Coisas de Estados
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Há quase três anos atrás,Brasília ordenou que Rio de Janeiro acompanhasse São Paulo, para ajudá-lo com seu complexo Workaholic. De lá para cá muita coisa aconteceu,beijos inesperados, a difícil aceitação de ser gay,um amigo irmão,muitos mal entendidos,histórias que se cruzavam,e o amor acima de tudo.São coisas da vida,são coisas de Estados.Último Capítulo ON. Avisos – Aproveitem
1. 1 Treinando São Paulo

Olá a todos! Tudo bem? ^^  
>Eu ficaria muito feliz se você, sim! Você que pretende ler esta fic, lê-se esse começinho...Pode ser? ^^ Tentarei ser breve, Obrigado *-*<p>

Então...Eu sinceramente não ia escrever está fic...Até que algo terrivel me aconteceu...Eu me apaixonei...

Sim...Foi muito estranho, mas eu não me apaixonei por uma pessoa, não, ainda não achei alguém lou o suficiente para isso [?], mas sim de um personagem, um OC...

Eu me afeiçoei tanto a ele, e em tçaao pouco tempo, que até pareceu magia! Foi uma sensação realmente incrivel e única, que acho que todo escritor deve ter, ou paassará algum momento da vida. E é no momento que a criação toma posse da historia e começa a conta-la por ela mesma, que você descobre que não tem mais volta ou solução.

Por isso, eu estou escrevendo essa historia, não só com simples OC's, mas sim com OC's manipuladores que faram de tudo para conquistar você XD

Eles são apaixonantes, e eu perdi essa aporta.

Muito obrigada se você leu~ Agora a fic ^^~  
>(Não tãaao breve)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nome da fic:<strong> Coisas de Estados  
><strong>Ranking:<strong> Do capítulo 1 - K+  
><strong>Aviso: <strong>Os OC's Aqui presentes foram feitos com muita pesquisa de costumes e ajuda de pessoas dos Estados aqui representados. Se você discorda de algo, me add no msn, e ajuda a melhorar seu OC, o mesmo vale de Estados ainda não presentes na fic.  
><strong>Sinopse do capítulo:<strong>Que São Paulo trabalhava demais todos sabiam, mas... Seria um vício? Workholic? Uma boa vida é aquela deve-se conciliar trabalho e vida! E não esquecer a vida pelo trabalho! Outro estado foi mandado para ajuda-lo...Ou tentar. Rio de Janeiro.

Este capítulo é uma "apresentação" de parte dos personagens, os outros capítulos tendem a ser menores e conter menos informações.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo um, Treinando São Paulo<strong>

Era uma dessas manhãs abafadas que cercavam Brasilia, fazendo-a lembrar uma grande estufa, dentro do Palácio do Planalto, em uma gran sala poucas vezes usadas pelos políticos estava tendo algo..."diferente" que provavelmente 1/100 dos políticos que lá 'habitavam' tinham o conhecimento.

Uma reunião de Estados.  
>Literalmente de Estados, os jovens que minutos antes ocupavam as cadeiras e conversavam entre si, de jovens não tinham nada, eram as personificações dos 'membros' do Brasil, a União, em carne e osso...<p>

Porém tudo já havia terminado, e só quatro 'representantes' se mantinham na sala.

- Então, preocupado com a afecção desenfreada e imutável que São Paulo está adotando incansavelmente nessas ultimas auroras, nosso Pai achou mais aconselhável sua... – Um jovem de cabelos castanhos penteados para trás e olhos acinzentados falava polidamente, enquanto dois outros, porém de aparência um pouco mais velha "prestavam atenção".

Um deles, de cabelo castanho desalinhado e pele no tom do café mexia distraidamente tal bebida que se encontrava na sua xícara, enquanto o outro braço se ocupava de segurar seu rosto, no caso de um repentino cochilo.

Já o outro jovem, que parecia ser o mais velho entre os três, se mantinha balançando sua cadeira ruidosamente enquanto puxava e repuxava sua gravata, não era necessario conhece-lo para saber que tais roupas formais o incomodavam. Tinha cabelos castanhos quase até os ombros, cobertos de mechas loiros, olhos azuis escuros e pele de um moreno com um sutil alaranjado.

- Rapai, as vezes acho que Brasília ingulio um dicionário, soh...

- "Acha", Tu "acha"? Eu tenho certeza que ele fez isso...

-... Pois como nos é sabidamente empregado, nosso progresso vem da nossa ordem, que por sua incumbência vem...

- Émezz... O sujeitin de fala complicada uai...

- Por tal fato, por via de uma junta, decidimos como melhor preferência a atuação de...

- Quuuuando esta tortura vai acabar – Resmungou o de mechas batendo a cabeça contra a parede.

- Ou seja...Você Rio!

- Cuma?

O de cabelos para trás observou penoso o de cabelos 'longos'.

- Você Rio de Janeiro, Pai decidiu que você fará isso.

- Fazer o que...Exatamente Brasilia?

O Brasiliense bufou irritado, esse fluminense...Apesar de ter explicado pauta por pauta...

- Eu estava dizendo que nosso Pai escolheu você para ajudar São Paulo com seu pequeno...er..."probleminha".

- Ah...Devia ter dito de uma vez q...O QUE?

- Você é mais 'próximo' pessoalmente dele que Minas Gerais e Espírito Santo, vai ajudar-lo a controlar seu "workholic", antes que acabe surtando..._Mais_ do que o normal...E eu não quero um nã...

- NÂO! – Se Levantou de golpe, batendo ambas as mãos na mesa – NÂO!NÂO NÂO NÂAAAO!

"Ele reagiu até melhor do que eu pensava..." suspirou Brasília cansada, enquanto Minas apenas observava seu vizinho genticulando contrario com fervura.

- NÃAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- Uai...Espirito Santo não tinha que ta na riunião?

Pois é, ele estava...Em algum lugar...

E assim...

São Paulo, sim, a personificação do Estado estava sentado no escritório em sua casa perto da Av Paulista, seus cabelos até a orelha pretos e meio alinhados, sua pele pálida que nem parecia pertencer a alguém que representava um estado de um país tropical. Estava totalmente absorto em seu Notebook sem deixar seus olhos castanhos trás suas lentes tiraram à vista de sua tela.

Até que sua campainha soou...

- Saaaaaaampaa eu sei que você esta ai

Ignorou e continuou escrevendo, tinha muito trabalho a fazer...

E a campainha, seguida da voz masculina.

- Ei mano, tu vai me deixar aqui fora?

Suspirou resignado, sabia que a visita não iria embora..."Brasileiro não desiste nunca!" e para sua falta de sorte nesse momento, a pessoa era, porém mais que um simples brasileiro era... Só terminar de enviar o e-mail e...

- Saaaaaaaampaaaaa- Grito seguido de uma batucada sambista na sua porta.

Levantou-se reclamando.

- Sampa! O bagulho é o seguinte, tu não vai abrir essa porta? – E a porta se abriu – Ah! Até que enfim! Coé! Tu demorou

Alto, mais não maior que o outro, trazia uma camisa azul bem folgada e uma calça jeans no mesmo estilo, apesar da reclamação, parecia bem feliz. Estranhamente feliz.

- O que você quer Rio?

- Noooossa! Mas que forma de recepcionar um amigo de tãaaaao longas datas!

-...Vai desembucha de uma vez, eu te conheço, e não te compro.

Ao instante o sorriso do moreno sumiu, substituído por um 'conformado', enquanto cruzava os braços e se apoiava no batente da porta.

- Brasília me obrigou.

- Imaginei.

Os dois se encararam por um tempo, isso acontecia com muita freqüência entre eles...Simplesmente se encaravam, como numa estranha disputa silenciosa... Os outros Estados já haviam discutido e até mesmo feito apostas sobre isso, mas nenhum ainda tinha descoberto ao certo por que faziam isso...

Mas o faziam desde os tempos de império.

Uma dúvida realmente nacional.

- Hmm...Não vai me chamar pra entrar?

-...Preciso?

Para qualquer desavisado esse era o sinal de um relacionamento conturbado, mas para eles era só...Rotineiro. São Paulo deu um passo para o lado e deixou o carioca entrar, fechando a porta depois, o jovem com ares quase asiáticos podia ser educado com qualquer um...Menos com aquele sujeito, era uma exceção pessoal.

- A que devo sua desagradável presença ? - disse o paulista sacando seu celular, digitando nele, enquanto sentava-se novamente frente a seu laptop, mexendo com a outra mão.

- Então Brasília me mandou para...

O telefone começou a tocar, e antes mesmo do segundo toque, São Paulo atendeu com a mão que antes usava o computador, encaixou o telefone no ombro e voltou a teclar.

- Alo? Sim, sim, claro, pode, certo, tchau. – e desligou.

- Ele me mandou...

E o telefone tocou de novo... E ele atendeu novamente...Enquanto teclava no computador, e no celular!

- Sampa...Eu...

- Um instante...Claro, sim senhor, até as 14 horas! Claro, tchau. – Desligou o telefone e começou a fazer outra ligação – Alô? Sim, confirmado, claro, até as 14, certo. – Desligou.

- Entã-

E o celular apitou avisando a chegada de uma mensagem, e o notebook aptou avisando um e-mail, e o telefone, e uma tablet atrás dele também requisitou sua atenção...E ele atendeu todos...AO MESMO TEMPO.

- ...Estado de São Paulo?

- Huumsa ? – resmungou com a boca ocupada por um dos seus aparelhos, enquanto outros três começavam a tocar.

- ..JÁ CHEEGA! - Disse arrancando o celular de sua boca e arremessando-o longe, e tirando a sua tablet, que infelizmente bateu de frente na quina da cama, partindo a tela em dois, enquanto o celular voava pela janela.

- MIIIIIIIIINHA TAAABLEEEEET!

- TU TEM UM PROBLEMA CARA! E EU SÓ VOU ME VER LIVRE SE TE AJUDAR!

- Miiiinhaaa Taaaableeet! – Choramingava perante a sua grande 'antiga' companheira.

E foi dessa...Forma, que começou o "Treinamento" de São Paulo...Rio chegou a conclusão que a única forma de 'afastar Sampa da obsessão do trabalho' era distraindo ele com alguma coisa...

Sendo assim...

-.-.-.-.

Resolveram ir ao cinema...

- Ah claaaro, Fui eu que derrubei minha tablet, e joguei meu celular janela abaixo!

Discutindo no caminho, é claaaaro.

- Não, mas a culpa continua sendo tua, se tivesse me escutado essa parada não tinha acontecido!

- Ah, e a solução era quebrar toda as MINHAS coisas?

- O que vamos ver mesmo?

- NÂO IGNORE O QUE EU DISSE! E – olha um panfleto com os filmes em cartaz – Nada que cite, comente, apareça ou faça qualquer insinuação sobre você! - Disse cortante, não estava nem um pouco afim de ver filmes sobre aquele destruidor de tablet's...

- Hunf – Sorriu triunfante o outro – Ou seja, tu esta admitindo que só á filmes ao meu respeito por que eu sou maravilhoso!

E entre berros, tropeços e MUITOS Berros...

Ambos chegaram ao cinema. Com a condição imposta por SP de que não fossem ver nenhum filme que tenha, cite, ou apareça Rio de Janeiro... A unica opção restante então foi um filme europeu...

Tudo ia bem, estavam sentados, quietos, e não tinham discutido por milagrosos cinco min! Tudo ia bem...Até que o filme começou... Uma gringa loira estava conversando com outro gringo...Adivinhem? Loiro, e mesmo que não quisesse prestar atenção, como o filme era legendado não tinha muita escolha.

Até que algo começou a tirar toda a sua concentração no filme da 'gringolandia'. Sentiu São Paulo se mexer ao seu lado, e antes que pudesse reclamar com o vizinho, sentiu como a cabeça deste lentamente se apoiava no seu ombro. Em seu ombro... São Paulo... SÃO PAULO!

- O-o que tu ta fazendo?

- Shhhh! -Ouviu alguém reclamar da fileira de tras. Porém o paulistano não lhe respondeu...

Pior, com a mão esquerda levantou o encosto que separava ambos lugares, e aproximou-se ainda mais, juntando os dois corpos como...como...

Uma sensação muito engraçada perpassou por seu estomago, como um frio na barriga.

- S-são Paulo - Por que sua voz tremia?...O ar condicionado provavelmente - O que você está..?

- Calem a boca! Eu quero ver o filme! - A voz tornou a reclamar

Mais uma vez não teve contestação, apenas o movimento do outro, como "aconchegando-se" quase deitando em seu colo. Por algum outro motivo sentiu algo estranho passar por sua garganta...Sede? Só sabia que aquela situação estava o incomodando muito...Lógico! Ele não era encosto!

Decidiu retirar seus olhos da legenda do monotono filme para...Para...Reprender São Paulo! É claro!

O de cabelos negros estava confortavelmente encostado no ombro do carioca...Mas não via o filme, ou comia pipoca, ou qualquer outra coisa que se faça num cinema!...N-nem isso claro!

Ele estava...

- Caramba - sussurava - Não tem droga de sinal nessa porcaria de cinema...

-Tu...Tu - Apertou o punho com raiva - TU TÁ TWITTANDO NO MEIO DO CINEMA?

- JÁ CHEGA! SE VOCÊS NÂO QUEREM VER O FILME SAIAM DAQUI!

- QUE BARULHEIRA É ESSA! - Um funcionario do cinema acendeu uma pequena lanterna em direção a confusão, Rio de Janeiro estava em pé, virado para São Paulo, que estava sentado com cara de "He?" e o incomodado...Que na luz lembrava muito...

- Brasilia?

- Rio de Janeiro? São Paulo?

- Ei capital, que cê faz aqui?

O funcionario parecia haver se distraido com a estranha reunião...Quem raios botava o nome de Estados para os filhos? Céus! Onde esse mundo ia parar? Que esqueçera sua missão inicial, vendo como tudo ia acabar.

- O-o que vocês estão fazendo no cinema?

- Tu pediu pra eu ajudar ele...

- Ajudar, e não tem um encontro com ele!

- I-ISSO NÂO É UM ENCONTRO!

- Há, nota-se.

- AHÁ! ENFIM ACHEI SINAL!

- PARA DE MEXER NESSA ***** DE CELULAAAR! - arrancou o aparelho das mãos do outro.

- Rio! Devolve meu celular!

- Se vocês vão ficar brigando, sumam já desse lugar!

- CALA A BOCA SAMPA! E Afinal, o que tu ta fazendo Brasilia? Não tem alguma reunião ou algo assim?

Silencío...E ao parecer todos deixaram de prestar atenção no filme para ver a briga, e até mesmo o lanterninha se afastou, e alguns espectadores pularam algumas cadeiras do ocorrido quando uma aura negra envolveu o brasiliense...

- V-você...Está...Insinuando...QUE EU NÂO POSSO TER UMA VIDA SOCIAL?

- Que! N-não, eu só...

- QUE EU NÂO POSSO TER OUTRA COISA NA VIDA ALÉM DE TER REUNIÔES, OU ENCONTROS POLITICOS!

- Brasilia! Eu não disse isso! Só ...

- EU POSSO TER VIDA ALÉM DOS **MEUS** MALDITOS, _**NOOOOOSSOS**_ MALDITOS POLITICOS!

- Brasilia! Por favor! EU não disse nad-

- Pois eu sempre achei que cê não tinha vida social - comentou São Paulo

Um sujo falando do mal lavado

- ORAAAA SEEEU!

- M-MAS FOI SAMPA QUE DIS-

POOOOOOOW

- MEU CELUUULAAAAAR!

-.-.-.-.-

Cinco minutos depois, estando fora do cinema, tendo sido resgatado pelo lanterninha antes que sua capital lhe tacasse outra coisa, os dois não-tão-amigos, estavam dentro de um taxi indo para sabe-se-lá-o-carioca-onde.

- Eu não acredito que cê quebrou meu celular - comentava tristonho o paulista.

- Brasilia tacou na **_minha_** cabeça! Junto com a droga do guaraná dele e pipoca! - resmungava inconformado o carioca com uma toalha na cabeça - E tudo isso foi culpa tua!

- Minha culpa? Se sua cabeça não fosse tão dura, meu celular não estaria quebrado!

- ESQUECE ESSES SEUS MALTIDOS APARELHOS! - Berrava a os céus irritado, enquanto o motorista se arrependia mortalmente de ter-los deixado subir em seu Taxi...Sua mãe seeempre lhe avisará, vá ser Taxi em Minas, mas nãaaaao, ele teve que escolher trabalhar entre Rio-São Paulo...

-...Só que...que...Eu tenho que terminar dois relatorios e...Não vai, dar tempo - Eram nesses momentos que Rio acreditava fielmente que São Paulo era bipolar... Estava ao seu lado, com pequenas pré lagrimas saindo dos seus olhos, enquanto observava os restos mortais de seu pobre(rico) celular...

- Sampa...? - Aproximou lentamente do...amigo?.

POW

- E É SUA CULPA DESGRAÇADO! - E lá se ia os restos mortais do celular...

- QUANTO MAIS PRETENDEM TACAR NA MINHA CABEÇA HOJE HEIM? - Maldito Brasilia, Maldito São Paulo, e maldita atração de tacar coisa na cabeça dos outro!

E maldito dia que José resolveu ser taxista, pensava enquanto tentava não capotar o Taxi.

BIPOLAR MALDITO!

- SURFISTA METIDO!

A briga era tão intensa que nem perceberam quando o dito José quase em prantos parou o taxi, e uma terceira pessoa abriu a porta.

- VELHO AMARGURADO!

-CÊ TEM QUASE A MESMA IDADE QUE EU!

- Ocês num tem jeito... - E antes que pensasem em parar a briga para ver quem se tratava...

POOOW.

- Ah! Obrigado, brigado! Brigado!

- Que isso, sinhô, eu só fiz meu trabalho, acredite.

Pouco a pouco sentiu que seu corpo voltava a reacionar...Estava dormido? Quando dormiu? Não sabia... Só sabia que estava deitado em algum lugar, e se sentia quente...Muito quente...Mas não era como se estivesse recebendo diretamente os raios de sol, era distinto, e sentiu um cheiro agradavel lhe envolver, um cheiro familiar...O que seria? Porém uma forte dor na cabeça o arrancou desses pensamentos, enquanto ouviu a última voz que escutará antes de perder a conciência voltar a resoar.

- O sinho pode ir pra Minas quando quise, é um otimo Estado! E podi ficar com a panela, como pedido de desculpas. - Um novo agradecimento, e a partida de um carro seguiram o fim da voz.

- Hmm... - resmungou tentando abrir os olhos, esse ar, diferente do outro cheiro familiar que sentia e não identificava, esse ar o conhecia muito bem...Ar litoranêo...Mas quando que eles tinham chegado a Praia?

- Oooh, que ceninha mais bonitinha soh!

"-Bonitinha?" - Foi então que abriu os olhos, e deu-se conta de onde estavá. Uma cadeira de praia, dessas pra vender na frente do mar, mas a vendedora não estava em lugar nenhum, tentou se sentar, quando algo, ou alguém, lhe empediu. Estava deitado numa cadeira de praia, mas não estava sozinho

Ou a cadeira era muito grande, ou ele era mais magro do que pensava, ou os dois estavam muito juntos, sim, OS dois, também desacordado ao seu lado estava São Paulo, meio encolhido de lado, com uma expressão de dor e incomodo desenhada no rosto. Não era pra menos, estava sendo PRATICAMENTE esmagado num abraço de urso, um abraço de urso involuntario, do dito Carioca.

Por que estava abraçando o maldito paulista? E... E por que Minas estava tirando uma foto? Nessa tão inusual situação...Fez o primeiro que lhe veio a cabeça...

- AH! - Disse num se levantando de golpe, fazendo com que o corpo do vizinho praticamente voasse pra fora da cadeira, caindo do outro lado da mureta, na areia da praia.

- 畜生!

- O que raios ta acontecendo Minas? - se virou para o cujo, que devolvia a camera para uma turista Hungará fascinada com a "vista", e se despedia com um amigavel aceno.

- Uai, para evitar que ocê e Sampa se matassem, Brasilia pediu para Espírito Santo seguir-los, mas acoontecii - Contava feliz, como se toda a aquela situação simplesmente lhe causasse muita graça - Nois num faz a menor ideia de ondi ele foi para.

- oh...Isso é um problema.

- POSSO SABER QUEM - O Paulista subia com dificultadde a mureta, completamente sujo de areia até o último fio de cabelo, enquanto tentava limpar seus óculos - FOI O DESGRAÇADO QUE ME...Minas?

- Ola! - Comprimentou como se nada - Tudo bem? ~

- Ah...Sim...Quero dizer! **_Não_**! Como viemos parar aqui? O que cê faz aqui?

- Ora! Se ocês num sabe, por que eu ten que saber?

- Ai, que dor de cabeça - Rio voltou-a se sentar, ignorando a rodinha de curiosos que começava a se formar...Será que eles nunca podiam se encontrar uns com os outros como pessoas normais?...

Por quê eles não eram nada normais  
>Nem eram humanos<br>E pior...  
>Eram um bando de brasileiros, assim sendo...<p>

- A última coisa que eu me lembro foi de uma voz...Dai tudo ficou escuro...ALGUÉM COM CERTEZA ME ACERTOU COM ALGO!

- Ocê não pode te simplesmente travado? Sabe, capotado como geralmente faz?

- Claro que não eu...! - Parou por um instante, pondo uma das mãos pensativa no queixo - ...É...Pode ser isso...

Quem capotou dessa vez no entanto foi Rio, em meio a um "Eu não acredito que ele caiu nessa!" Porém só Minas chegou a notar tal ato.

- Eu tive um sonho muito estranho...Sonhei que alguém me acertava com uma panela de Barro...Depois que eu estava voando...E então era abraçado por um urso marinho...Afinal existem ursos marinhos?

- URSO MARINHO? - Repetiu Rio irritado levantando-se.

- Oh, pobre Sampa...Acho que o trabalho ta mesmo ti afetando - Minas Gerais bateu no ombro do vizinho de forma comprensiva - Afinal, que tipo de pessoa bateria em alguém com uma panela de barro?

"TU" Pensou o fluminense descrente não acreditando na situação. Não que algum dia São Paulo fosse realmente acreditar em algo que falasse...Ainda mais contra Minas!

- É tem razão Minas...- Começou o Paulistano um pouco envergonhado, e assim trocando a posse de descrença do carioca para uma de surpresa - Talvez...Eu realmente estaja exagerando...Pra chegar nesse ponto...

- Intão, da uma chance pru Rio, todos nós istamo preocupados, e ele está tentando ti ajudar cum isso. - Sorriu e se virou para o famoso litorâneo, que mantinha sua boca entre aberta.

- É...Certo... - Se dirigiu ao carioca, ainda meio ruborizado, e desviando o olhar - Então...eh...?...E...SE VOCÊ NÂO OUVIU EU NÂO VOU REPERTIR!...T-ta certo? Você aceita minhas...Desculpas?

O de Copacapaba olhou desorientado para o de BH, que apenas sorriu de volta e fez um gesto com a mão para que ele seguisse com a cena que havia se formado.

- Ah...Falou...Tudo bem...Eu aceito.

- E agora pode beijar o noivo! - Exclamou Minas sob o aplauso do pequeno grupo de estrangeiros que havia se formado, mas ao receber o olhar assassino dos dois... - Certo, certo, era brincadeira ta? Não resisti!

E os estrangeiros foram se afastando, conversando entre si que espetaculos de rua diferenciados possuiam no Brasil. Minas seguiu rindo, enquanto os espectadores iam embora, sabia que o observavam com olhares mortais mas...Idai? Ninguém conseguia ficar bravo com um mineiro, só outro mineiro, e pra sua sorte, ele era um Estado só.

- Parei parei - Cessou antes que toda a paz que conseguira forá arruinada - Intão, eu vo deixa ocês sozinhos, comportem-se eim? Vou ver si acho o Ispirito Santo.

Mas quando mal tinha dado cinco passos, foi parado pelo braço do quase irmão.

- Eh...Minas... - Começou o de Ipanema sem graça recebendo a atenção do fazendeiro - Eu..bem...

- Di nada.

- Como?

- Di nada - Sorriu caloroso - Não é tão dificil falar sabe? Ocês se preocupam di mais, e esquecem que tudo pode ser mais simples du que é.

- Mais simples?... - Disse abaixando um pouco a cabeça pensativo.

- Di qualquer forma, agora é com ocê!...ah! Quasi esqueci! - Pegou um papelzinho de dentro do bolso, e entregou a seu vizinho de país - Isso é seu! - Deu mais um de seus sorrisos e se afastou. - E Boa sorte!

- O que cês dois tavam falando? - São Paulo se aproximou ao tempo que Rio abria o pequeno papel dobrado - Isso parece uma nota fiscal...

E era um comprovante _PARA_ pagamento, de uma certa panela de barro...

- EU NÂOOO ACREDITO NISSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- HE? Que aconteceu?

-.-.-.-

E assim...

Os dois estavam sentados, em duas cadeiras de praia que haviam alugado, olhando para o belo e lind...Ou quase né...São Paulo estava com cara de poucos amigos, e Rio estava baixo uma nuvém negra de depressão...

Sampa observava com reprovação a posição do carioca, estavam na praia! Seu territorio! e estavá daquele jeito deploravel...Ta que a praia era paulistana...Mas era uma praia! E muito bonita por sinal! Claro! Afinal era sua...Mas...

Olhou mais uma vez irritado para o suposto surfista que agora fazia circulos depressivos na areia...Bufou irritado. O que estava fazendo ali afinal?

A verdade é que não era assiiim, o fã número um de praias...Pra ele eram coisas de final de semana, e...Ele era muito branco pra esse papo de "tomar sol"...E nem tinha bebida lá! E a essa hora mal tinha gente...Qual é a graça de uma praia, se não é fim de semana ou férias, e não tem nem bebida nem MULHERES! MU-LHE-RES...!

E ainda por cima na presença de um carioca que estava desprezando suas belissimas praias! Oraa! Me deeesculpe se aqui não é uma "Copacabana" da vida! Mas também é muito bonita e merece respeito!

Estava começando a se irritar de sobremanera com a atitude do quase irmão, quando começou a buscar no seu bolso, algum aparelinho para então ignora-lo e seguir com seu trabalho...

"- Intão, da uma chance pru Rio, todos nós estamos preocupados, e ele está tentando ti ajudar cum isso. -"

A frase do mineiro passou por sua cabeça por um instante, enquanto observava sua própria imagem refletida no aparelho. Mesmo sendo preta, dava para ver mais ou menos sua imagem, cabelos negros, bagunçados e com restos de areia, pele tão branca que lhe dava até um ar doentil comparado com as cores ao seu redor, olhos cinzas nublados, como fumaça a envolver suas púpilas, óculos e olheiras para completar o triste cenário...Ao contrario das do malditamente-calado-no-pior-momento que tinha olhos azuis como o mar... O mar vasto e limpido... Realmente uma cor muito bonita...

Balançou a cabeça bravo consigo mesmo, que malditos pensamentos eram esses?

É estava realmente passando dos limites, devia dar um basta em tudo isso. Sua decisão era tanta que nem ao menos notou que devido a seu aperto seu último celular tinha virado pó em suas mãos.

Voltou a procurar nos seus bolsos e achou mais uma embalagem, porém dessa vez não era nenhuma de suas tralhas tecnologicas era...

E isso lhe deu uma otima ideia de como chamar a atenção do fluminence...

Se aproximou a ele lentamente de gatas, perto o suficiente para susurrar-lhe algo no ouvido...E foi aproximadamente isso que fez

Só que ele não falou, ele soprou...

Rio de Janeiro estava perdido demais em seus prejuizos finaceiros e como péssimo foi seu dia, quando uma estranha, muito estranha, pessimamente estranhissima...E **_prazerosa_** lhe passou pelo corpo proveniente de sua orelha...O forçando a rápidamente tampar a boca para que...er... "nenhum som indesejado saisse"

- P-po-por que você fez isso? - Virou-se inconformado

- Ah! Acordou a bela adormecida! Bom dia madame

- Ora seu! Eu falo sério! Por que fez isso! -Tampou as orelhas, enquanto um estranho rubor lhe tingia as bochechas.

- Por que você não acordava, e assim é um otimo jeito pra chamar a atenção...E pra outras coisas também, mas isso não importa agora - Disse levantando-se e fechando o guarda-sol e sua cadeira.

- O que quer dizer com "pra outras coisas também?" - E por inércia levantou-se, fechou a prória cadeira e seguiu o paulista até o quiosque.

- Ah, nada, você é muito novo pra essas coisas.

- Eu tenho quase a tua idade!

- Ta, então cê é inocente demais pra essas coisas

- INOCENTE?

- Bem, na medida do possivel de um brasileiro, mas - Após devolverem tudo pro dono, já tinham pagado antes, a capital finaceira se virou pra 'turistica'.

- Vamos pra outro lugar - desviou o olhar mais uma vez, levemente envergonhado, porém insuficiente para Rio notar - Tem um lugar...Que eu gosto de ir, acho que cê vai gostar.

E sem pedir o consentimento do fluminense, pegou-o pelo braço e começou a arrastar.

- He? mas como assim? Onde vamos? Assim do nada? Não temos uma reunião está noite? - Já eram quase cinco da tarde.

- Que irônia, cê que tinha que me tirar do trabalho...E agora ta preocupado com ele? Se for assim acho que estou curado, e você precisa de tratamento!

- QUE? AGORA O PROBLEMA SOU EU? E não era pra você começar a matar o trabalho também! Era só ter auto-controle! - Ainda assim continuava a ser arrastado por São Paulo cidade a fora.

- bem, foi você que começou

- Ta dizendo que a culpa é minha?

- A culpa é sempre sua Rio de Janeiro, _acostume-se._

E parou de repente, fazendo com que o fluminense chocasse com ele.

- E agora o que?

-... - E recomeçou a andar...Pra direção de onde tinham vindo - ...É pra esse lado.

- TU ERROU A DIREÇÂO NA TUA CASA?

- EU SOU UM ESTADO GRANDE, OK?

E os berros seguiram-se, enquanto a noite começava a cair beeem devagar.  
>José teve a gloriosa "alegria" de pegar seus 'velhos conhecidos' no seu Taxi.<br>Demoraram algumas horas para chegar seja lá onde São Paulo queria, e logo depois pegaram um ônibus, por quase toda a viagem discutiram e brigaram, por motivos díferentes e originais, até que Sampa pegou no sono. E Rio ficou observando o caminho pareciam estar passando por uma especie de serra, ou algo do tipo.

São Paulo dormindo era...Estranho, mesmo desacordado tinha algum tic, e não ficava muito tempo parado na mesma posição, ainda assim dormindo parecia mais...Amigavel? ...Suportavel? Algo assim...

- S-sai seu urso marin-nho du mal...hnnmmmnma - Além de resmungar enquanto dorme...

- Eu-não-sou-um-URSO-MARINHO! - reclamava entre dentes, diante da batalha mortal de seu nem-um-pouco-amigo com o tal urso aquatico.

Quando estavam perto do ponto que falou pouco antes de sua "Grande batalha" que iam descer, parece que teve sua vitoria contra o temivel-sonhavel-ser-inexistente-aquatico, pois acordou dando um soco no encosto da cadeira da frente, fazendo uma pobre velinha soltar três lances de lugares enquanto ele berrava um "Yatta" seja lá o que isso for.

-.-.-.-.-

- Ah que seja, ela não morreu.

- Como, eu nuuuncaa irei descobrir...

O céu já estava estrelado, muito estrelado por sinal...Bem diferente do céu da capital, e estavam numa...

- NUMA PRAIA? Tu me fez atravesar teu Estado pra ir NUMA OUTRA PRAIA?

- Hooo, cê ta reclamando de praias agora? Qual seu próximo passo? Começar a falar que nem Brasília?

Fechou a cara amargurado, esse negocio de paulistano era contagiosamente perigoso, assim resolveu ficar um pouquinho quieto, tarefa muito ardua, enquanto seguia o arrasador de velinhas de ônibus, pela areia e depois uma trilha que subia algumas rochas que...

Não é aconselhavel a subida a menos que você for um Estado ou um País imortal! Caso ocontrario só façam isso de dia! Perigo de queda, obrigado.

O caminho era por vezes estreito, e até escogadio e escuro, nada que não tivesse acostumado, tinha suas trilhas, mas era engraçado ver o "nerdizinho da cidade" andando por ela como se não fosse nada de mais...Sim, era uma visão bem inusual dele.

- Afinal...Onde estamos indo?

- Ver um jacaré gigante.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi "he?", depois que pensou direito e repassou o que o outro disse em sua cabeça foi: "HEEEEEEEEEEE?"

- Haha! Se acalme! Ele não vai te morder, posso garantir. - Mesmo estando escuro, entre pedras e pequenas árvores, pode ser o sorriso do paulista ao dizer tais palavras, o que o fez estranhamente se acalmar um pouco...Na medida do possivel né? Ora! Era um jacaré! **_Gigante!_**

- Chegamos.

- HE? Onde ele ta? - olhou para todos os lados.

- Você está na cabeça dele.

- ...como? - olhou para o chão, estava sob uma grande pedra, quando viu São Paulo indo para sua ponta e o seguiu, parecia um pouco com um penhasco, mas a visão era...

Mar, mar e mar...Talvez fosse uma dedução óbvia levando em conta que a trilha era ao lado de uma praia, ainda assim, era lindo. E ele entendia de beleza!

Do pico desta pedra dava pra ver a cidade, não muito grande, e de fundo as montanhas de mata atlantica que pintavam o cenario de verde, no outro sentido o mar, azul e calmo, mesmo a esta altura, e consideravelmente distante, podia se ver uma ilha, onde apenas seu verde era realmente claro a visão, parecia a cena de um quadro, pintado de uma posição de vista bastante peculiar.

- É um jacaré.

- Como? - Despertou-se da visão encontrando-se com o outro estado, sentado perto de si, sentou-se também ao seu lado e seguiu ouvindo.

- Da praia, estás rochas lembram muito um grande jacaré com a boca entre aberta - O meio asiatico fechou os olhos e deitou seu corpo pela superficie rochosa - Eu geralmente venho aqui de noite...Quando quero pensar, me afastar dos outros, ficar sozinho...Somos Estados, nunca tomamos nossas próprias decições, mas nunca estamos sozinhos como os países...Por mais que as relações entre países sejam amigaveis, no fim...**_Tem que ser_** cada um por si... Já nós nunca estamos sozinhos...Mesmo que não possamos realmente ajudar uns aos outros, você, eu, Minas e Espírito, e todos nossos meio-irmãos...Sempre juntos como um país... As vezes sinto a vontade de me afastar de tudo isso e ficar um pouco sozinho...Mas é nesses momentos que me sinto realmente humano, sabe? Nunca satisfeito...

- Se é assim - começou o carioca confuso - Por que me trouxe até aqui?

- hmmm, por que? - Abriu os olhos e observou-o, que mantinha-se sentado - Eu não sei, eu simplesmente achei que devia

E sorriu.

Nunca soube por que, mas os sorrisos de São Paulo sempre o desconsertavam de alguma maneira...Talvez por que ele não sorria muito assim, naturalmente, sem ser por uma piada ou vangloria...Era algo estranhamente cativante.

Deixou seu corpo recostar-se também na superficie rochosa, fechando os olhos e sentindo aquela briga noturna dos mares.

- Rio...

- Hum?

-...Obrigado...

Um sorriso pintou os lábios do carioca naquele instante. Talvez, apenas talvez, aquele dia não tenha sido de todo ruim afinal...Se sentia bem, incrivelmente bem, com uma paz estranha, não só pelo lugar bonito em que estavam...Era como se tivesse algo...Algo mais ali que lhe desse paz...Ou talvez fosse só coisa da sua cabeça por causa do sono.

- De nada cara.

E pouco a pouco ambos acabaram perdendo para o sono, como simples mortais, e quiçás pelo frio, ou por algum motivo sem aparente explicação, quando já estavam perdidos entre sonhos, inconcientemente a mão de um buscou a do outro, entrelaçando-se simplesmente, sob a testemunha das estrelas.

Afinal, não tinha problema, ao menos um dia, esses dois Estados esquecerem do trabalho...Não é?...

-.-.-...

Um moreno em ira numa das salas da prefeitura do Estado de São Paulo descordava plenamente disso...

- Brasília! Onde eu coloco esse papeis?

- Brasília, Um dos Gringos do Unitedy Stetys (United States) ta no telefone!

- Brasília, a gente tem um Estado chamado "Santo Espírito"?

- Brasíilia! Chegou o E-mail dos agricultores de Minas!

- Brasíliiiia, nossos meio irmãos que sabe se a Bovespa subiu!

- Brasíiiiiliiiiia! Perdemos Rio Grande do Sul! Ele ta se afogando entre os papeis! -

- Irmãaaaao! - Dizia uma jovem ruiva ajoelhada dramaticamente ao começo da pilha de papéis.

- Se serve de consolo...- comentou um loiro ao lado dela, batendo em seu ombro - Ele ao menos salvou o chimarrão.

E da mãozinha entre os papeis, dava somente para ver a cuia firme em sua mão...Como um **_muito estranho_** sinal de resistencia e...Vida?

- Eu-eu...

- Vice, que foi capital...? A-fa-FASTEM-SE! ELE VAI EXPLOOOOODIIIIR!

- EUUUUUUUUU MAAAAATOOO AQUELEEES *************!

T-talvez tinha sim MUITO problema nesses dois Estados esquecerem do trabalho e...Espera...Quatro?

Em algum lugar distante no Estado de São Paulo.

Um mineirinho caminhava a beira da estrada deserta, segurando um mapa com os dizeres "Lugares que procurar", todo marcado com "X's" vermelhos.

- Hmmmm - Ele observou para os dois lados da estrada, e depois o mapa -...E agora?

E só as bolas de poeira na estrada eram sua companhia...Boa sorte Minas.

* * *

><p>Parabéns! Você chegou ao final da fic! *soa musiquinha de vitoria*<p>

Onde está Espírito Santo? Hmm...Perguntem para Demetria Blackwell! Sim, ela saberá lhes dizer u.u

Essa será uma historia distinta das outras...Seus capítulos não possuiem um padrão, vão de 500 palavras, Drabbles, a Oneshot's sem ligação, a capítulos de 5000 palavras. narra os momentos e estériotipos dos Estados em situações bizarras e engraçadas de convivência, bem ao estilo Hetalia~

Por enquanto eu tenho: São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro, Minas Gerais, Bahia, Brasília, Rio Grande do Sul, e um "esboço" de Paraná e Santa Catarina, todos os OC's eu crio depois de muita pesquisa, por isso se seu Estado não está aqui, ou quer contribiu com alguma ideia, meu Msn está no meu perfil o/ Estou te aguardando para conversarmos ^^~

**_Ps: Se você não deixar um review, sonhará e acordará com ursos marinhos te abraçando {?} Proteja-se ù.ú_**

|

V


	2. 2 Coisas entre Fluminenses e Paulistanos

**Julietta: **E eu não consigo imaginar ele como uma mulher XD sério!  
>Sobre outros OC's de Estado... Eu nunca li, nem procurei sobre nenhum XDDD'<br>Os que eu fiz aqui, foi em base de _**MUITA **_pesquisa minha, e "entrevistas" com pessoas naturais de cada Estado. Eu tendo dar um ar de realismo pra tudo que escrevo, por mais bizarro que seja XD

**lunynha:** Que bom que gostou! Sério! XD  
>Infelizmente eu tento não ler outra sfics de Estados pra não misturar ideias, embora, semelhanças existem não? XD Afinal, são os mesmos caras! XD<br>O Brasília sobre MT na mão desse povo XD

**Nina**, eu já falei com tu no msn XD Vlw o Review /o/

**Akane-kikki-chan: **Sampa é um apelido comum dentro do Estado, e em algunes Estados vizinhos pra "São Paulo" nem fui eu que inventei, é que principalmente paulista tem preguiça de falar o nome completo, e inventa essas coisas XD Pois! eu ainda não tenho nenhum "Embaixador" de Brasília, se você poder me ajudar, me add no msn por favor~~ Meu OC da Capital foi feito apenas com pesquisas, por que a fic não podia esperar sem ele né? A Capital! XD

**Erc.J: **Obrigado ;D Deu realmente muito trabalho, mas foi muuuuito divertido ^^~ Então, todos os meus OC's eu faço com base em pesquisas e entrevistas de pessoas de cada lugar, quando possível. Então geralmente eu não leio em conta os fatores "óbvios" ou "esteriotipados demais", por isso ainda não posso te afirmar XD De que Estado tu é? Eu preciso de alguem de Santa Catarina ou do Paraná, se for, me add no msn e me ajuda? *-*

Muuuuuuuito Obrigado pelo review de todos vocês! *-*~  
>Como foram os primeiros da fic, eu fiz questão de colocar no começo ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Agradecimentos suuuper especiais para os<strong> Embaixadores desta fic<strong> (Nina! Valeu pela sujestão do nome! ;D)

**Rio de Janeiro: **Lyssia  
><strong>Minas Gerais: <strong>Nina_osp  
><strong>Rio Grande do Sul: <strong>Hikari-chan  
><strong>Espírito Santo: <strong>Demetria Blackwell

**Ranking:** Do capítulo 2 = K+  
><strong>Aviso:<strong>Os OC's Aqui presentes foram feitos com muita pesquisa de costumes e ajuda de pessoas dos Estados aqui representados. Se você discorda de algo, me add no msn, e ajuda a melhorar seu OC, o mesmo vale de Estados ainda não presentes na fic.

**Sinopse do capítulo: **Era incrível como o metido São Paulo podia ser pessimista quando queria... Mas se ele ficasse se alto flagelando...Quem Rio poderia perturbar? Ora! Se alguém tinha que irritar o nerd era ele!

_Advertencias:_ Paulistanos pessimistas, Fluminenses que sacodem, e Mineiros noveleiros.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo um, Coisas de Fluminenses e Paulistanos <strong>

Rio de Janeiro foi escolhido como sede das imprensas mundiais na copa! O carioca saltitava feliz pela esplanada em Brasília menos de cinco minutos depois de ouvir a noticia. Ora claro! Era uma excelente oportunidade! Deixaria toda aquela imprensas gringas de boca aberta com suas exuberancias!

~ Ah~~ Seu turismo subiria tanto! Taanto~ Estava tão feliz

Praticamente pulava alegre pelos corredores quando um estranho som lhe chamou a atenção, era um sol meio abafado, que vinha de alguma das salas do lugar. Uma respiração soluçante? Se aproximou da porta em que provinham os estranhos sons e sem mais a abriu.

Ali, numa grande sala de reuniãos se encontrava em um larga mesa no ultimo lugar do canto, entre soluços e lagrimas seu grande amigo/rival/SejaLáOQueFor, São Paulo.

No primeiro instante pensou em tirar um 'sarrinho' dele, ora, ver o "Grande São Paulo" chorando num cantinho! Era uma oportunidade única!...Talvez não tão única, mas era uma boa oportunidade mesmo assim. Se aproximou um pouco, antes que seu vizinho nota-se sua presença...

Todavia, nesse ato notou como o outro tremia em meio de soluços... Devagar, tentou escutar os lamentos do seu vizinho

- N-n-não...Acredito...C-copa...Confederações...N-não...

Copa das Confederações?... Então lembrou-se. Estava tão alegre com a notícia que recebeu que mal prestou atenção ao resto da reunião, mas se não se enganava...Fifa havia oficialmente descartado jogos nas terras do Paulista...

- Hmm...Hei...Samp-

O moreno sobressaltou-se ao notar que não estava sozinho, levantou o rosto, mas evitando olhar na cara daquele que logo reconheceu ser Rio.

- S-se for para zuar da minha cara, pode falar! Eu não ligo... - Era incrivel que mesmo com olhos vermelhos e óculos borrados ele ainda conseguia manter esse jeitinho orgulhoso de sempre.

- Bem, normalmente sim, eu não perderia uma oportunidade de tirar com a sua cara - Disse se aproximando do mais alto, pegando uma cadeira e virando-a para sentar-se e apoiar o peito onde seriam as costas.

- En-Então vá em frente!

- Com você assim? - Não teria a menor graça...

-... Eu não to pe-pedindo sua piedade...

- Mesmo se pedisse eu não te daria, tu sabe que eu não vou com a tua cara mas...- Pegou o rosto da outra metropole para força-lo a encara-lo nos olhos - Tu é brasileiro também mano! Acha que pode ficar por ai chorando pelos cantos? Tu acha que eu vou te deixar ser vacilão assim?

- O que...

- Si tu fica assim, com quem eu vou implicar? Quem eu vou chutar em baixo da mesa nas reuniões? - Começou a sacudi-lo - Qual a graça de ser o maior rival do Estado de São Paulo se ele é um prego!

-...Prego?

- Tu é um prego, - Começou a sacudir com mais força- nervosinho, irritante, bipolar...

-... Você está tentando me animar? - Dizia o projeto de nerd tentando se soltar já mostrando sinais de tontura - Ou me matar!

- REAGE MANÉ! - Insistiu em continuar sacudindo-o -

- ME SOOOLTA! - Estava começando a sentir todo seu almoço se remexendo em seu estomago, enquanto ouvia os berros de seu "grande amigo" - SÉRIO! ME SOLTA!

- COMO EU VOU TACAR NA TUA CARA QUE OS JOGOS NA MINHA CASA FORAM MELHORES DO QUE NA SUA SE TU NÂO PARTICIPAR DA COPA!

- RIO EU VOU VOMITAR!

- REAAAAAAAGEEE! Uma batida repentina na porta fez o fluminese enfim soltar o paulistano, que caiu semi-consiente sobre o ombro do 'quase assassino'.

- To intrando~ - E sem esperar resposta, a porta abriu-se revelando Minas Gerais - Brasília mandó chamar ocês por qué...

Por algum motivo que o Estado litoraneo acordado falhou em entender, o minerin parou no meio da fala, observando os dois Estados com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

Acontece que... São Paulos estava com o rosto apoiado no ombro de Rio, quase na divisa com seu pescoço, suas mãos estavam levemente e de certa forma até docemente agarrando a roupa da cintura do carioca, enquanto o Estado 'auto-proclamado' e eleito coração do país segurava os ombros paulistas, também puxando de leve suas roupas. Praticamente só o encosto da cadeira separava os dois corpos...

-...RAPAAAI! - Exclamou de repente - Disculpa não quis atrapalha ocês...Podem termina! - Tornou a fechou a porta.

O dono de Copacabana observou por um tempo a porta até que...

- Espera... - Percebeu o motivo da saída - NÂO É... - Levantou-se repentinamente derrubando o outro Estado com tudo no chão - NÂO É O QUE TU ESTÁ PEEENSAAAANDO! MINAAS!

Saiu porta afora atrás do Mineiro, enquanto São Paulo tentava tonto se levantar do chão.

- Não é o que tu está pensando Minas!

- Hmmm, émêzz? - o falante de Mineirês sorriu de lado - Eu sempre achei qui ocês dois tinham um candinho di algo assim soh, mais taaanto ~ -

- Não! T-tu entendeu errado! -Riu sem graça - N-não é São Paulo? Minas não entendeu errado?

O dono do Guarujá vinha cambaleando se segurando no ombral da porta, e parecia que ia capotar sob qualquer pequena brisa.

- E-eu acho que vou... - pos a mão na frente da boca em claro sinal de enjoô e saiu correndo pelo corredor. Minas Gerais o seguiu com um olhar por um instante,e os mesmo brilharam ao reconhecer os claros 'sintomas de novela' e exclamar alegremente. - ILHIIIIINHAAAS! São Paulo está esperando ILHINHAS!~

- COMO É? NÂAAAAAAAAAO!

Na reunião daquela noite, Brasília teve que aturar um Minerin cantarolando feliz coisas sobre "ilhas", um Fluminense berrando horrores coisas sobre "engano", e um Paulista enjoado...No sentido literal da coisa...

Brasil...O País díficil de ser capital...

- Ai meu estomago..  
>- Mais qui belêzz!<br>- Já disse que não é esse o motivo!

-...Oh vida... - resmungava o brasiliense suspeitando o começo de uma graaande enchaqueca...

* * *

><p>Parabéns! Você chegou ao final do capítulo Umdois! XD *Chove confeti*

Por que eu postei tão rapido? XD  
>Simples!<br>Eu to preparando esta fic a taaaaanto tempo, que tenho alguns capítulos pré-prontos espalhados por ai xD  
>Sem contar que a fic n te, necessariamente uma "Ordem".<p>

**Sobre a notícia acima, São Paulo está fora da COPA DAS CONFRATERNIZAÇÔES, não da Copa em si...**Ao menos por enquanto né... =/

Força Sampa! Ou Rio vai te sacudir até a morte! {!}

_Se você, siiiim! Você! Que estiver lendo isso não maandar um review, será sacudido até ter ilhinhas! {?} ò.Ó É melhor não arriscar u.u_


	3. Cap 3º Coisas de um Mineiro observador

Ola, como vão? =]

Nyai...Este capítulo eu ia postar no sábado/domingo...Mas como mal pude mexer no pc essses dias, acabou ficando para a Segunda =/ (Sim, pra mim ainda é segunda por que eu ainda não fui dormir XD)

Mas levando em conta meu historico de atraso...Acho que foi até bem rápidom não? XD...

Ta certo, eu não devia me orgulhar disso XD''

Dedico este capítulo a **Nina-osp, **a mineirinha mais "mano" que eu já conheci XD~ E por qual eu atravesei meio Estado para ver pessoalmente por 30 minutos XDDD

Ah! E você ainda me deve R$3,10 e duas folhas canadenses u.ú  
><strong>SIM, <strong>eu estou te cobrando em uma fic u.ú

* * *

><p>Agradecimentos a os <strong>Embaixadores desta fic<strong>

**Rio de Janeiro: **Lyssia  
><strong>Minas Gerais: <strong>Nina_osp  
><strong>Rio Grande do Sul: <strong>Hikari-chan  
><strong>Espírito Santo: <strong>Demetria Blackwell

**Ranking:** Do capítulo 3 = K+  
><strong>Aviso:<strong>Os OC's Aqui presentes foram feitos com muita pesquisa de costumes e ajuda de pessoas dos Estados aqui representados. Se você discorda de algo, me add no msn, e ajuda a melhorar seu OC, o mesmo vale de Estados ainda não presentes na fic.

**Sinopse do capítulo: **O sudeste por muitas vezes podia ser barulhento, briguento e estressante, mas Minas sabia bem como lidar com isso, de um jeitinho bem...Mineiro.

_Advertencias:_ Mineiros observadores, Fluminenses que abraçam, e panelas de barro.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3, Coisas de um mineiro observador.<strong>

_"Ocês se preocupam di mais, e esquecem que tudo pode ser mais simples du que é.", Minas Gerais._

A reunião dos Estados brasileiros estava incrivelmente silenciosa, era possivel ver a tensão nos rostos das vinte e sete pessoas ali presentes. Todos os olhares estavam voltados para Brasília, enquanto o mesmo, de pé segurava um, ao ver, importante envelope.

Qualquer um que estivesse habituado as reuniões desses brasileiros, ficaria absurdamente espantado com tamanha atenção, mas tudo isso tinha um motivo, e esse motivo era...

- Então, aqui em minhas mãos encontram-se enfim o resultado de nosso imparcial sortei-

- Anda logo Brasília! Abre logo a droga do envelope - Cortou o fluminense impaciente, traduzindo em simples palavras a expressão de todos.

A capital lançou um olhar assassino ao litoraneo, antes de continuar seu discurso como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Bueno tchê, eu não entendo - Comentava um rapaz de pele clara, e cabelos loiro escuros curtos, que usava um laço vermelho no pescoço em vez da gravata, enquanto passava uma cuia para uma jovem ruiva sentada ao seu lado - Acaso nosso velho não levava São Paulo ou Brasília? Por que há de agora fazer um sorteio?

- Tu sabes por que Minas? - Passou a pergunta a Ruiva depois de beber, devolvendo o chimarrão a Rio Grande do Sul.

- Uai, te onde sei, Sampa fez alguma coisa

Os olhares dos três se voltaram para São Paulo.

- Ah, _aquilo_ - Comentou o ex-barão em tom nostalgico - Ainda não acredito que não filmei _aquilo!_

- Sim, mas _aquilo_ nos rendeu grandes problemas... - Espetou Brasília ao ouvir parte da conversa, enquanto os outros brasileiros olhavam uns aos outros se perguntando, o que raios era "_aquilo_" ... - De qualquer forma! A partir de tal feito temos que realizar um sorteio para decidir quem nosso pai levará para a reunião Internacional dos países.

E ao fim de suas palavras, ele abriu o tão ansiado envelope.

- E o Estado que acompanhará nosso pai a reunião será...- Ele retira o nome- Minas Gerais!

Um som de alivio perpassou pela sala, menos para um certo moreno...

- má que ****

- Own, até mesmo os palavrões ficam bonitos quando você fala Minas!

O mineiro girou os olhos impaciente enquanto arrumava seus papéis, era o que precisava, um tempo no exterior e suas 'maravilhosas comidas estrangeira'

Sim, isso foi sarcasmo, sarcasmo mineiro.

- Então Minas – Aproximou-se Brasília após ter anunciado o fim do encontro entre os Estados, e os mesmo se dirigiam aos quartos que ficariam está noite – A reunião internacional será na Rússia, em Moscou, daqui duas semanas nosso pai virá buscar-lo para irem.

- Entendi – Suspirou pegando os papeis com o brasiliense e se encaminhando até a porta, onde São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro discutiam algo sobre...Tortas?...Sendo observados por um jovem mais baixo de cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos da mesma cor, que lembrou ser Espírito Santo, embora não tinha muita certeza.

- Que eles istão discutindo agora? – Perguntou diretamente ao jovem, que o observou por um tempo antes de responder.

- Estão discutindo quem faz a melhor torta – Comentou desinteressado.

Torta...Quando achava que seus vizinhos não poderiam encontrar outro motivo para discussão, lá estavam eles, surpreendendo-lhe de novo..

Suspirou encaminhando-se para os dois e começando a empurrá-los nas costas pelo corredor, os dois nem pareceram se incomodar ou questionar, enquanto pudessem continuar sua "útil briga"

Aqui e ali por este hotel que geralmente ficavam quando iam a Brasília podiam se ver Estados indo e voltando, alguns por que simplesmente esqueceram as papeladas na sala, outros só acompanhando, alguns perdidos, e tantos outro procurando onde tinham ido parar seus vizinhos e acompanhantes de quarto.

Sim, acompanhantes de quarto.

Já fazia um par de anos que para o "corte de gastos", um antigo chefe deles havia decretado que em essas reuniões onde todos teriam que se hospedar e não poderiam voltar a suas respectivas casas, os Estados pertencentes a cada uma das regiões do Brasil deveriam dividir os quartos.

Sim, claaaro, por que eram ELES que tinham que economizar né?

Enfim chegaram ao quarto destinado onde se lia "Sudeste" em sua porta, deixou de empurrar os dois "grandes amigos" que ao ver agora discutiam outro assunto... Mulheres ou algo assim.

Colocou a mão no bolso para pegar a chave, ela sempre ficava sobre sua responsabilidade por...

- Claro que não! As mulheres preferem MIL vezes um carioca!

- Cê que pensa ô carioca! Os paulistas são muuuuito mais requisitasdos!

- Own, Minas! Quem es esse guri tão lindo ? – comentava Santa Catarina mencionando Espírito Santo que retribuía o olhar com uma expressão de "aff".

A chave ficava com ele por motivos óbvios...

Abriu a porta, porém não entrou, apenas esperou os dois briguentos entrarem, seguidos de Espírito Santo, que se despediu de Santa Catarina sem dizer seu nome, e a jovem curiosa se adiantou para o próprio quarto, ao lado.

Continuou perto da porta observando o corredor, agora o fluxo de Estados perdidos ou esquecidos já tinha diminuído, no caminho só se encontrava ele e...

- Tchê, e ele ficou a ver navios, mais perdido que cebola em salada de frutas!

Rio Grande do Sul estava em uma empolgada 'prosa' com uma jovem negra, de cabelos crespos curtos, ela vestia um vestido azul claro rendado e sem volume, e o som de seu riso era ampliado pelas suas pulseiras se batendo em sua mão.

- Rapaz, i quem é essa pessoa? - tentava falar entre risos a baiana enquanto Sul mais ria da risada dela, do que ria daquilo que contava.

Era algo engraçado que Bahia estivesse ali, no corredor do Sul e Sudeste conversando com Rio Grande do Sul, enquanto a maioria dos outros brasileiros se preparava para dormir.

Seria estranho para todos, menos para aquele mineiro. Ele apenas sorriu observando como o rosto dos dois começava a se avermelhar devido ao ataque de risos, e no caso do gaúcho, por outros motivos também, antes de entrar em seu próprio quarto fechando a porta.

_" Gestos simples, dedos de prosa, sorrisos prô ar, trens simples"_

Dentro do quarto a cena era bem diferente... Ou estranhamente igual, de um ponto de vista distinto. O quarto era grande, porém era meio "deprimente" talvez pelas paredes cor de "caixa de papelão" ou por que tudo que possuía era um armário ao fundo, uma janela fechada de madeira, e duas camas de casal uma do lado da outra com colchões atravessados para não ficar um buraco entre elas. Tinha mais cara de um motel do que qualquer outra coisa, e ai que tinha certeza do "amor" que seus chefes tinham por eles, e no fundo, do lado esquerdo havia uma porta que levava a um banheiro, que era justamente o motivo da atual discussão _São-Minense.(**São **Paulo**, **Flu**Minense)**_

- Quem vai tomar banho primeiro – Falou o Capixaba respondendo a pergunta inconsciente do Mineiro sobre a atual discussão dos dois.

Será que não se cansavam?...Não. Mas o mineirin sabia bem como 'ajeitar' e ainda 'ajudar' a situação, embora não achava que eles iriam entender suas reais intenções de ajuda-los.

- Por que – Começou alto, sorrindo de lado, chamando enfim a atenção de ambos – Ocês num tomam banho junto intão soh, é má rápido.

Silencio...Com a exceção de ES tentando abafar o riso, embora não era realmente necessário, nenhum dos dois tinham notado a presença dele no quarto...Os dois observaram secos Minas por um tempo, antes de irem um para cada lado do cômodo atrás de suas coisas.

- Pode ir você/tu – disseram ambos antes de lançarem um olhar mortal para o outro, e irem buscar em suas malas uma troca de roupa.

Fim da partida, vitória de Minas Gerais! E a torcida vai ao delírio!

Assim à noite e inicio da madrugada transcorreu mais calmamente, sendo o mineiro responsável por decidir a ordem dos banhos. O primeiro a se banhar foi ES, seguido de RJ, MG e SP por último, que já estava quase capotando de sono, resistindo bravamente ao lado do armário.

Quem disse que grandes centros nunca dormem?

Coisas que acontecem quando se divide um cômodo com só o banheiro...Só quem já passou para entender. Sim, era realmente incomodo as vezes isso tudo, e Sampa e Rio talvez tivessem voltado a discutir quem dormia em que lugar da cama, se não fosse pelo fato de que o Workholic estava exausto, e mal saiu do banho com seu pijama de desenhos do formado de seu Estado, e foi direto pro centro de uma das camas, onde praticamente caiu em coma em menos de um minuto.

A quem se interessar, Rio usava um pijama com os desenhos de sua famosa calçada, Minas com uns desenhos de boi, e ES com grãozinhos de café e bules...ô gostos estranhos pra pijamas...

E engana-se quem pensa que o mineiro pós o paulista por último exatamente por este motivo. Ainda mais que ele escolheu de propósito o canto da cama ao lado de São Paulo, deixando só dois lugares, e como Espírito Santo sempre dormia na outra ponta, deixando o fluminense deitar-se do outro lado do paulistano. Nãao, claro que não, ele _nunca_ fazia algo assiiiiim...

Depois de algumas reclamações do carioca, e espanto por notar que o outro vizinho também estava no quarto, os três finalmente se deitaram.

Sim, os três.

Minas permaneceu acordado por um tempo, sentado na beira da cama esperando os outros adormecerem enquanto lia os documentos da reunião Internacional que lhe dera Brasília. Não que o mineiro tivesse algum complexo por trabalho como 'certas pessoas', ou estivesse ansioso por esse tal encontro. O real motivo era que...Era impossível dormir ao lado de São Paulo.

O paulista não só dormia, ele travava uma guerra com seu subconsciente. Ficava se remexendo na casa, sempre para o lado esquerdo, onde Minas deveria estar dormindo tranquilamente... Ato impossível com o de olhos cinza socando e chutando seu lado daquele jeito...

Mas se sabia que era assim, por que insistia em dormir ao seu lado?

Simples, sabia muito bem como resolver este contratempo, ou melhor, sabia muito bem como ele sempre era resolvido...E não ia demorar muito...

De fato, menos de quinze minutos depois, sentiu um movimento do outro lado da cama, largou os documentos para presenciar a ação que tão bem conhecia.

Rio de Janeiro também era um tanto inquieto durante o sono, mas havia uma mania sua em particular bem, diferente, ele tinha se deitado de lado, de costas para Sampa, e de frente para Espírito Santo, que quase caia da cama devido aos movimentos noturnos de seu vizinho, não que isso fosse acabar mal, para prevenir que o capixaba se machucasse, Minas sempre colocava um colchão no chão do lado de onde ele dormia, em caso de "ataque carioca", Rio era do tipo que dormia a cinco metros de distancia de você, e acordava do seu lado, hiperativo no sono...Era algo bem estranho, mas eles eram todos brasileiros, não se esperava nada normal mesmo. A questão é que, a uma altura da noite, o fluminense mudava de lado, ficando de frente para seu "grande rival", e era ai, segundo o mineiro, que as coisas começavam a ficar divertidas.

Ele se aproximava inconscientemente do de cabelos negros, e quando seus corpos já quase dividiam o mesmo espaço, costumava envolve-lo com seus braços abertos, em um forte abraço, se considerar que estava em seu vigésimo sono, quase forçando o paulistano a dormir em uma espécie de conchinha, às vezes de costas, outras de frente para seu "abraçador noturno". Dessa vez curiosamente tinha virado-se para o lado direito pouco antes do movimento do vizinho, fazendo do peito carioca seu novo travesseiro.

Qualquer um que visse essa cena, jamais, _jamais_, imaginaria que era repetida sempre, sob as mesmas circunstancias, inconscientemente.

"Ou talvez nem taãao inconsciente assim..." – pensava enquanto observava a cena um instante antes de levantar-se e colocar um travesseiro já preparado entre o peito de ambos, para impedir que o fluminense sufocase o outro com seu "Abraço de urso", que já estava com uma expressão de sufoco por esse motivo, e ajeitar ES, como uma pai/mãe que acorda em meia noite para evitar que seus filhos caíssem da cama.

Sim, talvez aqueles dois não fossem conscientes do que estavam fazendo, mas seus inconscientes sabiam, aaah, e sabiam tãao bem~

Ajeitou a coberta de seus vizinhos antes de deitar-se finalmente em seu lugar, agora que SP estava enfim quieto, podendo dar-se o luxo de cair ao sono.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sua manhã começava cedo, por vários motivos, principalmente para não ser acordado pelos berros de seus colegas de quarto, sentava-se, espreguiçava, tomava um banho e trocava de rouba, normal sem problemas.

Quando voltava no entanto já vestido começava sua outra manhã, com dificuldade separava os dois 'briguentos' de seu 'ninho noturno', por que São Paulo geralmente acordava primeiro, e não seria legal que Rio de Janeiro acordasse com um soco no meio da cara pela estranha situação, e mal podia calcular o tamanho da catástrofe se os berros deles acordassem meio Brasil...Literalmente. E como consequência, tinha que levantar ES e colocá-lo no colchão de baixo, por que a essa altura era certeza que seria lançado para fora pelo castanho de luzes.

É, compartir o quarto com aqueles três sempre era uma tarefa árdua, pensava enquanto se espreguiçava novamente e ia buscar seu merecido cafezinho, e com sorte conseguiria algum pão de queijo quentinho, e se achasse um doce de leite, teria a manhã feita. Mas, não era de todo ruim, família não se escolhe, mesmo quando se é um Estado, e aqueles barulhentos/briguentos/sumidos(ES)/Estranhos, eram sua família.

E mais...Pelo menos eles eram só em quatro. Não conseguia nem imaginar como seria o quarto do pessoal do nordeste... 

_"...Café tá quente no fogo_  
><em>Barriga não tá vazia<em>  
><em>Quanto mais simplicidade<em>  
><em>Melhor o nascer do dia"<br>(simplicidade - Pato fu)_

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Extra-

- Ei, Brasília – Aproximava-se Minas de sua capital depois de ter conseguido parar _'milagrosamente'_ uma das discussões São-Minense – Eu quero conversa cum ocê sobre uma nova verba da união para meu Estado, a BTA.

"- Ótimo, mais um pedindo mais dinheiro" resmungou em pensamentos o brasiliense – Certo Minas Gerais, e o que seria "BTA"?.

- **B**abá dos **T**rem **A**í, soh! – Disse apontando com sua fiel panela de barro ao Paulistano e fluminense que jaziam _"dormindo"_ com a cabeça, e um galo nela, sobre a mesa.

- Oh...Certo...Talvez eu possa...Considerar isso.. – Respondeu dando alguns passos discretos de distancia do mineiro, enquanto observava um jovem , que não sabia quem era, cutucando os outros dois Estados afim de saber se continuavam com vida – Vou...Conversar com nosso pai...Sobre isso...

- Uai! Isso é bom por dimais soh!

-.-.-.-.- ...Fim...-.-.-.-.- 

* * *

><p>Parabéns! Você chegou ao fim do capítulo! - Solta fogos de artificio-<p>

Bem, antes de eu começar a escrever esta bagaça, eu achei que Minas se tornaria o personagem "favorito" da maioria se chegasse a publicar e alguém a ler XD~ Vamos ver se tenho alguma razão né? XD

Esse capítulo foi praticamente relatando o jeito que o Minas vê as coisas, e vai ter uma "continuação" mais pra frente que seria a "Coisas de reuniões internacionais" mas eu ainda não sei quando vou fazer este capítulo.

Bem~ Agora aos seus Reviews~

* * *

><p><strong>Erc.J: <strong>Já esta no Msn, e conversamos um pouquino, mas preciso te achar On para você me ajudar a "terminar" o OC' do Paraná. Muito obrigado por se oferecer ^^ Ilhinhas! XDD Sip, esses dois vão arranjar muito ainda, vc nem imagina XD E Minas aindaa dá "linha" pra isso XD'

**: **Nyooo~ Obrigada *-*~ Eu fiz o que pude~  
>Se você gostou do seu Rio pode esperar, por que ele ainda vai fazer coisa pior (melhor!) XD Sim, trabalhando com os Estados tem isso né? Uma só nacionalidade, e muitas semelhanças~<p>

**Kiyumi Nakajima: **Sim, e ainda ser ignorado de vez em quando XD Pobre Capital. HuHAUAhAuHAUHAUAHUA Casar? Mas já? XDD Adorei isso! Mas calma, ainda vão ter muitos momentos "estranhos" entre ambos, mas eu não duvido nadinha que Minas seria o padre XDD E sim, o jeito é acreditar, e que Rio não o mate até lá XD''

**V. Lovett: **Também no meu Msn, mas não conversamos sobre a fic né? XD Mal conversamos na verdade XD''' ( e eu nem tinha lido seu Rw quando me add, desculpa =x) Ilhinhas, creio que um EPIC a mais do Minas, embora ele vai colecionar cenas assim na fic XD Sobre Seme e Uke, nem vou comentar, a situação deles é bem mais complicada do que parece ( e olha que parece bem complicada XD) afinal, nenhum dos dois quer ceder, ou se toca de alguma coisa. Ah, mas Minas não atrapalha, beeeeeem longe disso XD~ E sobre Paraná/Santa Catarina, pra ser sincera sim, eu já pensei na possibilidade, mas como não tenho "100%" o OC de nenhum dos dois, ainda não tenho nada "preparado".

Nyaaaaaai~ Muito obrigado a todos voc~es pelos Reviews! *-*~ Sério 3~

Ah! E Lyssia! Se você estiver lendo isso da sua aula de infórmatica, eu quero um Rw teu tbm!~

Até /o/ 


	4. Cap 4º Coisas de reuniões na praia

Ola, como vão~?

Aqui estou eu de novo minha gente! pra felicidade da naçãoi e infelicidade de 27 brasileiros XDD {?}

Mais uma vez, era para eu ter postado ontem, até confirmei isso como a Erc.J  
>... Porém ontem tinha CQC, e eu fui ver...E esqueci da hora ^^''...<p>

M-mas! Em compensação ao final deste capítulo tem uma surpresa pra vocês~

**Um bônus!**Espero que vocês gostem =}~

* * *

><p>Agradecimentos a os <strong>Embaixadores desta fic<strong>

**Rio de Janeiro: **Lyssia  
><strong>Minas Gerais: <strong>Nina_osp  
><strong>Rio Grande do Sul: <strong>Hikari-chan  
><strong>Espírito Santo: <strong>Demetria Blackwell  
><strong>Paraná: <strong>Erc.J

_**PROCURA-SE EMBAIXADORES DO NORDESTE!**_

**Ranking:** Do capítulo 3 = K+  
><strong>Aviso:<strong>Os OC's Aqui presentes foram feitos com muita pesquisa de costumes e ajuda de pessoas dos Estados aqui representados. Se você discorda de algo, me add no msn, e ajuda a melhorar seu OC, o mesmo vale de Estados ainda não presentes na fic.

**Sinopse do capítulo: **Ah...A praia...O sol...O Mar...Há alguns que acreditam que o Brasil é cercado de praias por todos os lados...Mas a verdade é que nem todo brasileiro sabe lidar com esses "traiçoeiros terrenos" ainda mais num calor de 36 graus.

_Advertencias:_ Sulistas com calor, Fluminenses ciumentos, Paulistanos sem sorte, bolas de volei, e Capixabas sem senso de direção.

* * *

><p><strong>4, Coisas como reuniões na praia.<strong>

Era mais uma normal e costumeira reunião entre os Estados e...

- Ôpa! Desculpa aê tios! o mané não sabe joga! - E rindo um jovem que usava apenas uma bermuda afastou-se levando sua bola de praia, pela _quinta_vez...

Sim, praia...

- Quem foi o ESTUPIDO QUE TEVE A IDEIA DE TERMOS UMA REUNIÂO NA PRAIAAAAAAA! - Berrava Brasília a os quatro ventos chamando a atenção de uma boa parcela dos banhistas.

Certo, é impossivel ter uma reunião normal com esses sujeitos... Estavam na praia, em meio a uma estranha rodinha de cadeiras, no meio da areia litoranea do Rio de Janeiro.

E o pior de tudo, Brasília tinha obrigado todos a usar camisa abotoada...Na praia!...Ao menos estavam de bermuda/shorts...

- Bem, pelo menos a paisagem é...Muito _bonita_- comentou distraído São Paulo

- Hoooo~! Finalmente decidiu admitir - Começou o carioca com ar de superioridade.

- É, naada mal

- ...que minhas paisagens são as melho...Pra onde tu ta olhando? - Interrompeu ao notar que o paulista inclinava a cabeça de lado, não observava o horizonte, ou a bela praia, ou mesmo qualquer uma dessas coisas, e sim um ponto mais embaixo, precisamente um outro "ponto famoso brasileiro" no mundo...

- Realmente nada mal~

POW

- POR QUE Cof RAIOS CÊ FEZ cof ISSO! - Berrava após ter recebido um belo soco na nuca, e ter caido de cara na areia, enchendo seu óculos e boca da mesma - Cê encheu Campinas de areia idiota!

- Não quero tu olhando pra nenhuma das mulheres do MEU Estado - Ameçava o fluminense com um brilho maniaco no olhar, e uma aura negra envolta do corpo.

Minas afastou sua cadeira alguns centimetros para sua própria segurança, e Espírito Santo...Bem, esse tomava sol confortavelmente enquanto ninguém se tocava que ele estava ali.

- Que isso! Foi só uma olhadinha~ Olhar não arranca pedaço!

- Faça isso de novo eu eu faço tu engolir campinas goela abaixo!

- Eu não sabia que Rio era tão ciumento com seu povo - Brasília se abanava freneticamente com um laque, ao parecer estava fazendo por volta de 36 graus aquela tarde. - Ficar bravo assim pela ideia das mulheres daqui e São Paulo.

- Ou melhor, a ideia de São Paulo e as Mulheres - Cometou com um meio sorriso o mineiro observando como seus vizinhos começavam uma nova briga.

- E qual a diferença?

- Muita...I ocê tem outro desses leques? - Perguntou soprando dentro de sua própria camisa.

- Queeeente~ Ta queeeente~ - gemia dolorosamente uma voz distante.

- Tenho só mais um - Entregou para o moreno que não demorou em fazer bom uso do objeto enquanto voltava a encarrar os demais Estados, ignorando a briga São-Minense com maestria - Quem é o próximo a expor suas ideias?

- Queeeeente~

- Oxi, eu acho qui era Rio Grande do Sul - Disse Bahia, super avontade bebendo água de coco junto com os também avontade nordestinos - Shhh mainha, mas num sei se ele ta vivo ainda não...

E numa cadeira do outro lado, um corpo se encontrava estirado sobre a cadeira de praia, já chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam.

- V-vejo uma luz... - sussurava em fraca voz o gaucho.

- Irmãaao! Irmãoo! Por favor resistaa! - Dizia exasperado um jovem de baixa estatura, olhos azuis escuros quase em tom verde, e cabelos loiros bem claros e curtos, de rosto arredondados, Paraná.

- Irmão! - Fazia coro uma a jovem ruiva catarinense, segurando dramaticamente a mão de RS. - Por favor! Não nós deixe sozinhos!

- E-estou a ver uma luz~

- IRMÂO!  
>-IRMÂO!<p>

- Pobri alma - Suspirou o mineiro com pesar, enquanto os dois outros sulistas mantinham-se fielmente ao lado do irmão. Uma pequena plateia emocionada com a "atuação" deixava escapar algumas lagrimas.

- Amém - completou o capixaba abrindo sua decima cerveja em duas horas.

- É impresão minha o a genti sempri atrai essi povo?

- Da próxima vez... - dizia Brasília entre os dentes - Que eu tiver a obtusa ideia de seguir algum conselho assim de vocês, por favor, POR FAVOR, BATAM NA MINHA CABEÇA ATÈ EU PERDER A CONCIÊNCIAA!

- Ah, eu vô me lembra disso soh - Comentou perigosamente baixo Minas retirando areia do calçado pela centessima vez aquela tarde - Podi deixa que lembrô...

- Eu adoraria que parassem com isso sabe? Estão assustando meus turistas.

- Como cês são barulhentes, nem se pode comer em paz por aqui ...

- E...e...e quem... - Começou Brasília com um tique no olho vendo como o pauliasta e o carioca tomavam tranquilamente sorvete observando a situação - SÂO VOCÊS PRA FALAREM QUE QUE OS OUTROS SÂO BARULHENTOS!

- Brasília, ô o coração.

- Oxe! Boa idea! Bó pu sorvete~

- Quenteee~

- Onde cês compraram isso?

- Ah, numa gostosa perto de um quiosque, enquanto a panelinha do sul dramatizava ali.

- Sampa! Já disse pra tu parar com isso!

- Panelina do sul?

- Vice! Eu quero sorvete também!

- Eu também~

- Tem de açai com garaná?

- Eu quero!

- Sendo alcoolico, por mim tudo bem.

- E-eu desisto - Choramingava Brasília alheio a confusão armada pela "descoberta dos sorvetes de praia" - E-eu odeio vocês s-seus idiotas...

- Ô, pronto, pronto...Chora no ombra da tua baiana vai.. - Consolava a negra dando palminhas no ombro da capital.

- S-só um dia! S-só um dia de paz...É-é pedir muito?

- Eu suspeito qui a reunião acabo - Minas tomava feliz seu sorvete de doce de leite observando como sua "grande capital" caia em prantos no ombro baiano.

- Pelo menos Brasília teve a chance de tocar alguma mulher hoje - resmugava o paulistano...Amarrado com correntes em um guarda-sol.

- Eu te avisei para parar.

- Eu só ia pedir o telefone dela P****!

- E parece que Rio do sul ta melhô...

- Irmão! Que felicidade! Você volvou! - Dizia a ruiva ao gaúcho, que deslizava com gosto a embalagem fechado e gelada no rosto, com lagrimas de alívio nos olhos.

- Sorvete de chimarrão? Quem faz um sorvete de chimarrão? - Comentava descrente Paraná observando os sabores da pilha de mais ou menos um metro de sorvetes comprados.

- E-eu só queria um pouquinho de Ordem e Progresso por aquiiii! - Chorava o brasiliense tomando seu próprio sorvete.

- Ocê ta pedindo di mais capital, cê ta pedindo demais...

E assim a reunião foi definitivamente interrompida para dar lugar a um dia na praia, cada qual a seu jeito.

-.-.-.-.-

Ah~ A praia, o mar, o sol, o ar puro, o descentende de japonês acorrentado num guarda-sol...

...O que?

- Quanto tempo mais cê pretende me deixar aqui? - São paulo observava tristemente o jogo de volei dos nordestinos, como os Sulista tinham encontrado um graaaande guarda-sol e bebiam suco tranquilamente embaixo dele, e até mesmo Brasília havia relaxado um pouco, e enquanto estava dormindo foi enterrado na areia por um menino que não sabia quem era... tai uma boa ideia, enterrar Brasília na areia...Por que nunca tinha pensado nisso antes?

- O tempo que for preciso para tu aprender.

O paulista suspirou profundamente, normalmente se contorceria dentro das correntes aos poucos e sairia dali atrás de alguma "bem dotada", mas esse calor era massante, e não estava com o mínimo de força para fazer isso.

- Hmmm - tentou ao menos começar um assunto, também não estava com vontade de gritar ou fazer muito escandalo...Oh, maldito calor - Onde Minas foi?

- Ele disse alguma coisa sobre procurar comida, parece que não é muito fã de comida de praia - Comentou distraido sentado na areia ao lado de sua "vitima", vendo como Ceará entrava na água tentando resgatar a bola com que estavam jogando - Alguma coisa sobre ir com um...Santo...

- Santa Catarina? - Impossível, ela estava bebendo suco embaixo do guarda-sol da "panelinha do sul" enquanto polia uma...Prancha?

- Não...Acho que era um homem...Não sei...-

Era necessario um calor de 36 Cº, um guarda-sol, e umas grossas correntes para que esses dois tivessem uma conversa...Civilizada...

Ligeramente entediado, o paulistano começou a se remexer de leve, o suficiente para que a embalagem que sempre carregava no seu bolso caisse, uma caixa de cigarro. Com muita dificultando a empurou com a ponta dos dedos e abaixou a cabeça para pegar um com a boca.

- Cê num tiemm fogu num? - Perguntou com o objeto entre os dentes.

- Tu só pode ta me tirando - O carioca via com censura o gesto do "amigo". - Tu não predente usar isso_ aqui_ não é?

- Hum, i qui mah eu poss faze? - respondia com dificuldade com o objeto entre os dentes.

O moreno suspirou cansado indo na direção do outro, e voltando a agachar-se na sua frente.

- Se quer matar seus pulmões, faça isso na tua casa - E arrancou sem dó o cigarro, junto com a caixa do mesmo.

- Malvadoo! - Reclamou quase de forma infantil, vendo como o fluminense pegava seu precisado maso e o tacava num lixo proximo - Não é justo! Não posso paquerar ninguém, não posso fumar, não posso nem sequer andar com essas correntes aqui!

- Devia ter pensado nisso antes de assediar aquela mulher - Jogou o objeto e voltou a encarar seu mortal, e acorrentado, inimigo.

- Já disse que só queria pedir o telefone dela! E aquilo não poderia ser classificado como assedio...

- Sei.

- Aaaargh - Exclamou frustrado - Cê é um maldito ciumento Rio de Janeiro!

Ciumento... Por algum motivo que ignorou essa palavra ressou na mente do carioca por um tempo, antes de voltar a encarar o desgostoso paulistano que parecia ter reunido força suficiente para se debater depois do "tragico fim do seu cigaro".

Ora...Não era que ele era ciumento. Só não gostava delejunto com as mulheres de sua casa...

Não se importava que Ceará estava fazendo piadinhas com as moças que passava, ou mesmo que duas estavam paquerando Paraná neste exato momento, na verdade isso não o incomodava... O problema era aquele maldito Estado workholic, não queria ele se aproximando de nenhuma delas...

Por que detestava ele, e ter um "dos seus" ao lado dele seria repugnante! Era só por isso...  
>...Só por isso...<p>

Não havia nenhum outro motivo...

- Eu não...- começou em baixa voz - Eu não sou ciumento!

Porém o projeto de nerd parecia não conseguir ouvi-lo em meio de um escando-lo digno de um descendente de italiano, a fim de se libertar, já era notavel o suor que tal ato estava causando, e o calor daquele dia só parecia aumentar.

- Tu me ouviu?

E nada...Seguia com seu "escandalo em prol da liberdade".

- São Paulo!

Nada.  
>Pois bem...Ninguém, <em>ninguém<em> ignorava o Estado do Rio de Janeiro! _NINGUÉM._

Sem mais pegou a caixa de isopor que antes haviam usado para guardar os sorvetes sobressalentes, a qual agora só possuia água proveniente do gelo derretido, e...

SLASH

-AAAAAAAhiiiii !

O berro "extremamente masculo" chamou atenção de meio Brasil, literalmente, meio Brasil, que simplesmente ignoraram o feito ao ver que se tratava apenas de mais uma briga São-Minense

- P-p-p-po-por que cê fez isso? - Tremia o pálido após ser acertado em cheio com a água gélida da caixa de sorvetes, seu cabelo estava agora todo encharcado, dando o exato formato de "tigela" a seu cabelo,  
>e um lado de Campinas havia caido, deixando só um olho sob a lente.<p>

Era uma visão bem comica e...

- Oh, me desculpe! Achei que você estava com calor, só quis ajudar  
>E isso se chama "sarcasmo"<p>

O de luzes sem sequer olhá-lo, apenas voltou a se sentar perto de seu prisioneiro, como se nada tivesse passado.

- D-d-d-desgraçado! - disse entre dentes- Cê pretende mesmo me deixar aqui a tarde toda? Eu quero sair! Ao menos me entreter com alguma coisa!

- Se entreter? - Repitio apenas, se voltando para o vizinho.

Campinas estava a ponto de cair do seu rosto, seu cabelo encharcado ganhava a os poucos uma aparencia diferente graças a agitação do paulistano, e a mesma agitação junto ao subito "ataque gelado" e o calor coloriram suas pálidas bochechas de vermelho, cor aparente mesmo sob a sombra do guarda-sol, enquanto um pouco de agua ainda escorria de suas medeixas, molhando ainda mais sua camisa, já completamente ensopada e grudada, oh, pobre camiseta branca, seria muito trabalhoso lava-la depois dessa...

Era uma visão bem...er...Se-

- Se entreter? - Repetiu mais uma vez sem querer ou se tocar.

- É foi o que eu disse está surdo por aca- Interrompeu drasticamente a frase tentando inclinar o rosto observando o fluminense pelo olho ainda coberto pela lente - Cê ta ficando vermelho?

Tragou seco.

- Eu ah...É o sol! - Respondeu sem pensar desviando o olhar

O pior de tudo é que aquele corpo molhado contratava de forma bem...**_Peculiar_** com as correntes que o prendiam...

No sentido mais impuro da coisa.

- O sol? - repetiu desconfiado o paulistano

- Seei...

- Eu vou er...Pegar alguma pra beber? I-isso! É isso que vou fazer, hehe - Riu sem graça já começando a se levantar.

- Já entendi - Disse simplesmente enquanto um estranho sorriso se formava em seu rosto, em meio a sombra de sua cabeça agachada - Hmmm~ Que pervertido eres meu caro~ .

- O-o-o que? - Qualquer um que virasse o rosto com aquela rapidez definitivamente ganharia um belo de um torcicolo.

- Cê teve a ideia de "entreter", bem mais criativa do que eu pensava~! Quem te viu e quem te vê Rio! - Dizia com aquele sorrizinho no rosto, o qual o carioca se segurava para não soca-lo só pela tal "expressão".

- E-eu só... - Tentou desconversar - E-eu só...

- Tudo bem , tudo bem, eu também teria "ideias" se uma mulher assim aparecesse na minha frente~ - Apontou com um gesto de cabeça atrás de si.

"Mulher?"

E de fato, havia uma belissima morena sobre uma esteira tomando sol não muito atrás do paulistano, estava deitada de costas, e suas belissimas curvas entregavam em definitivo sua nacionalidade. Além do que, parecia que nenhum homem, e até mesmo mulher, conseguia passar ser olha-la.

Espera...Como o paulista tinha conseguido ve-la se estava atrás dele?

- ... Eu odeio admitir, mas até que cê tem um bom olho, e um gost-

- S-s-seu...S-s-seu.. - Entre dentes falava o fluminense, uma estranha aura assassina rodeava seu corpo- ..DESGRAAÇADOOO!

- Qu- AAAAAAAH!

- Ei, irmão... - Chamava Santa Catarina á Rio do Sul, enquanto o mesmo frustrado observava como duas belas morenas conversavam agarradinhas a Paraná, que mantinha a vista baixa, gaguejava e ainda tinha o rosto todo vermelho.

- Você é tãao europeu~ Sua pele tão clarinha!

- É~ E seus olhos são tão bonitos~ De onde você é?

- E-e-eu sou do Sul...

- Ei irmão... Rio está a enforcar São Paulo não deviamos de fazer alguma coisa?

- Hmm? - tomou o minimo de atenção no que a catarinense falava, ainda inconformado com a popularidade do mais baixo...Ora! Ele também era loiro! - Tche, deixa eles a se matar

- Mas o guri esta amarrado, isso não é um pouco...Perigoso?

- huum - Virou-se de mal grado para os dois, vendo como quase rolavam na areia tamanha era o nível da 'discussão', até mesmo a parte de cima do guarda-sol tinha se soltado e saido voando...Levantou-se enfim, sabia muito bem o que fazer naquelas ocasiões...- Bueno - Tirou algo do bolso - aposto 10 que São Paulo vai para o Hospital hoje, alguém aumenta a aposta?

- Irmão...-suspirou cansada a ruiva - Eu aposto 15 que Brasília va a acordar e acabar com eles.

- Certo - disse pagando o dinheiro da irmã.

- Rapaiz , que tão apostando? - Aproximou-se de repente a baiana.

- E o jogo de vocês?

- Oxê, um guarda-sol atropelo Piauí e tivemos que para.

- Apostamos sobre a briga do Sudeste.

E os nordestinos, agora que seu jogo havia sido arruinado, foram se justando ao bolo de apostas, com paupites de todo o tipo, até mesmo que Acre apareceria e pararia a briga! Ora! Aja imaginação.

- Hmmm que barulho é esse? - A capital começa a acordar, sentando-se e espalhando areia pra todo o lado - E por que eu estou coberto de areia?

- Capital! - Exclamou a catarinense- Que bom! Rio e São Paulo estão brigando...- Vamos~~ Ajude-me a ganhar a aposta...

-Aah...Isso...De novo...Onde está Minas?

- Ele sumiu com um tal Santo - Respondeu simplesmente o gaucho contando o dinheiro -

- ...Isso era pra ser bom ou ruim? - Afinal, era um Santo!

- Não sei, mas quer participar da aposta?

O brasiliense observou dos dois Estados quase comentendo homicídio, aos nordestinos que discutiam quem provavelmente ganharia a aposta, enquanto a temperatura parecia só aumentar...

Ninguém tem vontade de brigar num dia quente assim...Bem, pessoas normais não tem, ou Estados com um mínimo de senso comum... Suspirou derrotado.

- Qual o valor mínimo?

- 10

- Aposto 12 que a Policia para eles.

- Ah! droga capital! Eu perdi! - Choramisgou a ruiva.

E a briga seguia simplesmente sem nenhuma interrupção...E até mesmo alguma torcida...Até o momento que os dois cairam exaustos no chão, dando a disputa como empatada.

Foi uma boa luta, faltou um pouco de profissionalismo, mas foi uma boa luta.

E a esta altura a tarde já estava quase no fim, e os Estados, concientes, estavam arrumando suas coisas para voltarem a suas vidas comuns... Ou "tentativa de vidas comuns"...

- Então até algum dia fofo!~  
>- Vê se liga pra gente viiiu~~<p>

- Nossa...Hoje foe um dia cheio não... - Comentou o Paranaense acenado para as duas jovens.

- É... Melhor para uns do que pra outros... - Pôs amargurado o gaúcho observando as duas bochechas marcadas de batom do mais novo, e ainda por cima um número de telefone escrito com o mesmo batom vermelho na testa!.

- O que foi?

Rio Grande do Sul suspirou tristemente, dobrava algumas esteiras sentados no seu lugar. - Meu dia foi pessimo, e nem seguer a aposta ganhei... - A essa altura um cearense feliz e saltitante planejava o que fazer com os 150 reias ganhos na aposta. Olhou desamparado para o céu, já começando a escurecer - Céus, eu só queria que algo bom viesse a passar comigo hoje ...

- Cuidado com a booola!

Tentou avisar a baiana, um pouco tarde...Caindo ela e a bola de volei com tudo sobre o pobre Gaúcho... Ou nem tão pobre assim...

- Ave Maria! Ta bem Rio do Sul? Disculpa! Disculpa! - A _belissima morena baiana prendada de biquini_tinha caido em cima do sulista, porém numa posição que todo amante de echii deve conhecer.

Foi uma boa jogada de peito.

A catarinense observou de boca aberta seu falecido irmão, sim, ele estava no céu agora...Enquanto um fiozinho de sangue escorria por debaixo da parte superior do biquine da baiana.

- AVE MARIA! MATEI ELE XENTE!

- Bahia! Era pra ocê pegar a bola, e não cair com ela!

- Céus...- A ruiva observou para o céus que a pouco seu irmão fizera um inconciente pedido - Se for a atender pedidos, um pouquinho menos de  
>impostos seria ótimo! E uma prancha nova também!<p>

E assim terminou a totalmente insana e incomum tarde de praia dos Estados brasileiros...Brasília que não entendia por que todos estavam rindo da sua cara, ele dormiu de óculos de sol...Chamara alguns Taxis para levar-los ao hotel onde passariam a noite, para recomeçar suas costumeiras, e igualmente insanas, reuniões em nome do Brasil.

Ah, e como a verba era pouca, os inconcientes/nocauteados/atropelados foram levados nos porta-malas dos taxis para que a corrida ficasse mais em conta. O que não era realmente importante, afinal nenhum deles acordou tão cedo assim...

- E no final das contas não achamos Minas Gerais - Perguntava-se a capital tentando ignorar os risinhos de seus companheiros de taxi que apontavam para a marca de óculos na sua cara. -...Onde será que ele foi parar?

Enquanto isso, num lugar muito, muuuito distante dali...

- Fala sério! Eu tenho certeza que era por esse lado... - Comentava Espírito Santo. Ele e o mineiro caminhavam por uma avenida deserta - ...Ou será que era para o outro lado?...Talvez se seguirmos em frente...

O mineirin suspirou cansado, havia se empenhado tanto em não perder o capixaba de vista que nem ao menos prestou atenção no caminho que ele ia...

- Talvez se voltassemos...

E quando o mineiro viu a placa que dizia "São Paulo a tantos Kilometros", teve a certeza que não chegaria em casa tão cedo...

* * *

><p><em>"Você tem a certeza de que está perdido, quando vê uma placa indicando a proximidade do Estado seguinte, sem que ir perto dele, fosse sua intenção"<em>

Frase de minha autoria XD Uma das verdades que vocês descobre quando entra num ônibus sem saber ao certo pra onde ele vai XD

Bem...Espero reeealmente que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo de hoje *-*~  
>Mas não saiam ainda! Logo abaixo tem mais coisa, e um <strong>BÔNUS~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-!BÔNUS!-<strong>

**Bem, eu acabei me empolgando, e fiz algo que não fazia a quase um ano...  
>Assim sendo...Sejam gentis com as críticas o.k? =x<strong>

**Abaixo segue o Link do...Desenho de São Paulo!  
>E não! Não é um mapa XD<br>Diretos das minhas mãos, com a ajuda de Himaruya-sensei, uma impressora velha e quase sem tinta e um Photoshop 4 versões atrás, eu trago pra vocês...**

**São Paulo: h t t p : / / latinahetalia . blogspot . com / 2010 / 10 / 2-postagempublicacion . html (Penúltima imagem)**

**E então...? Gostaram? .'?**

**Pois bem...Se haver o estranho interesse sobre eu desenhar outros Estados...façamos um acordo sim? Er...**

**_Se este capítulo receber ao menos -Pensa num número- 6 Review's, no proxímo eu trago o desenho de outro Estado. _[Não vale Review duplo nem de duas palavras XD']**

**Ta certo assim? =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>E agora os Review's o/**

**Erc.J:** Então, ai está seu Paraná, espero que você tenha realmente gostado de como ele ficou viu? XD Ah siim, Minas tem uma longa experiencia para com esses dois, justamente por isso faz o que faz XD E não, mesmo o Brasília dorme com o Centro-Oeste nessas reuniões, porém como era seu Estado, ele vai para sua casa neste caso.

**Akane- Kikki- chan/ Kiyumi Nakajima: **Ainda vou escrever o capítulo do Minas no exterior, fazendo suas..."mineirises" por lá, com participação de Estados do mundo afora~ Ah... E "Aquilo" que São Paulo fez também, é coisa pra oooutro capítulo =x Mas é...Digamos...Bem coisa de Brasileiro XD~

**Mandiii- chan:** Siiiim, se você pudesse eu ficaria encantada *-*~ Tive já uma pequena ajuda de uma moça de lá...Mas foi bem pequena XD' Sim, essa frase ficou totalmente perfeita pra eles! Nenhum dos dois nunca fixaria numa posição assim, sempre brigariam pela do outro e com o outro XD É complicado mesmo. Nesse capítulo infelizmente não vou poder, mas mandarei futuramente, pode deixar XD E sim, eu já fiz a descrição física de Espírito Santo...O Coitado passou despercebido por você? XD Em todo o caso, ele é baixo, cabelos curtos e castanhos, e olhos do mesmo tom, um pouco parecido com o Letônia, só que de cabelo liso ^^

**Lyssia **não vai ter resposta pro Review por que é uma menina má u.ú  
>HAuAHUAhAUhAUHAU XD falamos demais no MSN pra eu colocar mais coisa aqui XD<p>

Muuuuito obrigado a todos pelos review's *-*~

_Se você, isso guri, tu mesmo! Se você não mandar um Review para esta fic, será enterado na areia por um Santo, e levara uma baldada de um Rio u.ú [?] Melhor ter cuidado..._


	5. 1ª Vinheta dos Estados!

Ola a todos! Como estão?

Então! Venho trazer-lhes uma...Não, duas novidades!  
>A 1ª A "programação" desta fic, ou seja, o nome, e quantidade de capítulos que terá<br>E 2ª A "as ótimas sobras".

A fic funcionara assim então:

Capítulo 5- Coisas como Feliz Natal! E visgos...  
>Capítulo 6 – Coisas como fantasmas em Brasília<br>Capítulo 7 – Coisas como cuidar de crianças.  
>Capítulo 8 – Coisas como um parente doente<br>Capítulo 9 – Coisas como Insônia e noites mal dormidas  
>Capítulo 10 – Coisas como correr uma maratona<br>Capítulo 11 – Coisas como falar sobre sexo!  
>Capítulo 12 – Coisas como Saudade<br>Capítulo 13 – Coisas como fuçar notebook's alheios  
>Capítulo 14 – Coisas como reuniões internacionais (Minas)<br>Capítulo 15 – Coisas como cantar num karaokê  
>Capítulo 16 – Coisas como frios dias de verão?<br>Capítulo 17 – Coisas como cozinhar com um "amigo"  
>Capítulo 18 – Coisas como dividir um táxi<br>Capítulo 19 – Coisas como encontro no domingo  
>Capítulo 20 – Coisas como apostas pagas e consequencias<br>Capítulo 21 – Coisas como festa e muuuita bebida  
>Capítulo 22 – Coisas como lembranças e dívidas<br>Capítulo 23 – Tirar a prova  
>E o último, capítulo 24 – E foi assim!<p>

Sim, são 24 capítulos XD~

Ao principio, eu achei que eram capítulos curtos e simples mas... Eu tinha muito, muito, maaaais muito material, então os capítulos acabaram ficando imensos...Desses ai, alguns eu já tenho **terminados**, outros **no meio**, e outros só em planos.

E como estava demorando muito para escrevê-los, e ainda assim sobrava conteúdo... Vamos para a novidade dois!

As sobras~  
>Ou seja, as <strong>vinhetas dos Estados<strong>~  
>Basicamente são cenas, ou pequenas narrações que eu não consegui encaixar em capítulo nenhum, e nem podia fazer uma outra fic com os mesmos.<br>O estilo de **narração é mais simples**, e **menos detalhado,**e a bagunça é , propositalmente, ainda maior (XD)

Entre as vinhetas também estão as "**curiosidades dos Estados**", ou melhor as "Você sabia?" Que são pontos, e até mesmo acontecimentos históricos que você provavelmente nunca viu/verá na escola XD Eu já tenho pelo menos três, e seguem bem o "estilo hetaliano" de contar.

**Resumindo!** _**Preguiçosos leiam só esta parte!**_  
>Como os capítulos são longos e demorados, de tempos em tempos entre a publicação dos mesmos, eu postarei de duas á quatro "Vinhetas", para a fic não ficar muito tempo parada.<p>

Entenderam? Então...

* * *

><p><strong>Vinhetas Estados!<strong>

1ª **Estressadamente de...Bom humor?**

- Maldito São Paulo! - Exclamava Rio de Janeiro após o maldito em questão terminar de expor sua pauta, dando lugar a Paraná.

- Ele pareci di bom humôr

- De bom Humor? De bom humor? Tu ouviu o que ele disse?

- Sim - Comentou desinteressado o mineiro bebendo tranquilamente seu café - ele só falô mal de ocê duas vezis inquanto explicava, por isso disse qui ta de bom humôr.

- Tsc, não acho, ele é um chato mal-humorado, e só! - Cruzou os braços irritado.

- Hmmm~ Quer apostar?

- Apostar? - Franziu as sobrancelhas o carioca desconfiado.

- Isso! Topa?~

E assim...

- Então...Tudo que eu tenho que fazer é ir lá e...Elogiá-lo? - Enfatizou a última palavra, evidentemente contrariado.

- Isso mesmô! -

- ...Ainda não entendi isso...

- Apenas vá~ Se a reação fô positiva, eu ganho, si fô negativa, ocê ganha~

- ...Isso não me inspira confiança...- Resmungou o litorâneo aproximando-se do objetivo da aposta, que tinha se levantado para pegar um pouco de café

- Eiii! Sampa!

- ...Qué cê quer? - Perguntou arrisco o paulistano virando-se para seu vizinho.

"Essa aposta vai ser moleza!"

- Ah! Só queria te dizer, que tirando a parte que tu falou mal de mim, as ideias que tu apresentou foram muito boas! - Tentou forçar um sorrisinho

-...Que quer dizer com isso? - Observou desconfiado o companheiro.

- ...Que eu concordo com parte do que tu disse...?

- ... - O encarou por um instante e... - Tá sendo sarcástico?

- Hã?

- Ta tirando uma com a minha cara? – Se colocou na defensiva.

- Não! - Exclamou - Não Pô!

- Então qual é a sua?

- Foi um ELOGIO droga! - Exasperou-se com a atitude desconfiada do outro.

"Sabia"

- ...Um Elogio? - Sampa franziu ainda mais o cenho, e ajeitou os óculos.

- É! Nunca ouviu um elogia antes não brô?

- Não de você - resmungou em resposta ainda algo descrente.

Por alguns instantes seguiu encarando o carioca, como avaliando se devia ou não acreditar nele, porém, antes que o fluminense pudesse discordar, ou seguir de vez com uma discussão, ou até mesmo avisar Minas que ganhou a aposta, a expressão do paulista relaxou-se um pouco e...

- Ah...Ta então...Obrigado! - Sorriu animado no melhor estilo nipônico.

- ...!

E do outro lado da mesa...

- Ei Minas, - Chamou Espírito Santo observando estranhado os outros dois - Por que Rio tá olhando que nem bobo para Sampa, e Sampa ta...Sorrindo?

- Haha~ Por que eu ganhei a aposta~ - Cantarolava feliz o mineirin~

~Fim~

-.-.-.-.-

**2ª Um HOMBRE! Com H!**

A reunião dos Estados já havia começado, no entanto Brasília não estava presente devido a um importante chamado...

Lê-se, bateram no carro dele, e ele teve que ir acudir.

O mais incrível é que o carro do Distrito estava estacionado...Ah, e se você suspeita que foi outro Estado que bateu...Você tem a absoluta razão.

Então, como era de prache a reunião estava...

- Quem qué acarajé? ~

...Uma total bagunça.

- Ei, por que Bahia esta vendendo acarajé na sala de reunião?

- Pelô mesmô motivu de Sampa ter tentado vender aquelas porcarias semana passada...

- Eii! Num eram porcarias!

- Nãaao, só tranqueira by 25 de março

- Ora seu !

E os dois praticamente começaram a rolar no chão, enquanto um ou outro Estado aproximava-se para fazer apostas...Enquanto isso do outro lado da mesa, na parte sulista...

- Tche~ Vocês não pensam que Bahia está muuuito hermosa hoje?~ - Comentava Rio Grande do Sul apoiando o rosto sobre as mãos.

- É estranho ver uma baiana vendendo acarajé...De calça jeans e camisa... - Comentava Paraná intrigado.

- Mas o queiro está tão bom~ Há de dar uma olhadinha~ Que acham?

E então os três se encaminharam ao...Tabuleiro improvisado da baiana.

- Três acarajés por favor Bahia!~ - Adiantou-se o gaúcho sem perder tempo - Tu eres tão prendada~ Quando tu pensas-te em trazer tudo isso?

- Hmmm - A jovem negra sorriu, enquanto montava os três pedidos, e tentava entender o jeito gaúcho de falar - Diga, mô pai!

- Haa... - O loiro sorriu, enquanto entregava dois dos acarajés aos seus 'irmãos', tentando entender o jeito baiano de falar.

- Cê quer quente o frió? - perguntou indicando o último dos pedidos.

- Ah! Pode ser bem quenté! Por que em minha casa assim o fazemos! Mesmo no calor o chimarrão é queeenté! Haha!~ - Tentava impressionar o grande _**Hombre**_, a baiana que não entedia metade do que ele falava...

E no outro lado da mesa...

- Ei Sampa... - Chamava o carioca

Os dois do sudeste haviam cessado a briga e arruinado as apostas depois que Minas os parou oferecendo comida...Na verdade, Espírito Santo ganhou a aposta.

- ...Nós avisamos ele ou não?

- Hmm... - Pensou por um instante o paulista, vendo como a baiana enchia e _**enchia **_de pimenta a parte do gaúcho - Nãaaao, deixa, ele vai descobrir sozinho

- Ta'quiô! - Ofereceu sorridente - Bom proveito meu rei!

"Rei~" Sonhava emocionado sem saber que 'rei' nada mais era que 'amigo', mas isso não importava pois... O do sul mordeu tal comida, fazendo todo seu corpo estremecer, e uma única lágrima escorrer de seus olhos.

- I-irmão...T-tu ta bem?

- Acho que perdemos ele Santa...

Uma única lagrima guerreira...

- Oxê, num sabia que cê gostava tantu di pimenta Rio Grande~

E chegando à sala...

- Quando eu descobrir o desgraçado que bateu no meu carro e-

- E-eeu logo retorno! - Quase berrou saindo correndo do cômodo numa busca desesperada por água e ...

...Atropelando Brasília no caminho...

E ao longe, um grito muy hombre podia ser ouvido...

-.-.-.-.-

**3ª Esta chegando...Panetone!**

- Pois é...É quase Natal...

- Realmente...

Rio de Janeiro e São Paulo caminhavam mais cedo para a reunião dos Estados, Minas vinha logo atrás comendo um farto saco de pão de queijo, enquanto conversava com o ar...Ah, não, conversava com Espírito Santo... Haviam chegado mais cedo por que...Bem, as lojas de pão de queijo fechavam cedo aquele dia...

Aqui e ali o hotel onde estavam hospedados ia se organizando para as festas.

- Hmmm - Rio de Janeiro observava como uma atendente espalhava algodão para fingir de neve perto das árvores do saguão ao andar que iriam - ...Logo teremos que decorar também...Ai...Onde eu coloquei mesmo a decoração do ano passado mesmo...?

- Eu que vou saber? - Resmungava o paulista se abanando com suas pastas - _**Por que**_ até hoje decoramos de neve essa data se sempre estamos num Pu** verão desgraçado!

- Não ofenda o verão!

- Ofendo sim! Maldito verão! Malditas chuvas de verão! Maldito transito! AH! Minha cabeça vai explodir!

-...Maluco - resmungou o outro, enquanto o grupo chegava a sala. E de repente parou, fazendo Minas colidir com ele, fazendo os dois descendentes de italianos também pararem.

- Ei, o que foi?

- Ta bem Minas?

- Ei, - Seguiu o carioca observando uma fresta na porta da sala de reuniões - Como vocês sabem que o natal ta chegando?

- Com o calendário, que taaaaal?

- Não isso! Quero dizer simbolicamente!

- Hmmm~ Quando começô á comprar as coisas pra fazer na ceia! - Comentou feliz o caseiro mineiro.

- Quando começo a comprar as bebidas da festa - opinou o capixaba.

- Por que a pergunta repentina idiota? - resmungou o paulistano

- Vamos, só responda.

- ...Tsc...vejamos...Ah! Quando eu vejo panetones à venda! - Suspirou sonhador - Ah...Eu amo panetone~

- E ocê Rio?

- Quando escuto isso - Disse indicando a sala de reuniões, os outros três se juntaram para ouvir.

- E então é natal~

Uma voz cantarolava calmamente dentro da sala. Os do sudeste aproximaram-se mais, espiando os quatro pela pequena fresta.

- E o que você fez?~ - Um jovem de cabelos castanhos impecavelmente penteados para trás cantarolava, enquanto distribuía algum panfleto frente aos lugares que sentariam cada Estado. - O ano termina~

Mas não era qualquer jovem

- E nasce outra vez~

- Quando eu escuto a primeira pessoa cantarolando uma musica natalina - Respondeu Rio.

- heee~ Vai ser o 51º natal do Brasília não num é?

- Own, chega a sé fofo isso soh~

- Podíamos dar uma 51 de presente pra ele...

- Por que, não damos Panetone? - Sugeriu o quase-loiro.

- ISSO! Panetone! Ah~ Panetone s2

- Siiiim! Panetone é uma boa ideia! - Exaltava-se também ES puxando a manga de Minas Gerais - Muitos e muuuitos panetones!

- Ocês só num instão arranjando uma disculpa prá comprá panetone?

- Exatamente! - Exclamaram os Itálo-brasileiros em uni solo.

- ... - Os outros dois apenas suspiraram cansados, enquanto faziam o caminho inverso ao da reunião...

- Podemos comprar numa loja de Fabrica! Aqueles com defeito! Saem mais barato~

- Larga de ser sovina São Paulo!

- Cê diz isso, mas sempre compra comigo nesses lugares

- H-he? N-não...E-eu só...

- Quem se importa! Contanto que seja Panetone!

- Calma Espírito Santo...Vô comprá um dos rechiadó pra ocê, qui achâ?

- Aaaah~! Sério? Obrigado!

- ... - O paulista encarou o carioca fixamente, como se esperasse dele alguma coisa.

- ...O que?

- ... –

-...Que foi?

-... -

- ...Argh, ta, eu te dou um também...

- Ae~! - Deu um "quase abraço" em seu amigo/rival, que não retribuiu, apenas seu rosto ficou igual... a roupa de um papai Noel.

- Será que Ceará se fantasiara de papai Noel de bermuda esse ano?

E assim o grupo foi à procura de seus panetones. Quando a reunião começou, os demais Estados encontraram uma grande árvore natalina feita de panetones, e no seu topo, em vez de estrela, havia uma 51...

Incrivelmente, Brasília não ficou irritado.

- Então é natal~

- Fim! -

* * *

><p>E ...Fim!<br>E agora tenho que ir dormir cariños!  
>Meu dia começa cedo amanhã XD''<br>Ai ai...

Espero que tenham gostado ;D

[Então é natal~]


	6. 2ª Vinheta dos Estados! e BÔNUS

Noooossa, eu estou totalmente e absurdamente cansada =.=  
>Fui no Ressaca Friends ontem, e só consegui voltar para minha casa Meio noite =.=<br>Bem...Ao menos temo Mupy para beber aqui 3~

BÔNUS: Esta vinheta dos estados possui um bônus especial, siga até o fim para descobrir qual é!

* * *

><p><strong> Vinheta dos Estados!<strong>  
><strong>N° 4 - É só um papel idiota!<strong>

-...Então - Explicava Brasília distribuindo papel cartão de diferentes cores aos Estados presentes - ...Isso é um...teste. Olhem fixamente para o papel e escrevam o nome da primeira coisa que lhes vier a mente...Tem que ser um nome, de objeto ou pessoa e...

-...E pra que serve isso? - Questionou o Gaúcho trocando a folha rosa que recebera com uma azul que havia caído a seu lado...Não tinha caído, só era a folha de ES.

- Eu bem...Sinceramente não sei -Respondeu a capital ruborizando-se sem graça recebendo o olhar descrente de todos. - Foram nossos chefes que decidiram então..

- Será um teste de atenção?

- De memória?

- Inteligência?

- ...Ou só perda de tempo e verba - terminou com a discussão o paulista que tinha acabado de chegar, sentando de improviso no fim da mesa.

- Exat-...Não! É importante! - Corrigiu-se, olhando decidido para o resto da sala - E vocês tem que fazer e ponto!..É só escrever! Certo...Começar!

Entre resmungos, palavrões, resmungos, e mais palavrões, foi iniciado o..."teste".

- Ceará! Não é pra fazer dobradura com ele! Amazonas! Muito menos um enfeite de cabeloo! - Criticava a pobre capital, por que mesmo num teste simples desse, não conseguia focar a atenção de todo o país...

Minas foi o primeiro a acabar, escrevendo "Pão-de-Queijo" em seu papel amarelo, seguido de ES, em seu papelzinho ex-gaúcho, porém como Brasília não percebeu que ele continuava lá, guardou o seu no bolso.

Santa Catarina, escrito "Prancha!", papel laranja, Paraná, "Qualquer-coisa-que-não-seja-Mate", papel verde claro, Bahia estava divagando... Brasília "Escritório" no seu marrom, Pernambuco "carnaval" no seu...Bege...Nem pergunte...

..Do outro lado da mesa, no entanto, Rio de Janeiro encarava sua simples e comum folha branca.

"É só um papel idiota"

O mesmo pensamento parecia ser compartilhado á distancia por certo paulista, que olhava com desgosto seu papelzinho azul enquanto escrevia.

Amazonas entregou o seu antes de Pará, encarando-o com superioridade, como se tivesse ganhado um duelo...Rio Grande do Sul sorria bobamente e levemente ruborizado fechando seu papelzinho que começava com "ba"

E um a um completavam a simples tarefa de escrever, e entregar o bendito papelzinho.

"Simples"

- Papel... - Resmungou o carioca vendo como até mesmo Sampa entregava seu "teste", tentou esticar para poder ver, porém só distinguiu que eram duas palavras...

Voltou a encarar o "ser maléfico" a sua frente...Era branco, simples, sem graça...Era um P*** papel em branco...

O que vinha em sua cabeça quando olhava pra ele?

Que ele era um papel em branco, ué!  
>...Será que se escrevesse isso, Brasília aceitaria...?<p>

Bateu a mão na testa quando notou que só havia mais quatro, contando com ele, que ainda não tinham escrito nada.

Era branco, fino, reto...Suspirou cansado, talvez se o estúpido papel fosse colorido, fosse mais fácil...

Afinal, era só um papel pálido e sem graça...Pálido, pálido como o branquelo rosto do paulis-

Parou sua linha de raciocínio de repente...Com tantas coisas pálidas no mundo...Por que teve que pensar justo naquele Nerd?

- Bahia, Rio, só faltam vocês entregarem

Sentiu seu rosto esquentar enquanto escrevia o maldito primeiro nome que lhe veio a cabeça.

Porém antes de entregar á Brasília, pode ver a frente da capital, meio aberto sobre a mesa, um amassado papel, da mesma cor azul do que recebera São Paulo, onde se lia "Rio de Janeiro" fazendo um sorriso sutil escapar de seus lábios sem que notasse...

Mas este mesmo sorriso desapareceu na mesma rapidez que surgira ao notar outro papel da mesma cor, ou muito parecido, onde se lia "Meu Computador"

Para si era claro o dono de tal papelzinho, e sem nem ao menos saber o por que, nervoso o rasgou em pedacinhos, saindo da sala com os demais sob o olhar assustado de sua capital.

- Ei...Brasília - Aproximou-se Ceará confuso - Pur qué Rio de Janeiro rasgó meu papel?

-...Loucos, todos vocês... - Resmungava o exausto distrito saindo da sala.

- ...Ta...E quem dejô um rosa no chão escrito "Minas"?...

**- Fiiim!-**

* * *

><p><strong>Vinheta dos Estados!<strong>  
><strong>5° Suportando Rio de Janeiro<strong>

A reunião seria realizada desta vez em terras cariocas, sendo assim, a personificação de tal Estado encontrava-se sendo o primeiro a chegar. Estando completamente entediado jogando em seu celular.

Piiiii

- celular irritante...

Só que o mesmo não parava de apitar avisando o fim da bateria...

Piiiiii

- Fio da mãe...

Quando estava prestes a fazer cinco mil pontos no jogo da cobrinha, e seu celular a dar-lhe um golpe mortal, desligar, ouviu a porta sendo aberta, levantando o rosto para ver.

No primeiro momento, achou que ela tinha se aberto sozinha, porém a encarando por alguns instantes notou a pequena presença do Ítalo-brasileiro, ES.

- Santoo! Que bom que tu chegou!

- Ah...Que? - Olhou para os lados pra certificar-se de que realmente falavam com ele. - hm...Oi...Pra...Cê também.

- Noooossa! Aqui ta um tédio! Eu não sabia mais o que fazeeer!

- Hmm, claro...Minas já chegou?

- Ninguém! Nem o tonto do São Paulo - Resmungou nervoso - Nem mesmo Brasília!

- ..Ta - Senta-se ao lado do carioca.

- Um téeeedio! Um verdadeiro téedio!

- ..É, cê já disse isso...

- Simplesmente muito chato! ...Ah! sabe! - Aproximou ainda mais sua cadeira a do outro - Aconteceu um coisa muito, mas muuuuuuito engraçada comigo ontem! Quer ouvir?

- Na verd-

- Entãaao! Eu tava num taxi, e entrou um baiano, daqueles que tu não intende uma virgula do que falam! e dai..

- ... E dai que eu não quero ouv-

- Tiiipo! O motorista era gaúcho! Ou argentino, na verdade eu não sei, e foi muuito estranho os dois tentando se entender! Dai eu disse "Cara, ele não ta te entendendo e..."

- Rio...

- .. E Então eu fui beber com o baiano! Ah! E também teve aquela vez que um pernambucano... - Cinco minutos depois - ...E Brasília bem que sabe ser chato quando quer! Lembra quando ele ... - Cinco minutos depois - ...Eu prefiro ondas grandes, claaro! A parada é a emoção, sakas? E - cinco minutos... - ...E foi a primeira vez que eu vi neve na minha vida! Na hora achei que fosse pedacinhos de nuvens - Mais cinco - E mesmo que acham que não, a nossa independência foi muito difícil também por que...

E aos poucos os outros Estados iam chegando a reunião, alguns achando que Rio finalmente ficara louco, e estava conversando com o nada, outros chegaram a identificar a figura do capixaba, que começava a desesperar-se com o falatório sem fim do vizinho...

- ...E Caiu de cara! hhahaha! Foi muuuito engraçadoo!

- R-i-o

- E também teve aquela vez em 1600...

- Fala sério...Rio!

- Mas os meeeelhooores frutos do mar que eu já comi até hoje...

- por favor... Cala a b...

- Além do quee! Eu acho que a caipirinha é..

- Cê é simplesmente...

- Ô irritante - terminou inconscientemente a frase São Paulo, chegando á sala junto ao mineiro - Boa tarde.

- Boa tarde Santo

- Miiiinas!

O capixaba rapidamente puxou com força o mineiro, mudando de lugar, colocando-o entre o "cd-riscado" e si mesmo.

- Ei! Vocês chegaram atrasados!

- Nunca mais façam isso! POR FAVOR!

- ...Aconteceu algo Santo...?

- Ô matraca - Chamou o paulista batendo com a ponta da bolsa na cabeça carioca - Brasília ligó, disse que o taxi de Pernambuco quebrou e é pra irmos buscá-lo.

- Mas eu vim de ônibus hoje

- Eu sei trouxa, eu tô com o endereço no carro, vamô lá, eu não sei onde fica, cê vai falando o caminho

- Queeé? E tu vai dirigindo? - Apesar disso já estava de pé, encaminhando-se á porta com o paulistano - Por que eu não posso dirigir?

- Por que eu não quero suas patas no meu carro

- Patas? Eu não patas! E mais eu - E seguiu seu monologo interminável...

Enquanto o paulista apenas respondia com, "hmmm", "Sei", "que seja", "Não", e etcs, procurando seu cigarro tranquilamente.

- ...Achei que essa tortura não acabaria nunca! - Choramingou o pequeno escondendo o rosto no ombro de seu vizinho - Como Sampa aguenta , isso?

Minas sorriu, vendo pela janela os dois saindo do prédio, Rio ainda falando, e São Paulo, escutando e respondendo uma ou outra vez...Se escutava realmente não sabia, mas...

- Costumi, ou um "dom" talvez~

Quem sabe...

**- Fim...-**

* * *

><p>Esta fic é estranha...Eu geralmente tenho muito conteúdo sobrando, mas esqueço de postar XD<br>Tipo, se no caso passar duas semanas eu não postar nada, podem me cobrar viu XD Por que eu esqueço...

**Bônus! :** h t t p : / / 3 . bp . blogspot . com / -U83Ebelfa9g/Tu5zcUnQuuI/AAAAAAAAAdg/Azj7yRR1W-I/s1600/Bras%25C3%

Se você também foi ao ressaca, eu era a menina de kimono preto, que estava vendendo desenhos/Desenhando por ai, estava com um neko-boy de camisa preta o/

Nos lemos!


	7. 3ª Vinheta dos Estados!

E aqui estou eu correndo contra o tempo de novo para escrever uma fic...  
>Este capítulo "Especial de Natal" me esta saindo muito difícil...<p>

Ah, por sinal, minhas folgas começam hoje =D  
>Mas não esperem que eu adiante muita coisa XD' Afinal, quem faz os docves de natal e ano novo sou eu ;D<p>

Bemmmm, agora a última vinheta antes do próximo capítulo! -Assim espero..-  
>Como ela é grande, será apenas uma, ok?<br>o/

* * *

><p><strong>Vinheta dos Estados!<strong>  
><strong>N° 06 – Ana Maria recheio chocolate, falamos dormindo!<strong>

Era quase duas da manhã, Rio de Janeiro voltava utilizando de seu arrojado e amplo dicionario de palavrões, para a sala de reuniões no hotel onde tinham se hospedado. Ainda estava de pijama, ilustrado por varias ilhazinhas e gaivotas, e voltava a sala por que tinha esquecido lá parte de seus documentos e papeis.

Estava irritado, e de um mal humor digno de uma placa de avisos "Cão-feroz", em mais um daqueles hotéis que tinha que dividir quarto com os vizinhos da região.

Mas não era necessariamente a falta de espaço que o incomodava...

- São Paulo idiota, Pun******, desgraçado...- Reclamava enquanto andava pelo escuro corredor com a luz de seu celular - Certeza que vai chegar tarde da noite e acordar todos nós!

Depois do fim da reunião daquela tarde, todos haviam saído para resolver os próprios problemas, para depois voltarem ao hotel...Mas Sampa havia desaparecido.

Não que esse fosse o motivo do mal humor e falta de sono do carioca. Nãaao, claro que não...

- Desgraçado, pervertido... - Seguia ofendendo ao tempo que abria com força a porta da sala.

É incrível como esses lugares de trabalho tem um ar bem diferente quando desertos. Adiantou-se até o interruptor e seguiu resmungando até seu lugar, onde esquecera suas coisas, no entanto, notou que as cadeiras da região sudeste estavam todas amontoadas, uma colada na outra, o que era estranha, Brasília, ou algum Estado de castigo na ocasião geralmente arrumavam a sala antes de sair...

Aproximou-se meio receoso...Esticou um pouco o pescoço e...

- Ah! Eu não acredito nisso!

Ali estava o desaparecido em questão, dormindo encolhido entre as quatro cadeiras, com o rosto coberto com uma de suas pastas.

- Isso é doença! Só pode seer! - Exclamou o vizinho batendo inconformado a mão na testa - ...E eu achando que tu tava na gandaia...

O paulista parecia extremamente desconfortável, podia ser magro, mas não era pequeno. Porém...Parecia dormir "tranquilamente", o carioca então puxou uma das cadeiras do sul e sentou-se ao lado do vizinho

-Ah Sampa, eu sinceramente não sei mais o que fazer com tu - Cutucou parte da bochecha visível do mais velho - Custava tu terminar o que tinha que fazer no quarto, em vez de capotar aqui?

Começou a dar pequenos emburrãozinhos no ombro.

- Vamos bela adormecida, acorda...

Nada...

- Saampaaa

Nem um movimento

- São Paaaaulo!

Seguia dormindo.

- Cara***...Estado de São Pauloo!

Quem disse que as grandes metrópoles nunca dormem, tinha razão. Elas não dorme, simplesmente desmaiam!

Levantou irritado, posicionando-se ao centro das cadeiras, tentando puxa-lo por um dos braços que descansava sobre seu peito.

Mas não conseguiu ergue-lo, nem sequer um pouquinho.

- NERD QUATRO-OLHOS ACOORDA!

Apoiou seu peso nas pernas, para dar mais apoio, e tornou a tentar levanta-lo. Não é que Rio de Janeiro era fraco, ele é muito forte, mas...

É complicado levantar sozinho o Estado de São Paulo.

Conseguiu com muita dificuldade erguer o corpo, que se desvencilhou do agarre, e mudou de posição em seu...Leito...

- TÁ TIRANDO UMA COM A MINHA CARA?

Mesmo dormindo, este paulista tinha o dom de lhe irritar.

- Droga Sampa levanta! Eu vô deixa tu ai! ...- Por um instante pensou em ir chamar Minas para ajudar a levantar a criatura mas... Não era uma boa ideia acordar o mineiro no meio da noite...Da última vez que fizeram isso, quase voaram pela janela...Minas podia ser simplesmente assustador quando de mal-humor...

Voltou a sentar-se cansado ao lado do apagado, tentando formular um plano.

- São Paulo! Santos! Campinas! - ...Ou simplesmente seguir gritando... - Maldiçãao! SÃO VICENTE!

- Hmm~ Rio...

- RI-...Espera...Esse sou eu...

Aproximou-se um pouco mais...Tinha ouvido seu nome?

- hmm...Não...Corra pequeno vá a...hmm...Ferir

Apesar do paulistano ainda estar com o rosto atrás da pasta, Rio podia ouvi-lo com clareza, ampliando os olhos assustado... Fazia séculos não não ouvia Sampa falando assim, com um sotaque português, apesar dos tantos descendentes...Parecia estar sonhando com ele quando era...

- ...Não vas a me ouvir...Rio?

- ah...he...bem...- Era estranho, como se sentisse que realmente estivesse falando com ele, o ele de agora - hmm...Te escuto...

- ...Não...Vas mais a...Correr sozinho...hmm

-...Sim...

- ...Dê-me sua mão...- E esticou molenga a mão que não segurava a pasta, numa cega tentativa de agarrar alguma coisa.

O fluminense que observava com o olhar entrecerrado tal cena, estendeu uma das mão, oferecendo-lhe no entanto só o dedo mindinho.

-...Eres tão...Pequeno...- Revirou-se um pouco em sua improvisada cama - hmm...Não afasta-te...Te vou a...acompanhar...

E após isso, fez-se o silencio...

Rio de Janeiro sem dizer nada, agachou sua própria cabeça, apoiando sua testa contra a de seu velho vizinho de terras.

- ...Tu costumava ser mais...

E o paulista se mexeu, deixando cair sua pasta **e óculos**. Rio respirou fundo sem mudar de posição, antes de erguer o rosto para ver se o outro tinha acordado.

Sorriu de lado ao notar o estado que se encontrava o rosto do outro. Metade estava sujo, e a culpa era de um saquinho de Ana Maria que segurava junto a pasta, agora caida

- Isso explica...Estúpido.. - Agachou-se na cadeira, posicionando-se sobre a cabeça do outro, sacando seu celular para registrar o "momento" - Sabe que tu viaja se come chocolate e dorme, idiota..

E tirou a foto.

Guardou o aparelho no bolso, e seguiu observando o dorminhoco paulista. O cheiro de chocolate chegando a suas narinas, junto a algum outro cheiro familiar.

- ...Já sei como te acordar...

Agachou ainda mais, e com um sorriso maroto, lambeu um resto de chocolate que encontrava-se entre a bochecha e a o pescoço do workaholic, fazendo todo seu corpo estremecer ante 'felino' contato.

- a-ah...hm..Que? - Começou a abrir os olhos meio desnorteado.

...Porém tinha uma falha no plano carioca...

O que fazer caso o paulista realmente acordar...

Em, talvez, seus últimos instantes de vida afastou o rosto o máximo que pode, ao tempo que os olhos contrários abriam-se devagar e sem foco.

"...Me fer***..."

É por coisas assim que é melhor pensar antes de agir.

Seu respiração parou, e os olhos acinzentados estreitaram-se em sua direção.

Porém quando estava a ponto de formular uma explicação, totalmente ridícula, São Paulo o cortou.

- ...Quem é?

- Ah... - E por sorte sua mente processou a tempo nesse instante, respirando fundo e imitando com o máximo de semelhança possível -...Uai, Minas! T-..ocê durmió na sala!

- ...

Agradecendo aos céus que o paulista enxergava pessimamente mal sem seus óculos.

- ...Sua voz não parece a de Minas...

- Ah...hehe... - Tossiu de leve, forçando ainda mais sua voz - Tá tarde! Eu estou com sono! Pur quê num vamó durmi de uma vez?

- ... - Ainda não parecia muito convencido.

- ...he...-Hora de apelar - Quém má ti buscaria na sala?

-...É... - Concordou simplesmente levantando-se devagar, massageando sua nuca - Mas eu senti alguma quente no meu rosto também..

"Maldito desconfiado!"

- Ah... I eu tava tentando limpá t- seu rosto e t- ocê acordó...?

- ...Hmm... – Passou a mão no rosto, limpando o resto de Ana Maria, tentou levantar, quase tropeçando na cadeira, apoiando-se no ombro do carioca - ...Onde está Campinas?

**_E começou a tatear estranhado o ombro que segurava_**, enquanto o carioca tentava pegar Campinas com o pé, conseguindo habilidosamente, sorte que estava de chinelo...

- ...Minas...Andou arando terra ultimamente?

"Parece até a historia da chapeuzinho...Maldição! para de perguntar!"

- Ah...V-vamô volta pro quarto! te ajudo! Amanhã procuramó Campinas!

- Não vou embora sem meu óculos..

- RIO!

- He?

- Rio pegó! Viu no chão e pegó! - Indiretamente estava ferrando a si mesmo, certo, planos rápidos não era com ele.

- ..Carioca folgado... - Resmungou, porém logo sorriu - Depois cê agradece ele? Eu não teria coragem...

-...Como?

- Ele ficaria convencido e talz...Mas fico feliz que não tenha perdido Campinas, sabe **Mih** tenho feito muito isso ultimamente...

"Mih?"

- Ah...É...É pur qué ocê trabalha dimais! - Criticou, e sem realmente acreditar que tinha se safado, ajudou seu vizinho a recolher suas coisas e voltarem de uma boa vez ao quarto.

Sim, só tinha se safado por que tinha dito que era o mineiro, caso contrario...Ainda era algo gentil e preocupado com o mineiro...

- Ei... - Chamava o paulista quando retornaram ao quarto, já sentado na borda do centro da cama, passando a mão no colchão.

Suspirou cansado "O que foi dessa vez?"

-... Onde está Rio? Já está...Tarde...Ele devia...Estar...Dormindo...

Se virou para notar como o vizinho apenas tinha verificado o centro da cama, onde os dois geralmente costumavam deitar-se, antes de cair novamente no sono.

- ...Boa noite Minas...

- Boa noite - Respondeu o mineiro original entre sonhos.

E Rio teve que conter um suave riso antes de deitar-se também, entre São Paulo e Espírito Santo.

- Boa noite...

* * *

><p>Ironicamente, alguns instantes antes de eu postar essa vinheta, já totalmente escrita, só faltando a betagem eu...Simplesmente capotei de sono perto do meu computador XD''<p>

Tive que tomar um banho para acordara de vez e betar isso aqui XDDDD''

Puf, por isso minhas fics são sempre mal revisadas XDDD

Agora vou seguir as dicas e vou dormir...Antes que capote de novo XD'

Té breve! 


	8. Cap 5º Coisas como Feliz Natal E viscos

Esse capítulo ficou absurdamente grande .''  
>Os cap's em si já são enormes, imagina então um especial de natal! XD'<br>Bem... Agora estamos no dia 28 (29 na verdade, são quase 5 da matina =/)  
>Me desculpem, mais foi o mais rápido que eu consegui fazer =

_**O esquema dos pedidos de natal continuam! **_

Como fez Himaruya, eu estou começando uma "Lista de presentes" para vocês!

Quero que me digam algo que desejem muito ver relacionado a fic Coisas de Estados, porém não pode ser demais viu! Não vou adiantar a historia por isso =x

Uma cena  
>Um acontecimento<br>Ou mesmo um tipo de desenho  
>Seja de um Estado fazendo algo, ou mesmo o desenho de uma cena da fic<p>

Posso desenhar algo assim se quiserem também, não vejo problema.

* * *

><p><strong>ESTE CAPÌTULO ESTA DEDICADO Á:<strong>

**Lyssia**, a carioquinha não pode me ajudar muito nesse capítulo, creio estar viajando, ainda assim, ela merece, sempre, por que é muito boa comigo, e me ajuda sempre que pode, espero que esteja bem, Feliz Natal minha noiva sem compromisso! O presente que et prometi esta nessa página! Só seguir lendo que tu vai encontrar~ Espero que goste!

**Hungria-san**, foi engraçado quando vc me perguntou no msn se eu era a mesma "Kimonohi Tsuki" do , e uma surpresa saber que vc gostava tanto dessa fic. Me ajudou absurdamente á fazer esse capítulo, muito obrigado mesmo! Logo mais no msn te darei seu presente de natal atrasado, si?

**Vanessa-san**, foi rápido, mas num finzinho de noite que eu precisava de ajuda, você voltou atrás no seu "tempo" do , e me ouviu, realmente muito obrigado por isso!

E a todos vocês que acompanham essa fic, uma historia de personagens bem próximos de nós, e dos quais eu tenho um carinho todo especial, foi por ter me apaixonado por eles que acabei escrevendo esta historia!

Obrigado **Maya-san**, seus review's me animam de sobremaneira! Espero que tu tenhas achado as imagens do presente do Hi, ta num link na barra lateral do blog dele, e eu já estou pensando em uma infancia que relatar, que acha de uma Chibi!São-Chibi!Minense, hã?

**Vickyheylinfan**, as vezes some, as vezes volta, mas é uma das que vem acompanhando esta louca fic desde o começo! Muito obrigada por isso!

**Demetria Blackwell, **espero que goste da participação de Santo nesse capítulo! Acredite, ainda á muito por vir desse capixaba~

**Erc.J, **té que não foi tanto, mas espero que seja o suficiente para vc matar a saudade do seu paranaense~

**Mandii-chan, **norte ainda não aparece como eu queria...Mas, acho que cê vai gostar da aparição deles nesse capítulo, assim espero.

**Nina.**..Sou presente também está aqui, mas eu só vou fazer uma homenagem a vc, quando começar a reviewar(?)a fic sem eu ter que te obrigar XDDD

* * *

><p>Agradecimentos a os Embaixadores desta fic<p>

**Amazonas: Mandii-chan**  
><strong>Brasília: Hungria-chan<strong>  
><strong>Rio de Janeiro: Lyssia<strong>  
><strong>Minas Gerais: Nina_osp<strong>  
><strong>Espírito Santo: Demetria Blackwell<strong>  
><strong>Paraná: Erc.J<strong>

PROCURA-SE EMBAIXADORES DO NORDESTE, NORTE E DO SUL!

Ranking: Do capítulo 4 = T

Aviso:Os OC's Aqui presentes foram feitos com muita pesquisa de costumes e ajuda de pessoas dos Estados aqui representados. Se você discorda de algo, me add no msn, e ajuda a melhorar seu OC, o mesmo vale de Estados ainda não presentes na fic.

Advertências: Paulistas com rápidos, fluminenses escandalosos, spam's natalinos, nordestinos, e muitos viscos

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 - Coisas como Feliz Natal! E viscos...<strong>

- Pela milésima vez Rio de janeiro, por quê ocê tá me perguntando isso?

-... –

Era dia 24 de dezembro, e os 25 Estados do Brasil mais Brasília, menos Acre, iriam se encontrar em uma casa alugada do Paraná para passarem o natal todos juntos esse ano, por decisão de seu pai. Assim sendo, cada qual se ocupava em alguma coisa para a festa, uma desculpa para mantê-los distraídos e para que não iniciassem tumultos... Antes da hora.

Por isso, os grupos foram meticulosamente escolhidos para evitar brigas/discussões/bagunça... Ao menos até a hora da festa onde geralmente a maioria ficaria bêbada demais para se preocupar com essas coisas... Mas claro que se o plano desse cem por cento certo, não seria Brasil. Então...

- Nada...Nada...Só...Curiosidade - insistia o carioca, que junto com seu "designado companheiro até a festa", buscava algumas cadeiras para colocar ao redor da longa mesa retangular - Nada mais que isso

- Hmmm...Sei... - Foi até o armário procurar uma toalha de mesa suficientemente grande - Uai, num vejo ninhum problema em Sampa me chama di "mih", ocê sabe que ele tem mania de abreviá as coisas, principalmente nome.

Esticou a bela toalha natalina sobre a madeira, voltando a encarar o carioca, que parecia engraçadamente contrariado.

O mineiro suspirou cansado vendo seu vizinho distribuindo as velas pelos castiçais, já enfeitados com algumas frutas da época.

- ...Rio, eu conheço Sampa dêsdi qui era pequenin, fui encontrado por ele, o tempu do café com leiti, além du que ele ama queijo, tá sempre me visitando atrás disso, depois de quasi 400 anos, si espera um pouquin de intimidade, num acha? Como eu o chamo de Sampa.

-... - O carioca não respondeu, enquanto fingia arrumar a posição de algumas frutas.

-...Como chamamos Espírito Santo de "Santo", por isso... - Sorriu de lado trancando o armário - ...Não precisa ficar com...Ciúmes.

- C-c-ciúme? Puf! - E afastou-se deixando uma desavisada manga estatelar no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que seu rosto tornava-se carmim

- Q-quem te disse uma besteira dessas? E-eu não to com ciúmes...

- hmmm - Aproximou-se e deu uns tapinhas no ombro do mais velho - É normal sentir ciúmes de um velho... _**Amigo**_...

-... Tu ta entendendo tudo errado... - resmungou analisando se o infeliz fruto ainda podia ser salvo -... Eu só achei que era estranho...

- Por ele não te chama por algum apelido?...Com exceção de "surfista maldito", claro...

O carioca recolocou a fruta sobrevivente ao lado das outras, antes de olhar bravo, e ainda vermelho, para seu vizinho.

- Deixa disso Minas, eu só achei estranho...Nada mais

- Uai, Rio, o qui mais podemo abreviar no seu nome? - Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se na mesa observando-o.

- Não é a mesma coisa... - Resmungou extremamente baixo.

Porém o astuto mineiro conseguiu ouvir. Contudo a conversa foi interrompida pelo toque de celular, "Cidade Maravilhosa".

- Alô, Rio de Janeiro? - Cumprimentou, colocando seu celular no viva-voz para que Minas pudesse escutar também.

-... Não, não Bah, é do outro lado e. .. Ah! Alô?

- Como assim "Alô?" foi tu que ligou idiota! - Respondeu grosseiramente ao notar a voz.

- Haha, malz, malz, não vi que já tinha ligado! - Minas imediatamente reconheceu a voz do paulista do outro lado da linha - De qualquer forma poderia avisar Brasília que ainda vamos demorar? A fila está enooorme aqui, e eu e Bah mal chegamos a avistar o caixa ainda!

-...Tu e Bah?

- Yep, eu e Bahia e...

E no instante seguinte Rio de Janeiro deu seu celular para Minas, indo embora, resmungando algo como "Bah" e "Vou à cozinha", o mineirin apenas suspirou resignado antes de atender.

- Alô? Sampa?

- Ué, Minas? O que aconteceu?

- Pó deixá que eu aviso Brasília, Rio teve...Uma manhã um tanto complicada hoje.

- Véspera de Natal é sempre complicada, sempre acontecem imprevistos.

- Sim, eu sei más... - Desligou o viva voz - Eu sei como resolvê esti~ Ocê só tem que...

-.-.-.-

- Eu acho que deve de ser no natal...

- Certeza que não é no ano novo?

- Tche, nãao, deve ser no Natal...

-...Por que não fazemos nos dois então?

O carioca adentrou a cozinha, onde os sulistas estavam preparando as carnes para a ceia, os mesmos pareciam distraídos demais em meio a uma discussão sobre "Em que época se faz rabanada" como que para notar a presença da ex-capital.

- Grande porcaria - resmungava para si mesmo pegando alguma coisa para beliscar - Ele me conhece a muito mais que 400 anos...

Olhou pela janela, vendo como o tempo parecia prestes a se fechar.

- Ei , gente - Colocava o mineiro a cabeça para dentro da sala - Eu voh busca Espírito Santo, Brasília num atende o celular, ocês podem avisar que eu e Sampa e Bahia voltaremos mais tarde?

- Quem é Espírito Santo?

-Certo, mas...Tu não vai a fazer os doces? - Questionou o gaúcho virando-se ao 'quase-irmão' com seu avental de dizeres "Da última vez que eu cozinhei quase ninguém saiu ferido", segurando uma faca.

Não que ele não soubesse cozinhar, afinal, se assim fosse ele não estaria ajudando na ceia, mas... Isso é o que chamamos de "Presente grego de irmãos no natal", dado por Paraná e Santa Catarina.

- Já fiz tudo onti - E dedicou um sorriso maroto a certo vizinho litorâneo, antes de sair.

- HE? Ontem? Quando?

- Tche, isso é ser prendado...

E Rio saiu a tempo de ver os sulistas fuçando a geladeira e o freezer para ver se achavam algum dos doces da ceia.

Agora entendia o que Minas quis dizer de manhã quando falou algo sobre, "esconder esta parte da ceia em um lugar seguro".

Era véspera de natal... E ainda assim se sentia mal, sentou-se desmotivado na cadeira que antes o mineiro havia puxado para sentar-se, e pegou seu celular, que o mesmo havia deixado sobre a mesa, e ficou mexendo nele.

Já tinha feito sua parte, já tinha comprado o presente do amigo secreto, agora só tinha que esperar... Essa talvez fosse a pior parte... Até que...

Recebeu uma mensagem, de um número desconhecido.

"... Eu pensei que todo mundo fosse filho de papai noel..."

- Que brincadeira é essa? - Respondeu a seu celular.

Tentou olhar para ver se reconhecia o número, mas parecia nunca tê-lo visto antes.

E chegou outra mensagem, do mesmo remetente.

"... E assim felicidade  
>Eu pensei que fosse uma<br>Brincadeira de papel..."

Franziu as sobrancelhas, o que era isso afinal? Propaganda de natal?

Estava quase desligando seu velho aparelho, por que o novo teve que dar para Sampa por ter quebrado o dele, quando outra lhe foi mandada.

"... Já faz tempo que eu pedi  
>Mas o meu Papai Noel não vem..."<p>

Desligou, ou pensou que tinha desligado, deixando o celular sobre a mesa, resmungando, levantando-se e saindo da casa para dar um passeio.

-.-.-.-

- Acha qui compramos tudo?

- Acho que sim... Bem, na verdade não tenho certeza... - Respondeu o paulista checando uma longa lista em mãos - Só faltou embalagem de presente que tinha acabado...

Bahia levava seus cabelos crespos presos em um coque, junto a um vestido longo e vermelho cheio de rendas, já São Paulo sua habitual camisa social, porém também vermelha, uma jeans azul...E também...

- HAHAHAHAHAHA! SEMPRE SOUBE QUE TU ERA VELHO, MAS NÃO IMAGINEI O TANTO! - Quase capotou de rir o gaúcho ao sair da cozinha por causa das vozes que ouvirá chegar, coberto até o último fio de cabelo de farinha.

São Paulo estava usando também um gorrinho de natal, e uma barba postiça das bem vagabundas, e seus óculos só contrastavam ainda mais engraçadamente com tal visão.

- Olha quem fala, espírito dos natais passados! - Ofendeu o "enfarinhado" sulista.

- Ei! Não vão começar a brigar agora, não é? - tentava intrometer-se Paraná.

- Issu! E fui eu que escolhi a barba... - A baiana observou tristonha o enfeite - Era a qui dava pra compra...

Recebeu um sorrisinho que dizia claramente um "Toma!" de Sampa, segurando-se para não socá-lo.

- Ah...E-então é lindo! Simplesmente ótima barba! - tentou corrigir o erro tomando as mãos da baiana - É quem usa a barba que é o problema...

- Ora seu!

- Já chega! - Deteve a briga Brasília, recém chegando, na frente dos outros Estados do Centro Oeste.

- Nem sequer no natal vocês conseguem parar com isso!

- Foi ele que começou!

- Não tenho a culpa por tu ser como eres!

- AH! VAI DIZER QUE A CULPA É MINHA? E... Cadê o resto? - Ignorou totalmente a recém briga iniciada com o do sul para se virar para a capital, vendo os Estados do norte chegando também, todos vestidos de vermelho e branco, Amazonas com um vestido bem curtinho e cabelo preso

-... Você fala do Nordeste? Eles estão no taxi ainda...

- NÂO ME IGNORE SEU ESTÚPIDO!

- Calma irmão!

- Minas e...er...Espírito Santo...E onde está o Rio também? Sou o único da minha região que chegou?

- Espera... Eu vou ligar pra eles - discou o número do carioca, porém mal tinha apertado o botão de discagem...

O som da música "Cidade maravilhosa" entoou na sala.

- IDIOTA! Não acredito que ele saiu sem o maldito celular!

- Argh, vou tentar ligar para Minas, às vezes estão todos juntos - A capital pegou sou próprio celular discando o número do mineiro.

- ... EU VOU ATIRAR NO SEU ÔNIBUS, IDIOTA! - Porém uma alta voz, que não era a do mineiro pode ser claramente ouvida assim que a ligação foi atendida. Mesmo não sendo Viva-voz...

- ...E-er...Minas?

- Ocê num vai atirar em nada Santo! Alô...Brasília?

- Que historia é essa de que ATIRAR? E - Porém seu celular lhe foi tomado pelo paulista, que assumiu a ligação - Ei!

- Minas, onde cê ta? Cês já deviam ter chegado aqui! - Estava claramente impaciente.

- Ah, Sampa... Intão...Tivemo uns probleminha...

- ÔNIBUS ***** E *****!

- ...Num ta passando nenhum Taxí i...Acabamo di perde o útimo ônibus qui passava por aqui...

- C-como é?

- Ei! Diz o que está acontecendo! Onde eles estão? Quem que ia atirar o que? - Questionava Brasília preocupado tentando ouvir a conversa em seu próprio celular, esticando-se o máximo que podia, afinal sua estatura batia um pouco acima do ombro do paulistano.

- ...Como cês perderam o último ônibus?

- O MALDITO MOTORISTA F***** da P**** NÂO PAROU A DROGA DO ÔNIBUS!

- Calma Santo!...Já penso na possibilidadi do motorista simplismenti num ter te visto?

- E UM...Aaaaaaah...

São Paulo batia a mão na testa, inconformado, enquanto os outros Estados se reuniam ao redor para tentar saber o que estava acontecendo.

-...Rio também está ai com vocês...?

- Rio?...Não...Ele estava ai quando eu sai...Ele num ta ai?

- ... - São Paulo fechou os olhos, pensativo por alguns instantes - Não...Sumiu...Cês sabem onde estão?

- Nem idéia... Num vi nenhuma placa de rua...Mas tem um mercadin aqui em frente...

- Paraná - O protótipo de nerd virou-se para o sulista, também coberto de farinha - Se te dissesse mais ou menos como é a rua, cê conseguiria saber onde é?

- Er...B-bem - Ficou um tanto sem graça com os olhares de quase todo o país sobre ele - Menha casa é bem grandê...Seria déficil mas...Eu posso tentá...

- Ótimo, Minas, vai dando uma analisada na rua, vê se você acha mais algum ponto de referencia.

- Ah..Tá..

- Eu tô indo ai, deixa o celular ligado, té - E desligou.

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ ESTA INDO LÁ? - Explodiu Brasília - Nosso pai disse que era para passarmos a droga do natal juntos! O que vou dizer a ele se chegar aqui e ver que uma região inteira sumiu!

- Só fala que eu fui atrás de Minas, Santo - Dizia tirando sua falsa barba e entregando a baiana - e do desgraçado Carioca! Justamente porque nosso Pai disse para passarmos o natal juntos, num vô então ser o único da minha região aqui!

Devolveu o celular ao brasiliense, e poucos passos antes da saída, se virou outra vez para o resto do país.

- E dê uma ênfase BEM GRANDE em "Carioca desgraçado"! - E saiu.

- ..E agora? - Ceará foi o primeiro a perguntar.

- ahh... - Bufou irritado a capital - Será que mesmo no natal vocês não conseguem ao menos fingir que são normais?

- ... Não - Responderam vários ao mesmo tempo.

- ...Não sei por que ainda insisto - resmungou, e virou-se aos enfarinhados sulistas - E afinal de contas, o que aconteceu com vocês?

- Rio grande do Sul! - Entregou Paraná dando um passo a frente - Ele começou com tudo!

- Não creio! Vai me entregar assim na véspera de natal?

- Você não devia ter sujado toda a cozinha!

- Tu também ajudas-te!

- Por que você tacou em mim e na Santa!

- ...E por que eu perguntei? -Arrependeu-se Brasília vendo outra discussão 'familiar' se iniciando.

-Haha~ Calma Brasília! - Quase cantarolava Bahia analisando em qual dos meio-irmãos colocaria a falsa barba - É cumu diz o ditado! Natal num é natal se num tiver briga!

- Parem já! - Metia-se a catarinense antes que os dois sulistas começassem a se pegar - E Paraná, tu não devias ter ido com Sampa?

- E colocar Paraná dentro de um carro? Sampa deve de ser esperto o suficiente como para saber que isso seria morte na certa!

- HEE? Retire o que disse! Eu derijo muito bem!

- Claro! Para um filme de terror! - E foi instaurado o caos...

- Ah... Que Ispiritu de Natal~~

- Só você acha isso Bahia, só você.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Maldito carioca imbecil, desgraçado, miserável... - Entre outros impropérios, São Paulo andava pelo quintal da casa paranaense até seu carro, procurando sua chave - O que raios foi fazer a esta hora na véspera de natal...Deve ter se perdido o idiota... Não pode ter acontecido nada de mais não é...Não...Claro que não...Argh! Imbecil...

Parou alguns passos de seu carro apertando a chave em mãos, suspirou, encarando-as.

- ...Será que isso tem alguma coisa haver com que Minas disse...?

Abriu os olhos de repente, como se tivesse percebido alguma coisa, virando-se para a direção oposta de seu veiculo, caminhando acelerado até trás da casa, onde haviam algumas árvores e um pequeno laguinho de peixes, e lá justamente, sentado na beira, em cima de um tronco cortado, encontrava-se o nomeado carioca.

- Depois eu subo - Respondeu simplesmente o fluminense vendo o reflexo do rival refletido na água - Eu n-

Foi brutalmente interrompido por uma mão que puxou sua gola com força, levantando-o.

- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTA FAZEN- Novamente foi interrompido pela mesma mão, que dessa vez segurou com força seu braço e começou a arrasta-lo a algum lugar - Ei! Tá me ouvindo?

Acabou por seguir o paulistano, devido a força que o mesmo utilizava em seu braço, encarando-o com desgosto. Até que chegaram ao carro negro, o qual o de óculos abriu sem paciência, e quase lançou o mais novo dentro do banco da frente.

- Qual o seu probl-

- QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA IDIOTA? - Gritou prendendo com ambas as mãos os ombros cariocas no banco de passageiro - O que passa na sua cabeça oca para sumir desse jeito em plena véspera? Acha que pode sair por ai e fazer o que quiser? Cê num é sozinho no mundo imbecil! Não aja como se fosse! Ou como se ninguém fosse se preocupar com você!

O mais novo abriu os olhos de sobremaneira.

- Ah...Eu só...Sai para...tomar um pouco de ar e...Perdi a hora... - Explicou extasiando, vendo como o outro suspirava pesadamente algo... Aliviado. - Eu ia avisar, mas, quando eu voltei o sul estava fazendo guerra de farinha...Então... Er..

- Nunca - o soltou, fechando a porta e dando a volta no carro, sentando-se no banco do motorista, e quando o fez voltou-se outra vez ao quase-loiro em tom de ameaça - N-U-N-C-A, faça isso de novo!

- Geralmente eu diria que tu não manda em mim - Falava enquanto o paulista parecia buscar alguma coisa no banco de trás - Mas dessa vez passa.

Terminou com sorrisinho bobo, talvez até satisfeito no rosto.

- Mas como tu sabia que eu estava lá?...Acho que ninguém me viu quando sai...

- Simples, estamos longe da costa, então se fosse para ficar a toa cê iria para algum rio ou lago aqui perto, cê prefere lugares assim - pegou uma caixa retangular e comprida, e voltou a sentar-se certo - Dai lembrei que tinha um lago aqui atrás.

- ah...

- Não que eu tivesse preocupado - Defendeu-se repentinamente colocando o cinto, com o rosto virado para outro lado - Mas Brasília surtaria seu eu não achasse você...

- hmm... Imaginei - Pareceu algo decepcionado.

- Agora toma , segura isso - Entregou o que parecia ser um presente, envolto em um impecável papel dourado - É frágil, se você o quebrar, eu quebro sua cara!

- He? O que é isso? E aonde vamos?

- Não te interessa, e eu não sei.

- Como não sabe?

- Não sei ora! É por isso que cê ta aqui! Será tipo... Um co-piloto, toma, e não quebra! - Deu seu celular ao antigo dono, enquanto o mesmo colocava cinto.

- Como se eu fosse quebrar meu próprio celular!

- Ele pertencente à mim agora, cê num devia ter tacado o meu pela janela! - Exclamou virando o rosto para poder dar marcha ré - Liga pra Minas e vê se ele já descobriu alguma outra coisa sobre onde eles estão.

- Eles? O que aconteceu com Minas?

- Apenas ligue! Eu não te pago para questionar co-piloto!

- HE? TU NEM ME PAGA!

- Mal começou no trabalho e já esta exigindo, puf, não se fazem empregados como antigamente.

- Tu é maluco Sampa, completamente maluco! - Porém discou o número no celular, outra vez colocando no viva-voz para que o 'piloto' também pudesse escutar.

- Alô, Minas?

- Ah! Rio! Sampa te encontrô?

- Eu não tava perdido! Só estava no quintal de trás!

- Hee~ Imagino a cena~

- Minas - Interrompeu São Paulo parando o carro, e falando alto para ser ouvido, antes que Rio de Janeiro pudesse responder - Conseguiu ver mais alguma coisa por ai?

- Não muito...Não saímos muito dondi estávamos para não nos perdermos mais...

- Isso é bem possível levando em conta o senso de direção de vocês..

- Ah, e quem foi qui si perdeu três vezes a caminho da ca-

- Ok! Ok! Meu senso de direção falha as vezes! Mas não precisa jogar na minha cara!

- Tecnicamente foi pur celular~

- Mano, deixa que eu falo tá? - Intrometeu-se Rio - Então Minas...

- E eu tenho um excelente senso de direção quando estou na minha casa, viiiu!

- ...Intão, tem um mercadin aqui em frente, e um Mcdonald's...

- Ótima pista, um Mcdonald's, agora definitivamente ficou mais fácil de achar...

-Se eu soubesse o botão que desliga seu sarcasmo Sampa, eu seria o Estado mais feliz do mundo - O carioca revirou os olhos - Tem algo mais?

- ...E a rua é beeem comprida e larga...

- ...Eu podia simplesmente atirar e esperamos a polícia aparecer, ela saberia onde estamos...

- Já disse que ocê num vai atirar em ninguém Santo! É quase natal!

- ... ²

- Ah! E deve ter um aeroporto aqui perto, tem vários aviões passandu...

- Certo, eu vi um aeroporto por aqui quando voltava com Bahia - Deu mais uma vez a partida no carro. - É melhor se segurar co-piloto!

- He~ Co-piloto?~ Ocês istão se divertindo?~

- C-claro que não Minas! É só doidera d..

- Espero que os limites de velocidade do Paraná sejam bem altos!

- De Sa...AAAAAAAMPAAA!- O carro acelerou com tudo passando pelo portão, e de um pulo e cavalo-de-pau à rua.

- TU QUER NOS MATAR NA VÉSPERA DE NATAL?

- Já são quase oito horas e vai começar a escurecer, ou os achamos eles, ou ACHAMOS ELES co-piloto! Haha!

- TU ESTA MESMO SE DIVERTINDO CO-N AAH! - Fechou os olhos quando o paulista fez uma curva extremamente fechada, e o som do carro ecoou pelos céus - CACE** TU VAI ATROPELAR ALGUÉM!

- Não tem ninguém por essas ruas! - Acelerou ainda mais, fazendo o carro começar a tremer - Quando chegarmos à parte mais populosa eu diminuo... Um pouco.  
>- Ah! EU VOU MORRER!EU VOU MORRER!EU VOU MORRER!EU VOU MORRER!EU VOU MORRER!EU VOU MORRER!EU VOU MORREEER!<p>

- Hahaha! Não seja bobo Rio! Cê é imortal! - Passou com tudo numa lombada, abaixando a cabeça a tempo, porém o desavisado carioca de olhos fechados , não a viu, batendo com tudo a cabeça no topo do carro.

- Aiii...Eu já não tenho tanta certeza...

- Minas ainda está na linha?

- N-não...Ele desligou...

- Há, também, com você gritando desse jeito.

- EU NÂO ESTARIA GRITANDO SE TU NÂO ESTIVESSE ATENTANDO CONTRA MINHA VIDA!

- Bem, chegamos - E puxou o freio com tudo, fazendo o fluminense ricochetear com força contra o cinto de segurança, e ter a leve impressão de que o carro quase empinara.

- T-T-T-T-TU ESTÁ LOUCO? - Tentava falar entre a tosse, devido à força exercida contra seu pulmão.

- Eu disse que na parte mais movimentada eu iria mais devagar - Explicou como se não fosse nada, abrindo sua janela e tirando um cigarro do bolso - O aeroporto é na próxima esquina.

- TU PODIA TER DÍMINUIDO AOS POUCOS!

- Há, simplesmente agradeça que estava de cinto e bora - Pôs o cigarro na boca e acendeu - Agora liga pra Brasília e fale pra ele as últimas informações, e espero que, para seu próprio bem, não tenha quebrado o presente!

- Não podíamos simplesmente ter feito isso antes de sairmos assim? E SE QUEBROU A CULPA É SUA!

- Hunf, e qual seria a graça ai?

- ... T-TU TEM UM SENTIDO DOENTE DO QUE É "DIVERSÂO" - E discou o número, respirando fundo, e vendo se o tal presente não havia quebrado. - A-a-alô Brasília?

- Rio? São Paulo te achou?

- EU não estava perdido!...Mas preferia ter estado...

- Do que você ta falando?

- QUE SÂO PAULO TENTOU ME MATAR!

-...Táaa...Onde vocês estão?

- Perto do aeroporto interestadual - respondeu o paulista entre baforadas de fumaça - Minas disse estar perto de um, e de um Mcdonald's

- ELE REALMENTE QUASE ME MATOU! NÃO TO MENTINDO!

- Hmm...Isso não ajuda quase nada...O que mais?

- Tinha um "Mercadin" em frente pela descrição do Minas...

- Hmmm...Paraná - Ouviram-no chamando o Estado do outro lado da linha - Sabe de algum mercadinho e um...McDonalds...Perto do Aeroporto em que viemos?

- Um Mc? Isso não ajuda quase nada...

- Ei! Não me ignorem! Fui eu que liguei!

- ...E Minas também disse que era uma rua bem larga e grande...

Na casa paranaense...

- Uma rua larga? Em que isso ajuda exatamente? - Exatava-se Brasília.

- Ceará, achou algo? - O nordeste se reunia em volta do cearense, que por sorte havia trago seu netbook, e pesquisava tal localização no Google maps.

- Como qué qui eu ache alguma coisa no Google escrevendo uma "uma rua grande e larga"? - reclamava vendo os milhões de pontos vermelhos que apareciam depois de ter digitado "Mcdonald's Paraná" em seu netbook azul.

- ... E você Paraná - Perguntou a capital massageando o cenho cansado.

- ...Hmm...Não tenho certeza...- Fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar - ...Acho que tinha um mercado umas duas quadras paralelas ao aeroporto...

- Duas quadras paralelas? - Repetiu por inércia o brasiliense.

- Yoshii! - A voz do paulista soou do outro lado da linha - Vamos lá conferir! Co-Piloto prepare-se para a decolagem!

- HE?

- ...Co-piloto? O que raios vocês estão - Foi perguntar, mas...

- Alô? Oi?...Acho que Rio desligou...Idiotas, o que estão fazendo?

E de volta ao carro...

- ! SOCORRO!

- AHUAhUAHAUhAUHAUHAU!

E Minas e Es...

Espírito Santo encontrava-se sentado na soleira da calçada, sob uma nuvem negra resmungando.

- Ora vamos Santo...Não é tãao ruim assim...- tentava animá-lo o mineiro, sentado ao seu lado.

- Já está escurecendo...Logo vai dar nove da noite, e estamos perdidos no meio da nada com nada!...vamos passar o natal aqui...

- Ah...Podia sê pió...

O capixaba ergueu a sobrancelha, como se perguntasse "Sério?"

- Bem~ Ao meno estamos em pleno verão...Já penso si estivesse nevando?

- Hmmm... Mas logo, logo vai chover.. - Apontou para o céu, que além de quase completamente escuro pela noite, estava coberto de nuvens.

- Bem..Cum sorte Sampa e Rio vão nos achar antis disso - Completou sorrindo, embora o capixaba não parecia de todo convencido - Vamo~ É quase natal, qui eu posso fazê pra ti anima?

O capixaba levantou o rosto observando seu vizinho e velho amigo por algum tempo.

- ...Muitas coisas... - Sussurrou extremamente baixo, de forma que o mineiro não pudesse escutar.

- E intão?

O mais baixo não respondeu, em vez disso afastou-se um pouco do amigo, e antes que o mesmo pudesse dizer algo, o capixaba deitou-se sobre seu ombro.

- ...Espírito Santo? - Chamou estranhado.

- ...Só me deixe descansar aqui... - Aconchegou o rosto respirando fundo, sentindo o cheiro do mais alto.

- Hmm...Tudo bem... - Comentou simplesmente levando uma das mãos a sua cabeça, fazendo cafuné - Num se preocupa, vai dá tudo certo...

- Hmm... - respondeu simplesmente, imaginando que afinal, não estava tão mal assim...

E de volta á Formula 1- quero dizer, ao carro...

- P-por que paramos? - Quis saber o que restava do carioca, debatendo consigo mesmo sobre abrir ou não os olhos.

- Pela sina da minha vida - reclamou o 'piloto', e seu vizinho pode ver ao abrir os olhos que havia pelos menos uns duzentos carros parados a frente - Transito de natal.

Largou o volante, e esticou-se para poder abrir o porta-luvas, pegando o que parecia ser um GPS.

- Se é pra tu ficar parando toda hora, eu não precisava quase sacrificar minha vida como seu maldito "co-piloto"! Tu podia simplesmente ligar sozinho!

- Hum? – mal ouviu ao que se referia o moreno, tal distraído estava com seu GPS.

- Tu podia simplesmente estacionado em algum lugar e ligado! E eu não teria passado por este sufoco, sinto que envelheci mais uns duzentos anos...

- Não seja estraga prazeres, foi divertido

- NÂO FOI DIVERTIDO! Eu quase morri...

- E eu não te trouxe apenas pra cê falar com Minas e Brasília.

O quase loiro levantou o rosto curioso.

- ...Já é de noite, véspera de natal, se tudo desse errado - Parou a frase por um instante, virando o rosto para sua janela, talvez para se certificar de qual ruas estavam... - Eu não gostaria de passar o natal sozinho, dentro de um carro, seria...Muito deprimente

- Hee~ Tu ta admitindo que minha maravilhosa presença salvaria seu natal~? - Cantou vitoria.

- Não seja estúpido! Claro que não! ...Mas era você, Brasília ou Paraná - Respondeu com desagrado, muito desagrado - Ao menos passo com um velho amigo, UM MUITO IDIOTA POR SINAL!

Acrescentou sem graça, tentando focar toda sua atenção novamente ao se GPS.

- Velho amigo né... - resmungou baixo distraindo-se com a embalagem do presente que ainda segurava, uma estranha sensação passando por seu estômago... Fome quiçá. Como desagrado à menção dessas palavras...Simplesmente ignorou tal impressão vendo como o paulista voltava-se a inclinar-se para guardar o GPS.

- Vamos pegar um atalho~

- HE? DO que tu ta falando? Não pensa passar por cima de nenhum carro, não é? - Questionou alarmado

- Não - Sorriu sinistramente fazendo um arrepio passar pela espinha de seu acompanhante, bateu na seta de seu carro, e virou á esquerda numa pequena ruazinha que levava a algumas pequenas construções - Vamos cortar pelo bairro!

- Como é? Tu mal conhece essas bandas! Vamos é nos perder também!

- Ah, vale a tentativa~

- NEM PENSAAAAAR! - E ao voltar a ter o caminho livre voltou a acelerar.

O celular tocou, e segurando com força ao presente, como se sua vida depende-se disso

- To avisando se você quebrar este presente

- EU TO FAZENDO O QUE POSSO!... - E com muita dificuldade o atendeu.- A-a-alô..?

- Rio! Paraná disse que realmente tem um McDonald's duas quadras do Aeroporto! Ao que parece do lado tem um mercado também!

- O Google confirma essa informação! - Ouvia a voz cearense de fundo.

- Ah, então estamos chegando!

- AI! GRAÇAS A DEUS!

- ...Você está bem Rio de Janeiro...?

- ...E-eu a-acho que vou vomitar...

- NEM SE ATREVA A SUJAR MEU CARRO E O PRESENTE IMBECIL!

E o celular tornou a desligar, dessa vez, por Brasília.

E não muito longe dali...

- Minas...Como vamos saber que eles estão pertos? - Questionou o moreno sonolento.

- Hmm... na verdade eu não sei... Mas acho que vai dar para sabermos...

- Hum? Que quer dize-

Neste instante foram terrivelmente interrompidos por um wolksvagem preto que saiu queimando asfalto pela rua, sobressaltando ambos, fazendo-os recuar um pouco na calçada. No instante seguinte o mesmo carro parou bruscamente, e deu marcha ré, parando perfeitamente na frente dos dois Estados.

- Ah...Entendi o que quis dizer...

- Ahá! Viu só? Achamos!

A porta foi aberta com um baque, e o fluminense praticamente se lançou ao chão respirando com dificuldade.

- Terra firmee! G-Graças a Deus!

- ...Mais heim?

- Nem pergunte Santo, vai por mim, nem pergunte

- Vamos! Subam logo! - Chamou o paulista conferindo o relógio - Já são quase nove e meia!

Os dois passaram pelo pobre carioca, levantando o banco para sentar atrás juntos no carro de duas portas.

- E-eu acho que prefiro passar meu natal aqui mesmo... - Desabafou, sentando-se no chão.

- Há! NEM PENSAR! - Ameaçou seu "velho amigo", se é que podemos chamar assim seu quase assassino, tirou seu cinto, apoiando-se no banco do carona, e conseguindo pega-lo pelos ombros - Você vêm! Por bem ou mal!

- EU NÂO QUERO PASSAR POR TUDO DE NOVO! - Começou a ser puxado pelo mais velho - NÂO! ME SOOLTAA! DE NOVO NÂAO!

- MINAS! FECHE A PORTA ASSIM QUE EU CONSEGUIR POR ELE PRA DENTRO!

- ...Minas , certeza que é uma boa idéia pegar carona com eles?

- ...Claro...Que não...

- NÂO VOU ENTRAR! NÂAAAAAAAAO!

- Solta a porta do carro seu idiotaaa! - Puxava com força o quase-loiro, que resistia com força.

- ...Mas é o único meio di chegarmos a tempo...Sampa e seu modo corrida...

- Ah...Deus Abençoe o transito de São Paulo então... Amém

- SOOLTAA RIIO!

- NÂAAAO!

- Então... - O mineiro se apoiou no banco da frente, e esticou as mãos, começando a fazer cosiguinhas abaixo dos ombros cariocas.

- HE? I-sso HAUHAUHb A N-não HAHAUHAUHA É HAUHAUAHUA JUUUSTOOO AGHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHA

E em meio a seu acesso de riso, foi completamente puxado por São Paulo, sendo distraído por Minas, e Espírito Santo Fechou a porta.

Trabalho em equipe por causas natalinas, que lindo...

Assim foi dada a partida... Ou quase...O caminho de volta seguia completamente parado em transito...

- ...Nove e vinte e cinco... Não acho que chegaremos a tempo - Comentava o Espírito Santo, usando isso de desculpa para abraçar o mineiro.

- Issu é mêsmo um problema...

- ...É... - E o carioca um pouco mais calmo...Lê-se conformado, se virou estranhado ao paulista - Então...Posso saber qualé desse sorrisinho nu seu rosto Sampa?

- Por que eu tive uma idéia~

- Ai, lá vamos nós de novo...

O mais velho Estado bateu em sua seta outra vez, estacionando frente a uma loja fechada, saindo do carro em seguida.

- Aonde ele vai?

Logo o som, e o movimento do porta-malas sendo aberto.

- O que raios ele está pensan-

Foi interrompido, sabe-se lá por qual vez esta noite, quando ouviu a sirene da polícia enchendo o ar.

- Eu juro que não fui eu! Minas não deixou!

- Nossa...Será que aconteceu alguma coisa - Rio abriu a janela para ver se conseguia ver algo, notando que perto deles os carros já começavam a buscar algum lugar para se afastar e abrir espaço para a tal viatura - ...Bem que podíamos aproveitar essa abertura, hã?

O paulista voltava para seu lugar, depois de parecer ter colocado alguma coisa sobre o carro, e em sua lateral.

- Cê entendeu a idéia carioquinha - Retornava, fechando a porta, colocando o cinto e sorrindo com satisfação mineir-...Digo, marota. - É exatamente isso que vamos fazer, apresento a vocês o automóvel para operações especiais da polícia~

- A SIRENE VEM DESSE CARRO? TU FICOU LOUCO DE VEZ PAULISTA?

- Comu ocê conseguiu isso? - Questionou impressionado o mineiro ao tempo que Sampa descia da vaga em que estavam e travessava o corredor livre de carros que ia se formando.

- Bem, cê deve ter alguma vantagem por ser um Estado não acha? Consegui isso com a polícia da minha casa...- Fechou a cara para terminar seu comentário – Eu queria algo maior, maaaas nãao, podem sair por ai em Iates e coisas afins...Mas ninguém quis me dar um Iate, nem sequer uma lancha ou um botinho! UM BOTINHO! Não é justo!

- Aaah, claro, isso justifica... - Rio de Janeiro achou melhor ocultar o fato de que tinha uma pequena lancha...Levando em conta que Sampa estava dirigindo...Não valia a pena.

- Também pedi imunidade diplomática e eles também não aceitaram! Acham que eu ia fazer o que? Aproveitar pra assaltar um banco?

- ...Mas seus superiores sabem qui sua polícia ti deu isso? - Interrompeu, antes que São Paulo se animasse com sua revolta.

E mais uma vez o sorriso se formou no rosto paulistano, esquecendo seu discurso de "Iates, lanchas, imunidade e políticos egoístas"

- Ah, eles não precisam saber... - E acelerou o carro, cortando a noite.

-.-.-.-

- É... Eu acho que no final das contas, não passaremos o natal todos juntos este ano... - Comentava Brasília remexendo uma taça de Champanhe - E Papai também disse que não chegaria a tempo...Talvez só amanhã... Rio não atende o celular...

Suspirou.

- Oh, vamos Brasília... Falta só uma hora pro regui(festa) meu rei, num fica assim não - tentava animá-lo a baiana.

- Bem...Nem todas as famílias conseguem se reunir a tempô du natal... - Comentou Ceará recebendo um olhar feio da Bahia - O que?

- Tche, mas ao menos a ceia já está pronta! - Tentou alegrar os ânimos o gaúcho, ao seu modo.

- Tirando os doces...Não sabemos onde Minas os colocou...

O som de um champanhe sendo estourado encheu o ar, sobressaltando grande parte do país.

A Bahia segura a garrafa numa pose a la estatua da liberdade brasileira, enquanto um pouco do liquido escorria para sua mão.

- Ma é natal Ave Maria! Mesmo que nem todos tenham chegado a tempo, mesmo quinem tudo tenha ido como noís queria, mêsmo qui faça tempo qui num vemô nosso Pai, i qui nossa familia num teja toda rêunida, tamô aqui! E vamê festeja! Vamô cumê água(beber ) y brinda! Oxê meu povo, samu Brasil ou num samô? Vamô celebra o qui di bom aconteceu i reza pra nosso senhó que anó qui vem sea melhô! I qui nus dê má elegria qui tristeza, qui sejamu má unidu, i qui anu qui vêm consigamo passar todos juntos essa festá!

Os que conseguiram entender sorriram e concordaram, os que entenderam em parte também se animaram, e mesmo os que nada entenderam, como Rio Grande do Sul, de alguma forma receberam a mensagem.

- Gente, isso foi tão bonito - E logo o barulho de alguém assoando o nariz.

- Brother, não acredito que tu ta chorando mesmo...

- É incrível que ocê seja sensível pra essas coisas Sampa.

- ...Eu não entendi bem o que ela disse...Mas deve ter sido algo bonito.

Bahia sorriu mais amplamente, derretendo certo gaúcho, antes de se virar para os, felizmente, recém chegados.

- Tão atrasados meus reis! - Anunciou.

- Bahia que o diga - levantou Brasília aparentando irritação indo em direção aos três, que já se preparavam para uma bronca daquelas - Quase perderam o natal seus idiotas.

E sorriu contente, aliviando e alegrando ainda mais a noite.

- ISSO! VAMOS FESTEJAR! EU QUERO BEBER!

- Calma! Calma!

- HAhAhAhAhaha! Brasília ta coradinho!

- Estou nada!

- Riiio, por que tu está tão pálido...?

- Digamos que passei por uma experiência de quase morte a caminho daqui...

- Quem é tu?

- ...Espírito Santo...

- Ah...! Oi santinho! Que bom que veio!

- Ah, esse espírito de natal~...

- Sério Sampa, tu ta me assustando... E de onde saiu esse seu lenço de papel?

- beber~ Beber~

- Eu já disse calma!

- Eu aposto que bebo mais que você Pará!

- Há! E eu aposto que bebo o dobro disso Amazonas!

- Eu quero comer! Cadê as carnes?

- Vamos fazer um campeonato de bebidas! Vai ser legal!

- NÃO!

E acreditem... Ainda faltavam quarenta minutos para a festa começar...

E assim a meia noite chegou, e as festa foi oficialmente iniciada.

Comeram, e beberam, e beberam e beberam... E quando todos achavam que o álcool havia acabado, São Paulo trouxe mais um carregamento de champanhe que trouxera no porta-malas de seu carro.

E assim seguiram bebendo e comemorando, e bebendo...

Incrivelmente, no entanto, não ficaram incrivelmente bêbados...

Talvez por que Minas praticamente forçou todos a comer razoavelmente BEM, até ELE achar satisfatório, ou mesmo por que Champanhe não era, assim tão forte quanto a boa cachaça que costumavam beber...

...Certo, na verdade ficaram algo bêbados, Rio já estava meio mareado e Paraná já começava a falar besteira.

Mas nada digno de uma ressaca natalina.

E a festa...

- ...Assim...Você está realmente muitooo bonita essa Noite Santa, Santa ~ - Elogiava corado, muuito corado, o paranaense, não necessariamente de vergonha...

- Ah...Muito Obrigado Paraná... - Agradecia a catarinense, vestindo uma camiseta branca de alça e um shortzinho vermelho, seus ruivos cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo - Mas tu já me disse isso...Como que... Dez vezes essa noite...

- hehe~ É que está muito linda ~

- ...Ceerto...

E na parte nordeste da festa...

- Acredite! Isso fará a festa de natal inesquecível! Eu ganhei de uns gringos europeus~ - Cantarolava o cearense sentado na ponta da mesa com Pernambuco.

- Vice, e se descobrirem ocê homi?

- Relaxa! Vai dar certo~

De volta ao outro lado da festa.

- Agora que vocês já comeram - Anunciou Brasília chamando aos poucos a atenção do país. - Os presentes do amigo secreto foram todos colocados em baixo da árvore. -Apontou para uma grande árvore que ia até o teto, estranhamente decorada com enfeites de cada um ali. – Cada presente está nomeado, peguem apenas o seu! E para evitar uma guerra civil, o amigo secreto de cada um não será revelado..

- Tche! E qual a graça então?

- A graça é vocês não destruírem nada descrevendo uns aos outros!

- Faz sentido... - Concordou Minas observando de esguelha Sampa que virava um copo de champanhe e Rio de Janeiro sentado perto da janela para o vento frio lhe deixar um pouco mais sóbrio.

- Ei Rio, que cê fez com aquela caixa de presente que eu pedi pra cê segurar? - Perguntou o paulista aproximando-se do vizinho com uma garrafa de bebida na mão.

- Hum? Ah...Eu deixei lá no carro...

- Ah, era para trazer seu idiota - Balançou a cabeça irritando-o, mas antes que pudesse reclamar algo, o mesmo tirou do bolso a chave de seu carro e lhe deu - Vá buscá-la.

- Por que não busca tu mesmo mermão?

- Por que o presente é seu, estúpido.

O quase-loiro abriu os olhos surpreso.

- Tu me fez carregar ela todo o caminho! Eu não acredito...

- Bem, cê devia ter sacado

- ... - Não sabia se começava a insultá-lo ou agradecê-lo, assim que optou por continuar a conversa - ...Então tu me tirou de amigo secreto?

- Não, eu tirei a Bahia - Apontou para a barba postiça de papai Noel que voltará a usar - Por que acha que estou usando isso? Ela tem um gosto estranho pra presente...

- Ah...

E antes que pudesse seguir, o paulista havia indo junto aos demais á árvore para buscar seu respectivo presente.

Suspirou algo sem graça, lembrando-se da caixa que segurara no colo todo o caminho, e que o próprio paulista havia lhe ameaçado varias vezes caso a quebra-se.

- O idiota é tu Sampa - Resmungou levantando-se da cadeira devagar e caminhando em direção a porta rodando a chaves em mãos, tomar um pouco de ar puro lhe faria muito bem a sua sobriedade...E saiu.

- Os dois são, na verdade - Acrescentou Minas com um sorriso no rosto vendo o vizinho abandonar a sala.

O tempo estava algo frio para o verão, o céu seguia fechado, e ventava um pouco.

Encaminhou-se até o carro preto que antes atentara contra sua vida, perguntando-se o que será que ganhara...Tal era sua distração que nem ao menos notou que todas as luzes da casa atrás de si foram apagadas de repente.

Abriu o automóvel e pegou a caixa retangular e dourada, fechando-o em seguida, e encaminhou-se de volta a festa, a qual as luzes seguiam apagadas.

Sem paciência, rasgou o topo da bela embalagem, encontrando-se com uma simples caixa de papelão, a abriu também ansioso, enquanto andava.

Entendeu enfim a preocupação do paulista sobre quebrar ou não o tal presente, embora a culpa era dele por sair correndo daquele jeito...

Tratava-se de uma garrafa.

Porém quando ia tirá-la de dentro da embalagem para vê-la melhor, ouviu algumas exclamações vindas da casa, agora acessa, e encaminhou-se a mesma averiguar o que estaria acontecendo.

Assim que tornou a casa, uma cena extremamente inusitada o presenteou.

Um beijo...Dois beijos, três quatro!

- Quem é que colocou essas coisas no teto?

- Essas plantinhas não são européias? Que fazem aqui?

Automaticamente olhou para o dito teto, surpreendendo-se também, ali, haviam pelos menos uns vinte viscos espalhados pelo salão.

Viu como os gêmeos Mato-Grosso trocavam desgostosos beijos na bochecha, como Piauí e a Maranhense faziam o mesmo, e até mesmo Amazonas e Pará...Um pouco mais perto da boca, aliás, o segundo parecia algo mareado também, e vermelho...Talvez pelo álcool que rolara aquela noite...

- O que aconteceu aqui? - Por algum motivo que não lhe importou no momento, procurou o paulista no meio da confusão que se formava, e não demorou em encontrá-lo, estava no fundo da sala, ao lado da árvore de natal, seguia bebendo tranquilamente, observando os demais, parecia sob uma distancia segura dessas "plantinhas du mal"

-Algum idiota colocou quando as luzes se apagaram - Respondeu Brasília, alguns passos de distancia, tentando evitar os raminhos.

Porém no momento seguinte recebeu um beijo na bochecha de Goiás, que não notará estar tão perto.

- Vamos tornar as coisas mais interessantes! Quem der o beijo mais criativo ganha uma semana a mais de ferias! - Anunciou feliz o cearense.

- HE? Não! Eu não autorizo isso!

- Uma semana intera? Verdade!- Quase saltitou de felicidade a baiana - Aceituu~

- Ha~ Eu posso ajudar-te com isso se quiser Bahia~ - Adiantou-se prontamente o gaúcho sorrindo.

- Ah! Rio du Sul! Issu! vamos ganhar! - E ao dizer isso se aproximou do sulista, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, a baiana entrelaçou seus braços em volta do pescoço do mais velho, e beijou sua boca aberta em espanto

Porém a morena era pelo menos cinco centímetros menor que o loiro, apoiando-se no mesmo para alcançá-lo... Mas as pernas dele não agüentaram tanta emoção

E caíram ao chão, ainda em meio ao beijo, Rio do sul em baixo, e a baianinha em cima.

- MEU DEUS! É Pra se beijarem! Não se comerem!

- POR ISSO EU DISSE QUE NÂO IA DAR CERTO!

- Vice Bahia! Larga ele!

- Tá certo Bahia! você ganhou, ganhou! Agora solte-o! - Exclamava a capital, tentando separar o fogoso beijo.

- Beem, num podemu dizê qui os baiano num são competitivo - Divertia-se o mineiro sentado a mesa observando a cena.

- Ei~~ Minas - Chamou o capixaba sentado ao seu lado - Olha pra cima~

O nomeado então o fez, notando bem em cima dos dois havia um visco que...

- Issu num tava ai antes...

Ser invisível tem suas vantagens...

- ...Então...Nos beijamos? - Perguntou o mais baixo observando esperançoso o mineiro.

- É...acho que sim... - Comentou ainda observando o visco com a sobrancelha erguida. - Beijos na bochecha podem num sé tão originais assim, mas...

- Na bochecha... Claro... - Confirmou, embora não parecia de todo agradado.

Os dois se aproximaram, e quando o capixaba estava bem próximo da bochecha mineira, seus olhos brilharam...

- O que o Rio ta fazendo ali? - Disse

- Hmm? - E distraidamente pelo comentário o mais alto virou levemente o rosto para ver.

Assim com o movimento, o 'Santo' beijou exatamente os lábios contrários.

- Ah! Minas desculpa! - Lamentou-se assim que se separaram - Eu não vi quando cê virou...

- Ah...tudo bem...A culpa foi minha - Separou-se algo sem graça pelo beijo em 'lugar errado'

Em seguida sorriu, e voltou a observar os demais, enchendo sua taça e a do capixaba mais uma vez de champanhe.

Sem notar o sorriso mais que satisfeito e vitorioso de seu vizinho nesses instantes.

A esta altura Rio Grande do Sul e Bahia já haviam se separado, embora o gaúcho ainda seguia no chão desmaiado...Com um sorriso muito bobo no rosto. Brasília já havia recebido beijos de quase todo o país, já que não parava de andar de um lado pro outro. São Paulo dava um beijo na bochecha da catarinense, sob o olhar irritado de seu meio irmão paranaense, por tentar sair de onde estava, e Rio...Ainda seguia parado na porta, com seu presente em mãos, observando como o paulista dava uma palmadinha no ombro da Santa, e seguia tentando sair do lugar.

Bufou irritado sem perceber, pegando uma garrafa de bebida, e indo em direção a um lugar seguro, ou seja, uma sacada que dava visão para a rua.

Puxou uma cadeira, e ficou observando o céu da noite, que parara de chover, enquanto bebia tranquilamente.

- Véio, cê ta...Todo molhado - E não demorou muito para outra voz adiantar-se a sacada, seguido do som de outra cadeira sendo arrastada.

- ...Tava chovendo - Respondeu simplesmente, sem necessidade de virar-se para saber que do paulista se tratava.

- Nota-se... Toma - Cutucou o vizinho com uma caixa, pequena e quadrada, o carioca a pegou, vendo-a estranhado.

- Que é isso?

- Não sei, era o presente que tava com seu nome em baixo da árvore - Bebeu mais um pouco antes de seguir - E Cê já abriu o meu?

- Ah...Obrigado...Hmmm - Lembrou-se que ainda segurava a tal garrafa em mãos, esticou sua mão, devolveu a chave ao paulista, e tirou de dentro da caixa o presente que ganhara do mesmo, possuía um liquido de cor bordô, e não tinha qualquer tipo de rótulo- Um vinho?

- Um vinho artesanal! - Completou com orgulho o caucasiano.

- He? Artesanal da fabrica é? - Ironizou.

- Não idiota! - Ofendeu-se - Artesanal! Fui mesmo que fiz!

- Tu? - Surpreendeu-se observando o liquido em mãos - Sério?

- Claro! Vinho artesanal é algo muito apreciado na minha casa ainda! - Acrescentou mais uma vez orgulhoso.

- Ah...- Franziu as sobrancelhas observando o paulista estranhado, imaginando-o com uma roupa de campo colhendo uvas...Sacudiu a cabeça tentando não se distrair com tal pensamento - ...Certo...Mas...Tu não fez aquela parada de...Amassar as frutas com os pés, fez?

- Quer o vinho ou não quer? - Ameaçou entrecerrando os olhos perigosamente

- Certo, certo! Desculpa...E...Obrigado..- Observou o objeto - ... Seu presente eu esqueci na minha casa...

- Que desculpa fiada.

- É verdade! Eu acabei só trazendo o do Rio do Sul que tirei no amigo secreto, dei uma faca de churrasco pra ele - passou um tempo quieto, antes de perguntar - o que tu ganhou de amigo secreto?

- Um pendrive - Respondeu simplesmente - É até bom, posso fazer backap das minhas coisas.

- Hmmm...

- E o que cê vai me dar?

- É segredo!

- ...Chato..

Um silencio se formou entre os dois, enquanto os gritos de Brasília sobre "CHEGA AGORA COM ESSA DROGA DE VISCOS!" foram ecoados...

- ..Outro visco - quebrou o silencio o paulistano apontando para cima da cabeça de ambos - Ceará ao ver espalhou bem essas coisas.

- Então foi ele...Ah, ignore, ninguém está nos vendo - Não deu importância, dando de ombros - Não impor-

Interrompeu-se quando sentiu a mão do outro Estado sobre sua cabeça, aproximando-a. Teve a nítida impressão que seu coração começou a pular algumas batidas ao tempo que os rostos eram aproximados.

Seu bom senso perguntava-se, o que raios ele estava fazendo, seu orgulho lhe dizia para empurrá-lo para longe, sua mente simplesmente parecia ter parado de funcionar ou em curto, apenas seu corpo era sincero...

O mais velho adiantou-se e beijou sutilmente sua testa, o carioca apenas entrecerrava os olhos calmamente, ao tempo que a mão que estava no topo de sua cabeça escorregava devagar até sua orelha, chegando ao seu queixo, como se fosse uma pequena caricia involuntária, nesse beijo que com certeza durou mais do que deveria.

- Só para não - Disse separando-se do, totalmente ido, Rio de Janeiro - Quebrar o costume dessa droga de planta.

E então se encararam, como costumavam tanto fazer, sem saber bem o porquê, Rio ainda com o olhar entrecerrado, inclinou-se devagar em direção ao outro, talvez pela influencie do álcool.

- Feliz Natal Rio

- Ah...Feliz...Natal..._**San**_

Até que de repente, ambos desviaram o olhar, como se tal cena nunca tivesse acontecido.

- ...Eu vou pegar mais champanhe - Informou São Paulo levantando-se simplesmente , porém antes - ..Espera...Do que cê me chamou?

Notou como o fluminense parecia distraído, assim que optou por ignorar, deixando-o sozinho.

...Que inconscientemente levou uma das mãos à testa enquanto um sorriso satisfeito formava-se em seus lábios.

- ...O que está acontecendo...Comigo?

E a festa natalina seguiu, cortando a madrugada, com ou sem viscos...

-.-.-.-  
><strong>-=Extra Natalino!=-<strong>

- Ah...Tão tarde! Eu não acredito que demorou tanto...

- Che, deveria é agradecer, se não fosse na divisa eu te deixaria lá.

- Aaaah! Não seja malvado Arge! É natal esqueceu?

- Hunf, simplesmente agradeça que o aeroporto não ficava muito longe.

Dois seres altos, um moreno de olhos verdes e outro loiro de olhos azuis aproximavam da grande casa, que agora encontrava-se mais calma.

- Certo, certo, Obrigado pela ajuda Arge! É só uma pena...Queria ter passado a Ceia com meus Estados.

- Ainda tem o almoço hoje a tarde, e eu também não consegui chegar a tempo para passar com as minhas províncias...

- Isso! Ainda tem amanhã! haha~

- ...Tu te alegra muito rápido sabia?

Ambos chegaram à porta, abrindo e se deparando com...

- Owwn~ Veja! Eles não são bonitin?

- ...Er... - Aqui e ali os Estados encontravam-se dormindo, alguns apoiados em outros, tantos simplesmente na cadeira e mesa, alguém tinha dormido em baixo da árvore, e uns três tacados no chão, a cena até seria mais inocente...Se não fosse as garrafas de bebida vazias espalhadas em cima da mesa...Mas bem, era natal não é - São...Claaro que são...

- São~

- Certo, então eu vou indo, quero chegar a minha capital antes que amanheça - Deu as costas ao brasileiro, porém antes que pudesse dar alguns passos, o país tornou a lhe chamar, fazendo-o virar-se - O que é dessa vez Brasil?

- Muito Obrigado Argentina! E feliz natal! - Declarou sorridente.

O argentino simplesmente balançou a cabeça descrente, antes de seguir seu caminho.

- Já é a sétima vez que tu me deseja isso...Feliz Natal Brasil! - Apenas acenou com a mão, indo em direção de seu taxi.

- É só pra reforçar!

E assim que o carro partiu, voltou-se outra vez a seus Estados, logo notou que alguns já haviam ido embora.

Ao aproximar-se da mesa encontrou-se com um bilhete que rezava " Papai desculpe não esperarmos você, fomos buscar Acre, Feliz Natal!

Amazonas, e Norte"

Sorriu de lado.

- Bem...Sinto muito mas vou ter que acordar alguns de vocês para levar os outros pra cima! - Falou consigo mesmo, antes de seguir com o que disse.

E na manhã de natal...

- O que foi que cê ganhou de natal Minas? Além do meu presente~ - Comentou o Capixaba de ótimo humor aproximando-se do mineirin que estava sentado na larga mesa bebendo café, junto a outros três Estados que tiveram a proeza de acordar cedo

- Isso aqui - respondeu e um forte flash cegou o capixaba por um fugaz instante, seguido por um estranho som de impressão - Queria sabe quem mi tiro no amigo secreto pra mi dá issu...

- Uma maquina...Instantânea? - Comentou assim que voltou a enxergar, vendo nas mãos do mineiro uma espécie de maquina digital, e sua própria foto já impressa na mão do moreno - legal...Não sabia que ainda faziam essas coisas

- E veio com um bilhete - Entregou-o a seu vizinho.

- Hmm...Deixa eu ver... "Para você registrar os momentos bonitos e coloridos que eu sei que presencia" - Escrito em letras de computador - Que raios é isso?

- Num sei, mas veja- Pós a mão no bolso procurando alguma coisa, retirando uma foto - Eu já comecei bem

E mostrou-a para seu vizinho, que segurou muito o riso, para não cair em gargalhada ali mesmo.

- ...Quando cê tirou isso?

- Hoje de madrugada! Papai acordou alguns de nós para desejar feliz natal e ajudar a levar os outros para cima, por sinal - Um sorrisinho típico seu lhe apareceu - E é justamente assim que começarei a manhã de natal~

- Ah! Isso eu quero ver!

Terminou seu café, e os dois subiram para um dos quartos que haviam naquela casa, naquele que justamente encontravam-se Rio Grande do Sul, Paraná, Santa Catarina, São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro.

Este último, como era de costume, dormindo enquanto esmagava seu vizinho em um abraço 'noturno'. Foi justamente a esses últimos dois que Minas e Es aproximaram-se.

Não tirou foto da cena, não dessa vez, mas não faltaria oportunidade agora...

- Ei~ Rio ~ Riiio, já é de manhã acordaa~

- hmmm, mais cinco minutos papai...hmmm

- Vamo~ A comida já ta pronta!

- Hmmm...

- Ocê vai ficar sem~ Vamo, levanta~

O carioca soltou devagar o paulista, que suavizou a expressão agora livre do aperto, esticou-se antes de abrir os olhos sem muito foco.

- ...Hum? - Olhou ao redor tentando reconhecer - ...Onde eu to? Como eu cheguei aqui...?

- Assim ô~ - E mostrou ao carioca a tal foto que tirara.

Quase instantaneamente o rosto fluminense começou a assumir uma coloração vermelha, vermelha e mais vermelha, chegando a um tom carmim realmente surpreendente.

- Papai acordou alguns de nós onti para ajuda a leva os otro pro quarto, comu ele num conseguio ti acorda, otra pessoa teve qui ti leva...Sorte que Sampa conseguiu ti carregar sem problema, ne?~

- Minas...Me da ...essa foto...

- Hehe, nem pensa

- É sério Minas, me dá essa foto!

- Di jeito nenhum manin~

- ME DA ESSA FOOOTOOOO!

E assim começou uma perseguição por todo a casa, realmente toda a casa, que acordou praticamente todos que tentavam dormir naquela manhã de nata, inclusive Brasil...

São Paulo continuou dormindo com seu sono de pedra...

Bem...É isso que dá reunir a família para passar o natal...

- ME DA ESSAAAA FOOOTOOOOOOOOO!

...Como se Minas tivesse tirado só uma...

**Feliz natal a todos, e um excelente ano novo!**

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENTES DE NATAL!<br>**  
>(Presente Lyssia!) Rio de Janeiro: http :  / 3 . bp . blogspot . com / -nr7z1HLVBHk / TvwSM8aB3LI / AAAAAAAAAgQ / 1knLm2rpHyo / s1600 / Rio % 2521 . jpg

(")Cena São-Minense, abraço noturno: http : / 2 . . com / -WUlBxFFJt28 / TvwR-hA76VI / AAAAAAAAAgI / mX4WFMvO-VY / s1600 / Cama + do + Sudeste . jpeg . jpg

(Presente Nina!) Minas Gerais: http : / / 2 . bp . blogspot . com / -ZsbhKigmT2g / TvwR1TCQneI / AAAAAAAAAgA / bQkM83DelIA / s1600 / Minas2 . jpeg . jpg

Espero que gostem 3~

Nos vemos chere's!

_**Um ótimo ano novo a todos!  
><strong>_  
>- Capota-<p> 


	9. 4ª Vinheta dos Estados! Feliz Ano Novo!

Alguns de vocês podem estar se perguntando, "ué, mas já?"

Pois é! XD Decidi fazer a "última vinheta do ano", e quem sabe, se tudo der certo, faça também a "primeira do ano", para já começarmos 2012 com o bom e velho Yaoi XDD~

A vinheta é beem curtinha, mas especial ~3  
>Espero que gosteem! E<p>

UM FELIZ ANO NOVO A TODOS!

* * *

><p><strong>Vinheta dos Estados!<strong>  
><strong>N° 07 - Cafés, relacionamentos "amargos" e um quase strip?<strong>

**A** festa natalina já havia acabado, e se iniciavam os preparativos para o ano novo! Nesta festa porém, cada Estado costumava passa-la em sua própria casa, com sua respectiva população. Dessa forma, era o último encontro dos Estados do ano, um simples café da manhã...Bem, ao menos esse era o plano...

- Aiii! - Exclamava Amazonas fazendo uma careta, com xícara em mãos - Quem fez o café? Ta amargo...

- São Paulo - Acusou indiferente o paraense quase virando o pote de açúcar no seu.

- É...Amargo...Como minha vida... - Dizia com uma nuvem negra em sua cabeça, não necessariamente de chuva.

- Que deu nele?

- E eu entendo essas crises 'paulistescas' dele?

- Rio² vai lá

- He? Por que eu?

- Isso~ Vai lá

- Até tu Brutus(Minas)? - E suspirando o carioca sentou-se ao lado da incrivelmente negra aura do paulista. - Ei, que fo-

- Qual o problema comigo?

- Hã? Ah..Vari-

- Será que eu não mereço ser feliz também?

- Ah...C-clar- Sampa agarrou os ombros cariocas e começou a sacudi-los com os olhos lacrimejantes.

- Por que meus relacionamentos duram tão pooooucoo! E por que justo no ano noovo?

- HE?

E espiando do outro lado da mesa...

- Ah, ele levou um fora...

- _Outro_ fora, você quer dizer Amazonas.

- Mainha, que azar... logu nu ano novo...

- tché, no dia que este ai vir a ter um namoro sério, eu vou a comer meu chapéu!

- Uai, certeza Rio Grande?~~

E lá...

- ...E elas sempre insistem em conhecer minha família! Quem eu apresento? O pai? buscá-lo na pu** que Pa*** pra conhecer uma po*** de uma garota! E ele até parece mais jovem que eu! Sabe o qual bizarro é o fato de meu próprio pai parecer mais novo que eu?

- Desde quando tu tava namorando?

- ... Maaaas nãaao! Elas nunca acreditam que eu sou "filho único", que só tenho pai e só! E ainda dizem que eu sou estressado! EU NÂO SOU ESTRESSADO!

- Nãaaao, magiiina...

- CÊ NÂO TA AJUDANDO!

- Ah...Desculpa...

- Eu posso ser um bom namorado!

- b-bem...

- Eu posso ser romântico se quiser!

- S-sampa...

- Além do que eu na cama so-

- SAMPAAA! - Exclamou exasperado segurando os braços contrários - C-calma!

- Ei, o que eu perdi? - Chegavam Brasília e Mato Grosso com quatro sacos de pipoca.

- Ele ia comentá seu disimpenho na cama - Explico Ceará pegando um pouco - Cara, isso é melhô que novela!

E voltando...

- Olha bem pra mim! - Segurou o rosto fluminense com ambas as mãos o forçando a encará-lo.

- T-ta... - Simplesmente respondeu começando a ficar tão vermelho quanto os enfeites de natal.

Tirou os óculos.

- Olha! Eu até que sou um pouco bonito!

- A-ah...S-..N-...Hmmm...

- ...Além do que - Tirou sua gravata com raiva, a abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa - Posso não ter taantos dotes assim, mas meu corpo não esta nada mal!

- Ai meu Deus...

Na mesa.

- Vice! Sampa ta fazendo um stripe!

- Bahia!/Amazonas! Não veja isso! - Exclamaram Rio Grande e Pará tapando os olhos de ambas as jovens.

- Agora que tava ficando bom!²

- Você também Santa... - tentava fazer o mesmo Paraná.

- Atreva-se - Ameaçou a catarinense com sua prancha saindo, sabe-se-lá de onde...

- Ah... - Mudou de ideia.

De volta...

Aproximou ainda mais ambos os rostos, a somente dois palmos de distancia.

- ...E eu também beijo muito bem!

- Ah s-sério? - Rio provavelmente não processava o que dizia, estando a beira de um colapso que por incrível que pareça só Minas, e ES pareciam perceber - N-nossa...

- O problema é essas mulheres ingratas! nem usando toda a Bovespa com elas estão satisfeitas! Nem eu penso tanto em dinheiro assim! - Choramingou recostando o rosto no vão entre o ombro e o pescoço carioca, respirando entrecortadamente.

O desnorteado fluminense apenas pôs em defesa uma das mãos a boca, para não fazer "nenhum comentário estranho" devido às baforadas em seu pescoço.

- Minas, cê não vai fazer nada?

- Ah~ - Suspirou o mineiro com um sorriso mais que maroto e satisfeito no rosto, comendo pipoca, e conferindo as fotos que já tinha tirado - As vezes é bom apenas ficar observando~~

- ANO QUE VEM EU...QUEROOO UMA NAMOOOORAAAADAAAAA!

- Ai~ Algu-ém m-me ajude...

- F-f-fim~-

* * *

><p>Bem...Vamos torcer para que ano que vem sampa consiga "uma namorada", hã?~<p>

Jaja XD~

Bem...E esta foi a última vinheta do ano...Foi um ano bem dícifil esse não?  
>Tantas, mas tantas coisas que aconteceram...<p>

Ainda assim sempre temos a esperança que no ano que venha, as coisas possam ser melhores

Por isso agradeço mais uma vez a **Lyssia! **ocê não faz ideia do quanto me ajudou este ano, e não me refiro só ou exclusivamente a fics viiiu!

Muuuito obrigado por isso!

E a todos vocês também!

**Boas festas! Bom fim de ano! E até a próxima!**

Caso tudo dê certo, amanhã postarei a vinheta "primeiro sonho do ano", que sera quase/meio lime, o que acham, hã~?


	10. 5ª Vinheta dos Estados! Primeira do ano!

E aqui está! Um pouco atrasada por que minha net caiu e não voltava ¬¬ (Logo no dia 1°!)

Não tenho muito mais a dizer...Além de que...EU volto ao trabalho amanhã (dia 02) TT_TT

Queria poder ter ido pra praia... =/

Pena...Bem, vou ter que esperar até Maio agora, fazer o que...

* * *

><p><strong>Vinheta dos Estados<strong>

**Especial! Primeira vinheta do ano!**

**N° 08 O primeiro sonho do ano...**

**Flashback**

Os ânimos já haviam se acalmado depois da tentativa de strip de São Paulo...Ou quase, o mesmo ainda parecia algo desanimado, e Rio parecia traumatizado, sentado a quatro cadeiras de distancia do paulistano.

Os Estados ainda tinham pouco mais de uma hora juntos antes de cada um ir embora...Então Minas Gerais começou a puxar assunto sobre superstições de ano novo

Discutiam como a roupa branca ficava transparente se chovia, uma ótima paisagem de ano novo! Sobre pular sete ondas...Se pular perto de uma cachoeira funcionaria? E se cair tentando?

Quando cada um falava das próprias superstições, São Paulo tornou a falar, mexendo distraidamente seu café.

- Ouvi dizer que no Japão eles tem uma superstição sobre o primeiro sonho do ano...

- Primeiro? Hmmm ... Acho que já ouvi algo assim - Comentou Ceará pensativo - Talvez de um turista, sei não...

- parece interessante - Incentivou Minas, tentando animar o vizinho - o qui ela diz?

- Oxi! Quantu má coisa pra trazé boa sorte méo! - Concordou Bahia.

- Hmmmm - Fechou os olhos pensativo - Era sobre...O primeiro sonho do ano dar boa sorte, se for um sonho bom...Algo assim...

- E o que os japoneses consideram ser um "sonho bom"? - Entrou na conversa Brasília, revisando se já tinha guardado todas as suas coisas.

- Sonhar com o Monte Fuji, um falcão e...Berinjela.

Silencio...

-...Tudo junto?

- Isso...

- P**ra, ai que você vê como japonês é um povo ruim! - Exclamou Ceará tentando conter o riso - Até mesmo pra dá sorte eles tem que dificulta!

A maioria dos Estados riu, até mesmo São Paulo.

- ô paulista! Cê ri mais você é o que mais tem japa por aqui!

- É, mas os meus são muuuito melhores!

E entre piadinhas e brincadeiras, cada qual começou a se recolher, para chegar a tempo antes da virada.

E no fundo da mesa, Rio pensava consigo mesmo sobre isso de "primeiro sonho do ano"

...Parecia interessante...

**Fim do Flashback**

O céu já estava quase completamente claro, o que anunciava que já deviam ser por volta das seis da manhã.

- Sr...Certeza que não quer que eu te ajude a chegar a seu apartamento...?

- N-não...Sério eu to...bem... - E era mais ou menos nesse horário que os mais animados com o ano novo voltavam para casa/Apto/Ou onde quer q eles estejam hospedados...

Um alto moreno de cabelos castanhos cheio de mechas loiras também fazia esse mesmo trajeto...

- Aiiii ...Q-quem colocou esse pilar aqui? - Perguntou ao dar de cara com um dos pilares do saguão.

- ...A quinze anos quando construíram o prédio Senhor...

Rio de Janeiro respirou fundo, antes de virar-se sorrindo para tranquilizar seu porteiro.

- Calma, Eu to bem, sério! Só estou...com sono. - E o elevador chegou, entrando nele, e assim que a porta de fechou, bateu com força em suas bochechas tentando manter-se acordado - Droga...Acho que bebi demais...

Sono, muito, mais muito sono...Ele não era do tipo que fazia escândalos ou besteira quando bebia, e sim funcionava quase como um sossega leão, e o deixava 'meio' lesado (mais do que o normal...)

Empurrou sua porta, e seguiu pelo longo corredor, o contrario do paulista, gostava de espaço, e não apês encolhidos propositalmente como era aquele que o mesmo tinha na AV. Paulista.

Encontrou seu quarto, e ignorando a roupa da festa, ou mesmo as cortinas abertas, caiu sobre a cama de casal que tinha pra si, sem nem mesmo tirar os sapatos.

Se sentia sujo, todo o lixo da virada fazia peso em seu corpo a essas alturas, mas estava cansado, exausto...Nem sequer tinha ligado para os outros Estados para desejar feliz ano novo...

E uma das poucas coisas que lembra antes de cair pesadamente no sono, foi lembrar-se vagamente daquela historia sobre "primeiro sonho do ano", e ouvir seu celular tocando, e "O chato do Sampa" escrito em sua tela.

E dormiu...

...

...

Caminhava em direção a sala de reuniões, tinha chegado cedo, e ainda se perguntava por que raios tinha feito esse besteira, em vez de seguir na cama e continuar dormindo...

Reclamava enquanto caminhava...Será que ainda dava tempo de voltar mais tarde?

Porém ao chegar, notou que ela não estava sozinha.

São Paulo encontrava-se sentava sobre a mesa, lendo o que muito provavelmente era um relatório, a essa hora da manhã! Doença...Só podia!

- Não tem cadeira aqui não brother? - Ironizou chamando a atenção do mais velho, que apenas o viu sentado de canto de olho.

- Hunf, olha quem fala.

Ainda assim o paulista seguiu sentado no mesmo lugar, ou isso imaginava o carioca, arrumando suas coisas, sem perceber os movimentos do outro.

- passou bem a festa? - A voz mais próxima

- Muito, e a sua?

- Também... - E mais perto...

Sentiu um forte arrepio passar por todo seu corpo ao sentir um dedo riscando lentamente o risco de suas costas, até sua nuca.

Levantou o rosto sobressaltando notando estar de frente para o paulistano, ainda sentado sobre a mesa, cada uma das pernas de um lado da cadeira do fluminense.

Seu plano era perguntar "O QUE TU TA FAZENDO?" mas de sua boca simplesmente não saiu nenhum som, ao tempo que Sampa apoiava o rosto em uma das mãos, encarando o vizinho com graça.

- Sabe, eu sei de um óootimo jeito de começar o ano~

Abriu a boca outra vez, porem a fechou quase instantaneamente quando o paulista aproximou-se ainda mais, sentando-se na beira da mesa, mordendo o forte ombro bronzeado.

Levantou a mão para separar-lo de seu corpo, mas a mesma não parecia nem um pouco afim de obedece-lo, ao tempo que a esperta boca subia para seu pescoço.

Seus olhos se entrecerraram, e estranhos sons tentavam sair de seus lábios.

-S-sampa...

Porém seus olhos abriram como pratos ao começar a sentir o peso do mais velho sobre seu corpo. Estava sentado em seu colo...

Estava mordendo seu pescoço...

E o quase-loiro estava começando a entrar em pânico.

Juntou toda sua vontade para empurrar o paulista pelos ombros.

- o-o-o-o-o que tu p-pensa que ta fazendo? - Sua respiração já estava algo pulada, sem fazar do tom carmín de seu rosto.

- Haha~ Precisa mesmo que eu diga? - Questionou com graça.

- C-claro! P-pare agora eu...

- Certeza? - Aproximou ambos rostos, com a voz algo rouca.

- ...Er...- Adiantou-se também, deixando apenas alguns centímetros de distancia ambos lábios - Q-quero dizer, sim!

E tornou a se afastar algo sem graça.

Tentou olhar para qualquer outro lado que não o Estado a sua frente, porém tanta aproximação...Tanta aproximação...

O estava deixando cada vez mais nervoso...E algo mais...

Sim, algo mais...Muito pior...

Sentiu um tecido em sua nuca, fazendo-o tornar a virar a estar perto, muito perto da face de seu "amigo".

O paulistano usava a própria gravata envolta no pescoço contrario para trazê-lo para perto novamente.

Isso o fazia sentir-se cada vez pior... Seu corpo começava a tremer, e seu coração batia desesperadamente, como se gritasse.

- ...Se fosse verdade, eu não estaria aqui...

Ambas respirações se misturando, seu sangue parecia estar em ebulição.

-...Por que é o que você deseja...

Nariz contra nariz, os dois corpos procurando um ao outro, mais e mais perto, quadril contra quadril...

- ...Você...

Sorriu de lado, as mãos bronzeadas envolvendo a cintura paulista, seu olhar entrecerrando, um tanto nublado, mais e mais perto... como se pretendesse fundir ambos os corpos...Ou algo assim.

Desviou seu rosto á orelha carioca, terminando sua frase em um sussurro provocante.

- ...Me deseja...me quer, não é?~

-...Sampa... - fechou os olhos, recostando seu rosto sob o vão entre o ombro e pescoço daquele sobre seu colo, respirando fundo, embriagando-se ainda mais.

- Aaah~

TUUUM

Seu corpo repentinamente bateu contra algo sólido, sólido e gelado...Seguido de uma avassaladora dor de cabeça.

Abriu os olhos assustado, deparando-se com outro se não o chão de seu próprio quarto.

E logo a sensação, como a de um balde de água fria ao notar que seu corpo estava algo...Alterado, e...

Foi um sonho...Seu primeiro sonho do ano...

"...O primeiro sonho do ano dar boa sorte, se for um sonho bom..."

- A a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a H! - Gritou até sentir seus pulmões em ar.

Um, um ótimo jeito de começar o ano...Ou não.

E pobre Senhor Nicolas...Acabara de voltar a portaria e já ouvira o berro de algum morador louco.

Pois é, será um longo, looongo ano.

* * *

><p>E...Acabou...haha XD'~<p>

Espero que vocês tenham tido um bom dia primeiro!  
>E que tenham tido ótimos sonhos!<p>

...

Eu sonhei com meu trabalho OMG...B-bem...Espero que isso seja boa sorte ao menos XDD'''


	11. 6ª Vinheta dos Estados

Esta vinheta sai um pouco do estilo de narração mas... bah, eu sempre mudo estilo d enarração, cês já deviam ter acostumado XD

Outra coisa! Paralela a esta fic estou fazendo á "Capitanias á Estados" que é contada pelo ponto de vista do Sampa, estilo flash back, gostaria muito se vocês pudessem dar uma passadinha e ler, ela é beem curtinha (E review's também são aceitos!)

Espero que gostem desta 'vinheta', té o/

* * *

><p><strong> Vinheta dos Estados...<strong>  
><strong>N° 9 Que fique só entre nós...<strong>

A chuva cortava os céus fluminenses, sem trégua, e há distancia, alheio, e de uma estranha forma, envolto em tudo isso, uma figura difusa adentrava em um grande prédio beira-mar da praia de Copacabana, usava um cassaco preto longo, no entanto fino, e um guarda-chuva grande o suficiente para duas pessoas, talvez até três, estranhamente transparente.

- Tempo sem ver-te – Cumprimentou o porteiro, vendo como o jovem de cabelos negros e pele pálida batia a ponta do guada-chuva e o fechava a um canto junto a os demais.

- Tenho andado ocupado – Respondeu simplesmente, tirando de dentro do casaco uma caixa, verificando se a mesma parecia intacta.

- E o senhor está completamente molhado... Um instante que eu busco uma toalh..

- Não é preciso, obrigado Nicolas – Acrescentou aproximando-se do senhor, que embora parecesse mais velho que o recém chegado, era séculos mais novo – Acredite, eu estou acostumado a tomar chuva...

E com um meio sorriso, o paulista lhe deu um aceno de cabeça e adiantou-se para o elevador.

Não demorou para chegar ao apartamento desejado, e de outro bolso tirou uma pequena chave, e rapidamente abriu a porta. Como esperava, encontrava-se com um aspecto deserto, todas as luzes pareciam apagadas, e janelas e cortinas estavam fechadas.

Suspirou pesadamente antes de seguir o conhecido caminho naquele grande apartamento, era muito espaçoso...Preferia seu pequeno e fiel apê a aquela aberração gigantesca...Era um apartamento ou uma casa nos ares afinal?

Logo chegou a um largo cômodo, e sem pedir autorização a ninguém acendeu sua luz e adiantou-se até um armário, de lá tirando um bule. Encheu-o de água na pia de mármore negro á frente, e em seguida á colocou para esquentar em uma das bocas do fogão de inox, em fogo baixo. Deixou a caixinha que antes trazia no bolso sobre uma larga mesa encostada na parede, e abandonou o cômodo.

Ainda demoraria um pouco para a água esquentar, enquanto isso...

Atravessou o longo corredor, e entrou na última porta á direita, um banheiro, abriu o armarinho sob a pia, também negra, e de lá tirou uma grande toalha azul, tornou a fechá-lo, molhar levemente uma das pontas do objeto, e voltar ao corredor principal do lugar.

Caminhava quase sem olhar o caminho, como se conhecesse bem aquele trajeto...

No meio do corredor, abriu uma grande porta, e não demorou em um ar abafado acertar-lhe no rosto, quase ao ponto de borrar seus óculos. Era uma suíte, e ao ver, parecia não ter sido aberta há algum tempo.

-...Idiota... – Sussurrou adentrando ao recinto.

Ali estava a prova viva de que aquele belo apartamento não encontrava-se desabitado, outro jovem, de medianamente longos cabelos castanhos com mechas loiras, dormia, esticado numa cama de casal, embora não parecia estar num sono realmente muito tranquilo...

Adiantou-se, afastou uma cômoda perto da cama, tirou o celular que lá estava, e sentou-se ao lado do mais novo.

Rio de Janeiro mantinha uma expressão tensa no rosto, e seus cabelos estavam algo molhados, ao tempo que seu corpo parecia suar frio, e aparentava algo de palidez, embora não muita.

Sem dizer nada, o paulistano secou brevemente o rosto de seu vizinho, suavizando um pouco sua expressão. Era um trabalho inútil, sabia bem, era como enxugar gelo...Por mais que fizesse isso, a situação não mudaria, mas...

Dobrou a toalha, com o lado que antes tinha molhado na torneira para baixo, posicionando na testa do moreno, suavizando ainda mais sua expressão.

Levantou-se, arrumou o corpo espalhado do outro, e puxou um fino lençol para cobri-lo.

Aproximou-se outra vez, deixando o celular do carioca bem ao lado da orelha de seu dono. E sem mais, saiu do quarto.

Quando chegou a cozinha, a água já estava dando sinais de começar a borbulhar, desligou o fogo, e de dentro da caixinha que trouxe, jogou uma boa quantidade de folhas de boldo. E fechou o bule com um pires que encontrou no escorredor. Pegou também uma xícara particularmente grande, que ele mesmo dera ao carioca, e que se impressionava de que a mesma, que trazia escrito em letras garrafais " Presente para uma pessoa insuportável", não havia sido jogada fora, colocou tudo numa bandeja, e deixou sobre a mesa.

Tornou a observar a cozinha, perto de uma porta que dava a lavanderia encontrou a fruteira, de lá tirou duas laranjas, e de um embaralhado de temperos um pequeno vidro escrito "açúcar".

Tornou a pia e tirou uma faca e uma colher, colocou tudo na bandeja, e voltou ao quarto.

Colocou na cômoda que antes afastara e sentou-se outra vez ao lado do peito fluminense, pegando as duas laranjas, uma de cada vez, e tirando sua casca com movimentos circulares de faca e mão.

Destapou o chá, cujo aroma não demorou a se espalhar pelo recinto, e voltou-se outra vez ao fluminense.

- ... Ao menos esse ano foi mais... – Nem terminou, em vez disso, passou a mão sobre os cabelos quase-loiros, brevemente, antes de se levantar, colocando o celular do outro ainda mais colado em sua orelha.

Deu uma última olhada no mais jovem, parecia mais tranquilo, embora ainda parecia estar suando...

Saiu do quarto deixando a porta aberta, apagou a luz da cozinha, e saiu do apartamento trancando a porta. Assim que o fez, apoiou-se de costas na mesma, tirou de dentro do casaco o que parecia uma pequena bolsa de proteção, e de lá seu celular, diferente do que usava normalmente, e nele discou um número.

Quase instantaneamente, "Garota de Ipanema" entoava, cada vez mais alto do outro lado da porta, porém não se mexeu de seu lugar até identificar um palavrão vindo da mesma direção.

Como se fosse sua deixa, chamou o elevador, e retornou á portaria.

- Nossa...mas o senhor já vai? –Perguntou o Sr. Nicolas assim que avistou o paulista. –Não quer esperar a chuva ao menos dar uma trégua?

- Não..Obrigado - conferiu um relógio que trazia no pulso – Com sorte ainda pego um vôo até Minas Gerais...Espero pra ver se o tempo melhora no Aeroporto...

- O senhor parece viajar muito...A-ah! Sem querer me intrometer.

O paulista sorriu de lado com o comentário.

- Vamos, pare com isso, já nos conhecemos a dez anos- Sorriu, batendo levemente no ombro do 'mais jovem' -e eu viajo bastante sim...Em reuniões...E fora isso, quando acho necessário...A propósito... Se ele perguntar...

- ... Direi que minha esposa que esteve no apartamento e lhe preparou chá – Completou cúmplice – Não é como se fosse à primeira vez.

-...É, eu tenho manias muito estúpidas... – Comentou com graça despedindo-se, abrindo seu grande guarda-chuva, e perdendo-se entre as incessantes gotas.

O porteiro apenas observava, ao tempo que seu telefone tocava, do apartamento do morador mais problemático daquele prédio.

- ...Não acho estúpidas...

-fim-

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado ^^<strong>

**Espero algum review, por favor *-***

**_Extras:_** E..O megaupload foi-se embora...e eu tenho que re-uploar (Essa palabra existe) uma pá de coisas no site que tenho de Hetalia...E essa Pipa em? Será que sobe ou não sobe? E tudo vai acabar em pizza ou em Sopa?

É esperar pra ver...


	12. 7ª Vinheta dos Estados

**Ola novamente a todos o/**

****Só avisando, o estilo cômico no-sense da fic logo mais retornara o/  
>Só tenho que aclarar antes algumas...Digamos..."Peças do quebra cabeça"<br>Mas se alguém quiser Spoiler desta fic, sugiro que pesquise no livro de historia nacional mais perto de você XDD

Entre 1888 até 1960/2012~ E divirtam-se! XD

E também quero lançar um...Desafio~  
>Quem conseguir <strong><em>identificar<em>** **5 mistérios da fic, ganhara um prêmio! **

**Vamos ver se vocês estão prestando atenção D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vinheta dos Estados<strong>

** 10ª - O que você acha...?**

Já era tarde da noite, e a mesma seria silenciosa, se não fosse à chuva que insistia em cair, talvez fosse possível dizer que de uma noite tranqüila se tratava.

- Tem certeza qui num qué si secar?

No entanto, não houve resposta, o jovem de pálida pele apenas seguia observando as gotas que insistiam cair, sentado no umbral da janela, enquanto tragava seu cigarro.

- ... – de pele morena apenas suspirou, voltando sua atenção mais uma vez a xícara de chá em suas mãos.

Se encontravam em uma fazenda, para ser mais preciso, no maior quarto da mesma.

O estilo de decoração era uma mistura rústica das antigas fazendas, com o atual, sem muitos detalhes.

A personificação de Minas Gerais encontrava-se sentado em uma larga cama de casal, enrolado entre grossos cobertores, enquanto segurava entre ambas as mãos uma quente xícara de chá.

Já o paulistano seguia na sua, era visível que se encontrava encharcado, com apenas uma toalha de rosto no seu pescoço para impedir o fluxo de pingos das pontas de seu curto cabelo

- ...Ocê podi acaba pegandu um resfriado...

- ... –

- ...E devia tentá para de fuma...E-

- ...E cê devia tentar parar de agir como si fosse minha mãe – interrompeu bruscamente observando o mineiro, que lhe lançou um olhar surpreso pela reação - ...Ah, desculpa Minas...É que eu...Estava pensando em algumas coisas...

E tornou a olhar para a janela.

O moreno observou alguns instantes seu antigo ex-tutor, antes de tornar a se deitar, após ter terminado de beber seu chá de boldo com uma careta.

- Devia agradecer que é só boldo – Sua ação foi notada pelo mais velho – Uma vez fiquei doente e Bahia me fez beber uma sopa feita de ossos moídos...Ou algo do gênero.

O de olhos castanhos já estava se sentindo mareado demais antes, mas só de imaginar um "remédio" assim, piorou, teve que se concentrar muito para não vomitar, e por todo o chá a perder...Ah, e as laranjas também...Cobriu o rosto tentando afastar tais pensamentos da cabeça.

- Tantos séculos, e até hoje Bahia ainda consegue me assustar - Comentou com graça - ..Mas, cê ta se sentindo melhor...?

- ...um pouquin...

- Hmmm...

- ...Ocê devia mêsmo troca, ao menos di camisa...

- Cê sabe que suas roupas não cabem em mim, e eu também não trouxe nenhuma troca

-...Ao meno-

- ...E não vou ficar andando sem camisa! Isso é muito carioca pro meu gosto - cortou antes que o outro pudesse sugerir a idéia. – E não gosto de ficar sem camisa.

Um estranho silencio se formou após tais palavras, incomodo, até que a voz do mais novo tornou a soar, um tanto baixa e séria.

- ...Sei fôr por causa da sua cicatr-

- Não é, eu só não gosto. – Interrompeu, e terminou como quem avisa que o assunto esta encerrado.

Um silencio ainda mais incomodo se seguiu, Minas tirou um pouco a cabeça de baixo das cobertas, porém a expressão do paulista estava oculta pela toalha que decidira colocar na cabeça para secar os cabelos. Logo se arrependeu de ter tocado em tal tema, sempre acontecia o mesmo...Pensou em mudar de assunto, mas o paulista lhe fez esse favor.

- ...Cê sabe de alguma coisa que esta acontecendo com o Rio...?

- Hmm? - Se surpreende -...Qui quer dizer?

- ...Ele anda estranho ultimamente... Achei que talvez, ele tivesse te falado alguma coisa...

- Ah..._**Isso**_...- Sorriu de lado - ...E quando ocê vai adimitir qui se preocupa cum eli? Podia simplesmente perguntá-lo diretamente soh

- Nunca - Adicionou cortante, ao tempo que seu vizinho ria baixinho.

- Não muda mêsmo...

- Eu não me preocupo por ele! - E o paulista começava a mostrar seu costumeiro mal humor.

- Passô nu apartamento dele antes daqui, num foi? E nu mínimo foi em segredo pá eli num sabé...Acertei?

- ...Isso não quer dizer nada, era só caminho...

-... "Caminho"...Ta bom... Ocê devia sabê qui num adianta menti pra mim

- E você devia saber que é um chato...E ele é um idiota.

- Ocê também é idiota e eu gosto de ocê - E sorriu inocentemente, enfocando sua condição de doente, ao tempo que recebia um olhar assassino do mais velho - Sin ofedê, claroo~

São Paulo apagou seu cigarro e o jogou em um lixo lá perto, resmungando baixinho, se de outros se tratasse, provavelmente estaria numa fervente discussão, mas costumava ter uma paciência com este mineiro...

Sim, ele era uma pessoa paciente... Às vezes...

Bem, todo tem seus momentos, não é?

- Você se aproveita Mih, se aproveita mesmo...

- Máh - seguiu a conversa fechando os olhos com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios - Qui qué dizê sobre estranho?

- ...Não sei...Ele anda..."Grudento"...

O mineiro franziu as sobrancelhas pelo comentário.

- "Grudento" ?

- Isso...Não sei explicar...Anda perto demais, não só nas reuniões...E suas reações também estão estranhas... Às vezes desvia o olhar quando olho pra ele... Ou não fala coisa com coisa, além do normal...

- Ah... - Exclamou simplesmente, ouvindo com atenção.

- ... Não o vejo tão perdido assim desde que Brasília Nasceu...É estranho, e esta me _incomodando._

O mais novo suspirou, outra vez cobrindo o rosto pelas cobertas devido à claridade que o enjoava.

- ...Ele esta perdido mesmô...Má da um tempo pra eli, num é nada..._Sério_

- O que eu mais quero saber... - Seguiu São Paulo encarando as cobertas de esguelha, que balançavam inseguras, como se o Estado que ali se escondia sabia o que viria a seguir - É se você tem um "dedin" nisso, Minas Gerais.

- hehe~ Claro que não...

- Minas...

- Pur quê teria...

- Minas...

- Que desconfiado Sampa!

- Estado de Minas Gerais! - Exclamou o paulista levantando-se e erguendo as cobertas do moreno, como um pai que repreende o filho depois de ter feito algo errado - Se eu souber, ou tornar a suspeitar, que você anda enfiando 'coisas' dentro da cabeça do Rio de Janeiro...

- Não fiz nada! - Alegou fazendo a expressão mais inocente que podia - Num colocaria nada qui já num tivesse lá...

O paulistano encarou o mais novo algum tempo, que lutava para manter sua expressão de inocência, não tãaao inocente assim. Logo bufou irritado, tampando o rosto do mesmo outra vez com a coberta.

- ... Você e Bahia...Simplesmente _não largam_ essa mania de se meter na vida dos outros.

- ...Num é como si .. - Seguiu o mineiro ouvindo os passos do mais velho, e outros movimentos, parecia estar juntando suas coisas para sair - Eu fossi conta pra ele sobre "**aquilo**", ocê sabê qui eu num faria isso, num fiz antes, e num vô fazê agora...Embora oportunidadi num faltó..

O paulista não respondeu, então o mineiro seguiu.

- ...Nossa liberdade é bem maior du que era há séculos atrás Sampa, ocê sabe disso, por isso...

- Eu num quero mais saber disso Mih...- A voz saia algo triste, e um tanto distante - Pensei que cê já tinha entendido isso

- ... Disculpa...

- ...Tudo bem... Então, vou indo embora, quero chegar em casa antes do dia 25 - Aproximou-se do mineirin, erguendo sua coberta outra vez - Vê se você se cuida, e não precisa se preocupar com seus animais, o Sr. Fernandes disse que estão todos bem, ah, e tome um banho quente assim que puder, ajuda também, logo tudo isso vai acabar, você verá.

- ...Obrigado... - Agradeceu algo sem graça - ...E ocê num tá se sentindo...Mal?

- Um pouco...Mas ao menos consigo me locomover, algo de tontura e dor nas costas... Janeiro é um mês realmente complicado, mas podemos contar com o dinheiro do turismo. - Arrumou as cobertas que agora já se encontravam todas tortas devido a tantos movimentos, e passou a mão na cabeça do menor, bagunçando seus cabelos.

-...Ocê mi tratando assim, até mi sinto uns 400 anos mais novo... - Comentou tirando os bagunçados fios encaracolados de perto de seus olhos.

- E você dizendo isso, me faz sentir 400 anos mais velho...

Os dois sorriram com graça pelo comentário.

- Então me vou... - Porém antes que saísse...

- Sampa...Só má uma coisa... - De baixo das cobertas retirou uma pequena caixa branca, sorrateiramente escondida - É pra ocê, Feliz Aniversário!

O paulistano parou por alguns instantes observando a cena, Minas erguia de forma não muito firme uma pequena caixa de tampa, fechada com um laço vermelho. Tornou a aproximar-se sem graça e o mineiro lhe entregou tal objeto.

- É um álbum de foto, espero qui gosti - Comentou feliz, observando atentamente a expressão de seu ex-tutor.

- ...Nossa...Obrigado Minas! - Exclamou saudoso, sorrindo-lhe verdadeiramente feliz e contente, tão incomum em ele...

De fato, o mineiro não pode deixar de _ruborizar levemente_ com tal expressão.

Em seguida, teve seu rosto tomado, e os lábios dele contra seu cabelo.

- Realmente... Muito Obrigado Mih, você é muito atencioso - E após isso tornou a se despedir, e foi embora, deixando o mineiro sozinho.

Minas seguia por algum tempo observando a janela que antes sua visita usara de cadeira, com um sorriso de lado no rosto, ainda um pouco vermelho.

- ...É... Num posso ti culpar por si apaixona por essi sorriso Rio... - Comentou para si mesmo sorrindo.

Tornou a se cobrir pensando, e mergulhando em um merecido sono.

* * *

><p>A vinheta nº 12 tava na metade, então acabei não postando =  
>Mas talvez ainda atualize aqui e coloque ela junto...Ainda não sei=O<p>

Mas ao menos essa eu queria postar hoje -Na verdade ontem, mas tudo bem...-

**Feliz aniversário de 458 anos São Paulo(capital)! ~3~ **  
><strong> Meu pequeno está ficando velho, nyaa~ {?} <strong>


	13. Cap 6º Coisas como, será que ele é?

Só pra adiantar, essa fic é RANK T! Não se esqueçam ;D

E eu vou mudar o número de mistérios para 9! ;P

**- Atualizado 28/02-**

Então, aqui estou eu novamente...Só Terça-feira...Quase uma semana depois XD'' Desculpem...

Primeiramente, obrigado a todos! Realmente muito obrigado! *-*  
>Não imaginei que isso dos "Mistérios" ia ter uma repercussão tão grande! *-*<br>E também pelo fato de...70 REVIEW's! 70! OMG! - Desmaia-  
>Isso é tão emocionante! *-*<br>Mas agora eu planejo chegar aos 100! ù.u - A chata-

Agora a parte que lhes interessa, do comentários da última vinheta, e a apuração.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pamela: <strong>Minha cara, um review gigante de vocês me fazem ter um ataque de felicidade, e escrever um capítulo e meio em menos da metade do tempo XDDD Por favor, não se contenha.

Você disse que andou pesquisando a Hist. do Brasil, e isso me deixou muito, mas muito feliz, mas...Não achou nada de muuito interessante? Mas como isso é possível? Ainda mais nessas datas? XD'

Tente 'pesquisar' de outras formas, ou ver de outros jeitos, uma outra forma, digamos, "Mais Pamela" de pesquisar, por que como do fim do Império á mudança pra republica, até os tempos atuais, não tem nada de interessante? XDD'

Além do que, você passou na frente de muitos focos da fic, sem perceber.

Sobre os mistérios que você apontou...

Os três primeiros que você apontou, são uma coisa só, principalmente o segundo e o terceiro. O primeiro seria uma tentativa do Minas de dizer que ele não devia se preocupar com "Aquilo".

O 4º, a relação entre São Paulo e Minas, você apontou o fato dele ter ruborizado, muito bem observado, parabéns.  
>Cada qual tem algo atraente em si, algo que destaca, e digamos que um ponto do Sampa seria esse sorriso, também pela questão de que ele não sorri muito assim.<br>Ainda assim, é algo a se pensar, e muita areia ainda vai rolar envolvendo esses dois, então...

**Você fez 2 pontos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hun-chan:<strong> Falamos muito no MSN, e estava realmenet muito focada para achar esses mistérios xD  
>Agora, eu não lembro se você me disse algum outro fora do ...Eu vou considerar só os que estão aqui, mas se tiver mais, pode acrescentar depois o

**1º** O fato deles se encararem, realmente, ninguém sabe exatamente o por que, mas fazem isso a séculos**. 1 mistério.**

**2º **O que raios Sampa fez na última reunião internacional XDD Sim, sim, acarretou muitos problemas, e só Brasília, o próprio e Brasil sabem, a claro, os afetados apenas desconfiam. **2 mistérios.**

**3º **A do Acre eu estou pensando se considero ou não.

**Repetir tudo o que o review anterior disse, não da né XD, então vou considerar tudo como um só.  
><strong>

**4º Relação São-Minas e "Aquilo".  
><strong>

**Assim sendo... Você fez 3 pontos! Com o do Acre 4.**

* * *

><p><strong>Houve outras pessoas que eu perguntei, ou mesmo comentaram comigo por MSN, mas estas não fizeram mais que 2 ou três pontos também.<br>**

Essa é apuração referente aos comentários da Vinheta anterior, no qual não houve nenhum ganhador =/  
><strong>Com o acréscimo deste capítulo, no entanto, o número de mistérios aumentou, e com isso o número mínimo passou a 9.<strong>

A segunda apuração segue ao final do capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 - Coisas como...Será que ele é...?<strong>

Pulso descontrolado, respiração presa, um calor indescritível lhe subindo pelo corpo, ao tempo que o álcool deslizava de uma boca a outra, costas batendo dolorosamente na parede, sem se importar, a dor de seus pulmões que imploravam por ar era muito pior, mas... Era simplesmente impossível parar.

Sua língua se entrelaçava como num duelo com a contraria, o forte gosto de licor em ambas as bocas, só fazia as sensações mais embriagantes, e o beijo mais fogoso.

Inclinava o rosto como podia, tentando desobstruir o caminho de suas narinas, para aspirar o ar que fosse. Sentia umas espertas mãos deslizarem sobre seu tórax que subia e baixava descompassado, exploravam tudo que podiam, por cima da camisa grudada pelo suor da noite.

Não ficaria para trás, mesmo dopado pelo álcool, também se adiantou a seu atacante, passando pela parte da mascara que ainda não havia sido arrancado pelos movimentos tão bruscos, seguiu por seu pescoço, a ponta de seus cabelos, e seu tórax... Tórax sem mais, tratavas-se de um homem...

Ardeu em extasie ao sentir um sobressalto do contraria ao chegar perto de seu mamilo direito. E a palma daquele homem alguns centímetros mais alto começava a explorar por baixo de sua camisa, sentia sua temperatura chegar a patamares dignos de um país litorâneo.

O atacado, no entanto, teve a mão afastada, e levada por cima da cabeça, presa num ato ousado. Ah...Se não fosse pela tamanha quantidade de álcool no sangue do mais baixo, tal ação não seria tão fácil.

Talvez

Não ligava para isso, tudo que lhe importava naqueles momentos, era aquela boca, aqueles lábios, as mordiscadas, e os quase gemidos que tentavam escapar entre aquele beijo carnavalesco. Sua cabeça, porém, latejava, latejava, sabia que não aguentaria muito mais... Mas não parava... Aquela língua não o permitia, por mais que estivesse mareado, e tudo que sua mente processava era...

"Mais, quero mais, mais..."

E respirou como se nunca na vida, como se tentasse recuperar todo o ar negado a seu interior de uma vez só, e tal desespero foi transformado em um gemido afogado quando sentiu uma forte mordida atacar seu pescoço.

Seus movimentos estavam tão atrasados, o álcool não o deixava raciocinar direito... Contudo, mais do que isso, algo dentro de si, lhe dizia que não havia problemas, embora, não sabia se era o êxtase da situação falando...

Mais...Só queria mais...

Mas, não seria dessa vez...

Seu corpo não aguentava mais, e o inconsciente lhe acolheu...

Desmaiou.

-.-.-.-.-

- Sério, si alguém pensar in começâ uma briga, eu num respondo pelos meus atos...

O Brasil só começa depois do carnaval, ou ao menos essa era a intenção.

- Own, cê de ressaca é tão bunitinho Minas~

- Eu num istó de ressaca, só é uma dôzinha di cabeça i..._ tentava defender-se o mineiro, um tanto envergonhado...  
>Mesmo depois de ter passado quase todo o feriado avisando o capixaba para não beber tanto...Não acreditava que era ele que tinha se dado mal no fim...<p>

- Ah, tudo bem Minas, acontece nas melhores famílias - Dizia o capixaba sorridente, enquanto bebia um generoso gole de cachaça da garrafa que trazia descaradamente em mãos - E nas piores também, então vamo nessa

- ... Ocê só podi té um burraco negro pra álcool no estomago Santo...É impossivel...- Observava como o vizinho conseguia acabar com mais uma garrafa. - Quanto ocê consegui bebé? Bebeu o feriadu inteiru!

- Quanto? hmm...Depende...- Pós a mão no queixo pensativo - Quanto álcool cabe no oceano atlântico?

O Mineiro não sabia se ficava impressionado ou horrorizado com tal informação, optando por ambos.

- Ora vamos! Era só brincadeira Minas~

- Ah...

- E ao menos EU não estou de ressaca...

- Num tô di ressaca!

Ambos Estados se aproximavam do prédio onde se realizaria a primeira reunião do ano, depois da última perto do ano novo. Sim, o país tinha que começar depois do carnaval não é? ...

Se a ressaca permitisse, é claro.

Ao chegarem ao piso da reunião, a cena que encontraram foi mais ou menos o que esperavam... Silencio total e absoluto, forte cheio de álcool, e muitas, muuuitas olheiras. E olha que ainda não havia chegado todo o país, e cá entre nós, nem iria chegar.

Aqui e ali as regiões estavam desfalcadas, porém a mais gritante era a do nordeste, onde a parte da mesa estava praticamente vazia, e os corajosos que haviam chegado até ali, encontravam-se dormindo apoiados uns nos outros, e não pareciam nem um pouco dispostos a levantar. Tudo parecia um tanto bamba e fora de lugar, só mesmo a região Sul parecia realmente normal..."Normal", na medida do possível.

- Essa é a reunião mais inútil do ano... - Resmungava Brasília, surpreendentemente baixinho, claro, havia ressaca demais nessa sala para arriscar seu pescoço gritando.

Os dois do sudeste caminharam então a parte da mesa correspondente, vendo que incrivelmente seus dois outros vizinhos estavam lá.

São Paulo estava só o pó da rabiola, cortado em pedacinhos e pisado em cima...Assim de péssimo, jazia apoiado com seus cotovelos na mesa, bebendo o que parecia ser um santo remédio para ressaca, suas olheiras ainda maiores que normalmente, embora parecia um cadinho mais moreno.

Já Rio de Janeiro, afastara um pouco a cadeira do vizinho, usando da parede apoio, seus cabelos escondiam em parte seu rosto, mas parecia haver capotado feio já há algum tempo.

Ao se aproximarem, antes mesmo de abrirem a boca para cumprimentar ambos...

- Nem adianta me perguntar o que fiz no carnaval - Avisou o paulista vendo de lado o mineiro - Eu não me lembro de absolutamente nada e nem adianta perguntar pro Rio também, ele já apagou faz uma meia hora... Parecia prestes a vomitar.

E o espaço entre os dois então, havia sido feito pelo próprio paulista, para evitar...Acidentes.

- Hmm..- Então mudou a pergunta - O que ocê ta bebendu?

E tirou sem grandes dificuldades a xícara do paulista, sentindo o cheiro e tomando um gole, fazendo careta logo em seguida.

- Receita minha - Disse pegando-a de volta - E olha que dessa vez eu nem bebi tanto assim...

- Sério? ondi ocê foi para dessa vez? - questionou buscando algo para beber para tirar o terrível gosto da boca.

- Mato Grosso, bem melhor do que aquela vez que bebi tanto no carnaval que fui parar quase na Bolívia...Cara, queria saber como eu fiz isso...

- E rio te disse alguma coisa antes de capotar? - Agradecia o copo de água que o capixaba fizera o favor de trazer enquanto Brasília se questionava se começava a reunião ou não.

- Hmm... Disse..." Eu não acredito que fiz isso", ele deve ter feito a famosa 'besteira de carnaval', eu perguntei pra ele o que era, mas o idiota não respondeu...Na verdade eu gostaria de saber se fiz alguma merda também...

- Há, não é o único - Comentou Ceará que havia ouvido parte da conversa e acordou com o cheiro de café que Paraná havia feito. - É um mistério...

- Também num lembra Ceará?

- Quase nada...Sêrrgípe tâmbém não –Apontou para o lado, um dos nordestino que dormia calmamente - E Pernambuco mal sabiâ quim eu era quandu liguei pa ele hoje di manhã...

- Vocês são uns loucos - intrometeu-se Rio Grande do Sul, pelo simples fato que não tinha mais o que fazer naquela reunião - Não sabes quando parar, é?

- Depois da Oktoberfest discutimos isso com você, gaúcho - Retrucou seco o paulista.

E antes que o sulista começasse uma discussão sem volta, Santa Catarina o puxou pela gola da camisa, quase o lançando no chão, acalmando os exaustos ânimos alguns instantes.

- Ouvi dizer qui uma boa idêia pra sabé o qui fez antes, é olhar o que tem nos bolsos, carteira, bolsa... - Comentou o mineiro observando os próprios.

Os outros desmemoriados acharam interessante tal pauta, e saíram a vasculhar algo de anormal em meio a suas coisas. ES trazia uma garrafinha de Vodka com limão, uma pinga pequena, três vales pão-de-queijo, sua carteira com dinheiro e talz, e sua arma favorita...É não havia nada de incomum nas suas coisas

Nas de Minas tão pouco, o que diferenciava era um pote fechado de doce de leite na bolsa que trazia...O que era estranho, ao menos para os outros. São Paulo tinha quatro pedaços de barbante, um pedaço de uma passagem de avião, e um pouco de confeti. Ceará no entanto...

Observava uma embalagem de plástico quadrada e aberta, em que dizia "Faça sex...", então um corte no plástico, e o único legível depois era " om segurança"

- Aaaah - Exclamou analisando a embalagem, voltando a guardar nas suas coisas - Esquece... Eu já lembrei o qui eu fiz.

Guardou-a rapidamente sem que ninguém notasse, ao tempo que a busca seguia, nesses instantes os Centro-oeste e Norte discutiam suas festas durante o feriadão, e Brasília curiosamente também participava da busca em suas próprias coisas, e parecia extremamente envergonhado com o que tinha encontrado, tentando passar despercebido como podia de Goiás e dos Gêmeos Mato Grosso.

A curiosidade matou o gato, e quem sabe esse gato era paulistano, por que São Paulo não pode deixar de se inclinar para o dormido vizinho, tentando colocar a mão em seu bolso, e saber o que trazia.

- O que tu pensa que ta fazendo? - No entanto, foi interrompido por uma mão brusca, que interrompeu sua trajetória, e o dono da voz não parecia nem um pouco de bom humor.

- Indo ver o que cê tinha no bolso, por que? Achou ruim? - E mesmo de ressaca brava, senhoras e senhores.

- Não é teu pra tu ficar fuçando!

- Então não caia de bêbado de praça no meio da reunião seu idiota!

- Ta - E para espanto total da nação o carioca não retrucou, apenas tornou a se arrumar, olhando para outra direção.

O paulista era o mais surpreso, e até, por que não, preocupado... O fluminense ou tava muito cansado ou...

Tentando não abusar da sorte, Brasília achou melhor dar um recesso no inútil encontro, para comerem alguma coisa, e tirar o possível de álcool do sangue, com exceção de Espírito Santo. E assim sem nenhuma contra á ideia, os Estados foram saindo, alguns carregados, outros arrastados, bem, o importante é que saíram.

A capital dos negócios demorou um pouco para seguir caminho, ainda observando de esguelha seu vizinho.

- Pode ir, eu falo cum eli - Disse Minas baixinho somente para o paulista.

- Hum...? Ah...ta, não que eu me importe! - E saiu tentando aparentar realmente o que disse.

- Ah, claro...

Dito e feito, só haviam sobrado Rio de Janeiro e Minas naquela sala, pois até mesmo espírito Santo havia saído para buscar mais café.

Sentando mais perto, pode notar preocupado que estranhamente o fluminense parecia algo pálido...Mantinha sua cabeça baixa, com olhos abertos, e parecia totalmente perdido em pensamentos. -

- Rio...ta tudo bem cum'ocê?

O mais velho se sobressaltou com a chamada, nem ao menos notara a saída de todos.

- Ah...Eu? Sim...Eu acho...Talvez...

- Ainda bem qui ocê tem certeza - não pode deixar de brincar o moreno, mas em seguida emendou - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- ...Eu fiz uma besteira Minas...Uma besteira muito , muito grande... - Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, e receio.

- Ora vamos Rio - tentou consola-lo - São Paulo foi parar bêbado em Mato Grosso, Ceará fez sexo com seja lá quem for, Santo deve ter bebido uma adega inteira, eu bebi uma adega inteira! E só esperá pá vê as historias qui os outros vão contá...- Riu um pouco sem graça, mas continuou. - Pernambuco nem deve lembrar quiem é a essas alturas, sem imaginar Bahia né...Além du que, somus estéreis, ocê num podi engravidar ninguém...Intão...

- E-eu...E-eu beijei...- Disse em um fiozinho de voz.

- Ah...E qual o pro-

- Um homem! - Disse quase em desespero, ou melhor, em desespero, com a voz quebrada e fechada. - Eu beijei um homem no carnaval Minas!

- Ah...

E Espírito Santo chegou ao exato momento de assobiar com tal informação.

A primeira reação do mineiro foi segurar o máximo possível o riso, lastima que o capixaba não teve tanto sucesso, já quase caindo no chão de tanto rir. Internamente, era nesses momentos do vizinho, que agradecia que o mesmo passava despercebido.

- Hm...E ocê lembra...

- Não...- respondeu com pesar, ainda mais pálido -Não lembro quem foi...N-nem ao menos onde foi...M-mas acho que aconteceu no final da festa..

O mineiro olhava feio para o "Santo" presente, alertando-o de parar com isso, ao tempo que Rio de Janeiro escondia o rosto entre as mãos.

- Eu não acredito...Não acredito que fiz isso...

Minas suspirou, aproximando mais sua cadeira e dando tapinhas consoladores no ombro do mais velho, o menor em estatura do sudeste tranquilizou a respiração como pode e se aproximou também. Quantos seriam aqueles que chegam a tal ideia depois do carnaval...

- Eu acho que... Eu acho que... - A voz do carioca tremia quando falava, morrendo de medo das próprias palavras. -...EU acho que sou...G...G...Gay

-...E tipo...Cê não sabia disso? - Cortou toootalmente o ar da situação o espírito-santense

- Espírito Santo! - Alertou o belo- horizontino em baixa voz.

- Ora vamos...Olha o jeitinho dele, não acredito que ele não sabia que era gay...Ta tão óbvio

- Num precisa ser grosseiro, pensa qui eli descobriu da pió forma possível - Seguia sussurrando, vendo se seu vizinho notava que conversava com o "Nada".

- Num sou grosseiro, só sou direto e realista. - Deu de ombros, e seguiu irônico - E pior jeito? Sendo pegado(beijado)? Existem formas muuuito piores.

- Minas...? - Chamou outra vez o carioca, até então sem notar as ações dos vizinhos, perdidos nos próprios pensamentos.

- E..bem...- Seguiu, meio relutante sobre seguir perguntando ou não - ...Ocê lembra di...Alguma outra coisa?

-...Não...- Bebeu um gole de seu chá de folhas de mamão, que estava ao seu lado, evitando olhar o mineiro de frente, ainda envergonhado, porém já um pouco mais calmo...Eu disse um pouco - Mas um policial me acordou, eu estava dormindo num banco perto de um carro deles...O policial me disse que um homem tinha me deixado lá, pra eu não fazer nenhuma outra..."Besteira"...

- Hmm...E...

- Cê estava com roupa, tipo, a roupa toda?

- Espírito Santo! – Exaltou-se novamente pela pergunta, extremamente direta, de seu vizinho.

- Ué? O cara bebeu até cair e cê briga comigo?

-...

- Além do que, isso é muito estranho, fala sério, o cara todo bonzinho não só leva o Rio pra longe do aperto, e nem si quer assediado pelo cara ele foi?

- Santo! Pooor favor! – Insistia preocupado, vendo de lado se o carioca havia escutado tal dissertação, porém, graças aos céus, e a invisibilidade do capixaba, o mesmo seguia vendo seu chá meio depressivo, sem notar nem uma palavra da conversa.

- Ah, sejamos realistas Minas, olha pra ele! Com essa cara de "galã de novela das nove", e ainda por cima bêbado, chamando Urubu de meu Louro! – Dizia indignado o mais baixo – Cê sabe que ele bêbado é mais mansinho que a Bahia dormindo na rede! Quer me convencer então que o cara que beijou ele não deu nem uma tocadinha?

- Espírito Santo! Pelu Amor di Deus! – Viu com pavor como o fluminense parecia levantar o rosto, notando enfim a conversa – Para, por favooor!

-... Qualquer um com um mínimo de juízo e bom gosto teria passado a noite com ele! E mais, até mesmo Sampa, seja hetero ou não, duvido que tivesse deixado escapar! Ainda mais com esse traseir-

Minas tapou desesperado a boca de seu vizinho, pálido, ao notar uma nuvem negra formar-se em volta do carioca, porém...

- Ei, três - São Paulo vinha entrando pela sala.

- Ah! Sa- Tentava se soltar o moreninho - pa!

Ergueu a sobrancelha observando a cena, Rio com uma cara meio estranha, tapava a boca de Minas Gerais, e o moreno por sua vez tapava a de um menino que ele não lembrava quem era.

- ...Eu nem vou perguntar o que cês tavam fazendo... Prefiro nem saber - Chegou até perto e pegou suas coisas - Conseguimos fazer Brasília mudar de ideia, vamo embora pra um hotel, a reunião foi cancelada...Os taxi já tão lá fora...

Parou mais um instante, observando a estranhíssima cena.

- ... E...De boa, cês tão parecendo uns loucos...Parem com isso... Tão me assustando

Foi o com nome de mês que respondeu

- Ah,...Ta, tamo indo...

E lançando um último olhar estranhado ao trio, o paulista saiu, reclamando baixinho do por que sua região não podia ter Estados um pouquinho mais...Normais

- Não - seguiu o dono de Copacabana assim que a capital dos negócios sumira de vista - Falem. Uma. Única. Palavra. Para. Ele. Entenderam?

Minas apenas fez positivo com a cabeça, arrependendo-se amargamente o momento que perguntou ao vizinho se estava tudo bem, Espírito Santo apenas revirou os olhos impaciente. E assim recolheram suas coisas em silêncio, e seguiram o mais velho até o hotel que ficariam, o mesmo que sempre ficavam quando a reunião era em Brasília. E outro onde dividiam o quarto.

O caminho foi realmente tranquilo, e o taxista nem imaginava a sorte que tinha de ter pegado esses quatro num dia mais...Calmo. São Paulo dormiu encostado na janela, Rio observava o horizonte pensativo, Minas pensava o que poderia dizer para acalmar os ânimos cariocais, e ES apenas lamentava o fato de ter que pagar o Taxi também, pois Rio avisara que eram quatro pessoas.

Ao chegarem, Sampa teve que ser acordado com puxões de bochecha pelo mineiro, sendo observado pelos outros dois, nem um pouco contentes. O paulista parecia ser uma versão zumbi BR, tal era a forma que se arrastava para chegar ao lugar, no entanto, incrivelmente, foi o primeiro do sudeste a chegar ao quarto, os outros dois amigos ficaram para trás para impedir que o fluminense pulasse na frente de algum carro, devido à expressão com que olhava a avenida de frente. Depois de quase meia hora conseguiram convencê-lo, e os três foram para o aposento, passando pelos corredores altamente silenciosos do lugar. Parece que dormir é uma boa opção para ressaca, mas, nem sinal do paulistano dentro do cômodo.

- ...Eu simplesmente não quero que ninguém saiba... - Sussurrava tristemente a ex-capital, abrindo o armário que compartiam para guardar suas coisas - Muito menos São Paulo...

Um calafrio passou por seu corpo pela simples possibilidade do paulista desconfiar sobre isso...Seria seu fim, seu amargo e terrível fim...Se ele zuava eternamente o gaúcho de 'viado', mesmo o cara em todo esse 'clima' com a baiana...Ai, seria seu fim...

- Não pode, simplesmente não pode..._- Estava as beiras de um ataque de nervos. - Não pode...Não..

- Rio, calma... - Tentava minimizar o de cabelos encaracolas

- São Paulo t-

- Não diga!

- ...Certo, certo já entendi...

- Cara, odeio biba enrustida - E o capixaba resmungava deitado confortavelmente na grande cama.

-...O que será de mim agora? - Dizia horrorizado - E tudo isso de "Garota de Ipanema" e...E...Não, pode simplesmente não pode...Eu já namorei mulheres lindíssimas! N-na minha casa possui lindas, lindas mulheres! Então como, como!

- ...Bem...Rio...É só...hm...Mêsmo assim as vezes...Sabe...Podi acontecê...

- Muda pra "garoto de Ipanema" e bora ser feliz.

- Não pode! Simplesmente não! ...E...E não é só aquele maldito Beijo...E-eu também...Também andei tendo s-sonhos estranhos - A beira do colapso? Estava em colapso! - E...MERDA! Eu nunca, nunca maaais vou beber! Droga, droga, droga! Maldito beijador de homens bêbados!

-... Rio, calma...

- Aê, agora a coisa ta ficando boa...

- Mas, sonhos são sonhos Rio, e só um beijo n-

- Um beijo! - Dizia com desgosto, e voz quebrada - Droga, se fosse só isso...M-mas eu não desviei! n-não bati no cara, eu só...só...Droga, ele beijava bem e...eu segui...

- Mas ocê tava bêbado...

- M-mas eu...Mas eu...Eu podia ter desviado! Mas nãaaao...DROGA! Por que eu não pareii?

- Além de tudo, biba escandalosa...

-...Aiii...O que diria nosso pai? E as mulheres da minha casa? -estava completamente horrorizado.

- Rio...ô o coração..Ocê vai acabar tendo um infarto.

-...E escândalo de gay é o pior que tem...

- ...Ai...EU quero morrer - bateu a própria cabeça contra o armário em um grande baque - E-eu me...me... ex-...Excit...Aquele maldito...

O mineiro o tirou de perto do armário, e longe do seu 'castigador', o fluminense optou por ir em direção do capixaba, que já entrava em posição de defesa, caso o vizinho pensasse em tirar a limpo os comentários seus.

- O que eu fiz...de errado... - Lamentou sentando na cama, escondendo o rosto nas mãos outra vez - Santooo! Me mata! Atire em mim, qualquer coisa...

-...Ah, ta - E o nomeado simplesmente tirou a arma do bolso já preparando-a

- NÂAAAAO SANTO! – Se sobressaltou quase deixando seu coração dos montes sair pela boca.

- Ué, foi ele que pediu.

- NÂO FAÇA ISSO!

- Eu quero morrer...- Ainda seguia de rosto coberto, tentando assimilar as informações.

- Vamos Minas, só uma balinha, pobre homem...- Fazia cara de compaixão girando o revolver na mão.

- NUM ME FAÇA DE VILÂO! RIO CHEGA DISSO PELU AMOR DI DEUS! NÂO É TÂO RUIM ASSIM!

-...Como tu sabe? - Cortou de repente o drama, observando interrogante o exasperado mineiro.

- Não é comu si ocê tivessi virado um E.T ou algo assim..

- Não foi isso que perguntei - O de olhos castanhos lhe devolveu o olhar confuso - como tu sabe que não é.."Tão ruim assim"?

Um estranho silêncio se formou, e o capixaba até mesmo guardara a sua arma, observando atenciosamente.

- Ah...P-por que é normal uai...É só uma opção diferente e...

- Tu por acaso já ficou com um homem antes?

O menor de altura dos três agora parecia sumamente interessado e curioso, até mesmo sentando-se.

- Eu...- Seu rosto estava levemente vermelho - ...Não diria..."Ficar", mas...Rio é algo normal, na casa de todos nós, num é di agora, má só agora qui é mais evidenti...Num é como si todos vão começar a se afasta di ocê por ser diferenti...E só pur quê ocê...Meio qui gostô di bejâ um homem, num qué dizer qui nunca má vai podé bejâ uma muiê di novo...

A razão das loucuras daquele dia abaixou a cabeça pensativo, realmente mais calmo.

- Cê desviou da pergunta... - Resmungava o "Santo" vendo como Minas se sentava ao lado do novo gay. - I se ti preocupa a opinião dus outros, num vamo fala pra ninguém, má ocê num podi esconder pra sempre..

-...Eu sei...Vocês não vão mesmo...Me tratar de outra forma? - perguntava preocupado. - Nem se importar de compartir o quarto... Comigo?

- Cê não me derrubando da cama

- Uai Rio, claro que não, ocê num tem nada di mais soh! - Sorriu dando um tapinha do ombro do mais velho - Além du que, num é comi si fosse nús pegar enquanto dormíamos...

- C-cclaro, isso é absurdo - comentou Espírito Santo, sorrindo amarelo - Q-quem faria uma coisa dessas, hã? Haha...

-...Certo então... - Sorriu bem levemente.

Sim...Era gay...agora começaria então uma outra fase da sua vida...Ainda tinha algo de receio, ainda era tudo muito recente, mas era muito reconfortante saber que não estaria sozinho.

- Então Rio de Janeiro - Anunciava o 'santíssimo' Santo, levantando-se de um pulo da cama - Então faça seu primeiro teste gay

-...Como é?

- Simplesmente vá ao banheiro lavar o rosto pra se acalmar _**mesmo**_- Sorriu travessamente - E eu já te conto.

Nenhum dos outros dois entendeu onde queria chegar, mas Rio tampouco desgostou da ideia da água, não sabia o que o outro pretendia, mas ainda assim foi lavar o rosto para relaxar mais um pouco.

- O que ocê pretende fazer Santo? - questionou o fazendeiro preocupado, vendo a porta do banheiro ser fechada.

- Cê vai descobrir daqui menos de um minuto - Sorriu ainda mais - É só esperar.

-.-.-.-.-

O coração do Brasil respirou fundo ao estar dentro daquele pequeno cômodo, Minas tinha razão, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim...

Observou o próprio rosto cansado no espelho, e incrivelmente as olheiras não tiravam o atraente de seu rosto, embora o mesmo não percebesse, abriu um pouco a camisa que usava, pois por algum estranho motivo aquele banheiro encontrava-se incrivelmente quente, ou talvez fosse por causa do seu escândalo de a pouco.

Ao abrir parte da camisa, observou com pesar a prova irrefutável da noite anterior, uma marca quase roxa no seu pescoço, com o formato claro de uma mordida, tampou a mesma, e jogou uma considerável quantidade de água gelada no rosto.

- Eu gosto é das Pampas das minas de Sampa~

E seu corpo simplesmente congelou ao ouvir uma conhecida, terrivelmente conhecida voz cantarolado.

Não estava sozinho naquele lavatório, não, muito pelo contrario...E com pavor notou, somente agora, que muito além disso, alguém estava nesse momento tomando banho. A última pessoa e Estado que desejava encontrar nessa situação. ...

Ou quase...

A área de banho era separada por um grosso vidro de efeitos rústicos, ainda assim era vidro, e como tal, podia ver um pouco de uma alta silhueta baixo a água. Cabelos pretos curtos e escorridos sob as gotas, parece que o Estado de São Paulo havia se esquecido de fechar a porta antes de ir tomar banho.

Rio caiu com tudo com a poupança no chão, com o coração batendo mais rápido do que um carro de fórmula um fazendo a última volta.

- Eu gosto é-... E a cantoria foi interrompida, e o boxe aberto em decorrência do estranho barulho.

O paulistano colocou a cabeça para fora, e parte dos ombros encharcados, pequenos pingos caindo de seu cabelo, dessa forma, parecia até mais jovem.

- Ah, é você...O que faz tacado ai?

- ...Ah...P-por...POR QUE TU NÂO FECHOU A POR*** DA PORTA PARA TOMAR O CARA*** DO BANHO PAULISTA MALDITO! - Berrava com o rosto mais vermelho que maça madura.

- Ah, foi você que entrou sem olhar

E tornou a fechar, voltando tranquilamente ao seu banho. Os olhos do carioca o tracionaram da pior maneira, indo de cima a baixo, analisando como podia aquela silhueta, era magro, tão esbelto... Lavava o cabelo, baixou, sua cintura era reta, baixou, seu quadril... Estava coberto pelo porta toalhas, e se assustou ao perceber que xingou baixinho aquela maldita toalha indefesa que só o permitia ver dois palmos antes do joelho do mias velho.

Saiu como pode, meio engatinhando, meio tropeçando, do banheiro, batendo a porta atrás de si, recebendo o olhar dos outros dois.

- E então~ - Questionou ES.

Imediatamente lhe lançou um olhar de puro ódio.

- Ah, desculpa...Acho que esqueci de avisar que Sampa estava tomando banho, falha minha

O de Janeiro aproximou-se com o intuito de começar uma discussão, uma discussão de gay's, com temas bem gay's, enquanto Minas batia na testa agradecendo aos céus por ser uma pessoa calma e paciente...E por não estar segurando qualquer tipo de arma ou panela, claro.

- Isso não é justo!

- Era só pra cê ter certeza da sua gaycidade ué

- ORA SEU! NÃO PRECISAVA FAZER ISSO!

- Claro que sim! Se você não vê a massa, não da pra fazer uma lasanha!

- Que tipo de analogia é esta?

- Esqueceu algûmá coisa Sampa? - A discussão entre meios-irmãos parou pelo comentário do fazendeiro, e ambos se vivaram para ver o que queria dizer.

A capital dos negócios com uma blusa branca meio molhada e muiito mal abotoada, e apenas uma toalha cobrindo sua cintura. Rio de Janeiro parecia ter levado pelos menos umas cinco bofetadas, não precisamente do capixaba...

- Ah, não liguem para mim, esqueci minha calça. - Aproximou-se da cama, e pegou dito objeto, voltando como se nada ao banheiro, e dessa vez fechando a porta.

- Diziaa querido irmão?~ - A provocação capixaba

- Ah...E-u...Eu...Vou tomar café - Anunciou abaixando a cabeça e saindo lentamente do cômodo.

- Bem...É um avanço - Minas comentou - Agora, ele só precisa descobrir que age assim com Sampa, não necessariamente pelu motivo de ser gay

- Puf, ai já se vão mais um século até aquele ali entender.

- É...Tem razão - Sentou-se na cama, observando distraidamente a porta - Queria tanto qui esses dois ficassem juntos...

- Por que cê insiste tanto? - Acompanhando-o, sentou-se na cama também - Ta certo que antigamente cê e sua economia eram os mais prejudicados quando esses dois brigavam, e se parassem você seria o mais beneficiado, mas...Qual a desculpa agora? Cê não tem nada haver com essas briguinhas ridículas deles agora...Não é problema seu...

– Podi sé, má eu ainda conseguiré fazê os dois ficarem juntos - O mais velho fechou os olhos, apreciando aquele sotaque que tão bem gostava.

- ... Cê ainda continua com essa ideia?

- Má é claro! – E sorriu todo esperançoso, o qual o outro viu a tempo que abriu os olhos, e sentia seu coração vibrar - ...Não vô desisti...

-...Por que insisti tanto? - repetiu.

O olhar castanho pareceu perder-se por um instante, como perdido em alguma lembrança distante - -

-...Tenho meus motivus...

Espírito Santo bufou irritando.

- ...Vou ir beber café também... - E saiu, batendo literalmente os pés.

Minas ficou observando o teto por alguns instantes, até a dor de cabeça, intensificada por dia tão desgastante, embora nem reunião tiveram, o vencer em conspiração com o sono, sem nem ao menos notar quando o paulista sairá do banheiro, e deitara ao seu lado, perguntando-se onde estavam Rio e o outro Estado que não lembrava bem o nome agora. Sampa cobriu ambos, e também caiu nos braços de Morfeu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- -

- Droga...Ficou ralo...- Reclamava a ex-capital observando seu café que mais parecia chá, devido a cor que possuía. E no instante seguinte o bule foi tirado de suas mãos pelo mais baixo que a poucos estava discutindo, Espírito...Santo, isso. - Ei!

- Tem que colocar mais pó de café e menos água - Foi até a pia da cozinha horizontal do lugar, pegando outra panela e abrindo a torneira, adicionando só um pouco de água a ela. - E também não pode deixar a água ferver - Acrescentou também, vendo um restinho de água de outra panela usada pelo carioca que ainda soltava algumas bolhas.- Se não o café fica com gosto de fervido.

- Ah... - Apenas observou como o outro colocava a panela no fogo, e abria o pote de café.

- Veja...Quando as primeiras bolhas aparecem nas laterais da panela - Apontou para a pequena quantidade de água, que borbulhava levemente no lugar indicado - Você deve desligar o fogo nessa hora.

E assim o fez, colocando então uma colher de sopa generosa de pó sobre um coador em cima do bule, e em seguida a água.

- Cê já adoçou?

- Hum? - Rio distraído pela receita ao vivo - Ah...Não...

- Ótimo - Adiantou-se outra vez a pia, pegando uma colher, mexendo um pouco o conteúdo, sem tocar o fundo, e depois uma xícara enchendo-a de café, bebendo em seguida um gole.

- ...Não é forte demais? - Não pode evitar dizer vendo-o beber café assim, puro.

- Ah sim, mas essa é a melhor forma de tomar café... - E ofereceu o bufe ao meio-irmão - É questão de costume.

Meio relutante, Rio pegou o bule, outra xícara e experimentou...E imediatamente fez uma careta de desgosto, era terrivelmente forte e amargo.

- tsc, tsc, sabe, apesar de mais velho, Sampa também não consegue beber sem açúcar, ele faz umas caretas até bem engraçadas, acho que ele ainda põe meia colher de chá ou algo assim - Bebeu outro gole.

"Ah claaaro, por que meia colher de chá faz taaanta diferença" Pensou sarcasticamente o carioca.

Um pequeno silencio, enquanto Rio adoçava um tanto constrangido o próprio café.

- Se quiser, eu posso te ajudar - recomeçou a conversa ES.

- ...Hum? Com o que?

-... A ser gay e não morrer na tentativa. - HE?

- Quase capotou pelo comentário - como é? E Tu é Gay?

- ... Cara, ou cê é muito lerdo ou cego – Bateu a mão na testa, e riu com a expressão ofendida de seu vizinho - E seu 'gaydar' funciona muito mal também.

- ...Ta, e por que tu faria isso?

- Hunf, e depois o grosso sou eu? - E terminou sua xícara em um último gole - Digamos que é meu dever, não sei se cê sabe, mas eu sou, digamos...Seu maninho mais velho

-...Er...Sério? - Ergueu as sobrancelhas observando para baixo, por que tinha que olhar para baixo para falar com o capixaba devido ao quatorze centímetros de diferença entre ambos -...Sério mesmo?

- É! - Acrescentou afrontado - E não precisa esfregar na minha cara que sou baixinho, ta? No mapa temos praticamente o mesmo território! E nas menores garrafas existem os melhores licores!

- ...Não seria "frascos" e "perfumes"?

- Não pra mim –Sorriu alcoolicamente, enchendo outra vez sua xícara

- Certo...- pensou por alguns instantes...Bem, não tinha realmente muito a perder, além de sua dignidade...Mas essa estava acostumada a ser perdida, ainda mais de quando o álcool estava envolvido - Tudo bem...Eu...topo.

- Excelente! - Acrescentou animado bebendo, e enchendo outra xícara, aproximando-se do vizinho - Mas já aviso que sou um professor severo!

E deu-lhe uma bom tapa no traseiro brasileiro do mais alto.

- Ei!

- Primeira lição! Só por que é gay não precisa escandalizar como mocinha entendeu? - E apenas riu da expressão revoltada da ex-capital - Mas pode seguir sendo escandaloso, afinal se não fosse, não seria você.

- Não sou escandaloso!

- Siiim, claaaaaro, e eu e Sampa somos realmente dois Santos - Foi sarcástico e irônico.

Rio cansado do terrível dia, e com o pescoço ardendo pela maldita mordida despediu-se do capixaba, sem ter realmente certeza de ter aceitado as tais... Lições. O mais velho, no entanto, seguiu na cozinha, até beber o último gole de café.

- E...quem sabe... Se esses dois acabarem juntos... - Pós tudo na pia com água, e encaminhou-se até o quarto. - O Minas finalmente...Pode ser mais ...meu...

Sorriu de lado, entrou no quarto sem fazer barulho, embora não fosse realmente necessário. Rio não só já estava dormindo, como também já estava abraçando seu fetiche paulista.

- he...Não é como se fomos pegar enquanto dorme não é? - Sussurrou baixinho, encaminhando-se até a ponta onde o mineiro dormia tranquilamente com a boca entre aberta, e sem pensar duas vezes, deu-lhe um suave beijo, passando lentamente sua língua entre os lábios alheios, agradecendo que Minas tenha 'puxado' o sono pesado do paulista - ...Quem faria uma coisa dessas, hã?

E satisfeito, lambendo os próprios beiços, adiantou-se á outra ponta da cama, deitando ao lado do fluminense e caindo no sono com sonhos muito santos e mineiros.

* * *

><p>Aqui estou eu de novo o

Mais uma vez obrigado por lerem esta fic *-*, vocês me deixam muito feliz!

** Segunda apuração e novo desafio!**

**Maya: Adoro seus review's enormes, sábia? XD**

1º Sim, sim, isso é um mistério :O, mas não um valido, eu sinto muito XD

2º

O que São Paulo Fez afinal de contas? Hun-chan já apontou, mas a fic é a mesma... **1 Mistério.**

3º A "resposta" dos papeizinhos, você pode encontrar em uma palavra no capítulo do natal, mais pro final, preste atenção no que fazem os Estados reunidos junto a Brasília. Boa sorte o/

4º Não, ele não quebrou xD Digamos que Minas escondeu a maquina antes de mostrar a foto, ela voltara a aparecer.

5º Estou pensando se considero a do Acre XD

6º Carência tadinho? XDD Acabou dando ele um apelido para o paulista, é apenas um diminutivo, para bater de frente com o nominho "Mih". Rio não gosta de ficar por fora.

7º Ele falou que depois ia dar o presente... Ainda não deu, pois é :O

8º

A cicatriz do Sampa...Eu não diria "detesta", mas ele não gosta de ficar mostrando. E...Quando eu disse que só Minas sabia dela?**2 Misterios**

9º

O quanto sabe Minas, realmente, e muito bem colocado, é um dos pilares da fic.** 3 Mistérios.**

**10º Relação São-Minas, apontada todas as vezes. 4 Mistérios.**

**11º **O amante do Rio XDD Sim...Probrezinho..**. 5 Mistérios.**

**12º **Os quatro barbantes! XDD Sim, eu realmente não dou ponto sem nó, eles tiveram sim uma utilidade.**Mistério 6**

13º

É um mistério...Mas não é válido, desculpa XD

**14º **Muito, realmente muuuito, bem pensado e colocado. Será que ele realmente não ouviu nada? E o ES é realmente uma caixinha de surpresas.** Mistério 7 **

**Sendo assim, 7 pontos! Se considerar Acre, 8 pontos...**

Sendo assim...

**Há um empate entre Hun-chan e Maya-chan.**

Caso uma das duas, encontre então, dois outros mistérios, _ainda não citado por ninguém. _Ganhará!

Ou mesmo se Pamela, ou alguém mais aparecer com nove, sendo que a partir de então os já citadores valerão 0.5 ponto, e o citados mais de uma vez, 0.25.

Boa sorte a todos! E lembrem-se, Spoiler's gratuitos do final século 18 ao final do séc. 20!

* * *

><p><strong>Um novo jogo.<strong>

Ouvir música é uma boa inspiração, e ainda melhor para embalar um ambiente, uma vida, ou mesmo uma simples leitura.

Que músicas, BRASILEIRAS, lembram a vocês esta historia ?

Em questões de situações, personalidades, relacionamento, o que passaram, ou estão passando DENTRO DO CONTEXTO E PONTOS MOSTRADOS NA FIC.

Músicas que falam diretamente do próprio Estado não valem XDDD Pois é óbvio que lembra ele, né? XDDD

Vocês podem tanto passar só o nome da canção, como os trechos que te lembram, ou mesmo o por quê.

**As melhores indicações vão entrar para a fic no capítulo "Karaoke", cantado pelo Estado de sua preferencia!  
>Mais um prêmio especial!<strong>

Alguns exemplos que me lembram, e podem até mesmo servir de "spoiler":

Fera Ferida - Maria Bethânia.  
>Pode vir Quente - Barão Vermelho<br>Exagerado - Cazuza  
>Amor pra Recomeçar - Barão VermelhoFrejat

O gênero da música não importa, contanto que seja brasileira.  
>Boa sorte a todos! E obrigado por tudo!<p>

PS: "Estado do Rio de Janeiro,seja Bem Vindo ao maravilhoso mundo do Yaoi!"[2]  
>Ótimo comentário June Fujoshi! XDD<p> 


	14. Cap 7º Coisas como relação de, irmãos?

Este capítulo era para ter sido postado no dia 29 de fevereiro, mas como eu tive que trabalhar até as 21:30 da noite, acabou que não deu tempo... E também não tive como terminar antes do fim do dia 1º...

Sendo assim...Será que vocês, por favor, podiam fingir ao menos enquanto estão lendo que é dia 29? XDD''

Obrigado! E logo mais eu posto os comentários certos, tenho q sair correndo pra tomar banho a tempo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 - Coisas como relação entre, irmãos?<strong>

Os Estados dessa vez, haviam se reunido somente para o informe de dados, e entrega de relatórios do começo do ano...Mas claro, como bom brasileiros, a maioria tinha deixado para última hora, e usavam os espaços do jardim de um hotel empresarial de Minas Gerais para..."revisar suas tarefas", ou seja, escrevê-las rapidamente antes que Brasília descubra.

A sala de reuniões então estava quase vazia, com a exceção das coisas de cada Estado, espalhadas "desorganizadamente" sobre a mesa, e um e outro que realmente tinha feito tudo na data certa.

E nos jardins, um certo carioca resmungava em alto e bom som, enquanto terminava as pressas seus próprios documentos, sem falar que era difícil se concentrar quando um par de gêmeos corria de um lado para o outro perguntando-se o que fazer...

Ao menos se sentia algo aliviado que não era só a sua região que era cheia de loucos, ao tempo que Mato Grosso do sul tropeçava numa pedra, e seu gêmeo caia em cima de si, sobrando para Goiás acabar com a confusão.

Voltou a olhar para os próprios papeis.

E a xingar, claro, xingar é indispensável.

E se as pessoas atrás de si calassem a boca também...Espera...Quem?

Virou-se e viu que Minas e São Paulo deixavam o prédio de reuniões, e conversavam distraidamente entre si. Algo lhe incomodava nessa cena, algo que não sabia exatamente o que era, mais lhe estava dando um ar de mal humor. seguiu observando, porém graças ao fuzuê do Centro-Oeste, Mal conseguia escuta-los.

- ... Tempo que não vejo cometa- Ou comentaS, no plural, não tinha certeza, Mato Grosso havia soltado uma exclamação de dor nesse justo momento. Era São Paulo que falava.

- Tempo? Ocê foi a duas semanas

- Duas semanas é muito tempo!

"Do que raios eles estão falando?" Perguntava-se inconscientemente vendo-os passar

Porém não teve muito tempo para isso, seus pensamentos mudaram rapidamente, junto com seu humor ao notar algo estranho, muito estranho no chão perto de onde ambos iriam passar...Que droga era aquilo? ...Uma rede de pesca?

Ia abrir a boca para avisa-los, por mais bizarro que fosse, para ter cuidado com o que seja lá que fosse aquilo, mas não foi realmente preciso ambos mudaram de calçada antes de chegarem a dito lugar, atravessando a rua em direção a um restaurante a quilo.

Decidiu então levantar-se para averiguar do que se tratava dito objeto, mas...

- _Cazzo! Porca miseria_! - E caiu de traseiro no chão ao ver algo, ou melhor, alguém, sair de dentro da moitinha do lado da coisa no chão.

Alguém que ele infelizmente conhecia, e que infelizmente era seu irmão mais velho, Espírito Santo. E ATÉ MESMO USAVA ROUPAS CAMUFLADAS!

...Jamais poderia mal dizer os gêmeos Mato Grosso pelos irmãos que eram...

- O QUE DROGA TU TA FAZENDO? - Exaltou-se

- Hmm? - Se voltou ao vizinho - Ah...Você me viu?

- É CLANO NÉ! - Seguiu exaltado - QUEM NÂO VERIA UM LOUCO CAMUFLADO SEGURANDO UMA REDE DE PESCA SAINDO DE UM ARBUS...

E parou o que dizia, gritava, ao ver como outros Estados simplesmente passavam do lado, sem nem ao menos virar, ou mesmo olhar estranho para o dito cujo.

- ...Eu preciso mesmo te dizer? - Questionou sarcástico, erguendo as sobrancelhas com graça.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Três vezes por mês! Três VEZES por mês! Isso é quase uma vez por semana!

Já havia passado pelos menos quinze minutos desde que a bizarra cena tinha acontecido, O santíssimo Santo já havia colocado roupas normais, e Rio simplesmente esquecera que tinha que terminar o relatório.

Sendo assim, ambos se encontravam sentados no jardim que se abria logo a saída do hotel, e com apenas uma rosa meio desabrochada, e o arbusto de onde o mais velho saiu como companhia, já que os gêmeos já tinham sido levados pela orelha pela Goiás há algum tempo.

- ...Não imaginava que era tanto...Q-q-quero dizer... – Tentava se corrigir o carioca – Qual o problema que Sampa visite tanto assim Minas? Eu Não vejo...Problema...

- Pois eu vejo! E muitos! – Olhava desgostoso para os próprios sapatos italianamente brasileiros – Eu já perguntei varias vezes por que disso...De forma discreta claro...

Por algum motivo, que tinha haver com arbustos e rede de pescas, o fluminense não acreditou muito nisso de "Discrição", mas achou melhor não comentar.

- ... E tudo que eu sei é que parece que ele vai...Ver cometas, estralas, algo assim...

- Ah... Mas, o que isso tem a ver...Ou melhor, por que raios tu tava escondido naquele arbusto? - Questionava o mais novo, mantendo uma distancia segura de seu louco vizinho.

- Tava tentando pegar o Minas - Disse cortante, cruzando os braços, como se essa fosse a resposta mais óbvio do mundo, e que o outro devia saber.

- ...Mas eu REALMENTE não acho que essa é a melhor forma... - Uma gotinha não pode deixar de passar pela testa do quase-loiro.

- Eu sei...- Deitou o corpo contra a grama verdinha, observando o céu disperso - Mas eu não gosto de ver esses dois assim tão juntinhos...

Rio não respondeu, apenas deitando-se também.

- ...Perguntei pra Minas se ele queria almoçar comigo, mas ele disse que já iria com o paulista...Certo, ele me convidou...Mas eu me sentiria sobrando se fosse...

Fechou os olhos, e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Hmm...bem... - Não sabia exatamente o que dizer.

- ...Eu até falei de convidar você...Meu Sampa disse "Eu não conseguiria almoçar olhando pra cara feia dele" e...

- AAAAAAAAH! AQUELE IDDIOTA! - Já estava quase se levantando, e por que não, se encaminhando para o restaurante começar uma longe, realmente longa discussão, mas ao sentir seu braço sendo segurado, parou.

- Calma idiota, senta, eu to brincando.

- HE?

- Ele não disse nada, nem ouviu na verdade, estava ocupado mexendo com uma moldura ou algo assim, eu só queria ver sua reação mesmo.

- EI! Isso não tem a menor graça! - E tornou a se deitar, levemente irritado.

- Pra mim sim – E antes de uma briga – Mas de qualquer forma, já que meu plano foi frustrado..

- ...Tu realmente achava que aquilo ia funcionar? E acha que Sampa não ia notar se Minas, por acaso, sumisse do nada, ou caísse numa rede...?

- Ah, detalhes, primeiro eu pego ele, e depois eu decido o que faço com o outro, o paulista mal pode me ver mesmo.

E Rio de Janeiro bateu a mão contra a testa diante de tal comentário. O que se podia fazer como uma pessoa dessas?

- Pensando bem... È até uma boa oportunidade de lhe passar a primeira lição..

A ex-capital sentiu um arrepio involuntário, e um arrependimento repentino após tais dizeres.

- Sobre tipos...Cê tem alguma ideia de qual o seu?

- Aah... Como?

- Ah, cê sabe, tipo físico, cor de cabelos, olhos, qual sua preferência?

- Aaah... – desviou o olhar envergonhado

- Por exemplo, eu prefiro os altos, mais nem tanto, morenos, olhos castanhos, cabelo encaracolado, que goste de mexer com a terra e com animais, ame pão de queijo e doce de leite~~ - Dizia quase que sonhador.

- ... E que o nome comece com "M" e termine com "Inas Gerais"?

- Aaah~ Cê ta começando a entender gafanhoto~

- Mais heim?

- Mas então, qualé o seu?

- Eu não...tenho nem ideia..

- Sério? Eu imaginava que cê gostava do tipo, alto, magro, cabelos pretos... – Recebeu um olhar assassino do mais novo, quase uma tentativa de homicídio visual. – Ah, não precisa se envergonhar! Ele não é toodo de se jogar fora, não é meu tipo, sabe, mais tem seus atrativos, e pra 'comissão traseira' eu daria uns sete e...

- REM rem – Aclarou a garganta, irritado.

- ...Certo, certo, mais calma, sua nota ainda é maior, por que , realmente, não tem como negar que é um corpo abençoado, por que, hoho, dez é pouco pra tua comissão, ainda mais se for pra ser passiv-

Teve a boca bruscamente calada por um vermelhíssimo Rio de Janeiro, sentado ao lado de seu corpo e até tremia ligeiramente, sabe-se-lá se de ódio ou vergonha, e sua moral...O pobrezinha, que fim trágico, e gay, teve...

- Está. Indo. Rápido. Demais... – Disse entre dentes. Ainda bem que não estava armado, aaah, ainda bem!

Seu irmãozinho mais velho apenas lhe sorriu inocente assim que o mais novo achou que já podia soltá-lo.

- E será que tu podia, POR FAVOR, parar de falar do meu traseiro?

- Aaaaaaah, vejam só, Rio de Janeiro dando uma de descente miinha gente! Vive cercado de pessoas seminuas e agora quer dar uma de senhor do pudor? Acha que é o que? Europeu hã?

Repito, ainda bem que não estava armado... E que Espírito Santo é imortal, claro.

Por que a aura do mais novo era realmente assassina.

- Eu...Vou...te...

- Mas tá vai, se quer que eu paro, eu até paro, isso se você parar de ficar amarando o cadarço em pleno corredor.

- ...Mas heim? – E a aura começou a se dispersar.

- ... Eu até cheguei a achar que cê fazia isso por que era exibido, cê fica empinando isso ai no meio do corredor e quer o que? Eu não sou o único que fica olhando posso te garantir.

O de olhos azuis voltou a se afastar, agora entre envergonhado e descrente.

- ...Além do que é essa parte do corpo é uma preferência, realmente nacional, então dá nisso, que posso fazer eu _mio fratello?_

O carioca tornou a se deitar, cobrindo o rosto envergonhando, fazendo uma IMPORTANTISSMA nota mental de comprar sapatos, ou qualquer maldito tênis que NÂO tivesse cadarço!

- Ai meu Deus, eu mereço...

- Lembra que sou irmão - Deu uma piscadela - Meu trabalho é fazer sua vida impossível.

- Ótimo, mais um - reclamou afastando as mãos do rosto.

- ...Relação de irmão...Aaah, isso soa tão engraçado pra mim!

O carioca desviou seu olhar do céu para ver seu vizinho, que ainda seguia vendo o imenso azul, com os castanhos olhos entre abertos.

- Ainda que não tenhamos o mesmo sangue, sentir que tenho um irmão é realmente muito massa!(legal) - Sorriu abertamente, fechando os olhos de forma relaxada.

- ...Que quer dizer?...

- ...Sabe...Eu conheço São Paulo, desde que ele já tinha, digamos, certo tamanho, já começava sua vida de Bandeirante, Minas não, ele ainda era bem pequenino...Aaaah~ Ele sempre foi tão fofo.

Rio de janeiro franziu as sobrancelhas com tal comentário.

- Aaah~ Eu acho que até acabei assustando ele...Lembro que ele saiu correndo de mim e foi se esconder entre as pernas de São Paulo, mas é que ele dava taaanta vontade de apertar~ - Quase cantarolava de olhos fechados e ambas as mãos em volta do rosto.

Parecia até mesmo aquelas tias malucas que pareciam viver de apertar bochechas de sobrinhos inocentes...Rio achou mais prudente aumentar um pouco mais a distancia entre ambos.

- ...Teve suas complicações depois, por que Sampa não deixava mais eu ficar perto do Mininhas, aiii, que maldade - Fazia cara de sofrimento, fingindo que limpava os olhos de lágrimas.

E o mais novo estava realmente começando a se assustar de verdade...Quando esse capixaba desatava a falar era, realmente, um monologo...Dos mais estranhos...E gay's...

- Mas saaabe! Quando Mama tinha que encontrar Sampa por motivos políticos, ele acabava levando Minas, e eu aproveitava e passava um tempo com ele!~ - Sua expressão agora era de uma velha satisfação.

- Ah...- Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer - que...bom...?

- Siiiim! Eu sei! Foi assim que acabamos nos tornando amigos, de alguma forma, eu acho. Os tempos eram tumultuados, e não havia muitos de nós, nós apegávamos mais aos poucos que conhecíamos. Desse jeito, eu meio que...Nunca vi Minas como um irmão, o via como um amigo, um grande amigo...Mas não irmão, nem mesmo Sampa...Este sempre foi mais...Afastado, realmente não sei como você e Minas conseguem.

- Entendi...

- Hm...Foi mais ou menos assim que você si apagou a Sampa? - Perguntou como se nada, ainda de olhos fechados, e um sorriso pícaro no rosto.

- Q-que? Mais heim? - E o fluminense ficou levemente ruborizado - Não! Claro que não!

- Hmmm...Acho que não fiz a pergunta direito - Riu, irritando o carioca, porém antes do mesmo protestar, continuou - Foi mais ou menos nesse época que cê começou a conviver com Sampa?

Tardou um pouco para o mais novo responder, e o fez voltando sua atenção ao céu.

- ...Não, foi antes.

- Hmm... Eu pensei que cês tinham se conhecido quando Minas era pequeno... Ao menos ele me disse que vocês foram apresentados nessa época.

- ..Sim..Apresentados sim...

O fluminense sentou-se, e prevendo que seu ouvinte iria embora, o capixaba resolveu mudar de assunto.

- ...Por isso...Muito obrigado por me dar a oportunidade de ser seu irmão, Rio

A ex-capital parou sem graça, e sem saber realmente o que dizer.

-Aaah...Bem...

- Cê até que é massa, sabe... Talvez seja por isso que você e Minas se dão bem...relativamente bem, com Sampa, por mais contraditório que ele seja.

- ...São Paulo é complicado... - Ainda sentado, o de Copacabana voltou a encarar o céu, tão mais claros que o azul de seus próprios olhos - Não da pra saber o que ele pretende, ou mesmo o que pensa, mas no fundo, bem no fundo, eu quis dizer REALMENTE BEEEEM ao fundo, ele não é tootalmente alguém ruim...Bem lá no fundo!

E Espírito Santo desatou a rir, confundindo desconcertando o quase-loiro.

- E-e-i! Qual a graça? EEI! EU DISSE QUAL A GRAÇA! PARA COM ISSO TEU PREGO!

- Aii...-tentava tranquilizar a respiração - Cê irritado é tão engraçado, sabia? Será que não é por isso que Sampa briga com cê direto? Mas sim, eu entendo o que cê quer dizer.

Recebeu apenas um olhar seco do mais novo, que seguia sentado.

- ...Vendo ele, sentado perto da janela, fumando as escondidas, o olhar distante e pensativo, ou mesmo observando a chuva, quieto na sua em meio a confusão, todo esse negocio Workaholic, ele não parece ter todo aquele calor que nós nessa salva de concreto em que vive, aparece frio, insensível, distante, até indiferente conosco.

Por algum motivo, Rio de Janeiro não parecia nem um pouco feliz com essas palavras, mais, parecia até contrariado, mas sua fala foi cortada pelo capixaba outra vez.

- Mas eu também sou um bom observador,não tanto quanto Minas, claro, mas sou, então eu vejo.

E de olhos azuis franziu as sobrancelhas em pergunta depois de tais palavras.

- ...Vejo por trás desse ar melancólico, justamente por que ele não me vê lá. Eu o vejo cobrindo vocês a noite, quando a insônia não o deixa dormir, eu o vejo tirar foto de todos, e as guardar no computador dele, eu o vejo sempre preocupadíssimo quando algo acontece com vocês, eu o vejo com gastura(agoniado) esperando mais alguém chegar as reuniões para que não se sinta sozinho, eu o vejo dando café as escondidas para Paraná quando o mesmo não aguenta mais ver chimarrão, vejo esse lado família e amigos, que só convivendo para conhecer - E sorriu em direção ao irmão mais velho - Ele é do tipo que se alguém disser que o conhece realmente, ele mudaria todas as peças do jogo, até esse alguém se perder novamente.

Quase tornou a rir ao ver como o carioca o observava com a boca formando um perfeito "O".

- Por isso eu sei, ele no fundo não é tãao ruim.

- ...Espera...Cobrir...O que? ELE? - tentava entender o carioca.

- Ai, aii maninho, você ficaria surpreso, ficaria surpreso... - E sentou-se também, limpando a grama da camisa.

- ... Preocupadíssimo conosco... - Seguia falando sozinho, ao tempo que um sorriso nostálgico inundava sua face.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- ...Não eu só...Quero dizer... Lembrei-me de algumas coisas muito antigas...- Tentou apagar o sorrisinho bobo do rosto sem muito sucesso.

- Hmm... -O capixaba observou desconfiado, mas continuou - Convivência gera tanta coisa... Cê conhece muito das pessoas, o que gostam, o que desgostam.. E ai que você pode cair numa armadilha terrível...

- ...Uma armadilha de pesca em pleno jardim...?

- ...Também... Mas eu queria dizer outra coisa!

- Não me diga que tu cavou um buraco também?

- Não...Mas vou pensar nesse caso, eu esta-

- TU VAI MESMO CAVAR? TU VAI MACHUCAR ÁLGUÉM!

- CARA** Rio! Deixa eu falar! Eu to dizendo que a armadilha é que cê tem o risco de se apaixonar!

- Oh... - Disse simplesmente.

- Sim, "Oh" - Sorriu travesso - Não sei se você...Já sentiu isso alguma vez...

- B-bem... - desviou o olhar um tanto hesitante, focando na grama baixo seu sapato.

- Como seu professor, eu devo saber!

- HE! O que tem uma cosia haver com a outra?

- Isso mesmo! E cê deve obedecer aos mais velhos!

De repente, o mais velho virou-se, como se tivesse escutado alguma coisa, ou tentasse sentir o cheiro de algo.

- CLARO QUE NÂO! NÂO ME VENHA COM ESSA FANFARÂO! E...Que foi?

- Hmm...Nada... Se for tão ruim pra você, não vou mais insistir - E depois de lançar um sorrisinho para a porta do hotel, tornou a se deitar na grama, surpreendendo o fluminense, que não imagina que fosse ceder tão fácil. - Se você não diz, digo eu, convivendo com Minas, eu descobri muitas coisas sobre ele...

-..hmm..

- Descobri que é aficionada por cozinha, que adora a calma e sossego de uma fazenda, que gosta do cheiro do café e leite pela manhã, que é receptivo, mais que qualquer outro de nós, e que não gosta de ficar sozinho. Não gosta do frio. É todo um romântico. Gosta da simplicidade. Odeia ser o último a acordar e adora sair para beber

Rio de Janeiro abria os olhos surpreso ao passar das palavras, vendo como os olhos do vizinho tinha um brilho, e seu sorriso era o típico sorriso bobo de alguém apaixonado, quando achava que ninguém o estava vendo.

- ... Casaria com a personificação de uma cachaça, se pudesse. Eu poderia dizer mil coisas mais a seu respeito...Como gosta de suas cachoeiras, são como praias para ele, não é? Como pode dar medo, quando quer...Como é assustador de mal humor!E como sabe manejar panelas de barro... Principalmente contra cabeças paulistas e cariocas. - Riu com o próprio comentário, ao ver o fluminense discordando, enquanto passava a mão sobre sua cabeça.

E, no entanto, seguiu...

- ... É carinhoso, afetivo, preocupado e SENSÍVEL!...Além de ter um corpo que...Hoho, que benza- te Deus

- Poupe-me dos detalhes..._**Por favor...**_

-... Qualquer mulher sensata gostaria... Porém, com todas estas qualidades... O que se espera, "Bonito, sensível, e afetivo...", "Oh, ele deve ser gay!"

- ...

- MAS NÃO É DROOGAA!É hetero maldição! É hetero! - Levantou um pouco a cabeça, somente para solta-la e batê-la contra o chão, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, Rio de Janeiro quase podia jurar ver uma aura negativa surgir em volta do Espírito...

- Er eu...Sinto...Muito? - Tentou consolar meio duvidoso o irmão mais velho, dando tapinhas em seu ombro.

- ...Por isso não gosto desses dois juntos... - Seguiu ainda com o rosto coberto, com um tom de voz um pouquinho mais sério.

- ...

- Por que com todas essas coisas, eu também descobri o óbvio. Que estava totalmente e absurdamente apaixonado por ele... Eu posso até suportar que ele se apaixone por um humano... Não podemos ficar muito tempo juntos com eles, por que não podem saber que não envelhecemos, então eu esperaria... Mas se ele... Com um Estado... Eu não sei o que faria...

Rio de Janeiro ficou totalmente sem palavras diante de tal confissão, sabia muito bem, ora, claro que sabia, era o coração do Brasil ou não? Que aquele pelo qual o coração gay do capixaba batia era para o mineiro... Mas não fazia ideia de que era tanto... Ainda mais levando em conta as brincadeiras que fazia.

- Mas...Se tu tem tanta certeza que Minas é hetero...Então por que...

- Por que Sampa é do tipo que atrai as pessoas, por diferentes motivos... Eu não posso arriscar! - Deslizou as mãos, mostrando um olhar decidido – E eles já tiveram toda uma historia compartilhada. Eu não posso arriscar!

- ...Acho isso um exagero.

- Sou exagerado mesmo! Mas eu tenho indícios muito fortes, por coisas que ele faz, que ele apoia a causa gay! Talvez ao ponto de fazer parte dela!

- ...O que ele fez? - perguntou com inocência o carioca.

E Espírito Santo se calou, percebendo que estava quase dizendo a uva que ela viraria vinho... Uma metáfora alcoólica para "Você vai falar pro cara o plano!"

- E então...?

- ...Então...

-... O que ele faz...?

- ...

- ...Santo?

- Isso é...- cruzou os braços levantando o rosto de forma imponente - Segredo de Estado!

Total, e literalmente, um segredo de Estado.

- AAAAH! NÃO É JUSTO! TU TAVA SOLTANDO AS FRANGAS ATÈ AGORA! ESSA È A GOTA D'AGUA!

- SOLTANDO AS FRANGOS SEU RA**, FILHO DA ****!

- POIS TAVA!

- EU VOU É ENFIAR UMA BALA NO MEIO DA TUA CARA!

- ISSO SE EU NÂO PEGAR ELA DE TU ANTES!

- HÁ! ISSO É UM DESAFIO!

- EU VOU ESTOURAR A SUA CARA DE "IRMÂO MAIS VELHO"

- PÔDE VIR MARICA!

- AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Dois tiros já haviam sido disparados, quando Brasília aproximou-se berrando, vale a pena dizer, a uma distancia segura atrás de uma dos pilares do hotel, para que os dois parassem, antes que a polícia chegasse.

E teve que Minas aparecer às presas, para parar o tiroteio iminente.

Como ele conseguiu isso... É historia...

Le-se, ao vê-lo, ES parou e RJ...Bem, esse foi acertado por uma panela para parar, novamente...

E ali, mais atrás, depois dos dois pilares da frente do hotel, alheio, e atencioso a todo o movimento, havia certa 'pessoa', que já tinha almoçado há algum tempo, agradeceu a sua falta de fome, pois depois de ter voltado, não pode deixar de escutar algo interessante, e desde então se encontrava lá, sentado, fumando calmamente, ao tempo a fumaça de seu cigarro enchia o ar.

- Tsc, Tsc, que falta de educação São Paulo, você não devia escutar a conversa dos outros assim... - Se dizia, observando o mesmo céu, enquanto soltava baforadas de fumaça - É uma mania muito indelicada...

Levantou-se limpando a calça, dando uma última olhada, só para conferir como Bahia dava tapinhas no rosto do fluminense, tentando fazê-lo recobrar a consciência, e Minas se perguntando se havia batido forte demais.

Encaminhou-se a entrada lateral do hotel, evitando toda aquela confusão.

- Em pensar..- Seguiu falando consigo mesmo, quase um sussurro - Que só voltei pra dar o presente desse idiota, e parece que quem ganhou um presente acabou sendo eu.

Uma expressão pensativa passava por seu rosto, enquanto chegava na sala de reuniões e deixava por lá uma embalagem fina e retangular, sobre as coisas do fluminense.

E então saiu, até a garagem esperar o mineiro, por enquanto, não faria nada a respeito. Por enquanto.

-.-.-.-.-

Quando o carioca finalmente recobrou a consciência, resmungando uns quantos palavrões conhecidos, e outros que seus 446~7 anos lhe haviam ensinado, se dirigiu a sala de reuniões, sendo seguindo por um apenado Mineiro que não conhecia sua própria força, e um capixaba realmente muito satisfeito.

Ao chegarem a sala para recolherem suas coisas,não puderam deixar de notar, um certo tumulto em volta da parte da mesa destinada ao sudeste, embora nenhum Estado da região estivesse ali presente. Até agora.

- Uai... Que é isso?

- Aiii! Que graça ele era!

- ...Não sabia que havia sobrado algum desses...

- Será que isso é da época mesmo?

- Vice! Mas num é a origînal!

- Se for original tinha que ta num museu!

- Ah, um museu faria uma festa se recebesse um quadro desses...

- O que raios ta acontecendo aqui? - Questionou a ex-capital tentando abrir caminho entre os meios-irmãos.

- Ah! É o rio!

- Merda ele chegou...

- Tava aberto quando chegamos! - Alegou Ceará escondendo uma embalagem cinza de presente, e a passando sorrateiramente para Pernambuco, que passou para Rio Grande do Norte, que escondeu no bolso.

Meio que ignorando o comentário logicamente cheio de culpa, Rio de Janeiro se aproximou, para ver seu próprio presente, e ficando pálido, e em seguida tão vermelho quanto um pimentão.

E o repentino silêncio foi quebrado quando o de cabelos encaracolados conseguiu distinguir o que era, um quadro, de uma criança, com dizeres em caneta sobre o vidro, facilmente apagáveis que rezavam "Feliz Aniversário de 447 anos, sabe aqueles filhotes que quando pequenos eram bonitos e quando crescem...?"

Mas o mais importante era quem era a criança...

- Aaaah, que bunitin, era assim qui ocê era Rio?

Pele morena, cabelo entre castanho e preto, bem curtinho, quase tigelinha, estava sentado em um banquinho, sua expressão era séria, como eram as pinturas de antigamente, porém algo no seu olhar, talvez por que o modelo não quis fazer outra expressão, ou quem sabe por que o pintor preferiu assim, pois era um olhar claramente contrariado e emburrado de uma criança forçada a algo chato. Usava uma bata branca sem detalhe algum, a qual se destacava uma fita azul, envolta como um laço ao redor de seu pescoço, e de fundo aparecia uma praia, um tanto desfocada, só de bater o olho já era possível notar a idade da pintura.

Rio de Janeiro, simplesmente queria morrer, ou matar todos aqueles que viram aquele quadro...O que fosse mais fácil.

Pois é, fazer aniversario sempre foi, e sempre será, algo muito complicado...

Ah, ainda mais se você tinha que terminar um relatório no dia. Pois é, Brasília não ia deixar passar.


	15. Cap 8º Coisas como tutores, ou quase

Agradeçam o termino do capítulo a Hiemi-san! Que também foi a única que comentou sobre o sonho do começo.  
>O review dela me animou a terminar isso, apesar dos pesares..<p>

Muito obrigado!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comentários pendentes!<strong>_

A vencedora do desafio dos "Mistérios" da fic foi..._Tadaaam-

MAYA! - Joga confeti- Meus parabéns!

Com os dois últimos mistérios:

**Quem afinal deu a maquina instantânea para Minas, e o que queria dizer com aquela mensagem.**

**E**

**Quem mandou aqueles "spam's" de natal pro Rio.**

Entre em contato comigo por msn assim que possível para reclamar seu premio!

* * *

><p>Eu comecei com essa "brincadeira", para que vocês tomassem mais atenção a fic, pois a cada capítulo eu 'lanço' mais e mais dicas sobre o "quê" desta historia, que mais uma vez lembro a todos, esta ligada com a historia do país em si, e também...EU não dou ponto sem nó!<p>

E Maya, sinto muito, mas Rio tem haver sim com a cicatriz...

O que será que isso significa...?

Hmmm...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 - Coisas como tutores, ou quase...<strong>

Soluços Tremidos, desconsolados, temerosos.

Um corpo tremulo.

Lágrimas que rolavam e rolavam.

A companhia era o único refugio.

Um corpo agarrando a outro, em meio a lamentos cortantes, um forte agarre, como se sua vida dependesse disso...

Aqueles olhos vermelhos e tão cansados... E seu próprio desespero.

Não havia nada a dizer...

Rio de Janeiro acordou assustado, coberto de uma fina camada de suor frio, respiração acelerada, um tanto desorientado. Respirou fundo e levantou-se como pode até o banheiro, observando sua expressão pálida no espelho, em seguida ainda mais molhada pela água da pia.

Um pesadelo... Já fazia alguns anos desde que o tivera da última vez, nem tantos assim... Uns dois ou três, na verdade, não lembrava.

Talvez fosse normal, consequências de tantos anos como Capital daquele país. Ou talvez simplesmente estivesse ficando louco...

Tentou realmente não pensar na segunda opção, começando a despir-se para tomar um bom banho, depois dessa definitivamente não conseguiria voltar a dormir... Droga, ia ficar com olheiras iguais a aquele paulista viciado em trabalho... Resmungou baixinho enquanto mudava a temperatura de seu chuveiro, num grande boxe quadrado de vidro, tentando limpar a mente quando a água começou a molhar seus cabelos e suas tatuagens.

A lembrança daqueles olhos vermelhos e inchados passaram traiçoeiros pela sua cabeça, fazendo-o bater a mesma contra o azulejo, arrependendo-se instantaneamente quando uma forte dor e um quase imperceptível fiozinho de sangue saia da área afetada, o que lhe fazia sentir um tantinho enjoado, resolveu molhar a ferida antes que vomitasse.

Ótimo jeito de acordar de manhã, xingava baixinho, enquanto tentava se concentrar só no banho. Lembrança a si mesmo; Nunca ler esse tipo de notícias de economia antes de dormir, seu subconsciente parecia odia-lo terrivelmente... Ah claro, ainda existia a possibilidade de que estava ficando louco. ... E isso não era realmente muito consolador. Lavou o cabelo sem muita pressa, e se trocou enquanto o enxugava desajeitadamente, e foi arrumando suas coisas. Iria dar uma volta pela praia antes de ir para a reunião daquela tarde. Nada como o cheiro do mar para relaxar a cabeça.

Assim que chegou a reunião, tudo estava... Digamos, totalmente normal.

O nordeste jogava cartas enquanto o encontro não começa, no Norte, Amapá e Roraima tentavam deter a recém discussão de Pará e Amazonas, no centro Oeste, os gêmeos Mato-Grosso falavam algo para Goiás, não viu Brasília por perto, devia estar na cozinha, ou mesmo banheiro, o que talvez explicava um pouco a moleza de todos, o Sul mantinha uma animada conversa sobre cerveja, e no sudeste, Minas lia um livro de receitas, São Paulo lia o jornal, e...Hm...Santo! Isso, ele estava lendo com o mineiro. Tudo meio tedioso.

- Ola povo.

Chegou sentando-se ao seu costumeiro lugar, entre Minas e Sampa, conseguindo espiar que o paulista usava o jornal de desculpa para ler alguma outra coisa por trás, típico.

- Ola Rio -Saudou o mineiro, e notando o rosto do mais velho- Dormiu bêm?

- ...Não muito...E eu disse "oi" Sr. Paulista

- Hum? Que seja.

Bufou irritado, mas decidiu ignorar, não estava afim de seguir uma discussão com o protótipo de Nerd...Ao menos não agora. Observou o pequeno ser ao lado do mineiro... Era incrível, realmente parecia meio transparente... Ou era sua impressão, de qualquer forma...

- Ah...eh...Oi...Santo Espírito.

-...- O mais velho levantou o rosto com a sobrancelhas erguidas, ponderando, e resolveu responder - ...Quase, mas oi pra cê também.

Minas apenas observou a cena um tanto impressionado, se perguntando se havia perdido alguma coisa.

- E Brasília não chegou ainda?

- Nada... Até Bahia já chegô i foi embora...Ele num é di se atrasa assim...

- Deve ter ido pros Rock(saído a noite), e resolveu pôcar fora dessa reunião..- Comentou sem muito interesse o capixaba bebendo escondido o café do mineiro. O fluminense não entendeu muito bem a frase.

- ...Ele realmente não é disso.

- Maldito cavaleiro idiota, só sabe pedir arrego pra essa Deusa inútil...

E ambos ignoraram os comentários de leitura do paulista, por que, afinal, não faziam sentido nenhum.

-... Ele nem ligou pra avisar, nem nada?

- Não qui eu saibâ...Máh quando Bahia tava aqui já ligô pra Eli, e eli disse qui tava ocupadu...

- Sim...Também acho estranho - Entrou na conversa Goiás - Geralmente vem ele mais a gente junto...Deixa eu te falar...Acho que aconteceu algo com o trem(Coiso/fulano)..

- Que trem? Ele vinha de trem?

A conversa sobre o paradeiro do brasiliense estava tão entretida, que Rio de Janeiro nem notou quando "Garota de Ipanema", toque de seu celular, começou a tocar.

- Ah, que merda, esse meteoro serve pra qualquer situação? - Continuava reclamando em sua leitura, não necessariamente jornalística o paulistano - Queria ver essa joça acabar com a inflação!

E fechou injuriado seu jornal, ou seja lá o que lia, não só por desapontamento, como também irritado com o toque da música, por motivos paulistas...

- Rio atende a droga do celular

-... Talvez ele tenha se perdido?

" Olha que coisa mais linda~"

- A casa do Sampa é grande, é bem possível...

" Mais cheia de graça~ "

- Rio... !

- É possível..

- Vice, intão num vai ter rêunião hoje?

" É ela a menina, vêm que, que passa..."

- ...Stronzate...- Irritado, pegou o celular do vizinho e atendeu por si só, resmungando. - Alo?

- Então Rio, você vai seguir a reunião hoje?

- HE? EU? Por que eu?

- ...Não sou ele... Mas, pode falar...

- Fi, você num era a Capital antes do Barriga-verde?

- Sim...Mas já faz tempo...

- Cinquenta i um anos homi, nem é tanto

- Tche, se não quierés, estou a mé oferecér!

- ...Sim, responsável...?...Er... Digamos que na ausência do Pai, sim...

- ...M-mas ...

- ...Ele está no...Na Inglaterra... É...Não, não posso ligar para ele, está em reunião...

- Capital é capital, e se Bahia num ta aqui, vai você mesmo.

- É cabra macho ou não é homi?

- Ser Capital nada haver tens com masculinidade! Bahia era a capital e é mulher! - defendia a catarinense.

- E se fosse depende de masculinidade, Rio taria frito - E esse era um dos bons momentos que ES não era ouvido.

- Num vamô preciôna o Rio, num dá pra eli voltá a sê capital du dia pra noite...

- E ainda sem aviso prévio!

- Quatrocen- er...tenho 27 anos...

- Podemos fazer uma votação então... Quem ganhar vai lederar a reuneão, que tal? - Tentava dar outra opção Paraná.

- Estou a dizer que posso fazer isso!

- Sou a favor de todos sairmos e irmos beber!

- Bebida é uma boa ideia...

- Mas nossos chefes vão saber...melhor fazermos uma reunião mesmo...

- Nãao! Bebida!

E o assunto se desviou totalmente...

- Pensei que você gostaria de voltar a ser Capital - Comentou Paraná.

- Ah...Antes até sim...Mas eu to bem como to agora... - Desviou seu olhar para a mesa - Não quero mais essa vida não.

-...Hmm...

Minas apenas observou de canto de olho seu vizinho.

- Estranho São Paulo estar tão quieto, pensei que ele seria o premeiro a se oferecer a lederar a reuneão - Paraná observou o ex-tutor, que parecia concentrado na ligação que atendia.

-...Verdade e...EI! PAULISTA! ESSE É MEU CELULAR!

O paulista em questão ignorou o grito, e ainda mais as reclamações que se seguiram, com a boca entre aberta, ouvindo com extrema atenção o aparelho telefônico.

- ...TU TEM O SEU! QUE POR SINAL ERA MEU TAMBÉM POR QUE...

Mas não havia resposta, em vez disso...

- ELE FEZ O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? - Berrou a capital dos negócios, batendo ambas as mãos na mesa e se levantando.

De fato, sua exclamação foi tão alta, que sobressaltou, literalmente, todo o Brasil presente, e mesmo a pessoa do outro lado da linha teve que afastar o telefone alguns palmos meio atordoada.

- Q-que? E-eu não fiz nada! - Defendeu-se de repente o carioca, aja consciência pesada...

- Sim, sim, pode dizer, conheço bem a cidade - Buscou rapidamente em suas coisas, achando um bloco de papel e uma caneta, começando a escrever alguma coisa - Ahaam...Sei...Sei...

-...O que foi Sampa? - Perguntou o mineiro receoso.

- ..Sim, eu já estou indo pra ai...E o outro tutor também... - E desligou, fechando os olhos e respirando bem fundo.

- ...Sampa?

- ...Eu juro que nãao fiz nada!

-... Deu merda..

- Quando é o enterro?

- Que raios foi isso?

Em vez de uma resposta coerente, o paulistano simplesmente arrumou suas coisas ao ritmo de uma fuga italiana, pegou Rio de Janeiro pela gola da roupa, e o arrastou rapidamente porta a fora, sem nem ao menos dar tempo do mais novo contestar, disse apenas um " Assuntos urgentes, boa reunião pra vocês, Minas não deixe ninguém matar ninguém", e saiu batendo a porta.

- Ceeeeerto...- Cortou o silêncio Ceará - ...vamos beber aonde então?

- MALDIÇÂO PAULISTA, ME SOLTA!

E tal ato só foi realizado quando já havia uma marca a mais em seu pescoço, dessa vez por causa da gola de sua roupa sendo puxada pelo de óculos, e quando estavam a uma distancia considerável da porta do salão que saíram.

- Eu achei melhor não falar para todos, ia causar tumulto...

- "IA CAUSAR"? Ta brincando brother? Tu acha que o que tu fez num causou tumulto?

Mas o mais velho ignorou tal comentário, continuando sua frase

- ...Brasília foi preso.

- He? - O primeiro pensamento do carioca foi igualmente "he", mas depois de algum tempo, depois que ingeriu tal informação foi... - HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

O mais velho começou a caminhar em direção ao estacionamento do prédio, sendo seguido de perto pelo quase-loiro.

- Como assim "Preso"? O que ele fez?

- Infligiu algumas leias da minha casa, e desacatou a autoridade... Pelo que me disseram, deu um chute num guarda com um coturno... Não sabem muita coisa mais, o guarda em questão ainda está desacordado... Mas a marca na barriga dele é bem... Nítida...

- Nossa... - Foi o único que respondeu o mais novo, impressionado.

- É...E como nosso pai esta no território do inglês lá, não conseguiram entrar em contato com ele - Chegaram a garagem, e o de cabelos pretos destravou o carro e as portas, entrando no lugar do motorista, e o fluminense por inércia no banco de carona, distraído com o relato - Então tentaram falar com a Bahia e com você, que são tutores dele, mas ao ver ela não atendeu...

- Ah...Mas parece que Bahia falou com ele...

- Então num sei, o pirralho deve ter mentido ou algo assim - Soltou um bufo de frustração ligando o carro e indo em direção ao portão

- ...Hmm...Talvez...Mas por que tu vai junto?

O quase italiano não pareceu muito feliz com tal pergunta.

- Mas é lógico que venho! Em primeiro lugar! Ele infligiu leis da MINHA casa, isso então é problema meu e em ...segundo - ficou levemente envergonhando antes de seguir, ruborizando-se um pouco, não deixando de fazer o carioca pensar fugazmente que se via fofo assim - Eu sou o mais velho...E Bahia não está, então como irmão mais velho, é duplamente problema meu!

- Esta bem... - Concordou o fluminense batendo-se internamente por seus malditos pensamentos - Só espero que sua crise de 'irmão mais velho', não afete muito os ouvidos do brasiliense...

- Ah, COM CERTEZA afetaram, pode ter certeza disso!

- Ah, vamos, é só um garoto!

Brasília encontrava-se sentado no banco de espera de uma delegacia, sendo vigiado por uma jovem policial que o observava atentamente.

A capital tinha a vista baixa, e um frio quase siberial passava por seu estomago, sabia o que iria acontecer, e quem iria vir, tinha conseguido ouvir o berro do paulista do telefone do outro lado da sala.

- Seus tutores já estão chegando... - Anunciou a mulher.

- ...Certo... -Tentou ajeitar a posição que estava, tirando suas pernas de cima do banco...Embora...Por mais que quisesse não podia tomar uma posição mais...Digamos...Capitalesca... Ou ao menos, não a que costumava ter...

Usava coturnos negros de amarres até quase o joelho, seguindo-os acima, havia um pequeno shorts jeans meio rasgado e propositalmente remendado. Uma blusa branca de gola também rasgada, e muito larga, onde se lia em vermelho vivo "Rock and roll".Talvez ao menos pudesse tirar a coleira negra de espinhos para parecer mais sério...E agradecia aos céus que seu cabelo ao menos estava normal...Todo baixo, e bagunçado, mas normal...

Estava totalmente ferrado, e sabia bem disso...

- ...Não me importa o que diga! É completa irresponsabilidade!

- ...Mas é normal na idade dele

E esse era o anuncio do fim, respirou fundo, bem fundo...Certo, até que teve uma vida relativamente boa... Eu disse boa, não longa.

- Brasília!

E o carioca recebeu a primeira cotovelada do dia.

- Er... Quis dizer, tu devia estar em Brasília! Que faz aqui...! - Tentou disfarçar, afinal, que tipo de jovem se chamava "Brasília"

- Que raios de roupa é essa pirralho? - Exaltava-se o paulista vendo os trajes que levava o mais novo.

-...Eu fui num show ontem...

- Aaaaaaah, e resolver dar um passeio pela delegacia depois do show é? - Ironizou São Paulo, do qual era quase possível ver fumaçinhas saindo pelas orelha, ao menos era isso que imaginava Rio com um pouco de graça.

-... Desculpa...

- Se desculpas resolvessem não haveriam guerras!

- Pô, pega leve com o menino!

O mais velho de todos ali se aproximou da Capital, a pegando pelo braço, perguntando e levando-a para um lado mais afastado da delegacia, sob os olhares atentos dos policiais presentes.

- Hmm...O senhor se chama...? - Aproximou-se a mulher que antes vigiava o brasiliense.

- Ah, Ri-...Er... Pode me chamar Sr. Janeiro - Não prestando muito atenção a moça, adiantando-se um pouco e tentando ouvir o que o paulista dizia.

- Ah...certo...SR. Janeiro, e seu primeiro nome? - Buscou rapidamente entre os bolsos e de lá tirou um Rg meio gasto, e entregou para a jovem, para cortar o máximo possível a conversa.

E se esticava como podia, tentando não chamar a atenção dos outros.

- ... Como pode agir assim? Cê é a capital do país!

-...Eu sei...

- ...Mesmo que seja mais novo, como você sai assim arrumando encrenca na casa dos outros, na MINHA Casa!

- ...Eu só...

- Senhor Janeiro, Sua residência fica...?

- Copacabana - Procurou sua carteira, tirando dela um objeto azul fino e um pouco brilhante,colocando-o no bolso, e depois entregou a bolsa de documentos para a polícial, já levemente irritada com a atitude do fluminense - Ai tem tudo que tu precisa.

- ...Quando o pai souber disso...!

- ...Não conta pra ele...por favor...

- Senhor, você é o pai do jovem?

- ãh? Não...Sou tutor, o pai dele esta fora do país...

- ...De qualquer forma saiba que cê não vai sair facinho dessa! - lançou um olhar totalmente severo ao menor, que apenas desviou o olhar.

- Janeiro, os dois são tutores...?

- ... Esse cara ta pegando pesado demais - resmungava o carioca. – Os dois? Hã...É sim, quase

- Eu vou conversar com os policiais, e quando eu souber o que mais cê fez...

- ...Certo...Então juntos...?

- ... Tudo bem...

- Hã? é, é ... - Tomou à dianteira e foi até onde os dois estavam, deixando para trás a policial, que por algum motivo o observava com a sobrancelha franzida.

- AI SIM, cê vai ver o que é um sermão "Capital"!

- Eeeeentão, Sampa vai ir lá falar com os policiais e eu fico com Brasília, sim? – intrometeu-se o fluminense colocando ambas as mãos no ombro do mais novo.

- E VOCÊ CARIOCA! Como ex- Capital, era você que devia brigar com ele!

O do centro-oeste apenas observou seu 'tutor', curioso.

- Ah...É quem tu faz isso tãaaao bem sozinho - disse dando de ombros.

- ORA SEU! É SUA responsabilidade seu tutor irresponsável! - E a atenção foi totalmente desviada de Brasília. O qual, recebeu um pequeno golpezinho no ombro, indicação da ex-capital que era o melhor momento para o menor sair de foco, e o mesmo o fez sem demora, desvencilhando-se, aproveitando a distração do paulistano em brigar com o fluminense

Acabou que a polícia teve que se meter para terminar a discussão e restabelecer a ordem naquele lugar.

- Cê devia se comportar como tal!

- Ah, mermão, eu não tenho tanta moral pra dar mais bronca em ninguém, a diferença entre eu e tu, é que eu admito isso – deu de ombros - Todos sabem meus pobres, num é novidade pra ninguém

- Seu...!

- Se os senhor não pararem com isso agora, seremos obrigados a prender os dois por perturbação de ordem publica!

Assim sendo, depois de se acalmar um pouco...Bem...Se "acalmar" em níveis paulistas...Não, não é muita coisa... Sampa acompanhou alguns policiais para ver algumas fotos e saber exatamente o que aconteceu, enquanto as duas capitais, atual e antiga, esperaram na área de espera.

- Então...- Começou o fluminense cortando o silêncio - Tu levou uma bronca e tanto do Sampa...ele se empolga com isso de "irmão mais velho"

- ...Percebi... - Começou a cutucar os cadarços de seu coturno, como se não tivesse nada mais interessante a fazer - Mas Bahia teria sido pior, se tivesse brava...

- Ah sim - concordou rindo de leve - Bahia nervosa é realmente assustadora

- É...E...Hmm..- Ruborizou-se levemente - ...Hm...Obrigado...Rio

- Hum? Ah! Aquilo? Puf, da nada, a parada é moleza, eu podia até me formar em "Irritar paulistas" haha, é tão fácil!

-...Certo...

- Mas...Posso saber exatamente o que tu fez?

-...Eu queria ir num show em minha casa... - Desviou sua atenção a seu short, sem encarar o mais velho - Mas como tínhamos uma reunião aqui em São Paulo, então, eu fui a um aqui mesmo...

- Bem...Isso eu já notei, e até fazia um tempinho que não te via vestido assim...

- ...Sim...Então...Eu fui de carro até lá...E eu bebi...M-m-mas juro que não foi muito! E bebi depois, DEPOIS de dirigir! E não antes!...E eu dirijo bem!

- Calma Brasília, num tô te contradizendo...

-...Eu ia pro carro pra buscar minhas coisas... E eu tinha recebido multa pelo excesso de tempo estacionado, esqueci de comprar mais das malditas fichas! E nem tinha passado tanto tempo!

- Vocês não conseguem levar as coisas na moral mesmo heim...

- Ah! Não era justo droga!...Dai fui pedir explicação para um guarda de transito...

Rio de Janeiro colocava a mão na testa com a narração do desastre causado.

- E...Bem...Eu esqueci que minha identidade humana consta 17 anos...Então me atuaram por estar dirigindo, e pela nova lei do Sampa sobre menores beberem...Lei idiota!

- Brasília falando de leis idiotas - resmungou a ex-capital para si mesmo

Mas depois que notou bem o que o outro tinha dito...

Nesse instante Rio de Janeiro chamou a atenção de quase todos as pessoas que se encontravam naquela sala, enquanto tentava desesperadamente conter o riso, sem nenhum sucesso.

- HAhHAHA Então HAhaHAHAAM, isso tudo por que HAUJHaHAhUA tu é AhUAHAuA MENOR DE IDADE? E quase rolava de rir na cadeira, sob o olhar colérico da atual capital.

- Não tem graaaçaa! Eu já tenho idade! Você saaabe!

O mais velho e 'responsável' apenas seguia em sua gargalhada, começando a assustar os demais presentes.

- HAHAHAHA! Sim, sim, é...Mas na pratica! Já vi tuuudo! Tu ficou irritadinho e começou a fazer escândalo, dai foram te segurar e tu chutou o pobre zé mane! HAUAhAHYHAHA

O roqueiro apenas observava o mais velho entre aborrecido e surpreso.

-...Sou tão deduzivel assim...?

Demorou algum tempo até que o fluminense conseguisse tranquilizar a respiração, ainda com um sorriso engraçado no rosto.

- ...Você...Não vai mesmo gritar, ou brigar comigo? - tentou mudou o foco do assunto o "menor de idade".

- ãh? E por que eu deveria?

- ... Por que... Eu não atuei como devia? - Desviou o olhar - ... Não como uma capital, co-

- Ah brother coé!(Qual é!) Relaxa, num seja tão duro consigo mesmo, já tem muita gente pra fazer isso pra tu.

Brasília levantou o rosto, vendo seu tutor.

- ...Já disse que não tenho mais saco pra isso, além do que, já dei bronca pacaraio em muitaaa gente, São Paulo por exemplo, eu perdi a conta, aquele doido - cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça fazendo um encosto - Agora tô de boa, não é nada fácil ser capital não mermão...

O carioca fechou nos olhos pensativo, provavelmente perdido em memórias, e o brasiliense não pode deixar de pensar que se via engraçado assim... Para ele era uma imagem estranha, geralmente o via rindo, fazendo graça, ameaçando ou discutindo com o paulista...

- Os tempos mudaram muito desde que eu fui capital, sabe? Antes da republica, quando faziam algo errado, eu até dava um sermão, mas quando era muito sério, éramos encaminhados para a coroa - Soltou uma risadinha, e o mais jovem não soube identificar onde ele via graça nisso - Ali a coisa ficava feia... realmente não lembro quantas vezes Lisboa teve que discutir com Sampa.

- ...Imagino...

- Ah não, tu não imagina...Era tenso a parada, antes também não fazíamos reuniões assim como hoje...Só nos encontrávamos quando tínhamos que resolver algum lance ai...Mas eu via o paulista lá com frequência até, aiii, como ele e os cafeeiros dele me davam dor de cabeça! - Riu outra vez, na verdade não sabia dizer se aquilo podia ser qualificado como riso, ou como um pouco mais que um sorriso, ainda assim era estranho, pra ele aquilo não tinha graça. – Teve tempos que praticamente tudo que fosse resolvido, ele tinha que estar lá, até ficava hospedado onde eu morava, haha, uma peste, desde sempre!

O brasiliense tentou imaginar o carioca com roupas imperiais para uma capital daquela época... Mas levando em conta que o mesmo ser só não vivia a vida de bermuda e chinelinho de dedo por que o impediam de fazer isso, foi interrompido por um bloqueio mental.

E como se estivesse lendo a mente do mais novo...

- Ah e as roupas... Bro! Como eu odiava aquelas roupas! - Abriu os olhos colocando as mãos em volta do pescoço como se fosse uma gola, e fazendo careta com a língua pra fora, pessoalmente achou ridículo, mas a policial ao lado riu - Merda! Eram muito quentes! Quentes demais!

- Não imagino você com essas roupas...

- Pois é...Ainda bem que não tinha câmeras nessas épocas! - Riu mais uma vez - Mas talvez tenha algum retrato num museu por ai, na verdade eu não sei...Além daquela...Claro...

Acrescentou um tanto sem graça, lembrando seu presente de aniversario.

Que pintor imaginaria que estava a retratar a capital do país em que vivia? Ou mesmo de uma província de sua metrópole?

...talvez, em alguns acervos por ai...

- Ah! O 'nhem nhem nhem' de lidar com a realeza também era uma grandessíssima de uma droga! Todos aqueles cumprimentos - Interpretou uma reverencia muito longa e forçada, quase batendo a cabeça nas pernas da cadeira, e um que outro policial também parou para olhar de relance - E tu tinha que aguentar tudo calado! Tipo um soldadinho de chumbo, puf, que merda.

Um meio sorriso começou a se formar no rosto da atual capital, mais pelo papelão que o mais velho fazia do que outra coisa, meio que esquecendo a encrenca que estava.

- Aaaah! Quando Carlota Joaquina disse - Fez uma vozinha muito mal feita de mulher, que nem um traveco dos bem mal feitos conseguiria fazer, tirando o sapato e com um gesto de desprezo fingido - "Dessa terra não quero nem o pó", a vontade que eu tinha era de jogar a mulhé no mar, se quer saber!

Mais dois polícias riram com tal interpretação e comentário, embora o carioca ao ver não tivesse percebido.

- Quando tínhamos que acobertar os casos de amor de Dom Pedro I! As Corneada que ele davaaa! - Fez dois chifrinhos na cabeça, fazendo uma expressão de "pois é" - Sempre pensei que uma daquelas mulheres ainda ia matar a gente! Bem...A baronesa quase matou alguém...Hmmm...A irmã se não me engano...E Sampa diz que quase foi pro saco também, mas acho que exagero dele sabe

O responsável por aquela delegacia notou então o mucovuco de seus funcionários, dispensando a baderna, e olhando feio para o responsável pela..."bagunça".

- Nossa...Não falam muito disso nos livros de historia...

- Aah, claro que não, se tu fosse colocar 500 anos de historia num livro, tu demoraria 1000 anos pra ler.

O mais novo no entanto deixou de sorrir, voltando a encarar seus sapatos.

- Você...Realmente...Não sente falta de ser Capital?

A expressão do quase-loiro mudou, passando a mão atrás da cabeça, como se pensasse se devia ou não responder a pergunta.

- Bem...Sabe...Não me leve a mal...Mas...Digamos que eu já cheguei a te odiar por isso..

O clima de repente se tornou tenso, ao menos para o Brasília.

- E-eu não pedi pra nascer ta! M-mesmo tendo sido planejado... - Desviou o olhar com os olhos vidrosos. A conversa tinha quase sido levada ao patamar de uma discussão entre pai e filho adolescente...

No instante seguinte, uma grande mão bateu em sua cabeça, uma batidinha, bagunçando o cabelo do mais novo.

- Eu só estava com medo, muito medo - tornou a fechar os olhos- Admito que eu fiquei meio perdido na mudança para republica, mesmo sendo parte da mudança...Mas fiquei ainda mais perdido e sem rumo quando tu nasceu..

Abriu os olhos encarando o mais novo.

- Precisei de ajuda pra superar até... Não foi fácil... Não foi fácil...A vida de nós Estados, ou províncias, Vilas e Capitanias, é bem mais...Sensível que a dos países...Que só podem 'sumir' se perderem todos os habitantes...Somos algo mais..."Político", uma mudança no governo, uma reestrutura no país, uma guerra, uma nova divisão de terras, um acordo... Qualquer uma dessas coisas pode nos fazer sumir, de um momento a outro...Eu diria que nesse quesito, somos mais humanos que os países...

E por, sabe se lá qual vez aquela manhã, riu, mais pelos protestos do menor, pois ainda bagunçava seu cabelo, do que pelas próprias palavras.

A porta então pela qual antes tinha passado o paulista se abriu, sinal de que a conversa estava chegando ao fim.

- Rio...- Sentiu que era o fim de uma oportunidade de conversar normamente com seu tutor, então tinha que perguntar...Sua curiosidade era mais forte que o receio , depois de tudo, tornou a questionar- ...você realmente não sente falta de ser capital...?

O fluminense, que no instante que a porta abriu-se, havia se levantado, parou com tal repetição, de costas para seu questionador.

- ...Mas é claro, muitas vezes até, ser capital tem suas vantagens também...

Foi uma resposta até rápida, pensou a atual capital levantando-se também, no entanto a resposta seguiu, embora não parecesse mais uma resposta. E um policial saiu daquela sala.

- Sabe... Quando algo acontece com dois países, uma guerra, um desentendimento, invasão, seja o que for, suas personificações podem se odiar intensamente, se culpar ou arrepender-se... Afinal, eles podiam não estar a favor de tudo isso...Mas eles dispõe de tempo...Muito tempo...Séculos, milênios até...Sem se ver, ou mesmo trocar palavras, até que tudo passe...

Brasília não fazia a menor ideia do que queria dizer, ou onde queria chegar, mas seguiu ouvindo, um tanto assustado pelo tão diferente tom de voz, mas não podia ser um tom sério...Não... Rio de Janeiro nunca falava sério...Não é?

- Porém já nós, possuímos um tempo...Quase humano, e não temos esse luxo...Não podemos nos afastar e esperar que o tempo resolva tudo... Estamos constantemente convivendo uns com os outros... E se fazemos ou recebemos dano, temos que ter isso estampado na nossa cara quase diariamente... Por que só juntos fazemos um país..

Por algum motivo o mais novo sentiu um aperto em seu coração.

- Rio, eu realmente...

-...Sempre há aquelas cicatrizes que não fecham nunca, e continuam doendo... - Virou-se para o brasiliense e sorriu. Um sorriso diferente, enquanto outro policial saiu com São Paulo e fechava a porte onde antes estavam - Acho...que faz parte né?

Aquele sorriso era simplesmente terrível, triste e meio forçado, e não combinava em nada com o litorâneo. E o mais baixo sentiu aquela necessidade de desculpar-se de algo que não tinha feito, nem ao menos sabia o que era, pelo simples fato de sua pergunta ter desencadeado tudo aquilo.

- ...Talvez... Seja um dos motivos pelo qual Estados buscam Independência... Se tornar um país...

- Mas...

- Eu sinto sim, às vezes, saudade de ser capital...- Seguiu falando com aquela expressão - Mas quando o fui...- Fechou os olhos - Eu perdi algo...Muito, muito preciso...Para mim como humano...Algo que eu posso nunca recuperar...E que sinto muito falta... Realmente...Muita falta.

O causante de toda a bagunça, também havia fechado os olhos, sem saber exatamente o que dizer, ou mesmo que do falava a antiga capital imperial, e ao abri-los novamente, a ex-capital já não o observava. Sua atenção tinha se voltado para o mais velho daquele lugar. Seguiu esta ação, notando, para seu azar, que parecia de...

- Total e absoluto mal humor, a parada é tensa brô - E riu, suavizando um pouco a atmosfera que tinha se formado.

- Ai...Droga... – A situação, e a encrenca em que estava metido voltaram como um soco...Ou melhor, um chute no meio do estomago do rebelde.

Levantou-se, e sem notar escondendo-se atrás do fluminense...Ou talvez fosse o simples fato do mais velho ser treze centímetros mais alto, e estando na frente o esconderia de qualquer jeito...Quem sabe...

- Relaxa aê brô, antes de ele te dar um sacode(Vários contra um) de uma pessoa só, eu cuido da parada..

Talvez fosse o..."jeito malandro" de falar do carioca, ou mesmo o sorriso bobo que tinha no rosto, substituindo aquele estranho, ou até mesmo a força assassina que o paulistano olhou para eles, mas tais palavras não inspiraram nem um pouquinho de confiança na Capital da Esperança, nem a rima ajudava muito, sabe

Mas era isso, ou a forca... Então...

- ... E como você faria isso...Exatamente Rio de Janeiro?

O nomeado sorriu, quase que orgulhoso de si mesmo vendo o mais novo de canto de olhos.

- ...Depende, quantos tem tu na carteira?

- HE? COMO É? Vai me cobrar?

- Não mermão, num é pra mim.

- ...Você vai subornar ele...?

- Pô, não, pra subornar esse paulista com grana, eu teria que dar toda a minha parte do PIB, e ele ainda me olharia com cara feia

- ...Então...O que você pretende?

- Brô, eu conheço esse aí á mais de 400 anos, eu sei amansar a fera - deu uma piscadela - Eu resolvo a parada, convenço ele a não falar nada pra nosso pai, nem para os outros, depois damos alguma desculpa para os demais certo?

- ...Você conseguiria mesmo...Quero dizer...MESMO, fazer isso? - Estava visivelmente surpreso.

- Claro!

- ... E todas as reuniões infernais que vocês não param de discutir? Você então não poderia parar elas também?

- Aah, ai num teria graça

- COMO!

- E iria contra a ordem natural das coisas...

- Que dizer que eu enfrento isso...Quase todos os dias... – parecia que ia chorar, ou ter um ataque de nervos... Algo do gênero.

- Só vai te costar um pouquinho...- Seguiu o que dizia, ignorando o inconformismo do mais novo - Se ele estiver com fome...Bastante, mas é melhor do que uma boa bronca dele, sakas!

E bagunçando outra vez os cabelos do roqueiro, foi em direção do Estado de São Paulo, antes que o mesmo fosse até eles.

O Capital se sentia entranho, envolto numa situação, digamos...Bizarramente cômica...Bem, São Paulo nem era seu tutor também, mas...A cena mais lembrava um casal que discutia sobre a última travessura do filho...Um reclamando e dando péssimos argumentos sobre a conduta do garoto, enquanto o outro defendia, dizia que não era nada de mais, coisa da idade e talz...

Essa imagem mental até mesmo deu um pouco de enjôo no moreno, que tentava se distrair olhando para os próprios pés "Pare com isso Brasília! Não é como se eles fossem casados! Além do que são dois homens!"

Embora algumas mulheres da delegacia compartiam das mesmas ideias mais a cima...E o chefe do lugar,delegado Freitas, rogava aos céus, se perguntando por que não ouviu sua mãe se tornou engenheiro

Foram aparentemente cinco minutos de discussão, e quando tornou a erguer a cabeça, o carioca ria, enquanto o outro balançava a cabeça de lado, resmungando alguma coisa. Achou então seguro se aproximar.

- Er...Com...Licença... E atenção foi voltada a sua pessoa.

E antes que pudesse dizer alguma outra coisa...

- Diga queijo...

- ...He-

E uma foto sua foi tomada pelo celular do paulista, e de um momento a outro, o motivo que o levou até lá parecia ter simplesmente desaparecido, quando o carioca simplesmente surgiu atrás do mais velho, tentar ver a foto também.

- Aaah! Eu vou querer uma cópiaa! Me manda por e-mail?

- Se eu lembrar, e SÓ se eu lembrar carioca.

.  
>- Não é justo! Eu que dei a ideia!<p>

- Mas o celular com câmera é meu.

- MEU! Era MEEEU!

- ERA, falou certo, se não tivesse tacado o meu pela janela...

- Aaaah! Até Quando tu vai insistir com essa parada pô!

- Hmm... Que dia é hoje?

- Quarta...

- Quinta...Sexta...Hmmm...NUNCA!

- AAAH! POR**A! Não é Justo! deixa eu veeer a fotooo!

E Brasília estava com uma cara de tacho, boca aberta e total descrença, sem falar da vergonha, vendo como seu ex-tutor, e o mais velho daquele país discutiam infantilmente por uma droga de uma foto...SUA FOTO! Tirada sem autorização com o fundo de uma delegacia! E um cara mostrando a língua de fundo...

Pior...PIOR! São Paulo esticava o braço e Rio estava a um passo de dar saltinhos para pegar, esticando-se o máximo possível. Ah, queria sumir do mundo, enquanto o rosto ficava mais vermelho que um pimentão.

- EU QUERO VEEER! ME DEIXA VEEEEER! - PARA DE USAR MEU OMBRO DE ESCADA BICHO!

E pensar que por um instante quase admitiu a si mesmo que o carioca era uma pessoa madura e responsável... Que merecia todo o se respeito!

- DEIXAAAAA!

E quando o fluminense realmente começou a pular, foi a gota d'água.

- PAREM JÁ VOOOCÊEEEEEEES DOOOOOOOIIIIS!

E os polícias se perguntavam quem eram os responsáveis de quem nessa altura do campeonato...Ah, se eles soubessem...

E a situação acabou ali, pouco depois de serem expulsos da delegacia, sob a ameaça de serem presos.

Antes de saírem no entanto, a policial que antes vigiava o brasiliense saiu para desejar-lhes "boa sorte no teatro sobre a historia do Brasil!"

São Paulo até chegou a questionar o porquê daquilo, mas o carioca apenas deu de ombros e dizendo que deve ser coisa de paulistanos, a atual capital apenas riu nervoso, mas o mais velho não notou, e assim seguiram discutindo até o carro...

A advertência por parte do mesmo ficou somente em um " Cê vai pagar os gastos do agente de transito...E uma multa", sobre ser menor de idade e dirigir, ficou só um alerta, já que eles passaram a culpa para uma auto-escola estadunidense que oferecia carteiras de motorista a menores de idade...

Os mesmos teriam uma surpresa com a repentina denuncia...

Mas, eles faziam isso mesmo, então tâ belezz...

Na verdade Sampa não sabia disso, mas tá valendo, sorte faz parte do jogo.

E uma pizzaria na região estava que só felicidade, com um lucro grande o suficiente para caixinha de bom tamanho para todos os garçons que serviram certo descendente italiano... E cá entre nós, o Bar e lanchonete do Seu Jorge, também havia lucrado horrores aquela tarde/noite!

Isso descobriu Brasília, e um invejoso Rio de Janeiro, ao descobrir que os Estados haviam realmente feito uma votação para ver quem comandava a reunião, em vez de simplesmente saírem para beber. O problema, é que um tal de "Espírito Santo" ganhou, e todos acabaram indo beber de qualquer jeito pelas graças da "capital honorária".

Então...Tudo está bem quando acaba bem...Claro, isso se você não for um Brasiliense que teve um arrombo na carteira em uma só tarde, ou um carioca que queria mesmo ter sido convidado á comer pizza, ou ao menos saído para beber com os demais.

Mas isso, já é ooooutros 500.

Uma semana e meia depois...

- A culpa definitivamente é sua carioca imbecil...

- Minha? MINHA? Foi tu que cantou a gerente do hotel!

- COMO eu ia saber que ela é casada? E Foi você que socou o marido dela! Por que raios cê fez isso?

- B-bem... F-foi reflexo!

- REFLEXO? Ele deve ter ouvido cê cantando ela também!

- EU NÂO CANTEI ELA!

- AAAAAHAAAAAM, SEEEI! DIGA ISSO PRO JUÍZ!

E o juiz em questão, era o pai de ambos, a personificação do Brasil, que havia interrompido a reunião realizada no congresso nacional, chamando ambos para uma... Digamos... Conversa particular. E agora discutiam sobre o que haviam feito...Ou melhor, o que Brasil descobriu que eles tinham feito.

Assim de grave

- E se...Ele descobriu a parada do 'café alcoólico'? - Mudou de pauta de culpa, o carioca.

Não era hora de discussão! Precisavam descobrir o motivo do chamado para inventar uma desculpa a tempo! Ehem, quero dizer, para explicar a situação.

- Não...Sem chance dele descobrir esse lance... Ninguém ia denunciar a gente...E Brasília nem desconfia disso...

– Hmmmmm

- ... Será que é daquela vez que inventamos uma reunião com nossos chefes para... ?

- Claro que não São Paulo! Aquilo foi totalmente acobertado!

- Algo tem que ser! Cê deve ter feito algo errado!

- Eu! Claro que não! A Secretaria até confirmou pra Brasília o tal encontro!

- Ah, claaro que não errou, cê é malandro, o malandro master, enganador de pooobres capitais indefesas e jovens - ironizou sarcasticamente o de óculos.

- Claro! ...EI! NÂO! ...Depende...Em que sentido...?

- ...Affe...

E assim, a dupla chegou à sala onde se encontrava seu pai, algo receosa, abrindo a porta juntos.

Se bateram na porta? Puf, claro que não, pra que? Só tinha o "Veío" lá dentro.

E assim que fecharam a porta, não puderam deixar de imaginar que seu pai tinha andado muito tempo com os Italia's nas reuniões, ou mesmo com o estadunidense...

- Então, aqui estão vocês...Meus filhos...

Não só estava sentando numa grande cadeira empresarial, como também mantinha a vista agaichada, para dar um ar mais serio... ATÉ UM GATO HAVIA ARRANJADO! UM GATO! ...Não, sério, de onde ele tirou aquele gato que deitava tranquilo em seu colo?...E aquilo no rosto do felino era pelo ou...Um óculos?

Se a intenção era assustar, havia fracassado miseravelmente, os dois ali recém presentes usavam de toda a sua força de vontade para não começar a gargalhar.

Brasil pareceu ignorar a reação contraria dos filhos, pois seguiu falando.

- ...Vocês sabem por que estão aqui?

E a graça que ambos sentiam sumiu no instante seguinte, ao ver como seu pai virava de costas a cadeira, numa tentativa cinematográfica de um momento de suspense, bem, ao menos tal movimento e frase lembrou aos dois brasileiros que estavam encrencados.

- EU JURO QUE NÂO FUI EU! - Gritaram ambos em unisolo.

- ...

- FOI UM ACIDENTE!

- ... - DESCULPA!

- ...

- A CULPA FOI DELE! - E um apontou o outro.

- Eu nem disse que era algo errado o que vocês fizeram... - E assim cada um tapou a boca do outro, para pararem de falar besteiras de uma boa vez.

Nesse instante, alguém, devidamente educado, bateu na porta.

- Pode entrar...

E então Brasília adentrou ao recindo, franzindo a sobrancelha ao notar a estranha pose dos demais..."responsáveis" e... Um gato?

- Agora que a 'familiazinha' está toda reunida, podemos começar...

Instantaneamente a capital questionou com a expressão o que raios estava acontecendo, e os outros dois, com a boca tapada, apenas deram de ombros.

- Eu recebi, assim que voltei pra casa, uma intimação policial...

Um deixe de compreensão passou pelo rosto dos três, e um de medo e receio na da capital.

- ... Era para me avisar de certo ocorrido, depois de um show de rock...

- P-pai! Eu posso explicar! - Adiantou-se Rio de Janeiro tendo se liberado da mão do paulista - Acontece que...

- ...Também fui informado que a situação já estava resolvida...Ainda bem.

Silêncio...

- Então, qual o problema? - Não pode evitar perguntar o paulista, liberando-se da mão do carioca.

- Exatamente...

- Meaw~

E voltou a cadeira para o trio.

- ...É sobre esta ficha policial! - E bateu dramaticamente um papel na mesa.

São Paulo então deu um passo à frente, pegando o dito papel.

- ... O que tem ele?

- Veja as últimas linhas...

Rio de Janeiro aproximou-se para ver também, e Brasília... Ou quase, os dois eram muito altos, e o último simplesmente não conseguia ver o que estava escrito na folha graças à "muralha estadual".

- Qual de vocês preencheu a ficha, ou passou as informações?

- ...Eu... - Informou hesitante o carioca, ainda sem entender o que tinha errado naquele papel.

Brasília, no entanto, estava ficando aflito ao perceber que o paulista ficava cada vez mais pálido, se é que é possivel...

- T-t-...tio...? - Repetia descrente o da Av. Paulista.

- Pois, é sobre justamente as informações que tu passou como tutor do Brasílinha que eu quero saber~ - Não pode deixar de mostrar um sorriso maroto aos filhos, ao tempo que o gato descia de seu colo, embora nenhum dos três notou a ruína da sua cena de cinema. Pois...

- ...São Paulo...Rio? - Questionava beirando ao desespero Brasília, ao notar como ao tempo que um perdia a cor, que já mal tinha, o outro ficava cada vez mais, mais, mais, e maaais vermelho.

- EU NÂO TENHO CARA DE TIO! NÂO PAREÇO TÂO VELHO ASSIIIIIIIM!

O de janeiro, no entanto ainda não dizia nada.

- Não é justo! NÂO É JUSTO! Eu pareço ter NO MÁXIMO 30! NO MÁXIMO!

O paulista escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, enquanto resmungava algo como " E eu nem tenho rugas!" e "Não sou tão velho...Não pareço ao menos!" E como o carioca parecia ter esquecido como falar, Brasil levantou-se e foi até os filhinhos, que de "inhos" não tinham nada.

- Como posso dizer... Eu não imaginava que vocês queriam que eu aprovasse aquela lei, para...Isso... - Sorriu de forma marotamente brasileira. - Heim Rio?

- Eu não...Prestei atenção no que ela...Disse...

- Percebesse.

- E...E... - Abaixou inconscientemente a folha, e Brasília enfim pode ver do que raios eles falavam, abrindo a boca desmedidamente ao ler.

- COMO ASSIM UNIÂO ESTÁVEL? - berrou a atual capital. E todos os olhares se voltaram para o carioca, até mesmo o de São Paulo, que abaixou as mãos para encara-lo.

- ...Er...Opa?

- VOCÊ FALOU QUE ESTAVA NUMA UNIÂO ESTAVEL? - Brasília não conseguia se controlar, ao tempo que Brasil quase caia no chão de tanto rir.

E o gatinho olhava a situação sem entender, e sem se importar muito na verdade, como se estivesse acostumado a presenciar escândalos do tipo... Quem sabe...

- E-eu não disse nada! Só falei que estávamos juntos...M-mas não esse sentido de juntos! E-ela entendeu errado! Eu jurooo!

- E AINDA POR CIMA QUE SÂO JUNTOS MEUS PADRINHOS, TIOS, OU QUALQUER MERDA ASSIM?

- EU JURO QUE FOI SEM QUERER! - Parecia que seu rosto ia explodir, devido à intensidade do vermelho que o cobria.

- HAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHAUHAUAhUAh!

- COMO VOCÊ NÂO PRESTA ATENÇÂO NO PREENCHIMENTO DE UMA FICHA DE POLÍCIA?

- N-NÃO SEI! TU ACHA QUE EU GOSTEI DO MEU NOME FALSO ESTAR NO LUGAR DO NOME DA MULHER? DA MUULHER!

- VOCÊ MERECE POR SER UM IDIOTA DISTRAIDO!

- AHUAHuHAUHAUHUHAUHUH!

- MAS DA MULHER?

- QUEM MANDA TER CABELO CUMPRIDO IDIOTA!

- ISSO NÂO TEM NADA HAVER COM A PARADA!

- NÂOOO, MAGINA!

- HAujHAUAhUAHAUHAUAHAUHAU!

- PARE DE RIR DROOOGAAA! - Berraram ambas capitais

- Aiii~ Minha costela, minha HAUHAUAHUA Costela! HAUAHAUHAuHAUAHAUAHUA - Escorregava as ditas, com as costas apoiadas contra a mesa, indo parar no chão, sem parar a gargalhada.

- ISSO NÃO TEM GRAÇA PAI! - tentava ainda, inutilmente, a ex e atual Capital parar o "responsável" movimento do mais velho.

- Sim...Isso não tem graça...

E os berros pararam, instantaneamente, Brasil no entanto seguia engasgado com o próprio riso.

- Nem um pouco...Engraçado... - Dizia São Paulo, com uma voz absurdamente séria por entre as risadas, e com o rosto baixo.

Brasília sentiu um escalafrio percorrer todo seu corpo, e seu bom senso, que graças aos céus, o contrario dos irmãos, ainda funcionava, o mandou urgentemente se afastar do carioca, o fez sem pestanejar, indo para perto da porta, ao tempo que São Paulo dava alguns passos na direção do fluminense.

- R-realmente...Não tem...Graça... - Tentava concordar receoso o de Copacabana, forçando um sorriso, e esforçando-se ao máximo em não dar um passo para trás.

- Ah, que bom que concordamos em alguma coisa! - Estavam praticamente frente a frente.

- ...Ah...É?

- ...Sim, claro...

O paulistano colocou ambas as mãos em cada ombro do carioca, que estremeceu por completo, por mais de um ou dois motivos.

- ...Pai...? - Tentava Brasília baixinho chamar a atenção do País, embora o mesmo estivesse tentando tranquilizar a própria respiração, sem notar o clima tenso que tinha se formado na sala. - ...Pai!

- ...São Paulo...? - E sua respiração do surfista parou ao ver o brilho realmente assassino no olhar do mais velho. E era nesses preciosos momentos que se perguntava como conseguira chegar aos 447 anos...

- Então..."Querida", dessa vez eu realmente... - E com ambas as mãos envolveu o pescoço do mais novo - DE-FI-NI-TI-VA-MEN-TE...VOU TE AMATR SEU IMBECIL!

- UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- SU GRAN IDIOTA! STUPID! BASTARDO! طائل منه! くそー! KIBASZOTT! KAVERI! – Entre outros tanto xingos mais, e ambos caíram no chão, em meio à tentativa de homicídio.

- O MEU DEUS! PAI!

- Ah~ Eles se dão tão bem! Não acha? - Sorria bobamente a nação brasileira vendo como dois de seus filhos rolavam pelo chão, um pela vida, e o segundo também, pela vida do outro.

- MESMO DESARMADO EU TE MATO COM AS MINHAS MÂOS NUAS GRANDE PEZZO DI IDIOTA!

- AAAAAAAAAH! ME - Tosse - S-SOLTA! !

- UCCIDERTI LENTAMENTE SI TAGLIA A PEZZI E POI BALLARE SULLA TUA TOMBA! ! (matá-lo lentamente cortado em pedaços,e depois dançar no seu túmulo) 死ぬ！死ぬ！死ぬ！死ぬ！死ぬ！死ぬ！死ぬ！ HOJE EU REALMENTE TE MATO "QUERIDA"!

- MALDITO - Tosse - ME SOLTA!

E Brasília saiu em disparado sala a fora, buscando desesperado no caos de reunião, Minas Gerais e, quase arrastado, Rio Grande do Sul, para que as duas outras potencias brasileiras pudessem parar a chacina de uma pessoa só.

E foi realmente preciso... Brasil, Brasília, Minas Gerais, Rio Grande do Sul e Espírito Santo, que estava lá também, para conseguir separar os dois..."Pombinhos."

Foi um trabalho realmente difícil, mas o que importa é que Rio de Janeiro saiu vivo... Com uma marca a mais no pescoço, mas vivo...

Ah, e Rio Grande do Sul conseguiu uma ótima foto também, então tudo, bizarramente saiu...Bem?

Quase... Brasil ainda tinha o problema do gato... Que segundo ele, o havia "seguido misteriosamente", e antes que certo país norte- americano de certo tucho de cabelo erguido declara-se guerra, era melhor devolve-lo..

Porém, para a infelicidade de certa Capital, todo o País acabou sabendo de seu "caso de polícia", e como seus "tutores" foram "resolver" o problema... E claro, também ficaram sabendo dessa historia de "União Estável", mas ao menos tiveram o bom senso de não fazer comentários na frente do paulistano.

Eu disse na frente.

Só mesmo Bahia não gostou dessa historia de ser substituída como tutora da Capital, mas, depois de saber o da União...Ela até mudou de ideia., ainda pedindo uma cópia do documento..

E Brasília com tudo isso? Bem...Demoraria um pouco até ele recobrar o respeito dos Estados...

Mas cá entre nós, "respeitada" e "capital" são palavras que não combinam na mesma frase.

Certo Rio?

* * *

><p><strong>Um novo jogo [2]<strong>

Ouvir música é uma boa inspiração, e ainda melhor para embalar um ambiente, uma vida, ou mesmo uma simples leitura.

Que músicas, BRASILEIRAS, lembram a vocês esta historia ?

Em questões de situações, personalidades, relacionamento, o que passaram, ou estão passando DENTRO DO CONTEXTO E PONTOS MOSTRADOS NA FIC.

Músicas que falam diretamente do próprio Estado não valem XDDD Pois é óbvio que lembra ele, né? XDDD

Vocês podem tanto passar só o nome da canção, como os trechos que te lembram, ou mesmo o por quê.

As melhores indicações vão entrar para a fic no capítulo "Karaoke", cantado pelo Estado de sua preferencia!  
>Mais um prêmio especial!<p>

Alguns exemplos que me lembram, e podem até mesmo servir de "spoiler":

Fera Ferida - Maria Bethânia.  
>Pode vir Quente - Barão Vermelho<br>Exagerado - Cazuza  
>Amor pra Recomeçar - Barão VermelhoFrejat  
>Sobre nós dois, e o resto do mundo - Frejat<p>

O gênero da música não importa, contanto que seja brasileira.  
>Boa sorte a todos! E obrigado por tudo!<p>

* * *

><p>O próximo capítulo poderá ser...<p>

Coisas como fantasmas em Brasília  
>Coisas como cuidar de crianças<p>

Enfiim, o que eu acabar primeiro XDD

PS: Preciso de um revisor, com tempo livre e paciência...Será que existe algum voluntario ai? .  
>(Não é revisão convencional...XD)<p> 


	16. Vinheta Chave

Esta vinheta/capítulo é fundamental, com muitas dicas, pistas, e encaminhamento!

Ela significa que...Se preparem! O rumo das coisas vai mudar, estamos quase no meio da fic! (capítulos)

Demais comentários eu deixo depois...Como sempre, estou cheeeio de sono e esta tarde...

Meus MAIS SINCEROS agradecimentos a Maya! Que me ajudou a organizar essa bagaça de hoje!^^

Espero que gostem...Até!

Ah! para os desavisados, eu já postei a continuação do capítulo anterior o/

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vinheta chave<strong>_

Aquele havia sido um dia realmente exaustivo, depois de quase oito horas de reunião, Brasília conseguira algo inédito, inesperado, que nunca antes na história desse país...!

A capital conseguiu que seus queridos meio irmãos Estados, praticamente implorassem para não ouvir, ver ou mesmo pensar em copa e futebol novamente!

...

Ou pelo menos até amanhã.

De qualquer forma, o encontro já havia terminado, e cada qual enfim podia ir para cama, devidamente compartilhado por todos seus companheiros de região.

Ou não.

Rio de Janeiro já havia liberado o banheiro ao São Zumbi, como gostava de chamar o paulistano quando este ficava dias sem dormir. E já fazia uns cinco minutos que o mais velho tinha se arrastado para lá.

O fluminense já estava devidamente "pijameado" e indo para a porta esperar, por algum motivo nem Minas nem Santo tinham chegado ainda...

Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seu rosto, quem sabe seu realmente brother finalmente conseguira algo com o mineiro, o que justificaria muito bem sua demora.

Surpreendeu-se consigo mesmo por tais pensamentos pró MihSanto... Mas era natural, ouvindo a forma que seu pequeno irmão mais velho falava com carinho, era muito difícil não torcer por ele.

Mas...

- Feja a pota - Ouviu o resmungo cansado do paulista indo pra cama.

- Minas e Santo Espírito ainda não chegaram...

Sampa colocava os óculos na cabeceira, o que deixava ainda mais evidente suas olheiras.

- Mina te reunião amanhá - falava entre tentativas de bocejos - foi pu aeropoto...E quem é o otro...?

Silencio, ao tempo que o carioca virava quase em choque para o sonolento vizinho.

- Q-q-q-quer dizer que vamos - Sua voz um tom mais fino, temeroso - V-v-vamos...Só n-nós dois aqui dormir?

Quando terminou de se virar, se arrependeu terrivelmente de tê-lo feito. São Paulo não respondeu, apenas encarou tontamente, sem seus óculos o local onde Rio estava parado. Sua expressão era sonolenta, olhos entrecerrados e boca entre aberta...

Estava tão..Tão..

Indefeso...?

Calmo...?

Assediavel...?

Espera...Que?

De um sobressalto correu em direção a porta e se fechou do lado de fora.

-...Rio?

Respirou fundo pelo menos umas cinco vezes, passando a mão sobre seu cabelo ainda um pouco úmido, tentando se acalmar...Tentando se acalmar... Mas por que merda estava tão nervoso?

Ah...É mesmo... Recomeçou a pensar normalmente, ou quase, enquanto andava pelo corredor sem rumo.

Seria a primeira vez que "dormiriam juntos" desde que descobriu... Digamos desde que "aceitou parcialmente" que...Hmm... Gostava de...er... Tipos diferentes de pessoas...

Traduzindo, desde que descobriu que é gay

E ainda por cima...T-tinha...T-tinha que dormir sozinho com ele? Isso não era justo!

E no instante seguinte começou a amaldiçoar seu irmão capixaba, cogitando a hipótese que talvez essa fosse mais um dos testes dele, isso é tão..tão...tão..

- Bom~ - Parou de repente, virando-se para o dono de tal voz.

Ficou totalmente desconsertado, e um tanto vermelho ao ver a cena que estava acontecendo justo do seu lado, atrás do pilar que levava aos quartos da região norte e nordeste, ao lado de um extintor.

Rio Grande do Sul beijava de forma quase desesperada Bahia, que o empurrava contra o pilar, enquanto as mãos de ambos escorregavam traiçoeiramente por baixo das roupas, embora ainda seguiam perfeitamente vestidos. Ou pelo menos por enquanto.

- Ah...- Não pode deixar de exclamar ao ver como a baianinha arretada começava a desabotoar a camisa do gaúcho.

Tal som não passou despercebido pelo sulista, talvez pelo fato de que estava aos beijos bem próximo do quarto dos tantos e tantos irmãos da jovem, e qualquer ruidinho poderia significar uma peixeira no seu pescoço.

E assim viu o carioca.

Seus olhos abriram como pratos, e parou de corresponder as caricias da ex-capital, fazendo-a se separar apenas alguns centímetros entendendo então o motivo da pausa.

- Aaah... - Tentou falar o RS, abotoando desajeitadamente a camisa, errando botões, e pegando de volta o lenço vermelho que geralmente trazia no pescoço, totalmente amassado das mãos da nordestina - Heee...Primeiro de...Abril? Q-que faz acordado Rio de Janeiro?

Embora já fazia mais de uma semana...Mas desculpa é desculpa.

Ainda assim ambos se mantinham a escassos centímetros de distancia

- D-desculpa eu... N-não quis atrapalhar.

- Tche, não vá a pensar q-que, nós...Er...Nós...

- Oxe, calma meu rei, Rio num vai cóntá nadá á nínguém, num é? - E lhe lançou um sorriso cúmplice.

O fluminense não entendeu bem o porquê da expressão, não é como se compartilhassem algum segredo... Mas devido a atual situação, simplesmente ignorou o fato.

- N-não, er... - Desviou o olhar sem graça, e extremamente vermelho - C-claro que não, eu não! Eu não vi nada!

E talvez até um pouco histérico, o carioca saiu acelerado de volta ao quarto.

- ...Qual a de ser o problema dele? - Questionou o do sul virando o rosto para ver o meio irmão quase voltando ao quarto.

- ...Sei não...

- Mas... - Seguiu o loiro sorrindo marotamente para a jovem negra - Onde para-

No entanto, não foi necessário terminar a frase, a mais velha de um rápido movimento tornou a arrancar-lhe o laço do pescoço, e o envolveu ao redor da cabeleira loira, trazendo-o para baixo, para igualar as alturas, e mostrar ao sulista uma vez mais, o que é que a baiana tem.

E o resto, bem, isso é historia~

Rio voltava ainda um tanto nervoso ao quarto, e por que não dizer, com um pouco de calor também, embora a temperatura nem chegasse aos 20Cº aquela noite...

Ao menos, pensava, São Paulo a essa altura já devia estar dormindo, levando em conta o cansado que estava.

Uma estranha linha de pensamento para acalmar a si mesmo. E assim, abriu a porta.

E no instante seguinte, sentiu como se tivessem lhe lançado um tijolo no meio da cara...

Mas na verdade, tudo que aconteceu foi São Paulo virar o rosto para o recém-chegado, devido ao rangido da porta.

Encontrava-se sentado no meio da larga cama, abraçando o próprio travesseiro, em vertical, e apoiava o rosto na borda de cima, com expressão entrecerrada e sonolenta.

Adorável?

Meigo?

Rio de Janeiro simplesmente se sentia desfalecer

Sex...?

- ... Eu taba té esperando...

... Esse momento se compara a quando seu computador esta com vírus, trava, e depois reinicia...

Ou algo pior...

O carioca apenas pensava, incrivelmente ainda pensava, se caral** o paulista ouvia, ou prestava atenção no que estava falando...

Ou será que era a sua mente que era podre e extremante mal intencionada?

- Ah... - Seu sabe-se-lá-qual "ah" do dia.

São Paulo voltou a encarar os próprios pés e suas meias cinza.

- Devo tá com insonia di novu...

- Hmm...É...

O mais velho deu um longo suspiro cansado.

- E nem aché mia caja de cigarru... - Falava embolado em meio a tentativas de bocejos.

- ...

- Cé num troxe seu narguile hoxe(hoje)...?

- ...Não...

- hmmm.. - Escondeu o rosto entre o peito e o travesseiro, como um gato que esconde o rosto da luz com uma pata. - (Cê)Xê num vai deitá...?

- ...Ãh... - E numa replica cômica de um soldadinho de chumbo, o fluminense foi em direção a cama, suas pernas mais pareciam feitas de pedra, caminhando roboticamente até o outro lado do leito, e se sentando ali.

Se ao menos tivesse com seu carro ali...Podia dormir nele, como quando acordavam Minas no meio do noite, e o mesmo mal-humorado os expulsava do quarto.

Mas veio de taxi...

Embora acabou tendo que levantar momentos depois, por que tinha esquecido de apagar a luz, mas antes disso acendeu um abajur pequeno do lado onde o capixaba geralmente dormia, por que tinha a total certeza que ia se arrebentar no chão se não o fizessem, por alguuum motivo, estava meio tonto, quero dizer, mais que o normal.

Tornou a cama, assumindo, muito nervoso, seu lugar, o mais distante possível do paulistano.

Mas não conseguia pregar os olhos, não necessariamente por insônia.

Ou talvez sim... Uma insônia capitalista muito problemática, e quatro-olhos!

- I-isso é muito estranho...

- Hum...? - O paulista liberava o rosto, agora sem a luz principal do quarto, enquanto deitava devagar, do lado oposto.

- É..É...Nós dois aqui, é ...É...

- ...bom... - Tal terminação fez o coração do carioca parar - ... Por que soba máis espaço... - E voltar a bater.

- ...M-mas...Essa cama é...Duas calmas de solteiro juntas...Com o colchão de atravessado, não é? - Dizia vendo de esguelha o paulista, que incrivelmente ainda mantinha os olhos abertos, observando sem foco o teto, devia ser realmente uma insônia terrível.

- ... Debe sé...

- E-então o mais sensato não seria... Separar a cama...?

- ...

- Heim?

- ...

- NÂO VAI DIZER QUE TU DORMIU!

-... Comu eu vó domi se você num cala a boca...

- ah.. - Suspirou aliviado, era quase uma ofensa, mais parecido com o Sampa desaforado, e não sonolento, que geralmente berra/convive. - Então...Vamos?

- ...Vamo o que...?

Ou quase né.

- Separar a cama...

- hmmm...

- ... Sampa...?

- Dexa eu dormi...

- Então vamos separar a cama!

- ...Pra qué?

Essa pergunta pegou o fluminense meio desprevenido.

- ...he...P-por que sim! parecemos um ca-ca-casal...Assim!

- ...

- SAMPA!

- Hã? Casa de quém?

- Não disse casa, disse ca-casal...

- Náum... A cama é de soltero...naum é di casal...Soltero...

- Eu sei! Por isso que tô falando pra separar!

- hmmmm...

- São Paulo...!

- (deixa) Xa eu domi nimal (animal)...

- Mas eu...Não quero dormir assim...

- (larga)laga de sé(ser)...

- ...De ser...? Ao menos termina de ofender droga!

- ...(Chato)Xato!

- ..É que isso...Me incomoda...Tu não?

- Não.

- Aaah, agora tu responde direto!

Ouviu um profundo suspiro vindo do workaholic

- ...Que lado cê ta na cama...?

Notou que as mãos do mais velho começaram a palpar a cama em busca do mais novo, e o mesmo, para evitar que uma dessas mãos atingissem, digamos, solo proibido, se encolheu um pouco, fazendo então o seu 'companheiro' de cama encostar de leve em seu braço.

- ...Vamos levantar e acabar logo com isso...Dai eu te deixo dormir...

- Num vó, num vó, num vó! - repetiu sonolento, cobrindo o rosto com a outra mão, quase como uma criança fazendo birra - Aqui ta confortável...

- N-não se faça de criança! E...M-mas...Duas camas serão...

Foi interrompido, por um repentino movimento em prol do sono dos paulistanos, título bonito para... O puxão que São Paulo deu no braço do carioca, forçando-o a chegar mais perto.

Foi realmente um movimento bem ágil, levando-se em conta o sonolento que estava.

Mas também, Rio de Janeiro não revidou, não por que não quis, ou não teve oportunidade e sim por que...

Tinha, travado total e completamente.

Sampa o trouxera a seu lado, e estava com parte do corpo sobre si, o braço direito apoiado sobre a cama, o esquerdo segurando o esquerdo do mais novo, o joelho esquerdo, sobre o joelho direito do carioca, para impedi-lo de sair, parte do estômago sobre o mesmo do outro, e pouco mais de dois palmos de distancia entre seus rostos.

Quase uma pose de finalização em uma luta, mas na verdade, parecia mais...

Embora, o agarre não era realmente muito forte...

- (olha)Oía eu to com sono...Num durmo faz dias...

- ... – Sorte que estava escuro, e Sampa estava sem óculos, por que se não... Até mesmo o ex-bandeirante teria se assustando com a expressão de seu velho "amigo".

- Num tó ni ai se você si incomoda ou não... "Querida"... - E por mais que tentasse impor algum respeito com aquela fraca pressão, seu olhar ainda estava entrecerrado, junto a uma expressão cansada, e seria impressão, mas também estava algo vermelho, provavelmente devido ao calor das cobertas que estava usando antes de esconderijo, e com tal imagem estava fazendo a imaginação fluminense voar looonge. - Eu só...Quero qui cê fique quieto, pra eu...Dormi.

Sinceramente, Rio de Janeiro não ouviu muito mais das palavras espaçadas do mais velho, fechando os olhos com força, ato que o de cima também não viu.

Seu corpo começou a tremer bem ligeiramente, e sentia o ar lhe faltar aos poucos.

Podia sentir a respiração dele... O vai e vem do ar em seu corpo...

Lembrou-se do que viu Rio Grande do Sul e Bahia fazendo, do que Espírito Santo falava que adoraria fazer com Minas se tivesse a oportunidade, quando o mineiro e Sampa conversavam sozinhos e mais afastados deles.

E sua linha de pensamento tomou um rumo...Que fazia mesmo o capixaba parecer realmente um santo.

Estava tentando se controlar,jura que estava! Tentava pensar em outras coisas... Mulheres, bebida, samba... Qualquer coisa que não aquele corpo em cima dele! Mentalize carnaval, C-A-R-N-A-V-A-L

Não adiantava muito, levando-se em conta no que o carnaval geralmente terminava...

E então aquele beijo que virou seu mundo de cabeça pra baixo, lhe veio à mente...

Estava ficando realmente louco...Total e completamente louco...

E a culpa era desse maldito paulista!

Estava tão perdido em meio a seus pensamentos, que nem notou que o paulistano, devido ao enfim, silêncio, tinha lhe soltado, e abaixado um pouco mais seu corpo, colocando o joelho que antes segura o do outro de volta a cama, e sua cabeça mais afastada do rosto garoto de Ipanema, agora mais perto de seu peito.

Uma tentativa de voltar a seu lugar aproveitando o "sossego" fluminense.

Ah...Mas estava com tanto sono...E cansado...

Rio de janeiro colocava, como dava, as coisas em ordem na sua cabeça, usando de todo um calculismo e frieza que não possuía, nem notando quando o corpo sobre si começou a perder força, e a relaxar.

Foi só alguns minutos depois, "preparado" para afastar o mais velho, ou tentar, que abriu os olhos.

E uma vez mais naquela larga noite, mesmo o fazendo há quase 500 anos, esqueceu como se fazia pra respirar.

São Paulo havia perdido enfim diante da exaustão, e nem a insônia teve alguma chance, fazendo-o cair no sono, no entanto, sem dar muito tempo a mudanças de posição, sendo assim...Seu novo travesseiro era o tórax carioca.

A mão esquerda que antes segurava o braço do quase-loiro agora descansava tranquilamente em seu ombro, o rosto encontrava-se de lado, virado pra direita, sob onde ficava a capital-coração do mais novo, o outro braço pendia solto pela cama e o cobertor esquecido. Seu próprio tórax estava de diagonal, parte de cima sobre o corpo moreno, e seu quadril e perna recostados no leito.

Talvez de vista não fosse uma posição muito confortável, mas a expressão de calmaria e bons sonhos da capital-ecônomica contradizia tal ideia.

Ou ele simplesmente só estava muito cansado.

A capital-turistica observava meio, total,completamente, abobado como seu vizinho subia e descia sobre o ritmo de sua respiração ainda um pouco acelerada, como ajeitava inconscientemente o rosto sobre o seu peito, ou mesmo rodeava a mão no seu ombro.

Trazendo expressão tão calma, tranquila, talvez até relaxada.

Algo tão distinta nele...

Percebeu então que não teria a coragem para acorda-lo dessa forma...

As _**cidades**_ de São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro nunca estiveram tão próximas, tão parecidas... A primeira batia sobre a costela do surfista, e a segunda sob a audição do ex-barão.

Mesmo que agora, estivessem ainda mais pertos um do outro, o carioca pode enfim se acalmar, apreciando distraidamente como se via expressão de seu vizinho mal iluminada pela luz do abajur.

Tão sereno...

- Tu podia ser assim, mais vezes... - Deixou escapar, não que isso fosse acordá-lo, seu sono era pesado demais pra isso.

Sem notar, como se possuísse vida própria, sua mão direita se levantou e se acomodou sobre os cabelos pretos e desajeitados.

Não houve qualquer movimento de queixa, ou mesmo de agrado por parte do mais velho, que incrivelmente parecia ter caído num sono profundo, em menos de cinco minutos.

Isso por que instantes atrás estava reclamando de insônia, realmente, nunca entenderia esse Estado...

Passou distraidamente a mão sobre as negras madeixas, ora ou outra enrolando um tucho em seu próprio dedo, , até que tão ato evoluía aos poucos a algo como um cafuné, sem notar, sem querer, não prestava realmente atenção no que sua mão fazia, se mantinha ocupado observando o que a fraca iluminação permitia do semblante de seu conhecido de tão velhas datas.

Um sorriso sincero escapou do quase-loiro ao ver o agrado de tal carinho mostrar-se aos poucos na face paulistana, apesar de sempre tentar parecer indiferente, até insensível, era engraçado como seu corpo era tão honesto, enquanto ajeitava seu improvisado leito, e apertava ainda mais a mão sobre o ombro.

Fazia décadas que não se encontrava assim, tão próximo, tão juntos...

Lembrando que o " ingênuo" carioca nem imaginava que abraçava até quase sufocar o paulista sempre que dormiam juntos...

Se perdeu em lembranças, enquanto seguia com o carinho... A última vez, quando foi a última vez...?

E então lembrou... Foi quando Brasília nasceu...

Pensando bem, provavelmente nunca agradeceu esse workaholic por isso, por ter, apesar dos pesares, ter estado ao seu lado quando seu mundo se dividia, e deixava de ser a capital... O ajudado, não como Estado, e sim como velhos conhecidos, companheiros...

Amigos... Mesmo que...talvez nunca tenha realmente conseguido ver São Paulo com esses olhos.

Não sabia o que esse estressado representava em sua vida, e tentava ao máximo não pensar nisso, mas lhe era cada vez mais difícil não notar, que seja qual fosse, era um papel importante.

_**Antes de Brasília**_, estiveram assim tão juntos quando...Quando...

Fechou os olhos, e a cenas daquele corpo tremulo olhos avermelhados, lágrimas desesperadas voltaram a sua mente, uma vez mais.

E seu corpo também era muito honesto, reagindo com tais memórias, a mão que antes acariciava os cabelos , envolvia os ombros, e a outra, a cintura do adormecido, trazendo-o para mais perto, como se teme-se que, se soltá-lo... Iria para longe, para bem longe, onde não poderia alcança-lo...

...Outra vez...

Odiava lembrar disso, odiava lembrar o que tinha acontecido, mas ultimamente essas lembranças estavam tão vividas...

Culpa dessa maldita crise econômica...

Abaixou um pouco o rosto, recostando-a sobre a cabeça daquele em seus braços.

- ...Sampa...

Com esse movimento, uma familiar essência chegou a suas narinas, uma vez mais, como já sentira outras vezes, entreabriu levemente os olhos, vendo o paulista, não era como um perfume...Era algo diferente...Lembrava alguma outra coisa, mas não sabia bem o que

Uma vez, uma das tantas mulheres que já esteve em sua larga vida, lhe disse que seu corpo tinha um odor semelhante ao 'ar salgado' de uma cidade litorânea, maresia .. Não tinha muita certeza se isso era verdade ou não, nunca conseguiu sentir tal coisa.

Esse devia ser o cheiro do paulista...

Desviou, por impulso, o rosto de cima da cabeça morena, para deslocar-se lentamente para o vão entre o ombro e o pescoço pálido.  
>Inspirou fundo e soltou o ar, estremecendo levemente o corpo sobre si por tal ação, nem notou, e repetiu o ato.<p>

Louvado seja o sono de pedra de São Paulo.

Fechava os olhos, enquanto se deixava levar, pelo sono, pelo cansaço, pela tranquilidade do momento.

E por aquele simplesmente embriagante odor, que respirava fundo e com gosto.

... Embriagante...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Na manhã seguinte acordou cedo...Extremamente cedo

Acordou antes mesmo que o sol iluminasse a manhã...

Talvez por receio do que o paulista faria com sua querida cara se descobrisse que os dois haviam dormido...hã...Um pouco..._**Juntos demais**_...

Talvez? Era absolutamente obvio que era por isso

Não tendo muito o que fazer, levando-se em conta que até mesmo Brasília ainda estava em seu vigésimo quinto sono, acabou por se trocar, e ir dar uma volta por ai, vendo o nascer do sol entre os prédios, tentando se distrair...Ou achar uma explicação para o que fez ontem...

Embora, esse lado teórico não era muito o seu...Mas bem...

Ainda tinha a manhã inteira para praticar...

-.-.-.-.-

- Oía... Eu sei qui ele tava cansada...Mas isso já é demais sóh...

- Pois é...passamos parte da noite em um avião, e estamos aqui em pé!

- ... E ainda num sé pur que ocê foi junto...

- Ué! Eu fui te acompanhar no aeroporto!

- ...E no avião, no taxi, no hotel...

- ...Ah...É que...Era caminho da minha casa!

- ...Desdi cuando a minha divisa cum Brasília é caminho pra tua casa...?

- aaaah, sabe como é... Esses aviões de hoje em dia fazem cada caminho estranho, não...?

Minas apenas encarou o menor por algum tempo, com total descrença.

- M-mas bem! As vezes o celular dele parou de funcionar e não tocou, ou Rio tacou pela janela de novo...Vai saber... - tentava voltar ao assunto anterior.

Já era quase meio-dia quando o carioca voltava para o hotel onde seria realizada a reunião daquela tarde, encontrando os dois outros membros do sudeste conversando na porta do quarto onde geralmente ficavam.

- ...Ou eles enfim tiraram o atraso...?

- Isso seria danado de bom uai...

- ...O que á "danado de bom"? - Questionou o fluminense um tanto sonolento, para os outros dois.

- Ah!...O Vôo! Foi danado de bom! Chegámu na horin da reunião! Não é Santo?

- Sim, sim! Oxé! Danado de bom!

- ... Oxé?

- Ai...Desculpa...Erro sotaqueal...

- ...Ta certo... Mas o que vocês fazem parados ai...?

E ambos se viraram para o carioca...E...

- ...Rio, Cê anotou o número da placa do caminhão que passou por cima de você? ...?

O Dito cujo estava levemente curvado, como se estivesse com dor na coluna...Tipo aquele que temos quando levantamos, ou aguentamos, muito peso. Além de pequenas olheiras, e da expressão cansada.

- ...Não...Mas marquei a região dela... - resmungou baixinho, entrando no quarto enquanto tentava se espreguiçar.

- Hohoho~ A região, ou melhor a Unidade federativa(Estado)dela, hã Fratello?

- Santo!

- É, algo assim... – já dentro do quarto surpreendendo os meio-irmãos, por ter compactuado sem problema com o trocadilho. - Uma carreta muito pesada por sinal...

E logo parou...

Lá, em cima da cama onde tudo, e nem tanta coisa, aconteceu, ainda se encontrava, o supostamente workaholic, São Paulo.

Exatamente na mesma posição que o deixara quando substituirá o tórax pelo seu travesseiro, com o mesma expressão tranquila no rosto...

E FALTAVAM 15 MINUTOS PARA A REUNIÂO!

- Ta certo Rio, confessa...- Adiantou-se o capixaba antes que o mineiro pudesse dete-lo. Ou não.

- ...Hã?

E para sua surpresa ao se virar, não só o capixaba lhe observava, mais também o mineiro, com uma clara expressão de "Hmmm, sabemos o que vocês fizeram ontem anoite~"

- HÃ? EU JURO QUE NÂO FIZ NADA!

Ao menos, Rio de Janeiro era um expert em ler uma expressão pervertida no rosto alheio...

- É sério!

- Rio de Janeiro é Rio de Janeiro no final das contas, hã?

- Tem razão Santo...

- EU TO FALANDO A VERDADEE!

- Cê me deve 10 pratas então!

- ... Cérto.. Te pago o almoço mais tarde

- VOCÊS ESTÂO ME OUVINDO!

- Eii, eiiii! - O irmão mais velho aproximou-se de seu 'pupilo', lhe falando baixo - Me tira uma dúvida? Qual de vocês foi o passi-

- NÃO ACONTECEU NADA POR**!

- Hmmm~

E os três se viram, ao mesmo tempo em direção à cama, onde sem pressa, Sampa espreguiçava-se e bocejava...

- ...

- ...

- ...uou, o cara ta vivo..

- Aah~~ - Fez círculos com o pescoço enquanto esticava os braços - Bom dia povo~!

- Ah... Bom dia...?

- ...Dia Sampa...

- Boa tarde, né...

- Nooossa~- Arrumou de leve o cabelo, sentando-se melhor no leito - Que tempo agradável... E poxa, a anoos que eu não durmo assim tãaaaao bem~

Sorriu para seus vizinhos, horrorizando-os ainda mais... E pegou sua bolsa, para encaminhar-se até o banheiro, sob silêncio absoluto.

E claro que, quem quebrou o gelo foi...

- Pô! Cê é bom heim carioca? Cê me deve mais 5 pila! (dinheiro) Minas~

- ah .. – Um bufo frustrado mineiro – Num aposto mais isso cum ocê...

A reunião que se seguiu foi única, quieta, e com pouquíssimos desentendimentos... Todos meio assustados, e por que não? Até meio perturbados com o bom humor paulistano, que acabou por durar o dia inteiro...

E também tinha Rio Grande do Sul...Tão radiante quanto... Até mesmo estavam conversando civilizadamente com apenas uma ofensa a cada 5 frases! Impressionante!

E Rio? Bem...

Devido a sua aparência, teve que aguentar comentários do tipo... " Você esta andando muito com Sampa, tão até trocando de personalidade!", ou " Ta virando workaholic também?"...

Sem falar nos olharzinhos e pequenas chacotas que teve que aguentar de MihSanto...

Ah, essa noite iria trocar de lugar na cama com o capixaba...

E nenhum dos dois comentou qualquer coisa sobre a estranha noite de azar e sorte.


	17. Especial, Como Tudo Recomeçou

Ola!  
>Mais de mês que não posto nada aqui em CdE XDD Que triste...<p>

Estou passando uma fase bem complicadinha, e pra pior, as duas pessoas que me ajudavam a escrever esta fic, também estão ausentes ultimamente =/

Sim carioquinha, sua internet me odeia u.ú  
>Que saudade tenho de ter uma conversa decente com você sem que caia a cada instante tua internet TT-TT<p>

Sendo assim, essa fic acabou ficando parada =/

**Então... Se houver alguém com algum tempo disponível online e vontade de ajudar, meu MSN esta no meu perfil, assim postarei mais rápido. Obrigado pela ajuda! =D**

Mas hoje, estou aqui por um motivo especial...

Graças a Hiemi-san, chegamos nessa fic, a incrível marca de **CEM REVIEWS!**

**Não fazem ideia da emoção que é isso... Ainda mais na sessão em PT, que costuma ser tão parada...**

Foram oito capítulos  
>oito vinhetas.<br>Que deram a origem a cinco fics separadas a essa.

**Sendo uma, De capitanias à Estados, feita justamente para solucionar o passado da fic, e relevar alguns de tantos mistérios. **

**Se você chegou até aqui, e ainda não percebeu, essa fic é uma Humor/Romance, mas também é Drama/Hurt-confort/Family/Friendship e talvez algo de angst.**

**Queria agradecer, de coração a todas(os) e cada um de vocês que me deixou um review até aqui...E se não deixou, é hora de deixar, que tal? Melhor tarde do que nunca! Os comentários de vocês me deixam muito feliz, e fazem eu ganhar meu dia 3**

**Ademais, a cada cinco linhas de um comentário, eu tenho uma ideia equivalente a um capítulo XD (ou mais!)**

**E como retribuição ao carinho de vocês com essa historia, e esses Estados maravilhosos, e inaugurar de vez a veia dramática dessa fic, trago essa 'parte' especial.**

**Ela se encaixaria muito bem como outra fic, pois diverge bem do resto dela, mas eu achei melhor, e mais simbólico, posta-la aqui mesmo.**

**Ela devia ser contada mais a frente, mas como grande agradecimento a vocês, resolvi adianta-la um pouquinho, o que no geral não altera muito a ordem da historia.**

_**ATENÇÂO LEIA ASEGUIR! **_

**Tratasse de quase um one-shot, passado alguns anos antes do atual da fic, quem narra é Espírito Santo, o ponto de visto e pensamentos são deles, é quase um Pov.**

Sendo assim, ele AINDA NÂO ERA VISTO POR RIO DE JANEIRO, se você não lembrar disso, não vá entender.

**Mais uma vez obrigado, e espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p><strong>- Como tudo recomeçou –<strong>

Brasíl – Rio Grande do Sul, Atualmente.

**Espírito Santo observava interessado, ainda sentado de seu lado da cama, como a cada minuto a mais que entrava a noite, seu irmão mais novo, aproximava-se mais, e sorrateiramente do paulista, até enfim envolve-lo com os braços em um sufocante abraço.**

**Suspirou, quem dera tivesse a oportunidade de dormir assim abraçadinho com seu mineiro em meio a esse friozinho gaúcho... Voltou o olhar para a porta do banheiro, onde o mineiro em questão estava escovando os dentes antes de deitar.**

**- Ah...Rio...Cê tem tanta sorte... – Resmungou, deitando-se na cama, e cobrindo-se devido ao frio, virando-se de lado, podendo encarar assim a expressão paulistana, por sobre o ombro fluminense.**

**Dormia tranquilamente, talvez por que o mais novo ainda não tinha começado a aperta-lo como geralmente fazia... Ou simplesmente por que estava muito frio, e essa era uma forma muito útil de se aquecer... Não tinha muita certeza... Mas essa posse do paulista, permitindo-o ver-lhe o rosto... Lembrava-lhe aquela vez... **

**E então ouviu a porta do lavatório se abrir.**

**- Oía(olha), eles já estou assim? Hoje foi bem rápidu...**

**- Deve ser o frio.**

**- Hm...Talvez... – Voltou-se para ver como o moreno se adiantava ao outro lado da cama para se deitar - ... Eu queria sabe por qui ele faz isso... Sabe...O Rio...**

**- Sempre achei que você soubesse disso...Só, não sei, não queria me dizer... **

**- Não, não, eu realmenti num sei...Só sei comu começó, pur quê ocê me disse – Ouviu o som da cama rangendo levemente, e o peso do mais novo se por sobre o colchão - ... De qualquer forma, bóa noite Santo, eu estou realmenti com muito sono...**

**- Ah, certo...Boa noite Minas...**

**Virou-se outra vez a São Paulo, vendo como este escondia o rosto da luz do abajur capixaba, usando o ombro do carioca. Observou por mais alguns instantes antes de apagar a luz.**

**Sim... Aquela estranha vez...Pois ele tinha visto como essa cena tinha começado...Mas isso não significava que entendi o por que disso... Essa e outras tantas coisas que fazia seu fratello...**

**E assim, caiu no sono... **

**-.-.-.-.-.- **

**Brasil- Brasília, 2008**

_**Hoje eu preciso te abraçar  
>Sentir teu cheiro de roupa limpa<br>Pra esquecer os meus anseios, e dormir em paz!**_

_**Hoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra tua...**_

**Espírito Santo observava calmamente toda a agitada movimentação aquela noite, devido à reunião. Era nesses pequenos instantes que na verdade, agradecia por passar despercebido, não é que estivesse ausente a estas questões, ou que nada disso fosse atingi-lo, só que... Sabia que entrar em pânico não ajudaria em nada.**

**Ouvia a música de um radinho que trazia consigo, usando apenas um dos fones de ouvido.**

_**...  
>Hoje<br>Preciso de você  
>Com qualquer humor, com qualquer sorriso.<br>...**_

**Brasília estava quase a ponto de um ataque de nervos, Bahia e Goiás tentavam acalma-lo, e o clima seguia tenso.**

**- ... Brasíla, calma, calma meu rei... A vamus sair dessa... isso di crise dévé ser...Num sei, paságerá...-**

**- Isso Brasília! Vou te contar uma coisa... Já passamos por coisa muito pior fió!**

**- C-como vocês querem que eu fique calmo? – Quase esperneava Brasília, passando a mão desesperada pelos cabelos, desarrumando-os totalmente – C-com uma crise assim! Internacional! E... E...**

**- Eu... – Começou o paulistano, e mesmo que seu tom de voz fosse um pouco mais baixo que o normal, a sala toda rapidamente ficou quieta quando notou que a capital econômica finalmente abrirá a boca aquele dia.**

_**...Só hoje...**_

**Espírito Santo desligou as pressas seu radio, e retirou os fones, virando um pouco o rosto para ver seu vizinho, o que era um tanto difícil... Sentava-se do lado de Minas Gerais, e ainda havia Rio e Janeiro, e só depois São Paulo, e os outros dois eram mais altos, impossibilitando a visão. Inclinou-se então um pouco sobre a mesa, pra poder acompanhar um pouco mais do desenrolar da historia. **

**O paulista estava mais pálido do que normalmente, parecia também mais cansado do que normalmente, e seu tom de voz levemente rouco.**

**- ...Hmm...O que foi São Paulo? –Questionou Brasília, tentando não mostrar seu recio no tom de voz - ...Está sentin... **

**- ...Eu peço pra me retirar...- E mesmo sem ter dado a licença, o mesmo já começava a se levantar devagar - ... Acho que devíamos acabar a reunião aqui...**

**E saiu, sem esperar resposta, deixando todas as suas coisas ainda na mesa.**

**- ...Como você quer que eu fique calmo... – Recomeçou agoniado a capital desse país, observando como os demais o lugar aonde o mais venho tinha saído - ... Com a situação... Com ele assim... **

**Brasília massageou as temporãs, enquanto suspirava pesadamente. **

**O capixaba apenas deixou de observar a porta, voltando-se ao mineiro, que ainda a via preocupado, e ao notar que era observado, murmurou.**

**- ... Ele já teve febre três vezes hoje... Estou preocupado...**

**- É natural - respondeu Santo, sem se preocupar em diminuir o tom de voz – Carregando ele a bolsa de valores daqui, essas mudanças econômicas, ele é o primeiro a sentir e talz, tava na cara que algo assim ia acontecer, de boa, ele é forte, ele aguenta, nós passamos dessa crise. **

**- ...Com tem tánta certérza dissu? – Voltou-se ao mais velho.**

**- ...Por que nosso País, vive em crise desde 1500, e essa – Disse recolhendo as coisas, ao notar que Brasília haver resolvido dar um fim no encontro – É apenas mais uma. **

**Rio de Janeiro foi o primeiro a levantar-se e sair da sala, levando consigo as suas coisas, e a de seu vizinho.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**- ... Eu realmenti num queria ir...Num dia tão díficil assim... – Dizia o mineiro, enquanto erguia o braço para chamar um taxi - ... Mas é complicado...Tenho que vê umas coisas cum meus chefi...Sampa já tá dormindo máh...**

**- Eu sei, eu sei... - Confirmava levemente irritado Santo, batendo a sola do sapato no chão – Cê já disse isso, vai ficar tudo bem, só calma, e boa viagem..**

**E mesmo assim, o moreno não parecia muito convencido, ao ver um taxi dando sinal de que pararia.**

**- Além do que, não adianta fazermos muita coisa, num é como uma gripe, ou coisa e tal e tal e coisa. **

**- ...É... – Soltou somente o mineiro, pegando sua mala do chão.**

**- Além do que tem o Rio lá, e os dois são, não sei, meio que amigos, não é? Então, não é como se você tivesse abandonado o sujeito sozinho na chuva. **

**Minas suspirou, observando preocupado o nada.**

**- Ainda assim...Ficá di olho neli, por favó... – E depois de um abraço rápido, que o capixaba aproveitou como pode, inalando aquele cheiro único de 'seu' mineiro, antes do mesmo entrar no taxi, em direção a algum aeroporto.**

**- ... Será que... – dizia o mais velho para o lugar onde instantes antes o mineiro estava parado -...Cê também se preocupa comigo...Assim?**

**Mordeu o lábio inferior com frustração, e foi embora...**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Quando voltou ao quarto, não só Sampa, como Rio de Janeiro, estavam deitados, devido à ausência de Minas Gerais, mais separados um do outro. Fechou a porta, e se debruçou nela um instante. Eles até haviam deixado o abajur do mineiro acesso... Deviam realmente estar com muito sono, por que era impossível a hipótese que o tenham feito por sua causa.**

**Então, graças à luz, pode observar um pouco da expressão paulista. Algo transtornada, tensa... Não saberia dizer se estava tendo outro ataque de febre, ou talvez algum pesadelo... Era realmente um complicado, Minas sempre ficava em espreita nessas situações, não tê-lo ali agora era realmente um problema, afinal, não conhecia muito bem o paulistano.**

**Se voltou ao carioca, esse também parecia algo inquieto, não entendia muito bem a relação desses dois, mas era estranho... Se fosse o mineiro que estivesse mal, ficaria toda a noite acordado vigiando-o, o fluminense, no entanto...Pensava que esses dois eram amigos...**

**Era melhor averiguar, afinal, havia dito ao mineiro que ficaria de olho no problemático. Ia se aproximar para ver a temperatura dele, por seu querido, porém mal tinha dado três passos, e viu algo que o estacou.**

**Estava chorando... Estava realmente chorando... Simplesmente não podia acreditar em seus olhos...**

**São Paulo respirava com dificuldade, na verdade, mal parecia respirar. Seu corpo aos poucos começava a tremer, e tremer, fazendo o capixaba achar que estava tendo um ataque cardíaco, ou algo assim.**

**Ao tempo que soluços começavam a sair dos lábios pálidos, sua expressão tomava um ar de desespero tamanho, que chegava a atingir o outro Estado, num pânico quase instantâneo sem saber exatamente o que fazer... O que se devia fazer numa situação assim?**

**Nunca fora realmente muito próximo do paulista, quase não conviviam juntos, e mesmo vivendo na mesma região á quase quinhentos anos, como todos os outros, o mais velho raramente o notava, ainda assim... Nunca, nunca tinha o visto daquela forma antes... Sempre pensou que fosse um sujeito problemático, mas forte, ao menos, desde que o conhecerá, ele sempre aparentou ser forte... **

**A tremedeira ficou ainda pior, ao ritmo que o paulistano tornava-se cada vez mais pálido, e o próprio capixaba também começa a tremer um pouco, sendo tomado pelo receio de que algo pior acontecesse com seu meio-irmão, por mais distante que fossem, assim sendo, fez o primeiro que lhe veio à cabeça, adiantou-se a tropeços até o lado onde dormia Rio de Janeiro, e começou a sacudi-lo.**

**- R-rio! Acorda! A-acordaa! – Sacudia como conseguia o carioca, o que não era muito – Acor-corda imbecil! S-sampa está...!**

**Nada...**

**- Rio de Janeiro seu imbecil! ACORDA!**

**Seguia quieto... Será que tinha morrido? Mas são Estados...**

**Decidiu então, tampar o nariz e a boca do litorâneo, se algo realmente sério acontecesse com o paulista... E ainda por cima com o carioca também... Estava totalmente perdido.**

**E bem devagar, os olhos azuis escuros foram se abrindo sonolentos.**

**- Hmmmm? – Acordou tonto, buscando dos lados quem o havia chamado, o que tinha acontecido, e assim...**

**Virou-se assustado para o lado, deparando se com São Paulo encolhido, suando frio, o rosto manchado de lagrimas, pequenos soluços enchiam o ar...**

**Sentou-se na cama assustado, sob a vista do capixaba.**

**-S-sampa?...– Chamou meio embolado, aproximando-se e afastando o cabelo do mais velho de seu rosto, para melhor vê-lo – C-alma tu... Ta...ta tudo bem..**

**Passou a mão sobre a testa paulista, limpando algo do suor, e em seguida, limpou as lágrimas com seus dedos, mesmo que elas seguissem a cair. **

**- ... .Tu deve estar tendo um pesadelo... – falou para si mesmo, já mais consciente, notando como o outro não acordava, e tremia de forma perturbadora, passou sua mão devagar no rosto do mais velho, até que inclinou-se encostando a testa de ambos – Calma...C-calma...Igual...Igual que aquela vez...S-se estiver sonhando com... **

**Envolveu devagar os braços pelas costas do mais velho, puxando-o para si num demandante abraço, voltando a deitar-se na cama, trazendo-o para o lado, para que melhor pudesse envolvê-lo, deixando a face ainda desacordada do paulista de frente ao capixaba, que se mantinha imóvel ao seu lado da cama.**

**- ...S-se for isso...- O apertou com mais força – E-eu...não te deixei sozinho...T-tu não estava sozinho aquela vez... E nem agora – Com mais força, escondendo o resto nas costas do outro – Não é...Que nem aquela vez... Esta-estamos diferentes agora... **

**Espírito Santo não sabia muito bem o que o carioca estava falando, mas pelo jeito que a voz dele começou a falhar, parecia que tinha começado a chorar também...Embora não podia confirmar isso. **

**- ...N-não vai...Não vai acabar como a...a Última...vez...**

**Será que falavam da...**

**- ... Ainda...Ainda podemos fa-fazer valer aquela promessa... – Apertou com mais força o corpo do mais velho contra si.**

**Notou então, dando um passo para trás, quando lentamente os olhos acinzentados se abriam, algo cristalinos devido as lágrimas.**

**- ...R-rio...? **-** Questionou em um fio de voz.**

**Um estranho e perturbador silêncio se formou, e os olhos do capixaba se ampliavam como pratos ao ver a expressão quebrada no rosto do paulistano... Era tão...Estranha... Irreal... Possuía uma mistura de angustia... Medo, e receio... Realmente, nunca, nunca o vira desse jeito... Assim parecia...Tão... Indefeso, tão...Pequeno.**

**Seus dedos e unhas apertaram com mais força as costas fluminenses, fechou os olhos com pesar, como tentando se convencer dessas palavras.**

**Queria se convencer dessas palavras..**

**O mais velho mordeu com força o lábio inferior, ao ponto de fazê-lo sangrar levemente, enquanto o capixaba sentia um aperto terrível ao presenciar tal cena, queria sair, sair correndo, fingindo que não virá nada, que nada tinha acontecido... Como se estivesse vendo algo que não devia ver, um momento que não era seu, e não devia presenciar ou saber. Mas mesmo sabendo que não seria visto, continuou quieto onde estava, sem tentar se afastar.**

**Mas outra pessoa sim...**

**Como se repentinamente tivesse levado um choque com o contato, São Paulo soltou o mais novo, e o afastou com um forte empurrão, afastando-se na cama, com expressão meio perturbada.**

**- Sampa... Calma...Ta tudo bem.**

**O paulistano, no entanto, seguiu se afastando, até levantar da cama, a tropeços, quase caindo no chão, e derrubando o abajur. Respirava acelerado, e sua expressão seguia com uma angustia ainda maior.**

**- São Paulo... Por favor... Dessa vez...É diferente... Confia em mim! – Acrescentou o último com mais força.**

**- Não! – Exclamou batendo as costas contra a parede, e passando uma mão tremula sobre o peito. – não...Não...**

**Com a outra mão cobriu o rosto num ato cheio de desespero, ao tempo que tentava normalizar sua respiração, assim sendo, não viu quando o carioca também saiu do leito.**

**- Sampa... Foi um pesadelo...Só um pesadelo... – Aproximou-se devagar, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do mais velho, que se sobressaltou levemente -... Sei que... Esta mal, só que é diferente agora... Você tem que confiar em mim... **

**- Eu...Não sei...- Quase sussurrou.**

**-... Estamos todos do mesmo lado agora...**

**- ... –é-é...**

**- Então... Confie em m-**

**-...Eu n-não...Posso... Não consi-go... **

**Como resposta, o fluminense colocou com força, ambas as mãos em cada um dos ombros do paulista, apertando-os.**

**- Pois saiba que...!...Eu não vou te perder... Outra vez! **

**O alento do paulista começou a se acalmar bem devagar, embora o carioca ainda parecesse algo tenso, foi nesse instante, com Sampa ainda tampando seus olhos, e Rio de Janeiro de costas, que Espírito Santo decidiu sair, no entanto, deu apenas um passo para trás, tropeçou no sapado da antiga capital, tentou segurar-se na cômoda de seu lado da cama para não cair, mas sua mãe escorregou sobre uma caixinha de remédio, e assim caiu no chão, com um grande estrondo.**

**Devido ao barulho, Rio de janeiro virou a cabeça para ver do que se tratava, liberando um pouco seu agarre, ao instante que São Paulo também destampava o rosto, ainda apreensivo, e soltava a mão que antes segurava seu peito, como se de uma forma bem fajuta, tentasse aparentar estar bem, caso mais alguém tivesse aparecido.**

**Para evitar que o paulista escapasse por deixar de vê-lo, enquanto procurava a origem do barulho, Rio ia segurar seu braço, todavia, acabou escorregando a mão para o lado direito do tórax, no mesmo lugar onde antes o mais velho apertava, e onde havia uma estranha fissura por baixo do tecido, e tal contato causou um grande sobressalto no paulistano que... **

**POW**

**O capixaba correu como um italiano em direção à porta, vendo de relance como um soco acertava em cheio o maxilar carioca. **

**- ...Eu não...Preciso da sua ajuda, Estado de Rio de Janeiro - Ouviu secamente, antes de se esconder atrás da porta, sem fecha-la.**

**- ... **

**Não pode resistir, e deu uma olhadinha devido ao repentino silêncio, São Paulo se encaminhava firme até o lavatório do cômodo, fechando a porta com muita força assim que entrou.**

**O fluminense, no entanto, estava com um braço apoiado na parede onde antes estava o mais velho, com uma mão sobre o queixo, sujo levemente com um fio de sangue, por algum motivo parecia algo enjoado.**

**Sem dizer nada, o carioca foi em direção da onde o outro havia se ocultado, meio mareado, uma vez quase tropeçando uma vez no próprio sapato tacado ali pelo capixaba. **

**Deu as costas então ao local fechado, e escorreu levemente, até se sentar de costas para a porta trancada.**

**Era uma imagem realmente melancólica. **

**E mesmo que não pudesse ver, podia imaginar que o paulistano encontrava-se na mesma posição, do outro lado da fria madeira... **

**Mas, havia muito mais do que uma porta entre eles... **

**- Sabe... - Comentou o quase-loiro, olhando para o nado - ... Eu realmente gostaria de saber... Qual de nós quebrou a promessa em primeiro lugar... **

**E de longe, achou ter visto, algo como uma lagrima na face bronzeada.**

**Isso foi o suficiente. Fechou a porta devagar, com cautela de não provocar nenhum outro barulho, e ES seguiu um tanto sem rumo pelo corredor.**

**Estando longe, notou que ainda carregava a infeliz caixinha que o impedira de segurar-se na cômoda em suas mãos, parou um instante para analisa-la, quase por inércia, era remédio... Mas não qualquer remédio, era tranquilizante, ao ver, bem fortes, para forçar o sono.**

**Sentindo um aperto no coração ao mesmo instante que a tacava no meio do corredor e seguia seu caminho. Não podia contar com o mineiro... Se contasse o que tinha visto... Ele provavelmente teria um ataque... Mas ocultar tudo também não era uma opção... Não era muito bom mentindo... Se o fizesse, seria muito pior...**

**Levantou o rosto repentinamente, como pudera se esquecer? Sabia exatamente quem procurar e pedir conselhos... E com isso em mente, acelerou o passo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- ... Tú é um grande teimoso São Paulo...!**

**- ...Cala a boca! Eu não...**

**- E pare de gritar também, isso só é pior, seu estúpido!**

**- Rio...Ocê também esta gritando...**

**O capixaba resmungou baixinho, acordando devagar, uma péssima forma de ser acordado, diga-se de passagem.**

**- A culpa é desse...! Desse...E, o que tu ainda faz aqui Minas...?**

**- Máh é pior ocê ficar gritando... Que?**

**- É! Tu já devia ter ido a reunião! Brasília vai surtar se nenhum de nós quatro aparecer por lá!**

**- Sim...M-mas...!**

**- Mas nada, vai lá - Ouviu o som de vários passos - E diga que, tivemos uma reunião de último hora sobre...Hã... Turismo, isso!**

**- M-mas eu realmenti...Eu quero ajudar...**

**- Tu estará ajudando. Nossas orelhas, Agora vai...! **

**E logo o som de uma porta se fechando. Foi nesse momento que decidiu realmente abrir os olhos.**

**Estava deitado no seu lugar costumeiro, coberto e confortável, embora não podia dizer o mesmo sobre o que sonhará...**

**No centro da cama, São Paulo encontrava-se ainda deitado, com um travesseiro tampando o rosto, e uma mistura intrigante entre pijama e roupa formal.. **

**Um tanto confuso, e ainda sonolento, o santíssimo santo procurou seu irmão mais novo, encontrando-o do lado da cabeceira do mineiro, mexendo em alguma coisa.**

**Levantou-se, achando melhor ir avisar o carioca de sua presença no quarto antes que... Não precisava de mais pesadelos, obrigado. **

**Além do que, por mais bem cortado, e invisível que fosse, simplesmente se recusava a sair fora do quarto e desfilar de pijama por ai.**

**Porém, quando estava a apenas alguns passos do carioca..**

**- Ah! Espi, tu pode pegar esparadrapo pra mim no armário do banheiro pra mim?**

**- Hã? Como é...? – Surpreendeu-se, realmente surpreendeu-se! Tinha sido visto! Tinha sido notado! Realmente tinha sido notado! -... Espera..."Espi"?**

**- Ah, não me sinto muito bem chamando tu de..."Santo" , sabeee~- Riu, enquanto seguia como se nada o carioca, ainda ocupado com algo sobre a mesa, e o capixaba não tinha muita certeza se devia ou não considerar isso uma ofensa - Ah! E se puder pegar um pouco de algodão também.**

**- Isso soa tão...Gay... Não tenho cara de Espi!**

**- Muito menos de "Santo". E brô, tu é gay!**

**Ia retrucar, no entanto, uma reclamação entre sonhos, sem um significado aparente vinda do paulista lhe roubou a atenção.**

**- ...Er... Que aconteceu com ele?**

**- Hmm, a bolsa de valores anda bem instável ultimamente... – Narrava o dono de Copacabana, olhando de canto de olho o paulistano. – Ele acordou meio enjoado, tropeçou no mesmo pé, rolou no chão, quebrou um banquinho, incrivelmente não se machucou muito... **

**- ...Que estrago...**

**-Ah, e entortou a ponta de campinas – Apontou o rotineiro óculos do moreno, que jazia torta sobre a cama.**

**- Aja habilidade – Se aproximou um pouco mais, para que assim conseguisse ver o que seu fratello fazia – Mas por que cê insistiu tanto para Minas sair...?**

**Parecia ser uma espécie de chá... Com textura... Meio grudenta... Mais uma dessas receitas estranhas para doentes? Ah, isso o fazia se lembrar de sua Mama...**

**- Ah, isso - Adiantou-se até o paulista, erguendo o travesseiro, revelando que o mesmo já estava, ao ver, em um pesado sono, com a boca entre aberta – Ele fica tentando manter as aparências se Minas ou alguém mais estiver por perto, com Minas saindo, o prego aí pode dormir.**

**- ...E você?**

**- Que tem eu? – Se voltou ao capixaba com a gororoba em mãos. – Aaaah! Não, ele não da à mínima se estou aqui ou não. **

**Deu de ombros tornando a colocar o travesseiro sobre a face paulistana, que estava se contorcendo pra se esconder da luz.**

**- Isso não significa...Que ele confia em você?**

**O fluminense observou o copo que segurava alguns instantes, um tanto pensativo quanto as palavras de seu irmão mais velho, e em seguida sorriu abertamente com toda a graça de Niterói.**

**- É~ Talvez tenha razão...**

**Acabou também sendo contagiado, sorrindo de lado, esses dois... Talvez seja por causa disso, que quando contou a Minas o que acontecerá naquele estranho dia, amenizando e ocultando os detalhes sortidos para que seu mineirinho na tivesse um ataque, o mesmo começou a trabalhar num plano para unir os curiosos amigos. **

**Há quase um século já suspeitava que o mineiro quisesse algo assim... E só, não sabia dizer...Talvez procurava uma oportunidade. E assim, quase uma faculdade de tempo depois, ali estavam... Não tinha muito certeza quanto a São Paulo, mas Rio de Janeiro... **

**O nomeado cantarolava feliz, deixando a gosma sobre a mesinha, e buscando algo na mochila do paulistano. **

**Era definitivamente um avanço... Mas, conforme os dias passavam, e quanto mais tempo estava com o litorâneo, mais achava que seu mineiro estava errado sobre o carioca e seus motivos para com o paulista.**

**Eram realmente uns complicados.**

**E teve uma plena certeza disso, quando Rio de Janeiro tirou uma corda de dentro da mochila do mais velho.**

**- Mermãaao! Ele reeealmente carrega de tudo nessa coisa! Haha! – Enrolava a corda no braço – Mas já da pro gasto.**

**Rio de Janeiro, São Paulo...Um quarto e uma corda... Como bom brasileiro, a mente capixaba não pensou em nada... Casto dessa soma..**

**- ... Que mal me pergunte mas... Pra que raios cê vai usar essa corda? – Deu um passo para trás, certo, era um pervertido, mas não gostaria de presenciar, já não basta ser invisível, agora seria vela sexual? **

**- Não é lógico? – Não! ...Depende... – Você viu o remédio não viu? Eu só quero... Certificar-me que ele vá beber até-a-última-gota.**

**Sorriu de forma meio, totalmente maníaca, com um estranho, e perturbador, brilho no olhar.**

**E Espírito Santo recoou mais cinco passos.**

**- A-ah...**

- **Ele tem força, prefiro não arriscar – Era oficial, esse carioca preocupado é... Preocupante... E assustador...**

**- E tu vai me ajudar!**

**- NEM A PAU JUVENAL! Me tira dessa!**

**- Nem pensar! – Se aproximou do irmão mais velho, que lamentou estar desarmado no momento. Claro! Rio tinha uma corda! Isso é perigoso nas mãos certas... Ou talvez a loucura desses dois contagiava mesmo...**

**Não que antes ES fosse muito normal...**

**Apoiou descaradamente o cotovelo sobre o ombro do mais velho, o que era muito, levando em conta que o mais novo era 14 centímetros maior, e ainda era mais encorpado e pesado.**

**- Mas antes, eu quero que tu dessa pra mim, e compre algo pra comer. Ah! E um suco de laranja, to morreeendo de sedo brô! Mas a parada é que... To sem grana, pode pagar pra seu maninho aqui?  
>Observou inconformado o quase-loiro, numa expressão que o fluminense chamou de "paulistana", é... Talvez Sampa tinha algo de razão quando berrava com seu "melhor amigo".<strong>

**- Cê é um folgado heim! Quer mais o que? Um chazinho com bolacha?**

**- Aaah... Eu sei que sou - Confirmou despreocupado, dando de ombros – Mas eu posso conviver com isso. E não, pode ser um café que ta ótimo!**

**Isso que ganhava por ter sangue alemão, maldito seja... Por que não herdou o lado fugaz dos italianos? Assim teria se livrado desse 'pato', mas nãaaao, teve que voltar... E no final de contas... O bolso do capixaba sofreu um baque, pela primeira vez não mineiro, em nome de um bom café da manhã...**

**E na hora do remédio... Bem... Minas e mais uns cinco Estados ouviram os horríveis sons de pontapés e berros vindos do quarto... Ao tempo que o mineirinho se questionava entre entrar, e morrer, ou esperar, e espancar os idiotas que tinha como "parentes".**

**Com exceção de Sampa, claro, ele estava doente. Dessa vez.**

**Foi assim que tudo começou? Como tudo recomeçou?**

**Espírito Santo só tinha certeza de uma coisa... Mas claro que ele só entenderia isso melhor depois que acordasse devido a um abajur tacado em sua testa...**

**Soube que, esses dois escondiam muitas coisas... E essa era sua oportunidade para conhecer melhor seu "maninho", saber suas verdadeiras razões, ou mesmo o que temia... Sabia bem o que era sofrer por alguém, e se realmente estiver a seu alcance... Gostaria de poder ajudar.**

**E quem sabe... Assim não descobriria onde esta a chave que abre ao menos a porta que separa esses dois?**

**Mas antes claro, iria ter sue dinheiro de volta, e cobrar com juros o hematoma em sua testa, afinal...**

**Só tinha nome de santo.**

* * *

><p>Noooooooooooooooossa! Não acredito que enfim consegui acabar isso . Caaaaaaaara! Que teeenso! .<p>

As duas pessoas que me ajudavam com a fic estavam ausentes, e depois os horários não batiam... E depois a internet fica caindo, e, e... Argh .

Devido a isso, estou com dificuldades de terminar os tantos capítulos que tenho meio escritos XDD'' Se alguém ai puder me ajudar... Eu to aceitando viu .~

Bem... Agradecimentos especiais a minha carioquinha do meu kokoro S2, por ficar até tarde, e doente! Pra me ajudar a terminar essa bagaça...

A Hungria, por tentar me ajudar XD'' Embora os horários não batessem...

E a Nina-osp eu não vou agradecer por que ela é uma teimosa u.ú (=P)

Então é issp! Esse capítulo quebra bem o ritmo dos outros, mas acaba mais levinho.

Calma, ainda terá muita comédia rolando nessa história!  
>Mas eu já venho avisando a tempos dessa 'veia' dramática dela, não?<p>

Toda a boa comédia precisa de um pouco(ou muito) de drama!

E com essa frase, eu encerro por aqui! o/

Obrigado e... Review's podem acelerar o processo dos capítulos! E quem sabe num especial junino!

Casamentooo o/

Ps: Eu n corrigi a fic... Desculpe-me os possíveis erros XD'  
>Mas fazer isso as 05 da matina...<p> 


	18. 8ª Vinheta dos Estados!

Ola novamente *-*

**Nossa, nem sei o que dizer... Seus reviews foram simplesmente maravilhosos! Tão compridos e especiais *-***

Deixaram-me tão, mas tão, maaaaaaas tãaaao feliz *-*~

E me inspiraram **bastante**

**Aqui vocês começam a colher os frutos de seus maravilhosos comentários~**

**Espero que gostem ^^~  
><strong>  
>NOTA: Essa fic... É meio que estilo novela, só que invés de ser alterada de acordo com o gosto ou reação do público, sendo Hetalia, é afetado pelos acontecimentos do mundo.<p>

Sendo assim, se você não vê noticiário, talvez fique um tantinho perdido, apesar de que... Creio que Brasília até que explicou bem XDD

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Vinheta dos Estados!<strong>

**11 ª - Corte de gastos?**

Era uma situação estranha, para não dizer constrangedora e o pior, talvez, fosse o fato e que no fundo, bem, bem, beeeem lá no fundo, talvez em algum lugar entre o baço e o esôfago, estava... Gostando?

- Bem...Chegamos! –Anunciou o carioca, como se o paulistano já não soubesse – Er...Bem... Sinta-se em...Casa?

- É... - Confirmou simplesmente, sem mudar a expressão neutra que trazia no rosto desde que acordara ainda no avião a caminho de Copacabana – Acho que sim...

Entrou, e deu um passo para o lado, para que o mais velho pudesse entrar também, e assim fechou a porta de seu apartamento.

Olhou de esguelha para Sampa, que mexia em seu celular, provavelmente para consultar a hora. Estava ainda um tanto pálido, e sua expressão mais cansada que o normal, possivelmente por isso não havia protestado muito a decisão de Brasília.

O melhor seria mostrar logo a ele aonde dormiria, para que assim pudesse descansar...

Mas esse era justamente o grande problema...

- Quanto...Bem... A onde dormir...Temos um problema... – Começou o carioca, não tendo mais como fugir a esta pauta.

- Não entendi - Guardou o celular no bolso, encarando a ex-capital – Tem a sua cama não tem?

- ...A-a-ah...S-sim...M-mas...

- Mas? Como se nunca tivéssemos dividido um leito antes – Deu de ombros –Se ela é grande, não vejo por que não podemos dividi-la, é bem melhor do que revisar no sofá, sinceramente... Não me importo.

Deu as costas ao dono do apartamento, alegando que estava morrendo de sede, e gostaria de beber água, sendo que já conhecia o lugar, o carioca não o acompanhou.

Em vez disso, manteve-se estacado ainda ao lado da porta, mais vermelho que as contas europeias, enquanto sentia uma fugaz vontade de fazer que nem aquele seu turista imprudente e pular do prédio mais alto de Ipanema*, no entanto, sem equipamentos...

Já não bastasse ter descoberto recentemente sua nova condição sexual, essa constante crise que prejudicava seus precisos hotéis e seu turismo, ainda mais o evento dos vinte mais ele pra terminar de organizar, ter "aulas" nada normais vez ou outra com seu 'irmão mais velho', e agora...Teria que diariamente dividir SUA cama com um homem?

Pior...MUITO PIOR

Com São Paulo?

Talvez Ipanema não fosse o suficiente... Quem sabe se tacar do Pão de açúcar...

Justamente o paulista... Sentia-se extasiado, e o maldito cheiro que desprendia do workaholic estava o deixando maluco! Que porcaria era aquela? Assim que tivesse oportunidade, xeretaria suas coisas e destruiria esse perfume, sem deixar rastros! ... Mas se não fosse um perfume... Brô, estaria perdido..

Então como maldição? Como moraria quase que diariamente sob o mesmo teto que seu "velho amigo".

Sim exatamente, morar.

Começava a amaldiçoar Brasília, e o seu próprio pai, e o maldita ideia dos dois para...

...Corte de gastos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ... Devido a isso, alguns de vocês, sim Bahia, a maioria, terão que mudar-se temporariamente, não Ceará, não sei por quanto tempo, até que a situação se estabilize...

Uma estranha tensão envolveu toda a sala, quando enfim, depois de quase duas horas de tentativa, Brasília conseguira terminar de anunciar as novas... Medidas.

E quase instantaneamente, como bons brasileiros, veio o... Caos.

- MÁ COMU É BICHINHU?

- Tche! Não posso crer em algo deste nível!

- Vice, vamo vivé todo mundo junto?

- Fío, isso não vai dar certo...

- Más que suruba...

- CEARÁ!

- O que? Tô sendo sincero!

- Silencio! SILENCIOO!

- As raparigas vão dormir com os guris?

- Fói o que eu disse.

- CEARÁ! Estou avisando!

- O QUE?

- TODOS QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEETOS! MALDIÇÂO!

- Não... Acho uma boa ideia...

- Eu sim! Amei~ Minas, posso morar com você~?

- ãh? ... Ah... Sóh, vamó ver primeiro como a situação..

- Aaah...Estraga prazeres...

- QUIE-

POOOOW

E tudo se fez silencio quando, num estranho sincronismo, tanto Rio de Janeiro como São Paulo, bateram com força na grossa mesa de madeira, fazendo-a tremer do começo ao fim, e por mais irônico que possa parecer, os principais causastes de bagunça nas reuniões foram os responsáveis por enfim aquieta-la.

- Agora fala brô – Anunciou o carioca.

- Sem devaneios – Seguiu o paulista.

- Aah... – Tossiu incomodo o brasiliense, tentando ignorar sua surpresa com a inesperada ajuda – Certo... Então... Como eu dizia...

Apertou o botão de um controle, acendendo assim o projetor, lançando uma imagem num tecido branco ao fim da mesa. Um gráfico de estatísticas.

-... Então... Todos vocês estão cientes da crise econômica, certo? E agora, com o aumento do dólar, e a quebra consecutiva na Europa, a situação esta ficando mais complicada... – Passou o slide, mostrando um gráfico de barras – Isso afetou o índice de crescimento de muitos países... Também as emergentes como nós...E bem.. – Aumentou a imagem - ... Desses somos o que menos crescemos de 2011 até aqui...

Muitos se remexeram incomodados em suas cadeiras, outros tantos xingaram baixinho.

- ... Devido a vários motivos... Que não entraram em pauta nesse momento para que mantenhamos o foco – Disse com força encarando o cearense, que apenas fez cara de um inocente sendo acusado – Nossa bolsa de valores caiu significativamente, e muitos investidores estão perdendo o interesse em investir aqui...

Á última informação, involuntariamente fez sinal em direção de São Paulo, que acabou recebendo muitos olhares curiosos, sobretudo de seus companheiros de região, que o viam com atenção.

Brasília respirou fundo, evidentemente nervoso.

- Devido a isso, eu tive uma reunião com Brasil, nosso pai, e decidimos que o melhor seria... Cortar alguns gastos.

- Isso não é para nada justificável – Exaltou-se Rio Grande do Sul, chamando a atenção – Nem salário fixo recebemos, estamos á mercê de valores variáveis para estarmos a fazer reuniões que eles mesmos nos encaminham! Agora vás a dizer-me que nós é que vamos ter que cortar gastos?

- Sóh, Rio do Sul tem razão Brasília...

- Já não témos que dividir quártos , agora vamó dividir nussas casas?

- Por que não cortar a droga do salário de nossas chefes então?

- Absurdo.

- Que put*ria!

- Ceará!

- Não fui eu! Foi Paraíba!

- Vocês querem entrar nessa crise também? – Anunciou Brasília com força para voltar a ter a atenção dos demais.

São Paulo nesse instante fechou os olhos com força, mordendo o lábio inferior. Minas fez menção de se aproximar do ex-tutor, mas antes que o fizesse, Rio fora mais rápido, apertando a mão da capital econômica com força. Este não retribuiu, apenas seguiu em sua mesma posição.

- Eu sei que não é muito justo... Mas é algo que podemos fazer... Além do que, é uma chance de nos conhecermos melhor! Ficariam surpresos pelo número de coisas que desconhecem de seus companheiros de região.

" Isso é verdade" pensaram vários Estados, por motivos diferentes.

- Então está decidido!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ...Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Voltou à realidade com a voz rouca do paulistano, sentindo um involuntário arrepio em sua espinha devido a ela, ainda não tinha se acostumado com esse jeito débil que o outro estava falando, soava tão...

- Aaah...N-não... Eu só... Estava... Vendo onde coloquei as chaves...!

- ... Estão na porta...

- ..AH! Na porta! Hehe – Virou-se pegando dito objeto – A-aqui estão!

São Paulo apenas ergueu a sobrancelha estranhado, mas não deu muita importância, voltando a cozinha.

Rio de Janeiro suspirou pesadamente, levando consigo a bolsa do paulistano até o único, o maldito único, quarto do cômodo. Iria esvaziar parte de seu armário para que o mais velho pudesse arrumar suas roupas e pertences, não tivera tempo de fazer isso antes, afinal acontecerá tudo muito rápido...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ... Então, os Estados, da mesma região... – Explicava Brasília, apontando com o dedo o mapa do Brasil projetado na parede - ... Que possuem o maior índice de deslocamento vão morar juntos, e assim pegaram o mesmo vôo, ou até fretamento para o local da reunião, toda a faixa litorânea do nordeste, de Sergipe até o Ceara, por exemplo, como são em maior número, podem se dividir em duas casas, três em cada uma...

Os novos moradores iam sendo escolhidos, entre escândalos, reclamações, e estranha troca de olhares cúmplices, estranhamente alguns pareciam realmente estar gostando da oportunidade.

O Sul morariam todos juntos na casa de Paraná, e o mesmo só não estava mais pálido que São Paulo com esta notícia, os Gêmeos-Mato grosso viveriam com Goiás, e pareciam realmente bem satisfeitos com isso.

Maranhão, Piauí e Bahia morariam na casa da última, Piauí sendo o único homem da casa... E recebendo feios olhares de todos os outros nordestinos.

Os do Norte não tiveram grandes avanços, por que Amazonas e Pará negaram rotundamente morarem jutos, entre olhares desafiadores que se lançavam, e nem levaram em conta Rondônia , que moraria com eles, já Roraima e Amapá estavam ocupados tentando mais uma discussão Pará-Zonense, para pensar nisso. E nem sinal do Acre...

No Sudeste...

Espírito Santo estava que quase saltitava de emoção... Correção, ele saltitava de emoção, sob o olhar levemente assustado do mineiro, Brasil havia se lembrado dele nas divisões, como bom pai que, às vezes lembrava-se de ser, colocando que o capixaba iria se mudar para a fazenda do moreno.

No entanto, a maior preocupação de Brasília, e por que não, do próprio Brasil, era a outra mudança no sudeste.

Rio de Janeiro continuava congelado em sua cadeira, olhando para o nada, com a boca entre aberta, sem saber exatamente o que dizer, ou fazer.

São Paulo, no entanto, aparentava estar muito calmo, aparentava, ainda de olhos fechados, tapando a boca com uma das mãos .

Tendo ele e São Paulo a ponte-aérea mais cara do mundo, partindo de um para o outro, Brasília anunciou, até mesmo se protegendo com uma chapa de ferro, que o mais lógico, e econômico fosse que morassem juntos, para evitar essas caríssimas "viagens".

Na verdade, o melhor seria o sudeste todo dividir moradia com Minas,devido ao espaço de sua moradia, mas tanto Brasil quanto a capital acharam que isso séria muita crueldade com o mineirinho e sua fazenda.

E também, o apartamento do paulistano era pequeno demais pra os dos viverem, além do que, por mais ocupado que fosse, sabiam que Sampa conseguiria resolver seus trabalhos a distancia com seus eletrônicos, estava acostumado a isso, já Rio teria mais dificuldade, sendo mais 'presencial'.

E o mais importante, que Brasil resaltou bem, embora orientasse o brasiliense a não disser em voz alta a os demais. Queria num momento desses, alguém que pudesse ficar de olho no paulista.

- Rio... – Chamou Minas deixando de observar um instante o salta-salta do capixaba – Si ocê quisé... O Sampa podi mora cumigó e Com o Santu.

Tal comentário fez com que o dita parasse de pular, observando de forma ferida o mineiro, como quando dizem a uma pobre criança que a lua não é de queijo. Chamou Rio de Janeiro a razão, e fez Sampa desviar o olhar para a conversa, ainda com o rosto meio tapado.

-...Como? – Questionou o de Copacabana.

- Eu dissé si ocê quer qui Sampa vá morar cum a genti – Disse, evidentemente preocupado – Assím minha pessoa podi cuida deli...

As suas costas, Espírito Santo fazer "NÂO" com as mãos, e São Paulo se sentia como uma criancinha, cujos pais decidiam o que devia, e não devia fazer. Ora vamos! Não estava tão mal! Podia muito bem se cuidar sozinho! Ia retrucar, no entanto, o carioca foi mais rápido.

- Ele não é nenhuma criancinha – Respondeu seco o carioca, estreitando os olhos de forma perigosa – E por acaso tu acha que eu não conseguiria ajuda-lo se precisasse?

- Ã-ah... – Minas espantou-se, o paulista abriu bem os olhos, e ES soltou um assobio - Não... É só qui eu possu cuidá me-

- Pois eu cuidei de um país por mais de duzentos anos Minas Gerais – Seguiu com um tom de voz quase autoritário, recolhendo suas coisas - Ah, e tem mais uma coisa, tu devia é se preocupar mais com as coisas ao seu redor.

Ao dizer isso, recebeu um grande sorriso do capixaba, que não desperdiçou a deixa, e abraçou pelas costas o extremamente surpreso mineiro, tirando sua atenção do carioca.

Que se voltou para o de óculos, que lhe observava atentamente, entre surpreso e impressionado, com algo diferente no olhar.

- ... Falando assim, me lembra da época que você era Capital – Comentou, e logo se levantou.

- ...Aonde-

- Eu só vou buscar minhas coisas, e pra isso, não preciso de auxilio – Disse de forma neutra, e sem mais, também recolheu seus pertences, saindo da sala, sendo no entanto, seguido pelo fluminense.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O dono do Pão de açúcar respirou profundamente, ao tempo que tirava os últimos trajes oficiais de parte de um grande armário aos pés de uma não menor cama.

Repassava em sua mente os momentos de faz algumas poucas horas, sentindo-se levemente mal...

Tinha que desculpar-se com o mineiro depois... É que... Desde que Sampa havia começado a se sentir mal, Minas tinha se tornado cada vez mais, e mais grudento para com o doente... O tempo todo, e a cada instante!

E isso já estava lhe tirando a paciência, que já não era muita, além de... Sentir uma sensação enervante subindo-lhe do peito até a garganta cada vez que vê que o fazendeiro fazia isso...

Ainda assim iria pedir desculpas, com a condição deque o mineiro parasse de tratar o mais velho dessa forma.

Seus pensamentos então foram interrompidos pela entrado do motivo da anterior discussão.

- ... Não tem problema deixar essas roupas fora do armário...? – Questionou com a voz ainda mais baixa pelo sono e cansaço, pagando um uniforme militar, e um uniforme dos Dragões da Independência em mãos .

- Não, eu guardo eles em...Outro lugar – Nota mental, dar algum remédio para melhorar a voz do mais velho... Esse tom... Estava fazendo estragos em sua cabeça – Não usamos muito de qualquer jeito...

- ...Hmm...

O paulistano tornou a deixar as vestimentas sobre a cama, parando para vê-la melhor, estava desarrumada, e o travesseiro se encontrava tacado aleatoriamente no centro dela... Provavelmente tinha sido tacado pelo seu dono no despertador, e saindo atrasado, tacou-o de qualquer jeito de volta a cama, ou algo do gênero.

E estava absolutamente certo...

Tirou os sapatos desajeitadamente...

- Bem... Tu pode ficar com o banheiro daqui... Eu uso o do fim do corredor...

- Hmmmm... – A cama parecia tão confortável... Deitou-se lentamente.

- Tu...Meio que já conhece a casa né? ... Esteja à vontade para abrir a geladeira quando quiser... Depois saímos para comprar comida, acho que não tem muita coisa nela...

- ...Certo... – Ficou de frente para o travesseiro, sem nenhuma vontade de coloca-lo no lugar.

- ... Quando sair, lembre-se de fechar as janelas por que...A maresia pode estragar algumas coisas...

- ...Ta... – Mas parecia um travesseiro tão macio...

- O controle da TV eu deixo no braço do sofá mesmo... Se quiser... E aqui eu tenho Wi-fi... A senha é Pão-de-Açucar02, mas eu mudo toda a semana... Mas se tu tiver dificuldade de lembrar...

- ... No... – Apoiou a cabeça na ponta do macio objeto, curvando-se um pouco.

- Ah! E eu aconselho não deixar papeis soltos por ai, de quinta-feira vem a diarista dar uma geral aqui, Maria Anis, e ela tem o costume de jogar tudo fora... Já tentei falar com ela, mas ela é... Digamos... "arretada" demais... Melhor não se meter com ela!

E caiu no sono, perdendo o que mais dizia o dono do apartamento.

Rio de Janeiro falou por mais, aproximadamente, cinco minutos, até enfim notar a ausência de resposta virando-se para averiguar.

Dormia pesadamente, como se já o estivesse fazendo há horas. Rio suspirou, pegando todas as roupas e as colocando dentro de uma caixa em outra das três portas do armário, era melhor terminar isso amanhã.

Voltou-se uma vez mais ao novo morador, o jeito torto que dormia, com a cabeça só na ponta do travesseiro em vertical e uma das mãos por baixo do mesmo, nem ao menos cogitou em trocar de roupas, e ainda tinha os óculos no rosto.

Aproximou-se, ajoelhou no colchão, e se esticou para retirar a armação, e depois o workaholic não sabia por que Campinas às vezes aparecia torta.

Continuou nessa posição por mais algum tempo vendo-o, seu peito subindo e baixando lentamente, o tom pálido de sua face, como mantinha a boca entre aberta, como parecia tão tranquilo, como seu cabelo caia ainda mais desajeitadamente sobre o rosto...

Um fugaz suspiro escapou dos lábios da ex-capital, sem que notasse, aproximou-se devagar, ajeitando seu braço para que não doesse quando acordasse o mesmo com uma das pernas.

O que não contava, infelizmente, era que seu acompanhante de quarto não gostaria nada da nova posição, tornando a mexer-se, virar-se, e mudar de lugar, ainda em sonhos, ficando de lado, envolvendo o travesseiro no processo, entre seus braços esticados debilmente, e passando ligeiramente no meio de suas pernas e baixo ventre.

E a boca do fluminense, quase foi ao chão.

Ao tempo que sua face tomava um tom rosado numa velocidade incrível, essa nova posição era tão...tão... Sua imaginação não podia ser tão baixa...!

Mas é que...É que... Se fosse uma pessoa que estivesse ali, no lugar daquela peça de cama... Nessa pose..Não se estaria necessariamente dormindo...!

E era seu travesseiro!

Ainda assim, seguiu vendo fielmente, mordendo o lábio inferior, aproximando-se quase predatoriamente movido pela incitação e impulsividade, praticamente deitou-se na cama ao lado do outro, ignorando totalmente o fato de ainda usar sapatos. Envolveu-o pelo ombro, sem erguê-lo e respirou profundamente sobre sua nuca, fazendo o outro corpo estremecer.

Não parou. Passando ao longo do pescoço a ponta de seu nariz roçando-a, juntamente ao vão entre o pescoço e os ombros, fazendo a coluna do paulistano se arquear ligeiramente, e pular um pouco o ritmo de sua respiração.

O cheiro do outro invadindo-lhe as narinas, o convidando a continuar, não o deixando pensar, tão, tão embriagante...

Uma de suas mãos, também ansiosa para participar, deslizou pelas laterais do corpo contrario, ao tempo que seu dono beijava a base do pescoço com gosto, logo o mordendo com deleite.

- ...Aah...Ah...- Fazendo um pequeno gemido escapar dos lábios do atacado.

Esse som fez com que o carioca acordasse, notando o que estava fazendo, ou o que estava a ponto de fazer, separando-se confuso, caindo com tudo no chão.

Ainda assim conseguia vê-lo, rosto corado, boca ainda mais aberta para tentar puxar mais ar em sua respiração descompassada.

Mas o que definitivamente parou o coração fluminense. Foi o resultado final...

Na base do pescoço do doentio paulista, precisamente onde antes beijara e. Mordera, repousava uma marca de uma vermelhes que... Definitivamente não sumiria no dia seguinte...

Queria morrer... Mas não precisava fazer nada, por que assim que o paulista acordasse... Isso seria feito.

* * *

><p>Hmmm... Será que os finais repentinos dos curtos capítulos de God Help The Outcasts, tem algo em comum com esse final..? hmmm...<p>

Logo mais tornarei com mais vinhetas queridos ;D  
>Se puderem, seus reviews podem agilizar (e muito) esse processo *-*~<p> 


	19. Cap 9º Coisas como ser gay!

**Ola novamente! *-***

**Os comentários estão tão fantásticos que esse capítulo saiu suuuper rápido! E o próximo e o depois do próximo (!) já estão encaminhados *-***

Muito obrigado a todos por isso! /o/

Agora a fic! Respondendo a alguns mistérios desta fic!

Ou não! XD

Espero que gostem /o/

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 - Coisas como ser...Gay!<strong>

E os olhos azuis escuros se abriram como pratos.

- M-mas...

- Ah... Não lembra?... Que tristeza...Mesmo depois de eu ter tido taanta consideração com você, estando todo bêbado!

- E-eu... bem... - Teria retrocedido se não tivesse o balcão e uma xícara quente de café atrás de si.

- Ao menos lembra onde é que paramos naquela noite antes de sermos interrompidos pelo Sr. Saúde. - Sorriu de lado, aproximando-se ainda mais.

- E-eu...realmente... Não sei... Do que tu está falando.

- Aaah, mas não parece... Ah, não parece mesmo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A reunião dos Estados estava bem quieta aquele dia, clama, e tranquila.

O que estava começando a preocupar Brasília de sobremaneira...

Enquanto discursava sem quaisquer interrupções, observava as feições dos Estados presentes.

Aqui e ali alguns estavam com olheiras, outros tantos bocejando, alguns apreensivos, e a minoria parecia bem relaxada...

Paraná, por exemplo, que geralmente era quietinho, tímido, mas amigável, estava com uma expressão meio irritadiça, e com marcadas olheiras embaixo dos olhos, olhava um ponto fixo na mesa, embora continuasse quieto e tímido.

Outro que parecia a beira de um quebra pau era Rio Grande do Norte, o mau humor do nordestino era tão denso, que podia até mesmo ser cortado por uma peixeira, já Ceará e Paraíba, seus companheiros de casa, pareciam bem mais tranquilos, embora o cearense estivesse discutindo a possibilidade de morar com Pernambuco, que não estava nem um pouco animado com a ideia do comediante.

No norte ao ver, Pará e Amazonas continuavam brigados um com o outro, evitando olhares e usando de seus vizinhos para mandar recados, às vezes até algo grosseiro, um para o outro, o que já estava estressando seus companheiros de região.

O Centro oeste parecia bem mais tranquilo, com cada um dos gêmeos Mato-grosso de um lado de Goiás, não só tranquilos, os dois pareciam até... Felizes? Ou algo assim..

O sudeste estava igualmente tranquilo, Minas hora e outra bocejava, e parecia a beira de capotar de sono, Rio de janeiro estava estático em sua cadeira, observando fixamente a mesa, algo transtornado...Preocupado? Não saberia bem dizer

E se Brasília notasse Espírito Santo, veria que ele, apesar de todo este clima, estava completamente feliz.

São Paulo não estava na reunião.

- ...Hmm... Então... Alguma pergunta? - Terminou a capital.

Sem objeção nenhuma, nem perturbação de ordem, a preocupação do jovem brasiliense só aumentavam. Esperava que isso tudo não fosse devido à crise...

Algo sim, mas também esqueceu-se do sério, e problemático quesito de "Morar juntos".

Meia hora de reunião depois, perturbado pelo intenso silencio a reunião acabou, e a do dia seguinte cancelada. Talvez uma folguinha fizesse bem a esse povo.

Embora, voltar pra casa não era necessariamente um exemplo de calmaria agora...

Ainda mais para certo carioca.

Seguia parado em sua cadeira, observando fixamente sua xícara de café, como se realmente esperasse que ela criasse vida e tentasse cometer homicídio contra sua pessoa... Talvez uma folga não ajudasse, mas quem sabe um bom psiquiatra...

Minas Gerais ficou muito tentado a questionar o carioca sobre o paradeiro do paulista, mas o capixaba o proibiu terminantemente de fazer isso, pois a ex-capital podia ter um ataque de "Cariogaycismo", falado rápido, até pareceu um termo sério.

Matreiro, e com um incentivo culinário, o capixaba conseguiu convencer o mais novo de ir comprar a passagem para ambos voltarem para "sua casa", viagem noturna, por que saia mais barato, afinal, seja por criação paulista ou não, o de BH também era um bom e um pão-duro com dinheiro.

Dessa forma, ES estava com a sala livre, junto a seu problemático e gay irmão mais novo.

Pois esse espírito-santense sabia identificar uma crise gay até mesmo vendado. Sentia por osmose.

- E então fratello...- mexeu na xícara que o fluminense encarava para ter certeza que prestaria atenção em sua pessoa - Como está a sua vida...?

O mais novo apenas soltou um grunhido não identificável como resposta de cabeça baixa, ES riu sutilmente. O quase-loiro passou a mão devagar pelo cabelo, levantando o resto, decidido a mudar de assunto.

- ... E a fazenda de Minas?

O rosto do capixaba iluminou-se ao instante. Porém, levantando o rosto também percebeu que além do pequeno curativo em sua testa, devido ao incidente do abajur, havia outra para fazer par, até meio roxo, de formato meia-lua.

- Maravilhoso! Até consegui me dar bem com os animais de lá!

- ...O que é isso no teu rosto?

- ... Menos com o cavalo...

- Ai... - Disse simplesmente.

- É...É... Mas na verdade pegou de leve, mas eu cai de cara no chão depois... Tentei impressionar Minas e tal... bem, não deu certo. - Deu de ombros- O importante é que a hora do socorro foi maravilhosa! Ele teve que me tirar de lá no colo estilo matrimonial~

- Tu é louco.

- Tenho minhas dúvidas viu, mas sabe, aquele cavalo é um mostro! Até mesmo tentou atacar meu Minas também, parecia não gostar dele... Depois eu perguntei por que tinha um animal tão perigoso, mas ele me disse que não era dele, só cuidava, vai entender.

- Aaah...Mas tipo...Tu ta bem?

- hã? A sim, normal - Disse sorrindo passando a mão na testa - Só me deu uma pu** dor de cabeça na hora, ainda estou com um pouquinho, mas nem precisei de ponto, claro que fiz todo um charminho de menino doente né? Minas pedindo-me desculpas a cada cinco segundos. Até deixou dormir com ele!

-... Sério? - Interessou-se o carioca, se endireitando na cadeira.

Parecia até papinho de amores adolescentes.

- É! - Quase saltitou se lembrando - Eu sentia que podia vomitar arco-iris nesse momento!

- Isso seria... perturbador...

- Mas foi... - Entrecerrou os olhos sorrindo de lado - ... Foi indescritível, poder dormir com ele assim, enfim poder abraça-lo durante a noite... Ele sabe ser bem frio e calado as vezes... Foi uma grande oportunidade... Embora mal tenha dormido, talvez por preocupação... Sei que pode parecer egoísmo da minha parte, mas...

Fechou os olhos, como se tentasse reviver a memória em sua mente.

- É simplesmente maravilhoso poder dormir assim... Com a pessoa que cê ama

Rio ficou sem palavras, lembrando-se vagamente, de forma difusa de uns pequenos braços que lhe envolviam a dormir.

- Claro que... "dormir" não é necessariamente o melhor que duas pessoas podem fazer numa cama, né? - Sorriu maroto.

E o clima foi simplesmente arruinado.

- Tu... - Tentou começar se mexendo incomodo em sua cadeira -... Tu sabe... Fez alguma coisa com MInas enquanto estava na casa dele?

Espírito Santo, no entanto, franziu as sobrancelhas com a pergunta.

- Ora, claro que não! No primeiro dia que eu estou na casa dele? O que acha que eu sou,um assediador barato?

O mundo do carioca veio, literalmente a baixo. Deslizando, delizando, até quase deitar-se na cadeira do lado escondendo seu rosto sob uma aura cinza e depressiva.

- ... Eu disse alguma coisa errada...?

Nesse momento Bahia e Rio Grande do Sul iam entrar na sala para buscar a carteira do gaúcho, mas quando ela viu a que pé andava a situação, fez o confuso sulista voltar atrás, dizendo para darem uma volta primeiro.

- ... Eu sou... Um monstro.. - Repetia baixinho e tremulo o fluminense no seu canto escuro do assento - Ainda por cima dormindo.. E doente!

O capixaba observou o escândalo por alguns instantes, era até engraçado.

- Certo... Já posso deduzir que cê fez merd*, isso tem haver com o fato de Sampa não estar na reunião hoje?

- ... Eu não acordei ele hoje...- Disse ainda na mesma pose - Desliguei o celular dele, tirei os telefones da tomada, tampei todas as janelas pra não entrar sol, coloquei uma músiquinha bem sonolenta, tranquei a porta do apartamento, e avisei na portaria... Ele ainda deve estar dormindo...

- ...No...ssa... - Soltou impressionado e logo acrescentou algo sarcástico - E o exercito, cê não avisou não?

Rio da Janeiro ergueu o rosto assustado.

- Tu acha que eu devia?

- ... - O capixaba bateu a mão contra a própria testa, se arrependendo depois com uma ligeira dor - ... Me diz o que cê fez...

-... Eu...No pescoço... O Beijei...- O capixaba ergueu a sobrancelha interessado o incitando a continuar - ...E... O mordi...Mordi...Até fez uma...Marca... Q-quando ele ver...!

- Ah... - Soltou abrindo os olhos como pratos - ... Certo, acho que cê devia mesmo ter avisado o exercito.

- Tu não ta ajudando!

- Ah...Certo... Mas veja pelo ponto positivo, ele não conseguiria te matar de qualquer jeito... Apesar de que ele é criativo, pode até ser que...

- TU DEFINITIVAMENTE NÂO TA AJUDANDO! – Exaustou-se levantando da cadeira.

- QUE POSSO FAZER SE VOCÊ SE TACA DE UM PENHASCO COM UMA PEDRA AMARRADA NO PESCOÇO? - levantou-se também.

- Ah... - E tornou a sentar.

- ... Pois é né – Também se sentou.

Respirou fundo.

- ... Eu coloquei um esparadrapo por cima... - Tornou a falar o de Copacabana - Também coloquei na ponta do nariz, com cuidado para ele não acordar, e... No joelho... Sei lá... Pra desculpa de que foi uma queda noturna...

- ... É... Até que é uma boa ideia... Mas cê acha que ele vai cair?

Um longo suspiro, passando a mal desesperada pelos cabelos.

- ...Eu não sei, quero dizer... Ele esta bem lento agora... Talvez... E... Era pequeno, mesmo com a crise não acho que vá demorar muito para sarar...

- Não sei... Cê viu o estado de todos, com sono por que não conseguem dormir direito e cansados, boa parte é por causa do 'corte de gastos', mas tem também a greve dos professores, os desgastes políticos e tal... Não acho que será tãao rápido assim.

O carioca apenas voltou a sua posição depressiva.

- Porém - Recomeçou o mais velho - Mais importante se ele vai matar-te ou não é...Por que cê fez isso?

Não houve resposta imediata, Rio levantou um pouco o rosto, observando um ponto fixo na mesa.

- ... Eu realmente... Não sei...Não consegui me controlar.

- Explique melhor...

O carioca pós a mão no bolso, tirando uma pequena câmera digital portátil, a ligou, e mostrou a última foto ao maior.

- ...Uau... - Disse observando - Nessa pose ele estava praticamente pedindo pra ser devorado...

O carioca sorriu de lado com algo de esperança. Quer dizer que não era um total maníaco!

...Embora ES não fosse necessariamente uma boa referencia...

- Entãooo! Ele estava ali! E...E... Era meu travesseiro! - Defendia-se - ...Eu cheguei perto e...E ele cheira tão bem...

Disse o último com a voz um pouco mais calma, chamando a atenção do capixaba, embora este não desviasse sua visão da foto.

- Minas tem cheiro que lembra a terra... - Sussurrou o capixaba distraído, sem que o mais novo ouvisse.

- ... E... Eu acabei me deixando levar...

Seguia observando aquela foto tremida a sua frente, ao tempo que o carioca seguia com as falhas explicações de suas ações.

Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, perdendo-se nos próprios pensamentos, não prestando mais atenção no que dizia seu fratello.

A imagem do mineiro sorrindo lhe veio à mente, sentindo como seu coração palpitava em resposta.

Se Minas estivesse em seu lugar, pensava, o que ele faria?

Sem dúvidas, usaria essa oportunidade... E para desviar de uma vez por todas a atenção que seu amor dava a São Paulo, cogitou a possibilidade de ajuda-lo nisso.

Afinal, se os dois ficassem juntos, Minas seria só dele, não...?

Mas...

Abriu os olhos, focando agora seu irmão, que tinha guardado a câmera novamente em seu bolso. Tinha o olhar perdido, preocupado, sobretudo confuso...

Realmente amava Minas, mas... Isso não era justo.

Não sabia o que se passava pela cabeça do paulistano, nem conseguia desconfiar. E nem mesmo o mineiro explicará muito bem por que decidiu tentar justamente com Rio de Janeiro. Algo como Rio ter uma "Queda", até mesmo um "desejo" para com o mais velho, e que isso podia ajudar o paulista a ser mais... Expressivo, menos individualista.

Era um fato que o mineiro conhecia bem seu ex-tutor, ou ao menos uma parte dele... Pode ser que conhecesse os motivos e razões do paulista, e por isso acreditar que faria o melhor juntando-o com o velho amigo...

Porém Minas Gerais não conhecia assim tão bem Rio de Janeiro.

E deduzir "de longe", o que sentia, era realmente injusto.

Ele também tinha suas próprias razões, seus próprios medos, seus próprios motivos... E Minas não viu o que ele viu naquele dia entre os dois...

Confundir a cabeça do fluminense sem levar em conta tudo isso só complicaria muito, muito mais as coisas... Mesmo que as intenções do moreno fossem das melhores.

Pois quanto mais tempo convivia com o carioca, mais tinha em mente que seu mineiro estava errado sobre o litorâneo.

Sabia bem que o maior cego é aquele que não quer enxergar.

E mesmo que tudo isso levasse realmente o fluminense a buscar algo com São Paulo, o belo-horizontino nunca comentou a possibilidade de rejeição que poderia haver...

Por que Rio podia simplesmente não ter apenas uma paixonite, ainda não sabia dizer bem, mas... As consequências poderiam ser realmente muito dolorosas...

Minas já havia sido rejeitado por uma pessoa realmente estimada... ? Mas ele sim sabia... O quão doloroso era... Por que por mais que seu vizinho o visse, até mesmo se preocupasse, o procura-se... Seguia sendo invisível.

Seus sentimentos eram invisíveis... Incapazes de chegar aos olhos daquele que tanto amava. Sabia com a própria pele o que era sentir-se rejeitado, e não desejava isso para ninguém.

Então, mesmo que simplesmente empurrar o mais novo para o paulista fosse mais fácil, e talvez, apenas talvez, fizesse que tivesse mais atenção do mineiro... Não faria isso.

Por que esses dois precisavam muito mais do que um simples "empurrãozinho", e não lançaria seu fratello nesse jogo de azar, sem saber se tem as cartas certas;

Voltou sua atenção novamente a seu irmão mais novo, sob sua aura depressiva, voltando a observar fixamente a xícara de café frio, como se estivesse realmente planejando um suicídio meticuloso com ela.

Mas dessa vez conteve a necessidade de bater contra a própria testa.

- Vamos Rio, não é tãooo ruim assim...

- Então por que tu ficou em silencio? - Alegou.

- Eu estava pensando, cê devia tentar às vezes sabe... Te livraria de muita confusão.

Deu sinal de que começaria uma discussão, mas logo voltou a sua posição de "Oh! Pobre de mim". O mais velho apenas suspirou.

- Agora fica calmo, por que se afobar não vão adiantar em nada...

-... Eu sei mas!... Porr*! Depois daquela maldita vez no carnaval tudo ficou tão mais difícil!

- Ah vamos supera isso, já faz quase cinco meses que cê saiu do armário pô.

- Nãao! Ah! Droga! Não! - tampou o rosto com as mãos - Não, não. PORR* NÂO!

E o escândalo se deu inicio.

- Vai seguir negando sua "gaycidade" então carioca?

- NÃ-SI...PORR* MALDITO BEIJO ESTÚPIDO!

- ... E os assédios ao 'poooooobre' paulistano 'indefeeeeso'.

- AAAAh! PAULISTA ESTÚPIDO! - Bateu o rosto ainda envolvido em suas mãos, contra a mesa.

- ... E Quem sabe o que mais fará daqui pra freente!

- NÂO! E-eu Não...Aaah! Aquele beijo maldito arruinador de heteras vidaaas!

- Haha! Primeiro o pescoço, ai então o tórax, ai dá mais uma descidinha~

- PAAAAAAAAAAAAARA!

- Ué! Achei que cê gostava de Funk! Vem cá, num lembra um não?

Riu enquanto observava o colapsado fluminense se acabando enquanto amaldiçoava eternamente o maldito homem que lhe havia sacado sua heterosidade.

- Não culpe o pobre gay, você sempre foi gay, só não sabia disso.

- Nãaao! Foi culpa dele! Maldito! Desgraçado! Filho da P***! MALDITO BEIJO! MALDITO MOMENTO! MALDITO GAY! Maldito dia que eu beijei um ...Homem!

- Grite mais alto, acho que as províncias japonesas ainda não te ouviram fratello.

Por sorte, não havia mais nenhum Estado no prédio, somente os funcionários de lá... Os muito assustados funcionários de lá.

Rio simplesmente não ouviu, ocupado demais amaldiçoando toda as últimas três gerações do gay que o "atacou", lê-se aproveitou-se de um outro gay muuuito sexy e completamente bêbado, e se lhe dessem mais alguns minutos, amaldiçoaria a quarta também.

Pelo bem de seus ouvidos, e pela quinta geração de seu compatriota gay, Espírito Santo levantou-se, caminhando até o outro lado da mesa, chegando ao lado de seu histericamente gay-irmão.

- Rio...

- MALDITO SEJA E...

Respirou fundo, as coisas que se faz pela família. Afinal, se o problema é ter beijado UM homem...

- RIO! SÂO PAULO ESTÁ AQUI - Mal precisou terminar a frase, o fluminense descobriu e levantou o rosto assustado.

E com agilidade, o santíssimo Santo pós a mão no queixo do mais novo, e o beijou.

Rio simplesmente congelou, fazendo um som afogado e agudo com a garganta que nem mesmo uma mulher conseguiria imitar, embora o encontro de lábios foi realmente curto, e sem aprofundamento, um puro e sano selinho.

Um selinho bem gay.

Mesmo quando o capixaba já tinha se afastado, o fluminense ainda seguia em seu lugar, os olhos abertos como pratos, sem articular palavra.

ES passou levemente a língua apenas no lábio inferior, em seguida fazendo uma expressão de desgosto, e limpando a boca com a manga da camisa.

- Argh, tem gosto salgado... O que sua saliva é? Água do mar? Sorriu de lado para seu fratello, colocando uma das mãos na cintura

- Meus parabéns, agora cê já beijou DOIS homens, mas nem adianta insistir que não haverá bis. Eu sou um gay muito exigente.

Rio da Janeiro não respondeu as provocações, apenas passando lentamente a mão sobre o cabelo, passando-o para trás desajeitadamente, ao menos tinha voltado a respirar.

- Mas cara, de boa, se você quiser seguir sendo hetero, bora lá. Não é como se eu nunca mais tivesse estado com uma mulher na minha vida, sabe, meu gay interior tem um ataque lesbico de vez em quando, embora eu prefira realmente estar com homens, eles tem mais pegada. Mas, se isso tanto te incomoda.

- ...Certo... - Sussurrou fracamente o carioca encarando a mesa.

- Mas acho que cê podia dar uma chance também né, quero dizer, cê já foi hetero por quase 500 anos da uma variada ai poxa.

O de Copacabana apenas respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. E não matar o capixaba, claro.

- Então, façamos assim, enquanto cê cheliqueava ai, eu recebi uma mensagem de Minas - Disse tirando o celular do bolso - Ele me disse que só conseguiu voo para quase meia noite, ainda nem são meio-dia, que tal aproveitarmos que estamos na sua casa, e talvez em suas últimas horas de vida, e não vamos pros rock?(Qualquer lugar que tenha música) Dai cê vê o que faz.

- ... O que faço? - Voltou-se ao mais novo.

- É, vai ser interessante, a gente bebe um pouco, cê chega junto(da em cima) de umas mulheres, e depois em uns caras, que cê acha?

- ...Eu... Não sei.. - Desviou o olhar preocupado para a mesa.

- Ah vai, tem que ser muito macho pra beijar outro macho cara!

E apesar da expressão de "MAS QUE PORR*" do carioca, a duras penas, aceitou...

Realmente podiam ser suas últimas horas de vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Almoçaram juntos, num restaurante mineiro vale dizer, depois voltaram para o local das reuniões para colocarem roupas mais adequadas para ir 'pros rock'.

Era a primeira vez que os dos saiam juntos assim, fora do espaço das reuniões, e ES se perguntava...

Como raios Rio de Janeiro chamava tanta atenção!

Já eram quase cinco horas da tarde, o carioca estando ainda milagrosamente vivo.

Vestia uma blusa azul marinho não exatamente justa, mas de decido leve o suficiente para delinear com quase perfeição os contornos dos sutis músculos que possuía, fazendo conjunto com uma calça Jeans que não deixava nada a imaginação.

O Capixaba em contra partida, vestia uma blusa negra solta, e uma jeans riscada. Roupas que lhe caiam muito bem, mas estando do lado de quem estava, com seu porte físico de palito de fósforo, passava ainda mais despercebido que o normal.

Bem, ao menos tinha carinha fofo e inocente, e os gays, e até mulheres amavam isso. Ah, como as aparências enganam...

Desligou-se de seus pensamentos ou ouvir o sexto assobio voltado ao mais novo, que estava ocupado demais reclamando de alguma coisa para prestar atenção.

Mulheres que lançavam olharzinhos fugazes. Outras que já olhavam descaradamente, e ainda teve uma que lhe perguntou se era algum ator de televisão... E homens! Sim, homens, muitos homens na verdade...

E isso só piorou quando chegaram ao lugar planejado.

Espírito Santo dirigiu-se diretamente a área de bebidas, o carioca apenas o seguia, enquanto continuava resmungando.

Como ainda estava claro, essa parte estava lotada, e pouquíssimas pessoas se empolgavam a dançar. E somente depois que pediu a bebida mais forte da casa, se voltou ao seu problemático fratello.

Ao menos, quando pedia bebida sempre, sempre lhe viam, e seu dinheiro, claro.

- Olha, ta bom que até agora não veio nenhum certo paulista atrás de você com uma foice em mãos...- Tomou um longo gole, ao tempo que o outro pedia uma cerveja - Mas cê não devia estar feliz com isso?

- Não! Q-quero dizer Sim... MAs... - Encarou a mesa - A parada ta estranha mermão... Esta quase anoitecendo, e nenhum sinal...

- Não imaginava que sua crise de atenção era do tipo masoquista... Se ele aparecer aqui com uma 38 na mão, eu nem te conheço, só pra avisar.

- Não é isso quero dizer! – Exaltou-se quase fazendo o atendente derrubar sua cerveja antes de entregar-lhe - ... Mas podia ter ligado... Algo assim... Ao menos dar um sinal de vida

- Masoquista.

- Não é isso! - Defendeu-se bebendo metade do liquido de seu copo em um gole - É só que... Ele está doente e... Não sei...Acho melhor eu voltar.

Terminou em outro gole.

- Quem é você? O amigo dele ou a mãe?

Recebeu apenas um feio olhar do mais novo.

- Vamos estou brincando, mas sério, levando-se em conta como cê tava cuidando dele... Acho que é mais seguro você não estar lá.

Ia questionar quando seu celular começou a tocar, ou quase...

Procurou em seus bolsos até achar no último, no entanto...

- ...Ah...P*ta qu* Pari*...

- O que foi? - Aproximou-se curioso - Ele te mandou alguma ameaça?

- Não...É um dos chefes dele...

- CARA! ATÉ O GOVERNO DELE TA ATRÁS DE VOCÊ? É nesses momentos que eu agradeço por ser invisível!

- ... 39 chamas perdidas... 25 mensagens de texto... 43 Recados na caixa eletrônica! - Exasperou-se vendo o aparelho.

- Mas he-

- PORR*! Eu peguei o celular errado!

- ...Rio de janeiro... - Disse com voz tétrica.

- S-sim?- E nesse período de tempo, mais duas mensagens.

- Foi bom te conhecer cara... Posso ficar com seu apê em Copacabana?

Três correios de voz.

- N-não! Eu... Foi sem querer! Era meu celular!

- Era.

- Eu esqueci! Eu sai correndo! Não tenho culpa!

- Saiu correndo por que assediou o dono do celular.

- É- Q-quer dizer Não!

- Sério, é por coisas assim que eu bebo - Chamou novamente o atendente.

E novamente o carioca voltou a sua pose depressiva, batendo a testa contra a mesa.

- Vamos lá, então aproveitar... Relaxar...Até o momento que tu voltar pra casa...

- ... Não quero aproveita - Resmungou dando um longo gole bebida do capixaba. Uma péssima ideia - Só quero que meu coraçãáo continueh batendoh...

- Ah, não adiante pedir o impossível também... E se eu fosse você, não bebia isso, acho que cê num aguenta...

- Máhs eu!...- Deu mais um gole - ... Como eu aproveitahria se minah vida estiáh por um fió!

- Levando em conta o número de pessoas aqui que praticamente estão te comendo com os olhos...Da pra aproveitar bem

- Haha! Tuh faláh coisas enguaçadas! - Tomou mais um gole.

- ... É... Claro... Mas o que cê acha de dar um pouco de...Você a essas solitárias pessoas?

- Hmmmmmm~ Em qu-que sentiido?~

- Sério larga isso - Pegou o copo de volta. - Agora levanta tua bunda sarada dessa cadeira, e vá à caça!

- Aaaah! A caça, hãaa?~ - Aproximou-se perigosamente do capixaba com hálito embriagado.

- É, mas toque em um fio do meu cabelo, e eu transformo isso que cê tem no meio das pernas em enfeite de natal.

E apesar de todo o álcool o mais novo recuou imediatamente.

- ... Seeuh chahto...A ideiaa fohi tuia...

- Não. Comigo.

- Ola - Uma bela jovem loira aproximou-se dos dois, com um sorriso de segundas intenções nos lábios. - Será que eu poderia me sentar aq-

Porém não terminou sua fala, pois no momento seguinte sua boca foi cruelmente roubada pelo fluminense.

Espírito Santo soltou um audível assobio com a agilidade, vendo como envolvia as mãos em sua cintura, para aprofundar o beijo.

E as amigas da jovem viam a cena assustadas.

- .. Ao menos beber te relaxou... Viu? Eu tinha razão, cê ainda pode beijar uma mulher se quiser - Dizia para o nada - ... Ou devorar a boca dela... tsc, tsc. O que a tensão sexual e um pouquinho de álcool não fazem com as pessoas.

Depois disso, o carioca saiu de seu lugar e foi... Aproveitar a 'night', não demorou muito para o álcool diluir em seu sangue, ainda mais depois que decidiu começar a dançar. Mesmo assim, não saiu do meio da bagunça.

E mais, era ainda mais o centro das atenções agora.

- Alto, meio loiro, de olhos azuis, forte, com razoável dinheiro, e um apartamento na praia de Copacabana - Comentava o capixaba observando de longe a agitação em volta do exímio dançarino, bebendo um longo gole de sua bebida - Nem deve mais existir a necessidade da 'conquista', não deve ter mais nenhuma graça para ele.

O jeito que o carioca dançava era... Era maestria, e as mulheres praticamente babavam vendo-o chacoalhar o quadril enquanto beijava a terceira mulher da noite, envolvendo ambos os corpos num movimento quase erótico com mãos passeando pelo corpo alheio.

- Eu sabia que ele precisava tirar o estresse, ao seu próprio modo, claro... - Sorriu de lado.

E o celular esquecido sobre a mesa já chamava por sua 60º ligação perdida decorridos quarenta minutos de dança carioca e muita bebido para o capixaba, e teria continuado a chamar se o espírito-santense não o desliga-se de uma vez por todas.

- Cara, pra que esse povo liga tanto pro paulista?

- Aaaaaaaaaaah! Brô! Como eu aproveitei a parada! Ah, desculpa garotas vou beber algo agora! - Virou-se para ver como seu fratello aproximava-se, sentando a seu lado - Aah, agora eu só quero uma tônica, e depois um café... Mermão, eu não quero ficar de ressaca... Que raios era aquilo que tu tava tomando?

- Álcool -respondeu simplesmente - Não é coisa para amadores, e eu também vou querer café, obrigado.

- Ah, a culpa não é minha que tu é um alcoólatra! - Retrucou, abrindo sua garrafa que lhe foi entregue.

O Santo apenas sorriu com o comentário, já tinha até mesmo voltado a retrucar.

- Você sabe dançar, eu sei beber, e todo mundo sai feliz, e assim movemos a economia.

- É, parece justo.

O sorriso do capixaba fez um calafrio perpassar pela coluna do fluminense.

- Agora fratello... Começa a parte interessante da noite - Virou na sua cadeira observando a pista de dança.

Agora, que a noite se apresentava lentamente, a pista de dança estava aos poucos se animando mais, embora, com o incentivo do carioca o ritmo já parecia a pleno vapor, com os outros solteiros tentando competir com a imagem no coração das jovens e gays deixado pela performance do Estado.

- O que tu ta procurando...?

- Cê já se divertiu, pegou umas quatro gatas, até onde eu contei

- Acho que foi cinco... Ou seis... Teve uma que se agarrou na minha cintura.

- ... Ou seis, de qualquer modo Sr. malandro pegador, lembra do nosso trato?

- Que tu pagaria a conta? - Sorriu galante.

- Nem em sonhos, cê ainda ta me devendo aquele café da manhã, eu tava falando sobre cê "tentar".

- ... Tentar?

- Exatamente - sorriu maroto - Agora falta cê arrasar o coração de alguns... Garotos também.

- Aah... - Soltou o fluminense já não parecendo tão seguro - Não podemos... Simplesmente deixar pra lá...?

- E ser um gay enrustido que ataca paulistas?

- M-mas tu também ataca o mineiro!

- Sim, mas conscientemente, e não por simples tensão sexual.

- M-mas!...

- Não encare como algo ruim - Explicou tomando um gole de seu café - Encare apenas como uma nova experiência, que você pode acabar gostando, ou não.

- ... Não sei se estou pronto para algo assim...- Encolheu-se um pouco, visivelmente constrangido.

- Mas isso pode te ajudar a quem sabe descobrir o que é que esta te atraindo para Sampa.

O mais novo voltou sua atenção novamente ao capixaba numa sincera expressão de dúvida, como se perguntasse "Tu acha mesmo?".

- Você pode tentar.

Rio, no entanto, parecia desconfortável.

- ...Não saberia como abordar e...

- Ah de boa, eu abordo, nem precisa usar isso de desculpa - E mesmo antes que o carioca pudesse contestar ou inventar outra coisa, o mais velho já estava de pé observando de um canto a outro, procurando um sortudo gay para aquele teste.

Não demorou muito, e se adiantou para um ruivo encostado em um dos pilares do lugar descansando um pouco.

O de janeiro levantou o rosto curioso, mesmo que não pudesse ouvi, queria ver o que o capixaba faria.

Aproximou-se do jovem, o cutucou para chamar a atenção e bateu um papo por uns quinze minutos, de longe não parecia nada demais... Até que apontou para trás, onde o fluminense encontrava-se sentado. O rapaz então lhe lançou um olhar, e logo sorriu abertamente, confirmando num gesto de cabeça. E dessa forma rápida os dois se dirigiam ao balcão, ao tempo que o carioca levava para ficar tenso.

- Pronto.

- Ola querido!

- ...

- ... É agora que cê diz "oi", ou "ola"...

- ...H-hi... - Que em bom português soa como um "hai, ou "Ai... Que merda".

- Você não me disse que ele era estrangeiro

- Não é, apenas esqueceu como falar "oi" - Suspirou - vamos lá fratello, é a sua vez

- Ah tudo bem, eu amoo os quetinhos!, Na cama geralmente são o máximo!

Rio de Janeiro arregalou os olhos.

- Vá devagar com ele, ainda é gay primeira viagem ainda.

- Aiiii! Desculpa! - Deu uma risadinha nervosa - Não queria te assustar amor.

- ...Ah... Está ...Tudo bem... - Levantou nervoso, engolindo seco.

- Entãaaao? - Incentivou o capixaba.

- Hmm... Tu podia... Nos dar um instante? - Segurou o braço do mais velho - É só um instante.

- Ah tudo bem, eu vou pedir algo pra beber enquanto isso.

E assim um irmão arrastou o outro para poderem falar.

- Tu não podia ter pego um gay menos...menos... Gay?

O outro franziu a sobrancelha.

- Se você quiser eu posso te arranjar um gay tipo machão pra te jogar na parede e te chamar de riachinho, ta bom?

- Não é isso!...Só que...

- Eu prefiri um gay mais mancinho sabe, então a única coisa que você tem que fazer é ir lá, dar esse seu sorrisinho carioca, beijar o cara, ele já disse que topa.

- ... Só isso...? Quero dizer... T-u não falou... Pra ele fazer mais nada?

- Ah, se ele tentar outra coisa acredito que você tem força suficiente para evitar, não? - ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Mas ele pareceu entender tudo.

- Hmm... - passou a mão por seus cabelos para trás - ... Ok... Eu devo estar ficando louco...

E ambos voltaram até o ruivo, ES mais atrás para dar-lhe espaço.

- Então...

- Entãao~ Não precisa ter medo.

O fluminense respirou fundo, bem fundo, e virou-se para o irmão mais velho, num pedido silencioso para que não visse a próxima cena, que em um bufo estressado aceitou, virando-se para a saída no momento certo para ver como um loiro sentado perto dela observava fixamente a cena.

Escolheu não envolver o corpo do homem como fez com as outras mulheres, por receio, apenas tomou levemente o queixo do outro, que não colocou nenhuma resistência.

E ambos os lábios se coloram. De leve, se conhecendo sob gritinhos femininos inconformados, um palavrão, e uns "Que desperdicio!" e até mesmo alguém começando a chorar. Embora ainda meio tenso, o orgulho pegador do carioca o instigou a continuar, mordendo de leve o lábio do contrario fazendo-o abrir a boca.

Um que outro suspiro enchia o ar do local, vendo o movimento rápido e maestria que conduzia aquele beijo. Mais de um ali queria estar no lugar desse maldito ruivo sortudo.

Principalmente um alto loiro, que o devorava com o olhar.

Porém mesmo os gays ou bi's precisam respiram, sendo assim, se separaram a contra gosto do jovem, que estava completamente ofegante.

- N-nossa...- Sorriu se abanando - Foi um prazer meu querido

- ...Ah... Certo... - Sorriu sem jeito.

- Quando quiser amor - Deu uma piscadela, tirando do bolso uma propaganda de uma loja e anotando seu telefone ali - Caso tenha interesse, me chamo Jony ~

E a duras penas, foi embora, recebendo olhares feios e frustrados de mulheres, e alguns homens ali.

- E então?~ - Aproximou-se interessado o capixaba, sentando-se novamente ao lado do carioca a beira do balcão - O que achou?

- ...Não sei bem... Foi...Estranho...- Franziu as sobrancelhas - ...Muito estranho...B-bem... Sendo sincero não foi ruim...Mas...Ah, não sei explicar...

- Tudo bem, é normal ser estranho, mas cê sentiu algo diferente?

- Diferente?... Não... Acho que não... Quero dizer... Como era um homem, não fui tão digamos... "delicado" quanto seria com uma garota assim de primeira... Foi interessante...

ES sorriu.

- Você é realmente muito sincero.

- Ah! O que tu queria que eu mentisse? - Exaltou-se- Foi diferente... Mais intenso...

- ... Faria de novo...?

- Hã... Acho que sim... Bem... Foi até bom... Embora já beijei mulheres que foram melhor que isso.

- Hmmmm - O espírito-santense apenas seguiu observando com um olhar clinico seu irmão, toda uma analise de psicólogo gay, e logo sorriu novamente - Entendi...

- Entendeu o que?

- De qualquer forma, sente-se mais aliviado agora? Vendo que não era tão terrível quanto cê pensava.

- ...É... Tem razão... - Foi beber um gole de café, notando que este estava mais que congelado, fazendo uma careta.

- Me pergunto... Se você beijasse São Paulo seria muito diferente disso? Hmmm~ - E tal comentário fez o mais novo praticamente gospir todo o café , sujando parte do balcão.

- Senhor! - Adiantou-se um dos atendentes com um pano.

- A-ah... Desculpa eu... Er...D-deixa que eu limpo! Ah, e... Poderia em trazer outro café...?

O Mais velho apenas riu, mas logo foi interrompido pela toque do próprio celular.

- Aaaaah~ É Minas! Own~ Adoro quando ele liga pra mim~ Eu vou atender pra lá, aqui estava muito barulhento! - Pôs a mão no bolso, e tirou um pouco de dinheiro amassado - Essa é a minha parte, eu já venho~

E saiu gaymente para um lugar mais quieto para atender seu gaytelefonema, ao tempo que seu bigayrmão terminava de limpar o balcão sujo pelo comentário..."infeliz".

- Ola - Quando RJ escuta uma voz atrás de si.

- Hmmm.. ola- respondeu distraidamente.

- Engraçado te ver por aqui... Faz tempo que não te vejo! - O comentário estranhou o Estado, que virou-se para ver com quem falava. Um loiro alguns centímetros mais alto, olhos castanhos.

- ... Como...?

- Não se lembra de mim? - Sorriu

Franziu as sobrancelhas.

- ...Desculpe...Não.

- Ah que pena... - Mostrou-se falsamente decepcionado - Achei que o que quase tivemos no carnaval, antes de sermos tristemente interrompidos, tinha sido especial.

E os olhos azuis escuros se abriram como pratos.

- M-mas...

- Ah... Não lembra?... Que tristeza - Deu um passo adiante, colocando uma das mãos no bolso, como para pegar algo - Mesmo depois de eu ter tido taanta consideração com você, estando todo bêbado!

- E-eu... bem... - Teria retrocedido se não tivesse o balcão e uma xícara quente de café atrás de si.

- Ao menos lembra onde é que paramos naquela noite antes de sermos interrompidos pelo Sr. Saúde. - Sorriu de lado, aproximando-se ainda mais.

- E-eu...realmente - Afastou com a mão o lado direito do tórax do mais alto, para manter distancia. O loiro não reagiu. - Não sei... Do que tu está falando.

- Aaah, mas não parece... Ah, não parece mesmo.

Aproximou-se ainda mais a dois palmos da face do Estado, com a mão firme em seu bolso..

- ...Mas se quiser, eu posso te lembrar onde paramos, mesmo com tantas pessoas aqui, eu não me importo.

Rio de Janeiro observou o mais alto por um tempo. Não se lembrava de seu rosto... Como poderia? Além de estar bêbado o sujeito usava mascara que não tinha conseguia soltar. Mas... Quando se beijaram foi... Tão intenso, tão vivido, excitante até... Mas agora, não sentia nada disso.

Sentia-se confuso, realmente confuso... Seria apenas o efeito do álcool que o tinha feito sentir daquela forma? Sentiu-se extremamente estúpido, e enganado.

Nesse instante, o capixaba voltava saltitantemente gay com o celular ainda em mãos, embora teve que responder um zilão de perguntas sobre o paulista, ainda assim o mineiro mostrou-se muito preocupado da ausência do capixaba o dia inteiro. Ah, e isso já fazia seu dia, isso e pensar que ia passar as próximas horas numa cadeira apertada de avião ao lado de seu mineirin.

Porém estagnou quando se aproximava de onde estavam, pela cena que o carioca se encontrava, e a que se encontraria...

Pois antes que o loiro pudesse acabar de vez com a distancia que o separava do fluminense, sentiu algo lhe ser tomado com rapidez do bolso, e antes que pudesse contestar ou reagir, uma dor latente em seu pescoço, caindo quase em segundos inconsciente no chão.

Fazendo todo o local aos poucos silenciar-se. Mesmo que a música seguisse as pessoas paravam de dançar.

Para Rio de Janeiro, no entanto, a caída do jovem deixou-lhe a vista alguém que se encontrava atrás dele, o mesmo que o havia acertado o homem, o mesmo que agora olhava de forma assassina para o Estado, o mesmo que usava óculos, e atendia por...

São Paulo.

- Venga with me, agora - Disse linguisticamente embaralhado, típico de quando estava colérico de raiva. Segurou-o pelo braço com força, e o puxou.

E tudo que pode fazer foi dar uma rápida virada vendo o corpo inconsciente sendo atendido por um dos funcionários do lugar, o capixaba lhe lançando um olhar de "Adeus foi bom te conhecer ", e um tchauzinho preocupado do ruivo que havia beijado.

Ao estar fora do lugar, Sampa já não o arrastava, mas continuava a segui-lo, sair correndo não era de seu feitio, e nem ajudaria nada nessa situação.

Mas o silencio estava lhe deixando extremamente nervoso.

Pensou em começar a se explicar... Mas não sabia o que explicar, ou como tinha que explicar... Ou mesmo o que devia ser explicado... Simplesmente tinha que falar alguma coisa!

Nem percebeu que aos poucos havia cada vez menos pessoas ao redor, até ficarem completamente sozinhos num ponto de taxi.

Era agora.

- Ah...Sampa...

Pararam, e um escalafrio percorreu a espinha do mais jovem.

- Você tem ideia - Dizia seco o paulistano, ignorando a fala do outro - Do que estava fazendo...?

Instantaneamente, Rio lembrou-se do incidente do... Assedio.

- ... Sampa eu...

- Cê tem tanta vontade assim de agonizar de dor? Não sabia que era todo um masoquista.

- E-e-e-e-eu! Descu-desculpa! F-foi..F-foi impulso! - Confessou para as costas do outro, não que estivesse com medo da visível aura negra que o rodeava nesse momento, ou mesmo pelo tom colérico de suas palavras... Não, claro que não.

- Um impulso suicida, só se for. Mesmo que seja imortal.

"Ah, não, ah não, não! não!" pensava com nadinha de medo.

- ... E-eu...

- Por que não parou?

- Eu... eu não pude sério...M-me desculpe... P-pode parecer loucura m-mas...F-foi seu cheiro que...

- ...Cheiro? - E o paulista virou-se.

- É...!

- Tipo de droga?

- ... hã?

- ... O Que?

- ...

- ...

- Do que você/tu está falando? - Perguntaram ambos ao mesmo tempo.

- ...Depende... - Começou o fluminense na defensiva - Do que tu tava falando?

- Estou falando disso! - E sacou de dentro do casaco que só então percebeu que era seu, um revolver.

Assustou-se dando um passo para trás. Sampa não podia ser tão mal. Podia?

- Eu não vou atirar em você idiota! - Deduziu os pensamentos do mais novo, jogando a arma no chão - Estava no bolsa daquele idiota na balada lá, cê não percebeu?

- Aah...

- Grande pezzo di cazzo! Mesmo sendo imortal cê ainda pode se ferir gran cabrón! Que hell! Cê podia ter levado um tiro animal! E depois? ÃH?

- ... Eu realmente... Não tinha nota... - Comentou observando a arma surpreso.

- É, é, é "não tinha notado", o que é você? Um Estado ou uma criança? Sabe que segurança infelizmente não é necessariamente nosso orgulho... O mínimo que cê pode fazer então é tomar atenção! O cara lá com a arma no bolso e cê não faz nada! Podia ter ferido alguém! Podia ter TE machucado INUTILI!

- Eu sei... É que... Eu estava distraído...

- Distraído com o que? - Questionou minimamente mais calmo, passando a mão pelos cabelos. - Ah, não me importa, só não chegue perto desse cara outra vez. Quando ele for para o hospital, vão puxar a ficha dele e ele estará numa grande fria.

Respirou fundo, e levantando o pé pisou com tudo sobre a arma de fogo esmagando-a.

- Dessa vez esse imbecil vai preso - E um pouquinho mais calmo, embora um pouco tonto, Sampa da às costas ao outro para chamar um taxi que passava.

- Dessa vez? - Perguntou aproximando-se - O que tu quer dizer co- Nossa! A idade está te afetando Sampa!

Exclamou assustado, puxando uma madeixa do cabelo do vizinho ao tempo que o taxi parava.

- VELHO É O TEU-

- Pai? É o mesmo que o seu brô...Mas teu cabelo esta cheio de frios brancos!

- Aaah...Isso... - Disse desviando o olhar levemente ruborizado - Aaah, não é nada... Vamos entrar no taxi!

- Como nada? E... Porr*! Se mexe!... Espera... Isso é farinha de trigo?

- Ei! Vocês pediram um taxi ou não? - Reclamou o motorista.

- ENTRA LOGO NA PORR* DO CARO RIO!

- NÂO PRECISA GRITAR QUE EU ESTOU DO SEU LADO IDIOTA!

E umas quatro ofensas depois, e a ameaça do motorista que ia embora, ambos entraram no automóvel.

- ... Por que seu cabelo estava cheio de farinha? Por que suas _**orelhas**_ estão vermelhas? Por que tu ta usando meu casaco? O que é essa coisa bege nos seus óculos?

O paulistano apenas massageou as temporas.

- E por que raios cê tem que fazer tantas perguntas? Quando chegarmos eu respondo, deixe-me descansar ao menos um pouco... - Esticou-se mais na cadeira, e recostou a cabeça no banco.

- Por que tu ta cansado? Nem foi na reunião e... - E então percebeu a burrada que tinha feito - Aah...

- Pois é... Por que será que eu não fui à reunião? Hmmmm, deixe me pensar... Ah! Já sei! Alguém furtou meu celular, desligou todos os telefones da casa tampou todas as janelas pra não entrar sol, colocou uma músiquinha sonolenta, e trancou a porta do apartamento?

- B-bem... Isso...Hehe...

- Ah... Não importa - Dito isso, o paulista fechou os olhos, evidentemente mostrando que queria cochilar um pouco, não parecia de todo bem.

A respiração do carioca parou, junto com seu coração. Se São Paulo lhe dissesse que ia mata-lo agora, iria acreditar, se dissesse que o lançaria de cima do pão de açúcar com uma pedra amarrada no pescoço, iria acreditar, se dissesse que o faria engolir aquele revolver amassado, também iria acreditar...

Afinal, seria a terrível vingança paulistana pelo celular, pela perda da reunião, por tê-lo trancado e... Mordido...

Mas São Paulo dizer simplesmente "Não importa", no sentido de "Deixa pra lá", do verbo "Já foi".

Isso, era simplesmente e absolutamente inacreditável.

- QUEM É TU E O QUE TU FEEEEEEZ COM SÃO PAAAAAAAAAAAULOOOO!

- AI MEU DEUS!

- RIIIIIIIIO!

E por pouco, por muitíssimo pouco, o taxi não bateu de frente com um caminhão, e ambos foram tacadas para fora do carro pelo taxista esbravejante. Quem disse que brasileiro é sempre simpático? Bem, com certeza não depois de quase bater em um caminhão.

Bem, ao menos nem pagaram o taxímetro, e já estavam a duas quadras do apartamento do mais novo.

- POR QUE? ME diz POR QUE? EU poderia ser vizinho do Texas, Berlin, Dublin, Bahia,ATÉ MESMO DE BUENOS AIRES OU VIVER EM ALGUM PUT* LUGAR NA CHINA E CONCHINCHINA! Mas por que, POOOOOR QUEEEEEEEEEE! Eu tenho que viver do lado DESTE TRASTE! DESGRAÇADO! ESSE ENCOSTO! POR QUEEE? ME DIGAM POOOR QUEEEE EU TENHO QUE TER ESSA PRAGA NA MINHA VIDA!

- ... Tu pode berrar depois de sair de cima de mim Sampa...? Por favor... Tu é pesado...

- Meus queridos, o que vocês fazem a essa hora ai no relento? Podem pegar um resfriado! - Uma jovem senhora abriu a janela do carro perto de onde os dois se encontravam, Rio de janeiro de costas, com o paulista deitado/caído sobre sua coluna.

- Ah! Dona Joana!

- Entrem rapazes, nós damos uma carona para vocês - Sorriu do banco do motorista seu esposo, o Sr. Nicolas, porteiro do prédio do carioca.

- Obrigado...Senhora... - E sem nem sequer estender a mão para ajudar o outro a levantar, o paulista abriu a porta do carro e entrou seguido pouco depois do contorcido fluminense.

No veículo, nenhum dos dois trocou mais nenhuma palavra, na verdade, o paulista olhava emburrado para a janela, de braços cruzados, assemelhando-se engraçadamente com uma criança de birra. Já o Estado residente mantinha sua cabeça agachada, incrivelmente calado.

Dona Joana, esposa do porteiro, no entanto, faltou a essa aula.

- Ah! Sebastião foi tão engraçado! Quando Vicente mexeu numa coisa tecnológica dele lá, sabe eu acho que era essa tebret ou algo assim, falando algo sobre o celular ter sido desligado! Eu nem sabia que dava pra gente saber disso à distancia! E ele até descobriu onde tu tava! Saiu correndo no mesmo instante, nem se arrumou ou se limpou da farinha, com custo ao menos fiz ele pegar um casaco pra não passar frio.

Os antigos São Sebastião do Rio de Janeiro e São Vicente não comentaram nada, já entrando na garagem, embora ambos aparentavam um pouco de vermelhidão nas bochechas.

- Meu bem, falando nisso, tu programou o forno deles pra ligar?

- Claro Niqui, quando saímos do mercado, lembra que eu te avisei?

- Aaaah, sim, tem razão.

E o carro foi estacionado.

- Obrigado...Senhores pela carona - Disse cortes dando um aceno de cabeça - E... Por ter aberto o apartamento e me ajudado essa...tarde.

- Que isso querido foi um prazer - Deu um beijo na bochecha do jovem que no entanto era séculos mais velho - E sempre que estiver por aqui e quiser cozinhar, pode me chamar querido, foi muito divertido.

- Até mais tarde - Cumprimentou Nicolas.

E um tanto mais vermelho, sem se importar com o fluminense, saiu do carro e se dirigindo ao elevador.

O mais novo apenas suspirou desanimado com a ação.

- Obrigado... Seu Nicolas, Dona Joana...

- De nada rapaz, só vê se não fique com gritaria hoje, seu vizinho sírio ainda fala mal de você pelo que aconteceu no ano novo... Ou eu acho que fala, ainda não consegui entender bem o que ele diz...

- Ah... Tudo bem..

- Tchau querido.

E assim abriu a porta e saiu até o elevador chamando-o, porém ao ouvir passos atrás de si, virou-se.

- Dona Joana?

- Desculpe! Eu me esqueci de te entregar isso - Estendeu-lhe uma vasilha quente tampada por um pano de prato. - Já deram uma esfriada, é melhor esquenta-los antes de comer.

- Ah, obrigado...

- É um ótimo rapaz - Sorriu

- ãh?

- Esse jovem, embora um pouco mal-humorado e rabugento, eu passei no seu apartamento, por que tu me disse que ele estava doente lá, era umas quatro da tarde, e ele tinha acabado de acordar, estava esbravejando a sua procura. - Um calafrio passou pela costela do litorâneo - Pareceu muito ofendido que tu não o tenha chamado de manhã, mas depois eu falei que tu saiu todo preocupado,e tenso ele ficou um pouquinho mais calmo, mas ainda estava bravo. Então eu o convidei para comer alguma coisa tadinho, parecia faminto.

Com um pouco de pesar lembrou se havia trancado o paulistano num apartamento sozinho, e quase sem comida.

- Obrigado por tudo isso...

- Sabe, ele me falou muito bem de tu

- Sério? - Questionou surpreso, até algo esperançoso.

- Eeh... Não... Na verdade ele reclamou muito, mais muito de tu...

- Ah...- E tornou a decepção.

- Mas sabe, se percebe que tu é alguém muito especial pra ele - Sorriu, chamando a atenção do carioca - Está nas entrelinhas, ele só não sabe demonstrar muito bem.

- ...Tu... Acha?

- É só tu reparar. Ah, agora eu tenho que ir, Niqui esta falando da pizza desde que saímos pra comprar vinho, isso por que já comeu cinco pedaços! Mas bem, boa noite pra ti, e pro seu namorado.

- Ah... Obrigado pela... - Mas ela já estava longe apressada na direção da saída da garagem - ...Pizza Dona Joana e... Espera... Namorado?

Bateu com força contra o espelho do elevador quando este chegou, sangrando minimamente, mas logo limpou antes que começasse a se sentir enjoado. Sua primeira reação foi sair correndo atrás da senhora, mas se controlou... Na metade do caminho... Estava morrendo de fome, com sintomas iniciais de uma ressaca por não ter comido nada, e ainda tinha um paulistano que enfrentar.

Suspirou, amanhã teria muito que explicar aos dois... Ao menos, depois de tudo que tinha passado com Espírito Santo, ser dito tão na cara de pau que era gay, ou mesmo bi, nem lhe importou tanto. O problema era o par escolhido ...

Destampou a vasilha que a senhora lhe havia dado, com ao menos a esperança de dar uma beliscada numa pizza. Mas infelizmente decepcionou-se ao ver que eram bolinhos ... Pelo que ela tinha dito pensou que fosse uma pizza... Ao menos assim podia acalmar um pouco o ítalo-brasileiro.

Desceu, e andou até seu apartamento como o gado indo pra abate. Amaldiçoando seu vizinho libanês pelo cheiro maravilhoso que saia de seu apartamento. Mas quando entrou no seu próprio...

E ainda mais quando entrou na cozinha e viu... O paulista de avental cortando uma grande pizza em cima de sua mesa.

Nesse instante seu coração deu um pulo, e seu estomago gritou "O paraíso existe! E ele cheira a Pizza!"

- Pensei que cê nunca ia subir, seu idiota - Porém quando se ofende entregando um prato de pizza, a ofensa está oficialmente cancelada.

- ... Desculpa... Dona Joana queria falar comigo... - Aceitou, colocando a vasilha sobre a mesa e pegando garfo e faca , sentando-se á mesa da cozinha.

Cortou alguns pedaços do paraíso da massa. Colocou na boca, e quase instantaneamente.

- Hmmmmm~ Não sabia que Dona Joana fazia pizza assim, tão bem! - devorou mais um grande pedaço - Hmmm~! Maravilhoso! - Mais um - Demais! - Outro - Deve ser a melhor pizza que eu já comi na vida! Tu já provou?

Voltou-se ao paulista que estranhamente estava completamente vermelho com a cabeça agachada enquanto comia.

- ... Sampa...?

- ... Fui eu que fiz a pizza...

- Aah... - Também ficou muito constrangido pelo volume de elogios - ...Sério...?

- ...É... Dona Joana me... Chamou para comer algo... Então vi que ela tinha um forno à lenha de ferro na varanda e...Muitos bons ingredientes em casa... Então perguntei se podia e... Fazia tempo que eu não fazia... Hmmm... Obrigado...

- Ah...Q-que isso... Esta realmente... Muito bom...

Um silêncio incomodo e constrangido envolveu o cômodo, São Paulo sem graça por ter sido tão enfaticamente elogiado, e Rio por ter feito ditos comprimentos.

Eram definitivamente um problema.

- ... Tu... Acha mesmo... Assim tão péssimo ser... Meu Estado vizinho...?

O centro econômico levantou o rosto com o comentário com um fio de queijo saindo da boca, vendo a expressão do centro turístico algo cabisbaixa. Suspirou.

- Sim, eu acho.

-... Hmmm... Tendi...

- Mas eu não trocaria.

Levantou o rosto sumamente surpreso, mas o paulista apenas continuava a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou sido dito. Definitivamente devia ter imaginado esse último comentário, ainda assim se sentiu mais animado, em parte pela pizza. Sem notar o sorrisinho cínico com que Sampa mordia uma azeitona.

- ... Eu... Odeio ...Realmente odeio... Abomino ter que admitir...Mas...Obrigado por hoje...

E o fluminense caiu com tudo no chão. Era certo, teria um ataque cardíaco até o fim do dia.

- C-c-como é?

Por sorte, o viciado em massas estava distraído demais comendo para dar atenção a seu drama, seguindo sua fala depois de mastigar cada garfada.

- ... Eu pude dormir bastante... Até um horário que nem mesmo de domingo conseguiria...Tive tempo para cozinhar minha própria pizza, sentia saudade de fazer isso, eu realmente gosto muito... E sem meu celular.

- TU TA ME AGRADECENDO POR TER TIRADO TEU CELULAR? - Uma pessoa normal teria tido o bom senso de não interromper, ou mesmo exclamar. Uma pessoa normal.

Santa Pizza seja louvada, São Paulo ignorou categoricamente o escândalo.

- ...Pode parecer loucura mais...Sem ele do meu lado... Tocando, tocando, tocando, tocando e tocando o tempo todo...Eu me senti tão...Não sei... Livre?... Pude meio que... Relaxar sabe...? - Parou de comer um instante, fechando os olhos, numa expressão calma tão inusual que fez a mente do outro litorâneo vagar por alguns instantes.

- Aah...

- Não estou tão mal quanto estava ontem... Só... Um pouco cansado, mas foi pelas quinze pizzas... Acho que me empolguei um pouco.

- Quinze? Espera... Então... - Voltou a sua cadeira - Tecnicamente tu descansou trabalhando!

Sampa sorriu mostrando a ponta da língua pra fora como de uma criança depois de fazer arte. O carioca riu.

- Aaaah! Tu não tem jeito mesmo heim paulista!

- Mas foi divertido!

- Tu tem ideias muito deturpadas de "diversão".

- Tenho nada!

- ... A corrida atrás de Minas e Espi no natal?

- Aquilo foi divertido!

- Aquilo foi uma tentativa de homicídio!

- Naaadaaa! Cê que é medroso

- Sou nada!

- Claro que é!

- Não, não sou!

- Então vamos fazer uma sessão de filme ali na sala, aproveitando as pizzas.

- Por mim tudo bem mas o que isso tem haver comigo ser medroso?

- Vamos ver os filmes que cê mais morre de medo!

- H-he-?

- Hahahahauh! Viu só! Riachinho medroooso!

- N-nada! Tudo bem! Mas depois vamos ver aqueles filmes que tu fica choramingando!

- O-o que? Eu não choramingo!

- Nãao magiiina, naqueles draminhas meia boca que passam de tarde.

- Q-quem te disse isso!

- Um passarinho verde me contou! - Que se atende por "Espírito Santo".

- P-pois ele mentiu!

- Ahaam, e até mesmo assiste com um paninho em mãos! O que é tu? Uma senhora ou um francês?

- Olha quem fala! Quem tem sangue francês aqui é você!

- Tu tem sangue de tudo, deve ter isso no meio também!

- Nã... É...Pode ser... M-mas isso não tem nada haver!

- Ahaaaaaaam

- Pra sua informação eu sempre carrego um lenço comigo! É questão de bons modos!

- ... Que coisa mais anos 60...

- Não te interessa!

E dessa forma, decidiram fazer uma sessão de cinema, com Sampa correndo atrás de Rio nas cenas mais ... Bem, as que o carioca tinha medo e se escondia no boxe do banheiro, e com Rio com uma câmera pronta para o momento de São Paulo começar a chorar, que segurou o máximo que pode, mordendo os lábios e fazendo careta.

Ainda tendo vez e outra que se revezavam para ver quem esquentaria a próxima pizza.

Acabando a noite com ambos muito, italianamente, bem alimentados, terminaram por dormir sentados com os ombros juntos e cabeças encostadas uma na outra.

Que bom que ao menos a tv foi programada pra desligar sozinha para nesses ocasiões...

O caso da marca do pescoço não foi questionado, na verdade, Sampa já tinha alguns esparadrapos no corpo devido ao fato que estava caindo muito ultimamente... Então, acordando no meio da tarde meio drogue, acabou por achar que tinha colocado um em seu pescoço também, só tinha estranhodo mesmo o do nariz.

Quem poderia imaginar que no final, tudo acabaria em pizza?

-.-.-

A alguns quilômetros dali, dentro de um avião...

- E intão? Já conseguiu achá a senha? - Questionava um interessadíssimo mineiro, sentado na última fileira do avião.

- Calma, calma... Eu to quase... Quase... - E seu cúmplice, um capixaba muito esperto - ...E... AHÁa! Achei!

- Sério?

- Ma naturalmente! 'Pizza' não é lá uma senha muito original...

Ambos aproximaram o rosto sigilosamente para fuçar no celular da capital econômica ignorando as instruções de voo.

- E então? Primeiro as fotos ou os SMS?

- Hmmm... As fotos!

- SENHORES EU DISSE COLOQUEM OS CINTOS! - Berrou uma aeromoça fazendo ambos se sobressaltarem

E fazendo o celular cair no chão, ser chutado por um passageiro, chutado por uma aeromoça, e cair em queda livre pela porta do avião.

Silencio...

Mais silencio...

E a visão mental de São Paulo com uma bazuca nas mãos.

- ...Bem..Ta vendo? - Começou o capixaba para consolar o pálido companheiro - É por isso que não tem janelas quem abrem dentro do avião.

E quase imediatamente o mineiro saiu disparado atrás do celular, ou o que sobrava dele. Seguido por Espírito Santo, e pelo desespero e ódio da aeromoça.

Ao menos a plaquinha de aviso "Mineiro na pista" finalmente teve uma utilidade.

* * *

><p>O próximo capítulo eu não vou revelar por que posso acabar mudando XDDDD<p>

E sobre próximo... Agora que God Save de Outcast esta indo para seu final... Estou pensando sobre fazer uma fic no mesmo estilo, quero dizer tamanho... O que vocês acham?

Até mais ver queridos *-*

E lembrem-se! A cada cinco linhas de review, eu idealizo meio capítulo! XDD


	20. 9ª Vinheta dos Estados!

Hello people! Como estão? =D

Os reviews andaram mesmo caprichados, fui eu mesma que andei sem tempo XD'  
>Além do que, chegamos numa parte complicadinha da história, então talvez eu invista mais em vinhetas para a fic não ficar muito parada, por que os capítulos estão cada vez mais longos XDD<p>

Hoje uma vinhetinha meio arretada, oxênte cês nem imagina...

Tche, só lendo pra crer XD

* * *

><p><strong>Vinheta dos Estados!<strong>

**12ª - Cabra macho, tche!**

Abria os olhos castanhos lentamente, esticando os braços devagar para não acertar a outra pessoa que lhe acompanhava naquele leito. Sentou-se sem presa e ainda coberta, esticando com gosto o corpo.

A jovem negra que atendia por Bahia sorriu ao ver o corpo inerte do outro lado da cama, de barriga pra baixo, dormindo profundamente.

- Depois vem os outros vém me dízé qui baiana qui nunca acorda certo - Riu baixinho, saindo do quarto de ponta de pé para não acorda-lo.

Não deu a mínima para sua completa nudez, indo primeiro para a cozinha botar um pouco de água pra ferver para o café em fogo baixo, para só então voltar ao quarto buscar onde há de ter parado sua roupa, e pegando mudas novas.

Foi até o banheiro, trocar-se, colocar alguns colares, passar o novo batom que ganhará do sulista, prender seu crespo cabelo em um arrumado rabo-de-cavalo, passando um pouco de sombra pra finalizar. Não que fosse realmente necessário.

Abriu todas as janelas da casa, com exceção daquela de seu próprio quarto. Tornou á cozinha, já estando mais acordada, a água começando a soltar as primeiras bolhas de fervura. Desligou no mesmo momento que sentiu uma gostosa respiração em seu congote.

- Tão cedo e já esta desperta? – Sussurrou a voz masculina, enquanto beijava com gosto os ombros expostos por aquela leve camisa branca que usava.

- Hmm~ Disculpa meu Rio – respondeu acariciando os louros cabelos, jogando café sob o bule, junto à água – É qui hoji vou ter uma reunião cum meus irmãos.

Um som afogado saiu da garganta do sulista, que quase caiu no chão com a notícia, segurando-se no batente da porta.

- C-como? H-hoje? Agora? – Não que fosse um covarde, mas estando semi nu, com apenas uma samba-canção cobrindo sua 'hombria', contra seis nordestinos arretados... E armados! Tinha que ser muito mais do que só corajoso.

Ao menos Bahia ainda tinha duas irmãs... Por que oito seriam muito pior..

- Fica calmo meu rei – Consolou a ex-capital, segurando suas mãos – Maranhão vem primeiro, e eu só marquei com eles depois.

- Certo... – Embora isso não o relaxou muito- Mas por que tu não me avisas-te?

- Eu não queria te deixar nervoso – Sorriu

- Ah... – Soltou simplesmente o gaúcho tampando com uma das mãos, enquanto sua baianinha terminava o café. Já fazia alguns poucos meses que estavam juntos. Mas ainda simplesmente não entendia parte do ponto de vista dela...

- Eu só fiz um pouquinho de café, pur quê ainda cê num veio ainda me énsiná a fazé aquele seu cházinhu amargo.

Só mesmo Bahia saia ilesa de chamar seu sagrado chimarrão de "chazinhu amargo".

- És toda um amor – Disse abraçando-a novamente pelas costas- Não há de se preocupar, eu posso beber café também.

- Queria vê Sampa ouvindo isso – Comentou com graça enchendo outras duas xícaras de café.

- Bah! Nem quero ouvir falar sobre aquele piá, há de atrapalhar a graça de minha manhã. – A soltou, recebendo assim sua xícara em que se lia "Café é bom sí sinhór!".

- Num fale assim homi, cê sabe qui ele mais eu, apesar di tudo, somos amigos desde qui eu era capital!

- ..É...Eu sei... – Completou inflando as bochechas infantilmente seguindo-a pela sala enquanto bebia café.

- Vaaamos~ É so questão di cês se conhéce meío(melhor) e...- Foi interrompida porém pelo som da campainha. – Estranho ninguém há de tocar pra entrar em minha casa...

Ambos viraram-se para a porta, e do lado da mesma, uma janela aberta que dava pra rua, nessa cada antiga de ladeira e sem portão, uma jovem morena de longos cabelos negros meio cacheados acenando, levemente vermelha.

- Ah, é só Maranhão.

- Baita vergonha tche! Nunca há acostumar-me com essas malditas janelas que dão simplesmente pra rua! – Exclamou envergonhado tampando sua roupa com as mãos.

Bahia simplesmente ignorou esse feito, indo até a porta e abrindo-a descaradamente.

- Ô minha irmã! Tempo sem ver-te querida! – Abraçou a dita maranhense, ao tempo que de fininho o gaúcho tentava se retirar, mais vermelho que cereja de bolo.

- Opa! Meu rei, diz um "aé" pra minha irmãzinha...

- ...Oi cunhado...

- ...Ah...Ola...Que...Tal? – Disse baixinho o pobre ser em roupas menores, sem saber exatamente onde esconder a cara – Prenda...Eu vou...Colocar uma roupa... Licença Maranhão.

- Oxê da nada, maranhão é minha irmã homi, e pur mim cê ta muito bem como ta – Sorriu de lado, de forma que só o sulista pode ver, com uma certa malícia.

Sua prenda era realmente incrível. Mesmo na presença maranhense, não resistiu em trocar um rápido beijo com ela, quase levando a xícara vazia consigo, e logo abandonou o resinto subindo as escadas.

- É um homi bom – Completou Bahia observando o topo da escada – Meio histérico, e nervoso, má é bom moço. Qué café maninha? Eu fiz póco má já faço mais.

- Ah, esses cabras do sul são tudo assim, meio louco e avoado – Continuou, seguindo a irmã mais velha de volta a cozinha - Ah, e precisa não bazinha, eu comi um acarajé a póco cum Piauí, má como ele tinha outras coisa qui resolvér, vêm dipois cum os outros.

- Entendi – Pós mais água no fogo – Sente-se querida, cê deve estar cansada.

- Ah..Obrigado – Agradeceu, puxando uma cadeira de uma mesinha no canto do aposente, abaixo de alguns armários suspensos.

No começo, a bela maranhense ficou quieta ouvindo os passos meio desesperados do gaúcho no andar de cima, e o cantarolar da baiana enquanto mexia seu café. Tão tranquila...Como era possível...?

- Você é mesmo incrível Bahia...Eu num sei se conseguiria faze o qui cê faz.

- Refere-se a seu Rio? – respondeu calmamente experimentando o que tinha feito.

-... Sim...

- Nós também temo o direito di sermos felizes – Disse simplesmente fechando o bule e colocando frente a irmã que ouvia atentamente – Nem todos os nossos conseguiram seguí conosco, alguns ficaram pelo caminho... – sentou-se – Mesmo qui seja difícil pra noí só afavo do amor entre nós Estados –Sorriu –Eu vo sé afavo sempre. Pur que o país que nós separa, é o mesmu qi nós uni.

- ...Mesmo qui sejámos irmãos eu mais Rio do norte...? – Suspirou profundamente, pegando uma xícara da mesa e enchendo-a de café - E nossos outros irmãos... Iam querer nus mata...

- Sabe maninha, eu fui capital numa época em qui muié não podia di té nem mesmo opinião, mesmo qui já existisse otras mulhéres nu poder. E mesmu assim, eu fui capital, tive qui aturar muito cabra metido a coronel se engraçando prá cima de eu, muito olhar de cururu de pé de sereia (homem paquerador). Por isso, homi nenhum, mesmo sendo irmão meu pode achá o deixa di achá da minha vida, pur que da minha casa cuido eu. Só num falei nada ainda do meu Rio Sul prá deles, por que ele nunca namoro um Estado antes, num quero pressioná o coitadinho. Então, tenha medo não maninha, um dia ainda vamo di convencer Brasília disso, e logo nosso pai também.

A conversa no entanto foi interrompida, pelo celular da baiana que tocava no bolso de seu jeans. A mesma pegou o aparelinho e viu que de seu homi se tratava.

- Fala meu rei, que aconteceu.

- ...Prenda... Tu guardaste alguma de minhas roupas em algum lugar...?

- Não meu rei, nem acendi a luz pra não ti acordar, cê também num ta achando suas ropas?

- ... "também"...?

- Ah sim, quando fica selvagem di noite, eu nunca consigo achar minhas ropas nu dia seguinte.

Maranhão soltou uma pequena risadinha pelo comentário, e o gaúcho não sabia mais o que fazer.

- Pelos céus Bahia! Por favor não fale essa classe de coisas a frente de sua irmã! Assim tu me deixa mais constrangido que padre em puteiro

- Cê si preocupa di mais homi

- E tu preocupas-se de menos...

A jovem negra abriu a boca para argumentar, mais um pequeno alarde chamou sua atenção na porta de sua casa.

- Eu estou avisando, a próxima...

- Ah, calma Pernambuco! Que sem graça cê é! Paraíba achou graça, num foi não?

- Na verdade...

- Viu! Ela concorda!

- Ei! Eu não falei nada!

- Argh, viver cum cês ta me deixando louco!

Ambas as irmãs viram como o resto do nordeste entrava pela porta sem cerimônia, entre brigas e discussões costumeiras.

- Visse o que digo, depois que eu cortar sua cabeça Ceará, quero ver cê continuar cum essas gracinhas.

- Ah, cê num tem é senso de humor!

- Nem paciência!

O mais alto do grupo, possuía a pele morena, cabelos negros bem curtos e espetados, olhos castanhos como as irmãs. Entrou na cozinha não aparentando muito bom humor.

- Ola Bahia, Maranhão.

- Oxê Pernambuco...Chegaram duas horas de relógio antes...(bem cedo)

E no telefone.

- COMO ASSIM PERNAMBUCO? Eu não creio que eles já chegaram!

Na cozinha.

- É que ninguém mais aguentava Ceará, então..

-Cê vai mesmo pô a culpa em mim Pernambuco? –Exaltou-se outro, bem mais baixo, de pele morena mais clara, e cabelos castanhos curtos penteados de qualquer jeito para trás, e olhos negros.

- Mais é claro! Cê num calou a boca desdi chegamu em Salvador!

No telefone.

- ...Certo, certo... Bahia, Tu tens que me devolver meu facão!

- Não quero cê quebrando o pau cum meus irmãos

Na cozinha.

- Ah, se preocupa não Bahia, não é como se Pernambuco não ameaçasse Ceará de morte a toda hora, num vão quebrar o paú não – Acrescentou Paraíba também entrando na cozinha – Tudo bem manas?

- Siiim! Pobre Ceará – Colocou em terceira pessoa o dito cujo, pegando uma xícara de café também.

- Cê merece, qui sabe!

No telefone

- ...Mais então o que eu há de fazer? Me vão a cortar a cabeça se me encontrarem aqui... Ou pior...! Por que ainda não encontrei minha calç- Aaaaah!

POM

Na cozinha

Maranhão tinha acabado de sair na cozinha, para cumprimentar os demais que discutiam alguma coisa ainda na porta, quando um forte som ecoou do teto, vindo do segundo andar.

- Mas que por** de barulho foi esse? – Questionou o mais alto entre os homens erguendo a sobrancelha, que como Ceará não havia percebido o celularzinho da baiana – Tem além lá em cima irmã?

- Não, não tem ninguém lá em cima não – Repetiu, ouvindo uma reclamação de dor do outro lado da linha, ao ver o gaúcho havia tropeçado e caindo, sonoramente, no chão.

- Pode ser um ladrão – Colocou Ceará também observando o teto.

- Ah, espero que seja! – Sentenciou o pernambucano estralando os dedos – Ai eu já disconto minha raiva numa só!

- Pernambuco!

Mas já era tarde, o nordestino de sangue quente já estava subindo as escadas tirando uma peixeira do bolso, chamando a atenção dos outros cinco que se encontravam na porta.

Bahia desligou o celular colocando-o no bolso, caminhando sem mostrar qualquer sinal de nervosismo atrás do irmão.

Com arma em punho, abrir a porta com um chute com o plano de assustar sua futura vítima, e de um rápido movimento acendeu a luz do quarto.

Estava tudo quieto, a cama arrumada como se a horas não a usassem, as janelas do quarto ainda fechadas, impedindo o sol da manhã, e nenhuma roupa ou objeto tacado ou revirado no chão. Só o costumeiro leito de casal, a janela de madeira sobre ele, uma comodinha, e um armário colonial que quase ocupava toda a parede que levava ao closet.

Ainda desconfiado, Pernambuco entrou no quarto, vasculhando detidamente o lugar, seguido por Bahia, e Ceará que havia corrido atrás para ver a cena.

Sem resultados, os dois "homi" foram então até o banheiro do quarto, mas o mesmo estava igual de intocado.

- Ô pai ô (Olha isso), eu disse qui num tinha ninguém aqui, devi di sé algum gato que entrou aqui.

- Com a janela fechada? – Argumentou

- As vézes Eli podi ter entradu de noite e eu num vi, e a janela dos outros quartos estão abertas, se Fo um ladrão, Eli podi está em um dus otros.

O nordestino sorriu com a possibilidade, e anunciou que iria averiguar nos outros cômodos, junto ao seu amigo cearense, e os outros possíveis curiosos.

Estando "sozinha" no quarto, Bahia trancou a porta atrás de si, e parou vendo o local por alguns instante. Sorriu travessa quando olhando para cima viu a dita calça gaúcha enganchada no ventilador de teto.

Foi até a parede ligando o mesmo tempo suficiente para a vestimenta cair sobre a cama, desligando-o em seguida, e recolhendo-a.

Tornou a observar o quarto, procurando seu chamego, com uma ideia engraçada na cabeça, foi até o grande armário que possuía, e o abriu.

E ali estava, sumamente envergonhado, com cara de "Eu não acredito que estou passando por isso...", sentado encolhido sobre as gavetas.

- Oxê meu rei, vai sái du armário é? – Riu com graça, recebendo um olhar ferido do gaúcho.

- Só por que não querias uma pelea entre eu e teus irmãos... – Disse desviando o olhar – Tu sabes que poderia ter...

- Eu sei, e obrigado meu grande – E aproximou-se do armário pedindo um beijo a seu amante, que apensar da situação, cedeu, envolvendo com uma das aos a cintura de Bahia, mesmo contra sua posição, para sentir mais daqueles lábios, daquele doce corpo.

Oh, sim...

O encontro, no entanto, não foi prolongado, pois o perigo da peixeira no pescoço, ou ,mais embaixo, ainda existia.

- Eu achei sua calça –Riu entregando-a

O sulista suspirou entregue, saindo de seu improvisado esconderijo, e colocando como se deve a roupa.

- Acho melhó cê ir pela janela, da na rua também, estamus no segundo andar, ma num acho que há di ser um problema.

- Tche prenda... Estar contigo és um risco constante a minha vida... – Suspirou, indo até a janela e abrindo-a, logo virou o rosto deparando-se com a expressão faceira da mais velha.

- Má eu acho tão _excitante_ issu de namoro às escondidas

- ...Ah, mais vale cada gota que tenho por sangue... – Completou, sentando-se na janela, e trazendo com as pernas o corpo esbelto até si, beijando-a outra vez, mais intenso, mais envolvente e arrebatador.

E logo bateram na porta, quase fazendo o gaúcho cair da janela pelo susto.

- Baahia, que aconteceu, pur que cê fechou a porta? – Era a voz de Ceará.

- Melhor cê ir – Deu-lhe um último selinho – te vejo amanhã na reunião?

- Sempre

E assim, saltou, chamando atenção de mais de um que passava, sem se importar trocou um último sorriso cúmplice com o Estado da Bahia antes de sair disparado pelas ruas de Salvador.

* * *

><p>Pooois! Espero que tenham gostado =D<p>

Me digam em seus reviews maravilhosos *-*~

Ah! E para aqueles que ainda não, peço que leiam a fic "9 de Julho", ela é triste, mais é crucial para o entendimento de alguns dos mais importantes "entraves" da história.

Eu venho avisando faz tempo que essa história esta linkada com a História do Brasil, mas vocês não acreditavam XDD

Até /o/


	21. Cap 10ºCoisas como fantasmas em Brasília

OMG! Não acredito que finalmente...FINALMEEENTE! Consegui acabar esse capítulooo!

- Solta fogos de artificio -

Céus! Que felicidade! TT_TT Acrediteeem! Estou a quase um ano com esse capítulo na mão XDD''

Foi definitivamente o mais difícil de escrever... E talvez seja o mais longo! XD E com um final que...

Bem...Vocês logo vão saber ;D

Esse capítulo vai dedicado a minha carioquinha 3, a Hun-chan, a Maya, e a todos que acompanham e me mandam reviews para me ajudar com essa louca história! *-*

Aos que não mandam review...Ainda assim, valeu ;D

Espero que gostem! - Saltita feliz - 

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10º Coisas como fantasmas em Brasília<strong>

Uma importantíssima reunião acontecia em Brasília de fato ao ver era tão importante que os Estados se mantinham sumamente concentrados nela.

- EU JÁ DISSE -Berrava Brasília ao fim da reunião fazendo todos se aquietarem enfim e tomarem atenção finalmente em sua capital, que por sinal era o motivo e razão da importante discussão

- NÃO TEM FANTASMAS NA ESPLANADA DOS MINISTERIOS E POOOONTO FIIINAAAL!

...Ao seu jeito, claro. Essa era a importante discussão...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Era a vez de Roraima falar no encontro Estadual, e de fato, o jovem do norte falava, expunha sua opinião sobre o tema daquele encontro, e todos os Estados prestavam fiel atenção no que ele dizia.

...Aham, claro.

- Amazonas também acha que...

- Ei...Tu ouviu sobre o que veio a acontecer ontem? - Chamava Rio Grande do Sul.

- Ontem? Ah...Sobre as moças da limpeza? - Paraná colocava a mão no queixo pensativo.

- Ouvi que as raparigas ouviram vozes - Juntou-se Santa Catarina.

- E não havia mais ninguém lá além delas...

- Quando isso? - E Mato Grosso do Sul...

- De Madrugada, hunf, político trabalhando que não era - ironizou São Paulo.

- ZzZzZzZzZzzzzZZzzzZzz - Essa era Bahia...

- Soh, qui historia mal contada ... - Minas não pode deixar de ouvir.

- Vozes e algo quebrando-se sozinho, foi o que eu ouvi - E claro que Rio não ficaria para trás.

- Ocês tem certeza disso? - E Tocantins...

- Visse, fantasmas? - ...Pernambuco

- Haha, será que não é nenhum Viciado em trabalho que nem ceeerto Estado - Ceará e suas brincadeiras.

- Cale a boca Ceará! - Sem comentários

– ZzZZzzzZZZzzzzZ

- Eu penso que é mentira... - Espírito Santo...Embora na verdade só Minas e Rio chegaram a ouvir...

- Será roubo? - Sergipe

- Chará, também acho que são fantasmas - Rio Grande do Norte.

-...Tô falando que é mentira... - ES mais uma vez...

- Véio, Brasília é só um muleque, mas é bem capaz de...

- Capaz de...? - Fizeram uníssono mais de um ali presente...

- ...De a Esplanada dos ministérios ser assombrada...

- Talvez lá fosse um antigo cemitério Indígena... - Pará

- Por que todo o lugar assombrado tem que ser um cemitério indígena? - Espírito Santo tornando a fofoca.

- Pode ser algum concorrente que mato outro lá...E agora sua alma quer vingança! - E a Amazonas.

- Você só quer inventar uma teoria mais impressionante que a minha! - Acusou Pará a morena...

- Há, não tenho culpa que você não tenha imaginação! - Retrucou a jovem...

- ...Não pode ter sido apenas alguém que esqueceu alguma coisa? - E o capixaba outra vez...

- Podi sé Espírito Santo...Podi sé - Minas comoveu-se com a tentativa de seu amigo para ser ouvido

- Tche, odeio ter que concordar com São Paulo, mas também acho...

- ...E essa foi minha opinião sobre o assunto...- Terminou sua dissertação o Estado do norte, não tendo mais a atenção nem mesmo dos vizinhos...

-...JÁ CHEGA!

-.-.-.-.-.-

E assim, um por um os Estados foram se retirando da totalmente inútil reunião...Ou quase todos...

- Sul, Sudeste - Chamou seco a Capital -...E alguém por favor, acorde Bahia...

Minas Gerais adiantou-se pelo bem da própria bahianin, enquanto os outros seis paravam de arrumar suas coisas por terem sido chamados.

- He? O que foi dessa vez? - São Paulo desligava o celular algo irritado como sempre, ao menos seu mau humor habitual já mostrava sinais de retorno. - Seja lá o que for não é minha culpa!

- Minhah muitho menôs! - Tentava falar o carioca com documentos na boca.

- Hohoho, que consciência pesada heim - O Gaucho provocou sorrindo.

- Não enche ô do lacinho vermelho

- Quer uma pelea é?

- Pôde vir!

- Pode vir o caramba! – Meteu-se o carioca – Tu está doente brô!

- Tenho força suficiente para dar-lhe uma na fusa desse viado!

- Ai~ Que soninho bom~

- QUEM ÉS VIADO AQUI!

- PARÉM JÁ COM ISSO! - Metia-se o mais novo, vendo como vizinhos seguravam vizinhos para evitar um quebra-quebra - Vocês vão ficar aqui! Até de madrugada, como castigo por começ-

- HEEEEE?

- Nem pensar ! Eu tenho um encontro hoje! - Adiantou-se insatisfeito o paulistano.

- Um encontro? - Exclamou inconscientemente Rio. – Como assim "um encontro"?

- Há, quem iria a vir a querer um encontro com um Workaholic?

- Não é da sua conta!

- Sampa tem uma rapariga!

-...!

- Calmá Brasilia, oía o coração...

- Por que eu e Minas temos que pagar pelo que os outros fizeram? - Questionava o pobre invisível do lugar.

- NÂO QUERO SABER SE VOCÊ TEM UM ENCONTRO, NEM QUE SEJA COM A RAINHA DO INGLATERRA, VOCÊS TODOS VÂO FICAR AQUI, E VÂO ENTRAR COMIGO NA DROGA DA ESPLANADA DE MADRUGADA! E VOU PROVAR QUE A MERDA DESSE LUGAR NÂO É ASSOMBRADA!

- Tá ligado que a "droga" e a "merda" que tu ta falando é tu mesmo né?

- Rio...Num provoqui se não...

-S-s-SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUS!

- VÁ EXPLODIIIR! CORRRAAAAM! - Assustou-se a baiana, tendo sua capital vermelha como um guaraná como primeira imagem ao acordar.

É por isso que esse país é assim...

E então, ficou combinado, para o bem dos ouvidos de todos os presentes, que ás 15 para meia noite, todos eles se encontrariam na entrada da Esplanada, resolver esse assunto de uma vez por todas...

E assim...

- O plano é seguinte, vamos nos separar em pequenos grupos, cada um vai para uma direção, e quando for duas e meia da manhã, nós encontramos de novo aqui na frente e...- A 'imponente' capital explicava o que iriam fazer, iluminando o rosto com uma lanterna dando-lhe um ar um pouquinho, muito, assustador.

- Não acredito que perdi meu encontro pra isso...

- Mas tu não iria de qualquer forma, estando doente. - resmungava o carioca de cara fechada.

- Qual o problema? Não estou tãao mal assim! A crise não me pegou tão forte!

- Tu quase caiu quatro vezes a caminho daqui tropeçando no próprio pé!

- I-isso não quer dizer nada!

- ...Tu não ia, e ponto.

- Desde quando cê manda em mim?

- Enquanto tu morar em baixo do meu teto, tu tem que respeitar as minhas regras! – Anunciou cruzando os braços sob o olhar venenoso do paulistano.

- ...Então eu quero um relatório de tudo, t-u-d-o, que vocês encontrarem de suspeito essa noite!

- Relatório? - Exclamaram todos em uníssono.

- Exatamente, assim vão aprender a não ficar inventando fofocas no meio de uma importante reunião!

E dessa forma começaram a separar os grupos...Ou tentaram começar, ao menos...

- Deviamos tirar dois ou um!

- Que tal "Minha mãe mandou?"

- Roleta Russa!

- Espera, alguém disse roleta russa?

- Impressão sua Brasília, impressão sua... - Respondia Minas olhando feio para o "inocente" Santo.

- Por que não separamos por altura? - Sugeriu a catarinense.

- ...Podia jurar que ouvi alguém dizer roleta russa...

- Que quer dizer Santa? - perguntou Rio de Janeiro antes que o capixaba pudesse voltar a sugerir sua ideia de escolha.

- Eu estou a concordar com a ideia da roleta com sorte cai em tu, heim paulista? - provocou Rio do Sul.

- Pois é 'gauchinho', e eu faria uma festa se acertasse a sua testa, meu caro.

- POIS...!

- ESQUEÇAM ISSO DE ROLETA RUSSA! - Berrou Brasília, embora tenha sido ele a questionar tal ideia. Ô povo confuso esse.

- Povo estraga prazeres...

- Santo...Pôr fâvór...

- Ô xente, por que num escolhemos com quem queremos ir? - Propôs à baiana bocejando.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para a jovem negra de quase quinhentos anos, que trazia consigo uma bolsa branca bordada, o qual podia facilitar a visão do conteúdo. Todo o tipo de ervas, essências, galhos, flores, e outras coisas que os outros nem desconfiavam o que era para espantar maus espíritos..

Ah, sem contar os tantos colares para todo o tipo de oração.

- ...É...Até que pode ser uma boa id- Porém antes que o mais jovem pudesse concluir a frase...

- Eu quero ir com Bahia! - Anunciava quase todos os presentes, com exceção de Minas e ES.

- Mas heim?

- Veío, ela deve ter um quite completo de exorcismo dentro dessa bolsa...

- Brô, uma das coisas dela deve servir contra fantasmas

- ...Não acredito exatamente nisso de fantasmas...Mas...É bom prevenir - Colocava Paraná.

- Um quite exorcismo? Deve de ter quase um esquadrão ali a dentro! -Anunciava a catarinense

- Eu só não quero ninguém a incomoda-la - Impôs o gaúcho - ...Mas o que ela traz...Não estou a dispensar...

- Oxi neginhos, assim cês me deixam sem graça~~! - Brincava a Bahia.

Por um fugaz momento, Brasília começou a considerar o da roleta russa, mas com um revolver cheio...

- Hmm.. Bahia, como posso dizer-te...- tentava explicar o homem do sul - Isso não foi...Exatamente um elogio...

- Gente...Pôr favór - tentou se meter Minas antes que a situação explodisse, pra variar - Si essi lugár é máh assombrado ocês ja acordaram com essa barulheira todas as assombrações qui tinham aqui sóh!

E quase imediatamente o silencio foi recobrado junto a alguns calafrios, pois o mineirin havia falado tais palavras com a lanterna de Brasília iluminando o rosto.

- Certo então...- Continuou Brasília respirando fundo, e tomando sua lanterna de volta - ... Santa Catarina, qual era sua proposta?

- ..Ah...É dividirmos nos em grupos por altura...Quero dizer-lhes... Os mais altos, os médios de estatura, e os menores...Algo como isso...

- É uma poss-

- NEM PENSAR! - Quase berraram juntos São Paulo e Rio Grande do Sul, assustando os demais.

- Desculpe-me irmã, mais não vou a aceitar isso! - Deu um passo para frente o gaúcho, lançando um olhar insatisfeito ao paulista.

- Pois eu concordo com o viado ai! Nem pensar uma coisa dessas! - Também deu um passo a frente São Paulo ficando ao lado do sulista. Eram quase da mesma altura

- Tu me chamas-te de que teu filho de-

- Filho de que hã? - Encarou de frente - Lembra que meu pai é o mesmo que o seu criatura!

- Parem já COM ISSO DROGA!

- Oxê, pur tamanhó eu acho qui eu ficaria com cê Mininhas - perguntava feliz a baiana ignorando olimpicamente a briga dos outros dois.

- Uai... Acho qui ocê ficaria com a Santa - Comentava o mineiro observando a estatura de todos - Eu acho qui ficaria cum Rio

Virou-se para o vizinho, que também analisava interessadíssimo a altura dos companheiros, nunca tinha parado pra pensar nisso de altura.

- ...Espera... - Declarou de repente, caminhando em direção dos dois que estavam ao ponto de começar ma lutar um com o outro, tamanho era o nível de desaforos.

E Brasília pobre baixinho tentava superar esses 16 centímetros de diferença e separar esses dois antes que se matassem.

E como se não fosse nada, o de janeiro aproximou-se...

- TU QUE ERES SUSPEITO PAULISTA!

- AO MENOS EU NÂO USO UM LENCINHO GAY NO PESCOÇO GAÚCHO E...Que cê ta fazendo? - Parou de repente ao notar o carioca que parava a seu lado e olhava para o ombro de ambos, até mesmo Rio do Sul parou de discutir erguendo as sobrancelhas por tal ação.

O fluminense congelou no lugar onde estava.

- Tche...Paulista, acho que ele veio a desmaiar...

- ...De olho aberto?

- Como vou a saber? Vocês do sudeste tendem a ser tão estranhos...

- ...Odeio ter que concordar com você sulista...Mas... - Começa a cutucar a cabeça do vizinho - Rio? Alo? Cê ta ai...?

- Tu é...Mais...Alto? - Tentou falar o quase loiro descrente.

Silencio.

- Er...Sim

- ...Mas...Como? E quase um palmo!

Sete centímetros para sermos exatos.

- ...É... - Respondeu hesitante o paulistano, trocando olhares estranhados com o gaúcho.

A ex-capital saia desconsolada sendo observado pelos dois intrigados Estados mais altos...Bem, ao menos a discussão havia acabado.

E Espírito Santo apenas obsevava distraidamente toda a cena e ladainha, o mais baixinho do grupo com seus 1,63.

- Eu não acredito que sou...Baixinho... - Resmungava o de Copacabana inconformado.

- Oxi Ríozínhu, num fica assim não meu rei...

- Uai Rio, num é ocê que é baixinho, eles qui são muito altos...Eu só menor qui ocê i nem falo nada, e por território eu divia de ser maior sóh!

- Certo, certo, já chega! – Intrometeu-se Brasília, aproveitando que São Paulo e Rio do Sul tinham parado de discutir devido à intromissão do carioca. - Vamos fazer só um sorteio mesmo!

- Amém - Acrescentou Espírito Santo.

E quem assim seja, com um panfletinho de um comercio local escreveram o nome dos estados presentes, dobraram os papeis, e Brasília misturou todos

- Muito bem, como somos nove, serão quatro sorteios, três duplas, e um trio, e não aceito QUALQUER OBJEÇÂO!

Embora, a atmosfera estava bem mais calma, a medida do possível claro. E Rio seguia inconformado.

- Eu simplesmente não acredito..

- Eu só não sei como cê conviveu comigo por tantos anos e nunca notou...

- Bem...Então vou começar

- Como notaria? Ô tu ta inclinado atendendo um celular, ou curvado mexendo naquele teu computador, o sei lá! Tu não para quieto seu hiper-ativo! Mesmo doente...Como eu ia perceber?

- Vocês me ouviram?

- Hiper-ativo? Eu só me importo, e me empenho no trabalho! O contrario de ceeeertas pessoas que ficam gastando tempo com as pernas pra cima na areia!

- Ei! Escutem!

- Eu não fico de pernas pra cima na areia! E muito menos gastando o tempo a toa! Mas relaxar é importante também, mas claaaaro, tu nem deve saber o que é isso!

- ...Argh...

- É-é claro que sei seu idiota!

- Ahaaaam, claaaaro!

- Esses dois...!

- Brasília...Sério, se você for esperar os dois te darem atenção, ficaremos aqui até o natal... - Tentou por razão Paraná.

- ...Certo... - Concordou com desagrado, e pegou os dois primeiros papeis - Hmmm... Paraná...

- Claro que eu sei! Mas na hora certa!E não mato trabalho pra isso!

- ...E Minas Gerais.. - ES soltou um suspiro de decepção ao ouvir tal dupla.

- Eu não mato o trabalho!...Bem... Mais é raro eu fazer isso!

A capital então pegou outros dois papeis.

- Raro? Aaaah claro, qual sua definição de raro? Tipo padaria de português, hã?

- Rio Grande do Sul...

- Eu só não exagero como tu, seu workaholic!

- ...E Rio de Janeiro - Rio Grande do sul soltou um suspiro de decepção ao ouvir tal dupla, também.

- Eu não sou workaholic!

- É sim... - Resmungaram em voz baixa todos os presentes.

- ...Última dupla...São Paulo...

- Magiiiiiiina, claro que não é, e eu sou a rainha do Inglaterra!

- E...Hmmm... Espírito Santo?

- A merda, pra isso lembram de mim, né? - Exclamou sem conseguir se conter o menor do grupo recebendo o consolo de Bahia e Minas.

- Pois, se é assim, cê devia voltar lá pros velhotes do velho mundo, vooossa alteza!

- E o trio serei eu, Bahia, e Santa Catarina.

- Aêee! Eu cai com a Bahia!

- Não é justo! Tu só a feito isto para estar junto à Bahia! - Alegou o gaúcho.

- Claro que não! Que sentido tem isso?

- Eu exijo uma recontagem! - E Espírito Santo...

- Num acho qui vão te ouvir Santo...

- Oxi, pequenu, num fica assim náo...

- IDIOTA!

- SURFISTA BARATO!

- METIDO A ORIENTAL!

- METIDO A GRINGO!

- Tu estas com as únicas gurias deste grupo! Trapaça!

- Também acho!

- EXIBICIONISTAAA!

- Exigimos democraciaaa!

- JÁ CHEGA! ISSO É UMA DROGA DE SORTEIO! NÂO UMA ELEIÇÂO! E PAREM VOCÊS DOIS E VÂO LOGO COM SUA DUPLA!

- SEE-...Dupla...Que dupla?

- Ah, agora ouviram né...Seus...Seus. ...

- Brasíiilia, ô o coração...

-.-.-.-

Sendo assim, cada qual grupo se separou dentre as dependências da grandiosa, e escura construção...

Rio Grande do Sul e Rio de Janeiro

Os dois quase compadres de nome caminhavam por um longo corredor, todas as luzes estavam apagadas, e a única fonte de iluminação provinha de uma potente lanterna que o gaúcho carregava.

- Ainda não entendi por que eu também não ganhei outra lanterna... - Resmungava o carioca.

- Tu não ganhas-te uma para não vir a brigar usando-a.

- ... - Depois disso o fluminense desistiu de seu depoimento de defesa, ainda um pouco emburrado não que tivesse essa intenção, claro que não... Não era como São Paulo...Ou quase.

- Hmmm... De Janeiro...

- Pode me chamar só de "Rio" mermão...

- "Mermão" ... ?

Silencio...

A conversa deles era um tanto monótona... Talvez se começassem a falar mal do paulista, tivessem mais assunto.

O carioca olhou de esguelha para o meio irmão enquanto andavam, simplesmente por que estava tentando se distrair, aquele lugar vazio e de noite...Lhe dava...er...Receio, isso! Nada além disso, claro...

O loiro, no entanto, parecia preocupado com outra coisa, até meio sem graça, seus olhos azuis escuros olham para o chão enquanto andavam, sua pele branca tinha um ar até meio fantasmagórica devido a pouca luz, mesmo assim pode notar que estava um pouco vermelho também...

Além do mais, passava a mão livre por seus cabelos, de forma meio ansioso, bagunçando os curtos e lisos fios, porém o fiozinho único e solitário que sobressaia da frente de seu cabelo e caia pra seu rosto seguia imóvel...Por sinal, sempre achou aquele fiozinho muito estranho e engraçado e por algum motivo o gaúcho jamais permitia que ninguém tocasse nele...

Como Sampa costumava dizer, 'viadagem gaúcha'... E depois disso começava o maior quebra paú na sala de reuniões.

Mas, levando se em conta as últimas atitudes do sulista, tinha sérias dúvidas sobre sua 'viadagem'... Bem, não que o loiro não pudesse ser bissexual ou algo assim... Mas realmente não saberia dizer se o cara é gay...Puf...Santo tinha razão, seu gaydar é uma merd*...

E não pode estar admitindo algo tão gay assim!

-...Tu estas bem...? - questionava o mencionado na conversa, vendo como o carioca batia de repente na própria testa.

- ...Nada...Foi só...Uma mosca... - Resmungou massageando a área atingida.

- Então não és só Sampa que tens problema entre vocês...

- Eu não tenho problema!

- Nota-se...

O fluminense começou a retrucar e por algum motivo sentiu-se duplamente ofendido. Mas o loiro o ignorava olimpicamente olhando dos dois lados do corredor, como para se certificar que estavam sozinhos.

- ...Não me compare assim com Sampa !

- ...Certo, certo...Mas deixando aquele lá de lado... - E virou-se sério para o meio-irmão, conseguindo o grande feito de calar-lhe a boca com isso.

Um pequeno silencio se formou novamente, enquanto o mais alto parecia tentar formular alguma frase ou mesmo tomando coragem para dizer algo...

- Bem...Sobre...Sobre o que viste aquele outro dia... Sabes? Entre Bahia e eu...

- ...Ah... - Soltou simplesmente.

- ...Eu...tenho que perguntar-te... Pois não conheço-te assim tão bem... - Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, evidentemente nervoso - Eu sei...Que o que estávamos a fazer era...Contra as regras...Nós não podemos ter relações mais além de fraternais ou de amizades com outros Estados...

- Bem...É.

- ...Se Brasília vier a descobrir - Forçou seus olhos numa careta de desagrado - Não quero nem vir a pensar o que farias... Ainda mais por Bahia estas tão perto dele... Não és como si fora fazer-lhe algum mal...Mas...Não quero que nada aconteça a ela por minha causa...

O Fluminense apenas ouviu atentamente o que seu meio-irmaõ dizia com a boca levemente aberta.

- T-também não é assim!

O gaúcho abriu os olhos encarando o mais baixo com uma expressão questionadora.

- Brasília não faria nada com Bahia! Ele gosta muito dela, talvez só uma bronquinha... E sobre vocês...Não é como isso acontecesse entre Estados com tanta frequência...

E para sua surpresa e desconcerto, o sulista desatou a rir.

- Q-qual a graça? Eu to aqui tentando te ajudar!

- Ai...Ai... desculpa...Mas é que...me esqueci... - Voltou a se endireitar limpando as lagriminhas do rosto.

- Esqueceu o que?

- És claro o por que tu pensas que isso vem a passar tão raramente! Tu eras a Capital, todos escondiam estas coisas de tu.

- COMO ASSIM ESCONDIAM DE MIM? O QUE EXATAMENTE VOCÊS ESCONDIAM? QUE HISTORIA É ESSA?

- Se aqui tem almas penadas, tu acabaste de acorda-las ...

- EU SIMPLESMENTE NÂO POSSO ACREDITAR! C-COMO!

- Ora vamos, não seja cínico... Como si tu nunca fizeste algo e mentiste a Brasília...

E agora no sentido inverso, indignação, raiva... E Silencio...

- ...Então - Seguiu o sulista antes que os berros recomeçassem - Era algo por ai...

- M-mas eu...Eu...

- Eras um grande mala como Capital, como creia que alguém ia a contar-te algo? -Se um olhar feio matasse o Gaúcho já estava morte pela terceira geração. - Não saberia dizer-te se Bahia também o era quando capital...Quando nasci praticamente tu já eras a Capital..

O Fluminense acalmou-se um pouco, embora, ainda revoltado em pensar que seus meio irmão lhe mentiram por duzentos anos! Ainda mais com esse jeitinho de falar do gaúcho... Muitas vezes por coisas assim esquecia que ele era mais novo.

- Mas ouvi muito dizer sobre estas coisas entre Estados... - Seguiu o loiro - Não muito certas, mas ouvi...Bahia também me disse que não há de ter região deste país que os Estados nunca se relacionaram assim , ou mesmo tentaram...

E a atenção do carioca voltou rapidamente ao irmão mais novo ignorando a recente ofensa a sua pessoa-capital.

- Embora...Eu não saberia dizer-te nomes...

- Hã...? - Foi simplesmente o que conseguiu dizer em resposta.

- ... Também achei estranho quando ela me disse...Algumas historias vieram a chegar ao sul, mas não pensava que eram tantas... Dizer-me que em cada região já houve um, dois ou mais casos assim... Mas sempre as sombras...

Seu acompanhante apenas ficou quieto, se o gaúcho convivesse mais com esse malandro carioca notaria o quão interessado estava, por que para ele fazer um silencio assim... Nenhum dos dois prestava realmente muita atenção em onde andavam, seguindo o corredor deserto.

- O mais comentado foi de Amazônia (É Amazonas) e de Pará... Mas tampouco sei se realmente aconteceu, ou simplesmente boatos

Subiram as escadas para outro andar.

- ...Também ouvi a historia de que algum Estado foi descoberto e teve que explicar-se a Lisboa... Pois...Sempre acreditei que este foste tu

- HE? - parou de repente no meio da escada - Por que eu?

- Ah, sem querer ofender-te... Quando algo errado assim acontece, tu és sempre um dos principais suspeitos...

- Aaaaaaaah, obrigado pela parte que me toca! - Outra vez ofendido, terminado de subir os degraus restantes dando as costas ao mais alto, no entanto, ainda mais interessado em saber.

- Pois, és a verdade somente.

- Pois deixa essa tua verdade gaúcha pra ti... - Respirou fundo - ...O que mais tu sabe sobre isso...?

- Não muito... Bahia me disse que isso diminuiu muito nestes últimos tempos... Ou talvez só tenham ficado mais discretos... Mas também, este último século foi deveras complicado... Não teve muito tempo entre nós para 'namoros'...

- ...Verdade...

Seguiram andando sem rumo por este outro corredor...

- Essa é a primeira vez que faço algo assim...Namorar uma Estado...É...És...Absolutamente incrível!

O sulista não conseguiu disfarçar o entusiasmo, fazendo o fluminense voltar a ver-lhe o rosto. Sorria bobamente para o chão, perdido em momentos que provavelmente passavam por sua cabeça, estava levemente corado e ...Com um certo brilho em seus olhos azuis...Um brilho que... Lembrou-lhe alguma coisa... E recentemente já tinha visto o mesmo brilho em algum outro lugar...Onde era mesmo..?

- Ela é uma guria incrível...Tão prestada, tão hermosa! ...E Sem dizer que namorar uma mulher mais velha... Pensei que isso nunca ia a acontecer comigo, és tão engraçado...

A animação com que contava isso fazia o carioca sorrir também, tornando a encarar o chão ouvindo atentamente, quem diria que o sulista era um falador...

- Não temos que preocupar-nos com segredos ou falsas historias de quem realmente somos...Mesmo que tantas vezes não conseguimos entender-nos com palavras... Não temos que afastar-nos depois de alguns poucos anos, pois ambos sabemos que não somos humano ... É maravilhoso...

- ... Deve ser...

Chegavam perto de um elevador a virada do corredor, perto de algumas salas de escritório.

- ...Tu podias tentar um dia, sabes? És uma experiência realmente interessante...

- Ahaah... - Ficou extremamente sem graça desviando o olhar para a parede, porém, por sorte, o gaúcho nem notou ocupado em chamar o elevador.

- ...Tche, Mas claro,se tu aproximar-te de Santa Catarina, te quebro a cara e te parto em dois, entendeu?

- Er... ta... - Entrou no elevador decidido a mudar o rumo da conversa, pois ela estava começando a incomodar-lhe - Eu nunca...Não sei...Pensaria ouvir isso de alguém como tu... E não precisa preocupar-se, não contarei nada a Brasília.

Rio Grande do Sul suspirou visivelmente aliviado.

- Sim...Depois que comecei a falar contigo, notei que eras confiável para estas coisas...Bem Obrigado.

Nem sequer se importaram de indicar o número de andar que queriam, não estavam nem minimamente interessados nisso, até mesmo o loiro encontrava-se encostado na porta do local, impedindo que o mesmo fechasse e o mantendo parado no lugar onde estavam, sem nem ao menos imaginar que um brasiliense muito irritado quase espancava o painel tentando chamar dito elevador.

- ...Fico feliz que tenha sido tu a nos ver aquele dia então... Se fosse aquele maldito e infeliz paulista provavelmente se divertiria, e eu e Bahia estaríamos perd-

- Isso não é verdade! - Exaltou-se irritado - São Paulo não é assim como tu diz!

Silencio... Rio Grande o Sul mostrava-se visivelmente chocado, observando sem acreditar o fluminense, embora o mesmo não estivesse muito diferente, sem conseguir acreditar no que tinha acabado de falar.

Tinha... Defendido... Sampa...?

- Aaah...Eu...Eu..Quero dizer...eeeeh... - ... E o assustado sulista que lhe observava quase como se tivesse visto um fantasma, só o deixava ainda mais nervoso.

- ...Eu quis dizer que...Ele...Hã... Não é do tipo que ia sair contanto isso a ninguém...Isso! Isso que quis dizer...Ele é...Um idiota, estressado e workaholic, louco!... Mas não faria algo assim...

A expressão do mais novo aliviou um pouco, embora ainda parecesse impressionado. Era algo realmente muito estranho de se ouvir.

- ...Ele não contaria...Tenho certeza!

- ...Nossa... - voltou a falar o mais alto, entrando no elevador, e apertando um andar qualquer, ao tempo que Rio encarava os próprios pés na outra ponta da grande caixa de metal - ...Bahia tinha me dito que...Vocês se davam muito bem, apesar de todo, mas pensei que tinha entendido errado...Ainda mais por que ela enfocou bem o "muito"...

- Assim, até parece que vocês realmente s-

- Nós não...! - Porém parou seco, notando que o elevador tinha parado, e o Sulista já tinha saído...A porta se fechado... E ele ficado para trás... - ...Ah...merda...

E o elevador seguiu seu rumo descendo para algum outro andar, e o fluminense nem ao menos sabia em que andar o gaúcho tinha decido... A madrugada ainda era criança...E um sujeito já tava perdido...

Esse povo não tem jeito mesmo...

- São Paulo e Espírito Santo -

Espírito Santo se sentia nervoso, como também incomodado e algo constrangido... Boa parte pela estranha plaquinha feita de papel de caderno arrancado, que estava em seu pescoço, feita por Minas quando os grupos se separaram.

Nessa se lia. "Em caso de perda ou extravio... Estado Nome: Espírito Santo, Santo. Número de contato: E o número de celular do mineiro"

Sinceramente, teria se sentido realmente ofendido... Se não tivesse achado simplesmente fofo o fato de o mineirinho preocupar-se a esse ponto...

Mas definitivamente não deixava de ser constrangedor... Sendo o segundo mais velho do sudeste, e tratado como um piralho...

Bem... Ao menos seu 'docin de leite', tinha se preocupado com sua pessoa... E não só falando e falando pra ter cuidado com Sampa que ele andava instável fisicamente e bla, bla, bla, bla... Alooo? E ainda teve que ouvir isso de Rio também... Ajá paciência que não possui...

Mas também se sentia mal por que...Já fazia pelo menos meia hora que se encontrava ali, sentando, no primeiro degrau de uma escada, enquanto o paulistano encontrava-se sentado no vão de uma janela, fumando seu terceiro cigarro, enquanto lhe observava diretamente nos olhos, sem dizer uma única palavra. E isso sim era...realmente incomodo...

Não sabia se estavam ali parados há tanto tempo por que talvez o paulistano estivesse cansado ou sentindo fraqueza e não queria admitir...Ou se simplesmente se recusava a fazer o que Brasília lhes dita orientado... Ou quem sabe um pouco dos dois

Tinham a mesma mania... Desde que começou a sair mais com Rio de Janeiro notou isso, o menor tinha o costume de quando não estava constrangido ou tentando evitar algo, conversar olhando diretamente nos olhos de com quem falava.

Minas lhe disse que era por que Rio era melhor conhecendo as pessoas pelo olhar delas... Achou isso um tanto estranho, mas com algo de lógico, o próprio olhar do carioca era realmente bem expressivo. Mas, não sabia qual era a desculpa do paulista...

E mais, o óculos do mais velho caia levemente pelo nariz, por que estava a muito tempo olhando para baixo, o que dava ao capixaba uma visão perfeita dos olhos da capital financeira...

E... Eram olhos realmente muito inexpressivos, e até algo intimidantes...Talvez pela cor cinza que tinham... Não saberia bem explicar, mas era impossível saber o que o outro pensava, ou mesmo se estava nervoso, indiferente, passando mal,ou qualquer outra coisa. E isso sim, que não estava agradando em nada o espírito-santense.

... E se sua memória não estava a lhe pregar peças, o paulista tinha olhos azuis a algumas décadas...? Nãaaao, provavelmente estava confundindo com algum outro...

- Hmm...Aconteceu alguma coisa...?

- Não.

- Hã... - ...Outra descoberta, era uma droga conversar com o mais velho...Raios, como mama conseguia? Ou mesmo Rio e Minas?

- ... Hmmm...Não acha melhor...Procurarmos Minas ou...Rio de Janeiro...?

-... Minas é esperto, se vira bem sozinho.

- ...E Rio...?

- ...Esse é um idiota, apostaria meu maço inteiro de cigarro que a esta hora ele já deve estar perdido.

-...Então... Não seria melhor procurar ele...?

- Não. Conhecendo-o bem como conheço, e com a sorte de merda que eu tenho, até o fim desse castigo idiota de Brasília, eu trombo com o animal...

- ...Hmm...Certo...

O local onde se encontravam, era iluminado pela luz do luar, então não era realmente necessário o uso de lanterna...Embora o paulista tinha quebrado a sua quando tentou acertar a cabeça do carioca ... E Brasília não lhe derá outra. Mas não importa, por que ele sempre trazia uma lanterna dentro da bolsa, para o caso de precisar.

Sim, isso é estranho. E Brasília simplesmente nem vira ES para dar uma lanterna a ele.

-...Hmmm...Você esta nervoso comigo...Pelo que ouviu...Aquela vez? - Quando começou realmente sua relação fraternal com o carioca, não exatamente de forma fraternal, e havia notado a presença do paulista escutando-os.

São Paulo colocou seu terceiro cigarro, já usado, dentro de um isqueiro fechado, que também tirara de dentro da bolsa, a colocou de volta, e tirara uma lanterna em miniatura em seu lugar, ao tempo que descia da janela.

- ... E então...?

E São Paulo fez sinal, dizendo que começaria a andar, levantou-se e o seguiu.

- ...Por que...Eu estava falando de você...

Nenhuma resposta.

- ... Eu me exaltei um pouco...Por causa de Minas mas, eu não retiro o que eu disse.

E o paulista parou, e virou-se.

Era quase uma loucura, muitos diriam, afinal, a diferença de tamanho era evidente, ES por pouco mais de um palmo não batia na cintura do mais velho, e ainda assim, o observava sério, em tom de aviso, mesmo sabendo que se o mesmo se irritasse e partissem para a briga...Estava total e literalmente ferrado.

- ... Eu realmente não gosto de vocês dois juntos.

- ...Idai? - olhava para baixo para falar com o capixaba, mas o pequeno, e ousado Estado não dava a mínima para isso.

- Idai que minha intenção era deixar isso bem claro, e não necessariamente te ofender, mas espero que você tenha entendido.

- O que você sente, ou deixa de sentir por Minas, não é problema meu. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

- ...Pois...

- Pois eu criei Minas Gerais desde criança, tenho direito de andar do lado dele, ou mesmo passarmos uma tarde juntos - Santo mordeu levemente o lado de dentro de seu lábio inferior com o comentário - Não vejo o por que eu deveria me afastar dele por sua vontade.

Era realmente terrível discutir com São Paulo... Percebia então como Rio era realmente incrivel...

Ou muito insistente

- ...Não digo afastar...Nesse sentido. É que...Eu realmente o amo. E não quero perde-lo.

Esperou algo tenso a resposta do mais alto, encarando a testa dele, para não parecer que desviara o olhar pela apreensão.

E tudo que ouviu foi um longo suspiro.

- ...Então, Boa sorte.

E voltou a encarar assustado o paulista, no entanto, a expressão dele seguia igual.

- Aquela época já passou.

- ...Mas ele...

- Se para ele não, eu não posso fazer nada. Se você gosta dele, tenha em mente que namorar um Estado é muito trabalhoso, não valhe o esforço.

- ...Você não tentaria...?

- Eu estou minimamente interessado.

Tornou a dar as costas ao menor, e seguir a nadar pelo mal iluminado corredor.

- Eu estou mínimamente interessado.

Tornou a dar as costas ao menor, e seguir a nadar pelo mal iluminado corredor.

- ... Não tem mesmo...? - E voltou a segui-lo

- Não, se você...Realmente o ama, boa sorte e vá atrás dele, eu não me importo.

- ...Mesmo...?

- Não. Mas, se você o machucar de alguma forma, eu quebro a sua cara e te parto em dois, entendeu?

- Eu jamais faria isso!

Embora suas armadilhas um dia, talvez o fizessem...

- Acho...Até bom.

- ... Como...? - Recomeçou a andar, notando como o paulistano andava perto da parede, e caminhava devagar... Provavelmente para evitar alguma queda.

- Alguém que goste dele, e que esteja junto dele, o fazer feliz de uma forma que outras pessoas... Não conseguiram

- ...Eu...- Acelerou o passo parando na frente do paulista, surpreendendo-o - Eu definitivamente farei isso! Total e completamente! Vou fazê-lo o homem mais feliz do mundo!

- Aah...

Envolveu ambas as mãos do paulista com as suas o encarando radiante.

- Por que eu o amo! Pode acreditar em mim! - Dizia com um brilho intenso no olhar - Obrigado por sua benção! Pode confiar em mim!

- H-he? B-benção? Mas...- Ajeitou os óculos meio constrangido passando a mão na nuca - Eu nem sou o pai ele...

- Obrigado! Obrigado! Veramente Grazie!

- ...Baixinho... Cê é um sujeito muito, muito, mas muito estranho... Davvero strano...

E assim, recomeçaram a andar.

- ...Ah, e realmente...me desculpa se algo do que eu disse te ofendeu...

- Hunf, eu estou acostumado, os meus (paulistas) me fazem comentários depreciativos o tempo todo, não é como se eu me importasse mais.

- Ah...Mas e os comentários de Rio de Janeiro e Rio Grande do Sul?

- Uma coisa é não me importar, e outra é não revidar, ainda mais com o idiota e o viada! Há, eles praticamente imploram para ser ofendidos!

O capixaba deu uma pequena risada,São Paulo dispunha de um humor um tanto sádico...

- Mas...Hmm...Obrigado pelos elogios que...Hmm... Cê fez também...Sabe...? Sobre mim... - Ficou impressionado pelo tom incerto e até algo constrangido do paulistano.

Era de fato uma caixa de surpresas esse seu irmão mais velho, de uma forma bipolar... Isso talvez que conquistou Rio de Janeiro? ... Será que o carioca conseguia ler alguma coisa na expressão paulista?

- Tudo bem...

E ambos estavam tão perdidos nos próprios pensamentos, que nem notaram que pegaram escadas diferentes, e entraram em corredores distintos... Minas tinha suas dúvidas quanto ao fato desses dois se desencontrarem... Receio claramente justificável, afinal, foi em um tempo recorde...

- Minas e Paraná -

Os dois Estados andavam calmamente pelos corredores, o contrario dos outros grupos, sem discussões, brigas, berros, ou complicações, e também, ambos usavam suas lanternas.

O caminho bem iluminado, no entanto, não disfarçava o clima sem graça dos dois, devido a... Grande falta de assunto.

- Hmm... Como esta você...Minas?

- Hmm...Bem...E ocê?

- ...Também...

Não eram eles os que estavam no elevador, mas o papo era bem desse tipo de lugares.

- Hmm... Achu qui não passamu um tempo assim juntos desdi qui viviamos juntos com São Paulo... - Tentou puxar assunto o mineiro, tendo a impressão de ter ouvido um palavrão em algum dos outros andares.

- ...É ...tem razão...

E Ainda mais, por que quando lhe dava na telha, o mineiro era mais quieto que uma porta, e Paraná por sua vez era extremamente tímido e na sua.

Não era exatamente bons ingredientes para uma longa conversa...

- ... Deve ser díficil pra ocê... - O Paranaense franziu as sobrancelhas confuso - Quero dizé, ter sido criado por Sampa, e sé irmão do Rio Grandi du Sul..

O loiro soltou uma risadinha tímida, passando a mão sem graça por sua nuca.

- ...É... Digamos que eu sempre estou... Numa poseção complecada...

E o silencio volta a tona... Chega o momento 'mineirin' de resolver essa situação...

- ...E ocê e Santa como andam...?

Golpe certeiro. O sulista faz um som meio afogado com a garganta com a repentina pergunta, corando em uma velocidade incrível, deixando a lanterna cair, e quase tropeçando.

- Q-q-que disse, desculpa...?

- Hmm...~

E esse simples "hmm" só deixou o outro ainda mais sem graça e nervoso, abaixando para pegar sua lanterna, e coçando sem jeito as sutis sardas de seu nariz.

- S-s-santa está...Bem...Muito bem...

- ... Santa pareci ficá cada dia mais linda...Num achá...?

- Sim...Q-quero dizer...M-minha irmãzinha sempre foi...Linda...

- ..Tendi~

- ...E-eu não p-pó-pózo( vou) muito pra casa dela... Mas...

- ... Mas ocê gostaria...

E o paranaense começava agora a cutucar suas pintas no pescoço, lembrando o quão incomodo Minas podia ser com esse jeito de perguntar...

- M-mas eu e Reo Grande vamos sempre fazer...reuneões lá...

- Por que lá, exatamente...?

- P-por que Reo Grande é...Ele hm... É possessivo comigo e Santa como...Como Sampa era...

- Ah, e ainda é, podi té certeza.

- Ele não mudou...? Pensei que ele...

- Ele faz charmin de indiferente, má continua tão preocupado e possessivo comu sempre foi!

E a conversa começa a tomar mais força.

- Mas...Eu até entendo Reo Grande... Santa é...hã...Ela chama muita atenção...Então... Ele diz para sempre ficarmos por perto...Para afastar os..."mal entencionados"

- Intão ocê concorda...?

- Eu não quero nenhum mal entencionado perto da Santa! - Disse com veemência, impressionando o mineiro, e no momento seguinte ruborizando-se, notando o que tinha feito - Q-quero dizer...he...

- ...Mas ocê num séria um desses...Com segundas intenções cum a catarinense...?

E outra vez, a pobre lanterna foi ao chão, ao tempo que o sulista cobria o rosto envergonhadíssimo.

- N-nem d-de brincadeira d-diga algo assim Mih! A-A-alguém pode ouviiir!

- ... E qual o problema...?

- S-se...Se Reo Grande suspeitar... M-mesmo se ele cogetar a possebilidade... Eu...Não sei o que faria...

- Máh ocê num nega as segundás intenções, intão?

E o paranaense sentiu uma súbita vontade de desaparecer da face da terra.

Precisava mudar de assunto, e rápido!

- E...E você e Sampa...?

E o silencio envolveu outra vez a conversa.

- Nós... Não falamos mais disso... - Disse o mineiro encarando o chão, abaixando um pouco a lanterna, desviando a luz que iluminava seu rosto, ocultando sua expressão, a propósito. - Ocê...Sabi como acabou.

- Ah... - Soltou simplesmente Paraná, como se tivesse acabado de ligar os pontos de algo - ...AH! D-desculpa Mih! N-não foi minha intenção!... Realmente...Eu...

- Tudo bem... - Respondeu calmo - ... O qui importa, é qui voltámu a nus falar...I quasi tudo voltó a ser como antes... Só qui, ele ficó... Ainda mais inseguro pra essas coisas...

- ...Entendo... - Seguiu o paranaense já mais calmo, mas não menos constrangido- Eu o acho tão solitário... Gostaria que... Ele encontrasse alguém pra não se sentir mais...Tão sozinho... Talvez um Estado... D-digo, eu sei que é proibido, e...Da muitos problemas, mas... D-deve ser mais...

- ...Sim... - Completou Minas distante.

E o silencio voltou a se formar...

- ...O que ocê pretene fazê em relação a Santa...? - Fugazmente tornou a mudar de assunto o mineiro - Ocê sabi, ela é muito bonita, si ocê num fizé nada...

- Eu só... - Parou os passos, sorrindo triste para o nada - Eu só quero que ela seja feliz Mih, muito, muito feliz, com alguém que a ame de verdade... Por que pra mim, isso é mais importante.

O belo-horizontino também cessou os passos, observando seu meio-irmão. O mineiro era um pouco maior que o outro, uns cinco centímetros no máximo, mas como tinha o corpo pequeno, e andava sempre meio encolhido aparentava ser ainda menor, mas em compensação, como dizia Santa Catarina, isso lhe dava um aparência "apertavel".

E apesar de tudo isso o "pequeno" era forte o suficiente para segurar praticamente sozinho o gaúcho quando tinha seus enfrentamentos com São Paulo. Mas no final...

- Ocê não mudó nada, Náh (paraNáh)...

- ...Tu também não, Mih...

- Achó melhó irmus atrás dus otros...Já deu tempo o suficiente para eles fazerem um escarcéu...A essa altura Rio de Janeiro já devi tá perdidu, Brasília dando um surtú, e eu tó preocupadu a saúdi de Sampa, e com Espírito Santo... Ele também já devi ter si separado...

- ...E como é que você tem tanta certeza dessas coisas?

- Aaaah, eu já to acostumado...

E antes que os meio-irmãos pudessem trocar alguma que outra palavra...

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÂO VOU ME ACALMAR BAHIAA!

Um "estranho" grito encheu os ares...

- Sim, coisas ASSiM, acontecem o tempoooo todo...

- S-será que aconteceu...Alguma coisa...Será que acharam...Fantasmas? - Ambos se viraram para a escada ao lado de aonde os gritos vieram.

- Nãaao, só Brasília mésmo...Fantasmas não seriam tão barulhéntos.

Paraná soltou uma risinha tímida.

- É...Tens razão... Mas, por via das dúvidas acho melhor...

- Vai ocê, eu vou atrás das minhas dores de cabeça rotineiras... - Forçou um pequeno sorrisinho, ao tempo que o de Curitiba ria com mais vontade.

- Sim... Mesmo não estando muito bem, Sampa pode destruer alguma coisa se ficar muito tempo sozenho...

E esta dupla, no entanto, não se perdeu, ou se separou por pura distração, apenas resolveram ir para lados diferentes, conscientemente.

Minas Gerais seguia estranhamente quieto em seu lugar, sem olhar pra um lugar especifico.

E quando a silhueta de Paraná sumiu de vista escada a baixo, o moreno deixou escorregar a lanterna que trazia, iluminando de leve seu rosto, um tanto vermelho em algumas partes, enquanto repassava a conversa mentalmente.

Deixou escapar um soluço que lutava em sua garganta, e com a gola de sua roupa, secou levemente seus olhos, levantando o rosto e seguindo seu próprio caminho...

- Brasília, Santa Catarina, e Bahia-

Quando Paraná terminou de descer as escadas, deparou-se com o único trio daquela noite, Brasília estava a ponto de bater a cabeça na parede, Santa Catarina observando a cena e Bahia er...

- ...Esso é um... Colchão enflável?

- Ah! Pazinho! - Exclamou a catarinense ao vê-lo

E sim, definitivamente era, Bahia estava confortavelmente sentado num colchão inflável... Em pleno corredor!

- Ah! Olá Paraná! Achó que precisámus de máis um colchão para sua pessoa...

- NADA MAIS DE COLCHÔES BAHIA!

- És incrivel, não é Pazinho? Ela tinha um colchão naquela bolsinha dela! E eu a pensar que só Sampa conseguia carregar coisas estranhas por ai!

- NÂO É INCRIVEL SANTA CATARINA! É...É...

- N-não grita com a Santa! - Adiantava-se Paraná, ruborizando-se numa velocidade incrível.

- Ah Pazinho, não a de ter problema, Brasília esta a todos os nervos com a rapariga baiana, não vai a te ouvir.

- M-mas...

- Oxê Brasília, pur qué cê ta tão nervosinho homi? É só um colchão.

- EXATAMENTE POR SER UM COLCHÂO!

- Ah, eu até tentei trazé uma rédé, mas saabe, pensei qui não ia ter como amárrar por aqui... - Observou as paredes lisas ao seu redor. - E oía, eu tinha razão...

- NÃO! NÃO TEM! Por que...POR QUE?

- Pá descançá né meu rei, pra que mais - Sorriu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- ...

- Si cê ta tão certu qui aqui num tem fantasmas, intão por qué num esperár sentadó até todos percebé qui num tem nada di máis, i ti da a razão?

- ...É ela a de ter razão Brasília, se não tiver nada aqui mesmo... - Seguia a catarinense, juntando-se a mais velha- E noossa! És confortavel! Veeem cá ver pazinho!

- A-ah...

- ...Eu...Não...Acredito...

Seguia descrente tampando o rosto em frustração, ao tempo que Santa Catarina praticamente puxava Paraná para seu colo.

- Viu? Não és confortável? - Abraçava o paranaense pelas costas, como se fosse um ursinho gigante. E a cara do loiro ficava ainda mais vermelha, se possível, que a de Brasília e também tampando o rosto, mas por motivos bem diferentes...

- Ah-ah...É...É...Santa...C-c-c-c-claro.

- Viiiu! Eu disse!

- Sé quisé Brasília, tenho mais um aqui déntru! Da pra nós todos déita um pouquinho! - Comentava animada a jovem, nem tão jovem, negra, deitando-se na lateral da cama.

A capital tornou a abrir a boca para reclamar, mas desistiu, bagunçando seu cabelo nervoso, sendo em seguida, igualmente puxado pela tutora para se juntar ao grupo.

- Tudo bem... - Concordou resignado, observando com os demais, com exceção de Paraná que estava em um semi-coma pelo fato da catarinense ter feito de seus peitos travesseiro para ele, o belo céu estrelado daquela noite -... Mas só 15 minutos!

- Certo...- Concordou a mais velha do grupo, sorrindo de lado - Mas éu qui vóu contar o tempo meu Rei, pode deixár...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Enquanto isso em outro andar da embaixada dos ministérios... Um estranho som enchia os corredores, longínquo e repetitivo, repetitivo... E o vento lá fora começava a soar com mais força nos andares mais elevados, fazendo as janelas sacudirem-se sem parar.

O Estado de Minas Gerais andava devagar pelos corredores, tentando ouvir qualquer outro som, que não esses já mencionados, e apesar de ter o corredor a sua frente parcialmente iluminado por sua lanterna, estaria mentido se dissesse que aquele lugar não lhe incomodava nem um pouco dessa forma...

Tentava concentrar-se nos próprios pensamentos, que não envolvessem fantasmas ou coisas do além, ou mal olhado, e coisas estranhas que aparecem do nada e... Talvez tenha sido uma péssima ideia ter ficado sozinho... O som repetitivo tornou a soar, mais alto, no entanto, todas as portas que poderiam talvez produzir esse barulho, não só estavam fechadas, como também trancadas...

Respirou fundo, ao perceber que a batida de seu coração começa a lhe trair e acelerar sozinha, segurou com mais força a lanterna, trazendo-a para mais perto de si, andando mais depressa, porém, o som repetitivo, se tornava mais, mais, mais grave... Estava realmente começando a ficar nervoso...

E de repente, tudo ficou escuro, e um som seco encheu o ar, junto a um longo grito e depois... O silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

...Um longo grito ecoou pelos corredores superiores da embaixada dos ministérios, sobressaltando mais do que um ali presente... Rio de Janeiro estava quase correndo pelo seu próprio corredor vazio, uma ou outra vez quase bateu com a cara em alguma janela, ou mesmo porta, e ainda sim não diminuía o ritmo, sentindo um péssimo arrepio recorrer-lhe o corpo.

Não que estivesse com medo, claro que não...!

Na verdade, estava apavorado... Por que, esse grito... Parecia ser uma voz familiar.

Começou então a ver uma pequena, quase minúscula, luz do outro lado do corredor que fazia pequenos movimentos para lá e para cá...

Pronto! Era, literalmente, a luz no fim do túnel! Mas isso não era nada bom...

A luz apagava e acendia repentinamente, variando do branco ao vermelho... Um ligeiro pânico lhe veio à garganta. E nem o fato de ser imortal pareceu ajudar para acalmar-se um pouco...

Agora entendeu por que em filmes de terror as pessoas correm em direção da escada em vez de algum outro lugar mais "escapável". Por que estão apavoradas demais para pensar em algo esperto.

Dessa forma, em vez de correr da estranha luz fantasmagórica que começava a tomar uma coloração esverdeada, ficou quietinho em seu lugar, prendendo a respiração, e preparando-se para ataca-la de frente, se necessário.

Como pensava em atacar uma luz fantasmagórica... Era um mistério.

Aproximava-se, lentamente, lentamente, fazendo a pulsação do carioca quase duplicar, e não havia som algum, além do vento lá fora... Mais próximo... Mais e mais...

Talvez, realmente, fosse uma ideia melhor fugir dali...

E suas pernas foram mais rápidas, quase derrapando, direcionando-o para a direção oposta da tal assombração, infelizmente...

Não rápido o suficiente...

Sentiu algo frio tocar seu ombro, tropeçando nas próprias pernas, e caindo no chão com um grande estralo...

Sua vida teria provavelmente passado diante de seus olhos, se quase 500 anos não fossem tão difíceis de resumir...

Tentou tornar a levantar-se, mas algo muito gelado começava a subir por sua perna, fazendo-o sentir uma crescente vontade de gritar. E o mesmo, tão gélido quanto, também envolveu seu pescoço. Realmente queria gritar, mas sua voz simplesmente não saia...

E de repente foi libertado, e no instante seguinte, um novo grito ecoou no ar... Chegando a mais corredores do maior grupo do local, até o menor, por sua intensidade, e o eco daquelas perturbadoras e frias paredes...

E a luz tornou a piscar, piscar...

-.-.-.-

- O...O que será que foi...Isso? - Perguntava a Catarinense, algo receosa, obsevando o teto e trazendo seu meio-irmão para mais perto. -Estes... Gritos...

Paraná também preocupado, tentava não pensar na pose que se encontrava olhando para a mesma direção que a meia-irmã.

- ...Hmmm... É realmente bém estranho... - E apesar dessas palavras, a baiana não parecia minimamente alterada.

- A-acho...Acho melhor eu subir...Procurar Reo Grande... - O jovem loiro mal começava a se levantar, e sentiu seu pulso ser segurado pela ruiva. - ... Santa?

- Como se eu fosse permitir que tu fosses assim só! Podes ser perigoso Pazinho!

- M-mas...

- Falem mais baxó, pur favor... - Anunciava a tranquila voz, indicando a ambos num movimento de cabeça, o seu lado. - Não quéro acordá-lo...

E de fato, ao lado da antiga capital Brasília dormia tranquilamente sobre o colchão que tanto relutara, a mais de quinze minutos.

- ... Não posso crer que ele veio mesmo a dormir...

- Ó paí Ó( Olha isso), ele podia está relaxadú assim más vezes, não? - Sorriu maternalmente passando a mão nos cabelos do mais jovem.

- É...Ele fica até que bonitinho assim, não acha Pazinho?

- ...

- Mas, agora que justamente há coisas estranhas acontecendo... Ele me vem a dormir?

- O pobrezinho é pequeno ainda... Deve di ta cansado, já passou a hora de criança ta na cama...

- Bahia, tu sabes que ele já tem mais de cinquenta anos... Não é?

- Por isso digo que apenas uma criança - Reforçou a mais velha, subindo delicadamente a cabeça do mais novo para seu colo - ... Eu vou ficá aqui cum eli, num quéro dexá eli sozinho, más si cês quizerem, podém levar minha bolsa.

- Aaah! Eu aceitooo~! - E logo SC se adiantou pela mesma.

- M-mas Santa...Eu...Realmente preferiria... Que você ficasse...Aqui.

- Claro que não Pazinho! E mais, se Rio Grande tiver feito alguma besteira, tu nunca tens a coragem para acertar-lhe a cara!

- Santa!

- Que? Só estou a dizer a verdade, hã... - Se virou para a Brasília, como se confirmasse que o mesmo está dormindo profundamente, para depois se voltar a baiana - Sem ofensa, claro querida.

- Ah, num tem próblema futura cunhadinha - Sorriu com graça à nordestina - Só... Num bati muito fortí neli não

- Hmmmm, vou pensar, mas qualquer coisa eu bato com carinho - Deu uma piscadela, e logo virou ao outro sulista presente - Vamos então, Pazinho?

Paraná voltou o olhar a Bahia, com a intenção de dar-lhe um cumprimento de cabeça em despedida, mas em vez disso, recebeu um sorrisinho esperto da mais velha.

- ...E bóa sorte pra cês dois, _**sozinhos**_ - E o ênfase que ela deu em esta última palavra, ruborizou uma vez mais o pobre e tímido paraense antes dele ser praticamente arrastado pela mão de sua meia-irmã escada acima.

A antiga capital colonial tornou a observar o céu estrelado, enquanto fazia cafunés na cabeça da atual da Republica.

- ...Apesar de que... Eu achó que sei o que podé ta acontecendó...

-.-.-.-.-.-

A respiração de Rio de Janeiro se encontrava descompassada, o suor frio estava levemente presente em sua testa, enquanto acompanhava devagar o vai e vem abaixo de si.

- ... Rio...

- ...

- Rio...

- ...

- ...Rio...!

- ...

- Por** Rio, é sério, me solta!

O fluminense simplesmente recusou-se a abrir os olhos, ou mover-se um milímetro que seja da posição que estava, na verdade, nem tinha certeza da posição que estava, e nem minimamente interessado em saber.

Abaixo de si, tacado no chão em pleno corredor, iluminado somente por uma pequena lanterninha cuja cor variava de uma forma estranha. São Paulo acariciava atrás de sua cabeça, um galo doloroso que ali se encontrava, e também um de seus pés.

Ao menos, tentava...

Sua cabeça doía, suas costas doíam, sua perna doía, e seu pulmão pararia de trabalhar logo logo se o carioca não parasse esse abraço de urso absurdo que lhe estava dando.

- Cê me derruba do chão, me faz bater a cabeça...Ainda quer me matar de asfixia?

- ...

- Merd*, como dói...Rio, cara, me solta! Cê é pesado... Saaai!

E nada...

- Qual seu problema? - Se não estivesse ainda mareado pela queda, e por outro 'detalhe', já teria lançado o litorâneo longe - Não gosto que fiquem grudados em mim, me soolta! Seeeu-

- Eu... - Começou a carioca - ... Estou tão, tão feliz que seja tu!

Silencio, enquanto, o chocado paulista tentava processar as palavras ditas.

"Feliz", "tu", "seja"... " Seja", "Feliz", "tu"... "Feliz que seja tu"...

Não, impossível, deve ter ouvido errado...

- O-o que...?

- Ainda bem que eu achei tu! - Tornou a exclamar, ainda sufocando o mais velho.

- Nossa... Quero dizer...Hã... Er...Bem...Eu devo ter batido a cabeça muito forte...

Como pode arrastou o fluminense consigo, sentando-se com o mais novo ainda lhe sujeitando fortemente.

- Você...Deve estar realmente assustado pra... Falar essas besteiras...Vamos, me dá a sua mão, vem cá... - Soltou com dificuldade uma das mãos de suas costelas, e a segurou com força - Calma, ouviu? Calma...Ta tudo bem...

- ...Eu achei que fosse Tu...

-... O que?

- ... Eu achei que tu que tinha gritado... -Respirou fundo sobre a costela do mais alto - E tu não estava bem... Eu devia ter insistindo com Brasília... Realmente pensei que algo sério... Poderia ter acontecido...

Conseguiu levantar o rosto do mais novo, que estava com a vista baixa, e semblante pálido.

- ... Eu ouvi o grito também... Acho que foi Minas... Mas calma, ele deve ter...Caído, ou algo assim...- E apesar de dizer isso, não se mostrava convencido das próprias palavras e também se mostrava preocupado, duplamente - Então...Relaxa...Ta bom?

- Suas mãos estão geladas... - Sussurrou e enfim se afastou, sentando do lado do mais velho parecendo um tanto sem graça por suas ultimas ações, porém visivelmente mais calmo.

- E cê ainda reclama, já deve ta bem então. Pô, eu até falei pro...Pro...Ah, pro pequeno lá, que ia acabar esbarrando contigo...Só não imaginei que fosse no sentido realmente

literal

Virou para seu vizinho, que encarava os próprios sapatos, quieto, e Rio e Janeiro quieto, nunca era um bom sinal...

- E eu não estou tão mal assim, posso muito be-

- Pô, não me venha com essa! É lógico que eu me preocupo! - Disse irritado, mas logo - Quero dizer, f-ficaria preocupado c-com o grito, não contigo exatamente... Com...er... Sabe, com quem...Gritou?

E dessa vez, foi Rio de Janeiro que foi trago para um abraço, pelas costas, por conta do paulistano.

- ...Não sou muito bom com...Esse tipo de coisa mas... O...Ah...O...Obrigado... -Rio apenas ruborizava-se numa velocidade paraense ao recente contato, sem ouvir com exatidão o que dizia o maior - Agora vamos, por que eu que estou preocupado com Minas.

- Certo...- Começou a separar-se meio contra vontade e a levantar-se devagar. No entanto São Paulo seguiu onde estava. - ... O que foi?

- ...Olha... - Começou a passar a mão nervosamente na nuca - ...Eu te disse que estava tudo bem...Até te agradeci e tal... Então... Não é pra surtar...Ta?

- ... Como assim? - E então viu, um dos pés do paulistano parado, numa posição levemente estranha.

- ...Digamos que eu...Casualmente... Tropecei.. E ... Digamos que eu me machuquei... Um pouquinho...Estava me apoiando parede...Não que eu realmente precisasse! Até eu trombar contigo...

- ... Tu... O que?

- Não é nada demais! Eu só...Não consigo andar.

- SÓ NÂO CONSEGUE ANDAR?

-.-.-.-

Rio Grande do Sul caminhava sozinho pelos corredores, preocupado, havia ouvido dois gritos, os dois masculinos, mas isso não o fazia sentir-se menos preocupado com sua baiana e seus irmãos, apreensivo pelo que possa ter acontecido.

Eles podiam estar sofrendo!

Podiam estar feridos!

Podia estar tendo que ouvir os monólogos insuportáveis de Brasília!

Ou simplesmente estar sentada num colchão de ar em pleno corredor da embaixada dos ministérios, com a personificação do lugar sobre seu colo...

Claro que não, isso séria ridículo...

Embora...Se não estava enganado, tinha visto a baiana tentando enfiar um colchão inflável dentro daquela bolsinha, contrariando veemente as leis da física...

Embora, era uma luta até cruel, por que tinha certeza que essas 'reles' leis da física não tinham a meeeenooor chance com sua guria.

Por que baiano é assim, não nasce, estreia.

Seguiu corredor adentro então, mais confiante, não tinha por que se preocupar, não era preciso, sua guria sabia, e muito bem se cuidar sozinha, devia ter conseguido até calar aquela chata capital, aah, como ela era prendada~

E esses pensamentos otimistas foram rapidamente levados de sua mente, quando outro grito, dessa vez feminino encheu o ar, congelando seu sangue, o fazendo sair correndo na direção do som.

Por que só havia duas mulheres lá. E para este homem, as duas eram igualmente importantes.

-.-.-.-

Longe, mas nem tanto, da cena, os São-Minense caminhavam justos no escuro, salvos pela luz de seus celulares, já que aquela lanterninha sem vergonha do paulista havia começado a piscar cores multicoloridas e parado de vez de funcionar. Estavam juntos... Até demais.

- N-n-não é que eu esteja com medo...M-mas...Já é o terceiro grito!

- Nãaaaaao, claro que nãaaao... Além do mais, um dos gritos foi seu, e quase me deixou surdo, por sinal...

Rio quase agarrava um dos braços paulistas, enquanto eles caminhavam á procura dos outros.

- É-é só que...Não é justo! Como se luta com um fantasma? Quero dizer, não da pra socar um, ou chutar, ou até mesmo dar um tiro!... - Reclamava frustrado ignorando o comentário do outro e olhando para todos os lados - Se pra matar Vampiro usamos alho...Será que cebola mataria um fantasma?

- Há! Boa sorte para matar um fantasma, o espírito de alguém que já morreu, com uma cebola - Disse coberto de sarcasmo, recebendo uma cara fechada do outro

- Ótimo então! Tem alguma ideia melhor? asiático - Retribuiu o sarcasmo - Não tem nenhuma mandinga oriental para essa situação?

- Tenho.

- ...Heee?

- Poderíamos usar sal...Há crenças que dizem que espanta os maus espíritos- ...O carioca encarou-lhe algum tempo antes de responder.

- Aaah, legal e oonde tu espera achar sal por aquii? - E o show de ironias continua...

- Hmmm... Que tal, no mesmo lugar que cê esperava achar cebola? - Saaarcaaasmo

- Foi só uma sugestão!

- ...Pois eu trouxe sal comigo

Mais um estranho silencio...

- COMOÉ? Tu anda levando sal por ai! Isso faz mal! Além do que não faz sentido!

- ...Mas eu perdi ele ... -Ajeitou os óculos- ...Em algum lugar.

- ...

Rio de Janeiro simplesmente não acreditava na situação que estava vivendo..

- TU AINDA POR CIMA PERDEU!

- Foi, provavelmente quando eu cai...

- ALÉM D- E então parou de gritar de golpe- Ah...

Olhou de esguelha para o pé enfaixado do paulistano, por que talvez não tivesse uma bolsa que carregava toda a 25 de Março, mas também era precavido.

- ... Sampa, eu vou chamar um Taxi para tu.

- Espero...Como? Nem pensar! E Minas?

- Eu procuro ele - Tirou o celular da bolsa - Está tarde, mas acho que ainda consigo um até um hotel, ou algo do tipo.

- De forma nenhuma! - Afastou-se do carioca pra mostrar que estava muitíssimo bem, cambaleando, e tendo que se segurar na parede. - Não vou embora assim de forma alguma!

- Pois não me importa o mínimo sua opinião - Exaltou-se o carioca entrecerrando os olhos - Uma vez na tua vida, vê se escuta o que eu te digo! Tu sempre me fala para pensar antes de agir, olha pra ti e me diz se tu ta pensando no que ta fazendo!

- Eu não te obedecia quando cê era capital, não será agora que farei. Eu estou muito bem! Além do mais Minas-

TUM

Rio de Janeiro deu um soco na parede ao lado do rosto do mais velho, com a cabeça abaixada, ocultando sua expressão.

- ...Minas é realmente muito importante para tu não é? Tu o criou, tu pode vê-lo crescer... Esteve com ele por muitos séculos.

São Paulo, ainda surpreso pela reação da ex-capital não respondeu, sentindo como uma faca lhe atravessava o peito a cada palavra, sendo quase prensado contra a parede quando com a outra mão o menor levantou a gola de sua camisa com força.

- ... Mas tu sempre tenta fazer tudo sozinho! Por que acha que esta sozinho neste país? O tempo todo se desgastando, e ainda por cima recusa ajuda...! - Puxou a gola com mais força - Eu achei que com esse tempo que estamos morando juntos, tu iria entender! Tudo o que aconteceu... Mas parece que não mudou nada!

Levantou o rosto, encarando com força os surpresos e impactados olhos acinzentados.

- Pois coloca uma coisa de uma vez por todas na tua cabeça ô paulista. NINGUÉM PODE VIVER COMPLETAMENTE SOZINHO! Agindo dessa sua forminha orgulhosa tu só esta preocupando os demais! Tu se importa com "seu pequeno" Minas? Acha que ele não se importa contigo? SE TU NÂO GOSTA QUE AS PESSOAS SE PREOCUPEM NÂO LHES DÊ MOTIVO PARA FICAREM PREOCUPADAS SEU IDIOTA!

- E-eu... - Tentou responder.

- Tu se preocupa com Minas, por que ele é importante para tu... Tu o conhece desde que nasceu...

- M-mas você...!

- E eu? TU ACHA QUE NÂO É IMPORTANTE PRA MIM TAMBÉM? QUE EU NÂO ME PREOCUPO COM TU SEU IMBECIL?

A boca do paulistano abrir-se em um perfeito "o" maiúsculo observando o outro quase em choque.

- Se tu acha eu vou deixar tu fazer o que quiser, e lastimar a si mesmo, desculpe-me te informar, mas tu nasceu do lado do Estado errado.

- Rio...

Soltou a gola do paulista fechando os olhos e respirando atropeladamente, mas sem se afastar. Quando tornou a abri-los, no entanto... São Paulo seguia com a expressão entre assustada e em choque, ao tempo que talvez sem perceber, algumas audazes lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos.

- ...Sampa...?

BAANG

Porém a conversa foi estagnada, quando o som de um tiro encheu o ar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Era um cenário um tanto caótico, e inusitado, e assemelhava-se estranhamente a uma cena de velho oeste...

Tirando que não estavam no oeste da America do norte, estavam em um prédio de importância nacional, estava de noite, e não era um duelo digamos... Típico..

De um lado, encontrava-se Santa Catarina sentada meio caída no chão ao lado de um inconsciente Paraná, no outro extremo, Minas Gerais sentado de qualquer jeito no chão com a boca muito aberta.

E no centro dessa confusão...

Rio Grande do Sul, com um grande facão em mãos, encarando de forma desafiadora Espírito Santo, que era aquele que segurava um revolver.

- Irmão! É sério! Escuta-me! Eres só um mal entendido!

- S-santo, pári cum isso, alguém realmenti pode si machucá!

E outro som seco encheu o ar quando ambos os objetos se chocaram, o mais baixo defendia-se como podia com seu revolver, usando-o também como escudo, produzindo algumas fagulhas.

Apesar de estar evidentemente em desvantagem o capixaba era rápido, desviando de golpes certeiros, pela direita, pela esquerda, e até mesmo por debaixo das pernas do gaúcho, desorientando-o.

E novamente ambas as armas tornavam a se chocar originando um forte barulho.

- Santo, poor favor, para com isso! Eu estóu bém!

- Rio grande! Minas só estava lá por casualidade! Não houve nada!

Golpes seguiam ocorrendo, e quando se distanciavam um do outro, o capixaba tornava a atirar, o que o gaúcho tche! Desviava com prontidão, contabilizando a terceira janela quebrada.

Tudo isso por que...Quando o sulista enfim encontrou seus irmãos, estavam envoltos numa cena um tanto difícil de explicar.

Paraná estava caído no chão, visivelmente desacordado e ferido em sua testa, a catarinense, no entanto, estava com uma expressão assustada e nos braços do mineiro, estilo nupcial...

- Não vais a desistir? - Provocava o loiro com um sorriso orgulhoso, proferindo um golpe certeiro no meio do revolver do menor, quase o fazendo escorregar no chão.

- E você? Isso é tudo que tem? - retrucou, e o combate seguiu, embora o espírito-santense soubesse que provocar só pioraria sua situação, não poderia mostrar-se com medo.

Pois quando o capixaba enfim pode alcançar a cena, viu seu 'amigo' sendo ameaçado de morte pelo sulista, que ainda não sacará a arma. Porém Minas estava com o rosto vermelho e olhos ligeiramente inchados como se tivesse chorado a não muito tempo.

E cada qual então tomou suas próprias conclusões sobre a cena, o que deu inicio a o confronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- O que foi... Isso? – O fluminense observou assustado o andar de cima do lugar.

E embora tenha se assustado também, tal som fez com que a capital econômica saísse do choque, deixando suas costar deslizarem pela parede até sentar-se no chão. As palavras do mais novo ainda ecoando em sua cabeça.

- ... Você não brigava comigo assim desde antes da guerra... - Comentou baixinho, de forma que o outro não chegou a ouvir.

Repirou fundo tratando de se acalmar, vendo como Rio tentava entreouvir algo mais. Mordeu o lábio inferior tentando fazer com que seu coração desacelerasse. Tampando os olhos com as mãos como se tentasse parar seus próprios pensamentos.

No entanto, sem sucesso...

Lembrava-se daquela fria sala, daquela última conversa que tiveram aquele nove de julho... Quando fechará a porta, e como sentirá que seu mundo caia atrás de si quando seguia pelo corredor. A fria parede que se apoiou tentando conter a dor que sentia em seu peito.

Tudo isso por que...

E então tudo era cinza, o céu, a terras, as armas, a luz de seus olhos...

E então vermelho... Junto a um gosto amargo em sua boca... Uma dor carnal em seu peito, e uma cicatriz que o tempo jamais curaria.

E a mesma voz.

"_E-eu não tenho...Não tenho certeza de que consigas ouvir-me... E-eu realmente...Realmente...Queria que tudo t-tivesse sido diferente...E-e-eu... O sangue de todos nós q-que aqui v-vejo...eu...eu realmente... Realmente não queria... Não queria... m-me desculpe... P-por favor me perdoe... Me perdoe...Por favor...E-eu não quis..."_

E mesmo dentro da prisão àquelas palavras não saiam de sua cabeça, o que só aumentava seu martírio.

E como se sua própria consciência se apiedasse de si, tudo ficou escuro quando ela se perdeu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Eu não acredito nesses energúmenos malditos! Destruindo com tal fereza a embaixada dos Ministérios! Já não bastasse a aeronáutica estourando minhas janelaas! – Berrava Brasília, agora totalmente desperto correndo totalmente irritado pelos corredores em busca dos causadores da bagunça.

- Brasília calma! Cê num sabe que passo! – Tentava tranquilizá-lo a baiana enquanto com dificuldade tentava seguir os passos do mais jovem.

- Não sei? NÂO SEI? Acha que preciso de um relatório para saber que ESTÂO TENTANDO POR A BAIXO MINHA MALDITA ESPLANADA!

- Braaasília espera! Eu não consigo correr tanto assiiim!

- ESSES CANALHAS! DESSA VEZ NÂO VÂO SAIR IMPUNES!

E Bahia simplesmente parou cansada, vendo como a pequena capital corria e se perdia de vista na escadaria.

- Aiii meu pai, espero que eli num faça nenhuma bobagem...- Comentou preocupada recobrando o fôlego – Oxê, acho que a idade há de ta me afetandu...Será qui tem algum atalhu por aqui...Ou...

E então pegou seu celular digitando duas mensagens... Tendo alguma ideia do que poderia estar acontecendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sampa! Sampa! Por favor acorda! Sampa!

A mesma voz, enquanto sentia seu corpo ser sacudido de forma brusca.

- São Paulo! D-desculpa! Eu devia ter levado em conta que tu ta mal! Eu não quis te machucar! Acorda, por favor... Eu te compro pizza!

O cheiro da maresia chegava a suas narinas junto ao calor do corpo do contrario, ao tempo que recobrava aos poucos a consciência. Ao ver, tinha desmaiado.

- _Me perdoe...Por favor...E-eu não quis..._

_-_... Não foi sua culpa...Não foi – Respondeu abrindo os olhos e tampando a boca fluminense com uma das mãos, numa resposta distante, mais para uma antiga memória do que para a ocasião que agora se encontrava. – Eu nunca disse que era...

Quando recobrou de fato a consciência e o que estava fazendo, notou estar a mínimos centímetros do carioca, tapando a boca do mesmo, que o observava entre preocupado e surpreso. O encarava de forma intensa como costuma fazer, como se tentasse entende-lo apenas com o olhar.

Mas não conseguia, não entendia nada... E ainda forçava o paulista a ter que encarar aqueles olhos azuis como o mar vasto e límpido, uma cor realmente...

E assim ambos desviaram a atenção de seus olhos, como sempre faziam também, e São Paulo destapa a boca do velho amigo.

- ... Tu...ta bem?

- To...Estou sim...Certo. Não, na verdade não... Estou meio tonto... Parte por que cê ficou me sacudindo feito idiota – Resmungou de olhos fechados passando a mão pela testa.

- Ah nem venha! Tu já disse que me desculpava!

O paulista franziu as sobrancelhas estranhado.

- Eu disse...?

- Ué, disse ... Disse que nem era minha culpa... – E o carioca imitou tal reação confusa – Viu cê deve até estar tendo alucinações...

- Talvez... – Comentou baixinho

- Que tu disse?

- Nada, nada... Vamos me dê sua mão... – Desviou o rosto levemente envergonhado - ... Pode me ajudar a...levantar?

- Hunf, claro né seu idiota. – E assim o fez.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- E que fique bem claro qui num quero vê mais cês quebrandu o paú um contra o outro meus reis! – Dizia firme a baiana com ambas as mãos vermelhas na cintura. – Ó pai ó, cês nem parece homi feito!

E o clima havia mudado completamente, onde Santa Catarina tentava conter o riso, ao lado de um tonto Paraná que tentava entender o que tinha acontecido, e o que estava acontecendo, um mineiro aliviado tentando consolar seu amigo...

E seu "amigo", Espírito Santo, e Rio Grande do Sul, sentados no chão, aos pés da nordestina, como duas crianças que acabaram de levar bronca da mãe. O gaúcho envergonhado olhando para uma parede qualquer, e o capixaba mais dentro do papel, com lágriminhas saindo de seus olhos, enquanto tentava conter o choro.

- Agora... – Ela deixou ambos alguns instantes, e se agachou pero de seu cunhado paranaense – O que aconteceu contigo me rei...?

- ... Eu... bem... – desviava o olhar envergonhado, pensando que nem ao menos estava consciente para proteger sua querida catarinense... Era uma lastima como irmão mais velho. – Desculpa Santa...

- Que isso Pázinho...Não foi sua culpa não... Acontece que nós tropeçamos em algo ao topo da escada, parece estranho... Mas parecia um saco de sal... Minas estava no corredor, e conseguiu me pagar, mas Paraná acabou por cair de cara no chão e desmaiou...

O sulista mais velho abaixou a cabeça ainda mais envergonhado, ele tentou ajudar sua irmã para que a mesma não se ferisse... Mas bater a cabeça no corrimão atrapalhou seus planos...

- Desculpa mesmo Santa... Que vergonha...Eu falei para ti ficar, mas no final fui eu que precisei de ajuda... Eu estou bem Bahia... Desculpa preocupa-los... E... Ser parcialmente o culpado pela briga...

- Tudo bem Paraná é coisa desses dois cabeçá dura, si preocupa não...

- Ah, Pázinho – A catarinense aproximou-se acolhedora, dando um abraço que deixou o sulista mais vermelho que semáforo fechado, e logo assumiu um tom de vermelho não humano ao levar dois beijos na bochecha – Eu sei que tu tentou me ajudar, não teria caído tão feio se não tivesse tentado, eres um amor ~

- A-a-a-a-ah...Q-q-que...N-n-n-ão...f-foi...N-n-na-da...

E do lado do mineiro.

- Então...N-não foi Rio do Sul que fez cê chorar? – Perguntava entre fungadas o capixaba, sendo abraçado por seu mineirin do coração.

- ... Já disse que num tava chorando Santu...

- N-não menti! Por que cê ta mentindo pra mim? Não confia mesmo em mim, é? – Escandalizava, porém baixinho, como uma namorada que dizia "Você não me ama mais?" com voz chorosa e tudo.

Minas Gerais suspirou profundamente, pondo o rosto do mais velho sobre seu peito no abraço.

- Num é nada... Si preocupa não Santu... Eu só tava em lembrando de umas coisas tristes...Má eu to bem, disculpa ti preocupa...

- Cê não vai dizer mesmo né...

O Espírito-santense não se satisfez com essa resposta vaga, limpando os olhos lacrimosos com a manga da blusa, e a contra gosto afastando o mineiro com o braço, lhe dedicando uma expressão colérica.

- Você deve achar mesmo que eu sou um idiota, não é?

E sob o semblante surpreso de Minas, lhe deu as costas, indo até onde o gaúcho seguia caído recolocando seu facão, de alguma forma desconhecida, de volta a sua bota.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo – Anunciou o capixaba numa oferta de paz, estendendo a mão para que o mais novo a pegasse – Foi uma boa briga, cê é muito bom.

O sulista avaliou o auxílio, porém como o bom homem que era também deveria saber como perder... Ou como empatar... A menos que considera-se Bahia como a vencedora da briga.

Assim sendo, ofereceu sua mão, sem se apoiar muito e levantou-se.

- Obrigado – Agradeceu – Tu também peleas muito bem guri. Eres muito ágil.

- Ah! Que bom que já si entenderam meus reis! - Alegrou-se a baiana deixando os dois "irmãos" sulistas a sós, e conferindo o papo de seus dois amores. – Meu Rio, eu queria mesmo ti reapresenta a meu santinhu.

O loiro franziu a sobrancelha, olhando do pequeno, no entanto era bem mais velho que sua pessoa, e sua querida baiana.

- Teu "santinho"?

- Isso! – Confirmou feliz o capixaba – Como São Pedro criou você por algum tempo, Bahia me criou desde ela e eu éramos pequenos, eu mais né.

- Oh... – Disse simplesmente tentando processar a informação... E como nunca tinha visto esse pía antes se Bahia quase tinha 500 anos?

- Então – A nordestina pós a mão sobre o ombro sulista, chamando sua atenção para si – Quero qui o trate como si fossi um filho seu, tudo bem?

- Aah...Espera... QUE?

- Espero que nos demos bem, padrasto! – Anunciou mais animado o capixaba, também pondo a mão sobre o outro ombro do loiro, com mais dificuldade devido à altura.

- Tche...- Foi o único que conseguiu expressar nesse momento totalmente atordoado coma recente notícia.

- Espera... – Disse repentinamente a catarinense, abraçando entre os peitos um semi-inconsciente paranaense – Bahia... Brasília não estava contigo?

- Avê Maria! – Exclamou colocando a mão na boca, porém sem parecer realmente exaltada – O pequeno saiu na minha frente até... Será que o homi si perdeu?

- Mas... Na própria casa dele?

- É possível – rebateu o outro santo. – Acredite, beeem possível.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

São Paulo estava de mal humor, era evidente, enquanto caminhavam lentamente pelos corredores, num ritmo que não cansasse o carioca, e que não machucasse o paulista. Eram quase dois irmãos tartaruga!

Era claro a preocupação que o mais velho mostrava, enquanto resmungava sobre Minas, sobre se algo acontecer com Paraná mataria Rio Grande do Sul, que fim terá tido o garoto estranho, ou seja ES, já Bahia afirmava que sabia qse cuidar muito bem.

E cada vez mais reclamava baixinho sobre suas preocupações para com outros que tinha estima, nada contra Santa Catarina, mas não eram muito íntimos, e quanto a Brasília... Queria mais que esse se...

Quanto mais ouvia essas coisas, mais o fluminense sentia uma ardência subir-lhe no peito, quase como um incômodo e irritação... Certa antipatia momentânea para com todos que o moreno insistia preocupar-se...Preocupar-se, preocupar-se...

Maldito seja! Por que não se preocupava mais consigo mesmo? Ou mesmo por ele que estava ali de pé com a mão por trás de seu ombro ajudando-o a andar como o bom amigo que era? Por que se tinha alguém vulnerável por aqui se algo errado acontecia nesse prédio eram os dois!

Paulista estúpido. É, ao ver Rio também não estava lá de bom humor.

- Isso é ciúmes

- Hã? - Voltou repentinamente a ouvir o que o outro falava, totalmente perdido quanto o assunto.

- ... Eu disse que aquele baixinho...Ô...Sei lá o nome dele... Aquele estranho que as vezes - Sempre, na verdade... - Anda conosco, ele é do tipo ciumento, eu nem imaginava, sempre o achei tao quietinho...Por acaso cê está me escutando...?

- Hunf, e quem é você pra falar do jeito estranho dos outros – Contradisse o Carioca.

- Se fosse assim, o problema é você tentando entender meu jeito de ser. Se eu sou assim, o problema é meu.

- Pois tu é devia agradecer de eu me dar ao trabalho de tentar te entender!

-... É, talvez devesse ... – disse observando o final do corredor, surpreendendo o mais baixo, que se virou.

O olhar do ex-bandeirante era sem foco, uma vez mais perdido em seus próprios pensamentos e motivos... Aqueles olhos cinza e frios... Que uma vez já foram negros... E até mesmo azuis... Tão azuis quanto o céu claro... Costumavam ser tão expressivos, traindo o paulista quando tentava esconder-lhe algo...

Sentia saudade daqueles olhos... Antes de serem cobertos por esses óculos...

- Que tanto cê está me encarando...?

-... Vendo seus olhos... – Foi sincero, e logo percebendo... – Ah! Q-quer dizer...

- ... Vê alguma coisa?

Rio abriu ligeiramente a boca, era engraçado... Como se Sampa tivesse lido sua mente e seus últimos pensamentos de quando conseguia interpreta-lo ás vezes pelo olhar...

Tornou a encara-lo então... Se via alguma coisa...? Não... na verdade não... Era como tentar ver o sol entre grandes prédios, não conseguiria...

E repentinamente, o rosto do carioca tornou-se vermelho e sem graça desviou o olhar para qualquer outro lado.

- É... Parece que sim.

O fluminense porém, não teve tempo de contestar, notando repentinamente como todas as luzes do prédio acendiam-se sozinhas, como se de manhã já se tratasse.

- Mas...O que?

E logo tornaram a apagar, acender, apagar e acender, apagar...

Novamente tudo estava escuro... E um som seco encheu os ares... E um som melancólico de lamentação...

- Ai! Rio, pare de tremer! Cê ta me machucando!

- N-n-não t-to tremendo!

E o som de algo sendo arrastado...

As luzes acenderam...E tornaram a apagar... E acender...

Um vulto, difuso que se perdia ao final do corredor, curvado... Não parecia ser humano.

- Ai...Meu..

- Shhh! Fique quieto! - Sussurrou o paulista - Vamos entrar em alguma das portas...Vem! - Tentou puxa-lo - Rio!

O som de lamentação soou mais alto... Ao tempo que o solto se aproximava, ainda sem forma certa...

- Rio! Su cabrón! Haiakku!

- A-ha...T-ta!

Foram até a porta de um gabinete próximo.

Que estava trancado...

Novamente a lamentação...

- Maledita!- Puxou o Rio com mais força, ainda sussurrando - Tem uma outra mais pra frente!

- M-mas é em direção da coisa!

- tem uma ideia melhor?

- ...Podíamos correr...?

- Só se você me levar no colo! Ta zuando com a minha cara? Eu mal consigo andar!

E novamente o som de lamento, e ar começava a esfriar a cada sílaba que trocavam.

- Porr* então não sei!

- F*ck... É um péssimo momento para discutirmos, vamos pra próxima porta...Now!

- C-certo!

E de forma sincronizada ambos se adiantaram o mais rápido que conseguiram, encontrando a próxima porta desimpedida.

Porém o vulto notou o movimento, adiantando-se mais rápido naquela direção.

Dentro do gabinete, os dois Estados respiravam um tanto acelerados, ouvindo o som de algo sendo arrastado do lado de fora...

- O-o que fazemos agora? - Questionou Rio - Estamos cercados...

- .. Poderíamos...Poderíamos pular a janela...

- Mas eu nem sei que andar estamos!...E seria perigoso pra tu que ta machucado... Vamos bloquear a porta!

O frio se intensificava.

- Se isso... De alguma forma for um fantasma de verdade... Isso não adiantaria em nada - Completou tétrico o paulista.

- Tu não ta ajudando! E-então aqui é r-realmente mal assombrado?

- Eu não sei!

Ambos afastaram-se um pouco da porta, suas respirações mais aceleradas... O ambiente tão frio que ar quente já saiam de suas bocas.

-...Pode ser um zumbi...?

- Um zumbi! - Exaltou-se São Paulo - Sério? Cê está é vendo muito filme daquele loiro gringo que acha que inventou o avião! Zumbis não exis-

-O-o que foi Sampa...?

- Tem...Alguma...Coisa...No...Meu..Ombro - Disse pausadamente.

O pouco de cor que ainda restava no rosto do carioca desapareceu, ao notar que a porta jazia aberta atrás de ambos, e alguém, ou alguma coisa... Encontrava-se justamente atrás do paulista.

- Rio...

- Sam...

- AGORA! – E como se tudo tivesse sido combinado, São Paulo deu ao vulto uma forte cotovelada, agradecendo que seja o que for aquilo, era sólido.

- N-não!

Ao acertar, a coisa afastou-se, rapidamente Rio arrancou uma cortina, e jogou sobre o mesmo, e os dois tomaram o cano que antes sustentava a peça de tecido e juntos deram-lhe um golpe, uma soma da força de ambos.

Que fez com que o Zumbi/fantasma/sólido voasse longe, se estatelar contra as janelas, e caísse em direção ao jardim... O som de água denunciou que cairá dentro do lago espelhado da embaixada...

E os dois Estados desabaram ao chão, respirando ainda de forma atropelada.

- ...Aquilo...Disse "não"...? – São Paulo foi o primeiro a perguntar.

- ...É...Eu também ouvi...S-será...Que era um...

- Humano...

- Merda! Matamos um humano! – Tampou o rosto com as mãos – Matamos mesmo um humano!

- Shhhh! Rio! Ninguém precisa saber... Disso. – Colocou sinistramente o mais velho.

-... Esconderemos o corpo então...? – Concluiu cúmplice o mais novo entreabrindo os dedos e mostrando parte do rosto.

- Exatamente... Ninguém precisa saber...

- Certo...Vamos tacar naquele seu rio com nome de ET... Duvido que alguém descubra...

- Tacar na minha capital!...E...O QUE? ORA SEU IDIOTA!

- Mas... – Continuou Rio – Aquele "Não" soou meio... Autoritário, não acha...?

- ...Não mude de assunto agora seu...!

- E uma voz meio aguda...

- Bem...Agora que cê falou...

- Brasília! – Falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- PUT* QUE PARI* - Berrou o paulista batendo contra a própria testa – Agora siiim estamos fud*dos! Por que não podíamos ter acertado o imbecil do Rio Grande do Sul? Por que Brasília tinha que ser imortal?

- Sampa!

- Teria sido melhor! – Defendeu-se – Agora definitivamente estamos perdidos... Ele viu que éramos nós, até falamos nossos nomes...

-... Bem... – Começou o carioca com um sorrisinho, tentando animar a situação – Talvez ainda possamos trocar nossos nomes e fugir do país

- Aaaaaaaah siiiim, claro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- COMO É POSHIVEL QUI XES TENHÁM FETCHO ALGO COMO ISSHO!

Os Estados do Sul, Sudeste mais Brasília e Bahia estavam todos reunidos perto da rampa do planalto. A capital estava completamente encharcada, com o lábio inchado e sangrando, em sua testa um grande hematoma, e estava meio curvado, parecendo ter uma grande dor de barriga.

- Já faz quanto tempo que ele está a gritar? – Questionou Rio Grande do Sul

- Acho que há uma meia hora – Falou Santa Catarina bocejando.

- Pobre Sampa... – Disse Paraná

- Hunf, Aquele lá merece tudo que acontece com ele.

- Rio! Não diga issu homi! – Criticou Bahia, no que o namorado apenas desviou o olhar contrariado – Eu estou preocupada... Num quero qui ós dois recebam a culpa di tudu sozínhus... Máh já tentei falá com Brasília... Ao menus cuidá das feridas dele...Mas eli num me escuta...

- Ele berrou algo sobre ter tropeçado e se machucado quando as luzes ficaram apagando...Mais os dois conseguiram ferir Brasília de jeito também... – Colocou Espírito Santo, que estava sentado junto com seus quase tios do sul. – Quando eu achei Minas no corredor não fui tão furtivo... Embora tenha gritado e fugido de qualquer forma...

- Dísculpa santo! Eu nem pensei qui era ocê... E eu disse qui abri a caxá di luz cum um facão num era uma boa ideia – O mineiro também observava preocupado a cena – Achu qui os ar condiciónadu todos queimaram também... Sin falá das janelás que Santo atirou...

O mineirin virou-se para o capixaba e os olhares se encontraram, porém este apenas lhe lançou um olhar bravo voltando a ver os dois outros do sudeste, no que Minas apenas suspirou profundamente.

- Nada disso teria acontecido se tivessem me escutado – Voltou o capixaba – Fui eu que entrei aqui ontem, tinha esquecido uns documentos, tropecei e as moças da limpeza me ouviram xingando...

- No final, aqui num tém fantasmas... Mas tem Espírito – Pós Bahia.

- Eu só não entendi uma coisa... – Tornou a falar Paraná com as sobrancelhas erguidas – Quem é que estava fazendo aquele barulho... Um som seco e estranho nos corredores...?

- É... Eu ouvi também Pázinho...

- Tche... Eu também..

- ...I eu...

- Lembro de ter escutado

- Eu mais Brasília também...

Silêncio...

- Aiiii! Que horror! – Exclamou a catarinense abraçando o paraense pelas costas- Eu nunca, NUNCA mais volto nesse lugar de noite!

- SANTA!

E os outros dois...

- SHEMPRE! SHEMPREEE! VOCHÊS SÓ ME CAUSHAM DOR DE CABECHA!

Rio de Janeiro e São Paulo ouviam a desgastante bronca ambos encarando Brasília e esperando o momento final daquela ladainha toda... Sabiam que não escapariam dessa vez. Só faltava esperar para saberem qual seria a punição.

- SHEMPRE! SHEMPRE SHÂO VOCHÊS DOIS! VOCHÊS NÃO PODEM FICAR JUNTIOS MAISH DE CHINCO MINUTIOS TUDIO VIRA UM CAUS!

Nenhum dos dois dizia nada, não tinham realmente muita defesa contra o grande vergão no tórax do brasiliense, e talvez muito provavelmente, algumas costelas quebradas...

Então a capital finalmente parou, dando esperanças a todos de que tudo aquilo enfim tinha acabado, e todos poderiam ir dormir e descansar depois dessa madrugada tão exaustiva.

- ... Eu devia ter feito issho a muitio tempo...- Seguiu sério o Distrito Federal – Vochês shimplesmente não podem ficar perto um do outro... E eu vou garantir qui não fiquiem!

E essas palavras pareceram atravessar afiada o peito de ambos.

Sem saber exatamente o que isso queria dizer...

E no que isso iria influenciar...

* * *

><p>Acabou em um momento ruim?<p>

Pooois é!

Mas vocês sabeeem, com review eu escrevo muuuito mais rápido, e vocês então vão saber o que exatamente Brasília quis dizer com isso =x

Então... Até mais ver! ;D  
>Queria postar God Save the Outcast hoje... Mas já são 04 e pouco... E eu tenho que trabalhar amanha... ;-; Vou tentar postar durante a semana<p> 


	22. 10ª Vinheta dos Estados!

**...ATENÇÂO! NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO TEM BEIJO!**  
><strong>o/ Aguardeeem! /o/**

* * *

><p><strong>Vinheta dos Estados!<strong>

**13ª Família**

Era uma manhã quente... Extremamente quente, sumamente e infernalmente quente. O pequeno em estatura espírito-santense tomava devagar a bebida que tinha em mãos... Ou ao menos isso tentava, enquanto balançava levemente num balanço de madeira, vez ou outra olhando para o lado.

Na cadeira do meio, o alto gaúcho encontrava-se de pé sobre o banco de forte madeira, segurando as correntes também indo e vindo suavemente, observando distraidamente o céu.

O do sudeste soltou um longo e pesado suspiro, chamando a atenção de seu padrasto.

- Calma-te, logo tudo a de voltar ao de antes.

- ...Obrigado...Mas não tenho tanta certeza... Ao menos não até suas pendências acabarem, e São Paulo voltar...

Já fazia mais de duas semanas que havia acontecido todo o problema na esplanada dos ministérios. Foi decidido que os prejuízos seriam divididos por todos os presentes, no entanto...

- Ver Rio de Janeiro de mau humor é algo realmente...Estranho – Tornou a comentar o sulista – parecia que ia a matar Brasília a qualquer momento só com o olhar... Bah! Quem diria que o carioca conseguia ser mais azedo que o idiota do paulista... Não me estranhas que já foi mandado resolver os assuntos olímpicos em Londres, é melhor manter distancia com ele nesse estado. Pergunto-me se toda capital é assim quando esta com raiva...

- ... Acho que sim... – Tornou a suspirar – Tentei falar com ele antes de ir...Mas ao ver ainda está nervoso com o que aconteceu... Por Sampa e ele terem recebido a culpa dos meus tiros... Ele apenas me ignorou. Como se Brasília fosse a ouvir qualquer explicação que tivesse a dar... Espero ao menos que Londres o deixe com um humor melhor...

- Rio de Janeiro animado por ingleses...Quando se esta a pensar que já se viu tudo nessa vida...

Ainda como repressão, á Rio de Janeiro foi dada uma grande pilha de pendências dos mais diversos assuntos do país , o qual deveria retornar feitos a Brasília em um período curtíssimo de tempo.

Já São Paulo...

- Aquele piá paulista que se deu bem, fora durante essa dor de cabeça que as eleições sempre estão a nos dar. Pra onde ele foi mesmo?

- ...Um país no norte...Brasília disse que ele e nosso pai de lá vão pra Rússia e depois China, e que eles não vão voltar por uns quatro meses

Longe no dia dos pais...E o silencio recaiu entre ambos... Até que a conversa tinha durado bastante levando se em conta que não eram lá muito íntimos... Pra não dizer que mal se conheciam.

Ambos observaram então como Santa Catarina brincava com Paraná nos demais brinquedos do parquinho, colocando o mais baixo no gira-gira e girando...Girando...Girando...Até o mais ele cair enjoado no chão logo acudido pela irmã.

Tornou a olhar o gaúcho que apenas balançava a cabeça em desaprovação como se aquilo não fosse necessariamente muito incomum.

Desde que Bahia os "apresentou" Rio Grande do Sul parecia ter levado muito a sério isso de "padrasto", ligando às vezes para o capixaba para saber se estava bem , como um pai divorciado tentando manter contato com seu filinho. Num tempo recorde começou a vê-lo e identifica-lo e até começar uma conversa!... Em duas vezes que passou reto pelo capixaba recebeu um olhar tão severo da nordestina que o sulista deve ter treinado muito para que o mesmo não voltasse a acontecer...

Realmente estava se esforçando e isso deixava o espírito-santense muito satisfeito, era tão bom ter mais pessoas para conversar, embora essa situação o deixasse um tanto sem graça.

Porém ainda não tinham avançado muito no quesito "assuntos para conversas".

- ... Tu...Conheces Bahia desde nasceu...Não é? – Tornou a falar o homem do campo observando de lado o acompanhante.

- ...Quase, estive um tempo sozinho antes de conhecê-la... Tentaram estabelecer a capital da colônia em mim de inicio, mas não lembro muito dessa época...Era muito pequeno. Quando a conheci... – Entrecerrou os olhos – Tinha muito medo... Convivia entre conflitos constantes... Meus nativos não cediam suas terras...Demorou um bom tempo até que eu começasse a confiar nela ...

- Entendo...Foi criado junto a Rio?

- Nãao... Ele eu não sei... Por que do jeito que se tratam não deve ter sido por Sampa como Minas foi... Acho que ele deve ter se criado sozinho mesmo, ás vezes tendo a presença de papa ou algo assim...

- Hmmm...Entendi... – O gaúcho tornou a olhar o céu claro daquele dia, pensativo– Eu fui... Digamos encontrado. E criado desde pequeno por São Pedro... Até quando tinha quase o seu tamanho, um pouco menor em estatura.

Reabriu os olhos. Não lembrava muito de São Pedro, mas sabia que era algo como... Amigo de sua mama e de São Paulo... Ou quase amigo, era São Pedro que impedia o ex-bandeirante de esfolar algumas cabeças quando ficava nervoso. Mas alguma que outra vez os viu conversando, ou até mesmo rindo...Então provavelmente se entendessem um pouquinho.

Mas o porquê de não lembrar muito dele logo lhe veio à mente, tornando o silencio.

- ... Eu respeito essa relação que tu tens com Bahia...Não que não vá a sentir ciúmes as vezes, mas eu entendo... Gostaria de poder rever São Pedro às vezes... Lhe dizer que estou bem... Ele costumava se preocupar muito com isso...Dizia-me que era muito medroso...Tche...

Umas das últimas lembranças que tinha da antiga capitania que ocupava o sul do Brasil, era num dia frio e chuvoso, tão incomum nas terras do nordeste que vivia com sua mama... Lembrava-se que tinha sido São Paulo a dar a notícia, e logo a consolar a baiana numa das únicas vezes que a virá derramar algumas lágrimas.

O som de correntes o trouxe de volta a realidade, vendo como o gaúcho sentava-se ainda distraído sobre o balanço.

-...Como...Como foi que... Aconteceu..? - Não pode conter sua curiosidade.

- Tu não é o único a perguntar-me isso... Muitos já o fizeram, mas eu realmente... Não sei - Suspirou fundo, fechando os olhos - Não sei... Na noite anterior da que ele desapareceu, sentou-se do meu lado, contou-me algumas histórias do inicio da colônia... Alguns enfrentamentos contra espanhóis... Disse-me para ser forte e bravo sempre, que fazer história nunca a sido fácil... Ficou do meu lado até eu cair no sono...E quando eu acordei...Ele não estava mais lá.

Sentiu seu coração apertar com tal ideia...

- Eu o procurei por toda parte... A todos os lugares que costumávamos ir juntos, mas claro que eu não o encontrei..

-...Entendi...- Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer o do sudeste.

O gosto salgado das lágrimas, e a lembrança do céu embaçado por elas... Dizem que homens não deviam chorar, mas naquele instante em que se viu sozinho... Não se sentia um homem...Sentia-se uma criança, uma pequena e frágil criança, que em sua inocência achava que chorar espantaria seus males, espantaria suas dores, haveria muito tempo para ser 'homem' mais tarde, naquele momento só queria poder chorar.

Quando deu por si, Espírito Santo via esse mesmo embaçado que o gaúcho vira quando pequeno, limpando envergonhados as lágrimas de seu rosto.

- São Paulo fora a primeira capitania que relatei o acontecido...Olhou-me apenas com um olhar vazio, talvez me culpe por ter tomado o lugar de seu antigo amigo, não me seria estranho, eu mesmo me a de ter culpado por um bom tempo.

"_...Deves estar muito feliz Rio Grande do sul..."_

Ainda sim eu fui forte, e bravo...Tendo sempre orgulho de quem sou e de onde vim – Disse com o rosto erguido e convicto – Não importa o caminho que isso tenhas me levado, sempre há de ter cuidado do que prezo e acredito.

Sutilmente passou a mão pela gola de sua roupa, fazendo o capixaba notar uma espécie de um corte ali.

- Por isso... Ah! –Caiu com tudo da cadeira de balanço – QUE PO-

- CARAL** RIO GRANDE! ESTOU A TE CHAMAR! ACASO ERES SURDO?!

Do chão, o sulista limpava o rosto de uma bola de lama tacada pela irmã, Santa Catarina, que o observava irritada com as mãos na cintura.

- Estou a tentar chamar-te a uns quinze minutos!

- Não sabes ser mais sutil?! – Levantava-se

- Ah, cale logo a boca antes de que eu fique realmente nervosa!

- Aaaaaah claro, falas como se não estivesse nervosa ago-

Plaft

E outra bola de lama lhe foi jogada na cara caindo novamente no chão, ao tempo que o capixaba tentava segurar o agora riso.

- SANTA!

- Eu avisei!

O gaúcho levantou resmungando pedindo licença a seu filho adotivo, ao ver Paraná havia desmaiado após um... Abraço de resPEITO da irmã, e a mesma não conseguia mais reanima-lo.

O sulista dava pequenas tapinhas na cara do irmão, que estava mais vermelho que um semáforo fechado.

- Sobre Pázinho... Tem sempre desses desmaios - Comentava a catarinense indo se sentar ao lado do sobrinho postiço, enquanto bebia um pouco de água da garrafa – Deve ser esse tempo louco.

E por mais gay que fosse, o capixaba sabia identificar bem o dom europeu dos peitos que a sulista possuía... Aham, o tempo que o desmaiava?... Avá. Esses irmãos ingênuos...

- Ei pequenino...- Começava a resPEITOSa "Santa" – Tu és do sudeste...Não é?

- É...Sou sim...

- E tu és meio gay...Não é?

- Meio não, sou totalmente... Mas posso abrir exceção as vezes, por que?

A jovem apenas riu

- Que gracioso! Pois... Queria perguntar-te uma coisinha...Ainda está brigado com Minas? Pensei que isso fosse impossível ficar bravo com o mineirinho e o jeitinho fofo e estranho que ele tens a falar.

- ... As vezes temos que fazer um esforço... – Forçou um sorriso – Mas por que a pergunta...?

- Ah, é que Bahia me mandou uma mensagem, disse que Minas estava a procurar-te a toda parte , creio quer pedir-te desculpas, deve ser fofo um "desculpas" naquele sotaque dele!

E o capixaba sorriu de verdade.

- É...É sim, mas vou esperar mais um pouco, pra ver se entra na cabeça dele que eu me preocupo com ele e que não é pra ficar me escondendo as coisas... E pra isso preciso ficar longe pra que o "sotaquin" dele não me faça mudar de ideia...

- Tendi... – Comentou a ruiva começando a balançar – Posso perguntar-te outra coisa?

Ambos viram como o paranaense recobrava a consciência, ainda vermelho e gaguejando alguma coisa sem sentido, e o gaúcho só lhe reclamava que devia cuidar-se mais e etc e tal.

- O que?

- ...Mesmo que sejam culturalmente, e territorialmente diferentes... Tu que vives com ele. Não achas que São Paulo e Rio Grande são muito parecidos.

Tal pergunta só fez o capixaba cair na gargalhada, chamando atenção dos outros dois Estados.

Era exatamente como sua mama havia dito, cada um tinha seus próprios motivos e razões...  
>Como para uma cicatriz no pescoço para a Guerra dos Farrapos, um profundo corte no peito da Revolução de 32, ambos passaram por situações e acontecimentos que o fizeram sentir-se sós...Desprotegidos e perdidos. E ainda assim desejar estar envolto de pessoas que poderiam chamar de "família". Alguém para cuidar, alguém para estar baixo a sua tutela, sentir-se útil para alguém, ser esperado por alguém.<p>

O sul

O Sudeste

E toda essa estranha e perturbada família sob o nome do pai Brasil.

- Por que ele está a rir tanto?

- Que...Foi que você disse ...Santa?

- ...Pois eu só fiz uma pergunta...

O que aconteceu a São Pedro, a discussão de 'tutela' do paranaense, outras vezes estando de lados opostos do campo de batalha, mesmo retirando tudo isso...O gaúcho e o paulista provavelmente nunca se dariam bem.

- Éeee! São bem parecidos mesmoo!

Pessoas tão parecidas nunca poderiam se entender.

- Viu! Eu disse!

- ...Tche, já eu acho que sois loucos isso sim

PLAFT

- SANTA!

- Eu...perdi alguma...Coisa?

* * *

><p>Oii! Espero que tenham gostado =D<p>

E como eu disse, o próximo cap tem beijo!

Se vocês capricharem nos seus reviews (Kilometricooos pliis! *Q*) ele vai sair mais rápido! O que acham? Temos um acordo?

E sim, será um São-Minense.

Até a próxima então pessoal!

E espero que tenham tido um bom dia dos pais ;D


	23. Cap 11º Coisas como saudade

E aqui está o prometido capítulo! Mais rápido até do que eu imaginei xDDD

Espero que vocês gostem! Por que o circo ta pegando fogo! XD 

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 - Coisas como Saudade<strong>

A reunião dos Estados começava diferente desta vez, quieta e sem brigas ou escaldá-los, e até mesmo Bahia havia chegado no horário certo... Era sem dúvida muito estranho...

- Ah, eu devia ter feito isso á muuuuito tempo - comentava feliz Brasília enquanto arrumava seus papeis na sua enfim civilizada junta.

Claro que a menos de quinze minutos teve que parar ligeiramente a reunião para que Ceará não fosse enforcado por Pernambuco, e meia hora antes disso deter uma discussão ridícula entre Amazonas e Pará... E uma hora antes uma entre Mato Grosso do Sul e seu gêmeo...

Mas eram coisas resolvidas com apenas um ou dois fortes berros da capital, então nem se quer incomodavam realmente.

- Sei não Brasília...- Começou Minas observando com leve desagrado o silencio da mesa - Acho que ocê foi um pouquin longi dimais dessa vez...

- O que quer dizer!? Recordas de toda balburdia infinitiva que aqueles dois sempre estavam a causar em meio de nossas juntas?! – Voltava a falar do seu jeitinho autoritário sem ter que ouvir zuações ou comentários depreciativos.

- ... Sim mas...Veja.. - Disse o moreno apontando com a cabeça o vizinho fluminense, que estava estranhamente quieto observando o café de sua xícara, ao lado de uma cadeira vazia - Os dois praticamenti nasceram juntos soh...

- Eu não ligo, mesmo que tenham nascido quase na mesma década, nunca pararam de discutir desde então! Eu também mereço um pouco de sossego sabe?! - E ao fim de suas palavras, levantou-se para recomeçar as discussões estranhamente civilizadas daquela tarde.

Um a um os temas a serem discutidos iam entrando em pauta numa bagunça mais... "calma" e controlável, sendo que alguns Estados tinham até mesmo aproveitado a "bondade repentina" de seus chefes, lê-se eleição, para pedirem uma ou outra folga, estando assim hoje em um número bem reduzido.

- Reuniões chatas que não levam a lugar nenhum já temo várias – Reclamava o capixaba rabiscando uma garrafa de cerveja num papel – Ao menos essas eram engraçadas...

- É... tem razão Santo...

O espírito-santense apenas ignorou a resposta do mineiro ocupado com seu desenho, o que fez o mais novo suspirar tristemente.

- E você Rio de Janeiro – Chamava repentinamente a capital –Ao menos está escutando o que está sendo discutido?

O carioca deixou de mexer seu café para lançar seu pior olhar á capital, que fez um ou outro Estado sentir um arrepio, e sem dizer mais nada voltou á olhar o nada mexendo seu cafezinho.

- Ora s-

- Fío calma... – Chamava a guianense segurando o ombro do mais novo para que ele não se levantasse –Num se mete cum ele não, Xá eu te contar uma coisa... Não é seguro cê si meter cum Rio estando de mal humor.

- Como é?! – Exaltou-se.

- Veja bem... Cê mandou São Paulo embora...

- Não mandei ele embora! Só esta fora do país...

- Então! Rio do Sul ta di folga hoje...Minas num vai conseguir de segurar o fluminense bravo sozinho não Capitar...Melhor deixa ele quieto.

- Deixa-lo fazer o que bem entende?! – E viu afrontado como litorâneo colocava fones de ouvido para deixar de ouvir a conversa – OLHA ISSO!

- Brasília...Apenas continue a reunião e ignore...

- Mas...!

- Vamos continuar o não? – Questionava um pernambucano arretado - Tenho mais coisa prá fazer da vida homi!

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Rio...- Chamou o mineiro ao fim da sessão, todos os estados já haviam se retirado mas o carioca ainda continuava sentado com a desculpa que ordenava seus papeis.

Terminou o que fazia e começou a se levantar deixando a visão a xícara de café que seguia cheia desde o inicio do encontro.

- Rio...Eu sei qui ocê ainda ta bravo...

- Hmm...

- Eh...Ocê ta bem?

- Sim... Tô, só pensando em que praia posso ir hoje, nada demais – Respondeu sem se virar ao mais novo, saindo de seu lugar enquanto tomava com desagrado o café congelado que trazia – Até.

O Mirerin apenas observou como o fluminense se distanciava perdido nos próprios pensamentos, movimento sendo observado também pelo Santo.

- Viu como é ruim quando alguém simplesmente não te diz o que está acontecendo ? – Espetou o outro observador com expressão dolorida – Deixa que eu tento falar com ele... Daí cê podia pensar nisso, e me contar de uma vez o que tanto te incomoda...

E dizendo isso, a antiga terra de mineração foi deixada a sós na sala de reunião, pensando no que devia fazer agora...

-.-.-.-

Já estava quase escurecendo quando São Paulo e Brasil adentraram num taxi para voltarem á embaixada em que estavam hospedados.

Quieto...

Estava tudo quieto demais.

- Hmmm... O que achou da reunião? – Tentava puxar assunto o país.

- O de sempre... – Contestou simplesmente.

- Você... Quase não falou...

-... Não foi necessário, estou cansado, só isso.

-... Ah...Taaaa...

Talvez notando a inquietação no banco traseiro, ou simplesmente por não entender o que os passageiros conversavam, o taxista canadense optou por ligar o radio quebrando um pouco o silencio do lugar.

**So while I'm turning in my sheets and once again I cannot sleep.**

**Walk out the door and up the street; look at the stars beneath my feet.**

_(Então, enquanto me reviro nos lençóis e mais uma vez não consigo dormir._

_Saio porta fora e subo a rua, olho as estrelas debaixo dos meus pés.)_

O pai notava como o primogênito observava sem foco as estrelas daquela noite, sempre, sempre, desde pequeno o paulista foi difícil de lidar, pelos mais diferentes motivos.

**Remember rights that I did wrong, so here I go. **

_(Lembro das coisas certas que eu transformei em erradas, e então, aqui vou eu.)_

E o pior é que com o passar dos anos, isso não melhorou absolutamente nada...

**Hello, hello. There is no place I cannot go.**

_(Olá, olá. Não há lugar onde eu não possa ir)_

Sempre pareceu distante e perturbado com alguma coisa, não importa onde estivesse.

**My mind is muddy but my heart is heavy. Does it show?**

(_Minha mente está turva, mas meu coração está pesado. Dá pra ver?)_

- Sampa... - Tornou a chamar o pai - Você não ta se sentindo bem... É isso?

**I lose the track that loses me, so here I go.**

_(Eu perco a trilha que me perde, então, aqui vou )_

O paulistano não respondeu de imediato, distraído em observar o caminho em que o taxi se dispunha a ir.

- Eu não sei...Acho que sim, sei lá... - Comentou vagamente sem desprender os olhos da paisagem que passava rápida e difusa - ...Deve ser só o cansaço...

- Certeza...? Não quer me dizer qual o problema?

- ...O problema...- Repetiu baixinho, fechando os olhos.

**And so I sent some men to fight, and one came back at dead of night.**

**Said he'd seen my enemy. ****Said he looked just like me**

_(E aí eu mandei alguns homens pra luta, e um deles voltou na calada da noite._

_Disse que tinha visto meu inimigo. Disse que ele se parecia comigo)_

- Isso...

- Provavelmente... O problema seja eu...

- Que quer dizer? - Preocupava-se ainda mais o brasileiro

**So I set out to cut myself and here I go.**

_(Então, eu me preparei para me ferir e aqui vou eu)_

- Pai... - Voltou-se pela primeira vez á nação que fazia parte - ... O que você faria se...

**I'm not calling for a second chance,**

**I'm screaming at the top of my voice.**

_(Não estou pedindo uma segunda chance,_

_Eu estou gritando com toda a minha voz.)_

- ...Estivesse aponto de cometer um grande, grande erro...

**(Give me reason but don't give me choice.**

**'Cause I'll just make the same mistake again.)**

_Dê-me a razão, mas não me dê a escolha._

_Pois eu cometerei o mesmo erro..._

_-... outra vez.?_

- Hã...Depende... - Seguiu o mais velho confuso - Há muitos tipos de erros... Alguns não podemos evitar já outros... Mas você diz pela segunda vez...Hã... Não acho que isso de errar duas vezes seja bobagem... Bem... Depende do que seja, eu acho...Mas que tipo de erro? Fala da crise ou algo assim?

- Não... Não tem nada haver com política... Exatamente

- ... Então.. Se for alguém...Talvez vocês possam simplesmente conversar...

**And maybe someday we will meet, and maybe talk and not just speak.**

_(E talvez um dia nos encontremos, e talvez conversemos e não apenas falemos)_

-...Eu duvido, realmente duvido muito

**Don't buy promises 'cause, there are no promises I keep.**

_(Não acredite nas minhas promessas porque não há promessas que eu cumpra)_

- ... Ah, deixa pra lá, é besteira minha - E tornou a observar a janela falsamente entretido, ignorando um bufo de desaprovação e impaciência de seu pai.

**And my reflection troubles me, so here I go.**

_(E a minha consciência me incomoda, então, aqui vou eu)_

O taxi então seguiu seu caminho, a triste melodia logo acabaria, dando lugar a outra até que chegassem ao local indicado.

**...Look at the stars, falling down,**

**And I wonder where, did I go wrong**

_(Olho as estrelas caindo,_

_E eu me pergunto onde foi que eu errei.)_

-.-.-.-.-

Em outro hemisfério, Espírito Santo esperava pacientemente frente a uma porta de um luxuoso apartamento em Copacabana, depois de quase quinze minutos tentando fazer o porteiro lhe ver decidiu subir por conta própria, provavelmente nas câmeras de segurança só apareceria ser uma criança, então dificilmente alguém iria importunar.

E assim finalmente alguém veio lhe abrir a porta.

- ...A sua pizza está atra- Parou no meio da frase vendo de quem se tratava.

- AMÉM - Quase berrou o capixaba - É você mesmo?!

O carioca que mantinha o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo e usava óculos de grossa armação vermelha apenas lançou um olhar seco ao vizinho, tentando fechar a porta.

- Espera! Espera, esperaa! - Segurou a porta com a ponta do pé - Desculpa! É que... É estranho ver cê de óculos assim...

O mais novo não respondeu apenas dando de costas, ao que o irmão mais velho aproveitou para entrar e fechar a porta atrás de si.

O apartamento estava como se lembrava... Por que já visitará o local com Minas, embora tenha passado despercebido... Mas havia a estranha exceção da escrivaninha perto da teve, geralmente cheia de DVD's ou relatórios abandonados, agora tinha uma pilha considerável de documentos, provavelmente os dados por Brasília como castigo, e o computador ligado.

- Hmmm... Então...

O dono do lugar apenas voltou à escrivaninha onde antes estava, puxando uma cadeira de madeira, e tornado a escrever e digitar alguma.

Alheio a tudo isso, provavelmente apenas para dar alguma vida e som ao cômodo, a televisão mantinha-se ligada.

- Rio... Eu queria falar com você...

E como bem esperava não recebeu nenhuma resposta...Suspirou sentando no sofá e pensando em algum plano pois o que tinha de amarra-lo de ponta cabeça para fazê-lo falar parecia não tão eficiente como a uma hora atrás...

Distraidamente pegou o controle da TV aumentando-a e trocando de canal para ver se assim chamava a atenção de seu irmãozinho.

Acabou parando num canal de música, com um grande cantor das terras de sua mama.

_"... Não vejo mais você faz tanto tempo_

_Que vontade que eu sinto_

_De olhar em seus olhos, ganhar seus abraços_

_É verdade, eu não minto..."_

E rapidamente desligou a tv como se recebesse um choque elétrico, vendo levemente repreensivo se o carioca havia ao menos escutado.

E felizmente seguia escrevendo alheio a tudo.

E infelizmente acabou deixando o controle cair, rolando para baixo da estante...

Foi até o carpete tentando fazer silencio, e esticando a mão para pegar o maldito aparelho, no que o mais novo seguia tentando ignorar-lhe.

Mudou de estratégia tentando alcançar com os pés, e assim tornando a liga-la.

_"...Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?_

_Você não me ensinou a te esquecer_

_Você só me ensinou a te querer_

_E te querendo eu vou tentando te encontrar_

Observou pálido o carioca que até mesmo deixará de escrever, de olhos fechados como se contando até dez...Mil.

E continuou a tentar pegar o maldito aparelho, amaldiçoando Caetano de sua mama.

_Vou me perdendo_

_Buscando em outros braços seus abraços_

_Perdido no vazio de outros passos_

_Do abismo em que você se retirou_

_E me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho_

_Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?... "_

E enfim conseguiu desliga-la, sob o olhar mais que assassino do carioca que parecia imaginar sua morte lenta e dolorosa...

- ... Disculpa...

E mais uma vez o quase-loiro voltava a suas pendências, ignorando o vizinho.

O Santo suspirou aliviado recolocando o controle ao lado da televisão e recolhendo também um documento que devia ter voado. Por alguns instantes ficou impressionado em ver que boa parte tinha sido feita a mão pelo próprio carioca á algumas semanas atrás, pois sua letra era inconfundível, uma mistura cômica de uma grafia digna da corte, com uma masculina desleixada...Devido a tantos anos como capital que era obrigado a escrever impecavelmente, e dos últimos cinquenta e dois anos que tornou-se só um Estado. Porém as primeiras letras e os cortes precisos nos "t's" denunciavam que a tentativa de escrever de forma mais solta ainda não dava cem por cento certo.

- Rio... Eu quero conversar contigo...

Nada...

- Vamos Rio, por favor

Seguia escrevendo.

- Eu sei que você está bravo... Mas Brasília nem ao menos escutou mama! Acha mesmo que ele me escutaria?!

O som da caneta riscando o papel.

- ... Eu queria ao menos ter meu irmãozinho de volta para conversar...

Ainda assim...

- Sabe... ! - Exclamou com a voz algo quebrada - Não precisa fingir que não está me escutando ta bom?! Eu já tenho gente suficiente na minha vida fazendo isso! E eles não estão fingindo!

E num longo suspiro, o mais novo virou-se vendo os olhos brilhosos do irmão.

-... Desculpa...Ta bom?! Eu fui um tonto...Mas to tentando te ajudar agora... Eu não sou muito bom nisso, mas ao menos estou tentando...

E a campainha da porta soou.

- Deve ser a bendita Pizza que eu pedi.

- Eu pego! E você me desculpa! Que tal?! Trato feito?!

- Que tipo de trato é esse?! - Bateu a mão na testa - Ta bom... Mas tu paga.

- HEEE?!

- É pagar ou largar.

- Filho da...Ta bom...- E foi buscar o dito prato, xingando enquanto pegava sua carteira, perdendo um sorrisinho de seu maninho.

Alguns minutos depois estavam comendo pizza e discutindo como bons e civilizados irmãos.

- ESTOU TE FALANDO CAZZO! PEGUE A AZEITONA DO MEU PRATO OUTRA VEZ QUE EU TE TRANSFORMO EM PRESUNTO!

- QUERO VER TU ME IMPEDIR Ô ITALIANINHO DE UM METRO E CINQUENTA!

- EU TENHO UM E SESSENTA EEEEE TRÊS! PRA SUA INFORMAÇÂAAAAO!

- ÔOOOOO GRANDE DIFERENÇA!

Os dois se encontravam deitados no carpete, sem fôlego com o rosto sujo de molho depois de quase gladiarem pelos pedaços da pobre pizza.

- ...Então... Agora falta a sobremesa! E muita cerveja!

- Tem coca-cola, mas a cerveja acabou.

- COMO ASSIIIIIIMA CERVEJA ACABOU?! QUE TIPO DE ESTADO LITORANÊO É VOCÊ?!

- Eu já bebi tudo né prego, nem sai pra comprar mais, mas se tu quiser tem uma cesta cheia de doces árabes na mesa da cozinha.

- ...E por que raios cê tem doce árabe na sua casa...?

Um pequeno silêncio se formou logo quebrado por um longo suspiro do carioca, que levantou do chão abrindo uma porta de vidro da estante da Tv, tirando de lá um narguile.

- Quer?

- Não obrigado, eu já bebo que nem alemão, fumar também é demais já.

Assim sendo, o carioca remexeu no armário até encontrar tudo necessário, montando seu aparelho.

- Essa cesta foi meu vizinho que me deu, ele é de algum desses lados que as mulheres usam véu ou algo assim.

- Aaaah...

- Há seis anos que ele mora do meu lado, e eu até hoje não entendo uma vírgula do que ele fala

Levantou-se para pegar um pouco de água na cozinha logo retornando e enchendo o cachimbo de chão.

- E por que ele te deu uma cesta então...? De repente quis fazer a imagem de bom vizinho?

O carioca pós a ponta de latão de uma das mangueiras do narguile na boca aspirando e logo inspirando uma fumaça com forte cheiro de caqui.

- São Paulo, enquanto morava aqui... Conversou uma ou outra vez com ele, até o chamava de "Primo" ou algo assim, parece que fizeram amizade..

- Aaah...

- O senhor que mora ai do lado agora sempre me cumprimenta quando me vê...Bem, ao menos acho que ele está me cumprimentando né...Sei lá..

E um silencio incomodo tornou a se formar, ao tempo que o carioca se levantava e ligava o rádio, levando a forma da pizza para a cozinha.

O som lento de piano enchia os ares, e o capixaba pensava o que falar agora.

Encheu-se de coragem e foi até o cômodo onde estava seu irmão, distraidamente lavando uns copos.

- Rio... Você pode falar comigo se quiser...

- O que tu quer que eu fale...?

-...Sei lá... O que quiser... Pô desabafar fratello

**...Pra ser sincero**

**Não espero de você...**

- Eu não sei...

**Mais do que educação**

**Beijo sem paixão**

**Crime sem castigo**

- ... Só estranho... É muito estranho... O silencio, a falta de comentários irônicos, empurrões e chutes...Pode parecer loucura, mas eu acho que me acostumei...

**Aperto de mãos**

**Apenas bons amigos... **

Poderia soar até masoquismo...Mas era muito estranho, de alguma forma, por mais bizarro que possa parecer...

**Pra ser sincero**

**Não espero que você**

**Minta!**

Tinha se acostumado a ser insultado, ouvir berros, e escaldá-los daquele projeto de nerd, como também havia se acostumado a insulta-lo, a berrar com ele e fazê-lo surtar, que por sinal era uma das coisas mais engraçadas de se fazer.

**Não se sinta capaz**

**De enganar**

E mesmo quando o paulista viajava com o pai, ou mesmo por assuntos "econômicos" sozinho, os dois ainda se xingavam/berravam/e brigavam por telefone, internet ou o que seja...Mas agora, não ter qualquer tipo de contato com o paulista...

**Quem não engana**

**A si mesmo...**

Pensando assim...Soava até meio doentio não?

- Rio...

Suspirou profundamente indo até a sala novamente, sentando-se ao lado de seu narguile sem ver nada em especifico.

- Séculos atrás ...Quando ele era bandeirante, e eu uma das sete províncias... Não sei... De alguma forma aos poucos fomos nós conhecendo... Nós tornando amigos...E cada vez nos víamos mais, e mais... Tornamos-nos próximos, bons amigos... Apesar de todos os problemas

**Nós dois temos**

**Os mesmos defeitos**

O capixaba conhecia essa história... E para sua amargura sabia como ela terminava.

**Sabemos tudo**

**A nosso respeito**

- ... Quando dei por mim, ele estava sempre lá... Sempre diferente, sempre mudando... Mas lá... Sempre lá...

**Somos suspeitos**

**De um crime perfeito**

**Mas crimes perfeitos**

**Não deixam suspeitos...**

- ... Isso acabou...Com a revolução...- Fechou os olhos com força - Ficamos sem nos ver por décadas... Sem saber muito um do outro... Mesmo que as coisas nunca voltem a ser como eram antes... Voltamos a nos ver, voltamos a nos falar...

**Pra ser sincero**

**Não espero de você**

**Mais do que educação**

- ... Por mais que nessas últimas décadas exista essa forte rixa entre nós, esta bem. Por que ao menos de alguma forma voltamos a ser amigos...E...Espi... Tu ta chorando...?

**Beijo sem paixão**

**Crime sem castigo**

**Aperto de mãos**

**Ainda bons amigos...**

- N-n-não...- Justificava-se o mais velho com os olhos vermelhos, úmidos e brilhantes e rosto inchados - É-é só-só um cisco...

O fluminense aspirou e inspirou profundamente seu narguile e trocou de estação para uma música mais alegre antes de puxar seu meio-irmão a um meio-abraço.

- Conheço bem esse tipo de cisco... Sabe, quando era bem jovem... São Paulo me disse que eu me arrependeria de ser assim...Tão sentimental, que ainda sofreria muito por isso...Ééé, realmente ele tinha razão.

Ao fundo, a previsão do tempo ditava uma semana de sol e um fim de semana de chuva, sabe-se lá em que região, logo um transito movimentado, informações alheias juntas ao que acontecia.

O ítalo-brasileiro limpou seu rosto com a manga da blusa, fungando levemente.

- É que... O jeito que você sente saudade é... T-tão...- Seguido do som grotesco de uma assoada de nariz no guardanapo que antes limpara a boca.

- Saudade né, eu não tenho muita sorte mesmo... Odeio ter que admitir... Mas aquele estúpido...Faz realmente muita falta...Acho que sempre fez, que falta de sorte a minha - Riu meio sem graça, soltando o irmão e fumando uma vez mais.

O som de violão encheu aos poucos o apartamento com uma nova melodia, junto ao som do interfone de seu porteiro.

- ... O Que será agora... Espi eu já venho, só vou ver o que é...

- T-ta... E-eu t-to bem..!

**O amor precisa da sorte**

**De um trato certo com o tempo**

- Alo Sr Nicolas?

- Oi, meu caro tem um rapaz jovem aqui chamado Joaquim procurando um tal de Carlos no seu apartamento... Ele insiste, mas acho que é engano...

**Pra que o momento do encontro seja pra dois o exato momento**

- ...Um rapaz chamado Joaquin...? Conheço nenhum não...

A este comentário Espírito Santo levantou de um pulo.

- Rio, quem ele está procurando?!

E uma voz portuguesa contribuía para a melodia pelo rádio, alheia a sala que a rodeava

**O amor precisa de sol**

**E do barulho da chuva**

- Hã?...Um tal de Carlos...Por-

Não pode terminar a frase por que no momento seguinte seu irmão mais velho lhe tinha simplesmente arrancado o interfone.

**De beijos desesperados**

**De sonhos trocados da ausência de culpa**

- Diga pra ele que eu já estou descendo! - E desligou o aparelho segurando o irmão mais novo, no entanto, bem mais alto, pelos ombros - Rio, eu te entendo, acredite em mim quando eu digo que entendo... Eu tenho mesmo que socar certo Joaquim... Aguenta as pontas ai

E sem dizer mais nada saiu correndo fechando a porta.

- ...Certo...

E tão distraídos estavam para não notar o belo dueto entre um brasileiro e um português que tocava ao fundo dessas cenas que viviam.

**Talvez o amor só seja assim pra mim**

**E pra você não seja nada disso**

**Mas eu prometo tentar aprender a te amar do jeito que for preciso...**

Minas gerais tinha acabado de entregar um envelope para o porteiro daquele prédio quando do nada uma criaturinha pequena de não mais que um metro e sessenta e três surgiu do nada se jogando em um salto e derrubando o mineirinho no chão com um forte som de crack.

- Aaaaiii! SANTO!

- Sr. Carlos para você seu idioota! - Deu-lhe um soco no ombro - Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te bater para cê aprender que é um idiota! Seu idiota!

- Ai...Certu...Certu... Ai...Eu sou um idiota - Passou a mão na nuca dolorida pela queda -...Eu nun gostu di dividir algumas coisas qui penso pur que num quéro preocupá ninguém...Máh assim acabei ti preocupando mais...Num era minha intenção...É qui...Ai..Me disculpa?

- O que cê num me pedi nesse "sotaquin" que eu não faço rindo! - Deu-lhe mais um soco.

- Ai... Podi pará di me bater intão..

- Vou pensar... E o que cê entregou para o porteiro lá? - Tentou ajudar seu mineirinho a levantar, ao tempo que o caçula do sudeste tirava um comprovante do bolso e lhe mostrando - Aaaaaah! Ele vai adorar isso! - Deu mais um soco - Eu já te disse que você é um idiota muito fofo~?

- Aiii!...Eu realmenti acho que quebrei alguma coisa... Ai... - E ambos sairam Copacabana afora resolver os próprios problemas.

Em algum momento que o Sr. Nicolas percebeu que os tais Sr. Carlos e Sr. Joaquim não brigariam ou fariam nada grave, deixou sua mulher a cargo da portaria para entregar a tal encomenda urgente a seu mais antigo e mais estranho morador.

Mal havia lhe mostrado a carta o mesmo a abriu velozmente e no instante seguinte saiu correndo pelo apartamento fechando todas as cortinas e guardando todas as suas coisas, embora o rádio ainda seguia quase a terminar a melodia que entoava sem chamar a atenção.

**...Mas se o amor quiser mudar as leis do que é certo**

**Ele faz que o improvável aconteça**

- ...O Senhor quer que eu faça alguma coisa...?

- Sim! Um taxi... Por favor chámeh um taxxii - Tentava dizer com o passaporte na boca - E digah qui xi eli chegá rápidu terá gojetah em dolar!

- Hmm...Certo...

**Quando o amor vier não tema, tenha fé**

**Ele encherá seu olhar de esplendor e beleza**

**Talvez o amor só seja assim pra mim**

**E pra você não seja nada disso**

Do próprio _tijolar_ Seu Nicolas ligou para o taxista, que sem nenhuma surpresa chegou em menos de cinco minutos, e no mesmo instante o fluminense entrou no carro e partiu, deixando ao seu porteiro a responsabilidade de fechar seu apartamento e claro o rádio...

**Mas eu prometo tentar aprender a te amar do jeito que for preciso**

**Do jeito que for preciso, do jeito que for preciso, do jeito que for preciso, do jeito que for preciso...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Um dia havia se passado desde então e no outro hemisfério, o Pai-Nação seguia preocupado com seu filho que preferia passar a maior parte do tempo dentro do próprio quarto.

- ... Talvez não seja nada grave... - Tentava ajudar um jovem, nem tão jovem, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, e um estranho brilho que o cercava.

- Como não pode ser nada grave Uruguai?! Ele vem me falando de "erro", "erro"... E eu não consegui dizer nada inteligente! O que poderia falar?! Nem sei do que se trata...

- Calma Bra...Calma...É normal que as vezes algumas coisas passem despercebidas por nós... Passamos pouco tempo com nossos Estados... Províncias... Não somos exatamente o pai deles, e eles sabem disso... Tú no eres el único que tiene problemas...

- Lo sé! Lo sé! Eu sei! Mas... Sei lá... É meio frustrante - Sentou-se ao lado do outro latino numa espécie de sala de espera - Me sinto meio perdido...

- Ás vezes quando algo forte acontece com nossas Províncias e Estados, sentimos também... Você sabe... As vezes pode ser isso. O melhor que você tem a fazer é esperar e ver se acontece alguma coisa... Pode ser simplesmente estresse pela crise, você sempre disse que ele é um Estado estressado...

- Eu me sinto um pai horrível...

- Arriba amigo! Olhe a sua volta... Rússia ainda está em guerra com alguns dos seus que querem independência, China também é cheia de províncias que querem ser países, tem outro grande também que não lembro o nome agora... E Estados Unidos então! Ele nem deve saber ao certo quantos tem!

- ...Você diz isso, e mesmo assim quis sua independência de mim... - Comentou o brasileiro olhando para os próprios pés.

- E-esse é um caso diferente! V-você sabe! - Exaltou-se - Eu queria ser um país...Há muito tempo queria... E... -Abaixou extremamente a voz ao tempo que ruborizava - E... Eu nunca conseguiria te ver como "pai" ou "Irmão"...

-...Não quero falar disso... Então eu tenho mesmo que esperar pra ver... Cara, odeio isso... -Bufou frustrado.

- Bem... - Recomeçou a nação brilhante ficando cada vez mais vermelha - ...Aproveitando que estamos aqui...E-eu...Bem... Queria te dizer uma coisa q-que...Eu queria te falar a... Muito...Muito tempo...

- Que sooono! Obrigado pela ajuda Uruguai! - Deu uma batidinha no ombro do amigo, indo em direção á saída e abrindo a porta - Ah! Boa noite Montevidéu! A gente se vê Sebs!

E simplesmente saiu, dando passo a uma linda jovem de cabelos até o ombro encaracolados e loiros.

- Aaaaah, eu não acreditooooo! - Resmungou o país escondendo o rosto contra as mãos.

- ...Não conseguiu falar com ele outra vez papa...?

- Não... Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes tentei me declarar...E...E nada! Isso não é nada glamouroso...

A jovem capital que também usava óculos sobre seus claros olhos e possuia um brilho igual o pai apenas suspirou desanimada.

- São Paulo também não me deu atenção, tentei falar com ele e nem sequer quis abrir a porta... Tão rude... Só por que não demos certo não quer dizer que tem que me tratar assim...

- ... Como...? - Levantou a cabeça.

- N-n-nada papa! Nada! Sabe... Às vezes pode ser por causa dos Estados dele... Se tiverem com algum forte problema, pode passar pra ele... Hmmm... Você sabe qual Estado dele representa o coração...?

- Não... Não faço ideia...- Suspirou - ... Ai isso não é nada glamouroso!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Tsc, tsc, tsc, você não sentiu aqui dentro brô!

São Paulo se encontrava totalmente esparramado ainda de terno sobre a cama enquanto via um "filme qualquer na Tv", folhas de relatoria se espalhavam por toda o pequeno quarto da embaixada e vez ou outra fumava um cigarro da caixa que trazia consigo.

Aspirou fundo o cigarro, inspirando depois, enchendo o quarto daquela fumaça toxica sem se importar. Sentia-se tão estranho... Tão desconfortável, não pelo fato dos trajes que usava, ou da posição que se encontrava...

Inconscientemente levou uma mão ao peito, apertando-o e ameaçando ainda mais seu traje... Era algo tão distinto...

Ia voltar a assistir o "filme qualquer" quando alguém bateu na sua porta.

-...

E novamente

- ...

E outra vez...

- ... Mas que po***... – Xingou baixinho, e logo - ...Montevidéu, sim, eu sou uma pessoa rancorosa não vou atender, desista.

No entanto o som se repetiu.

- ...Não pode ser...Argh deve ser alguém da embaixada.

Continuando...

- Que ódio...Nem do outro lado do mundo consigo ter paz! Jáaa vaaai! - se levantou recolhendo os papeis em tempo recorde, e abrindo a janela para que o resto da fumaça saísse. Arrumou sua roupa, e estava arrumando seu cabelo quando abriu a porta. - Lanceliny eu não est-

Começou pensando que de uma das funcionárias se tratasse, mas era...

- "Lanceliny"?! Qualé mermão, isso por acaso é nome de gente?!

Atenção emissoras para o toque de cinco segundos.

Cinco

quatro

Três

dois

um

- WHAT THE FUCK?!

- Tu já ta falando que nem gringo é?

- O-o-o-que você - Tentou dizer.

- Pô, em pensar que eles chamam isso aqui de verão, francamente - O carioca ignorou totalmente a surpresa do outro entrando no quarto - Estou aqui às escondidas então vou ficar no teu quarto mesmo, ah! Pai não pode saber, ta? - Disse tacando a mala no chão e explorando o quarto. - Caramba , Ô cheiro de cigarro, tu andou fumando né?

Isso senhores, é o que significa a frase "Chegou chegando".

- O que RAIOS cê ta fazendo aqui?! - Exclamou observando como o fluminense se sentava em sua cama e dava pequenos saltinhos para testa-la.

- Ah...Eu vim te encher - disse simplesmente, claro, afinal Canadá era suficientemente perto do Brasil para alguém atravessar AS AMERICAS só para 'incomodar' um sujeito.

- COMO?! CÊ TA DIZENDO QUE ATRAVESOU MEIO MAPA PRA ME ENCHER?!

- Hmmm, como eles dizem aqui?...Ah! "Yep!" e - Parou no meio da frase quando observou o filme que o paulistano estava assistindo antes de sua chegada.

- CÊ ACHA QUE PODE SIMPLESMENTE VIR AQUI E D- Parou também, mais por ver a expressão de satisfação maligna no rosto do outro, virou-se para a Tv também, entendo assim tal gesto - N-n-não é o que você está pensando! E-eu só...Estava passando na Tv!

O outro brasileiro simplesmente se levantou, e pegou uma embalagem ao ver de um DVD em que se via "Dos mesmos criadores da Era do gela" e em letras garrafais "RIO".

- Só estava passando na tv é? Não sabia que no Canadá passava filmes dublados em português - comentava brincalhão com o dvd em mãos..

- Rio... Me...Da... Esse...DVD...

- Vem buscar mermão~

- ME DEVOLVE!

- Acho que não te escuteeei~!

- ME DÊ RIGHT NOW! - E sem esperar resposta praticamente se tacou em cima do carioca, que se defendeu com um dos braço enquanto com o outro mantinhaesticada a caixinha.

- NEM PENSAR! - E usou sua força para tentar afasta-lo, sem grande sucesso e percebendo que com a mão livre o paulista ia lhe atacar o pescoço.

Respirou fundo, mesmo que não fosse tão forte quanto o mais velho, era muito melhor na arte do "Agir primeiro, pensar depois", sendo assim simulou que jogaria o DVD longe e no instante que o paulista desviou o olhar, usou de toda a sua força e da desatenção de seu vizinho para mudar as posições e joga-lo para trás, fazendo seus óculos voarem, e um pouco sem fôlego segurou ambos os braços do ex-bandeirante pare evitar um possível estrangulamento, segurando ainda o DVD com a ponta dos dedos.

- M-miseravel... - Ofendia, pois durante o brusco movimento não só perderá os óculos como também baterá a cabeça no encosto da cama.

Estava sobre o corpo do paulista... A míseros centímetros de distancia...

Sentia que sua cabeça ia explodir devido ao golpe que sofrerá um pouco acima de sua nuca.

Sentia sua respiração se tornar tensa ao tempo que suas mãos deslizavam pelos braços pálidos do outro.

Estava dolorido demais para notar como as mãos do fluminense deixavam de segurar seus braços e deslizavam até suas próprias mãos.

Entrelaçando com seus dedos

Seus dedos sendo entrelaçados.

Sentia sua temperatura aumentar, sua boca tornar-se seca.

Sentia a dor amenizar, embora o peso sobre seu corpo não diminuía, o que começava a sufoca-lo

A visão do rosto pálido, vermelho e sufocado era simplesmente delirante! Aqueles lábios finos tinham que ser seus...

Perto demais...

Perto demais...

Tinha que abrir os olhos e jogar o carioca longe antes que fizesse uma besteira...

Ia fazer uma grande besteira, sabia... Mas não queria pensar apenas queria...

- Aah Sampa... - E cortou os centímetros dolorosos que os separavam, fechando os olhos no exato momento que o paulista abriu os seus.

E abriu os olhos de sobremaneira ao sentir o quente toque dos lábios cariocas sobre o seus, sua mente simplesmente não processava, muito menos lhe dizia o que fazer... Não podia estar acontecendo, simplesmente não fazia sentido!

No entanto ali estavam, o fluminense sentia seu corpo ferver, seu coração totalmente descontrolado lhe impulsionava a seguir, abria e fechava seus lábios degustando tudo que podia daquela boca ainda selada.

Queria tanto que abrisse a boca, mordiscou uma, duas vezes seu lábio inferior num pedido urgente... Porém o paulista simplesmente não reagia. Sendo assim limitou-se a lamber gostoso o contorno daquela fina pele vermelha. Sentia-se em êxtase.

Sem perceber aproximou ainda mais os corpos fazendo um movimento brusco contra o lado direito do tórax do paulista, onde estava sua cicatriz, fazendo-o abrir a boca em exclamação.

E foi nesse instante que Rio de Janeiro conseguiu um ouro que nem mesmo as olimpíadas lhe puderam dar.

Num rápido movimento invadiu território paulista, percorrendo todo seu contorno e incitando o outro a imita-lo, este estando com o olhar entrecerrado.

Delirante, simplesmente delirante...

Vicioso, asfixiante...

Podia jurar que estava a ponto de quebrar a resistência paulista, de fazê-lo contribuir com tal gozo, quando ambos ouviram o som de uma conversa do outro lado da porta.

Afastaram-se rapidamente, ambos sem fôlego encarando um ao outro, a consciência dos dois retornando...Nenhum sabia bem o que dizer...

Sampa tinha a expressão de surpresa congelada no rosto, cabelos desalinhados e sem óculos ainda, com uma mão perto dos lábios tentando processar o acontecido.

Rio de Janeiro entrava em desespero notando o que tinha feito, com uma expressão de terror no rosto, simplesmente não conseguirá se controlar... E agora...

- S-sampa...E-eu-E-e-eu...

- Saaaampaaa! - Ouviram do outro lado da porta - Você está bem?! Os funcionários me disseram que ouviram gritos.

São Paulo foi o primeiro a se tocar totalmente da atual situação.

-Escóndete! - Disse espanhol, estava bravo?! Nervoso?! Não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso, foi empurrado pelo mesmo para fora da leito, escondendo-se então embaixo da cama á tempo de ver como o paulistano pegava desajeitado os óculos e abria a porta.

- Minha nossa Sampa! O que aconteceu com você?

- Y-yo estaba durmiendo!

- ...E...Está todo vermelho...Está com f-ebre?! - Tocou-o - E está quente tambéem!

Não conseguia entender direito o resto, escondido como se de um amante se tratará, ouvindo o forte som de seu coração bater nublando as palavras dos outros dois. Só sabia que o vizinho não conseguia falar uma única palavra em português, e por mais que Brasil como nação conseguia entende-lo mesmo assim não deixava de preocupa-lo. E a cada palavra dita num dialeto diferente, o rosto do patriarca se tornava cada vez mais pálido e preocupado.

- Já chega! É mais que evidente que você não está bem! NosSinhorá! EU havia dito a Brasília que não era uma boa época para você estar fora, amanhã mesmo irei comprar as passagens de volta e assim que acabar essa bagaça de reunião voltamos pra casa! - Segurou o braço de seu primogênito - Visse? Até lá tu irá pra reunião comigo! Eles nós meteram nessa crise maldita e agora vão ter que ajudar a tirar! É um absurdo cê passando mal desse jeito! Nossa presidenta vai saber disso! Ah! Se vai!

E assim fechou a porta levando o paulistano consigo.

O carioca ficou sem palavras, saindo de seu esconderijo.

- SEU IDIOTA! - Disse batendo com toda força possível contra a madeira da cama, até um fio de sangue descer de sua testa e como sempre a visão do liquido vermelho lhe enjoando de imediato. Fechou os olhos - Ótimo... Que faço eu agora?!

Com apenas os documentos em mãos, deixou sua mala para trás e fugiu pela janela mais próxima.

Enquanto buscava um hotel, albergue ou coisa parecida mandava uma mensagem para a única pessoa que talvez pudesse lhe ajudar nesse momento.

Ou melhor, o único Estado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Aaah, vamos... Já é quase d'manhãzinha chamegu...

- Hmm~Se é minha prenda que está a pedir~ Mas quero ao menos mais um besito - E sem realmente esperar resposta aproximou-se e beijou os lábios da jovem que compartia o leito, ambos os corpos cobertos com um fino lençol.

Porém doce ato logo foi interrompido pelo toque de um celular.

" Paixãaaaao crueeeel desenfreadaaaa

Te trago miiiiil rosaaaas roubadaaaas"

- Hmmm - Se separaram - É seu celulá chamego?

- Tche...Maldito momento pra tocar...- Se contorceu na cama buscando o aparelho perto de suas coisas - Ah, é o celular do Santo, ele esqueceu comigo..

- Hmmm...

- É uma mensagem de texto... De...Hã...Rio? ...Estava a pensar que estivessem brigados... Talvez voltaram atrás... Hmmm - Porém antes que pudesse abrir o celular foi tomado de suas mãos - Ei!

- Ainda é cedu pracê ler as mensagens dele - O gaúcho simplesmente inflou as bochechas com tal reprenda, cobrindo-se com a coberta para não soltar nenhum palavrão. E então a baiana abriu, e assim que leu abriu os olhos e boca surpresa.

- Vais a dizer-me ao menos que passa? Estou a tentar cuida-lo também como me dizias...Não és um mal guri

- ...Minas realmente conseguiu.

- ...Conseguiu o que?

- Têm razão, eles num tão mais brigadú.

- Hmmmm, e precisava de tanto mistério pra isso?! - Disse tirando os lençóis.

- Sim, é di mãe.

- Hmmm~ Então "mãe" - Começou felino o sulista aproximando-se mais de sua nega - Que tal "brincarmos" de papai e mamãe...Hum? ~

- Hmmmm~ - Cogitou a baiana passando lentamente a mão sobre o rosto do amante. - Não, tô cum sono, noite.

E virou se cobrindo mais com o lençol.

- Aaaah! Injustiça!

* * *

><p>Eu ia fazer mais comentários...Porém acontece que estou morreeendo de sono aqui...ENtão... Reviews por favor? *-* Assim saberei o que vocês acham!<p>

Músicas passadas no capítulo!

**Same Mistake - James Blunt**  
><strong>Você não me ensinou a te esquecer - Caetano Veloso<strong>  
><strong>Pra Ser Sincero- Engenheiros do Hawaii<strong>  
><strong>E<strong>  
><strong>Exato Momento - Ricardo e Tim<strong>

Até mais ver! Espero que tenham gostado!

Fuiz!


	24. 11ª Vinheta dos Estados!

Ola! Como vocês estão?

E preparem-se leitoras, por que agora chega a reviravolta de CdE!

Vocês foram avisadas(os)! /o/

* * *

><p>Como eu não consegui recuperar o resto do capítulo, vou transformar esse começo em vinheta, <em><strong>fazendo seu final<strong> _e logo mais trarei para vocês o novo e alterado "**Coisas como fuçar em coisas alheias" , desculpem os transtornos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vinheta dos Estados!<strong>

14ª Café com leite

As lembranças do sol passando por aquelas frias janelas pareciam opacados com o tempo, talvez na verdade fosse um dia caloroso e brilhante que havia acontecido a mais de cem anos... Porém na memória de ambos que a presenciaram, a luz era fraca e difusa, dando um tom de outrora a tudo ao redor.

A nobre sala de impecáveis moveis parecia triste e sem dotes, com suas cortinas corridas para que ninguém mais pudesse presenciar a conversa que ali acontecia. E tudo que se mantinha realmente vivo nas lembranças eram a presença dos dois que nessa cena se encontravam.

- ... Simplesmente não faço uma ideia de como veio a descobrir ... - O mais velho, de pele pálida e olhos de um azul absurdamente claro dizia, vestido em roupas formais pretas, blusa branca, e uma fita vermelha em laço como gravata. - Somente eu, Bahia, você e Lisboa sabiam sobre isso...

Enquanto este se encontrava sentado numa poltrona de fino couro, apoiando o rosto pensativo sobre ambas as mãos e cotovelos na mesa. O mais novo ouvia quieto o que lhe era dito, pensando no que poderia fazer... _No que queria fazer._

..._O que queria fazer..._

Sua pele morena, cabelos cacheados e negros olhos, de aparência ainda um tanto juvenil naquela época, não mais que uns 16 anos, embora tivesse muito mais.

O de mais idade fechou os olhos com pesar

- Realmente... Não sei ... Porém a reação foi...Pior do que eu esperava.. Não que realmente pudesse de ser diferente...Todos esses problemas agora com esse intento de Rébublica... E agora..._Isso_...Justo agora...

E ainda nenhuma resposta.

O paulista tornou a abrir o olhar focando o jovem que criará desde pequeno, e apesar de inevitáveis desavenças, seguia a seu lado.

- Bahia não pode haver lhe dito nada... A conheço bem para saber isso...O mesmo á você Minas...Então...

" Talvez não fosse esse o motivo..." Passava pela cabeça do mineiro " Provavelmente ele nem o tenha descoberto." E ainda assim não falava nada, mesmo que isso provavelmente poderia acalmar seu antigo tutor.

Não era exatamente isso que queria...

"... Não deve ter descoberto"

- ...Minas... Crês que... Mesmo que já tenha alguns anos passados de nossa independência... Agora, como republica... Ainda queira algum tipo de acerto de contas depois de tudo...

" Provavelmente deve ser outra coisa..."

- Lisboa ter lhe contato... E por isso está agindo assim...Agora...Acredita realmente que foi isso?

" Não"

- Sim - Mentiu, vendo a angustia tingir os olhos azuis do mais velho.

Provavelmente queria desgarrar-se com a mesma liberdade de uma criança, mas seu orgulho não lhe permitia. Apenas fechou os olhos, provavelmente sentindo seu peito apertar. Toda a imagem de imponência veio a baixo, sem conseguir se esconder baixo uma expressão de indiferença.

E foi nesse instante que o fazendeiro aproximou-se, sua roupas não tão formais, compostas por um macacão marrom e uma blusa branca por baixo, acercou-se lentamente, convicto do que faria.

- ...Sampa... Pór favor...Esqueça isso.

- Eu não sei...Não sei que posso fazer... - Foi sincero vendo a potencia da recente republica parada ao lado de sua cadeira. – Eu nãoquero pensar nisso...

- Nada... Máh, eu estou aqui ... Isso que importa.

Pós ambas as mãos sobre a fria face paulistana, sob o olhar confuso e questionador do mesmo.

- Mesmo assim vamó siguir nós dois, eu estou aqui... - Apoio sua testa junto à do maior - Mesmu num saindo comu ocê pensava...

- Minas...?

- Vamos - Afastou sutilmente as testas. A respiração de ambos se chocando - Deixá eu ti ajudar.

E assim, ainda sob a dúvida do maior, o mineiro uniu ambos os lábios.

O receio ainda lhe atormentava quando sentiu o sutil gosto de leite daqueles lábios sob os seus. Porém o vazio que sentia e o calor do corpo contrario contra o seu foram mais fortes, deixando tais pensamentos de lado.

Deu margem apenas a seu instinto e uma necessidade de conforto. Abrindo passagem, sua boca com gosto á café, descobrindo territórios mesmo não sendo mais um Bandeirante. Logo envolvendo a cintura daquele que, um dia já distante criou...

Como em um gosto amargo e doce, de um café com leite.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abriu os olhos quase que com um baque, com a respiração levemente acelerada.

- Aaaaah! Miiinas! Enfim você acordou!...Cê ta bem? Desculpa eu não queria ter te assustado...

- ... Tudo Bem - Tentou sorrir levantando-se devagar, vendo ao redor. Estava na sua cama, em sua fazenda...

Estava tendo um sonho... Respirou fundo tentando apagar as imagens de sua mente...Sem muito sucesso.

- Você estava tendo um pesadelo? - Tornou a questionar o capixaba, que apesar de preocupado encontrava-se sentado sobre as pernas mineiras. - É difícil ver cê acordando assiim tão tarde... Mas não fica de mau humor não, viiu! Eu tentei te acordar antes, mas não consegui

Nisso olhou o relógio que ficava ao lado de um grande e antigo armário de madeira.

Meio dia e meia, grunhiu com o fato.

- Eu disse~ Já é tarde, fiz o café da manhã e o almoço...Não sei qual cê comeria

Passou a mão massageando os olhos. Simplesmente odiava acordar tarde, repugnava! Era como se o dia se fosse sem poder fazer nada. Um total desperdício.

- Aaah vai! Eu fiz comida com tanto amor pra ti! Até já alimentei todos os seus animais!...Bem...Menos o cavalo lá... Então se você ficar de mau humor eu vou embora e vou levar a famosa moqueca capixaba comigo! - Cruzou os braços.

- ...Certu...Certu...Disculpa, más ocê podi pur favor sai di cima di mim...? Não da pra eu levantá...

- Não.

- ...Mas comu eu vou comer a sua famosa moqueca si eu num levantá...?

- Não é "Minha famosa moqueca" é a grandiosa moqueca capixaba! Moqueca só capixaba o resto é peixada! E eu só saiu com beijo de bom dia.

- Num séria de boa tarde...?

- Ótimo! Então são dois!

O mineiro respirou fundo, passando a mão sobre seus cachos.

- Sério...?

- Costume italiano. Sabe, eu respeito a cultura das minhas colônias - Fez expressão séria - E como futura sede de um evento como a copa mundial de futebol cê deveria fazer o mesmo Sr. Joaquim Gerais.

Sem muita escolha, e aos pulinhos que o mais velho dava em suas pernas já estava começando a dormi-las, cedeu, aproximando-se e dando um beijo de cada lado da bochecha do "meio-irmão", que tentou como pode virar o rosto para um beijo mais...Interessante, mas como teve o rosto tomado pelas fortes mãos contrarias não conseguiu fazer muito movimento.

Não que realmente estivesse reclamando ou descontente

Quase que saltitando o capixaba se retirou até a cozinha, cantarolando o que parecia uma música italiana sobre polentas...

O mais novo seguiu no seu lugar por mais alguns instantes antes de levantar-se para se trocar, sentindo a boca seca e o coração ligeiramente apertado

Era engraçado, para não dizer perturbador que ainda lembrava do gosto, e da sensação de tocar aqueles lábios, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Sentia-se realmente um grande idiota.

Da cozinha Santo parecia ter ligado o rádio por que uma melodia algo distante entoava, mas como se tratava de outro idioma e apenas conseguia entreouvir uma ou outra frase entre o toque de um piano, nem lhe prestou muita atenção.

_ ...Old friend_  
><em>Why are you so shy?...<em>  
><em>(...Velho amigo<em>  
><em>Por que você está tão tímido?...)<em>

Abria a porta do seu armário sem prestar total atenção no que fazia, colocando o que iria vestir sobre seu braço, soltando um triste suspiro sem perceber. Ouvindo o capixaba derrubando algo na cozinha sob o som de um palavrão, provavelmente em italiano ou alemão.

_ It ain't like you to hold back_  
><em>Or hide from the light...<em>  
><em>(Não é sua cara se conter<em>  
><em>Ou se esconder da luz...)<em>

Conseguiu conter a vontade repentina de ir ver se estava tudo bem, os passos do mais velho tornaram a soar, enquanto cantarolava, ou falava algo italianamente outra vez.

Encostou desanimado a cabeça na fria porta do armário de grossa e rústica madeira que quase tampava toda uma parede, tentando evitar os raios do sol do meio-dia.

Pensava quantas vezes tomará este mesmo sol do meio-dia em meio a plantações, fazendas, minas de pedras preciosas, ou mesmo atrás do cavalo de seu antigo tutor... Resolvendo assuntos com ele... Tentando espiar pela janela o que conversava com o carioca quando ainda capital, sob as queixas de Paraná de que isso era errado, ou mesmo...

Quantas vezes sentou-se sob o forte sol baixo alguma árvore, perto de alguma cachoeira para matar a sede ou banhar-se em meio a alguma exploração da época das Bandeiras, onde mesmo receoso São Paulo o levava por não querer deixa-lo sozinho, e do pequeno não desgrudava os olhos nenhum instante.

Quantas foram as vezes que viu Bahia cuidas das tantas feridas que o sol não causara na face paulista?

_ ...You'd know how the time flies_  
><em>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<em>  
><em>(...Você deveria saber como o tempo voa<em>  
><em>Apenas ontem foi o melhor tempo das nossas vidas)<em>

Mesmo que não era uma época, mesmo que nunca viveram uma época fácil, mas ainda assim, quantas vezes estava ao seu lado?

A resposta? Muitas...Muitas e muitas vezes... Demasiadas como para contar, onde geralmente nunca estava sozinho, apesar de tudo

Apesar de tudo...

_We were born and raised in a summery haze..._  
><em>(Nascemos e nos criamos numa neblina de verão...)<em>

Chegava a ser engraçado como Sampa sempre teve problemas com o sol intenso, tendo como capital uma metrópole conhecida por suas chuvas constantes, onde seu povo costumava sempre carregar um guarda-chuva consigo por ventura do tempo tão traiçoeiro.

Suas frias serras de colonização norte europeia... Gostava bem mais do frio do que do calor, e ainda assim... Com o passar dos séculos, décadas... Acabou tornando-se grande amigo e até intimo de um Estado conhecido por seu sol.

Sim, por que Rio de Janeiro estava sempre lá também, talvez, até mesmo antes que Sampa o encontrará, e o começará a cuidar, os dois talvez já se conhecessem. Não era a mesma coisa...

_ ...Nothing compares, no worries or cares_  
><em>(...Nada se compara, não se preocupe ou se importe)<em>

Os dois tinham quase a mesma idade, o carioca tinha mais poder e influência, enquanto apenas podia ver pela janela, era ele que realmente era importante.

Mesmo sendo colônia, ainda era uma capital, e mesmo depois na republica, era ele que São Paulo procuraria, ele que berrava e criticava quando fazia algo que todos sabiam que era tolice, e ele que o ajudava depois disso... Enquanto era apenas uma criança.

Apenas podia observar como o laço entre os dois se estreitava.

_Regrets and mistakes they're memories made_  
><em>(Arrependimentos e erros são produzidos pelas lembranças)<em>

E tudo isso, o levou a fazer o que fez... Não queria sentir-se mais em segundo lugar, e quando superou economicamente o fluminense... Foi quando cometeu o pior erro de todos.

_ Who would have known how bitter-sweet this would taste_  
><em>(Quem poderia adivinhar o gosto amargo-doce que isso teria?)<em>

Uma aliança tão amarga e tão doce quanto o próprio nome...E no final tudo que restou foi o amargo em sua boca, e o mesmo amargo no coração de quem um dia beijou...

- ...Oiiii! Minas! Cê não me ouviu da cozinha não?!

_ Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
><em>(Não faz mal, eu vou encontrar alguém como você)<em>

O mineiro assustou-se virando-se para trás encontrando-se com o cabixaba de avental que rezava "Smile. Italian in the kitchen (sorria, italiano na cozinha)", com uma grande panela entre as mãos.

- ...Como...?

- Eu perguntei pra você que horas eu tenho que me encontrar com o Rio, sabe, ele voltou depois do beijão que ele deu no paulista e tal. E eu acho que ele tem pegar algo pra Brasília ou coisa assim no apartamento de Sampa, dai eu vou junto pra ajudar e pra ele não entrar em curto-circuito no apê do cara...Fala sério né... Mas eu não lembro do horário! E...Ah! Eu queria mesmo ter visto o beijo, deve ter sido bem inusitado! Mas se bem conheço meu fratello ele deve ter perdido o controle e praticamente atacado Sampa! Mas sei lá, acho que os dois ficam bem juntos no final das contas.

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_  
><em>(Não desejo nada além do melhor para vocês dois)<em>

- É, tem razão...- Disse sorrindo distante, sem mentir.

_ Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said_  
><em>(Não me esqueça, eu imploro, eu lembro do que você disse: )<em>

- Minas?

O mineiro demorou um pouco para responder, fechando a porta do armário. Pensando em seu sonho, e tudo que aconteceu desde então... E o que o levou a decidir unir Sampa e Rio

- Ta tudo bem? Cê parece meio triste...

Tantas vezes discutindo qual seria o futuro presidente do país... Que apenas poucas comentavam o que eu estava acontecendo afetivamente entre os dois... E ainda assim, talvez São Paulo tinha razão...

- É qui realmenti odeio acordar tarde... E é as 18 horas... certeza qui vai dá tempo?

_Sometimes it lasts in love_  
><em>(Às vezes, o amor dura)<em>

- Aaah! Vai! A viagem é rapidinha!...E cê vai se trocar agora? Quer ajuda? Ou precisa de um abraço e alguns beijinhos 'castos'? - Sorriu travesso

_ But sometimes it hurts instead..._  
><em>(Mas, às vezes em vez disso ele machuca..)<em>

Devia saber que ele e Sampa nunca dariam certo...

-... Er... Não... Obrigada...- Sorriu sem jeito, as vezes o capixaba era excessivamente gay... - I pur quê ocê ta segurando essa panela aqui...?

- AH! Entãaao... Seu armário de temperos é muito alto...Mesmo com ajuda de uma cadeira e bem... Eu preciso de uma ajudinha aqui.

- Aaaah! Desculpa! É pur causa du cavalo! As vezis eli invadi a casa! - Riu sutilmente deixando a roupa sobre a cama - Eu vó ti ajuda, depois mi troco...

- Ainda me ofereço pra ajudar cê nisso~

- Santo!

- O que?!

_ ...Sometimes it lasts in love_  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>(...Às vezes, o amor dura<em>  
><em>Mas, às vezes em vez disso ele machuca)<em>

* * *

><p>Aproveitando a atenção, gostaria de anunciar o retorno do <em><strong>desafio dos mistérios!<strong>_

Pra quem não conhecem, esqueceu, ou passou batido nos capítulos anteriores, tratasse de descobrir mistérios que podem passar despercebidos pelos capítulos.

Eu comecei com essa "brincadeira", para que vocês tomassem mais atenção a fic, pois a cada capítulo eu 'lanço' mais e mais dicas sobre o "quê" desta historia, que mais uma vez lembro a todos, esta ligada com a historia do país em si, e também...EU não dou ponto sem nó! (2)

Alguns mistérios já foram solucionados, já outros não...

Aceitam o desafio?

Aquele que descobrir 7 mistérios a partir do capítulo "Coisas como tutores...Ou quase" ganha um premio!

Realmente espero a participação de vocês!

Nos lemos! o/


	25. 12ª Vinheta dos Estados

Um "Feliz aniversário" ao nosso Brasil, e a todos os brasileiros que o mereçam! ^^

Queria ter postado esta vinheta mais cedo, até escrevi ele antes, mas com visita em casa ficou impossivél .

Espero que aproveitem o feriadão heeeim! Agora me vou preparar pizzas doces ;D Parte da minha família se reuniu para fazer um festival de pizzas XDDD Estão convidados? ;D

* * *

><p>Vinheta dos Estados!<br>**15ª - Crônicas de Ceará!**

- E lá se vai mais um aniversário que eu passo longe de casa, numa reunião onde vou ter que insistir que me "Tornar um com Rússia" não é presente... Ouvir a encheção de saco do Argentina... Pelo menos teve jogo...Ou não, por que é ai mesmo que o povo esquece do meu niver dia 11...

- Dia 7...

- ...Como eu disse, dia 7 e... Certeza...?

- Dia 11 não foi sua proclamação da República...?

-... Aaaaah! É! Verdade... Hehe, eu sempre confundo!

- P-pero...! É seu aniversário! E um é em setembro e o outro em Novembro!

- Ah, ta quase ai - Sorriu como se nada seguindo a fuçar em seus pacotes de presentes. Ao tempo que Uruguay observava exasperado o amigo.

- ...E ainda ter que aturar o olharzinho 43 de Portugal balançando a cabeça negativamente pra mim, fala sério... Como se eu tivesse feito a maior merda do mundo! Sakas? É tenso... Olha, eu ganhei bebida, bebida...E bebida... O mundo quer me ver em coma alcoolico, só pode...Olha se eu vender deve dar uma graninha...

- Brasil!

- O que?! Cada um com seu ganha pão véio!

- Mas são presentes! - Defendeu, agradecendo que não havia comprado vinho para seu companheiro, escondendo ainda constrangido o presente nas costas.

- ...Olha um DVD... - Comentou tirando uma embalagem de presente estranhamente feita de couro - Se for outro fio da put* me mandando um filme porn* eu...!

- O-olha! Tem um cartão! - Mudou rapidamente de assunto o uruguayo quase deitando sobre o colo do brasileiro no sofá de um quarto de hotel onde estavam, para pegar o papelzinho e mudar rapidamente de assunto. - Aqui diz... Hã... "Cronicas de Ceará"... Um dos seus se chama Ceará, no?

-... Depende - Colocou desconfiado olhando o DVD de lado - O que diz ...ai?

- Bem...Tem alguns regionalismos eu acho... Hmm... "Uma obra arretadamente nordestina, produção e idealização: Ceará o melhor comédiante do mundo. Filmagem, o cabra Pernambuco. O couro aqui come! Mas o povo gosta!"...Eu acho que não entendi...

A nação aniversariante tomou então o cdzinho em mãos, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, e em seguida tornou a guarda-lo entre os seus outros regalos. Conhecia bem seu Cearense podia imaginar o conteúdo desse 'presente'.

- ...No quieres mirarlo? (Não quer ver-lo?) - Questionou o outro latino - Es un regalo de sus hijos(Filhos)...

- ... No creo que sea una buena idea... - E depois de um longo suspiro...Ceará e suas tentativas de humor... -Certo... Mas eu não me responsabilizo por traumas...

Sendo assim se encaminhou até a TV do quarto, e depois de inserir o CD sentou-se na cama.

- Vem cá - Disse batendo no colchão

- C-c-c-omo é...?!

- Vem cá assistir...Não da pra virar a tv pra ai... Melhor que assim nós vemos deitados - E como se fosse nada demais o latino deu play na filmagem sem notar o tom vermelho-tomate que o de óculos adquiriu - Uma pipoquinha caia bem agora...

E só apenas cinco minutos depois o mais baixo cedeu e sentou-se ao lado do vizinho, perdendo a parte dos créditos, em que apareciam o nome dos Estados presentes no video e o aviso " Aviém as crianças da sala, conteúdo impropio pra Gringos".

E começou...

A filmagem era de carater beeem amador, com data de algun meses atrás e iniciando com um rapaz alto, moreno de cabelos espetados que estava arrumando os mesmos para que seguissem assim, como se tivesse de frente para um espelho.

- Avia Perna! Eles tão vindo homi!

- Hmm... - Arrumando a franja...

- Cabra...Cê sabe qui a coisinha ai t aberta(ligada) né?

- Hmm..Hã?! O que?! Cê num disse issu não miseria! - E rapidamente a câmera começou a filmar outro rapaz também moreno, porém de estatura bem menor e cabelos castanhos penteados de qualquer jeito para trás - Cê me corta dessa filmagê du começo ou eu te furo os oío, visse?!

- Ah, podi deixar qui eu tiro - Sorriu com um sorriso de comercial de pasta de dente - Agora filmáeu qui us dois já tão que tão chegando!

Ao final do que parecia um longo corredor, dois homens aproximavam-se enquanto conversavam distraidamente.

- Comu eu disse Sampa e Rio vierum caminhando junto! Eu devia de te apostado mais você! -E mesmo sem esperar resposta o cearense adiantou-se parando em frente aos da região sudeste. Rio se  
>assustou, São Paulo já estava mais que acostumado - Ola!<p>

- Se você vier com mais uma das suas piadinhas sem graça, eu já aviso q-

- Caaalma, calmaaa homis, eu vim aqui mais cês pra perguntá uma cosica di nada, me entende?  
>Aproximou-se envolvendo o ombro de ambos, como se de três amigos que acabaram de sair de um bar se tratasse..<p>

- Sabe, eu me andei a pensá...

- Lá vem... - Seguiu o paulista revirando os olhos, soltando-se do agarre do mais novo.

- Calma Sampa... - Tentou amenizar a situação o fluminense já prevendo no que ia dar, e sutilmente se afastando da cena.

- Cê tem purdimais japas na sua casa, não tem não?

- Tenho...

- E assim purdimais há di té também italianos, não tem não?~  
>Nesse momento a câmera tremou um pouco o que sinalizava que o câmera amador estava se afastando também, o carioca já a alguns metros de distrancia...<p>

- Cê é todo dessas coisa de computador, os Nérrds, não é não?

- ... Onde você quer chegar...?

E num rápido movimento o nordestino tirou Campinas do paulista e deu um semi-tapa na boca do mesmo colando alguma coisa nela, colocando-lhe uma boina vermelha e o virando em direção do câmera, bem protegido atrás de um pilar.

Um bigode falso...

E uma boina com um grande "M" em branco.

- Só falta uma barriguinha di choppiz e dizé! " ITissz MIY MARIO!"

Silencio, muito silencio...Apenas cortado pelo som da mão do pai dos seres do video batendo contra a própria testa em meia a um "Eu mereço..."

- Aaaah! Vai! Foi engraçado! - Riu sozinho o pobre nordestino.

- Ah...Claro, veramente... - Pobre, e morto nordestino...

- Agora vem a meío parte... - Conseguiram ouvir o comentário do câmera no instante que o paulistano deu um golpe com a mão entre aberta na nuca do mais baixo desorientando-o em seguida o puxando pelo braço e o mandando janela afora.

- Mario say "Bye bye" - Tirou o bigode, e ainda de boina voltou-se ao carioca, o mesmo já prontamente com Campinas em mãos.

- Onde estavamos...?

- ...Não sabia que tu sabia Kung fu! - Animou-se Rio tentando ver onde o mais novo tinha caido.

- Quer provar?

- ... Ah...Falavamos dos novos aeroportos...Sim! Era isso!

E ambos seguiram seu caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido, e São Paulo ganhou um novo item nerd.

A boina e o bigode feitos pelo hábil, porém meio suicida e nem sempre engraçado cearense...A filmagem então cortava e voltava no jardim, onde Pernambuco cutucava o meio-irmão com um galho seco.

- Eu ti avisei. Cê á di morre um dia abestado.

- Exxi povu num tiem shenso de humoh - Tentava responder o outro de cara pro chão em meia a uma inocente e rotineira pocinha de sangue. - Ao menus voxe qui é meu amigu acha gracha, néh?!  
>Silencio...<p>

- ... Agora vochê devia dizeh "SHIM CHEARÁ! CHOMOS AMIGOS! "

- ... É, eu sei. Mas ao menus cê caindo é engraçado.

- CRUEEEEEEEEL!

A tela então ficava negra, e então os dizeres " FIM DO CAPÍTULO 1 - SÃO PAULO"

- Ta brincando comigo que essa coisa tem mais capítulos?! - Quase gritou o pai 'orgulhoso' desligando o DVD antes que o capítulo 2 "Rio", começasse.

A nação então respirou fundo, pensando em como explicar o inexplicavél, para que o uruguayo não saisse de lá correndo e chorando traumado dizendo que eram um país de loucos, e então EUA sequestraria seus filhos para fazer experiencias terríveis e...!

- Hmmmm~ Mate~

E...Uruguay havia caido no sono...

Não faltou Santos a agradecer pelo divino sono do vizinho, que dormira apoiado sobre o quente ombro brasileiro antes mesmo do começo da "piada" em si. Por que Ceará não lhe deu simplesmente um par de meias?!  
>Brasil então o encostou devagar no leito, tirando de suas costas o que parecia ser uma embalagem de algo.<p>

Uma coberta. Franziu as sobrancelhas.

- É um presente estranho... Mas útil - E assim levantou-se para apagar as luzes, tirou os sapatos de seu velho amigo e fez uso de seu presente cobrindo a ambos na cama - Boa noite Sebby~

E infelizmente a tentativa número 482 de se declarar para o brazuco num bordado de cobertor que supostamente ele deveria ver todos os dias, falhou...

Ao menos teria uma visão e tanto ao acordar..

* * *

><p>Logo mais trago a vocês o capítulo 12 dessa história o

Até mais ver!


	26. Cap 12º Coisas como fuçar coisas alheias

**Agradecimentos especiais a carioquinha, que me ajudou a recomeçar esse capítulo.**

**Á Hun-chan, que me ajudou a chegar até seu meio**

**E a maya que surgiu de surpresa com seus reviews maravilhosos de madrugada, levando ao final deste capítulo.**

**Espero que gostem e comentem por favor! ^^**

Algumas coisas estão tomando seu eixo, no entanto, outras complicando ainda mais...Porém será que na verdade tudo não esta conectado..?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 - Coisas como fuçar coisas alheias.<strong>

Era como a visão do apocalipse numa loja de roupas... Por todo lado e a cada canto daquele cômodo havia camisas e mais camisas, calças sociais, meias, gravatas, uns quantos documentos e cartas, todos tacados/colocados aleatoriamente por aquele pequeno apartamento.

- Mama mia! - Exclamou o capixaba sob tão caótica visão. - Ele mora mesmo aqui?!

- Não sei qual é a surpresa - Respondeu o carioca fechando a porta atrás de ambos - Sampa nunca foi do tipo organizado.

Os irmãos encontravam-se no último andar de um luxuoso prédio na mais importante avenida de São Paulo, a Av. Paulista. No entanto, era um apêzinho realmente minúsculo e...

- ...Por que raios ele tem uma cama no meio da sala?!

- Pra ter um quarto de visitas, eu acho - Seguia respondendo não parecendo muito interessando, agachando para recolher alguns papeis.- Ou talvez porque quando chega em casa ele já capota pela sala mesmo, do jeito que é workaholic

Espírito Santo suspirou ajudando o irmão a organizar um pouco toda aquela bagunça. Desde que voltara do Canadá o fluminense andava muito quieto...E Rio quieto nunca era boa coisa...

Ao lado esquerdo da cama havia uma escrivaninha na qual o mais novo estava juntando os papeis, já do lado direito havia um grande porém estreito armário, e claro, o leito ao centro...

Quando chegou para se encontrar com seu fratello, o mesmo se encontrava na frente do prédio observando distraidamente a bandeira que representava o Estado em que estavam. Já Sampa parecia ter convencido Brasil que ainda tinha coisas a tratar no exterior e que por isso não voltaria para casa ainda.  
>Era uma desculpa, claro... Só torcia para que o paulistano não optasse por começar a evitar ou mesmo ignorar o carioca...<p>

Depois de melhorar a situação do lugar, Rio foi atrás do objetivo que os levou até ali, um relatório econômico de Sampa que provavelmente estava dentro do computador que na pressa do "castigo" de Brasília acabou ficando para trás embaixo de algumas camisas sob a escrivaninha... Sendo assim sentou-se na cama com o eletrônico tentando descobrir qual seria a senha de acesso do paulista.

Nesse meio tempo estando os documentos já em lugar mais adequado, o capixaba acabou juntando as roupas e indo em direção ao armário. Além de guarda-las podia fuçar um pouco e distrair-se para encontrar um jeito de melhorar a feia situação de seu fratello com os hormônios em constante ebulição.

- Mein gott! - Tornou a exclamar o pequeno capixaba - SAMPA TEM ROUPA DE GENTE!

Já estava completamente convencido de que Sampa era uma espécie de aprendiz da "Monica" e que só usava o mesmo tipo de roupa sempre...Recolhera pelo menos umas dez camisas sociais brancas, e somente quatro coloridas... Lê-se num tom claro quase branco.

Mas ali na sua frente agora, haviam roupas normais...Ou quase...

Camisetas de todo o tipo, coloridas, em inglês, em japonês até, umas tantas bem Nerds como uma do Star Wars que dizia "Venha para o lado negro da força!...Temos biscoitos!", entre outras tantas bobagens...

Outras de bandas de Rock, Metal, pop, caras de cabelo espetado e multicolor de olhinhos puxados que não sabia dizer se eram punks ou só estranhos, entre outros...

Pegou então aleatoriamente uma no meio de várias que não estavam penduradas no cabide. Uma negra, escrita em vermelho estilo sangue.

"Gostei de você!"

Franziu as sobrancelhas, leu atrás.

" Vou te matar por último!"

A guardou rapidamente com as demais que tinha juntado, como se esperasse que Sampa fosse aparecer ali naquele instante com um sorrisinho meio macabro...

Voltou-se outra vez a seu irmão mais novo que seguia tentando descobrir a senha paulista entre um ou outro palavrão...

Respirou fundo e voltou ao armário, abrindo a primeira de três gavetas.

Roupas íntimas, meias e uma considerável quantidade de camisinhas tacadas no canto. Fechou imediatamente a mesma, virando o rosto de forma dramática para trás para ver se seu 'maninho' não iria matar a sua gay pessoa...

Felizmente ele seguia ocupado com o bendito código...

Segunda gaveta...O esconderijo das gravatas e calças sociais.

Terceira...Jeans, e aqui se impressionou novamente. Em primeiro lugar não lembrava de alguma ver ter visto São Paulo usando jeans, em segunda a variedade das calças em questão...

Surradas, negras, brancas...Até mesmo uma vermelha!... Sampa devia ficar realmente muuuito gay com uma jeans vermelha...Ou muito Restart... Provavelmente os dois.

Fechou então a gaveta e as portas do armário, fazendo com que uma bonequinha de cabelo...Verde? E alho poró na mão caísse... E tentando não pensar no excêntrico gosto do paulista, guardou a boneca onde estava e sentou-se do lado do fluminense que seguia com suas sucessivas tentativas.

- Nada ainda? - Questionou despreocupado como se a pouco não estivesse a fuçar as coisas do dono daquele apê.

- NADA! Já tentei tudo quanto é nome histórico dos dele, nome de municípios...E nada!

- Já tentou a data de aniversário dele...?

- E...Ah...Não...Na verdade não

-...Ah, claaaro, o mais óbvio cê não testou.

O mais novo apenas lhe lançou uma expressão fechada, antes de voltar sua vista à tela do note. No entanto... Não escreveu nada.

-... hmm...

- ... Cê nem ao menos sabe quando é o aniversário do cara...

- C-claro que eu sei...! É...É...

- Dia 25...De JANEIRO.

-E-eu sabia.

- Claaro...

E nada...

- Tenta "Minas" ou o aniversário dele... - Pós o mais velho.

- Ok... Não foi

- Ainda bem... Hmmm...Bahia?

- Miiinas, agora Bahia - Repetiu sarcástico o fluminense fazendo seu irmão sorrir de leve, se o ciúmes do litorâneo fosse mais óbvio estaria escrito num grande cartaz político no meio de Copacabana.

E também não era.

- E você?

- O que tem eu?

- Tenta seu nome, aniversário.

- C-claro que não! Por que raios seria me-

- Ah, dá essa merda aqui - Arrancou o note do irmão - Cazzo...Não é...

-É claro que não! Que sentido teria isso!

- Vou tentar o aniversário...

- Ei! Tu ta me escutando?!

- Também não...

- Deve ser o nome de alguma coisa Nerd, sei lá...

- ...Rio, que ano cê surgiu?

- ...E...Eu já disse que n-

- Só fala porr*

- ...1565... Mas isso é beste...

- Foi.

- ...Teira... O QUE?! - Pegou novamente o mini computador onde aparecia a tela de "Bem vindo"

- 01-03-1565, o dia da sua fundação, antes eu não tinha colocado o ano.

- Não pode ser... - Comentava descrente o carioca deslogando o computador e recolocando a senha, e novamente a tela de boas vindas apareceu.

- Owwwn~~ Que bunitinho~~ Cê mal sabe o aniversário dele e ele usa o seu de senha! - Quase cantarolava o ítalo-brasileiro apoiando o rosto sob as mãos - saabe, Sampa sabe ser fofo às vezes~

A ex-capital, no entanto, não parecia cem por cento convencida encarando a tela do eletrônico, estando levemente corado.

- Eu não entendo...

- Levando-se em conta que o coração de um Nerd é seu computador, cê ta mandando bem, heim! - Deu uma cotoveladinha no ombro do irmão.- E olha que quem praticamente atacou o cara foi vo-

Parou antes do final da frase, mas o estrago já estava feito, o mais alto tornou a fazer uma expressão distante e pensativa resmungando um "É, eu sei...".

E dessa forma começou a mexer no laptop em busca do tal relatório. Espírito Santo bufou irritado.

Tornou a observar ao redor, em busca de algo interessante. Uma pequena e despercebida cômoda velha, ao lado do armário, antiga o suficiente para ser vendida para uma loja de antiguidades.

Aproximou-se e abriu a única gaveta que ela possuía, tossindo em seguida pela monumental quantidade de pó que nela havia. Dentro, vários papeis amarelados e gastos com o tempo, provavelmente cartas, algumas datadas de mais de trezentos anos atrás e praticamente ilegíveis devido à ação do tempo.

Dentre tantos, pegou o que parecia ser o mais antigo, num envelope que carregava o selo do antigo Reino de Portugal, onde Sampa ainda assinava como Capitania, e a carta era endereçada à Lisboa. Abriu com sumo cuidado, embora o dono de tal relíquia não parecia ter o mesmo zelo, levando-se em conta os vários rasgos que o documento possuía.

Porém, como esperava, pouco ainda era possível ler, entre buracos, manchas de algo liquido, e o desgaste dos anos.

"Excelentíssima Capital...

...A suspeita que vós guardais e me acusas...

...Peço que não o envolvas...

... O erro...

... Este és um facto que não posso mais negar, não vais a cambiar...

...Meu amo..."

O resto eram apenas borrões difusos e desconexos.

Guardou-a com as sobrancelhas franzidas sem entender praticamente nada. Empurrou todos essas velharias um pouco para o lado para ver se encontrava algo mais entendível, até ver algo brilhante no fundo da gaveta. Um retrato.

Só quando o retirou de dentro da cômoda que a luz parou de refletir-lhe e pode ver o rosto de uma pequena criança. Rosto pálido e cabelos negros curtos, não devia ter mais que cinco anos...A pintura parecia ser ainda mais antiga que as cartas ali presentes e sem dúvida o que mais se destacava naquele jovem rosto eram seus belos e absurdamente claros olhos azuis, da mesma cor que o céu mais limpo que já vira.

- Rio... - Tentou chamar a atenção do fratello - Rio, vem cá dar uma olhada...

- Depois, acho que encontrei o maldito relatório...

- Vem veeer! Eu achei algo interessante! - Virou o retrato tentando encontrar alguma outra informação. E por um fino pincel havia escrito "Capitania de São Vicente"

Franziu as sobrancelhas voltando a observar a face juvenil... Até onde se lembrava, "Capitania de São Vicente" foi o primeiro nome de São Paulo, quando ainda bem jovem.(Por favor leiam "De capitanias á Estados" para entender) Sorriu de lado pegando o celular do bolso e tirando uma foto do retrato, depois iria perguntar à sua Mama.

- Você não quer ver mesmo? - Questionou pela última vez.

- Não.

- Tá bom - E dando de ombros guardou o antigo retrato baixo as cartas e fechou a gaveta - Pelo menos conseguiu?

O fluminense dessa vez não respondeu vendo o que pareciam ser imagens de alguma coisa.

- Fratello...? - E foi até a cama, de joelhos tentando ver também - Cê ta bem...?

Na tela aparecia uma foto de Sampa, deduzivelmente tirada no Natal, quando Bahia e ele foram comprar o que faltava para a ceia. Estava com sua barba falsa de Papai Noel e um saco vazio nas costas, além de um grande sorriso.

Sem dizer nada o fluminense seguia passando as fotos, vendo-as distraído.

Outra tirada no aniversário do dono da casa, frente de um bolo literalmente quilométrico, com um rosto levemente irritado e uma boa quantidade de chantilly que alguém provavelmente lhe jogou sujando-lhe a cara.

ES segurou o riso ao tempo que a foto era passada.

Outra com o que pareciam ser Estados de outros países, o mais alto, cabelo loiro até os ombros e olhos azuis reconheceu como sendo Nova Iorque, outro com um cachecol cheio de pelos e boininha logo deduziu ser Paris, e Londres com seu longo casaco que quase chegava ao chão, marrom, olhava feio para o Estado estadunidense que se fazia de desentendido. Na verdade, olhando bem, até mesmo São Paulo e Paris pareciam estar fazendo cara de inocentes, escondendo alguma coisa errada que fizeram ou iriam fazer.

A outra era a foto de um cavalo... Ou algo assim, mal pôde vê-la e o carioca já passara para a próxima.

Era deles...Rio, Sampa, Minas...O espirito-santense surpreendeu-se ao notar que também estava na foto, toda a região sudeste um do lado do outro...

"AH!" Lembrou-se. Foi em um dia dos pais onde Brasil insistiu para tirar uma foto de cada uma das regiões do País. Nessa Rio estava tentando fazer chifrinho em Sampa, o paulista estava dando uma cotovelada em suas costas, Minas vendo os dois de forma repreensiva, e o próprio capixaba com uma digna expressão de "put*, que merd". Mal lembrava dessa foto...

E então o carioca cancelou a exibição de fotografias, mostrando uma janela com algumas soltas, as que a pouco observava, e exatamente outras vinte e sete pastas divididas também em regiões.

Espírito Santo surpreendeu-se de sobremaneira.

"Espírito Santo"

Havia! Realmente havia uma pasta com seu nome ali! Na pasta de fotos do paulista!

- Deixa eu ver isso! - Empurrou o irmão para o lado, que quase caiu da cama de susto, por alguns instantes se distraiu o suficiente como para esquecer que não estava sozinho.

Na pasta somente quatro, ainda assim o capixaba sentia-se emocionado. A primeira era a foto de um retrato que sabia que pertencia à Bahia, igualzinho àquele que encontrara na gaveta, no entanto de um menino um pouco menor, expressão entre fechada e assustada, e pele parda, era si mesmo quando criança.

A outra, um retrato ao lado de Bahia ainda capital.

A terceira já era uma foto em preto e branco de si em meio a plantações de café.

E a quarta uma atual, e com atual queria dizer este ano, no Natal, uma que tirou com Minas.

- Mama uma vez me disse que daria um álbum de fotos pra Sampa... - Comentou impressionado o cafeeiro voltando-se ao irmão que também seguia surpreso. - ...Mas eu não sabia que ele gostava tanto assim...

- É...

A próxima pasta que entraram foi na do Rio Grande do Sul, havia pelo menos umas dez fotos, como no caso do capixaba, uma foto do retrato de RS quando criança, umas fotos de competições de bebida que Sampa participara, algumas de brigas, e outras de zoações.

Do Ceará havia várias fotos de vários ângulos diferentes de capotes e ferimentos diversificados que o nordestino recebia depois de suas "Graças", uma delas sendo enforcado por Pernambuco, e outra fazendo Sushi, com faixinha na cabeça e tudo.

Havia uma quantidade considerável de fotos... "Own", não havia outra colocação, de Paraná dormindo em conchinha, se escondendo vermelho de vergonha atrás de uma árvore, sendo sufocado pelo resPeito catarinense, vestido com roupas típicas europeias, e...Vestido de ursinho!

- Pobre homem... - Não pode deixar de colocar o alcoolico meio anônimo.

Da Bahia, ou melhor, na pasta da "Bah", Rio fez cara de desagrado pelo do apelido, no que o capixaba apenas revirou os olhos mas acabou por dar alguma razão ao ciúmes fluminenses ao verem que a pasta possuía mais de trezentas fotos. Olharam apenas três, Bahia criança com sua pele ainda parda e mínimas tranças nos cabelos negros ainda lisos, uma em que encontrava-se imponente ao lado de quem os dois mais novos deduziram ser Lisboa na época, e outra no natal com toquinha de Mamãe Noel ao lado de Sampa de Papai Noel como se fossem o casal natalino do ano, o que rendeu um "Hunf" do garoto de Ipanema.

Dos Estados do Norte não havia muita coisa, fotos de Pará e Amazônia, sim, escrevera o nome errado, brigando, outras de Amapá, Rondônia e Roraima tentando apartar a briga, e Tocantins fingindo que não conhecia os briguentos e competitivos irmãos disputando um joguinho eletrônico em exposição numa loja de games em algum outro Estado na frente de uma multidão.

Na pasta "Acre - ? " Não havia nenhuma foto.

Do Centro-Oeste havia mais de vinte fotos dos gêmeos mato-grosso rolando na grama, ou puxando cada um deles um braço de Goiás, foto dela os colocando para dormir com Brasília quase sendo esmagado no meio, e dos três dormindo abraçados e a capital caindo da cama...

Do mesmo havia também umas quantas fotografias. Porém sua imagem de criança não era um retrato, e sim uma foto em preto e branco ao lado de seu Criador, era uma criança bem baixinha de vista baixa, parecia muito assustada. Havia outras tantas da capital pequena, tentando ver por cima das mesas de reuniões na pontinha dos pés, se lambuzando de chocolate, tentando alcançar um passarinho e Bahia fazendo um curativo enquanto o pequeno chorava. Algumas dele já grande pego em flagrante dormindo antes de uma reunião, pego também mexendo no piercing escondido que tinha na orelha e uma parte do que parecia uma tatuagem aparecendo por baixo da manga de uma camisa social. E claro, a foto que Sampa tirou do roqueiro na delegacia.

- Eu não sabia que Brasília também tinha uma tatuagem... - Comentava surpreso a ex-capital.

- Como assim "também"?! Você tem?! - Voltou-se exaltando o capixaba- Eu nunca imaginei que ele tivesse! Muito menos um piercing!

- Tenho duas tatoos - Comentou como se nada sob a boca aberta do irmão mais velho.

E sem pedir permissão alguma, o espírito-santense procurou no lugar mais óbvio, levantando a camisa do fluminense por trás até quase seu pescoço.

- EEI!

- Oooooh... - Soltou observando as delineadas e bem formadas costas do "irmãozinho" onde pode ver o contorno e esfumaçado de sua estátua mais famosa, o Cristo Redentor, com os braços abertos de um lado ao outro do ombro da ex-capital.

- Essa eu não fiz, ela surgiu com o monumento.

- Oh...Mas cê disse que tinha duas... - Viu o resto das costas, os braços e até mesmo as pernas porque estava de bermuda, e nada - Onde...No pé, tornozelo?

- Bem... - Começou deixando enfim de lado sua quietude perturbadora - Não está, digamos, num lugar que eu frequentemente mostre em público...

E meia frase pra um capixaba basta.

- Aaaah Rio safadeeeeenhooo~ - Sorriu pervertidamente desviando de uma cotovelada do maninho.

- Aa cala a boca! - Reclamou tornando a ver a tela do pc.

- Ah mas se você quiser me mostrar, eu nãaaaaao me importo! Faço esse sacrifício por você! Afinal, o que é bonito tem que ser moooostrado néee~

- Eu vou te bater, tô te avisando

- Tãaaao sem graça

E então, para desagrado de ambos, entraram na pasta "Mih", e ambos quase caíram para trás.

Na pasta não havia nada mais, nada menos, do que setecentas e quatro fotos.

- Eu não quero ver...

- Como? - Voltou-se ao irmão que já soltara sua camisa, o tom inseguro com que falou lhe chamou a atenção.

- Eu sei, sei que Minas é importante para Sampa e tudo mais...- Desviou o olhar encarando os próprios pés descalços - Mas eu não sei... Não consigo evitar de ter ciúmes.

Rio de Janeiro nada disse, encarou o note por algum tempo, a foto que estava a ponto de abrir.

Voltou para as outras pastas, deixando de ver uma foto em preto e branco em que São Paulo e Minas encontravam-se lado a lado com seus chefes na época, ambos os Estados de mãos dadas...

- Tudo bem.

- Grazie fratello...

E seguiram a ver outras pastas.

De Pernambuco, além de formas de tortura para Cearenses, possuía fotos comemorando com seu amigo de péssimas piadas e até mesmo bêbados juntos, eram bons amigos no final das contas.

Piauí não tinha uma única foto sozinho, e devido á sua baixa estatura, praticamente não se via nas fotos.

Rio viu então sua própria pasta.

- "Rio chan" - Leu desconfiado - O que seria "Chan"? "Chantagem?"

- Não sei...

E abriram, e ambos sorriram ao constatar o número de fotos, por motivos diferentes.

Mil cento e quarenta e oito fotografias.

- Parece que descobrimos quem é a "musa" de Sampa.

O mais novo porém ignorou a provocação adiantando-se em abrir a pasta.

A primeira, como não, era a foto do retrato que ganhara de aniversário, também pinturas dele como capital, com esse colete azul que costumava usar na época, e aquela gravata branca e esvoaçante, tinha uma expressão séria no rosto e seus cabelos ainda eram curtos, somente castanhos e levemente desalinhados.

- Sabe... - Recomeçou Espi - Você me assustava quando era capital...

- Sério? - Surpreendeu-se voltando-se ao 'Santo'

- Sim... Quero dizer, eu só te via de longe... - Explicava pensativo - Apressado, talvez parte por causa das roupas... Ou mesmo a forma que você conseguia falar com São Paulo, mesmo quando ele era Bandeirante, todos tinham medo dele e ainda assim você tratava com ele normalmente.

A ex-capital riu sutilmente voltando-se á tela e notando que também havia retratos dele antes de ser Capital e Sampa quando bandeirante (Para mais dessa época leiam "De Capitanias á Estados).

- Sorte então que tu não chegou a ver quando eu repreendia ele - Sorriu nostálgico - Acho que Paraná tem receio até hoje de ficar perto de mim por causa disso.

Espi ergueu as sobrancelhas impressionado e fazendo uma nota mental para perguntar isso ao seu 'tio postiço' mais tarde. E assim seguiram vendo as imagens.

Retratos dos dois juntos na época do ciclo do café, foto da República da Espada...E repentinamente o carioca avançou para quase o final da pasta, prestes a chegar às fotos antes da Revolução; ES achou melhor não comentar o feito.

Já nas verdadeiras fotografias, em cores e recentes, se encontrava das mais diversas ocasiões, fotos depois das reuniões num café ou restaurante qualquer, pôde perceber como São Paulo sorria bem mais do que imaginava.

Nas que ele aparecia meio de lado, mostrando que fora o mesmo que tirara a foto, estava sempre sorrindo ou até mesmo rindo. Vezes que ambos tiravam o dia para importunar Brasília ou talvez alguma piada engraçada para paulistas e cariocas...Não sabia realmente qual era o motivo que levava Sampa a tirá-las, mas a verdade é que havia muitas e muitas fotos.

E estava quase a ponto de tirar mais uma foto do fluminense, devido a forma quase hipnotizada que via uma dessas em que Sampa sorria abertamente ao seu lado, ambos parecendo cansados, porém muito felizes, um apoiado sob o ombro do outro.

- Esse dia nós ganhamos um campeonato de dança num shopping - Respondeu mesmo sem o capixaba ter-lhe perguntado.

- Pera, pera, pera um pouco ai! - Exaltou-se - Você eu até entendo...Mas...SAMPA num campeonato de dança?! Nem que fosse por muito dinheiro e-

- 50 litros de chopp

- ...É, é um bom motivo - Convenceu-se. O fluminense riu.

- Não é dança comum, são umas máquinas eletrônicas, era uma promoção de um bar junto a um fliperama, aquele que fizesse uma pontuação maior que o antigo recorde ganhava o prêmio, e nesses jogos eletrônicos Sampa é melhor que eu, embora eu dance melhor. Ele me ensinou como funcionava e assim ganhamos.

E sem prévio aviso, seu sorriso se esfumaçou, tomando lugar a uma expressão afligida.

- É por isso que...Eu não devia tê-lo beijado...

- Desculpa...Acho que perdi alguma coisa... Que tem haver chopp com o beijo?

- Não é isso!...É que... Ele é...Importante pra mim, um amigo simplesmente insubstituível...- Fechou os olhos - Eu não estou pronto...Eu não quero correr o risco de perder essa amizade por causa de uma gayzice idiota...

E sem deixar tempo para seu irmão mais velho responder, a antiga capital cancelou dita pasta e encerrou o computador, levantando-se e recolhendo o relatório da impressora na parte de baixo da escrivaninha, que nem vira mandar imprimir.

- Rio... - Tentava conciliar seu irmão, ainda sentado sobre o leito vendo-o de costas. - Cê já parou pra pensar que isso tudo pode ser bem mais que uma "Gayzice" ou mesmo excitação?! Você já parou pra pensar que pode estar apa-

- Esse é o problema! - Alterou a voz como quando Capital, assustando o espírito-santense. - Eu não quero pensar nisso.

Soltou um suspiro longo e afogado.

- Não quero ter que começar do zero com ele outra vez...

E fez menção de deixar o apartamento, apagando as luzes e pegando a chave, e Espírito Santo não teve outra opção que não seguí-lo, ainda tinham uma reunião com Brasília essa noite...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quase duas horas haviam se passado e os dois irmãos encontravam-se agora esperando o elevador para subir até onde a reunião seria realizada e entregar o tal relatório. Rio voltara a seu silencio absoluto.

- Rio... Fratello...Me desculpa, eu só estava tentando te ajudar...

- ... Eu sei...

- ... Talvez você esteja vendo tudo de uma forma negativa demais...

O elevador chegou e ambos embarcaram.

- ... O que é estranho, geralmente você é tão positivo...

- O que tu quer que eu faça? - Questionou sarcástico olhando para o menor - Vire para o mundo e grite "EU SOU GAY E SOU FELIZ ASSIM?!"

E foi nesse momento que voltou-se para frente para ver em que maldito andar estavam que nunca chegavam.

E foi ai que viu a maior de todas as suas dores de cabeça: São Paulo de óculos escuros na porta do elevador com as sobrancelhas erguidas, tendo claramente escutado seu último berro, e ao seu lado, um cearense atônito com a nova informação.

E as portas se fecharam, sem que nenhum dos dois se mexesse para entrar.

- Hmm...Rio? - Chamou-o, por que ainda seguia de boca aberta olhando as portas fechadas.

- Meeeu paaai! - Exclamou batendo as mãos contra a cara - Paaaaraa o muuundo quueee eu queeerooo desceeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

E nem Espírito Santo, nem Rio de Janeiro compareceram à reunião daquela noite, este primeiro tentando impedir que o segundo cometesse alguma forma, inútil e idiota, de suicídio...

* * *

><p>Ta dãaaa \o

Espero que vocês tenham gostado ^^~

E lembrem-se! O desafio dos mistérios está de pé!

.

.

.  
><strong>Ninguém aceita do desafio?<strong>


	27. Cap 13º Coisas como um dia de fazenda

**E aqui está enfim o próximo capítulo! XD Bem mais demorado do que eu pretendia...**

**E gostaria de avisar que o "desafio dos mistérios" está de pé gente! Cade as tentativas? Animos!**

**O prêmio dessa vez será um... Lemon! Isso mesmo! Seja de CdE (casais existentes, por favooor!) ou mesmo Hetalia/Latin Hetalia!**

**Então, erguendo as mangas pessoal, são só sete ;D **

**Falando em lemons... As coisas começam a esquentar na fic ;D  
>Em todos os sentidos, o final se aproxima...!<strong>

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 - Coisas como um dia de fazenda<strong>

- Me explica de novo...Por que estamos aqui...?

O capixaba bufou sem paciência olhando uma vez mais em seu celular o horário.

- Estamos esperando o cearense, mama disse que ele chegaria cedo, mas eu esqueci que "cedo" pra ela pode não se referir ao mesmo século!

Espírito Santo e Rio de Janeiro encontravam-se no sul da Bahia, perto da divisa territorial com Minas e com a terra do ser sem paciência.

- Eu não acho que adiante falar com ele... Tu o conhece, ele vai usar isso pra arruinar minha vida...Ainda mais.

- Cade seu otimismo agora?!

- Eu deixei naquele elevador...

Era um dia terrivelmente quente e seco, mais intenso do que a secura que parecia ter mergulhado o país, e ainda assim, lá estavam nessa sala de reuniões longa e abafada em pleno sábado esperando o bendito nordestino. No entanto até agora, além deles, a única pessoa a entrar na sala foi uma jovenzinha de longos cabelos castanhos e rosto redondo procurando uma tal de Iara...E isso já fazia duas horas!

O ítalo-brasileiro tornou a proferir uma série de palavrões, ou ao menos o carioca deduzia que eram, em italiano e até alemão enquanto via seu relógio.

Rio suspirou, fazia uma semana que tudo tinha acontecido e pensando bem... Até que tinha encarado tudo numa boa.

Lê-se, tentado se matar três vezes, planejado uma queda livre do pão de açúcar, e se afogar em Copacabana..

Claaaaro, encarou tudo com total tranquilidade..

Mas uma semana depois, tudo que soube do paulista era que tinha voltado ao país antes do feriadão, e que milagrosamente tirara os três dias de folga passando um tempo em seu próprio litoral e domingo a noite, o mais cedo que conseguiu chegar devido ao transito, já voltaria a frequentar as reuniões.

Mas nesse mesmo domingo...Declarou-se oficialmente gay na frente do paulistano...E ainda por cima para aporrinhar de vez sua vida, do cearense...

Não que o protótipo de nerd já não desconfiasse da sexualidade do amigo depois de ser assediado pelo mesmo... Ainda assim não precisava ter berrado na sua cara...

E de Ceará...

Sim, o nordestino que se acreditava comediante...

E depois de muita insistência e ter impedido tentativas inúteis de suicídio, Espi enfim havia conseguido convencê-lo de falar com o Ceará.

Que o carioca simplesmente não conseguia engolir o fato de que estranhamente seguia quieto quanto à descoberta... Pensava

Talvez por que não tiveram nenhuma reunião nessa semana... Além do que Brasília estava decidindo sobre continuar o "corte de gastos" ou não...

Suspirou longa e profundamente, não vira Sampa desde então... Quando foi pra aquele país do norte que não lembrava o nome agora, ficou menos de dez minutos do seu lado ... E antes disso só na Esplanada dos ministérios naquela estúpida busca...E isso já fazia quase dois meses.

Tornou a suspirar, mesmo sem perceber

O que estaria fazendo agora? Estaria muito bravo pelo beijo? Poderia estar planejando seu assassinato agora...Mas... Será que não conseguiria perdoa-lo? Como estaria sua saúde com esse tempo seco e quente? Ele não era muito bom com o calor e mesmo assim foi a praia, e tinha a gravidade de que talvez ainda estivesse sofrendo pela crise...

- Tomara que esteja bem... - Falou distraidamente sem notar que alguém se aproximava a suas costas.

- Bichinho, fala sôzinho é coisa di loco

Virou-se, e lá estava. Cabelo castanho para trás de qualquer e aquele sorrisinho maroto. Ceará.

- TU! - Berrou o carioca levantando-se da cadeira de um salto.

- EU! - Repetiu com graça vendo o meio-irmão. - Cês du sudeste são tão loquinhos viu - Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se - Cês viram Perna por ai? Eu perdi o cabra di vista.

E começou a mexer em suas coisas como se nada.

- Quatro horas depois...Onde mama acha isso cedo?!

- Mi diz uma coisa..Quiscês fazêm aqui numa reunião du Norti e norrrdesti eim?

O nordestino olhou de um para o outro, e parou vendo ES.

- Achu qui já te vi por ai...Vi não...?

O capixaba suspirou resignado.

- Viu...

- Hmmmm...Ah! cê é o menino que ficava de andança com o carioca ali, não é não? - Apontou para o dito cujo.

- Sim...Eu-

-Peera, pera, per, pera um pouco ai! - Parou o fluminense a conversa - Tu não vai dizer nada?

- ...Além do que eu sou mais velho...

- Dizê o que homi? - Franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Rio...

- Como assim dizer o que!

- Rioo...

- Numtoti ententendu...

- Porr* RIO!

- Tu não vai fazer nenhuma piadinha sem graça...Nem me falar nada! – Exaltava-se

- Riiiiiiiioooo

- Pa inicio de proza, eu num contu piada sem graça cêsqui num tem humor pra apreciâ! E du qui raios cê ta falando?

- Imbecil! Me escuta!

- Da droga do elevador mermão.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah - Soltou o nordestino sorrindo maroto e colocando a mão no queixo - Issoooo.

- Cazzo fratello...

- E então... - Falou devagar o carioca entrecerrando os olhos, como se preparando para uma explosão.

- Eu tô falando fratello...

- Qui tem di mais? - Falou como se nada.

E Rio de Janeiro ficou absolutamente em choque...

- ...C-como?

- Ah, eu já imaginavá qui cê era gay também

- É isso que eu tava tentando dizer, merd*!

- PERA...- Retomou sua cadeira sentando devagar, como para melhor receber a noticia - Tu disse...TAMBÉM!?... Tentando me fala...o que? - Voltou-se dramaticamente, enfim, ao irmão mais velho.

- Que Ceará também é gay.

- Etâ baxinho! Comu cê soube?! - Riu voltando-se ao menor.

- Cê já olhou seu tamanho antes de falar de mim...?

- Epa boa resposta heim! Mas comu?

- Te vi olhando a comissão traseira do Pernambuco algumas vezes

E o mais novo desatou a rir.

- Etâ, má é qui o qui é bom tem qui ser visto, num acha não?

- Aah eu concordo!

- Pera... - Rio de janeiro massageou a cabeça respirando fundo - Volta à fita...Eu acho que me perdi.

- É por isso que eu queria que cê falasse com ele - Adiantou-se ES - Cê num tava acreditando quando eu disse que ele não ia contar.

- Bichin eu conta é um tiro nu pé - Encostou-se mais na cadeira olhando para o teto - Difícil num é ser Gay não, difícil é ser gay eee norrdestino! - Sorriu -Si teu medo era eu espaia, preocupa não.

- Embora já seja meio óbvio com esses escandalos que cê da...

- Ah! E isso num qué dizer que num vou me aproveitá dissu pra fazer uma das minhas brincadeiras mais você.

- COMO É?!

- Ta vendo, eu disse.

E Ceará tornou a rir gostoso.

- Cês tem graça! Não tanto quanto eu, mas tem! - Os dois irmãos se entreolharam sem saber exatamente se isso era um elogio - É que nem o cabra lá do sul, acho ele ta cum nossas Bahia tão engraçado!

- Você sabe dos dois! - Se impressionou o mais velho - Achei que só Maranhão sabia...

- Ah, é que eu fui fazê uma brincadeirinha cum Paraná e ele si assusto i me taco duma janela, eu cai justamente du lado do gaúcho, vi os dois assim de chamego.

O jeito que falava isso como se falasse as horas era até meio perturbador...

- Ah...Ta...

- Depois u homi queria me degolar pra eu num contá pra ninguém! Foi engraçado! - Riu, assustando os outros dois do sudeste - Ai Bahia bateu em mim e nele.

- Nossa...E eu pensava que você era masoquista... - Comentou o capixaba olhando para seu fratello.

- Verdade...- Concordou por inercia -. ...EI!

- Eu também num tenho nada contra eles dois não, sabe? Tem mais que viver suas vidas, além dumais nossa Bahia é bem mais velha não é não? Mas Perna se acha um Coronel as vezes quando di nóis se trata, eeeentãaao o negocio é difícil, ainda mais cum essa proibição dus Estados, locura na minha opinião sabe não?

- Mas e você...? – Tentou o capixaba – Ele não escuta?

E para a surpresa dos dois, o cearense caiu na gargalhada.

- As veeezes, as veeezes, mas num posso garanti nada não.

- ...E sobre tu ser gay? – Questionou curioso o fluminense, o nordestino falando sério, e algo não "surravél" era uma ocasião muita rara, e devia ser aproveitada.

Olha quem fala...

- É difícil essa vidinha, sabe não? Eu saiu com muíé ainda e tudo mais, num tenhu nenhum parrceiro fixo - Deu de ombros - Não pur falta de tentativa, mas -Levantou-se - Si cês quisé passu um contatu especial para encontros secretos - Sorriu maroto - Ela é uma expert nissu.

- Ela? - Repetiu o quase-loiro

- Ah! Esqueci de dizê. Boa sorte com Paulistinha , quando cês subiram nu elevador ele parecia meío assim, ido, sabe? Devia de ta pensando... E eli num subiu não, da última vez que o vi depois disso , tava ele mais nossa Bahia proseando numa sala.

Rio de Janeiro sentiu um péssimo mal estar no estomago seguido dessas palavras... O que estaria falando com Bahia? Provavelmente seria a seu respeito... Torcia para que sua ex-tutora/professora sobre ser Capital tenha falado algo que melhorasse sua situação... Ela sempre foi boa pra isso.

- Então mivou

- Onde cê vai?

- Buscar o Perna, ta quasi na hora du começu da reunião e o cabra ainda num chegô

- Como assim AGORA?! - Exaltou-se o espírito-santense - Estamos esperando aqui a quatro horas!

- Aaaah isso...Foi Bahia qui disse a hora pru cê? - Sorriu - Nôis falamus o horário erradu pra ela, pra ver si ela chega cedo. Nunca funcionó, mas nôis num perdemos a esperança.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Já se aproximava das cinco da tarde quando chegaram numa longa estradinha de terra em um carro alugado na rodoviária, tiveram sorte que ao menos a reunião estava sendo realizada perto da fronteira com Minas, mas teriam que mandar lavar o carro antes de devolve-lo... Pobre fordizinho estava que só barro...

E em vez de se hospedarem num hotel e pagarem com o próprio dinheiro, os dois irmãos decidiram ir até a fazendo do mineiro. Na verdade Espi decidiu e Rio teve que acatar.

A tarde seguia absurdamente quente, e o pó da terra se espalhava por todos os lados do vasto terreno de uma fazenda.

O mais velho andava na frente quase que saltitando indo abrir a porteira.

- Faz um tempinho que não venho aqui... - Comentou o carioca vendo ao redor - Quase dois anos, acho...

- Eu gosto daqui~ Sinto falta da minha casa, claro, mas eu faço esse esforço - Sorriu.

- Lembra um pouco as fazendas que eu cheguei a morar... Ou mesmo visitava... Mas claro, nelas haviam senzalas...

- Acho que essa fazenda não é tão antiga... Num vinha aqui naquela época, mas nada impede que ele as tenha demolido.

- Hmm...

Rio apenas seguiu observando ao redor, algumas vacas leiteiras atrás de uma longa cerca do lado esquerdo, galinheiros, nada pra abate. E grandes plantações do lado direito, dignas de um grande fazendeiro, e outra pequena um pouco mais pra frente num cercadinho modesto, provavelmente para o próprio consumo do mineiro. Um grande terreno com uma Jabuticabeira no centro, ao fundo a casa e... Até que parou.

Do outro lado da árvore uma cerquinha havia sido improvisada e dentro dela havia um grande e belíssimo cavalo negro.

- Então esse é o famoso cavalo... - Comentou.

- É... - Confirmou o outro com desgosto - Até onde sei, é um cavalo de raça pura, vale uma fortuna.

- Se vale tanto assim e não gosta de ninguém...Por que não vendem? - Questionou simplesmente.

- Três donos.

- Como?

- Ele já passou por três, dois quebraram um braço ou uma perna, e o terceiro ainda esta fazendo fisioterapia.

- Nossa... - Seguiram andando em direção à morada.

- Pois é! Minas já tentou cuidar dele e mesmo assim o cavalo o detesta. Já contratou vários treinadores e nada... Um ainda voltou com o Advogado e-

- Tem alguém ai fora...? - Escutaram uma conhecida voz de dentro da casa - Santo, é ocê?

- Aaaaah! Ele me ouviu! Que fofo~ Eu vou até lá falar com ele! Fique aqui que eu já te mostro os pés de café que andei plantando! - E sem esperar resposta, saiu disparado em direção a casa - E FIQUE LONGE DO CAVALO!

O Fluminense olhou ao redor. Estar assim numa fazenda sempre lhe lembrava do ciclo do café, e consequentemente...

Suspirou.

Voltou-se outra vez em direção do cavalo aproximou-se um pouco, para ver se conseguia vê-lo melhor de uma distancia segura.

E foi ai que viu alguém com chapéu de vaqueiro, umas calças jeans surradas, botas e uma camisa branca aproximar-se do animal com um grande balde, o qual o impedia de ver o caminho, ou o risco que poderia correr o cavalo já dando algumas patadas no chão como se estivesse se preparando.

- EI! TU! FIQUE LONGE!

E nada.

Correu na direção da cerca, tornando a gritar.

- TU VAI SE MACHUCAR! AFASTA!

Sem resposta, vendo como o cavalo já levantava a pata, pulou a cerca.

- EU DISSE S-

E parou, sua fala parou, sua respiração parou, seu coração... Simplesmente começou a bater de tal forma a doer-lhe o peito.

Deixou o balde no chão. Olhos acinzentados, pele sob o sol que parecia tão clara quanto às nuvens...

- T-tu...

- Cometa! Shiii! Shiii! Acalma! - Dizia passando a mão na crina do cavalo que aos poucos cedia, embora seguisse encarando o fluminense - Muito bem, bom menino...

- ...Sampa...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- E que tenho eu haver cum isso?

Pernambuco e Ceará saiam do prédio onde estavam tendo a reunião há algumas horas, um dia inteiro preso numa sala discutindo sustentabilidade... Mas o que não era sustentável era estar naquele lugar fechado!

Só porque os do Sudeste eram uns loucos que querem tudo pra ontem, não quer dizer que as outras regiões precisam ser assim!

E ainda assim os loucos puderam sair de manhã cedinho para relaxar, já ele tinha que ficar preso ali, ouvindo Ceará enchendo o saco! Era simplesmente um absurdo! Estava quase ao ponto de fazer um escândalo, mas o intervalo acalmou um pouco seus nervos.

Um pouco.

E Ceará não estava ajudando!

- Eu disse que alguéeem, num vô dizé queem, também é `desviado` nu nosso país, sabia não?

O mais velho suspirou cansado, e evidentemente sim interesse algum

- Quem? Rio Grande do sul?

- Sempre suspeitam di eli...Tadínhu, mas saaaabeeee, num é ele não!

- ...Cê quer mesmo que eu adivinhe encosto? - Bufou irritado.

- Vaamuuu Pernaa! Num seja chatu nãaao!

- Mas se você disse qui num ia me falar por que era segredo estrupício!

- Ah! Da nada não! Em você eu confio por dimais - Sorriu triunfante recebendo apenas um revirar de olhos do pernambucano.

- Ta certo... Paraná?

- Aaah...Esse sei não...O cabra tem até jeitinho...Tem não?

- É coisa desse povu do sul, só pode - Disse entrando num corredor deserto do prédio, e encostando na parede para pegar um pouco de sombra. - Então não sei caramba, para de me apestar. Fala logo o que cê qué...

- Hmm... Como sabe qui eu há di querer alguma coisa?

- Por que eu conheço por demais seu jeito de sorrir - Comentou sério vendo o cearense - Seu sorriso bobo, teu interesseiro, embora cum todos cê fica cum cara de idiota, visse?

O sorriso do cearense diminui levemente, enquanto sentava-se no chão ao lado do companheiro.

- Sabe Perna...A vida já é difícil, as vezes pensu qui a chuva nunca a di chegar...Qui nunca vamo di sé em algumas coisa comu nossus irmão lá du surl... E issu me deixa triste...Sabe não?

Pernambuco sentou-se também, ficando ambos lado a lado.

- Má nóis num pode de pensar assim, não acha não? Eu tentu di fazê minha parte, podi di sêr qui nem sempre ha di conseguir qui us outros riam, mas ao menus eu os distraiu um pouquinho... Já é algo baum, num é não?

Sentiu seu rosto ser puxado e segurado com força no queixo pelo seu "meio-irmão" que seguia sério.

- Então trate de não tirar esse sorrizinhu idiota de tua cara.

E o cearense tornou a sorrir, fazendo o mais velho soltá-lo.

- Entãaao..O qui eu queria dizéeer era...

- ah, lá vem...

O cearense pós a mão sobre o joelho de Pernambuco e começou a desenha-lo com o dedo, sob o olhar atento do mesmo.

- Eu tava aqui pensanduu...Si tivé mais gays entre us Estados...Intãaao num séria algo assiiim, tão incomum...

Antes mesmo do fim da frase, o mais alto afastou a mão do menor quase com brutalidade.

- Não me venha cum issu de novo!

- Mas Peeernaaa!

- Cê me deixa arretado que sô! - Levantou-se - Quantas vezes há de dizé qui num me importa um caralh* que seja si o Brasil ou u mundo todo resolva di sér gay, eu num to é nem ai, visse?!

- Mas Perna! - Levantou-se também.

- E quantas vezess há de dizé pra cê me entender qui num quero qui me chame pur "Perna"!

- Cum essa pernona qui cê tem, cumo queria qui eu viesse a ti chama?!

Essa foi a gota d'água, e Ceará sabia bem disso, e apenas sorriu vendo como do bolso do pernambucano saia agilmente sua fiel peixeira, já direcionada ao pescoço do "irmão".

- Sua poca paciência sempre mi impressiona Perna - E sentiu levemente o ferro tocar sua pele, e ainda assim não deixou de encara-lo

- Cê nunca sabe quandu parar...

- Pue quê? - Ergueu a sobrancelha desafiante - Eu num tenhu vergonha di dizé u qui digo não... Se quisé possu grita pru mundo, i pra cada um di nossus irmãos e até us das otras regiões! Até os gringos! Eu num vô desisti não, cê bem sabe...

- E antes que cê faça isso eu te corto fora o pescoço! - Ameaçou enfiando sutilmente o facão, deixando escorrer um fiozinho de sangue.

- Mas ai o qui cê havia di fazer sem meu sorrisinhu bobo? - Sorriu ainda mais- Cê podi de ser meu irmão mais velho, e podi tira moral nu nosso norrrdesti, mas Perna, cê num manda ni mim, e eu tenhu o direitu de mi apaixoná pur quém eu quisé

- Cê...! - Lhe lançou um olhar cheio de ódio...Ou ao menos isso gostaria... - Não me escuta, e ainda passa pur cima du que eu digo! Quando cê faz isso eu tenhu vontade de...Vontade de...!

Ceará sentiu o corpo bater contra a parede com força, o som da peixeira já de volta na sua proteção, e o couro batendo no chão ecoou, e mesmo que o cearense manteve os olhos abertos estando com a arma em seu pescoço, tinha dificuldade de mantê-los agora.

Um prematuro gemido escapou de sua boca ao tempo que entrecerrava os olhos sentindo a ágil e esperta língua do mais velho sugar o sangue do ferimento que o próprio fez, fechando com a própria saliva, pra gosto do menor.

- S-sempre aca-acabamos igual

- Sua culpa... Idiota - Sentenciou o pernambucano entre uma e outra lambida no colo do pescoço.

- Éee... - Concordou, soltando uma risadinha que poderia ter muitos significados, e ao mesmo tempo, não significar nada em especial.

E sua boca logo foi rudemente tomada por seu "irmão", que o forçava ainda mais contra a parede, o tirando do chão devido a diferença de alturas, onde o beijo era faminto e passional.

E sem demora e também em busca e algum ponto de apoio, Ceará lhe agarrava quase que com desesperação o ombro e roupa do contrario.

E ambos se deixaram levar, como outras tantas vezes, banhados pelo forte sol do nordeste.

Na sala de reuniões, no entanto.

- Bahia... - Chamou Brasília, que apesar de ser do centro-oeste tinha que liderar a reunião, embora tenha chegado atrasado... - Pernambuco e Ceará ainda não voltaram... Eu perguntei para Sergipe, e ele me disse que os dois devem estar se matando em algum lugar...

Dessa vez não tomaria partido nenhum, estava cansado dessas brigas constantes, sem falar que o ferimento causado por Rio-Sampa ainda doía...

-Aaah..Não é preciso - A baiana sorriu misteriosamente...Ou talvez fosse sua imaginação - Eles sabem se resolvé sozinhus

- Como é? Rio e Sampa acabam com todo o local quando discutem! Pará e Amazonas só dão dor de cabeça nessas competições intermináveis! Os irmãos Mato-grosso quase partem Goiás no meio! Com você pode dizer isso?!

E para sua surpresa, Bahia passou a mão na sua cabeça como se de uma criança fosse.

- Oxê meu rei...Eles são diferentes.. - Sorriu e seguiu o resto num tom beeem baixinho - Eu diria qui...Eles gozam da presença um do outro..

- Eu não entendi... - Tentou afastar Bahia, mas ela só bagunçou ainda mais seus cabelos que mal conseguia arrumar com o gel - Ei!

- Cê é muito pequeno pra entendê!

- Num sou criança!

E nenhum daqueles dos dois Estados tornou a aquela reunião

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Depois de tanto tempo, de tantas noites que passou sem dormir depois do que aconteceu entre eles, as primeiras palavras de Sampa para si foram.

- Cê é idiota ou o que de vir correndo dessa forma?! Cê assustou o cometa!

- C-comoe é?! - Exaltou-se - EU assustei esse cavalo dos infernos?!

- ...O cavalo é meu.

- Ah...Er...É um cavalo muito bonito! He...He...

Recebeu apenas um olhar mortal dos que costumeiramente recebia, antes do paulista tornar ao balde molhando uma escova e começando a passar no seu cavalo que seguia atento os movimentos do carioca.

- Hmmm...Eu...É...Faz tempo que não...Hmm...Como tem pa...Não...É...

Rio de Janeiro respirou fundo, sentindo o rosto arder... Sentia-se muito estranho e desconfortável.

Então nada disse... Chamando assim mais a atenção do paulista do que se tivesse falado alguma coisa,, pois o silencio do carioca queria dizer muita coisa.

A ex-capital sentou-se no chão entre um suspiro triste, trocando olhares com o animal de péssima fama.

Qualquer um manteria uma distancia prudente...

Qualquer um.

Mas, sendo sincero esse animal não lhe inspirava medo,ainda mais com Sampa ao seu lado... De alguma forma se sentia seguro e bem, e ao mesmo tempo, indeciso e inseguro...

Talvez simplesmente estivesse doente...

Notou que o cavalo seguia lhe encarando, como se estivesse obstinado a assusta-lo, e afasta-lo de qualquer jeito.

Tinha a impressão...Tinha realmente a impressão de já ter visto esse tipo de olhar...

_**- Tu...Não tens medo?**_

Lembrou-se fugazmente, encarando aqueles olhos negros.

_**O rifle estava apontado diretamente para seu coração, ainda assim não retrocedeu, e segui encarando-lhe nos olhos.**_

O cavalo recomeçou a mexer impacientemente as patas como se preparasse uma arma.

- Ele não vai te atacar, mas também não vai deixar de te encarar - A voz de São Paulo o trouxe outra vez a realidade.

- ...Por que?

O paulista suspirou longamente deixando de lavar seu animal para acariciar-lhe a crista.

- Esse cavalo devia ser um cavalo de corrida, custou muito dinheiro a seu dono original, mas nunca ganhou uma corrida. Acho que você pode imaginar a alegria do seu dono quanto a isso - Sentenciou amargo

O de óculos então voltou sua vista ao carioca, num olhar estranho...

- Um dia porém, esse animal revidou, e feriu gravemente seu humano. E então ele percebeu que... Se as pessoas tivessem medo dele, não teria mais que sofrer... - Desviou o olhar entrecerrando-o, vendo o ser que acariciava - Um Sr. da Bovespa que me ofereceu, seu terceiro dono,o ajudei com algumas ações, e ele me contou essa história.

- ...E ele te deu...?

- Ele ia ser sacrificado... Por mais que fosse um cavalo de raça, ninguém queria compra-lo, já estava ficando velho pra corridas, a única coisa que lhe ensinaram a fazer.

- Entendi...

- Se você não pode impor respeito as pessoas, você pode impor o medo...

_**- Tu não tens medo...?**__**  
><strong>_  
>- Por mais que eu esteja do lado dele, se soltar é bem capaz que ele tente te atacar, afinal cê ficou revidando o olhar dele.<p>

- A culpa é minha?! Ele que começou!

E o paulista o soltou.

Cometa, no entanto, seguiu em seu lugar, apenas trotando numa tentativa de intimidação.

- Rio, me diz... Você não tem medo?

_**O bandeirante lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador, O rifle estava apontado diretamente para seu coração, ainda assim não retrocedeu, e segui encarando-lhe nos olhos.**__**- Tu não tens medo...?**__**- Não - Respondeu o mais jovem prontamente - Por que eu sei que não tens a menor intenção de me ferir, da pra ver nos seus olhos.**_

- Não - Respondeu o carioca - Por que eu sei que ele não tem a menor intenção de me ferir, da pra ver nos olhos.

_**Pode vislumbrar um sutil sorriso no rosto do bandeirante**_

Pode vislumbrar um sutil sorriso no rosto do ex-bandeirante

E o mesmo começou a rir repentinamente, e com gosto.

_**- Por que ris...?! - Exaltou-se**_

- Eu disse algo engraçado?! -Exaltou-se

_**- Tu és tão estranho!**_

- Cê é muito estranho! - Sorriu de lado, causando um arrepio na espinha da ex-capital - É por isso que eu num consigo ficar muito tempo nervoso contigo.

- Que mentira! Tu n-...Espera... - Parou, abrindo os olhos como pratos - ...Que cê quer dizer...Com isso...?

Sampa tornou a acariciar seu cavalo, que se preocupava agora simplesmente de beber a água que seu novo dono havia trago.

- Eu pensei bastante, e vou relevar. Já tive problemas bem maiores com você e eu não te matei, não vou fazê-lo agora por causa de um beijo.

E se Rio de Janeiro já não estivesse sentado, teria ido ao chão.

- COMO É?!

Estava em absoluto choque, nem nos seus mais idílicos sonhos algo assim passaria... Praticamente... Praticamente uma ova! Definitivamente assediou o paulistano, e se seu Pai não o tivesse parado, iria muito mais longe... E o paulista iria RELEVAR?! Que sentido tinha isso! Ia realmente sair inteiro dessa?!

Não era possível, não fazia o menor sentido! Sua mente não conseguia processar essa informação...

Não podia ser... Quem era esse e o que tinha feito com _**seu**_ São Paulo?!

ESPERA...Pensou "SEU São Paulo"?! DESDE QUANDO ISSO?!

- ...Além do que...Rio...Cê esta me ouvindo...? – Deu a volta em Cometa para ficar a frente do mais novo franzindo as sobrancelhas por que o carioca parecia ter virado uma estatuazinha – Ola...? Planeta terra chamando...Cacet*...

- Aaaah

E voltou a conversa em um pronunciado gemido ao sentir um travesso dedo transitando por sua nuca e outro em seu quadril, quase ao fim de sua espinha.

Arregalou os olhos ao ver de quem se tratava, e o quão próximo estavam.

- Q-que tu...FEZ! – Exaltou-se de forma mais aguda ou insegura do que pretendia.

Sampa sorriu inocente.

- O que eu fiz?~ - Riu com graça pela expressão de indignação do mais novo - Suas reações são tãaao gay's

- COMO É?! – Questionou afastando-se sutilmente para manter distancia dessas mãos, que agora arrumavam o chapéu de seu dono.

- Embora eu já soubesse, você tem bem o jeito de um, mas não imaginei que cê ia sair gritando isso por ai

- Como assim já sabia?! – Sentia sua masculinidade totalmente á merda... Quantas vezes já tivera que ouvir isso?!

- Heteros não ficam abraçando, ou melhor, agarrando seus amigos durante a noite.

-... Como é? – Ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- ... Ficam entrando no banheiro enquanto outro homem está tomando banho e faz escândalo – Começou a enumerar com os dedos – Esses seus gritos e escândalos, ficar amarrando homens, lamber o rosto de um homem dormindo, ou ficar respirando no cangote... Entre outras coisas.

E o fluminense se mostrava absurdamente surpreso, e num tom vermelho nunca antes visto.

- Mas...

- Dormir com você é pior do que com um urso bem espaçoso, vire e mexe eu tinha que acordar pro bem da minha própria vida, eu não falei nada por que achei que cê num tinha "saído do armário" ainda, acho que em enganei.

Rio de Janeiro não sabia onde esconder o rosto perante a franqueza do amigo.

- ... Pior as vezes que eu chegava a te bater pra cê si afastar, e você voltava de novo, put* insistência. Ah, e tem aquele cara que você beijou gay ruivo no bar, e também se deixou seduzir por aquele ladrão barato.

- ESPERA...Tu viu isso?!

- Cê eu vi? – Repetiu sarcástico – Quando eu cheguei lá cê tava quase engolindo o cara. Aquilo era um beijo ou seu jantar?

E isso já era atentar demais. Levantou-se, ficando de frente e a poucos centímetros do ex-bandeirante.

- Pois eu nunca recebi reclamações paulista, e pra mim mesmo tu parecia estar desfrutando.

Quando notou, já havia falado, e pode apenas manter a expressão firme, torcendo para que não tivesse arruinado tudo.

No entanto...

Sampa riu rapidamente, e Rio amaldiçoou a geografia, divisas, índice de crescimento, o que fosse que fizesse do paulista mais alto, por que os sete centímetros se tornavam extremamente evidentes assim tão próximos, onde sua boca batia uns dois dedos abaixo do queixo do maior.

Ainda mais quando o mesmo pós a mão envolta da mandíbula do fluminense, erguendo-a levemente, e abaixando um pouco sua própria cabeça, roçaria ao humilhante se o olhar de São Paulo não mostrasse tão penetrante com um brilho desafiante e ousado.

Ambas as respirações colidiram, e por pouco não pode sentir o contato com o úmido dorso do antigamente São Vicente, devido ao banho em seu cavalo, e mesmo sem o frio contato, sentiu ser corpo estremecer, entrecerrando um pouco os olhos sem perceber, deixando um pouco seu próprio semblante de desafio.

Tornar a sentir o perfume que exalava do outro, esse seu sorriso ladeado, essas mãos tão geladas...

- Quem sabe, vou pensar na possibilidade de te ensinar - Quase pode sentir os lábios paulistanos contra os seus.

E se afastou.

- Vou pegar alguma coisa pra beber, tente não assustar o Cometa ou você vai se ver comigo – E sorriu – E com "relevar", eu não quis dizer que vou "fingir que nunca aconteceu", ainda assim é bom te ver de novo, meu amigo idiota.

E sem mais saiu, fazendo um último carinho em seu cavalo.

Rio de Janeiro deitou-se no pasta em meio a um longo suspiro. Nunca, provavelmente nunca entenderia esse paulista.

Voltou-se para a direção onde o mesmo havia ido.

Porém, não poderia sentir-se mais feliz, seu positivismo havia voltado. Afinal teria seu amigo de volta, apesar dos pesares... E tudo voltaria ao normal, ao normal dos dois.

Mas nada seria exatamente como imaginava

Sorriu bobamente, sem cogitar nenhum problema agora, tudo que lhe importava era saber que Sampa sim o perdoava e...

Sendo franco, torcia para que Sampa usasse Jeans mais vezes, em vez daquelas estúpidas e largas calças sociais...

Que nota Espi havia dado? Sete e meio? Pois com toda a certeza a comissão traseira paulistana merecia pelo menos um oito e meio talvez nove, julgava a ex-capital vendo como o dito cujo agachava para guardar alguma coisa ao lado de uma das portas da casa.

Sorriu pervertidamente, e quem sabe poderia até mesmo ter outra oportunidade de beijar aquela doce boca, e apalpar essa parte para melhor avaliação...

Esqueceu-se completamente da presença do perigoso Cometa ao seu lado, que se aproximou, e antes que o carioca pudesse fugir...

- Aaaaaah! – Espantou-se – Não era esse tipo de beijo que eu tinha em mente... Mas obrigado.

E acariciou de volta o temido cavalo que lhe lambia a bochecha.

- Tu tem cheiro de grama e... Acho que tu descobriu onde Espi plantou os pé de café...

E nesse mesmo instante, Minas consolava o sobre capixaba sobre o fim que teve seus pés de café...Ao menos receber mimos e carinhos mineiros eram um bom consolo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro encontravam-se sentados em meio ao vasto pasto, calmos e tranquilos apreciando a ar já mais fresco devido à aproximação das chuvas.

Uma cena extremamente surreal.

- Sabe, é tão bom relaxar assim às vezes... – Ou quase, Rio ainda era incapaz de se manter quieto por muito tempo estando com o humor estável.

- Hmm...

- Tão tranquilo...

- Hmm...

- Sossegado..

-Sem caro de político, e caras fantasiados de balão..

- Ah é...

- ... Podíamos fazer isso mais vezes...

Sampa levantou-se...

- Vamos embora.

- ...Oi?

- Vamos embora! Já faz mais de 10 horas que estou aqui! Esse silencio todo está me estressando! – Foi até a casa, e em menos de 5 min voltou com uma pequena mala e a chave do carro que RJ e ES tinham alugado – Você dirige, eu vou dormindo no banco de trás até a rodoviária. Ah! Preciso do som de buzinas, carros, qualquer coisa! Wi-Fi! Civilização! Eu não sirvo mais pra essa vida... Essa quietude toda vai me deixar louco!

E entregando a chave, encaminhou-se em direção ao automóvel.

O fluminense apenas riu.

- Esse é o Sampa que eu conheço- E abaixou a voz – E que sentia tanta falta... – E gritou – Ótimo! Eu também estou precisando de uma praia! Estou quase ficando da sua cor!

- AH! Cale a sua boca!

Despediram-se e partiram. O paulista dormindo mais ou menos no banco de trás, e o carioca reclamando de estar sendo feito de motorista. Afortunadamente seu carona ouviu seu comentário sobre a falta que fazia... E talvez, apenas talvez, deixasse o quase-loiro dormir no ônibus interestadual até a cidade carioca apoiado no seu ombro ou mesmo colo.

Apenas talvez.

E aguardariam na cidade maravilhosa até a decisão de Brasília sobre manter o corte de gastos, ou se todos os Estados já poderiam voltar a suas respectivas moradias.

* * *

><p><strong>O próximo capítulo quero postar propositalmente antes das eleições... Será que vocês poderiam em ajudar me mandando reviews maravilhosos? *-* (De preferencia graaandes *¬*)<strong>

**Obrigado! E Até a próxima!**


	28. Coisas como acidentalmente e proposital

**_Nota: Se vocês não conseguirem mandar review com suas contas, mandem em anonimo._**

Venho aqui anunciar nesse começo de capítulo que o desafio dos mistérios esta...Encerrando!

A vencedora desta vez é **Abyssus Zero!****  
><strong>Com os seguintes mistérios válidos:

1 - Qual é o segredo? Quem descobriu? E por que estava agindo diferente?  
>2 - Quem é o Sr. Saúde?<br>3 - Sampa conhecia o rapaz que beijou Rio?  
>4 - O que Rio viu nos olhos de Sampa?<br>5 - O rapaz tinha algum motivo para atirar no Rio?  
>6 - Em Tutores: "...procurou sua carteira, tirando dela um objeto azul fino e um pouco brilhante, colocando-o no bolso ((Acho que talvez seja a mesma fitinha que ele tinha quando criança)) e depois entregou a bolsa de documentos para a policial..."<br>Essa seria a fita que Sampa lhe deu quando criança?  
>7 - Quem é a Expert que Ceará diz?<p>

Em segundo lugar! **LadyCapuccino!**

1 - Há realmente uma segunda pessoa além desse ladrão loiro no carnaval?  
>2. Minas Gerais fez alguma coisa para que São Paulo desconfiasse do Rio de Janeiro?<br>3- O pesadelo do Rio seria uma lembrança de Sampa chorando devido a uma crise finaceira?  
>4 – São Paulo é apaixonado por Rio de Janeiro?<br>5 - Quem ajudou São Paulo no final de tudo foi a Bahia?

Infeliz ou felizmente, Minas não pensa mais em se aproximar de SP assim.  
>E eu comentei que você tinha exagerado... Mas no outro comentário você exagerou¹²³ mesmo XDD Me desculpe, mas nenhum dos seus novos comentários está certos, São Pedro não tem nada haver com isso, e ele desapareceu por que RS assumiu com o tempo suas terras, e na época SP culpou sim ele por isso.<p>

**OkumuraJojo-heart**

você tem um ponto com o mistério:

1 – São Paulo é o Estado que teve que se explicar á Lisboa?

**Abyssus Zero **já pediu um Lemon PECE.  
><strong>LadyCapuccino <strong>você pode escolher uma cena, algo que queira que aconteça, MAS, não pode escolher os personagens que essa cena ira acontecer.

E o terceiro lugar ainda está vago! O desafio dos mistérios seguirá então até a postagem do próximo capítulo **"Coisas como falar sobre sexo"**

**Para obter o terceiro lugar é preciso acertar de quatro a cinco mistérios, _que ainda não foram citados._**

Até lá então! E boa leitura a todos!

**E tirem as crianças da sala, por que a coisa vai ferveeer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Coisas como acidentalmente e proposital<strong>

Era estranho... Curiosamente estranho... Já fazia três dias desde voltaram para seu apartamento em Copacabana, São Paulo agora já estava mais saudável em relação à crise, tinha sido apenas uma fase...

E como não... Seu "workaholiquismo" havia voltado junto com sua saúde, mas isso ajudou o carioca a conhecer mais coisas a respeito desse protótipo de Nerd.

E com "mais coisas" queria dizer outras manias e corriqueiras ações que o paulistano executava... Mais que coisas de Estado, pequenos detalhes humanos mesmo, que assim sendo, poderiam irritar muitos... Mas para o fluminense a essa altura pareciam... Engraçadas.

Era tudo tão estranho...

Quando dormiam todo o Sudeste junto sempre quando acordava Sampa já estava de pé, ou mesmo levantando, sempre achou que fosse que nem Minas e gostasse de acordar cedo...

Nunca imaginou que o paulista tivesse sérios problemas para acordar de manhã.

Como se enrolar em conchinha junto ao cobertor e se negar a levantar... E o Carioca se via forçado a fazer um cabo de guerra pela coberta para que conseguissem ir à reunião a tempo, enquanto o "mais velho" dizia apenas sonolentos "Mais cinco minutos..." e ainda assim conseguia segurar a sua "concha" com força suficiente para derrubar a ex-capital.

Mas assim também descobriu, lê-se ligou para Brasil pedindo ajuda, que apesar do sono pesado do paulista, se fosse cutucado no rosto ou mesmo no pé ele acordava... Pensando bem, achava mesmo já ter visto seu pai puxando a bochecha do primogênito para acorda-lo, mas na hora achou que fosse dessas coisas loucas de pais e país.

Então, tentou acorda-lo com um beijo, na bochecha pra começar... Funcionou...

Sampa já acordou lhe tacando coisas, e lá se foi a lâmpada de seu abajur...Pobrezinha...

A segunda vez então pegou um saquinho de gelo em seu congelador e colocou no pé do paulistano. Também funcionou.

Ele acordou lhe dando uma voadora gritando algo como "Não faça isso com a baixada santista!".

E esse era só o começo!

Ainda vinha a dura parte de... Mantê-lo acordado.

Caia no sono enquanto escovava os dentes... Em pé! Ou mesmo na mesa da cozinha durante o café da manhã! Não sabia como Sampa nunca havia botado fogo em seu apê dessa forma...

E ainda assim ao tempo que o fluminense arrumava a cama o paulista conseguia preparar um café e pão para os dois... De forma sonâmbula só podia... Rio não via outra explicação.

Nesse terceiro dia, ainda bem, o paulista conseguiu acordar sozinho... Não sabia como e na verdade não queria nem saber, pois assim pode apreciar mais dez minutos de soneca ao acordar não gastos numa guerra de cobertas, ligando o rádio de seu despertador, o quão São Paulo era imune, para começar com mais calma essa nova manhã.

O DJ dava um alegre bom dia, e o carioca decidiu levantar ao ouvir o som de alguma coisa caindo em sua cozinha, bocejando e coçando a nuca foi até lá para encontrar o paulista dormindo com a cabeça apoiada na mesa da cozinha ao lado de um pote de sorvete de morango que compraram ontem, e a concha de alumínio foi ao chão quando o cotovelo paulista exigiu mais espaço.

Pegou seu próprio celular para mandar uma mensagem a Espírito Santo, avisando que chegaria atrasado a reunião daquela manhã, ignorando o fato que o Dj da rádio deixara de fazer propagandas de restaurantes para soltar uma música, de guitarra e bateria bem animada para agitar e começar bem a manhã.

- Essa vai para os apaixonados! Hoje é dia minha gente!

E assim que se sentou num banquinho ao lado do paulista pode ouvir seu celular vibrar anunciando o retorno da mensagem.

_**Então ela disse**_

" _**Qual é o problema, baby?**_Vc e Sampa tem que deixar um pouco de energia p/ manhã tbm ~"

"_**Qual é o problema? Eu não sei.**_Ou melhor, Sampa é meu problema, e ñ fizemos nd d/ noite!"

"Hehe, sei"

Uma música animada. Desligou o celular e voltou-se ao adormecido da Av. paulista.

_**Bem, talvez eu esteja apaixonado... Apaixonado**__**  
><strong>_  
>Dormia tão tranquilamente, com a ponta do nariz suja de sorvete, os óculos colocados de cabeça para baixo e quase caindo, sua pele tão clara constratava com o rosado de forma encantadora... Rio sorriu.<p>

_**Penso nisso todo tempo**_

De alguma forma havia se acostumado a viver com o paulista... Ironicamente ele estando agora plenamente saudável, e o carioca meio agripado devido a repentina mudança do clima...O de óculos havia lhe feito um cházinho especial ontem, o policiou para ter certeza que estaria bem abrigado... Havia se acostumado a ter a presença do outro sob este teto...

_**Eu penso nisso**_

Na reunião que teriam essa tarde Brasília iria decidir sobre continuar ou não o corte de gastos...  
>Se acabasse... Voltaria a morar sozinho...<p>

_**Não consigo parar de pensar nisso**_

Quase 500 km de distancia de uma capital a outra. Ninguém para brigar ou questionar por que havia chegado tarde em casa... Sem mais "bom dia's" por mais sonolento ou irritado que fosse... E a ausência de um pé quentinho para roçar baixo os cobertores...Seu apartamento parecia de repente tão gigante e vazio.

_**Quanto tempo mais levará para curar isto?**_

Sentia-se cada vez mais estranho, sua autoconfiança parecia ter tirado algumas férias sem avisar, mais de um Estado lhe dissera que também parecia mais distraído, Espi disse que andava a suspirar a toa... Provavelmente esse resfriado realmente o tivesse pegado de jeito.

_**Apenas pra curar isso, pois eu não consigo ignorar isso se for Amor...**_

Conseguiu tampar o rosto a tempo para um espirro, depois outro, e outro, e mais quatro saindo da cozinha no processo reclamando baixinho para ir lavar as mão na área de serviço ao lado, até estar..."Melhor''...

_**Amooor**_

Precisava de um tempo... Para arrumar tudo, para entender melhor as coisas e para encarar outras... Coisas que preferia ignorar, outras que vêm lhe atormentando...

_**Faz com que eu me vire e encare**_

Voltou-se outra vez ao paulista, passando do seu lado tirando um pouco seu cabelo do rosto para não sujar de sorvete também, esse rosto fino e nariz pontudo, tomou os óculos e os colocou na posição certa.

Suspirou...

_**Mas eu não sei nada sobre o amor**_

Sentia-se cada vez mais perdido... Essa maldita necessidade de estar do seu lado! Maldição! Ia acabar enlouquecendo dessa forma, o pior era que não sentia como se fosse ruim...

Isso fazia algum sentido? Nunca antes sentira isso em sua vida...

_**Venha, venha**_

- Sampa, acorda...Vamos perder a reunião

_**Vire um pouco mais rápido**_

Por muito pouco conseguiu desviar de um golpe "em defesa do sono paulista", ao tempo que mudava de posição.

Sorri, era quase como um desafio matutino.

_**Venha, venha**__**  
><strong>__**O mundo virá logo atrás**_

- Estado de São Paulo - Fingiu uma voz séria - Já são duas para tarde pa caramba de acordo com o horário de Brasília, o mundo todo já está acordado trabalhando...Bem, tirando os asiáticos não workaholics, se é que isso existe, por que lá ainda é manhã, e tu está ai na folga! É melhor acordar agora caso não queira sofrer as terríveis consequências!

E como esperado... Nada aconteceu, além de um resmungo sonolento.

_**venha, venha**_

Rio de Janeiro sorriu marotamente, antes de aproximar-se bem do Estado mais velho, respirar bem fundo em seu pescoço fazendo-o estremecer e então...

- UAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Soltou agudamente o paulistano caindo no chão

Ataca-lo com cócegas.

- AHUHAUAHUAHUAHAU P-PA-PARA! L-LEVANTE! L-L-LEVANTEEI! HAUAHUAhUAHUAH!

_**Por que todos estão à procura de amor**_

- Desculpa...Eu não te escuteeei~- Comentou acelerando o movimento de seus dedos.

- FIL-LHO DA PU-TA! - Insistia, curvando-se contra o próprio tronco, mal respirando - Pa AHUAHAUHAUHAUAB Pa HAUaHUAHAU PAAARAAA!

Mas Rio havia descoberto outras formas de acordar seu paulista favorito.

- Eu também de adoro brô~

- Hi-hijo de pu-pu-putaa! HAUHAUHAUAU Ca-Cazzo! VOU TE MATAR!AHAUHAUAHAUHAUAH!

E quando o carioca por fim liberou o paulista, começou uma grande perseguição...E Nem parecia que eram apenas seis da manhã

_**Então eu disse, sou uma bola de neve correndo**__**  
><strong>__**Correndo até a primavera que esta trazendo todo este amor**_

- VOLTE AQUI E ENCARRE A MORTE COMO HOMEM!

- NEM MORTO MERMÃO!

O inverno tinha acabado há poucas semanas, no entanto, a primavera mais parecia querer nevar, o dia amanhecerá frio e gélido, não que os dois notassem depois dessa correria toda pelo apartamento... Quase derrubando a TV e fazendo a bandeira do Brasil pendurada na parede oposta da sala tremular.

_**Derretendo sob o céu azul, crescendo**__**  
><strong>__**Um amor banhado pelo sol**_

E o pior de sair todo agasalhado era que alguns dias o calor voltava e tornava toda a vestimenta excessiva sufocante, ainda mais se você possuía um paulistano assassino correndo com um abajur atrás de você sob a luz hesitante e reconfortante do sol da manhã envolvendo ambos os corpos acelerados.

Até que o carioca parou voltou-se ao seu grande "amigo", como em um anuncio de redenção.

- _**Bem, baby, eu me rendo**_- Erguendo as mão como em um teatrinho de um culpado sendo preso.

São Paulo lhe observou desconfiado, e não era a toa, era uma redenção...No melhor estilo carioca.

_**Ao sorvete de morango**_

Pois o Nerd deixou a luminária cair ao chão quando sentiu os lábios do outro na pontinha de seu nariz ainda sujo de sorvete, subindo travessamente pelo comprimento, terminando num rápido selinho quase entre os olhos acinzentados.

_**Espero que todo este amor nunca termine**_

E claro, levou uma forte 'abajursada' na cabeça em meio a um "Malandro Cretino!" o que lhe renderia uma boa dor de cabeça por boa parte da manhã.

Mas sendo sincero, por mais masoquista-cearense que isso soasse, tinha válido a pena.

- _**Bem, eu não pretendia fazer isso**_! - Quase berrava agora que o mais velho se empenhava em lhe lançar os mais diversos objetos, influindo os talheres da cozinha.

- Morra put* carioca! SHINE!

_**Pois não há escapatória para seu amor**_

- A culpa foi sua por se lambuzar todo seu rostinho lindo de sorvete!

Sampa parou pelo comentário excessivamente Gay, Rio tossiu um tanto sem graça pelo anotação que escapou de sua boca, mas acabou aproveitando o momento que seu melhor amigo olhou confuso seu próprio reflexo na faca de churrasco que tinha em mão para se esconder e trancar as portas da sacada.

- Tramposo!(trapasseiro!)

- Não sou eu que estou com um facão na mão amigo!

Era um paulistano assassino a suas costas, e a vista de Copacabana á sua frente... Ainda bem que a bela vista distraia os que passavam no seu famoso calçadão, por que além de tudo o fluminense ainda estava de pijama...

Quem enfim parou o paulistano, no entanto, foi o relógio em cima da porta da sacada, estavam terrivelmente atrasados.

- Put* carioca dos infernos pode sair dai, temos que ir a porr* da reunião! Por sua culpa nos atrasamos!

- MINHA culpa?! - Exclamou abrindo a porta.

- Claro! É sempre culpa sua! Cê já devia saber!

_**Essas linhas de luz**__**  
><strong>__**Significam que nunca estaremos sozinhos**__**  
><strong>__**Nunca sozinhos, não , não**_

- EU me vingo de você depois...De outra forma...

Viu um diferente brilho perpassar pelos olhos do mais velho, lhe dando um certo arrepio junto a um mal pressentimento.

- Nossa falando assim vou ter que ter cuidado ao andar sozinho pelas ruas - Tentou dar um pouco de humor para melhorar o estranho clima.

- Você nunca está sozinho Rio de Janeiro,muito menos agora.

Foi uma frase um tanto estranha num tom um tanto estanho, mas antes que pudesse responder...

_**Venha, venha**_

-Venha logo, ainda temos que tomar o café antes de sair animal

- Pois a culpa do atraso é tua!

_**Venha para mais perto**__**  
><strong>__**Venha, venha**_

Um tanto hesitante, principalmente pela faca que o outro ainda carregava, o quase-loiro aproximou-se.

_**Eu quero escutar você sussurrar**_

- Você não perde por esperar~ - Sentiu o corpo inteiro tremer ligeiramente ao ouvir a sussurrante e provocante voz paulista no pé da sua orelha.

_**Venha, venha  
>Acomode-se dentro do meu amor<strong>_

E SP sem dizer mais nada seguiu pra o carioca confuso e vermelho.

_**Venha venha,**_

_**Pule um pouco mais alto**_

Rio tendo vez ou outra que desviar de alguma outra coisa lançada em sua direção, enquanto jogavam dois ou um para ver quem lavaria a louça. Sim, tinha trapaceado, mas quem não o faria para não lavar a louça seis da manhã?!

_**Venha venha**_

_**Se você se sentir um pouco mais leve**_

_**Venha, venha**_

Sentiria tanta saudade quando esse estressado e louco workaholic não estivesse mais morando ali, se sentia tão bem e tão mais leve nesses tempos, definitivamente havia se convertido em um louco.

_**Era um tempo que nos apaixonávamos**_

E estranhamente Rio sentia o rosto arder pelos fugazes olhares que o paulistana lhe lançava desde o fim da discussão, como se realmente planejasse algo...Algo cruel, algo impensável...Algo proposital...

_**Acidentalmente apaixonados**__**  
><strong>__**Acidentalmente apaixonados**__**  
><strong>__**Acidentalmente**_

Proposital...Quando tudo que fazia para São Paulo ultimamente não parecia ser nada além de acidentes... De momentos mal pensados...  
>Embora talvez, apenas talvez, não tivesse nada realmente a pensar...<p>

Talvez simplesmente...

_**Eu estou apaixonado , eu estou apaixonado**__**  
><strong>__**Eu estou apaixonado, eu estou apaixonado**__**  
><strong>__**Eu estou apaixonado, eu estou apaixonado**_

_**Acidentalmente!**_

- Seu idiota, o que fez com essa cara de bobo? Vamos logo!

Era sua imaginação, não era? Tinha que parar de pensar nessas besteiras...

_**Venha, venha**_

Era apenas Sampa, o grosseiro e bom amigo Sampa...  
>Não havia nada mais além disso<br>E jamais deveria haver...

_**Gire um pouco mais apertado  
><strong>_

Nem sequer notar quando Sampa aproximou-se maroto de sua pessoa, até quase lhe envolver em um giro com seu próprio corpo.

_**Venha, venha**_

_**E o mundo é um pouco mais claro**_

- Rio..?

- Aaaah!

Assustou-se afastou com o rosto em chamas e coração acelerado ao notar o quão próximo seu simples "amigo" estava de si, sua sorte foi que o dito estava limpando seu óculos e não notou sua estranha reação... Ou quem sabe só estivesse fingindo, junto a um sorriso suspeito baixo seu rosto.

_**Venha, venha**_

_**Apenas entre nesse amor**_

- Vamos embora então?

- ...Vamos...

_**...Amor... Eu estou amando...**_

E o aparelho de música seguiu uma vez mais esquecido e ligado, tocando melodias para mais ninguém.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Febre

Talvez fosse por causa das mudanças do tempo, muitos dos seus talvez tivessem adoecido por isso e acabava refletindo em si, Talvez fosse por que a reunião acabou sendo um total e absoluto fracasso, tendo uma tentativa de assassinato de Ceará por Rio Grande do Norte e Pernambuco, uma discussão entre São Paulo e Rio Grande do Sul, e outra de Amazônia (Amazonas) e Pará, Alagoas e Sergipe não conseguiam entrar em um acordo, e ninguém conseguia entender os irmãos Mato Grosso gritando juntos... Ao ver o tema de "corte de gastos" havia se tornado realmente polemico...

Ou talvez, se fosse para tirar uma consigo mesmo, estaria assim por que não estava acostumado a 'pensar'.

A questão era que estava com começo de febre, se medissem sua temperatura agora provavelmente surtariam, mas era que o contrario dos humanos e da maioria dos Estados sua temperatura normal era de 40º, então quando estava com febre sentia-se insuportavelmente quente... E um pouco enjoado... Mas atribuía este segundo ao 'milagroso remédio caseiro baiano' que São Paulo e Bahia lhe obrigaram a tomar... E o maldito capixaba ainda por cima apoiava e nem lhe ajudou quando Sampa imobilizou seus braços!

Também tinha o desgaste que tivera com o paulista antes de se resolverem na propriedade de Minas...Andava cansado, e possivelmente acabou se descuidando.

Agora só queria voltar pro seu apêzinho e deitar em sua macia cama... Fez um barulho engraçado de aprovação com a boca só de imaginar, estando com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do paulistano que o permitira devido a sua condição.

Nem sequer notou os distintos olhares que o mais alto lhe lançava, como sorria ardilosamente, como se planejasse algo terrível.

Por que sim, o estava fazendo...

Era realmente desconfortável o sobe e desce do ombro do mais velho a dirigir, mas esses ombros de alguma forma eram macios, mais o odor hipnotizante que imanava do condutor... Eram compensações suficientes, na verdade, até mesmo teve que fazer esforço pra não dormir.

Tranquilo, nem imaginava o que estaria nos planos paulistanos.

Milagrosamente não demoraram muito para chegarem ao apartamento, Sampa estava começando a dominar caminhos alternativos para triblar o transito rotineiro da cidade maravilhosa, afinal, tinha experiência nisso. Mas entrando na garagem planejava secretamente outra forma de conhecer as vias e caminhos "cariocais"

- Se sente melhor? - Questionou sutilmente a mão sobre a cabeça do mais baixo.

- Hmmm... - Resmungou simplesmente apoiando-se no ombral da porta de seu apartamento.

- Deixe-me ver - Pegou com cuidado o rosto do menor entre as mãos fazendo-o ruborizar, ato não passado despercebido, e então encostando ambas as testas. - Hmmm...Você parece **quente**- Deu ênfase no último.

- C-como?

Sampa sorriu e abriu a porta cortes.

- Vá se deitar, eu vou preparar um chazinho pra você, _certifique-se de apagar as luzes_... - Fez sinal para que o outro entrasse, e essa falsa cordialidade inglesa estava começando a assustar o fluminense, uma coisa era lhe tratar com cuidado, outra era ser educado...

Algo não ia bem...

- Sampa... Ta tudo bem...?

O ex-barão do café apenas fez sua expressão mais inocente e confusa.

- Eu só quero que você descanse...O que há de ruim nisso? - E fez sinal para o amigo entrar - Vamos, antes de sair eu arrumei sua cama

Agora sentia que talvez não fosse exagero dizer que o fim o mundo seria esse ano...Primeiro, São Paulo está sendo educado com Rio de janeiro...Segundo...

ELE FEZ A CAMA?!

- Por que ta me olhando com essa cara de idiota?! Entra logo porr*!

...Certo, esse definitivamente era o paulista que conhecia, talvez o mundo ainda tivesse salvação

Então foi a seu quarto, recebendo um último sorriso do paulista...Sorrisos até demais...E esse lhe pareceu...Provo...cante? A febre estava lhe abatendo feio, foi para seu quarto. Se aconchegou na grande cama, e fechou os olhos exausto. Finalmente poderia relaxar um pouco e a temperatura da febre abaixar...

Ou não...

Estava em um sono tranquilo apesar de seu estado físico, sonhava com bolas de futebol fazendo campanha para serem eleitas prefeitas de alguns de seus municípios... E de repente começou uma lavação de roupa suja contra umas bolas de vôlei concorrentes de candidatura...

Quando, estando no meio da multidão começou a sentir-se quente, sufocado... Mas não parecia ter algo haver com os humanos a sua volta... Abria os botões da camiseta sentindo um estranho arder em seu pescoço, e tudo a sua volta começou a desaparecer devagar...

O que parecia o som de um radialista falando... Embora naquele palanque não havia caixas de som ou microfones...Afinal bolas não possuem bocas!

- Aaah ~

_- Agora um pedido especial de música vindo diretamente de nossa eterna Copacabana!_

Sentiu como se um peso saísse de cima de seu corpo, e o tocar de uma bateria terminou de despertá-lo.

_**Lá vai ele**_

- Aaah, você acordou... - Ouviu a voz estranhamente sussurrante do paulistano - Que bom, eu pensei que demoraria mais, não tem tanta graça quanto imaginei com cê _dormindo_~

Abriu os olhos mas nada viu, as luzes estavam apagadas.

-... São Paulo?

- Presente - Anunciou, e acionando um pequeno controle remoto, que por mais chique que pudesse parecer sabia que o 'amigo' comprara no Saara ou na 25 de março, as luzes acenderem numa intensidade bem precária vendo tudo em sombras como em um quadro barroco.

Encontrava-se sentado em uma das cadeiras da cozinha posicionada ao fim da cama, a meia claridade só permitia ver um semi-sorriso, o controle da lâmpada do quarto, e um termômetro.

- A...Aconteceu alguma...Coisa? - Questionou relutante o febril.

_**Meu amor caminha tão devagar**_

- Não... - Comentou levantando-se e lentamente encaminhando-se a seu doente companheiro - ...Ou talvez sim, mas nada impede que volte a acontecer.

E lhe presenteou com mais um desses sorrisos provocantes, convidativos.

- O que...Que tu quer dizer...?

Lentamente, lentamente... Como um felino que caminha até sua presa, o paulista sentou-se na ponta da cama.

- Só tirar sua temperatura - Sorriu galante - Averiguar o _quão quente... Seu corpo está.__  
><em>  
><em><strong>Um Tic-tac sexual<strong>_

Era como ter um tique em um olho, ou ser um ponteiro de relógio quebrado, beliscou sua própria perna para ter a mais pura certeza que estava realmente acordado e esse não seria mais um daqueles... _Pesadelos_com a paulista.

_**Sim, eu sei que nós dois sabemos**__**  
><strong>__**Que essa não é a hora**__**  
><strong>_  
>- E-eu estou bem...Não precisa se preocupar - E seguiu se beliscando incapaz de acreditar na realidade...Sua mente era realmente muito podre ou então...Sampa estaria...<p>

_**Não...**_

- Vejamos é melhor abrir a boca- Recomeçou o de óculos rodando o aparelho medicinal entre os dedos aproximando-se perigosamente - Se não eu terei que medir sua temperatura com o termômetro em outra parte do seu corpo..._Sinceramente eu não me importo_.

_**Mas você poderia ser me-meu?**_

- QU-QUE?! Nã-ão! - E abrindo a boca para falar seu vizinho pós agilmente o objeto entre os dentes contrários.

- Muito bem...Tente mantê-los embaixo de sua língua - Delineou lentamente com seu dedo indicador os lábios fluminenses. - Agora eu quero saber se meu "remédio" já fez algum efeito...

_**Nunca fomos tão longe**_

E vendo a expressão confusa de seu amigo, São Paulo sorriu matreiro, apontando com a mão que antes passeava por Niterói, o seu pescoço como se fosse um espelho.

Guiado por isso o carioca fez o mesmo e passou suas mãos pelo local indicado pelo mais velho, instantaneamente perdendo a fala.

Havia algo ali, a razão do formigamento, e da prazerosa e incomoda sensação de antes, em seu pescoço quase abaixo do queixo haviam duas fortes _marcas de mordida_.

Esse era o desenrolar da vingança paulistana.

- Issho sóh podi ser um pesahdelo - Comentou o carioca desorientado, o que apenas ampliou a expressão de satisfação de seu vizinho.

- Aaah, tipo naqueles sonhos que você _'falava'_meu nome...Como se alguém estivesse te...Sufocando - Terminou a frase com a voz condenadamente baixa.

O rosto carioca não sabia se explodia em vermelho, ou agonizava em branco.

- E-e-eu f-f-f-fa-fazia mesm-mesmo ISSO?

- Não, nunca - Respondeu delineando agora a marca avermelhada no pescoço do mais novo - Eu estava mentindo.

Rio de Janeiro queria morrer...

- Bom saber que você tem..._ESSES _sonhos comigo~

- Q-Q-QUE? NÃ-ÃO, eu... - Estava quase em estado de desespero.

- Shhhh - Sentenciou o mais velho colocando sutilmente a mão sobre a boca do mais novo, segurando o termômetro que quase caia - Você está doente, não se altere.

Ia abrir a boca para gritar escandalizado que era impossível não se alterar desse jeito, mas não conseguiu... Além do termômetro, escolheu mantê-la fechada para que nenhum outro som saísse dela.

Os estranhos movimentos sobre a cama hora ou outra desintonizava o rádio do despertador ao lado da cama, dando um ar mais quebrado a canção que entoava.

São Paulo encontrava-se abaixado quase roçando seu corpo pálido ao bronzeado, dedicando um beijo a área que antes marcara...

_**...Estou cansado de me deitar sozinho, hey**__**  
><strong>__**Com esta febre, febre, yeah**_

- O que mais você fazia mesmo enquanto eu dormia? - sussurrava rouco o paulista seguindo a beijar aquela região, empenhou-se também mais ao longo do pescoço.

Se satisfazia ao notar os esparmos que seu sensual vizinho dava, juntamente com seus olhos bem fechados numa posição única, sabia muito bem que normalmente o carioca teria alguma reação, provavelmente atrasada ou surpresa, mas teria.

Mas estando febril, era tão desorientando quanto estando bêbado... Tornava tudo tão fácil.

_**Meu único e próprio**__**  
><strong>__**Quero te pegar sozinho**_

Foram precisos mais alguns instantes para que o quase- loiro juntasse forças para afastar de uma vez seu "amigo", com a respiração agitada e rosto em vermelho vivo, e mesmo sem perceber pós o termômetro mais para o canto da boca para que pudesse falar sem fazê-lo cair...

- Pa-para, o que tu pensa...Pensa que está fazen-do?!

- Por que você não bota a mão na consciência e pensa? - Retrucou um tanto azedo, mas logo voltou a pose de antes - _Estou cobrando sua dívida com juros e correção monetária._

Rio ia contestar, mas foi novamente interrompido.

- Acordar com alguém te sufocando, com marcas estranhas no pescoço, alguém te provocando enquanto você apenas dorme, ficar se insinuando quando eu não podia, ou mesmo tinha tempo de reagir...

_**Te causar uma febre, febre, yeah**_**  
><strong>  
>- Eu... - Tornou a fechar a boca sentindo como sua orelha era...Deliciosamente mordiscada. - Não foi int-<p>

Sentia sua cabeça girar, seu coração sair do peito, seu corpo tremendo deleitoso ou enfermo, já não sabia mais diferenciar.

_**Lá vai**_

- Dizia~?

- S-seu! - Tornou a afasta-lo, agora com mais certeza - Não vê que eu-

- Vai alegar que esta doente? - Questionou sarcástico - Isso me soa familiar..Não acha?

_**Você roubou minha alma**_

O fluminense não respondeu, ao tempo que o mais alto apoiava o rosto com as mãos para melhor observa-lo.

- Diga-me, o que faremos agora~? - Perguntava como se fosse uma criança a querer saber qual era a próxima brincadeira.

Nesse mesmíssimo instante, o celular de Rio começou a soar.

Os dois avançaram em direção ao aparelho, onde brilhava o nome "Espi", a ex-capital parecia pensar escapar dessa situação tão estranha e confusa que estava atendendo dita ligação, dessa forma foi o primeiro a alcança-la.

_**Porque, querido**_

Porém num 'cruel' movimento do joelho paulista sobre certa região litorânea fluminense, que seria sua entre perna, o mesmo foi abrigado a concentrar-se em não atender com um gemido, e nessa relutância Sampa pegou a ligação.

_**Ni-ni-ninguém sa-sa-sabe de mim**_

- Alo fratello? Eu liguei para saber se está tudo bem com você...

- Quem fala?

- ...Sampa?

- Quem fala?

- Ah...É o Espírito Santo... - E notando a falta de resposta - Não é um trote! Eu sou do Sudeste também! ...Daquela conversa sobre minas e tua benção!

_**Ou pode me encontrar **_

- ... Aaaaaah, sei - Sorriu friccionando uma vez mais o joelho contra as partes baixas do dono do celular para impedi-lo de lutar por ele - Infelizmente, o Rio não pode atendet agora...

- ...Esta tudo bem com ele?

- A sim, ele esta muito bem...Porém ocupado agora... - Viu com graça a mistura exótica de uma expressão de inconformismo e prazer no rosto do 'amigo' - _Muito ocupado._

_**Ooh~**_

- ...Ocupad-

- Aaah~ - Não conseguiu evitar outra provocação do maldito joelho.

- A-a-ah... Tudo bem eu...Ligo mais...tarde! - E a ligação foi finalizada.

- Ele disse que liga mais tarde~ - Comentou como se nada

- JÁ CHEGA! - Gritou como pode o mais novo mordendo o termômetro com força, e da mesma usando o que podia e não podia para tirar o ex-bandeirante de cima de si e inverter posições, ficando sobre o maior e segurando seus braços.

_**Hora de ser me-eu, meu**_

E para seu total desconcerto, São Paulo começou a rir.

- O que cê pretende fazer agora? - Questionou afastando sem dificuldade as mãos que o seguravam - Essa última foi por meu celular, eu achei que o tivesse perdido, mas coloquei Minas contra a parede e ele deixou escapar o que aconteceu.

- Uma...Uma coisa não tem nada haver com a outra!

- Mas pra mim tem - Respondeu e logo seguiu provocador passando a mão sobre a bochecha carioca - Dois podem jogar esse jogo Rio de Janeiro, e você..._Brincou com a pessoa errada._  
><em><strong><br>**__**..Você seria me-meu? **__**  
><strong>__**Você seria me-meu?**__**  
><strong>__**Você seria me-meu?**_

- Jogo?! Eu nunca estive brincando com tu!

Sampa pegou o termômetro caído e começou a analisá-lo.

- Você acha que eu sou idiota? - Disse indescritivelmente frio e seco - _Não será você que rirá por último essa vez. _

Essa vez?! Havia uma outra vez? Do que raios estava falando?!

- Mas eu tenho meu próprio jeito de...Acertarmos as contas - Escorregou sutilmente a mão direita por debaixo da camisa do fluminense, explorando seu peito - Não acha mais interessante...?

Rio de Janeiro tentou disfarçar os arrepios que isso lhe causava, segurando a mão de seu agora, atacante

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**__**  
><strong>__**Oh baby oh baby oh baby oh baby você é meu**__**  
><strong>__**Baby você é meu, meu, você é meu**_

- Pare com isso, foi um acidente! Não era minha...Intenção! - Tentava justificar-se

- Eu já disse, o que você pretende fazer? - Retrucou entre irônico e divertido - Pode me denunciar para Brasília se quiser, para todo o país, para nosso pai se quiser... Mas "querida", é a sua palavra de malandro contra a minha.

Sem tanto esforço, Sampa conseguiu afastar o doente de cima de si.

_**Quero te pegar sozinho**_

- Provavelmente o Santo lá acredite em você, e boa sorte para convencer Minas, além do que, eu sou mais forte e definitivamente um melhor estrategista - Sentado no leito, aproximou-se do rosto contrario - Eu vou te causar muita febre...

_**Yeah, te causar febre, febre yeah**_

Terminou dando um fugaz selinho nos lábios cariocais, e lhe mostrando seu termômetro que apontava 45º de sua temperatura levantando-se com um sorriso matreiro no rosto.

_**Te causar minha fe-fe-febre minha fe-febre**_

- Espero que você durma bem, e melhoras~ Lembre-se que ainda temos a eleição pela frente, te empresto uma gravata para ninguém ver seu 'machucadinho', vai ser lindo a reação de todos ao te ver a caráter - E sorriu mais que satisfeito, saindo do quarto deixando um desorientado e febril carioca para trás.

_**Te causar febre, febre, yeah**__**  
><strong>__**Te causar febre, febre, yeah**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**- **_Iara e Cauã Tupã – Chamava Brasil atrás de uma larga mesa escolar frente a seus filhos, entregando aos chamados seus títulos de eleitor.

Ao tempo que Brasília passava algumas instruções.

- Então aqui está dividido em 26 salas, em cada uma delas há uma urna eletrônica para cada Estado, votem em alguns de seu municípios e anotem em quem votaram! Não se esqueçam! E para os Estados que vão testar o novo sistema biométrico eu quero um relatório completo de desempenho, está me ouvindo Pernambuco?!

- Tô tentando visse! Ceraá num para de gritar no meu ouvido!

- Bethania Salvador...

- Eu não precisaria gritar se Sergipe falasse mais baxô!

- ... Edward Porto

- Alagoas que num me deixa sossegá!

- Carlos dos Santos..

- Aiii! Que mentira homi! Você que não aquenta!

- JÁ CHEGA!

- Brasília, ou melhor, Oscar Jr. Brasil se acalme e pegue seu título de eleitor também.

- Hehe Juuniooor

- AH! CALEM A BOCA! – Reclamou extremamente ruborizado pegando seu documento de mal grado.

- Junioooor, não foi essa a educação que eu te dei!

Quase todos os Estados soltaram risadinhas baixas pelo comentário, Ceará riu sem se importar.

- Desculpa...

- Sem problema meu pequeno – E deixando sua capital sem saber onde esconder a cara continuou – Joaquim Gerais, e Vicente de Paulo.

- Mas que nome de Padre – Não deixou de comentar Pernambuco quando Minas Gerais e São Paulo adiantaram-se a mesa. – Ou de vinho.

- Ao menos meu nome é entendível – Retrucou salgado o paulista.

- O que v-

- Eu não quero ninguém zuando o nome de ninguém aqui! Entenderam?!

- Certo.

- Ta

- Por que não disse isso antes de rirem do meu...

Brasil voltou-se para São Paulo após entregar o documento do mineiro

- Você pode entregar o documento do Rio pra mim? Ele veio para cá bem cedo, votou e foi embora... – Comentou a nação preocupada – Estava até mesmo usando um cachecol nesse calor! ... Você sabe se ele está bem Sampa?

- AaAaah, então foi pra cá que ele escapou logo cedo – Comentou em tom de compreensão.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele...?

- Sim, mas eu estou cuidando disso – Sorriu satisfeito, sendo observado curioso por Minas - Não precisa se preocupar.

- Está bem... – Concluiu Brasil não muito seguro.

E logo de um rápido 'tchau', os dois saíram.

- ... O que Rio tem Sampa? – Perguntou Minas.

- Agora tem um documento com um nome que eu não vou saber ler direito... Meio inglesado...

- Rio? Uma febrezinha... – E tanto Espírito Santo quanto Bahia ouviam o comentário atentos. – Mas eu estou dando a ele todo o tratamento que merece, fique tranquilo.

- Hmm...

- Há! Deve ser o seu Perna! Inventa dI mudâ o nome a cada semana!

- Não seja abestado e... Porr* é o meu mesmo.

- HAHAAUAHAUHAUHA!

- CALE A BOCA!

- Eu disse que não era eu que gritava!

- Ocê ta gritando agora!

- QUIETOS!

- ... Meninos, meninos! Calma!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quando chegou ao apartamento em Copacabana, quase todas as luzes da casa estavam apagadas, com exceção do corredor, apesar de relativamente cedo, o carioca provavelmente devia ter somente visto parte do resultado das eleições e ido deitar.

Tirou o sapato logo na entrada como se fosse um japonês para não fazer barulho, adiantando-se sutilmente até o quarto.

E ali estava, numa espécie de fortaleza de cobertores, que mais pareciam o casulo de uma borboleta, onde não se podia ver nem mesmo um fio de cabelo saindo ao ar livre.

São Paulo suspirou. Idiota... Tudo isso séria para mantê-lo afastado? Que ridículo... Além do que só pioraria a situação enferma do mais novo.

Talvez, apenas talvez tenha ido um pouquinho longe demais...

Foi até seu lado da cama e sentou-se fazendo a cama ranger levemente, e ainda assim não obteve reação do fluminense, estava decididamente dormindo...

- Você é um idiota sabia? – Comentou tentando desenrolar ao menos a cabeça do mais novo – Se aproveita de mim quando eu estou doente e confuso... Eu revido, e você mente para mim dizendo que tudo que fez foi acidental... Ou você é verdadeiramente um imbecil... Ou...

Livrou totalmente o rosto do quase-loiro, que estava num intenso vermelho,e parecia perturbado.

Sem conseguir evitar Sampa acariciou com seus dedos gélidos aquele quente semblante.

- E mesmo depois desses seus joguinhos comigo agora... Como há cem anos atrás, eu sigo incapaz de te odiar.

Apertou com forma uma das bochechas, até uma expressão de dor formar-se no corpo contrario.

- Então, quem de nós é mais idiota?

E dito isso, trocou suas roupas e logo deitou-se ao lado do carioca, o analizando antes de imitar e revidar algo mais, envolvendo seu braço por baixo da coluna do mais baixo, e trazendo para um abraço, e assim cair no sono.

* * *

><p>E mais uma vez, a eleição parece que foi uma grande bagunça, mas com essa lei da ficha limpa, veremos como será agora.<p>

Não podemos perder as esperanças, certo?

Espero que tenham gostado, Sampa ainda reserva muito ao nosso carioquinha, muitas surpresas ainda vão acontecer /o/

Até mais ver!


	29. Cap 15º Coisas como falar sobre sexo

Beeem, e depois de uma razoável demora...Aqui vós trago! (XD) o capítulo 15 de CdE

Lembrando se que este capítulo excepcionalmente possui **LEMON e LIME!**

**Caso você seja uma pessoa sensível e inocente, o lemon e o lime estarão em negrito para facilitar sua identificação, dessa forma fica a seu critério e risco o ler ou não =3**

**Abyssus Zero ai está seu premio! Espero que valha =3  
>LadyCapuccino... Um passeio de balão...? Hmm... Vou ver o que posso fazer XDDD<strong>

Lembrando que o terceiro lugar ainda está vago no desafio dos mistérios!

Espero que gosteeem e apreciem sem moderação! ;D

E eu quero reviews ;-; (=x)  
>Não é minha culpa a perversão desses brasileiros =x<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15 – Coisas como falar sobre sexo<strong>

Estava exausto, total, e completamente exausto...

Começou a se despir, estando ainda no quarto, agradecendo aos céus que ao menos uma vez tiveram a bondade de hospeda-los em quartos separados...

Puf, ano de eleições, seeeempre assim.

Ligou o chuveiro, deleitando-se com a sensação da água morna caindo sobre seus ombros, logo entrou de cabeça, intensificando essa sensação.

A verdade é que estava realmente agradecido pela comodidade, não teria forças para começar uma discussão com São Paulo a esta altura do campeonato.

Foi apreciando como a água escorria por suas costas e suas tatuagens.

Depois de um bom banho de mar, essa era a segunda melhor coisa para se esquecer dos problemas!

Começou a banhar-se então, enquanto ansiava com sua doce, e solteira, cama que teria aquela doce noite~

Nem ao menos se importava se teriam ou não uma desgastante reunião na manhã seguinte, aproveitaria ao máximo.

Enquanto se banhava perdido em pensamentos e sensações que havia experimentado nos últimos meses... De alguma forma estranha, tudo parecia tão diferente, e ainda assim tão anormal...Chegava a ser engraçado e irônico.

O boxe onde estava era pequeno, ainda assim possuía uma grande janela, esticou-se um pouco para abri-la, lembrando com desgosto aquela vez que São Paulo o intitulara de baixinho.

Não era baixinho! E sim, este episodio ainda o irritava.

Terminou seu banho resolvendo que lavaria o cabelo amanhã de manhã, por que iria demorar, e queria ir dormir JÁ.

Colocou sua roupa de baixo branca com uma faixa vertical preta, e saiu resmungando alguma canção enquanto secava as pontas de seus cabelos distraidamente com a toalha.

Ah~ Sua cama, macia, quentinha e solte-

- ...Eu vejo Londres, eu vejo Paris...Não! Eu vejo Rio e...Ei, bela cueca.

Seu coração que batera sem problemas nos últimos 500 anos parecia ter dado um curto, enquanto se virava, agora mais branco que o sabonete que usara, encontrando ninguém menos do que a última pessoa e Estado! Que desejaria que o visse nesse mesmo instante.

Semi nu, molhado e...Isso já não era bastante?!

Mas lá estava ele, confortavelmente sentado no pequeno sofá, não muito longe da entrada, observando descaradamente seu vizinho constrangido.

- Só pra avisar, cê esqueceu de trancar a porta

- H-he?

- Eu vim avisar que a reunião...- Parava sem pudor o que tinha a dizer enquanto observava de cima a baixo o corpo do outro - ...Será mais tarde amanhã...Cê andou malhando?

-...Ah...- Processando, processando...Processando...Insira o CD com as atualizações e o manual de "MAS QUE MERDA?!" por favor...E então raciocinou, tacando a toalha na cara do 'recém chegado' - E POR QUE TU NÂO BATEU? !

- ...E desde quando eu sou educado tratando-se de você? - Respondeu sem tirar a toalha - E por que tão nervosinho? Como se eu nunca tivesse visto você de sunga. - Começou a retirar o pano, observando de esguelha.

- É DIFERENTE! - Alegou observando ao redor tentando lembrar onde raios tinha deixado sua roupa.

- Ué, o que tem de diferente?

- Bem... -

-Além do mais...

Rio não costumava ser do tipo que pensava antes de agir, e isso já era extremamente problemático, imagina então nas situações que parava de pensar...

...Como quando estava distraído procurando suas vestimentas, e não notara que o outro havia se levantado.

Ou quando sente algo próximo, PROXIMO, ferradamente P-R-O-X-I-M-O.

Ou quando uma mão nem um pouco santa averigua seus..."Municípios de trás"

- ...Temos as mesmas coisas - Quase sussurrou tendo o queixo apoiado no ombro do mais baixo - Só que em tamanhos e proporções diferentes.

Sua mão passava descaradamente pelas nádegas contrarias, até mesmo brincando com o elástico da roupa de baixo.

Era só virar, e socar o paulista... Era só virar e socar o paulista, só virar e... ENTÃO POR QUE NÃ VIRAVA?!

Rio sentiu um terrível e pessimamente...Ótimo arrepio perpassar por seu corpo, o qual, misteriosamente, conseguiu disfarçar, enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior com força.

A mão do paulista mostrava querer ingressar baixo o boxer que usava.

Erro no sistema, erro no sistema

- Rio... – Sussurrava em sua orelha – Que tal tomar... Outro banho?

Alerta de Vírus.

Sentia uma vontade incrível de fechar os olhos, sem saber quando uma de suas mãos também se posicionou na cintura paulista, Faltava tão pouco para encostar ambos os corpos...

Queria poder senti-lo também, o contorno de seu corpo...

Poder virar-se e proclamar aqueles lábios como seus... Vê-lo tão despido quando ele esta vendo-o agora.

_Realmente desejava isso...  
>Desejava ele...<em>

... Abrir a boca, e deixar escapar aqueles sons que lutavam por sair...

Mais perto... Só um pouco mais... A respiração do paulista contra seu pescoço... Suas fortes pernas começavam a fraquejar...

- ...SAIA JÁ DAQUI! - Berrou com tudo que tinha dando uma cotovelada no "amigo", que não conseguiu desviar totalmente, e lançando em seguida a primeira coisa que achou, o carregador do celular - MALDITO PERVERTIDO! FORA!

- Ai ai .. - Passou a mão na testa, atingida em cheio, vendo o carioca vermelho de "raiva" olhando na sua direção - Certo, certo, depois não venha dizer que eu nunca te elogio!

E Saiu irritado do cômodo, não antes de gritar.

- E NEM PENSE EM CHEGAR NO HÓRARIO ERRADO AMANHÃ, OU BRASÍLIA VAI DIZER QUE A CULPA É MINHA!

E bateu a porta com força.

Sua respiração estava descontrolada, seu coração se atropelava, e sentia uma vontade absurda de esconder-se em algum lugar, e ficar lá ao menos uma década...

Claro que não! E a Copa e as Olimpíadas?!

Foi meio cambaleante para o banheiro, tentando ignorar seus pensamentos, malditos pensamentos, que voltavam agora e com propósitos nada saudáveis, nada santos...

Ou melhor sim... Mas "São" e não "Santos", pensamentos bem "São"..."Paulo"

São Paulo  
>São Paulo<br>São Paulo!

E tornou a praticamente cair em baixo do chuveiro, tomando uma ducha esta vez.

Só que gelada, beem gelada...

Queria pensar em outra coisa... Qualquer outra coisa!

Ignorando completamente a única peça de roupa que usava no momento...

Seu corpo, por algum maldito motivo não parava de tremer, e não era pelo frio...

Isso tinha que ser um sonho! Só podia ser outro maldito sonho! UM PESADELO!

Se não...Se não...

Iria se tacar de cima do pão de açucar! Beem do topo!

Ou amarar uma pedra no tornozelo e se lançar ao mar

Ou...Ou... AAH!

Esses pensamentos não podiam estar passando na sua cabeça!

Ele e São Paulo... Sua cama... Sem roupa

Céus, queria morrer...Isso não podia estar passando com ele!

Ignorava completamente o realismo dos fatos, e se tacou dentro da sua cama, ainda meio molhado e sem trocar de 'vestimenta', não era sua casa mesmo...

Só queria acordar, acordar e provar para si mesmo que tudo isso não passava de um sonho louco! N-não, um péssimo pesadelo!

Isso...

Só queria acordar...

Estava tão cansado...

Só...

...Acordar...

...

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Brasília chegava cansado na reunião que se realizaria em Belo Horizonte. Ainda sentia dores lombares dos golpes efetuados por SP e RJ, não conseguiu dormir bem de noite pensando na futura reunião que teria com outras capitais do mundo... Nunca fora em uma reunião com mais de 20 capitais...E geralmente eram apenas americanos... Não estava nervoso.

Estava totalmente apavorado!

Bocejou abertamente vendo se algum outro Estado tinha visto. Apoiou-se no pilar de entrada do hotel buscando em sua mochila alguma coisa para comer, ainda por cima tinha saído sem comer nada!

Bufou irritado e frustrado... Se ao menos Rio de Janeiro não quisesse matar-lhe pelo castigo que o dera podia ao menos pegar algumas dicas com ele... Ou quem sabe mesmo com São Paulo, afinal geralmente eram os dois que Brasil mandava para esse tipo de reuniões internacionais...

Talvez seu pai realmente não confiasse nele por isso...

- Ooooooscaaaaar!

Assustou-se levantando o rosto para ver de quem se tratava, antes mesmo que o pudesse teve o corpo envolvido rapidamente em um forte e sufocante abraço.

- Oscar! Oscar! Que saudade Oscar! Quanto tempo que eu não te vejoo! - Mal conseguia respirar, muito menos responder, além do forte abraço sentia uma certa circunferência que lhe pressionava o peito. - Outro dia mesmo estava falando de ti para Gustavo! Que boom que te encontrei!

Finalmente a jovem de não mais de trinta anos, rosto radiante, e belos olhos mel. Separou-se da capital.

- Lucia - Chamou sem graça recompondo-se e reconhecendo a jovem a sua frente - Q-que faz aqui em Minas..

- Vim passar um tempo nas casas dos meus pais - Sorriu segurando-lhe ambas as mãos - Olha para você Os! Nesses dez anos você não mudou praticamente nada!

- Ah...B-bem...É im-impressão sua!

- Impressão que nada! – Tomou a bochecha do jovem em suas mãos – Veja só! Nenhuma ruguinha, nenhum cabelo branco! Parece o mesmo jovem de 17 anos que eu conhecia a tanto tempo! Você tem que me dizer o produto que usa heim! – Riu sozinha.

Parou notando que por algum motivo o outro não parecia ter achado a menor graça, parecia até mesmo triste.

- Vamos Os, eu estava brincando... Continua tão sensível como sempre hã? É que eu pensei que tão estressado com seus 'colegas de trabalho' que você era, ia acabar envelhecendo mais rápido! Que surpresa não? Eu até mesmo já estou pensando em pintar meus cabelos! Tem um ninho horríiivel de cabelos brancos querendo sair, talvez seja coisa da gravidez também né.

O último comentário fez o mais velho abaixar a vista para o estomago da jovem.

- Ah! Que besteira a minha! Não te apresentei minha filhinha! – Dizendo isso pós as mãos dele sobre a circunferência distinta em seu corpo – Grande não é? É a única ocasião que eu aceito ser chamada de gorda! Eu e Gustavo estamos tão felizes! Ele queria um menininho, mas uma lady é sempre lindo! Não acha?!

- Ah...Bem acho que sim...Devem ser mais fáceis de lidar – Não havia comparação, por exemplo, lidar com Bahia e com Rio de Janeiro, pensava.

- Mas olha, eu vou te contar um segredo! – Aproximou-se bem do rosto do distrito – Se fosse homem eu colocaria o nome de Oscar!

O rosto do jovem tornou-se absurdamente vermelho.

- C-c-como é?!

- É que é tãaao lindo! O mesmo nome que o Arquiteto Niemeyer! Sabe que eu amo a história de Brasília né? Meu avô ajudou a construí-la!

- S-sim... – Disse ainda mais vermelho, se possível – Você sempre me disse isso...

- É por isso que sempre nos demos tão bem! - Sorriu radiante – Ah! Isso me lembra... Chega de só conversas rápidas pela internet! Temos que nos encontrar mais vezes! E eu já até tenho a próxima ocasião! – De dentro da bolsa ela tirou um aveludado papel com a bandeira de Brasília – É um convite para você! Espero realmente que vá, heeeim!

Deu um beijo em cada uma das bochechas do imortal, e lhe deu um forte abraço, que dessa vez, no entanto, foi rapidamente correspondido.

- Agora tenho que ir, meu esposo vai ficar preocupado. – Saiu correndo e ainda assim seguiu falando – SE VOCÊ NÂO FOR EU TE MANDO SEQUESTRAR!

E o brasiliense quase entrou em pânico.

- LUCIIA! NÂO CORRA VOCÊ ESTÁ GRAVIDA!

- AAH É! – E quase tropeçou

- LUCIO MEU DEUS!

– HAHA! BRINCADEIRINHA! – E saiu andando mais calmamente.

Suspirou aliviado, tornando a ver o convite.

Estava feliz por ela, claro que estava...Mas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO!

- Não precisa ser grosseiro!

- Eu sou muito melhor nisso que você!

- Cale a boca! Sabe que não tem a menor chance contra mim!

- Pará...Amazonas será que...

- QUIETO TOCANTIS! Não se meta!

-...Mas...

- HahjAhhahA! Então! Entãao Perna! O que cê acha du plano?

- Uma merda como sempre, mas eu topo.

- ELA É MINHA!

- MINHA!

- EU NASCI PRIMEIRO!

- EU SOU MAIS BONITO!

- SOMOS GÊMEOS IDENTICOS IDIOTA!

- MAS EU AINDA SOU MAIS BONITO!

- Fios! Parem vocês doooois!

- Olha o peixe um real! – Ironizou São Paulo lendo uma de suas histórias de trás pra frente – Hoje ta uma verdadeira feira aqui dentro.

- Estranho não ser tu e Rio de Janeiro a discutir também – Juntou-se Rio Grande do Sul

- Ele não veio hoje – Respondeu simplesmente – E eu não estou a fim de gastar meu tempo com você hoje.

- ORA SEU!

- Ah cale a boca Rio Grande! – Ameaçou a catarinense – Já estou com dor de cabeça o suficiente para tu começar a esbravejar por ai

- Foi ele que começou!

- O que aconteceu com Brasília? – Tentou perguntar Paraná tentando ser ouvido pelo paulistano – Por que não tenta por ordem na casa, como sempre faz?

- Pázinho , será que ele entrou em greve?

- Aaah, pra ele é "Pázinho", pra mim é "Cala a boca Rio Grande"?

- Será um soco também se não vá a parar de irritar-me

- O amor entre vocês me deixa tãaaao comovido.

- Olha quem fala paulista! Estas sempre a quase matar-se com Rio de Janeiro!

- É, nisso você tem razão gaúcho

E toda a região sul parou suas conversas para ver surpresa São Paulo.

- O que deu nele? – Sussurrava Santa Catarina

- E eu que sei!

- Hmmm...Sampa... E Bahia onde está? – Seguiu Paraná convencido que era melhor mudar de assunto.

- Dormindo, do lado da mesa que Pernambuco acabou de derrubar em cima de Ceará e Piauí. – Respondeu sem nem ao menos tirar os olhos do que lia.

- Como é possível ela dormir com um barulho desses?!

- Ela vive no nordeste, deve estar acostumada.

Distante de tudo isso, Brasília se encontrava quieto em seu lugar, em mãos ainda o convite que receberá aquela manhã... Ignorando olimpicamente o caos que a reunião estava se tornando, passando uma e outra vez a mão sobre um dos nomes impressos no papel.

- Se Brasília está em greve - Começava a contar a ruiva do sul - Rio não esta, e Bahia está dormindo...Quem organiza a reunião?

- Minas não é a sede? Então...

- Uai soh! Tira-me dessa...

- Eu posso fa- Adiantou-se o gaúcho.

- Sampaaa! É tua deixa, faça alguma coisa!

- ...Fa...Zer isso...

- Eu? Por que eu? - Questionou deixando pela primeira vez sua leitura.

- ...Por que tu sempre foi intimo das Capitais! Deve de saber alguma coisa! - Apontou Santa

- Por que simplesmente não pode ser eu?

Nesse instante a atual capital levantou-se, sem recolher suas coisas e saiu momentaneamente da sala, talvez para conseguir ouvir seus próprios pensamentos.

Sampa suspirou cansado

- Intimo das capitais... Essa é boa – Riu seco – Muito bem, me dê uma arma que eu resol-

TUUUM  
>E repentinamente se fez silencio, alguns poucos olhares voltaram-se para o causador do repentino golpe. Espírito Santo apontava a arma para cima, ao tempo que uma bala de borracha ricocheteava e quebrava um vaso da sala.<p>

E sem mais, tornou a sentar-se ao lado de Minas Gerais que o observava surpreso.

-Resolvido.

O capixaba evidentemente não estava com um humor muito bom esta manhã.

- ... Ocê ta bem Santo..?

- Eu pareço bem? - Respondeu cortante, Minas ergueu as sobrancelhas, e o mais velho logo acrescentou num resmungo que o mais novo custou em ouvir - Estou farto de sempre esquecerem ou se importarem de me explicar o que esta acontecendo na nossa maldita região.

O fazendeiro ia contestar, sendo observados por Sampa que acompanhava a recente cena de canto de olho, porém alguém tornou a falar entre o repentino silencio.

- Alguém tem ideia de algum assûnto? - Começou Ceará. - Eleições, clima, um filmi que passó ontem...Planos para hoje á noite?

- Tinha di sê você pra interromper a paz com uma bestagem dessas - Se impôs Pernambuco - Tanto ódio cê tem assim pelo silencio?

- Eu pôr exemplo, num tenho planos pra hoji não, si alguém quisé um lindo e engraçadu cearense ou sabé quem quérá to aberrtú a negociações bichinhus.

E não pode evitar sorrir ao perceber que Perna falhara em disfarçar um olhar mortal direcionado ao mais novo.

- Tantu é o teu desespero? - Ironizou Sergipe - Tâmanha é a falta é?

- Oía eu me garantu sabe não, máh eu sou um homi livre leve i soltu, é sempre boum lémbra, num acha não? - E com muito esforço segurou uma boa gargalhada ao notar uma mão apertar com raiva sua perna por baixo da mesa num aviso silencioso para que se calasse.

- É, e as mulheres de hoje em dia de nada ajudam - Entrou Pará recebendo um chutinho de Amazonas - Tem que se ter uma paciência de jô!

- Ah, mas a culpá há de ser dos homês grosseiros que se tem por ai - Espetou Alagoas.

- Ocês que são muito indecisas! - E Mato Grosso entrou na causa

- Verdade!

- Aaaah, agora ocês concordam... - Resmungou Goiás.

- Gente estressada da porr* isso é falta de da* se quer saber - Xingou ES.

- Santo!

- Pois não é muito longe do que o baixinho disse - E os dois do sudeste voltaram-se a Sampa, que voltara a ler indiferente. Logo Minas se virou para ES, que também parecia impressionado..  
>Foi mais ou menos por ai que a conversa tomou um rumo mais...carnal.<p>

- Bahia!Bahia! Acorde e diga pra esses machistas que só pensam em vida sexual umas verdades!

- Huum? -Ah...Eu estou satisfeita com minha vida sexual - Comentou a baiana sonolenta sem entender exatamente o que lhe tinha sido dito.

Rio Grande do Norte, Pernambuco e Sergipe quase soltavam fumaça pelas orelhas devido ao 'comentário infeliz' já pensando em como arrancar o couro do put* homem que se atrevia a tocar uma de suas irmãs.

E não eram apenas eles, São Paulo também parecia disposto a participar da chacina contra um homem só.

Ceará simplesmente escondia sem muito resultado suas risadas. Piauí afastava um pouco sua cadeira para mais perto da região norte e seu amigo Tocantins, para sua própria segurança.

No sul, Santa Catarina fazia uma expressão de "own~", o sorriso bobo do gaúcho poderia ser grande o suficiente para ligar a America ao continente velho, e Paraná apenas escondia o rosto trás uma das mãos rogando paciência aos céus.

- Bichinhu - Recomeçou Ceará antes que o sangue cangaceiro dos seus irmãos falasse mais alto - Eu também num tenhu muito du que reclama

Pernambuco que estava a ponto de começar a berrar até descobrir quem era o cafajeste que estava cortejando sua irmã. Parou, enquanto Sergipe começava a questionar a irmã sonolenta e Rio Grande do Norte resmungava que era um absurdo.

O nordestino mais velho disfarçou o máximo que pode para lançar um estranho olhar a seu "amigo". Este segundo aproveitou a confusão recém-armada para por trás de seus documentos lançar um beijinho a seu amante, e o pernambucano teve que desviar o olhar irritado observando ao redor para ver se alguém mais tinha visto.

E as altas temperaturas de Recife foram a zero grau célsius quando notou do outro lado da mesa São Paulo lhe observava com as sobrancelhas franzidas levemente interessado.

Disfarçou como se nada tivesse acontecido, e quando tornou a ver o paulista, o mesmo seguia lendo sua história japonesa ... Será que tinha sido sua impressão? Estaria vendo outra coisa...? Olhou distraidamente para suas costas, só havia a porta de entrada que estava fechada atrás de si..

Ceará, no entanto, soltava um bufo irritado voltando para conversar com Paraíba, e ambos, para desespero do nordestino, começaram a lhe lançar olhares furtivos e acusadores. Definitivamente queria matar esse cearense.

- Mais alguém quer fazer relatos sobre sua vida ou desempenho sexual? – Colocou sarcástico o paulistano fechando o que lia – Ou será que já podemos ir embora para fazer algo mais útil? Talvez ir para as aulas práticas de sexologia?

- Tu estás bem inspi – Quis cutucar o gaúcho, mas de uma cotovelada foi interrompido por sua irmã. – Santa!

- Eeeeei! Sampa me diz... Quando tu a dado seu primeiro beijo?

- Ah... Isso faz muito, muito tempo... - Colocou a mão no queixo pensativo - Bah, você lembra que idade nós tínhamos exatamente?

E todos os olhares se voltaram para Bahia, uns extremamente surpresos, outros mais chocados.

- Em idadi humana? - Contestou simplesmente a baianinha se espreguiçando

- É – Comentou sorrindo vendo a expressão de estupefação de todo o nordeste, sem contar com a desiludida expressão de outro Estado mais ao sul.

- Uns sete, ou oito anos.

E houve mais de um suspiro aliviado nesse instante, e o coração arretado de certo gaúcho sentiu-se mais tranquilo, embora todas as atenções se mantivessem na conversa iniciada.

- É "criança vê, criança imita" – Explicou à nordestina, ao tempo que seu antigo vizinho de território parecia feliz em simplesmente rir da expressão alheia.

- Vimos um casalzinho beijando-se às escondidas, e o imitamos, foi simplesmente isso. Mas este foi o primeiro.

- Espero que tenha ficadu apenas nissu – Ameaçou Pernambuco.

- Sim, nunca tive nada mais com Bah – E acrescentou desafiante- _Infelizmente_

- SEU!

- Ah! Más ocê si lembra – Interrompeu Bahia ignorando a briga – U qui aquelês dois fizerum depois?

- Aaaaah siiiim – Respondeu Sampa – Eles tiraram a roupa e nós perguntamos como "aquilo" entrava "Lá".

Os dois meio-irmãos riram, perdidos em lembranças infantis... Nem tão infantis assim. Os demais apenas escutavam de boca aberta, não precisamente pelo fato, e sim pelo jeito simples que era contado.

- Ainda bem que Rio e seus ciúmes não estão por aqui hoje – comentou o capixaba.

- Ocê tem razão...

- Aaah, a inocência durou tãaao pouco

- E quando Lisbôa descôbriu saiu correndu atrás dus dois gritando que iam pra forca...

- Verdade! Tinha esquecido isso! A cara de tacho dele quando perguntamos o que era aquilo!

- ...Podemos mudar de assunto para algo menos sexualmente fúnebre...? - Tentou a catarinense que propôs o começo do assunto.

- Acho difícil - Respondeu o mais velho - Quantos de nós podemos dizer que a pessoa que perdemos a virgindade continua viva até hoje?

- ... É...Tens a razão Sampinha...

Ao fundo da mesa, na divisão do norte, Amazonas e Pará trocaram um rápido mais significativo olhar, ambos pensando no que o paulista tinha proferido.

E Brasília retorna a sala.

- Desculpem a minha ausência, fui resolver um...Problema, sobre o que discutiam?

- Sobre sexo - Colocou Santa Catarina

- Quando cê perdeu a virgindâde Brasília? - Questionou a baiana como se nada.

Silencio, total e mais completo silencio.

E Brasília ficou muito, muito, muito vermelho, num tom não existente em nenhuma tabela, e a temperatura superior em sua região-estufa superior ao do deserto do Saara. E mesmo assim, seguiu imóvel. Incapaz de responder.

- Brasília?

- Capital?

- Acho que perdemos o Distrito Federal

- Será que eli é virgêm?

- Bichiiiinhuuu! Brasília é virgem!

- Tu acredita nisso Amazonas?

- ...Acho meio impossível.

- VIRGEM!?

- Acredita nisso irmão?!

- Fio! Eu nem imaginava!

- A capital do Brasil ser virgem! - Exclamou São Paulo sarcástico - Ninguém no mundo acreditaria nisso, por mais que divulgássemos.

E repentinamente muitos, principalmente os homens começaram a rir.

- Verdade! Ninguém acreditaria!

- Que situação!

- Podiamus elaborá uma suruba pru Brasília! Que acham?!

- CALA A BOCA CEARÁ!

- Não seja chato Perna! Convidamos ocê pra suruba também! Que acha Paraíba?

- Hmm...

- NEM PENSE EM COGITÁR A IDEIA!

Ah! Também num é assim gente! - Adiantava-se Goiás abraçando por trás a Capital - Pobrezinho, ele ainda é criança!

- E-eu...

- Verdadi! Num sejam maus! - E Bahia o abraçou também.

- Eu acho até fofo viu - Amazonas também.

- Se eu soubesse que ia receber um monte de abraços assim, eu teria tido que era virgem também - Comentava com graça São Paulo, também de pé observando a cena

- Repito, ainda bem que Rio não está aqu-

- Que tu ta fazendo ai?!

- Meeu, esse ai não morre mais - Exclamou Espírito Santo, ele e Minas virando-se para onde Sampa e o abraço em grupo se formava, e atrás delas ali estava o dito e cujo carioca. - Quando ele entrou?

- Eu estou tentando fazer parte do abraço grupal das meninas - Disse, mas devido ao barulho das exclamações das garotas no momento da união de Maranhão e Amapá na causa, e das reclamações dos rapazes, só o carioca pode ouvir o comentário - Está com ciúmes?

- É- É lógico que não! – Impôs e, no entanto, seu olhar se mostrava afiado e descontente - Mas, por que não voltamos pra mesa?

- Olha quem fala, o atrasadinho que hora e meia dava uma espiadinha por entre a porta da sala, sem saber se entrava ou não na reunião...

- Eu tive que... Resolver um problema com meu carro... Apenas isso!

São Paulo aproximou-se sutilmente, nada exagerado ou que chamasse a atenção, mas para o carioca foi o suficiente, afastando um pouco o corpo mesmo sem sair do lugar.

- Não se preocupa, não vou fazer nada com você assim, toda a hora, muito menos aqui - E dando uma piscadela, retornou a mesa, e instantes depois o fluminense repetiu o ato sentando-se do seu lado um pouco, demasiado, tenso.

- Oi Santo... Minas.

-Ola ...

E do capixaba recebeu um olharzinho típico de irmão mais velho que dizia "temos que conversar".

- E-eu...E-eu... - E Brasília seguia incapaz de formular uma frase... Embora agora fosse muito compreensível que não conseguisse devido a falta de ar que as jovens e belas brasileiras lhe estavam proporcionando.

- Não é justo!

- Brasília laaaadrãaooo!

- Roubando nossas irmãs!

- Goiás é NOSSA!

- Isso! Diz a eles irmão!

- Por acaso... - Colocou como pode Santa Catarina sobre as reclamações - Aquela rapariga que estavas a abraçando-te na entrada daqui... Era uma ex-namorada?

E aos poucos as Estados foram soltando-o atentas para o que ele iria falar.

- Bem... Ela...Eh...Foi...Hmmm...Meu pri...Primeiro amor - Comentou baixinho, mas pelo inédito silencio absoluto que a reunião ficou, todos conseguiram ouvir.

E todos pareceram realmente surpresos com a informação.

- E...- Respirou bem fundo, contando até cem - E...C-com q-quem perdi a ...Vi-vir...Ah! vocês sabebem porr*! E...Eu me ausentei por que... - Respirou fundo uma vez mais, lutando para que seus olhos não voltassem a se umedecer como quando retirou-se da sala, não em frente todo o país - ...Fui avisa-la que não irei em seu casamento...

- Saaaiba qui o meeeu grandi amoor, hoje vai sii casar, mandou uma carta pra mi avisar... Deixandu em pedaços...U meu coraçãao Aii! - Cantarolou Ceará, recebendo uma cotovelada de Paraíba.

- AI!- E em Pernambuco - O que eu fiz?!

- Cantarolou a segunda voz, tadinho do homi! Desalmados!

- Por que você não vai? - Cortou repentinamente sério São Paulo, sob o olhar de sua região.

- C-como por que?! Eu... - Agora que novamente sozinho e em pé, a capital adiantou-se a sua própria cadeira e sentou-se - EU realmente amava ela... Estivemos juntos até...Mais tempo do que eu pretendia... Vê-la grávida já era difícil mesmo em fotos...Agora...Casar.

- Mas ela está viva.

- Como... É? -Franziu as sobrancelhas

- A primeira mulher com que eu me deitei, e cheguei a me apaixonar, dela não deve restar nem o pó em alguma floresta, ou mesmo cidade por ai. - Colocou Sampa apoiando o rosto entre as mãos - Se pudesse, mesmo que doloroso, gostaria de ter tido a oportunidade de acompanha-la, mesmo de longe, e vê-la sendo feliz. Você tem essa oportunidade, devia aproveitar.

E a sala tornou ao silencio absoluto.

- ... De quem tu fala...? - Até ser quebrado pelo questionamento inseguro de Rio de Janeiro.

- Não sei se você chegou a conhecer, era uma escrava que me acompanhava na época que eu era Bandeirante.

E nesse instante, tanto Minas Gerais quanto Paraná abriram os olhos surpresos.

- ... Sampa... Essa iscrava por acaso... - Começou o mineiro sem saber realmente se queria a resposta.

- ...Era Sófia? - Terminou o paranaense.

- Olha - Comentou surpreso vendo seus dois ex- pupilos - Vocês lembram-se dela! Quem dera, eu costumava deixa-los dormir a seus cuidados.

- Que babado é este? - Intrometeu-se Santa Catarina agora que a conversa voltava a "animar".

- ...Ela cuidava da gente...I ocês...

- Vocês tinham um sonooo beeem pesado - Completou o paulista colocando a mão no queixo sorrindo nostálgico - Se minha memória não me engano... Foi numa _caíchoeira_...Provavelmente em uma de suas terras atuais, é difícil dizer o mapa mudou tanto

- ...Eu prefiro não saber - Disse num tom enjoado o fazendeiro, o mesmo de Paraná, como de dois filhos que descobriram que o pai saia escondido com a babá.

- Que imagem mental horríiivel...

- Eu acho que lembru de uma Sófia - Comentou Mato Grosso.

- ...Eu não estou a lembrar disso não. - Tornou a catarinense

- Aaah! Sófia!- Exclamou Bahia - Pur isso cê num soltava dela...

- Você conviveu pouco com ela Mat... - Acrescentou - E Quando Santa surgiu...Bem, ela nãao estava mais comigo.

- Espera... - Tornou a conversa Paraná - Você não nos tinha dito que Sófia...Bem... Fugiu?

O meio sorriso nos lábios paulistas sutilmente foi redesenhado por um de tristeza.

- Ah, mas ela fugiu... Era filha de negros africanos e índios, nenhum dos lados nem os colonos um dia a aceitariam...Mas um escravo índio se interessou - Entrecerrou os olhos desenhando nada especifico com a ponta do indicador - Naquela época não havia nada que pudesse fazer por ela, ainda mais eu sendo um bandeirante, por isso fiz vista grosso e meio que os ajudei a escapar de mim mesmo - Riu seco - Nunca mais soube dela depois disso.

- Nossa... - Comentou baixinho Paraná - Desculpa...Eu não imaginava...

- Tudo bem, já faz séculos mesmo. E na melhor das hipóteses morreram juntos, fugir pro meio da floresta não é tão simples quanto parece, com sorte foram mortos só por algum animal, seria bem melhor do que encontrados por humanos.

- Como tu é pessimista - Colocou o carioca logo do arrepio passado na maioria pelo comentário paulistano.

- Apenas sou realista, sei bem o que faziam com fugitivos.

- Verdade...verdade... - Concordou Espírito Santo no que o fluminense se voltou a ele. - Não é Mama?

- Cê lembra né Santinho? Sei bem dissu Sampa - Comentou Bahia mexendo na barra de seu vestido - Meu primeiro amante foi acusado de heresia, quandu Madri era dona di tudo, ele e a filhinha, amiga du meu Santinho, a família toda foi levada para ser julgada e morta pela Inquisição

- Madri... - Tentou retomar a palavra Brasília - Quando...Isso?

- Quando um Rei idiota morreu caçando, ou algo parecido - Quem respondeu dessa vez foi Rio de Janeiro - Portugal ficou sem Rei, e ficamos uns 60 anos como colônia espanhola, mas eles acharam uma pequena graaaande resistência de nossa parte. Não falamos espanhol depois de tudo, não é? Ou teoricamente não - Lançou um olhar acusador a São Paulo.

- Que culpa tengo yo? - Deu de ombros

- Ao menos nunca queimamos ninguém por Inquisição aqui, mas alguns sem sorte foram mandados pra Europa e não... Acabaram muito bem.

- Ah...

- Meu primeiro homem foi um marinheiro espanhol... - Voltou Santa Catarina tentando dar um novo ar a conversa - ...Um mal momento para dizer isso...?

- Santa, não me venhas tu também! - Alegou Rio Grande do Sul.

- Tu foste com uma europeia também que bem me lembro!

- Santa!

- Se aconteceu alguma desgraça com ele eu não sei, mas deve de ter voltado pra sua Pátria e ficado por uma rapariga de lá.

- ... Também estivi com um explorador estrangeiro... Mas era francês...

- MARANHÃO! - Voltou-se Rio Grande do Norte

- Como que eu nunca vi isso!? - Intrometeu-se Pernambuco

- Olha quem fala! - Ironizou Ceará - O Senhor "Vamo aproveita a invasão", e tráço a filha de um holandês antes que Portugal chispasse eles de sua casa.

- Ah...E como cê sabe disso?!

- B-bem...F-f-foi...C-co-com...Uma ...Inglesa...

- Paraná! Tu também!

- Ah...S-se até Sampa ...Falou...

- Comigo foi uma descendente de índios - Colocou Pará recebendo um olhar atento de Amazonas - ... Ela costumava ser um doce.

- Costumava é... - Quase rangeu baixinho a nortista.

- ... Máh sempre foi muito bonita...

Os dois se entreolharam por alguns instantes, antes de desviar os olhares embaraçados.

- Também foi com uma Índia - E Roraima - Gostava di chámar ela di me banhar no lago com ela... Tão bonita.

- Um escravo também - E Goiás - Foi vendido pouco depois... Ah, mas era um homão!

- GOIÁS!

- Que poca vergonha!

- O que?! Fio da missa ocês num sabem nem da metade!

- ... Ouviu isso irmão!

- ... É... Eu também tive uma mulata muito da dengosa... E ocê?

- ... Uma baronesa...

- Oía que chiqueza!

- E você Rio? - Virou-se São Paulo curioso para o amigo.

- Ah...Bem...Eu não tenho uma historinha bonitinha pra contar...

- AHÁ! COMEÇOU COM SURUBA! - Acusou o cearense

- NÃO!...Bem...

- Opa, o cabeça ai acertou? - Surpreendeu-se seu vizinho erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Não! Mas assim... Foi com uma mulher... Profissional

- Ah! Que bom! - Soltou Rio Grande do Norte - Não sou o único direto ao ponto

- Que pouco romântico...

- ...M-mas Maranhão! Era assim que os jovens começavam antigamente!

- Eles tem razão!

- Cê também Sergipe?!

- Que lance a primeira pedra quem nunca esteve com uma quenga!

E praticamente todos os homens do país resmungaram coisas como "É", "verdade", "uhum", e seus derivados.

- Hunf, homens - Amazonas cruzou os braços irritada.

- Aaah claro, "homens", se fossemos dependér di menininhas teimosas, morreríamos secos!

E uma nova discussão se foi formando

- É absolutamente normal.

- Só pra quem pensa com a cabeça de baixo!

- É difícil viver de amorzinhos temporários por séculos - O cearense lançou outra piscadela a seu "meio-irmão"

Brasília apenas observava tudo de boca aberta, em que momento exatamente tinha saído de histórias dramáticas para uma competição amor contra Sexo?! Tinha perdido alguma coisa?!

- E quem aqui já teve caso cum casadas? - Espetou Pernambuco em vingança - É o que há.

- Eu sempre tive vontade! - Admitiu Mato Grosso do Sul - Soa tão excitante!

- Menos pro corno posso garantir fio!

- ... Ou mesmo pra você se sua amante for uma louco desvairada... - Juntou-se São Paulo.

- Ah não! Tu também?! - Não pode evitar quase gritar o carioca.

- Olha quem fala! Meu amigo "Paguei pra me quererem" – Contra disse Sampa

- Haha! Quem disse que eu paguei, hã?

- Certeza que não era um traveco heim? Quando a esmola é muito até o Santo desconfia!

- Desconfio não

- Num tavam falandu di ocê Santo

- CLARO QUE NÃO! E ao menos ela não era casada!

- Sampa sendo amantee! - Riu a catarinense - Essa eu teeeeenho que ouvir! Conta ai Sampinha!

- Já há de ser estranho uma mulher o querer, quem dirá uma casada

- Cala sua boca gaúcho que a conversa não chegou no chiqueiro viado!

- POIS EU ME GARANTO PAULISTO!

- É "paulista", eu sei que sou atraente e bonzão, foi só um 'ritual de passagem' da época! Podia ser qualquer uma!

- Meu Paaai! Abram as janelas! – Ironizou o ex- bandeirante - O ego do carioca esta sugando todo ar da sala!

- Começou... - Suspirou o paranaense.

- Eu até qui sentia falta dessas briguinhas deles - Seguiu o mineiro.

- E cê não falou com quem foi sua primeira vez Minas...

- ...Ah, eu num gostu de me expór assim em público.

- Ah vá, até Sampa falou!

- EXIBIDO!

- CONQUISTADOR BARATO!

- Ah, não importa...Afinal eu sei com quem foi seu primeiro beijo~ - Lançou ao ar, dando-lhe uma piscadela, e quase automaticamente o mineirinho ruborizou-se.

- Eramus crianças...!

- Cê ouviu Sampa e Mama, mas é o primeiro - Sorriu - Então conta~~

- SURFISTINHA!

- NERD!

- CONTA LOGO A PORR* DO CASO CARAMBA! - Berrou Santa Catarina assustando ambos - Por favor, eu estou curiosa!

- ...Já pensou na possibilidade da Santa ser bipolar? - Cochichou o gaúcho a seu irmão.

- ... Muitas vezes...

- EU OUVI ISSO!

- Bem...- E o paulista achou mais prudente contar, vendo o soco que o sulista recebeu - .. Eu já contei essa história pro Rio, não sei por que todo esse escândalo.

- Contou nada!

- Bom saber que cê presta atenção no que eu falo! Ou nem acreditou. - Passou a mão sem graça pela nuca - Digamos que... Não foi exatamente consentido... Em outras palavras a louca me amarrou! Ameaçou-me com uma arma... E o pior! Acusou-me de impotente!

- Quando que tu me contou isso?!

- Nooossa! Sampa foi assediadu por uma muié! - Brincou Ceará.

- Queria ver se fosse sua fuça no meu lugar! E nem bonita era...

- Tem que estar muito desesperada mesmo.

- Cala a boca Gaú-

- Quer que eu te bata de novo?!

- ...

- A marquesa de Santos era uma louca mesmo... Depois tentou matar a irmã!

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah, a marquesa de Santos...Tu contou e... ACONTECEU DE VERDADE?!

E mais uma vez a sala se encheu de silencio.

- Sim... Um item a mais pra minha lista de traumas.

E a quietude foi quebrada pela cadeira do cearense caindo ao chão em meio a uma estridente gargalhada.

- CÊ CORNEEEOOOU O IMPERADOOOOOOOOOOOR! HHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAU AAAAAAADOOOOOOOOROOOO!

- A culpa foi dela! – Defendeu-se - Sério!

- Como você faz uma coisa dessas?! - Exaltava-se finalmente a Capital, essa já era a gota d'água nesta conversa sem moral ou escrúpulos - Era um governante! Isto é uma grande falta de respeito! Inimaginavél!

- Nem vem que cê não era nem plantinha de obra de aquário naquela época!

- Ainda assim! ARGH! RIO! Fale algo pr-

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE TU FEZ UMA COISA DESSAS!

-... Pra ele...

- Eu te contei! Cê que não me ouviu!

- TU É LOUCO DE SE METER ASSIM JUSTAMENTE COM A AMANTE DE DOM PEDRO I!

- Cê vai mesmo me dar um sermão pra algo de séculos atrás?

- MAS É CLARO!

A bronca seguiu paralela na mesa, em que Sampa apenas concordava fingindo que ouvia.

- Mas Brasília - Aproximava-se Bahia passando a mão no ombro do mais novo - Si quisé, podémos ti ajudar a encóntrar outro amor, quem sabe, ele podi estar onde ocê menus espera...

Sorriu, vendo por cima do ombro do casula o gaúcho, que respondia seu sorriso, apesar dos gritos do seu lado.

- ... Não sei se estou pronto... Sabe... - Entrecerrou os olhos - Se apaixonar por alguém... Sabendo que terá que deixa-la...

- ... Mas e se não fó uma humana - Colocou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Ta, ta... Você está certo, eu estou errado, quer que eu vá pedir perdão à ex-família real ou um e-mail ao além basta? - Respondeu sarcástico o paulista

- Para a sua informaçã-

- BAHIA! - Exclamou o Distrito Federal - Sabe extremamente bem que o relacionamento entre Estados é absolutamente proibido!

As atenções se voltaram para o centro da mesa, onde se encontrava a atual capital da nação e a primeira.

- ...Principalmente tratando-se de uma Capital... Sabe o estrago que isso pode fazer no nosso pai? A instabilidade que ele ficaria?! Ainda mais em constantes reuniões com outros países!... Uma capital nunca deve se envolver com Estado algum - Terminou autoritário.

Não houve resposta, Bahia seguia sorrindo calmamente, e Rio de Janeiro não seguiu com sua contestação, observando então a mesa de cabeça baixa, e pensativa.

São Paulo agora lhe prestava total atenção, tentando analisar seus mais sutis movimentos, mordendo o lábio inferior irritado. Muito irritado.

- Você me interpréto mal Brasília...

Ceará passava a mão sobre a perna pernambucana.

- Que quer dizer?

Os gêmeos Mato-Grosso encostavam a cabeça cada um num lado do ombro de Goiás.

- O amor instabiliza as pessoas, para ô melhôr.

Por baixo da mesa, as mãos de Pará e Amazonas roçaram-se

- Ainda assim Bahia!

Alagoas lançou um olhar furtivo a Sergipe. Paraná soltou um longo suspiro cansado. Maranhão e Rio Grande do Norte ouviam a conversa pensativos.

- Cê ainda podê si envolvé com algum Estado de outro País – Colocou a baiana – Não há nada que proíba isso.

- Mas...

- É verdade – Concordou São Paulo, recebendo um olhar ofendido e furioso do carioca, pra não dizer ciumento, o qual ignorou – Todas as vantagens de namorar um Estado, sem toda essa parte 'burocrática'.

- Quem sabi cê num aché uma Capital prá ocê, issu quis dizer - Tornou a falar a baiana - Más é sempre boum saber sua posição com as "regras".

- ... Besteira Bahia - Respirou cansado - Então encerramos a reunião por aqui mesmo...Já dá pra notar que não vai sair nada de mais útil hoje.

Aos poucos o som de cadeiras sendo arrastadas encheu o ar, a capital passava a mão cansada pelos cabelos bagunçando-os e vendo distraidamente como todos saiam em duplas, ou grupos.

- Máh eu concordo com Sampa - Disse por última vez Bahia antes de levantar-se - Devia ir a esse casamentu, alguns humanos nos valem essi esforço

Rio observou como Sampa parecia distraído mandando uma mensagem para alguém na porta da sala, aproximou-se tentando entender o que escrevia, mas certo capixaba parou a sua frente, pensando que estava tentando fugir da "conversinha" que teriam.

- Pode esperar fratello, temos que conversar,_** e agora**_. - Impôs com as mãos na cintura e expressão irritada - E você vai me explicar tudo tim tim por tim tim!

- São Paulo venha cá, eu quero falar com você - Chamou Brasília juntando suas coisas

- Ah! Lá vem a bronca de capital 3.0

- Apenas venha!

- Já vou, já vou...

- Ceará... Xá eu te perguntá uma coisa...

- Que foi Bahia?

- Poxa... - Resmungou Santa Catarina desanimada notando como a sala ia se desvaziando - Ninguém questionou nada sobre relações homo... Que chato.

- Ah... Santa

- Ai Meu Pai Santa Catarina! Não vem começar com isso agora! - Rio Grande do Sul bateu a mão contra a testa.

- Ah...Mas é tão bonitinho!

- Não adianta descutir isso com ela Reo Grande...

- Não custava nada! - Seguia defendendo a catarinense, sendo escutada pelos demais - Podiam ter deixado eu perguntar!

- Onde estão Maranhão e Rio Grande do Norte? - Questionava Pernambuco no que mais parecia ser uma reunião de time com o nordeste.

- Acho que eles já saíram - Respondeu Sergipe

- SAMPA!

- Já vou "mãe"! Que droga, deixa eu mandar minha mensagem em paz!

- Pode desembuchar carioca!

- ... Aqui?

- Teríamos respostas ótimas se eu alguém perguntasse "Quem não é mais virgem dos dois lados levanta a mão!"

- SANTA!

- Aiii...

Espírito Santo levantou a mão indiferente tentando convencer seu irmão, Ceará lançou um olhar malicioso a Pernambuco, que trocou um olhar de pânico com o "amigo" ao tempo que o resto dos homens do nordeste

- ...Com uma condição...- Sussurrou satisfeito brincando com a mão, mexendo com a roupa.

- O qui for... - Sussurrou de volta PE apertando sua mão e tentando assassinar CE com o olhar - ...Depois te matô pur isso...

- Pois é... - Comentou São Paulo passando pelos vizinhos do sudeste distraidamente com o celular ainda em mãos digitando - Passamos por cada coisa nessa vida.

E os outros três pararam o que faziam para ver o paulista absolutamente perplexos.

- Ele não ta...Dizendo que já...

- Não pode ser... Deve ser do celular...

- ... Uai sóh...!

- Intão estou indo meninos - Despediu-se Bahia sorrindo, e perto da porta fazendo um discreto sinal com os dedos para que o gaúcho a segui-la

- Pernambuco, cê num vai fálar nada? Ela podi estar indu se encontrar cum o maldito cabra!

O nordestino lançou um rápido olhar irritado a Ceará, o que por ser rotineiro ninguém ligou, e o mais baixo devolveu com uma expressão inocente.

- Esperem por mim - Quase rosnou - ...Tenho que resolver algo... Dêm um jeitu dela não saí du prédio...

- ...Ah...Certo... - Sergipe virou-se confuso para Piauí, que não parecia muito animado em montar tocaia - E quanto a Rio du norte?

- Aaah...Eu vá me vou então - Despediu-se o sulista arrumando agilmente suas coisas - Paraná, leve Santa com segurança pra casa e...

- Aah certo! - Concordou animado

- NEM PENSAR! Nunca que a palavra "segurança" e "Pazinhó no volante" há de estarem juntas! Eu preso minha vida!

- Tentem encontra-lu também... Achu q o vi saindo com Maranhão...Talvez fique di olho nela...

- Então vamos conversar no jardim... Miiiiiiiiiiiinas, cê me espera? É só vou bater no meu fratello e já volto!

- ...Ah...Tudo bem... Vô da uma passadinha nu mercadu da frente intão...

- Certo! Te encontro lá!~ - E começou a puxar, com muita dificuldade, o fluminense pelo braço - Vamos!

- Hã... - Lançou um último olhar ao paulista que parecia estar recendo aquela bronca da atual capital, antes de voltar-se ao irmão mais velho -... Vamos então...

- Vocês são grandinhos, vocês se entendam, dirige tu então. Fui! - E o gaúcho saiu acelerado do cômodo.

- Me esperem então... - Disse Pernambuco indo em direção a porta.

- Eu vô cum eli pra cerrrtifica qui num vai mata ninguém!~ - Alegou alegre o cearense o seguindo.

- Num entendu por que ele vai... É mais fácil eli ser u mortu...

E já do lado de fora da sala...

- Então me diz o que está acontecendo... O que eu ouvi no telefone foi mesmo você...Gemendo?! Sério isso?! Você se deitou com Sampa e não me falou nada! O que aconteceu depois daquele cavalo dos infernos?! Desde que você e Sampa se entenderam nunca mais me disse mais nada!

Os dois seguiam pelos corredores procurando um lugar para ficarem.

- ... Não é bem assim...

- Aaah não?! Se você me dissesse "Eu quero ficar com meu Sampinha" - Disse numa péssima imitação de voz feminina - Eu até entenderia! Mas me excluir assim sem dizer nada! Se não fosse por Minas eu nem teria sabido da sua febre! E quando melhorou cê nem me avisou! Sou tão dispensável assim é?! Eu me preocupo com você idiota!

- ... Desculpa... Eu estava... - Suspirou cansado - Eu fui um idiota...Admito ta?...Fazia tanto tempo que não passava com ele...Sei lá... Com o fim do "corte de gastos" queria... Aproveitar o tempo...Algo assim... E... A febre... Estive muito preocupado com outras cosias pra dar atenção a ela...

- Que outras coisas então?

- Bem... - fez menção de abrir uma porta que levava os jardins traseiros do prédio, mas foi detido por ES- ... Que foi?

- Acho essa já está ocupada - Apontou para o vidro com sutil textura, duas pessoas sentadas numa muretinha escondida por uma moitinha que, no entanto, não os cobria totalmente - Eles precisam de umas aulinhas de como esconder-se numa moita.

- Hã?! Quem é?!

- Não chega perto! Vão notar você!

- Maas eu quero veeeer!

- Shiiiu! Faz silencio...São Estados... - Esticou os pés -Tô tentando ver.

- Mermão...!

- Hmm... - Analisou sorrindo travesso - Pernambuco tinha razão... Rio Grande do Norte ta de olho em Maranhão...Ou quase, se beija de olho fechado ne´...E que beijoo! hohoho!

- Quem diriiia!

- É mal de nome, só pode ser viu! - Riu pelo olhar ofendido que recebeu em resposta - Vamos seguir, deixa os dois em paz, eu ainda quero saber tudo que aconteceu!

- ...Tudo bem... Eu te conto... Mas é melhor acharmos um lugar você sentar...Por que a parada é tensa...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- Aonde estamos indo...Bahia? - Perguntou o gaúcho com a sobrancelha erguida seguindo a jovem, nem tão jovem, negra pelos pisos superiores do hotel.**

**- Meus irmãos como sempri acham qui eu num sei me defendé sozinha, devem di ta fazéndu uma tócaia du lado di fora pra ti péga em fragrante, mas nóis num precisamos sáir - Sorriu travessa - Achu que cum toda essa conversá ocê teve a mesma ideia qui eu, não?~**

**- Bem... - Comentou ligeiramente ruborizado - Não lhe vou a mentir..**

**Os dois subiram uma última escadaria antes de chegar numa sala afastada que rezava "Sala de Reuniões - 3º andar". **

**- ...Mas e Pernambuco Prenda...? Tu viste o irritado que estavas quando... Disses-te o que disse.**

**- Aaah, quanto a isso, num si preôcupa não - Sorriu - Eli vai estar beeeeem ocupado  
><strong>

**Enquanto falava rodava feliz um molho de chaves na mão, ambos entraram na sala, e a nordestina fechou a porta, e a trancou.**

**- Entãaaao, achuqui...Nunca fizémus nu prédio de reuniões...Qui acha?**

**- ...O que acho? - repetiu erguendo as sobrancelhas - ...Que tu jamais deixas de surpreender-me Prenda, isso acho **

**Aproximou-se sutilmente, envolvendo o rosto da mais velha entre as mãos, e cortando a distancia que os separava.  
><strong>

**Era um beijo necessitado e envolvente, não demorou para que a nordestina envolvesse a nuca do mais alto buscando mais contato, e o mesmo descendesse suas próprias á cintura da ex-capital. **

**Buscavam e exploravam com gosto cada cantinho de suas bocas, num turismo experimentado, e sumamente delicioso. Podia não conhecesse todos os caminhos das terras da baiana, mas cada vez conhecia mais as que correspondiam daqueles lábios.  
><strong>

**Mais de alguma forma ainda ****se ****tratava de um beijo casto.****- Chamego - ****Sussurrou**** a nordestina entreabrindo os olhos - Acha que vale a pane s está cômigo?****  
><strong>

**A questão tomou o sulista de surpresa, abrindo os olhos e encarando os negros da mais velha. **

**- Prenda...**

**- Pensa qui Paraná tem razão? Que somus diferentis dimâs i isso nunca daria certu...? - Passou suavemente os dedos pelo rosto do amante. **

**- Mas é claro que não! - Exaltou-se mas logo desviou o olhar dos ônix que o encaravam - ... Acaso não lhe trago segurança?**

**Teve a resposta plasmada em sua cara, num beijo demandante, que levou ambos a perder o folego, e por parte do gaúcho, alguns botões da camisa que usava.**

**- ****Eu te sintu inseguro... ****Cê é cabra moço...É normal eli se preocupa contigu, puxou issu di Sampa - Um rapido selinho e um botão a mais, e as alças de seu vestido bordado branco já haviam se rendido a mão contraria - Num cê sinta pressionadu por calma minha...Num se sinta pressionádu por mim, nem pur Paraná, é algo diferenti para ocê, e eu num quéro te abrigar a nada...**_**Quase nada**_

**Terminou com um sorriso malicioso pedindo silenciosamente que o sulista lhe beijasse mais. **

**- Que tipo de coisas tu me obrigarias a fazer então? - Mudou de assunto, a Bahia percebeu que ele não queria seguir com o tema, acatou e seguiu com o joguinho, aidna haveria muito tempo para incertezas, mas não agora. **

**- Qui esqueça a tocaia de meus irmão...- Subiu maliciosamente a mão sobre o branca face oposta**

**- Difícil... Devem estar a procurar-te agora mesmo **

**- Que si deixé levar, aqui e agora - E entrelaçou com seus dedos um único fio que ****sobressaía**** dos loiros cabelos a sua face - E solti essi seu lado impulsiv****o qui adoro, e qui deixa Paraná****tãao irritado****. ****  
><strong>

**Sorriu satisfeita quando todo o corpo do mais novo tremeu com o movimento, e teve que morder os lábios para não lançar um gostoso suspiro no ar. **

**Mas foi o suficiente para as mãos acostumadas ao campo alcançarem ****ágeis os encaixes do bustiê que ela usava****.**

**Um puxão mais, o vestido veio a baixo numa tacada só, deixando a vista aquela negra e brilhosa pele, rapidamente sendo atacada por beijos e mais beijos desenfreados sob o colo de seu peito.**

**Já não havia qualquer rastro de hesitação antes mesmo de um terceiro movimento.**

**Estava ****distraído**** demais com a bela visão do 'que a baiana tem', para se importar com os candidatos a seu assassinato, o sermão que levaria de Paraná depois, ou mesmo notar que sua camiseta já jazia no chão e seu ****característico**** pano vermelho nas mãos da causante de sua mais deliciosa loucura.**

**E os prazeres e os sons daquele cômodo não eram ****exatamente... ****Discretos...Mas nenhum dos dois estava dando a ****mínima**** á isso nesses instantes.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- Com que direitu cê está trancando essa porr* - Alegou Pernambuco ao notar que o "meio-irmão" trancava a porta atrás de si, prendendo-os numa sala de projeção - Onde cê conseguiu essa chave?! **

**Adiantou-se para tomar a mesma do cearense, tarde demais, ela havia sido lançada janela á fora**

- SEU GRANDE ABESTADO! - Deu um grande empurrão no mais novo que caiu rindo no chão.

**- Biiichiinu, cadê seu espíritu de aventura? Prá que chavés si a sala tem janelas~?**

**Sem nem mesmo levantar-se, sentou em perna de índio observando o mais velho curioso.**

**- Cê me diz issu, más tu num parécia incomodadu quandu mé seguiu até aqui, Perna - O olhar assassino que recebeu só o deixou mais satisfeito - Umas palavrinhas nu pé da orêlha, umás cariciazinha...Ocê é menus resistênti du que parece, num acha não?**

**Desviou de um chute que tinha como objetivo sua cara, e uma boa dose de palavrões 'nordestiados'. **

**- Cê está di tramoía cum Bahia, num é?! Pra ela sair cum o put* cabra! Pra eu num sabé quiém é!**

**- Bichiinhu, assim ocê me machuca - Fez cara de inocente, apontou para o coração - Aqui adentro, sabe não? **

**Nesse instante, o pernambucano ajoelhou no chão apenas para tomar o mais baixo pela gola da camisa, levantando-a irritadíssimo.**

**- Eu te mato, maldito!**

**- ... De prazer!**

**E recebeu em troca um soco em cheio na cara. **

**Ceará passou a mão sobre a bochecha atingida, e limpou o leve fio de sangue que começou a sair de sua boca, Pernambuco observava a cena quieto, até acabar sentando de frente ao nordestino. **

**- ... Imbécil... Olha o que cê me faz fázer! **

**A área atingido seguia fortemente vermelha, possivelmente incharia. **

**Aproximou uma das mãos para averiguar o estrago feito no outro, pois sua boca não deixava de sangrar.**

**- Ceará...**

**Porém sua trajetória foi detida pelo ferido, que lhe lançou um olhar intenso. No primeiro instante achou que fosse desgosto, mas era diferente, e muito mais forte.**

**- É tão selvagem mon cher~ **

**- Odeio quando cê fala francês comigo - Contestou e, no que ia alegar que o soco era exclusivamente sua culpa, teve sua mão levada até a boca, sutilmente rubra, do outro e calou-se.**

**Prendeu a respiração vendo como o nordestino beijava entre os dedos longos, cada dedo, cada centímetro, tão distinto, tão provocante a tocar um dos dedos e sugá-lo como se fosse... Como se fosse...**

**Aproximou desesperado o tórax do mais baixo com a outra mão, buscando mais aproximação, mais contato. E uma única mancha de sangue que acabou ficando em seus dedos foi o suficiente para que beijasse com remorso a área atingida, cada cantinho daquela bochecha, tentando ao máximo imitar a sutileza que o outro nordestino tivera a beijar o membro que o feriu...**

**... Mas não era nada bom nisso.**

**Não demorou a perceber vendo a expressão de dor no rosto de CE com sua tentativa de 'caricias'.**

**Tentou afastar-se, irritado consigo mesmo e com o estúpido a sua frente, mas...**

**- Me beija Pe... É o meío remédiu qui cê podi me dar**

**E não foi necessária uma segunda chamada. **

**Havia o gosto de ferrugem do sangue impregnado no beijo, o que não era nada romântico, mas com um fetichioso quê sensual.**

**Ao menos, para os dois.**

**Afastaram-se com a respiração agitada.**

**- ... Ainda está doendo...?**

**Ceará sorriu.**

**- ...M-mesmo que isso tenha sido exclusivamente culpa sua!**

**- Sim, está. Más sou forti, num cê esqueça.**

**- Eu não ti entêndo Ceará... Juro que não entendo... – Colocou, desviando o olhar, apenado - Podia estar com algumâ moça boa... Carinhosa, e... Bem mais prestativa, que não te deixária com um dente a menos.**

**- Estado do Pernambuco - Disse estranhamente sério colocando as mãos na cintura, chamando a atenção do nomeado - Olhe fixamente nos meus olhos azuis e prestê atenção!**

**- Seus ôlhus são castanhus, Ceará.**

**- Viu só? - Exclamou ofendido - Ocê num entendi minha linha de raciocínio! Como eu dízia, olhé para meus lindus ôlhos verdes...**

**- ... Não eram azuis...?**

**Riu gostoso e logo segurou o rosto do pernambucano com ambas as mãos, aproximando-os até quase roçar num beijo de esquimó.**

**- O quê cê diz num fáz o menor sentidu.**

**- Num précisa ter sentido - Sorriu - O amôr num tem sentidu, e eu te amo Perna, te amo de verdade.**

**E cortou as distancias, beijando-o com desejo, com gozo, aproveitando-se da aproximação para envolver a cintura do mais alto com suas pernas, ir deitando-se no chão, levando o tronco do outro consigo.**

**O mais velho não prestou a mínima atenção a isso, e pouco depois estava deitado sobre o corpo do cearense no chão de uma sala de projetores de um hotel, com as pernas do mesmo envolvendo sua cintura e causando uma fricção enlouquecedora nos dois corpos.**

**A camisa de Ceará não demorou a ser quase lançada pela janela, só não o foi, porque o pernambucano tinha total consciência de que seria muito suspeitoso sair com o mais novo assim. Não necessariamente pela falta da peça, mas sim pelas marcas...**

**Mordiscava sem pausa aquela pele morena, meio alaranjada pelo toque do sol, cheia de marcas brancas de antigos ferimentos. Os menores de loucuras recentes, marcas de pouco tempo, os maiores de conflitos que o Estado vivenciou, como sua participação do cangaço, e que provavelmente nunca sairiam... Estava tudo ali, em linhas mais claras de que a de um mapa.**

**- Aaaah...P-pe**

**Em contra partida, Ceará aproveitava o arco que a coluna do mais alto fazia para livrá-lo de uma prenda mais interessante a sua pessoa, esticando sua mão como podia e deslizando o zíper da jeans de seu amante.**

**E com uma habilidade invejável ajudou a descer a peça com a mão e a ponta de seus dedos do pé como encaixes.**

**A respiração de ambos se tornava cada vez mais descompassada, ainda mais quando o mais alto notou o atrevimento e pressa de seu "amigo", fazendo da fricção algo ainda mais insuportável para o menor, que arqueava o corpo e fechava os olhos.  
><strong>

**- S-s-seu cruel**

**- Cada... Um.. .recebe o qui me-merece - Beijou desafiante, instigando o mais novo a seguir com suas provocações - N-não v-vai se sentar por se-semanas**

**- Q-que pouco românticoo~ Aaah! - Exclama.**

**- M-masi baixo - E o contato dos corpos seguia de forma a roçar o masoquismo, um contato sem real contato - V-vãu nús ouvii.**

**- Aaaaah!~ **

**Os boxers negros que o pernambucano usava seguiam a passar provocantes sobre as jeans ainda postas do cearense, fazendo-o contorcer-se baixo o mais velho.**

**Ainda assim, com a vista embaçada, puxou a parte de baixo da camiseta de seu quase amante, recebendo ajuda com prontidão para desfazer-se logo daquela peça incomoda e desnecessária.**

**O mais velho dos nordestinos possuía um corpo invejável, era evidente, embora, o próprio Cearense não ficava para nada atrás... Aquele tórax era diferente. Suas marcas mais profundas... Roçavam ao fascinante, sim... Pernambuco lhe era fascinante, sempre o achou, desde muito pequeno.**

**Quem diria que acabariam assim?**

**- T-te amo, Pe**

**- N-não se cansa de dizer i-isso?**

**Foi sua vez a girar a roleta naquela sexy tabuleiro, passou sua lingua pelas marcas mais antigas.**

**- N-não...- E lhe mordeu, tão perto de seu umbigo... - A-até ocê dizêr o m-mesmo**

**Num rápido movimento depois de uma travessa mão perpassar por aquela roupa de baixo justa, Pernambuco sentiu sua cabeça bater com força contra o piso frio, com o menor se sentando em sua cintura para impedi-lo de levantar.**

**- E-eu sei q-qui voc-cê me ama cabeça dura, é só uma q-questão de ti fâzé confessá.**

**E arrancou por sua própria conta as últimas peças que lhe faltavam sob a vista impactada e excitada de seu "amigo".**

**- Tu escutou sons vindos daqui? - Questionou uma terceira voz, sobressaltando ambos.**

**- ... M-mas como assim ele... Meu paaai!... Não imaginei que Sampa faria... Q-quero dizer... Sempre soube que os quietinhos são os piores, mas... Cê disse alguma coisa?**

**- Filhos da put* - E surpreendentemente tais dizeres não saíram da boca pernambucana.**

**- A porta... - O som da maçaneta tentando ser aberta - Está trancada... Podia jurar que ouvi... **

**- Ceará, levanta – Disse precavido e, claro, irritado, PE indo empurrar o mesmo - Si eli quisé podi abrir essa porta, vamu logu abestado! Continuamus issu depois!**

**- Fiqué aqui - Colocou sério esticando a mão para a calça do mais alto e dela tirando um certo objeto. - Put*s empata foda...**

**E num único movimento fincou a peixeira do mais alto exatamente onde julgava estar a mão de quem tentava abrir aquela maldita porta.**

**- QUE ISSO?!**

**- Aaaah! Cuidado! Isso é um sinal de caia fora! Idiota! Te disse pra deixar quieto! ... Rio?**

**- H-hã? Ah... Certo... Tu teria algum papel com...Tu?**

**- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO! - Berrou Pernambuco assim que perceberam os passos se afastando.**

**- Cê só notó agora? - Usou de sarcasmo voltando ao mais velho que encontrava-se sentado agora - Cê divia di té notadu naquela tarrdi á mais di méiu século - Sentou-se em seu colo - Qui bebemos, bebemus, e bebemus, e aquela se torrnô minha "primeira vez"**

**E lhe beijou.**

**- Ou quandu fizémus amor péla priméra vez, sóbrius - E ambos arrancaram a última roupa que vestia o corpo do nordestino mais velho. - Amor... E num só Sexo.**

**- Aaah CE... I-imbécil...**

**Os roces seguiam desesperados, entre beijos afagados, gemidos longos e pronunciados, já nenhum dos dois se importava se alguém os ouviria ou não, quando o próprio cearense selou aquela união, unindo ambos os corpos, entre exclamações de dor e prazer**

**Suspiros e gemidos descompassados eram tudo que saiam dos lábios do comediante agora, que não conseguia ouvir nem a própria respiração, totalmente absorto na sensação que lhe penetrava.**

**- S-seu... Eu tam... Eu tam... Amo... Abestado... Aaaah!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Por que ta me seguindo?! - Voltou-se de repente para o homem atrás de si.

- N-não estou te seguindo! Só vamos para a mesma direção!

A amazonense ergueu as sobrancelhas de forma cínica, pelo comentário

Os dois nortistas encontravam-se a algumas poucas quadras do hotel que fora a estranha reunião.

- E pra que direção estaria indo Pará? – Acusou, cruzando os braços.

- B-bem...

E mesmo sem esperar uma resposta a jovem seguiu decidida seu caminho, aumentando a distancia entre ambos, no que o paraense seguia parado observando-a se afastar.

- ... ARGH! Por que segue me olhando?! - Virou-se, irritada, a jovem amazônica.

- ... Por que tu continua se afastando?

- Isso é pura balela (besteira), pensa mesmo qui o mundo gira ao seu rédour - Espetou e, no que fez menção de tornar a seguir seu caminho, recebeu uma resposta

- Não.

- Aaaah Até que enf-

- Más definitivamente sou o centro do Norrrté.

- Só si fó em história pra Boi durmir - Ironizou. - Estúpido, se acha! Té enxerga!

Pouco lhes importava se Paulista estava a matar gaúcho, ou mesmo carioca, por pura rivalidade, pouco lhes importavam.

Queriam saber apenas de sua própria briga. Sua própria rivalidade.

- Eu me enxergu, por issu digo u qui digo! Bem mêlhô que tu que só fica a olhar us dimais! Até mesmu Brasília deste em cima!

- Ao menus eu num sóh um idiota di cabeça fecháda, qui só vive em seu mundinho idiota! - Se aproximou, apontando acusatoriamente para o nariz do mais velho - Soú cabeça aberta! Coisa qui sua cuca cheiá de castanha jamais entendéria!

- Más tu morreria por fázer paarti dessu mundu - Sorriu

- A borracha daquelas seringuéiras realmenti afetu sua cabeça - Sorriu também.

- Si tu só vê os outrus, eu não séria um outro também?

- I o que ti diz qui eu num estou nesse seu mundinhu fechado?

- Nada - Deu de ombros - Entre quandu quisé, tenhu meu ego, mas sou hospitaleiro.

- E talvéz eu seja cabeçá aberta o suficienti prá suportá issu.

- Desapegada

- Cabeça dura.

- ... Eu ia prum restaurante - Disse ele

- ... Eu também - Disse ela - E tu iria pagar

- ... Metade

- 2/3

- Pão dura

- Pague cum seu egu, e se afogue com o troco

Ambos ergueram a sobrancelha provocantes, antes de tornar a caminhar lado a lado.

- Mas será di cumida paraense

- Italiana

- Paraense

- ITALIANA!

- E então?! - Questionou uma jovem de longos cabelos negros e lisos a um menino que aparentava ter uns quatorze anos, embora fosse bem mais velho, que observava a cena da fresta escondido em uma janela - Deu certu, Tocantis?!

- Eles estão saindo...

- Juntos...?

O tocantinense se voltou aos outros quatro Estados, que observavam tudo aprensivos.

- Sim, juntos... Funcionou!

Os irmãos e irmãs começaram a abraçar-se entre si, planejando de beber uma cerpa juntos, agradecendo a brilhantosa ideia da maranhense em comentar com o paraense que a amazonense teria um encontro depois da reunião.

E deixar o ego das terras amazônicas fazer o resto.

- Será que reataram? - Perguntou a de rosto redondo.

- Espero... - Respondeu Tocantins, descendo da janela - Queria saber comu os dois eram quando namoravam...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Cê parece enjoado, Rio... Certeza qui esta bem?

- Uhum... - Comentou apenas com os olhos fechados, apoiando a cabeça sobre uma árvore. Uma das mãos caída em seu colo, algo suja de sangue saindo de um corte nem tão grande, mas em um lugar infeliz.

- Parece pálido também...

- ... Exagero... Foi só um cortinhu de nada... - Usou de um papel toalha que pegaram de imprevisto, limpando o machucado sem vê-lo realmente.

- ... Certeza?

- Fica sussa... Eu só não almocei...Mas que faca era aquela héim? ...Depois os violentos somos eu e Sampa!

- Hmmm... - Ainda um pouco desconfiado, o capixaba senta-se ao lado do irmão, para ver como a tarde aproximava-se devagar - ... Rio... Que cê vai fazer agora...?

O carioca respirou fundo, antes de abrir os olhos e mirar o céu... Um azul tão claro quanto...

Aqueles olhos...

- Quando eu descobrir, eu te conto.

- Como?! Realmente não pensou em nada?! E conseguiu ter cara de paú suficiente para encara-lo depois de tudo?!

- Há, até parece que tu não me conhesse.

- Nem mil litros de olho de peroba sériam o suficiente pra esse país viu...

- Haha! Concordo... Concordo... - Suspirou - Cara... Como eu gostaria do meu narguile agora...

- Cê pode pedir pra Sampa um cigarro.

- Eu não... Vai que ele sugeri eu por 'outra coisa' na boca

- Que mentizinha poluida, fratello! E ainda quer fumar pra pior o estado da coisa!

Ambos riram.

- Caaaaraaaa que parada loka foi aquela reunião! - Riu - Mas sabe... Fez eu me lembrar de umas coisas... E tu, ES?

- Eu o que?

- Quem foi seu primeiro amor?

- Hmmm... Uma criançinha que catava flores

o fluminense ergueu as sobrancelhas, estranhado.

- Haha... Nada... Não tive muitos amores na vida - Fechou os olhos, pensativo - Sempre fui muito na minha... Ficava atrás de Bahia e não queria contato com ninguém... Quando dei por mim, estava sozinho

- Eu sinto muito...

- Tudo bem... Eu tive minha culpa... Ao menos agora eu tenho um fratello idiota para cuidar - Riu com a expressão indignada do mais novo - Um muito idiota por sinal.

- Tu também não é nenhum irmão modelo, brô!

- Eu sei – Concordou, como se nada, e seguiu - A primeira vez que fiz sexo foi... Engraçada... Pra não dizer humilhante! Haha... A menina se diveertia com a minha confusão, até chegou a rir por que eu 'não acertava'!... Como eu ia saber?! - Defendeu-se - Não existia filme pornô naquela época! E eu nunca tinha visto que nem Bahia e Sampa...

Tentou dar um soco na cabeça de seu irmão que começou a gargalhar, quase rolando na grama.

- D-desgraçadp! Tudo tem uma primeira vez, TA?! DESCULPA SE VOCÊ NASCEU SABENDO!

- HAUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUAU!

- CALA A BOCA!

- Aiii, aiii...

- Claaaro! Sua primeira vez sendo uma mulher da vida até se você acertasse o umbigo ela ia dizer que foi o melhor da vida dela! CÊ NUM TEM MORAL PRA FALAR NADA!

- Eiiii! Eu já disse que era normal começar assim pô!

- Seeei! Você devia assustar as menininhas com sua aura negra de capital!

O carioca imediatamente trocou sua expressão ofendida por uma arrogante.

- Brô, as mulheres nunca fugiram do papai aqui

- Seu...! - Mas logo se acalmou e tornou a sorriu, marotamente, estranhando o carioca - É... Tem razão... Não da mesmo pra competir com vocês...

- Há mais é cla-... Vocês?

- ...Sempre cercados de mulheres, você... Sampa - Espetou apreciando como o semblente do fluminense voltava a uma de desgosto - Aaaah siiim, o estilo "Nerd" com quê de "Empresario" faz um suceeeeesso com as mulheres...

- Quando isso?! - Exaltou-se, irritado

- Ooooh! Pobre das mulheres do mundo... O "papai aqui" é tão... Mais tãaaaao gay~

- A-ah! C-cala a boca! - Exclamou ruborizando-se - ... Tu estava mentindo, né...?

- HAHA! TOME! É, é. Era mentira... Em parte.

- ... Que parte?!

- Tãaao gay~

- VOU TE BATER IDIOTA!

Depois de uma briguinha gay de irmãos bastante gays, a calma voltou a reinar... Além de cada um sair com um ou dois galos na cabeça.

E foi a vez do capixaba perguntar.

- E você fratello? - Questionou tornando a olhar para o céu azulado - Quem foi seu primeiro amor?

- Bem...

- Como ela era...? Cê não disse que não tinha nenhuma historinha bunitinha pra contar... Mas fala sério! Cê já deve ter se apaixonado alguma vez... Antes.

- Eu não lembro...

- Como não lembra?! - Impressionou-se - E aquele papo de "o primeiro amor a gente nunca esquece"?!

- Não... Eu não lembro... Da pessoa.

O espirito-santense encarou o irmão mais novo, que observava nostalgico o céu.

- Cê quer dizer que não lembra muito bem como ela era... É isso? Aaah, é normal, eu também não lembro como era a mulher que tive minha primeira vez... Só a cara da mardita rindo...

- Nãaao, eu quis dizer... Eu não sei se era uma menina... Ou mesmo um menino. Se era alguém alto, baixo... Quantos anos tinha... Nem ao menos seu nome... Nada. Tudo pra mim é só um monte de memórias borrosas... Confusas... Soa idiota, eu sei... Mas eu... - Fechou os olhos deixando de ver aquele azul que o torturava - Eu me apaixonei por lembranças...

- ... Não lembra de mais nada...? – Perguntou, um tanto relutante, seu irmão.

- Sim... - Abriu os olhos tornando a encarar o céu - Um par de olhos azuis... Azuis-claros... Tão... Tão claros... Como céu... Eu desejei tanto quando pequeno... Tanto ter olhos como aqueles... Igual a minha lembrança... - Voltou-se ao capixaba, que observasva seus olhos azul-marinho emocionado - Ao menos isso... Eu meio que consegui.

- ... Algo... Algo mais...?

- ... E um par de braços... Que me abraçavam com força. Sempre.

_"... - Não tenhas medo... Nos meus braços poderás ficar quando queiras..."_

- N-nossa... Q-que lindo...

_"... - Isso...Recorda um rio, como também as ondas do mar..."_

- Esqueça... Isso é só uma história antiga.

_" ... - Vas a devolver-me... És...És uma promessa..."_

- Co-como pode dizer isso?! – Exclamou, chocado, o mais velho - É uma história linda!

- Tu acha esperar quase um século por alguém lindo? – Cortou, levantando-se sem ver o rosto do menor - Acha que cruzar de costa a costa procurando alguém que nem sabe como é, numa época que as viagens levavam meses mesmo aqui agradável?! E mesmo sabendo que... A pessoa...Não existe mais... Continuar esperando, esperando... E esperando. Me desculpe, Espírito Santo, mas pra mim isso não é nada lindo.

- ... Rio... Rio... Rio! - Tentou chamar o irmão mais novo... No entanto, o mesmo seguiu sozinho para dentro do hotel - ... Rio...

Andava quieto pelos corredores, sem prestar atenção a onde ia... Não demorou muito a ouvir passos que o seguiam ao longe. Começou a acelerar... Depois se desculparia com seu meio-irmão... Agora só queria ficar um pouco sozinho...

E no exato momento que o capixaba ia entrar no corredor que a ex-capital estava, uma mão tomou o braço do quase-loiro, o arrastando com força para dentro de uma sala, fechando-a.

- Rio...? ...Rio...?! Fratellooo! Onde você está?! - E os passos iam se distanciando pelo corredor

- Shhhhh! - Sussurrou um homem alto, de pele pálida e óculos, tampando a boca do seu refém - O baixinho pode nos escutar, e, francamente, não quero ser interrompido~

- O que tu quer?! - Exclamou entre irritado e assustado, não esperava encontrar o paulista pelo prédio ainda.

- Vim acertar umas contas com você – Disse, cruzando de braços.

- ... C-contas...?

- Sim... Contas... - Aproximou-se perigosamente do rosto do carioca, escassos centimetros e...

- AIIII!

Lhe deu um soco na cabeça

- Idiota!

- HÃ?! Como é?! O QUE EU FIZ?!

- "O que eu fiz"?! - Ironizou - Por sua culpa put* animal eu fiquei UMA HORA ouvindo a porr* da bronca do moleque capital! VOCÊ QUE DEVIA TER ESCUTADO! Maaaaas nãaaaaao... Eu tinha que ter avisado...Então a culpa é minha! MAS EU AVISEI DROGA! Cê tem o que?! Senso baiano de horário?! "A reunião será mais tarde" não significa que cê pode aparecer na metade! MESMO SENDO UMA PUTA REUNIÃO INÚTIL!

O fluminense apenas lhe observava... Compleramente horrorizado e paralizado.

- ... Você ta me escutando?!

Não tinaha sido um pessadelo... Não tinha sido... F-foi... Realmente f-foi... E ele... Ele... R-realmente quase... Quase...

- ... Eu quero morrer... - Sussurrou

... Como é? O que cê disse?

Estava em um mundo paralelo onde nada disso existia... Um mundo louco e totalmente perdido chamado "Sua cabeça". O desejo que sentira... Que esteve ao ponto de mostrar... No sofá, na cama, no chuveiro... Qualquer lugar

O queria... O desejava...

E não sabia por quanto tempo mais aguentaria...

Até sentir uma mão sobre uma de suas coxas...

- O QUE TU FAZ AI EMBAIXO?!

O paulistano encontravasse meio ajoelhado no chão, de frente as pernas do mais novo.

- Fale mais alto, acho que Tokyo não te ouviu - Ironizou - Estou apenas me apoiando.

A mão que estava em sua coxa... De fato, ajudava o paulista a não perder o equilibrio, enquanto observava uma mancha vermelho vivo cerca do joelho do mais novo.

- ... Você está sangrando... O que aconteceu? - Voltou seu olhar acinzentado ao amigo, que de cima tinha uma visão que... Não deixava nada á imaginação.

- ... Mão...

- Mão? - E analisou ambas do nomeado, identificando o corte, que voltara a escorrer sangue devido a correria... E o aumento de fluxo de sangue... Repentino. - ... Como você fez isso... Num me diga que estava tentando cortar os pulsos! FILHO DA PUT*!

- QUE?! N-não! Foi uma porta armada!

- Porta armada?! Essa é a coisa mais ridicula que eu já ouvi!

- É-É verdadee!

- SE VOCÊ TENTAR SE MATAR DE NOVO PUT* ANIMAL... EU TE MATO! OUVIIIU BEM!?

- QUE?! Que sentido tem isso?! E eu não sou nenhum put* suicida!

- ...

- ... Ah, esquece... Mas foi mesmo uma porta!

E seguiu tentando explicar sua história da porta armada, no que o paulista ignorava completamente, e o carioca por sua vez nem sequer notava que o mais velho tirara de sua bolsa, 25 de março, um kit de esparadrapo para enfaixar o ferrimento.

- Essa... Pose é muito incomoda...

- O que cê pensou que eu iria fazer? - Maliciou... E um sorriso malicioso ajoelhado frente a Paraty... Não era nada... Nada sano - Cê ainda tem que evoluir muito na vida pra merecer algo assim~

E serpenteou um pouco pela coxa do "amigo" ao dizer isso...

E quando voltassem para a casa que compartiam... Rio pediria abrigo para ao Senhor Nicolas... Para o odio do paulistano

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- AAAH! EU DESISTO! - Berrava Brasília para o nada, batendo a cabeça contra a mesa.

Já era noite e Brasília seguia checando o que ele amavelmente chamava de "Put* papelada burocratica dos infernos".

Resmungou baixinho... Nunca conseguiria se preparar para uma reunião internacional... Estava perdido... Perdido!

Devia ter pedido ajuda a Sampa primeiro... E brigado com ele depois...

Assim a chance de receber um "Vai tomar no..." seria menor...

Put*s Estados... Put* vida... Put* papelada... Put* fome...

Sim... Fome... Levantou-se como um São-Zumbi e procurou pela saida do hotel... Não era tão tarde... Ainda conseguiria um restaurantezinho...

Começou a ler as mensagens de seu celular, como um típico adolescente, sem dar a mínima atenção para onde ia.

Era uma mensagem de Lucia... Berrava e mandava mil e um emotions, dizendo que fora a melhor notícia que receberáa no mundo depois da que estava gravida... Seria díficil, mas... Ainda lhe era uma estimada amiga e... Não pega bem negar desejo de grávida, hã? Vai que o bêbe nasce com sua cara

Isso sim seria estranho...

_" ... Quem sabe, ele podi estar onde ocê menus espera..."_

Lembrou-se da frase da baiana, e seu coração lhe deu uma pontada...

Besteira... Era tudo uma grande besteira... e...

TUM!

- AAAH! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO!

E Brasília foi direto ao chão, batendo a cabeça no mesmo, com uma pilha de documentos em português e em español espalhando-se para todos os lados.

- POR DIOS! LO SIENTO! NO MIRE POR DONDE IBA! Estás bien?!

- ...Um... Anjo? - Questionou meio tonto, vendo um cabelo loiro encaracolado cheio de brilhos que a circulava. E desmaiou.

- O NO! Llevantate! llevantate! O no! Não foi um atentado! LO JURO! - E Montevideú ligou alarmada para seu pai, tentando de todas as formas acordar a pobre outra capital.

* * *

><p>E acabooou! Capítulo gigantesco, hã?<p>

Agora em retorno a farta leitura...Que tal um review? *-*~


	30. 13ª Vinheta dos Estados!

Uma rápida vinheta dedicada ao dia das bruxas! Espero que gostem! ^^  
>E logo mais trago a vocês o próximo capítulo, e novos mistérios chegaram ao fim ;D<p>

Lembrem-se! Ainda há tempo de conseguir o terceiro lugar!

* * *

><p><strong>Vinheta dos Estados!<strong>

**16ª – Happy Saci Day**

São Paulo estava hospedado na fazenda do mineiro ajudando-o a se preparar para a reunião que ele e o brasiliense participariam em Moscou.

- Brô, com esse tanto de roupa ele vai pagar o equivalente a outra passagem só por excesso de bagagem...

E Rio de Janeiro... Bem, este alegou que queria visitar Espírito Santo, embora pela bronca, e os socos que recebeu no tórax – A altura do capixaba não lhe permitia dar socos em sua cara – O paulista deduziu que isso não era bem verdade...

- Besteira! Lá é frio, eu sei, fui em muitas reuniões na Rússia – Alegou dando saltinhos sentado sobre a bagagem para que fechasse – Não quero que Mih congele!

- Puf – Resmungou cruzando de braços – Tanto foi que quase virou comunista...

- Disse alguma coisa? – E agora tentava pular de pé sobre a bagagem.

- Nada não.

Depois de muita insistencia de alguma forma que o carioca não saberia explicar a mala fechou, e ambos foram fumar do lado de fora da casa, ou melhor, foram terminantemente proíbidos de fumar dentro da casa pelo mineiro.

- AChei que você não andasse com seu narguile por ai - Comentou o mais velho soltando uma baforada de fumaça enquanto via seu cavalo tentando comer uma borboleta - Não significariao ínicio de um vício hã?

- Me recuso de receber uma repreenção desse tipo de alguém que fuma maços e mais maços por dia - Contradisse soltando sua própria fumaça com aroma á caqui.

- Cê só não quer admitir. E eu posso parar quando eu quiser - Riu sádico, e logo se deitou observando o céu daquela noite - Falando nisso, feliz dia do Saci pra você Rio

- ...Ahaaam sei e como ass- E logo fez uma expressão de compreenção - Put* verdade! Haha, tinha esquecido dessa parada...

- Eu ainda acho que como "dia das bruxas" as fabricas da minha casa ganhariam muito mais grana...Maaas, se insistem que nisso não devem dar o braço a torcer pros gringos, e incentivar nossos lendas, que posso fazer eu. Daqui a pouco vamos colocar o Ceará de bermuda e barba como novo papai noel.

O carioca riu com o comentário.

- Isso sim séria bizarro - Colocou com graça tragando uma vez mais - você aderiu a essa lei

- Ah... - Respondeu simplesmente fechando os olhos pensativos- Minas gostava tanto dessas histórias quando era pequeno...

- Lá vamos nós de novo... - Rezingou baixinho o mais novo entrecerrando o olhar desgostoso.

- Saabee, eu costumava dizer pra ele que eu tinha uma fazenda de Saci! Era tãaao lindo - Dizia apertando a própria bochecha enojando o fluminense ainda mais - Ele sempre acreditava! Sooo Cute~

- Ahaaaaam, super lindo... - Começou a fumar mais rapidamente formando uma pequena nuvenzinha de fumaça tentando ignorar as expressões do mais velho.

- ...Ai ficava toda noite esperando um aparecer! Uma vez ele me jurou de pés juntinhos que viu um, desde pequeno ele falava essas coisas...Tanta imaginação!

- É, é, legal. Toca o barco - Fumava quase com raiva. - Mas uma invasão de Saci's não teria a mesma graça nem daria tantos jogos como uma de zumbi e-

E a conversa foi interrompida quando uma bufada de vento trouxe a fumaça do narguile de volta fazendo ambos tossirem e cobrirem o rosto para evitar a entrada de terra nos olhos.

- I-idiota! - Limpou o rosto São Paulo - Fuma essa porcaria direito!

- Agora se venta a culpa é minha?! - Exaltou-se.

- Mas é claro! Você é um idiota! a culpa é sempre sua - Virou-se para pegar mais um cigarro e- ... Cade meu maço de cigarro...?

- Deve ter voado

- Claro que não! Ele estava cheio. Me devolve!

- Hã?! Como é?! E por que eu pegaria seu put* maço!

- Aaaaah, se a carapuça serve! - Arrancou o narguile do 'amigo' - Devolve!

- Eu não peguei porr*!

E isso levou a uma discussão """Civilizada""" ambos quase rolaram no chão enquanto tentavam se matar mutuamente.

- Eu não sei você - Começou Espírito Santo observando os dois vizinhos do umbral de outra porta - Mas eu prefiro ter como folclore um neguinho que esconde coisas por diversão do que um morto-vivo que come cerebros... Embora Rio estaria a salvo de qualquer forma, ele nem cerebro tem.

- EU OUVI ISSO!

- Ah que bom! Ao menos ainda escuta!

- Parem tôdôs ocês! - chegava Minas antes da matança desenfreada

E misteriosamente, o dito maço de cigarros seguia indiferente a tudo isso, escondido entre os galhos da árvore perto de onde fiacava Cometa, que observava a caixiinha curioso.

- AGORA ESSE NARGUILE É MEU!

- NEM PENSAAR!

- Eu aposto dez reais que Sampa ganha

- SANTO! OCÊS! E.. Ah...Eu avisei!

E instantes depois os dois Estados briguentos encontravam-se nocauteados pela boa e velha panela de barro mineira.

- Ocê mi deve dez reais Santo

- Tsc... Trapaceiro.

-.-.-.-.-.- EXTRA -.-.-.-.-.-

Tanto Rio de Janeiro quanto São Paulo estavam com uma bolsa de gelo na nuca, lançando olhares culposos um para o outro, e a madrugada do dia do Saci - E bruxas gringas - caia como um véu negro sobre as estrelas.

- Idiota...

- Nerd...

Minas Gerais lançou um feio olhar a ambos, e eles simplesmente fingiram que não era com eles.

O mineiro seguiu observando os dois por mais algum tempo... E ela. Mesmo com o passar dos séculos, lá estava ela, aparição que o mineiro sempre considerou um bom presagio.

A jovem negra de pele num sombrio tom perolado observava os dois "amigos" com um sorriso no rosto, fazia tempo que não a via sorrindo.

Sófia então virou-se, de aparência tão bela quanto de quando era viva.

E tão rápido quanto surgiu desapareceu, passando de leve a mão sobre a cabeça de seu antigo senhor, que tremeu ligeiramente, e desapareceu... Envolvendo suas mãos coma de um índio de imagem borrosa. Desapareceu...

- ... O que cê está olhando Minas...? - Questionou Espi preocupado.

- ...Que arrepio estranho...

- Tu está com um saco de gelo na nuca Sampa! O que esperava?!

O mineiro apenas afagou os cabelos do capixaba, sem contestar realmente.

- Santo, pega uns fósforos prá mim? Queró acendé umás velas prá iluminá o caminhu

O mais velho não entendeu muito bem, mas aceitou o carinho e fez o que lhe foi pedido, exigindo mais carinho em recompença ao tempo que os quatro viam o entrar da madrugada estrelada á luz de velas, onde ES dormira sobre o ombro de Minas, e Rio no de São Paulo. Até serem levados por ambos até seus respectivos leitos.


	31. 16º Coisas Como reuniões Internacionais

**Ufaaa! Depois de muuuito esforço e de 11 dias trabalhando sem folgar, finalmente consigo trazer o capítulo 16 à vocês! Espero que gostem!**

**Este cap esta um tanto tenso e não tão engraçado como gostaria... Mas com o final desta história se aproximando, não tem como evitar.**

**Alguns mistérios serão respondidos! E novas revelações serão feitas! Além de um plano "terrível" a ser tramado! Tudo isso e mais no capítulo deeee!**

**Ok, parei...**

**Boa leitura! O capítulo é enorme e acontece muita coisa, então os reviiiiews~ *¬* **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16 – Coisas como reuniões internacionais.<strong>**  
><strong>  
>- Lembre-se de tomar cuidado com as mãos francesas! <p>

- Cuidado com as macumbas inglesas!

- Tenha certeza de manter uma distancia razoável de Moscou...

- Não se envolva nas brigas italianas!

- Não se meta nas brigas asiáticas!

- Não empreste dinheiro para os espanhóis!

- Dê um tapa em Lisboa por nós!

- E o mais importante! – Falaram Rio de Janeiro e São Paulo juntos assustando ainda mais o mineiro que só ia perguntar-lhes sobre o fuso-horário... – CUIDADO COM AS MÃOS FRANCESAS!

- A-ah...Certu...

- É sério! Não dê trela para eles, principalmente Paris! – Concluiu o paulista numa expressão de desagrado

- Exatamente! E quíntupla tua atenção com o pai dele! – Advertiu o carioca irritado.

- Tudo bem...

- Estamos falando sério!

- J-já entendi...

- Cara, cês vão fazer ele pular do avião sem paraquedas antes de chegar em Moscou... – Comentou o capixaba envolvendo o braço de seu mineirinho – Fala sério, da um tempo para ele...

Não muito longe do pequeno grupo, Goiás se ocupava de dar um caprichado nó no cachecol de Brasília, que encarava o chão quieto.

- Eles bem que podiam me dar algumas dicas também... Não é – Resmungou encarando os próprios sapatos.

-Ta preocupado fío? – Questionou a jovem enquanto lançava olhares para os bancos na área de espera do aeroporto para ter certeza que os gêmeos mato-grosso já tinham parado de discutir – Nosso pai num vai junto?

- Vai... Só depois...

- Caso algum russo comece a te seguir e insistir em que tu seja...eh...Um deles, FUJA!

- ... Eu acho que não vou... – Sussurrou a capital de forma que só Goiás pode ouvir.

- Num diga essas coisas BRA! – A goiana pós suas mãos sobre o rosto brasiliense – Levantá essa cabeça fio! Ocê é a capital e-

- Eu sei... Nasci pra ser... – Segredou triste.

E teve então o corpo envolvido por um forte abraço.

- Eiiii!

- Num é justo! Queremos um abraço também!

- ...E eu confio em ocê...

-... - O brasiliense abriu a boca para responder pelo menos quatro vezes... Mas dela não saiu som algum, enquanto sentia cutucões dos gêmeos a suas costas.

E dando uma olhada rápida...Notou uma cena algo familiar no sudeste...Embora Minas quase estivesse sendo enforcado pelo "abraço de Boa sorte" de Sampa e ES e Rio apenas observava um tanto inquieto.

- Fios! O qui eu disse di dividir...?!

- ... Disculpa...

- TOME CUIDADO! Me entendeu?

- ...Sim...

- Vamos! Ele num é mais criança Sampa!

- Goh, quantus anôs ocê pensi que eli tem?

- É invejá di ocês

-Larga de ser ciumento Rio

- Nada haver! - Protestaram os três juntos.

Brasília deu um semissorriso ainda sobre o peito da mais velha, estando nem que seja um tiquinho mais calmo...

No final, eram todos brasileiros, em suas diferenças e semelhanças.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminhava a passos acelerados pelas ruas da grande cidade, sem se importar com as inúmeras poças que manchavam sua fina vestimenta, muito menos com a chuva que caia ríspida encharcando seus cabelos apesar do chapéu branco que usava.

O bonde que cruzava esperto as travessas passou ao seu lado sem se importar... Do jeito que estava acabaria caindo na tentativa de se segurar, e não tinha chegado até ali para isso... Embora Brasil tenha lhe advertido a não sair de sua casa...

Não conseguia simplesmente ficar parado.

Bateu de costas contra a fechada de um dos prédios, respirando com algo de dificuldade e vista embaçada, faltava tão pouco... Se ao menos o telefone dele respondesse... De nada adiantava adquirir uma linha se não a contestava quando era realmente importante...!

Simplesmente não podia esperar a chegada de uma carta... Ao menos no caminho do trem poderia se tranquilizar um pouco... Ou isso pensava, até presenciar as sacas de café sem destino pelo caminho, a ser queimadas... A ser jogadas...

Seguia seu caminho entre tropeços, avistando o engraxate que se localizava cerca da residência de quem procurava, acelerou mais seus passos.

- Que horrível! Suicidou-se toda a família?!

- ...Não estavam prontos para enfrentar a face da pobreza...Preferiram a morte

Dois engraxates conversavam com as caixas que seus clientes usavam para apoiar o pé sobre a cabeça com o auxilio ainda de algo de telha sobrando para proteger-se da chuva.

- Diga me filho... Já sabes ler algo não? Viste algo sobre essa isso escrito por ai?

- Somente algo sobre dinheiro de estrangeiro... E algo sobre o café... Não entendi do todo não... Uma senhora americana com uma grande depressão... Algo poi ai...

- Hmm...Esse outubro até parece inverno...

Chegou sem fôlego a um dos primeiros prédios daquela cidade, e o mais alto, logo abaixo de uma placa que rezava "Av. São João" entrou sem nem mesmo identificar-se, gritando apenas que era urgente, indo até o elevador ao fim do belíssimo corredor puxando a grade para fecha-lo.

Os instantes que levou para chegar ao andar desejado pareciam horas incontáveis, abrindo a grade com violência da força que lhe restava, e caminhando até a porta, tirou uma chave do bolso e a abriu.

- Sã-

Mal terminou de anunciar este nome e o viu, para seu desespero, o paulista que procurava estava caído no chão de sua sala aparentemente inconsciente.

- MEU DEUS! SÃO PAULO! – A capital correu em sua direção.

Sentou-se ao lado do mais velho, o virou como pode, tentou dar leves tapinhas em seu rosto para que recobrasse a consciência.

- Sampa! Sampa!... _Por favor! _– Passou a mão sobre sua bochecha. Estava gelado – V-vamos! N-não brinque comigo! Acorde..._**Por favor!**_

Não houve reação, tentou ouvir seu pulso, e respirou um pouco mais tranquilamente ao notar que estava normal. E antes de tornar a fazer algum movimento os olhos contrários abriram-se devagar, tentando focar a pessoa a sua frente, naquela época não usava lentes.

- ...Ri...O? Que faz...Aqui? – Disse em fraca voz.

Porém não precisou realmente responder, teve a sua roupa úmida puxada com força pelas mãos do caido, que escondeu sua face ali, sem dizer nada, seu corpo começava a tremer, segurava o outro com mais intensidade, ainda semi-deitado no chão.

- Sampa...

- É...É humilhante que me veja assim..._Capital_– Declarou, o sustendo com firmeza.

- ...Não estou aqui como Capital...

Sentiu seu coração apertar quando os extremamente azuis olhos do mais velho encontraram-se diretamente com os seus.

_Tentou fugir o máximo que pode de encarar aqueles olhos desde que o fluxo imigratório se intensificou e o olhar daquele paulista tornou a ser azul... Afastou-se para que pudesse pensar... Afastou-se dele... O que faria..._

O que fariam agora...

Notou então que o paulista tremia com mais intensidade, e se encurvava de dor.

E desconcertou-se ao sentir seu peito se umedecer, mas não pelas gotas da chuva...E logo os soluços secos.

- O-o que e-eu vou f-fazer agora?! Suicídios, o café sendo q-queimado...

_Soluços Tremidos, desconsolados, temerosos._

_Um corpo tremulo._

_Lágrimas que rolavam e rolavam._

_A companhia era o único refugio._

_Um corpo agarrando a outro, em meio a lamentos cortantes, um forte agarre, como se sua vida dependesse disso..._

_Aqueles olhos vermelhos e tão cansados... E seu próprio desespero._

_Não havia nada a dizer..._

Queria simplesmente poder dizer... Que tudo ficaria bem... Mas sua própria visão estava embaçada, seu corpo fraco...

Então não disse nada, apenas, o abraçou.

O abraçou com força, o abraçou... Era o máximo que podia fazer... Sempre que precisasse abraçaria esses olhos azuis.

- ...N-nada!...N-a-da! N-nunca faço nada certo!

- Não digas essas asneiras! –advertiu-lhe autoritário – É uma das pessoas mais eficiente que conheço! Se não a maior!

- ...- As mãos paulistas apertaram seus ombros com mais força apoiando seu queixo em um deles - ...T-udo dá erra-do...

Contraiu-se outra vez de dor, e os braços fluminenses o envolveram com mais força.

- Tu não esta sozinho Sampa...Estou aqui... Eu... – Notou que o agarre do mais velho ficava mais fraco parecia prestes a desmaiar outra vez. – E-eu te prometo! Prometo! Vou estar com tu sempre que precisar...Vou...Te encontrar... Sempre que...

- ...Essa promessa de novo...- sussurrou extremamente baixo o paulistano.

- T-tenta manter-se acordado! – Como pode levantou o amigo, que com o pouco de força que lhe restava ficou de pé sobre seu ombro. – Vou...Vou te levar até o quarto.

Com dificuldade foram até lá, a cama era estreita, mas cabiam duas pessoas. Rio de Janeiro sentiu-se estranho ao deitar-se assim... Do lado do mais velho, que sem solicitar ou questionar tornou a envolver a Capital em um abraço... Parecia acalma-lo um pouco.

Tão próximos... Nunca antes esteve assim tão próximo... Não que se lembrasse

Havia ainda alguns soluços e lágrimas que seguiam a cair quando outras pontadas de dores surgiram, algumas até mesmo seguidas de exclamações.

- Eu vou... Dar um jeito...

- Tu não está sozinho...E nunca vai estar.

Passou-se algum tempo em que os dois permaneceram em silencio, até que o carioca tornou a falar, algo que... Queria...Já há algum tempo

- São Paulo...Tu por acaso... Sente algo...Diferente quando ...Estamos juntos...?

Quando não recebeu resposta alguma, notou que o mais velho havia caído no sono. Riu, parecia muito mais tranquilo agora...

Ainda teriam tempo... E conversariam sobre isso...

Mas o tempo não espera. Nem mesmo os Estados.

A capital da republica pode ficar no apartamento por seis horas... E teve que ir-se no meio da noite, num telefonema desesperado de seu pai ao apartamento do paulista. Não tinha outro jeito... Era a capital depois de tudo.

- Queria saber... Se tu me vê... Como algo diferente de 'amigo'... - Lançou um último olhar preocupado ao paulistano, antes de agachar-se para recolher seu chapéu caído na correria de ajuda-lo... E saiu...

Queria ter ficado ao seu lado a noite toda... Mas havia sua obrigação... Todo o país estava em caos...

Jamais imaginária que o "dar um jeito" do paulista acabasse com a política do café com leite, para manter ao menos sua estabilidade política.

Ou que levaria á duas revoluções... Suas promessas plasmadas em sua cara... A perda de uma relação que construirá com o paulista até ali... E uma conversa que jamais teve fim.

...

.

.

.

.

Acordou com uma gigantesca dor de cabeça, um gosto amargo na boca, e uma vontade considerável de beber até perder a consciência...E...O som do microondas .

Por que não podia esquecer tudo isso?! Antes dessa put* crise recente, não tinha esses put*s pesadelos, não tinha que encarar tudo isso..

E não queria encarar.

Preferia viver na mentira... Ao menos nisso.

Levantou-se cabisbaixo, limpando o resto de uma ou outra lágrima, e na cozinha, lá estava sua dor de cabeça á quase quinhentos anos.

- Qual o seu problema...?!

São Paulo.

- Eu já fiz tudo que você queria!

Conversando 'civilizadamente'

- Put* Estúpido! O que cê quer mais?!

Com um potinho de macarrão instantâneo.

- Sua put* embalagem diz 3 minutos! Pois eu estou a 5 minutos esperando! Se tivesse cozinhado macarrão já estaria lavando a louça! Estou com fooome!

- ...O que tu ta fazendo...?

- Car... – Voltou-se a porta – VOCÊ!

- ...Er... – Deu um passo pra trás - ...Eu?

- Estava todo estranho enquanto dormia... Achei melhor não te acordar... MAS NÂO TEM UMA ÚNICA PUT* COISA PRA COMER AQUI! Estou com fooome! – Respirou fundo ignorando a cara de paisagem que ficou o fluminense - Está se sentindo melhor? Quer que eu te faça um chá?

- ...Ah...To melhor...E não...Obrigado – Respondeu mantendo uma distancia segura.

- Certeza? Você parecia meio doente, se quiser Bahia me ensinou um remédio qu-

- TO BEM! – Quase berrou, e deu saltinhos pra provar – Viu?! Saudável como um atleta!

- ... Hmm... ENTÂO TRÁS COMIDA PORR*! – Tornou a gritar, e logo agregou ameaçador - Antes que eu coma você, em todos os sentidos possíveis~

- ...Ah...Já venho! - E saiu disparado do próprio apartamento.

- Hmmm... – Virou-se novamente a seu pote – Ao menos assim ele não fica de mimimi... E quem sabe no caminho aprenda ou perceba que saiu de pijama...Ou a não falar enquanto tem pesadelos.

Abriu uma vez mais o instantâneo

- Ah! Ta de sacanagem né?! Onde é feito essa porr* ! – Vira o pote – ...Ah... Esquece vai... Eu como assim mesmo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Intão... –Tentou começar algum assunto, sentado numa cadeira de um mínimo quarto com beliche que dividiria com a capital de sua pátria.

Brasília, no entanto, seguia parado na exata posição de quando chegaram de perna de índio sobre a cama de baixo encarando seu travesseiro... E isso já fazia duas horas.

- ... Hmmm... Fui buscá uma caixa qui Sampa mandou pra mim, o corredor da America Central e Norte está um caos... Por causa dessi furação... E a primêra reunião da cúpula americana foi cancelada intão... Temos a noite livre... Quer fazê alguma coisa...?

E como esperava sua Capital não respondeu continuando imóvel. Minas suspirou. Aumentando a temperatura do aquecedor.

- ... Nosso pai já ligou avisando que chegará só pela madrugada...

- ...

- ... Essi fuso-horário mi deixa meiu tonto... Ocê não...?

- ... Eu já liguei prá Sampa e Rio qui chegamus... E abriram, e a arma de fogo sobre uma almofada reluziu com o reflexo da lâmpada, junto a um bilhete que dizia apenas " Se por ventura... Use em defesa "

- ... E o que disseram...? – Levantou o rosto surpreso com a enfim resposta.

- Ah... Rio estava no banho intão num disse nada... Lá ainda istão na hora de almoço i Sampa tava cozinhandu intão não falou muita coisa... – Mentiu parcialmente o mineiro forçando um sorriso. – E também a ligação é cara...

" _Minas! Que bom que você chegou bem! E o que?! __Brasília__ está assustadinho! HAHA! Bem feito! É bom Espero que se aterrorize bastante! O que? Eu sei. Sendo Bom eu sou ótimo, mas ruim eu sou melhor ainda!H-hã?! Quem disse que eu não tratava o Rio assim?! ...Ah! V-você nunca vai e-esquecer isso! NÃO TO GAGUEJANDO! AH! Ta bom! Eu vou acabar queimando algo aqui. Não estou tentando mudar de assunto, estou mudando de assunto. Lembre-se de comprar a maior e mais alcoólica vodka que você achar. Se precisar de alguma coisa me liga? Ah! E se __Brasília__ fizer alguma besteira também, estou mesmo precisando de uns motivos para rir"_

Mas claro que não diria isso ao brasiliense...

- ...Até mi perguntou comu ocê tava...

- ...Hmmm...- Virou-se para o mineiro - ...O que tem nessa caixa...?

- Bem... Na verdade eu não sei... - Comentou o mineiro um pouquinho aliviado de que o mais novo não estivesse mais no "modo estatua" - Possu abrir...?

- ...Não precisa pedir isso pra mim... – Surpreendeu - se pelo tom envergonhado do mais novo.

Ainda assim pegou uma caneta de suas coisas, sentou-se do lado dele na cama e rompeu o lacre que rezava "Diplomatic baggage"

E abriram, e a arma de fogo sobre uma almofada reluziu com o reflexo da lâmpada, junto a um bilhete que dizia apenas " Se por ventura... Use em defesa "

- B-brasília?! -Chamou assustando o mineiro ao notar a respiração quebrada e rápida do vizinho, como se não conseguisse respirar direito - Meu Deus! Brasília!

O brasiliense tateou contra os próprios bolsos até encontrar algo, ao tempo que o mineiro levantava seu rosto numa tentativa do ar circular, até que a capital tirou uma bombinha de ar apertando-a contra a própria boca, e assim tranquilizando seu corpo.

- ... Eu quero ir embora... - Disse em tom quase inaudível encarando os próprios pés.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Já completava meia hora que o carioca estava parado encarando o cofre de seu apartamento, depois de tomar seu banho e comerem alguma coisa, estava sentado no sofá, aparentemente ignorando olimpicamente o fato de não estar sozinho.

E não havia condições cabíveis do paulistano puxar um assunto, sentado na poltrona de costas para a varanda, claro que não, seria declarar que o silêncio do carioca lhe era incomodo, contra dizendo todas as vezes que o mandou calar a boca por que era irritante, dos últimos quase quinhentos anos.

Atentou-se quando notou que o fluminense em fiz ia gesticular algo... Mas só posicionou a mão para apoiar sua cabeça.

...

...

PUT* IMBÉCIL! POR QUE NÃO FALA?!

Cansou-se levantando e passando por trás do sofá, e o mais novo nem sequer se deu o trabalho de virar o rosto ou ao menos perguntar aonde ia...

Foi até a parte do armário que usava, e de suas coisas tirou um CD, fechou-o e tornou a sala. Sem pedir permissão alguma, ligou o rádio do dono da casa e inseriu o CD nele.

- ... O que você está fazendo...?

- Oooooh, a estatua lembrou como se falaa - Ironizou nervoso - Pois agora pode voltar a ficar quietinho que eu vou ouvir umas músicas. Músicas de verdade, não sei se você sabe o que é isso

A ex-capital apenas lhe lançou um olhar ofendido, mas não estava com ânimos para discutir o assunto, apenas seguiu no seu lugar ouvindo a seleção que o paulista escolherá...

Que por sinal era muito estranha.

_" Deus me perdoe por querer__  
><em>_Que Deus me livre e guarde de você!"  
><em>  
>- Hmmm...Sampa...? - E as distintas músicas seguiam cantando, uma a uma.<p>

_"Mas é que eu tenho que manter a minha fama de mau, a minha fama de mau..."  
><em>  
>Algumas bem engraçadas...E que até conhecia<p>

_"É proibido fumar__  
><em>_Diz o aviso que eu li__  
><em>_É proibido fumar __  
><em>_Pois o fogo pode pegar__  
><em>_Pois o fogo pode pegar~"_

E...Insinuantes também...

_"Nem bombeiro pode apagar!"_

E até outras que falavam de suas terras... De um jeito...Diferente...

_" As mina de Sampa são branquelas que só elas,__  
><em>_Pudera!__  
><em>_Praia de paulista é o (Parque) Ibirapuera!"  
><em>_  
><em>E o fluminense não pode deixar de rir.

- ... Acha isso engraçado...? - Voltou-se para o paulista já esperando uma expressão zangada por rir de suas músicas, qual foi sua surpresa ao ver que sorria, apoiando o rosto entre as mãos. - Que bom, quer dizer que você ainda lembra como se 'ri'.

Se estava usando de sarcasmo, falhou em identifica-lo.  
><em><br>"...As mina de Sampa são modernas, eternas dondocas!__  
><em>_Mas pra sambar no pé tem que nascer carioca!..."  
><em>  
>E a partir daí a conversa enfim tornou a fluir.<p>

Falavam sobre as músicas da cantora do paulista, sobre como estariam Minas e Brasília em Moscou... Rio insistia que tinham sido severos demais com o brasiliense, o paulistano dizia que não queria saber, ainda assim se negou a dar o telefone do quarto de hotel onde estavam.

Em algum momento começaram a discutir, Sampa diria que foi por que o carioca zombou da forma que o paulista sambava - ou tentava- , já o carioca alegaria que era só frescura paulistana.

Entre rasteiras, uma quase capoeira, uma CDzada da embalagem na cabeça, e muitos palavrões, os dois já haviam avançado para uma quase UFC.

_"Bendita Rita da lua cheia__  
><em>_Rogai por mim nesse começo de fim__  
><em>_O espinho nosso de cada testa__  
><em>_Milagrosa seja vossa festa__  
><em>_Sois o lazer de quem trampa__ (trabalha)__  
><em>_Bendita Santa Rita de Sampa"_

"Santa Rita de Sampa" seguia com as músicas, ao tempo que Rio conseguia dar um golpe mestre, jogando Campinas longe do alcance do ex-barão e assim dificultando seus movimentos.

- GOLPE BAIXO! - Alegava tentando se soltar do agarre do mais novo, batendo no entanto, no sofá

- hahaha, eu sei! Mas eu ainda não acabeei!

E começou a fazer cócegas no seu velho "amigo", que mordeu os lábios com orgulho. Mas as mãos do mais novo eram cruéis e ágeis, e logo sua resistência foi literalmente a merd* quando começou a se contorcer em meio a uma risada escandalosa.

O CD estava chegando em sua última música.

E Rio lamentou não ter uma câmera nesse momento, pois o "grande" São Paulo, quase chorando de tanto rir, com o rosto tomado de vermelho, era uma cena digna de Youtube.

Quando notou que o mais velho estava ao ponto do colapso parou, para que pudesse respirar e as consequências depois não fossem tão severas...Embora sempre tinha a opção de se esconder na varanda com Campinas na mão.

... Ou de um vídeo + 18...

Pois logo o fluminense se arrependeu completamente da brincadeira. Estando posicionado em cima do paulista, com suas pernas cercando as deles, seu rosto sufocado e rubro em busca de ar, sua respiração acelerada, seu peito que subia e descia sem medidas, seus cabelos já naturalmente bagunçados, estavam sem qualquer direção ou ordem.

E enquanto contemplava o que havia feito, a ultima canção do CD começou a entoar.

_" Meu bem você me dá__  
><em>_Água na boca__  
><em>_Hum! Rum!~"_

- R-rio o-oque vo-cê! – Tentava dizer o paulista ainda sem fôlego tendo a nuca comprimida pelo sofá ao sentir a boca do mais novo contra seu pescoço.

A visão era demais para sua cabeça, aquele cheiro asfixiante, essa voz entrecortada pela perda do fôlego.

Respirou fundo em seu cangote, o mordeu, o beijou, e seguiu baixando em direção a seu tó sentia em êxtase.

- Aaah M-me sol-ta! Idi-ota!

Passava a mão por sua cintura, quadril, sua coxa que junto a sua perna se movia insistentemente buscando acertar de qualquer forma o maldito fluminense.

Sua respiração já estava se tranquilizando das cócegas, mas se mantinha alterada pelos movimentos em seu corpo, soltou as mãos sem muita dificuldade e colérico dirigiu uma ao pescoço da ex-capital apertando-o, e detendo seus movimentos.

- Eu. Disse. Me. Solta – Disse entre os dentes, ainda ofegante.

A respiração do quase loiro também se mostrava descompassada e sua face ruborizada. Encarou os olhos cinzas á sua frente, irritados, questionadores.

Sua pele branquíssima... Tingida de vermelho, como era possível...

Soltou sua mão do agarre do mais alto, que o observou seus movimentos desconfiado e nervoso, mesmo que não estivesse vendo nada com clareza, socaria o ar mil vezes até achar o put* rosto carioca.

Era simples, assim que o mais novo pousasse essa mão em seu corpo novamente, teria sua localização exata, sufocaria esse pescoço até que implorasse perdão e quebraria alguns dedinhos, era verão, na alta temporada o Estado litorâneo não ia mesmo demorar muito para se recuperar, o importante era lhe causar muita dor, _now_.

Era como uma serpente se preparando para o abate, entrecerrava os olhos de forma ameaçadora que faria até mesmo Ceará pensar que não era uma boa ideia.

_"...De tanto imaginar__  
><em>_Imaginar!__  
><em>_Loucuras..."_

Então, qual foi sua reação ao sentir o toque não numa parte ultrajante de seu corpo, ou mesmo em alguma proximidade. Mas simplesmente sua bochecha direita. Franziu sua expressão ainda mais desconfiado, o que raios o fluminense pretendia com aquilo? Era só sua bochecha, não havia nada demais ali.

Mas Rio não via dessa forma... Eram tantas as vezes que nesse tempo que moraram juntos que observou o paulistano até que ele próprio caísse no sono... Essa pele tão branca...Como era possível?! Mesmo morando a escassos metros do mar, seguia tão pálida quanto antes... Fria como suas Serras de inverno, quente como seus próprios litorais... Tão pouco beijada pelo sol como sua capital de eternas chuvas incessantes. Esse era São Paulo, acariciava aquele rosto que por tantas vezes tivera vontade, mas que sabia que se ousasse, acordaria seu dono e teria estranhas explicações para dar...

Mas não havia o que explicar. Simplesmente aquela visão lhe fascinava. Poderia dizer que essa face parecia um busto de mármore muito mal feito.

Por que havia marcadas olheiras baixo seus olhos, um olhar cansado, porém firme, mais que tudo um rosto abatido de quem nunca parava. O contrario das geralmente perfeitas esculturais em mármore, que quando não, ao menos amenizavam a situação.

Por isso era fascinante, esse conjunto... Lhe caia bem, era tão próprio, tão seu... Poderia soar sem sal comparado aos tantos amores que teve em sua larga vida. Mas era diferente, e por ser tão diferente e acentuado, lhe fascina, lhe enlouquecia, desde quando encarava esses olhos frios, via esse rosto... E sentia-se tão perturbado por dentro?

Sua imperfeição lhe atraia bem mais que falsas perfeições que já conhecera, tocara...Sentira...E isso era simplesmente seu rosto, seus ombros...Maldição, mataria por poder ver como era o resto de seu corpo, em detalhes...

"_A gente faz amor__  
><em>_Por telepatia__  
><em>_Telepatia!..."_

Tão absorto estava em seus próprios devaneios por aquele corpo frente seu, que nem ao menos notará quando a mão que agarrava seu pescoço afrouxara pendendo quase a seu ombro, como o olhar do paulista entrecerrava-se devagar devido ao insistente e tão distinto toque em sua face... Não era atrevido, não era como se estivesse se divertindo com sua pessoa, não parecia um simples truque sujo... Sentia o rosto queimar...Parecia até... Ou...Ousaria até dizer que... Parecia até mesmo...

Um simples carinho.

_ " No chão, no mar, na lua__  
><em>_Na melodia__  
><em>_Mania de você"_

_**Era diferente**_... Não era como quando ele e Bah estavam sozinhos e a nordestina deixava que ele apoiasse sua cabeça em seu colo e lhe regalava um cafuné, também não parecia as sutis caricias que um dia trocou com o mineiro... Tampouco os de Paraná quando tentava cuidar de suas feridas na época das bandeiras, nem de longe parecia os torpes carinhos de seu pai...

Porém lembrava um pouco Sófia...

Mas ainda assim eram diferentes, era tão simples, mas parecia tão intenso... Lutava contra si mesmo para não fechar os olhos, lutar contra seu próprio corpo que abandonava seus planos e simplesmente se deixava levar...

Não podia se mostrar tão fraco...Mas..

_" Nada melhor__  
><em>_Do que não fazer nada__  
><em>_Só prá deitar__  
><em>_E rolar com você..."_

Seu corpo, no entanto, mandava tudo a merd*, suas pernas trazendo o corpo quente do litorâneo para mais perto, mais perto... Se isso era ser usado, não era realmente tão ruim.

Foi ai que perdeu completamente a cordura, praticamente obrigou o rosto do carioca a quase chocar com seu alento, este rapidamente aproveitara para mordiscar sua orelha, soprar dentro dela fazendo com que o paulistano arqueasse as costas com gosto.

_"Meu bem você me dá__  
><em>_Água na boca!"_

- P-put* música - Insistia em falar a razão do paulista, numa necessidade de culpar alguém.

Trousse uma vez mais o fluminense a sua frente pela gola de sua camiseta, chocando ambos os narizes num quase beijo esquimó, mas queriam mesmo era experimentar um bem beijo francês...

Quem sabe um grego.

Mas a coisa ficou russa...

TIIIIIIIIIIM

Isso porque a campainha tocou...

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIM

E de novo...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIM  
>E outra vez...<p>

Pobre Sr. Nicolas, ambos amaldiçoaram-no por não avisar que alguém estava subindo até o apartamento...

- Vai - Sentenciou o paulista empurrando o carioca que travou ao ser "trago de volta a terra" - Levanta essa bunda gorda de cima de mim e atende a porr* do caralh* da put* porta!

- A-ah... T-ta...- E saiu a grandes tropeços em direção a porta de entrada.

Quando este sumiu pela quina do pequeno corredor que levava a entrada, São Paulo respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos cansado, e sem conseguir evitar tocou pensativo o local que a tão pouco o mais novo lhe acariciara... Realmente não parecia que simplesmente estava... Notava-se tão... Sincero... O carioca não seria capaz de mentir a esse ponto...Seria?

...Talvez, afinal era impossível duvidar da agilidade e esperteza que possuía aquelas mãos, pensava enquanto reabotoava os últimos botões de sua camisa, que sinceramente não fazia ideia do momento que foram abertos.

Já na porta...

- Tô tão sozinho...Posso ficar aqui com você...? - Pedia numa voz até manhoso de irmão mais novo - Embora  
>fosse mais velho - o capixava.<p>

- Ah...

- ...Tem problema...? - Tornou a perguntar, com a mala de viagem escondida atrás de si.

E mesmo sem responder, o carioca por inércia deu um passo para o lado.

- ...Rio...Tem problema...? – Mais uma vez, porém já dentro do apartamento - Ah...Ola São...Paulo.  
>Franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver como o paulista tentava desentortar os aros de Campinas, que acabou pisando ao tentar se levantar, cabelo totalmente bagunçado e rosto ainda um tanto ruborizado.<br>- ... Eu...Atrapalhei alguma coisa...?

- N-não! Claro que não! - Disse o carioca forçando um sorriso.  
>- Você simplesmente não podia teer chegado em meelhor hoora - Quase cantarolou o paulistano com um sorriso macabro.<p>

- ...Certo... Eu vou embora - Pegou as malas e virou as costas.

- NÃAAAAO! FICA! - E logo sussurrou - Não me deixa aqui com ele!

- Eu. Ouvi. Isso.

- ... Aquele momento que bate um arrependimento...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- E então ele te ligou?

- Foi

- Devia de estar realmente desesperado...

Rio Grande do Sul e Bahia encontravam-se cerca do lago na parte dos fundos da casa do paranaense que os Estados haviam comemorado o natal passado. O mais novo sentado sob o assoalho de madeira, e a baiana sobre seu colo.

- Pareci qui num conseguió falar cum Rio, e nosso pai ainda devi di ta nu vôo... - Deu um sorbo na, para sua pessoa, estranho chá gaúcho - Pobre Brasílinha...

- Por que não á de ter mandado São Paulo, Rio, ou mesmo Paraná para o norte europeu como por general o faz? - Questionou o rio-grandense bebendo seu próprio chimarrão.

Ambos dirigiram o olhar para o paranaense, sentado em uma cadeira de balanço de madeira lendo, ou fingindo ler, enquanto observava como Santa Catarina se divertia na beira do lago com seu shortinhos curtos e top. Porém reparou os olhares e virou-se.

- ...Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Por que tu não foste até norte Europa em vez de Brasília? - Perguntou o mais alto, no que o de menos estatura fechou seu livro e suspirou - Creia que pela descendências eras tu que sempre irias a esses lados.

- Não conheço muito de Moscou - Respondeu simplesmente - Mas perguntei para nosso pai, afinal, nunca mandara Brasília a esse tipo de encontros em Europa... Dependendo da região íamos sempre nós, São Paulo, Rio na região sul, Pernambuco ou Ceará no verão... Por certo também achei raro ainda tratando-se de pleno inverno...

- Pázinho emprestou bastante roupa pra Capital Bah, fica tranquila - Juntou-se a Santa na conversa sentando-se perto do irmão e da cunhada.

- Ainda assim... É difícil competir com o frio russo

- ... Estou preocupada cum meu Brasílinha – Comentou a baiana com um semblante que bem expressava isso - ... Talvéz eu devessi di tê insistidu cum nosso pai...

- Paraná! Não preocupe ainda mais minha Prenda!

- Simplesmente sou realista e-

Afiou o olhar em direção ao irmão quando o mesmo optou em beijar a bela negra para 'tranquiliza-la' segundo ele, o rosto da mais velha virado sutilmente para trás, a mão dele sobre seu queixo, a pele de ambos constratando como o chocolate e leite.

- Own~ Que lindos~

- Vocês precisam MESMO fazer isso na nossa frente? - Espetou o paranaense encarando severo os dois assim que se separaram.

- Aii! Pázinho! Não seja ruim!

- Não sou ruim, sabem bem que sou contra essa relação, não sou obrigado a gostar, muito menos a ver.

- Os incomodados que se mudem - Retrucou o gaúcho trazendo a nordestina para mais perto.

- A casa é minha.

A baiana sorriu sutilmente com a expressão sem graça do namorado, e a catarinense abafou uma risadinha.

- Eres tão ruim Pázinho.

- Não sou! - Defendeu-se uma vez mais - Mas só pra constar, vocês vão dormir em quartos separados.

- O QUE?!Não é justo!

- HAHAHA! Pázinho maal!

- Pur mim tudu bem Chamego - Comentou tranquilamente a ex-capital - Ele é o donu da casa, eli decide.

- Obrigado pela compreensão Bahia

O Rio-grandense do sul, porém mostrou a língua infantilmente ao legitimo irmão mais velho quando ele voltou-se uma vez mais a seu livro.

- Eu vi isso - Desviou a atenção uma vez mais quando a Santa voltou ao lago - Quartos. Separados. E ponto final, se insistir você vai dormir no sofá e ela no seu quarto.

- Paulista... - 'Ofendeu' o gaúcho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- ...Por que...? - Questionava o pequeno moreno de aparência de não mais que catorze anos  
><em>_  
><em>_Lembrava bem de sua própria expressão, como via com dor o paulistano fazendo as malas, para ficar longe por sabe-se lá quanto tempo...  
><em>_  
><em>_O paulista, naquela época ainda nos reflexos do bandeirismo parou o que fazia para ver o jovem que criará atrás de si.  
><em>_  
><em>_- ... Fazes pouco tempo que expliquei-te Minas... E há muito já o sabe...__  
><em>_  
>- Vás á vê essi...Rio agora qui é capital, eu sei... - Repetiu desgostoso - Mas por quê o têns qui o fazê! - Alegou.<br>__  
><em>_São Paulo suspirou, fechando sua mala.  
><em>_  
><em>_- É exatamente por isso Minas...É exatamente por isso - Observou triste a vista de uma janela próxima. – Por nossa causa está nesta posição agora. Deve de estar a enlouquecer com isso de ser capital...Vou-me antes que o faça, é melhor que não esteja sozinho.  
><em>_  
><em>_- Mas pur quê ocê... - Tornou a resmungar o pequeno - ... Eu não possu di ir...?__  
><em>_  
>- Tens que ajudar Curitiba a cuidar de Mato Grosso, já o disse - Voltou a dizer terminando de juntar suas coisas - Você já é uma capitania, podes fazê-lo.<br>__  
><em>_- ... Ele é mais importanti...? - Apelou, no que outro garoto que, no entanto erroneamente parecia mas jovem,Curitiba, futuramente Paraná, que observava a conversa lhe lançasse um olhar de desaprovação - ... Que nós...?__  
><em>_  
><em>_- Claro que não - Acrescentou logo São Paulo bagunçando os cabelos do mineiro - Apenas... Diferentes..._

Ser capita era difícil, alegava... Ele podia estar instável, alegava... Ao menos agora conseguia entender o que o paulista queria dizer com isso, e o quão difícil tudo deve ter sido... Agora...

Voltou á ver Brasília, que o fizera lembrar dessas coisas, este se encontrava deitado na cama e somente a pouco conseguira conciliar o sono e descansar...

Fazia quase meia hora que começara a dormir de verdade, embora seu corpo ainda não parara de tremer ligeiramente... E pouco mais de quinze minutos que Brasil chegará, segundo Uruguai, depois dele e Argentina quase terem derrubado o avião...

Olhou uma vez mais á atual capital, e dela para a porta da pequena sala separada que possuía aquele quarto... Seu Pai e, por algum motivo Uruguai, seguiam ali conversando... Provavelmente sobre o estado do Brasiliense...

Tornou a suspirar, os deveres de capital...

_"Claro que não... Apenas diferentes"_

Morderá o lábio inferior sem notar. Nunca viu Rio assim... Sempre se mostrou instável, e até bem severo, a todos os outros Estados... Mas com São Paulo provavelmente em alguns instantes...

_"... Apenas diferente..."_

...Ele sempre fora diferente... Seguia sendo ele mesmo apesar de tudo que um dia carregava, e talvez por isso Sampa...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Culpar-se não vai adiantar em nada Brasil...

- Eu sou uma pai horríiivel! – Repetia pela centésima vez o brasileiro com uma almofada contra o rosto.

- Brasil...

- Sabe... - Interrompeu destapando o rosto - ... Eu sei que ele não é mais criança... Mas eu sempre...Meio que tentei poupa-lo disso...Mas cheguei a um momento que...Não da mais pra explicar pra tudo quanto é gringo que Rio não é mais minha capital... Ou mesmo que São Paulo nunca foi... Devido a essa crise toda, eu preciso de uma capital do meu lado pra aguentar todas essas situações tensas... Acho que por tentar poupa-lo demais eu só piorei tudo...

- ... Você acha que ele ...Não é capaz..?

- É claro que eu confio nele! - Exclamou com tanta força que assustou o uruguaio - Mas eu tentei... Protegê-lo de tudo que não pude fazê-lo por meus Estados mais velhos...

- É compreensível Bra... Mas... Agora ele precisa de mais tempo... Foi tudo muito repentino...

- ...Eu sou um idiota...Nunca faço nada certo... Por isso meu povo me odeia! – Dramatizava.

- Vaaamos! - Insistiu uma vez mais o sulista americano colocando ambas as mãos sobre os ombros do mais alto, para que prestasse bem atenção ao que dizia - Eu vou pedir pra minha Capital acompanhar os seus... Assim ele não se sentira tão nervoso... Você só criticar-se não resolverá nada...

Brasil agora lhe encarava diretamente em seus olhos, o que só fazia que o hispânico se envergonhar e desviasse sutilmente o olhar enquanto seguia falando.

- ...E-e... Q-quem sabe encontremos uma outra capital q-que ajude também...S-sabe, que ele se identifi-fique...

- Sabe Seb... Nunca tinha reparado como seus olhos brilham também

- E...Ah... - As palavras simplesmente morreram na garganta do jovem loiro que ficou ainda mais vermelho, se possível, ainda mais quando Brasil começou a se aproximar

- ... É difícil encontrar algo assim... Afinal ele é a única capital planejada deste século... – E seguia aproximando-se no pequeno sofá que estavam ao tempo que o uruguaio apenas se afastava nervoso - ... E não é um... Estado.

Chegou ao ponto que Uruguai estava praticamente deitado no sofá, com o brasileiro em cima.

- B-b-b-bem – tentava falar o mais baixo

- Você cheira a mate... – Quase que sussurrou o antigo reino aproximando ambas as respirações, colando a mão sob o queixo do menor.

- Bra-Brasil... – Começou a fechar os olhos, seu coração totalmente descontrolado, finalmente poderia...

Repentinamente o brasileiro se espantou, e tornou a sentar-se mostrando-se sem graça.

- M-me desculpe Sebs! Eu...Não sei o que deu em mim! – Tampou a própria boca lançando um olhar de desculpas ao amigo, que logo, no entanto, tornou-se um olhar lascivo.

De fato... Já havia reparado que ultimamente... O brasileiro andava muito estranho... Até mais do que o normal...

E teve esta confirmação totalmente concretizada quando sentiu a mão do maior em suas costas o trazendo para mais perto...Mais perto...

- Eu não sei... Sinto... Um vazio muito estranho... –Com a mão que antes tapava sua boca tomou uma das mãos do sul-americano e pós sobre seu peito. - Bem...Aqui...

- Eu ...Posso ajudar – Sussurrou com a respiração entrecortada – Q-quando qui...ser..

- Então...—E voltou a se afastar – Acha que pode ser algo no meu pulmão?!

- ...

- Sebs...?

- Colicençâ – Ouviram a porta abrindo e dela saiu o mineiro. - ... Brasília já dormiu...

- Ah! Que bom! Eu estava realmente preocupado! Ao menos assim ele descansa um pouco, não é Uruguai?

- ... – O mesmo não respondeu, estando de olhos fechados e apertando ambas as mãos com força. Muita força.

- ... Intão... Eu vô i durmî também...

- Ah, certo, muito obrigado Minas! Amanhã conversamos com mais calma... Eu só vou pegar umas coisas e- O som da porta abrindo, e ligeiro "Buenas noches" e o sul-americano foi embora -... O que será que deu nele...

Do lado de fora, a três quartos de distancia...

- Tem que deixar de ser um put* cul*ón! Tu y Brasil! Quase nós fizeram cair por uma put* discussão estúpida! – Alegava Chile apontando o dedo acusatório para Argentina.

- Tche! A culpa foi do idiota! Definitivamente eu faria uma copa mil vezes melhores que ele! Da mesma forma o meu time é o melhor de todos! O mundo sabe disso! E ele anda todo estranho ultimamente, e sabe da minha situação Manu! Não tenho mais paciência pra aguentar esse chiquillo!

- ISSO NÂO È MOTIVO PARA QUASE DERRUBAREM O AVIÃO!

- El tipo que anda estressadinho e bipolar y La culpa es mia?!

- TUYA Y DEL GRAN HIJO DE-

- PUT*! GRAN CABRÓ* HIJO DE PUT*! – Vinha quase berrando Uruguai antes de abrir e fechar a porta de seu respectivo quarto com violência.

- ... Qué pasa con mi primo?

- LOCOS! Todos! Unos locos! – Exclamou o chileno indo para seu próprio quarto e fechando a porta – Ya me harté (fartei)de todo esto! ESTOY HARTO! (farto)

- Espérame Manu! No cierrela puerta! Déjame entrar! Maaanuuu~ Tu no puedes hartarte de mi hermosa(bela) presencia! Maaaaaanuuuuu!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Um suspiro, seguido de outro, e logo mais um, seguindo a encarar o cofre de seu apartamento.

- Qual é o problema dele?! - Questionou Espírito Santo indo até a cozinha onde o paulista preparava um café mal-humorado.

Era engraçado fazer esses questionamentos frente a frente com o mais velho... Desde a "caça aos fantasmas", o paulistano começou a vê-lo... Embora nunca se lembrasse de seu nome, chamando-o apenas de "baixinho" ou "pequeno"... Ora, mas já era um grande avanço.

Sampa bufou irritado, lançando um feio olhar para a parede do cômodo, como se fosse capaz de atingir o carioca.

- Eu não sei. E nem sei mais o que fazer.

- Então você se preocupa.

O mais novo ergueu as sobrancelhas inquisitivo, no que a expressão de mau humor do ex-bandeirante apenas se intensificou.

- Claro que não! – Exclamou bebendo seu café com raiva – Só comentei!

- Então por que não côa o café...? Não sabia que você o tomava assim... Ainda com o pó.

- ... Posso tomar – Desconversou mais como o olhar não cessou – OK! Ta bom, ta bom! Eu me preocupo! Satisfeito!?

O paulistano pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se na pequena mesa da cozinha suspirando, o capixaba se surpreendeu. Sampa costumava ser tão discreto com suas preocupações... Embora ele, que nunca era visto pelo paulista, sabia de muita coisa, ainda se impressionava com esta demonstração tão clara de zelo.

E isso só se intensificava com a gesticulação do ex-barão que apoiou o rosto entre as mãos suspirando.

- O idiota sempre foi um livro aberto, não era difícil imaginar o que estava pensando, ou mesmo impedir que fizesse alguma merd*

- É isso é verdade – Concordou imediatamente o capixaba – Isso quando ele não berra qual o problema.

- Então!

Ainda na sala o carioca tinha a impressão que sua orelha estava esquentando... Mas ignorou

- Então... – Repetiu o paulista, dessa vez mais lento... Além da preocupação que era evidente por mais que tentasse esconder... Parecia também... Triste? – Agora não diz nada... Já tentei alegra-lo e... Não saiu exatamente como eu esperava.

Espi não pode deixar de sorrir... A relação desses dois era realmente fascinante, e não por isso menos estranha.

- Não gosto de vê-lo triste...

- Como...?

- Nunca gostei...- Simplesmente seguiu falando, como se falasse mais para si do que para o outro. Talvez até tinha se esquecido de sua presença - E nunca vou gostar... Isso costuma ser seguido de...Algo péssimo.

- ...

- Quando enfim pensei termos um tempo de paz... - Suspirou passando a mão pelos cabelos, parecia exausto...

- ... Acho que... Rio só precisa de algum...Tempo... Vou tentar falar com ele.

- ... Mais tempo... E se eu estiver cansado de esperar...? – Sussurrou tão baixo que o capixaba não conseguiu ouvir. Levantou-se - ... Vá então... Estou cansado. Irei me deitar...

- ... Mas ainda é de tarde...

- Tente falar com ele – Disse num tom estranho... Não parecia ciúmes, ou mesmo raiva...Parecia...

_Frustração._

- Talvez consiga alguma coisa... Ao ver para mim ele não fala mais... Nada.

E dito isso saiu, deixando o café para trás e lançando um último olhar irritado ao carioca, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

Espírito Santo coou o café, e servindo-se de uma xícara adiantou-se até a sala, onde o fluminense seguia quase na mesma posição que o deixaram...

Com o rosto sob o queixo, olhar perdido, em direção a seu cofre...Ora ou outra suspirando distraído.

- ...Rio...?

- Hmmm?

- ...Você esta bem...?

- ... Não sei.

- ... Hã... – Aproximou-se e sentou-se ao lado do irmão mais novo - ... Quer me contar alguma coisa...?

- ... Não...

- ... Mesmo q-

- Espi...

- ...Que sej-... Oi!

- ... Se tu estivesse entre fazer algo que... Deseja muito, e algo que acha certo... O que tu faria...?

- A-ah – Surpreendeu-se – Depende...

- Do que?

- ... Do que está...Em jogo?

- ... Algo muito... Muito importante...

- ... Você não quer mesmo me dizer o que é...?

- ...O que tu faria? – Insistiu.

- B-bem... Assim você me coloca numa posição difícil... Hmmm.. Vejamos... - Põe a mão no queixo pensativo - Eu...Provavelmente faria o que desejo muito...Com cautela e caldo de galinha...Mas faria... A menos que o errado envolva algum assassinato! Eu sei que carrego uma arma mas eu-!

- ...Não envolve...

- Envolve Sampa...?

O carioca não respondeu.

- Então. Eu faria – Disse com convicção.

Rio não pareceu muito convencido de suas palavras, ainda assim se levantou, e foi em direção ao cofre que tinha na parede.

- ... Então...Eu vou te contar, e te mostrar um segredo... Que nunca contei a ninguém.

Nesse instante, o espírito-santense sentiu-se mal pelo paulistano, que se sentirá...Frustrado por que Rio simplesmente não lhe dizia o que estava acontecendo...

Mas talvez, pensou, nada falasse não por que o paulistano não lhe inspira mais confiança... E sim...

Não poderia falar o problema para o paulista, por que o paulista era o problema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apesar do calor, os ventos seguiam incessantes como sempre o foram naquela região, a tarde caia rapidamente dando lugar a noite. Pernambuco encontrava-se sentado sob uma rede dividindo com a irmã Paraíba, enquanto ambos observavam Ceará correr de um lado a outro do recinto.

- ...As vezes achu q Ceará tem isso de "workaholiqui" também...

- Si eli fizesse uma coisa pur vez acho que seria mais ...Fácil... - Comentou a jovem vendo como o cearense sumia e voltava - Tipo aquela vez qui eli tava fázéndu o jantar, atendendo o telefone, lavando a roupa, costurandu, e borbandu uma toalha...

- ... Verdade...

- É o homem que toda muíé pediu á Deus.

- ...Hmmm - O pernambucano não pareceu muito contente pelo comentario

- Ou todo homem né

- Não comece... - Ameaçou o mais velho entre os dentes.

- Hmmm, tudo bem, mas já é a quinta qui pedi ele pra saí hoji - Comentou apontando uma jovem morena que parara o menor pra falar alguma coisa

...E o pior, era um bela morena.

- ...E o que ti diz qui ela ta chamandu ele pra sair? - Perguntou falhando em mostrar indiferença, já que seguia ambos como uma águia com o olhar.  
>- Simples. Ele cozinha bem, limpa casa, costura, é ...- Dizia enumerando com os dedos- Bem, tenta ser engraçado, e não tem vício, é bonitoooo, e o qui mata. SOL-TE-RO. Precisu dizer mais?<p>

O mais alto lhe lançou um olhar mortal, que a paraibana simplesmente ignorou.

Encontrava-se num hotel a beira mar, por que Rio Grande do Norte que estava dividindo a casa com Ceará e Maranhão simplesmente desapareceu com as chaves da casa, e embora não tenham notado ainda com a maranhense também, deixando o cearense para fora, e Pernambuco tinha uns assuntos pra resolver na divisa.

E Paraíba?

- ... Ainda pur cima é bom di cama...

- Como cê sabe que ele é bom de cama?!

Como boa irmã mais nova só veio irritar.

- Comu sei? É só ve comu cê volta calmiiinhu, calmiinhu quando cês somem

- NÃO TEM NADA HAVER!

- Claaaru, e eu sóu a Rainha do Inglaterra.

- Se...Se ocê fosse homem eu já teria te socadu - Quase rangeu o nordestino fervendo em ira.

- Ter peitos e ser furada tem qui servir di alguma coisa - Disse simplesmente dando de ombros.

Pernambuco bateu a mão contra a testa. Era simplesmente inutil discutir com essa mulher... Esse era o grande mal e risco de ter uma jovem criada no meio de um bando de homens... Mas... Por que será que Alagoas não saiu assim...?

- Será qui vo-

Porém teve sua frase interrompida quando a dita puxou seu rosrto outra vez para a direção do cearense...  
>Estava beijando...Ou melhor, sendo beijado...<p>

Não demorou muito para se separarem, e a moça seguir se engraçando com o Estado, que apenas ria da situação e não parecia para nada irritado ou incomodado, mesmo estando a uma considerável distancia isso era notável, ou isso intuía o pernambucano.

- ...Não vai fazer nada...? - Perguntou sua irmã um tanto preocupada. Achou que o mais velho ia levantar e tentar cometer um homícidio, contra CE claro... E não simplesmente olhar a cena sem dizer nada -... Ta tudo bem...?

- ...Por que não estaria? - Disse seco, levantando-se e encarando a irmã de cabelos quase tão curtos quantos os seus - Ele é livre para fazé o quê quisér, cê mesmâ disse, ele é solteiro.

- Ei...Pe...

E ignorando o último, voltou para dentro do hotel.

Assim que notou estar sozinho, encostou as costas contra as paredes do corredor que lavavam aos primeiros quartos.

Era melhor assim, sempre dizia para si mesmo, uma mulher. Bonita, carinhosa... Alguém que não lhe fizesse mil machucados simplesmente por que tem um temperamento problemático...

Por que a seu próprio modo...Não queria que aquele sorriso estúpido saísse daquela boca nunca...  
>Isso tudo na teoria... Mas na pratica.<p>

- Peerna? Paraíba me pediu para te procurar... - O dito cujo apareceu repentinamento na entrada da recepção segurando um bolo de papeis - E eu já acabei aqui... Se quiser-

No momento seguinte, sem que tivesse tempo de dizer ou fazer alguma coisa, suas costas bateram contra a fria parede, e parte dos papeis em sua mão voaram com o impacto e ajuda do vento que entrava da portaria. Muito menos teve tempo de notar quando os lábios sedentos do pernambucano roubaram os seus, e exigiram passagem...

Passagem que logo foi concedida, sem paradas ou pedágios, abriu passagem confuso, mas com gosto. Ser beijado por quem ama sempre era um gosto, apesar de tudo...

Por que tudo isso era na teoria... Mas na prática... Simplesmente não suportava a ideia de ver o cearense nos braços de outro alguém... Por mais perfeita que a união pudesse parecer.

Beijava-o com força, com intensidade, como se tentasse eliminar qualquer vestigio ou recordação de outros lábios sobre aqueles, opacaria qualquer um... Por que não conseguiria ser diferente.

- P-pe... A-aqui não... - Quase gemeu ao sentir que seu pescoço também começava a ser atacado por simples capricho.

E ao notar alguns cochichos dos empregados, o pernambucano se afastou. E lhe custou muito não voltar a atacar o outro nordestino vendo-o com os cabelos bagunçados, lábios vermelhos...

- ...A-a que veiu issu? - Perguntou tentando se recompor.

O pernambucano abriu a boca para responder pelo menos três vezes, mas não conseguiu...

- E então...?

- Simplesmente me deu vontade - Mentiu como se nada, desviando o olhar.

Ceará suspirou conformado, agachando-se e recolhendo as folhas de seu trabalho.

- Olha Pe... Hoje eu não posso fica...Atendendu seus caprichos... Eu tenhu mesmu qui acabar issu antes qui os turistas comecem a chegá...Além du que...Não é nada pessoal, mas tenho também um encontro.

- Ah... - Se amaldiçoou eternamente por nesse instante a coisa mais inteligente que conseguiu dizer foi "ah"

- ... Eu não posso parar minha vida por causa di suas "vontades" - DIsse sério recolhendo a última folha - ... Boa noite Pernambuco...

E saiu... Simplesmente saiu...

- ... Pe? - Chamou a paraibana depois de pelo menos dez minutos que continuou parado naquele corredor, apoiado contra a parede - ...Ceará dissi que conseguiu falar com Rio Norte e foi embora... Aconteceu alguma coisa...?

- Sabe di uma coisa Paraíba.. - Comentou distante vendo como o céu escurecia ao fim do corredor - Eu já me ferri muitas vezes... Cum bala, pexeira e na mão... Eu nunca qui pensei que existisse de uma dor... Tão mais pior que todas essas...  
><strong><br>**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Respirar fundo... E soltar o ar... Respirar fundo...E soltar o ar... Respirar fundo e...

- SAIAM DA FRENTE! SAIAM DA FRENTE! HAYAKKUUU! - Um japonês afobado atravessou o corredor com tudo quase derrubando quem estava no caminho.

- ...E-e...Fundo R-respiro...Vou voltar pro quarto!- Tentou...

- Nem pensá - Segurou Minas Gerais um dos braços da capital

- Calma Brasília, Tokyo esta sempre correndo desesperado assim - Tranquilizou Montevidéu com um sorriso, literalmente, brilhante - Já estamos quase lá!

- Que barulhento são esses americanos...

- Ei você ouviu isso?

- Cuidado com o corredor sul europeu, parece que Madrid e Barcelona estão tentando se matar, de novo...

- Há, e nós americanos somos o problema?

- O que tem esse Reino de Espanha na cabeça pra mandar esses dois em reuniões?! Se um tenta a independência até hoje é lógico que não se dão bem!

- Isso foram tiros?

- Ah! De novo?!

- Alguém se habilita a separar os italianos?

- ...

- Obrigado por se oferecer Bruxelas

- HE?!

- Boa sorte "capital europeia" hehe

- Isso não é justo!

Um grupo de europeus passava do lado dos sul americanos, um ou outro, observou os únicos parados no corredor como se fossem os mais estranhos ali.

- E-eu...

- Estamus chamandu a atenção Brasília...

- Se a União Europeia esta saindo é por que ainda temos tempo... Ou por que começaram a brigar na sala de reuniões - Comentou a capital uruguaia como se falasse sobre o tempo - Melhor irmos dar uma olhada, com sorte não tem ninguém e pegamos os melhores lugares... - E logo acrescentou em tom baixo - E mais seguros...

- Disse algo?

- Nada de nada

- ... E-então fundo... R-respirar a fundo...

- Eu não sabia que o português tinha essas conjugações estranhas

- ...Num tem...

Seguiram então pelo corredor, quase arrastando a capital brasileira consigo.

- Hmm... Montevidéu - Chamou o mineiro -... Por acasu Lisboa também ta na riunião...?

- Hmmm... Acho que o vi e a Porto tentando separar Madrid mais cedo... Mas não tenho certeza...

- E-eles brigam tanto assim...? - Tentou fazer parte da conversa o brasiliense, embora não tivesse muita certeza de querer participar..

- Aaah sim, Madrid é bem briguento mesmo, apesar de ser um capital novinho.

- ...Novinho?! - Disse o mais novo um pouco esperançoso - Quantos anos?!

- Uns quinhentos e pouco... No recuerdo del todo bien...

- A-a-ah... No-novinho? - E sua esperança veio a baixo.

- Ah, pros europeus sim, sempre o chamam de "crío" (pivete) o algo así

- Alguém viu Londres?... Estranho... Ele não é de se atrasar...

- Deve estar tentando fugir de Paris... Ou tentando enforca-lo, Lorena estava tentando salva-lo

- Deve estar por ai com seus fantaaasmas, ou tentando dar vida a seu dinheiro e casar com ele!

- Amsterdã, como você é mau!

- M-mi-minas! - Chamou a capital com olhos lacrimosos, que em outra ocasião o mineiro teria achando fofo - N-nem São Paulo tem quinhentos e poucos a-nos...T-tem?

- 458...

Parecia estar prestes a perder a respiração...Outra vez.

Se para Sampa ele já era um piralho pros Europeus...

- M-Montevidéu! Pegue a bombinha no bolso dele!

- B-bombinha?! Que isso?

E esta é uma clara manifestação do sentido de inferioridade perante estrangeiros dos brasileiros, uma mal terrível.

Estavam apenas alguns passos da porta da sala de reuniões, e, no entanto, sentia seu perto doer, e tudo começar a rodar.

- Acalme-se - Ouviu uma terceira voz, e outra mão sobre seu ombro - Afastem-se dele! Muitas pessoas em cima é pior

- O que foi?!

- Tem um morrendo ali...

- Aposto 5 dólares que ele vai desmaiar

- Los Angeles! Poupe-nos de suas apostas compulsivas pelas menos agora!

- Este no es lo pequeño de los brasileños?

- Mejor llamar su Patria...

Alguns americanos começam a se amontoar também.

- N-n-não! - Tentava falar - Bra-Bra- N-não

- CALEM A BOCA IDIOTAS! ...Fique quieto - Disse a voz séria - Não fale, tente se acalmar, pense em algo que te tranquilize... E tente recobrar o ar aos poucos...

Tentou somente prestar atenção naquela voz... As pessoas ao seu redor mais pareciam vultos... Até mesmo aquele que tentava ajuda-lo parecia ter a cabeça amarela e verde... Parecia uma bandeira ambulante...

Mas mesmo nesse estado... Conseguia ver... Aquela luz... Um rosto iluminado... Literalmente iluminado... E tão bonito...

Não era a toa que parecia um anjo...

Coisas idiotas para se pensar quando não se esta respirando...

Porém aos poucos foi recuperando os sentidos, e a força das pernas, só então percebeu que Minas segurava suas costas o impedindo de cair, Montevidéu lhe observava preocupada ao lado de Buenos Aires e Santiago, e alguns outros vendo que 'não era nada', já entravam na sala.

- Está melhor garoto?

- Aaah, já acabou...?

- L-Los Angeles não diga isso!

- Quem é você?

- ... Ottawa...

- ...

- Capital...

- ...

- Do Canadá...

- ...

- ... Deixa pra lá... - Suspirou - Vamos entrar Amsterdã já esta ajudando ele.

- Aaah que chato - Reclamou o jovem de cabelos e pele levemente morena - Ter que vir no lugar do idiota do New York nessa reunião chatissiiima...E nem apostar posso!

E com a confusão de dissipando, as capitais e seus acompanhantes iam se adentrando a sala.

- Viciado em jogo

- Ninguém pediu sua opinião Ciudad do México

- N-não vão brigar não é?

- Quem é ele?

- Torronto

- N-na verdade...

- Que tem eu? Descupem a demora... Fui tentar achar Londres...

- Waaa! Dois Torrontos!

Aos poucos, e algumas tentativas inúteis de explicação depois, o número de "espectadores" caia drasticamente, depois de certificarem de não chamar Brasil, até mesmo Buenos Aires e Santiago entraram, deixando, porém a prima para trás.

- Verde! - Foi o primeiro que falou a capital brasileira ao notar de fato as coisas ao seu redor

Realmente, não estava vendo coisas... Havia um homem alto a sua frente, e por mais que lhe dissessem demoraria para acreditar que se tratava da representação mais importante depois do País.

Por que? Simples, verde, laranja... Tudo misturado em mexas no espetado cabelo loiro a sua frente, como também um cigarro apagado na boca, piercing na boca, um na sobrancelha, e três na orelha direita.

Dizer que Brasília estava fascinado séria pouco, mal tinha coragem de mostrar o próprio piercing que carregava na orelha... E tinha pesadelos só de pensar que algum Estado de seu país visse sua tatuagem...

Nunca pensou que uma capital pudesse se mostrar assim!

- ... Ele fala isso quando está bem...?

- Oía... Num sei té dizé...

- E-eu estou bem...O...Obrigado... - Agradeceu timidamente.

- Não foi nada, já me afoguei incontáveis vezes... Sei que essa sensação não é para nada engraçada - Acendeu seu cigarro num movimento que até lembrava São Paulo quando falava de um assunto que não lhe agradava - Você não me é estranho...Me lembra... Hmmm...É Brasil não é? Mas nem lembro de te ver numa dessas reuniões.

- Eu não... Venho muito... - Disse um pouco mais animado, ainda mais de lembrarem-se de onde era! Quer dizer, até de austríaco tinha sido chamado hoje...

- Aaah sim, acho que pros seus lados eu só vi o antigo meu território, a capital absolutista e o vendedor de flores - Disse sem dar muita importância.

Brasília ergueu as sobrancelhas confuso, até Minas lhe sussurrar um "Está falandu de Pernambuco, Rio e Sampa", ainda assim era estranho... E não tinha muita certeza de ser uma boa forma de serem lembrados.

- De qualquer forma, novato - Brasília franziu as sobrancelhas desgostoso com isso - Ignore o que os idiotas estão comentando, esses ataques são bem comuns por aqui

- Obrigado Amsterdã por ter nós ajudado... - Adiantou-se Montevidéu.

- Não fiz isso simplesmente por ele – Foi sincero dando de ombros - Mas tenho problemas de ar também, simplesmente sei como é. Mas se for ficar esperando ajuda de alguém por aqui, vão encontrar a morte mesmo sendo imortais...

"Deve ser por que você fuma" pensou o brasiliense vendo como o por muito mais velho tragava fundo outra vez seu cigarro.

Como se lê-se seus pensamentos, o holandês fez uma expressão de poucos amigos que de alguma forma lhe lembrou Pernambuco...

- Nós não adquirimos doenças por vícios ou trivialidades assim, se fosse, metade da Europa já teria perdido o fígado de Cirrose. - Tragou mais uma vez e soltou a baforada na cara do brasileiro que fez um gesto de descontentamento - Pode beber e fumar como um pirata, vai continuar na mesma

- ... Então eu ... Não entendi por que você disse que era comum...

- Aaah, mas não somos países, não somos perfeitos, somos sim suscetíveis a doenças, seja por grande "contagio" de nossa população, seja por motivos nervosos, esse é o mais comum, e o que dá mais dor de cabeça por aqui - Fumou uma vez mais.

Minas ouvia tudo com atenção, já tendo soltado o brasiliense, encontrava-se quieto, pensativo sobre alguma coisa. Já Montevidéu não parecia muito confortável com o assunto.

- Vamos Amisterdã... Ele não precisa saber dessas coisas...Não é? - Buscou apoio no mais novo

- ...Quer dizer que... - Brasília respirou fundo, tomando coragem de questionar - Eu não... Sou defeituoso...?

Tanto o mineiro quanto a Uruguaiana lhe olharam surpresos, no que o rosto do mais novo parecia ruborizar-se. Embora aos poucos se mostrava decidido.

E para o espanto dos três, a capital holandesa começou a rir.

- Q-qual é a graça?!

- Essa era sua preocupação?! - Comentou ainda com graça - Pois saiba que a seu ataque é um dos mais simples que já vi por aqui, falta de ar por nervosismo? Mal da pra considerar... As doenças nervosas que eu digo geralmente vem de más experiências, tipo traumas, acumulo de situações, estresse excessivo, essas coisas, diferente dos países, quando mais posição você tem, mais problemas, é assim que funciona.

A expressão de confusão do brasileiro pareceu irritar o holandês, ou talvez fosse apenas sua expressão normal.

- New York tem claustrofobia, desde o atentado de Setembro, é um inferno ter reuniões com ele no inverno, simplesmente não podemos fechar uma única janela! E se ele tem uma crise, puf, é quase uma guerra para acalma-lo, geralmente mandamos Londres tirar ele da sala até voltar ao normal, o que falando dele não é muita coisa.

Antes que pudesse comentar, o europeu seguiu.

- Algumas capitais da Europa ainda tem Síndrome do pânico, coisa da Segunda Guerra, Fobia do escuro... Ainda acho que isso vem dos ataques furtivos de Paris em Capitais desatentas com seus traseiros... – Este dado o assustou muito - Hmm... Tem umas coisas estranhas também... Estocombo tem Síndrome de Estocombo ás inversas por causa de Helsink... E por ai vai... Entendeu agora?

- Acho que sim...

- Por sermos a segunda mais importante personificação da nação, nós passamos por muitas coisas, e isso é o resultado - Deu de ombros - Embora até tenha cura, mas sem remédios, apenas o tempo mesmo. - Logo sorriu sinistramente - Não se preocupe você ainda vai ter muitas dessas para colecionar.

- Amsterdã!

- Só falo a verdade~

- Eli ta ficando nervosu de novu...

- Se tiver uma crise não vou ajudar, não sou babá de ninguém. Ainda por cima fui expulso de seu país, embora fosse óbvio que seria um chefe bem melhor que outros "pequeninos" da Europa.

- Ooooh Quem fala, o Sr. "Eu fui chutado de todos os países que tentei colonizar" - Chegou uma outra voz, pertencente a Madrid, junto com outros europeus, alguns com hematomas, e Barcelona amordaçado.

- Que moral tem um pivete que perdeu o domínio de todo um continente e foi peito de pano de chão por nós tem para dizer alguma coisa?

- Depois de muito tempos sob minhas mãos e EU NÃO SOU PIVETE!

- Agora a porr* ficou séria... - Comentou Brasília dando uns passos para trás

- É melhor entrarmos... - Juntou-se Minas

- També-

- E nem conseguiu ficar mais de sessenta anos como capital desses ai!

- E VOCÊ FICOU 20 ANOS!

- Aaah, saudade da época que todos obedeciam a mim... - Comentou Roma desgostoso cruzando os braços.

- Já eu me lembro quando o domínio era meu~ E o Vaticano fazia parte de nós! - Anunciou radiante Paris com seu cachecol pink piscando o olho para outro jovem do grupo - Não lembra~?

O dito Cidade do Vaticano pareceu ter uma ligeira ancia de vômito.

- Mas os ingleses logo te chutaram! Haha! E você fugiu que nem menininha!

- Você também foi chutado pelos ingleses!

- Com essa discussão de novo? - Comentou Bruxelas suspirando - Ainda bem que ninguém encontrou Londres então... Se não a briga seria bem pior...

- Todos sabem que eu fui o rei dos mares!

- Só se for rei das enchentes Sr. "Abaixo do nível do mar"

- CALE A SUA BOCA IDIOTA!

- Eu que era o rei dos mares!

- Que história a de ser essa de Rei dos mares...? - Ingressou outra voz, não tão alto como os demais, cabelos castanhos bagunçados até as orelhas, olhos verdes, parecia já ter seus trinta anos - Como podem de dizer besteiras como essas sem incluir o grande Reino dos mares que foi Portugal?

- ... Lisboa... - Comentou Minas, no que Brasília se virou ao homem também.

- Hum? – E logo ao avistar o mineiro, apesar dos inúmeros cachecóis e touca que usava, a capital portuguesa o reconheceu – Pois... Acaso são vocês o centro de toda esta confusão?!

- N-não! – Alegou Brasília, ao menos Lisboa conhecia... Embora nunca tivessem uma conversa decente – Nós só-

- ERES UM GRAN CABRÓN!

- E VOCÊ UM FALIDO E COVARDE!

- Repítelo!(Repita-o) – Disse ameaçante.

- Pobre e covarde – O fez, entre os dentes.

- SEGUREM- OS! – Berrou Bruxelas ao notar que ambos se adiantavam para uma briga.

- Vamos sair daqui! – Alegou Montevidéu, puxando a mão mais próxima, a de Minas – Antes que fechem as portas!

- Ah! C-certo! Brasília...! – Chamou o brasileiro do sudeste, no entanto, a capital havia se separado dos demais quando Roma se adiantou a tentar separa-los junto com um tremulo Vilnius.

- Não vai fazer nada? – Questionou Veneza aproximando-se de um dos gêmeos Berlin.

- Por que o faria? – Perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas o loiro.

- Ve... Meu papa sempre diz que o seu que interfere nessas ocasiões...

- Hmm...

- ISSO! DA UM GANCHO DE DIREITA NELE! HAHA! – Berrava o outro gêmeo Berlin imitando os golpes que eram proferidos.

- ... Assim que eu conseguir calar a boca dele...

Não demorou para Vilnius, capital da Lituânia, ser jogado contra a parede não muito distante de onde a capital planejada estava que no entanto aproveitou-se da baixa estatura para passar entre Roma e Madri, antes que o primeiro o socasse.

- Fechem logo as portas antes que esses loucos entrem aqui! – Alegava Viena de Áustria.

- Simplesmente não conseguem se controlar um segundo! – Exclamava Berna, da Suiça – Adiantando-se para fecha-las. – Ao invés de só falar me ajude com isso Viena!

No instante que as grandes portas de madeira começaram a fechar-se, Montevidéu entrou á tropeços arrastando o mineiro consigo e...

- Prima! Estás bien?

- ¡Que pasa?!

- Ainda bem que nó- E parou bruscamente ao notar que o fazendeiro tentava voltar à confusão, mas antes que perguntasse notou a falta – Brasília!

- Afastem-se sul americanos – Alegou um homem alto, de expressão sombria e olhos acinzentados – Esses europeus tem mesmo a audácia de cansar tumulto em minha casa outra vez...

- São uns idiotas, mas nem pense em entrar no escândalo – Adiantou-se outro homem de estatura mais baixa e cabelos castanhos claros, São Petersburgo – Não entendo essa sua necessidade de provocar os demais.

- Moscou, desculpa... Mas... – Chamou à uruguaia não muito segura de dirigir-lhe a palavra, ao tempo que o russo lançava uma expressão de poucos amigos a seu vizinho e por algum tempo capital – Um dos nossos ficou lá fora... E..

Antes que terminasse pode ouvir o som das portas se fechando atrás de si em um grande baque. E tanto seu rosto como o do brasileiro mostravam-se pálidos.

- Dizia...? – Incentivou Moscou vendo com graça o semblante dos dois, e ao mesmo tempo desafiando São Petersburgo.

- Estúpido! – Ouviram outra voz – Pretendias ficar a brigar acaso?!

- D-desculpa!

Os dois latinos viraram-se, e para grande alívio ali estava Brasília, acompanhado de Lisboa que segurava seu braço.

- Pois saiba que por melhor que te encontres seu país virarias pó numa briga frente a estes dois! - Alegava a capital portuguesa em reproche

Moscou comentou um leve "Está com sorte", voltando a seu lugar igual que Berna e Viena e seu irmão.

- Que Bueno! – E rapidamente Brasília foi envolvido num forte abraço por parte da uruguaia, ruborizando-se de imediato – Que susto! Gracias Lisboa...

O português resumiu-se num comprimento de cabeça em resposta, e logo se voltou uma vez mais a Minas Gerais que o observava atentamente.

- ... Não que me importe, só não queria ouvir mal dizerem que criei fracas colônias - Começou a capital portuguesa cruzando os braços.

- Hunf - Foi tudo que respondeu o mineiro erguendo as sobrancelhas com descaso.

- De qualquer forma... - Olhou ao redor, nenhuma outra capital ou acompanhante parecia realmente muito preocupado com o que acontecia do lado de fora da sala de reuniões. E voltou ao brasileiro - ... Que há entre vocês para enfim a de trazer a capital? Acaso Rio de Janeiro a cansado de brincar d-

Não terminou a frase realmente, devido a uma cadernada que levou na cabeça.

- Necessita molestá-los todo o tempo? Não me impressionas que não te apreciem – Se tratava de uma bela jovem de cabelos algo cacheados e olhos verdes. Porto.

- Como se fosse este o motivo - Alegou em baixa voz.

A portenha lhe lançou uma expressão zangada, o lisbonense apenas sorriu inocente.

- ... De todo modo, me estranhas que seja você a vir... - Repetiu encarando o mais novo dos brasileiros uma vez mais.

- Acho que... - O brasiliense então respirou fundo, levantou o rosto e encarou a ex-capital de seu país - Já está na hora de... Ser eu a frequentar essas reuniões, afinal... Eu sou a capital do meu país - Terminou com força, tentando não parecer grosseiro - Uma vez mais realmente muito obrigado pela ajuda.

Lisboa ergueu as sobrancelhas, igualmente que Porto, Minas sorriu. A capital hispânica apenas observava.

- Muito bem. Que seja então - Concluiu o mais velho dando-lhes as costas, junto com a 'meia-irmã'.

- Se seguires assim eles vão te odiar por sempre - Sussurrou a mulher - Poderias tentar fazer que nem Londres e...

- Não sei que bruxaria Londres usou. Mas eu não o farei. Que me odeiem por sempre, se assim querem.

- Por que você não falou nada com ele? - Questionou Brasília depois que os dois portugueses se afastaram.

- ... Ele corrige Sampa, Rio do Sul, Pará e mesmo Pernambuco falandu, num queru di ouvi reclamações do meu próprio jeitin de falá. Além du que eu nã-

- O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO FUCKING IDIOTAS? - Os três se sobressaltaram.

- Vamos sentar agora... - Adiantou-se a uruguaia

- Quem é esse?

- Acharam Londres...?

- Não é Washington... Se vocês virem o pai dele pensaria que ele é adotado...

- Por-

E antes que terminasse a frase a porta de entrada foi abaixo com a cabeça de Madrid, dando passo a um homem bem alto de cabelos castanhos e olhar extremamente severo, até mesmo a expressão de Sampa irritado parecia fichinha perto.

- E que estejam cientes que o próximo engraçadinho eu enterrarei na neve! SERÁ POSSÍVEL QUE VOCÊS NÃO CONSEGUEM SE REUNIR POR 5 MINUTOS SEM QUE...

- Lá vamos nós de novo - Resmungou Los Angeles se preparando para dormir entre os braços.

E assim foram duas horas de berros e broncas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- AAAAAAARGH! - Resmungou Brasília tacando-se na cama e fazendo-a chiar bem alto - Que chatisse...!

Minas Gerais riu por baixo fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si, eram nesses momentos que o brasiliense parecia realmente ter a idade que tinha.

- Hooras e hooras ouvindo sermão daquele gringo chato! Sorte teve Londres que desapareceu e não teve que passar por essa tortura! Ainda cinco horas de reunião, quatro barracos e nenhum lanchinho! Que absurdo! - Resmungava inflando as bochechas e apertando o travesseiro contra a cabeça.

E era nesses momentos que gostaria de saber onde Rio de Janeiro tinha escondido a câmera que ganhou no natal passado...

- ...Agora ao menus entendi o que nós passamus - Sorriu sentando-se aos pés da cama do mais novo - Quandu ocê começa cum suas prosas...

- Hmmm... - Destampou o rosto - ...Eu sou tão chato assim...?

- Vejamos... - E recebeu um olhar feio em troca - Haha, não é, ele te superou em muito na chatisse.

- ... Não sei se considero isso um elogio ou uma ofensa... - Resmungou cruzando de braços.

- Considere meiu termo.

- Hunf...

- Mas definitivamente você não berra tanto...- Recomeçou o mineiro - Embora... Rio teria sido um páreo duro...

O roqueiro voltou-se ao meio-irmão que observava as cortinas corridas sob a janela pensativo.

- ...Quer dizer que ele berrava muitooo?

- Há, muitás vezis eu pensei qui ele num sabia o que era "falá" principálmenti quandu a bronca era prá Sampa - Franziu as sobrancelhas em desgosto -... Pra chegá no nível de chatissé dele ocê ainda tem que chatéah muito Brasília..._Era absolutamente insuportável._

- Nossa... - Comentou sentando-se - Falando assim até parece que você o detestava...

Em resposta o mineiro sorriu, um sorriso vazio.

- Impressão...

TUM

Os dois se voltaram até a porta.

- BLOODY IDIOT! Disse-te que não saísse!

Os brasileiros levantaram-se, a curiosidade sendo mais forte, depois de se entreolharam e concordarem, abriram uma fresta na porta do quarto.

No meio do corredor havia dois loiros... Um com sobre-tudo até o chão, marrom, cabelos curtos quase brancos de tão claros, igualmente que pouco da sua pele visível, o outro tinha cabelos compridos até o ombro preso num rabo-de-cavalo, usava uma jaqueta de couro negro e...

- Que horror...

Era possível ver hematomas nas partes não ocultas pela roupa, e um pouco de sangue escorrendo de algumas feridas.

- ... Quando acordei você não estava mais lá... - Reclamava o ferido, seu sotaque logo alegava tratar-se de um estadunidense.

- Só fui comprar algo para comer...! - O outro, mais baixo, alegava encarando o segundo que se apoiava na parede.

- ... Não estava indo contar a Washigtom que estou aqui... Ia...?

- ...Eu...

- Quem são...? - Perguntou Brasília agachado no chão, enquanto o mais velho observava por cima.

- ... Achu que encontramos Londres...

O norte-americano encarou triste o europeu, fazendo reluzir seus olhos azuis perolados.

- E-eu... É o melhor para você!

- ... Você disse que estaria do meu lado sempre que eu precisasse... - Alegou de forma infantil - Você prometeu!

_" ... Minas, desculpe... Eu prometi que estaria com ele quando precisasse..."_

O brasileiro mordeu o lábio inferior com a lembrança.

- Eu sei, mas...

_" - Quando isso?!..._

_- ... Antes de você 'ser fundado'... Quando éramos pequenos..."_

- Quando eu era pequeno e me você me arrebatou de Amsterdã...Me deu um novo nome e... - Envolveu as mãos até as costas do inglês, que não estava muito distante - ... Prometeu-me...

_" - Isso faz muito tempu..._

_- Não sou tão velho!"_

- ... Acaso não lembra mais disso Old man?

- Idiota!... É claro que eu lembro!

- ...E reforçou sua promessa na-naquele...Setembro...

O europeu abraçou-o impedindo-o de escorregar ainda mais na parede

- ... Vamos pro quarto então... Você precisa descansar... Ainda está muito ferido...Não devia ter vindo até aqui

- Você devia ter ido atrás de mim então quando tudo começou - Inflou as bochechas.

- N-não vai me fazer ficar com peso na consciência! Não é como se eu pudesse parar a natureza - Alegou ruborizando-se - E sabe que eu sou a capital do meu país...E Ainda assim você já me fez perder a reunião...

- Pra mim você é..._**Diferente...**_

_"- ...Apenas diferentes..."_

- Para mim você não é só a capital do Inglaterra... Para mim você é meu grande Londres, a capital da qual me apaixonei~

"_...Diferentes..."_

- Vou dormir - Alegou repentinamente Minas Gerais, dando as costas para a cena justamente no momento que os lábios dos dois se encontraram e Brasília chiou nervoso um "Dois homens!" como uma criancinha vendo um beijo pela primeira vez, em seguida fechando a porta.

- Ah...E-eu também! - E saiu correndo pulando em sua cama envergonhando, se cobrindo de imediato.

- ..Ainda é uma criança Brasília... - Comentou por baixo o mineiro subindo a escada para seu próprio leito. - ...Amanhã cedu pegamos o vôo de volta...

- Não sou!...E Minas...Antes... Eu poderia te perguntar uma coisa...?

O mais velho que não prestava realmente muita atenção apenas concordou, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

- ... Você sabe se... Algum dos nossos... Possui alguma dessas...Coisas que Amsterdã disse...?

Minas suspirou pesadamente antes de responder.

-...Hmmm...Sampa tem pressão baixa...E...Na verdadi num sei se Rio tem alguma coisa...  
>-... Entendi...<p>

- Sobre as outras regiões...Eu também num sei. Mas, Brasília eu realmenti...Quero dormir, desculpa...

- Ah...Certo...Boa noite Minas...

Brasília então levantou-se para apagar a luz, lançando um último olhar ao mineiro que tinha coberto o rosto.  
>Suspirou, apagou e voltou para a cama... Ao menos amanhã, voltariam para casa.<p>

E antes de dormir no entanto, lembrou-se da última coisa que Montevidéu disse, tocando sua bochecha envergonhado.

"O mais importante é você saber, que apesar dos pesares, as capitais nunca estão sozinhas."

E ainda recebera um beijo na bochecha de despedida...!

E enfim pode dormir tranquilo, pensando nos problemáticos, porém seus, irmãos de região.

Nunca estão sozinhas...

Num quarto algo distante dali, as luzes seguiam a acessas.

-... Não entendo por que não tentas dar-se bem com eles - Insistia a portuguesa, sentada na beirada de uma cama de casal de um dos quarto destinados à Europa - Londres logras dar-se com os estadunidenses...

- Devo lembrar-te Porto, que Washingtom ainda o odeia.

A não tão jovem europeia cruzou os braços.

- Falo em sério Lisboa. - A capital portuguesa resmungou baixinho - Vamos! Fazes quase 200 anos! Até Madrid se da melhor com os hispânicos que ti! Devo recordar-te que Rio de Janeiro quase a sido a capital definitiva de-

- Já sei! - Exclamou assustando-a - ...Desculpa...Só... Argh, que queres que faça?! São Paulo me levava a loucura! E agora me desprezas, Rio de Janeiro me da por igual, e não passo de chistes aos demais...Não tenho mais idade para importar-me ou retardar algo assim...

E então, Porto envolveu suas mão no rosto de sua capital, assim o beijou em seus lábios.

Não demorou nem mesmo um segundo para que o mesmo corresponde-se, com fervor envolvendo a cintura da mediterrânea.

- ...Te amo - Admitiu a bela mulher assim que se separaram.

O Lisboeta entrecerrou os olhos, ainda envolvendo-a.

- ...Eu também - Admitiu

- E esta a de ser a maior prova de que cambias-te, ao tempo que todos os demais nós condenam por esta relação, mesmo a dizer-te que por ela causas a crise em nossa mãe, não lhe das ouvidos... Sabes que não é verdade, tens a cabeça aberta para fazê-lo...Diferente dos tempos da Colônia...

- Ainda assim...

- Nesses tempos difíceis o melhor serás que estarmos juntos - sentou-se na cama ao lado de seu amante - Não pensas assim...?

- Puf! - Exclamou deitando-se ainda de sapatos - Muito insistente, tratarei de pensar nisso, mais tarde.

A portenha riu baixinho, deitando-se também, porém retirando seus calçados.

- Me recordas-te... De algo que aconteceu uma vez com uma das então Capitanias de Brasil...

- O que serias? -Perguntou abraçando-o

- ... Uma vez que descobri que uma delas se havia enamorado de outra...

A europeia abriu um pouco os olhos franzindo a sobrancelha.

- E...Que fizeste...? - Embora não sabia se queria ouvir a resposta.

- Nada

Poro abriu bem os olhos.

- ...Como...?

- Nada fiz... Não foi realmente necessário, embora soube que a capitania há d éter espalhado o boato que um deles fora descoberto por mim e castigado, creio que para alerta-los das consequências do facto...

- Mas eu não entendo... Como que...Naquela época você...

- Hmm... - Fechou os olhos deixando-se levar pelos carinhos daquelas mãos - ... Penso que... Se ver fadado a apenas observar a pessoa que ama... Já é mais que um castigo...Na época eu não entendia bem... Mas agora...

- Lisboa... – Sussurrou tornando a beija-lo sutilmente - E...Que fim levou estas..Duas capitanias...?

Lisboa suspirou entreabrindo os olhos vendo o rosto de seu amor.

- ... Eu não sei, não tardaste a chegar à independência... E eu nunca voltei a questionar...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- COMO ASSIM NÃO VAMOS BUSCAR MINAS?! - Quase berrava Espírito Santo ao lado do irmão na cozinha do segundo - Ele finalmente vai chegar! Faz quase doois dias que estou esperando esse avião pousaar!

- Fale baixo - Respondeu o sem-moral para dizer que alguém grita - Eu não vou, você pode ir, num tô te impedindo

- Meu caro irmão, você já devia me conhecer bem o suficiente para saber que eu nunca vou conseguir chegar ao aeroporto

- Como não?! Fica numa ilha não tão longe daqui, não tem como errar

- Tsc, tsc - Deu batidinhas consoladoras no ombro do mais novo - Eu às vezes ainda erro o caminho da minha casa, isso resonde sua pergunta?

O carioca que até então fatiava uns files de peixes colocou os mesmos numa mistura com ovo antes de se voltar ao capixaba.

- Te chamo um taxi então

- Os motoristas nunca me vêem

- ...Te digo o ônibus...

- Vou pegar o errado

- ...Como tu...Ah, deixa pra lá - E foi até sua dispensa - Paciência então, Minas pega um taxi pra cá.  
>- Malvado - Resmungou cruzando os braços. -.. Isso tem algo haver com a dor de cabeça de Sampa...?<p>

- ...Acho que a pressão dele caiu..- Comentou ainda de costas mexendo em seus temperos - Ainda bem que ele me ouviu e foi se deitar um pouco...Geralmente ele não me escuta.

E esse era o ponto final da busca por seu mineiro, pensou dramaticamente Espi, se Sampa estava jururu, Santo nenhum tiraria o carioca daquele apê, nem mesmo ele.

- ... Ele tem estado meio mal assim desde que MInas foi para a reunião... - Disse num misto quase cômico de ciúmes e preocupação.

- ...Não que ele não tenha ficado preocupado com Minas, mas não creio que seja essa a razão do todo - Disse erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Que quer dizer?

- Provavelmente 50% é por sua causa.

- Minhas?! - Exaltou-se.

- É claro! Pare e pense... Ele já é estressado por natureza e por mais que ele tente fingir é impossível ele não se preocupar com você, mais a viagem de Minas, mais todo o trabalho, e ainda o fato de VOCÊ estar agindo estranho - Suspirou entrecerrando os olhos lembrando da conversa que tiveram - ... Você me contou o por que, mas para ele não...Ele continua sem saber de nada...

- E que continue assim - Alegou Rio de Janeiro sério.

- ...Já te garanti que não falarei nada...Ah! E some tudo isso ao calor de suas terras que ele não esta acostumado

O fluminense suspirou, devolvendo o decimo pote de tempero que lia a tampa ao armário.

- ...Entendi...- E seguiu num tom extremamente baixo que o maior não chegou a ouvir - ... Parece que no final das contas eu só faço mal pra ele...

- Eu já percebi qual é dele, finge ser indiferente a tudo, é só um jeito de esconder que se preocupa por tudo - Deu de ombros

- Aaaah, e desde quando você virou analista de paulistas? - Questionou irônico o carioca.

- Apenas estou juntando as situações que eu ouvi, e vi, isso e mais o que você me contou...Você definitivamente é especial pra ele~ - Riu maldoso.

- C-cala a boca! - Exaltou-se, ruborizando-se levemente - Somos apenas amigos, entendeu?! Agora fique quieto e me ajude a achar a droga do cominho!

- Você não sabe onde fica seus próprios temperos?! Que tipo de cozinheiro é você?!

- Tem noção de quanto tempo Sampa não me deixa cozinhar na minha própria cozinha? - Respondeu o fluminense erguendo as sobrancelhas, no que ES apenas riu, e foi ajudar.

- Idiota.

- TAAAAAAANTAAAAAA! TAAAAAAAAAAANTAAA FALTA!

Uma hora e meia haviam passado desde então, Minas Gerais a pouco mais de quinze minutos chegara de taxi e tinha entrado por aquela porta com o Sr. Nicolas que já havia ido embora, e desde então Espírito Santo abraçava com a doçura de um elefante o mineiro, com o rosto em seu peito numa cena quase francesa de cinema hollywoodiano.

- ...Já entendemos Espi, sério, tu ta começando a assustar..

- TAANTA FALTA!

- Também senti falta di ocê Santo- Comentava sem graça tentando retribuir o carinho.

- Brasília se deu bem na reunião? - Perguntou a ex-capital observando o cozimento de um risoto. - Entrou em pânico...? Queria ter ligado pra ele, mas Sampa insistiu que não era uma boa ideia, que só assim ele iria aprender.

- Hmmm... Ele fico nervoso sim...Até bastante...Máh Amsterdã nos ajudou...E Lisboa...

- Lisboa - Repetiu o carioca parecendo ligeiramente impressionado - Quem diria.

-...É, mas no final até que...Acabou tudo relativamenti bem...

- Que saaaudade~

- ...Aproveitamus um vôo com Escala aqui...Acho que a essa hora eli já devi di ta chegandu...Apropositu, obrigadu por me hospedar aqui hoje.

- Não é nada, mas tu vai ter que dormir no sofá, eu não tenho uma cama extra por aqui.

- Tudo bem, mas ondi Santo vai dormir

- Eu estou dormindo na cama com eles~~~

- O-oh...

- Sampa disse que eu sou compacto e que não tinha problema~ - Cantarolou feliz em algo que nem Minas nem Rio considerariam um elogio por parte de SP, mas não é como se nesses momentos arco-íris o capixaba fosse se importar - Mas se quiser eu divido o sofá com você~~

- Bem...

- Está decidido então!

- H-hã?!

- ...Qui barulho todo é essi... Nem me deixam tirar um ronco descente - São Paulo encostou no umbral da porta de chinelo, camisa meio aberta e amassada, uma calça dobrada até o joelho, sem óculos e o cabelo extremamente fora do lugar - Num sabem té o mínimo di respe-

E repentinamente deixou de coçar um dos olhos sonolento para tentar focar a figura do mineiro sentado do outro lado da mesa da cozinha, ao menos enxergava bem a distancia.

- IDIOTA! Por que não me avisou que Minas chegou?! - E mesmo sem esperar respostas saiu aos tropeços de volta ao quarto - Maldição! Onde está Campinas?!

- Sam... - Antes, porém que o mineiro tivesse chance de terminar de levantar, Rio de Janeiro já havia lavados as mãos as pressas e saído atrás do problemático amigo - ...Pa...

- Na cômoda, onde você sempre coloca! - Podiam ouvir a conversa vinda do quarto.

- E onde fica a cômo- Uaaaaah!

- Cuidado!

TUM

- Aiiii...

- Eu to bem! - Sou a voz paulista ao tempo que os outros dois do sudeste iam até lá para acudir. - Cai em algo macio.

- Eu não...Podia por favor... SAIR DE CIMA DE MIM?! - E o carioca...

- Aaaaah, é você...Então esse macio seria... Hoho

- TIRA A MÃO DAI! PEGUE A DROGA DO TEU ÓCULOS E VENHA ALMOÇAR!

- ...Almoçar...? Quem te deu o direito de cozinhar?!

- É a MINHA cozinha caramba! E tira a PORR* da mão!

- Melhor não entrarmos... - Comentou ES.

- ...É...Verdade...

Cinco minutos de berros depois, São Paulo estava devidamente arrumado procurando alguma coisa na cozinha, da qual havia expulsado o carioca, e o mineiro de brinde, os dois então encontravam-se na sala conversando sobre como fora a reunião internacional para Brasília, e por puro tédio, e por não ter participação no papo, Espi se arriscou cearámente a ver a arrumação da mesa pelo paulistano.

Não havia realmente muito o que fazer, toda a refeição já havia sido preparada, só faltava arrumar a mesa e servir, porém São Paulo seguia observando o que parecia uma garrafa de bebida.  
>A mesmo garrafa que viu Minas entregar para Sampa instantes antes de ser expulso da cozinha.<p>

- ...Vodka? - Comentou para si o capixaba, e se surpreendeu ao notar que o paulista se voltou a sua pessoa. Talvez nunca se acostuma-se a isso - Ah, desculpa, eu...

- Tudo bem , vem cá baixinho - Disse com um sinal com o dedo indicador - Quero ter certeza de uma coisa...  
>Um tanto, muito, inseguro, o espírito-santense se aproximou.<p>

- O...Que foi...?

- Você realmente, _**realmente**_- destacou a palavra - Ama o Mih...?

Os olhos do mais novo se arregalaram com a pergunta, era o último em sua mente que o paulista podia vir a perguntar. No entanto, não titubeou em responder.

- Com toda a certeza do mundo.

Sampa sorriu satisfeito, um que fez o menor sentir um calafrio na espinha.

- Então vou te contar meu plano...Isso não é só Vodka, é **A**vodka, a mais forte e alcoólica da Rússia - Dizia como se lê-se a embalagem, que parecia até mesmo grego pro menor - E isso - Disse apontando para uma travessa de gelo pegando um, com um brilho estranho - São gelos feitos de silicone...Mantém a bebida beem gelada, porém nunca da minha casa.

- Oh...E...?

- Vou fazer caipirinhas com isso...Mas esse gelo não vai quebrar em absolutamente nada o efeito da bebida, já que não derrete. E é isso que Minas e Rio vão beber essa noite, para mim e para você apenas copos com gelo normal. - Sorriu mais amplamente ao notar o brilho da compreensão no rosto do mais novo - Vão beber até nem mesmo lembrar seus nomes, ou o que fazem aqui, e então...

- E então!- Seguiu emocionado, com os olhos mais brilhantes que um farol.

- Acho que você entendeu - Colocou o indicador contra os lábios em sinal de silencio - Mas o que acontecer essa noite, ficará somente entre nós pequeno...


	32. 14ª Vinheta dos Estados

**Bem, trago pra vocês uma homenagem, e uma vinheta exceção. A mesma deveria vir depois do capítulo 17 "Coisas como Karaoke!", mas devido a correria e péssima net não consegui termina-lo ainda...**

**No entanto, não poderia deixar de publicar isso, espero que disfrutem e logo mais nos vemos no cap 17!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vinheta dos Estados<strong>

**17 ª Coisas de Humanos**

Foi repentino, isso diriam alguns.

Já estava na hora, isso diriam outros..

Muitos não diriam nada...

Mal faziam vinte e quatro horas que estavam em uma festa com karaokê, e tiveram a notícia. Para não chamar tanto a atenção os Estados haviam comparecido em pequenos grupos, e naquela ocasião esforçaram-se para não haver discussões...

- Ele será levado para sua casa – Dizia São Paulo puxando um cigarro do lado de fora do planalto – De manhã já estará lá.

- Ficará no Palácio da Cidade por enquanto... – Rio de Janeiro voltou-se ao mais velho – ...Brasília disse alguma coisa sobre querer ir?

Ambos observaram a fila que se formava para despedir-se pela última vez daquele que os reunira ali.

-... Creio que não, disse que não queria ficar entre seus amigos e família...É um idiota, se até mesmo seu próprio nome é em homenagem a ele...

- Não seja cruel – Criticou levantando-se do chão – Ele ainda deve estar assuntado.

- Não estou sendo – Tragou profundo seu cigarro – Mas que ele ainda tenha pouca idade, não muda o fato dele ser imortal, e ter que passar por esse tipo de situações, afinal... Morrer é algo... Tão humano.

- Animais também morrem

- Você me entendeu – Contradisse áspero –Essas coisas mundanas... Me faz pensar

- Brasília! – Ambos se viraram para ver como Goiás, seguida de Bahia e dos gêmeos seguiam o brasiliense.

- ...E-eu estou bem! Sério! – E apesar do que dizia seus olhos encontraram-se incrivelmente vermelhos e inchados - ...Só... Quero tomar um pouco de ar...

O capital sentia seu corpo doer, pelo tempo que ficara de pé, pelos vários abraços que recebera... O tratavam como se fosse a própria viúva... Até mesmo encontrara naquele lugar lotado Lucia e seu marido.

Tentou se afastar do grupo, sem ter notado a presença dos outros dois ali. Não demorou muito para parte saírem também os nordestinos, nortistas ao notarem a movimentação dos Estados do lado de fora, conversando uns com os outros independente de região, e logo os outros dois do Sudeste, e os três sulistas.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Por que saíram?

-... Brasília ta bem?

- Veja só... Parece que Brasília esta meio órfão hoje – Mas de um congelou ao ouvir a frase paulistana, e todas as conversas pararam instantaneamente – Bem vindo ao mundo dos Estados...

- SÃO PAULO! – Exclamou Goiás

- Tenhas ao menos uma vez na vida um pouco de coração! – Juntou-se Rio Grande do Sul.

- Isso foi muita maldade... – E Amazonas.

- Tém que sabé segurar sua língua ás vezes! – Rio Grande do Norte.

- ...Isso foi rude Sampa... – E até mesmo Minas.

A maioria resmungava alguma coisa também, Rio de Janeiro, Bahia e Paraná, no entanto, seguiam observando atentos o paulista. Brasília ainda seguia de costas para o mesmo, e ainda assim respondeu com voz tremida.

- E-eu sei...

- Mas em compensação, nesses quase quinhentos anos é uma das únicas vezes que vi todos do país se reunindo **por vontade própria, **por causa de uma capital. – Brasília voltou-se para ver o primogênito do país, mesmo com seu rosto ainda manchado de lagrimas – Na época de Bahia, éramos praticamente só sete, e a última incompetente capital não conseguiria reunir todos as capitanias-Estados nem por decreto do jeito que tinham medinho dele. Mas esses idiotas estão aqui por você, e tudo que precisou foi de uma tatuagem, um par de bebidas e um karaokê. Parabéns, agora definitivamente você tem uma família.

Brasília observou o mais velho de boca aberta, ao tempo que vários Estados reclamavam coisas como "QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE IDIOTA, IDIOTA?!". Paraná sorriu de lado com um "Nunca muda", ante de se adiantar com Santa Catarina a deter o gaúcho antes que pulasse no paulistano, Bahia apenas riu baixinho. A capital observou os Estados reunidos ali... De fato, não chamara ninguém, viera até ali apenas com Goiás que insistiu em vir, e os gêmeos... Mas ali estavam...

Sorriu, sem perceber que começara a chorar silenciosamente outra vez...

Provavelmente isso queria dizer Montevidéu quis dizer que uma capital nunca esta sozinha...

- Sa-iam. – Disse tétrico o carioca afastando apenas com a voz os Estados que queriam acertar as contas com São Paulo, dando um chute na costela do mesmo o fazendo cair no chão – O que tu quer dizer com "Última incompetente capital"?!

E a ex-capital começou a brigar com o mais velho, lavando a alma dos outros que queriam bater nele também.

- Entãao – Entrou no meio o sem senso de perigo, Ceará – Por que num vamos todos num restauranti comemorar?

- ... Comemorar a morte?! – Exaltou-se Rio Grande do Norte – O que évocê?! Um mexicano?!

- Não besta, a vida, e a família! E que quandu o mundo virar areazinha no céu tenhá mais um bom arquitetu prá refazer tudu depois!

Varias riram.

- Eu concordo – Concordou Pernambuco – É uma boa ideia

- Verdade!

- Vamos beber e ver tudo sem esquinas! HAHA! E depois podíamos comprá uma boa cachaça e deixar no túmulo do nosso arquitetú!

- ... Você tinha que estragar tudo...

- Que desrespeito!

- O que?! Que brasileiro não gosta de bebida?!

- Nessa você si superó

- Tche, lograras assim ser expulso do cemitério

- Que legal! Nunca fui expulso de um!

- Sabe Pará, e eu a pensar que você tinha problema...

- Ei!

- Então... – Recomeçou Brasília limpando os olhos – Vamos todos!

- Isso, vamos logo que os guardas já estão olhando feio pra cá...

- Vou ligar pra nosso pai ir com a gente

- Chamamos os Estados gringos também?

- Vamos todo mundo! Será melhor!

E assim os Estados foram saindo todos juntos, ou quase.

- Vocês não vão? – Perguntou Espírito Santo.

- Ficáremus para trás...

- Não vai se levantar? – Perguntou Rio de Janeiro que também ficou para trás com o paulista.

- Rio... – Comentou observando pensativo o horizonte - ... Você nunca... Desejou ser humano?

- A que vem essa pergunta?! – Exclamou, mas ao ver que o semblante do amigo não mudava, suspirou, estendendo a mão para ajuda-lo a levantar – Não, nunca.

- Por que? – Questionou uma vez mais sem toma-la – Ter um tempo definido... Ter uma vida mais... Fácil... Poder viver normalmente com os humanos, e partir com eles...

-Não diga besteira! Eu não preciso de uma vida fácil e... – Desviou o olhar um pouco sem graça -... Nunca tive interesse em partir com nenhum humano, por que... Os mais importantes da minha vida há também não humanos. E...I-isso te inclui idiota, então pare com essa história de morte, me entendeu?! – E ao ver a cara paulistana ergueu as sobrancelhas – Ei... Tu ta bem...?

- Own~~ Que bunitinho! A cara dele parece um tomate! Ta envergonhaado! – Provocou o capixaba

- N-não estou!

- E gaguejando – E Minas.

- N-NÃO ESTOU!

- Ei... Pega logo a minha mão, todos já foram embora...- Sorriu satisfeito – Vamos!

-Q-que?!

* * *

><p>Homenagem ao grande arquiteto brasileiro, o carioca Oscar Niemeyer, 1907-2012, 105 anos de pura arte!<p> 


	33. Cap 17º Coisas como Karaoke!

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FINALMENTE ACABEI! TT_TT**

**Céeeus! Trabalhei no natal, e não deu tempo no ano novo! Sinto muito gente! TT_TT**

Preciso U-R-G-E-N-T-E de um contato para que eu consiga agilizar a publicação da fic! Que entre com certa frequencia no msn ou face, help me pleease TT-TT

E um feliz natal e ótimo ano novo atrasado pra vocês!

Não farei um especial de natal, ou mesmo de ano novo... Me desculpem =/

**Maaas! As festas aconteceram! Hehe... No cap 18 vocês entenderam ;D**

**Pois é! A fic esta chegando ao final minha gente!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17 – Coisas como Karaoke!<strong>

- EU O MATO! DEFINITIVAMENTE O MAAATOOO!

- C-calma... R-respire até dez e conte...- Disse o capixaba nervoso, tentando se soltar do agarre do irmão mais novo – J-já disse que não sei de nada! Vocês foram pro quarto! Eu fiquei na sala! Não sei! Não seei!

No que Rio de Janeiro o soltou, o capixaba em um rápido movimento foi buscar proteção às costas do sofá.

- Maldito paulista! – Esbravejava o carioca – Como tem coragem?! Isso já é DEMAIS!

Bateu com considerável força em um dos braços do sofá, fazendo um buraco... A principio achou que estivesse talvez ainda bêbado ao ponto de destruir a própria casa... Mas depois, vendo aquele braço de madeira maciço e cheio de alguns hematomas na madeira, cogitou que extravasar a raiva fosse sua real função.

- Mas Rio...

- MAS NADA PUT* IRMÃO TRAIDOR! ISSO É COISA SUA TAMBÉM!

- M-mas eu fiz isso por amooor!

Levantou o rosto esperando um soco de verão, a pior época do ano para brigar com um turístico Estado litorâneo... Ou mesmo uma salva de palavrões, mas em vez disso Rio sorria... De uma forma um pouco assustadora.

- É ISSO! Espi, tu é um gênio!

-...Hã...?

Isso tudo por que tentou entrar sorrateiramente naquele apê enquanto achava que Rio ainda estava dormindo para buscar as roupas que o mineiro havia rasgado ontem a noite...

Estava tão acostumado a ser invisível que não cogitou a possibilidade de ser encontrado...

- É exatamente isso que vou fazer! – Sorriu, um sorriso que beirava o maníaco e fez o mais velho ter um arrepio na espinha – Vou mostrar pra ele... E vai se arrepender amargamente do put* dia que desafiou Rio de Janeiro! Que lhe fique bem claro que nessa área eu já sou professor!

- ... Eu não faço a menor ideia do que cê tá falando...

Mas quando o fluminense começou a rir sozinho psicoticamente, aproveitou para sumir do apartamento, enquanto resmungava para si mesmo por que raios não havia nascido numa região mais normal...

Como se existisse uma nesse país.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ... Então... Alguém quer expor mais alguma... Coisa...?

Brasília voltou-se preocupado para Goiás, que deu de ombro sem entender, e logo aproximou-se para cochichar em seu ouvido.

- O que houve enquanto eu estive fora? - Questionou a capital.

- Eu num séi, fio... Pelo menos entre mim i os gêmeos... Nada

Ambos se voltaram aos presentes na sala. Como sempre Pará e Amazonas trocavam olhares irritados e beliscões, nenhuma novidade...

Mas a situação começava a colocar-se muito estranha já na região nordeste.  
>Ceará não estava rindo, não estava brincando, não estava fazendo piadinha... Nem sequer sorria! Estava simplesmente quieto em seu lugar no seu bom e velho notebook azul que ganhara de Pernambuco a uns bons anos.<p>

E não era só isso que havia de se estranhar no nordeste...

Talvez pela aura negra que emanava do cearense, tanto Rio Grande do Norte, quanto Maranhão encontravam-se a uma... Digamos... Distancia segura, e o "comediante" parecia ser uma ilha afastada...

E não parava por ai, para desespero da capital, o resto da região também mostrava-se impactada.

Pernambuco observava o... Nada, com o olhar perdido e triste, quase como se dissessem que o verão havia sido cancelado, e uma ou outra hora soltava um suspiro desalentador.

Mesmo Bahia parecia incomodada com alguma coisa, não porque se mostrava nervosa ou algo assim... Mas não só não havia soltado um único bocejo, como fora a primeira a chegar, junto com São Paulo.

Falando nele... Este estava uma raridade, sorria e fora cortez e simpático mesmo com uma camareira do hotel que derrubou todo o seu café no chão... Até se ofereceu para ajuda-la!

... Na verdade a região inteira estava um caos, a pobre empregada só havia derramado tudo por que se assustou ao receber um olhar assassino do carioca após o paulista dizer-lhe que era uma jovem muito bonita...

Rio de Janeiro parecia a ponto de explodir a qualquer momento, estava irritado com tudo e todos. Até parecia que tinham trocado de lugar...

Outro ponto assustador era Minas... Estava com a cabeça baixa e não dissera uma única palavra desde que a reunião começou... Não se surpreenderia se começasse a chover sobre sua cabeça, levando-se em conta o negro que estava ao seu redor...

Brasília não viu Espírito Santo, que parecia absolutamente feliz, embora há algumas horas atrás tenha sido ameaçado... Agora estava quase a soluçar arco-íris...

A situação não melhorava nem mesmo na região sul...

Rio Grande do Sul encontrava-se com a expressão fechada, beirando a emburrada, e, do outro lado de Santa Catarina, Paraná se mostrava sério e reservado.

- Então... – Suspirou vendo os Estados que compunham seu país - ... Vamos dar... Uma pausa de quinze minutos e então retornaremos a-

E mesmo sem esperar que terminasse as unidades federativas foram levantando-se e saindo...

- ... A reunião...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Cé há di tér que dar um jéito! – Já do lado de fora da reunião, Rio Grande do Norte chegava junto com seu irmão mais velho fora das vistas dos demais – A culpa é tua, éntão résolvé! Eu já num suporto aquele céarencézinho! Pior ainda de mau humor!

- Novidade! Cê num gosta di ninguém! E como assim a culpa é minha!? – Exclamava Pernambuco de volta – E que pensa qui eu possu fazê?!

- Ah! Vamos! – O natalense passou a mão por seus cabelos negros que quase chegavam em 'V' ao seu ombro. – Essa mercadoria é sem nota! (Isso é desconfiável) Acha que eu sou besta criatura!? Tá mais qui claro qué cês tem!

O pernambucano começou a empalidecer, sem conseguir disfarçar.

- S-as... Ehem, e o que seria...?

- Cés brigam sempré pur mulhé! – O mais velho soltou um longo suspiro de alívio – Da prá notar! Sempré qué tem mulhé no meio cé ta brigando cum ele _**pur ela**_!

- Aaah, claro é por isso... Hehe – Desviou o rosto para ocultar sua expressão – Claro que sim...

- Eu sabia que tinha razão! Falei pra MA(Maranhão)! Eu sempre tenho – Mexeu sutilmente em seus cabelos - Então dá seu jéito! Ele de mau humor é... – Deu uma pausa dramática, no que seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou -... Assustador...

O ex-meio-capital voltou-se ao irmão erguendo as sobrancelhas inquisidor.

- Té digo! Uma criatura tava di olhando pra nós no aeroporto. Sei lá si num gostava dé nordestino, tava só dé mal humor ou nasceu cum aquela cara feia mesmo...

- I dai?

-… Nús atrasamus pur qué tivémus que déixar a criatura num pronto-socorro, e sair fugido antes que elé acordasse.

- Oooh... – Abriu os olhos surpreso.

- É sério PÉ!... Da seu jeito nisso... Vocês cum sangué du cangaço são muito imprevisíveis – Disse franzindo as sobrancelhas desgostoso – Nunca penséi qui diria isso, mas prefiro eli, e suas piadinhas insuportáveis, do que ter que dividir minha casa cum um assassino em poténcial... Eu acabaria cum essa criatura se tocasse de um dedo em minha Maranhão...

Pernambuco suspirou cansado, sentindo um aperto em seu peito... Como bem imaginava, Ceará perdera aquele sorriso bobo do rosto, e era tudo sua culpa... Se não fosse tão egoísta...

- ... Pera... Como assim "Minha Maranhão"? – Franziu o rosto ameaçante.

- A-ah! Minha irmã! Minha maniiinha! Haha… Claro! Témos que proteger nossas meninas... Não é...?

- Hmm… Certo... Eu vou tentar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-... Então... O que você acha da ideia Goiás...? – Questionou timidamente a capital ainda sentado em seu lugar.

- Fio, maravilhosa! – Sorriu, dando nem que fosse apenas um pouco mais de confiança ao mais novo – Vai dá um jeito no mau humor desse meu povo! Ocê pensô nissu tudo sozinhu?

-... B-bem… Eu achei que… Um pouco de distração ajudaria... – Sentiu o rosto ruborizar enquanto apertava os próprios dedos -... Estava pensando nisso desde saímos de Moscou... Eu hmmm... Não quero que pensem eternamente que sou um chato!

A goiana sorriu com graça. No final, essa era sua preocupação...

- ...Mesmo que... Sempre queiram me "tacar" uma bomba por ser a sede do governo... Quero mostrar que não sou isso que eles pensam!... Sem falar que os políticos na minha casa que eles tanto reclamam são representantes DELES que se reúnem nela – Resmungou o último inflando as bochechas.

- Fico feliz qui – Recomeçou a mais velha, bagunçando sutilmente seus cabelos – Está finalmente mostrar a elis o qui ocê realmenti é, e o qui realmenti pensa. Verá que sairá tudo bem fio!

O brasiliense sorriu de lado, reclamando e, ao mesmo tempo, aceitando o carinho.

- Vai mostrar pra elis tua tatuagem também...?

- B-b-bem... Isso...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Por que temos que ir a outro lugar? – Perguntava Espírito Santo seguindo como podia o paulista.

- Não sei, Brasília simplesmente resolveu isso, eu não entendo aquele piralho.

- Hmm...

-... Ei...

- O que?

-... Por que você está me seguindo?

Os dois mais velhos do sudeste encontravam-se quase na esquina da rua em que achava-se o hotel em que a reunião estava sendo realizada, procurando o novo endereço que a capital enviou por meio dos funcionários, à todos.

- Por que se eu for sozinho vou me perder...

-...

- Por que Minas está com vergonha de me olhar na cara, por enquanto...

-...

- E eu estou com medo do Rio...

- Aaah...

Um ou outro Estado também se encaminhava para o novo lugar. Uma distancia razoável atrás, suficiente para não serem escutados pela região de cima, Rio Grande do Sul e Paraná haviam voltado a discutir.

- Eu simplesmente não logro entender qual é teu problema com ela!

Santa Catarina observava perdida de um lado para o outro, sem saber exatamente o que fazer... Era extremamente difícil ver uma discussão entre seus irmãos... É mais, ver Paraná numa briga já era por si só absolutamente estranho para ela.

- Meu problema não é _com ela, _meu problema é _**você com ela**_. Eu sempre aceitei que você agisse como "o mais velho e experiente" da regeão, mas você bem sabe que na verdade é nosso caçula! Nem tem idade muito menos experiência para meter-te em um problema desses!

- Ela não é um problema! – Defendeu-se parando de frente para seu irmão mais velho, que, no entanto, era evidentemente bem mais baixo – Não sou criança tampouco! Tudo que eu já passei não prova-te isso?!

- Este é teu problema Reo Grande! – Exasperou-se franzindo as sobrancelhas – Depois de todos os confletos que viveu, te achas capaz de tudo! Te crês forte o suficiente para aguentar tudo! E não como Estado, como pessoa! – Segurou a gola do irmão mais velho com frustração, fazendo quase alcançar sua altura - Mas você simplesmente não faz ideia do sofrimento que é se envolver com outro Estado! Eu apenas estou tentando te poupar! SERÁ QUE ISSO NÃO ENTRA NA SUA BLOODY CABEÇA!?

Silêncio, no que os outros dois sulistas observavam-no coma boca aberta. A catarinense inclusive cobria sua boca com as mãos, nunca em sua larga vida ouvira Paraná, sempre tão quietinho e tímido, berrar dessa forma.

-... Está tudo bem Paraná? – Puderam ouvir Sampa a distancia, que também cessara os passos, ao conseguir ouvir o berro.

O paranaense, que mostrava a expressão ainda franzida e a respiração algo irregular, voltou-se para o antigo tutor num semblante que dizia claramente "Me desculpa" e "Esta tudo bem" e, embora um pouco relutante, São Paulo tornou a caminhar logo de um aceno de cabeça e um olhar feio lançado a Rio Grande do Sul.

-... O que eu quis dizer...

Seguiu mais baixo, notando que parte do Norte que agora também ia para o novo local cochichavam surpresos pela reação, e mesmo os escandalosos gêmeos do centro-oeste mostravam-se admirados, ainda no portal do hotel.

- Pázinho...

Respirou bem fundo, acalmando-se como podia, e voltou seu olhar uma vez mais ao irmão.

- Apenas peço que use a sua razão e pense na tolice que está fazendo, em prol de uma simples aventura.

E antes que o gaúcho tivesse tempo de contestar, Paraná tornou a andar, acelerando os passos.

- Tu falas como já o tivera experimentado, mas duvido que alguma vez ao menos tenha se apaixonado... – Espetou o caçula, sem ter realmente certeza que o mais velho ouvira ou não.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Bem vindos ao karaokê bar BRASIL NO UTA! Yookoso!

- Yo o que...?

-... Ela disse "bem vindos"

- Isso eu ouvi, mas e o ioko…

- É a mesma coisa

- Pará é todo de "A minha cultura isso", a "minha cultura aquilo", mas fala japonês.

- Pois saiba qu-

- Parem, parem, parem todos vocês! – Anunciou enfim Brasília, ao lado da jovem nissei, quando os últimos Estados entraram, Rio e Minas – Esta terminantemente proibido discussões entre Estados enquanto estivermos aqui!

-... Máh o que viemos fazer aqui...? – Questionou Sergipe observando ao redor.

- Não parece o local para uma réunião... – Seguiu Rio Grande do Norte -... Embora já ténhamos téntados fazé uma até na praia...

-... E uma porção de Sushi, por favor – Pedia Ceará, ignorando os demais, já sentado no balcão.

- Hunf – Faz a capital observando todos com soberba, estando finalmente mais alto que todos em cima de uma plataforma de bambu – Esta noite não haverá mais reunião! Em vez disso, acertei com nosso pai de resermos este lugar para nós para comemorar as boas coisas que aconteceram esse ano! E ao fim do mesmo!

Silencio…

-... Pode colocar bastante wasabi, eu aguentô.

- Ok. Quem é você e o que fez com Brasília?! – São Paulo foi o primeiro a opinar, e depois disso os murmúrios tornaram-se insuportáveis.

- Eu num esperava essa!

- Festa! Festaa! Hoje vamos bebe até cair! Haha!

- O que será que deu nele?

- Acha que o frio europeu afetou a cabeça dele...?

- Bebiiidaaa!

- Os ingleses fizeram macumba com ele, certeza…

- Um karaoke! Que legal!

- Karaoke significa orquestra vázia, em japonês

- Ah, cale a boca

- Rola uma caipirinha daquela bebida estranha de arroz?

- Tendo álcool eu tou dentro!

- Vamos fazer um campeonato de karaokê!

-... Eu quero ir embora...

- Miiiiiinaaaas~

- Um karaokê, heim... Hmmm faz tanto tempo que não canto em um

- Hunf, isso eu pagaria para ver. São Paulo em um Karaoke, deve de ser ótimo para rir!

- Bora lá então viado do lacinho! Eu te desafio!

-... Goiás... Eles não estão prestando atenção… - Quase choramingou Brasília para a jovem, que apenas riu – Qual a graça?!

- Ocê já disse o qui tinha qui dize fio, agora desce, senta e relaxe. Comu ocê disse, vamu nos divertir essa noite!

Ao tempo que a bagunça não tinha mais retorno, Pernambuco tentava se aproximar do cearense, mas cada vez que o mais novo notava ia para trás de algum pilar, ou mesmo de algum Estado mais alto, vendo até quando o ex-amante iria insistir em tentar acha-lo.

Rio de Janeiro sentou-se distante, também ignorando como o capixaba tentava arrastar um envergonhadíssimo mineiro ao karaokê, vendo como o paulistano discutia com certo gaúcho no fundo do bar.

-… Tu não perde por esperar paulista... – Disse o carioca sorrindo lascivamente para si mesmo.

- Vou ser bonzinho com você por que estou de bom humor, e não vou apostar nada, é absolutamente clara a sua derrota – Alardeava São Paulo já com um microfone em mãos.

- Hunf, se crês muito mais do que eres, paulista – Contradisse o sulista, tomando um também, ao tempo que a jovem que lhes deu as boas vindas se afastava devagar – Lavarei o chão contigo

- Pois deixa eu te dizer, marica, que na minha casa são realizados até dez campeonatos de karaokê por _final de semana_, isso apenas na minha capital – Rio Grande do Sul engoliu em seco – Se quiser vamos apostar, eu aceito, antes que eu te diga quantos desses eu já ganhei~

- Bem! Bem! Bem! Lembrem-se do que Brasília disse! Nada mais de discussões entre nós! – Meteu-se Santa Catarina afastando ambos. Agradeceu que ao menos assim o clima em sua região melhorasse um pouco. – E para ser imparcial eu escolho a música para vocês!

- E o que tem de imparcial nisso se você também é sulista?

- Mas eu adoooro ver meu irmão se ferrar

- SANTA!

- Haha, aceito então.

- E pra ser mais imparcial ainda!

- Acabou de dizer que queres que me ferre, acreditas mesmo que é imparcial?!

- Já achei! – Exclamou ignorando o irmão vendo a tabela de músicas - Vamos colocar uma em inglês pra aquecer! Viu como sou imparcial! Nem regionalismo vai ter!

- Não me convences e... – Os dois competidores vem à música aparecer no telão – E-essa...?!

- Está com mediiinho, gaúcho?

- Claro que não! Só é... Hmmm...

- Boa sorte! – Rio Grande se virou ao tempo que Santa e São Paulo configuravam o karaokê. Bahia lhe sorria – É tão boum vê os dois se divertindo juntos!

- Ah... – Como explicar para ela que não era realmente diversão...

E a primeira música começava.

- Come on, man, do not have all Day (Vamos cara, não tenho o dia todo)

- Oh, shut up!(cale a boca!)

- ATENÇÃO TODOOOOS! – Berrou a catarinense espantando os dois Estados – A NOITE DE KARAOKE'S VAI COMEÇAAAAAR! LIGUEM A CÂMERA DE SEUS CELULARES!

- SAAANTAAA!

- Hahahaha!

- Como é?! Karaokê?

- Vão mesmo cantar?!

- Essa eu quero veeer!

- Com vergoinha?

- C-claro que não!

- Então você pode começar~

- C-certo! - E o gaúcho deu um passo a frente, ao tempo que todos os Estados do País se voltavam ao palco.

- Com vocês, Rio Grande do Sul e São Paulo cantando "Viving la vida loca!"

- S-she's into superstition… Black c-cats and voodoo do-dolls (Ela está com superstições. Gatos pretos e bonecos vodu) – Tentava como podia não gaguejar.

- I feel a premonition, that girl's gonna make me fall~! – Sorriu com confiança provocando o mais novo - here we go! (Eu sinto uma premonição. Essa garota me fará cair. Aqui vamos nós!)

E o orgulho gaúcho tomou forma ante isso, não perderia. Mesmo a voz do paulista sendo mais forte, ele não se deixaria vencer.

- She's into new sensation

New kicks ain the candlelight!  
>(Ela está com sensações novas<p>

Novos chutes no candelabro!)

- She's got a new addiction

For every day and night  
>(Ela adquiriu um vício novo<p>

Para todo o dia e noite)

Os dois se entreolharam, desafiantes e confiantes, quase não havia espaço para o ego dos dois naquele baixo palco nesses instantes, e assim que uma atendente passou com a bandeja de algum licor que podia ser desde pinga até sake, ambos pegaram uma.

- She'll make you take your clothes off – Os dois entonaram juntos. - And go dancing in the rain! - Rio Grande só não esperava que Sampa jogasse a bebida contra a própria cabeça, ganhando gritinhos de apoio das meninas do País, até mesmo Bahia! -She'll make you live her crazy life! But she'll take away your pain! Like a bullet to your brain~!

(Ela o fará tirar suas roupas. E dançar na chuva! Ela lhe fará viver a vida louca dela! Mas ela vai tirar sua dor! Como uma bala no seu cérebro~!)

Upside inside out

Living la Vida Loca

She'll push and pull you down

Living la Vida Loca  
>(De cima ao avesso<p>

Vivendo "La Vida Loca"

Ela o empurrará e o puxará pra baixo

Vivendo "La Vida Loca")

- Os dois estão realmente se animando – Comentou Espírito Santo aproximando-se cauteloso do irmão mais novo – E as meninas também, o que deve ter de Estado com ciúmes agora...

Rio de Janeiro não respondeu, na verdade, não parecia nem sequer ter escutado, vendo com religiosa atenção como os dois disputavam um microfone central.

-... Ou mesmo Estados com água na boca...

Her lips are devil red

And her skins the color of moca

She will wear you out

Living la Vida Loca

Living la Vida Loca

Living la Vida Loca

(Os lábios dela são de um vermelho diabólico

E as peles dela da cor de mocha (café - morena)

Ela o usará

Vivendo "La Vida Loca"

Vivendo "La Vida Loca"

Vivendo "La Vida Loca")

-Vai láaa! Riiooo Grande seu gostooooso!

- SANTA!

- O que?! Estou motivando meu irmãozinho! ...- E o resto quase sussurrou -E quem sabe fazer Sampa sacar as roupas...

- SA-SANTA!

- O que?! Só vocês tem o direito de ver mulher pelada?! VAAAAMOOOS LÁAA! COM MAIS EMOÇÃO!

- Ai meu Pai... – Escondia o rosto entre as mãos vermelho rubi o pobre paraense.

- Ei, gaúcho! Agora vou te mostrar o que **É** espanhol! – Sorriu galante tomando o microfone do centro sob o olhar raivoso do mais novo.

- ¿Crees que eres el mejor en eso? – Espetou.

- Yo no lo creo. Yo soy.

E, ignorando a raiva de seu companheiro, aproximou bem a boca ao microfone quando o som se tornou mais baixo e quase misterioso, focando quase na saída do bar karaokê, onde o carioca estava sentado. O mesmo ergueu as sobrancelhas ao notar como o mais velho olhava diretamente em seus olhos.

- Me desperté en Nueva York… - Quase falava. Rouco, bem próximo do microfone - En un motel bueno y barato. _**Ella**_ tomó mi corazón y _**ella**_ tomó mi dinero

_**Ella**_ me dio una pastilla para dormir.

Os gritos e aplausos das meninas mais pareciam um amistoso Brasil X Argentina, com os jogadores molhados e suados, num dia de chuva, e vários homens presentes olhavam com ciúme latente para o palco quando o paulista desfez sua gravata e a jogou, no que, para desgosto dos gêmeos, foi Goiás que a tomou.

- Maldito provocador – Resmungava Rio de Janeiro, parecia tentar devorar o paulista com o olhar. Lambeu os lábios -... Desgraçadamente maldito...

Ao seguir da canção, incrivelmente os dois Estados no palco pareciam ter entrado em sincronia, quando, coincidência ou não, Bahia e Santa começaram a dar gritinhos de incentivo para os dois. Parte do impulso também vinha do ciúme, claro.

Sua namorada ter crescido e ser praticamente irmã de seu pior inimigo... Não é nada fácil.

Chegaram até a fazer a coreografia da canção, embora, em alguns momentos, mais pareciam movimentos de MMA, quando Sampa puxava o gaúcho para frente, e logo para baixo, e o contrario também era verdade. Embora fosse inegável elogiar a boa coordenação de ambos, no final das contas...

Upside inside out

Living la Vida Loca

She'll push and pull you down

Living la Vida Loca  
>(De cima ao avesso<p>

Vivendo "La Vida Loca"

Ela o empurrará e o puxará pra baixo

Vivendo "La Vida Loca")

E tais poses não podiam deixar de lembrar ao carioca um funk... Embora estivem muito distante disso, mas não é como se os pensamentos dele a essa altura realmente pudessem ser levados em conta...

Ao fim, tanto São Paulo quanto o sulista estavam sem gravata/lenço e com uns bons botões da camisa abertos. A apresentação fora um sucesso, e a vontade de cantar nascera em mais Estados.

Quando o paulista saiu enfim do palco sob uma salva de aplausos, abanando o rosto com a própria mão, deu uma rápida olhada ao redor, e ao encontrar seu objetivo sorriu soberbo e foi em sua direção.

- Quem será o próximo?

- Brasília!

- E-eu?!

- A ideia foi sua, capital!

- M-mas

- Bora lá capital! Solta o gogô!

- Como eu fui...?

- Meu maninho é tão sexy! Haha!

- A-ah... Obrigado, Santa...

- Ela tem razão – Sorriu Bahia, fazendo o gaúcho rir sem jeito.

Nisso, Paraná levantou de seu lugar sem dizer nada para ir ao balcão beber alguma coisa.

Já na saída do bar-karaokê...

- Tomando um ar ex-capital? – Chamou irônico São Paulo, apoiando uma das pernas contra a parede ao lado do velho amigo – Foi muita areia pro seu caminhão?~

- Imagina~ - Respondeu sorrindo de lado, Sampa franziu as sobrancelhas estranhado – Eu acho até pouco.

- Aé? – Afiou o olhar, e logo sentiu a mão do carioca envolver sua cintura.

- Preciso de muito mais do que esse simples "voyeurismozinho"...

- E quem disse que você pode? – Retrucou colocando a mão sobre a do outro, como se fosse afasta-la

- Quem disse que eu preciso...? – Respondeu ególatra com a respiração de ambos quase chocando.

O semblante do ex-bandeirante azedou-se com o último comentário, tomando com força a palma do mais novo e afastando bruscamente.

- Pois saiba que eu não sou uma dessas... Mulheres – Fez um ligeiro silêncio, mas Rio entendeu bem o adjetivo que queria empregar – Não pense que você pode me ter numa bandeja, quando lhe der na telha.

- Ora! Que irônico! – Rebateu também irritado – Tu anda me tratando _**exatamente**_dessa forma!

Nisso, o ex-barão sorriu frio.

- Não trate os outros como não gostaria de ser tratado, ex-capital. – Respondeu seco e saiu sem dizer mais nada, sem ouvir a exclamação estressada do vizinho.

- CARALH* - Quase berrou batendo contra uma parede e amassando-a. – Put* paulista! Mesmo quando me embebeda e faz sei lá o que ainda sai como se...! Como se...!

Esbravejou entre irritado e frustrado, voltando a apoiar as costas contra a parede.

-... Como se tivesse a put* razão... – Passou a mão sobre o rosto cansado. Cansado de tudo isso... Já não tinha mais certeza do que fazer.

E o pior era não conseguir fazer seu coração voltar a bater numa velocidade normal...

Já dentro do bar-karaokê, Goiás e Bahia haviam conseguido arrastar Brasília ao palco e, absolutamente vermelho, este tentava cantar. E elas faziam a segunda voz.

-N-não tenho Pa-paciência pra televisão  
>Eu não sou audiência para a solidão<br>Eu s-sou de ninguém  
>Eu sou de todo mundo<br>E todo mundo me quer bem...? – Cantou tremido quase como se perguntasse, recebendo a resposta em risos de mais de um presente - Eu sou de ninguém... Eu sou de todo mundo,  
>E todo mundo é meu também...!<p>

- Vai lá, Brasíliaa!

- Canta mais altooo! Mal da prá ouviir!

- Uuuuuuuh~ Uuuuh~

- J-já sei namorar  
>Já sei chutar a bola..<br>Agora só me falta ganhar!

Não tenho juízo  
>Se você quer a vida em jogo...<p>

Eu quero é ser feliz!

O contrario da maioria, Pernambuco não prestava realmente atenção à música, havia se sentado na bancada e pedido uma pinguinha, que de "inha" nada tinha. Nenhum sinal do cearense desde que a cantoria começou... Definitivamente o estava evitando, pois sabia que ele estava ali.

_**"Não ficarias ao lado de algo importante?"**_

_- Pernambuco... - Chamava um jovem de aparência de não mais que quatorze anos, seus olhos brilhavam, observando mais que maravilhado o céu daquela tarde - Mon Dieu! Já perdi a conta de vezes que choveu desde que chegamos! Esta região não te és incrível?  
><em>_  
><em>_O pernambucano, que aparentava ter uns dezessete, voltou-se para o mais novo, estava parado frente à porta da hospedagem em que se encontravam, e por seu estado encharcado, parecia que estava parado ali a umas boas horas.  
><em>_  
><em>_- Que pensas que fazes?! – Exclamou, puxando o menor pelo braço a um local coberto.  
><em>_  
><em>_O menino, que na época possuía olhos azuis bem escuros e cabelo de um castanho bem claro, seguiu sorrindo, como se a razão fosse das mais óbvias.__  
><em>_  
>- Te ouvi disseres ontem que tinhas receio de ficar só com a mudança de capital... Pensei que me havia esquecido, então eu vim lembrar-te. Jamais estarás só enquanto estiver aqui.<br>_  
>Isso já fazia mais de duzentos anos... E ainda assim lembrava-se com precisão. Naquele tempo, o jovem cearense fazia parte de sua capitania... Provavelmente havia dito tal coisa simplesmente por isso... Por serem a mesma região... Eram parte do mesmo pedaço de terra...<p>

Mas ainda assim lhe soou importante... Mesmo depois de ter perdido sua posição... Ver seu mundo virar de cabeça para baixo, mesmo depois que Paraíba, Rio Grande do Norte, Alagoas, e mesmo o cearense tivessem suas próprias terras... Seguiu sempre ao lado do menor, como se cobrasse dele esses dizeres...

E de uma desculpa para esconder a própria insegurança... Passou a uma grande amizade... E em algum momento do caminho, em amor.

A essa altura conseguia admitir para si mesmo... Mas...

Voltou a tomar atenção na música cantada por Brasília, o qual saia mais vermelho que uma maçã, quase no final da canção.

-... Sou um idiota...

Tô te querendo  
>Como ninguém<br>Tô te querendo  
>Como Deus quiser!<p>

Como a Capital parecia se recusar a voltar a subir no palco, no meio das briguinhas para ver quem seria o próximo, Sampa pareceu disposto a cantar mais uma vez. E mesmo a razoavelmente drástica mudança no estilo da música não pareceu intimida-lo. Na verdade, pareceu achar graça da canção escolhida por acaso.

Paraná apenas observou como Pernambuco saia de perto de onde se encontrava e como quase em seguida Ceará surgiu de baixo do balcão.

- Ãh... – Comentou surpreso.

- Você num me vio aqui – Disse somente, saindo e se perdendo no bar.

O paranaense seguiu observando o último lugar que conseguira ver o nordestino, antes de suspirar.

- Não sou mesmo o único que tem problemas na região aqui... – Suspirou.

Notou com vários Estados riram logo da aparição no painel da música que seria cantada pelo paulista, e quando este começou a interpreta-la.

- Se as meninas do Leblon (Do RJ)  
>Não olham mais pra mim...<br>Eu uso óculos~

Embora a plateia não percebesse, o mais velho cantava vendo diretamente, e com deboche e brincadeira, o carioca.

- E volta e meia  
>Eu entro com meu carro pela contramão<br>Eu tô sem óculos~

Embora não só o paranaense notou que o paulista parecia estar se divertindo por mais de um motivo ao estar cantando.

- Hmm... Começou a chover... – Notou, vendo como os funcionários fechavam as janelas às pressas.

- Eu ponho os óculos e vejo tudo bem~  
>Mas se eu to triste eu tiro os óculos...<br>Eu não vejo ninguém!

E então viu a cara fechada de Rio de Janeiro e entendeu o motivo.

"_**Às vezes... Eu queria que o tempo apagasse tudo..."**_

_- ... Papa...? - Chamava um pequeno jovem, com não mais que seus quinze anos, embora fosse bem mais velho -... Minas já dormiu..._

_Outro homem, que ao menos parecia ter dezoito anos, encontrava-se numa grande poltrona. Parecia cansado, e suas roupas denotavam um certo status para a época que vivia._

_- Muito bem... Obrigado..._

_- Papa... – Recomeçou o jovem loiro, aproximando-se cauteloso -... Eu não... Posso ajudar-te em nada...?_

_São Paulo sorriu, embora fosse um sorriso sem felicidade, e bagunçou de leve seus cabelos, tomando uma de suas mãos._

_-... Tudo bem, não precisa preocupar-se..._

_- Como poderia não preocupar-me... – Sussurrou, meio envergonhado, mas decidido._

_-... Eu apenas vou pagar o erro que cometi... – Disse num tom triste, sussurando mais para si mesmo que para a o outro. Embora, sabia que era impossível esconder tais coisas desse menino. Pegou com cuidado uma de suas mão, brincando sutilmente com aqueles dedos tão menores que os seus._

_-... Mas... - Respirou fundo -... E se... Não for mesmo um erro...?_

_-... Algo que fosse certo... Não me farias passar tudo isso.._.

E sob as risadas dos demais foi trago à realidade, junto com um palavrão saído da boca do fluminense não muito distante de onde ele mesmo estava sentado, ao tempo que a música terminava.

Eu decidi dizer que eu nunca fui o tal...  
>Era mais fácil se eu tentasse<br>fazer charme de intelectual~- Brincou arrumando os óculos, sacando o riso de mais alguns - Se eu te disser periga você não acreditar em mim! Eu não nasci de óculos! Eu não era assim nãaaao~

Por que você não olha pra mim? Ô ô  
>Me diz o que é que eu tenho de mal? Ô ô<p>

Paranaense suspirou cansado, pedindo uma dose de vodka. Irmãos... Só servem para dar problema na vida!

Por que você não olha pra mim?  
>Por trás dessa lente tem um cara legal!<p>

O paulistano mal desceu do palco e Rio Grande do Sul subiu no mesmo, vendo o mais velho num ritmo de competição. Sampa apenas deu de ombro, não parecendo nem minimamente interessado, e foi sentar-se na bancada ao lado de Rio de Janeiro. Cinco minutos depois disso, começaram a discutir.

Ao menos a bagunça já estava tão grande que era quase impossível escutar os dois.

Enquanto o gaúcho observava com um grande sorriso a música que iria cantar, Paraíba havia tramado com um garçom e finalmente encurralado Ceará.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... Quem te viu e quem ti vê... Meu mano Ceará, ex-cangaceiro, e uma das mais arretadas capitanias do império... Fugindo - Espetou a paraibana, colocando as mãos na cintura – Que vergonha...

O nordestino bufou entre cansado e irritado, voltando-se a sua irmã.

- Eu prefiru o termo "Evitando".

A paraibana bem sabia que por menos que isso o cearense já poderia dar uma boa coça no meio do estomago pro sujeito ficar esperto. PE sempre era o durão e nervoso, mas a experiência mostrava que, quando queria, o cearense poderia ser tão ou bem pior que o mais velho.

Mas, ao menos, por ser a "irmãzinha" levava vantagens e, por via das dúvidas, podia usar Rio Grande do Norte de saco de pancadas.

E no palco, o sulista começava com sua segunda rodada, porém em vez de olhar desafiante para o ex-bandeirante, voltou-se para Paraná.

- Faltava abandonar a velha escola...  
>Tomar o mundo feito coca-cola<br>Fazer da minha vida sempre  
>O meu passeio público...<p>

- Num me venha cum essa! – Colocou a jovem puxando o irmão para se sentar do seu lado. – Vai ficar assim mesmo na bagaceira?! (solteiro) você vai simplesmente pega o beco (ir embora) e pronto?!

- E ao mesmo tempo fazer dela  
>O meu caminho só...<br>Único!~

-... Eu estou cansado, tá certo? – Retrucou, até algo áspero, porém a paraibana não recuou um centímetro – Já tenho coisa suficiente pra me preocupar pa-

- E quem cê pensa que engana?! Desde que éramos pequenos a ti sempre se afeiçoo mais cum ele, mesmo nóis tendo crescido juntos, e ele contigu. Lembra que cê era o único que conseguia falar cum eli quando ele e Bahia deixaram de ser capital? Sabi-se lá u qui teria acontecidu! O homi podia di odiar Rio de Janéiro até hoje! Que dirá Brasília!

-... Eu sei...

- E cês estão nesse enrolação a mais de cinquenta anos! E você vai entregá as pontas agorá?

- É por issu mesmo! – Exaltou-se – Não estó pedindo romancizinhu di cinema, num me importu cum isso não, bichinho! Mas... Cansei di sé só um "mata vontandi" pra eli... – Voltou à expressão triste a irmã – Doi, dói demais Paraíba... Eu gostu dele por dimais, e ser só issu pra eli dói pur dimais...

Talvez eu seja  
>O último romântico<br>Dos litorais  
>Desse Oceano Atlântico...<p>

BOOOM

- RIO SEU IDIOTA! – No balcão, Rio de Janeiro caiara com tudo, de costas no chão, da alta cadeira, empurrado por um paulista nervoso.

Algum tempo depois do carioca se recobrar, foi atrás do paulistano que levantara da cadeira e fora pra outro lado.

- Qualé a tua mermão?!

- Pare de me seguir!

Só falta reunir  
>A zona norte à zona sul<br>Iluminar a vida  
>Já que a morte cai do azul...<p>

- CE... Também num é assim... Sabe... Ele anda muito tristonho desdi qui cê foi imbora aquele dia no hotel... É mais, desdi que te viu beijando aquela mulher...

-... Ele viu aquilo? – Entrecerrou os olhos.

- Cê viu!... Essis dias tentei di falar cum eli... Mas eli só me dizia qui "queria di ficar sozinho"

No balcão, Paraná pedia mais uma dose de vodka, fechando a cara, entendendo a indireta do irmão.

De outro lado, Bahia apenas observada sentida a cena dos irmãos.

Só falta te querer!  
>Te ganhar... E te perder<br>Falta eu acordar  
>Ser gente grande<br>Prá poder chorar...

- Ele disse o que?! – Paraíba quase caiu da cadeira também pela repentina exclamação do nordestino. Seus olhos estavam bem abertos e brilhosos... Falara alguma coisa de mais...?

– Qui eli viu vocês...?

- Nãaaaao! O outrooo!

-... Qui ele pediu prá ficar sozinhu...?

- ISSO! ISSO! Eli disse mesmu isso!?

-... Disse...

Até mesmo a expressão de bobo feliz havia voltado.

- Aaaah~! Eu sabiiiia! Obriigadoo Paraíba! Eu vou falar com ele! – E simplesmente saiu feliz, deixando a paraibana tonta.

-... Ãh... De... Nada...

- Hmm... Pázinho... – Tentava chamar a catarinense o outro sulista, intercalando a visão entre os irmãos -... Brasília e sua região e Maranhão e Rio Grande do Norte estão jogando cartas... Tu não queres jogar conosco?

Me dá um beijo, então  
>Aperta a minha mão<p>

Ceará logo avistou o pernambucano conversando com São Paulo, que ignorava Rio de Janeiro irritado às suas costas. O que simbolizava muito para o cearense, por que o pernambucano não ia lá muito com a cara com paulista, e pra estarem conversando assim.

_"-... Tenho...Receio que acabe só"_

_"-Sempre vivemos todos juntos... Com essas mudanças de terra... Tudo vás mudar... Tudo será diferente..."_

Devia de estar bem exasperado...

_"- Essa ideia de 'solidão' me incomoda profundamente..."_

_" -... O que faremos agora...?"_

Me dá um beijo, então  
>Aperta a minha mão~<br>**Tolice é viver a vida  
>Assim, sem aventura<strong>... – Disse numa clara declaração, tanto para seu irmão mais velho, quanto para sua baiana - Deixa ser... Pelo coração, **se é loucura então. Melhor não ter razão**...

- Tu não vai mesmo olhar pra minha cara?!

- Rio, me-deixa-em-paz.

Bahia sorriu um pouco vermelha. Era realmente muito bonito de sua parte, ainda assim...

A esta altura apenas ela e os nortistas seguiam vendo as apresentações, menos Pará que parecia cochichar alguma coisa com a amazonense, que tentava ouvir.

No momento que o sulista descia do palco, Bahia aproveitou para lançar um rápido olhar ao paranaense, este estava levantando de seu lugar, ao tempo que uma triste catarinense atravessava o salão, e no instante que tirou dinheiro do bolso, ficou claro sua intenção de ir embora.

-... Já vai...?

Paraná virou-se, encontrando Minas em pé perto de um pilar, o sulista franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Você esta se escondendo também?

-..."Também"...? Hmmm... Quase... Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça...

- Hmm... Quer um pouco? Dizem que álcool melhora – Disse oferecendo seu copo ainda cheio ao mineiro.

-... O que é..?

- Vodka, da boa.

- Não. – Sentiu um ligeiro arrepio – Nem um milhão di anos...

- Poxa... Você recusando bebida... Está de ressaca por acaso...?

- B-bem...

- Bem, de qualquer forma, eu estou indo – De um único gole bebeu todo o conteúdo do copo, sem nem ao menos ficar vermelho, sob o olhar atônito de Minas -... Se perguntarem diz que eu estava com sono... Não quero Sampa bregando com Reo Grande por menha causa... De novo...

- Tudo bem... Mas... Você vai dirigindo? – O mais velho já era um assassino sob quatro rodas, mesmo que não parecesse bêbado o mineiro não parecia querer arriscar – Não é meiô tomá um... Taxi?

- Eu não moro tão longe... Vou a pé mesmo, refrescar as ideias... Boa noite, Minas.

-... Tudo bem, boa noite, Páh.

No instante em que saiu, outra música começou a tocar.

- _Sei que você fez os seus castelos_

-... Eu... Não... Acredito...

- Olha quém ta cantando agora!

- Aaah! Essa eu conheço! Irmão!

- Verdade!

- E sonhou sér salvO do dragão – Ceará tinha aproveitado a deixa e tomado o microfone, sorrindo e piscando para seu ex-amante, que por sorte era tapado da vista dos demais por uma discussão São-Minense. - Desilusão meu bem. Quando acordou estava sem ninguém...

- Essa música num era no feminino, Mato?

-... Que eu alembre, sim...

- Rio! Que inferno! Qual é o seu problema?! Me deixa em paz!

- Meu problema é tu!

- SozinhO no silêncio do seu quarto... Procura a espada do seu salvador – Sorriu, mas dessa vez soberbo - Que no sonho se desespera... Jamais vai poder livrar você da fera... Da solidão

- Definitivamenté é uma música qui era pra mulhé... Elé já devé ta é bêbado... - resmungava Rio Grande do Norte – O que vamos fazer Pernambuco...?

- A-ah... – O pernambucano nem sequer reparou quando o paulista e o carioca se afastaram para voltar a discutir perto do balcão.

- Aumenta o rádio, me dê à mão~ - Estendeu a mão para o ar, no que Paraíba começava a rir de fundo, e Santa a tirar fotos.

-... O povo parece que esta se animando mesmo... – Comentou a capital segurando como podia a vontade de ver as cartas dos vizinhos que saíram pra ver o novo show.

- Filosofia é poesia que dizia a minha vó! Antes mal acompanhadO do que sóooo~!

- Ele esta cantando mais ao estilo Ney Matogrosso

- Como se tu pudesse falar alguma coisa! Ficou todo, todo cantando Rick Martin!

- Aaah é? - Cruzou de braços o paulista - Você é o único que pode dar umaa de "I'm Sexy and I know it?!"

- Mas não precisa ficar se mostrando assim na frente de todo o País caramba!

- É agora! É agora! – Quase saltitava Santa Catarina.

- Você precisa de um homem pra chamar de seu! – Pós as duas mãos na cintura, como se estivesse a dar uma bronca em alguém, e logo riu, apontando para si mesmo - Mesmo que esse homem seja eu~~!

- Ah, que vergonha... – Resmungou Sergipe.

- CE! DESCE DAÍ! – Exclamou Rio do Norte – Mas só podia de ser essa criatura! Ei! PE, você... PE?

O pernambucano estava absolutamente e completamente vermelho e com sua habitual expressão irritada.

- Eu sei PE, é péssimo, mas ficar paradu cum raiva num ajuda

- Haha! Um homem pra chamar de seu! Mesmo que esse homem seja eu~ Aham, aham~ Um homem pra chaamar de seu~~ EU!

- Calem a boca e deixa o homi canta! – Exclamou Paraíba – Visse, como são chatos!

- Eu estou achando engraçado – Juntou-se Maranhão.

- M-mas, Maranhão...

- CE canta bem – E Bahia – Num acha Piauí?

- Hmmm Eu-

- Um homem prá chamar de seu~

- ...Pernambuco...?

- E-eu... Vou... Falar com... Ele...

-... Por que essa fala tão pausada...?

- Do Norte! Comu cê é chato, homi!

E assim que o cearense saiu do palco, o pernambucano foi até ele, e os dois se sentaram no mais extremo do balcão.

Após a última apresentação, os ânimos não se acalmaram. Rio Grande do Norte e Paraíba discutiam, e Maranhão tentava amenizar a situação, ao tempo que Piauí voltava para a mesa para jogar carta no lugar de algum de seus irmãos.

Antes que questionassem quem seria o próximo cantor, alguém desconhecido para a maioria subiu ao palco.

- O proxímo serei eu! - Saltitava Espírito Santo, escolhendo uma canção.

- Issu num vai prestá... - Quase sussurrou Minas, ainda atrás do pilar.

- Quem é esse?

- Nunca vi antes...

- Nãao, achu qui já o vi em algum lugar...

- Num é esse o cotoco que anda com Rio de Janeiro?

- Achu que o vi chegando com São Paulo...

O pequeno então pulou para o palco, ao tempo que mais de um presente se perguntava de onde ele veio, ou mesmo, quem era. Ignorando tudo isso, graças à 'inspiração gay' do cearense, tomou o microfone com decisão olhando diretamente para seu mineiro, que observava a cena atônito, já imaginando o que viria.

Mal a canção apareceu no telão, e o não-tão-jovem do sudeste começou a entoá-la.

- Amor da minha vida~  
>Daqui até a eternidade!<br>Nossos destinos foram traçados na materniiidade~

- Qual é o seu problema com isso?! O que você TEM haver com isso? – Reclamava irritado São Paulo longe do palco – Se eu quiser me exibir, cantar "La cucaracha", dançar Macarena ou mesmo correr nu em Santos, você não tem nada haver com isso!

- Eu tenho TUDO haver! Não deixaria você fazer nada dessas coisas! Muito menos na frente de todo mundo!- Exclamava o carioca exasperado em respostas – E PARE DE FICAR CANTANDO AS GARÇONETES!

- Rio... – Tornou o paulista sério – Você não é meu dono, você não é meu amante, muito menos meu namorado. Você é apenas meu amigo, não tem absolutamente NADA haver com minha vida pessoal – Espetou – Eu posso flertar com quem eu quiser, namorar ou ficar com quem bem eu entender. Você é só meu a-mi-go. Capisce?

- M-mas eu...- Abaixava a cabeça pensativo, enquanto o mais velho se voltava para o palco -Mas eu...

- Paaaaixão cruel desenfreada! - Além de tudo o capixaba exagerava na coreografia, apertando o peito com cara jogando para a platéia rosas invisíveis. - Te trago mil rosas roubadas! Pra desculpar minhas mentiras~ Minhas mancadas!

Deu uma piscadela para o mineiro, indicando sutilmente um dos garçons que levava bebida, mas o mais novo entendeu bem a mensagem, ao tempo que parecia querer que a terra o tragasse.

- Exaaaaageeeerado!  
>Jogado aos teus pés!<br>Eu sou mesmo exaaaaageeeeradooo!  
>Adoro um amor inventado~ Aaah~<p>

- Haha! Ele é bom!

- Quem é ele?

- Achu qui o vi com Rio de Janeiro uma vez...

- Ele num entró com São Paulo?

- Eu nunca mais vou respiraaaar – Tapava a respiração - Se você não me notaar~ - Apontava ao mineirin, que fazia o impossível para se esconder das vistas dos demais que acompanhavam a coreografia - Eu posso até morrer de fooomeee~ Se você não me amaaaar!

- Mas Sampa... – O fluminense puxou a manga do mais velho, quase infantilmente para chamar sua atenção a si. – E se... Eu não quiser ser só...

- QUE? Fale mais aalto! NÂO DA PRA OUVIR!

E de fato, mesmo os Estados que estavam jogando cartas voltaram-se ao palco e animavam seu exagerado cantor.

- E por você eu laaargo tudo!  
>Vou mendigar, roubar, mataaaar! – Nesse instante tirou uma arma do bolso e começou a roda-la na mão.<p>

- E-ei... Essa arma é de mentira...Não é...? – Comentava Brasília algo assustado.

- Aaah É! É sim! Hehe – Emendava Bahia fingindo uma risada, esse seu Santinho que não era nada Santo...

- Até nas coisas mais baaaanais!  
>Prá mim é tudo ou nunca mais!<br>Exageradooo!  
>Jogado aos teus pés! – E praticamente se jogou sentado no chão, sob os aplausos e assobios dos presentes - Eu sou mesmo exaaaageeeeradoooo! Adoro um amor inventado! Aaah~<p>

A música ia acabando, e ao descer do palco, o espírito-santense logo se viu rodeado de Estados.

- Ei! Qual seu nome?

- De onde você é?

- É o Piauí?

- ... Eu estou aqui...

- Você é uma gracinha!

- Dá vontadi de apertar!

- Acho que já te vi em algum lugar...

- A-ah...

- Afastem-se! Vocês estão sufocando o coitadinho!

- É um Estado?

- De que região?

- Santinhu ocê cantou muito bem!

- Qual seu nome?

- O nome dele é Espi – Respondeu São Paulo metendo-se na multidão deixando para trás um pensativo e frustrado carioca que foi quem disse que ele se chamava assim.

- N-não é!

- Espi!

- Que gracinhaaa!

- É lindinho mesmo né!

- Da vontade de apertar!

Exclamavam algumas das meninas, enquanto os rapazes comentavam que era um nome Gay, e não se lembravam de alguma vez terem visto no mapa.

- Não tinha um Estadu que si chamava alguma coisa com Espírito? – Comentou Sergipe.

- Nãaao, é Espi mesmo – Reconfirmou São Paulo. Ignorando os protestos do menor.

- M-mas!

- Não é mesmo baixinho?

- Por que cê me chama de baixinho se sabe meu nome?! – Exaltou-se

- Pelo prazer da maldade – E rindo se afastou.

- Ah, num ligue Santinhu – Aproximou-se Bahia afagando seus cabelos – Quer dizer que ele gosta di ocê.

-... Não sei dizer se isso é bom...

- Muito bem Santo – Parabenizou o gaúcho – Cantou muito bem.

- Tão foofooo!

- Santa não exagere...

- Minas! – Exclamou repentinamente o pequeno fazendo cara de coitadinho para o desagrado das orelhas dos homens presentes – Por favor... Não vai embora!

Cinco minutos depois, o mineiro que tentava escapulir pela saída fora trago de volta por Rio Grande do Norte, Do Sul, Santa Catarina, e mesmo por São Paulo.

- E-eu não estava tentando s-sair! Só ia tomar um ar

- Seeeeei

- Coitadinho do Espi Mininhas!

- A Maranhão insisté que você fiqué!

- Não é de homem fugir desse jeito!

- Num tava fugindo!

E foi mais ou menos assim que o mireirin foi arrastando até o palco como castigo.

Porém antes que começasse a cantar...

- Um...Instante da atenção de todos... Por favor... – Todas as atenções se voltaram para o brasiliense, que estava quase tão vermelho como quando cantou - ... Tem...Hmm... Algo que eu gostaria de...Mostrar.

Até mesmo os Estados que seguiam segurando o caçula do sudeste no palco ouviam atentos os dizeres.

- Espia só... (olha só) – Questionou Pará - Vai cantar de novo?

- N-não!... Eu só...Bem... – Respirou fundo, recebeu o sorriso da goiana e tomou mais coragem - ... Eu realmente achava que... Era algo errado e...Eu queria...Ehh...Saber como era ser livre... Como era poder decidir o que fazer da minha vida...Mesmo sendo capital...

Rio de Janeiro quase ao extremo do lugar, levantou o rosto ao ouvir tais dizeres, e quase por inércia buscou o olhar do paulista, que ouvia atentamente e pensativo.

Numa parte separada por biombo do palco e plateia, Ceará e Pernambuco esticavam o rosto para ver do que se tratava, já fazia algum tempo que estavam ali, e ao ver, não haviam chegado num acordo totalmente.

- M-mas... Nessa reunião... Que participei em Moscou eu...Hmmm... Conheci as consequências de... Viver com esses medos...

"_- __As doenças nervosas que eu digo geralmente vem de más experiências, tipo traumas, acumulo de situações, estresse excessivo, essas coisas, diferente dos países, quando mais posição você tem, mais problemas, é assim que funciona."_

_-_ ... E eu... – Levantou bem a cabeça vendo os demais com mais convicção – Não quero isso... E não quero mais me esconder!...Então...

Desabotoou um, dois e logo três botões da camisa, sob a vista estupefata dos demais, alguns rapazes já se adiantando sobre tapar os olhos das meninas ou não.

Quando abriu a camisa mostrando seus ombros finos e pálidos, algo já era visível no começo de seu ombro direito, em direção as costas, embora os que já estavam atrás no palco já exclamavam em surpresa.

- E eu... Sempre tive muito medo da reação de vocês...Hmm...

E a surpresa se estendeu a todos os demais quando nervoso, virou-se sutilmente para São Paulo, mostrando a tatuagem que descansava em seu ombro direito. Uma guitarra em branco e preto em traços finos, mais fortes, e um pássaro azul, com a ponto das asas verdes no final das cordas com as asas erguidas orgulhosamente para içar vôo.

- P-p-pode parecer simples m-m-mas eu tinha muito medo q-q-que vo-vocês n-nã-

- VÉEEIO! Que looouco! – Brasília exaltou-se vendo como Sampa se aproximara de um tiro e via a tatuagem fascinado – Mano! Que das horas issooo!

- A-ah...

Com isso muitos começaram a rir.

- Nossa! Que legal Brasília!

- Pai d'égua!

- Quem diria!

- Tche... Por esta não contava.

E o escândalo tornava-se interminável, múrmuros, gritinhos, exclamações, vários subiram até o palco para comprovar que aquilo era verdade, incontáveis fotos e vários parabéns.

- Uma guitarra?! É todo um rebelde!

- Brasília arretado que sóh!

- Ao Brasilinha! Vamos brindaar!

- Haha! Ai siim heim Brasíliia!

Demorou algum tempo para que os ânimos se acalmassem no que CE e PE saíram do bar para conseguirem conversar. E acabaram indo embora.

- Num imaginei qui sé ia...Acabá mi chamandú prá mórar cum vocês – Comentou estranhamente baixo o cearense, seguindo o mais velho.

- É-é enquanto durar essi... "Corte de gastos"...

- ... Eu sei ... – Respondeu sério.

- ... M-mas...ãh...Lá podemos...Hmm... Conversar melhor.

- Assim espero – Seguiu algo áspero desviando o olhar, fazendo o mais velho suspirar exasperado.

Enquanto isso, justamente por Minas ter tentado usar disso para escapar, a capital acabou saindo do palco para que o mesmo pudesse cantar de uma boa vez.

- Aaah...Acho que quero uma tatuagem também! – Resmungava o paulista cruzando de braços.

- Quer nada! Não inventa! – Respondia autoritário o carioca que surgiu do nada à menção do assunto.

- Olha quem fala! O senhor Tatoo!

- É diferente!

E os dois mais uma vez se afastaram enquanto discutiam.

- Então Minas~ Aqui esta seu microfone~ - Quase cantarolou o capixaba, que estava sendo mimado por Santa Catarina.

E agoniado, o caçula viu no painel a música que entoaria.

- Eu...Te desejo...Não parar...Tão cedo – Nervoso tentava ficar a vista no fundo do salão, sem olhar ninguém especifico, no entanto, ali estavam SP e RJ - Pois toda idade tem...Prazer e medo...

- Eu estou cansado dos seus joguinhos, eu não sou seu brinquedo! Será que você não entende isso?! – Cerca da saída Sampa tornava a queixar-se

- ... E com os...Que erram...Feio e bastante...

- Que joguinhos?! Meu Brinquedo?! Qual seu problema?! Tu que está brincando comigo! Por que tu pensa tão mal de mim?! O que eu te fiz!

- Que você consiga  
>Ser tolerante...<p>

- ... Você ... Realmente não se lembra ...? – A expressão do paulista escureceu, e mesmo o peito do carioca se sentiu apertar com a tristeza nos olhos do outro.

- Quando você ficar triste  
>Que seja por um dia...<p>

- ... Sampa... – Beirava o exasperante, aquela expressão doida, ferida, havia realmente feito algo tão horrível...?

- E não o ano inteiro...

- ... Sinto-me um idiota... - Riu amargado, passando a mãos nos cabelos - ... Tantas e tantas vezes te amaldiçoei, te desejei o pior dos piores... E... Você não lembra...

- E que você descubra  
>Que rir é bom<p>

E tornou a rir consigo mesmo, uma risada seca, melancólica...

- Mas que rir de tudo  
>É desespero...<p>

- São Paulo... – E no instante seguinte a risada se cortou quando sentiu o corpo do mais novo envolver o seu de forma possessiva. Recostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Desejando de todo coração que o mais velho não estivesse se referindo a Revolução.

Mais a frente, no palco, vendo a cena, e sendo animado pela plateia, Minas tomava um pouco mais de confiança em sua própria canção.

- Desejo!  
>Que você tenha a quem amar<br>E quando estiver bem cansado

- ... Eu posso parecer o maior canalha do mundo para você dizendo isso... Mas me desculpa, pelo que possa ter feito, eu nunca,_** nunca**_, o faria simplesmente para te machucar por que eu...Eu...

- Ainda, exista amor  
>Prá recomeçar<br>Prá recomeçar...

- ... Tu é muito importante pra mim... Demais... – Entrecerrou os olhos aspirando aquele maravilhoso aroma que desprendia do maior – Demais...

Este não respondeu, nem o retribuiu ou se afastou... Rio agradeceu internamente por isso...Se sentia tão bem assim, não lhe se importava nem que as batidas de seu coração aceleravam mais a cada instante...

Quando o silencio tornou-se incomodo. Levantou sutilmente o rosto para ver a expressão de seu melhor amigo.

- Eu te desejo muitos amigos  
>Mas que em um<br>Você possa confiar...

Sentiu seu peito dar um salto, o mais velho olhava para o lado, sem ver algo em especifico. Pensativo, algo confuso, como se avaliasse cogitar ou não o recém pedido de desculpas. Porém por algum motivo seu rosto estava algo ruborizado, e isso lhe dava uma aparência tão adorável, digna de uma foto de cabeceira!

... DESDE QUANDO TINHA IDEIAS ASSIM TÃO GAYS?!

- Hmm... Sampa... Tem uma coisinha que eu gostaria de te perguntar... – Desviou o olhar sem graça - ... Será que tu gostaria de... Hmm...De...Eh...

- E que tenha até  
>Inimigos<br>Prá você não deixar  
>De duvidar...<p>

- Hohoho~ A que se deve este abraçooo tãaao fofo~ - Ironizou Rio Grande do Sul cruzando de braços – Finalmente se assumiu heim?

São Paulo, no entanto, não parecia nem ao menos ter escutado o comentário, ainda perdido nos próprios pensamentos, o gaúcho, porém se exaltou mesmo assim pelo olhar extremamente assassino que receberá do carioca.

- Cai. Fora. Mano. – E mesmo desgostoso soltou o paulistano.

- ... Eu só estava fazendo um chiste(piada) com o paulista...

- Por que tu não conta pra Bahia?! Ela sim **com certeza **vai achar muita graça.

O mais novo arregalou os olhos surpreso pela resposta, dando sem perceber um passo para trás. E mais ou menos nesse instante São Paulo voltou à atenção para os dois.

- _Escusa_ – Desculpou-se em italiano -... Vocês disseram alguma coisa?

Ambos se entreolharam confusos, e logo o paulista, e antes que o sulista dissesse algo, o quase loiro negou devagar com a cabeça.

- Hmmm... – Respondeu simplesmente - ... Quando Minas desceu do palco?

- ... Ele desistiu no meio da música... – Respondeu o loiro ainda estranhado – Então...Ah... Estou...Hmmm... Indo...

E deixou os dois novamente a sós, vez o outro vendo o fluminense de soslaio. Ao tempo que Bahia dava uma batidinha em sua cabeça, para ele, sem explicação.

- ... Quando ele veio pra cá?

- ... Onde, literalmente, tu tava com a cabeça...?

- Pensando... Você devia tentar às vezes sabe...

E antes que a ex-capital pudesse responder a altura...

- Quem vai ser o próximo?

- Vai ocê Mato!

- Não! Vai tu!

- Os dois!

- Que tal... Bahia!

- Oxê...Dessa veizinha não, disculpa.

- Sampa... Como tu quer que eu te trate então...?

- ... Como é?

- ... Tu disse que eu... Bem, estava te tratando de uma forma que tu despreza...Não foi intencional, sério... Então...Hã... Como tu quer que eu te trate...? Estou disposto a-

- Não seja idiota, você fala como se eu te odiasse.

- Mas eu...

- Rio!

- E-eu!

- ...Te desafio a cantar uma música... E se você fizer isso, eu cantaria até mesmo "Garota de Ipanema"

Rio de Janeiro ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso.

- Eu aceito!

- Aceitando sem pensar, como sempre. Eu escolho a música então - E sorriu, o que deu ao mais novo um péssimo pressentimento.

- Ei!

- Então... Acabamos por hoje? - Chamou Brasília voltando ao palco depois que finalmente o deixaram livre - Então vam-

- Brasília! Espera! Temos mais um candidato!

- ... Cara, na boa... É esse o...Nome da música...?

- É sim, bota fé e vai!

- ...Mas...

- VAI LOGO PORR*!

Depois de uma briga até que rápida para os padrões, Rio da Janeiro subiu no palco sob aplausos já meio bêbados, e Sampa fuçar no aparelho de karaoke até descobrir como escolher a música, em vez de simplesmente perguntar como se fazia a alguém.

Não teve um que não estranhou quando o nome da última música apareceu no painel

- ... Isso é uma música mesmo...?

- Ha! Perdeu uma aposta foi Rio!?

Até mesmo Minas observava impressionado, e Bahia estava simplesmente encantada.

A música começou, e o fluminense não podia estar mais perdido, pelo ritmo lento, pela não memória da música, e pela estranha expressão que São Paulo que lançava.

- He... Alguma coisa acontece no meu coração...

_**- Como vós chamais?  
><strong>_

- ... Que só... Quando cruza a Ipiranga e a avenida...São João - Alguns já riam pela péssima interpretação praticamente falada antes de qualquer outra coisa.

_**Chegou sem fôlego a um dos primeiros prédios daquela cidade, e o mais alto, logo abaixo de uma placa que rezava "Av. São João" **_

_**Seu primeiro apartamento...**_

- É que... Quando eu cheguei por aqui... Eu nada entendi

_**O pequeno observava São Vicente um tanto assustado sem saber pra onde fugir, o mais alto estava radiante vendo todos os traços e lados possíveis do futuro carioca, era a primeira vez que via alguém como ele, era tão pequeno... Parecia tão assustado e perdido, cuidaria dele a partir de então.**_

_**E nunca mais estaria sozinho**_

-Da dura poesia concreta de tuas esquinas...

Da deselegância discreta de tuas meninas...

_**- Me diz que ele és assim... Mas como o pode ser Srta. Bahia...O permites fazer o que entendes?**_

_**- ...Não és um facto que eu permita, mas... Ele não é do tipo dócil, ainda assim tens sua graça, vais descobri**_**-la um dia, creio nisso.**

- Ainda não havia para mim... Rita Lee

A tua mais completa...Tradução

_**Por isso era fascinante, esse conjunto... Lhe caia bem, era tão próprio, tão seu... Poderia soar sem sal comparado aos tantos amores que teve em sua larga vida. Mas era diferente, e por ser tão diferente e acentuado, lhe fascina, lhe enlouquecia, desde quando encarava esses olhos frios, via esse rosto... **_

_**seus ombros...Maldição, mataria por poder ver como era o resto de seu corpo, em detalhes...**_**  
><strong>

-Ah... Alguma coisa acontece...No meu coração...

Que só quando cruza a...Ipiranga e a avenida São João

_**Ambos chegaram ao cinema. Com a condição imposta por SP de que não fossem ver nenhum filme que tenha, cite, ou apareça **__**Rio de Janeiro**__**... A única opção restante então foi um filme europeu...**_

_**Tudo ia bem, estavam sentados, quietos, e não tinham discutido por milagrosos cinco min! Tudo ia bem**_

_**... Até que o filme começou.**_

_**Até que algo começou a tirar toda a sua concentração no filme da 'gringolandia'. Sentiu **__**São Paulo**__** se mexer ao seu lado, e antes que pudesse reclamar com o vizinho, sentiu como a cabeça deste lentamente se apoiava no seu ombro. Em seu ombro... **__**São Paulo**__**... SÃO PAULO!  
><strong>_

- Quando eu te encarei frente a frente não vi... O meu rosto

_**São Paulo**__** entrecerrou os olhos, havia crescido tanto... Nada mais tinha daquela pequena criança que por tão pouco esteve a seus cuidados... Talvez o odiasse por isso... Por tê-lo deixado sozinho... E teria toda a razão.**_

- Chamei de mau gosto o que vi... De mau gosto... Mau gosto

_**- Te desagradas essa realidade? - O bandeirante questionou com ironia sentando-se sobre uma pedra, perto do agoniado doente europeu – Ele deve de ter sido picado por alguma coisa, esse seu 'cuidador', mais nos vale deixar seu corpo aqui até que morras, sabe, ao menos servirá na vida para alimentar algum animal carniceiro.  
><strong>_

- É que Narciso... Acha feio o que não é espelho...

_**Pôde vislumbrar um sutil sorriso no rosto do bandeirante. E o mesmo começou a rir repentinamente, e com gosto.**_

_**- Por que ris...?! - Exaltou-se**_

_**- Tu és tão estranho!... Normalmente fugiriam, todos tens medo de mim... E com razão. E tu... Ainda ficas aqui... **_

_**- Não é como si pudesses partir... Não faço ideia de onde me encontro...**_

_**- ...Não foi isso que quis dizer... Muito bem – Com certa dificuldade levantou o corpo do europeu e o apoiou em seu ombro – Levarei este inútil ser até o nosso destino. Algumas ervas podem ajudar.**_

- E à mente apavora o que ainda não é mesmo velho...  
>Nada do que não era antes quando não somos mutantes<p>

_**- Sabias que não eras tão mal... – Repentinamente tornou a falar**_

_**- Não sei do que falas – Respondeu de mal grado o bandeira sentado no chão limpando seu Rifle.**_

_**- Vaamos, trouxe um homem que odeias até ao lugar de Srta. Bahia... Não me deixas-te ajudar-te, e agora trás as costas lastimadas. Graças a ti ele sobreviverá... Sabias que apesar de rude eras um bom homem... **_

_**- Asneiras.**_

_**- É verdade! ... Te disse, dá pra ver nós seus olhos.**_

**- E foste um difícil começo...**

_**- Não vais mesmo dizer a ele que o jovem que o cuidara anos atrás eras tu? – Questionou a capital vendo ao longe com o cuidador enviado pela coroa para orientar a possível nova capital fazer um escândalo devido a sua quase morte.**_

- Não. Estivemos longe dele por quase um século...Prefiro que penses que aquele jovem faleceu... Ademais, eu não lembro partilho mais nada de semelhança com aquela criança que um dia fui

_**- Mentes e muito, e sabes bem disso, não?**_

- Afasto o que não conheço...

_**- Berras demasiado homem – Espetou o paulista sobressaltando o nobre, e parando de uma vez o sermão. - ... Para um cadáver andante...  
><strong>_

_**- Q-que dizes?!**_

_**- Oooh acreditava mesmo que estava curado? Pobre homem... – Bateu a mão consoladoramente em seus ombros, e por cima desses deu uma piscadela para o mais novo, que entendeu a deixa.**_

_**- Aah! Claro... Mas não digais isto a ele São Paulo... O deixei morrer em paz.**_

_**- Q-q-q-q-q-que?! Estão de broma! - Dava passos para trás afastando-se de ambos exasperado.**_

_**- Mas é bom os 'marinheiros' saberem, eles não vão querer ter o risco de infectar-se... **_

_**- Ah, mas em dos navios que levaram o ouro até Lisboa, ele pode ir onde iam os escravos.**_

_**- Ooh! Que ideia magnífica! Ao menos ele terá companhia dos ratos!**_

_**- L-loucos! HEREGES! M-M-MALDITOS! VOSSA ALTERA SABERÁ DISSOOO! – E saia berrando desesperado, correndo na direção do porto. **_

_**Enquanto as duas capitanias quase caiam no chão de tanto gargalhar.**_

_**Iniciando assim entre ambos uma estranha amizade...**_

**- **E quem vende outro sonho feliz de cidade...

_**E sorriu.**_

_**Nunca soube por que, mas os sorrisos de São Paulo sempre o desconsertavam de alguma maneira...Talvez por que ele não sorria muito assim, naturalmente, sem ser por uma piada ou vangloria...Era algo estranhamente cativante.**_

_**Deixou seu corpo recostar-se também na superfície rochosa, fechando os olhos e sentindo aquela briga noturna dos mares.**_

_**- Rio...**_

_**- Hum?**_

_**-...Obrigado...**_

**- **Aprende depressa a chamar-te de realidade...

_**- ... Mas tu sempre tenta fazer tudo sozinho! Por que acha que esta sozinho neste país? O tempo todo se desgastando, e ainda por cima recusa ajuda...! - Puxou a gola com mais força - Eu achei que com esse tempo que estamos morando juntos, tu iria entender! Tudo o que aconteceu... Mas parece que não mudou nada!**_

_**Levantou o rosto, encarando com força os surpresos e impactados olhos acinzentados.**_

_**- Pois coloca uma coisa de uma vez por todas na tua cabeça ô paulista. NINGUÉM PODE VIVER COMPLETAMENTE SOZINHO! Agindo dessa sua forminha orgulhosa tu só esta preocupando os demais! Tu se importa com "seu pequeno" Minas? Acha que ele não se importa contigo? SE TU NÂO GOSTA QUE AS PESSOAS SE PREOCUPEM NÂO LHES DÊ MOTIVO PARA FICAREM PREOCUPADAS SEU IDIOTA!**_

**- **Porque és o avesso...

_**- ESQUECE ESSES SEUS MALTIDOS APARELHOS! - Berrava a os céus irritado, enquanto o motorista se arrependia mortalmente de tê-los deixado subir em seu Taxi...**_

_**-...Só que...que...Eu tenho que terminar dois relatorios e...Não vai, dar tempo - Eram nesses momentos que Rio acreditava fielmente que São Paulo era bipolar... Estava ao seu lado, com pequenas pré lagrimas saindo dos seus olhos, enquanto observava os restos mortais de seu pobre(rico) celular...**_

_**- Sampa...? - Aproximou lentamente do...amigo?.**_

_**POW**_

_**- E É SUA CULPA DESGRAÇADO! - E lá se ia os restos mortais do celular...**_

**- **Do avesso

_**- Espero que os limites de velocidade do Paraná sejam bem altos!**_

_**- Sa...AAAAAAAMPAAA!- O carro acelerou com tudo passando pelo portão, e de um pulo e cavalo-de-pau chegou à rua.**_

_**- TU QUER NOS MATAR NA VÉSPERA DE NATAL?**_

_**- Já são quase oito horas e vai começar a escurecer, ou os achamos eles, ou ACHAMOS ELES co-piloto! Haha!**_

_**- TU ESTA MESMO SE DIVERTINDO CO-OM AAH! - Fechou os olhos quando o paulista fez uma curva extremamente fechada, e o som do carro ecoou pelos céus - CACE** TU VAI ATROPELAR ALGUÉM!**_

_**- Não tem ninguém por essas ruas! - Acelerou ainda mais, fazendo o carro começar a tremer - Quando chegarmos à parte mais populosa eu diminuo... Um pouco.**_

- Ah! EU VOU MORRER!EU VOU MORRER!EU VOU MORRER!EU VOU MORRER!EU VOU MORRER!EU VOU MORRER!EU VOU MORREEER!

- Do avesso

_**E para seu total desconcerto, São Paulo começou a rir.**_

_**- O que cê pretende fazer agora? - Questionou afastando sem dificuldade as mãos que o seguravam - Essa última foi por meu celular, eu achei que o tivesse perdido, mas coloquei Minas contra a parede e ele deixou escapar o que aconteceu.**_

_**- Uma...Uma coisa não tem nada haver com a outra!**_

_**- Mas pra mim tem - Respondeu e logo seguiu provocador passando a mão sobre a bochecha carioca - Dois podem jogar esse jogo Rio de Janeiro, e você...**__**Brincou com a pessoa errada.**_

**- ...** Do avesso (Por que és o avesso, do avesso, do avesso, do avesso)

Chegara somente até pouco mais do meio da canção, e por mais lento, e mal que tenha cantado/falado, a plateia alegre, e já algo embebedada, aplaudiu, até assobiou. Mas parou a canção ali mesmo ao notar que São Paulo não se encontrava mais em lugar nenhum.

Desceu do palco deixando a música tocando sozinha, e parou de frente com as expressões estupefatas de Espírito Santo e Minas.

- Maldito paulista!... Ele me trapaceou! Eu paguei esse mico e o mano fugiu! Por acaso vocês viram ele e...O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa...?

- Aaiiiii! Riozinho! – Sentiu repentinamente alguém pulando em suas costas ao se virar viu Santa Catarina, pelo escândalo até achou que ela já estava algo 'mamada'(bêbada), mas era só por que não a conhecia – Queee liiindo ereees! Essa foi à declaração de amor mais LIINDA que eu já vii!

-...Como é?

- Pra mim foste muito gay – Comentou o gaúcho tentando soltar a irmã mais velha das costas do carioca antes os dois caíssem numa pose inglória.

- Por isso foi lindo! Perfeito! Wunderbar!(maravilhoso)

- ...He...?

- Vamos embora Santa... E tu viste Paraná? Eu não o encontrei...

- AAAH! QUANDO A ISSO! – Quase deixou tanto o fluminense quanto o sulista surdos, arrastando o irmão mais novo dali para discutirem em um canto.

- Foi quasé tão gay quanto Céará. Eu dissé quasé – Comentou Rio Grande do Norte com graça, recebendo um olhar feio da maranhense – Aaah... M-mas bonito! Claro, qué amizade linda héim... Hé Hé...

- Cabras da peste malditos! Pernambuco me deixou pra trás! Visse homem desgraçado! – Esbravejava Paraíba e ao passar do lado do carioca lhe deu uma piscadela e lhe sussurrou baixinho – Boa perdida cum Sampa também

E saiu disparada do bar.

Rio de Janeiro parecia ter se transformado em pedra, quando mais de um ou outro davam uma 'curtida' com a sua cara.

- Primeiro relação instável, e agora isso, haha!

- Máh quiii amooooh

- Sóoooh amoooooooor

- Meniiinos! CHEGA DI BEBÉR!

- E-espi... – Virou-se tétrico o carioca ao capixaba buscando uma explicação, quase com lagriminhas nos olhos.

- B-bem... Como... Posso te explicar...Essa música é...Hmm... Uma homenagem a Sampa e... É tipo assim... Ah... Quase uma... Declaração de amor...A ela...A Cidade...Mas nesse caso... A ELE...

Rio ficou extremamente pálido, e logo mais vermelho que a bandeira do Estado vizinho.

- Ocê meio que acabó di declará amôr a Sampa na frenti de todo o País...

Assim os Estados se preparavam para o fim daquela noite, Minas e Espi tentavam mover o corpo semi consciente de Rio, Goiás e Brasília tentavam se virar com os bêbados gêmeos Mato-Grosso com as últimas latas de cerveja na mão para a viagem, o nordeste ia se despedindo. No norte, Tocantins desistira de tentar separar as discussões de Pará e Amazonas, a jovem acusava o mais velho de ter roubado no jogo de cartas, os outros quatro do norte já se preparavam para sair independente disso.

Santa Catarina e Rio Grande do Sul se estivessem um pouco mais próximos dos demais os assustariam, estavam em meio de uma discussão bem feia.

- Por que tu és um grande estúpido! Um crio ególatra e insensível!

- Eu só estava tratando de mostrar pra ele que não se tratava de uma simples aventura! Que há feito de tão ruim?!

- FOS-TE UM COMPLETO IDIOTA! Isso fizeste de errado! Não é verdade Bahia!...Bahia...?

A mais ou menos duas quadras dali, apoiado numa placa de "PARE", embaixo de uma sutil chuva, encontrava-se São Paulo, com os cabelos já encharcados, tampando com a mão a ponta de seu cigarro para que o fogo não se apagasse.

- ...Vém sempre aqui moço bunito? – Ouviu uma segunda voz atrás de si, que o fez soltar uma sutil risadinha antes de se virar.

- Só quando faço muita merd* - Respondeu sorrindo para a baiana.

A jovem sorriu algo triste, aproximando-se mais do minimamente mais velho.

- ...Sei comu é...

- Problemas com seu namoradinho secreto? – Questionou soltando uma longa baforada. – Não vai me dizer mesmo quem é o desgraçado para eu quebrar de uma vez a fuça do infeliz por só te dar trabalho?

- Cê quebraria a cara do cabra mesmu si fosse um Santo.

- É isso é verdade.

- Então, tenhu que prepara-lu bem antes disso

- Tsc - Soltou em desagrado - Ao menos pode me dizer o que o idiota fez?

- ...Só estou preocupada...Achu que... Meu chamégo é...Muito jovém i...Esta rélação podi di prejudica sua família... - Abriu a nordestina entrecerrando os olhos

- Hmm...E quem não é jovem demais?...Mesmo que namorássemos Estados... Ao menos que seja estrangeiros... E por experiência própria, te digo que a dor de cabeça é dobrada... Montevidéu ainda me encara feio, e nem dizer da Califórnia...

Bahia riu.

- Num tem jeito mesmo...

- ...Bem, eu continuo com os mesmos problemas de sempre ... Sabe Bah, acho que não temos muita sorte pra essas coisas...- Deu de ombros o paulista - ... É nesses momentos em que geralmente se dizem "Noossa eu queria que as coisas fossem iguais como quando éramos crianças" Mas, ironicamente naquela época tudo era tãao mais complicadooo - Comentou numa expressão distante.

Sentiu então a cabeça da jovem encostar-se a seu ombro.

- Pois prá mim cê ainda age como quandu era criança i si desesperava i morria di medo quandu um insetinho pousava em seu nariz, i corria na minha direção.

- OOooh! Por favoor! - Reclamou o de óculos tampando o rosto com a mão fazendo com que a garoa apagasse seu cigarro.

- Máh é verdade - Defendeu-se pondo o dedo indicador na ponta do nariz do mais alto - Só qui in vez de um musquitinhu indefeso, são suas emoções qui estão na ponta Du seu nariz, tão indefesas quantu, más qui cê tem tanto medu delas quantu tinha daquelis insetus.

Sampa a observou surpreso por um tempo, e logo sorriu capturado.

- Em minha defesa, os insetos de antigamente eram quase Dinossauros - A baiana ergueu as sobrancelhas e colocou ambas as mãos na cintura. Isso era um sinal de aviso, e perigo - Ok, oook, eu entendi...Vou pensar nisso, sério...E você é toda uma poeta

- Máh é claru! Todu baianu tem u versu e a prosa nu coração - Deu um piscadela - E issu me lembra, boua escolhá di música.

São Paulo sorriu satisfeito dando um sutil beijo na testa de sua meia-irmã.

- Sabia que ai di gostar pur démais - E o uso de tal forma de falar a fez sorrir também.

Os dois começaram a andar, já estando bem molhados.

- E os novos baianos passeiam na sua garoa - Cantarolava o final da última canção, limpando com os dedos as gotas presas no óculos do mais alto - E os novos baianos te podem curtir numa boa~

* * *

><p>Revieew pleease ;-; Para eu postar o cap mais rápido ;-;<p>

Lembrem-se! A cada 5 linhas de review, eu tenho ideias para meio capitulo! Vamos lá geeente! /o/ Se vc nunca mandou, comece esse ano de forma diferente!

Acho que no final da fic, eu vou fazer o CD de Coisas de Estados XDDD

FELIZ INICIO DE ANOS PARA TOODOOOS!

Terei um presente de natal a todos vocês que gostam de São-Minensee!

ATÉ!


	34. 15ª Vinheta dos Estados

Vinheta dos Estados

**18ª São de Janeiro.**

- COMO ASSIM ANIVERSÁRIO? NINGUÉM ME FALOU NADA SOBRE ISSO!

Espírito Santo suspirou, batendo uma das mãos contra a testa, como era possível se conhecerem a tantos séculos e o carioca não lembrar sequer a data de aniversario do melhor amigo...Era um grande mistério...

- ...Eu não acredito que cê esqueceu de novo... É em janeiro caraaa! Jaaaneeeiro! Que desculpa cê tem?

- Eu sei...Que é em janeiro...

- ENTÃO! E eu te aviseiii! Avisei por telefone no natal, avisei também no ano novo...AVISEI NO COMEÇO DA SEMANA PASSADA!

- ...Eu acho que não prestei atenção...

- Fratello...Na boa...O cara usa seu aniversário de senha...DE SENHA do computador...Que é tipo a alma Nerd dele!

- E-eu sei...

- ENTÃO CAZZO!

- ...Eu só...Hmm...Esqueci...

O capixaba bufou do outro lado da linha de telefone, vendo de relance pela janela da fazendo como Cometa cercava uma pobre galinha indefesa por pura diversão.

- ...Ao menos já ligou pra ele...?

- ...

- Cê é uma negação fluminense, _de vero_... - Começou a se esticar na velha poltrona da sala enrolando o fio do telefone na mão, imaginando que á essa hora Sampa ainda devia estar capotado em sua cama depois de beber todas.

Ledo engano, pois á essa hora ele seguia bebendo no seu particular feriado prolongado.

- Mas ele não vai atender...Deve estar na Baixada de Santos a essas horas...Feriados assim são as únicas datas que ele costuma ir pra praia...

- Aaaaah, clarooo. Isso cê lembra!

- ...Desculpa...

- Não é pra mim que cê tem que pedir desculpas fratello.

Rio de Janeiro acabou abrindo e fechando a boca algumas vezes, mas acabou não dizendo nada, assim que Espi seguiu.

- Cê já viu Sampa bêbado alguma vez?

- ...Hmmm...Não...Nossa...Quero dizer...Já vi ele ruborizado mas...Foi pouco...Geralmente ele come muito quando bebe e...Caramba...Realmente acho que nunca vi...Quando ele fica vermelho ele para...Ou sei lá...Some...Por que...?

- Bem, você eu sei que fica sem rumo, e logo capota...Minas fica...Grrr~ Agora Sampa eu não sei não...

- O que seria "Grrrr~"?

- Meu beeem, cê viu como ficaram minhas roupas depois daquela noite da vodka~~~ Na boa, eu não vi nada de hetero nele aquele dia! A menos que a bebida tenha feito ele pensar que eu tinha peitos...

- M-mas vocês chegaram a...

- Não...Seria tiiipo um sonho! Mas não teria o mesmo valor de tê-lo ali, consciente... Eu tenho um lado romântico sacas? Mas não posso dizer que não aproveitei! Algumas marcas nem sairam ainda!

- Er... - Rio não tinha muita certeza se continuar perguntando sobre isso ou não - Que...Bom...?

- Não é?!Foi peeerfo! O beijei tantas vezes... Podia sentir o gosto da vodka em seus lábios!Tãaao sensual~~

- ...Não é a toa que ele ficou semanas te evitando... Geralmente é tão na dele...

- É...Mas consegui fazê-lo voltar a me encarar!...Mas falando assim, cê soa o maior cara de paú do mundo! Afinal, continua normal com Sampa depois daquilo~ Mas eu juro que não vi nada!Ficamos no sofá, e cabe dizer que quem levou ele pro quarto foi você.

- ...Sério...? ... Eu...Não lembro...D-disso... - Respirava fundo para não tomar uma postura histérica. Já se tensando.

- E eu te vi tirando a camisa também, a última coisa que eu vi foi vocês se beijando no umbral da porta...Dai Minas roubou minha atenção~

- Ah...

- ...Mas cê não lembra de nada mesmo...? Por que eu acho que o Minas lembra de umas coisiiinhas cruciais~

- Mas o plano não era justamente não lembrar? - Disse grosseiro. ES franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Olha, eu pensei que já tivesse ficado bem claro que o plano não foi meu, e se eu tivesse contado pra ti, ele me mataria, se não colabora-se eu perderia uma chance única!ÚNICA! Só queria saber se você lembrava o quanto aproveitou...E se vocês...Resumindo! Quem ficou por cima?

Se o capixaba estivesse do lado do carioca agora, teria apanhado, e MUITO. Espi sabia disso, foi tudo friamente calculado, e a distancia.

- QUE?! N-não fizemos!Q-q-q-quero dizer...

- RIO NERVOSO FALANDO DE SEXO!HAHA O que Sampa não faaaaaz~~ Pode contar pro seu irmãooozinho~ Doeu muito?

- CALA A BOCA!N-NÃO FIZEMOS SE-xo...

- HAHA

- É sério!

- Amor então?

- C-c-c-omo?

- Vocês podiam ter feito amor...Seria muito bonito.

-...- Por algum motivo, talvez pelo tom do irmão mais velho, se acalmou um pouco - ...Não rolou... Acordei meio vestido ainda e...A cama hã...Não tinha...Bem, não rolou só isso.

- Tsc, tsc...No mínimo cê deve ter capotado de excesso de álcool e deixou Sampa a ver navios, isso explicaria as migalhas de pizza na cozinha...Haha como ele não te comeu, comeu pizza! Será que não é mais gostoso? Iiiih Rio eu não esperava uma brochada de tiiii!

Calma adquirida completamente esquecida.

- CALA A BOCA PUT IMBECIIIIIL!EU VOU ESTOURAR SUA CARA NA PRÓXIMA VER QUE TE VEEER!

E depois de umas boas gargalhas e muitos, muitos, MUITOS palavrões depois...

- Aaaah, é uma pena...Então meu irmãozinho pequeno continua sendo 'puro'

- O que?! Há! A muito tempo que eu não sou virg-

- Na parte não tocada pelo sol.

- Aah...

- É Rio, estou falando do seu traseiro abençoado

- QUEE?

- Ou bem dotado, como preferir...A menos que você drible Sampa e fique por cima...Embora...Cada vez mais eu duvide que ele seja 0Km nisso heim.

- Qu-que?!

- Não sabe falar outra coisa?!...Bem, de qualquer forma, Sampa havia dito que não iriam muito longe, que não era pra eu esquentar, que ele só queria testar uma coisa...

- ...Testar? - Questionou ainda com as sobrancelhas franzidas e desgostoso pensando em "0km" - O que ele estaria testando...?

- Se for seu desempenho na cama, o tadinho saiu desconsolado.

- ESPI! Eu me garanto, E MUITO, na cama se quiser saber!

- Uiii~ A biba ta nervosaa~

- FILHO DUMA PU-

- Caara, você pode ser um rei com as mulheres, eu não duvido, sério. Mas até onde sei, tirando esses momentos com Sampa, cê nunca dormiu com um homem.

- E TAMB- E repentinamente se calou.

- É, pois é maninho~ E eu acho que não sou a melhor pessoa pra te explicar como funciona...

- ..N-não deve ser muito difícil - Colocou com alto suficiência.

- Ah É? Então boa sorte para colocar Paraty dentro das estradas de Santos, ou seja lá que parte geográfica seja

- H-hã?

- Cê sabe por onde entra né...?

- C-claro que eu sei!

- Hmmmmmm...Talvez Ceará te explique melhor...Ele parece saber lidar com homens de..."Grande porte"

- ...Grande porte...?

- Cê tem que pensar que Sampa é maior, e mais forte que você, sendo assim, cê começa na desvantagem, e como CE é baixinho e arretado pode ajudar...Apesar de achar que pelo jeito o que ele gosta é assim...Meio masoquista...

- M-mas...

- Por que se você tem esperanças de ficar por cima, tem que lutar pelo posto!

- ...

- Sampa não é do tipo que vai virar pra você e dizer "VAI!ENTRAA!"

- ... - Rio de Janeiro fechou os olhos com força, surpreso consigo mesmo por encontrar-se ruborizado numa simples conversa sobre sexo...Ou esse rubor provinha simplesmente da extremamente rápida cabeça do carioca para put*rias generalizadas, e que agora mesmo mostrava uma imagem mental de Sampa algo...Ehem...

- Olha...Conferindo aqui no mapa... - Dizia o espírito-santense vendo o mapa de seu celular - Se as partes dele forem Ilha Comprida...Tu tá ferrado.

- E-eu só queria saber em que momento eu disse que ia transar com São Paulo! - Exaltou-se sentindo o rosto arder. - Eu nem ao menos...! Faz quase um SÉCULO que eu não o vejo sem camisa! E EU NÃO TO ZUANDO! E...E nem sequer consegui fazer ele abrir a boca quando nós beijamos no natal e no ano novooo!

- ...Oi? Pera, pera, pera PERA...COMO ASSIM? Vocês se cataram nas festas!Cê não tinha me contaaado disso!

- Eu tentei! Por que tu acha que eu liguei?! Mas tu começou a falar de aniversários!

Eram definitivamente dois gays, bem gays, e irmãos conversando...Bem gays.

- N-não nos catamos... Não...Não foi nada demais...Sério...Tinha um...Visco no elevador do meu prédio e...Só que dessa vez ele não beijou minha testa...E no ano novo...Durantes os fogos...Eu meio que...Não sei...Foi depois que Brasília propôs um brinde...Disse para pensarmos em algo positivo para este ano e...Não sei, rolou...Fiz por...Impulso...Mas...Ele não se afastou...Colocou até uma mão na minha cintura...Quando abri meus olhos o dele estavam fechados ainda...Os lábios dele são tãao suaves~~

- Poxa... - Comentou impressionado o capixaba sorrindo de lado, imaginando seu irmão mais novo como uma adolescente diante de seu primeiro amor. - Vocês evoluíram bastante...

- Eu sei que foi simples! - Defendeu-se o carioca sem nem ao menos prestar atenção no que o outro disse - M-mas...Quando nos separamos... As duas vezes...Ele sorriu...E-eu...A-amo seu sorriso...É tão..F-foi tão...Especial...Eu não sei...Ele parecia ainda meio...Inseguro mas...Não me afastou...Eu ia beija-lo de novo...! Mas ai Santa se aproximou para desejar feliz ano novo...E...Ficou por isso mesmo...

- ...Aléem do que foi arriscado..Cês podiam ter sido vistos...

- Aaah, nada...Todos estavam ocupados demais vendo os fogos, ou mesmo o abismados com o selinho que Montevidéu deu em Brasília...E mais, estávamos meio separados dos outros por que por algum motivo... - E Espi captou um tom de ciúmes e desconfiança na continuação - ..Ele estava evitando a Montevidéu, a festa inteira

- Hmmm...

- ...É...Já no natal foi mais tranquilo...Eu...Fiquei impressionado que ele decidiu ficar no meu apartamento no natal...Depois do Karaokê e tudo mais...Achei que ele passaria na sua casa...Mas...Foi muito bom...Ele fez um banquete absurdo!Tivemos que chamar os vizinhos!E o zelador e a mulher dele...Foi meio bizarro...Comemorar o natal com um mulçumano...Além do que, eu não entendia bulhufas do que ele falava...Mas bem, aqui na nossa terrinha é tudo junto e misturado mesmo, enfiiim...Só nos beijamos uma vez...

-Sampa e sua capacidade de convencer os outros...Maas, me diz como foi? Cê disse que era num elevador?

- ...Então...Foi tudo muito rápido...Estávamos esperando o elevador, e o Sr. Nicolas e a esposa estavam nos esperando lá embaixo...Dai ele disse que tinha um visco na porta...Eu virei pra olhar e entramos...Ai ele falou algo de um francês chamado Dejîvuu...E eu fiquei..Sei lá sem graça...E instantes antes de chegar ao andar, eu me virei e...bem...Foi bem rápido...Ai a porta abriu ...

- Ooooh! Ele te roubou um beeijoo!

- É...Acho que sim...

- ...Então...?

- ...Eu não sei...Sampa esta estranho...Estou um pouco confuso... Quando saiu daqui... No começo da semana...Ele estava agindo engraçado...Como se esperasse que eu fizesse alguma coisa...Mas não sei o que é...Tentei dar um beijo...Mas ele desviou fingindo que não viu e...Ele tinha um olhar meio pensativo...Ficou fuçando no note dele...Quando foi embora...Me perguntou se eu tinha alguma coisa especial dia 22 de janeiro...

- ...Estranho...

- ENTÃO! Certeza que o aniversário dele é dia 25?! Por que agora que tu falou eu pensei...Eu disse "por que, tu quer fazer alguma coisa?" Mas ele ficou...Não sei, desapontado... Disse que não precisava acompanhar ele até o aeroporto e...Foi embora...

- É claro que eu tenho certeza! E se você visse o noticiário ao menos um pouquinho, também teria!

-...Então eu não entendi...Ele pareceu querer saber se dia 22 era algum dia importante pra mim...Mas eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer...Será que...Hã...É aniversário de algum município...? Não lembro de todos sabe...

- ...Rio...- Disse lentamente o capixaba, consultando a internet sobre a data em questão

- Quero dizer, são muitos e...

- São Vicente...

- ...O que? - Questionou o carioca, que inconscientemente abraçava ob travesseiro que Sampa usava, deitado em sua cama.

- São Vicente... Dia de Janeiro, aniversário de São Vicente...Aqui diz..."Vila, capitania e cidade, São Vicente completa 481 anos..."

O travesseiro impregnado com o cheiro do paulista foi ao chão, e pouco depois a ligação foi cortada, no que o espírito-santense respirou profundamente, tornando a olhar pela janela...E se sobressaltando quando notou que a galinha ainda estava cercada por Cometa que trotava com gosto, e Minas agora também era sua vítima e estava preso perto da árvore ao tempo que o cavalo apreciava sadicamente a situação.

Enquanto ES corria para acudir, e quase elevar um coice, o celular do paulista começou a tocar.

Rio de Janeiro respirava fundo, sem saber exatamente o que dizer... Quando do telefone ele escuta uma voz. Mas não a voz de São Paulo..

"Desculpa a demora querido" - Era a voz de uma mulher.

- Tudo bem, vale a pena esperar~ - E esta era a voz do paulista, quase cantarolante – Hmm~ alo?

E a ligação foi cortada por um furioso, revoltado, e absurdamente ciumento carioca

Sampa tornou a agradecer à senhora que atendia no quiosque que sempre frequentava entre as praias de São Vicente e Santos, colocou mais um camarão ao queijo recém-trazido em sua mesa pela dona do lugar franzindo as sobrancelhas e vendo estranhado o aviso de uma chamada encerrado, vinda de Rio.

Tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja olhando para o mar, pensando em sobre retornar a ligação ou não..

Decidiu ignorar, tornando a colocar seus óculos escuros, protegido no guarda-sol do quiosque. Se fosse realmente importante, o fluminense retornaria.

E voltou ao seu raro dia de descanso na praia, entre os aniversários de São Vicente, São Paulo e Santos. Três importantes cidades, que ironicamente ou não, comemoravam datas na mesma semana, e por que não, do mês de janeiro.

E nenhum dos cabeças duras retornou a ligação.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

27-01-2013

_- E então? Alguma notícia...?_

_São Paulo desligou o telefone, balançando a cabeça negativamente._

_- ...Paraná disse que ele ainda não acordou... E começou a tossir um pouco de...Fumaça._

_A Catarinense apertou os olhos com desagrado, tornando a se esconder no peito do paulista, que estava mais próximo, entre pausados soluços._

_- Brasília já está a caminho com Bahia... – Seguiu São Paulo passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos da mais jovem - ... Quer que eu leve você até...Lá?_

_- ...Paraná...Disse que... É melhor eu não ir..._

_O paulista não respondeu, tampouco descordava, e de lado lançou um olhar significativo para Rio de Janeiro, que observava a janela da casa do Paraense pensativo e distante._

_- Não há muito o que possamos fazer agora... Mas, ficaremos por perto... – Seguiu Espírito santo fazendo carinhozinhos na cintura da tia postiça_

_- Santo tem razão Santa... – Concordou o mineiro sentado ao seu lado_

_- ...Brigada..._

_- Pobre chara... – Resmungou Rio Grande do Norte se acarinhando o rosto de Maranhão com a ponta de sua barbicha._

_Pernambuco não parecia nem sequer notar a aproximação, seguindo as notícias no computador do cearense. Enquanto mesmo delineava os dedos de sua mão._

_- Londres mandou uma mensagem de condolências e boa sorte – Relatou o paulista, jogando uma almofada do carioca para chamar sua atenção, assustando-o, mas conseguindo._

_- Amsterdã nos desejô boa sorte... – Seguiu Pernambuco._

_- Paris desejá muito "l'amour"... – Comentou Ceará._

_- Good Lôôk and #PlayforSantaMaria... De Nova Iorque...- Completou Rio de Janeiro aproximando-se do paulista para saber do que se tratava_

_E antes mesmo que pudesse questionar, Sampa o puxou com força, forçando-o sentar ao seu lado, quase como se também abraçasse Santa Catarina._

_- O-o que...?_

_- Eu sei que isso te trás más lembranças...Fique calmo, e não se isole... – E abaixou sua cabeça para dar-lhe um beijo sobre um pouco acima de sua testa, em cima de seus cabelos._

_Rio de Janeiro não respondeu, fechando seus olhos e deixando-se encostar no ombro do mais velho, rezando baixinho. Junto aos demais Estados que ali se encontravam, junto a todos._


	35. 16ª Vinheta dos Estados!

Boa tarde a tooodos! Como vão?  
>Eu queria ter postado esta vinheta ontem . Mas infelizmente não tive tempo hábil para tal ;-;<p>

Estou passando por momentos difíceis e a coisa esta complicada XD'''

Maaas, sobre a história!

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EH! CHEGAMOS A DUZENTOS REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WS! *_* QUE EMOÇÃO!**

Sopre as velinhas **Lady Cappuccin**o! E faça um pedido! *-* Dona do 200º Review! Obrigado! Obrigado a tooodooos!

A partir de hoje eu comerei a responder perguntas dos reviews, devido a aproximação do final desta história que nos guarda mais poucos capítulos. Comentarei os reviews, maas não farei grande revelações neles XDD Então coisas como "Quem é o seme? O uke?" Ou pedido de spoiler eu não darei XDDD

Aqui vai a primeira remessa, reli os reviews da "Vinheta chave" em diante, e o que compreendi como 'pergunta' ou questionamento, respondi abaixo. Caso você tenha uma, e não esteje aqui não hesite em me contatar!

Segue reviews dos reviews ;D Os RdR.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hiemi**, Obrigado pelo review! Hmm~ Essa é a dúvida eterna desta história! Quem será quem será? O que eu posso dizer, que direi para todas "Nenhum dos dois cedera fácil" Espero que continua acompanhando esta história! Qualquer coisa é só perguntar ;D

**Elipse/****Abyssus Zero** - Hmm~ O momento das grandes ações chegaram ;D os capítulos 18, 19, e 20 são, literalmente o começo do fim! Junto com a 2ª e última vinheta chave, serão revelações e tensões uma atrás das outras!

**Isabelalina12** - Será que você pode me mandar um e-mail seu então? :D Muito obrigada! E que bom que esteja gostando *-*

Hmm..**.Chet** - Minas esta preocupado com coisas demais, não tardara a ficar mais claro, mas ES continua na briga, sempre

**Nana M.U** - Nee~ No final algumas das músicas foram destes grandes autores no cap do Karaoke, entre outros ^^~ Espero que tenha gostado!

**Demetria Blackwel****l** - Haha, e eu esperarei seu treinamento por review's quilométricos e sua pontualidade XDDD Brincadeira viu! XDDDD Tente entrar mais no msn cariña, vc sumiu :O

**Pamela** - Não fica com preguiça não ;-; Eu passo diiias escrevendo-a ;-; Ah! E era uma Miku sim XDD

Hmm... "**Guest**"? Review no capítulo 25 - Entãaao, agora nordeste domina também! XD PECE já chegaram arrasando e PB vai aparecer cada vez mais, RN e MA vão aparecer mais também, Piauí já deu definitivamente as caras nessa vinheta, com sua estranha amizade com Tocantins, o Estado que ninguém sabe a região certa (entre outras coisas |o|) Sergipe e Alagoas também não tardaram a entrar, quase tão impactantes quanto Perna e seu cearense arretado. Já o norte vem chegando com AM e PA, e TO por enquanto.

Minha cara (ou caro) "**C**" e tantos outros que comentaram sobre isso... Quem disse que Acre já não apareceu? ;3

Lady Cappuccino - Haha~ Me fazes tão feliz seus coments *-* Aaaah~ Não se preocupe! Não vai tardar uns momentos óoooootimos dos dois Tudo em Cima do nordeste XDDD É só aguardar. E sim, a gringada também é minha XD Que bom! Parece que Amsterdã fez sucesso! E Lisboa aparecerá mais vezes também ;D E obrigadooo! Seu review me ajudou a fazer esta vinheta de carnavaaal~

**Princess Nebbia** - Como eu tinha comentado antes, a história tem que desfocar para focar ;] Afinal, a história é sobre os Estados. Mas fique tranquila, o cap 18, e definitivamente o 19 terá São-Minense suficiente para uma overdose! XDD

**Amanda** - Owwwn, que lindo *-* Obriiigado! Sobre as cidades, não tenho nenhum plano que as envolva... Quero dizer, são milhares e milhares de municípios! XD Maaaas, sobre a "geografia" das cidades para os Estados~Haha isso terá!

Hmmm **"****Guest" 2** - Calma...Não fique assim XDDD Os dois tem capacidade, e cabeça duro, não será nada fácil

Obrigado deeee verdade a todos que escreveram reviews para esta história! Mesmo mesmo! Vocês são os melhores~

Qualquer dúvida agora! Por favoor~ Escrevam!

* * *

><p><strong>Vinheta dos Estados!<strong>

**19ª Mistério da Saúde**

( Um ponto para quem leu "ministério" XD)

Quarta-feira de cinzas não poderia ter um nome mais adequado. Cinzas.

Era basicamente o que estava presente daquele dia de... "reunião" dos Estados. Um desejo de seus chefes que queriam o trabalho iniciado logo após o carnaval.

Sim, por que todos sabem que o Brasil só começa depois do Carnaval.

Mas na quarta só restavam realmente as cinzas... Podiam começar pelo menos na quinta...

Ou quando seus próprios chefes voltassem pro trabalho.

Mas basicamente, até que havia aparecido um número razoável de Estados. Sim, por que há bastantes Estados no norte. Que praticamente era o que formavam o encontro. Mais da metade das UF do nordeste estava desaparecida, com pequenas exceções. Piauí, que conversava no fundão com seu amigo Tocantins, Maranhão, e Rio Grande do Norte.

Na verdade, Pernambuco e Ceará também estavam de alguma forma, presentes. Embora PE não fizesse a menos ideia de quando, como, ou de que forma chegaram lá, mandando tudo a merda e totalmente capotado sobre o ombro do cearense. E este segundo estava numa pose nada sexy, de cabeça para trás da cadeira babando, esse ano, apesar das brigas passara o carnaval com o mais velho e Paraíba e digamos que... O frevo de Perna não é pra qualquer um.

Paraíba? Continuara na festa, claro, sem seus irmãos para encher seu seco.

Já beijara dois caras liiindos, um meio gay, e uma menina.

Mas isso, é oooutraaaa história.

No Centro-Oeste, só Brasília mesmo não resolvera emendar, há essa mesma hora os gêmeos estavam discutindo no conforto da casa da goiana.

O sudeste estava todo presente, e Rio de Janeiro estava até consciente e conversando sobre surf com Santa Catarina.

O grande bafafá era na verdade o Sul, que estava sempre absolutamente presente nas reuniões de carnaval, com exceção desta.

Ninguém sabia o paradeiro de Rio Grande do Sul, que já estava novamente consciente há algumas semanas.

E Paraná seguia em casa, em busca do irmão desaparecido...

Mas Santa sabia muito bem que onde seu irmão mais novo estava. Ou quase. Perdido pelas ruas de Salvador.

Perdido, mas muito bem acompanhado.

Quase como se soubesse que estavam a sua procura, SC recebera uma mensagem em seu celular.

- Ah Rio! Espera... Recebi uma mensagem...Hmm

- Ah, beleza – Nem um pouquinho incomodado o carioca já virou para o outro lado e começou a falar com Espírito Santo.

O que foi ótimo, por que a catarinense não teve problemas para sair da sala depois de receber a mensagem "Sai da sala, vou ligar para tu" do próprio RS.

- Cê parece bem, apesar de ser quarta-feira de cinzas... – Comentou Espi a quatro cadeiras de distancia.

Aaah, claro, a grande impressão de sala vazia também se devia ao fator "São Paulo" e seu mau humor radioativo. Os Estados mantinham pelo menos uma distancia seguro de três cadeiras da área que apresentava riscos de vida. Menos Rio, por que esse não sabia o que era "Senso comum" ou "Noção de perigo".

- Eu devia receber um prêmio! - Comentou o carioca com toda sua gay-licidade - Não ingeri um mililitro de álcool em toooodo o carnaval!

- SÉRIO?! - Exaltou-se

- ...Bem, algumas cervejas...Caipirinhas...

- Ah...

- Mas o suficiente para não ficar bêbado nem tonto durante TOOOODAAA a festa! Consegui ver até todos os desfiles!

- Nossa! Ainda assim é um put* avanço!

Do outro lado da mesa Brasília abrira a boca pela sétima vez para tentar dar inicio a..."reunião", recebendo o 10º olhar assassino, e patenteado, de São Paulo, e fechara novamente e encolhera os ombros com um calafrio, São Paulo as vezes o assustava, e muito.

Que bom, por que essa era exatamente a função deste olhar, que servia para as mais diversas utilidades.

Já do lado de fora da sala...

- Alo?

- Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaanta! POR TODO O CHIMARÃO DO MUNDO QUANDO ACABA O CARNAVAL?!

A catarinense fez seu melhor esforço para não gargalhar do desespero do irmão.

- Hoje...?

- NÂO! Na Bahia!

- ...Vixi... Ai não sei... Hoje? Depois duas?

- , eu não aguento mais! Estou exausto... Não durmo há dois dias! E... COMO ESTE POVO CONSEGUE ESTAR DE PÉ AINDA! BARBARIDADE TCHE!

Certo, o esforço para não rir estava diminuindo.

De volta à sala.

A conversa entre os irmãos-gays ficara mais pessoal, então o fluminense saíra do lado do killer-paulista para poderem falar melhor, sem ser escutados por ninguém.

- Então...Cê não fez nenhuma besteira esse ano...?

- ...Não... Sei lá... Depois do ano passado meio que fiquei cum trauma, sakas mano? ... Mas foi muito bom, mesmo assim... Senti falta dos litros de álcool mas...

- ...E pegou muitas garotas?

- Eu beijei quatro

- Nossa... É pouco para seus padrões pegadores - Disse com ironia.

- É eu sei...- Ah, mas o carioca não via isso como uma ofensa ou provocação - E eu nem me deitei com nenhuma...Foi um carnaval muito estranho, mas...

- "Mas..."? E cê não catou nenhum cara?

- HÃ?! NÃO!

- Um ano fora do armário e cê continua um gay meio inútil sabia?

- Ah! Cala a boca! E... Eu não sei chegar num cara...

- Como num sabe? Tem muito menos lerô lerô que mulher! É só 'chega junto', e dizer "No meu apê ou no seu"? E bora pro Pênalti

- Se eu falasse isso pra Sampa ele me mataria me esfolaria, esquartejaria e venderia meus órgãos em formato de chaveiro na 25 de março

- Ou pior, mas "Sampa" não entra na categoria "cara", ele entra na categoria "São Paulo"

- Ele tem uma categoria própria? - -Ergueu as sobrancelhas

- Pra cê ver como é feia a coisa

Do lado de fora...

- Tão bunitinho tu ai a dividir os gostos dela~

- BONITINHO?! Eu to parecendo um turco! To tendo que cobrir meu rosto com uma camiseta... E a ponta do meu nariz esta descascando...! Eu queimei a raiz do cabelo...A RAIZ! Eu nem imaginava que isso era possível!

- Depois eu vejo com Sampa se ele tem algum creme para queimadura de sol, é que agora ele não esta de muito bom humor...Não sei se é ressaca ou algo assim...

- Bah! E desde quando esse tipo sabe o que vem a ser BOM humor?! Eu não preciso de nada vindo dele! Provavelmente me daria alguma substancia que ainda esta em fase de teste da USP...De novo!

- Eu falo que é pro Pázinho, dai tenho certeza que ele dará o melhor, ou você prefere virar um camarão e ser devorado por seu chará o Rio do Norte?

- Tsc! - Resmungou

E na "reunião"

- Mas...? Cê ia dizer alguma coisa...- Seguiu Espi

- Ah é! Entãooo, o mais estranho... É que eu acho que tinha um cara me seguindo!

- HE?! Era aquele louco da arma lá?!

- Não sei... Num vi a cara do malandro...

- Como assim não viu a cara dele?! Cê disse que não tava bêbado!

- Eu não tava! É que ele estava de fantasia...

- Ooh...E desfilando na Avenida?

- Nãaao, fora dela...Ele estava de médico...Ou cirurgião, sei lá

- Hã?! Como assim?

- Aah, sei lá...Ele tava meio de branco, e com uma máscara muito mal feita, tipo, nãao aquelas de médico mesmo, uma de tecido, sei lá cara...A mascara normal deve custar só uns três contos, ele tava mais é parecendo terrorista

- É, mas aquela mascarinha de arame dificulta muito se o plano é beijar a noite toda... Ou não ser reconhecido...

- Aaaaaah - Soltou em compreensão - Mas não acho que seja muito confortável

Há alguns lugares de distancia...

- Aãaah...São Paulo...Passou bem o carnaval...? - Já que não conseguia começar a reunião, ao menos Brasília ia tentar achar assunto, quem sabe...

- Não.

- ... Como foi...?

- Com chuva.

- ... Fez algo diferente?

- Não é da sua conta.

Rio que ouviu o comentário não pode deixar de se meter na conversa, claro.

- Aaaah Sampa! Eu não imaginei que até a Coreia tu ia colocar num desfile! Coreia manu! Só podia vir de tu! E aquele lance dos dragões?! Até no carnaval tu consegue ser nerd mermão!

Depois do comentário o paulista virou-se de forma lenta e tétrica para o menor, com um olhar que até o capotado pernambucano tremeu.

- ...Não lembro de ter pedido sua opinião Sr. Thor da Marvel - Disse entrecerrando o olhar de forma perigosa.

Nesse instante, um por um os integrantes do norte foram escapulindo da reunião aproveitando que o foca da atenção fora da baba de Ceará para as chances de São Paulo cometer um homicídio esta noite.

- Aaah, nada ver brô, mitologia é domínio público~

Só que infelizmente esqueceram-se de Tocantins, de novo, que seguia na parte da mesa do nordeste conversando com Piauí

- Cale. - Nisso, Rio Grande do Norte achou prudente levar Maranhão para fora da sala, e quando esta questionou sobre os irmãos, este respondeu apenas "Sé viram". - Eu não tô afim de aturar sua voz hoje.

Ah, os pombinhos esqueceram Piauí também, ou melhor, o de Natal mentira dizendo que o mesmo já tinha planos para hoje.

O que não era do todo mentira.

- Aaah mermão! Que mau humor! Qual teu problema? - Seguia Rio, ignorando os "isso não é uma boa ideia!" de Espi

Já do lado de fora...

- Mano! Desculpa, eu vou desligar... O povo esta a sair em bando da sala... Acho que Sampa já matou alguém. Beijos! Aaah! Depois manda fotos pra mim!

- Espera! San- Mas já era tarde - ...

O Gaúcho suspirou, observando a bagunça pela pequena viela que tinha escolhido para dar uma respirada.

Sentia-se muito mais do que exausto, isso por que ainda tinha todo um treinamento militar... E ainda assim seu fôlego não aguentara.

Os últimos dez minutos que tivera para descansar foram quando uma mulher caiu desacordada sem motivo aparente.

O motivo não aparente chama-se " Não 'seque' o namorado de uma nordestina",

Respirou fundo, se incorporando como podia.

- Chamegu, si ocê quisé ir embora, é só mi dizé. - Se sobressaltou ao ver como a baiana o observava da entrada de seu esconderijo.

- Hã?! Eu?! Puf! Naada! Só...! Fui ligar para Santa! Pra dizer que estou bem e...Sabe! Antes que Paraná venha a subir pelas paredes...Mas... Como me achaste?

A jovem negra sorrira de lado, Rio Grande era beem alto, de pele clara, cabelos loiros escuros, e olhos azuis, além de levar uma camisa na cabeça, e um fiel, e gigantesco, copo de cerveja na mão. Era absolutamente fácil acha-lo

Ah, além de ter um carregado jeito sulista de falar.

- Um passarinhu verdi me contó.

Rio do Sul também sorriu algo sem graça da situação, era todo um homem! Não podia "arredar o pé" assim!

Observou então, pela milésima vez, sua bela acompanhante. Bahia estava usando roupas simplesmente leves, um pequeno shorts jeans, e uma blusa meio top que mostrava os ombros. A nem tão jovem moça tinha se dado o trabalho de cachear todo seu cabelo, embora já fosse um pouco, o mantinha preso num rabo de cavalo e passara uma maquiagem prateada que fazia seus olhos brilharem ainda mais.

Há umas 2 horas, usava batom também, mas a maioria dele já tinha parado nos lábios do gaúcho.

Ah, mas claro que Bahia não o avisou disso, ficava tão engraçadinho com os lábios prateados, além do que, é carnaval, ninguém realmente ia ligar.

A nordestina aproximou-se lentamente, de forma que só ela sabia fazer, seu chamegu sambava terrível, se não fosse pelos benditos churrascos gaúchos e do costume de mexer com o fogo, provavelmente não teria aguentado um dia nesse sol incessante de Salvador, e sabia bem que nem era seu costume comemorar o carnaval assim. E bem sabia que seu gaúcho podia ainda não estar de todo bem... E ainda assim insistira em vir com ela.

Mas ambos respeitavam muito suas próprias culturas, junto a seu povo, e um a do outro.

Estavam já frente a frente, quando a de menor estatura, porém bem mais velha em idade, usou da camiseta em sua cabeça para puxa-lo para baixo, não para um beijo, e sim para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Vó ti recompénsá pur tudu issu qui está fazendu por mim - Soprou dentro da orelha do maior, que se arrepiou por completo, já levando suas mãos a cintura delgada - Um fetiche para cada noiti sem durmi~

Rio Grande do Sul se animou com isso. E muito. Roubando um beijo da baiana que o deixaria bem mais sem fôlego do que se desfilasse sambando por toda a Sapucaí.

Um gaúcho das antigas acharia um absurdo que sua mulher desfila-se com tão pouca roupa.

Este Gaúcho, beeem mais das antigas, apenas sorria com soberbia para quem quer que olhe para a mais baiana de todas as baianas de Salvador, e logo voltava de mãos dadas à rua, fingir que dançava alguma coisa juntos, enquanto beijava sua prenda, e bebia sua preciosa cerveja.

E embora levasse um sermão de 1 hora, 43 minutos e 7 segundos do paranaense, com direito a 2 minutos de replica, e mais duas horas de resposta. Ficando trancado numa casa sem chave de bônus, valeria absolutamente a pena.

Rio Grande do Sul aproveitaria o máximo, o melhor carnaval de sua vida.

Já alguns Estados de distancia, outra pessoa não parecia muito feliz com os por menores desta data.

A essa altura do campeonato, só restavam Rio de Janeiro e São Paulo na mesa.

Pernambuco já tinha caído para o colo do cearense, e o mesmo male mal mostrava sinais de vida, então não contavam.

- Eu não vou parar de te encher se tu não me disser o que houve~ Vamos! Carnaval! Festa! Bebida! ...Mul- ...etas! Dinheiro~~ Vamos caara! Tu ama dinheiro!

São Paulo suspirou frustrado, massageando seus olhos com raiva. Será que o carioca não sabia simplesmente calar a boca? Essa maldita e desgraçada boca?!

- Eu só tive um p*to carnaval! Estúpido e inútil! Não foi como eu esperava. Ta bom assim pra você?! Quero mais é voltar ao trabalho e que essa data se exploda!

Rio suspirou algo triste, era sua data preferida depois de tudo, e na verdade o seu não fora de toda uma maravilha também... E no fundo não queria admitir que... Sentira falta daquele beijo tão intenso e fogoso do carnaval passado, mesmo que talvez fossem as suas memórias que o tivessem engrandecido.

- Se eu te der um beijo, será que seu humor melhoraria? - Disse mais como uma brincadeira, como seu último plano, já guardando suas coisas para sair, ao notar que AGORA que estavam "sozinhos".

Quando olhou para o lado, São Paulo já estava ali parado, e de um segundo para o outro, teve a gola da camisa puxada com força e um beijo plantado em seus lábios, mesmo fechados, e quase automaticamente estava quase ao ponto de entrecerrar seus olhos e envolver o pescoço do paulista, totalmente gostoso da situação tão envolvente.

Depois de tudo, beijar um homem era... Beijar São Paulo era uma das melhores coisas que experimentara na vida. Só tinha o receio que fosse algo... Viciante, que gerasse dependência...

Repentinamente, como o começou, Sampa interrompeu o beijo e se afastou sem mais nem menos, lançando um último olhar de ódio ao mais novo, como se tivesse culpa de algo, antes de pegar suas coisas com raiva e sair do recinto.

Rio de Janeiro ficou parado alguns minutos, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, e se beliscando para garantir que não estava mais em nenhum desses..."pesadelos"...Com São Paulo.

- Eu nunca vou entender esse cara!

Na saída, o paulista passou com raiva por Tocantins e Piauí que negociavam a opção de hospedar-se em um hotel da região mesmo, já que ficaram para trás, e ao passar por uma lixeira, Sampa jogou fora com ódio alguns pedaços de barbante e entrou no primeiro taxi que viu.

- Então... - Seguiu Piauí que fez o possível para fingir que o último não aconteceu - N-não se preocupe TO! E-eu conheço a região muito bem e-!...Nada de ruim vai acontecer!...E...Hã...

Tentava o nordestino mostrar-se autossuficiente para a bela e jovem Tocantins que suspirava cansadO...Em mais um dia que seus irmãos esqueceram que agora ele pertencia ao Norte.

- E-eu vou dar um jeito! Só...Hã...

E o nortista tornou a suspirar, passando a mão nos ombros de seu amigo para acalma-lo. Piauí sempre tentava se mostrar o forte na frente de sua bela e querida Tocantins...Embora sempre acabasse fazendo tudo errado, e se atrapalhando todo.

Ah, lastima que Tocantins na verdade seja um homem também...

-fim-

- Hã? Quê holas sãô? - Questionou um pernambucano sonolento.

- Voltahdomi~ - Resmungou o cearense, virando um pouco pro lado do maior.

E a moça da limpeza teria muito trabalho no dia seguinte...

...Fim...

* * *

><p>É issooo! o Estarei esperando as review's Asked (R.A?)

Logo mais o capítulo 18! Coisas como Cuidar de Crianças!

Aguardem!

Nos veeemos!


	36. Cap 18º Coisas como cuidar de crianças!

Ufa! E depois de quase ter sido o capítulo 5, o 8, e o 12... Trago para vocês o capítulo 18 de CdE! XDDD

Melhor tarde do que nunca!

Preparem-se por que a coooisa vai pegar fogo!

* * *

><p>Agora! Respondendo aos últimos reviews!<p>

**Isabelalina12** – O que você faria com um barbante no carnaval? ;D Obrigado pelo contato! Ainda não consegui mandar um e-mail para ti ;-; Ta tudo tãaao corrido! Mas obrigado pelo coment!

**LadyCapuccino** – Isso mesmo! Muito obrigaado! *-* Mas isso do pedido é verdade viiu! ;D  
>Eu imaginei que isso acontecer XDD Até o Word confundiu, por isso avisei por que a dica ta no título né ;D<p>

Hmmm, e será mesmo que era Sampa...? :O Se fosse por que ficaria nervoso? Seria só ciúmes...? Hmmm Não sei não viu O.õ

Mais uma vez obrigado pelo comentário!

**Pamela **– Hahaha XDDD Eu até mesmo comprei um celular para conseguir escrever mesmo no caminho da faculdade, e também ficar online, claro XDDD Hmmm~ Sobre sentir falta...Tenho em mente algumas ideias, Espírito Santo que o diga!

Será Sampa? Estaria com ciúmes? Hmmm~ Só posso dizer que São Paulo é muito inseguro...

Muito obrigado a todos! E boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18 - Coisas como...Cuidar de crianças!<strong>

A última reunião dos Estados antes do recesso estava para começar... Mas...

- Maldição! Onde ele está?

- Atrasando-se numa reunião em sua própria casa...

- Ah, deve ser a parada do transito, sakas?

O encontro, no entanto, foi brutalmente interrompida quando o 'mal falado' chegou ofegante a reunião. Mas não foi necessariamente a presença DELE que causou espanto...

- São Pa-

- Desculpa! Eu...Tive um contratempo... - A suas costas, o "contratempo", ou melhor, "a contratempo" tinha cabelos castanhos encaracolados até sua cintura, e olhos muito verdes.

- Mas,...O que?! - Exclamava Brasília já se levantando... Não podia ter trago uma humana qualquer a reunião muito menos...

Mas foi a seguinte frase, a responsável pela total suspensão da inútil reunião daquela tarde...

- Papa! - Cantarolou amedrontada a jovenzinha abraçando em busca de proteção as pernas paulistas.

- PAPA?! - Berraram praticamente todo o Brasil.

- E-e-eu juro que posso explicaaaar!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- VOCÊ ENGRAVIDOU ALGUÉM É ISSO?!

Já fazia mais ou menos que São Paulo havia chegado a reunião, e se sentado com a pequenina sobre seu colo, e aproximadamente 29 minutos que Brasília berrava esperando uma explicação que ele mesmo não dava oportunidade de ser dada...

- Eu já disse que posso explicar Brasília...

-... Sim, uma explicação... - Repetiu distraidamente Rio de Janeiro, observando a pequena de tal forma, fazendo-a esconder o rostinho na camisa de seu "papa".

-...Rio, pare, ocê ta assustando ela...- Suspirou cansado o mineiro, num tom mais áspero que o normal - Brasília, deixa ele explicar...

- É TOTALMENTE INCONCEBIVEEEL!

- ...Eu já disse que posso explicar... Você sabe que eu sou estéreo!

- Mas você pode ter usado uma das suas falcatruas paulistas!

- HÃ?! QUE FALCATRUAS PAULISTAS?!

- E EU QUE SEI!

- ISSO NÃO FAZ O MENOR SENTIDO!

- Aaah! P-papa!

- Rio! para de encarar ela! Brasília por favor!

- ...Eu não estou encarando...

- P-papa! - Choramingava...

-...-

O mineirinho observava estranhamente irritado a situação, enquanto a bagunça parecia não ter fim, quando Amazonas e Pará começaram a competir para ver quem descobriria primeiro quem era a mãe, Bahia se aproximou querendo brincar com a pequena, e Rio Grande do Sul simplesmente não acreditar que alguém teve coragem de 'namorar' o paulista.

- Minas...Você ta bem? - Perguntou um pouco apreensivo Espírito Santo observando o vizinho - ... Você geralmente não se irrita tão rápido...

O mineiro não respondeu de imediato, pensando em alguma desculpa para dar... Olhando de relance para Rio de Janeiro que seguia encarando a menina, e logo se voltou ao espírito-santense.

- ...Eu num tive tempo di tomá meu café em casa hoje...I meus pães de queijo simplesmente acabaram...

- Oh...

-...Certo...Já chega - O mineiro se levantou - ...CAALEEEM A P***** DA BOCA TODOS!

Silencio total e atônito foi seguido após essa frase. São Paulo estava de boca aberta, e Paraná bateu contra a própria testa.

- SENTEM-SE TODUS I O PRÓXIMO ******************** QUI COMEÇA UMA CONFUSÂO EU VÔ GARANTI DE ENFIAR UMA ENCHEDA BEM NO MEIO DO - censurado-

- B-brasília...Eu peço licença para ir comprar pão de queijo... - Sussurrou o pequeno do sudeste, mas com o silêncio que fazia, foi claramente ouvido.

-...Concedida Santo Espírito - Sentenciou quando todo se sentaram o Espi saiu disparado da sala

- Agora expliqui Sampa.

-...Ah...Claro...éh...Ah! Eu ia dizer que essa criança não é minha...Só me...Seguiu...

- VOCÊ PODIA TER DITO ISSO ANTES!

- Quieto!

-... Desculpa Minas...

E assim, depois de trinta e cinco minutos de discussão totalmente inútil e estressante se você for um mineiro sem café-da-manhã, São Paulo explicou que simplesmente esqueceu de colocar gasolina ontem a noite, então acabou vindo correndo de metro, e que sem perceber em alguma parte do caminho essa menina começou a segui-lo, e quando enfim notou e tentou falar com ela, a mesma começou a chorar abraçando-o e murmurando algumas coisas incompreensíveis e o chamando de "papa"... E guarda nenhum acreditou em sua historia, e sob o aviso de ser preso por abandono de menor, acabou tendo que trazer a pequenina.

- E por que então ela fica te chamando de papa então? - Questionou desconfiado o carioca

- Sei lá, talvez eu lembre o pai dela ou algo assim...

- Humf

-Tche, que guria confundir-te-ia com um pai? - Perguntou com graça Rio Grande do Sul.

- ...Eu simplesmente _**odeio**_ ter que concordar, mas eu num sei...Quero dizer - Observou a cabeça da pequena que lhe abraçava pelo pescoço escondendo-se do fluminense com sua gravata - ... Eu nem sou bom cuidando de criança...

- Num vem cum essa – Colocou Rio.

- Magiina que num sabe – E Mato Grosso

- Era o que me faltava – Acrescentou Paraná.

- Pois é, eu tivemos uma infância difiiiícil – Ironizou Minas com os demais entre sorbos de café, observando de canto de olho o carioca que seguia com expressão seria os movimentos da criança. – Ocê cuidava bem pur dimais Sampa, issu sim

- Own~ Brigado! - Fez cara de manteiga derretida o paulista. E curioso olhou para o Rio, que desviou o olhar irritado.

- Hmmm~ Pensando bem, esta rapariga parece ser europeia... - Mudou o rumo da conversa Santa Catarina, observando bem o rostinho pálido e olhos verdes da jovem - Talvez não fale nosso idioma...

- E o que uma criança europeia fazia perdida no seu metro São Paulo?!

- Vindo do meu metro...Eu não duvido de nada Brasília...Você se surpreenderia com as possibilidades... - Começou inconscientemente a fazer cafuné na pequenina. – Já contei que outro dia tropecei num cara com uma foice...?

- Mas... - Interrompeu a amazonense de negros olhos - O fato de parecer europeia não tira em nada a possibilidade dela ser tipicamente brasileira...

Um murmúrio de concordância correu pela mesa.

- Assim complica muito - Resmungou o brasiliense.

- Pois é ! – Concordou São Paulo. A menininha já dormia tranquila sobre seu colo, enquanto o mesmo distraidamente fazia cachos no seu cabelo, sob a vista de certo moreno de luzes - Rio Grande do Sul tem uma put* cara de europeu e aturamos ele até hoje

- Hahá! Olha quem está a falar! - Rebateu o gaúcho - O Sr. Made in Nipo-Talia.

- CÊ ME CHAMOU DE QUE?!

- Aaaai - Estremeceu a jovem, acordada pelo grito.

- OLHA O QUE CÊ FEZ Ô DO LENÇO!

- Tche! TU QUE ESBRAVEJOU ASIATICO!

- Tsc, Vamos pequena...Não chora - Começou a dar pequenos saltinhos com as pernas para acalma-la - Não ligue para o tio mal...

- Tio Mal?!

- Oh, Deus...Dai-me paciência...Dai-me paciência... -Rogava Brasília massageando a testa - Por que se o senhor me der força...AH! Se o senhor me der fooorça!

- Oxê, Rapaiz, onde foi Minas Gerais? - A Baiana tentava acalmar seu 'chefinho' notando a falta do mineiro.

- ... Mandou todos a merda e foi comer pão de queijo lá fora... - Respondeu distraído Rio de Janeiro, a pequena tinha parado de chorar e agora brincava com Campinas.

- Er...Certo...

- Paciênciaaa! Por favoor!

- Cade Campiiinas~ - Escondia os óculos do rosto, para que a pequena tentasse achar distraído-a dos loucos a seu redor.

- Ah vamo Brah, ela é até bunitinha!~

- ...Não piore as coisas Bahia...

- É. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa com essa... - O de olhos azuis deu uma pausa respirando fundo - ...Menina.

- Certo...Rio tem razão... – recompõe-se a capital, e o seguinte disse sussurrante - ...Frase que eu nunca pensei que diria...

- Eu ouvi isso!

- Er...Cof cof, de qualquer forma! Quantos anos tem essa criança? - A observou pegar o óculos feliz e entregar para seu "papa" que voltava a escondê-los para uma nova busca.

- ...Uhm...Me parece ter uns quatro, ou cinco - Respondeu o sem-óculos

- E age como se tivesse dois...

- Avê Maria! O que deu em você Riozinho? - A jovem negra voltou a sentar-se com os nordestinos após acalmar o brasiliense - Ta estranho...

- Ha, Puberdade talvez - Sugeriu com graça o cearense.

- Ô Pai ô!

São Paulo só o encarou sem dizer nada.

- Não ligue pra ele – Sussurrou tranquilo o paulista para a criança, de tal forma que só ela e o carioca acabaram conseguindo ouvir – Só não chora minha pequena, só não chora...

TUM

O fluminense levantou-se batendo com força as duas mãos na mesa durante o ato, chamando a atenção de todos, até do paulistano, que no entanto, por estar sem óculos olhou para o lado errado...

- ...Eu vou...Ir almoçar alguma coisa. - E antes que Brasília pudesse lhe reaprender, pegou seus documentos e saiu da sala.

- Visse - Resmungou Pernambuco, como todos observando a estranha retirada. - Dépois os problemáticos du Brasil somos nós!

-...O problema do Brasil é o conjunto de todos vocês - Seguiu Brasília fechando a cara de mal humor. Como não ser grosseiro e severo com esse povo?! - Quem ele acha que é para sair assim...

- ... Devolve o óculos para "papa" ? - perguntou o paulistano tateando para achar as mãozinhas e pegar Campinas de volta. Levantando-se em seguida com a pequena nos braços.

- "Para Papa"?! E aonde pensa que vai?!

- Buscar minha região, só sobrou eu aqui... - Caminhou com cuidado em direção da baiana - Bahia cuida dela para mim?

- He? Eu de mainha di novu? - Disse apontando para si mesma surpresa.

- Há! É uma ótima chance de leva-la para o ladu nôrrrdestino dâ força! - Brincou Ceará

-...

- Ei, era uma piada...

- ... - Virou de costas caminhando em outra direção - Santa Catarina...

- Era uma piada! P-i-a-d-a! Seu senso de humôr paulista num entende isso?!

Ignorou o comediante voltando-se para o sul.

- Santa...- Olha para o gaúcho e este devolve o olhar, enquanto bebia o chimarrão, dado pelos irmãos para que não continuasse a discussão com o paulista e assustar ainda mais a pequena - ... Ah esquece...

- Ei! Eu não disse nada!

- Só ver sua cara já me disse que é uma péssima ideia.

- COMO É?!

- Tio mal! – repetiu a garotinha apontando feliz.

- ...

- Own~ Que gracinha ela aprende rápido... – E deu as costas uma vez mais, enquanto Paraná e Santa Catarina tentavam deter Rio Grande do Sul de esfaquear São Paulo...Literalmente falando. – Amazonas?

- Hã? Eu?

- Eu cuidaria bem melhor dela!

- Cale a boca Pará! Eu sou mulher, e as mulheres são melhores nisso, e mais! Qualquer mulher amazonense seria miiiil vezes melhor nisso que qualquer paraense!

- Aaaah é?! Pois qualquer mulher OU HOMEM paraense seria dois mil vezes melhor nisso que qualquer amazonense!

- ACHA MESMO?! - Começou a exaltar-se a jovem, e foi-se declarada o inicio da competição...

-... – O paulista voltou-se para os outros lados, e ao ver Goiás não estava presente nesta reunião... E não conhecia muito bem as outras nordestinas como para confiar este trabalho. Tinha um problema.

- Chega de confusão por hoje por favor! - Impôs Brasília – Me entregue a criança, busque o resto da sua região, e ligue para alguém da sua prefeitura vir busca-la, eu cuido dela enquanto isso.

- ...Você Brasília?

-...É, eu.

- ...

-...

- Eu vou deixar-la com a moça da recepção... – E com dificuldade pegou suas coisas e começou a sair da sala.

-... VOCÊ ESTÁ INSINUANDO QUE EU NÂO CONSIGO CUIDAR NEM MESMO DE UMA CRIANÇA!?

- Foooi cê que disse, eu nãaao falei nada~ - E retirou-se brincando com a menina...

-... Eu ainda o espanco... – Resmungaram alguns Estados...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-...Ah...Era aqui que vocês estavam...

Rio de Janeiro chegou a uma espécie de sacada de vidro onde aqui e ali possuíam mesas para que os hospedes daquele hotel-empresarial pudessem descansar de suas gastas e estressantes reuniões. Uma das mesas da direita longe do bar-café encontravam-se Espírito Santo, bebendo a gargalo uma cachaça, e Minas comendo calmamente um grande saco de pão de queijo.

- XIm, cansou da reunian tiambem? - Minas tentava responder com dificuldade enquanto seu vizinho virava uma cadeira, e apoiava o peito onde deveria ser as costas, e os cotovelos no topo do encosto.

- Algo assim...

- Cê ta bem Rio? - O fluminense levantou o rosto, encontrando-se com a expressão preocupada de ES, não conversaram tanto quanto gostaria desde antes do natal... Mas, sem responder, tornou a recostar a cabeça sob os braços.

- ... É por causa daquela menina? - Perguntou sem enrolar o moreno-café pegando outro pão de queijo - Ela te incomoda?

- ...Não...- Sem que os dois vissem, colocou a mão no bolso, pegando uma carteira e a observando detidamente por entre os braços. ES franziu as sobrancelhas confuso, Minas apenas sorriu de lado, meio nostálgico e triste, bebendo mais um pouco de café.

- Intão, é por causa da atitudi di Sampa?

- ...Ele é só um idiota – Seguiu na sua posição, impossibilitando a visualização de sua expressão, vendo atentamente uma espécie de fita em forma de um laço azul, de seda ou cetim, que estava guardado como um amuleto, dentro do objeto que segurava.

- Atitude? - Espírito Santo questionou, meio perdido na conversa.

- Ele é um estúpido...Está sempre estressado, trabalhando, e arranjando problemas para si mesmo e para os outros...Vive discutindo com o Sul, o Nordeste e até mesmo o centro-oeste e norte se der na telha! E conosco não é diferente... Até com tu Minas ele consegue implicar... Mesmo com um desconhecido, ele é assim, com todo mundo...O tempo todo...Mesmo comigo, embora eu tente... Sempre da briga, o tempo todo...

- Onde cê quer chegar Rio...? – Perguntou Espi

-...Ele sempre foi...Desse jeito nervoso, fechado, mas as vezes era...Diferente...porém, depois da...da...Tu sabe...- fechou os olhos com força, enquanto delineava a fita com os dedos- Isso piorou muito...E ele nunca mais foi do mesmo jeito conosco... Desagrada-me...Que ele simplesmente seja...Diferente, só por causa de uma criança que veio do nada...Me irrita...Isso não é justo..

"_Não chores ,nos meus braços poderás ficar... Só não chores pequeno...Meu pequeno" _

Com os olhos fechados, pode apreciar algo como uma lembrança, uma voz jovem e consoladora, e uma sensação quente...Apertou o laço com mais força, quase machucando a própria mão.

- ...Depois da revolução... Tudo piorou...Nunca mais será como foi como antes...

Espírito Santo arregalou os olhos ficando absolutamente preocupado, da conversa que tiveram antes em sua casa, bem soube como era difícil para o carioca falar assim da Revolução, estava realmente ,muito apreensivo para fazê-lo assim. Minas em contra partida fechou seus olhos.

- Sampa é du tipo difícil di lida, e sei qui ele si fecho muito mais conosco depois di tudo...- Apertou as mãos com força por baixo da mesa também - Sempri tentava si fazê di forte, mesmu quando num era... Tentavá sé carinhoso quandu não podia ...

- ...Sei...

Espírito Santo suspirou triste, sentindo-se excluído... Sensação que pensou... Realmente pensou que não sentiria mais depois de tudo que estava passando ao lado de Rio de Janeiro, mas... Por mais que Sampa dissesse que era a favor de ajuda-lo com Minas... O mineiro quando falava dele parecia tão...

- Pessóas solitárias, inseguras, temerosas... - Começou o mineiro ainda olhando pro horizonte, enquanto remexia distraído sua xícara de café -...Costumam dar-se melhô com animais...O até mesmô crianças.

Rio levantou um pouco a cabeça, vendo seu vizinho enquanto falava.

O fluminense não pode evitar lembrar-se de Cometa, aquela peste de cavalo que tanto lembrava seu dono, e que no final das contas, ao menos ele não o achava o animal de todo ruim.

- E ainda assim, sempre haverá ispaçu nu seu coração prá'queles ispeciais prá ele... – Disse como comumente fazia para acalmar ânimos, e meio que ajudar Rio com Sampa... Mas... Dessa vez sua frase saiu um pouco mais áspera... Por algum motivo

Talvez estivesse imaginando, pensou Espi... Afinal, Rio não notará nada...

Não que Rio costumasse notar alguma coisa, mas...

- Pô mano! Era ai onde cês estavam?!

Mal tinha terminado sua frase, Rio de Janeiro ergueu-se com o intuito de sair, sem mais.

- Ei, onde cê vai? - O paulista recém chegado aproximava-se da mesa.

- ... - O quase-loiro se virou para sair do pequeno restaurante, passando ao lado do paulistano, sem olha-lo, ou trocar qualquer palavra, enquanto o mesmo perguntava-se com expressão confusa o que raios tinha acontecido...E instantes depois o som da porta abrindo-se.

- Mas o que? - Minas suspirou longo e pesadamente antes de responder a pergunta do de óculos. Porém, não foi realmente necessário. São Paulo já se encaminhava apresado em direção à porta que segundos antes o outro usara. Minas sorriu, até algo triste.

- Foi atrás dele? - Perguntou descrente Espírito Santo - Cê acha que...

- Esperu que sim - Disse, ainda sorrindo – Afinal, Sampa sempre acaba indo atrás dele...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ei Rio...

- ... -

- O que deu em você?...

-...-

- ...Droga meu! Fala alguma coisa!

Rio de Janeiro andava a passos largos em direção á saída daquele grande hotel, sendo seguido de perto por seu vizinho.

- ... O que tu quer?

- ...Cê ta agindo estranho, geralmente cê só é idiota e barulhento, então e-

- E o que te importa como eu geralmente sou, ou deixo de ser?! - Exclamou parando abruptamente

- ...Como é?... - Parou também, surpreso.

- Tu pode ser um estúpido bipolar, briguento, e estressado com todo o país, e eu não posso estar diferente um único dia, que isso te incomoda?

- Rio, eu s-

- Imagine então ter que aturar essas mudanças por quase quinhentos anos!

- Eu realmente não estou te entendendo Rio! Onde quer chegar?!

- Onde TU quer chegar com isso?! Como alguém te reconheceria se tu insiste em mudar tanto?! - Apertou inconscientemente a carteira em seu bolso. - Eu já estou cansado disso...E sim, eu estou diferente hoje SIM! E dai?! Posso mudar quando eu quis-

- NÂO! - Quase gritou o paulista, assustando o carioca, e chamando a atenção de alguns que passavam.

-... Q-quero dizer...eh...Cê é o Rio! Tem que ser chato, ser alegre, ser irritante, esse é você! - Disse o último mais firme, porém algo...Temeroso? - ...Eu não...Quero que...Cê mude...

Sua última frase havia sido tão, mais tão baixa, que tinha quase certeza que foi coisa de sua imaginação... Claro...São Paulo nunca diria isso...Não é...?

...Ainda assim, não pode evitar surpreender-se.

- Tu não manda em mim - Respondeu cortante, ainda de costas - Minha economia não depende da sua, eu não preciso de tu e de teus sermões - Recomeçou a andar - O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não te importa.

Mal pode dar três passos e sentiu uma mão agarrar com força seu pulso. Por algum motivo estranho que não sabia explicar, as batidas do seu coração começaram a disparar, embora ignorou como pode tal ato.

- Cê também não manda em mim, não é mais Capital, e mesmo quando era, eu não te obedecia.

- ...Me solta...

- Não...Não vou, por que pra mim você é mu- E um longo e incomodo silencio seguiu-se após isso, mas...

- "Mu"? Mu o que?...Eu sou um Mu? Isso é algum novo tipo de ofensa na sua casa?! - Virou-se pela primeira vez para o paulista

A cena que encontrou foi no mínimo...Cômica. Sampa tinha travado, literalmente travado, parecia até uma estatuazinha. Seu rosto estava muito, mais muuuito vermelho, e parecia quente também, pois seus óculos haviam embaçado, impossibilitando a visão de seus olhos.

- Ah...he... - E ele meio que murmurava alguma coisa não-entendível e atropelada, que Rio não sabia se era português, italiano, japonês, os três juntos, idioma de outra colônia...Ou droga de língua nenhuma.

-...Sampa...?

O Carioca apenas erguia a sobrancelha confuso, enquanto o paulistano gesticulava algo com as mãos como um verdadeiro italiano, diga-se de passagem que o Carioca apenas achou que ele tava se abanando, ou tendo algum estranho ataque "paulista". Era nessas horas que sinceramente perguntava-se por que ainda tentava entende-lo

- Ah...Mu...Rtadelaa! - Ajeitou os óculos embaçado - Eu adoooro MordadeÍla! E você?

- ...-

Um bom jeito de fugir de uma discussão, é simplesmente mudar de assunto, e a chance aumenta se o assunto não tiver nem pé nem cabeça. Claro, esse ensinamento só faz algum sentido de você for um Estado... Ou alguém um pouco perturbado...

- Tu...É...Perturbado São Paulo... É sério... - Porém o Estado com nome de mês parecia assustado demais com a situação mental de seu vizinho para lembrar no momento o motivo pelo qual estava indo embora - ...Tu bateu a cabeça ou algo assim?

Mas antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse formar mais algum dialogo extremamente inteligente sobre... Mortadelas, um grito de uma mulher soou pelo corredor.

Quando os dois Estados chegaram até a sacada que a pouco tinham saído, na origem do grito, mal puderam acreditar na cena que encontraram. A criança estava de alguma forma inexplicável brincando num minúsculo parapeito, a 'secretaria' de rosto redondo e cabelos compridos estava quase ajoelhada no chão, assustada e sem saber o que fazer. Ambos ficaram abismados.

Não apenas estava num minúsculo pedaço de chão há três andares do chão. Como tinha em mão o pote de pão de queijo do mineiro, o qual tacava feliz na cabeça das pessoas que passavam na calçada.

- MALDITA CRIANÇA INFÉLIZ! - Berrava Minas tentando alcançar a menininha.

- M-minas!

O mineiro voltou ao piso firme quase espumando pela boca, isso não tinha a menor graça. Além de ser absolutamente perigoso! E... COM SEUS PÃOS DE QUEIJO! Depois de ter cuspido um deles dado de bom grado e corrido pro parapeito fazendo carreta! Essa menina era um monstrinho em forma de criança! Ainda mais num dia que seu humor estava horrível.

- Eu vó pegá ela - Levantou uma cadeira.

- V-V-VOCÊ NÂO VAI TACAR NELA NÉ?! - Exaltou-se exagerado o espírito-santense - E-eu sei que ela é grosseira m-mas...É uma criança!

- Devia. Máh só vou usar di escada e... - Se pendurou no parapeito para esticar o objeto, mas... A menina jogou fora o resto dos pãezinhos, e o mínimo de espaço no chão era mais que suficiente para ela saltitar em cima de mais alguns pobres pães - ISSO JÁ É DIMAIS!

Balançou com raiva o objeto em sua mão, quebrando alguns vidros de tempero, quase acertando Espírito Santo e o... A perna da cadeira se soltou do resto.

- RIO! Cuidad-

TUM

Ao se virar para ver o que tinha acertado, e ver Sampa caindo no chão, Minas Gerais assustou-se, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo.

- MINAS!

Alheia a tudo isso, de um saltinho a menina alcançou o jardim da outra sacada do prédio, subiu o vidro, e seguiu saltitando segura.

Em meio ao corre-corre para saber o que estava acontecendo, a jovem de rosto redondo saiu correndo para chamar ajuda.

Espírito Santo agilmente subiu na sacada, lançando um olhar preocupado ao irmão mais novo, e logo pulando atrás do mineiro, que felizmente caiu em alguns arbustos no térreo, só um pouco arranhado. Mas São Paulo não tivera tanta sorte...

Havia sido acertado em cheio, tentando desviar o objeto de acertar um deles, caido no chão e batido a cabeça na quina da sacada.

- Sampa...Sampa?! Tu ta bem?! Me responde! - Buscou algum resquício de sangue, suspirando aliviado quando não o encontrou.

E antes que a bagunça se tornasse ainda pior, usou de todas as suas forças, mais a ajuda da adrenalina do momento para tirar o paulistano dali, apoiado em seu ombro.

Com o máximo de cuidado que podia, e amaldiçoando Minas Gerais, o levou a uma pequena sacadinha, onde havia um banco, e uma maquina de refrigerante. Sentou-se no banco de madeira, deitando devagar o mais velho.

Passaram-se pelo menos vinte minutos angustiante que o carioca sacudia loucamente seu vizinho, logo tentava dar tapinhas em seu rosto, e quando o fluminense já estava ficando desesperado, começou a acariciar o rosto gelado do mais alto, sentindo-se nervoso e aflito.

O paulista começou a abrir os olhos devagar, para o absoluto alivio de Rio de Janeiro que sorriu bobamente com o feito, mas...

O olhar do paulista estava desfocado, perdido... Como se não estivesse totalmente em si.

E então, voltou-se ao carioca e franziu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas.

- Que bom que tu acordou Sam-

- ...Quem és tu...?

E o mundo inteiro do fluminense veio abaixo.

- T-tu está brincando n-não é...? C-como que... N-não pode...Sampa!

- ...Sampa...? – Repetiu confuso ladeando a cabeça.

Sentiu um desespero indescritível lhe invadir. No que o mais velho levantava-se observando tudo ao redor com uma curiosidade quase infantil.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo...Simplesmente não podia! Todos esses anos! ...Não podia simplesmente ter se esquecido de tudo!

Sentia seus olhos doerem numa súbita vontade de simplesmente chorar, tentando respirar fundo e se acalmar... Tinha que dar um jeito... Quando finalmente se acalmou um pouco, embora ainda sentisse uma dor indefinível em seu peito, notou que o paulista não estava mais do seu lado, e assustado logo o encontrou observando maravilhado uma maquina de refrigerante.

- ... São Paulo... Chega de brincadeira brô...

O mais velho não respondeu, ainda vendo a maquina de todos os ângulos possíveis, Rio franziu o rosto estranhado.

- Ei!

-Que és? – Questionou emocionado apontando para o equipamento.

- Como assim "Que é-"...Oooh... – Se deu conta, observando do aparelho para o paulista.

Esquecer até mesmo o que era uma maquina de refrigerante? Viu como o paulistano seguia cutucando o objeto maravilhado... E essa forma de falar...

- São Paulo – Chamou outra vez, sem resposta – São Paulo!

Tomou a mão do outro chamando-lhe atenção.

- ... Que és "São Paulo"...? – Perguntou como se nada – E isto... – Aponta pra maquina.

- ...Uma maquina de refrigerante.

- Oooh... Que és "maquinha"...e "reférante"

- Refrigerante...

- Reférante...

A essas alturas Rio de Janeiro não sabia se tinha um ataque de pânico ou de fofura, muito, muito gay...

Foi ai que notou que o mais alto estava sem óculos, e Campinas jazia no chão, e no entanto, parecia enxergar tudo muito bem e...

Sentiu seu coração dar um salto.

Com ambas as mãos envolveu o rosto do paulista, fazendo-o olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

Os olhos azuis do carioca contra...

Os absurdamente claros e azuis olhos do mais velho, tão semelhantes ao céu de uma claríssima manhã.

-Ai. Meu. Pai... – Comentou chocado sentindo o coração disparar, e sentindo a boca seca. – S-s-são V-vi-vi-vicente...

- ... Estás bem...?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

- Foi por aqui que ela disse? – Questionou Amazonas chegando a sacada de vidro, seguida de perto por Pará – Cérteza?

- Se tu tivesse esperado a Branca saberíamos!

- Por que você num para de me aporrinhar e acha a criança?!

- Pois eu-! – E parou, e no instante seguinte com um gritinho por parte da amazonense a puxou contra o próprio corpo.

E antes que a nortista pudesse reclamar, no entanto, um grupo de resgate passou correndo com uma maca pelos corredores.

- Q-que isso? – Disse algo ruborizada contra o peito do mais alto, que também observava preocupado. – Acha que tem...Alguma coisa háver...?

- Num sei... É melhor voltarmos, a "criança", não esta por aqui...

- ...Certo... – Concordou a amazonense num raro momento de entendimento – Hmm... Pará?

- ...O que? – Respondeu ainda vendo o caminho pelo qual a maca acabara de passar.

- Tu podi me soltar agora...- É, eu déveria né – Disse com um meio sorriso aproveitando-se da ocasião. –Mas sabe? Outra maca podi pássar a qualquér momento! Melhor num arriscar~

Sorriu se achando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Visse a arrogância du paulista! Pur issu nunca fui com a cara dele! – Exaltava-se Pernambuco junto a Ceará procurando a menininha por ordens de Brasília.

- Num lembre de ti ter pedido pra defender eu.

- Além du- Deu uma pausa - ... Ainda esta arretado comigo...?

- ...Não...

- ... Pensei que depois do Natal... E do Ano novo estivêssé tudo bem entre... – Limpa a garganta - ...Nós...

- Essi é o problemá Pernambuco – E o mais velho sentia um estremecimento indescritível cada vez que o menor o chamava pelo nome, e não simplesmente por "Perna" – Mesmu depois di estarmos vivéndou juntos, e mesmu com as festas. Num existe "nós" cuntinua sendo você... E eu.

- M-mas...

- COMO ASSIM ELE ACERTOU UMA CADEIRA EM SUA CABEÇA E CAIU?! – Ouviram ambos um berro que o fizeram sobressaltar-se.

- Será Brasília...?

- Achu que não... Nem ele berra tão altu...

Os nordestinos esticaram o pescoço para ver um pequeno grupo na saída do hotel, realmente entre eles não estava Brasília, apenas Espi, Paraná e Rio Grande do Sul que tampava os ouvidos com uma expressão de desagrado, e embora não conseguissem ver, Santa Catarina estava mais a frente, conversando com o motorista de uma ambulância, e devido a um caminhão por sorte não chegara a escutar o berro do irmão mais velho.

- Vó embora, num estô a fim di ficar ouvindo discussões hoje.

E o pernambucano suspirou cansado, antes de seguir e mais novo de volta para os quartos.

Espírito Santo se mostrava realmente assustado com a reação do paranaense, que começava a questionar como tudo isso havia acontecido.

- E-eu... B-bem.. – Gaguejava o capixaba – A-a menina roubou os pães de queijo e... Puxou pro parapeito...Minas esta muito estressado hoje... Nunca o vi assim... E o sequestro do pão de queijo não ajudou!... E caiu... Acertou Sampa com um-

Parou repentinamente sua frase ao notar que Rio Grande fazia sinal como se cortasse o próprio pescoço atrás do paranaense, como se dissesse "Não diga isso a ele! É merd* na certa!"

Mas logo teve ambos os ombros tomados pelo sulista que o sacudiu repentinamente.

- Anda muzhchina(homem)!

- E-eu...E-eu...E-eu... – Sentiu os olhos começarem a umedecer-se. Esse Paraná estava lhe dando medo.

- Pare com isso tche! O esta assustando – Adiantou-se o gaúcho a soltar seu irmão de seu filho adotivo – Vás a lastima-lo! Controla-te! Bens sabes que São Paulo é forte o suficiente como para estar bem passe o que passe! E Minas se não o estivesse não teria dado uma carrera(corrida) atrás da guria!

O capixaba ergueu as sobrancelhas até o teto, absolutamente impressionado com o que o Rio do sul falava do paulista, por mais que fosse verdade, ainda era uma surpresa ouvi-lo de um de seus mais terríveis rivais. Ou o segundo colocado no ranking discussões.

O sulista mais velho se afastou, respirando profundamente, como tentando acalmar a si mesmo, no que o gaúcho fez sinal ao espírito-santense para posicionar a suas costas, o que ítalo-brasileiro fez prontamente.

- ...Me desculpe - Soltou algo tétrico, ainda tentando se acalmar com a respiração, e apesar do tom de voz, sua expressão já parecia normal - ... Eu vou procura-lo... Quero saber e-xa-ta-men-te o que aconteceu... Cuida da Santa pra mim.

E simplesmente saiu algo ligeiro.

Espi se voltou quando ouviu o longo suspiro de seu padrasto.

- Barbaridade!...Desculpe por isso Santo... Ele fica hmm... Um tanto fora de si quando tratasse da família...

- ... Nunca vi...Ele ASSIM antes...

- HÁ! – Estalo repentinamente assustando o do sudeste – MIRA! Vês como não sou eu o problema? Santa nunca a acreditado em mim! Sempre disse que sou um mau irmão que só atrapalha as citas(encontros) dela! E que eu devia de ser mais parecido com Paraná! Mas ao menos eu nunca há quebrado o braço de nenhum guri por terminar así que así (simplesmente, sem grande motivo)... Mas ele nunca o fez na frente dela! E ninguém crê em mim! Mas tu viste o que há feito! Vês como eu tinha razãaao! O problema aqui não soy yo! Haha!

Cantava gloria feliz esquecendo-se de toda a situação, o capixaba não pode deixar de franzir o rosto preocupado. Nenhum Estado nesse país podia ser normal...?

- A propósito - Deixou de lado a risada de vitória do irmão mais novo e se virou ao menor - Se amas mesmo o mineiro este, recomendo-te que vá logo atrás de Paraná... Sabes, quando esta assim pode fazer qualquer coisa...E quando digo-te isso quero dizer... QUALQUER COISA, creio que só contra Sampa e Santa não farias nada...Pois não garanto o pescoço de Rio de Janeiro ou Minas no processo também.

Espírito Santo o observou em pânico.

- COMO É?!

- Vêeees!? Eu tinha razãooo! Não é coisa de irmão mais novo! Ele é mesmo meio maníaco!Agora tenho uma testemunha!haha!

- M-mas...I-isso é realmente... Verdade?! - Voltou-se para o corredor disposto a segui-lo em prol de seu mineiro - V-vou atrás dele e...Espera...Como sabe que eu amo Minas...? E... Ah deixa pra lá... Mas você não se importa...?

- Bah, não. Sou bem tolerante pra essas coisas, só odeio que Sampa me chame de Viadu, o que não sou - Fez expressão de desagrado - Ele deve ser mil vezes mais que eu!

Nesse instante Espi não pode deixar de pensar em Rio e SP juntos e "É, definitivamente ele é" E num agradecimento saiu correndo atrás do seu Tio postiço...Embora já não tinha certeza de querer fazer parte dessa família assim...

- Só se se certifique de ficar por cima quando roolaar! – Gritou o gaúcho para as costas do capixaba, que ficou absolutamente rubro em ter a infelicidade de ouvir.

- Ficar em cima no que? – Questionou a catarinense com certa malicia.

- Hã...Futebol – Respondeu simplesmente com um sorrisinho inocente.

- Hmmm..

- M-mas de todos modos... Conseguiu descrever Sampa para eles? – Apontou com a cabeça a ambulância.

- Sim, disse que eras um homem alto, de óculos, sério e resmungão... Hmm...

- Ooh, bela descrição. Se não fosse pela altura acabariam a levar Brasília.

- E tu poderias ser um pouco menos grosseiro! Devia parecer-te mais a Pázinho, que fica calmo independente da situação! – E com "Hunf!" deu as costas ao irmão caçula, que estava com um tique no olho pelo comentário infeliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por sorte, Paraná também era pequeno, e não dava passos muito largos a diferença de Sampa ou Rio de Janeiro, então logo conseguiu alcança-lo rápido.

Tinha um olhar sério, e até algo perdido, e caminhava com firmeza, mas não demorou a perceber que era seguido.

- ... Hmm... Pa-Paraná.

- O que? - E seguia com aquele tom de voz tétrico e assustador.

- ... O que... Pretende fazer...?

- ... Eu só vou... Dar uma palavra com meu... "irmãozinho"...

- M-mas foi um acidente!...Ele nunca...! E-eu tava lá! V-vi que foi sem querer... Por isso...

- Eu sei.

- ... - Parou repentinamente, mais logo continuou a segui-lo - ... Então...

- Temos que conversar. Não é normal que se descontrole dessa forma... Tu disse que ele estava de um estranho mal humor... Eu notei isso, e acho que sei o por que.

Espírito Santo não respondeu de imediato, pensando que Paraná não tinha mais lá muita moral pra falar de descontrole... E começou a ter um certo receio quanto ao tipo de criação de São Paulo dera a esses Estados quando pequenos para serem assim hoje...

Mas Espi... O que se espera de crianças criadas por um bandeirante com tendências assassinas para proteção?

- M-mas...É... - Tentava inventar uma desculpa para salvar seu mineiro.

- Rio Grande do Sul não me escuta mais... Sinto que estou falhando terrivelmente como irmão mais velho... E agora isso - Comentou com desagrado, observando todos os cantos por algum sinal do mineiro, ou mesmo da criança - ... E ele também não deixa de ser meu irmãozinho menor.

- M-mas... Er...Hmm... P-pode ser perigoso! Paraná parou. - Como é?

Espi sorriu, algo nervoso.

- C-como eu disse... Ele esta muito nervoso e... Não creio que... Seja uma boa hora pra discutir com ele...! É... Bem forte e... Cê pode se machucar...?

- Hmm...Tem razão...

- Sério?! – Sorriu esperançoso.

- Vendo como estão as coisas, seria uma imprudêncea menha ir até lá com mãos vazias. Obrigado

E desviou o caminho entrando no que parecia ser uma futura Copa do hotel, vasculhando entre os materiais de construção.

- ESPERA! Não era isso que eu queria dizer...! Eu...!

- Ah! Isso serve! - Tirou, para completo pavor do capixaba, uma torneira, ligada ainda com um pedaço de cano de aço. Como um bastão... Com uma peculiar ponta, jogou para trás apoiando nas costas. - Da! Definitivamente serve.

- M-m-m-m-m-m-mas! - O capixaba estava em pânico.

- Calma, não é como se eu fosse mata-lo.

- Ni-ni-ni-ninguém falou em matar!

E para seu absoluto espanto, o paranaense soltou uma risadinha.

- Suas reações são tão engraçadas

O do Sudeste abriu e fechou a boca inúmeras vezes, mas sem achar um comentário forte o suficiente que conseguisse parar o sulista.

Mas como se para um homem com um sorriso tétrico e uma torneira de aço em mãos?!

Aaaah, muitos Países dariam milhões pela resposta...

- Ta tudo bem... Eu já estou mais calmo, obrigado mas... - Cutucou a ponta do nariz com o indicador da mão que não segurava a torneira - ... Sampa ainda me preocupa... Você poderia procura-lo para mim...?

- Co-como é?! - Questionou em plano de " E deixar você matar meu mineiro?!, o de sangue norte-europeu pareceu notar, por que logo emendou.

- Preciso conversar a sós com ele...

- Mas...É que...Eu me importo com ele e...

- Eu percebi, mas é que... Hmm... Não me leve a mal... Ele é todo reservado e... Não acho que falaria com mais alguém lá... E eu o conheço a tempo suficiente pra conseguir 'tirar' isso dele - E ao ver a expressão a sua frente - ...Sem ser a força. Mas estando só eu. Me desculpe...

- Ah...Certo...Entendi...

Sentiu-se algo excluído novamente, e absolutamente doido... No final parecia como se... Todos pudessem pertencer a vida do mineiro...Menos ele...Todos poderiam pertencer a vida do sudeste, , menos ele... Pois quando o conheceu... Paraná e ele já estavam sobre os cuidados de Sampa...E a esse meio não pertencia... Estando com Bahia enquanto o sudeste ia se formando...

- ...Eu realmente sinto muito...

E isso lhe deixava... Realmente muito triste...

Nem se quer imagina que os problemas do mineiro tinham origem em algo muito semelhante a isso... Mas com outro alguém envolvido.

- ...Tudo bem... Eu vou...Procurar Sampa...Então...

- Isso. Obrigado, e quando acha-lo... Me liga... Quero saber como esta. Tem como marcar meu telefone? - Espi segue observando cabisbaixo o chão ao tempo que o sulista dita seu número - Vou estar esperando.

- ...Certo... Mas...Não machuque Minas...

O paranaense apenas sorriu, sem, no entanto, responder

Espi virou-se para sair, fazendo uma ideia de que Rio não devia estar muito longe de onde São Paulo fora acertando, levando-se em conta que o mesmo não conseguia carrega-lo. Mas logo voltou-se ao Tio postiço lembrando-se de algo.

- Eu vou... Mas deixa essa... Essa coisa aqui - Apontou para a torneira e cano.

Outra vez o sulista de sardas não respondeu, apenas sorriu, sorriso que fez o espírito-santense sentir um arrepio.

Mesmo assim, logo ouviu o som do aço batendo no chão. E um pouco mais tranquilo, saiu em busca dos outros dois problemáticos de sua região.

Só que não contava que... Assim que sumiu da vista do loiro, o mesmo deu uma embaixada para reaver seu cano, e seguiu pelos corredores como se nada.

Lembrava ao paranaense um pouco até de quando fechava as mãos e fingia esconder alguma coisa e Mato Grosso bem pequeno sempre acreditava. Não imaginava que ele era tão inocente, ao julgar que andava armado.

Mas bem, ele fora criado por Bahia depois de tudo. Era natural, pensava.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O homem de tendência psicóticas para a proteção, que criara seus pequenos de forma duvidosa ria feliz e com graça da cara encharcada do carioca, que idiotamente deu uma latina da maquina de "Refíreranti" para o paulista ver, e depois de chacoalhar muito para ver como funcionava, Sampa conseguiu abri-la, fazendo-a atingir em cheio a cara do vizinho, que cotejava coca-cola do cabelo.

O fluminense xingava baixinho, mas sem saber exatamente saber se culpar Sampa por isso, sobrou para a fabrica que montara a maquina, e os estadunidenses donos da Coca-cola. Ao tempo que seu metrossexualismo se encontrava indignado. Esse refrigerante corrosivo acabaria com seu cabelo.

São Paulo que achava divertido tanta "água" caber nesse potinho, e sair com tanta força! Seguia observando feliz, quando notou dois detalhes curiosos.

Ao tempo que Rio seguia xingando e tentando se limpar, o ex-bandeirante se aproximou, sem querer usando de suas habilidades de aproximação silenciosa da época das bandeiras, sem que fosse notado, e prontamente lambeu a bochecha do mais baixo, curioso sobre o gosto dessa "água negra". Talvez o pote fosse alguma fruta muito dura, pensava sobre a latinha.

O quase- loiro deu um salto de surpresa, assustando o mais velho que rapidamente olhou ao redor buscando se tinha encontrado algum animal perigoso, não ligando a surpresa ao que realmente tinha feito.

Rio seguia muito vermelho com tudo, a aproximação, a lambida... Por mais que estivesse confuso e com mentalidade infantil, o corpo de um homem seguia ali a sua frente, e tê-lo assim perto ainda o fazia sentir estranho, ao tempo que o coração acelerava ainda mais.

E quando São Paulo teve a certeza que não havia nada, tornou ao vizinho, achando o gosto daquela água muito familiar... Junto a um gosto salgado, que provinha da própria pele do litorâneo.

E sem esperar que o fluminense se recuperasse, SP foi para sua curiosidade número dois. Colando ambos os corpos, e fazendo com que os olhos do surfista quase chocassem contra os lábios do mais alto, devido à diferença de alturas absolutamente clara agora.

E o mais velho tomou entre suas mãos a gola da camiseta do menor. Aquela vestimenta era tão estranha.. E tão leve... Encontrou então os botões, indo averigua-los notando estranho sua posição.

E desabotoo os três botões disponíveis, e se não fosse o fato do carioca estar usando uma camisa polo hoje, provavelmente teria sido quase desnudado.

O litorâneo sentiu sua respiração tensar-se, e seu pulso estava descontrolado. O ítalo- brasileiro só então percebeu que usava também roupas tão estranhas quanto, e também com botões.

Só que a diferença era que os botões iam até o final da roupa.

Sem notar o nervosismo do companheiro, acabou indo para sua própria roupa curioso. Mas mal tinha soltado dois botões, teve a mão detida pelo menor.

- Não faça isso com meu juízo, por favor - Soltou meio ido, e por costume num tom galanteador e meio rouco.

E sem poder controlar-se, e ignorando seu orgulho em questão da altura, ficou um pouco de pontas de pé para poder alcançar os lábios do maior, e logo toma-los.

Sampa não abriu a boca, mas isso realmente não pareceu importar ao vizinho, nem se quer fechou os olhos, como o mesmo fez... Apenas observou com as sobrancelhas franzidas... Não achando a sensação ruim, e até mesmo notando-a familiar...

E logo tornou a se afastar, rubro de vergonha, e gaguejando.

- I-isso...Isso...D-desculpa...E-eu...Er...

- Qué és esto que fizestes...?

- Ah... -Envergonhou-se ainda mais ao pensar que teoricamente era o primeiro beijo de Sampa - ...Um...Beijo...

- Ooooh! - Sua animação era definitivamente infantil. E ainda sorria.

E logo lambeu os próprios lábios, o que soo absolutamente sensual para o fluminense que acabou deixando escapar um suspirinho.

E achando tudo muito interessante, São Vicente repetiu o movimento, dando também um selinho nos lábios do 'velho amigo'.

- Cara...O que cês estão fazendo...?

Ambos se sobressaltaram, separando-se e voltando-se a entrada da sacada, onde Espírito Santo os observava com a sobrancelha magamente franzida.

- E nós aqui pensando que algo péssimo tinha acontecido com São Paulo... - Foi se aproximando - E vocês ai se catando, eu não acredito nisso! Minas em perigo por ISSO?!

E quando estava bem próximo, Sampa se aproximou dele, agachou-se para total espanto do capixaba, e ciúmes do carioca, e também o beijou.

- Não! Não! Não pode fazer isso com todo mundo! Só comigo! Comiiigo! -Disse sem pensar o fluminense separando os dois.

Tão logo o fez, o paulistano franziu as sobrancelhas em sua direção.

- Por que...?

- Por que não - Retrucava já de mau humor, ao tempo que ES seguia em estupefação.

- ...És algo ruim...?

- ...É!

- ...Então me fizeste algo ruim? - Fez uma expressão de desolação que só fez o coração do coração do Brasil dar um salto.

- N-não!Claro que não!

- ...Não...? - Podia quase sentir como os olhos do paulista começavam a se umedecer, era realmente toda uma criança agora...

E Rio era péssimo com crianças, afinal, ele nunca criara nenhuma...Male má era um bom tutor para Brasília...

- I-isso..Isso..É algo que só se faz ...hã... Com permissão!SIM!É isso!

-...Permissão...? - Ladeou cabeça.

O capixaba ainda observava o céu desorientado. Como de um momento a outra uma pessoa esta comendo pão de queijo, pula da sacada atrás de seu amor platônico, segue apavorado seu tio postiço e acaba sendo beijado por seu meio-irmão?!... Tinha dó de si mesmo...

Ironicamente, Rio se saiu bem melhor que Lisboa há séculos atrás, quando SP igualmente viu um casal se beijando e testou com a pequena baiana ao seu lado... E no fim todo o escândalo que Lisboa fez sobre o caso fez com que o paulista pensasse por muitos anos que beijar era algo muito ruim e errado. Por isso, São Paulo sorriu, achando de alguma forma esta cena familiar.

- Entãao... Eu tenho permissão para fazer-te isto? - Disse aproximando-se sem esperar resposta e beijando uma vez mais o carioca, que não se opôs nem um pouquinho.

- Com certeza - Respondeu mais uma vez sem pensar, ido pelo sensual da situação.

- Ehém... - Fingiu uma tossida o espírito-santense para chamar a atenção. - Já acabaram...?

- Eu peço-te desculpas por minha conduta - Disse São Paulo, fazendo RJ desejar com todas as forçar ter um gravador. Nunca na vida. NUNCA, voltaria a ouvir Sampa falar dessa forma com alguém...Se até mesmo com o imperador ele era rude.

Espi no entanto, ainda surpreso, e preocupado com Minas não se tocou, respondendo simplesmente um "_Repita quando quiser_" pois seu "Eu Gay" foi bem mais forte que seu medo de que Rio o enforca-se.

E antes que SP se adiantasse novamente tendo agora a `permissão' do capixaba, o quase-loiro o segurou pelo braço, lançando um olhar assassino ao recém chegado.

- ...E...Quem és tu...?

- Espírito Santo. - Respondeu como se nada, fazendo o fluminense bater contra a própria testa. Ainda não tinha percebido nada de errado com o paulista

Mas não era sua culpa realmente...Estava muito acostumado que lhe perguntem coisas assim.

- Ooooh...

- Agora você e o Rio podem parar com isso? Eu quero mostrar pra Paraná que Sampa esta bem e salvar a vida do meu mineirin!

- ...Rio..? - Repetiu o mais velho franzindo as sobrancelhas e observando ao redor. Do que esta criança falava? Não havia nenhum rio correndo por ali...Não conseguia ouvir seu som...Por sinal, o único som que ouvia era do vento, e o grunhir de um animal muito estranho...

Ou seja, carros e buzinas.

- Bem Sampa...Acho melhor cê tomar uma boa xícara de café, fazer sua melhor cara de saúde e vir comigo AGORA! Eu trouxe café comigo!

Silencio. O paulista não respondeu. Ainda olhando ao redor buscando a tal nascente do rio.

- ...São Vicente, ele esta falando com tu...

- Oooh!...Hmm... Qué és café...?

- Café é...OH MEU DEUS! O QUE ACONTECEU COM ELE?!

- SÓ AGORA TU PERCEBEU?!

- AI MEU DEEEUS! – Berrou repentinamente o capixaba colocando ambas as mãos na cabeça desesperado – ELE PERDEU A MEMORIA! DEEEUS! PARANÁ VAI ME MAAATAR!

São Paulo deu um pulo para trás assustado com o repentino berro, entrando na defensiva algo alarmado. E Rio quase caiu no chão.

- HÃ? Do que tu ta falando?! Paraná te matar?! Ele não mata nem uma mosca!

- VOCÊ NÂO VIU O QUE EU VI! – Exclamou ainda em pânico pensando no bem estar de seu Mininhas. Que há essa hora acabara de encontrar-se com Paraná.

- Não seja ridículo! E Pare de gritar! Tu esta assustado ele! – E ironicamente gritava de volta, fazendo o paulistano afastar-se mais alguns passos, buscando alguma rota de fuga naquela estranha copa de árvore, lê-se, sacada de um prédio.

- Assustador vai ser Paraná quando souber que Sampa não lembra nem o que é café! – E se aproximou do mais velho que ficou duro como pedra com o movimento, pensando em alguma coisa para se defender. O Capixaba pós a mão no seu ombro – Alguma coisa ele TEM que lembrar...Quem sabe conseguimos enganar o sulista um po-

E o corpo do paulistano processou uma solução independente de sua cabeça confusa, tomou a mão do menor e o jogou com tudo para trás junto a seu corpo, acertando o chão em um golpe de Kung Fuu. Rio de janeiro apenas abriu a boca abismado acompanhando a cena como se de uma câmera lenta se tratasse.

- Nooooossa! Tem razão! Ele não esqueceu de tudo!

- Minha costeeelaa! – Choramingava – Minha coooluuuna! MALDIÇÂO! Por isso ele criou um bando de psi AI! Coticos! – Umas lagriminhas saíram de seus olhos – Acho que eu nunca mais vou levantar! Fraturei meu baço! Meu rim! MEU PANCREAS!

O carioca simplesmente ignorou seu fraturado irmão, para aproximar-se lentamente do paulista que parecia em um ligeiro pânico, afastando-se um passo a cada um dado pelo outro.

- Calma Sampa... Calma... Esta tudo bem...

E o mais velho não parecia nem minimamente convencido disso.

Então para desespero de São Vicente, suas costas bateram contra o caule, concreto, da árvore- prédio. Deixando- o sem alternativas.

- Por favor se acalma... Eu não vou te fazer mal, jamais. -Colocou ambas as mãos nas bochechas do mais alto, atento no caso de algum movimento ofensivo. - ...Mesmo que... Tu não lembre de mim, continua sendo alguém mu-

E parou abrindo ligeiramente os olhos e a boca, vendo o rosto assustado do mais alto. Essa frase... Então era justamente isso que São Paulo estava a ponto de lhe dizer antes de ouvirem o grito e ele ser acertado desse jeito?

Aproximou-se um pouco mais.

- Tu é mu...Muito importante para mim Sampa, demais. – E lhe concedeu outro suave beijo nos lábios, deixando-se levar, imaginando essa mesma frase saindo dos lábios paulistas.

O ex-bandeirante não soube como reagir muito bem, por que ainda não tinha certeza se isso que fazia era algo bom ou ruim. E não se lembrava de te ter dado a tal "autorização" para fazê-lo.

- ...Eu não autorizei-te a fazer isto – Disse em baixo tom, inseguro, e Rio sorriu galante com essa resposta com ares infantis.

- Tu aprende rápido, mas eu sou o único que não preciso de autorização.

- RIIIOO~ SEU PEDOFILOOO! – Gritou Espi ainda tacado no chão.

- QUIETO!

E Sampa tensou-se de novo com os gritos.

- Ah desculpa!...Os gritos... Devem te lembrar os colonos...Não é...?

Vicente não respondeu.

- Quando...Quando eu era pequeno – Espírito Santo abriu os olhos ligeiramente se levantando com cuidado, impressionado com o que ao parecer Rio iria contar... – Tu...Me acalmava assim...

E envolveu com ambos os braços o corpo do ex-barão, num forte abraço, encostando sua cabeça quase em seu pescoço.

- ... Sempre funcionava... Tu lembra-se...Disso?

Sampa não respondeu, mas seu corpo sim, sentindo uma estranha e quente sensação em seu coração. Algo nostálgico. Mas não retribuiu o gesto.

- ...Não sei... – Rio se afastou um pouquinho, o encarando nos olhos - ... É tudo muito dúbio... Onde eu estou? E...Quem sois vocês?

Colocou a mão na cabeça, se voltou para Espírito Santo que levantava devagar, tentando entender como o derrubou, fechando os olhos numa expressão de dor.

- D-dói

- Calma, calma...- Seguiu o carioca - Não pense mais nisso...Esta... Tudo bem...

São Paulo o observou por algum tempo com uma expressão meio vazia, como se processando a informação. E então tornou a sorriu infantilmente, e Rio a beija-lo quase instantaneamente.

- Rio... Para, cê vai confundir ele mais... – Espi sentado no chão.

- É-é que é viciante! Sério!

- ... – O capixaba bateu a mão contra a testa.

E aproveitando a distração do mais velho, outro beijo.

- TO FALANDO SÉRIO!

- Desculpa!

Com extrema dificuldade levantou-se, entre resmungos, e enfim ficando de pé.

- Vamos fazer assim...Eu...Vou falar com...Paraná... É melhor que ele saiba o quanto antes... Talvez ele possa ajudar, afinal conhece Sampa há muito tempo...

- Hmmm... – Completou desgostoso – Eu vou ficar com Sampa então... Ver se consigo fazer ele lembrar-se de algo...

- Certo... – Andou dolorido até a entrada da sacada – AH,e vê se da um tempo para ele, OUVIU?!

Assim que sairá SP se voltara para Rio, o observando curioso, e por algum motivo pegou sua mão e começou a brincar com seus dedos. "Calma" lhe remetia a essas coisas, mas não sabia por que...

E Rio achou isso absolutamente fofo, Então repentinamente o mais velho decidiu sentar-se no chão, e o carioca o imitou, e os movimentos em suas mãos continuavam...

Voltou-se ao maior e tornou a beija-lo, dessa vez um pouco mais lento, e Sampa foi aprendendo que se fecha os olhos quando isso acontece, e essa aprendizagem só fez seu companheiro se empenhar mais, beijando repetidas vezes, inclinando-se sobre o corpo do outro, mais e mais, quase deitando sobre o mesmo, em beijos e beijinhos intermináveis, e altamente viciantes.

- Hmm – Soltara o paulista, enquanto sentia uma estranha, mas familiar sensação quando seu corpo começava a esquentar.

E o quase-loiro afastou-se observou a cena. O maior ruborizado, de olhos fechados e acabando de produzir um mini suspiro, e sem mais tornou a tomar aqueles lábios em vários mini-beijos incessantes, e logo começou a descer por seu pescoço inevitavelmente.

São Paulo sentiu-se absolutamente estranho, com um formigamento no seu baixo-ventre, sentia-se inquieto, e havia sons semelhantes a exclamações de dor lutando por sair de sua boca. Sua visão começava a nublar, e sua cabeça estava ainda mais desorientada, entre sensações e lembranças perdidas. Sentia-se zonzo, mas estranhamente não queria que essa sensação parasse.

Lembrou-se repentinamente de uma mulher de pele negra e sorriso incerto. E o nome "Sófia" lhe veio à mente

Rio, porém parou assim que sentiu algo duro atingir sua cabeça.

- SAI DE CIMA DELE PEDOFILO! Mudei de ideia! VOCÊ! Conta para o Paraná EU fico aqui com Sampa!

- M-mas...

- ANDA LOGO!

E foi praticamente chutado dali pelo espírito de irmão mais velho de...Espírito Santo.

Rio de Janeiro foi atrás do Russ...Paraná, e de Minas.

Ah, Espi também voltou por que provavelmente ia acabar se perdendo e não achando ninguém... De qualquer forma...

- ...Você esta bem...?

- Me... Sinto estranho... – Comentou algo sufocado, fazendo Espi ruborizar-se automaticamente.

- É-é-é fome! V-vou buscar algo pra você comer! – E saiu apavorado para a sacada oposta onde acontecerá o acidente.

Não seria ele a explicar para São Paulo a "história das abelhinhas"

O paulista tornou a se deitar, não achava que era isso que sentia, mas preferiu não comentar, tentando focar a mente na imagem que vira antes... E outras imagens difusas passavam por sua cabeça.

"Azul", "mão", "capital", "Colo" e "cabelo", e sem perceber em meio a todo o esforço mental que fazia, acabou caindo no sono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ...Vae me dezer agora o que esta acontecendo com você?

Minas Gerais suspirou, limpando o sangue de seus lábios, e encarando o céu daquela tarde.

- ... Por que te interessa tanto saber?

- Mih... Mal nos falamos, mas eu não sou São Paulo, você não me engana... Já te vi agindo assim antes, e geralmente eram pelo mesmo motivo... - Passou a mão distraidamente em sua sobrancelha cortada. - Eu achei que você já tinha superado, mas...

- ...

- ...Pensei que depois de conseguir separa-los, você não se meteria mais nesse assunto - Seguiu sem contar palavras, observando o mais novo de esguelha.

O mineiro puxou as pernas para mais perto do corpo com os braços, e apoiou a cabeça nesse monte.

- ... Eu não devia di té feitu aquilo...

- Imaginei...Você deve ter muito medo que Sampa descobrisse o que fez... Você mentiu para ele...

- ... - Apertou os olhos com mais força

- ...Eu nunca contei...Mas eu vi o quanto ele sofreu por causa disso...

- E-eu...Eu não me conformava...Era tão frustrante...

Paraná tornou a encara-lo

- E-eu! E-eu tava sempri ali! E...Ainda assim...! Queria uma chance também! E... - Fechou os olhos - Nunca pensei qui ia acabar comu acabou...

- Não é possevel planejar esse tipo de coisa...

- Eu só quiria qui ele! Gostassi di mim tantu quantu...! É tão injustu! Eu nunca di verdadi nunca tive realmenti uma chanci...!

- Eu realmente não queria tomar partido nesse assunto... Perguntei por cima aquele dia... Que buscávamos fantasmas, mas nada...Ainda assim não posso mais ficar quieto com isso...Por que você... Simplesmente... Não fala pra Sampa que... Rio nunca soube de nada, que Lesboa nunca falou nada, e acaba com tudo isso de uma vez?

- NÃO! - Exclamou exasperado sobressaltando-se em pânico - Não! Não! Ele num podi sabé! ME ODIARIA! Odiou Rio por isso! S-se s-se descobrisse que foi eu ele-e-ele! - Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, respirando descompassado - Não, não, não! O R-rio um dia eli podi perdoar...M-mas eu...! Eu...!...Não possu! Por favor não!

Paraná assustou-se também, colocando uma das mãos no ombro do menor.

- C-calma... Minas...Calma...

- E-eu não! - Era notavel que algumas lágrimas escorriam por entre as mãos - Pur isso eu...! Tentei disfazer o qui fiz...!...S-sem ter qui contar...N-não posso contar... J-já demorei tantu... De-depois das revoluções para eli...Olhar para mim di novo...Q-quando ele q-quebrô nossa união... E-eu!...N-não foi vingança! E-eu juro! N-não...N-não foi um movi-movimentu contra eli...E-e sim contra s-sua decisão...! C-contra o no-novo presidente!

- Eu sei...Calma Mih, eu sei...

- M-mas eli não! A-acha qui eu...O ataquei pur trás! Achou qui...A-achou qui... - E já estavam presentes os soluços - Eu n-não queru qui eli me trate...Q-qui eli me veja...Como faz cum Rio Grande du Sul...

- Aaah, Mih, por favor...Tu estas mesturando as coisas... São casos totalmente diferentes... Sampa emplecava com Reo Grande mesmo antes da Revolução... Ele era ...Muito amigo de São Pedro, talvez você não lembre bem...Esses dois são assim agora por revalidade entre potencias e... Acho que Sampa tenta achar em Reo Grande algo de São Pedro, do amigo que ele perdeu...

Levantou o olhar para o céu, lembrando-se das discussões que ambos tinham frequentemente há séculos atrás.

- São Pedro achava graça nas implicâncias de Sampa... Já Reo Grande fica realmente erretado com elas... É uma pena... Mas no fundo, Sampa num ficaria tranquilo se não tivesse ao menos alguém para descutir sempre

- A-ainda assim e-eu...!

Virando o corredor, Rio de Janeiro escutou as vozes conhecidas, e se aproximou de outra pequena sacada, distraído pensando em como reaver a memória de Sampa.

- Não se preocupe com Sampa...Sério... Ele preza-te muito, se não quiser contar...Tudo bem...Mas eu acredito nele, acredito que entenderia... Você devia se preocupar mesmo é com Reo de Janeiro.

O mencionado levantou a cabeça ao ouvir seu nome, e colocou atenção no que era dito.

- ...Por que Rio di Janeiro?

- ... Por que ele sim vai ficar com muito ódeo de você se souber que esta tentando joga-lo pra cima de Sampa de qualquer jeito pra "melhorar" sua situação...

O carioca franziu as sobrancelhas em desgosto, encostando-se á parede para ouvir melhor.

- Eu poucu me importu cum o qui Rio acha ou deixá di achar - Disse com raiva e frustração, sem pensar, tornando a esconder o rosto entre as pernas.

- Minas!

- Si eli num fossi tão estúpido já estaria cum São Paulo, se num fosse pela minha ajuda eli nunca daria um passo siquer... São Paulo perdi tempu cum uma pessoa assim - Tacou venenoso, tentando extravasar toda a sua frustração com palavras.

- ...Você e ele realmente nunca se deram muito bem...Mas... São da mesma região...Num esqueça disso.

- Infelizmente.

"Concordo" Refletiu o fluminense, em pensar que chegara a confiar nesse ser... Até mesmo junto com Espi foram os primeiros a descobrir que era Gay... Sempre teve a impressão enquanto Capital que o menor não lhe suportava... Parece que no final das contas tinha razão...

Espi...Ah, Espi... Se seu amado odiava o carioca sem motivo, merecia receber um.

Sim, um bom motivo. Por que Rio de janeiro sabia ser absolutamente péssimo se realmente se propusesse.

Não fora temido quando Capital a toa.

Mas tinha coisas mais urgentes que se preocupar agora...

Pegara o celular de ES que havia recolhido no chão quando ele caiu, por que o seu tinha sido esquecido na sacada de vidro, e ligou para Paraná, afastando-se e enfiando-se em outra sala.

- Ah! Meu celular...É o Santo... Ué...A ligação caiu... O que será que aconteceu...

Minas Gerais apertou o ferimento que tinha no braço, pensando nas poucas e boas que ouvira do paranaense sobre o que aconteceu hoje, já se preparando para mais.

Não esperaria menos do primogênito de Sampa.

- ...Vou tentar ligar... Hmm...Caixa postal...Que estranho...Ah! Recebi uma mensagem - Abriu e leu " Precisamos de vc, vem rápido" imediatamente se levantou - Minas, eu estou preocupado... Vou ver o que aconteceu. Fiquei aqui, não quero que Sampa te veja todo machucado.

O próprio sulista limpou o sangue que ainda tinha a mostra, jogando seu cabelo curto como podia em cima do corte, e dobrando suas mangas rasgadas.

Minas ergueu as sobrancelhas, o mais velho falava até mesmo como se seus ferimentos não fossem sua culpa, como se não fosse ele mesmo que chegara gritando e ambos começaram a brigar.

Paraná saiu rapidamente do recinto cruzando um corredor, ao tempo que o mineiro fechava os olhos, pensando nos atuais acontecimentos... Sabia que o caminho que escolhera era o mais doloroso.

Mas preferia ele... Em vez da verdade.

O paranaense mal cruzou o corredor, e quase trombou convenientemente com Rio de Janeiro.

- Ah...!

- Paranáaa! Que bom que te encontrei! - Mentiu descaradamente tomando o pulso do mais novo - Eu estava te procurando!

Sim, cuidaria de Minas Gerais mais tarde e com mais tempo. Sua preocupação agora era muito mais importante.

- São Paulo está mal... Espi disse que tu talvez podia ajudar... Ao ver... Ele perdeu boa parte da memória com as batidas.

O sulista ficou absolutamente pálido, muito mais do que já costumava ser, e seguiu rapidamente o ex-capital, exasperado.

Não demoraram praticamente nada para voltarem à sala, encontrando Espírito Santo sentando no chão ao lado do...Corpo deitado de São Paulo.

- O QUE ACONTECEU?! - Exclamou Paraná.

- ESPI!

- WAAAAAAAAAAA! POR FAVOR NÃO ME MATEM! - Levantou-se de um salto colocando ambas as mãos para cima, como se estivesse sendo autuado - QUANDO EU VOLTEI ELE JÁ ESTAVA ASSIM!

- TU DEIXOU ELE SOZINHO!?

- F-F-F-FOI SÓ UM INSTANTE! F-FUI COMPRAR ALGO PARA ELE COMEEER! Não me maaatem! Eu não fiz nada!

E nesse instante, Sampa se mexeu, resmungando algo como " Devolva minha arma...São Pedro".

E um suspiro de alívio passou pelos três, embora a vida inteira do capixaba ainda passasse na frente de seus olhos... É, 400 anos é muito, essas coisas levam tempo.

- Ah...Que bom... - Voltou-se ao carioca - Tu não disseste que ele tinha... Perdido a memória? Acaba de falar de São Pedro...

- Eu não sei...Ele a pouco deu uma de Bruce Lee em cima do Espi...Não sei o quanto ele lembra...

- E DOEU MUITO!

- ... O que ele disse...?

- ..Não sabia o que era uma maquina de refrigerante... Mas sabia o que era um mortal, não se lembra de Espi...Nem... De mim... E esta respondendo por "São Vicente"

- S-são V-vicente...?! M-mas isso foi há muito tempo!

- Eu sei... Não sei por que ele resmungou de São Pedro agora...

- Talvez esteja recordando de algumas coisas enquanto dorm-

E repentinamente Sampa levantou-se coçando os olhos, e encarando um assustado Espi...

E seu croissant cinco queijos...

São Paulo mexia o narizinho tipo um ratinho, interessado no que Espírito Santo segurava.

- Hãa...Você quer...?

O mais velho balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, totalmente interessado naquilo que cheirava tão bem e familiar.

- ...Ah, claro, ele lembra do queijo... - Colocou o carioca com ódio irônico cruzando os braços.

- ... Talvez... Ele lembre de coisas... Menos mentais e mais físicas... Como um cheiro, um movimento... Ou uma sensação...

O paulista terminava maravilhado aquele lanche, definitivamente aquilo era a melhor coisa do mundo! Ia dar um beijo em Espírito Santo, mas...

- EEI! Não faça isso!

E o maior finalmente voltou-se para a porta, percebendo os outros dois.

- Ooooh, ola...

- OH BLOODY HELL! Os olhos dele!

- É eu sei...

- God! Como isso?! - Paraná deu alguns passos em direção ao velho tutor ao tempo que este o seguia com o olhar curioso - E está vendo perfeitamente!

- ...Eu sei... Muito estranho isso...

- Não é possível que a visão dele seja algo psicológico!

- Vindo de Sampa...Eu não duvido de mais nada...

O paranaense sentou-se na frente do maior, algo inseguro.

Espi levantou-se então, e foi para o lado de Rio de Janeiro.

- ...Papa... Tu não lembra de mim...?

São Paulo observou o menos detidamente, franzindo as sobrancelhas algo desapontado consigo mesmo... Não queria dizer não para aquela pessoa, aquele rosto e olhos redondos...

Ao tempo que o carioca voltava-se a Espi erguendo as sobrancelhas numa pergunta silenciosa que dizia "Papa?! Como assim Papa?!" O capixaba por sua vez deu de ombros sem entender.

O paranaense entrecerrou o olhar triste, ao não obter uma resposta.

- Hãaa... Calma Paraná... - Dizia já em defesa ES, com medo que o sulista se descontrolar de novo.

- Calma... - Repetiu o ex-bandeirante, tomando as mãos de Paraná que as mexia inquietas desde que se sentara e começou a brincar com seus dedos.

- Aah...Verdade... Ele fez isso comigo também... Eu não sei por que...

E ambos parados na porta surpreenderam-se quando o jovem loiro começou a chorar silenciosamente.

- P-papa...!

- ...Ficar calmo... - Tornou a repetir seguindo o gesto.

- ...Paraná...?

- ... E-eu sei que é difícil m-mas...

- E-ele...Costumava fazer isso quando eu era pequeno... E-eu mexo muito as mãos qu-quando estou nervoso e... - Secou seus olhos com a mão do outro ainda sobre as suas

- Fazia tanto tempo que...

Rio de Janeiro entrecerrou o olhar não com ciúmes, mas com tristeza... Chegara a abraçar Sampa mas...O maior ao ver não esboçara nenhuma reação...

- São Paulo pode...Não ter sido o melhor tutor do mundo... Era severo, cansei das tantas e tantas vezes que chegara ferido e quase inconsciente na fazenda em que morávamos... Quantas e quantas vezes tive eu que cuidar de Minas, Mato Grosso, e Rondônia no pouco tempo que ficara conosco..

-...Eu me lembro...- Seguiu o carioca - Então eu ia pessoalmente atrás do paulista e ficava horas berrando com ele por ser um imprudente... - Colocou a Ex-capital com nostalgia.

Tanto Sampa quando Espi se voltaram a ele.

- Aaaah sim, eu tentava colocar Mato Grosso para dormir para ele não ouvir os gritos...Já Minas sempre escapava do quarto...E ele não gostava nada disso...

O carioca franziu o nariz com o quesito Minas, mas não comentou nada vendo ES de canto de olho.

- Mas ainda bem que você ia...Eu era um desastre tentando enfaixa-lo... E quando tu ia embora...Ele estava devidamente enfaixado.

São Paulo abaixou o olhar meio tonto e enjoado, com a vaga sensação de seu rosto quente, ao tempo que via em sua mente como duas mãos tão grandes quanto as suas lhe enfaixavam.

- Mas era tu que limpava o sangue dele...

- Ainda assim

- Eu só não entendo... - Intrometeu-se Santo, por que estava cansado de ficar de lado nesses assuntos - Como esse ser doce a base de açúcar se tornou aquele bandeirante louco e homicida

- Sobreviver... - Suspirou - Eu não o conheci quando era São Vicente... Mas Bahia me contava que... Ele costumava ser assim... Era assustadiço, carinhoso e sentimental... E assim quase encontrou a morte...

Rio entrecerrou o olhar.

- Acho que...É algo parecido com Reo Grande...Ele costumava ser fofo e assustado também...O que ambos passaram... Momentos muito difíceis...Que os fizeram mudar... Eu sei que Sampa pode ser insuportável às vezes, mas...Ele é o que é...E ninguém pode mudar isso...

Sampa tornou a ver o sulista.

- ... Esse é meu medo...Não podemos ensinar SP a ser SP, é por tudo que aconteceu, que ele é assim hoje...Vocês podem estar animados com a perspectiva de transforma-lo em alguém mais fácil mas...

O Paraná soltou um solitário soluçar

- ...Eu sempre acreditei que no fundo...Que os dois eram a mesma pessoas... – Completou o fluminense em voz baixa, e só o capixaba realmente pode ouvir

- Geeente, calmaaa- Exaltou-se Espi - Não falem como se fossem assiiim, eterno...As vezes ele só...Hmmm...Q-quero dizer...

- Calma~ - Repetiu mais uma vez puxando o sulista para perto e bagunçando seus cabelos, quase o sentando em seu colo - Por que choras pequeno...?

O carioca foi abrindo os olhos devagar com essas conhecidas palavras.

- Bagunçava assim o cabelo de Mato grosso, e colocava Minas no colo - Explicou Rio com amargura - É...Ele recorda-se de seus...Importantes pequenos...

- Rio... –Apiedou-se o capixaba colocando uma mão no ombro do menor.

Lembrava-se vagamente agora, dos poucos momentos que vira São Paulo cuidando das Capitanias quando pequenas.

Já o vira bagunçar os cabelos de Mato Grosso, colocar Minas em seu colo enquanto conversavam... Lembrava-se dessas coisas... E ao ver... São Paulo também...

Viu como um rubro Paraná tentava se desvencilhar do colo do maior, que sorria feliz ao conseguir seu objetivo. Acalma-lo, ou quase. Nunca parou pra pensar que era por isso que fazia aquelas coisas... Tentar passar uma calma que o mesmo não possuía, afinal, não podia fazer isso com palavras... O conhecendo, acabaria em um desastre ou com ações concretas, já que também era péssimo em demonstrar seus sentimentos ...

Talvez... Muitas das coisas que o paulista fazia eram assim... E não somente neste caso... Fazer algo que... Fique subentendido... Como uma ideia que existe na cabeça não tem a menor obrigação de acontecer... Isso não era uma música?

Sentia um vão em seu coração vendo o olhar algo perdido do maior frente à explicação de Paraná sobre a situação, São Paulo era como uma concha de retalhos, dos mais diferentes tecidos e cores... E essa concha havia se rasgado em vários e vários pedaços... Alguns retalhos seguiam juntos, e outros se desmembraram... Mas o que seu coração egoísta mais se queixava era que... O retalho pertencente a sua pessoa... Fosse qual fosse seu tamanho, cor, ou importância, seguia desaparecido... E não havia nem mesmo um gesto, uma ação subentendida para alivia-lo desta tensão.

E o pior... Era ver o paulistano tão feliz alheio a tudo isso. Uma parte sua queria simplesmente envolve-lo, protegê-lo de tantas lembranças em sua maioria dolorosas, que o tornaram uma pessoa assim... Tão seca e severa... Tão diferente da pessoa de suas lembranças que... Há séculos atrás era apaixonado, quando nem sabia se o ser que conhecera era humano, capitania, homem ou mulher, nem mesmo conhecia seu nome ... São Vicente... Aquele pequeno carinhoso e afetuoso, assustado, mas valente, sorridente... E expressivo.

Que com o passar das décadas, se autoconvenceu que havia morrido... Mesmo suspeitando que... De alguma forma... Até que a verdade foi estampada na sua cara quando os olhos do maior toram-se azuis outra vez... Mas eram tão absolutamente diferentes que... A total mudança seguia equivalente a ruína daquela criança.

"_- Por isso eu não sabia o que fazer... – Lembrou-se dele mesmo, sentado em seu sofá entrelaçando entre os dedos uma fita azul, enquanto contava tais coisas a Espírito Santo, sentando ao seu lado -... Provavelmente foi com a imigração europeia que...Que os olhos dele voltaram...Acho que foi... Entre 1890... Na República da Espada... Estávamos em transição do império né, era uma época difícil...Meio que nossa primeira ditadura... Tudo era tão complicado... E com isso... Eu me senti ainda mais perdido... E...Meio que...Me enfiei de cabeça no meu trabalho, me afastei um pouco de São Paulo por um tempo..._

_- Você se enfiou a cabeça no trabalho para evitar...São Paulo... – Repetiu Espírito Santo erguendo as sobrancelhas – Isso é tão... N-nossa..._

_- Eu estava confuso, ta?! Além do que, não foi difícil... Essa transição foi muito complicada e me manteve muito ocupado..._

_- ...Mas você acha que ele percebeu...? Digo... Que cê começou a evita-lo...?_

_- Hã?...Duvido... Estávamos todos ocupados... Não... Ele não deve ter notado... Eu fui bem discreto... E se tivesse, teria me questionado sobre..._

_- Aaaah, claaaro, por que cê é muito discreto, e ele é suuper comunicativo._

_- Onde quero chegar é que! – Seguiu tentando ignorar o comentário do irmão mais velho - ... Era tipo...Reencontrar o amor que... Tu não vê há...500 anos_

_- O que já é muito por si só!"_

E ainda assim faltava algo... Os dois eram a mesma pessoa, mas... Quando possuía um, sentia a falta do outro... E vice versa...

Pois... Por mais que este agora a sua frente fosse o São Vicente que se apaixonou há séculos atrás... A ideia de não conviver mais com estressado, língua afiada, bipolar, amante de queijo, seco, grosseiro ...E sexy paulista... Aterrava-lhe.

Queria seu São Paulo de volta! Não importa o quão grosseiro e esnobe fosse às vezes! Ou como era difícil de entender. Queria que São Vicente se lembrasse dele, por mais doloroso que as lembranças fossem... Por que... Essas lembranças eram São Paulo.

O paulistano repentinamente começou a rir, ao ver ou o paranaense explicava muito mal, ou o lado sádico de Sampa já despertara.

- São Pa-...Vicente, falo sério! E...E... Tente se lembrar ao menos de...Bahia?! – Tentava já chegando na 25ª opção de Estados brasileiros.

- Bahia...?

- Hmm...

- Nada...?

- Hmm...

- Nadinha...?

- Hmmmmm

- Nadica de nada?!

- ...Não logro concentrar-me si não paras de questionar-me...

- Ah... Desculpa...

- Não lembro

- HÃ!?

E Sampa soltou mais uma risadinha, esse jovem a sua frente era tão expressivo!

_- ..._Ela é alta... Pele negra... Olhos redondos...

- Hmmm – A imagem trazida de volta pelas emoções que o carioca lhe proporcionara voltou a sua mente - ...Recordo-me..

- Sério?! – Paraná só faltava dar um salto e ser o primeiro paranaense a chegar à lua. Espi cutucou RJ para que prestasse atenção. – Te recorda?

- ... Creio que sim...

- God! You remember! Remembeeer! Bloody hell you remember!

- ….Hã….- O paulista ladeou a cabeça, aliviado que o paranaense parecia mais calmo - Sim!

- Viiu! Ele lembra!

Espírito Santo suspirou, provavelmente só estava concordando para que o paranaense ficasse mais tranquilo.

- Que mais que você se lembra?!

- Hmmm... Hã...

- Então?!

- ...Eh...

- Paraná! Isso não é um interrogatório! Por favoor! RIO! - Voltou-se ao irmão - Fale alguma coisa!

Mas o menor parecia não prestar atenção, observando distante o paulista.

- M-mas ele tem que lembrar de alguma coisa!

Nesse instante, São Paulo sobressaltou-se quando seu celular vibrou em seu bolso, o tirou devagar um pouco assustado, achando que fosse algum inseto. Dos muito esquisitos.

E o tacou no chão, sem chamar a atenção.

- ...Minas...? - Conseguiu ler nele.

- Minas?! Lembrou-se de Minas?! – Exaltou-se Paraná sem pensar. – Ao menos dele tu lembras!

Espírito Santo imediatamente voltou-se ao carioca, que já se encontrava saindo da sacada com a vista baixa e olhar perdido, cansado e desapontado. Sem saber o que mais poderia fazer.

- Paraná! - Reclamou

- O que foi?! – Respondeu sem entender.

O capixaba, no entanto não fora o único a notar a saída, São Vicente observava com a sobrancelha franzida o gesto, sentindo um desconforto estranho, incomodo, levantou-se, e enquanto Paraná e Espírito Santo discutiam, saiu atrás da ex-capital.

- Espera Sa- Tentou o sulista.

- ...Deixa ele ir Parará – O parou ES – Ele foi atrás de Rio por conta própria e...

_"__Afinal, Sampa sempre acaba indo atrás dele..."_

Lembrou-se do que Minas disse...

- ...É melhor assim... Você deve saber tão bem quanto eu que... De alguma forma estranha e bizarra, esses dois sempre acabam se entendendo.

-... Hmm... Mas não sempre... – Suspirou triste o paranaense observando a saída, estando ambos agora sozinho, sem mais o som de passos se afastando.

- Hmm... Paraná...? - Chamou a atenção algo relutante o capixaba, vendo como o sulista se levantava e tirava a poeira de suas roupas.

- ... Se for sobre Minas, ele esta bem... Já conversamos... Ele... meio que já "botou pra fora" o que estava encomodando-o...

- ...Adianta eu te perguntar o que era...?

- ...Desculpe-me Santo... Não... Se alguém deve falar-te é ele mesmo, converse com ele mais tarde...Só... Deixe ele... Amadurar um pouco as suas ideias...

O capixaba respirou profundamente resignando-se.

- Posso... Perguntar outra coisa...? - Ao ver que o jovem loiro lhe prestava atenção seguiu - Hmmm... Eu não imaginei que...Eh...E Sampa fossem assim tão...Ligados... Quero dizer, já vi ele algumas vezes passando café por debaixo da mesa pra ti...Mas... "Papa"?! Isso eu nem imaginava!

- Ah... Isso... - Desviou o olhar ruborizando-se numa velocidade não-humana! -... N-não costumo... Fazer isso...C-com frequência... Hmmm...

- Aah... Sei... É tipo... Aquela cartada pra pedir um favorzinho...? - Ergueu uma sobrancelha tentando quebrar o gelo.

- É-é tipo isso e... N-não! Q-quero dizer... Eu o chamava assim quando...Pequeno..

- Hmm...

- Eu...Bem...Fui o premero que ele encontrou e-e-então – E continuava ruborizando-se mais se possível – E-ele meio qu-que me tratava mais...P-por filho d-do que p-p-por irmão...

- MINHA NOSSAA! – Berrou surpreso o ítalo-brasileiro, fazendo o paranaense chegar numa cor que qualquer médico o mandaria direto para a ala de emergência. – D-desculpa minha surpresa...Mas é que... Eu via até que bastante Sampa quando bandeirante... Por causa de Bahia...Mas... Ele só levava Minas...

- Sim, era realmente muito difícil eu ir junto, sempre ficava fechado dentro da fazendo - Disse como se nada, vendo que o celular do paulista encontrava-se no chão.

- HÃ?! Tipo...Trancado?!

- Algo pelo estilo

O capixaba o observava de boca aberta, certo que... Certo que ele nunca foi uma província muito sociável, mas ainda assim... Isso era demais!

- Pensei que você tinha dito que Sampa era um bom tutor! E não que ficava prendendo você!

O paranaense depois de recolher o aparelho do chão levantou-se e franziu a sobrancelha para o capixaba. Entendendo então o problema.

- ...Ah... Tu dizes sobre isso de eu ficar na fazenda...?

- Claro!

O paranaense deu uma risadinha algo forçada indicando o banco daquela sacada para que ambos pudessem se sentar.

- Veja bem... Ele tentava sempre que possível ser bom conosco ainda mais por que... Sabia que feria nossas terras... E nossos antigos nativos com suas ...Bandeiras. Não posso dizer que fomos uma grande família feliz, mas... Ao menos tentamos, os tempos eram difíceis...

- Mas te prender...

- Eu meio que sempre vivi no meio do fogo cruzado. Hoje com as intermináveis discussões de Sampa e Reo Grande... E antes... Pela disputa de terras... Entre Portugueses e Espanhóis... A divisa da conquista dos dois reinos... Não podia simplesmente ficar passeando por ai...Tive problemas com isso até mais de 1800...

- Ah...Eu...Hm... - Não sabia exatamente o que dizer, era meio desconfortante muitas vezes não saber com exatidão a história um dos outros.

- Eu ficava com a guarda na fazenda, ou sob os cuidados de São Pedro, que também era especialista em lidar com os espanhóis, se é que me entende - Deu um sorrisinho tétrico que rapidamente o do sudeste captou a ideia afastando-se um pouco - ...Então, eu sempre cuidava de Mato Grosso e Minas na ausência de Sampa, e de Rondônia o pouco que ficou conosco.

- Isso explica muita coisa... - Resmungou baixinho - Ah... Mas...Desculpe... Por que Minas estava sempre com ele...Você sei lá...Nunca teve raiva dele por poder...Sair assim e ... Você não?

Afastou-se ainda mais, sabia que perguntava demais e provavelmente de coisas absolutamente pessoais mas... Seu 'diretismo' capixaba era mais forte que seu bom-senso!

Não que tivesse realmente um bom sendo... Bom...

- ...Raiva é uma palavra muito forte... - Comentou fazendo círculos invisíveis sobre a maça comida do celular do paulista - Inveja...? Sim... Ainda mais quando criança é meio impossível não ter... Mas eu entendia...Já presenciei conflitos quando transitávamos por territórios... E os danos que isso tudo causava... Nele e em mim... Então eu entendia... Mas isso dificultou muito sobre conseguir minha...Independência dele, ele achava que eu era muito frágil...

- Hmm... –" Eu também achava" Pensou o capixaba levantando-se e pegando um refrigerante na maquina que ali se encontrava, tentando digerir melhor esta história. Paraná era sensato... Era bom saber que no País existia alguns, e ainda por cima desde pequeno.

- ... E Minas sempre foi uma criança absolutamente levada, ele fugia por entre as pernas dos guardas da fazenda...

E Espírito Santo cuspiu todo o refrigerante, que por pouco não atingira PR.

- O QUE?!

- Já escapou cavando também... Ah! E uma vez por um lago, nessa, eu tive que ir atrás dele por que Sampa não sabia nadar

- Céus...- Tornou a sentar-se descrente - Então... São Paulo era obrigado a leva-lo...?

- Aaah não, ele começou a fazer isso depois de Sampa começar a leva-lo para os lugares, era meio que pra ter certeza que ia.

- Hã?! Como assim?! ...Não entendi

Paraná respirou profundamente relutante.

- Minas nasceu com pele mais morena

- Sim, e dai? - Não entendeu o ponto.

- Em meio a uma época de escravidão, e ainda aos cuidados de um bandeirante, que estava cercado dos maiores comerciantes de escravos da época. Mesmo mulato, um menino forte e saudável... Não foram poucos os que o queriam como escravo...

- Ooh... - E sua ficha caiu.

- O meu problema era "externo" entre reinos e divisas... O dele era qualquer pessoa que estivesse a seu redor, mesmo ele sendo especial... Ainda era uma criança... Não seria difícil alguém toma-lo e negocia-lo como escravo... Ainda mais com a falta de mão de obra que o movimento de Holanda sobre a África causou... Bem sabe que nossos nativos não bem serviam os portugueses... Enquanto era pequeno, era um alvo muito fácil...

Paraná virou o celular, vendo que havia uma mensagem de Minas Gerais.

- Foi por isso que colocou Minas aos cuidados do mais temível que existia naquela época. Ele mesmo... Uma vez Sampa ficou preso por um mês por quase matar um homem que ofereceu... "compra-lo" dele...

- Noossa... E como o desgraçado não morreu?!

- Aaah, ele morreu

- Hã?!

- Parece que um 'dos homens de Sampa' o matou por vingança, algo assim - Deu de ombros - Mas não fala isso pra Minas não, melhor.

- C-certo...

- Mas talvez... No final... Criar Minas dessa forma...Tenha sido pior...

- ...Como assim?

- ... Ele acabou...Hmm... Meio que se apegando...Demais a Sampa... E...Sabe, essas - " E se apaixonando por ele" seguiu em pensamentos, por que não era bobo e muito menos cego, sabia e bem que o capixaba tinha uma queda...Um verdadeiro tombo pelo mineiro. - Estar sempre do lado de Sampa...

- Oooh...Entendi... - Concordou desanimado observando a latinha em suas mãos.

Paraná abriu a mensagem em que se lia apenas "disculpa...". A peça já estava montada depois disso...

Mesmo depois de Minas crescer, tornar-se uma província e conseguir proteger-se sozinho... Queria continuar a estar perto do paulista, receber sua atenção, ser parte do que o outro fazia. Ser alguém especial.

Embora existisse uma difícil "barreira" a ultrapassar. Uma Capital que já possuía este lugar.

- ... Eu queria ter... Feito parte de tudo isso... - Resmungou o capixaba, enquanto soltava distraidamente o lacre da latinha - Enquanto minha região se formava... Eu pertencia à outra... E acabei voltando de gaiato..

- Eu sei como você se sente...Sério - Respondeu a mensagem com um ":D " para poder tranquilizar o mineiro. - .. Eu fui o último a ingressar na região sul... Não é a toa que muitos achem que eu seja o caçula...

- Sériio?!

- Hehe... É verdade...E... Sabia que um dos meus nomes já foi "Espírito Santo"?

- Hã?! SÉRIO?!

- É! Vila Rica do Espírito Santo, mas na maior parte do tempo fui Curitiba, e depois tu já sabe.

Em sua animação, o capixaba deixou escapar a lata que segurava em mãos que rolou no chão até parar, com os dizeres "Quanto mais São Paulo melhor" apontado para o corredor.

Paraná já sentia-se mais tranquilo... Torcendo internamente para que Rio de Janeiro conseguisse algo mais do que ele...

Sorriu de lado, e se alguém podia algo com São Paulo, esse era Rio de Janeiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentia-se simplesmente horrível... Era como se uma mão envolve-se seu coração e o apertasse como se quisesse sufoca-lo. Não respirava com precisão... Sentia-se tonto... Perdido...

Não sentia ciúmes nesse momento... Sentia-se outra vez um inútil na vida de uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua!... Como fora para São Paulo depois da revolução... Um inútil...

Tão desorientado estava que nem sequer notou como passos incertos o seguiam pelo corredor.  
><em><br>Era assim... Que São Paulo sentiu-se quando...Não o reconhecera?! Quando não notou que aquele bandeirante agressivo era a pessoa que procurava?! Arrasado que tudo que viveram juntos...Simplesmente fora esquecido?_

Sentia-se uma vez mais a pior pessoa do mundo.

Quando um passo seu foi interrompido, quando pela segunda vez naquele dia, uma mão o envolveu e parou seu caminho. A mesma mão que a primeira vez.

- Espera! A-adonde vás?!

Sentiu seu coração dar um salto, e fechou sua boca para o caso de seu coração tentasse escapar.

- T-tu...Me... Seguiu...? - Questionou ainda de costas.

- ...Eu não sei por que saíste...

- ...Pediram para tu ir atrás de mim...?

- ...Não...

- ...Então...Po-por que...?

- ...- O paulistano fez uma pausa antes de responder, entrecerrando os olhos em genuína duvida - ...Eu não sei...

O carioca não se virou... Seguiu imóvel, tentando tranquilizar seu pulso, sua respiração.

- ...Por algum motivo... Eu só... - Seguiu o paulista meio incerto sobre dizer isso ou não - ... Não queria que fosse embora...

Rio virou tão rápido que assustou o paulistano, e provavelmente causou um torcicolo futuro.

- ...P-por que eu sou mu...muito importante para você...? - Questionou com o que acreditava que ia dizer o paulista a primeira vez que o parou... Antes de serem interrompidos e envolvidos em toda essa situação.

Era quase como voltar no tempo, um Deja Vúu se Rio soubesse francês, em pensar que... Pouco mais de algumas horas lamentava todas as mudanças, e contrastes da personalidade do mais velho... E agora... Só queria tê-lo de volta, com suas esquisitices e manias... Com suas dolorosas e boas lembranças. Queria São Paulo e todo seu avesso ser...

São Paulo franziu as sobrancelhas em dúvida.

- ... Eu não sei...

- Mas tu me seguiu...

- Por que saíste - Seguiu como se fosse óbvio, mesmo sem querer. E ao continuar recebendo o olhar fixo do carioca, desviou o olhar incomodado, e sentindo um frio estranho na barrida. Talvez ainda estivesse com fome.

- Hmm... - Rio de Janeiro também desviou o olhar batendo levemente a cabeça contra a parede, apoiando-se na mesma. - ...Eu não sei o que fazer...

- ...Desculpa...

- ...Não é culpa sua... - Passou as mãos exasperado pelos cabelos.

- ...Eu queria...Lembrar... - Entrecerrou o olhar, ver o outro naquele estado lhe dava uma sensação de incomodo, perturbação.

Mas não como no jovem loiro...Diferente.

- ... Eres... Diferente...

- ...Diferente ...Como...?

- ... Eu não sei...

-... Tem algo... Que tu sabe...? - Perguntou tentando ao máximo não parecer rude.

Em vez de uma resposta, Rio de Janeiro sentiu, e era como se uma carga elétrica corresse por todo seu corpo quando sentiu os braços do mais velho envolverem suas costas em um inconfundível abraço. Abobando-o completamente.

Ainda mais com o que se seguiu.

- Rio...Calma-te... Eu estou aqui.. - As palavras pulavam de sua boca, como se não fosse ele mesmo que as dissesse. Apoiou o queixo no ombro do menor - Rio...

- TU DISSE O MEU NOME! - Exclamou deixando escapar algumas lágrimas, virando rapidamente o paulistano e o abraçando-o de frente.

Não lhe importava no momento se o dissera por que Paraná, ou Espi o contara, ou deduziu de alguma forma, era especial, era diferente.

Ignorando uma vez mais o fato de que a mente do mais velho estava confusa, e que mal lembrava o que era um beijo, tomou seu queixo e roubou seus lábios deixando o mais velho sem alento pela surpresa.

São Paulo fora pego de absoluta surpresa, abrindo os olhos como pratos, enquanto seu corpo e mente entravam numa difícil discussão. Sua memória física bem sabia o que era um beijo, até demais, mas sua cabeça não computava o que estava acontecendo...Então não sabia como mexer-se sentindo como a língua contraria invadia sua boca.

E seu corpo frustrado de não conseguia tomar nenhuma ação, recorreu as mãos do paulista, que agarraram com possessão as costas do menor, sem qualquer autorização de sua cabeça. Sentia-se enjoado, e completamente bem! E estava ficando definitivamente sem ar, tonto, mil imagens passavam na sua cabeça, aquela sensação tão familiar em sua boca, aquele beijo tão desesperado, seu corpo vibrava, sua mente entrava em curto.

Seus olhos começaram a voltar-se para cima, ao tempo que iam se entrecerrando totalmente tontos pelas sensação prazerosa, e seus pulmões já protestavam fervorosamente, por isso uma das mãos começou a tentar afasta-lo, sem sucesso.

Sua mente parecia uma montanha russa em loop infinito, o gosto, a sensação, o calor, sentia que ia enlouquecer, sentia-se perdido, e ainda assim que estava no lugar certo, mas precisava de ar.

- Ehém... - Rio sobressaltou-se se afastando na hora do paulista, ainda tendo que o segurar para que o mesmo não escorregasse pela parede.

O paulista deu uma baforada como se não respirasse há séculos, e talvez fosse sua imaginação, mas o carioca tinha quase certeza de ter escutado um "idiota" daquela boca, ainda tentando não escorregar com o olhar algo sufocado.

E Rio de Janeiro deu de cara com Paraná, de braços cruzados e um olhar tetricamente euro-asiático, e Espírito Santo, que batera a mão contra a testa incapaz de acreditar na capacidade de seu fratello.

- E-e-eu po-po-posso ex-explicar!

Antes que Paraná pegasse alguma arma russa de algum lugar místico, ou tirasse um soco inglês do bolso, Espi com muita coragem entrou na frente do irmão.

- ELE É UM IDIOTA! Impulsivo! Inconsequente! Imprudente! Mas não é uma má pessoa e realmente gosta de Sampa! Por favor não o trucide! - E por via das dúvidas puxou sua arma para o caso de uma recusa.

Odiava sua p*ta impulsividade, e essa p*ta coisa de irmão mais velho, se pensasse bem, Rio de Janeiro se sairia muito melhor numa briga com Paraná do que ele e seus 1 metro e 64! ONDE ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA!?

O sulista deu um sorriso milimétrico, que nenhum dos dois conseguiu notar, respeitava um movimento assim, em prol da família, por mais idiota que essa fosse... E virou-se para São Paulo que passava a mão pela cabeça como se estivesse com enxaqueca. E de volta para Rio de Janeiro, que observava o irmão mais velho atônito. E internamente ES tremia mais do que vara verde.

- ELA ESTA INDO PARA AI!

- TCHE! QUE MENINA É ESSA!

- VISSE CEARÁ VAI PRU OUTRU LADO!

O som de pessoas colidindo e muitos palavrões encheu o ar.

- Parece que ainda não pegaram a criança - Seguiu Paraná casualmente como se todos estivessem sentados numa mesa tomando café.

Quase em seguida, viram uma pequena silhueta aproximando-se em passos rápidos.

- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

E como se fosse à câmera lenta a pequena deu um salto caindo com tudo sobre o paulistano que tinha acabado de conseguir levantar, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair em direção à escada. Rio de Janeiro que era o mais próximo, por muito pouco conseguiu agarrar o braço do paulista, e fazendo quase uma bola para proteger ambos, acabou fazendo os três rolaram escada abaixo.

- BLODDY HELL!

- AAAAH! NÃAO! DOIS NÃO! MALDICIONE!

- Ô pai ô! - Exclamou Bahia que fazia as buscas no andar de baixo, aproximando-se apressada do grupo. - Cês táo bém?

Rio de Janeiro levantou-se rápido notando que por azar São Paulo ficara por baixo, mas a criança em compensação parecia bem, assustada, mas bem, voltou-se para o paulistano, este trazia os olhos fechados e uma expressão de dor no rosto.

- Bahia, vê se a criança se machucou em algum lugar - Delegou Rio de Janeiro sentando-se ao lado do maior.

Sem questionar a mais velha levantou a menina devagar, vendo de relance o paulista.

- Ei, ei...Acorda... - Não queria chama-lo de São Vicente assim, na frente de Bahia, teria muito que explicar. Deu uns tapinhas no rosto do maior, se posicionou novamente em cima dele para analisa-lo melhor. - Vaamos, não nos assuste...De novo!

Ignorando a baiana olimpicamente deu um pequeno selinho no paulista, achando-se ô príncipe da Bela Adormecida, ou simplesmente mantendo seu vício recém-adquirido, em seguida voltou a dar tapinhas em seu rosto.

- ...Ela esta bem... - Respondeu Bahia com as sobrancelhas franzidas com a cena... Será que tinha perdido alguma coisa...?

- Rio...

- Sim! Sou eu!

Paraná e Espírito Santo já observavam tudo da escada, aflitos.

- Cê ta bem Rio?!

- Ele esta respondendo?!

- Está!

Bahia apenas observava a cena calmamente, com a sobrancelha erguida, enquanto tentava acalmar a menininha que se debatia em seu colo.

- ...Rio...

- Sim, o que tu quiser... - Disse aproximando-se do rosto do maior para melhor escuta-lo, afinal falava num fio de voz. - Dói algo?! Consegue respirar!? Quantos dedos tem aqui?!

- Rio... - Respirou fundo abrindo os olhos algo mareado, e confuso - Tira essa bunda gorda de cima de mim...!

Os três Estados ali presentes suspiraram aliviados, e Rio simplesmente tacou-se definitivamente em cima do maior para abraça-lo e distribuir beijinhos por seu rosto, esfregando sua bochecha com a do maior, ao tempo que Paraná reclamava para dar-lhe espaço para respirar, e Espi guardava a arma com lágrimas nos olhos agradecendo o fato de ainda estar vivo.

São Paulo apenas via pontos rosas e laranjas sobrevoando no céu, enquanto um urso marinho tentava sufoca-lo, e um cachorro branco imaginário de asas dançava ao seu arredor. Ok, nada mais de bebidas inglesas, nunca mais!

E nada fazia realmente muito sentido.

Bahia seguia observando com cara de paisagem, essa situação era quase tão estranha quanto quando encontrou Sergipe amarrado a um ventilador de teto...

E quando o sushi gigante, com o qual SP sempre sonhava quando comia chocolate antes de dormir, lhe avisou que devia levantar-se antes que os demais Estados chegassem, o paulista ficou verdadeiramente em pânico.

- O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI?! – Berrou Brasília aproximando-se da cena junto com Pará, Rio Grande do Sul e Pernambuco, que arfavam cansados, passando a mão na testa onde tinham acertando uns aos outros na colisão.

Rio de Janeiro que havia caído na real. Lê-se levado um beliscão de Paraná, tinha conseguido sentar o paulista com a ajuda do sulista, ambos fazendo cara de inocente.

- A menina derrubou Sampa da escada – Respondeu rápido antes que os outros dois Estados dissessem alguma burrada.

- ESSA CRÍA É UM MOSTRO!

- ATÉ MESMO DEU W.O NU PAULISTA!

- EU SOU AFAVOR DE AMARRA-LA AGORA!

E a menina assustada de tanta gritaria conseguiu enfim soltar-se da baiana, porém rapidamente foi capturada pelos fortes braços do urso mari- Rio de Janeiro.

- Como vocês tem coragem de tentar algo com uma criançinha tão fofa e adorável?!

Silencio total e absoluto, até mesmo por parte da criança, e todos os Estados presentes observavam com as sobrancelhas ao teto como o carioca, que há poucas horas atrás parecia querer atacar a pequena com o olhar, a abraçava junto a um semi-consciente São Paulo.

Bahia foi a única que sorriu de lado.

- Vocês deviam é ter vergonha de tratar assim uma criança! – Alegava a pessoa mais sem moral do mundo para tal, além do que, passara metade do dia 'atacando' uma quase-criança.

Mas tinha moral suficiente para, entrecerrando o olhar de forma perigosa, informar os Estados mais velhos do perigo iminente.

- Ah não Eli vai começá o sermão di capital – Resmungou Pernambuco para Pará.

- Dê novô?! Eli nunca vai supérá issu?! – Seguiu o paranaense.

- Bater em retirada? – Propôs o gaúcho em tom baixo para os outros dois.

Os três confirmaram com a cabeça aceitando este como o melhor plano, e aproveitando Brasília como distração escapuliram pelas escadas. E de lá cada um seguiu um caminho diferente, PE ainda encontrou CE no meio do caminho procurando-os e o levou longe dali em cima do ombro como se o estivesse raptando, sob os protestos de um não tão irritado cearense.

Na cena, Rio de Janeiro já escandalizava a pelo menos um minuto, para um lacrimejante brasiliense.

- Uma verdadeira lastima! Que diria nosso pai ao souber que perdemos absolutamente um dia INTEIRO a causos de uma criança! Batendo-se uns nos outros, e danificando patrimônio privado! TU Brasília devia encarregar-te de que algo assim não ocorra! Minas Gerais acertando Estados da MESMA região e os deixando inconsciente! Inconcebível!

Por algum estranho motivo a criança ficara repentinamente quieta nos braços do carioca, achando esses gritos muito familiares.

- D-d-desculpa...! – Quase estava ao ponto de chorar Brasília, assustado com a postura severa do mais velho.

- Exijo uma espécie de punição a tudo isso! Vamos ter que levar São Paulo a medicar-se devido a Estados que saíram do SEU controle!

E no que tomou tempo para respirar e tomar fôlego, Bahia entrou na frente do Distrito Federal.

- Táis solicitações seráo concebidas Sr. Ex-capital – Colocou Bahia em tom de aviso, cruzando os braços, e entrecerrando o olhar, num conflito invisível de ex-capitais – Ti aconselhu cuidá di Sampa, e posicionar-si depois.

O fluminense respirou fundo, acalmando-se, passando a mão pelos cabelos sob o olhar atento da baiana.

- Ta.

E dito isso deu as costas aos dois e voltou-se ao paulista, não antes da menininha mostrar a língua para um pasmo Brasília.

- Calma... Ta tudu bem Bra – Sussurrou Bahia agachando-se um pouco para ficar na altura do menos – Deve té acuntecidu algo sériu cum Sampa prá Rio ficá assim, vamus falar cum ele depois, ta?

- T-ta... – concordou algo trêmulo.

- Agora Rio, achu qui cê concorda qui o melhô é léva-lu a um médico... – Seguiu a baiana passando a mão na cabeça da capital.

- Tem uma ambulância lá fora... – Completou Paraná adiantando-se até Rio para ajudá-lo a levantar o maior.

- ...Eu já vou leva-lo... Sampa... Tu sabe quem sou eu...? – Sussurrou na orelha do maior que o observou meio tonto.

- ...Rio de Janeiro...

O carioca sorriu inevitavelmente.

- ... Em que ano estamos...?

- ...1975...?

Franziu as sobrancelhas com a resposta, Paraná também e Espírito Santo a essa altura já abandonara o recinto atrás do paradeiro do seu mineirinho.

- ...Quem é o presidentAA?...- Tentou dar uma dica

- ...Elizabeth...?

- ...Certo...DEFINITIVAMENTE ele ainda não ta bem... – Colocou Rio vendo os demais, e no entanto, com um sorriso no rosto que dizia algo como "F*da-se, ele lembra de mim".

- Piiiiirolito que bate bate~ Pirolito que já bateu~!

- .Deus – Brasília arregalou os olhos, Bahia ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Batatiiinha quando nasce esparrama pelo chão~ Um, dois, três indiozinhos~!

-... Isso que significa pirar na batatinha... – Conclui sabiamente o carioca, observando o paulista de olhos fechados com a cabeça confortavelmente sobre o peito do menor.

- Quem manda nela sou eu~

- Eu vou chamar os socorristas! -Saiu alarmado o paranaense abandonando o grupo.

- ... Pasta~~~~~!

Menos de cinco minutos depois, o paulista estava sentado na maca da ambulância, por que sua cabeça doía o suficiente para nem conseguir se deitar, novamente apoiado sobre o carioca que encontrava-se ao seu lado, depois de lançar um olhar mortal a um enfermeiro que disse que não poderia ficar ali...

- O QUE RAAAIOOOS ACONTECEU COM SÃO PAULO?! – Berrou Brasília recuperando toda sua capitalzisse.

- Senhor! Por favor! Não grite! Pode perturbar o paciente...Ainda mais... – Pediu novamente Rodrigo, o pobre enfermeiro.

- Looonga história...

- Hmm~ Queijo~

E ao ser absolutamente ignorado, o enfermeiro foi verificar o pulso do paulista, tentando ignorar esse bando de loucos. Logo o hematoma em sua cabeça, e ido conversar com o motorista. Ao ver não era nada grave, mas ainda tinham que buscar mais cinco pessoas que se machucaram dentro do prédio.

Entre elas os gêmeos Mato-Grosso que começaram a se espancar ao não entrar num acordo, Minas por razões paranaenses, Paraná por razões mineiras, e a jovem que o paulista tinha entregado a criança.

Aaah, sim, a criança fizera um estragos... Ou talvez apenas os Estados...

- Até parece que ele bateu a cabeça!

- Aaaah! E bem forte! Mais de uma vez ainda!

- E... Hã?!

- Looonga história, eu já disse. Será que vocês não podem perguntar isso diretamente a Minas?

- Como é!? Qual o problema de VOCÊ nos explicar o problema?!

- Eu quero ficar a sós com ele – Foi direto ao ponto, fazendo sem perceber Bahia dar um verdadeiro sorriso de ponta a ponta.

- Mas!

- Vamos embora Brasília...

- M-mas!

- Vamus meu rei... – Disse com um pouco mais de firmeza – Deixi os dois a sós... Minas vai nus explicá o que aconteceu...

- E esta menina?! – Colocou infantilmente como quem dizia " Por que ela pode e eu não?!"

- Ela pode ficar... – Comentou passando a mão na cabeça da pequena, que dormia cômoda em seus braços.

- Como ela perdeu o medo de você assim de uma hora pra outra?!

- Eu sou f*da. Além de ser um exímio na arte de cuidar de crianças! – Colocou extremamente ególatra jogando o cabelo para trás e tudo, com direito a pose e vento na hora certa.

E Bahia merecia um prêmio por ter conseguido segurar o riso frente a tal..."Verdade"...

E mesmo contrariado o brasiliense assentiu, sem notar a piscadela que a nordestina dera a ex-capital, que fingiu não ter notado.

- Eeeeentãooo... – Recomeçou o carioca quando estavam enfim a sós passando carinhosamente os dedos sob o rosto do maior – Tu lembra mesmo de mim...?

- ... Que pergunta idiota... – Resmungou como resposta, inconscientemente aconchegando-se mais sob o tórax do fluminense - ... Rio, meu...Vizinho idiota... A muitos anos...

- É... – Concordou tirando alguns fios de cabelo do rosto do moreno – Anos demais...

- Hmmm...

E suavemente uniu os lábios de ambos sem tocar a cabeça do mais velho.

- Por que cê me beijou?! – Exaltou-se mais ou menos.

- ... Por que é viciante – Respondeu simplesmente delineando aqueles lábios com os dedos, fazendo o mais velho ruborizar-se e desviar o olhar apenado.

- Idiota!...N-não lembro de...Ter te dado permissão pra isso! – Comentou embora não parecia realmente muito contrariado

Rio de Janeiro apenas sorriu mais com essa resposta, tornando a beija-lo, dessa vez em sua testa, como o mesmo paulistano fazia, fazendo-o ruborizar-se cada vez mais pelos atos estranhamente carinhosos do mais novo.

-...Argh...Me sinto enjoado...

- Talvez tu esteja esperando ilhinhas? – Sugeriu com um sorriso malandro no rosto. – Saiba que eu posso ser um ótimo pai!

- HÃ?! – Voltou-se assustado – Aii, minha cabeça...

- Nada~ Então... Vou direto ao ponto...

- Hmmm...

- ...Eu...Hmmm... Queria te dizer isso...Já a algum tempo...Eu estava tentando achar... A melhor oportunidade e ...B-bem...

- Achei que cê ia direto ao... Ponto – Resmungou amaldiçoando-se pelo peito do carioca ser tão confortável.

- ... Certo... – respirou fundo...E mais uma vez...E logo outra...

- E...?

- TuQuerSairComigo? – Disse de maneira rápida e atropelada – TipoUmEncontro!

- Hmm...Ta... - Resmungou sem entender realmente, só para o carioca ficar quieto – Pode ser...

Rio de Janeiro, no entanto não se mostrou triste pela resposta desanimada, muito pelo contrario, sorriu triunfante e maroto.

- Então~ No dia do meu aniversário... Vamos ter um encontro...Não uma saída pra um boteco ou algo assim! Algo mais...Romântico~

- Hmm... PERA O QUE?! – Virou-se esquecendo da dor latente e abrindo os olhos como pratos.

- Perdeu prey boy – Brincou tomando o queixo do paulista – Tu já topou~

E se conteve por pouco de dar outro beijo de língua nos lábios entre abertos e pasmos do paulista.

Então... Teriam um encontro...

- SÓOOOOOOOOOFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAA AAAAA!

Uma mulher vinha correndo a todo o vapor em direção aos dois que se sobressaltaram.

- SÓFIA! SÓFIA! – A menina que acordou repentinamente pulou dos braços o carioca e correu em direção de uma belíssima mulher loira – Meniiina! Tu quase me deu um infarto!

Com um carregadíssimo sotaque carioca...

A menina observou do Rio de Janeiro à jovem, e dela de volta para o fluminense.

- Ta zuando que ela acha que eu pareço à mãe dela?! – Colocou assim que Paraná e Espírito Santo, algo choroso, saíram em direção à ambulância também.

- Szerelmem. Ez oké? – E logo um homem evidentemente estrangeiro, que fez todos os presentes erguerem a sobrancelha.

Era como a cópia fiel e autenticada de São Paulo..Até óculos meia-lua usava!...Só que de barba... E húngaro.

E outra vez a menina olhou confusa do paulista ao europeu.

- ... Meu Deus...Sampa tu até que ficaria bem de barba...!

- CALA A BOCA!

- Pensando bem, por alguns instantes ela foi tipo nossa filhinha~

- MAIS UMA SILÁBA QUE SAIR DESSA SUA BOCA CÊ QUÊ VAI ENTRAR NESSA AMBULÂNCIA!

E em vez disso, o carioca apenas tornou a beijar o mais velho, fazendo o possível para não fazer som.

- SENHOR! Por favor deixe o paciente respirar!

- Köszönöm! Köszönöm! Köszönöm! – Agradecia o rapaz.

- Aiii! Filhinha tu quase matou a mãe de susto! Obrigada moços! – Abraçava desesperada agradecendo aos Estados por terem informado a polícia.

- PapaS! MamaS!

E a bagunça foi absolutamente instalada, envolvendo enfermeiros, cariocas grudentos e cariocas que berram, crianças perdidas...

Mais um dia completamente normal para os Estados do Brasil, claro.

- Santo... – Chamou o paranaense observando atentamente como Sampa chutava o estomago da ex-capital e acertava o enfermeiro no seu lugar.

- ...Oi...? – Questionou já temendo o pior.

- ...Depois fala pro Reo, que se de alguma forma ele fizer papa sofrer de novo...- Afiou o olhar, e o capixaba deu dois passinhos para o lado. – Eu pessoalmente o castro... Entendeu?!

- Que desperdício!

- Que fique bem claro. ENTENDEU?!

- S-s-sim senhor!

E faltavam pouco mais de uma semana para o fatídico encontro...

- PAPAAA~

* * *

><p>Pampaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam~<p>

AAAARGH! Me esforcei para fazer um capítulo menor e...FICOU MAIOR MALDIÇÃO! MAAAIOOR! AAAAAAAARGH!

-.- Droga...

Mas eu tenho uma boa notícia para vocês! O capítulo 19 já tem data de postagem! Anotem ai no seu calendário!

**03/março!**

Me digam suas opiniões, façam suas perguntas! O final esta chegando geente ;D


	37. 19º Coisas como um encontro de Domingo

**Eeeee aqui esta o capítulo combinado gente ;D**

**Só me desculpem por não ter postado mais cedo, ele estava toodo fragmentado .**

**E...O capítulo esta ainda MAIOR! _ NÃO É JUSTOOO!**

**Praga sua Maya! Ficou com 20 mil palavras a bagaça . Me desculpem!**

**Esse é um capítulo essencialmente São-Minense e PECE. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS!<strong>

**Pamela** - Ooown~ Obrigado! *-* Sim, Náh é um Yandere depois de tudo XDD Sim, Minas se arrepende do que fez, e tentou remediar, talvez da pior forma, mas tentou. Obrigado pelo review o/

**Isabelalina12** - Minas tem seus problemas, e logo mais vai ter que resolve-los, de um jeito ou de outro. Sófiaa XDDD E RJ passou de perverso a mama em um dia! XDD

Será que deu merda? Continue lendo e descubra! E obrigado pelo Review!

Infelizmente n deu para postar a vinheta... Mas até o próximo eu posto!

**Sasha** - Ah, eu já tentei mandar review por celular...É tenso. Eu sei ;-; os capítulos estão mt longos, maaalz . Aaah, o transporte público XDDD Já fiz algumas citações, agora como tema...Hmm Vou pensar. beem, espaço para os paises...Só os latinos, mas temos Nova Iorque, Milão, Paris, Osaka, que é o mais perto disso. Hmmmm~ Sua teoria do carnaval esta muito boa viu! Novamente repito, quem disse que Acre já nçao apareceu? E que nada! Eu simplesmente AAMOOO reviews grandes! Eles me emocionam! *_* Obrigado por comentar!

**Gabriela** - Ola! Eu recebi o seu e-mail, e creio que seu convite ^^ Obrigado! Aaah, sobre o outro "casal" do sul falta atitude, quem sabe isso se mostre em parte nos próximos~ Eu sempre estou On de tarde e de madrugada, qualquer coisa o/ Obrigado!

**Carol** - Oooh, obrigado! *-* Ta enoorme, eu sei TT-TT (pior que esse esta maior...) Obrigado pelo coment! *-* Espero que continue conosco o/

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19 – Coisas como um encontro de Domingo<strong>

O som de passos enchiam os corredores. Passos fortes e firmes.

Estes atravessavam os pisos da bela construção sem nem ao menos mostrar algum valor ou respeito aos mandados da Coroa que ali residiam. Nada disso lhe importava no momento.

- Vás a algum lado Pernambuco? - Ouviu a última voz que desejaria escutar nesses instantes. Uma voz afiada como uma navalha repentinamente a suas costas. Parou – Pareces tãao apressado...

- Não és de tua incumbência – Soltou defensivo virando-se para o mais velho.

São Paulo, em plena época de Bandeira se encontrava sentado no parapeito de uma janela, observando atentamente seu meio-irmão do nordeste.

- E se for...? – Colocou em tom de aviso.

- Essas não são suas terras – Impôs o pernambucano – Tampouco alguma que afanaste para ti

- Poois, tu estas bem mais afastado de tua terra... Não serás que veio até aqui tãoo longe só para prosar sobre "afanar"(roubar) ou mesmo fazer uma visita...

O mais novo afiou ainda mais o olhar

- Sois uns afanadores! Pensam que podem atacar nossa posição, e sacar o posto de capital de nossas mãos! Já não bastava seres um matador ainda é um maldito ladrão!

- Então era mesmo isso que veio tratar... – Comentava em voz baixa e pausada o paulista, descendo da janela.

- Como podes fazer isso conosco! COMO PODES FAZER ISSO COM BAHIA! Creia que a consideravas como irmã!

O bandeirante se aproximava com passos lentos, como um felino que se aproximava de uma presa, estreitando seu olhar a cada palavra.

- ...Não tem nada haver com Bahia...

- Como não? Eu, ela, nossos irmãos menores, ELES SERÂO AFETADOS! Não permitirei que afane o posto de capital assim! Imaginas o prejuízo que nos causará! Não permitirei! Mesmo que o faço contra Rio de Janeiro com minhas próprias mãos!

Abriu a boca novamente para seguir proferindo as verdades que estavam engasgadas em sua garganta, mas teve a nova fala interrompida por um objeto pontudo apontando diretamente para sua garganta. Uma espingarda.

- Não sou um matador. Mas eu paço ser – Disse abrindo mais seus olhos pretos, os quais refletiam uma ligeira apreensão do rosto do mais novo, no entanto, na época mais alto. - Não tem nada haver contigo...Com Bahia, é apenas uma questão de comercio.

- APENAS UMA QUESTÃO DE COMERCIO! – Vociferou ignorando a arma – Como te atreves!

- Os portos de Bahia ficam deverás distantes para as riquezas que eu escoei...

- E como és um inapto para a navegação pretendes usa-lo... Eres um maldito – Retrucou entre dentes.

- É apenas, comercio... Assim escoarão mais rápido para os put*s da coroa, e nos deixarão em paz.

- Eres um maldito! – Tomou a gola da capa do mais baixo – Vás nos levar a ruína! Achas que alguém jovem como ele podes ser capital desta colônia?! Ira arruiná-lo também! Sabes bem os pesares desse trabalho!

- Não é uma decisão minha desgraçado! - levantou a voz empunhando a arma com mais força, descontrolando-se - E isso não iras acontecer!

- Como tens tanta certeza?

- Bahia não estava só, estávamos com ela. Com ele não serás diferente.

- Pois eu quero mais que ele morra – Cuspiu.

- Eu estarei – Contrapôs começando a pressionar sua arma agora contra o peito do nordestino tirando algo de sangue e uma expressão de desagrado – E se pensares, simplesmente pensares, em tocar-lhe se quer um dedo, eu pessoalmente te matarei.

- Não podes me matar – Disse já não tão seguro, sentindo o peito doer cada vez mais.

- Veremos...- Entrecerrou o olhar ameaçante, no que o mais novo tragou saliva sem poder evitar.

- São Paulo... Com quem falas...? – Uma terceira voz, já algo mais infantil se aproximava, para o espanto de ambos.

São Paulo se virou rapidamente reconhecendo a voz, escondendo a arma de volta a sua roupa, e saindo da frente do pernambucano.

- Aaah! Pernambuco...Ola...Mas...Que fazes aqui? – O carioca, na época de baixa estatura e rosto jovial aproximou-se tentando afrouxar sua pomposa gravata bufante.

E antes que o nordestino pudesse dizer algo.

- Ele veio parabenizar-te – Sorriu falsamente olhando de esguelha o ex-capital, mostrando claramente sua mão sobre o gatinho.

- Ooh...Sério? – Disse algo emocionado.

Pernambuco não respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior com frustração. Sorrindo muito forçadamente.

- Hm... Obrigado! Mas...AH! São Paulo, podes vir comigo...Hã... Num encontro com Lisboa...? ...Desculpe-me Pernambuco , mas pode hospedar-se aqui se desejar.

- Claro, eu irei. E é uma pena, mas creio que ele já tens outros planos. Tratasse de uma ligeira visita.

- Oh...Entendo... Então...Vamos?

- Vá à frente, só vou 'despedir-me' de nosso meio-irmão...

Pernambuco tragou saliva outra vez, pensando pela primeira vez, que se algo acontecesse com ele, o pequeno Ceará que estava a seus cuidados, ficaria perdido naquela cidade que um dia seria chamada de maravilhosa.

- Hmm... Muito bem...Grato pela sua vinda – Fez um movimento desajeitado de despedida.

- Em um minuto te alcançarei...

E sorrindo, Rio de Janeiro deu as costas para ambos, até alcançar uma distancia já o incapacitando de ouvir.

- Não sabias que era um cão de guarda São Paulo – Espetou venenoso entrando em defensiva caso o mais velho lhe atacasse. Lá fora, a chuva começou a cair.

- Sou muito pior que um cão ... – Disse vendo as costas da atual capital, e logo voltou-se ao pernambucano outra vez - _**Não ficarias ao lado de algo importante?**_

E sem dizer mais nada, afastou-se a passos largos, logo alcançando a atual capital da colônia, lançando um último olhar de aviso ao meio-irmão, antes de ambos cruzarem um corredor.

- Eres um demônio paulista... – E logo deu a volta e se retirou daquele lugar, com um gosto amargo em sua boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pernambuco abriu os olhos devagar, ainda sonolento, tentando lembrar onde estavam, e amaldiçoando-se pelo estúpido pesadelo com o idiota paulista.

Não precisou se mover muito para seu nariz bater contra algo quente. Assim que seus olhos se acostumaram com a fraca claridade que entrava pela janela, reconheceu a silhueta do cearense a sua frente, sua respiração suave, e seu próprio nariz que por pouco roçava seu cangote. Sorriu sem notar, embora os dois estivessem perfeitamente vestidos...Era...Diferente acordar todas as manhãs lado a lado.

Logo sentiu também um pé em suas costas, encontrando sua irmã Paraíba totalmente esticando, o que provavelmente fez com que ele acabasse tão junto do cearense, suspirou, e o ar úmido somado a tudo isso o fez lembrar que ainda estavam em um hotel em São Paulo, e pelo mesmo ter quartos pequenos, seus irmãos tiveram que se dividir em outros quartos dessa vez... Era complicado ser a região com mais Estados do País, principalmente com essa política econômica de dormirem todos juntos...

Ao menos estava bem melhor que Piauí, que dormia, ou melhor, tentava dormir exprimido entre Rio Grande do Norte e Maranhão, que dormiam próximos demais para dois irmãos convencionais...

Perna afastou as pernas da irmã e tornou a cobri-la, voltou-se ao cearense que cobria os olhos com a mão, lembrando ao mais velho quase como um gato tapando a luz, ruborizou levemente com esse pensamento estúpido... Morar com esse nordestino estava fazendo-o ter cada vez mais esses pensamentos idiotas, vergonhosos, e bem gays...

Tornou a se deitar ao seu lado, porém melhor posicionado, agora de fato respirando no cangote do mais novo.

Infelizmente, por mais confortável que fosse essa posição, não demorou muito para o cearense acordar lançando um longo, porém baixo suspiro...Ter Pernambuco respirando ali... Não acendia necessariamente seu sono, e ao sentir seu corpo esquentar aos poucos foi forçado a afastar-se, e acabou decidindo levantar de vez.

Trocou-se disposto a dar uma volta por São Paulo, sem mapas, e sozinho...

Lastima que Sampa é uma cidade enorme...E algo fácil para se perder, principalmente para aqueles que não a conheciam bem.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Num quarto não muito longe dali, Espírito Santo bocejava sobre a cama ao tempo que Rio de Janeiro secava os cabelos em frente ao espelho do banheiro depois de um bom, e longo, banho.

- Por que eeeeaaah – Bocejo – Tão cedo...?

- Eu não pedi pra tu acordar, foi tu que pediu para eu te levantar antes de sair.

- Claro! Eu tenho que orientar meu irmãozinho antes de seu primeiro encontro gay!

E instantaneamente levou uma tampada de pasta de dente na cabeça.

- Maaaas eu to com taaantoaaaaaah! Sonooo~ E Sampa, onde esta...?

- Em sua casa... Disse que tinha que resolver umas coisas antes...

- hoho ~ Será que ele tirou o dia pra se arrumar pra você~? Eu esperava isso de um metrossexual gay como ti, maaas dele~ Hihihi~ To surpreso!

E uma "desodorantada" na cabeça.

- Posso colocar uma músiquinha pelo aaaah~ Menos?

- Beleza - Disse pegando um potinho de gel sobre suas coisas e passando seu cabelo levemente para trás.

- Hmm~ - Pegou seu próprio celular e começou a buscar alguma coisa interessante para o momento, pensou em botar "Entre tapas e beijo" mais ao cogitar que o tamanho das coisas tacadas estava aumentando... Achou melhor não arriscar... Escolheria então algo em inglês. – E cês vão onde...?

- Numa pizzaria, uma das favoritas dele! Fica nesse bairro italiano dele a...Hã...Mucca...

- Mocca...

- É isso.

- ... Se vai sair assim com ele, ao menos podia lembrar de algumas coisas SOBRE ele, sabe, uma coisinha chamada "consideração"

- Tsc, besteira!

- ... Certo... Então, qual a cor favorita dele?

- Hã?

- Qual é?

- Eeeh...Azul?

- Não, essa é a sua idiota. Ele gosta de Vermelho, e branco. As cores de sua bandeira, tanto Estado quanto Capital...

- Ooh...

- Jogos que ele gosta...?

- Hmm...Ah.. Aqueles de nome inglês...

- ...Pode ser só o gênero...

-...Hmm...

- De estratégia... E corrida.

- Ah! Eu sabia!

- ... Claro... Algum passatempo?

- ...Comer?

- Isso não é passatempo! Cê podia ao menos ter dito "cozinhar", ou mesmo "Montar cavalo" afinal, ele TEM UM PUT* CAVAlO! – E suas costas machucadas sabiam bem disso.

- ...É... Verdade...

- Você ao menos leu sobre essas coisas japoneses que as vezes ele lê na reunião? Guerreiros do Zodíaco ou algo assim?!

- ... Eu não sabia que ele gostava de previsão do zodíaco...

- Ai Meu Pai... Que desastre.. – Bateu a mão contra a testa.

- Aaah...Mas...

- O que cê pretende conversar com ele durante o encontro?!

-...Como assim?

- Temas Rio! Temas! Tipo... Alguns dos gostos dele! O que raios vocês conversam quando saem para comer algo durante as reuniões?

- Sei lá...Coisas... Nada especifico..

- Coisas... – Respirou profundamente.

- E como é que TU sabe tanto? Desde quando são tãao amiguinhos? – Modo Ciúmes ON

- Eu consultei uma profissional.

- Uma... Profissional ...?

- Bahia

- Aaaah claaaro – E intensificando-se

- Sim, claro. Por que diferente de você, ela enxerga além do próprio nariz e vê Sampa.

Rio de Janeiro sacou a cabeça do banheiro para protestar, mas logo tornou a fecha-la ruborizado, voltando para dentro.

- ...Por exemplo... Rodeios... Bahia disse que ele gosta MUITO de rodeios.

- HÁ! Essa é boa! Tu imagina São Paulo, o cara que dorme na sala de reuniões de tanto trabalhar, num RODEIO?!

- ...Mas ele gosta...

- Gosta quanto? Ver pela TV?

- ... O suficiente para ter o maior rodeio do nosso País...

- E...Pera... OI?! – Saiu do banho outra vez para encarar o espírito-santense – Sério isso?!

- Sim... Os rodeios de Barretos...

- Barretos não fica no Mato Grosso...?

- ...Não...

- Nem no do sul...?

- ...Ta zuando com a minha cara...?

- ...

- Rio, me fala o nome de alguns municípios dele...

- Hãa...São muitos...

- Pelo menos dez...

- Certo...Hmmm São Paulo... – Começou a contar com os dedos.

- São Paulo não conta!

- Ta, ta...Hmm... Santos... Er... Guarujá... Hmm...Praia Grande...Ê...I-ilha comprida...

- Algum que não seja praia...?

- Mas São Vicente também é praia!

- Certo, certo... Faltam mais cinco.

- Hmm...Campinas...Barretos!

-...

- Hmmm... Ah! Tem uma que eu zuei de Sampa uma vez...Hmm... Acho que ABC Paulista!

- ... Que lóogicamente não é o nome de um município

- ...Não...?

-... – Es ignorou a pergunta e seguiu – São de três, que ficam bem juntos da capital, e um começa com A, outro com B, e o último C.

- Oh...

- E os nomes deles são...?

- Hãaa...

- ... – Espi suspirou profundamente – Santo Andre, São Bernado, e São Caetano...

- Aah...

- Que por serem muito próximos da capital, junto com outras pequenas, levam o nome de "Grande São Paulo" e é o centro do Estado...

- ... Eu pensei que "Grande São Paulo" fosse só um nomezinho pra aumentar a... Cidade...

- Claro, por que a cidade é pequena e precisava ser bem maior – Disse sarcástico.

Rio de Janeiro não respondeu, sentando-se na cama, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços, pensativo.

- Aaah...Rio... – Engoliu seco, costumava ser direto, era seu jeito... Mas às vezes isso poderia soar meio grosseiro, mesmo que não fosse sua intenção... – Eu só...Estou tentando ajudar...

- ...Talvez fosse melhor cancelar isso...

- Não! Não! Rio! Desculpa! – Engatinhou na cama até o irmão e se sentou do seu lado, dando uma joelhada em seu celular e fazendo uma música aleatória tocar – É só que... Vocês são tão diferentes... Quase de mundos diferentes...!

- ...Eu sei... Mas...

_Você é...Tão hipnotizante  
><em>  
>- ..Eu me sinto...Sei lá...Bem...De uma forma estranha... Do lado dele...- Pegou o próprio celular e mostrou uma foto de Sampa sorrindo, quando estava com a cabeça um pouco confusa e infantil por causa da batida.<p>

- Isso é notável... Apesar dele ser...Hmm.. Sampa... – Não havia uma definição melhor. –Own~ Ele ta um anjinho nessa foto...O que é estranho...Não sabia que ele sabia sorrir assim...

_Poderia ser você um demônio  
>poderia ser você um anjo<em>

- ENTÂO! – Concordou Rio emocionado – Disso que eu to falando! Eu não sei explicar...

_Seu toque...Magnetiza_

- Ele não costuma... Falar de seus gostos, mas...Quando ele sorri eu...Quando eu posso tocar seus lábios sorrindo eu...Sinto que consigo...De alguma forma...Entende-lo melhor... Mais natural...Do que... Ficar pensando nisso...

_Sinto que estou flutuando, meu corpo brilhando_

- É você não é muito do tipo que pensa...

- EI! ...Só quero dizer que...Só quero dizer que...Me sinto...Hã... O melhor...E sabe...Tipo voar...Do lado dele...Sentir

- ...Hã?

-... Nada, deixa... Não sou bom explicando essas coisas...

- ...Nota-se...

_Eles dizem "TENHA MEDO"_

- Mesmo que não pareça eu... Acho que... Entendo ele... Sabe?... O que ele é...Mesmo quando todos tinham medo dele quando Bandeirante... Eu sei que ele costumava ameaçar todo mundo nas minhas costas... Mas... Mas eu sei que ele não era alguém ruim...Sempre soube...

_Você não é como os outros... Amantes do futuro  
><em>  
>- Ele sempre foi diferente... Sempre metido em problemas... Até em Comunismo o cara se meteu! Tentava estar sempre na frente! Ser a "locomotiva" do país... Sempre acabava caindo e se machucando... Eu me preocupava! E tinha que ir lá brigar com ele toda a vez... E ajudar Paraná com os curativos...<p>

- É... Você como capital assustava muito também.

- Obrigado

- ...Não foi um elogio..

- Mas eu sempre entendi o lado dele...Ele tinha medo de ficar para trás... E apesar dos problemas... Eu sempre...Meio que gostava disso nele...

_DNA diferente, eles não te entendem..._

- ...Ninguém entendia muito isso...Achavam que ele era só esnobe...Bem, é um pouco também mas...

- Você também é um pouco esnobe às vezes garoto de Ipanema...

- O que eu quero dizer! – Ignorou – É que ele é diferente!

_Você é de outro mundo...  
>Uma dimensão diferente...<em>

- E mesmo que ele pareça! Sei lá... De outro mundo, ele é Sampa! O homem que resmunga de manhã para acordar cedo e cochila na mesa se sujando de manteiga!

- Oi?

- E que... Abraça travesseiros e...Toma banho com a porta aberta!

- HÃ?!

- Apensar de parecer meio louco, no fundo ele só é muito estressado! E até desligado pra algumas coisas! Como deixar a toalha molhada em cima da cama... Cara! Odeio quando ele fazia isso!

- ...Er... Eu não entendi...

- É que a cama pode bofar

- Não isso!

_Você abre os meus olhos  
>Eu estou pronto para ir, guie-me para a luz<em>

- Ele acha que não, mas eu vejo tudo isso! Que ele gosta de cozinhar coisas exóticas, que ele é reservado, mas bem sociável, te disse do meu vizinho lá dos cantos árabes, não disse? Que ele choraminga em filmes de sessão da tarde! Isso você me disse e é verdade! Ele tem pavor de ratos, é viciado em queijo, só vai na praia em feriado prolongado, e nunca tira a camisa! Ama vinho e Sake, e faz ótimas caipirinhas! Adora uns cantores estranhos, e tem a maior mistura de sangue que eu já vi na VIDA! Além de falar em "Poliglotês" quando esta envergonhado, bravo, ou assustado! Aaah! Quando ele ta ansioso ele fala Asssiim com um sootaaaquiii ItaaalîîÎanô e...Ele não consegue falar "mortadela" direito, e ele fica enfiando "I" onde não tem, tipo "GoiaIs" e dança só com vídeo games, apesar de ter sido ele que me ensinou a valsar a muuuuuito tempo e-

- MAIS DEVAGAR! MAIS DEVAGAR!

- Ah, e ele também não gosta de zumbis – Completou como se essa informação fosse realmente importante.

_Me beije, me beije, me beije_

- Certo... – Espírito Santo tentava colocar as informações em ordem - ...Minas nunca me falou dis-...Ratos?! Pera você disse VALSA?!

-Ele é mô pé de valsa! E ele tem uma risada meio histérica quando ri pra valer! Chega a cair no chão! Os lábios dele são meio finos e o nariz é meio grande! AH! E o beijo dele é tão~~! A boca dele tem um gosto doce! Poderia passar uma tarde inteeeira beijando-o!

_Me infecte com seu amor...  
>Me preencha com seu veneno<em>

- Ele deve chupar bala de hortelã depois de fumar... E...Os suspiros dele...O cheiro dele...É bem mais viciante que qualquer droga que já possam ter encontrado nas minhas terras!

Espírito Santo franziu as sobrancelhas com a comparação.

- Tipo um veneno! Que não mata... Mas faz mal...Mas faz mais mal sua ausência! E... – Repentinamente ficou vermelho, como num efeito retardado, notando tudo o que estava dizendo, desviando o olhar sem graça - ...É... Bem... Eu conheço ele... Um pouquinho... E tu colocou Katy Perry pra tocar...? Tem isso no seu celular? Cara...Que gay.

- POUQUINHO?! Eu retiro o que disse! Você conhece ele UM BOCADO! Mas de uma forma um tanto bizarra...E...GAY? SOU EU POR ACASO FIQUEI QUASE 5 MINUTOS SEM RESPIRAR FALANDO DO CARA O QUAL VOU TER UM ENCONTRO?

- Hehe~

Um pequeno silencio formou-se enquanto Rio se esticava na cama para alcançar seu desodorante, evidentemente mais animado, e antes mesmo que o capixaba tivesse a oportunidade de questionar se ainda haveria o encontro...

- Tu acha que eu devo ir com uma camisa polo azul clara ou branca? - Perguntou sorrindo dando um pulo e buscando ambas no banheiro.

- Hã...

- Ah! Vou com a azul, branco não combina naaada com a night.

- ESPERA! O encontro é de noite?!

- É - Respondeu simplesmente passando seu desodorante exatamente como nos comerciais, fazendo o mais velho tossir com o aerossol.

- Então hem, hem- Tossiu -...Então...POR QUE CARALH* ME ACORDOU AS 5 DA MANHÃ, SE VOCÊ TEM A TARDE TODA!?

- Por que sim - Deu de ombros vendo suas calças dentro da mala - É melhor, sobra mais tempo. Por que acordar tarde...?

- POR QUE É DOMINGO! PELO AMOOOR - E bateu ambas as mãos contra o rosto, produzindo um som forte. E Minas do outro lado da porta que ia avisar que o café já estava pronto, deu meia volta achando prudente voltar oooutra hora.

Porém logo a conversa foi interrompida quando a porta repentinamente foi aberta, sem bater.

- Cês virum Ceará...? - Pernambuco enfiou a cara para dentro no momento que os dois lutavam entre si.

- Hã...Não desde...Ontem... - Contestou Espi sem ter certeza de ser visto ou não. Mas parado com um abajur a centímetros da cabeça do carioca, era difícil não notar...- EEII

E Rio aproveitou essa brecha para acertar a cabeça do maior com o desodorante.

- SEU MALANDRO

- Diga algo que eu não saiba - E desviou de um golpe rápido rindo, ao tempo que o nordestino virava os olhos.

- IDIOTA! - Tu viu se ele não ta tirando uma com algum Estado por ai? - Seguiu Rio segurando e impedindo ES de contra-atacar simplesmente colocando a mão em sua cabeça.

- Não, ele nuncá féz de suas brincáderas sem estar comi- Parou a frase, franzindo a sobrancelha - ...Não esta... - Concluiu simplesmente.

- Ah, mas as vezes pode estar estirado no térreo, quem sabe Paraná não tacou ele sem querer da janela de novo

- ...Eu já olhei...

-Tenta ligar pros Hospitais mais próximos, quem sabe

Pernambuco franziu as sobrancelhas ainda mais. Lembrando muito Holanda quando contrariado, tudo por que o cearense era meio...Deslocado, mas isso não estava ajudando em nada para o nordestino mais velho ficar mais tranquilo...

... Então...

- Eu não estou preocupado! - Exclamou repentinamente

- Ah...Eu achei que estava... Espírito Santo se segurou para não bater contra a testa com esse comentário. Era mais que evidente que siim, estava preocupado!

- Visse!Não estou! - E fechou a porta com um baque.

- Hmm.. Então por que ta procurando o cara? ...Estadinho meio louca esse não? -E o carioca riu sozinho, o qual era para o mais velho, e para todos, o menos indicado para dizer isso.

O Pernambucano seguiu pelo corredor, parando Sergipe, que parecia estar se escondendo de alguma coisa, de Alagoas, que parecia estar caçando alguma coisa, Rondônia, que conversava com uma moça baixinha provavelmente secretaria, passou reto por Piauí, e todos lhe deram a mesma resposta...

- Tu já ligaste nos hospitais? - Perguntou Santa Catarina abraçando Paraná pelas costas.

- Sei não.

- Tampoco eu - Pros gêmeos

- Ocê é mesmo um idiota em Sul

- EU?!- Que brigavam, claro...

- Elé num tava cum vocé? - E Rio Grande do Norte comentando o óbvio - Ah, deixá quandu elé tivé fome elé volta

- Ele num é um bixinhu de estimação - Comentou com desagrado dando as costas para o irmão... Apenas, só um pouco... Coisa mínima... Completamente em pânico

E Pernambuco em pânico era...Bem, a mesma coisa que ele de mal humor, por fora, mas por dentro...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As horas se arrastavam devagar, já era quase meio dia, alguns Estados já voltavam para casa, outros arrumavam suas malas, tantos se preparavam para almoçar, um seguia as busca pelas redondezas, e outro fumava narguile dentro de um pobre quarto de hotel enquanto esperava a hora de seu encontro.

- Se Sampa souber que cê tava fumando dentro de um hotel dele... - Resmungava ES se abanando para afastar a fumaça

- Ele não tem moral pra falar nada - Soltou uma baforada.

O mais velho queria ao menos usar o argumento de "Se você continuar fumando assim vai ficar fedendo fumaça no encontro", mas não é como se o outro fumante fosse ligar pra isso...Ainda mais pra essa fumaça com cheiro de caqui.

- ...Mas a Lei de "Não fumar em ambientes coletivos e fechados" é dele - Resmungou sem ser realmente escutado. Bufou irritado, até que percebeu uma coisa, voltou-se ao quase-loiro que observava o teto deitado no meio da grande cama de casal.

Rio só fumava quando estava nervoso, ansioso, ou preocupado...Ou mesmo os três...Sorriu de lado.

- ...Ansioso?

- ...Um pouco...

- Nervoso...?

- ...Talvez...

- Preocupado então?

- ...Com toda certeza...

O mas velho riu sutilmente.

- ...E se ele não gostar de mim...? - E o capixaba estava a ponto de tirar sarro de sua frase, até notar que o mesmo realmente falava sério, por mais infantil que parecesse.

- Ora Riiioo! Vaaamos!Estamos falando de São Paulo! O cara que usa seu aniversário como senha! O homem que te conhece muito antes de saber o que é queijo!O cara que à poucos meses atentava sexualmente contra você em resposta! ALGUUMA COISA POR TI ELE TEM QUE SENTIR!

- ...Mas...

- Mas nada!Por menor que possa ser o que ele sente por você, cê pode mudar isso!Não se esqueça que cê é o Rio de Janeiro! O sexy, malandro e conquistador carioca de Copacabana! - Rio sorriu entre a fumaça, entrecerrando os olhos.

- ...Verdade...

- Isso! Se for preciso use seu ego como corda e prenda-o na cama!Afinal seu ego é grande o suficiente

- EI- tacou o travesseiro - ...Idiota..

-He he

- ...Espi...

- ...O que?

- ...Tu é um ótimo irmão...Sabia...?

O itálo-brasileiro sentado na cama se voltou ao menor surpreso, e ruborizando minimamente, sorrindo amplo.

- Pena não poder dizer o mesmo de ti fratello

- PÔ BRÔ MANCADA!

Ambos riram baixinho, porém assim que terminaram, Rio tornou a mostrar uma expressão pensativa.

- Brô...Acha que Sampa esta...Não sei...Minimamente preocupado com isso...Também...?

- Hmmm...Tai uma boa pergunta...Olha, eu acho que sim. Sampa não é tão de pedra quanto parece... E mais, cada vez mais acho que ele é muito mais 'conhecedor' de coisas gays, do que nos dois imaginamos...

- Tu acha? – Juntou-se surpreso, e pensativo – Hmm...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A uma razoável distancia do hotel executivo... São Paulo havia reunido praticamente metade do seu armário em cima de sua cama na sala, num grande bola indecifrável para qualquer um, mas para ele estava perfeito.

Observava uma, outra, as vezes pegava alguma na mão para dar uma olhada, e logo segui na sua posição inicial com a mão no queixo. Que roupa escolher não é um dilema exclusivamente feminino

Seu telefone então tocou, pela quinta vez em quinze minutos, e sua tática que ignora-lo não estava funcionando mais. Respirou fundo e pegou o bendito aparelho novo de cima da cômoda, e passou a ligação para voz-alta

- Que cê quer? - Atendeu o telefonema que rezava "Brasília", embora não precisava realmente ler para saber de quem se tratava...

- COMO ASSIM O QUE EU QUERO?! Cade você?!

- Hãaa, na minha casa? - Colocou irônico analisando uma camisa do Metalica.

- Na sua casa, casa?

- ...É, no meu apartamento - Franziu as sobrancelhas

- Mas se você está escalado para a próxima reunião! E VOCÊ é o anfitrião...

- Dane-se, é domingo. Eu não trabalho de domingo - Pegou outra escrita "Keep Calm and take me pizza"

- ...O que você disse..?

- Eu não trabalho de domingo.

- Mas você já trabalhou... - Seguiu a capital sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo do workaholic número um do país.

- Algumas vezes, mas hoje me dei uma folga

- E o que te da direito de TE DAR uma folga?

- Ser eu - Pegou outra que dizia "Famílias de verdade" que possuía o desenho de dois homens de mãos dadas e uma criança, duas mulheres e uma criança, um homem uma mulher e uma criança, uma mulher e uma criança, um homem e uma criança, e por último, o Batman e seu mordomo.- Ser eu já me da direito mais do que o suficiente.

- MAS O Q- E repentinamente - EI! ESSE TELEFONE É MEU!

- São Paulo?

- ...Pernambuco...?

- É. Cê viu Ceará hoji?

- ...Não, eu dormi no meu apê...Por que haveria de saber dele...? Faz pouco que acabei de acordar.

- Aah... Toma - Devolveu o aparelho para Brasília e saiu.

- ...Er...Dizia...?

- Hã? AH! Você não deveria ter ido embora! E acordando a essa hora da tarde?!

- Na boa véio,, que tipo de pessoa acordaria por vontade própria cedo num domingo? – Ironizou

- ..Bem... - Nem mesmo ele acordava.

- Então té, vou desligar, estou muito ocupado - Com uma camiseta, agora da grife Gregory na mão.

- NÃO!

- Brasília, sua opinião não me importa, eu já tenho um compromisso importante hoje.

- Mas importante que o trabalho?!

Um pequeno silencio prevaleceu antes que o paulistano responder em tom sério

- Eu não trabalho no domingo. Vaza (cai fora) - E sem mais desligou, passando o cabelo para trás, suspirando cansado. Jogando uma Luigi Bertoli de qualquer jeito no chão

Logo tornou a seu celular e mandou uma mensagem para Bahia.

"Precisamos conversar, acho que estou fazendo merd*...De novo"

E assim que enviou, tornou a encarar a pilha.

- Maldição, não sei MESMO o que vestir... Vou ter que pedir ajuda... - Resmungou encarando seu aparelho, como se ele tivesse a culpa por não conseguir se decidir...

Sobre tudo que estava acontecendo...Recentemente...- Engoliu seco...Precisa conversar com a Bahia...Saber o que ela achava de tudo isso...

Agora em questão de vestimenta...A ajuda viria de outrooo lado. Marcou um número no telefone, e esperou atender.

- Ciao! San! Tempo sem me liiiigar!

- CIao Milano, va bene? Necessito de sua ajuda com uma...Coisinha

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- "Tão Gay" quanto tu acha que ele é? - Questionou Rio de Janeiro olhando o próprio reflexo em uma colher, ao tempo que ele e o capixaba almoçavam num restaurante local.

- ... Cara, cê deve ser mais metrossexual do que gay... E olha que isso é muito... - Resmungou, mas ainda assim seguiu - O suficiente para já ter se deitado com outros homens antes...

- Sampa? Puf! Nunca o vi saindo com nenhum homem, male mal uma mulher.

- ...Eu também não... mas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

São Paulo colocou o celular no som alto, e o deixou tacado na cama enquanto seguia sua busca, ao tem,po que Milão ficava resmungando.

- Eu sinto falta de nossos passeios! Acaso encontrou um ragazzo lindíssimo e esta me escondendo o ouro~

- Ah! Perché non stai zitto? (Por que não cala a boca?) - Começou sentindo um ligeiro rubor nas bochechas - Não vamos dar voltas no assunto

- Aaaaah, que chaticeeee, tanto havia me dito que não saia com homens no seu país e traíste a mim, Paris e nosso grupinho assiiim - Fez um draminha - Mas um que nós abandona! Primeiro Nova Iorque, agora ti! Che tristezza!

- Oooh, per favore, não comece...  
>-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

- Hmmm... Quem sabe ele não faça isso as escondidas? - Sugeriu Espírito Santo olhando as sobremesas no cardápio. - É uma possibilidade...

- Naaah! - Negou pedindo mais caipirinha - Alguém já teria visto, ou mesmo delatado ele, não é algo que ficaria quieto por muito tempo

- Mas, e se só pessoas que não contariam o viram? Tipo amigos, sei lá... Meio que acobertar. Nós acobertaríamos você, isso se você não fosse tão obviamente gay...

- Não, eu duvido, Sampa não é tão sociav- EI!

- Eeentãao, Nova Iorque se jogou meeesmo nos braços do londrino? - Perguntou o brasileiro esquecendo-se momentaneamente do motivo da ligação

- Tootaaal, está totalmente "Falling love" como dizem eles~ Mas diga-me qual foi o par de olhos verdes que conquistou esse seu coraçãozinho de pedra~ Para nunca mais vir a Europa, comprar e comprar e nos divertir~?

- Não conquistou nada cazzo! Só estou proibido de ir a Europa pelo velho aqui ( Brasil), essa brincadeirinha com Londres me custou esse privilégio, embora a culpa tenha cuido toda em Paris

- Aaah, quanto a isso não se preocupe! Nosso francesinho esta acostumado a levar a culpa por essas coisas pervertidas~  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

- Por que ah... Sei lá - Seguiu o espírito-santense dando de ombros. - Eu acho tudo muito estranho... Quero dizer, ok, ele mal reagiu a principio ao saber que cê era gay...Por mais que fosse óbvio, mas a vingança dele foi-

- NÃO ERA ÓBVIO!

- ... Foi - Ignorou - ...Natural, o contrario de você ele sabia bem o que estava fazendo, pela sua...Descrição, ele não é iniciante no assunto.

- Tu tirou o dia pra me zuar!?

- Só estou sendo sincero, se a verdade te ofende queeee culpa tenho eu?

- Ora seu!

- Mas eu até que entendo Sampa... Paraná me disse que ele é um pouco tímido, entã-

- HÁ!TIMIDO?!ELE?! Só se for a sombra!

- Caralh* Rio! Deixa eu terminar uma frase! Eu também achei estranho isso e tal...Mas, pensa bem, tem sentido.

- Pra mim não... - E subitamente lembrou-se da noite de sua febre, ruborizando-se imediatamente - ...Pessoas tímidas não fazem o que ele faz

- Ah, mas por que ele seria tímido contigo? Cês se conhecem a séeeeculos, são melhores amigos, com certos priviiiiléeeegios, mas sei lá, acho que já vi algumas vezes... Ele fica sem graça e..Ah! coça a nuca, além do que acho que Paraná também tem essa mania quando esta tímido, mas também não da pra comparar!Paraná é muuuuuuuuuuuito tímido, meio assassino, mas tímido...Mas se ele diz que Sampa é "um pouco"...Temos que ver o que o para o é um pouco...

- Ainda assim... - E não pode evitar lembrar-se da cena da mortadela...E o rosto completamente corado do mais velho, e todo seu nervosismo para falar...

Mas ao mesmo tempo soava tão irreal...

- Mas eu entendo que ele possa querer esconder... Afinal, é São Paulo e...Cara...Se Rio Grande descobrisse isso...

- Tu não vai contar né?!- Exaltou-se Rio repentinamente. ES franziu as sobrancelhas, e logo sorriu - Q-que foi?!

- Claro que não besta, por que eu contaria? - E seu sorriso ampliou-se - Mas eu acho tão lindo quando você se exalta assim e defende Sampa...

- E-eu não defendi ninguém! - Ruborizou-se desviando o olhar.

- Além do que, São Paulo é uma pessoa reservada..Não é do tipo que gosta de 'compartilhar' e 'curtir' tudo e com todo mundo.

- Hmmm...

- ENTÃO VOCÊ TEM MESMO UM ENCONTROOOOO~

- ...

- E COM ALGUÉM DO SEU PAÍS

- ...

- E ISSO É TÃO-

- Você quer que Tokyo nos escute, é isso?!

- É que...!Eu achei que você tinha tipo... Uma norma de nunca fazer isso no seu país, tipo Estocombo ou sei lá...

- Não é uma norma... Eu só...Não quero ter que ficar ouvindo besteiras, só isso, não sou uma 'put* louca' como Paris, não quero os outros falando da minha vida pessoal, prefiro ter a imagem de quietinho e sem vida social.

- Aaaaah~ Mas na cama você nunca me pareceu nenhum santinho!

- Mas é claro, mas eu não preciso ficar alardeando por ai, ou ficar dando explicações

- Hmmm...~ Mas você já não...Sei lá...Esteve com algum homem dai...As vezes na vontade, sei lá?

- Uma vez...Mas foi tipo...Algo que não devia acontecer...Eu tava meio mal e...Bem, aconteceu

-Hmmm~ Entendi.

- Mas eu nunca me deitei com ele! Q-quero dizer, sim, eu já dormi com ele...M-mas não neeesse sentido, dividimos quartos para economizar em hospedagem! Só isso, beijos e nada mais

- Compartilhar hospedagem paara diminuir custo, é, sei como é - Meio que resmungou olhando Florença e Veneza discutirem alguma trivialidade

- Mas esse relacionamento é antigo... Eu estava meio confuso e, sei lá...Me deixei levar... Dessas coisas que você se arrepende depois

- Seeei! Tipo Londres quando bebe?

- Aaah, não, ao menos eu era consciente do que fazia, confuso por outras coisas... Outras atitudes de...Outros que eu...Não levei muito bem

- Ah, acontece  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

- Sabe Rio...Eu andei pensando também... Quais as chances de...Hmm...Você acha que...Hmmm...Minas poderia também...?

- Ser Gay? - Completou bebendo sua quarta caipirinha, por que elas e cerveja ele ao menos tinha uma resistência alcoólica bem melhor

- ...É...

Rio de Janeiro não respondeu, concentrado em sua própria bebida. Lembrando-se do que ouviu Minas dizer sobre si.

- ...Eu perguntei para ele incontáveis vezes mas...- Suspirou - ...Por que até então Sampa era hetero, então quem sabe ele também... – Comentou

O capixaba virou sua bebida de um gole só sorrindo levemente emocionado, ao tempo que Rio de Janeiro ainda pensava nisso de "Minas poderia também..." e para seu desgosto sua mente e ciúmes lhe trouxeram a cabeça a imagem mental do paulista e do mineiro se beijando, franzindo as sobrancelhas com muito desagrado e sentindo um desgosto maior para com o caçula.

Mas isso era apenas a sua imaginação lhe pregando uma peça.

- Mas é impressionante sabe...

- O que? – Rio foi trago repentinamente a realidade enquanto pensava com mentalidade de capital absolutista formas de afastar esses dois.

- Que apesar de Sampa ser discreto, e tentar esconder seus gosto dos demais, ele tenha aceitado sair com você... Por mais K.O que ele estava a hora que você propos...

- E por que tu acha que eu pedi justamente quando ele estava semi consciente? - Disse com um sorriso malandro – Pra ter a certeza que ele não ia recusar

- Sua mente é melefica Rio – Sorriu cumplice – E eu gosto disso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Então você ao menos pode me dizer quem é?

- Como...?

- Quem é? É um Estado de Brasile não?

- Eeeh... – E então a ficha caiu...

- Então! Quem é? – Virou as pernas para outro lado, sorrindo ladeando abrindo um mapa da America com o notebook de Roma sem autorização – Vaamos~ Não é como se eu conhecesse tooooodos do seu país.

Mas este ele definitivamente conhecia

"Shit...Merdé...Kuso" Pensou em vários idiomas diferentes, mordendo o lábio inferior levemente. Não tinha realmente parado para pensar nesse ponto...

Sair com Rio de Janeiro era como... Sair com o vocalista de uma banda, não era como o tecladista que ficava no fundo, pobre ser, ou o dançarino número três. Não. Era o put* vocalista, com fama internacional... Que seria como um soco na sua put* discrição...

Até os estadunidenses conheciam o carioca! Os estadunidenses que eram... Estadunidenses, ou seja, que só veem por cima de seu nariz quando se trata de comida, dinheiro, ou ingleses anestesiados com ervas afrodisíacas...

Que tipo de idiota era! Como não havia pensado nisso?! Não é como se conseguisse passar despercebido estando com ELE!

- ... San Paul?

Pense rápido San Paul, quero dizer, São Paulo, pense rápido...

- ...Ciao...?

Um nome, você precisa de um nome! Um put* nome!

Malditas sejam as praias de Copacabana e Ipanema! Maldito seja o Pão de Açucar! Maldito seja o Carnaval! MALDITO SEJA PUTA FAMA INTERNACIONAL!

- Se não responde desligue cazzo! Por culpa de vocês que estamos com baixo orçamento! – Ladrou Roma irritado depois de separar Veneza e Florença - Cazzo stronzo! Questo è il mio computer!

- Zitto capitale idiota

Podia falar... Espírito Santo? Nãaaao, isso séria bizarro... Além do que, Espi falava italiano... Era uma receita para o desastre...

- CHI STAI CHIAMANDO UN IDIOTA?!

- Tu, naturalmente Roma.

Por que teve que aceitar esse pedido de encontro?! O QUE TINHA NA CABEÇA?

Um galo enorme, e um hematoma.

Estava definitivamente entrando em desespero. E San Paul em desespero falava rápido e meio italianado.

O que não era realmente um problema nessa conversa, afinal do outro lado da linha estava Milano.

Embora Roma gritando um monte de impropérios em italiano sim tornava bem difícil escutar o brasileiro.

- É-É... Che è... Se trada di...Una cosa que...Hãa... Tutto... Gennaio... É cosi...

- Voi del sud sono molto fastidiosi! scusa San Paul, minha capital é um cazzo fastidioso! – Berrou devolvendo o computador a sua capital e saindo irritadíssimo – Dizia?

Pense, pense...Uma região que não conheça, um local difícil de encontrar, um que nem exista.

- ACRE!

- ..Scusa...? Acro? Acri...? Non conosco ...

- Siii! ...Nem eu...

- Scusa?

- Me chiamou para saír e io aceitei... – Respondeu algo exasperado ao tempo que alguém espirrava no quarto do norte num hotel não tão distante.

- Hmm... Che peccato ...Queria conhecê-lo...

- ...É...

- Sabe... Tem uma reunião nos Stati Uniti d'America daqui a alguns meses... Creio que vou te fazer uma visitinha! Assim posso conhecer bell'uomo que esta roubando você de nos~

- NÃAAO!

- Aaah! Não seja chato! Pensei que você gostava quando íamos para ai em vez do Rio de Janeiro, onde geralmente fazemos as reuniões no teu país...

- É! É! Eu prefiro que seja...Aqui...!

- Bene! Esta marcado então!

- ...Bene...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Mas como cê vai fazer para não...Sei lá... Chamarem a atenção de geral? – Questionou Espírito Santo saindo do restaurante seguindo seu irmão.

- Como assim chamar a atenção,? – Passou com a mão o cabelo para trás, recebendo uma secada de duas amigas que passavam. – Por que chamaríamos a atenção?

- ...Sério mesmo...?

Rio de Janeiro fez cara de desentendido, fazendo um movimento ágil e prendendo o cabelo com o próprio cabelo, num rabo-de-cavalo. Um grupinho que possuía até mesmo homens pararam para apreciar.  
>O capixaba suspirou profundamente, estava aos poucos começando a se acostumar com a grande atenção que Rio sempre chamava... Talvez Sampa já estivesse tão acostumado com isso também que tinha se esquecido desse detalhe a saírem juntos...<p>

Mostra que até um estrategista pode cometer erros...

- Mas então por que você me ligou? - Tornou a questionar Milano depois de se certificar estar bem distante de Roma.

- E-então...É que ele...Hmmm...Eu não tenho certeza do que vestir... - Admitiu, sentindo-se o ser mais patético do mundo

- OOOOOWN! - Insira aqui um escândalo altamente italiano de pelo menos dez minutos - Que amore! E veio pedir minha opiniãooo!

- ...

- Deve ser realmente importante esse tal "ocre"! Afinal você sendo um dos centros da moda também, e ainda assim pedir ajuda para o especiiialiiista aquii

- ...

- Claro que eu te ajudo amoore! E eu já até sei o que quero em troca!~~~~~~

- ... Estava demorando pra chegar nessa parte...Eu não vou me deitar de novo com você, se é o que cê quer

- Oooh! Que maldade!...Hmmm...Um ingresso vip para a copa das confraternizações!

- ...E...? - Já imaginava que seria uma lista de exigências para sua consultoria particular. Suspirou

- E hospedagem gratuita!

- ...E...?

- Um brasileiro sexy para me atender~

- QUE?!

- Em todos os sentidos~ Um amante!

- Vai all'inferno cazzo!

- Aaaaah, então Cia-

- O ingresso, hospedagem e um rodízio de pizza!

- Suas pizzas me ofendem! Que tipo de louco coloca abacaxi numa PIZZA? Cia-

- UM BEIJO!

- Scusa...?

- ...O ingresso, a hospedagem...E te dou um beijo.

- Grego?~

- NO! Francês no máximo cazzo bastardo!

- Hmmm~

- ...E uma feijoada

- Aquela coisa engraçada com feijão?

- ... Isso. Um prato típico, sei que gosta dessas coisas quando viaja.

- Va bene, eu aceito.

- Até que enfim!

- É sempre bom negociar contigo~

- All'inferno cazzo bastardo

- Cazzo stronzo eres tu! - Retrucou o europeu

E umas quantas ofensas depois.

- Enfim, qual sua duvida amore?~ - Seguiu como se nada fazendo para si um cappuccino de nome demasiado difícil como para pronunciar, tendo a certeza de evitar Roma

Ao tempo que São Paulo jogava também as calças sobre a cama.

Italianos, brigam, e cinco minutos depois saem para beber

- Então...As pessoas que ele geralmente saem são... Hmmm... Eu não me pareço em absolutamente nada com elas.

- Entendi... E isso faz você se sentir inseguro?

- ...É...Quero dizer...Hém... Mas DEFINITIVAMENTE não pretendo me parecer com elas!

- Então ele só saia com mulheres?

- Acho que sim

- E que tipo de roupa elas geralmente usam? Tem alguma média?

- Eeeentão...Geralmente elas tem é...Falta da tecido...

- Hã... Eu acho que não entendi... É dessas coisas de País tropical?

- ...Na verdade acho que na Praia elas ficam até mais vestidas.

Era um exagero da parte de São Paulo, claro, mas Milão ergueu as sobrancelhas até o teto pensando que o tal Ocre só saia com mulheres...Ahém...Profissionais.

- N-nossa...

- ENTÃO!

- ...É... Assim fica difícil...Ainda mais que você tem um estilo mais sério, tipo executivo...

- ...É... E eu não quero que ele veja minha...

- Sua cicatriz...Sei... Hmmmm...Complicado...Scusa, deixe-me pensar um pouco... - Deu um gole em sua  
>bebida vendo a neve reluzir lá fora.<p>

A empresa de telefone do paulista devia estar dando saltinhos de alegria com o valor astronômico que viria em sua conta.

- ...Talvez... Um estilo mais...Jovial... Menos sério...

- ...Jovial...?

- Por exemplo, você tem lentes de contato?

- ...Tenho...

- Então nada de óculos.

- M-mas

- . Óculos. - Foi restrito - Vai te dar um ar mais jovem e solto

São Paulo bufou como uma criança contrariada, mas continuou ouvindo.

- Você usa maquiagem?

- NÃO !

- Hmmmm, precisamos de algo para favorecer seu rosto... Seu tom de pele claro, e cabelo escuro não te famorecem! Vejaaamos... Tem a orelha furada?

- ...Tenho...

- Já recebeu algum presente de Amsterdã?

- Acho que um amigo secreto...

- Bene! Usa o brinco que ele definitivamente deve ter te dado, deve ser aqueles de um lado só, é o que ele geralmente presenteia e ele gosta de cores fortes, deve ajudar, sabe que cor é?

- Hmmm - Começou a fuçar numa antiga lata de biscoitos onde guardava seus cintos entre outras coisas, e misteriosamente logo conseguiu encontra-lo naquela bagunça - ...Tem uma pedra vermelha.

- Excelente! E você até gosta de vermelho! Use de uma camisa de tom parecido... Nada que seja social demais...

- ... Tipo...

- E nada daquelas frases estranhas!

- Aah...

- Hmmmm, podíamos fazer o caminho inverso! Em vez de mostrar vamos ocultar! Deixar no suspense! Se ele esta acostumado com mulheres pouco vestidas, e de repente ele tem um novo desafio! Você lá, completamente vestido e coberto, mostrando apenas o necessário, ele vai se sentir instigado!

- B-bem...

- Você tem algo de mangas compridas? Vinho, ou rubro?

- ...Deixa eu ver... - Começou a fuçar nas suas coisas, vendo um ou outro modelo de roupa, e enviando por foto para o italiano, camisetas com Pacman, uma totalmente vermelha manchada de vinho, e a última ficava curta. Todas reprovadas.

- Hmmmm...

E então a viu...

Praticamente nunca a usou por que era... Regionalista demais... Mas se pensar que iria sair com um cara que usa uma camiseta escrito "Rio cidade maravilhosa" e cujo ego deve ser maior que sua parte do PIB... Podiam balancear  
>Não que ele fosse muito modesto em alguns assuntos...<p>

Ela não era totalmente vermelha. Mas justamente suas mangas eram, parecia que Milão misticamente a tinha visualizado. Mangas compridas, vermelha escura, mais ainda assim num tom forte, no meio preto, onde se destacava da gola vinho até a barra, uma foto em preto e branco estilizada em traços vivos e algo rabiscados. O alto de um grande edifício, e os prédios ao seu ao redor.

E então a enviou.

- .TTO! Splendida foto! De Nova Iorque?

- ...Não...É um prédio da minha casa... Era a antiga sede de um Banco Estadual

- Ooooh! É Perfetto! Congratulazioni!

- Grazie...

- Agora fica fácil, tem um All Star surrado?

- Sempre

- E uma Jeans preta, ou beeem escura, o mais JUSTA possível!

- J-justa?!

- Honre a geografia que você tem! Deixe a imaginação dele fluir~~

- M-mas...É que ele é bem...Hmmm...Dotado.

- Hmmmm~Vou querer uma foto dessa paisagem! A coloque também como pagamento!

- ...

- Inclusive nas regiões vitais~?

- ...I-isso eu n-não sei...

- Entãoooo~

- ...Mio padre... - Resmungava sentindo o rosto arder de vergonha.

São Paulo estava tão entretido com a conversa enquanto jogava a roupa de qualquer jeito no armário, que nem se quer notou que um número restrito tentava incessantemente entrar em contato.

E mesmo depois de se despedir de um emocionadíssimo Milão que exigiu fotos para ver sua obra prima, e se gabar de seu alto senso de moda, São Paulo não a notou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>- Mandei uma mensagem para ele me encontrar aqui mesmo, fica mais fácil, dai não corremos o risco de cada um ficar preso no transito - Explicava Rio de Janeiro sentado na recepção, quase no final da tarde.<p>

- Com isso você acaba com toodo o romantismo de ir buscar e entregar flores... - Retrucou balançando a cabeça

- Ele não é uma menininha. Sabe dirigir. E ele não deve gostar de flores.

- Naadaa, ele só é um dos maiores exportadores de flores da America.

- Put* merda... - Bateu contra a própria testa.

- Tudo bem, acho que foi até melhor, ele definitivamente deve entender mais de flores, e você faria alguma burrada

Rio abriu a boca para argumentar, mas logo tornou a fecha-la. Infelizmente concordava com o capixaba esta vez.

- Ah! Ele respondeu! Hmm... "Ctza...Naum podemos nós encontrar lá ou sei lá?"...

- Acho que foi bem o que eu te disse... Ele deve estar querendo ser discreto.

Rio de Janeiro franziu as sobrancelhas, por que para o ego dele isso soava "Eu tenho vergonha de você, não quero que nos vejam juntos" Assim de distorcido.

Respondeu.

"Ñ. Vamos nos encontrar aki"

A alguns quilômetros de distancia. SP tragou seco... Encontrar-se lá significava... Olhou-se no espelho nervoso, passando um pouco do seu perfume Victor Hugo no pulso, e dele passando no pescoço. Não queria que mais nenhum Estados o viessem vestido assim tão...Informal...

" Idiota" – Respondeu.

- Ele me chamou de idiota!

- Que bom que vocês já começaram bem... - Ironizou o mais velho num loongo suspiro

- Idiota é ele! - Levantou-se - "Pois tu é um-"

- Não xinga ele de volta! - Arrancou o celular das mãos do menor - Quieto e senta!

O fluminense deu uma rosnadinha fingida para o irmão, e mesmo assim sentou-se.

Espi então enviou.

" Vou te esperar no restaurante ao lado do hotel, assim ninguém nos vê"

Isso acalmou em parte o paulista. Pois logo estranhou o fato de Rio se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa... Ou mesmo notar essas coisas, e logo retornou a mensagem antes de sair de seu apartamento.

" Obrigado Espi"

O dito ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso. Sampa conhecia Rio muito bem como para identifica-lo tão rápido...

E ligando seu carro, SP perdeu outra chamada restrita.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Em um dos quartos que o nordeste ocupava, Paraíba estava sentada na cama ao lado do pernambucano, que observava fixamente seus joelhos.

- Perna... Acredito que...Visse, as vezes ele só...

- Ele desaparéceu...E a culpá é toda mninhã...

- Não diga issu Perna! Ele só... Deve de tar...

- Cê sabe qui ele nunca fez issu..NUNCA! Sumi assim sem máis nem menos... Ele podi ter fugidû.

- Issu nunca ! Meu irmão é louco, mas num é covarde! Passo por coisas pur dimais, nem do cangaço fez ele arredá o pé!

- ... Eu não estou preocupado... – Resmungava, mais para se alto convencer de uma grande mentira, fechando os olhos com pesar – Não istou...

- Ele está bem maninhu, podi acalmar... – Passou a mão sobre o ombro do mais velho, sem contraria-lo.

- ... Ele devi tar bravo comigu... Eu fiquei di dá uma resposta pra eli...E não dei... Devia ter dito!...Se eu não o vê mais...!

- O pelu amor di Deus Perna! Ele num foi prá guerra! Só saiu pará passear em São Paulo.

- Da no mesmo... – Disse num tom tétrico. E aproximando-se dali, Sampa espirrou, e ofendeu baixinho sem saber exatamente quem.

- ... Vamus não é para tantu...

- Estô com uma coceira atrá da orelhá... - Disse em tom sério

- ...Meu pai... - Seguiu a paraibana um pouco assustada.

Era daquelas coisas de velhos, ou supersticiosos, mas quando PE tinha uma coceirinha na orelha, nunca era algo bom...Nada, nada bom... E os nordestinos levavam isso a sério.

- ... Esto cum'um péssimo pressentimento...

São Paulo respirou fundo, saindo de seu carro no estacionamento do restaurante marcado. Teria que ouvir poucas e boas se Brasília o visse ali, depois de educada conversa que tiveram... Esperava realmente que ninguém o visse, e que todos já tivessem ido para suas casas...

Nesse instante, o telefone começa a soar uma vez mais com o número restrito, mas antes que o paulistano pudesse atender passando na frente do restaurante...

- São Paulo...?

A sorte era uma filha da put* que o odiava...

O paulista virou-se com seu melhor sorriso de circunstância, girando nos próprios pés e ficando frente a frente com Santa Catarina, e um pouco atrás , Paraná. Sentiu automaticamente o rosto arder, por seu pequeno, lê-se Paraná, o ver vestido dessa forma.

O paranaense em sua parte, o observa com as sobrancelhas erguidas ruborizado pela situação, mas imaginando que isso tinha algo haver com o encontro com o Rio que chegara a escutar, e sentiu-se feliz ao ver Sampa estava realmente se abrindo para isso...

Já Santa Catarina...

- Tu ficas tão hermoso sem óculos Paulinho~ - Disse com um sorriso de lado, colocando parte dos cabelo ruivos atrás da orelha.

O sulista mais velho voltou-se de boca aberta para a irmã, o tanto que a conhecia, e rondava seus encontros, o indicavam muito bem que aquilo era uma cantada. Sampa não pareceu perceber.

- Hmm...Me chame de "Sampa", ou de "Vicente", ou até "Vih"...Eu só não gosto que me chamem de "Paulo" - Respondeu tentando ao máximo não ser grosso. Por que quando Santa criava um apelido... O tempo era mínimo para voltar atrás antes que fique por tooodaaa a eternidade catarinense.

- Ah, Viih é bunitinho. Posso te chamar de San~ ?

Definitivamente estava cantando seu Papa!

- ...Aaah... - Praticamente ninguém o chamava de "San"...Ou melhor, até que muitos... Mas não como abreviação, e sim por que os gringos não sabiam falar "ão". Como apelido...Provavelmente só...Rio... - ...Pode...

- Certo San~ Sabe, tu ficaste muito bem assim... Creio que nunca te havia visto sem roupas sociais. - Jogou o cabelo para o lado, ao tempo que seu irmão colapsava sem saber o que fazer, normalmente ameaçaria o sujeitos nas costas da catarinense mas...M-mas... Era Sampa!

- A-ahaam...Gracia-Quero dizer Danke-...Obrigado - Se atrapalhou sem jeito com os elogios, meio tenso sem ter os óculos para mexer. Não estava nem um pouco acostumado a receber elogios assim, muito menos pela sua aparência, fingiu tranquilidade vendo no celular como se estivesse desinteressado.

Santa sorriu. San podia ser fofo, e ela amava coisas fofas.

- Quem sabe poderíamos sair...Sabe, um dia desses. Costumo ter as sextas livres - E algo na cabeça de Paraná fez BOOOM, e seu cérebro fritou por alguns instantes.

- Aaah... - E São Paulo a essa altura estava tão vermelho quanto os cabelos da jovem - ...Certo...

Vindo do homem que não sabia dizer "não" a uma mulher, e que tinha se ferrado muito na vida por causa disso...

Passando despercebido pelos dois, Paraná saiu com a cabeça agachada, e olhos brilhantes, com as lágrimas querendo sair...

Mal saiu do restaurante encontrou com Espírito Santo e Rio de Janeiro discutindo.

- Ele já deve ter chegado idiota!E você tinha que subir para arrumar seu cabelo?!

- Chegooou naaadaa! Com o transito de merda dessa cidade?

- Mas ele CONHECE os caminhos daqui e...Oi Paraná, você viu São Paulo?

- YOU! - Gritou apontando para o carioca que deu um salto. Nunca na vida tinha visto o paranaense gritando - WINE BASTARD OF THE BLOODY HELL! É culpa sua!

E ainda explodindo em meio a um ataque inglês, fechos os olhos tentando se acalmar por que tanto Santa quanto San se viraram para ver de quem era o grito, e deixando o fluminense absolutamente surpreso foi embora sem dizer mais nada.

- Euuuu disseee que ele era perigoso.

- O que MEEERDA deu nele?!

- ...Hmm... Rio...?

Rio de Janeiro virou-se reconhecendo a voz que o chamara. E ao vê-lo congelou-se.

- Aaah, eu vou atrás do Pázinho, té mais San! - O sorrindo saiu, passando do lado dos outros dois Estados do sudeste.

- Ooooh - Soltou Espi com um sorrisinho vendo como São Paulo se trajava. Ali estava a resposta à pergunta se Sampa tinha se preparado ou não - Acho que eu nunca te vi sem roupas formais. Ficou bem legal!

- Hmm...Grazie...

Ambos se voltaram para o carioca para ouvir seu opinião. Mas ela não foi dada. Rio seguia ali, parado, observando o maior com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

- ...Rio...- Sussurrou o capixaba dando discretamente uma cotovelada no irmão - psiu, Riiiio.

E nada.

SP trocou o peso do corpo para outro pé, passando a mão pela nuca e tentando ao máximo não encarar o chão, fixando a vista numa árvore atrás do fluminense. O mesmo seguia ainda algo K.O

- Rio...Eiii, RIO!

E o celular do paulistano tornou a tocar.

- Scuza voy a...Sumimasen... - E saiu dando um sorriso bobo que fez o capixaba fazer um "own" interno e a estranha sensação de borboletas dentro do estomago do carioca voarem para todas as direções. – Atender...

E automaticamente quando virou de costas, a vista do quase-loiro foi quase por instinto levada ao cós da calça, que marcava perfeitamente todo o desejável.

- .Santo das calças juntas... - Resmungou

- ...Oi? Santo de qué? HÃ? - E ao ver para O QUE olhava... - Hmmm~ Rio Sa-fa-dee-nho~ Seu pervertido.

- Definitivamente - Mordeu o lábio inferior - E com todas as letras...

Espírito Santo bateu contra a própria testa. Esqueceu que estava falando com Rio de Janeiro depois de tudo...

- Me explique de novo...Aquilo do sexo gay - Comentou sem sequer notar que Sampa parecia bem sério ao telefone.

- Vocês estão apenas no primeiro encontro! POR FAVOR!

- Mas olha pra ISSO - Apontou para as partes baixas do paulistano, e quando ele se virou de frente, ainda no telefone...

- Céeeus, eu acho que é realmente Ilha Comprida, Hmmmm~ Ta ferrado Rio~

E esse deve ser o papo mais, MAIS gay que esses irmãos já tiveram...

Enquanto isso São Paulo...

- ...Sim...Ceará é meu...Hmmm...Meio irmão...Tipo primo...Me chamo Vicente...Sim, sim...Moro aqui mesmo...ELE O QUE?! OH MY GOD! E ele esta respirando? Vou imediatamente! O que? Ah sim! Vou levar um irmão mais próximo!

E sem dizer mais nada, passou correndo do lado dos outros dois que se assustaram, e correu para dentro do prédio ver se ainda achava Pernambuco...

E não demorou para encontra-lo.

- Pernambuco...! - Tinha acabado de dar um chute, levando a porta abaixo, fazendo ambos os irmãos que se abraçavam nervosos saltarem dois palmos - Você vem comigo, agora. Parece que...Ele levou um tiro.

E menos de cinco minutos depois, para a total estupefação do carioca que gritou " O que aconteceu?" e recebendo apenas um " Depois, vá na frente" como resposta. Sem pensar, os dois Estados entraram no carro do primeiro, e saíram queimando desde o primeiro farol vermelho...  
>-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

O Pernambuco respirava entrecortadamente pela boca, incapaz de seguir respirando pelo nariz devido a seu nervosismo, além do repentino pavor de sofrer um acidente antes de chegarem ao hospital, levando-se em conta a rapidez com que o mais velho dirigia.

Engoliu seco uma vez mais. São Paulo não lhe dera mais nenhuma informação desde o quarto, e sentia-se nervoso demais para questiona-lo sobre mais.

Olhou de relance uma vez mais o ex- bandeirante.

Era uma situação absolutamente estranha... Os dois Estados não se davam lá muito bem... Na verdade, Sampa não se dava bem com quase ninguém...

Mordeu o lábio inferior com preocupação... Passando a mão pela orelha direita, onde escondia um diferente fio de cabelo que formava um cachinho. O mesmo parecia vibrar como se de uma anteninha se tratasse.

Fechou os olhos.

- Já estamos chegando. – Anunciou repentinamente o paulistano – Ele acabou sendo trago a um hospital particular, é o que tinha de mais perto... Ao parecer estava sangrando muito. Você vai primeiro tentar encontra-lo, e eu fico resolvendo a parte burocrática.

- C-certo...

Rapidamente estacionaram o carro e se adiantaram para dentro, a atendente quase teve um treco, mas logo respondeu que o mesmo se encontrava no quarto 240 e sem nem ao menos perguntar a direção, o nordestino disparou pelo corredor, ao tempo que o do Sudeste permanecia para pegar informações mais técnicas.

- Sr... O horário de visitas vai acabar daqui quinze minutos e... Eu preciso me certificar que o paciente possa receber visi- E a essa altura PE já estava quase no quarto – O outro senhor!

- Não ligue para ele... Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu, e vim acertar as contas também... Ele esta estável...?

- O senhor...Hmmm...Ceará – A atendendo achou estranho o nome, mas estava acostumada com todo tipo de bizarrices – Ao parecer se envolveu em uma briga de bar... O dono do estabelecimento que o trouxe disse que ele tentou parar a briga com mais algumas pessoas e acabou se ferindo, no entanto, foi o único a sair machucado... Se o senhor quiser subir também e depo-

Não pode terminar a frase, pois no instante seguinte Sampa já se encontrava subindo as escadas.

- ... Tenho que aprender a dar todas as informações primeiro antes de dizer para subirem – A jovem suspirou, tentando ligar para outro telefone da lista do celular do cearense deixado em suas mãos, o que dizia "Pai".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Não demorou para o nordestino mais velho encontrar o leito, abrindo com um baque.

E ali estava, no centro do quarto deitado sobre a cama, ao seu lado um carrinho com vários itens médicos afiados e sangue, muitos algodões com sangue...

E sobre o rosto do cearense, uma mascara de respiração, e a som da maquina que lia as batidas do coração do mais novo.

O pernambucano se aproximou, quase levando ao chão uma bancada, e se sentando na cama ao lado do peito de sue velho amigo.

Abriu a boca umas cinco vezes para falar alguma coisa, mas nada saiu, assim que tomou a mão do menor, sem perceber um ligeiro saltinho que este deu após tal ação.

- Maldição...Maldição! Me perdoe, me perdoe idiota! – E outro saltinho ao sentir uma gota de água salgada sobre a mão cearense. Lagrimas. – Eu-! Eu devia ter te ditu que-! I-idiota inconsequente! E-e ma-masoquista! Eu te amo IMBECIL!

E mais algumas lágrimas.

- Idiota, idiota, IDIOTA! Era isso qui cê queria qui eu dissesse?! Pois estou a dizé! Te amo s-seu...S-seu...

- E-essa é co-oisa mais bonita qui cê já me disse na minha vidinha.

O pernambucano congelou-se, voltando-se ao rosto do cearense, com os olhos abertos e voz embaçada pela máscara.

- C-c-c-c-c-c-c-cê TA ACORDADO!?

Em vez de uma resposta coerente, ceará arrancou a mascara de sua cara, e puxou pela gola o nordestino para ainda mais perto, roçando ambos os corpos, e simplesmente devorando seus lábios, que prontamente se abriram apesar da surpresa, num beijo desesperado e até bestial, e de alguma forma bizarra, algo romântico.

E a maquina de batimentos nunca processou tão fortes emoções apitando desesperada.

- Ehem... Acho que cheguei num mau momento...

O desfibrilador maquina que dá choque para ressuscitar, carinhosamente o DEA, poderia muito bem ser usada em Pernambuco nesses instantes, por que ao se separar dos lábios do mais novo, e virar-se tetricamente até a porta e ver São Paulo escorado na mesma, podia jurar que seu coração parou de bater por alguns instantes.

- N-não é-! – começou a frase o mais velho, e se interrompeu vendo de lado Ceará que o observava sério em tom de aviso.

E para a porta, Sampa lhe via com uma sobrancelha levantada, interessado.

Se negasse, voltaria a toda àquela situação com o cearense, se não pior. Se não negasse, o paulista poderia muito bem fazer da sua vida um inferno. Sabia que o mesmo era perverso o suficiente para isso, desde que era bandeirante, sempre soube.

Estava entre a cruz e a espada...

Ou melhor

Entre o rifle e a peixeira...

- Então, eu vou deixar os dois em paz, não quero atrapalhar – Tentou não ser irônico, falhando miseravelmente, seu instinto foi mais forte – legal que vocês estejam juntos, explica muita coisa.

Ia se retirar, com um sorriso que muitos avaliariam como cínico, mas era apenas seu sorriso de ocasião...O que podia fazer

Nesse instante, vendo o nordestino mais velho tenso, Ceará se apiedou dele... Depois de toda aquela declaração... Já devia estar satisfeito, já era pedir demais para seu amor cabeça dura com crises de coronel.

- Não istamus juntos, eu qui me exacerbei. Eu tenhu uma quedínha pur eli e me deixei levá pelo momento... – Confessou falsamente sem muita emoção.

E antes que pudesse continuar, no entanto..

- Estamos namorando! - Colocou repentinamente o pernambucano, de forma exaltada, quase como se tivesse levado um tranco mental diretamente ligada à parte pouco usada de seu coração, e tomou a cintura do cearense que parecia ter esquecido como se respirava totalmente sem fala - É isso!

E as sobrancelhas de São Paulo foram até o teto.

- Vaya...

- Somos? – Questionou Ceará num fiozinho de voz, ainda respirando sem regularidade.

- É-É – Falou mais tremido sentindo os olhos girar, logo seria ele que teria que ser hospitalizando.

- Sacrébleu! – Exclamou o cearense ficando meio roxo já pela falta de ar – OH MON DIEU!

- Je suis d'accord avec vous... – Seguiu o paulista, literalmente concordando.

Houve uma pequena pausa, em que o ex-coronel tomou a mascara de ar e devolveu ao rosto do menor, antes que acabasse inconsciente, o qual entrecerrou os olhos meio abobado, o que não tinha nada haver com o ar em si.

- Hmm... Então... Que bom!... Não que cês tivesse que admitir para mim ou coisa do gênero... – Voltou Sampa trocando o peso de pé e passando ligeiramente a mão na nuca, desviando o olhar para a janela – Não é da minha conta, de qualquer forma. Isso é problema de vocês, não é como se eu fosse me meter – E ao ver a cara duvidosa do nordestino – Ou divulgar. Isso realmente me dá na mesma.

O nordestino mais velho sentiu-se um pouco aliviado. Um pouco.

- Então...Hmmm... Vou deixar a conta dele paga... Afinal, isso aconteceu na minha casa... E... – Deixou uma nota de 50 sobre uma cabeceira próxima – Pra vocês tomarem um taxi quando... Terminarem aqui...

Deu um passo para sair.

- Sampa, esperá! – Falou ainda algo fraco o cearense tirando a mascara, com dificuldade se descobriu, mostrando um lado de sua calça rasgada e uma tala levemente salpicada de sangue.

- CE! Você vai se machucâ!

- Obrigado por te trago meu homi, ele é um cabeça dura meio tonto, mas é bom moço, me desculpá pelu trabalhu que eu dei, num devia ter me aventurado sozinhu... E acabei pur me meter numa briga entre dois qui um dia foram dá minha terra... Me intristeci que tenham me deixadú pur eu ser... Pur muitas vezes uma terra difícil di vivé, mas dói muito por dimas que além dissu num gostem da nova terra qui os acolheu. Eu sei qui nóis num si damu lá muito bem, máh mesmu assim eu te digu "brigado", i que apesár dás diferenças eu também ti considerô meu irmão por tanto dus meus qui cê cuidô, seja pur queré ou não.

São Paulo deu um meio sorriso prepotente, sem responder. Bem sabia que possuía tanto sangue nordestino em suas terras quanto qualquer Estado do próprio Nordeste, e compartia muito de suas culturas e costumes.

Mas não é como se fosse dar o braço á torcer algum dia. Afinal se desse, não seria São Paulo.

- E esse seu "homi" é quase tão cabeça dura quanto eu – Brincou.

- Cês podem pará di falá di mim comu si eu num tivesse aqui?!

- Maaas, como cê admitiu que a culpa foi dos seus – Pegou a nota de cinquenta e colocou de volta na carteira, substituindo-a por três notas menores – Eu deixo só 30 pro Taxi.

- HÃ?!

- Ciao~ - E fechou a porta.

- HÃ?! PÂO DURO! Mal dá pra chegá nu hotel cum 50 num dumingo, QUEM DIRÁ COM 30!

Ceará por sua vez começou a rir.

- Aaaaaah! ESSE é São Paulo! Haha~

Pernambuco teria muito mais do que reclamar do paulista quando semanas depois todas as multas de transito adquiridas aquela noite fossem mandadas diretamente para sua casa em Recife.

Junto a um singelo bilhete escrito "O filho é seu, cuida ;3"

Embora as contas do hospital não ficassem muito longe disso, então meio que empatava.

No entanto, o paulistano demorou um boom tempo para preencher toda a papelada, ao tempo que Rio de Janeiro já esperava à pelo menos vinte minutos no restaurante combinado, brincando com a cera da segunda vela já.

E no quarto.

- Apesar di cê reclamá tantu, até qui vocês si parecem um poquinho.

- HÃ?! – Exaltou-se pela sei lá qual vez o pernambucano essa noite – Só si fô nu branco dus zólhos!

- Más tem uma diferencinha básica. Cê é meu homi, e eli o homi do Rio de Janeiro.

- HÃAAAA?!

- Você num sabi di falar outra coisa bixinho?!

- M-mas é que...Eles se...odeiam...- E nada no mundo fazia sentido...Sampa era gay?!

- Bixinho, uma vez acabei meio que vendo os municípios de trás di Sampa, e olha que se pudesse ter me matado com o olhar, Rio mataria, e acho qui eli nem percebeu u qui fez...

- VOCÊ O QUE?!

- Fique calmu pur que num tínhamos relacionamentu fechado – Sorriu malicioso, chegando a onde queria na conversa – Agora temus

- É-é...

- Se eu soubesse qui fosse di sé assim, teria levadu um tiro a muuuito tempo~ - Comentou engatinhando na cama do hospital, por que não conseguia mexer a perna direito ainda.

Pernambuco ergueu uma sobrancelha, até mesmo ele às vezes se surpreenderia do nível de masoquismo do seu... Amante...

Seria sua culpa...?

- Definitivamente~ - respondeu inconscientemente a pergunta mental de seu agora namorado.

- M-mas, cê sabi qui ainda vamu ter qui...Escondé pur que éee...Ilegal... – Dizia enquanto podia vendo o menor se aproximar, e sabendo que logo não conseguiria mais gesticular palavras.

- Aaah~Eu nãao me importu~ O primeiro passu é tu aceitar, o segundu nossus irmãos sabe, e o terceiru é aprová a lei Du casamento gay~

- VISSE O QUE?! CO- E Não pode seguir gritando, pois teve seus lábios mais uma vez roubados por um cearense sedento, e bem ousado.

E o beijo não demorou para intensificar-se ainda mais, fazendo o mais alto praticamente deitar-se na cama também, que era forte o suficiente para aguentar o peso de um paciente e de pelo menos mais dois médicos, embora o aparelho de medição cardíaca já parara de funcionar devido a grande variação.

Indiferentes a tudo isso seguiram com o seu, até que o cearense fizesse uma expressão de dor quando o mais alto já se encontrava em cima dele.

- Aaah...Desculpa...Melhó a gente parar e...

- Perna...Alguma fez cê já fez amor em um hospital~?

Essa sugestão foi o suficiente para Perna quase perder a cabeça.

- Mas...Cê ta... – Ainda tentava dizer algo lógico, pelo menos.

- Aaah, num foi a priméra vez, i duvidu que seja a última qui eu levu um tiro – Arrancou os sensores dos aparelhos, e afastou os carinhos da mascara de ar.

E uma vez mais o beijou com muito desejo, tentando de uma vez nublar sua mente para que parasse de se negar, desde que brigaram fazia pelo menos uns dois meses. DOIS MESES!Que não se tocavam assim...Precisava urgentemente ser atendido por algo bem longe de um médico, essa seca também era implacável.

Não precisou de muito mais para que Pernambuco se levantasse e achasse outra utilidade para todos esses pesados aparelhos. Segurar a porta.

Logo voltou com fome ao pódio.

- Mas...Podem nos...Ouvir... – E o nordestino merecia um premio por ainda ter algo de racionalidade a essa altura. Afinal, também estava na seca braaaaba...

Ceará fuçou em seus pertences ao lado da cama na mesa de medicamentos e de lá tirou um MP3.

- Não se colocarmos uma música~ - bateu o olho em sua lista, e logo encontrou a que queria, lançando de qualquer jeito o eletrônico de volta pra mesinha e tornando a puxar seu homem para perto, mordendo seu lábio inferior até tirar um pouco de sangue.

_Nunca vi rastro de cobra__  
><em>_Nem couro de lobisomem__  
><em>_Se correr o bicho pega__  
><em>_O bicho come_

Em troca, elevando o nível para o sadomasoquismo, Pernambuco distribuiu de bom grado seu sangue pela boca do mais novo, seguindo por seu pescoço, deixando algumas marcas vermelhas que custariam para sair.

_Por que eu sou é homem  
>Por que eu sou é homem<br>Menina, eu sou é homem  
>Menina, eu sou é homem<br>Como sou!_

Os movimentos se intensificaram. Ambos os corpos roçavam com desejo e luxuria, ao tempo que de forma torpe Ceará vencia essa barreira para os dois.

_Quandu eu estava pra nascé!  
>Di véz inquandu eu ouviiia!<br>Eu ouvíiia mãe dizée  
>Aiiii Meu Deus comu eu queriiia!<br>_  
>E o mais velho começou a distribuir mordidas pelo peito do mais novo, que entrecerrava os olhos gostoso.<p>

_Que esse cabra fosse homí!  
>Cabra macho pra danáa!<br>_  
>E fazendo maravilhas com suas mãos nas regiões vitais alheias.<p>

_Aiiiiiiiiiii~ Mamãe aqui estou eu!  
>Mamãe aquiii estou eu!<br>Soou homem com H!  
>E COMO SOOOU!<em>

As sinfonias se misturavam com perfeição à música, encobrindo-os. Quando já apenas as roupas intimas molestavam, Perna se deu o trabalho de tentar algo... Mais... De namoro, na visão dele, descendo e beijando o ferimento do menor, que por estarem no verão e o turismo em pleno vapor, estava cicatrizando numa velocidade grande o suficiente para que os dois fugissem do recinto depois do feito, para ter a certeza de não chamar a atenção da impressa a divulgar um 'Milagre', nada Santo, deve-se dizer.

_Nunca vi rastro de cobra__  
><em>_Nem couro de lobisomem__  
><em>_Se correr o bicho pega__  
><em>_Se ficar o bicho come_

E tornavam a se beijar, com um leve gosto de ferrugem na boca, quase como se quisessem devorar um ao outros com beijos.

_ . .  
>Por que eu sou é homem<br>Menina, eu sou é homem  
>Como sou!<em>

E logo tornou a subir fazendo algo com a anatomia que, bem, Ceará por pouco não precisou da marcara de ar novamente.

Eu sou homem com H!  
>E com H sou muito homem!<br>Se você qué duvidá  
>Olhe bem pelu meu nome!<p>

E subindo atacando seu tórax, e o que de interessante tinha avermelhar ali, deixando sua marca registrada, tentando dessa vez não extrair sangue, o que para Perna, era um absoluto avanço.

Já to quase namorando~  
>Namorando prá casá!<br>Aaah! ...

E quando a união foi feita, diferente de tantas vezes, não deixaram de se beijar nenhuma vez.

...Diz qui eu só!  
>Aaah!...<p>

Até o último segundo, onde o pernambucano entre suspiros teve a coragem e o valor para sussurrar um "te amo" ao pé do ouvido de seu velho companheiro.

... Diz qui eu só!

E este sentiu um arrepio diferente quando foi beijando, dessa vez de forma mais calma, mais carinhosa, e retribuiu da mesma forma, sorrindo bobamente chegando ao clímax.

Homem com H!  
>E como...SOU!<p>

E foi assim, que Pernambuco e Ceará se tornaram namorados, e amantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rio de Janeiro suspirou cansado, incomodo, e irritado, depois de ter ligado pela milésima vez para o paulistano, que fez o put* favor de não atender...

Mesmo depois de ter obrigado a ele, e a Espi comprar um celular novo depois que Minas acabou dando com a língua nos dentes sobre o "incidente aéreo" ele não atendia...

Então por que tinha um PUT* CELULAR?!

Mal imaginava que o paulista estava em um veiculo que o impossibilitava de usar o celular, tudo isso para tentar chegar ainda hoje no lugar marcado.

Bufou uma vez mais, vendo a quinta vela que fora colocada na sua mesa desde que chegara, a pelo menos uma hora e quebrados atrás.

Mas para o fluminense eram como quatro horas!

Seus municípios de trás já estavam ficando quadrados... Que pecado...

Uma criançinha pirralhenta começou a chorar pela décima vez, e o carioca estava a um passo de berrar "CALE A BOCA CRIANÇA IDIOTA!" e ser expulso de uma vez da droga de pizzaria com gente gritando e crianças desgraçadas fazendo suas desgracisses.

Novamente se vê que Rio de Janeiro seria um exímio pai... Como conseguira cuidar de Sampa este estando com a cabeça infantil e mentalmente confusa. É um mistério eterno.

Contara até mil quando a criança tornou a chorar, então decidiu levantar-se para pegar alguns queijos, por que os garçons já haviam desistido de perguntar se queria alguma pizza. Estava só na caipirinha desde que chegou.

Ainda bem que com caipirinha tinha uma boa tolerância alcoólica, não seria legal acabar bêbado em seu primeiro encontro com... São Paulo.

Na mesa de queijos, como não sabia exatamente qual o tipo que Sampa preferia, acabou pegando todos os disponíveis...

Ou quase todos.

Parou fazendo cara feia para a pobre e indefesa plaquinha em que se lia "Queijo Minas", como se a mesma tivesse cometido algum crime. A ignorou cruelmente excluindo a pobre opção de seu prato, como se ela não fosse merecedora o bastante, e o "queijo Suiço" também, não que tivesse algo contra suíços, mal os conhecia, mas é que suíços são tão pão duros quanto mineiros, e essa relação já era mais que suficiente para serem descartados de sua seleta triagem.

Pegou salada suficiente para passar a noite, por que não era uma maquina ítalo-brasileira devoradora de pizza... Comia pelo menos uns três, ou quatro pedaços. E não 57 que nem o paulistano...

E ainda por cima era magro!

A maldade em seu corpo devia eliminar as gorduras! Não tinha outra explicação!

Estando com os dois pratos feitos. O da salada e o dos queijos voltou à mesa, pedindo mais uma caipirinha.

Suspirou, dessa vez genuinamente triste... Talvez São Paulo simplesmente tivesse esquecido... Talvez tenha mudado de ideia... T-talvez estivesse saindo com Pernambuco às escondidas!

Nada escondidas...

A explicação para tantos pensamentos incertos era que Rio de Janeiro, esse homem alto, apesar de Sampa ser maior, de cabelos até os ombros, com mechas, corpo bem definido, sem ser exagerado, e olhos azuis escuros para completar o retrato. Nunca. NUNCA. N.U.N.C.A tinha levado um bolo em toda sua vida...

Ou seja, ninguém nunca dispensara o carioca, ou o deixara plantado esperando assim...

Mas também...A verdade nua e crua era que podia contar... NOS DEDOS o número de vezes que teve algo... Assim, semelhante a um...Encontro...De verdade

Mas marcar em um lugar publico que não pudesse fazer coisinhas subidas de tom por que se não seriam expulsos?! Não... Isso não...

Por que as mulheres que Rio saia não eram... Digamos que o fluminense apenas dança, deitava, e tchau, não me liga.

Ah sim, em bom português, ele sempre foi o cafajeste pegador...

Já deixara mulheres plantadas antes, isso é verdade, simplesmente por que... Encontrou algo melhor pra fazer.

MAS AO MENOS AS AVISAVA!

Ou marcava num motel mais próximo...

Isso não estava ajudando muito sua autoestima... Podia significar que Sampa poderia simplesmente ter se entediado de sua presença e...WOW! Podia ter saído com alguma mulher dotada que achou por ai!

Por que podia ser abençoado, mas nunca teria o que uma mulher tem!

E é nesse momento que começa a depressão ante Encontro...Ou depressão pós-bolo...

E a criança recomeçara a chorar.

... Era oficial, odiava sua vida.

- Com licença todos, agora teremos música ao vivo com nosso garçom multiuso Estevam!

- Cale a boca Pedro! Não sou multiuso!

- Que veio de pau-de-arara direeeto do Piauí, alguém ai sabe onde fica o Piauí? Eu sei que é algum lugar acima da Bahia e...

- QUIETO E ME DA O MICROFONE PEDRO! – E os clientes riram, e Rio bufou. Ótimo, agora essa droga de lugar tinha música ao vivo...

E os dois garçons começaram a discutir, a berros, e todos menos Rio, acharam que isso era uma espécie de Stand-up...

Conclusão carioca: Paulistanos são barulhentos e estressantes.

Quando enfim pararam a briga, Rio estava na fase de questionamento...

Por que convidara o paulista?! O que tinha na cabeça?! Ele e São Paulo?! Puf! Se não tinham nada em comum! Nada... E só brigavam o tempo todo! E Sampa era um idiota! Gritava muito também! Era um Ítalo-brasileiro louco! WORKAHOLIC! Estressado! ...Misteriosos as vezes... Provocante... Sensual... Ah, e cheirava tão bem...

Certo, estava se desviando do tema...

E esquecera de comentar que tinha um sorriso...Simplesmente mágico...

Perdido em seus devaneios nem notou quando Estevam finalmente conseguiu sentar num banco em meio a um pequeno palco improvisado. Começando a tocar seu violão, ao tempo que o chefe de cozinha puxava Pedro pela orelha de volta ao trabalho.

Levantou-se disposto a ir embora, no exato momento que a canção começou.

Não devia ter marcado esse encontro nunca...Mas...

_- Por que seu sei... Que é amor~  
>Eu não peço nada em troca!<em>

Automaticamente, como se fosse um robô, tornou a sentar-se, mais vermelho do que uma vela de macumba...Olhou ao redor, e viu casaizinhos se formando, e seu put* coração achou uma hora boa para lhe sacanear legal, e começou a acelerar-se, e sua put* mente em complô...

_- Por que seu sei... Que é amor~  
>Eu não peço nenhuma prova!<em>

Achou conveniente lhe mostrar uma imagem mental dele...E Sampa... Juntos...Dançando devagar como todas os casais...

ATÉ A PUT* CRIANÇA DANÇAVA COM UMA PIRRALINHA!

_- Mesmo que você...Não esteja aqui..._

E ele lá, sozinho... Suspirando... Por que não parava de suspirar...?! E de pensar... "Por que será que ele não veio"...ou ... "Queria que ele estivesse aqui..."

_O amor esta aqui... Agora..._

Não podia deixar de pensar nele...

_- Mesmo que você...Tenha que partir..._

...E nem ao menos lhe disse aonde tinha ido... Passando correndo do seu lado... Esperava que estivesse bem... Queria vê-lo...Agora...

_- O amor não há de ir...Embora..._

Sabia que não podia se livrar mais disso... Por isso conversara a sós com Espi... Por isso decidira chama-lo para um encontro...

_- Eu sei que pra sempre!  
>Enquanto durar<br>Eu peço somente, o que eu puder dar..._

Alguns passos rápidos se assomaram na porta do restaurante, o novo cliente logo foi saldado com gosto, era um cliente fiel, e excelente consumidor. E era esperado...

_Eu sei que é pra sempre!  
>Enquanto durar<br>Eu peço somente, o que eu puder dar..._

E suspirou, suspirou, amaldiçoo, lamentou... Isso por que... Tinha dito para Espi que iria... Conversar com ele... Resolver alguns assuntos ma-mas...

_Por que eu sei que é amor_

Por que para ele, já estava mais que óbvio o que estava acontecendo. E alguém parou a suas costas.

- Meu Sampa idiota...

Sei que cada palavra importa...

- Ooooown~ Você pegou queijo!

Realmente, não era nem de longe a melhor coisa a se dizer, nem uma boa forma de começar, mas foi o suficiente para o carioca virar-se e levantar.

- Como assim "meu"? Ah, desculpe eu me atrasei e-

E no instante seguinte foi envolvido por um abraço do carioca, abrindo os olhos como pratos pela surpresa.

- Tu veio!

- Hã-hã...aaah...É...Nós ... Tinhamos... marcado.

_Por que eu sei que é amor  
>Sei que só há uma resposta<em>

- ...Eu achei... Que tu tinha pensado melhor... Achado tudo ridículo e muito estranho e ...Desistido...

Mesmo sem porquê  
>Eu te trago aqui<p>

É-É estranho...Mas...Não...É ridículo...E eu nunca falto a algo...Que me convidam...

O amor esta aqui, comigo

- Fico realmente...Obrigado por ter vindo – Se afastou levemente do paulista, sorrindo ao ver que o mesmo se encontrava total e completamente ruborizado, e com a dita mão na nuca.

- Hã...Claro...Er...É! Isso Mesmo! – Confirmava quando ninguém tinha lhe perguntado nada.

_Mesmo sem porquê  
>Eu te levo assim..<em>

E tornou a aproximar-se lentamente, sob o som da canção, que infelizmente se identificava tanto..

E sabia que quando você se identifica com esse tipo de canção... Esta total e absolutamente...

Perdido.

Ambas respirações se chocavam, e Sampa não pareceu fazer qualquer esforço para separa-las.

_O amor esta em mim_

E Rio o beijou, antes que pensasse em se opor. E mesmo que Sampa ainda simplesmente não permitia que abrisse a boca e aprofundasse o beijo...Claro, sem nem imaginar que roubara um beijo seu de língua quando estava meio "infantil". Este tipo de beijo também... Era... Especial... Nunca imaginou que um simples toque de lábios, umas mordiscadas suaves, e um simples carinhos... Pudessem ser tão...

_Mais vivo_

Perfeitas...Tão vivas...Tão especiais...Pela primeira vez em sua vida, não se importava de ir devagar, não cobiçava simplesmente os "finalmentes" apenas queria estar ali, naquele momento. E se São Paulo, que sempre fazia tudo rápido e ligeiro, quisesse ir devagar...

Ele o seria, só e exclusivamente por esse paulista.

- ...Tu chegou tarde idiota...

-... D-desculpa...

Eu sei que pra sempre!  
>Enquanto durar<br>Eu peço somente, o que eu puder dar...

E algo sem graça, ambos se sentaram.

_Por que eu sei que é amor  
>Sei que só há uma resposta<br>_  
>E quando tornou a olhar para o paulistano. Ele já estava comendo os queijos.<p>

- Cheeseholic...

O paulistano apenas sorriu feliz, com uma doce expressão de culpado. E o carioca não pode deixar de suspirar por um motivo bem diferente que das outras vezes.

Até que Sampa parou, e observou o prato intrigado.

- ...Não tem queijo Minas...

Rio de Janeiro franziu as sobrancelhas desgostoso, mas logo tornou a suaviza-las.

- Eu vou te mostrar o queijo carioca - E com o garfo, pegou um queijo aleatório do prato.

- Carioca? - Inclinou a cabeça curioso - Cê não tem um queijo com seu nome.

- Não é o nome do queijo, é a ideia - E colocou o queijo do garfo sobre a vela, e o mesmo rapidamente começou a 'suar' e derreter.

- Oooooh! Boa ideeeia! - Seus olhinhos até brilhavam vendo o queijo começar a desprender

- É claro que é boa. Por isso carioca~ - E o ego do fluminense voltava a tona, e Sampa estava de bom humor demais, queijo, para discordar.

E assim que tirou seu talher de cima do fogo, o paulista aproximou-se e comeu o que ao seu ver, lhe era oferecido pelo mais novo. Tão visão fez um delicioso escalafrio passar por todo o corpo do quase-loiro, ainda mais quando o mesmo lambeu seus lábios satisfeito com o sabor, deixando um pouco do lacticínio no canto da boca.E no mesmo instante, se ofereceu para ajuda-lo, apoiando-se sobre a mesa e lambendo os lábios contrários.

E ao se separar, notou mais ou menos o que tinha feito, e apesar de sempre agir de forma provocante quando atrai alguém, não conseguiu deixar de se ruborizar junto com o mais alto.

- Hmm...Estava ...Sujo...

- Hã...Obrigado...

E ambos abaixaram a cabeça e continuaram a comer, cada qual seu prato, e o assunto parecia simplesmente ter viajado para um lugar distante, sem retorno.

- Os senhores querem pedir alguma co – O garçom de antes, Pedro aproximou-se da mesa com uma pequena tablet para anotar os pedidos - Aaaah! Viceeente!

- Ah! Ciao Pedro! Desculpa, eu não tinha te visto! – Levantou/foi puxado pelo descendente de italianos a um abraço bem camarada, nada amoroso ou coisa parecida, mas Rio arrugou o nariz do mesmo jeito, mesmo sem falar nada –Lungo tempo!

- De veroo! Nunca mais veio jantar aqui com a gente! Achei que tivéssemos perdido nosso melhor cliente! Haha! Disse que era culpa do Estevam!

- Por que sempre a culpa é dele – Completou Sampa se afastando e dando uma palmada no ombro do mais baixo, com uma risadinha.

- Claaro!

- EU OUVI ISSO PEDRO! – E todos que escutavam a seguinte canção se sobressaltaram, e logo seguido das desculpas do garçom-músico , todos riram, ah, menos os piralhinhos.

E claro, as criancinhas começaram a chorar e soltar gritinhos, e Rio falhou em disfarçar sua cara feia.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Sampa depois de pedir "o vinho de sempre" e tornar a se sentar.

- ...Nada...

- É o barulho?

- ...

- Aaah, mas uma pizzaria não é uma pizzaria se não tiver barulho haha! – Entrou na conversa Pedro, o enxerido.

- De veeeroo amico!

E ambos tornaram a rir. E o mau humor do Rio deu uma nova fisgada, junto com uma pontinha de frustração... Queria poder fazer Sampa rir assim... Era tão bonito. E ruborizou-se.

O carioca soltou um bufo sem perceber. O garçom o observou por um tempo, e logo sorriu maroto, se retirando.

- Ele é filho do dono – Respondeu o paulista – Como eu costumo vir aqui quando estou de bom humor, acabamos nos tornado amigos.

- ...Não sabia que tu tinha amigos... Assim...

- ... Assim como...? – Franziu as sobrancelhas.

- ...Outros amigos...

E repentinamente São Paulo começou a gargalhar, fazendo as crianças pararem, e chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas. Aaah sim, a gargalhada paulista era muito, muito, m.u.i.t.o escandalosa, e um tantinho esganiçada.

- ÀHûÁHHAúAHAUAHÁhÁHUAAÂIâUAÂÌ AAÂÀ! – Se segurou na mesa para evitar que a cadeira vira-se

- Q-q-qual a graça?!

- Nooooossaaaaa! Eu me senti o Estado mais detestável da terra agoraaa - E seguiu rindo - Pooor favooor! Eu tenho quase quinhentos anos! Cê realmente pensou que eu só tinha você de amigo? HAHahau!

- N-não! Tem...o... - Franziu as sobrancelhas - Minas... Bahia...E...Hã...Paraná?

- Caaaramba, ai ai - Secou os olhos de lágrimas pelas risadas, passando a mão em suas costelas - Claro que eu tenho outros, na América, principalmente Europa, Osaka.

- Ah é...Tem o japa...

- E outros menos, não são tantas amizades assiiiim, centenas, mas definitivamente, mais de quatro eu tenho

- ... Que tipo de amizades...? - Sentiu algo em seu interior lhe dizendo que era melhor não perguntar...

Sampa definitivamente parou de rir, vendo o velho amigo meio inquieto.

- Ah...Amigos tipo...Normais...De papo... Amigos pra jogar online...E amigos...er...PIIIIZZAA -Mudou de assunto drasticamente chamando a atenção de um garçom que passava com uma bandeja.

- ...

- Eu quero dois pedaços! Não! Três! E pede pro Pedro trazer dois copos, por favor, eu tinha esquecido - E para desgosto do carioca, por alguns instantes pizzescos foi completamente ignorado.

E Rio de Janeiro, nunca, jamaaais, pode ser ignorado.

- E eu vou querer a bebida mais forte que vocês tiverem.

Sampa parou seu pedido olhando de canto seu velho amigo.

- Ignore por favor o pedido dele. Ah! E depois por favor peça para passarem uma cinco queijos por aqui? Grazie~

- HÃ?! COMO ASSIM?! - E o que colocou a pizzas no prato do mais velho teve a sorte de sair antes dos gritos

- Cê não vai ficar bêbado no nosso primeiro encontro e- Interrompeu, desviando o olhar pra seu prato envergonhado.

Rio também abriu a boca para reclamar, mas ao a frase ser processada por sua cabeça, não disse nada.

E essa conversa, ou falta dela, não estava levando a lugar nenhum.

- Hmmm -Tornou o carioca - ...Vamos...Conversar sobre...Hã... Alguma...Coisa...

- ...Tipo...

- Hmm... Sei lá... O que conversamos...Normalmente...?

- Aaah...Coisas. - Disse Sampa dando de ombros

"Eu sabia!" Gritou mentalmente lembrando a conversa que tivera com Espi

E sobre o que havia dito o capixaba...

- Hmm;...Que tal...Ro...deios...? - Questionou meio inseguro

E São Paulo levantou o rosto imediatamente, com um fio de queijo na boca, com os olhos brilhantes.

- Cê gosta de rodeio?!

- Hã...É...Bem...Quase...

- Séeerio?!

- B-bem... É aquela coisa que...É... Tu corre dos touros que te perseguem, né...?

- Corrida de touros...?

- Isso! E aquele pano vermelho lá...

- Tourada.

- Isso mesmo!

- ... - São Paulo franziu as sobrancelhas sem comer - Isso é español, e além do mais foi proibido.

- A-a-ah...

- Cê nunca viu um rodeio né?

- B-b-bem já eu! - E ao encarar o mais velho - ...Certo... Não... Só sei que tem mulher, cerveja, e boi...

- ...Cavalos...?

- Ah, isso também

- Claro... "Isso também".

O fluminense se xingou internamente, estava conseguindo que SP ficasse de mal humor... Era um completo idiota...

- ... E Sertanejo...

- ... Algo mais...?

- ...Mulher?

- Isso você já disse.

- Oh...

E para sua absoluta surpresa, Sampa sorriu.

- É muito divertido, sabe, e emocionante! A plateia vibra como um jogo de futebol! Os meus melhores peões de rodeio vão competir lá nos States! Adooro a cara de Taxas quando isso acontece! Haha!

Rio de Janeiro arrumou-se na cadeira, tentando tomar o máximo de atenção para entender isso de touradas...

- ...E por que Texas...? - Seguiu, para mostrar que estava escutando.

- Ah, por que os rodeios são originários dos States.

- Sério?!

- É, mas nós somos bons também! - Colocou com força - Ótimos! Antes se aprendia no interiorzão, assim, nas terras de sua casa i coisa i tal, e foi expandindo! Temos até bicampeões mundiais!

- N-nossa... – E podia jurar ouvir umas puxadas de "r" no sotaque paulista, coisa mesmo de interior, enquanto falava do assunto

E o paulistano começou então toda uma explicação sobre como montar em um touro, e nem ao menos reparou quando o vinho e os copos chegaram a mesa.

- ...Mas...8 segundos...?

- No mínimo! E se o peão não ficar, já foi desclassificado

- Pera, pera, pera... Deixa eu ver se eu entendi... O cara sobe em um touro bravo, só pode segurar o bicho com uma mão... E tem que ficar PELO MENOS 8 segundos no MÍNIMO?

- É! Exatamente!

- ... E se ele cai...?

- Ah, às vezes quebram algumas costelas... Fraturam o pulso, a gente tenta salvar o homi antes disso.

- Isso é suícidio!

- Naaaada! Só torna tudo muito emocionante! Eu já montei várias vezes! É assiiiiiiiiim, suuuuuuuper! Emoção vai a mil! Simplesmente fantástico!

- PERA! TU JÁ MONTOU UM TOURO BRAVO?!

- Ué, claro! - E sorriu radiante - É a melhor parte!

O carioca passou a mão exasperado pelos cabelos, pensando em como o magricela do paulistano podia se ferir GRAVEMENTE em um esporte como esse. Mas... Tornou a suspirar, era simplesmente tão perfeito ver Sampa assim tão...Emocionado...Feliz, fazia seu coração vibrar com mais força.

Devia tentar mais vezes puxar assunto dos gosto do paulista, valia totalmente a pena.

E a conversa seguiu, de rodeios, laçadas, à corridas de cavalo, Rio descobriu que SP já tinha competido com Cometa em alguma dessas coisas, depois passaram para corrida de carros, e de alguma forma para flores... E Sampa já tinha bebido meia garrafa de vinho, e nem mesmo havia corado.

- E você não vai beber? - Questionou terminado mais um copo, ao tempo que comia sua 13ª pizza.

- ...Tu disse pra eu não beber... - Comentou, e não gostou de como sua frase soou "menino obediente"

- Ah, mas eu pedi o vinho para nos dois - Tomou a garrafa e serviu apenas um dedinho da bebida.

- Então por que só isso?!

- Para você apreciar, e não alcoolizar-se.

A ex-capital cruzou os braços nervoso, vendo como Estevam continuava a cantar, a pesar de algumas interrupções esporádicas de Pedro, e que agora boa parte do restaurante estava de pé, dançando.

- Hmm... - Olhou Sampa de esguelha, que fazia um mini escândalo comendo sua quinta cinco queijos. - Hmmmm~~

Quando virou-se de vez para propor sua ideia ao mais velho, o mesmo estava todo sujo de óleo dos queijos, toda uma bagunça altamente italiana, ao tempo que um sambinha de Jorge Ben Jor ia acabando, e com ela sua oportunidade.

- Sampa-!

- haha, eu sei, vou no banheiro me limpar e já volto - Comentou como se nada amassando mais um guardanapo - É rapidinho.

E saiu deixando o carioca desconsolado para trás.

Apoiou o rosto no braço resmungando, ainda mais quando Estavam parou de cantar. Só por que tentava ser um pouquinho romântico...

Enquanto o garçom músico saia discutindo outra vez com Pedro, uma mulher com uma bolsa retangular se aproximou do pequeno palco. De lá tirou um pequeno tecladinho e o apoiou em um suporte que estava fechado próximo.

- Boa noite a todos, eu me chamo Carolina, e eu vou seguir a noite para vocês - Anunciava no microfone a jovem - Quero dedicar minha primeira canção aos apaixonados presentes nessa noite. Mostrem um gesto de carinho e chamem sua pessoa amada a dançar!

Muitos homens se mexeram incômodos em seus lugares e receberam olharem assassinos de volta, de seus respectivos pares.

- Não se acanhem! Vocês podem só ficar balançando e fingindo que dançam que já esta bom, não é garotas? Garotos?

E vários aplausos e assobios depois, a grande maioria dos visitantes daquela noite levantaram, casais de senhores, casados, namorados, e tímido o pirralhinho chamou a pirralhinha a dançar também.

E a jovem sorrindo começou a tocar, e Rio de Janeiro mordeu um dos dedos frustrado, puxando sua carteira.

E a nova música deu inicio. Viu se Sampa se aproximava, ao tempo que de sua carteira, Rio não tirava dinheiro ou mesmo cartão, e sim uma fita, azul brilhante como a seda, apesar de sua idade.

_O coração bate acelerado._

_Cores e promessas..._

A música parecia ser em inglês, mas realmente não se importava muito, checou mais uma vez a localização do mais velho, e tornou a observa-la. Tão azul...Como o mar, como aqueles olhos que no entanto eram bem mais claros... Como aquela velha e quebradiça promessa...

_Como posso amar quando tenho medo de cair?_

Tinha garantido para Espi que... Ia devolve-la, mas...

Mas...

_Mas ao ver você só_

Finalmente tornou a ver São Paulo, que observa algo triste a janelas lá fora. Começara a chover, e bem forte.

_Todas as minhas dúvidas vão embora de alguma forma _

Colocou a fita novamente em seu bolso, e independente da canção foi até ele.

- Acho melhor irmos embora, a chuva esta começando a piorar muito, vai ser difícil chegar ao hotel, ele fica numa parte baixa da cidade...E digamos que...Hãa...Alaga... - Começou Sampa ao ver que Rio se aproximava.

- Mas tu mal comeu quarenta pedaços de pizza ainda - Brincou o fluminense cada vez mais próximo da coluna do mais velho, e pensando se poderia colocar as mãos em sua cintura...

- Ah, não tem problema, dessa vez eu me contento com 36 pedaços - E Sampa por sua vez não estava brincando;

- B-bem, então vou pedir a conta... Eu pago. - E automaticamente sentiu uma pontada em seu peito. No final das contas, não era uma pizzaria lá muito barata...

E pode ver refletido no vidro chuvoso a expressão de satisfação do mais alto.

- É claro~ Mas eu vou aliviar para você, eu pago o vinho.

Deu um passo mais perto do paulistano, e o mais sutilmente que pode envolveu sua cintura, fazendo o outro dar um saltinho de surpreso, e ainda sem poder evitar, respirou sobre o pescoço do paulista, buscando aquele cheiro que tanto lhe agradava, encontrando algo mais... Um perfume! Sampa tinha usado um perfume para se encontrar com ele!

_O tempo pára._

_Beleza em tudo que ela é._

A música onde estavam se escutava mais baixa, e ainda assim. O coração carioca pulou algumas batidas quando viu pelo reflexo que São Paulo entrecerrara os olhos com o movimento. Era como se tudo tivesse desaparecido, e só estivessem os dois naquele instante. Atreveu-se a beijar a pele exposta por aquela roupa que cobria tanto...

Demais para seu gosto, quase como um desafio para toca-lo.

_Eu vou ser corajoso_

E sentiu-se em verdadeiro êxtase ao ver São Paulo inclinar um pouco o pescoço, para dar ao mais novo mais espaço para agir. Era como um pedacinho do céu ali na sua frente, no formato de uma deliciosa autorização.

_Eu não deixarei nada tirar_

_O que esta na minha frente_

Lambeu, dividiu beijos por toda a região possível, pressionando ainda mais a cintura contraria com as mãos. Aproveitando a situação com gosto.

Ao ver, encontrara o ponto débil do paulistano, o local exato para fundir sua cabeça, o fazendo ignorar completamente, onde estavam, ou o que estavam fazendo. Parando sua linha de raciocínio sempre ativa. O fazendo reagir de uma forma mais...Instintiva. E definitivamente se aproveitaria dessa descoberta

_Cada suspiro_

Puxou a gola um pouco mais para o ombro, e mordeu, automaticamente tirando um suspiro de Sampa, que fechou os olhos com a ação.

_Cada momento tem caminhado para isso..._

Talvez um dia Rio percebesse que Sampa só não o socou quando o carioca atacou seu pescoço estando dormindo, mesmo sabendo que estava sendo atacado, por que a sensação era boa demais para ser desprezada. São Paulo era também um pervertido depois de tudo. E mordeu uma vez mais, porém fraco o suficiente para não deixar uma

_Um passo mais perto..._

Mas...

Repentinamente o fluminense virou o corpo do paulistano para frente, ficando ambos cara a cara, extremamente próximos da janela do lugar. O ex-barão ainda possuía os olhos entre abertos com uma expressão meio ida, mas suficiente consciente como para franzir as sobrancelhas com a ação.

E sem pedir permissão nenhuma, começou a se movimentar de leve, movendo com as mãos como podia o corpo do mais alto, em uma versão bem simplista de uma dança.

- ... O que você...Está fazendo? - E Sampa já lembrava como articular frases.

- Dançando

- E quando eu disse que dançaria com você?!

_Eu tenho morrido todos os dias esperando por você_

- Não disse. Esta ai o segredo. Se eu pedisse tu iria recusar.

- Mas é claro! - Colocou envergonhado desviando o olhar - Eu não gosto...De dançar...

- Mentiroso - E deu um fugaz beijo nos lábios contrários.

- EI!

- Se for esperar você me beijar, esperarei eternamente.

- ... E você estava...Esperando?

- ...Talvez...

_Amor não tenha medo_

- ...Desde quando? - A conversa tomou um rumo estranho, e Rio não sabia mais se falavam deste instante, ou de algo mais longo...

- ... A muito tempo...

_Eu tenho te amado há mil anos..._

E dessa vez foi Sampa que trouxe o mais novo para um beijo puxando sua nuca e mordendo seus lábios

E este tentou uma vez mais adentrar na boca paulistana, mas teve a língua cruelmente mordida pela tentativa de invasão, fazendo-o olhar ultrajado, e SP respondeu apenas com um sorriso inocente... Certo, controle... Já ultrapassara as barreiras com aquele beijo de língua roubado... Tinha que tentar se controlar... Mostrar que seria diferente... Que não seria o cafajeste de sempre...

- Quanto é muito tempo? - Questionou o sem óculos no momento, num tom de voz baixo e provocante - Algumas horas...?

- Muito, muito mais do que isso...

_E vou te amar pelos próximos mil!_

São Paulo, no entanto, puxou a gola do menor uma vez mais e lhe plantou o senhor beijo, invadindo terras cariocais, e saindo em retirada antes que seu vizinho pudesse contra atacar.

- EI! Isso não é justo! é-

- Eu também esperei...

O quase-loiro abriu e fechou a boca pelo menos duas vezes, pensando em o que dizer... Essa conversa estava deixando-o confundido...Quer dizer...

Estavam falando dessa tarde? Do atraso do paulista...? Ou...

Ou seja que... Era o momento, tinha que falar com ele agora.

- Sampa...Eu...Eu...Hã...Queria...Queria...Hum...Te dizer que eu te...Er...Bem...

Sampa inclinou a cabeça sem entender, inconsciente seguindo a dança mesmo que o mais novo tenha parado de guia-lo.

- ... O que cê quer me dizer...?

_Um passo mais perto..._

- b-bem... a verdade é que...Hã...Eu..Eu... - Fechou os olhos respirando profundamente, e segurando o fita com uma das mão - ...Eu realmente... Me desculpe...

- ...Pelo que...?

- Por...Ter...Demorado...Pra...Perceber... - Apertou aquele significativo pedaço de tecido com a mão, com mais força - ...Eu não acreditava que... Tu...Era...

- ...Eu não faço a menor ideia do que cê esta falando Rio... O que você não achou que eu era...?

_Um passo mais perto..._

- ...Diferente...Muito diferente... Mas do que eu pensava...Mas...Ainda assim igual...Em algumas coisas...

- ... Quer dizer que eu sou muito estranho...Mas meio normal...?

- É!...Quero dizer! NÂO! Ou...Um...Pouco? - O ex-bandeirante franziu as sobrancelhas um pouco descontente - N-não é isso que quero dizer...É...

_O tempo todo eu acreditei que te encontraria._

- É que... No final...Era tu! E... Eu me senti perdido e...Sem saber o que fazer... Era estranho ser tu.

- Ser eu o que?! O que foi que eu fiz?

- ...Foi...Hã... Seus olhos...Eles...Meio que...

- Meus olhos...? - Instintivamente colocou a mão perto deles - ... Então...Eu fico estranho, mas meio normal ...Sem óculos?

- Aaaah...É...E não!...Esquece o estranho.

- Pois me desculpe! Mas eu PRECISO usar óculos, se você não gosta disso, o problema é seu! - Concluiu irritado separando-se do menor.

- NÃO! POR FAVOR! Não é issoo que estou tentando te dizer! - Segurou em seu braço impedindo-o de afastar-se- Tu realmente não lembra... O que aconteceu quando tu bateu a cabeça...?

- Eu já te disse que não, foi uma pancada forte - Respondeu de mal grado. Chamando a atenção de Pedro que observava a cena escondido atrás da ilha de saladas.

De certa forma... AINDA BEM, por que muitas das coisas que fizera com o mais velho... Ahém...

_O tempo trouxe seu coração para mim..._

- ...Seus olhos por acaso mudam de cor...? - Perguntou achando tudo aquilo estúpido, e sem sentido, mas...

- ...Eu já tive olhos azuis... Pretos, e cinza...De acordo com a população. Como Ceará que já teve olho claro e agora tem castanho.

- Eu sei mas...

- Mas Bahia me disse uma vez que... Independente disso...Ele muda as vezes...

O carioca abriu os olhos surpreso.

- Sério!?

- Bahia disse que talvez tenha algo haver com meu estado de espírito, ou sei lá... Não sei se é uma dessas viagens dela ou se é sério...Eu pessoalmente nunca vi... Mas o que isso tem haver...?

- Quando tu bateu a cabeça...Quando acordou tinha olhos azuis...

-Ooh...Que coisa...Estranha... Acho que entendi... Bem, eu não sei por que disso, se era o que você queria perguntar... Mas por que você pediu desculpas e-

E o som de um grande trovão cruzou os céus.

- ...Certo, você me fala outro dia... Podemos marcar em outro lugar e...

- ...Tipo...Um segundo encontro? - Colocou, sorrindo de lado e soltando o que segurava em seu bolso...Teria que rever o plano com Espi... Isso era absolutamente mais difícil do que pensava...

- A-ah... p-pode ser...

- Certo~ Eu vou me preparar melhor da próxima veez~ - E deu-lhe mais um beijo, ficando mais tranquilo, e saindo para pagar a conta, e Pedro disfarçou que estava abastecendo um pote já cheio de salada.

Sampa não tinha entendido praticamente bulhufas do que Rio estava dizendo, nem por que estava tão nervoso... Mas não queria ter preocupações agora. Olhou pela janela e viu que a chuva estava realmente muito intensa... A essa altura não conseguiriam mais chegar nas proximidades do hotel... Sendo assim...

O carioca logo retornou com uma taça contendo o que restara do vinho, que ignorando o papo de "apreciar" São Paulo bebeu de um gole só.

- Vamos ter que ir de Taxi

- Por que você bebeu? Eu não bebi faz...Acho que uma hora e pouco, ah, e aquele dedinho miserável de vinho. Acho que dá pra guiar se tu quiser

- Sabe dirigir moto por acaso?

- ...Oi...?

- Mas eu esqueci a capa para chuva... Sai correndo do meu apê, só peguei a chave e sai

- TU SABE DIRIGIR MOTO?!

- É...E trator e caminhão

- Como é?!

- Ah, e ônibus

- ÔNIBUS?! Mas pra que?!

- Aaah, sei lá - Deu de ombros - Se um dia precisar

- ...Certo...Vamos de taxi mesmo.

- Bem, assim a mocinha não estraga o cabelo.

- É! E...COMO?! - E o mais velho saiu rindo para se despedir dos garçons, deixando-o irritado.

Despediu-se rapidamente, e nem sequer notou o sorrisinho maroto que Pedro lançou para Estevam, e logo saiu para encontrar com o fluminense.

- Viiiu! Você me deve toooda sua gorjeta de hoje Estevam!

- Ah, cale a boca, eu já entendi

- Euuu diiiiisse que eles estavam juntos! Eu disse! Faz tempo que Vicente vem aqu primeira vez que ele trás alguém! Só pode ser o caso dele! Eu sabia!

- Mas a músicas românticas foram um exagero...

- Naaaadaaa! Vih ainda vai me agradecer por isso! E eu ainda ganhei 50 pratas! HAHA! Curte a minha dancinha da vitóriia! - E começou a se mexer de uma forma muito estranha, fazendo algumas pessoas rirem, e logo levando um soco do amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rio de Janeiro estava pagando a conta, enquanto observava de canto de olho o paulista... O mesmo dissera que era mais fácil irem para seu apartamento, devido à chuva o caminho até o hotel seria difícil, lê-se, alagado... Respirou fundo, engolindo em seco... Tudo bem que nos anteriores meses dividiam o mesmo apartamento..M-mas... Era o seu apartamento... Era...Assim, seu território...

E a lembrança de Espi dizendo algo como "com homens é só perguntar no meu apê ou no seu?" ...Não ajudava em nada...

Tornou a franzir as sobrancelhas sem relacionar o "boa sorte" desejado por um dos amigos do paulista que trabalhavam por lá... Isso por que duas adolescentes observavam risonhas São Paulo, que tinha uma perna apoiada na parede, e mexia distraidamente em seu celular. Oooh, sim, por que seu típico "uniforme", ou suas corridas, ou sua cara de poucos amigos...

São Paulo também chamava muito a atenção

Ainda mais quando tirou algo do cabelo de frente dos olhos, e elas aproximaram-se para falar com ele. Rio de Janeiro caminhou até as jovens com um olhar perigoso.

- ...Hmm...Com licen- Elas iriam começar a dizer.

- Licença... 'piriguetes' - Disse o segundo mais baixo, chegando até o mais velho e sem mais envolvendo sua cintura com uma das mãos - Vamos meu bem~?

São Paulo ergueu as sobrancelhas com o comentário, e então a expressão de desagrado das meninas, e somou um mais dois.

Sorriu de lado seguindo o jogo, mas assim que saíram da vista das jovens, chegando no ponto do Taxi.

- Assim que... Ciúmes?

- H-hã...? Não sei do que esta falan- Teve o queixo tomado pelo paulistano. Sampa tinha um olhar entrecerrado, e um estranho sorriso no rosto.

- Te causo tanto ciúmes assim~ - Falou a centímetros dos lábios o contrários - Mas se me chamar de "meu bem" outra vez... E eu te corto o pescoço.

Rio de Janeiro engoliu em seco, sem conseguir desviar o olhar, notando novamente algo de azul nos olhos novamente acinzentados.

- ...Talvez ...Eu seja...Um pouquinho ciumento...

- Só um pouco...? - Repetiu Sampa franzindo as sobrancelhas.- Admitir um problema é o primeiro passo para a cura...

- ...Bem... - E trouxe o corpo do paulistano para mais perto por sua cintura, toda essa aproximação o estava deixando sedento - ..Como não teria ciúmes?

O mais velho não disse nada, como uma deixa para que a ex-capital seguisse.

- ... Como não teria...Ciúmes de alguém - Também quase roçava os lábios a sua frente - ...Como tu...?

Podia ser uma cantada antiga, uma má desculpa, ou só um jogo de charme. Mas funcionou, e muito bem.

São Paulo tomou em seguida os lábios cariocas para si, se contendo para não invadi-los plenamente, deixando sua cintura ser envolvida ainda mais, e chamando o taxi com uma das mãos de forma cambaleante.

E da mesma forma descoordenada, ambos entraram no automóvel, sobre o claro reclamo do motorista.

- A-avenida Paulista - Resmungou entre o beijo São Paulo, e em meio a mais uma reclamação, o motorista partiu.

Estavam perdendo o controle, os dois, a aproximação era muita, o desejo era evidente...E a necessidade logo se mostrava.

Rio ardilosamente correu entre beijos até a orelha do paulistano, soprando, fazendo o corpo cada vez mais sentado sobre o seu arrepiar-se, e por sua vez sentia-se atônito com a agilidade das mãos do mais velho, que se infiltraram por baixo da camisa de sua camisa e serpenteavam com audácia.

E demasiada sabedoria... E se RJ ainda estivesse raciocinando plenamente, talvez desse razão a Espi sobre o conhecimento do paulistano.

Por que cada vez se arqueava mais, se reprimia menos, indo em direção ao pescoço, puxando aquela roupa que incomodamente cobria tanto, atacando ali, no que provavelmente deixaria marcas, pois cada vez que São Paulo arranhava suas costas, em resposta a um movimento brusco, ou quando delineava sua coluna...Ou descia sedutoramente as mãos até seu quadril. Ia perdendo cada vez mais a noção da realidade...

E aquelas mãos desceram, e desceram, até ambas agarrarem com gosto a parte mais bem dotada do carioca.

O fluminense deu um pequeno saltinho surpreso, sentindo as mãos do paulista ali...E nesse movimento acabou roçando mais ambos os corpos, que enviou uma mensagem ao corpo do paulista, que imitou o movimento, indo contra o corpo mais estruturado, e fazendo quase os olhos do carioca rodarem pela fricção.

Estava começando a sentir-se nervoso, masculinamente nervoso, por que estava se 'animando'...Rápido demais! Paraty já parecia pronta para aparecer...

E era muito cedo e...! Podia ser tão vergonhoso...

M-m-mas...Cada vez que o corpo do mais velho ia contra o seu...Quando...Suas 'geografias' colidiam... O levava a beira da sanidade.

Pela primeira vez...Cogitou a ideia de deitar-se com São Paulo...Mesmo que fosse o primeiro encontro... Pouco importava se sabia ou não muito sobre o sexo gay, desejava o paulista... De uma forma... De uma intensidade... Que essa aproximação...Esses movimentos... Só pioravam

E tudo tomou uma proporção catastrófica quando passaram por uma lombada...O paulista já completamente sentado sobre o colo carioca, ocasionando um movimento mais intenso que os demais, fazendo o mais novo abrir bem os olhos, e morder com força o pescoço do mais velho para não deixar exposto toda a sua excitação.

Mas...

- Aaaaaah~

E ambos abriram bem os olhos e se encararam logo após o evidente gemido do paulistano.

E quase instantaneamente, o taxista freou o carro com tudo, e Rio teve que segurar Sampa para que o mesmo não voasse longe.

- Será que vocês put*s gays – Virou o motorista para ambos - Podem parar com essa sacanagem dentro do meu carro?! Vocês deviam ter vergonha! Podiam estar duas belas mulheres em vez de ficar se pegando que nem dois animais!

Além da raiva e descontentamento pelo que faziam, o preconceito era evidente. Observava o homem com uma expressão séria, mas desviou o olhar quando sentiu, para descontentamento de seu corpo, como São Paulo saia de cima de si, e afastava-se até o outro extremo do banco, sentando-se na janela com a cabeça agachada num tom de ruborização paraense, dizendo apenas um "I'm sorry..." sem encarar ninguém.

Estava a ponto de levantar do carro, e levar São Paulo consigo...Mas um trovão o fez mudar de opinião, a chuva estava terrível, e seria a pior escolha.

- ...Além do mais é gringo – Colocou com desdém o motorista tornando a dar a partida, enquanto seguia resmungando – Esse mundo esta mesmo perdido...!

Ouviram os comentários até chegarem ao número murmurado pelo paulistano, numa situação absolutamente estranha, São Paulo não abaixava a cabeça nem mesmo quando levava uma bronca de capital...Seja as Lisboa, Bahia, Suas, ou do brasiliense... Ou mesmo as raras do próprio Brasil! E ainda assim...

Pelo jeito que falava, aquele homem deveria ser paulistano... E nada doía mais do que a opinião dos seus próprios

Rio de Janeiro seguir observando o paulista de canto de olho...Era a realidade que viviam... Em qualquer lugar que estivessem, se estivessem de mãos dadas... Se abraçassem, ou dessem um pequeno beijo, poderiam receber esse tipo de comentários.

Não culpava o paulista... De não querer que ninguém soubesse que podia gostar e homens.

Quando finalmente pararam, antes de descer, Rio puxou sutilmente o paulistano pelo braço, e lhe brindou um beijo, o qual fez o paulistano franzir a expressão estranhado...Era um beijo diferente, sutil, novamente apenas nos lábios...Parecia simplesmente um beijo de carinho... O que não fazia o menor sentido, afinal..Era um jeito do fluminense...

Ainda assim acabou deixando rolar, e nem reparou realmente na tossida do motorista.

- Vá na frente. Eu já te alcanço – Murmurou sobre os lábios contrários

Ainda distraído pela estranha sensação do beijo, apenas confirmou com a cabeça, e saiu chuva afora.

- A corrida fico- E fala do motorista foi interrompida por uma nota de cem reais colocada de forma bruta em sua mão, independente do valor da viagem, e logo em seguida teve a gola de sua camisa tomada.

- Te aconselho a enfiar seu preconceito no meu do seu c*, e pense muito bem da próxima vez que for falar alguma merd* para um cliente seu. Por que tu nunca sabe quem realmente esta no banco de trás. E eu sou alguém que conhece todo tipo de pessoa. E acredite, muitas delas tu pagaria para não conhecer.

Logo o soltou, deixando o homem de boca aberta.

- Agradeça que apesar disso, estou de bom humor – Disse numa expressão demandante, e sem mais, saiu do taxi batendo a porta, o que, graças a sua força, amassando-a.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Aaaaah~

- ...

- Hmmmmm~ Ai...~ Aaaaah~!

- ...

- Uaaaaah...!

- ...S-será q-ue...

- AAH!

- ...T-tu pode parar com isso...?!

- Oi? - São Paulo colocou a cabeça para fora do box de banho para encarar o carioca, sentado sobre sua cama na sala, com uma toalha na cabeça - O que foi...?

- D-de fazer esses sons...

- ...Mas a água ta gelada.

- Então coloca na água quente oras?! - Resmungava desviando o olhar envergonhado.

- Aaah, mas assim eu economizo água, por que não consigo ficar em baixo dela muito tempo - Respondeu como se fosse óbvio, e tornou a fechar o box - Aaaaaah! Queee g-gelooo!

Rio de Janeiro grunhiu frustrado, tentando se esconder dos sons com os travesseiros da cama. Péssima escolha. Tornou a emitir um som de insatisfação...

Como temia, este era o território do paulistano...E tudo lá possuía seu cheiro.

Respirou fundo sobre o travesseiro paulistano, lembrando-se que já a algumas semanas o paulistano já não morava consigo...Mas seu cheiro seguia na almofada que usava para dormir... E...Era extremamente vergonhoso acordar de manhã e descobrir-se abraçado com um objeto de espuma...

Esparramou-se mais sobre a cama, notando algumas camisas no chão que escaparam da operação "Espere ai fora um instante!" Enquanto o paulista entrava as pressas no seu apê e socava todas as suas roupas no armário.

Entre elas a camisa do "vou te matar por último", sentiu um ligeiro arrepio, virando-se para o outro lado.

E a vista era quase uma full HD, por que no final do corredor ficava o dito banheiro, e SP claro, seguia tomando seu banho a portas abertas, e o Box de vidro com textura deixava ver o contorno do corpo do paulista como se de uma pintura fosse.

Sampa o provocava o tempo todo... Ou era definitivamente um put* pervertido...?

...Os dois, provavelmente...

E Sua respiração deu uma falhada quando a calça em cima do box caiu, e o paulista colocou o pé para fora para pegá-la, na mente distorcida do carioca, isso lembrou aquela cena de dança Cancan, enquanto apreciava o pálido da perna paulista.

Alguns instantes depois, São Paulo estava de pé ao lado da cama, secando seus cabelos e falando algo que o carioca não ouvia realmente.

Estava diante do objeto de seus sonhos úmidos, aquele que fazia sua cabeça dar um 360º... De pijama vagamente aberto com desenho de cédulas de dinheiro, não era realmente sensual...Mas as gotas que escorriam de seus cabelos até seus ombros...O modo como o shorts caia de lado mostrando algo dos boxers azuis do mais velho...

Abraçou São Paulo por suas costas, sussurrando um "por que tu não se deita?" em sua orelha, apreciando um pequeno arrepio, e um virar de rosto que foi logo capturado pelo carioca e transformado em um beijo demandante.

E os sussurros continuaram... E São Paulo nunca reparou como a voz, segundo ele, 'xiada' do sotaque carioca podia soar tão... Atraente...

Deixou-se tombar sobre a cama, passando uma das mãos na costela do mais velho, descendo novamente até seu objetivo.

- Gosta do que gente - Questionou o carioca com um sorriso lascivo.

- Imagino as utilidades - Respondeu também em sussurro fazendo a espinha do menor arrepiar-se.

E os beijos não se fizeram esperar, com o fluminense posicionando-se em cima do paulista, e repartindo caricias em seu rosto, sem saber exatamente que parte do corpo tocar, já Sampa agilmente executava outra manobra...

Queria tanto adentrar nos lábios desse ex-bandeirante, mas todas as suas solicitações em mordidas haviam sido cruelmente negadas. Quando afastou-se, no entanto, notou que estava sem camisa.

- ...Quando tu...- E franziu as sobrancelhas notando sua camisa rodando na traiçoeira mão do moreno.

- Ops...

E em outro rápido movimento, Sampa posicionou-se em cima, repartindo dessa vez, para a estupefação carioca, beijos ao longo de seu tórax bem formado.

Sentiu-se estranho quando teve um de seus mamilos mordidos, não imagina que homens também... E logo contorceu-se apreciando a sensação, ainda mais quando a mão do mais velho ocupou-se do outro lado.

- Hmmm~

- Q-qum esta gemendo agora, hã?~ - Mordia com mais empenho em meio de uma das melhores vinganças de sua vida.

Rio arqueou as costas, era uma sensação estranha...Mas prazerosa...Tentou fazer alguma coisa...Mas não sabia bem o que fazer sem que ofende-se ou extrapola-se os "limites impostos"...Limites muito injustos e desiguais, devia dizer.

- I-injusto...!

E arregalou os olhos quando notou que Sampa deixava devagar seu tórax e ia descendo...Descendo...

E levantou o rosto lançando um olhar tal que fazia até mesmo um francês bater palmas.

O carioca soltou um longo e pronunciado gemido.

- Hmmm - Colocou o paulista como se cogitasse a possibilidade - Nãao, você ainda tem que subir muito no meu conceito para isso~

A ex-capital puxou com certa violência o rosto do mais velho para si, lambendo seus lábios com certa devoção.

- E-e o qu-que eu tenho que fazer para subir nesse seu c-conceito ? - Teve o lóbulo da orelha tomado pelos dentes paulistas. - Aaah~

- Vejamos...

- Cruel~ - E logo teve sua clavícula mordida também - Hmm~

- Seu corpo não parece se encomodar~

E deveria ganhar uma salva de aplausos por ainda conseguir pensar com uma das mãos do paulista brincando com o elástico de seu boxer.

- O-o que...Me su-subiria e-em seu conceito...? - Seguia questionando. Tendo a coluna arranhada.

- ...Mostrar-me - São Paulo apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro do fluminense, parando um pouco seus movimentos - ...Que eu sou diferente para você...

- Di-diferente...?

- ...Eu não quero ser mais um na sua vista Rio... - O fluminense focou o rosto do mais velho, vendo como este desviara a vista para a porta da cozinha. - ...Que eu sei que é bem extensa...

- ... Pode ter certeza que eu nunca estive com alguém igual a tu... - Colocou, e Sampa franziu as sobrancelhas, não muito certo de que isso fosse um elogio.

Rio de Janeiro respirou absolutamente fundo, tentando oxigenar seu cérebro e pensar em algo que realmente pudesse convencer o paulista. Algo que não deixaria dúvidas sobre sua pessoa...

E então se lembrou...

_"Vocês estão apenas no primeiro encontro! POR FAVOR!"_

-E-e-então...V-vamos parar por aqui...

São Paulo arregalou os olhos.

- ...O-o-oi...?

- ...N-não se...Deita...Assim no primeiro encontro... - Ao menos era o que lhe Espi tinha lhe dito - ...Por que é...Hmm...Apenas...O ...Primeiro...?

São Paulo o observava de queixo caído.

- ...E...Vão existir outras oportunidades...? Q-quero dizer...Eu espero...E...Hã... Não precisamos ter...Sexo agora como se...Fosse algo de...Uma noite?

Não tinha muita certeza do que falava, e seu corpo queimava em resposta a esta decisão tão anti-Corporal...

Tão mais sensata e... Pensava... Não simplesmente instinto.

Como resposta recebeu um beijo.

Um beijo que o fez se perder. Perder o chão, perder os sentidos, perder o ar, mal conseguiu reagir. Era um beijo diferente de tudo que já havia experimentado... Era doce, era envolvente... Era apaixonante...

Reabriu os olhos soltando um longo suspiro, tentando recobrar o ar... Quase podia jurar que os olhos a sua frente encontravam-se azuis novamente...

E aquele olhar, aquele olhar...O fez perder o ar novamente... Nunca vira Sampa vendo ninguém assim... Um olhar entrecerrado, um sorriso no rosto...Um brilho no olhar...

Rio de Janeiro afastou-se com uma risadinha sem graça. Cambaleando quas esquecendo como era andar, e adiantou-se até o banheiro para banhar-se sendo seguido pelo olhar do mais velho. Tomou banho com água gelada também, em meio a um gritinho pouco masculo...Para conseguir acalmar seu corpo.

Tentou acalmar a respiração, notando que a expressão do paulista parecia ter sido cravada a ferro em sua mente.

E quando retornou, São Paulo parecia estar dormindo, com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto, embora, ainda não tivesse conseguido que seu coração voltasse a pulsações normais desde a última frase dita pelo carioca.

Finalmente, sentia-se...

Especial.

* * *

><p>É isso! Realmente espero que tenham gostado!<p>

Peguem o seu calendário e marquem na agenda. Dia 9 de março!

Será postada a segunda e crucial "Vinheta Chave", ela dará o clímax final desta história.

Maaas, tenho outra novidade para vocês!

Chegando o final dessa história, vira outro tipo de "segmento". Os "Um dia na vida"

Literalmente, um dia na vida dos Estados que pouco apareceram, seu ponto de vista, e o convívio com outros Estados.

Talvez de hoje até o dia 9, eu poste o primeiro "Um dia na Vida", estrelando Tocantins!

Byee! E me mandem reviews com seus questionamentos, pois esta para acabar!


	38. Um dia na vida e Vinheta Chave II

Muito bem minha gente! Chegamos no clímax dessa históriaa! Estão preparados?

Já aviso que é uma vinheta BEM forte! Cheia de revelações e momentos FORTES. Preparem-se!

A história vai tomar outro rumo!...De novo!

**MAS ANTES OS REVIEWS E O PRIMEIRO "UM DIA NA VIDA"**

* * *

><p>Agora os reviews!<p>

**Amanda** - Pois é XDD o "novo" ficou meio adiado, mas você pode recompensar agora! Haha XD Acabei colocando os dois juntos pq não tive tempo de postar esse especial antes, Mas acho que vc vaio gostar do TO ^^ Assim espero. Espi...Espi... O problema não é ele em si. É Minas =/E repito. Quem disse que Acre já não apareceu algumas vezes...? Obrigado pelo review!

**LadyCapuccino** - Olaa! Nooossa! Se vc achou isso quente, nem imagina o que pode vir XD O péssimo de capítulos grandes é isso... Os comentários não conseguem abordar "tudo" ;-; Só alguns pontinhos e tal...Com essa Santa ficaria absolutamente surpresa XD Mas PR não é muito de surpresas. ADOREI! O GAI! XDD ÓTIMO! E esses amiiigos do Sampa~

**Carol **- Aiiii~ Amo Reviews grandes! Obrigada! Obrigada! *-* Por que Pizzaria? Por que o modo mais rápido de conquistar SP é por pizza XDD Aaaah sim, SP esta entre os mais pervos na verdade XD Espi agradece muito essa oportunidade de ser notado, e cuida como pode do complicado carioca. AAh sim, PE vai pegando o jeito, pode deixar ;D Hmm~ QUe casal será que eles parecem hã~? Bahia sabe XD Mas não de tudo, algumas só ES sabe. Ooooown~ Que bom que vc gostou desse final! Ele é beeem simbolico ^^ Pode continuar até o review ficar giiiiiiigaaaaaaaanteeeesco viiiiu?

**Pamela** - Viu! Eu avisei que eram ^^~ Eu "coloquei no papel" por isso! MihSanto ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, Mih tem que se resolver =/ Hmmm, que bagunça a Santa se meteu, heim?~

* * *

><p><em>1º Um dia na vida...<em>

_Tocantins_

_**Meu nome é Estado do Tocantins... Estou entre os mais jovens do país... Mas não por isso tenho menos problemas... Como ser sempre tocado de região... Ajudar a separar as brigas de Amazonas e Pará e tentar uni-los... Tentar ao menos conversar com Goiás...E...Piauí que...B-bem...Acha que eu...E-hem..**_

_**Nasci e fui criado por Goiás...**_

- GO...Será que tu podes me prestar... – Aproximava o jovem de pouco mais de um metro e sessenta, mas logo sua frase foi interrompida.

- A-ah TO! Um instante J-á v-vou – Tentava falar a goiana enquanto tentava separava uma briga dos gêmeos.- Brasíiiilia agacha prá ti machucá menus!

E Brasília por algum motivo tinha parado lá no meio da confusão, quase não conseguindo respirar mais...

- Aaaaaaar!

...

_**De Goiás do norte consegui passar a Tocantins com minha emancipação, e integrei a região Norte...Mas..**_

- Então, aqui esta a distribuição dos quartos – Colocou Brasília estralando as costas e tossindo vez ou outra, vendo se não tinha saído ferido da briga, entregando papeis um membro de cada região.

- Visse, ficaremus nu segundo andar de nosso! Lá é apertado! – Queixava-se Paraíba

- Divia di te um quartu só pras nordestinas – Colocava Sergipe observando uma sorridente Alagoense.

- Somus em nove! Sabé comu é difícil dividirmus um quarto?! – Reclamava Pernambuco.

- ...Vocês não são em dez? – Questionou Brasília observando estranhado sua lista.

- ...Dez...? – Observou os irmãos com a sobrancelha franzida e começou a contar – Quatro, seis... Oito...Ué...Somus em oito?

- ...Nove... – Acrescentou Piauí com um suspiro

– Ah! Desculpa! Nove...Por que dez?

- No quarto de vocês tem dez Estados.

- HÃ?! Si já temus qui dividir pouco espaçu! Exijo uma recontagem! Somos em oito!

- ...**Nove...**

**-**Nove! – Corrigiu.

Tocantins suspirou triste, haviam colocado ele por engano no Nordeste de novo...

- Num se preocupe TO! Podi dormir do meu lado – Colocou radiante o piauiense, que amava quando isso acontecia com sua amiga.

- ...

...

**Às vezes me colocavam no Nordeste, no Centro-oeste... Até no Sudeste! Onde em menos de cinco minutos fui chutado do quarto por São Paulo que alegava que "Rio de Janeiro já era insuportável e espaçoso o suficiente".**

**Bem... Ao menos nunca me colocaram na região sul...**

**E o norte...**

- ... Pará... – Tentava chamar o tocantinense - ... Não terias um espaço em te-

- Pará é um ególatra!Cabeça fechada i GROSSEIRO! – Exaltava-se a amazonense puxando a barra de seu vestido.

- Eu só dissi qui prefiru tu de shorts!

- E UM PERVERTIDO!

- E TU UMA EXAGERADA!

Suspirou resignado acompanhando Piauí até o quarto do nordeste.

O quarto possuía três camas, e geralmente se dividia da seguinte forma.

Na primeira as mulheres Maranhão, Alagoas que no final sempre aparecia na terceira cama pela manhã, e Bahia. Paraíba nunca fez questão de dormir separada dos homens, então sempre dormia na segunda cama entre Pernambuco e Ceará, mesmo quando conseguiam quartos divididos a nordestina ficava com eles. E no último, Rio Grande do Norte, que de manhã sempre aparecia no primeiro leito no lugar de Alagoas, Sergipe e Piauí.

E para o pobre Tocantins restava o espaço mínimo entre Piauí e a parede...

...

**Ninguém nunca sabe a Região que eu sou... Nem minha própria região... Ninguém sabia a que lado eu pertenço...**

**E o "Lado" também significavá...**

- Tocantins... ? – Questionou Rio Grande do Norte do lado de fora do quarto, com os braços cruzados, TO esperava a alguns metro de distancia.

- Isso!Pur favór! Eu só pequeno i ela também i...Nós cabemus juntos!

- Éssé num é o probléma Piauí...E Vocé sabé – Colocou o Rio Grandense passando a mão em sua barba por fazer, como dizia Perna, ou Masculinidade, como afirmava o natalense. – Ela dévia di dormir com MA e as méninas...

- M-mas!...Ocê sempre acorda du ladu di Maranhão – Colocou inflando as bochechas o menor dos nordestinos.

- I-isso num tém nada qué havér! Eu simplesmente trocu di manhã com Alagoas que preféré durmi pertu da janela.

- ...Mas mesmu quando elas dormem na janela ela há di querê troca cuntigo...

- Essas já são coisas di mulhé, prefiru não me méter.

_**Saber que eu sou homem...**_

E esperando em outro corredor, Tocantins limpava algumas lagriminhas de sua ferida masculinidade ouvindo como os irmãos nordestinos conversavam.

_**- M-mas eu sou homem - Resmungava, amaldiçoando ter sido por tantos anos Goiás do norte e por isso lembrar VAGAMENTE uma mulher**_

Ou talvez, não tão vagamente assim...

E esse era um dia comum na vida do Tocantinense.

- Piauí...- Ensaiava antes que o mais velho voltasse - ...E-eu já tentei te explicar inúmeras vezes, mas tu nunca entendeste...- Respirou fundo - ...Eu não sou uma mulher reta ou algo assim! Eu sou um ho-

- ...TO...

- Mem...

- Mem...?

- ...Men...Ta! Bala de menta... hehe – O nordestino franziu as sobrancelhas – É-é que eu estava com...Vontade... De...Uma...

- Ooh... – Comentou triste procurando por seus bolsos o mais velho – N-não tenho nada de menta...

- ...Hã...? Não... Tudo bem...

- M-mas posso comprar! - Tomou ambas as mãos do nordestino –E-eu sei que...É chato e... Te confundirem e tal...E-eu entendo! ... Os meus irmãos muitas vezis me esquecém também i...

Era nesses instantes que engolia em seco, sentia como se borboletas dançavam em seu estomago, e seu coração começava a acelerar.

- A-ah...Eu...Obrigado...

- ...Se quisé eu possu falar cum Pará – Seguiu triste o nordestino desviando o olhar – Si tantu ti incomodá...Eu...Só queru qui ocê fiqué bem...

**E era ai que as palavras pularam de minha boca...**

- Tudo bem Piauí, eu não importo-me ... – E sentiu seu coração dar um salto com o sorriso do mais velho.

- Aaah! Jura?! Farei de tudo para Sergipe não nós chutá dá cama! I podi ficá cum meu travesseiru e...!

**E acabava sorrindo contagiado, sem separar as nossas mãos...**

- Vamus deitâ então? – E ficava de ponta de pé, embora mais velho, era mais baixo e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha, puxando sua mão em direção ao quarto.

Eu sei que estava...Fazendo algo errado, e que mentir esta mal...Mas...

- boa noite

- Boa noite TO~

**...Não estava tão mal...****  
><strong>  
>Tocantins sorriu, apesar de suas costas quentes contra a fria parede, por que não sabia quanto tempo ainda, tudo isso poderia durar...<p>

**Sim... Não era tão mal assim...**

* * *

><p>Agora o esperado clímax!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Vinheta Chave II<strong>

_Sinopse:_

**Sempre tentamos pensar no futuro, mas o que podemos fazer quando o passado vem nos assombrar? As vezes o medo de seguir é mais forte que o desejo de continuar...Mas...**

A visão era sempre a mesma já há algumas décadas... Seguia seu caminho indiferente a tudo, notava como falavam a seu respeito, e Províncias afastavam-se ao vê-lo passar.

Seguiu de cabeça erguida, sempre notava, embora fingisse desinteresse quando Pará puxava Amazonas para mais perto, ou mesmo como o nordeste se resguardavam ao velo aproximar-se, naqueles tempos não havia reuniões envolvendo todos, eram encontros menores, mais privadas, e em poucos.

E isso só fortalecia o crescimento de boatos, os quais ignorava, relevava, ou mesmo castigava. Não havia transparência sobre sua pessoa.

Que transparência poderia ter uma Capital de um império absolutista?

Bufou frustrado, assustando o espírito-santense que passava apressado e despercebido ao seu lado. Não tardou a chegar a sua sala, de mau humor, o imperador estava ficando cada vez mais complicado de lidar, sentia-se cada vez mais esgotado e estressado... Ao menos queria poder extravasar sem receber olhares estranhos ou repreensões.

Como se seu subconsciente tivesse se apiedado dele e enviado um sinal, mal pode jogar-se a sós na cadeira de sua mesa com a porta bem trancada, que pode ouvir uma risadinha cínica atrás de si.

- Dia difícil Capital~?

O carioca sobressaltou-se saindo da cadeira de susto, voltando-se para o paulista que estava às escondidas atrás das cortinas sentado no grande parapeito da janela, ou como o mesmo gostava de explicar com suas palavras, "apreciando a vista aonde não me vejam".

- Devia ter imaginado que tu estavas ai! – Exclamou, mas não como uma repreensão, esticou-se mais em seus aposentos relaxando-se completamente, com um sorriso bobo no rosto que nada lembrava sua posição – Me assustou!

O Barão sentou-se sem respeito algum na ponta da mesa da Capital, ignorando toda a pompa, porém educação presente ao cruzar as pernas dando mais destaques a sua vestimenta, quase um frac, deixando seu cajado a um lado em todo o trajar de um barão.

- Eres um idiota, podia cometer-te um atentado contra teu traseiro e perceberias como que uma semana depois.

... E todo o linguajar e modos de um bandeirante.

- Aaah! Cale a boca! – E apesar dessas palavras riu com graça do mais velho, apoiando agora as duas pernas sobre a mesa – Devia imaginar que tu estarias aqui

- Fala como se eu muito o fizesse – Contestou com desagrado observando a pilha de documentos à espera de aprovação do carioca – Hmm, te pegaram de escravo também? Achei que os movimentos pró-abolicionistas estavam em alta – Brincou sarcástico.

A capital sorriu sem muita graça, suspirando cansado.

- É tudo tão estressante – Apoiou o rosto sobre uma das mãos – Às vezes tenho vontade de sair correndo, jogar tudo pro alto...- Fechou os olhos.

- ... E correr pelado na praia – Completou.

Rio de Janeiro caiu na risada, totalmente descontraído.

- Éeee! Por ai mesmo! Haha!

- E definitivamente o Imperador iria acusar-te de anarquismo tipo dessas Revoluções europeias ai, e daria um jeito de expulsar-te do País

- Aaaah Não! Quanto a isso posso tranquilizar-me, se houvesse um modo, tu já terias sido chutado daqui a muitoooo tempo – Seguiu com graça.

São Paulo abriu a boca para argumentar contra, mas logo tornou a fecha-la colocando a mão no queixo fingindo pensar aumentando as risadas do carioca.

- É... Tem razão.

E ambos riram, não eram grandes risadas, ou realmente tão alegres, mas riam num pequeno momento de descontração.

O paulistano sorriu de lado, esticando-se para bagunçar os cabelos do menor.

- Ei!

- Eu tenho meus problemas pra resolver contigo também – Colocou, vendo o menor emburrando a cara – Isso, mais problemas "capital", ou acha mesmo que eu viria só pra te visitar?

- Não me chame de "Capital" Sr. "Bandeirante", eu tenho nome, ta?! - A capital do império jogou alguns papeis com o carimbo do imperador no paulista enquanto o xingava por ser um insuportável. – Não me trate com toda essa falsa pomposidade paulistana!

São Paulo deu uma bengalada na cabeça do mais novo que tornou a protestar, e logo se sentou na cadeira de frente a do carioca.

- Ooooh! Grande Visconde de Janeeiro – Dramatizou.

- Aaah vamos Sr. Barão de São Paulo, vamos logo ao ponto sim? Já tenho o suficiente aguentando os ingleses e suas indagações.

- Ah! Ingleses! Para que existem os ingleses além de transformar a vida dos demais um inferno e cobrar dívidas! Nada diga eu – Respondeu a contragosto tornando a cruzar as pernas – Pergunte aos franceses! Concordaram comigo!

- Aaah, veja a quem pergunta também...- Girou os olhos.

- Mauá concordaria comigo – Resmungou o paulista cruzando de braços.

- Já sei, já sei... Siga, por favor.

- Tsc. Meu problema, que definitivamente é o mais importante, por que é meu, tem haver com esses europeus. Refiro-me a imigração.

Rio de Janeiro alinhou-se melhor no seu lugar.

- Bem sabe que a escravidão caminha para seu fim, tardiamente, mas caminha. E por mais que... Como personificações do povo que nessas terras habitam, tenhamos desejado isso há muito tempo... O baque econômico que isso gerara será inevitável... Além de milhares sem nenhum tipo de moradia... Por mais degradante que fosse, antes viviam nas terras que eram obrigados a trabalhar... Com a abolição serão livres, e completamente nômades...

- Não serão muitos que se ofereceram a pagar o trabalho daqueles que antes lhe faziam servidão...- Concluiu a ideia o fluminense - Com isso muitos estão buscando a opção dos imigrantes... Principalmente os vindos de Itália, cansados das revoluções e conflitos daquelas terras...

- Exatamente... Ai já são dois grandes pontos... E eu posso garantir-te, pode chamar de predição se quiser. Quando for assinada o fim da escravidão, também será o fim do império. Os conservadores e grandes Barões não apoiaram mais um líder que os deixarem em semelhante situação – Colocou apoiando o rosto sobre uma das mãos – Será a chance dos Republicanos.

O carioca fechou os olhos pensativo.

- ...Você... Estaria pronto para ser uma capital de uma Republica Rio...?

Rio de Janeiro levantou a cabeça, abrindo os olhos e erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- ... Não estaria preocupado comigo, estaria São Paulo?

- H-hã?! N-não! Claro que não! Não seja ridículo! – Exclamou desviando o olhar ruborizando – Temo por nossa instabilidade! Sobre isso temo! Ah! Esquece – Levantou-se – Uma capital tão pouco visionaria quanto você jamais entenderia destas coisas!

- Espere! – levantou-se também – Não vá pelo que eu disse! ...Eu...Eu entendo sua posição... Mas não é algo que... Creio que possamos contornar... O imperador não escuta ninguém... Muito menos a mim... É um problema meu que-

- NÂO SEJA ESTUPIDO! – Exaltou-se assustando as pessoas que passavam do lado de fora da porta, aumentando os boatos - ...É um problema nosso, seu idiota.

E novamente vermelho voltou-se até a porta. Rio bufou novamente frustrado, sabia que não havia jeito de convencer o paulistano a tornar a sentar-se. Mas no fundo agradecia, apesar dos problemas, apesar das dores de cabeça que o maior lhe dava...

Ao menos com ele, podia ser ele mesmo... Não a capital do império, ou como um restrito absolutista.

Com ele era apenas...Rio de Janeiro.

- Rio... – Disse segurando a maçaneta, e logo virou seus olhos escuros encontrando com os azuis mar da capital – Acha que...Se a imigração for muito ampla... Causara grandes mudanças...Em nós?

- ...Eu não sei – Deu de ombros – Mas isso é irrelevante. Tenho coisas mais importantes para me preo-

- ...Idiota – E fechou a porta.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

- Jamás ló hare!Cazzo infeliche! – Resmungava o paulista cruzando de braços irritado.

- Aaaaah! Vaamos! É água! Qual teu problema?!

- I Say NO

- Será que é tão difícil falar em português?!

- Eu disse que não carioca idiota! Não, não e NÂO vou surfar!

São Paulo encontrava-se escondido como podia embaixo do guarda-sol, numa agitada praia carioca. E agitada no sentido surfismo da coisa.

- Aaaah Saan! Não seja chato! É divertido! - Seguia a Catarinense parando ao lado do carioca, juntando suas pranchas.

- ...Não... Eu... Não gosto de água.

- O que é tu? Um gato? - Disse em tom de brincadeira o fluminense, mas com algo de malícia, o qual o paulista percebeu, lançando-lhe um olhar de poucos amigos.

- Eu.Nã .

- ...T-também não acho uma boa ideia... - Intrometeu-se Paraná - O mar esta agitando e... Hã... Alguém precisa cuidar das coisas

Sampa lançou um sutil olhar de agradecimento à antiga capitania.

" E ele não sabe nadar" - Pensou o sulista

- ...Vamos...Quer algo pra beber Santa...?

- Ah! Aceito sim! Vocês querem algo já que o Sam é chato e não quer entrar no mar? - E mesmo sem esperar realmente uma resposta, a catarinense saiu com o euro-brasileiro.

- Por que ela te chama de "Sam"?! – Indagou Rio quando eles mal se afastaram

- Qual o problema?

- Todos! Eu te chamo assim!

- Só chamou uma vez...Ou duas.

- Ainda assim!

- Desde quando cê tem direitos sobre mim?! Só tivemos um encontro meu caro.

- Estou tentando ter o segundo e tu não esta colaborando - Resmungou o carioca entre dentes.

- NUMA PRAIA DE SURF?! Há, que romântico de sua parte.

- Eu...! - E parou sua frase sem saber exatamente o que dizer - ... Fomos em algo que tu gosta da primeira vez... Então achei que na segunda...

São Paulo suspirou, sim...Era justo... Mas preferia até ser arrastado para um...Sei lá! Sambódromo do que... Uma praia...

- ... Eu não sei nem como cê me convenceu a vir pra cá...

- Rio fez uma cara fofinha e você não resistiu - Respondeu Espírito Santo na cadeira ao lado tomando algo do pouco sol presente e bebendo cerveja

- ... O que foi muito injusto...

- Eu tirei a ideia do jeito do Paraná - Revelou orgulhoso.

- ...Malandro bastardo...

- Então copera e vamos surfar!

- Eu disse que não!

- Entrar na água pelo menos?

- Peixe do jeito que você é me arrastaria pro fundo do mar.

- ...Poderia pelos menos tirar a camisa...?

- Não!

- Eu quero ver seu tórax poxa! Isso não é justo! - Reclamou fazendo Espi engasgar com a cerveja pela cara de pau do comentário - Não tem nada de Sexy de vir na praia de bermuda preta e CAMISA!

E ES engasgou-se de novo, começando a tossir.

- Nada sexy vai ser a sua CABEÇA a deriva no mar! E que tipo de encontro se leva quase METADE do País?!

- Por que tão bravo baby? - Colocou uma mão na cintura passando o cabelo para trás, e com a outra segurando a prancha. - Eu não sei por que de tanta gente...

- Nã . .Baby... - Quase rosnou o paulista abraçando as próprias pernas na esteira embaixo do guarda-sol.

- Hã RIO! Acabou a cerveja! Vamos comprar mais? - Começou já se levantando.

- Mas Santa fo-

- VAMOS! - E começou a arrastar como pode o irmão pra longe. Deixando o paulista emburrado na sombra.

Já um pouquinho distantes...

- Eu ia dizer que tinha cerve-

- CÊ TA FICANDO LOUCO?! Será que dá para parar de cantar o paulista na frente de todo mundo!? VÂO PERCEBER! ELE não vai gostar! BRASÍLIA vai saber, e o PIOR, Paraná!

- Não sei por que de uns tempos para cá tu implica com o Brô do sul, ele é sussa, té ajudou a gente com Sampa lá...

- Não é esse o problema é! Argh! Sampa tem razão, só tem areia nessa sua cabeça!

- Ta, ta, ta... Desculpa, eu já entendi. É que eu nunca gostei dessa coisa de discrição - Deu de ombros.

- Isso é absolutamente notável... - Resmungou ES massageando os olhos.

- Ei... Por que Paraná e Santa vieram também?

- ... Quando Paraná soube que você convenceu SP de ir na praia, e ele pediu pra Sampa se podia vir.

Por que tipo... Você chamou ele da OUTRA ponta da mesa de reunião!

- É verdade... Mas e a Santa...?

- Quando soube que Paraná vinha, ela pediu para ele vir junto...

- Saquei... E Rio Grande e Bahia? - Apontou para o casal que se encontrava a uns 500 metros de distancia do grupo.

- ... Acho que quando Bahia escutou, pediu pra Rio do Sul pra virem...

-Ah, claro por que eles tem um ca...Ramguejo! Haha! Que bunitinho...!

- ... Eu sei que eles tem um caso...

- Aaah, beleza então... Mas...E Sergipe?

Ambos pararam quase de frente para o quiosque, vendo como o menor dos Nordestinos parecia se esconder entre as mesas do lugar, olhando atentamente para todos os lados.

- Cara, não faço a meeeenooor ideia

- Rio Grande do Norte e Maranhão...?

- Devem ter aproveitado o passeio...?

- ... E eu tenho quase certeza que vi Pernambuco e Ceará de mãos datas andando na praia... Cheguei até a cair da prancha!

- Deve ser coisa da sua cabeça

- ...Alguém mais?

- Brasília esta no banheiro, Goiás foi comprar protetor, e... Os gêmeos devem estar se matando em algum lugar...

- ...Entendi...

- E Minas não estava se sentindo bem e disse que iria embora...

Rio de Janeiro não pode deixar de sorrir de lado com essa informação.

- Seeei...

- ...Acho que só tem esses...

- ... Tenho que parar de convidar as pessoas em público...

- ... Concordo...

- E tu?

- Que tem eu...?

- ... Por que veio...?

- Por que tinha certeza que meu irmão ia fazer uma besteira irremediável, e achei melhor estar presente

O carioca sorriu, apesar da ofensa dando uma ombrada amigável do capixaba... Que devido à diferença de tamanhos e forças, foi levado ao chão.

- Ah! Desculpa!

- É frustrante! Eu não sei nada de relacionamentos assim! Os que eu tinha era só comeu e fui! - Reclamava agachando-se para tomar a mão do menor, e ficando numa posição meio sugestiva - Eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer!

- Pelo jeito que cê fala isso fica BEM claro...- Respondeu com ironia esticando a mão.

- ENTÂO! - Concordou Rio que novamente não achou isso uma ofensa - E ele também não ajuda! Só fica ali mexendo no celular! Eu aqui só de bermudão e ele fica no CELULAR! - Colocava escandalizado;

Do seu lugar protegido do sol, Sampa bem dizia os celulares de duas Câmeras, tirando uma foto de...Um foco distinto do Pão de Açúcar.

E com um sorriso de gato de Alice, mandou uma cópia direto para Paris e Milão, com o nome "...De açúcar?", enviou soltando uma risadinha perversa.

- VIU! E ainda RI! Ri de algum joguinho nerd dele! Me ignorando totalmente! Puf!

- ... Cê vai me ajudar a levantar ou não...? Apesar que a vista daqui...Benza te Deus Rio... Paraty ta com tudo heim!

Esse Brasil definitivamente não tem salvação...

Mas sendo realistas...Ao julgar pelas respostas dos outros dois... O mundo em si não tem mais salvação. E depois de quase engolir um quilo de areia chutado pela ex-capital, o mesmo ajudou Espi a levantar.

- Mas eu falo sério!...Quero dizer...Não queria que Sampa fosse mais um na minha lista! Isso não tem mais graça pra mim!...Mas... Eu te disse... Nunca tive assim...Relacionamentos sérios...Não sei como agir...

- ...Na boa, cê nunca teve nem mesmo UM caso sério em toda a sua vida?!... Sem contar São Vicente...?

- ...Eu já quase fui casado...Serve?

- ... Espírito Santo pensou... Pensou de novo...Escutou mentalmente a frase, e logo conseguiu processa-la, interpretando-a como um erro.

- VOCÊ O QUEEEEEE?! E Até Alagoas que estava a um quilometro de distancia conseguiu ouvir o berro.

- ... QUANDO-COM-ONDE?! QUASE UM CASAMENTO?!

- Na verdade foram 9...

- NOOOOVE?!

- NOOOOVE?!VOCÊ SE CASOU NOVE VEZES?!

- ...Tentei nove vezes... Não quer dizer que casei...Tipo...Mesmo...

Espírito Santo repentinamente parou de gritar, franzindo as sobrancelhas, principalmente quando notou que Rio de Janeiro estava ruborizado, enquanto comprava mecanicamente mais cervejas.

- ...Não gosto de falar disso...

- ...Mas Fratello...Você já me contou sobre São Vicente... O laço... E que você é-

- Eu sei! Mas... - Desviou o olhar entregando algumas cervejas ao menor - ...Me sinto envergonhado... - Respirou fundo - ... Ta certo... Foi pouco depois de me tornar Capital... Era algo sobre melhorar a imagem... Tentaram casar Bahia também, mas ela quase matou todos os pretendentes... Eu já não podia fazer isso! Eram mulheres!... Mas... Elas recusaram... Uma após a outra, e a outra... Até que desistiram e... Eu sei lá... Senti-me um nada...Por que a mulher teria a vida na corte! Teria dinheiro que nem eu mesmo tinha! Teria terras! Eu sou uma companhia tão ruim assim?! Que apesar de todos os prós ainda não vale a pena?!

E novamente o carioca desviou o olhar totalmente sem graça.

- ... E...Eu até tentei outras vezes também...Não casar, mas... Sei lá... Dava tudo errado... Dai eu desencanei, e fiquei só no bem bom mesmo...

- ...Hã...

- E quando vi que o osso era muito melhor nunca mais quis largar! - ES franziu as sobrancelhas com os exemplos cariocas, mas preferiu não comentar... - Mas agora é diferente! Não é só mais um caso e...Casei de ser bonzinho!

- HÃ?!

- Não vou permitir que Sampa vá embora assim como essas mulheres! Eu vou até lá agora, e vou entrar na água com ele! Quer queira, quer não!

- HÃ?! RIO! NÃO! ESPERA! - Tentou segurar o maior sem sucesso - Riiio!

- Estado de São Paulo! - O dito que ainda conversava com seus amigos levantou a cabeça franzindo o cenho.

- Vamos pro mar agora.

- Eu já disse que- Ei! - Foi puxado pelo carioca, deixando seu celular cair na esteira - O que cê ta fazendo?!

- Vamos entrar no mar! A menos que tu seja um covardão que nem sequer tem o coragem de entrar numa água com algumas ondinhas a toa.

- ...O que foi que ...Você disse? - Entrecerrou o olhar ameaçante.

- Um covarde. Esperava mais de tu, ex-barão, ex-bandeirante, quem diria. São Paulo, um covarde.

- Eu.Nã . - Rosnou estralando os dedos.

- Então vamos entrar. Me prova que tu não tem medinho de água. Até Rio Grande do Sul entrou no mar... E você vai mesmo ficar atrás disso? Desde quando a " Locomotiva do Brasil" se tornou o último vagão?!

Já que não levava camisa, Rio de Janeiro teve o pescoço tomado pelo mais velho, quase cravando as unhas nele.

- Me.Dê. .

Rio de Janeiro sorriu triunfante.

- É toda sua - Estendeu, e logo tomou a de Santa Catarina - Vamos?

O paulistano não respondeu, tomando o objeto e colocando embaixo do braço.

- Vai de camisa?

- Nã .Interessa - Seguiu em direção ao mar, com o menor logo atrás. Não foram um ou dois Estados que pararam para ver a cena, e Espírito Santo em pânico saiu correndo as pressas atrás de Paraná e Santa.

São Paulo só parou para poder prender a prancha no pé, respirando fundo, ao menos assim... Provavelmente não se afogaria... Provavelmente... Vamos São Paulo, pensava, não é a primeira vez que fazia algo arriscado. Levantou o rosto vendo o mar.

Estava agitado, o dia seguia meio nublado, logo iria chover... As ondas nem de longe eram "ondinhas" ... Rio era um Filho da p*ta por chama-las assim.

- Tu tem alguma ideia de como se surfa?

- Tenho uma ideia. - Respondeu seco, e ambos começaram a entrar no mar, e logo deitar na prancha. Os Estados seguiam parando o que faziam para observar a cena.

A água era fria fazendo todo o corpo arrepiar, a respiração do paulistano era tensa... Não tinha medo do mar... Muito menos de água... Mas na verdade nunca realmente aprendeu a nadar...Os lagos e cachoeiras que atravessará quando Bandeirante não eram tão fundos... E se eram, seria loucura nadar neles, levando-se em conta os animais perigosos que ali poderia haver...

Além do que sempre viveu longe do mar. Tragou fundo. Rio de Janeiro o seguia bem de perto, contrariado sobre o que estava fazendo... Depois recompensaria Sampa com alguma coisa cheia de queijo... Aproximou-se mais, ficaria por perto, para que não acontecesse nada.

- Não vá para a crista da onda! Como tu não tem experiência é melhor-

- Cale a boca! Eu não entendo o que você fala!

- ...Sampa, crista é o topo da onda! - O barulho do mar se intensificava, ficava difícil ouvir - FIQUE PERTO DE MIM, E ME SIGA - Com braçadas rápidas tomou a frente - TU ME ENTENDEU?! SE ACONTECER ALGUMA COISA, SEGURE NA MINHA PRANCHA, E EM MIM!

São Paulo não respondeu, sentindo que seu coração sairia pela boca a qualquer instante.

- SÃO PAULO!?

- OK! - E uma onda começou a se aproximar

O paulista imitou exatamente o que o carioca fazia, deu as costas para a onde, segurando firme a prancha, quando a mesma veio, elevou ambos, e com algumas braçadas, bem desajeitadas por parte do mais velho, foram levados alguns metros, seguindo deitados. Rio de Janeiro fizera do jeito mais fácil possível, agradecendo que não fora uma onda muito expressiva.

- MUITO BEM! VIU?! TU CONSEGUIU!

O outro respirou um pouco aliviado... Até que não fora tão difícil...

- VAMOS VOLTAR, O MAR ESTA FICANDO BRAVO - E começou a voltar para a praia - TU FOI MUITO BEM!

- ENGULA ESSA E APRENDA A FALAR COMIGO CARIOCA!

- HAHA! TA CERTO!

Voltar se tornava complicado, Rio sem perceber acabou tomando uma certa dianteira, pois como o paulista não sabia nadar, movimentava-se com as ondas para a praia, mas estas não eram o suficiente... Ficando aos poucos cada vez mais para trás.

- RIO! - Engoliu seu orgulho, sentindo-se nervoso outra vez - RIO! ESPERA! ME ESPERA IDI- Uma pequena onda passou, fazendo-o se engasgar um pouco - IDIIOOTA! - E logo outra.

Tentou respirar fundo, tentando acalmar-se, entrar em pânico não ajudaria... Não ajudaria... O carioca definitivamente não conseguia escuta-lo. Seu coração bombeava sangue muito rápido... Outra onda, mais forte. Suas mãos escorregaram e quase soltaram a prancha.

Rio de Janeiro achou estranho a falta de resposta do amigo, voltando-se para o lado, assustando-se terrivelmente ao não encontra-lo, logo voltou-se para trás. E toda a cor do seu corpo pareceu desaparecer.

- SÃO PAULO! AGARRA NA PRANCHA! ATRÁS DE TU! - Berrou com toda a força que possuía.

Sentiu seu coração parar quando uma onda enorme passou por cima do paulista, Sampa conseguia ver tudo azul ao redor... Como se estivesse de olhos abertos, e conseguisse ver o mar sem problemas... Mas não achava o fim daquilo. Uma onda bem maior que as outras. E São Paulo não tornou a emergir.

Rio de Janeiro voltou sua prancha nadando contra as ondas, o mais rápido que conseguia, ao tempo que na praia Bahia caia de joelhos na areia com as duas mãos na frente da boca. E Pernambuco pedia explicações do que estava acontecendo.

- Afogando! - Colocou Goiás - SÃO PAULO!

Brasília observava a cena de boca aberta.

- A-alguém...!

- EU VOU! - Adiantou-se Rio Grande do Sul, já indo em direção ao mar, no entanto, foi detido pelo braço do pernambucano.

- Fica aqui, eu conheçu mais u mar, sô mais rápidu. Chame alguma emergência. - Rio Grande do Sul confirmou com a cabeça, e lançando um olhar compreensivo à baiana procurou a presença de algum salva-vidas. E sem demora PE se adiantou a água.

- TÔME CUIDADU! - Berrou Ceará franzindo as sobrancelhas - ... Pur que eli entrô nu mar sozinhu?!

- Rio esta com ele - Respondeu Brasília sentindo a respiração começar a falhar.

- Rio? Ondi ele esta?!

- AI MEU DEUS! RIO!

- Onde eles estão?! - Chegou ofegante Paraná, acompanhado de perto por Santa e Espírito Santo.

- Sumiram! Os dois!

- EU VOU ENTRAR! - Adiantou-se Paraná, e sem motivos aparentes, foi tacado na areia.

- Sabe que eu nado muito melhor do que tu! Não sejas estúpido!

- NÃO! DE FORMA ALGUMA TE DEIXARIA ENTRAR! – Gritou exasperado o paranaense em resposta, mesmo que a sua frente fosse Santa.

- NÃO ME MENOSPREZE POR SER MULHER! - Berrou Santa Catarina de volta - Rio deve ter mergulhado atrás de Sampa, SE ACALMA!

E dito isso também correu em direção do mar sem esperar nenhuma replica.

Efetivamente, Rio de Janeiro prendia a respiração enquanto buscava por todos os lados envolta da prancha do paulista, porém o fio de segurança que o ligava a ela parecia ter se rompido, e estava difícil enxergar na água turva. Ao seguir sua busca, viu algo que chamou sua atenção, algo vermelho que se misturava na água, e um pouco abaixo disso, algo grande se debatendo, cada vez mais devagar, acelerou até sua direção.

São Paulo tentava tapar a boca, mas as bolhas de ar inevitavelmente saiam de dentro dela, sua visão estava ficando turva, mal conseguia sentir o rasgo em sua perna devido a uma garrafa de cerveja jogada indevidamente pela praia, e quebrada pelas ondas, o mesmo vidro que o separara de sua prancha.

Repentinamente viu uma figura a sua frente, alguém que prendia suas mãos, segurou sua cintura, tentando usar algo de suas forças... Sentia-se leve, e ao mesmo tempo... Tão pesado. Começou a fechar os olhos devagar soltando umas últimas bolhas de ar.

E seu rosto apoiou-se em um dos braços abertos do Cristo Redentor, tatuagem que se estendia nas costas cariocas, e quando o mesmo fluminense estava a ponto de perder o ar devido ao período de tempo que ficou a buscar o mais velho, sentiu uma mão puxando-o pra cima.

- Aaaaaah! - Aspirou todo o ar possível. - Ah...Sa-Sam..

Pernambuco entendeu o recado, tentando checar o paulista enquanto ajudava o carioca a manter-se boiando.

- O pulso tá fraco, vamus voltar pra práia, - Voltou-se ao carioca que parecia absolutamente exausto.

Mesmo embaixo d'água, aguentar ele e o paulista com essas ondas tornava-se cada vez mais difícil. Segurou com firmeza o braço do carioca, logo envolvendo sua cintura no vão entre ele e o paulista.

- Como estão?! - Santa aproximou-se.

- Não muitô bem, segure Sampa, me ajudi à os trazé pra práia

Ela envolveu o paulistano com força, e os quatro se encaminharam até a praia, onde logo uma equipe de resgate aproximava-se. Em torno do meio do caminho o fluminense conseguiu voltar a nadar sozinho, mas ainda precisava de ajuda para levar o mais velho. E mesmo no mar a equipe já ajudou a trazê-los a areia.

Ao alcançar esta, Espírito Santo, Paraná e Ceará ajudaram respectivamente Rio, Santa e Pernambuco, e o resgate colocou Sampa numa espécie de maca-prancha. Os três conseguiram ficar de pé, ao sair, mesmo Rio de Janeiro. Que mesmo sem fôlego buscou o paradeiro de Sampa

E simplesmente congelou ao ver como estava deitado na maca, Bahia... Os demais Estados ao redor. E sangue..

O sangue cobria parte da perna,para o pé do paulistano.

- O que é isso?!

- Ele deve ter se cortado.. Com algum lixo que jogam na praia - Respondeu um socorrista

- Rio...?

Não respondeu, observando fixamente o ferimento, sem reação, sem movimento, como se fosse uma estatua, de olhar fixo e distante.

- Rio! O que foi!? Rio?! - E mesmo o sacudir de ombros de seu irmão não fazia resultados. - RIO!

O cheiro, a cor, tudo... E "o tudo" começou a ficar negro, sem fundo sem saída. E 'tudo' veio à abaixo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ...Hematófoba...? - Repetiu a Capital no que o médica assentiu - ... Não foi afogamento ou... Sei lá! Ele ... Ele mergulhou várias vezes e...E...

- Não, ele parece ter experiência em mergulho praticamente não engoliu água - Seguiu o Doutor caminhando pelo corredor do posto de saúde - Diferente do que sofreu o afogamento, ele desmaiou devido à presença de sangue

Brasília respirou fundo, massageando por cima de seus olhos fechados.

- ... Eu não... Imaginava...

- Muitos pacientes tem vergonha de dividir essas coisas, não se preocupe.

- ... E Sã- ...E Vicente? O que sofreu de afogamento...?

- Inconsciente ainda, já esta estável... E o ferimento não foi realmente grave...Na verdade, incrivelmente já parece estar se fechando.

O Dr. parou de frente a uma porta algo desgastada pela maresia. Era um posto pequeno, na maioria das vezes tratava de casos de afogamento.

- Façam silêncio, por favor. O paciente ainda pode estar em estado de choque...

Brasília engoliu seco, voltando-se para Espírito Santo que o acompanhava, a pouco de dez minutos Bahia e Paraná entraram no cômodo, e como o mesmo era pequeno, somente agora os outros dois ingressavam.

- Certo...

- Tudo bem...

O jovem humano abriu a porta para os dois, e logo fechou para que eles tivessem ao menos um mínimo de privacidade.

O quarto soava improvisado, devido aos vários casos parecidos que aconteciam na região, era pequeno, as janelas não possuíam cortinas, tampadas em parte por um armário para o sol não bater diretamente nos pacientes. Haviam duas camas, divididas por um espaço livre apenas para o movimento algo apertado de uma maca.

Na primeira, encontrava-se São Paulo, dormindo como se nada tivesse acontecendo, com a boca ligeiramente aberta, o braço esquerdo esticado e nele era injetado um soro improvisadamente preso no topo da cama, mas que cumpria sua função.

Na outra estava o carioca, deitado de lado, aparentemente consciente observando distraidamente e sem foco o que se via da janela.

Não havia nenhum tipo de aparelho ligado nele.

Sampa se mexeu num sono meio inquieto, resmungando algo sobre uma tsunami de queijo, fazendo as cobertas escorregarem um pouco, exibindo um risco apontando para seu ombro direito, Espi franziu as sobrancelhas com isso, e logo o paulista moveu-se de novo quase derrubando o soro, chamando assim a atenção do carioca que se virou e viu os outros dois parados na porta.

Tornou a dar as costas, ignorando a presença de ambos.

O capixaba apertou ainda mais o olhar sem entender.

- ... Rio de Janeiro...? - Chamou Brasília - ... Por que...Você nunca nos contou que...Bahia também não sabia e eu nem ima-

- ...Vão embora - Resmungou numa voz estranha e baixa, que nem mesmo lembrava a sua.

- ...S-se você...! - Seguiu tentando conversar o brasiliense ao tempo que a outra visita se encaminhava até a janela - Ac-cha que... Possui...um... "defeito"...Por isso...N-não é! Já...Me explicaram é algo...Normal...

E São Paulo tornou a se mexer, seria questão de instantes até o soro cair. Suas cobertas escorregaram mais.

- ...Normal...? ...Acha isso normal...?

Era uma voz muito seca e fria, que lhe dava certo arrepio.

- E-eu...Bem...Você deve ter uma boa ex-explicação e... Por isso...

- ...Ele se afogou e eu não pude ajuda-lo...

- ...M-mas você que o trouxe pra praia! Te-te ajudaram mas... Foi...

- ...Mas eu não o trouxe para cá, e fui eu que o fiz entrar no mar...

- ...S-sim...Mas...

- ... Paraná me disse que ele não sabe nadar... - Colocou Espírito Santo, sentando-se no final da cama do irmão.

- ... São Paulo nunca admitiria algo assim! Portanto- Tentava justificar o brasiliense, mesmo que talvez, em sua posição não devesse justificar, e sim culpar, ainda assim... - N-não teríamos como saber! Foi um acidente!

- Não foi um acidente.

Um estralo, e o recipiente de soro veio ao chão, enrolando-se nas cobertas do paulista e levando tudo ao piso do lugar. Os três voltaram-se ao mais velho, no entanto cada um deles teve uma reação diferente.

Rio de Janeiro começou a tremer e a ficar pálido, Espírito Santo elevou as sobrancelhas até o teto, abrindo ligeiramente a boca, e Brasília observou horrorizado, sem entender.

- M-m-mas o-o que é-é

Pegava praticamente todo o comprimento do tórax do mais velho, uma ferida profunda, e a primeira vista não completamente cicatrizada, embora o fosse. Começava um palmo depois de seu ombro direito, seguia em direção ao coração, tomando o mamilo direito que possuía uma cor mais escura que o normal, dando a impressão da pele da região estar enegrecida. Seguia em direção a seu quadril, e terminava funda em suas costas, como se ali, uma bala um dia tivesse se alojado.

O meio desta ferida era esbranquiçada, o que datava sua idade.

- Q-quando i-isso! Não pode ser...Hoje não foi... - Tentava falar o brasiliense.

- Não é de agora... - Respondeu Espírito Santo encerrando o olhar algo mareado de imaginar aquele ferimento quando aberto - ... Brasília...Vá chamar alguém daqui do posto...Perfavore...

- Hã?! - E o capixaba, tentando não chamar a atenção do carioca, apontou para o braço do paulista, onde devido à queda do soro e da gravidade, o sangue estava voltando pelo caninho do soro, em vez de entrar - E-eu...J-já venho..!

E saiu às pressas porta a fora

Ao capixaba voltar o olhar a seu fratello, notou que o carioca voltara a deitar-se de lado, focando a vista na janela, mas sem vê-la realmente... A mesma posição de quando chegaram.

- ...Você ...Já tinha visto...?

- Estavam...Estavam...Camisa...Quando acordei... Para ver se tinha...Ferimentos... - Contou esburacado, que quando recuperara a consciência viu tirarem a camisa do mais velho - ...É-é...Minha culpa...

- ...Fratello...

- F-foi tudo minha culpa... Minha! - O capixaba sobressaltou-se ao notar que o mais novo fechava os olhos com força, e começava a chorar aos poucos - E-eu não pude fazer nada por ele...Nada! ...Outra vez...!

- Rio...Perfavore...Tenta...Tenta se acalmar? - Tentou colocar a mão no ombro do ex-capital.

- COMO TU QUER QUE EU ME ACALME?! - Berrou batendo com força na mão que se aproximava, cobriu seu rosto com frustração, quase fincando suas unhas no mesmo - Não, posso, não posso! ...Eu não devia...E-eu não..! Não..!...É tudo minha culpa...E-eu...Estou cansado de tudo isso! Cansado!

Apertou os olhos com força, tremendo cada vez mais, deixando o capixaba cada vez mais em pânico. Apertou os olhos, apertou as mãos sobre estes...Tentando fazer as imagens sumir, as lembranças se apagarem, mas elas eram fortes, e estariam sempre ali

E São Paulo devagar começava a abrir os olhos com a confusão.

.

.

.

Os passos eram fortes e sem hesitação, caminhava sem olhar para trás, muito menos para quem estava a sua volta, seguiu a passos firmes...Tão falsos...

Algumas salas antes do local que lhe fora indicado, parou pela primeira vez, quase frente a outro Estado.

Minas não lhe dirigiu o olhar, resignou-se apenas em seguir observando a parede oposta ao lhe dirigir palavra.

- Capital...Ocê... Vai mêsmo vê-lo...?

- ... Ele não é o único ferido por aqui - Disse sem voltas

- ... Eu sei, mas...

- Não há "mas" Minas, há somente o resultado. E se foi amargo demais pra ele, já não é da minha incumbência.

Um que outro Estado que por ali passava olhou com desgosto e desaprovação á cena, os comentários, a frieza, uma atitude que roçava ao absolutismo, num Estado de república.

O mineiro nada disse, passando a mão sobre os próprios machucados, ao tempo que outra personificação de menor estatura e maior idade aproximava-se com alguns curativos em mãos voltando-se ao mineiro preocupado.

Até chegar aquela última sala, e toda sua falsa firmeza fraquejar, ao ver que alguém saia daquele cômodo. Uma mulher negra, jovem apenas em sua aparência .

- ...Bahia.

- Imaginei qui você viria... - Anunciou e o mais novo não pode deixar de reparar que ela possuia um pouco de sangue nas mãos, sentiu-se enjoado de imediato - ... Quê mesmu fazêr isso...?

- Eu tenh q-

- Eu sei o qui é istar du outro lado Rio - Interrompeu a baiana antes que o mais novo terminasse sua frase - Eu sei. Ocê num precisá provar nada pra ninguém...

Rio de Janeiro respirou fundo, meio afogado, apertando ambas as mãos com força.

- Acabou Bahia... Acabou... E eu preciso ver como...Foi... Não será mais como antes... Quero ver o "antes" pela última vez...

A nordestina pareceu entender, por que em meio a uma triste expressão deu um passo para o lado dando passagem a atual capital da republica, que em seguida adiantou-se até a sala, e fechou as portas atrás de si.

Ao se afastar do local, Bahia, no entanto, notou que alguém mais se encontrava nos arredores daquela sala, aproximou-se sigilosa, vendo um homem loiro sentado no chão abraçando as próprias pernas contra o corpo, resmungava, talvez orava, sozinho, sem notar a presença de outra pessoa ou Estado. Rio Grande do Sul, ferido como muitos ali.

-... Eu realmente não queria...Nunca quis que acabasse assim... Ele era seu amigo...Nós nunca nós entendemos, ainda assim...Desculpe-me São Pedro...- Apertou as pernas com mais força - ... Eu queria qu-que... Esses conflitos ... Acabassem...

A ex-capital nada disse, e tornou a se afastar, lançando um último olhar cheio de significado ao gaúcho.

Dentro daquela sala, fria e de janelas corridas, em seu centro havia duas mesas que juntas formavam uma espécie de cama.

E ali estava estendido, deitado, não se movia, mal respirava, um de seus pés numa posição estranha e normalmente impossível, rosto virado para o outro lado da parede, um dos braços algo flácido, cabelo revolto e sujo de terra e... O gotejar do sangue... Do corpo para a mesa, da mesa para o chão.

Queria gritar, mas não gritou.

Queria fugir dali, mas não fugiu...

Queria poder chorar, mas não chorou.

Apenas se manteve ai, estático.

Estático... Do peito daquele que foi seu amigo... Um grande ferimento ainda aberto, sob o tórax direito, em direção ao coração... Claramente uma marca que não sumiria simplesmente, e que dava origem a maior parte do sangue. E que ficaria ali, numa insistente lembrança, numa dolorosa cicatriz.

Aquele coração que... Quando era pequeno...Ouviu que sempre estaria...Mas só havia sangue ali agora...

Não conseguia nem ao menos ver...Aquele velho rosto...

Tampou o próprio rosto com as mãos, sem juntar os dedos... Igualmente seguia vendo aquela cena...O sangue em suas próprias mãos, podia vê-los, mesmo que na realidade não estivessem ali, num delírio.

Podia ver o sangue, era o único que podia vê-lo em suas mãos, seu corpo tremia, suas pernas começavam a protestar em aguentar seu peso. Aquele liquido vermelho e viscoso...Sua culpa...

Era tudo, tudo...

Tudo que tiveram e passaram juntos até ali... Não merecia nada disso...Ouviu a porta abrir atrás de si.

Não merecia nada, nada...Era tudo sua culpa... Era o que pensava. Era o que acreditava.

- Assim que ele acordar, avise aos demais que o quero preso. Quero este cômodo trancado, e mais tarde determinarei quais serão os Estados com permissão para vê-lo. Para que não tenta nada mais - Anunciou no mesmo tom frio e sem vida que antes de entrar naquela sala, sem nem ao menos saber com quem falava, mas sabendo que só havia Estados ali. - ...Que ele não tente mais nada.

Não merecia, simplesmente não merecia... Enterraria tudo...Fundo...Bem fundo...

- ... Avisarei... - Era a voz de um homem, mas sua mente nesses momentos não foi capaz de identificar de quem - ...Me retiro...

Paraná colocou as bandagens a um lado, e tornou a sair da sala.

Enterraria, seus sentimentos...Aquele calor em seu peito... Tudo...No mais profundo de seu coração que se cobria e se escondia em aço. Já era tarde demais para voltar atrás...

E logo o som da porta abrindo...E fechando...

Juntamente com sua consciência que ia definhando... Em sua mente a qualquer instante o paulista viraria o rosto e lhe lançaria um olhar acusatório... Com aqueles olhos... Azuis...Vê-los...Última vez...

Queria que nada disso nunca tivesse acontecido... Queria nunca ter sido capital... Queria... Ver o paulista de pé... Ao seu lado.

Aos tropeços deu as costas ao mais velho, enquanto ainda conseguia.

Saiu da sala sem falar com ninguém, sem olhar para ninguém, deixando seus pés lhe guiarem. Até chegar a sua sala. Quase conseguia ver o paulistano ali... Como tantas vezes estivera. Desvencilhando-se da guarda e escondendo-se na sala para assusta-lo, trazer algum problema...Ou apenas...Estar ali...

Fechou a porta atrás de si com violência, estourando o trinco. Bateu as costas com força contra a madeira, começou a escorregar. E antes de alcançar o chão, inevitavelmente perdeu a consciência...

.

.

.

Um par de olhos acinzentados o observavam nervosos, um par de mãos seguravam seu rosto choroso.

Espírito Santo havia sido tacado no chão, o armário que tentava tapar a janela estava prestes a cair, e o carioca respirava com dificuldade em meio ao recente ataque de pânico.

- Se acalma... - Dizia o paulistano de forma lenta - Eu estou bem...Você também... Respira fundo...Esta tudo...Bem...

E Rio tornou a soluçar incapaz de seguir encarando aqueles olhos.

- ... Rio... Olha pra mim... Por favor...

- M-me perdoe...

- Rio... Eu que fui idiota de comprar sua provocação estúpida... Devia...Ter dito por que não queria entrar e... - Viu de relance a própria cicatriz, e tornou a erguer o olhar - Por favor, olha pra mim...

-Não. Não está. - Tentou desvencilhar-se do mais velho - Me solta...

- Não vou - Segurou com mais força - Rio, me escute... Não vamos... Começar com isso de novo... Eu... Quero dar um passo em frente - Encostou ambas as testas - Por que eu...

O fluminense perdido e desorientado, seguiu tentando desviar o olhar e afastar o mais velho, encontrando-se com o braço do paulistano, que possuía um corte e um fino fio de sangue que escorria por causa da agulha do soro, que a essa altura encontrava-se no chão.

- Eu não posso...Não posso! - Exaltava-se tornando a se sentir enjoado e tonto, queria que se afastasse... Essas lembranças, essas dores, o cheiro de sangue, não conseguia processar com clareza- AFASTE-SE DE MIM!

E juntando todas as suas forças, conseguiu jogar o paulista contra o encosto da cama, fazendo algo do sangue voar em sua direção, desesperando-se mais.

Espi ficou novamente de pé e ajudou o paulista, preocupado voltou-se ao irmão

- SAIA DAQUI! - Tornou a berrar sem olhar ainda o paulista - Es-estou cansado de tudo isso! Só quero que pare! Pare! - Fechou os olhos com força - Afaste-se de mim... Eu preciso...! Eu quero...! ...Me deixe em paz

Respirava descompassado, tampava o rosto sem saber para onde fugir, gritava com sombras, já não sabia onde estava.

- ... - As mãos do paulista novamente tomaram seu corpo, numa tentativa de abraço. - ... Rio, por favor...

Mas ele não merecia isso... Esse apreço, esse cuidado, por que não o pode cuidar assim... Antes, agora... Não pode retribuir... Era um inútil outra vez...

-S-sai...Eu não... Quero mais problemas...T-tu...E-eu...N-não...Q-quero...Quero tudo isso fora da minha vida!

Espírito Santo observou do paulista ao carioca, e de volta ao paulista. São Paulo observava o mais novo com uma intensa expressão de tristeza, que se intensificara com a última frase.

- ...Eu sempre te trouxe problemas, e eu sei disso... - Seguiu São Paulo tentando afastar as mãos do carioca e tomando seu queixo - Eu sei...Sou alguém complicado de lidar... Mas nunca quis te trazer tanto tormento... - Deu um último beijo nos lábios trêmulos do carioca - ...Eu sempre soube que... Era impossível deixar tudo para trás...

Teve como resposta um soco, mal pensado, como resposta ao gosto de sangue que o carioca trazia na boca, como resposta a tensão que possuía, ao nervosismo que sentia, e abriu os olhos como pode ao perceber o que tinha feito, dessa vez não havia sangue, e não havia o machucado realmente.

Não fisicamente.

Viu como algumas lágrimas escapavam daqueles olhos que pareciam mais e mais cinzas, como este afastava seu punho, como se levantava ainda meio cambaleante, pegava de qualquer jeito sua blusa ainda algo molhada estendida na estante, e a vestia pulando botões, como lançava-lhe um último olhar, carregado de tristeza, e outro sentimento diferente e destroçado.

- ... Obrigado por esse último encontro... Foi bom enquanto pode durar... - E sem mais deu as costas para os dois, abriu a porta e logo a fechou atrás de si.

Do lado de fora, São Paulo deparou-se com Paraná, que dera um jeito de espantar todos do corredor, e estava ouvindo tudo desde que Brasília disse que precisavam de ajuda no quarto.

- E-eu...! ... - E ao ver a expressão do mais velho - ...Sampa...?

E seu ex-tutor começou a caminhar em direção à saída.

- Espera! Tu não podes! Esta ferido e...! - Ao receber novamente o olhar do paulista, respirou fundo e correu para acompanha-lo - ... Eu te levo embora...Vamos para minha casa...

Dentro do quarto, Rio de Janeiro tornava a esconder o rosto entre as mãos, perdido, desolado, arrependido, culpado... Sendo observado por seu irmão mais velho... Que igualmente, não sabia mais o que fazer... Ou como ajudar...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estavam ao caminho do aeroporto, Paraná apenas avisara rapidamente a Brasília e seus irmãos que São Paulo estava bem, mas não disse que estavam juntos, ou para onde iria. Conhecia São Paulo bem o suficiente para saber que queria ficar só... Mas nessas condições não podia permitir que estivesse...

Então, ao menos o deixaria um pouco afastado dos demais, até as coisas se acalmarem...

Mexia-se incomodo no volante, lançando olhares preocupados ao paulista a seu lado o qual observa o mar com o rosto apoiado sobre uma das mãos, distante. O observava a cada instante, tornado a olhar para o caminho, dirigindo o melhor que podia... Embora os outros dois sulistas implicassem que era uma arma no volante.

Tentou não pensar nisso, enquanto tentava não bater em um caminhão.

Respirou fundo, ligando o rádio para amenizar ao menos um pouco a tensão sólida que emanava do veículo.

- Hmmm... São Paulo...

_Mas é claro que o sol...Vai voltar amanhã..._

_Mais uma vez...Eu sei...!_

_Escuridão já vi pior, de endoidecer gente sã_

_Espera que o sol...Já vem..._

Precisava distrair um pouco essa tensão solida que envolvia o interior do veículo. Por isso ligou o rádio, vendo como o mais velho apoiava o queixo sobre a mão e observava o mar.

- Hmmm... São Paulo...

Mas é claro que o sol...Vai voltar amanhã...

Mais uma vez...Eu sei...!

Escuridão já vi pior, de endoidecer gente sã

Espera que o sol...Já vem

-...Eu...Não sei nem por onde começar a me desculpar com vocês Páh... Te meter em tudo isso... De novo...Mesmo quando garanti que...Isso não voltaria a acontecer...

O paranaense virou-se totalmente para o mais velho, franzindo a sobrancelha confuso, ah, e quase acertando um taxi...

- ...Você... Minas... Acabei...Deixando tudo isso envolver vocês também...

O paranaense mordeu o lábio inferior sem responder, tentando parecer calmo, e falhando miseravelmente.

_Tem gente que esta do mesmo lado que você..._

_Mas deveria estar do lado de lá_

- Eu... Deveria ter deixado tudo para trás...A muito tempo... Sei que trouxe muita dor para Minas e... Ainda fiz você mentir para todos sobre Lisboa ter descoberto e... Castigado alguém...Eu queria apenas evitar qu-...Que... Mais alguém - Suspirou frustrado. ...De nada adiantou...

_Tem gente que machuca os outros_

- Eu só causei sofrimento para todo mundo... Rio tem razão... Eu sou um ninho de problemas... - Fechou os olhos com pesar - ... Por isso que...Que... Rio deve ter se afastado de mim quando descobriu...Que eu...

Tem gente que não sabe amar

Paraná ampliou os olhos como pratos, lembrando da mentira de Minas, lembrando-se que Lisboa nunca contou nada, que Rio de Janeiro nunca realmente soube que...

Se ao menos soubesse o real motivo dele ter se afastado... Mas...

Tem gente enganando a gente  
>Veja a nossa vida como está...<p>

O paranaense apertou o volante com mais força, lembrando-se da mentira do mineiro. Mordeu os lábios. M-mas...

Tem gente enganando a gente  
>Veja a nossa vida como está...<p>

Não podia...N-não podia contar. Sentia o corpo tremulo... Minas teria que contar... Minas...

- ... S-sampa... Por favor... Eu... - Não podia falar... Seria pior... Se alguém tem que contar, esse tem que ser Minas...

Que Lisboa nunca disse nada, que não fora esse o motivo do afastamento do carioca... Embora não fazia ideia qual realmente fossem seus motivos.

Mas eu sei que um dia agente aprende

Se quiser alguém.. Em quem confiar

-... Eu não o culpo... De verdade... Eu só...Eu não queria outra chance ... Por que eu tentei de novo?! Por que insisti em cometer o mesmo erro?! Por que dei uma chance a toda essa...Loucura...

Confie em si mesmo

- S-s-são Paulo...N-não é assim... S-só...

-... Não teria por que dar certo agora... E-eu ...Por que eu não deixei tudo para trás como prometi para mim mesmo?! Em vez de outra vez... Estou sendo rejeitado pela segunda vez! Será que eu nunca vou aprender?! Por que eu não consigo deixar... Esse amor enterrado no tempo?!

- Sampa na verdade...!

- A pior coisa que eu fiz em toda minha vida foi ter me apaixonado por Rio de Janeiro!

E o carro deu de encontro com um poste de concreto.

...Quem acredita sempre alcança...


	39. II Um dia na vida

Hello pessotas! (?) Aviso aos navegantes, o capítulo 20 de CdE vai sair mais ou menos em três dias /o/ - Solta fogos de artificio - Eu só preciso juntar seus fragmentos e edita-lo...

É...Ok...Talvez demore mais OMG" -

Mas eu vou tentar ser rápida ok?

Em quanto esperam, deixo nas mãos de vocês o segundo "Um dia na vida", num dia flash back que complementara o cap 20 "Coisas como parentes doentes".

Espero que gostem!

Ah! Quase esqueci! Uma música sugerida para fundo enquanto leem seria:

**I Want A Mom** (That Will Last Forever) (Eu quero uma mãe- que durará para sempre)

Mas no sentido de **"I want a dad" (Eu quero um pai)**

Se possível, coloquem para tocar, e depois entenderam.

* * *

><p>II - Um dia na vida ...<p>

**Rio Grande do Sul**

Era uma manhã chuvosa e fria, o céu era cinzento, e mesmo as cores da natureza pareciam ter sucumbido ao triste padrão acinzentado.

Em meio a vários lençóis revirados de um branco pálido havia uma pequena criança, não mais de cinco ou seis anos, cabelos curtos e loiros escurecidos, cujo um único fio sobressaia dos demais por sua franja. Rosto pálido... E olhos azuis que se encontravam avermelhados e um tanto inchados.

- ... Desde quando estas ali...? - Questionou uma imponente jovem de longos cabelos trançados e vestido cheio de detalhes que remetiam à corte. A atual capital daquela colônia, em borá em transição. Bahia.

- Três dias... - Respondeu uma pequena jovem, que não podia ter mais de dez anos, cabelos castanhos levemente avermelhados, de expressão tristonha - Nossa papa dormiu conosco antes de...Desaparecer...Rio Grande ficou a busca-lo por semanas... E desde que retornou esta ai... Nenhum escravo viu Papa saindo, ou mesmo retornando... Não há sinais da roupa que usavas... Não restou nada... Como se nunca tivesse existido...

A capital baixou a cabeça, observando com pesar a cena.

- ...Entendo...Já ouvi falar sobre este desaparecimentos em Europa... Somente nunca há pensado que... - Suspirou.

- ... Ele sempre foi um bom pai... - Colocou a jovem sorrindo triste- Ultimamente... Andavas a agir tão estranho... Penso que... Ele já o sabia...

- Quiças...

-...De todos os modos...Obrigado por vir prestar suas homenagens capital - Colocou a Santa sorrindo fracamente - ... Ele...Gostava...Muito d-de...- Sua voz fraquejou um momento, em que tentava engolir o choro - D-de tu e São Paulo E-então...Ah, me desculpe eu...Eu.. - Tentou limpar o rosto com a manga, mas foi detida pela mais velha - ... Capital..

- Estás tudo bem... Não necessita teres vergonha... Podes chorar se quiseres

Santa hesitou por alguns instantes, mas ao ver a expressão de compreensão no rosto da mais velha, liberou as lágrimas que lutavam para sair de seu rosto, ao tempo que a capital a conduzia devagar a outro cômodo, passando a mão em suas costas, fazendo sinal para Espírito Santo que se encontrava até então escondido atrás de si, cuja aparência humana aparentava ser de uns 15 anos, quando na verdade era muito mais velho que isso, sendo o terceiro em idade, depois da capital, e do Bandeirante que esperava à porteira daquela fazenda, observando distante o céu acinzentado daquela tarde, que refletia em seus olhos, acinzentando-os também.

O sulista levantou de seu lugar e caminhou até a janela, com o olhar sem foco e a tristeza estampada em toda sua expressão. E ali viu o bandeirante. Um homem alto, cabelos castanhos escuros presos num rabo de cavalo, e um rifle em suas costas. Lembrava-se deste... Era o melhor amigo de seu papa...

O homem que fora o primeiro que soube do desaparecimento, o homem que nada lhe disse sobre o fato, não lhe disse que era tudo sua culpa, que o queria morto, que o desprezava... Que ficaria tudo bem, ou mesmo qualquer palavra de consolo.

Só um olhar frio, triste.

- ... Tu es... O pequeno de ...São Pedro?

O mais jovem sobressaltou-se, caindo sobre seus próprios pés. A sua porta estava outro de esses sujeitos, nunca vira tantos assim juntos.

Era baixo, jovem, mais jovem que São Pedro...Porém mais velho que Santa... Como humano aparentava ter por volta de 14 anos.

Cabelos castanhos bem claros, quase loiros, rosto redondo e expressão gentil.

- ...Q-quem es?! - Tentou soar intimidante, mas sua voz aguda e infantil foi o seu contra.

- ...Creio que...Não recordas de mim...Sou... A província do Sul de São Paulo, o melhor amigo de seu... Pai...

- Ele é mal,ele me quer moto(morto) - Disse com a voz embargada tentando se afastar do recém chegado.

- N-não! Ele não é mal!...Só...Pode parecer-te frio e víl..! M-mas é por que estas triste como tu! É sua forma de demonstrá-lo!...E... - Deu um passe adiante, no que o sulista regressou um passo - Ninguém aqui vai machucar-te... Confies em mim.

- P-por que deverias?! - Afastou-se ainda mais, tremulo, com lágrimas já se formando em seus olhos. - Teu nome não me agradas!

- Hmmm ...Não es meu nome... - Ajoelhou-se no chão para parecer menor, e menos intimidante. - Sabe...Eu tenho... Dois meio irmãos... De criação... Um...Tens quase tua idade...És um pouco mais velho...E o outro, fica no meio... Eu sempre ...Cuido deles quando meu pa-...Quando São Paulo não esta perto...

- ...Ele te abandona...Também...?

- Ele...Não...É só que... Ele tem que ... Fazer seu...Trabalho... e...

-...Então tu eres uma boa província - O mais velho franziu as sobrancelhas com isso - E-eu...Não...Não fui uma boa o suficiente... - Mais lágrimas começaram a cair - P-por isso Papa me abandonou...!

- N-não digas isso! - Disse mais forte do que pretendia, assustando o menor ainda mais, que escondia o rosto entre os frios lençóis. - P-por favor não tenha medo e...Quem te disse algo assim...?

- Ninguém...Eu o..Pensei...A-antes de dormimos...A-antes dele...Desaparecer...Disse-me que eu tinha que ser forte que...Eu tinha que ser bom...

O mais velho engoliu em seco, aproveitando-se que o menor cobria o rosto para aproximar-se mais.

- ... Ele não disse que és por isso que... Desapareceste... Disse para...Ser forte..Depois que passasse... - Envolveu com suas mãos o embrulho de tecido, fazendo o menos pular assustado - Calma-te! Calma-te!

Faz um ligeiro carinho no pequeno, parecidos com aqueles que São Paulo fazia para acalmar seus irmãos, funcionou um pouco, e em vez de querer soltar-se, o pequeno apertou o corpo maior contra o seu, em busca de alguma proteção.

- ... Se não gosta do que te disse...Podes chamar-me de Paraná...

- Prefiroh essih nomeeh - Disse embaçado por que escondia o rostinho sob a camisa do paranaense.

-...É, eu também...

- ...Paraná...S-se...Se eu for forte, se eu for uma boa pr-província como Papa queria...E-ele vai voltar?

Paraná abriu bem os olhos, sentindo como se uma faca atravessasse seu coração.

- E-eu... - Sua voz saiu seca e esganada, ao tempo que sentia os pequenos braços envolveram como podiam sua silhueta.

- E-eu quero ele d-de volta...S-se e-eu me tornar uma boa p-província ele... - As lágrimas cobriam a face do pequeno sulista, e alguns soluços já começavam a aparecer - P-por favoour Paraná ...Traz ele de vooltaa

Puxou com tão pouca força a roupa do mais velho, o qual em seu próprio desespero apertou o menor contra seu corpo, deitando outra vez a pequena cabeça em seu peito, escondendo e engolindo suas próprias lágrimas às costas do menor.

-M-me perdoe peque-pequenino...E-eu...N-não tenho e-esse poder...São Pedro ele...Me desculpe ...

Sujeitava com desespero o corpo baixo o seu, sentindo como tremia... Como parecia frágil... Delgado

- Ele t-te amava muito...T-tenho certeza! E-ele não te a-abandonou R-rio...E-ele só...Foi obrigado à...Ir embora...

As lágrimas da jovem província intensificaram-se, sabia onde essa conversa chegaria, e o som do choro chamou a atenção de sua irmã que abandonou a capital e saiu correndo em direção à cena.

- ... Ele não vai mais voltar Rio...

Não o reconhecendo de costas o primeiro impulso da jovem foi bater nesse homem que dizia tal crueldade a seu pequeno irmão, por mais verdade que fosse, quando estava a um passo de dar-lhe um golpe em sua cabeça, o sul da província de São Paulo, levantou o mais sutil que pode o rosto do mais novo, sorrindo entre o rosto manchado do liquido tão salgado e triste.

- ...Mas não penses jamais que estará sozinho - Passou compreensivamente a mão por aqueles cabelos loiros escuros, que sorriu muito fracamente um pouco que fosse aliviado.

- ...Obligrado - Respondeu fanho e chorosamente.

E Santa sorriu satisfeita, dedicando um carinho na cabeça que a pouco estava de acertar.

- Sois um grande homem...Os dois.  
>-.-.-.-<p>

Rio do Sul observava cabisbaixo o paranaense, seus ombros tomados por sua irmã mais velha.

- Tens...A certeza que...Vás a ficar tudo bem com vocês...?

- Não o preocupais mais Paraná, nosso pa-...Brasil...Disse que vá ficar um pouco conosco...E ainda a visita da Capital, e do próximo... E vocês ainda deixaram sua região para ver-nos...Agradecemos muitíssimo...Tanta...Atenção...

O sulista notou que tanta formalidade por parte da mais velha estava desconcertando-o. Apertou a mão sobre seus ombros em um silencioso protesto. Ele não estava nada de acordo com a ida do mais velho.

- N-não há problema ...- Colocou baixinho o sul da província, incomodando-se de receber esse tratamento da criança que por tantas vezes brincou no colo de São Pedro.

E com mais um cumprimento deverás formal, levou o mais novo para dentro, o qual, assim que teve uma oportunidade, a qual veio com o retorno das capitais, Rio escapuliu dos braços da irmã em direção à janela, tentando ver se já haviam ido embora.

Viu como o malvado Bandeirante parecia fazer ronda pela propriedade, segurando uma criança morena no colo,o pequeno Minas, estando de pé não muito longe da porteira, e agarrado a suas botas outra criança ironicamente menor, o pequenino Mato Grosso, que brincava hora com as patas do cavalo que o maior trazia pela correia, hora rodando as botas da Província, alheio à tudo o que acontecia a sua volta, como uma boa criança.

Não conseguia entender como esses garotos não tinham medo dessa criatura tão aterradora. E ficou absolutamente sem fala ao identificar Paraná, que saiu correndo de onde ficavam os cavalos do outro lado da fazenda e praticamente se jogou na direção de sua província, que teve que equilibrar-se muito bem para não cair ao chão, sob os reclamos da criança cor de café, e teve a impressão de à essa distancia vê-lo chorar, ao tempo que o primogênito daquele país tentava entender o que acontecia.

Contraiu o rosto, sentindo ganas de voltar a deixar suas lágrimas caírem.

Aquele era seu papa... Ainda tinha um...Ainda podia abraça-lo...

-.-.-.-

- Ele não parou de olhar-te nem um segundo, crianças sabem mesmo usar da chantagem emocional!

Paraná se descolorou, observando discretamente por cima de seu cavalo a criança sentada à frente da porta daquela casa.

- Es deveras insistente. - Tornou a brincar Rio de Janeiro, um jovem de não mais que 16 anos - Não há conhecido São Pedro realmente, mas és certo que criara um garoto de personalidade!

O mais novo não respondeu, vendo a expressão solitária do pequeno.

- Tu queres ficar com ele, não é certo?

- E-eu tenho que ficar-me com São Paulo ...Acabas de perder um precioso amigo...Por isso eu...

- É, mas aquela criança acabas de perder um pai.

O menor mordeu o lábio inferior frustrado.

- ... Perder... Alguém que se ama muito... Mesmo que tenhas ficado pouco tempo com ela...É muito doloroso...

- M-mas eu...!

Paraná tremeu em seu lugar, sem saber o que fazer.

- Façamos assim, tu ficas com Rio do Sul, ter iguais ao seu lado é o melhor para ele agora... Sei do que falo, acredite... Essa dor demorará a se extinguir.

- M- mas e São Paulo?

- Eu fico à seu lado. Não lhe sou tão amigo quanto São Pedro o era, mas ele me cai bem, creio que nos entenderíamos.

Paraná o observou com receio alguns instantes, no que Rio de Janeiro apenas sorriu.

- Vamos! Pense-o como uma sugestão da futura capital! Posso passar algum tempo com ele! Que de mal poderias acontecer?

E Rio do sul viu com um sincero sorriso no rosto como Paraná aproximava-se, ao tempo que, Rio de Janeiro caminhava em direção a São Paulo.

* * *

><p>Gostaram da música?<p>

É isso - Oferece um paninho- Eu realmente espero que vocês tenham chorado! Por que eu realmente fiquei tentada a fazê-lo!

Como disse, trarei o próximo capítulo brevemente.

E logo mais na minha página eu colocarei uma enquete sobre o último capítulo (Minha nossa! Último capítulo!) Fiquem de olho e votem no que acharem melhor ;]

Um review pelo o amor dessa família sulista /o/


	40. Cap 20º Coisas como parentes doentes

**IMPORTANTE! - Eu tentei colocar uma enquete para o final desta fic, na página do meu perfil... Mas não sei se esta funcionando, então colocarei aqui também.**

" LEMON SÃO-MINENSE, ter ou não ter?"

O que vocês acham? levando se em conta que seria um lemon bem...Então, o que opinam? ^^

**.**

**.**

**É, eu sei...O capítulo demorou mais que três dias para ser postado... Por que?**

57 páginas... É isso mesmo, 57 páginas no word! Caramba! É muita coisa . E alguns erros eu devo ter deixado passar (Como sempre -.-) Preciso fazer o seguinte capítulo menor...

Bem! Agora os reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Pamela<strong> - Sim, esse é o capítulo mais triste da história =/ Embora eu venho avisando faz tempo, é complicado... Sampa não sabe nadar pela história dele em si, por que sempre viveu bem longe do mar por causa das explorações das Bandeiras. Rio estava em pânico, não sabia realmente o que estava fazendo e Minas...É bem delicado esse assunto dele, talvez precise de uma "forcinha". Muito obrigado pelo review! *-*

**Carol** - Eu já disse que amo capítulos grandes? Por que baby I LOOOVE SO MUUCH 3~ Fazem eu GANHAR meu dia~ Gracias cariiña!

Este é o capítulo mais pesado da fic, só tera agora algumas brigas tensas, mas pesado a esse nível, não... A menos que você seja Sampa. Na verdade Rio tem problemas com sangue já há muito tempo, mas piorou horrivelmente na Revolução. Você vai ver que ao fim desse capítulo To terá um GIGANTESCO problema rsrs, mas ele realmente gosta de Piauí, é o casal de esquecidos, own~ Eu não posso garantir com certeza, mas quero colocar o máximo possível, mas se você puder me ajudar com Amapá eu agradeço! ^^ Me add no você disse, foi erro dos dois, Sampa podia ter dito que não sabia, e eles iriam jogar vólei ou algo assim, mas o orgulho dele não permitiu, sem falar da impulsividade do carioca. Principalmente as 7 primeiras Capitanias, por que basicamente não tiveram infância Não julgue tanto Minas, ele fez o que fez por amor, não só o seu, e tudo tomou proporções que ele jamais imaginou. Sim, Rio nunca dava realmente um grande passo, por que tinha medos muito grandes, e ele realmente se sente perturbado com todas essas coisas, e Sampa meio que sabia disso

Fico realmente muito agradecida com seus comentários, de verdade. Como eu disse no começo dessa história, eu comecei a escrevê-la por que os personagens eram apaixonantes, e mostravam a quem vinham ^^ Espi é um BOM exemplo disso, de início, teria um papel BEM mais pequeno, mas quem disse que ele se conteve apenas com isso? E este capítulo também, não é como o anterior, mas a partes que eu própria quase chorei escrevendo, Não é São Pedro?

Digite o quanto quiser cariña! Por que eu VERDADEIRAMENTE AMO! Muito obriigado! ^^ E boa leitura =3

**Sasha** - Review grande! Review Grande! Yaay! /o/ Seei como é, eu escrevi boa parte desse capítulo, e a vinhetinha anterior inteira no caminho da minha faculdade, em pé em filas, e coisinhas assim~ O teclado é minimo mas eu aproveito cada momentinho solto que tenho ^^

Pois é... Então façamos assim! No review deste capítulo vocês comenta o doobro *_* O que acha? Eu amei a ideia XDD É, foram dois passos para frente e quatro para trás. (Eu vou escrever algo sobre algumas leis de SP e RJ~) AHUAhUAHU Eu sou má? XDD Hmmm.. Talvez. Mas a vida é cruel, mas você verá como está Sampa depois de tudo isso, fique tranquila ^^(por enquanto~) Santa é uma bela mulher, e gosta de homens de atitude, e ainda mais passando tanto tempo com Sampa, hmmm. PR tem que agir, e rápido. Sim eu entendo XD E quem sabe, depende das "habilidades" capixabas. E Mih, ainda tem muito o que resolver, não o julgue por completo ainda. Obrigado pelo review cariña! E desculpe, esse capítulo demorou bem mais do que eu queria =/

**Agora os Reviews do "Um dia na vida"**

**Carol**

Oh cariña, I'm sorry! Eu também ando meio deprê, muita coisa acontecendo =/ Mas esse capítulo esta bem mais animado viu? Pode respirar tranquila! O que aconteceu com São Pedro foi muito triste, e sentem mesmo a falta dele, já verás nesse capítulo. Aah sim, ou ele seria uma grande pertubação, ou uma grande proteção pro carioca das loucuras desse paulista meio (meio?!) Psicopata. Mas ele tinha razão, RS cresceu e se tornou um grande homem.

**Pamela**

E Paraná começou a se inclinar para a região SUl, até começar a insistir para Sampa sua emancipação. E Rio a ficar mais próximo desse Bandeira. TO terá grandes problemas que resolver agora! Rsrsrs. Ah, não demorou três dias...Mas também não demorou tanto assim =x Obrigado pelo revieeew! /o/

**ClaraWN**

"Leitora nem tão nova" seja bem vinda de todas as formas à esta história que esta chegando ao final, muito obrigado por aparecer por aqui de todos os modos ^^ ... É...Eu não consigo fazer uma cena triste sem um quebra clima... É um problema XDD Mas assim é o brasileiro não é? Rindo da própria desgraça.

Obrigado mais uma vez, e aqui vós trago o seguinte capítulo =3

**_Este capítulo é diferente, voltado pro ponto de vista de São Paulo, espero que gostem! ^^_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20 – Coisas como parentes doentes<strong>

**Acabei com tudo****  
><strong>**Escapei com vida**

- ...São Paulo...? – Ouviu uma voz distante, absurdamente distante, como se o chamasse da outra extremidade de um grande campo.

Abriu os olhos devagar, tentando focar o que havia ao seu ao redor, falhando miseravelmente... Sentia-se tão débil, parou ainda sentado, notando como cada parte de seu corpo estava doía... E boa parte do mesmo se encontrava enfaixado cuidadosamente.

Então não havia morrido...

- Estou...T-tão feliz qui cê acordou – Ouviu uma vez mais o som da voz feminina tão bem conhecida. Voltou-se para ela.

**Tive as roupas e os sonhos rasgados na minha saída**

Desviou o olhar de Bahia para voltar-se uma vez mais as próprias mãos, dorso, pernas, braços... Todos estavam elaboradamente enfaixados, mas não por completo, suas articulações seguiam livres, e a dor era o único que o impedia de se mexer como queria.

- ...Cheguéi a pensá qui você... – Ela deu uma pausa.

- ... Eu também... – Respondeu simplesmente, num tom de voz tão baixo e fraco que fez a jovemarrepiar-se.

**Sufocando o meu gemido**  
><strong>Fui o alvo perfeito<strong>**  
><strong>**Muitas vezes no peito atingido**

**- **V-vou escrever a todos! V-vão ficar tão aliviados!

Seu peito ardia de uma forma insuportável, não prestava realmente atenção ao que sua velha amiga dizia, sentia-se zonzo... E não conseguia ver nada com claridade.

Inconscientemente, pós a mão no peito tentando identificar aquela dor, tendo que morder os lábios em seguida contendo um gemido de dor. Ao observar sua mão, e o lado direito de seu peito, notou o rubro sangue que neles se encontravam.

- ...Esse...Foi o único ferimento qui...Insisti em...Não melhorar – Explicou a nordestina aproximando-se com suavidade, preocupada - ... Eu sinto muito... Nem sei se um dia... Ela chegará a fechá...

**Animal arisco****  
><strong>**Domesticado esquece o risco**

No que a baiana tentou encostar em seu ombro, o paulista afastou-se num quase grunhido, como se o simples toque lhe fosse causar algum mal, em seguida ao notar sua própria reação, e a triste expressão da meia irmã, abriu a boca para retratar-se, mas nenhum som saiu de seus lábios, e optou por desviar o olhar.

- ...Tudo bem... Eu ti entendo...Achu qui... Cê quer ficar sozinhu agora... – Ouviu os passos se afastando.

**Me deixei enganar e até me levar por você...****  
><strong>**Eu sei! Quanta tristeza eu tive..**

- .. Eu devu di avisá.. O Rio?

São Paulo fechou os olhos com força, sentindo desta vez o peito arder por mais de um motivo.

- ... Pai estava muito du preocupado com eli também... Medu qui entrasse em depressão...

- Não quero vê-lo – "nesse estado" pensou, mais não completou.

- Mesmo quandu... Estiver...

- Se fosse possível, nunca mais.

**Mas mesmo assim se vive****  
><strong>**Morrendo aos poucos por amor**

- Eu duvido. U tempo faz milagres – Foi o último dito por ela antes que a porta fosse fechada com um estralo.

...

Deitado sobre um leito branco, São Paulo atual ouvia a canção vinda do cômodo de baixo, era suave e quase inaudível...Ainda assim.

Colocou, como há séculos atrás a mão no peito, sobre aquele ferimento não humano... Aquele ferimento que não representava um golpe físico... E sim a incorporação de tudo que acontecera naquela revolução, no formato de uma cicatriz profunda e severa.

**Eu sei****  
><strong>**O coração perdoa****  
><strong>**Mas não esquece à toa****  
><strong>**O que eu não me esqueci**

Como daquela vez... Ao longe pode ouvir a voz de Bahia... Distante...Preocupada... Tanto tempo que havia se passado... Tantas coisas que havia acontecido... E ainda assim..

**Eu andei demais****  
><strong>**Não olhei pra trás**

Sentia-se em meio a um triste deja vuu... Por mais que houvesse seguido em frente, o passado nunca mudaria, e sempre estaria ali...

**Era solta em meus passos****  
><strong>**Bicho livre sem rumo sem laços**

Suas ideias, suas ideologias, seus medos, suas dores, suas ansiedades... Sentia como se tudo estivesse ali para atormenta-lo novamente... Fazendo com que sua cicatriz abrisse novamente, a lembrança de seus próprios atos...

**Me senti sozinho****  
><strong>**Tropeçando em meu caminho****  
><strong>**À procura de abrigo****  
><strong>**Uma ajuda, um lugar, um amigo**

Sentia-se exausto, como se ao passar de tantos anos, apenas tivesse andado em circulos... Lembrou-se da primeira vez que tornou a encarar frente a frente o carioca... Décadas depois de tudo ter acontecido... Décadas... Quanto tempo mais teria que esperar?! Teriam que viver nesse loop eternamente?!

**Animal ferido****  
><strong>**Por instinto decidido****  
><strong>**Os meus rastros desfiz****  
><strong>**Tentativa infeliz de esquecer**

Mesmo que estivesse decidido em seguir... Mesmo que esteve decidido a esquecer todos aqueles sentimentos que possuía... Tentando esquecer todas as suas dúvidas... Suas inseguranças... Reconstruir uma amizade perdida, apenas uma amizade...O terreno não era mais apto para algo mais...

**Eu sei que flores existiram****  
><strong>**Mas que não resistiram****  
><strong>**A vendavais constantes**

Era tudo tão parecido...Mas dessa vez não existia o cheiro de pólvora no ar... Lágrimas e mais lágrimas ao seu arredor... E as flores de homenagens voando pelos ventos e constantes tempestades de sua casa...

Não havia o surgimento de uma nova Capital, que tirasse todo o pessoa de amar uma capital de suas costas... Sim... Rio já não era uma capital a décadas... Não tinha mais por que só observa-lo de longe... Vê-lo sair e ser felizes com mulheres e mais mulheres... Por anos e anos...

Não tinha mais a responsabilidade de uma Capital... Já não estavam mais em uma guerra... E ainda assim...

**Eu sei que as cicatrizes falam****  
><strong>**Mas as palavras calam****  
><strong>**O que eu não me esqueci**

Sentou-se com dificuldade e tirou a própria camiseta, encontrando seu tórax enfaixado, provavelmente por Paraná, e uma mancha de sangue que já saia do lado direito de sei peito sobre as bandagens a pouco colocadas.

Suspirou cansado, tornando a sentir-se e deitar sobre a cama... Com o olhar entrecerrado.

Talvez...Toda essa situação...

Não mudaria mais, por ningué cansado de tudo isso, queria apenas um pouco de paz... Ao menos desta vez.

**Não vou mudar****  
><strong>**Esse caso não tem solução****  
><strong>**Sou fera ferida****  
><strong>**No corpo, na alma e no coração**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Espírito Santo observou de boca aberta a mesa absolutamente farta de comidas, e todas, sem qualquer exceção, eram suas comidas favoritas...Feitas caprichosamente só para ele.

- E-eu...E-eu...

- Aaahiii Ocê acordói - Exclamou feliz o mineiro, com uma panela quem nas mãos - Bom dia..i Tá meió...?

O capixaba sorriu de lado absolutamente sem graça, não sabendo para onde olhar.  
>No dia anterior...Havia chegado aos soluços na casa do mineiro, apesar de que o "corte de gastos" já tivesse acabado...Queria vê-lo...Precisava, mas do que conversar com alguém...Estar ao lado de quem...Amava...<p>

Mas era um mineiro depois de tudo, e acabara deixando-o em pânico com esta visão tão inusual do mais velho, Minas então o trouxe para dentro, sem ter certeza sobre perguntar ou não o que havia acontecido, o levou a sua cama, e ficou deitado com ele fazendo cafuné e passando as mãos em suas costas até que pudesse se acalmar e dormisse.  
>Não deixava de ser uma pessoa extremamente preocupada e protetora, a níveis assustadoramente mineiros.<p>

Normalmente Espi saltitaria gaymente de felicidade com este cenário, mas particularmente, estava tão assustado com tudo que...Presenciara junto a SP e RJ... E com sua tentativa de conversa com o carioca depois... Que mal pode processar o que o vizinho fazia para consola-lo, e mesmo agora se sentia completamente exausto para esboçar muito mais que um sorriso sem graça, mesmo que seu coração saltitasse feliz no lugar de seu corpo.

- Senta Santo, fiz café para ti, ocê dêví di ta cansado... Liguei para seus chéfís e pedi para elis prá ti dá um tempin para relaxar, elis acharam estranhu, mas aceitaram.

É absolutamente lógico que acharam estranho, imaginavam que ES era geralmente ignorado, receber uma ligação assim de outro Estado era no mínimo assustador...

Sorriu bobamente acomodando-se na mesa da cozinha. Minas era um intrometido absolutamente fofo.

-...Ocê...Quer mi dizé o qui aconteceu onti...? - ES levantou a cabeça com a xícara de café sem açúcar que Minas sabia que ele gostava - Si num quiser também tudu bem...

Voltou para a pia e seguiu a lavar a louça.

- Hã... - Franziu as sobrancelhas, mexendo-se incômodo - ...Paraná ligou para ...Você...?

- Não, por que?

- A-ah...Ele...Queria ...Te pedir uma receita! - Exclamou mordendo os lábios.

- Ooh...

- Fubá! ...Você pode passar para mim e...Eu...

- Ah, tudo bem.

Mordeu os lábios com mais força...Odiava ter que mentir para Minas mas...Realmente...Não queria que ele soubesse...Se assustaria terrivelmente e...Provavelmente exigiria saber onde Sampa esta...Embora nem ele soubesse...Porém provavelmente encontrava-se com Paraná.

- ...Ocê pur acasu brigó cum Rio...?

Espírito Santo abaixou a cabeça, sentindo os olhos recomeçarem a doer.

- ...Algo assim...

- ...Ocês acabaram ficandu bem...Intimus num é...?

- ...Não sei...Algo do gênero..Mas...No final... Eu não pude fazer nada...

Minas suspirou cansado... Ouvira boatos de que alguma coisa acontecera com São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro...Tentou falar com Paraná...Mas quem atendera a ligação de sua casa foi Rio Grande, que disse apenas que ele estava bem e descansando...  
>Sobre Rio, não sabia de muita coisa.<p>

- Como ele esta...?

-...Q-quem...?

- ...O Rio...

ES suspirou aliviado. Não estava perguntando de São Paulo.

- ...E-e-eu n-não sei...E-ele ...Proibiuterminantemente qualquer um d-de...Entrar em seu apartamento...

- ...Entendi...

- E-eu nã-ão qu-quero que ele entre em de-depressão ou algo do assim! - Exclamou balançando a cabeça negativamente, no que o mineiro virou para observa-lo - ... E ainda tem essas chuvas...Ele deve estar tão mal... Ele era sempre tã-ão alegre e bobo e...Não...Não...Gosto de vê-lo assim...

Espírito Santo não notou sequer que estava dando pistas bem claras ao mais novo do que tinha acontecido.

- ...Secas em alguns di nós... Chuva im outrus... Começu de ano é sempre complicado...Más num se preocupe, Rio é forte.

- Não é simples assim! - Exclamou com mais força do que necessária, fazendo Minas se sobressaltar - Ele sempre tentava ser um livro aberto mas...T-talvez mesmo sem ELE saber, escondia suas maiores contradições longe da vista de todos...Incluindo da dele... Tentava afastar-se de coisas que simplesmente não conseguia lidar... Mesmo sendo Rio de Janeiro...Ele também pode relutar...Hesitar...Como Sampa também... Não é por que eles são quem são que deixam de ser tão humanos, podem sentir-se tristes e inseguros também!

- B-bem...  
>- Mesmo Sampa que parece desinteressado e indiferente, se preocupa demais com tudo, o tempo todo! E Paraná que parece quietinho e fofo, também é demandante e exasperado! E você...!<p>

- ...Eu...?

- ...Mesmo você não gosta de me contar nada...E pelo que ouvi de Paraná...Não gosta de contar nada para ninguém... E i-isso...Cê também deve engolir e...Esconder muita coisa...Como Rio...O fez...

Minas voltou a louça franzindo o rosto desgostoso com a comparação, ES no entanto, percebeu.

- ...Desculpa...Se eu...Te ofendi...?

- Não ofendeu...

- ...Você e Rio...Não...Hmm...São muito...Ligados não é...?

- ...Na verdadi não.

- ... Hmmm...A-acho que vocês só precisam se...Conhecer melhor e...!...Ele é legal e...Um bom amigo apesar de...Tudo.

- Hmm

- ... Afinal, até Sampa meio que gosta desse jeito dele...Então...

- Eu não o odeio...

- ...Mas eu não dis- Parou, ao notar que o mineiro observava distraidamente pela janela da cozinha, algo triste.

- ...Eu...Só...Não ia muitu cum a cara deli quando...Menor... - Mas do que responder uma pergunta, o fazendeiro parecia querer colocar algo para fora - ...Nada mais...Nunca quis qui nada di mal passasse cum eli...O-ou...Algo assim...

- Claro que não...! Por que desejaria?!

- ... Eu...- Minas mordeu seu lábio inferior, quase ao ponto de tirar sangue - Tinha...Talvez...Algo di inveja da desenvoltura dele...

Espírito Santo soltou uma risadinha concordando, deixando o mineiro mais confortável, aliviado de que não o julga-se pelo que dizia.

- Noormaaal, esse jeito "soltão" dele...Eu também! E não acho que sejamos os únicos!

Minas sorriu triste, embora não fosse nesse âmbito que falava... Era realmente verdade.

- ... Espi... - O capixaba abriu os olhos como pratos, seu amor platônico nunca o chamara de "Espi" - ...Se ocê ta mesmu tão mal pur Rio, faça o siguinte. - Deu às costas a louça voltando para o mais velho - ...Não continui tentandu falá cum Rio, vá até Sampa, conversé cum ele. Ele sim vai sabé u qui fazé.

- M-mas...Eu não sei bem...Como falar com ele...

- Bahia deve estar por lá, fali juntu cum ela, ela ti ajuda. Dá uma amaciada neli.

- Oooh...

- I si ele ficá vendu um pontú em específicu, é pur que esta muuuuuito preocupado.

- Aah, entendi!

Minas sorriu, vendo como o maior já parecia mais animado.

- Eli vai acabá falandu cum Rio. E eles, melhó du qui ninguém, se entendem, de uma forma qui nunca entendi...Mas se entendem.

- VERDADE! - Exclamou dando um saltinho feliz com um pedaço de bolo na boca. - ...Mas...

- ...Mas...?

- ...Você não vem...Junto...? O interesse de juntar...Os dois era seu, no começo de tudo.

Minas suspirou longo e profundamente, caminhando até o capixaba.

- Ocê tem razão...Mas...Eu num só a pessoa mais indicada pra fazê issu... Percebi tardi di mais...Mas...Eu realmente desejo muitu qui Sampa seja feliz i...Rio de Janeiro...Eles se merecem depois di tudu

Espi sorriu, levantando-se também

-É verdade...Hm...Minas...

- O que?- Já estavam bem próximos.

- ...São Paulo...Gosta do Rio...? Tipo... Gooosta...?

Em vez de um "Sim", ou mesmo um "não", Minas sorriu de lado, por que esse era um fato que já havia aceitado há muito tempo.

- De todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis.

- AHAAAAAAAAAÁ! EU SUSPEITAAAVAAA! - Mih soltou uma risadinha– SAAABIIIAA! RIO! OH MEU DEUS! RIO VAI SUUUURTAAAAR QUANDO SOUBEEER!

- E-e-spera! Fale com Sampa primeiro...- E começava a se arrepender de ter contado vendo como ES pulava e saltitava enquanto exclamava coisas como "EU SABIAA". É, Espírito Santo estava de volta.

- Hahaaa! Então eu vou atrás dele! - Colocou parando quieto de frente ao mineiro - Obrigado Miiiiiiinaaaas! Vou agora mesmo e-

- Nem pensar Espi! - Disse o mineiro fingindo severidade e cruzando-se de braços.

- M-mas... Você disse...

- Antes de ir, ocê tem qui terminar di comê.

- Aaah Claro!

- Tudo.

- T-tudo?!

- T.u.d.o

- Mein gott...

- E quero que tomi dosi chás.

- D-dois?i M-mas eu vou querer fazer xixi no meio do aviiiãoo - Reclamou como criança pequena - ...E eu não gosto de banheiro de avião...

- Dois. É só ocê i nu banheiro antis di i. E leve alguma coisa prá comer nu i E algo de queijo pra Sampa, vai ajudá. E se ocê si sinti meiu mal nu caminhu podi mi ligá...E...O qui foi...?

O espírito-santense o observava com um sorriso especial no rosto, brilho nos olhos.

- Mas antes de eu ir...Vou fazer a "manobra carioca".

-...Ma...Nobra...Carica..? - Repetiu inseguro o mineiro - E o que seria is- Uaaai!

O mineiro caiu com tudo no chão desnorteando-se quando o mais baixo jogou-se sobre ele e roubou seus lábios de forma envolvente, e quando o mineiro se recuperou do tombo, se retorcia para tentar se afastar, sem grande sucesso.

E Espi apenas se deleitava com a situação, ao tempo que o moreno começava a ficar sem ar.

A manobra Carioca era mesmo...Infalível.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- MAS ERA O MEEEEU CARRO! – Berrava Rio Grande do Sul

- Ah, detalhe, eu ajudo no conserto. – Respondia Paraná calmamente.

- TU NÃO TENS QUE AJUDAR! TU TENS QUE PARAR DE ACERTAS OS POSTES!

- ... Você fala como se eu fizesse isso o tempo tudo

- JÁ É A TERCEIRA VEEZ! COM O MEEEEU CARRO!

- Ah...Mas é que eu não tenho carro... Meus supervisores não permitem...

- Por uma razão muito plausível... - Comentou Baixinho Santa Catarina observando a briga.

- ÉE LÓGICO QUE NÃO! NEM OS POLÍTICOS SÃO TÃO LOUCOOS!

Num leito branco, no segundo andar daquela casa, São Paulo acordou novamente com toda essa barulheira, mexeu-se passando a mão sobre sua cicatriz aberta depois do incidente, não pela batida em si, e sim pelas recordações da tarde passada.

Ouviu a porta abrir-se suavemente, mas não se mexeu, com o corpo rígido.

- ...Sampa...

E ao reconhecer a voz feminina, abriu os olhos devagar, relaxando-se.

- ...Bahia...?

E toda a tensão que poderia existir no ambiente se extinguiu quando São Paulo espreguiçou-se gostoso, bocejando.

- ...Sente-se melhôr...?

- Hmmm... Deixe-me pensar... Afoguei-me na frente de meio País, acabo de levar outro fora da pessoa que eu tenho uma queda a alguns bons séculos, minha cicatriz tornou a abrir, e eu sofri um acidente de carro...Hmm, ok, esse não foi dos meus melhores dias - Colocou altamente sarcástico tampando-se com o travesseiro quando a baiana abriu as janelas

- Ficô feliz qui seu sarcasmo continua interô

- É um dom. Não me abandona tão fácil

Bahia sorriu um pouco aliviada, sentando-se em uma cadeira ao lado da cama que provavelmente estava sendo usada por Paraná para acompanhar seu papa.

- ...Voltó a fálar cum ele...? - Questionou ela indo logo ao assunto.

São Paulo respirou longa e profundamente, sentando-se com uma sutil expressão de dor.

- ...Não, nem sei como ele está - Colocou, incapaz de mostrar indiferença.

- ...Brasília tentou entrar em contatu cum eli i não obteve resposta...

- ... Ele me disse algumas coisas... - Desviou o olhar envergonhado.

- ...Santo me disse...

- ...Foram bem... - Mordeu o lábio inferior. – Difíceis de ouvir...

- ...Sampa...Por favor... Ele estava em pânico...num levi ao pé o qui ele disse...

- ...Eu sei, não sou tão insensível...Era claro que ele não estava em si...Eu sei...Mas...

- ...Mas...?

- Não deixam de ser verdade...Bah... Eu...Só o causei problemas e... - Suspirou triste - ... Foi horrível -lo daquela...Forma

- ...Sampa ..

- Queria poder... Tê-lo afastado de tudo isso...Por isso nunca lhe mostrei a cicatriz...Pode..Ter sido um sonho... Mas...Lembro dele se lamentando ao lado do meu corpo...Me pedindo perdão...-Apertou as mãos com força – Sabia que ele se culpava disso...Mas...Nunca imaginei que até hoje..E tanto... Ele acumulou tudo isso sozinho...E não mostrou para ninguém...

- Sampa... Não se exalte... - A nordestina passou a mão pelos rebeldes cabelos do paulista.

- Mas você é a única que eu consigo falar essas coisas Bah...E...É que... É tão injusto... Eu... Quando me reencontrei com ele há séculos atrás...Quando ainda era jovem e inexperiente, junto aquele cuidador estúpido... Acabamos...Nos tornando amigos e... Prometi a mim mesmo que iria protegê-lo! Que compensaria os quase cem anos que ele teve que... Viver sozinho...Mas...Não saiu como...Eu planejava...

- Eu sei - Sorriu Bahia que conhecia essa história – Não estava nûs séus planos apaixônar-se pur ele...

- Ele ainda era meio infantil... Quando se tornou Capital ...Então eu tentava quase sempre acompanha-lo...Para que não se sentisse perdido ou acuado...M-mas...!

- Em algum ponto a coisa si inverteô...E ele que acabô começando a ti protegê - Completou com um sorriso ladeado

- B-bem...

- Por qué cê dava muito máis trabalho que eli, era um problemático Bandeirante. Issu é verdade

-... Então... Colocou Sampa cabisbaixo - Eu não consegui fazer nada certo...

- Mas Sampa... Se bem mi lembro, num foi essa preocupação deli... O fato que eli gritava cum voce más mesmu assim...Ajudava Paraná com suas feridas... Issu de que num tivesse medu di ti, ou só reclamasse du trabalhu qui ce dava... Isso de queré estar du seu lado... Pur que, pra ele cê era diferente de todos os outros. Num foi isso qui fez cé si apaixonar por ele...?

São Paulo desviou o olhar absolutamente vermelho.

- ...Mesmo assim eu...Ah! - Soltou com desgosto, voltando a encarar a baiana meio perdido e desconsolado - ...Eu preciso de um abraço...

- Além du qué sendu vocé um carenti, e ele um ciumente grudento, combina!

- BAHIA!

- ...Ainda quer um abraço? - Sorriu inocente a jovem

- Aproveite-se da situação outra vez e eu dou um jeito dos meus não visitarem mais sua casa! - Resmungou cobrindo o rosto com almofada.

- Hmmmm - Colocou a mão no queixo fingindo estar pensativa a "jovem" - Minha casa sem as centenas di milhárês de paulistas reclamandu di tudo, da cumida, do atendimentu, du calôr...Tudu u tempu todo...Hmmmm...Oferta interessante...

Bahia recebeu uma 'travesseirada' na cabeça soltando uma risadinha.

- Tu devia estar aqui pra me ajuuudar! - Exclamou escondendo-se embaixo da coberta e fazendo uma bolinha.

- Ô qui boum, agora cê esta bravu cumigu - A baiana sorriu de lado - I seu nervoso cum Rio passou só prá preocupação, agora aprôvéita, me xingue, extravase, e vá atrás deli.

São Paulo observou a baiana com desagrado alguns instantes, mas suspirou profundamente descobrindo seu rosto.

- Idiota – Resmungou. Era impossível ficar bravo com Bahia por muito tempo...Era como Minas

- Senti-se melhô agora? - Questionou ela aproximando-se mais e sentando-se na beirada da cama.

- Ainda estou um pouco enjoado - Colocou tornando a sentar- se com dificuldade, e a nordestina só então notou que havia algumas manchas de sangue nas cobertas - ...Obrigado por ter vindo, de todos modos

- Hmmm... - A própria mordeu o lábio inferior sem ter certeza de como continuar - ...Sua cicatriz...Ela realmente ...?

- Não vamos falar disso Bah - Cortou quase em seguida - Por favor...O bom de tu estar aqui... É que eu posso tentar relaxar um pouco...Zoar um pouco... Estão todos me olhando como se eu fosse um paciênte terminal! ...Até mesmo o gaúcho! Tentei puxar uma briga com ele e o viado me deu razão! ME DEU RAZÃOO! Argh! Estou ficando MALUCO!

A baiana tornou a rir, tornando a se sentir um pouco aliviada.

- É tão frustrante! Ódeio que se preocupem assim comigo!

- Verdade, cê não precisa que si preocupém cum você

- Isso!

- Cê sabe muito bem si cuidá sozînhu!

- Isso mesmo!

- ...Mesmo que esteja com um ferimentu qui quasi ti corta nu meio.

- ...É...!

- Ou mesmu qui tenha quase se afogado, desaparecido para u resto du País, nosso Pai quasi entrou em pânico achando qui cê tinha sido sequestrado.

- ...Hã?

- E qui foi um atentado.

- HÃ?!

- I ele começô a cogitar uma guerra.

- COMO ASSIM!?

- Hipoteticamente falando, claru, ninguém falô pra eli. Pra não surtar.

- Bahia! Quase tu me faz ter um treco! – Exclamou, suspirando um pouco mais tranquilo, estando quase ao ponto de pular da cama e ir correndo avisar a todos que estava bem, e evitar uma guerra, tudo isso antes do meio-dia.

- É exatamente esse o pontu, e por issu todos estão assim - Sorriu completando a explicação simplesmente.

São Paulo bateu contra o próprio rosto soltando uma risadinha descrente.

- Cê não tem jeito mesmo Bah...

- Além du quê, já dissi qui - Puxou o paulista com delicadeza para mais perto, deitando sua cabeça em seu colo e vendo se estava realmente bem para poder levantar- o qui cê precisa é alguém pra ti mimar um pouquinho

Sampa acomodou-se melhor no colo da jovem, falhando em não ruborizar-se.

- Quandu vocês finalmenti ficarem juntus, eu vô fazê campanha pru Rio te mimâ muuuito, até cê ficâ manhosu i ficá pedindu carinhozinhu prá elii~

- BAAHIAA!

A jovem sorriu de volta, novamente fingindo inocência.

- Por que você insiste? - Questionou em um tom de voz triste fazendo a nordestina parar as brincadeiras - Acha que eu já não tive o suficiente de tudo isso?!

- Eu achu q cê já foi muitu longê prá desistí agora Sampa, cê o ama, sabi dissu muito bem, i pur mais qui escondâ issu, cê tem como claru, em nenhum momentu de tudo qui eu disse, cê negô u qui sentia pur ele. E cê já fez tantu... Ameaçar di morti e excomungar todas as noivás deli... Estar sempri du seu lado, visitandu-o quandu estava nervosu, cruzandu u País para vê-lu, brigar cum Lisboa, u observar todus esses anôs... Sem falá os Carnavais...~

- Finee, finee! Eu já entendi!Eu já entendi! - Suspirou passando os dedos sobre a fina mão da jovem - Nem me fale do carnaval! Argh! - Tornou a suspirar frustrado - Eu sei de tudo isso Bah, que ele me protegia quando eu que tentava cuidar dele...Eu sei quantas vezes pensei em levar isso adiante...E deu contra a parede pelo fato dele ser Capital, disse a Lisboa que isso já era castigo o suficiente... Sabe quantas vezes não quis simplesmente beija-lo e mandar tudo a merd*?!...Mas eu sempre soube me controlar, e acabei por acostumar-me de vê-lo com tantas mulheres, e saber que nunca seria meu...

- Más cê tinha alguma esperança...Si não num teria aceitado saí cum ele

- ... Eu não estava exatamente consciente quando ele pediu - Respondeu cruzando-se de braços, Bahia ergueu as sobrancelhas insinuante - O que?!...É verdade!

- Mas cê pudia ter desmarcadu depois

- Eu nunca volto atrás no que eu digo! - Colocou orgulhoso

- Ainda mais numa oportunidade comu essa...

- Exatamente e...Ei! NÃO!

- Aaah...Cê discorda..?

-...É...! Tu fala como se eu... Morre-se de vontade de sair com ele! Pois eu...!

- Aaah, então vamos deixá toda essa história di ladu. Cê num precisa mesmu dele.

- ... – Sampa franziu as sobrancelhas com a mudança repentina de opinião da baiana, desconfiado.

- Cês brigariam u tempo todu, além du que, ele é um ciumento sem remédio.

- ...É...Ele é... – Concordou Sampa, sem notar sorrindo minimamente lembrando-se como ele expulsou as duas meninas de perto no restaurante por puros ciúmes.

- Um grande impulsivu, cê é todo planejadôr, daria muitu conflitu

- Totalmente...Impulsivo e idiota... - Lembrou, claramente, aquele beijo inesperado que lhe fora roubado no Canadá, o corpo quente do carioca sobre o seu, sentia-se confuso, e ao mesmo tempo sufocado, segurando-se para não retribuir e mandar tudo para o espaço, com Brasil estando presente ou não.

- Ficá até mesmu ti atacandu a noite! Além di tudo abusadu i sem controle.

- ...Mesmo estando doente, um inconsequente – E absolutamente excitante, estado lá, meio dormido sobre a cama,doente, e repentinamente sentir a respiração carioca sobre a ! Deveria ganhar um prêmio de atuação por conseguir fingir que estava profundamente dormindo, enquanto desfrutava de toda o lascivo de ser mordido no pescoço daquela forma, embora não tenha conseguido sufocar seu gemido. Sem contar também a vez que lambeu seu rosto enquanto dormia! Com chocolate incluído! E ainda por cima teve a audácia de fingir ser Minas! Puf, como se pudesse engana-lo com voz tão diferente, e musculatura tão... Distinta.

- Ainda por cima tem surtus di Capital! Mesmo mais de meiu séculu que num é mais! Acha qui ainda manda alguma coisa.

Nessa altura, São Paulo deixou de responder.

Aaah! Os berros de capital! Toda aquela pose de autoridade! Certo, talvez tivesse uma pequena queda pelo poder, por aquela posição demandante, ouvir ordens e ter todo o prazer de descumpri-las. Não é a toa que saia com Capitais, ou mesmo ia para a cama com elas, era um diferencial e tanto, quase um fetiche, o que? Não, certamente ERA um.

- Ele num sabe nêm ser sutil, diferente de você.

Não, definitivamente não conseguia ser. Lembrava quando quase o comia com o olhar quando tiveram uma reunião na praia, e o prendera num guarda-sol para não ficar paquerando as cariocas. Como observava seu corpo molhado e preso...Desconfiava que observava sua pessoa, e para confirmar disfarçara mentindo e brincando que o fluminense observava uma mulher voluptuosa, quando na verdade, não haveria como preso daquele jeito ver se havia realmente uma mulher atrás de si para usar de desculpa.

- Ném siquer sabe demostrá u qui sente. É todu atrapalhadu, cmu uma folha em branco.

Folha... Lembrava como escrevera contrariado o nome de Rio de Janeiro naquele teste bobo de Brasília... Ele também não era bom em demonstrar as coisas...Na verdade, nesse âmbito geralmente escondia o que achava... Como quando Brasília lhes informou sobre o "corte de gastos", e teve que fechar os olhos e tampar a boca para não mostrar sua própria expressão idiota de felicidade, apesar de estar tão mal, iria poder acordar todos os dias do lado do fluminense, dormir com seu cheiro impregnado em tudo...Eram coisas tão bobas... Mas que até mesmo equilibravam um pouquinho o fato de ter que morar longe de sua amada e aconchegante casa e naquela praia quente dos infernos, apelido carinhoso paulista para "Copacabana". Ah! Sem falar em quando Rio cortou Minas dizendo que podia muito bem cuidar dele sozinho...Ah...

Não que precisasse de alguém para lhe cuidar mas...Não deixava de soar bonitinho.

E fofo... E adorava coisas fofas... Mesmo que isso soasse muito gay... Era o tipo de coisa que ninguém precisava saber. Todo seu lado Gay se mostrava quando se falava de coisas fofas.

Tipo... Ficar documentado que estavam em uma união estável... Ficou mais preocupado de ser chamado de Tio! Argh! Tio! TIO! ELE TIO! ... Mas claro, Brasília berrar isso... Ai já não era fofo, e Rio mereceu uma surra por isso.

Mas por um lado ainda era fofo. Lógica paulista, vai entender...

Ou quando Rio ficou ao seu lado na caça aos fantasmas... O ajudando e tão preocupado... Soltou o sétimo suspiro, nem sequer notando que a baiana parara de falar para observar sua expressão.

A expressão de todo o apaixonado, quando acham que ninguém esta olhando.

Como quando... Rio de Janeiro lhe dissera que...Não deitaria com ele...No primeiro encontro. Suspirou uma vez mais sorrindo bobamente. E mesmo de sua cicatriz, não havia mais sangue.

- ...Comu eu queria estar agora cum aquela câmera que dei prá Minas... Ela era justamenti prá isso - Passou a mão por seus cabelos, pensando naquela expressão, pensando...Em como a havia visto recentemente... Em outro Estado -Sampa... cê o ama muito, num é?

- Muito... – E logo ficou absolutamente e indescritivelmente vermelho, como nunca antes em sua vida, ao notar que falara isso em voz alta. E alguém batia na porta.

- É engraçado... Comu não existe ninguém perfeitu... Até qui você si apaixone pur essi alguém...

Nesse instante, Paraná aparece a porta, franzindo as sobrancelhas ao ver São Paulo vermelho num nível que até o paranaense teria dificuldade em atingir, cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos, observando fixamente o chão, e sentado na beirada da cama perto de Bahia que sorria triunfante.

- S-sampa...? E-ele esta com febre Bahia? - Questionava o paranaense já cheio de preocupações.

- Num si preôcupé Paraná, eli ta bem - Tranquilizou a nordestina levantando-se.

- M-m-mas - Tornou a observar o mais velho, não parecia estar nada bem.

- Confiá em mim, eli ta muitu bem agora, melhô deixar eli um pouco sozinhu - E sorrindo ela conseguir guiar um contrariado sulista para fora do quarto fechando a porta em seguida.

Demorou mais uns dez minutos para o coração do paulistano voltasse a quase bater em seu ritmo normal, embora seu rosto ainda seguisse algo vermelho. Foi ai que levantou-se, e percebeu que seu corpo já não doía terrivelmente, e de sua cicatriz parara de brotar sangue.

Soltando um suspiro, seguido de um sorriso ladeado, São Paulo foi até o banheiro daquela suíte, tomar um merecido e relaxante banho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Está tudo bem com ele mesmo? Estava tão vermelho...

Bahia deu uma risadinha sútil, recordando a boba expressão de seu velho amigo, mas logo seu sorriso desvaneceu em troca de uma expressão pensativa. Tais sentimentos... E guarda-los assim, por tanto tempo... Era muito bonito, embora...Só mesmo Sampa sabia o quanto sofreu por causa desses sentimentos...Amar era...Realmente tão complicado...

Tão complicado... Talvez realmente não devesse.

- ...Paraná por tu sabes onde esta a canel- o Gaúcho parou no final da escada observando ambos que começavam a descê-la em direção à sala.

Assim que viu Bahia, desviou o olhar resmungando algo como "...Eu acho..." e saiu a passos rápidos de volta a cozinha. A baiana suspirou triste, recebendo um olhar curioso do paranaense.

- ...Desde o que aconteceu com Sampa, ele esta estranho... - Colocou o paraense - ...Meio perturbado... Não creio que seja preocupação ou algo... Papa e ele não são... Digamos... Melhores amigos...Eu não sei...

A Baiana não respondeu, observando a direção que o menor havia tomado.

- ... Eu... Sei que sempre fui contra vocês e, me desculpa, ainda sou. Mas... - Mordeu o lábio inferior - ... Ele não é tão "maduro" quando parece Bahia, mesmo que tenha treinamento miletar e... Tenha passando por muitas coisas na vida... É jovem, e ... Não que eu duvide de sua capacidade mas... Tenho receio por ele. Pode se ferir fácil, por que sempre vai de cabeça em tudo... E é um inexperiente, é o primeiro...Relacionamento meio sério que ele tem...Então.

- Falandu assim, cê mi faz sentir uma papa anjo - Sorriu de lado, com sua característica expressão tranquila, mas... - ...Ele mi pediu um tempu, num estamus mais juntos.

A primeira reação do paranaense foi abrir a boca enormemente , olhando da jovem negra, para a porta da cozinha, e de novo para ela.

- M-m-me d-d-desculpa! E-eu! - E o tom de sua pele já se ruborizava.

Bahia soltou uma pequena risadinha por essa recém pontada de culpa do sulista, Sampa e seus pequenos...

- NUm queru parecé chata ou ti desmerecé...Mas num achu qui foi excluivamenti u qui cê dizia prá eli...É muitû cabeça dura prá isso... Mas... Tudu bem... Eu ti entendu... - E soltou um sorriso triste e o sulista jamais havia visto em seu rosto - ... Eu num queru lhi causá danu...Ele é muitu especial.

- Bahia...

Da cozinha, Santa Catarina observou estranhada como seu irmão mais novo tirava o avental e deixava a comida por fazer, para dirigir-se a saída de trás do cômodo.

- Rio Grande, tu viste que Bahia esta lá em cima...?

Franziu as sobrancelhas ao não ouvir resposta alguma, além do som da porta se fechando as costas do gaúcho.

E a preocupação lhe bateu realmente muito forte, quando viu o chimarrão pela metade deixado para trás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muitas horas haviam se passado, a noite já começava a cair.

Espírito Santo esticou o corpo cansado, lançando um último olhar de cantada para o motorista do taxi que o estava deixando à porta da casa do Paranaense.

Um taxista mineiro, e gay, ES tinha sorte ao menos para essas coisas, afinal para um motorista notar sua existência estando sozinho, ou ele tinha que ser capixaba ou ter um gaydar muito forte.

O motorista despediu-se entregando-lhe casualmente seu cartão, o qual o espírito-santense aceitou prontamente. Afinal, não vivia de ar, muito menos numa eterna seca até que o verdadeiro mineiro de seus sonhos quisesse algo com sua pessoa.

E se fosse para se divertir com as pessoas erradas, que elas sejam mineiras, por favor~

Foi atendido ao tocar a campainha por Paraná, que lhe cumprimentou vagamente sem dizer nada, pois falava no celular, além do que, parecia algo inquieto e nervoso.

Motivo mais que suficiente para o capixaba fazer o possível para manter uma distancia segura do Russo meio inglês, filho de um bandeirante psicopático. Ou seja, por razões óbvias.

Achar o esconderijo de São Paulo foi milhões de vezes mias fácil do que pensava, bastou perguntar para o paranaense, que para não se perder no telefone, apenas apontou para a cozinha sem pensar direito. ES suspirou aliviado, pensando que não teria que usar sua rede de pesca e vodka com cerveja para tirar a resposta do sulista.

O plano em sua cabeça... Era algo surreal que não vale a pena ser mostrado...

Ao aproximar-se da cozinha, o capixaba notou que o rádio estava ligado, ou ao menos, essa foi sua primeira impressão, até encontrar o paulista cantando por sobre a música enquanto cortava uma peça gigantesca de carne.

Era uma visão um tanto bizarra, e de todas as formas que pensou que encontraria o ex-barão, mesmo com sua imaginação absolutamente fértil, não estava na lista...

Impressionado, o de baixa estatura ficou parado na porta da cozinha, enquanto acompanhava pasmo a canção entoada por Sampa, e a conversa por telefone de Paraná.

- Eeeeduardo e Mônica~ Trocaram telefones , depois telefonaram e decidiram se encontrar~ O Eduardo sugeriu uma lanchonete  
>Mas a Mônica queria ver o filme do Godard~<p>

- Eu disse Santa! Eu disse que era uma péssima ideia desde que eles trocaram números depois daquela brincadeira estúpida de viscos de Ceará ano retrasado! Imaginei que eles já desistiriam no primeiro encontro, mas...!

- Se encontraram então no parque da cidadee~ A Mônica de moto e o Eduardo de "camelo" (bicicleta)O Eduardo achou estranho, e melhor não comentar~ Mas a menina tinha tinta no cabeeeloo~

- Eu sei, quero dizer deve ter sido um desastre! Eles são diferentes demais e... Devem ter se estranhado e... E... Se isso fizesse realmente sentido, ou fosse mesmo assim, eles teriam parado logo com isso...

- Eeeeduaaardo e Mônica eram nada parecidos~ Ela era de Leão e ele tinha dezesseeeis~ Ela fazia Medicina e falava alemão, e ele ainda nas aulinhas de inglês~

- Q-quero dizer, a idade dela da quase três vezes a dele! É uma criança perto dela! E...Ela já foi capital! Já tomou conta desde país! E...E ... Eu simplesmente não consigo entender...

Espi deu um passo para trás quando o paulista girou a faca no ar algumas vez, distraído sem nem ao menos notar sua presença ali, muito menos a conversa do paranaense.

- Ela gostava do Bandeira e do Bauhaus, Van Gogh e dos Mutantes, de Caetano e de Rimbaud. E o Eduardo gostava de novela~ Haha~ E jogava futebol-de-botão com seu avô~

- Quais gostos deles combinam...? Eu sei que ambos são muito ligados a própria cultura e tal... E isso é algo em comum, mas... E o que você quer dizer que os dois tem irmãos super-protetores e controladores?! EU não sou controlador...! É sério!...Não riiia Santa!

- Ela falava coisas sobre o Planalto Central(Brasíliaa~) Também magiiia e meditação~

- ...A cultura dela é tão...Eu não ia ofender! Só ia dizer que é diferente!... Aah, você diz isso por que não cresceu com ela e Sampa tentando de dar remédios estranhos!... E Eu sei que ele também é excêntrico para algumas coisas...Hã...? Eu também já dormi no seleiro para ter certeza que as crias das porcas nascessem bem...Isso não é excêntrico, é só necessário

- E o Eduardo ainda tava no esquemaaa~ Escola, cinema, clube, televisão~

- ... Eu quero dizer que ele é mais...As coisas que ele faz são...

São Paulo desligou o rádio para ligar o liquidificador e bater um molho verde nele, seguindo a canção mesmo assim.

- ...Então... Eu não entendo como... Mesmo assim continuaram se vendo, e vendo... Se visitando...

- E mesmo com tudo diferente, veio mesmo, de repente, uma vontade de se veeeer~

- E se encontrando... E encontrando... Até chegarmos onde estamos...Eu não sei mais o que fazer Santa, eu realmente descordo disso...Eu realmente acho que não dará certo...Mas eu quero mesmo que esse meu irmãozinho idiota seja feliz... Mesmo que tenha que ser com ela... Eu só quero ele bem Santa... Só isso...

- Eeeeeeeeee os dois se encontravam todo diaaaa~ E a vontade crescia, como tinha de seeeeeer~

Sampa parou cantarolando feliz, ao tempo que Paraná quase terminava sua ligação e entrava suspirando na cozinha.

- ...Certo...Se você ou Bahia encontrarem ele em algum lugar, me liguem por favor... Estou preocupado... Tome cuidado.. Até mais tarde...

E desligou, tempo que Sampa desligou o liquidificador jogando o tempero dentro dos buracos feitos na carne.

E Espi não pode deixar de aplaudir a cena que os dois formaram de forma quase teatral, sobressaltando os dois. E tendo uma faca e um Nokia apontados para sua cabeça pelo susto.

Ambos objetos igualmente perigosos e assassinos.

- Ah.. - Soltou Paraná baixando a arma mortal, celular, suspirando.

- Oh...Oi...Que faz aqui? - Questionou Sampa que demorou um pouco mais para abaixar a faca suja de sangue que dava ao paulista uma imagem bem...

- E-e-eu só vim saber se v-você estava b-bem...

- Se tiver um recado do carioca eu não...Quero saber...! - Exclamou com firmeza zero, quase como se puxasse uma cadeira e convidasse Espi a contar tudo que sabe.

Paraná suspira mais uma vez voltando-se para o paulista, tentando ser o mais tranquilo que podia com seu papa.

- ...Sampa... Eu tinha dito que você podia descer e cozinhar alguma coisinha para se distrair...Não um boi inteiro...! Você esta mal! Pode se machucar...!

- Não é minha culpa que vocês comam quase um boi por pessoa - Disse fincando a faca que antes apontava para o outro do sudeste, bem fundo, fazendo ES soltar um som afogado com sua boca - Não sei pra que taaaanta carne, sóh exagero, meu

- ...Não é disso que falo...

- Além do que, o viado não desapareceu deixando a carne a meio temperar? Ela vai estragar desse jeito - Alegou cabeça dura seguindo a temperar a carne.

- ...Mas você tem que descansar...!

- Descansar do descanso? Acha que eu sou o que? Carioca? - E logo parou após sua frase, franzindo a expressão desgostoso e voltando a carne.

Paraná suspirou.

- ...Eu vou sair rapidinho... Espírito Santo... Você poderia ficar de olho nele para mim...? Qualquer coisa tem meu telefone.

São Paulo bufou irritado, resmungando algo como "Não sou criança, sou o mais velho dessa porr*" e Espi...

Este observava com o queixo quase no chão, do paranaense que mesmo sem esperar resposta já saia do cômodo, para São Paulo...

O que o sulista esperava?! Que ele tomasse conta do paulista?! ELE?! Que era o Estado mais velho, mais forte, e mais teimoso cabeça dura?! Seus 1,62 contra os 1,83 do paulista... 83! Era quase um jogador de basquete!...De óculos! Só podia estar tirando uma com sua cara! Batia praticamente na cintura do cara!

Primeiro Rio de Janeiro, agora isso?! Era o que?! A nova babá do sudeste?! Não pode deixar de lembrar de Minas e suspirar compreensivamente.

Esse trabalho é uma droga...

- ...Então...Rio...Ehém...Disse alguma idiotice? - Tentou dizer o mais seco e indiferente que pode, o que infelizmente para ele, não foi muito.

Sampa colocou a carne no fogo, no que ambos pegaram duas cadeiras da cozinha e conversavam frente ao forno esperando a carne ficar pronta.

E assim seguiram as seguintes horas... Espírito Santo contou, desde o começo da nova relação com seu fratello, como tudo se tornou confuso e novo para ele depois do beijo naquele carnaval de outrora, como as ações que fazia eram impensadas, seus ataque de pânico gay, como aos poucos foi aceitando a nova sexualidade, como o carioca sentira-se desolado com a ida em castigo de Sampa para o Canadá, o que dissera sobre o beijo, era muito estranho contar essas coisas para o paulistano... Mas claro, omitindo coisas essenciais, que só mesmo o fluminense podia falar para ele... Como a fita que ainda possuía, e sobre os olhos azuis de São Vicente.

E mesmo que não dissesse os reais sentimentos do carioca, por que esperava que o mesmo o fizesse também, com esses relatos esperava deixar tudo bem claro.

Sampa ouvia tudo com religiosa atenção. E mesmo quando a carne ficara pronta, e ambos foram para a gigantesca mesa na sala do paranaense, onde passaram o natal retrasado, SP ainda parecia estranhamente interessando em um dos assuntos iniciais...

- Então...Ele ...Descobriu que era Gay... Beijando um homem no ...Carnaval... - Repetiu de forma lenta o mais velho, com um pedaço de carne parado no garfo a uns dez minutos.

- É, é... Isso eu já disse... Umas sete vezes...

São Paulo mordeu o lábio inferior interno, apertando o braço que segurava o garfo com a outra mão.

- Eu disse pra ele que foi de uma forma tranquila...Que existem formas piores de descobrir...Eu descobri fazendo sexo com uma mulher e vendo o rosto de Minas nela...Acredite, foi tenso.. Ainda mais a imagem mental de Minas com peitos enooormes...

- ... Mas você tem CERTEZA que foi assim ...Mesmo? - Tornou a questionar pela sem lá qual vez, fazendo Espi franzir as sobrancelhas desconfiado, e ignorando a imagem mental de Minas com os peitos de Santa Catarina - Q-quero dizer...Ele pode ter mentido...Ou...

- Rio é péssimo mentindo, além do que, não mentia nunca para mim...Embora...- lembrou-se disso da fobia para com o sangue... No entanto, isso era omissão, não mentira.

Sampa moveu-se estranho em sua cadeira, sentindo o corpo mais quente do que estava sentado de frente para o forno.

- Jeito... Curioso... De...Descobrir...

- Nein, acho que é até normal, tirando a parte de ser um ladrão gay..

- ...Claro...

- ...Hmm... Mas e você? - Depois de verdadeiras horas conversando de assuntos íntimos com o paulista, torcia para que ele não se ofendesse com tal pergunta... Mas sua curiosidade era maior que seu medo.

- Hã? Eu o que...? - Esse assunto realmente o distraiu

- ...Ga-... Como...Er... Como descobriu que também... Gostava de...Homens...

- Aaah, eu estava muito triste e sai para beber, e acabei me deitando com um cara. - Admitiu SIMPLESMENTE, colocando o pedaço frio de carne na boca, como se falasse do tempo.

No que Espírito Santo abriu a boca formando um "O" perfeito, falara absolutamente tranquilo ...ISSO, ao tempo que Rio escandalizara por MESES só por causa de um beijo.

- Ai não muito tempo depois eu fui pra Europa conversar com uns amigos e bem, ai a coisa desandou de vez - E seguiu comendo tão tranquilo.

-Ooh... - Não sabia o que dizer.

- Sério, nunca vá para e Europa se você esta sexualmente confuso...Apesar de que eu meio que já sabia né, já havia estado com um homem antes disso.

- Sério...? - Questionou o cafeeiro voltando a conversa - Quem...

São Paulo encarou o meia-irmão por algum tempo, pensando em Minas, e logo respondeu.

- ..Um...Goiano ... - Mentiu.

- Ah...E por que você estava tão triste...?

- Isso não te interessa.

- ...Certo... - Bem, esta era uma resposta bem mais paulista...

Achou que seria com um carioca ou algo assim...Mas achou melhor não seguir com o assunto.

- Então... Foi... Basicamente isso... Eu meio que me perdi depois daquela noite no karaoke... Rio me disse apenas que vocês se beijaram no natal e no Ano novo... E que seguiram roubando-se alguns beijos depois disso...

- Hmmm...

- ...Não sei se você acredita em mim...Ou...

- Em parte...

O amante de mineiros suspirou, esse era um de seus medos ao abrir o jogo para o paulistano...

- ...Há coisas que... Não batem. Ele agir sempre por impulso... Sem não ter realmente nada em mente... Eu sei que combina coma personalidade e a cabeça de areia dele, mas... Para mim é suspeito...Como saberia que você não esta tentando protegê-lo? Ou eufemizando o que ele fez...? - Questionou algo desconfiado - ...Afinal ele...

Mordeu o lábio inferior, agora visivelmente, pensando que... O carioca já sabia que o amava... Lisboa o havia contado... E por isso se afastou dele...

Podiam ter simplesmente conversado, ou fingido que nunca soube de nada...Mas se afastar assim...Começar a ignora-lo.

- ...Me desculpe, mas eu não acredito muito nisso...

- M-mas Sampa! ...Por que... Ele faria isso com você...? Acha que ele seria capaz de... Simplesmente te provocar por...Não! Ele não é assim!

- Estamos falando do mesmo homem que pega umas quarenta mulheres por semana, transa com elas sem nem saber o nome, que desmarca uma saída se encontrou uma mulher com ainda mais bunda pra se divertir. - Falou de forma seca e fria - Estamos falando de Rio de Janeiro, é só ouvir seus funks que cê tem uma boa ideia do que ele pensa de relacionamentos e-

TUM

Espi levantou-se com força, batendo ambas as mãos contra a mesa.

- NÃO GENERALIZE AS COISAS ASSIM CAZZO PAULISTA!

São Paulo o observou alguns instantes surpreso com a boca ligeiramente aberta, ao tempo que o menor ruborizava se por sua ação.

- E-eu sei que ele já foi muito cafajeste nessa vida... E Que o passado o condena...

Com isso, SP franziu os olhos imaginando se Rio falara para ele o por que de tê-lo evitado aquela vez...

Aquela vez que encontrara conforto no amor platônico do homem a sua frente.

- Mas eu estou de prova que... Você é diferente para ele...Como nunca ninguém foi. Eu tenho Cer-te-za disso!

- ...Eu não sei... - Seguiu desviando o olhar pela primeira vez em toda aquela conversa. - Eu realmente não sei no que acreditar...

Espírito Santo sobressaltou-se ao ouvir um pequeno som distante, como uma música, ao tempo que São Paulo levantava da mesa, com meia taça de vinho ainda. Começou a buscar m, e seguia atento os movimentos do paulista.

_...Eu escuto você sonhar...  
>...Você se sente do mesmo jeito que eu agora...?<em>

São Paulo caminhou a passos lentos, sinceramente sem reparar no mesmo suave som que o mais novo, caminhou para uma pequena sacada, observando a vista da noite... A mesma sacada que... Ano retrasado devido a um visco, que tempos depois descobriu que tinha sido colocado por Bahia, beijara a testa do carioca... Um jeito tão simples... Mas de alguma forma estranha tão intenso...

Santo sentia o som até mesmo meio fantasmagórico, vindo assim do nada, e se seu inglês não lhe enganava, era uma canção algo melancólica... O que não significa que tinha um bom nível ni idioma, por que pelos instrumentos era óbvio que era algo triste.

São Paulo suspirou tão triste quanto, fechando os olhos e lembrando-se de como acariciara o rosto do menor, tentando focar em suas mãos tudo que sentia por ele... Como vira Rio entrecerrar os olhos envolvido... Como desejou tomar seus lábios na frente de todos naquele instante...Suspirou...

_...Gostaria que desistíssemos...  
>...Por que a melhor parte esta caindo...<br>...Chame isso de qualquer coisa...Menos de amor..._

Repentinamente, a música cessou. Fazendo o capixaba levantar-se também. Sampa massageava os olhos fechados com uma das mãos.

- Sampa...Escute o que eu te digo... Eu sei que mal nos conhecemos, mas me escute... E seu eu estiver errado, juro que, mesmo que possa te parecer pouco, ficarei do seu lado.

Sampa virou-se sutilmente em sua direção.

- Então... Por favor... Vá...Vá falar com ele... Ele não esta se encontrando com ninguém... Ninguém sabe como ele esta... E... - Respirou fundo - Eu sei o quanto ele é importante para você...ELe é importante para mim também, mas de outra forma. Eu quero ver vocês dois bem... Quero ver essa região fluindo como antigamente...!

- ...Por que...?

- ...Como...?

- Por que?! Por que! Eu tenho que ir atrás dele?! Outra vez?! Quantas vezes preciso ser humilhado para que ele se sinta melhor?!

- M-mas...!

Voltou-se ao capixaba com uma expressão realmente dolorida.

- Por que eu sou mais velho? Por que eu sou mais racional? O Cacet*! O desgraçado já foi capital por mais de duzentos anos...DUZENTOS ANOS COMO PUDRÍDA CAPITAL OF THE HELL! EU já sabia que...O que eu queria era impossível, mas em vez de falar comigo, ou mesmo ignorar, ele me deu AS COSTAS... Quando acordei...Na noite fria seguido de tantos suicídios por causa da put* crise de 29...Ele havia desaparecido, sem me dizer mais nada...Quando ele vira atrás de mim por algo mais que um desejo carnal?! Algo mais que um problema sem solução como quando ele falou comigo pela primeira vez desde a revolução, Só para me questionar o que fazer da vida com o nascimento de Brasília!

Espírito Santo deu uns passos para trás, genuinamente assustado.

E quase foi parar no teto com um gato de desenho animado quando percebeu que a música tornou a tocar lentamente.

_...Eu tenho medo do que você vai ver agora..._

E pensou que não conseguiria ficar mais deslocado, ao notar que, por mais sútil que fosse, por mais pouco que fosse, pequenas lágrimas audazes escapavam dos olhos do paulista.

_...Eu te dou tudo que sou...  
>...Todas as batidas do meu coração quebrado...<br>...Até saber que você entenda isso..._

-... Nenhum de nós quase nos vimos na Ditadura... E quando tudo finalmente parecia ter acabado... Veio as novas crises e todo esse tormento econômico... E voltamos a ser amigos. Amigos e apenas amigos. Nada mais, nada menos...

_...Eu vou garantir que eu mantenha a minha distancia...  
>...Digo "Eu te amo", quando você não esta ouvindo...<br>...Quanto tempo podemos continuar com isso...Isso..._

- ...Estou cansado de esperar...Poder ser algo mais...Que um amigo... Apenas com o álcool por meio, apenas por ações impensadas...? É isso que eu sou para ele? Um momento repentino de desejo...? ...Que ele só busca prazer e... Não vá jamais atrás de mim... Por outro motivo...

_...Eu continuo esperando...  
>...Que você me leve...<em>

- ...E o encontro que vocês tiveram...? Não foi especial para você...? Ele não foi com você, diferente de como já foi com todas as outras...? Por que era isso que ele me disse que queria.

_...Você continua esperando...  
>...Para dizer o que nós temos...<em>

O coração maltrapilho do paulista deu um salto, falhando algumas batidas...Quando o disse que...Não se deitariam no primeiro encontro...Sentiu o rosto ruborizar-se.

E a música novamente sumiu repentinamente...

São Paulo secou seus olhos com a manga da camisa, envergonhado, no que ES aproximou-se dele e ficando de pontinhas de pé pode dar umas palmadas no ombro do maaaais alto.

-... Fale com ele, ao menos essa última vez, e de novo eu te digo, se eu estiver errado, eu vou ficar do seu lado...E vamos ter que segurar Paraná para que não lhe arranque um dente... Ou algo mais útil...

- Hã...? Paraná...? Mas Páh não machuca nem uma mosca..

_...Quanto tempo vai levar para chamarmos isso de amor...Amor...Amor..._

- Sério, essa coisa ta me assustando...! De onde vêm esse som?! - Exaltou-se Espi olhando para todos os lados.

- Hã...? - Sampa reparou pela primeira vez no som, o qual reconheceu de imediato -Oooh

Foi em direção da cozinha, e logo voltou com seu I-phone, o som agora bem alto.

- ...Estão ligando para mim...

- ... Você tem uma música DESSA como toque de celular?! - Suspirou profundamente - ...Você DEFINITIVAMENTE precisa falar com ele... Pro bem de vocês dois... Da para notar que o mal que os dois estão com isso...

São Paulo desviou o olhar ruborizado, atendendo o celular sem nem ao menos saber quem falava.

- Mochi...Mochi...?

- San...? Isso seria alo...? - Seguiu a voz feminina.

- Y-yes..Hãa... Da...Niet... Yo quisé dec... - Espírito Santo ergueu as sobrancelhas curioso, ao tempo que Sampa tentava se afastar ruborizado.

São Paulo era bem mais sentimental do que imaginava...

- Esta tudo bem San...? - Questionou a catarinense, ao menos isso a fazia sorrir um pouquinho depois desta longa tarde de procuras e preocupações. San era mesmo um charme.

- Troi bien...Rio Grande! ... - Esforçou-se a falar algo de seu país ao tempo que a mais nova ria baixinho - ... O encontraram...?

- ...Não... Ligue para Bahia, mas a ela ele também não deu notícias... Tentei ligar para Paraná e esta a cair na caixa postal... Ele esta ai com tu?

- O Páh? Não... Saiu a algum... Tempo - E ao olhar para o relógio deu um salto, ficaram horas e horas corridas falando sobre o carioca, que sinceramente nem vira o tempo passar, já era quase madrugada.

Enquanto refletia sobre isso, Santa disse apenas um "ok" e que continuaria procurando, desligando, mas o paulista só notou o fim da ligação uns minutinhos depois.

Ao tempo que no quintal da casa do paranaense, perto do lago, o mesmo estacionava mais uma vez o carro do gaúcho, que ironicamente ele havia ido buscar no mecânico, e o estava usando para procurar o irmão. E milagrosamente o carro estava inteiro... Só quase dando uma mergulhadinha no lago, mas coisa pouca pros padrões do sulista.

Desceu suspirando, preocupadíssimo, nem mesmo no mecânico estava... Lojas que vendiam Mate da redondeza... Casas de carne... Nada!

Entrou cabisbaixo em sua casa, pensando que isso tinha algo haver com o relacionamento que ele...Tinha com Bahia...

Talvez algo tenha saído absolutamente mal...

Pegou seu celular sem bateria pensando em colocá-lo para carregar, para o caso de o gaúcho tentar ligar para ele...

E se... E se... Estivesse com dúvidas...?

Que saiba, RS nunca teve relacionamentos assim estáveis... Até onde sabia nunca havia realmente se apaixonado antes

Podia ter entendido alguma coisa errada ou... Mordeu o lábio inferior, por mais que aparentasse madures, ser tão alto e independente, Rio Grande ainda era muito jovem, como um humano de 18 anos, inexperiente...

Não no sentido de infantil e criança...Mas como... Experiências pessoais... Sendo sincero... Seu primeiro amorzinho foi uma absoluto caos... Não era algo fácil...Sempre metido em treinamentos, no campo, e no seu próprio mundo.

Não que pudesse dizer muita coisa, sua vida amorosa não era das melhores...Mas bem, tente ter um relacionamento com São Paulo de "sogra"...

Oooh era horrível! Sampa é do tipo que, ou gosta da pessoa, ou a ignora ou...

Parou abruptamente, quase batendo contra sua própria mesa

Não! Não! Não estava sendo uma "sogra" tão ruim quanto São Paulo! Nunca fizera nada contra Bahia, nunca a prendeu em algum lugar, ou a submeteu ao interrogatório, ou mesmo vigiava cada um de seus passos!

Apenas, não quis aceitar e deixou clara a sua razão!

Mordeu o lábio com mais força, provando o próprio sangue.

Não tinha parado para pensar nesse lado mais humano...

Talvez apenas estivesse perdido... RS nunca teve a oportunidade de ter uma, digamos... Conversa de "Homem pra homem"... Quando São Pedro desapareceu, tinha praticamente seis anos se pensasse na idade humana...

Uma conversa de homem pra homem... Tragou saliva, era realista o suficiente para admitir que Rio do Sul não fosse mais virgem... Ao um boom tempo, não havia a perdido com Bahia

Mas existe muito mais numa relação que apenas isso... Talvez... Não tivesse essas noções...

Tragou saliva novamente, nervoso... Como irmão mais velho seria o seu dever orientá-lo...Né...? Afinal, Brasil não poderia fazer isso, afinal a relação BaRio era ilegal...M-m-mas...

Lembrou-se quando teve que explicar a Minas e Mato Grosso quando pequenininhos a diferença de homens e mulheres...Se isso já fora horrível, esta conversa seria ainda pior.

Começou a coçar as pintas na ponta de seu nariz nervoso, ansioso, tenso...

Ele não fazia ideeeeeia de como ter uma conversa dessas! Não! Não! Seria um desastre! Deeesaastree! Era muito tímido...E não saberia explicar...Seja lá o que talvez tenha que ser explicado...

Tampouco podia ser Santa, ela era mulher... Tinha que ser um homem, mais experiente... Mais direto...Menos tímido... Alguém que-

- É claaaro que eu olho para a bunda dele, aquela coisa é gigaaaantesca! Ah, já passei a mão também, é tão macia e firme quanto parece! E - Paraná entrou na cozinho, tomando a cor do pote de pimenta que Sampa tinha ao lado enquanto fatiava o que sobrava da carne - Oh! Páah! Eu estava preocupado! Santa estava trás de você!

Alguém exatamente como São Paulo...

Embora, talvez isso fosse um desastre maior...Ou não.

- ...Eu...Vim carregar o celular...Acabou...A Bateria e... Reo Grande poderia... Tentar legar...

- Hmm, entendi, esse viado também, só da trabalho.

"Você é o último que pode dizer isso" - Pensaram Espi e Paraná ao mesmo tempo, mas ambos acharam melhor não comentar, com Sampa novamente com pose da faca de cozinha...

- Hmmm...

Paraná parou mais alguns instantes para pensar, e planejar como pedir para São Paulo ter uma conversa especial com Rio Grande do Sul...

São Paulo... Com... Rio Grande do Sul...

O paulista... E o... Gaúcho...Conversarem civilizadamente...

Para praticamente todos daquele País pedir algo nesse nível a Sampa era impossível...

Mas Paraná possuía uma grande arma secreta, com a qual, sempre, S-e-m-p-r-e, conseguia convencer Sampa.

Embora... Usava-a somente em último dos casos... Era uma manobra quase suicida

- ... E-eu queria... - Para sua sorte, São Paulo lavara as mãos para ver novamente as horas no seu celular, tragou saliva uma vez mais, colocando-se em posição. Ao lado de Sampa, segurar sua manga, olhar para cima, e lançar - Q-queria...P-pedir sua ajuda e-em algo.. Papa...

A reação foi tão absolutamente, tão grande, que Espi caiu no chão com a cadeira e tudo, e seu queixo também...Ao tempo que Páh era absolutamente esmagado num abraço sufocante

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNN! QUE COISA FOOOOOOOFOOOOO~ - Deu um grito algo agudo esmagando o menor entre os braços, enquanto esfregava sua bochecha na dele.

- P-paraaa! E-esmagando...! - Além de estar vermelho num nível não humano.

- É tãao lindiiinho~ Meu fofo~ - E repartiu centenas de beijinhos pelas bochechas e testa do paranaense, que surtaria cariocas. - Me lembra quando você era pequeniniinho e tentava se esconder entre as minhas pernas~Aii que amor~- E mais beijinhos e apertos.

- R-r-respir-rar...!

Sampa pareceu ignorar em parte o comentário de esmagar, por que seguiu apertando o sulista, como se fosse um ursinho gigante, mas o deixando respirar.

- O que você disse que queria amorzinho? - Esfregou ambas bochechas uma vez mais.

Se fosse possível, o queixo de ES já estaria kilometros abaixo do nível do mar.

Essa técnica era arriscada para costelas, e vergonhas paraenses, mas era, sem dúvida, sempre cem por cento exitosa.

Afinal, o que há de mais perigoso no Brasil é Bahia nervosa, Ceará e Minas sem paciência, Paraná a defender alguém, e São Paulo fora de controle.

E sendo sinceros, eram pouquíssimos aqueles que conseguiam controla-lo.

Quando conseguiam.

Por isso esta técnica era extremamente valorosa, só era necessário que Sampa pudesse escutar seu pequeno, e este estivesse psicologicamente preparado.

- Eu...Hmmm... Q-queri que... V-você...Se-será que...P-pode fa-falar...- Paraná ficava cada vez mais vermelho, se possível, vendo como o capixaba o observava boquiaberto, mas com respeito total a sua ação e coragem.

- Falar? Falar com quem? - Questionou num tom manso que dava até arrepios de tão inusual, junto a um cafuné na cabeça do sulista.

Espírito Santo cambaleou no solo em busca de seu celular, TINHA que gravar esse momento! Seu celuzarzinho TINHA que ter essa função. Buscou como louco até que a encontrou, a qualidade não era das melhores, mas era uma gravação de ouro sem dúvida.

E quando Sampa premiou PR com um beijo em sua testa, como tentando acalma-lo para poder explicar o que desejava, seguindo a chama-lo de "amorzinho" ou "meu pequeno", Espi decidiu que se um dia fosse mostrar esse vídeo ao carioca, editaria algumas partes... E tiraria o som...O último que queria era causar uma guerra civil movida à ciúmes.

- Fa-falar com Reo Grande... A-assim que o en-encontrarmos...! Ele...Precisa hmmm... - Tinha que escolher as palavras certas - Co-conversar com alguém mais... Experiente...Co-como você...

-Hmm... Falar o que exatamente meu pequeno? Não esta sendo muito claro- E começou a passar os dedos sobre os do paranaense, que estavam inquietos, conseguindo assim tranquiliza-lo um pouco.

- ...Não tenho...Certeza... Mas parece estar perdido, ou preocupado com algo... Uma conversa como... Como ele poderia ter com São Pedro...Que era seu tutor...

Após isso, São Paulo o soltou, e o mais novo temeu que tivesse escolhido as palavras erradas, voltou-se um tanto inseguro.

- Desculpa pedir-te isso papa mas eu- E parou ao ver a triste expressão no rosto do paulista.

- Eu sempre soube que São Pedro deixaria seu trabalho às médias... Por isso me prontifiquei a criar Santa Catarina...Mas Lisboa foi contra... - Desviou o olhar, pensativo - ... Agora eu vou ter que cuidar da lacuna que esse idiota deixou?!

Não parecia realmente estar falando com qualquer um dos dois, perdido nas próprias lembranças.

- Te juro que seras dos melhores! Me certificarei de isso! Ele será forte, será um grande homem! E vai me ajudar a aguentar-te hahahahah!"  
>Socou inesperadamente o balcão da cozinha, sobressaltando ambos presentes.<p>

- M-me desculpe... Eu... Sei que...Não gostas de falar de ele... - Colocou Paraná abaixando a cabeça como uma criança após levar bronca.

Isso fez com que Sampa voltasse a se acalmar, tornando a aproxima-lo e voltando a acariciar sua cabeça.

- Me desculpe...Só me incomoda... Falar daquele idiota - Suspirou - ... Abandonar...Uma Capitania a própria sorte como ele fez..."Como eu fiz" Pensou mordendo seu lábio inferior, lembrando-se do rosto choroso do pequeno Rio de Janeiro ao vê-lo partir. - ... Eu o avisei que nunca o perdoaria se cometesse esse erro

- M-me desculpe eu... – Mostrou-se absolutamente cabisbaixo - ...E-eu...Não sei mais o que fazer...C-como irmão mais velho

A antiga província de São Paulo suspirou longa e profundamente.

- ...Não é sua culpa... Vamos, vou te ajudar a encontra-lo então... Mas nada de comentários sobre eu estar doente!

.

.

.

_- Por que se preocupas tanto por esse tal de Rio de Janeiro? Que tens de tão especial?_

_- Nada! E eu não me preocupo por ele!_

_- ...Entonces... Por que estamos seguindo ele...?_

_- TU estas me seguindo!_

_- Si, Lisboa disse-me para cuidar que não mates ninguém importante..._

_- Tu estas na lista de aqueles que posso matar...? - Sorriu terrifico sacando a espingarda._

_- Dizer-te que não vás a fazer-te parar de tentar matar-me...?_

_- Não._

_- ... Bandeirantes - resmungou o sulista, sentado no topo de uma árvore ao lado de seu estranho amigo_

_A conversa foi interrompida brevemente devido ao som seco de alguém caindo no chão, o jovem Rio de Janeiro, que não aparentava ter mais de 15 anos fora derrubado por seu instrutor de esgrima, que o observava com desprezo ordenando-o que se levanta-se._

_- Tampouco podes matar a ele - Adiantou-se São Pedro segurando o ombro do amigo a mínima menção de posição de ataque._

_- Só ia acertar-lhe a cabeça com meu rifle - Quase rosnou entre os dentes observando o humano, e o tutor da realeza que se assomava ao mestre de esgrima para molestar o pequeno carioca._

_- Bem sabes que um humano és diferente de mim... Podes mata-lo assim..._

_- Oooh, que triste consequência - Colocou repleto de sarcasmo, tentando uma vez mais apontar para a cabeça do sujeito._

_São Pedro tinha muita paciência, era impossível não parabeniza-lo por isso, passou a mão por seus cabelos castanhos observando o mais velho de canto de olho._

_- ...Ele és aquela criança que tanto arrependes-te de abandonar...? - Questionou sabiamente, fazendo o bandeirante se desconfortar e perder o foco_

_- ...Não sei do que falas...__  
><em>

_- Bahia me contou..._

_- Aquela capital maldita...! - Resmungou - Não podias dizer-te isso! Me tiras informações e as suas contra mim!_

_- ...Ela só disse-me que tu cuidas-te de um garoto por um mês, te encarinhas-te com ele e que depois o abandonas-te._

_- EU NÃO O ABANDONEI! - Gritou, chamando a atenção do carioca que buscou o som estranhado. E agilmente ambos saltaram para o tronco de outra árvore para evitar que fossem vistos - ...Eu só...Não podia decidir por mim mesmo e...! Tu sabes a miséria que vivia antes do bandeirismo!... Eu...Nunca pude procura-lo... Nunca tive recursos...Mas cuido como posso de meus pequenos!...Sei como és viver sem ter ninguém a confiar...Quanto a ele... O Pensei que estavas morto...__  
><em>

_- E agora planeja recompensar-lhe por o tempo que há perdido matando todos em sua volta? - Questionou abaixando mais uma vez o Rifle, desviando de seu alvo. - Não me pareces uma boa ideia._

_- ...Nem um tiro...?_

_- Nenhum. É por isso que Lisboa ordenou-me a seguir-te._

_- Saibas que te odeio, a ti e ao Sr. bigodes._

_- Haha! SR. BIGODES! Isto sim é engraçado e-_

_TUUUM_

_- ...Maldição, ele se mexeu..._

_- SÃO PAULO! _

_._

_._

_._

Já fazia quase uma hora que depois de muito custo Sampa convencera Paraná sobre ele poder ajudar a buscar o gaúcho, se era para conversarem, que o encontrassem logo. Apesar de ter alegado incontáveis vezes que estava doente, que não era uma boa ideia, e que podia piorar.

Embora o convencer de São Paulo era sair de fininho ao tempo que o sulista falava com o capixaba. E as contestações de sua saúde feitas por telefone questionando onde se encontrava.

Estava agora frente a um grande bosque, de acordo com Google, o maior da região, rodou na mão direita o grande facão do gaúcho, pelo afiado que estava provavelmente seu favorito sentindo uma grande nostalgia lhe atingir.

Um bosque...Se bem recordava..Não conhecia assim tão bem Rio Grande, mas conhecia São Pedro.. Parou seu facão observando o bosque algo fechado a sua frente, a mão natureza que se lhe desculpa-se, embora já não tivessem uma boa relação de todos os modos... E começou a cortar alguns ramos para poder adentrar ao local.

Ah, se bem recordava...

_- ... Sei que sempre posso encontrar-te em lugares como este - Anunciou o Bandeirante a passo lento, numa pequena clara dentro de um cerrado bosque._

_Ali encontrava-se São Pedro, nos poucos momentos que, para o paulista, o mais novo se dava conta da realidade em que viviam e deixava de sorrir. Após uma batalha de divisas, após os conflitos incessantes... Ele e São Pedro estavam sempre preparados para pegar suas armas, desconfiando e temendo o amanhã._

_Talvez por isso conseguiam se entender._

_- Não me importa que me encontres... Creio que és melhor do que seguir só...É como olhar para o mar, mas banhado de tranquilidade..._

Era como voltar no tempo, e seu coração apertou-se dolorosamente graças a um sentimento cruel e desleal...

A saudade.

Por que ali estava... Num mínimo espaço sem árvores... Ao lado de um pequeno lago, ou quem sabe só uma parte baixa que acumulava a água da chuva... Era o mais próximo que havia dos vastos vales de séculos atrás.

Mas sentado à beira da água, não estava o jovem alto, de pele branca manchada pelo sol como a sua era... Com seus cabelos revoltos castanhos e aquele sorriso esperançoso no rosto, aquele velho amigo que sempre pensou que um dia ia acabar matando...

Mas que se fora sozinha... Sem jamais ter a oportunidade de dizer... Adeus...

- Vejo que você tem algumas manias de São Pedro, gaúcho...

O jovem loiro, de alta estatura, pele pálida e expressão vivida sobressaltou de sobremaneira ao ouvir a voz, virando-se assustado ao mais velho.

- Q-que fazes aqui!? Como me encontras-te?!

Em vez de responder, São Paulo aproximou-se sem pressa e sentou-se um pouco depois do sulista.

- Um passarinho idiota me contou

O loiro ainda com o peito descompassado devido ao susto franziu as sobrancelhas sem entender.

- Todos estão preocupados com você

- ...Eu só queria ficar um pouco sozinho...

Eram tão diferentes... Pensava, seu antigo amigo mais parecia que se escondia com o pressuposto de que alguém o procurasse, um idiota sedento de atenção.

_- Só queres atenção, és um idiota_

_- Quem não desejas um pouco de atenção...? Um pouco de paz...E amor?_

- Qual seu problema? - Tentou ser o menos rude que pode, mas simplesmente não conseguia agir como fazia com seus pequenos com esse 'zinho' ai. - ...Quero dizer... Você pode falar para mim, não vou tirar sarro de você nem nada... É sério!... Eu vou...Er...Tentar ... Te ... Ajudar...Se...Hãa... Der..

Isso era muito mais difícil do que imaginava... Cumprir o pedido de seu pequenino...

Rio Grande do Sul também não parecia acreditar minimamente na boa vontade de seu rival, o observando com total desconfiança.

Em pensar que a menos de uma hora estava confortavelmente cortando carne em uma cozinha quente e aconchegante... Às vezes odiava seu fraco por coisas fofas...

- ... Hã... Como se... Hmmm... Eu fosse... - Franziu o rosto desgostado - ...São Pedro...

Rio Grande do Sul abriu os olhos como pratos, com esta afirmação, e Sampa sentiu-se ainda mais ridículo...

- Sabe... Esquec-

- E-eu...! - Virou-se para o paulista, apoiando o corpo com as mãos para não cair para o lado, seus olhos bem expressivos e rosto fino de traços deixava bem a mostra sua pouca idade - Eu-eu creio que estou doente! E-e... Isso me assusta... Assusta-me demasiado! E se eu morrer como São Pedro?! E-e... N-não sei explicar o que tenho, mas dói...E muito e-e... Estou assustado, muito assustado. Não consegui falar isso com ninguém! Nem com... - Pensou em Bahia - ...Meus irmãos... Não quero abandona-los...! E-eu...

E era dessa vez São Paulo que estava em choque, não imaginou que o mais novo fosse confessar assim...Tão facilmente...Com a simples menção de "São Pedro"... Devia estar realmente transbordando de nervos e preocupações.

- ...Estou assustado... - Tornou a afirmar o mais baixo, voltando a observar cabisbaixo o pequeno lago.

Esta...Realmente...Precisando desabafar.

- B-bem... - Tentou dizer ainda surpreso - ...Mas...Doente? Isso é impossível... Você é um Estado

- ...E isso que teve Rio...De Janeiro...? - Alegou quase em um sussurro de incertezas - ... Brasília também estava passando mal aquele dia... Disseram que era Asma... Isso não seriam doenças...?

- Hmm.. Sim, mas...

- ...Então... O quem pode garantir-me que isso vem a ser impossível...? - Trouxe as pernas para mais perto de seu tronco e os braços contra o mesmo.

- Veja bem... - Hesitou um instante, pensando em como poderia explicar - Existem dois tipos de...Complicações - para não usar o termo "doença" - ...Que podemos vir a ter... Uma é por maioria...Se sua população tiver uma infestação de gripe, você também terá...Como Rio e esse maldito problema da Dengue... E o outro

- ...O outro...? - Questionou ao ver que o paulista não seguia, tornando a virar o rosto em sua direção.

- São...'Complicações' na ordem de Psicossomáticas... Ou seja, problemas que não nascem do corpo, e sim daqui - Apontou para sua cabeça - Tem origem no psicológico... Como Fobias... Ou mesmo a sensação que falta de oxigênio...Hã... Dá pra entender...?

- ...Acho que sim...

- Os Países por exemplo... Também sentem algo quando uma boa parcela da população às tem...Sensações muito fortes vindo de...Suas maiores representações interiores... - Pela primeira vez pensou que seu Pai devia parecer um bipolar maluco com tudo que andava acontecendo recentemente - Ou guerras... Que podem distorcer a personalidade deles e coisas assim... Como um mecanismo de defesa. Mas o contrario de nós, as..."Sequelas", vem no formato de marcas no corpo, ou desconfortos, mas nem sempre no formato de...Doença... Psicossomática propriamente dita... Cê ta entendendo mesmo...?

Estava se esforçando, mas realmente não conseguia explicar se não de uma forma bem técnica...

- ... Basicamente eles são mais perfeitos e nós mais problemáticos...Sacou?

- ...Hmmm...

- Eles podem até ter algo...Mas só em casos bem extremos... E por exemplo, nós mantemos a consciência bem mais que eles em períodos de guerras e ...Revoluções... Somos como buchas de canhão, lembramos bem tudo que fizemos, e por isso nos remoemos depois... Isso serve em outras situações também... De uma forma mais ilustrativa... Se eles fossem deuses, nós seriamos semi-deuses, da mesma forma que até envelhecemos mais, aparentamos ser mais velhos e podemos ser até mais altos, dependendo da nossa... Digamos.. "Proporção no mundo", o quão cosmopolitas somos e coisas assim

- ...Envelhecemos mais...?

- É só olhar para Lisboa, por exemplo, ou Londres, eles parecem ter uns trinta e poucos anos, em quanto seus Países parecem ter uns vinte e pouco. E também coisas assim - Passou a mão em seus cabelos, abrindo um pedaço na parte de trás, aonde se podiam ver uns três fios de cabelo branco. - Um país provavelmente nunca teria isso, uma vez me disseram que é um para cada século, mas eu duvido... Se não os europeus seriam todos albinos.

Rio Grande do Sul observava impressionado o cabelo negro do mais velho, como se o mesmo acabasse de adquirir duas cabeças.

- ... Minha nossa...!

- Isso mostra o quão mais humanos somos - Afastou sua mão - E para molestar franceses, Paris quer morrer quando encontra um! Haha!~

Rio Grande franziu as sobrancelhas, e Sampa tossiu para retomar o foco.

- M-mas bem...! Não quer dizer que vamos parecer mestres chineses ou algo assim...! Eu provavelmente já os tenho por que...

- É muito estressado.

São Paulo contraiu o rosto em desgosto, mas não desmentiu.

- ... O que eu quis dizer é que não vamos chegar a envelhecer muita na verdade, bem mínimo mesmo, e isso demorara séculos. Mas acontece. E em questão de dores, somos bem mais semelhantes aos Países, elas vem oriundas de algum grande incidente, as normais, tipo - levantou a barra da calça onde supostamente havia se cortado na praia - Sumiram de acordo com a capacidade de regeneração do Estado, até desaparecem completamente - De fato, em sua perna não havia sinal de ferimento nenhum, além dos finos pelos falhados e quase imperceptíveis.

São Paulo notou como Rio Grande do Sul desfazia o laço vermelho que sempre levava no pescoço, já sabendo onde ele queria chegar.

- Mas...Existe a exceção de um golpe humano...Mais simbólico... E que nos marca para sempre... Ou por muitos séculos - Desabotoou os primeiros botões de sua camisa, deslizando o lado direito da mesma, mostrando o começo de sua cicatriz, ao tempo que no pescoço do Gaúcho também se mostrava bem visível o corte que parecia quase circular seu pescoço em um pequeno vão no centro de sua clavícula - Você mais do que ninguém consegue entender isso, um ferimento causado por humanos, que marca uma guerra, e transforma-se numa cicatriz. Essa é a maior dor que podemos sentir. O mais perto da morte que... Geralmente chegamos

- ...Eu não recordo-me bem como aconteceu... Creio que foste um golpe de lança que atravessou meu pescoço - Mostrou o lado de trás, que mostrava-se como se algo realmente tivesse atravessado para o outro lado - Foi uma sensação horrível, como eu nunca havia sentido jamais...E quando eu acordei, tudo... A Guerra de Farroupilhas havia..Acabado... Eu pensei...

- Que tivesse morrido - Completou São Paulo, passando a mão por sua própria marca - Eu lembro-me do avião vermelho circulando o céu...De uma bomba aproximando-se da cidade...Levei um tiro em minhas costas e...Depois disso não pude ir muito longe... Imagino que deva ter me cortado com estilhaços de vidro...Ou acertado alguma grade - Tirou os óculos, observando sua armação de forma melancólica, e logo colocando-as de volta, perdendo uma expressão triste no rosto do loiro com essas informações - ... Quando recobrei a consciência, tudo também havia acabado...

Um pequeno e incomodo silencio se formou...No qual Rio Grande tentou abrir a boca pelo menos umas três vezes para dizer algo a respeito da cicatriz...Da revolução...Mas nada disse.

- ...Você deve ter parecido aquele personagem quase-sem-cabeça daquele livro de magia - Colocou São Paulo tentando melhorar o clima...Do jeito dele.

- Aaah, sim... Devia ser uma imagem beem grotesca.

- ...Então gaúcho, isso foi o mais perto que eu já cheguei da morte, e o melhor que posso falar dela... Quanto a São Pedro... - Suspirou -... Ele foi diferente... Foi mais como... Um País... Desapareceu por mudanças geográficas e...

- ...E por que eu tomei o lugar dele... - Colocou de forma dolorosa tornando a esconder o rosto dentre as pernas fechadas.

- ... Não foi sua culpa

O sulista levantou o rosto tão rápido que quase causou um torcicolo

- Q-quero dizer, foi por sua causa, mas não por sua culpa... No sentido de que... Você pode se culpar o quanto quiser, e eu fazer o mesmo contigo, mas isso jamais o trará... De volta.

- Mas...Eu... - Seguiu tornando a abaixar a cabeça.

- ...Eu te odiei muito... Mais de uma vez desejei uma morte terrível para você... - O gaúcho ergueu levemente o rosto - ... Mas eu me lembrava do quanto ele te prezava, o quanto confiava em você... E pensei... Pensei... Em como Paraná, Minas e Mato Grosso se sentiriam... Se eu desaparecesse um dia. E eu simplesmente não queria que eles se culpassem... Eu desejaria que eles fossem felizes... E conseguissem o que eu ... Nunca teria conseguido...

- ...Nunca imaginei que...Tu pudesse falar este tipo de coisas... - Colocou Rio Grande levantando o rosto de uma vez com os olhos um pouco vermelhos e inchados.

- Eu tenho surto de "boa pessoa" às vezes - Deu de ombro - Estou treinando minha maldade interior para não deixar isso escapar, pode ficar tranquilo.

O sulista sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- ...Eu sinto tantas saudades dele...

- ...Eu também... Era um idiota... Mas conseguiu me aturar por muitos anos...

- E olha que isso é todo um feito.

- Não lembro de ter pedido sua opinião viadinho

Ambos se encararam ameaçantes, e logo sorriram de lado.

- Levando tudo isso em conta... Ainda acha que esta morrendo...? - Tornou ao X da questão, fazendo o sorriso do mais novo desaparecer.

- Eu não sei... É uma dor muito forte...Mas...Bem diferente da que...Senti em Farroupilhas...E não passamos por nenhuma grande mudança geográfica - Falou desmensuradamente mais tranquilo vendo que realmente, não parecia que estava a beira da morte - Mas... Eu... Nunca senti isso antes...

- ... Diga-me o que mais... - Questionou vendo como o gaúcho deitava-se na grama, o fazendo sentir-se quase como Freud em consulta.

- ..Não sei... Explicar bem...É um dor bem pronunciada aqui - Apontou para seu estomago - Como um revirar de estomago... E é tão forte que sobe para cá - Subiu mais ou menos na altura de seu pulmão, e também na região do peito.

- ..Hmm... O que mais? - Queria ter uma pranchetinha...

- Sinto aqui muito seco - Circulou sua garganta - E falta de ar... Minhas pernas... Por vezes ficam fracas, e por vezes rígidas... E sinto-me estranho... Como desesperado e nervoso...

- ...Com que frequência isso ocorre...?

- ...Ultimamente...? O tempo todo... Sinto a boca seca também... E como se tivessem me dado um tiro e tivessem me arrancado um pedaço... E... - Desviou o olhar extremamente ruborizado, tentando esquecer que falava com o paulista, e o que iria admitir a ele - ...E mais...S-sensível... Argh! Me irrita e estresse...Es toda una rareza...

Quanto mais Rio Grande do Sul falava, quando mais descrevia o que sentia, mais o paulista franzia sua expressão reconhecendo os fatídicos sintomas

Sensações de desconforto, sensações de plenitude. A impressão de estar incompleto, e ao mesmo tempo sentir-se preenchido. Toda a insegurança de tornou-se mais sensível, fragilizado, e ter outro tipo de força...

- ...E... Eu não sei... Quando estou só...Piora...Mas eu não queria...Preocupar ninguém...

Lembrou-se instantaneamente daquele dia na praia, quando Bahia caiu de joelhos na areia, absolutamente preocupada com o paulista. Naquele momento sentiu um aperto no coração, não por ciúmes, mas medo...

Medo de preocupa-la daquela forma, medo de...Morrer, desaparecer simplesmente sem mais...Seus irmãos e...

- Eu não quero fazer Bahia sofrer... - Colocou em voz baixa inconscientemente, mas suficiente para o paulista ouvir, abrindo os olhos como pratos.

O gaúcho não notou, pensando que desde que... Superara em parte o desaparecimento de São Pedro, decidira que seria forte, seguro e autossuficiente, que não preocuparia mais ninguém...Como aquela criança chorosa e assustada que um dia foi...

Era por isso que sentia medo do tinha...Não podia ser frágil, mostrar-se débil, iriam se preocupar demais à todos como estava fazendo agora...Mas não sabia o que fazer! Não podia ficar dependendo dos outros dessa forma!

Estava tão preocupado com esses mesmos pensamentos que o fizeram dar um tempo com Bahia, e afastar-se cada vez mais de seus irmãos, que não percebeu em qual momento Sampa levantou-se. Saindo de seus pensamentos com o forte som do paulistano socando uma árvore.

- Mas é claaro! ERA ÓBVIO! Como eu estava tão cego assim que não notei?! - Berrava com a árvore que acabava de ganhar um grande oco no meio - Como não me toquei?!

-... São Paulo...?

-Culpa desse PUT* cariiiioca!

- O que tem o Rio haver com isso?

São Paulo ruborizou-se, notando que o disse em voz alta. Mas era verdade...  
>Estava tão...Cego...Com o que tinha acontecido recentemente... Tão cego por...Por coisa desse put* carioca que...!<p>

Nem sequer era capaz de ver o que estava na sua fuça!

- EU SOU UM IDIOTA!

- ...Estou a concordar contigo, mas não vejo o que isso tens haver com o que falo...

- NÃO CONCORDE COMIGO! - Apontou ameaçante para o sulista - YOU BASTARTD!

Rio Grande do Sul franziu o rosto sem entender, tentando revisar o que havia dito para ter tal resposta.

- TÃO ÓBVIO! Não acredito que não vi! AND YOU FUCKING BASTARD! - E parou repentinamente de berrar observando o menor com ódio, e logo se voltando a sentar - ... Pode continuar ...

- Dessa forma da pra entender o porquê dos ataques de Paraná em seus momentos de crise - Resmungou RS - Ele e Minas...

São Paulo ignorou o comentário

- Onde... Costuma incomodar mais...?

Rio Grande apontou para seu estomago, e em seguida para seu peito.

- ... E isso acontece quando você está sozinho?

- Quando sozinho ... Dói apenas o meu peito... Lembra...

- Saudade, como a que você sente de São Pedro...

- Isso...!

- E quando esta... - Fez uma expressão de desgosto - ...Acompanhado...?

- Acontece tudo ao mesmo tempo... É estranho...

- Você sente-se sufocado, e fragilizado.

- ...É...

- Sente-se perturbado quando esta sozinho, de alguma forma perdido...

- ...Tu já sentiu isso ...?

- E tudo isso explode graças a certa pessoa...Por culpa desse alguém, seu mundo fica de cabeça para baixo... Você passa por coisas que nunca achou que passaria...Você sempre viveu sozinho e de repente, sente- se incompleto, e incapaz de seguir só. Fraco, vulnerável, dependente, graças a todas essas dores...

O gaúcho o observava de boca aberta.

- Como se tivesse borboletas no seu estomago, e como se alguém apertasse seu coração...

- ...É-é! Sim! Isso mesmo!

- Você sente suas pernas bambas de nervoso e felicidade, rígidas de ansiedade.

São Paulo levantou-se e Rio do Sul também, seguindo-o.

- Você sente a garganta áspera, como se ela exigisse muito mais que só bebida...Seus lábios...Secos...Exigindo atenção...

Sampa tornou a pegar o facão, começando a caminhar por aonde veio, seguido de perto pelo mais novo.

- E sente seu peito apertado, pensando..."Como eu queria estar com ele agora" ... - E abriu os olhos notando o que disse - ELA! Estar com ela agora!

- É, é! ...Exatamente isso Sampa! - Exclamou o gaúcho feliz que alguém entendesse o que estava passando. E não estava morrendo! Po-podia...Podia voltar com sua baiana...? Sua prenda...

Sampa suspirou aliviado que não tivesse captado seu " ele", voltando-se ao sulista e vendo com desagrado a mesma expressão que... No começo do dia Bahia vira em seu rosto...

Bahia... E esse viadinho... Essa ideia lhe desagradava...E muito, mas... Mas...

- Você não vai morrer Rio Grande - E o gaúcho o olhou em seus olhos - Mas sinto te dizer que sim você está doente... Terrivelmente doente...

Apreciou com maldade como o sorriso sumia do rosto do mais novo, e por alguns instantes sentiu-se culpado por tantas vezes discutir com esse sulistinha, por mais que tentasse aparentar outra coisa, era jovem, e como Brasília, ainda não havia perdido toda a inocência. Até lembrar que era um idiota metido a "gran hombre"

- Então...O...O que eu tenho...?

- Algo terrível... Incurável...Acredite, se existisse um antídoto, um remédio, o criador estaria trilhonário... E eu com certeza seria um dos compradores... Você padece de Amor Rio Grande, não uma paixonite, amor de verdade, o seu é o pior estagio da doença, que geralmente acaba num altar...NÃO QUE EU ESTEJA TE DIZENDO PARA CASAR-SE!

Mas o gaúcho já não ouvia, com um sorriso dez vezes mais idiota.

- Amor! Eu... Nunca havia antes...TCHE! Minha nossa eu...! Fiquei tão preocupado! ... AH! - Deu um tranco, como indicando que ia começar a correr desesperadamente atrás de seu grande amor numa cena bem cinematográfica.

- ESPERA!

Como o gaúcho não lhe ouviu minimamente, usou de suas antigas habilidades de bandeirante lançando o facão em sua direção, cortando de raspão seu braço e fincando numa árvore.

- EI! - Voltou-se ao maior - ... Espera esse facão não é...

- Não, não é - Disse aproximando-se perigosamente como um felino caminhando até sua pressa - Antes de você ir eu quero deixar BEM claro uma coisa...

- ...Hã... ? - O gaúcho tragou fundo, ficando em modo defensivo, depois de tudo esse à sua frente era São Paulo.

Não demorou muito para o paulista estar a apenas um passo do loiro, o pegando pela gola de sua camisa e a forçando para cima, apenas por intimidação, por que a diferença de altura de ambos era mínima.

- ... Escute bem viadu, por que eu só vou dizer uma vez...- Apertou muito mais seu agarre - Para essa nossa relação dar certo, você nunca...

- ...Nossa relação...? - Estranhou o sulista.

- NUNCA - Ignorou o comentário - N.U.N.C.A Mais pode concordar comigo numa discussão. VOCÊ ME ENTENDEU?! No máaximo em temas políticos, ou algo que beneficie o País, tirando isso, NUNCA MAIS me dê razão numa discussão! Você me entendeu?!

Rio Grande do Sul o observou com a boca aberta alguns instantes.

- ...Hã...?

- Qual é a put* graça de uma discussão se o put* que você esta discutindo te da razão?! NENHUMA!

- ...Isso não faz o menor sentido...

- Fod*-se! Não tem que ter sentido, se eu puxo uma discussão com você, é por que eu quero discutir! Não estrague esse momento - O sacudiu pelos ombros - Eu fui claro viadinho da porr*?!

-... Tu és maluco... Totalmente louco...Tche - Disse assustado querendo se afastar, mas... - ...Espera... VIADINHO DA PORR*?! QUE TU PENSAS QUE É PARA CHAMAR-ME ASSIM MALDITO PÍA!?

- Aaaah~ Era disso Que estava falando~ - Quase cantarolou arrancando o facão da árvore sob o som dos xingamentos do gaúcho.

Antes de voltarem, no entanto, São Paulo parou, olhou para trás uma vez mais, àquela pequena clareira, franzindo ligeiramente a expressão...

.

.

.

_- Que tens agora?! Vás lamentar-te ter que chutar alguns espanhóis? Ou a pouca sorte que temos?! - Colocou o bandeirante sentando-se ao lado de seu amigo, que observava o grande lago distraidamente._

_- ...Só estava pensando ..._

_- Não tens que pensar... Assim é pior - disse lançando uma pedra na água fazendo-a pingar uma vez - Só tens que saber atirar, e sobreviver..._

_São Pedro soltou um longo suspiro fechando seus olhos._

_- ... Eu sei, mas... Eu queria algo...Mais por que viver..._

_- Estás a me dizer que seu pequeno e aquela menininha adorável não são suficientes?! - Exaltou-se colocando prontamente a mão em seu rifle - Não dizias que era uma criança maravilhosa?! E uma menina deverás esperta?! Vás a dizer-me que se cansou?!_

_- Eres muito exacerbado São Paulo... Eu não disse isso - Riu suavemente - ...Não é isso que quis dizer..._

_- ... Pois a mim foi o que pareceu - Colocou com desprezo._

_- ...Eu digo... Alguém... Alguém...Como Sófia? - Tentou colocar de uma forma que o Bandeira entende-se_

_- ...Alguém que cuides e aprecies...E então... Abandonas-te por alguém mais... - Colocou cabisbaixo, lançando outra pedra, esta deu duas pingadas._

_O sulista suspirou, às vezes era tão difícil fazê-lo entender..._

_- Queria que às vezes tu pensasses com o coração, em vez da cabeça._

_- Não sejas idiota! Como pensas pelo coração?!_

_- ...Ela foste embora... Mas você a permitiu. Acreditou que eras o melhor à ela...Isso é carinho, tu a amaste...Não é assim...?_

_- ... Eu não tenho certeza do que é amor... Muito menos se eras isto que eu sentia por ela... - Lançou mais uma pedrinha, que afundou imediatamente ao encostar na água. - Eu só queria uma presença feminina... Que me ajudasse a criar meus pequenos...E quando a vi à venda...Pensei..._

_- "Ela seria a mãe de meus filhos~" - Completou com deboche o sulista, recebendo prontamente a seguinte pedra em sua cabeça - AI!_

_- IDIOTA!_

_São Pedro limpou o pequeno rastrinho de sangue causado, sorrindo de lado._

_- ... Eu gostaria muito... Poder ter uma família...Ter alguém pra quem voltar...Também penso que faltas algo para nossos pequenos...Mas... Mais que uma mãe... Queria alguém ao meu lado, queria poder amar...- Virou a cabeça para o lado, encarando o paulista._

_- Não sejas ridículo, és uma Capitania, de todos os modos, tu poderias estar com uma humana por escassos anos... Não vale o sofrimento - Colocou amargado - ...Seguirias amando aquele ser...Mesmo depois de ser apenas ossos...Eles vivem tão pouco... E nossos sentimentos duram...Tanto quanto nossas vida_

_- É nesses momentos que recordo-me que tens coração São Paulo! - Uma segunda pedra, desviada por milímetros - Podes deixar de atirar-me essas pedrinhas?! - O bandeirante uma vez mais tomou seu rifle - ...Certo, sigas com as pedrinhas...São menos dolorosas..._

_São Paulo desviou o rosto, lançando outras de suas pedras, que mais uma vez afundou._

_- Como sabes de isso...? Creias que havias dito que não sabia o que eras amor._

_- Porto me disse...Ela disse-me que os nossos podem levar um sentimento por décadas...Séculos talvez... E os Países até mesmo por milênios... - Colocou com uma descrição de extremo desgosto._

_- Deixe-me adivinhar... Tais informações também ajudaram-te a aceitar a ideia de que Sófia foste embora - O mais velho não respondeu, São Pedro suspirou - São Paulo, de nada adianta fugir... Por ter medo de sentir..._

_- ...Diga o que queiras... Já tenho muito que ocupar-me para me envolver em... Algo tão longo e desesperador assim._

_- Não importo-me de viver toda minha vida recordando-me de alguém que amei... És muito melhor do que nunca ter amado._

_- Tolices_

_- Talvez... Mas quem sabe... Poderia não ser uma humana... Poderias ser...Uma mulher... Assim como nós. Imortal._

_Segundos depois São Pedro tinha em seu pescoço a ponta do rifle do bandeirante, assustou-se, porém não tanto quando a maioria assustaria, estava meio que acostumado a essas situações._

_- Que disse de errado esta vez...?_

_- Acerca-te um dedo à Bahia que eu esquartejo-te o corpo e enterro - Ameaçou cortando um pouco a pele do vizinho._

_- Aaaaah~ Que es este o problema...? __Pois tens razão..! Ela sim seria uma boa mãe e companheira... Creio que o pequeno Santo sim tens sorte - Levantou-se rapidamente pegando a própria arma sabendo bem que saíra do limite do "aceitável", que na verdade era bem ínfimo. - Por que deduziste que dela falavas?_

_- Entre nós sete só há ela mais cerca destas terras...Depois só Maranhão...A menos que inclua alguma das pequenas - Um som forte de metal se chocando encheu o ar quando o sulista parou o bandeirante com seu próprio rifle. - Estas a mirar Santa!_

_- As pequenas?! Que tipo de homem pensas que sou?! Santa mal alcança meu minha cintura!_

_- Eres um molesdor de crianças!_

_- Ora vaaamos! Não se exalte...! Isto não tens nenhum sentido!_

_Logo em seguida começaram os tiros._

_São Pedro era rápido, por isso saía muito bem, enquanto tentava acertar a arma de São Paulo para fazê-la cair._

_- Pare para que eu te acerte!_

_- Imagino que algum dia alguém obedeceu esta ordem!_

_A perseguição durou alguns minutos, até um movimento infalível do sulista, lançou sua arma longe e pulou no lago._

_- TRAPAÇAAA! - berrou São Paulo ao ver o mais novo nadar para o fundo, ao tempo que atirava às cegas na água - MALDITO!_

_- Vale tudo no amor e para salvar-se de paulistas!_

_Não demorou-se para o bandeirante cansar-se, lê-se acabar a pólvora, e São Paulo sentar-se extremamente frustrado._

_- ...Ainda vou aprender a nadar - Resmungou o bandeirante jogando novamente suas pedrinhas, xingando o mais novo que boiava tranquilamente._

_- Eu não me importo que não o aprendas~_

_Um sutil silencio formou-se logo após algumas quantas ofensas, no que o primogênito ocupava-se a fazer desenhos difusos na terra._

_- ...São Pedro...?_

_- ...Sim? - Estranhou a voz preocupada do amigo, parando de boiar e apoiando-se numa pedra._

_- Prometa-me uma coisa... Podeis seguir com essas tolices de amor...Mas, nunca mais volte a dizer que necessitas outra razão para viver..._

_O sulista sentou-se no pedregulho, secando levemente suas roupas, observando com expressão franzida o amigo._

_- ... Tens a seu pequeno e a Santa..._

_- Eu sei.Não era isto que eu-_

_- Escute-me! - O cortou, observando-o seriamente - ...Eu já fui forçado a...Abandonar alguém... E vendo tudo o que teve que passar sozinho... Não tens ideia do quanto me arrependo, e estou tentando compensar todos os anos de ausência protegendo-o de alguma forma, possa que eu não o faça de todo bem, mas estou a tentar. Por isso, prometa-me... Prometa-me que jamais vás a cometer o mesmo que eu..._

_São Pedro não respondeu de imediato... Lembrando-se da estranha sensação que sentira...Quando vira seu pequeno pela primeira vez, olhou para o paulista com uma expressão triste, sabendo que provavelmente não viveria tanto... Sabendo de alguma forma que... Provavelmente não poderia criar os seus até onde realmente desejava..._

_Sabia que um dia ia morrer, mas não sabia quando. Essas terras logo já não o pertenceriam..._

_Encarou bem o rosto de seu amigo, segurando como podia as lágrimas que pediam a gritos para saírem, preparando-se para contar a maior mentira de sua vida._

_Não tinha do que reclamar, em seu lugar ficaria um garoto maravilhoso, seria forte, seria corajoso... Saberia bem o que era o amor algum dia._

_Sorriu o mais verdadeiro que pode, sabendo bem que seu melhor amigo nunca o perdoaria por isso por quebrar essa promessa._

_- Eu juro São Paulo. Nunca vou abandona-los.__  
><em>_  
>O bandeirante sorriu, convencido desta resposta. Sentindo-se aliviado...<em>

_- Mas sabe... - Seguiu o sulista fazendo o possível para mudar o assunto - ... Deve ser muito interessante ver você amando~_

_De alguma forma, a eximia pontaria do paulista foi suficiente para acertar em cheio a cabeça do sulista, abrindo um ferimento e jogando-o na água._

_- CALE A SUA BOCA! LANCE ESSA SUA MALDIÇÂO EM OUTRO DESAFORTUNADO!_

_Algumas quantas bolhas saíram da água, antes do sulista conseguir emergir com a respiração falha..._

_Mas talvez, acabasse morrendo antes do esperando pelas mãos paulista._

_- É! QUE SEJA UMA MALDIÇÂO ENTÃO! AINDA VOU VIVER PARA VER ISSO!_

_E os tiros recomeçaram, por que infelizmente São Pedro deixara sua arma na superfície, e São Paulo a descobrira_.

.

.

.

-... Que estas esperando put* paulista? - Questionou Rio grande do sul de mal grado, cruzando-se de braços.

- ...Só estava lembrando de algo put* imbecill, vamos embora...

- Era isso que estava a dizer-te antes de fazer-te de surdo! E tu tinhas que matar todos os ramos para chegar aqui?! Tinha uma trilha logo mais a frente Sr. Tarzan!

- Aah, não é a mesma emoção - Deu de ombros o ex-bandeirante, recebendo um olhar assassino do mais novo, lançou um último e significativo olhar à clareira, e seguiu o caminho, em quanto discutiam todo o trajeto.

"...São Pedro, seu idiota...Não viveu o suficiente para ver isso..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pouco mais de uma hora depois estavam todos sentados na mesa de jantar, exatamente jantando, apesar do horário tardio. Com exceção de Rio Grande do Sul e Paraná, claro. Por que antes que o primeiro sequer tivesse a oportunidade de falar com a baiana, o paranaense o arrastou pela orelha até um lugar bem distante da casa, alegando que ia " Ver se não tinha se machucado", quando na verdade só queria um lugar para poder repreende-lo em altos pulmões sem traumatizar a ninguém. O sulista em si não conta, por que era a vitima e TINHA que sair traumado.

- ...Era estilo os lugares que São Pedro ia parar quando queria pensar um pouco... Então imaginei um lugar mais ou menos assim, e o encontrei - Explicou o paulista cortando um pedaço de carne para Bahia.

- ...Um pequeno bosquinho...Nunca teria imaginado - Comentou Santa bebendo um pouco de vinho - São Paulo é tão inteligeente~

- Ah...Obrigado Santa...

Espírito Santo observou da catarinense ao paulista, franzindo as sobrancelhas vendo como ela passava os cabelos para trás distraidamente...E isso não lhe cheirava nada bem... Era gay, mas conhecia os gestos de uma mulher interessada.

- ..Isso aconteci pur qui Sampa o conhecia muitu bem, eram muito amigus.

- Ele era só um idiota - Disse salgado, depois de servir as duas - E um mentiroso...

Bahia suspirou, dando um soquinho no ombro do mais velho.

- Não seja insensível..

- Hunf - Desviou o olhar.

ES seguiu a observar Santa, que ria graciosa com o comentário... Era uma mulher realmente lindíssima, decidida, e impetuosa...

Mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando em seu fratello... E logo em Paraná...Era óbvio que tinha uma queda pela meia irmã.

- Mas ele gostava muito de ti San, sempre falava a teu respeito - Colocou a sulista sorrindo - Eram realmente bons amigos.

E o fato de Sampa ruborizar com os comentários da sulista não ajudava em nada essa desconfiança...

- ...Não eramos assiiiiiim...Amigos..- Tentou disfarçar o paulistano pegando algo do vinho também.

- Ora vaamos, claro que eram!

- Hmmm...Santa...Desculpa... Você poderia ver se Paraná e Rio Grande estão bem...? É que eu não conheço a casa e eles já demoraram muito...Estou preocupado.

- Oooh, verdade... Espero que Pázinho não esteja sendo muito duro com ele... Embora sempre seja um amor com todo mundo, ás vezes é um tantinho...

"Psicopata" -completou ES em sua mente

A sulista levantou-se.

- Eu vou trazê-los então, antes que a comida esfrie. San mais uma vez muito obrigado por trazer meu irmão de volta - A ruiva tornou a sorrir deixando o do sudeste sem graça, e logo saiu em direção ao lago do lado de fora da casa.

Assim que ela pós o pé para fora do cômodo e fechou a porta, Espírito Santo virou-se no melhor estilo "Cunhado desconfiado"

- Ela por acaso já sabe que você é Gay São Paulo?

O paulista engasgou automaticamente com o vinho que tentava beber, ao tempo que Bahia tentava engolir a carne que mastigava e conter uma risada.

Espírito Santo perdendo a noção do perigo para com Sampa

- EU NÃO SOU...Gay - Falou mais baixo vendo se tinha alguém por perto. ES franziu as sobrancelhas. SP, o contraditório - Eu só... Eventualmente gosto de... Sair com homens...

- E se deitá i ter sexu cum eles, uhum num é gay - Colocou com deboche Bahia, tomando todas as atenções.

- COMO É?!

- Até ondi eu sei quém dormi cum homi é gay

- Eu sou bi!

- Aham, claaaro que é.

- TÔ FALANDO SÉRIO!

- Já ti disse que Paris num conta como muié...Aquilo é um homem... Provavelmenti

- Eu sei que Paris não é mulher!

- Então.

- Eu saiu com mulheres também!

- Sua última namorada séria agora é avó. AVÓ.

-...I-isso não quer dizer nada!

- Haha! Sério isso?! Avó?! - Brincou Espi, e ao receber o olhar mega assassino do mais velho, tossiu disfarçando e voltou a tomar vinho.

São Paulo levantou-se lançando seu olhar matador à Bahia, que ignorou olimpicamente.

- Até eu namoro mulheres com mais frequência - Sussurrou o capixaba com graça.

- SHUT UP! Por que no te callas cabr*n?! - Exclamou irritadíssimo - Não é minha culpa que essas vac*s por ai só querem sair comigo por que parece que eu tenho muito mais dinheiro do que realmente possuo! E eu ODEIO isso!

E muito zangado foi até a cozinha.

- Sampa sempre teve uma vida amorosa tumultuada - Explicou Bahia ao confuso capixaba - Já tentaram dar golpe nele uma centena de vezes, até mesmu di gravidez.

- Mas ele é estéril

- Prá ocê vê - Deu de ombros.

- ...Que triste... - Em seu caso, quando alguém o via, geralmente ia conversar e saia com a pessoa, talvez não fosse um alto e forte como Rio, ou de aparência intelectual e rica como Sampa, mas era um latino, e italiano depois de tudo, sabia conquistar. Além de ter uma ótima resistência ao álcool, sempre aproveitava a festa até o final.

Em todos os sentidos.

- ...Para as sete primeiras províncias do País se relacionar sempre foi difícil... Eu, São Pedro... São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro, Pernambuco, Maranhão e Pará...

- E você nem mesmo para me dizer que estava saindo com este viadinho - Ambos voltaram-se para Sampa, apoiado na porta da cozinha - Não que eu me preocupe, tenho é dó dele.

- Cê fala comu si eu fosse uma má companhia - Disse com fingida inocência.

- Aaaaaham, bem lembro o que cê já fez com homens que tentaram se embestar com você até mesmo cortar o... - Houve um arrepio coletivo e sincronizado do paulista e do capixaba - ...Cê já cortou...

A ex-capital sorriu, com um sorrisinho levemente malvado.

- Eu sei mi defendé

- Por isso tenho dó dele

Bahia deu uma risadinha.

- Eu não faria issu cum ele, a menus que me desse um booooooooooooum motivo.

E mais uma vez ES temeu por seu padrasto.

- ...Mas ainda assim é curioso - Seguiu São Paulo - Você sempre falou de mim, mas cê sempre foi bem mais fechada para isso de relacionamentos, nenhum homem conseguia realmente te tocar, embora na sua posição, muitos tentavam.

- Mas us que eu não quasi matava, ocê e São Pedro ou Pernambuco se encarregavam

- É. isso é verdade.

Bahia sorriu de lado, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos, brindando-lhe uma expressão sonhadora, deixando seus olhos negros ainda mais belos e brilhantes.

- Como Capital...Comu mulhér numa posição...De poder...Numa época comu a da nossa colonização... Eu tive qui sé muito dura...Num foram poucos os que tentaram me...Violar, me tomar a força... - Espírito Santo desviou o olhar da mesa, lembrando-se dos muitos olhares cobiçosos que sua mama recebia - Cum o passar dus anos minha pele foi ficando mais morena devidu a tantos escravos que chegavam a minha terra... Essa mudança em minha aparência naquela época...Foi tudo muito difícil

São Paulo sentou-se ao lado da meia irmã, acariciando gentilmente seus ombros.

- Tenhu uma parcela di culpa pur Pernambuco ser tão controlador cumigo e com minhas irmãs... Dividindu capital comigo ele...Também viu muitás coisas...É um posto terrível...

São Paulo suspirou, lembrando-se de Rio de Janeiro.

- ..E mesmo depois de tudo isso... Acha mesmo que...Vale a pena entregar seu coração à alguém... ? - Questionou Sampa passando gentil os dedos pelo rosto da nordestina.

- É exatamente por isso que achu que vale a pena - Sorriu, movimentando o rosto como um gatinho acariciando-se com a mão parada do paulista - ..Eu não ti contei...Pur qui num queria qui cê fizesse um estardalhaçu antis de... Ele estar realmenti decididu du que esta fazendo... Tudu qui eu já passei serviu prá eu aprendé a ser uma pessoa flexível e paciente.

- Se a calma tivesse uma personificação, sem dúvida ela seria baiana - Colocou São Paulo movendo a mão para acaricia-la melhor.

Bahia sorriu ainda mais.

- ... Pur issu me dei à chance de poder amar alguém.. Alguém qui respeita as tradições...I se orgulha delas, alguém forte e protetor, mas também que sabe u qui é sentir-se fraco...Alguém qui pense comu uma família, e seja tolerante.

- Odeio ter que admitir... Mas até que você não fez uma tão má escolha assim.

- Nooossa ISSO sim é inusitado - Riu sutilmente quando tinha seu queixo tomado pelo paulista.

- Se um dia você falar para alguém, eu nego totalmente.

Nesse instante Espírito Santo abaixou-se para fingir que amarava um tênis que não tinha cadarço, por ter uma boa ideia do que viria a seguir.

São Paulo trouxe com leveza o queixo dois singelos anos mais novo, até unir ambos os lábios num sutil e fraternal beijo, simbólico, no quão Sampa acariciava a bochecha morena, e tão breve quanto um sorriso cúmplice, ambos se separaram.

Era um beijo absolutamente diferente, mas para qualquer efeito, Espi preferia não ser testemunha, fazendo vista grossa. Além de um possível interrogatório de seu fratello, era uma sensação estranha ver alguém beijando sua mama, ainda mais o possível pretendente de seu irmão mais novo por parte de pai...

Oh, sua vida daria um livro...

Quando voltou a mesa os dois já haviam se separado.

- Você é uma grande mulher...Eu realmente espero que você seja feliz.

- Cê também é um homi maravilhoso Sampa - Dessa vez foi sua mão que acariciou o rosto do paulistano, tirando seus óculos, e simbolicamente puxando-o um pouco para ser ela a dar-lhe um beijo em sua testa - ...Eu também espero, quero que ocê seja feliz.

São Paulo suspirou, passando a mão cansado e meio desesperado por seus cabelos.

- FINE! LO ACEPTO! Eu desisto! Eu vou falar com ele...!

- De veeero?! - Pulou quase olimpicamente da cadeira o capixaba sorrindo - Que bom! Eu vim justamente para isso!

- ...Não se anime, nada garante que ele vá abrir a porta pra mim, de todos os modos - Cruzou de braços - Será uma perda de tempo e dinheiro essa viagem.

- Ah! Não se preocupe! Eu já pensei em tuuuudo! Eu tenho um plano! - Comentou saltitante indo na direção dos dois.

- Ai. Meu. pai - Comentou baixinho Bahia, que conhecia bem os planos de seu pequeno.

- Mas esse é bom! Sério! Pode confiar!

Sampa o observou com desconfiança, mas fez sinal para o mais novo continuar, o qual pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se entre os dois meio-irmãos para explicar sua tática.

De seu bolso tirou uma carta algo amassada mostrando para os outros dois.

- O que é isso? - Perguntou São Paulo observando o papel que cheirava a cerveja.

- Um convite!

- Para um bar...?

- Hã? Nãaao, eu devo ter deixado aberta a garrafa de cerveja que sempre carrego na bolsa.

- Você carrega uma...Ah, deixa pra lá...Convite de quê?

- É uma festa, na verdade, uma confraternização. Em prol do entendimento no caso dos Royalties de petróleo. Como o meu governo, o seu, e o do Rio entraram num processo contra a união, por causa das divisões petrolíferas, nosso pai achou melhor organizar uma confraternização para nós não começássemos a brigar entre nós por causa disso. Acalmar os ânimos e tudo mais.

- Hmmm... Não é o melhor jeito né, mas dá pra entender a ideia...

- Também por que Rio anda tomando umas decisões muito exaltadas quanto a isso, e de acordo com minhas fontes, nosso Pai anda até meio doente... E acredita que seja por causa da exaltação a esse processo entre nós. Ou seja, Rio que é o detentor da maior parte da área de produção e o que esta sendo mais drástico entre nós, esta totalmente obrigado a ir nessa festa, por mais que não queira, são ordens diretas de seus chefes, e de nosso pai.

São Paulo ampliou as sobrancelhas, verdadeiramente interessado.

- Em primeiro lugar eles enviaram o convite para você, Rio, Minas e eu, por que meus chefes sabiam que eu estava na fazenda dele e mandar duas cartas em uma saia mais barato... Em seguida- Voltou-se para Bahia - Os demais Estados serão chamados também, todos devem comparecer.

- Se enviaram para a minha casa, eu não vou lá há alguns dias.

- Ah! Não se preocupe - Tirou outra carta do bolso - Essa é a sua!

- ...Mas..Como você... - Pegou a carta.

- Eu entrei na sua casa e peguei - respondeu simplesmente.

- VOCÊ O QUE?! O Porteiro não te vi-...Ah, esquece... Mas como você entrou?! Cê não arrombou a porta né?!

- Naada, foi fácil,meu voo fazia escala na sua capital, e Rio perdeu a chave da sua casa lá naquele posto de saúde, eu peguei e guardei.

São Paulo bateu com força a mão contra a testa, pensando no tipo de pessoa que dava a chave de seu precioso apêzinho...Pensando seriamente em comprar aqueles programas estranhos de Nova Iorque que atiravam em invasores para proteger sua casa.

- Dessa forma, não existe possibilidade dele escapar, e estaremos todos presentes para se caso algo aconteça! Heim? O que acham? - Sorriu orgulhoso de sua dissertação.

- ...É um bom plano - Colocou impressionada Bahia.

- É baixinho...nada mal... Mas eu só topo essa ideia com uma condição.

Espi voltou-se para o mais velho, algo estranhado, Bahia o observou atento.

- ...Qual seria...?

- Eu não sou do tipo que fica devendo nada para ninguém - - Explicou levantando-se - E tudo o que você anda fazendo precisa de um pagamento

- ...Não precisa me pagar por algo assim... - Franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Claro que eu não vou te pagar, não coloco a mão no bolso tão fácil assim - "Tão fácil assim?!" Pensou ES, Bahia apenas deu uma risadinha - Quero dizer outra forma de pagamento

- ...E como seria isso? - Minas realmente tinha de quem puxar sua pão-durisse...

- Eu vou te ajudar com sua roupa para a festa. Do pouco que eu li da carta, são roupas formais não é?

- ...É...Sim...

- Então eu vou decidir o que você vai vestir - Declarou quase fazendo uma pose ao estilo metrossexual carioca. - Pode não parecer mais eu sou uma das grandes capitais da moda.

- É tem razão, não parece - Sincerou ES e dessa vez Bahia não conter o riso, e ambos receberam um olhar assassino do mais velho.

- Pois eu sou!

- ...Eu agradeço...Mas... Não sei se... Posso pagar o seu...Gosto - Imediatamente pensou em algumas roupas de marca que encontrou quando ele e o carioca fuçaram as coisas do paulista... Não era tão pão-duro quanto Minas, mas não nadava verdadeiramente em petróleo para uma compra dessas

- Não se preocupe com preço! Eu vou te dar um dos meus antigos, mas que estão em perfeito estado! Eu guardo em lugar separado - Fez sinal para o mais novo levantar-se para poder analisar seu corpo melhor.

- ...Eu imagino que não vão servir ... - Resmungou observando a cintura do paulista, que era mais ou menos onde batia sua altura- ...Só acho, sabe...

- Não são atuais, são de algumas décadas atrás, eu estou falando de alfaiataria meu caro! Naquela época eu tinha quase a sua altura, talvez uns seis centímetros a mais, mas eu posso costura-los a sua medida perfeita.

- M-mas...E...Você sabe costurar...?

Bahia levantou sutilmente aproveitando a distração de ambos e observando pela janela, onde encontrou Santa abraçando um ruborizadíssimo Paraná, e Rio Grande do Sul observando a cena com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Decidiu então descer até lá.

- Se eu sei? Pois claro! Costurei taantos braços, dedos e partes decepadas de humanos, principalmente na época das bandeiras, as roupas de Minas que rasgavam o tempo todo quando ele brincava na terra, e umas selas de montar de couro, eu já costurei de tudo!

Santo não sabia se der um ataque de fofura pelo de Minas, uma ânsia de Vômito, ou se ficar impressionado...

- M-mas... Que roupas seriam essas... - Tentou mudar de assunto tentando tirar da cabeça a imagem de Sampa costurando um braço, montado num cavalo, com Minas no colo, que vindo do multifuncional paulista, não era uma ideia tão absurda assim.

- Os meus Frac's de Barão. Feitos pelos antigos alfaiates do imperador. Cairão como uma luva em você! E você deixará Minas boquiaberto. - Declarou com esperteza.

Espírito Santo abriu os olhos desmensuradamente, ruborizando-se na hora ao lembrar dos imponentes e elegantes trajes que o paulista usava, era o trajar de um barão depois de tudo.E pelo comentário de Minas.

- Se você insiste tanto em eu falar com Rio, também não vou deixar você escapar. Vamos ter declaração em noite de baile~ Não soa romântico para você mon ami~?

São Paulo deu um tapinha nas nádegas do mais novo, fazendo-o sobressaltar-se assustado, ouvindo uma risadinha maligna paulistana.

E nesse instante, O capixaba percebeu realmente que havia se metido numa grande, graaaaande fria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O ar se tornava insuportavelmente quente, e não era necessariamente o lugar mais romântico que imaginara.

- Me desculpe por isso... - Comentou envergonhado Rio Grande do Sul, ligando o ar condicionado do carro. Sim do carro - Era o único lugar que Paraná não surtaria.

Bahia e o gaúcho encontravam-se na quadra traseira da casa do paranaense, dentro do carro recém consertado.

- Tudo bem, é até mais emociônati~

O loiro só ruborizou mais com o comentário, por que estava necessariamente pensando a mesma coisa.

Haviam se desvencilhado das garras do cunhado, distraído demais pelos peit- Atenção catarinense, e o único lugar que não havia risco de homicídio por São Paulo/Paraná, filmagens de Santa Catarina, ou trauma épico de ES. Era o carro, bendito carro.

- ...E-eu...Sei que..Fui um idiota e tudo mais...Mas...Mas..Eu queria...Pedir-te perdão por isso...E...- Suspirou - ... Eu... Admito que... Algumas coisas eu não conheço bem e..A-mar...É...Uma delas...Eu... Me dediquei muito à...Ser alguém forte e... Resistente e...Dar orgulho a meu...P-apa que... Esqueci... Dessas coisas...Eu sempre... Te achei uma mulher...B-belissíma e... E... Eu meio que não pensei o que estava fazendo...N-não que eu me arrependa...! Só que...Eu...Podia ter... Desenvolvido de uma forma melhor...Então...Realmente me perdoe... Eu fui um crío(pivete) depois de tudo... Eu entendo se...Tu estiver com... Muita raiva minha depois disso tudo...

Bahia sorriu amplamente.

- Talvez esteja.

- R-realmente me desculpe! - Voltou a exclamar sem ver a expressão brincalhona da mais velha - E-eu vou tentar recompensar-te...! Po-pode pedir o que queiras q-que eu...!

- ...Olhe pra mim... É isso que eu quero.

Tomando toda a coragem que tinha, e pensando que encara lá nesse instante era bem mais difícil do que domar todo um gado bravo, voltou-se a ex-capital.

Os olhos dela refletiam o brilho da lua, imagem que provinha de sua imaginação, pois a película fosca do carro não permitiria a luz entrar assim, mas tais explicações não existem à um apaixonado.

Nada precisa fazer realmente sentido nesse momento.

- A qual conclusão cê chegó? - Questionou num tom sedutoramente baixo, sorrindo ladeado.

- ...Que eu te amo, e quero ser muito...Muito mais do que um caso... Eu...Queria te demonstrar algo muito mais forte...Então... - Pós a mão em seu bolso e tirou um objeto que, a primeira vista era um colar, mas ao ver melhor era um anel preso em um cordão de prata - ...São Pedro...Dizia que...O dia que...Encontrasse um grande amor...Entregaria isso à ela...Na...Noite antes de desaparecer ele me deu... E-então eu...

Levantou o rosto mostrando-se muito semelhante a seu irmão mais velho, devido ao extremo rubor.

- E-eu...Queria que você aceitasse isso e...M-meus sentimentos - Fechou os olhos com força.E mesmo assim de alguma forma conseguiu colocar o colar. Achando-se ridículo, achando que essa era a coisa mais vergonhosa que já fizera em toda sua vida, nunca antes se sentiu tão desprotegido como agora.

- ...Abre os olhos Rio Grande...Edwardo...

Mas por todo o mate do mundo! Como era delirante ouvir seus nomes, falsos ou não, dessa boca, desse sotaque. Os abriu.

- ...Eu também ti amo Ed. Meu Rio Grande - Entrecerrou o olhar, respondendo em um sussurro sob os lábios contrários. - Eu cum certeza aceito...Issu foi extremamente romântico, mesmo sendo num carro.

- AAaah! Que bom! Eu fiquei realmente inseguros, sabes? Pensei que me rechaçaria...! Ou que dirias que sou um boludo tche! Pensei em tantas coisas ruim a caminho daqui...Sabes...M-muito ansioso mesmo! M-mas eu realmente te amo muito e tomei coragem para-! - Teve os lábios tapados pelos dedos da não tão jovem

- ...Mas...

- ...M-m-as?! - Tornou voltando a sentir-se inseguro.

- Beije-me di uma vez homi, estou perdendo a paciência~ - E logo em seguida da expressão de surpresa do homem a sua frente, puxou de forma travessa e maliciosa um único fiozinho que sobressaía de sua franja.

E foi nesse justo momento que Rio Grande perdeu todo controle, e não ligava a mínima se São Paulo, Paraná, Pernambuco, a polícia por atentado ao pudor, ou o exercito aparecesse ali agora.

Não deixaria sua baiana de forma alguma, por que sabia o quão viciante era, o que a baiana tem.

Passaram a tropeços para o banco de trás, de forma bem atrapalhada, e quando lá chegaram, Bahia já estava despojada de sua camisa, e o lenço do gaúcho só seria encontrado na manhã seguinte.

O sulista beijava com desespero e devoção cada pedaço daquela pele chocolate, entrelaçando os dedos de ambos, e com invejável maestria sacando o sutil top que ocultava os singelos, mas belos e delicados peitos de seu belo amor.

O chocolate misturava-se com o leite de forma confusa, e estranhamente ordenada, as sutis cerejas de seu tronco, beijadas e apreciadas com talento, e a camisa do sulista desapareceu, suas belas formas, a calça jeans foi puxada com violência, seus lábios, seu queixo, seu pescoço, suas orelhas, entre sussurros e mais sussurros de "Eu te amo".

A esta altura ambos os corpos se friccionavam de forma enlouquecedora, desejosa, e a última peça de ambos virou passado.

Encararam um ao outro, respirações descompassadas, atropeladas, cabelos desordenados, ambos sorriram vendo a fisionomia do outro, e o embaçado que estavam as janelas do carro, antes de tornar a se beijarem com fervor.

Bahia nunca antes em sua larga vida havia se entregado totalmente a um homem, mas acreditou no que dizia seu coração, abrindo sutilmente suas pernas, e assim envolvendo a cintura do mais novo, sussurrando-lhe no ouvido um desejo nunca realizado, extremamente intimo, e o gaúcho sentia-se morrer, e sua hombridade não podia estar mais animada.

Descendo e descendo pelo tórax de sua paixão, de seu amor, e dedicando-lhe um beijo descomunal. Em outros lábios.

E a luz e as estrelas foram testemunhas da canção que se deu início, que por pouco podia ser escutada do latifúndio de Paraná.

Até que ambos se uniram, sentimental e carnalmente.

E foi assim que...

Rio Grande do Sul e Bahia tornaram-se namorados, amantes.

Isso até Bahia descobrir que o anel que São Pedro confiara a Rio Grande do Sul, era um anel de noivado.

Mas dessa vez, Bahia não seria compreensiva, muito menos deixaria seu homem voltar atrás. Era uma nordestina depois de tudo, e todos sabem que as nordestinas tem o poder.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Uma festa...Sério...? - Lia Pará não muito convencido.

- Parece sé uma confraternização pelu assunto du petróleo - Explicou Piauí, que assim que recebera o convite, voo diretamente a região norte ver se certa pessoa já recebera o convite.

- ...Que ridículo, acham mesmo que esquecemos tudo por uma festa?! - Exaltou-se.

- AH! É um idiota cabeça-fechada Pará! – Intrometeu-se Amazonas tomando a carta de sua mão - Uma festa!~ De galã! Aaaah! Eu vou fazer um vestido lindo! Cheio de flores~ Será romântico, mas será forte!~ Ousado talvez? Hmmm~ - E a nortista saiu com a mão no queixo pensando que roupa vestir. Ao tempo que cada uma das opções ficou perfeitamente ilustrada na mente do paraense.

- ...Então cê vai?...Pará...? Pará...? Ah...Vou procurar Tocantins - E saiu casa a fora deixando o nortista com um olhar divagante imaginando a esbelta amazonense num ousado vestido

-.-.-.-.-

- U-u-uma f-f-festa?! T-tens cer-certeza...?! - Questionava Tocantins em pânico, vendo seu velho amigo que quase não cabia em si de felicidade.

- Siiim! E a presença é obrigatória~ Será lindu di vê! Todas às minhás irmã estão lindíssimas, Perna ficará louco~ E eu - Tomou radiante as mãos de sua pela "amiga", que observava o nada com a expressão tão pálida quanto leite de seringueira - E eu finalmente te poderei vê num lindo vestido.

E poucos instantes depois, Tocantins desmaiou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Que ideia mais estúpida! Quem teria uma ideia tão AI! - Exclamou Pernambuco sentado na ponta de uma cama de casal nova.

- Te passa por si mexé tantu assim

- Pois eu achu é um absurdu que as muié sejam obrigadas a usar vestido! Issu é quasi uma ditadura da moda! NÃO! É uma ditadura da moda! - Exaltava-se Paraíba quase ficando em pé na cama, como um político no palanque.

- Pois eu mi recuso a î num eventu tão AAAI! - Disse com mais força, sendo espetado mais uma vez pela agulha do cearense.

- Ocê vai sim sinhô, eu nunca fui numá festa comprometidu, tu não vai me tirá essa oportunidade, nem qui eu tenha qui ti amarrar cum couro e ti levá na marra homi! - Pontuou Ceará com ambas as mãos na cintura e uma agulha na boca.

- ...Certu, talvez eu vá, apenas talvá AAAAI!

- Cee~ Depois cê pode mi ajudá cum minha roupá também?! Mas não será um vestidu! Será a resistência feminina em ação! HAHA!

- Qui seja, qui seja - Seguia falando com algumas agulhas e alfinetes na boca, moldando exatamente a roupa no corpo do pernambucano - Dipois tiro suas medidas também

- Isso!

- Não dê bola a u qui ela diz CE AAAI! PORR* MEU!

- Quer costurar você?

- ...

- Então fica queitu -Deu um selinho no mais velho - Amorzinho~

- Own~

- ... Put* festa...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Que liiindo~ Uma festa! Não te soa emocionante Sergipinho~

- ...Não...

- Num ti deixá nem um poquinhu animado?

- ...Não...

- Mas nós vamos! - Reforçou Alagoas sonhadora,com brilhos aparecendo misteriosamente do nada à suas costas enrolando com os dedos seus belos e longos cabelos castanhos acaramelados.

- Eu num vou.

- Más é obrigatório

- Num quéru saber.

- Bem, intão cê vai ficar ai amarradu até aceitar ir comigo aqui - Impôs séria quebrando todo o ar fofo e angelical.

- O QUE?! - Quase berrou o nordestino pendurado vergonhosamente por um cabide num armário e habilmente amarrado.

- Vai ficar ai até mudar de ideia~ - Dedicou um beijinho no ar, e saiu feliz pensando em seu vestido belíssimo.

- HÃ?! NÃAAO! ESPERAA! ALAGOAS EEESPERAA! NÃO ME DEIXE AQUI! EEEEEIIIIIIII!

-.-.-.-.-

- Hmm... Que vestido usar...O que usar...Ai! Que dilema...

- Podemus sair para comprar algo si quisé cunhadinha

-AAH! É uma excelente ideia Bah! - Exclamou extremamente feliz a catarinense jogando um vestido púrpura longe - Podemos chamar Pázinho e Rio Grande! É melhor sabe? Rio tem um péessimo gosto para ternos.

- Oooh, bom saber~

- E eu vou aproveitar e comprar sutiãs novos também... Nunca acho um que caiba bem! - Reclamou observando sobre a blusa seus exuberantes peitos.

- Cê puxó bem o padrão europeu hã cunhadinha

- Mas não há problema! Paraná é sempre tão atencioso! Sempre me ajuda a achar os melhores sutiãs! Sempre ficam lindos e confortavéis~

- Ooh... - disse simplesmente Bahia, sentindo uma ligeira dó de seu pobre cunhadinhu - ...Cê...Leva ele...

- Ele tem bom gosto!

- ...Imagino...

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ah! E eu querô gravatas idênticas para ocês dois! Vão fica tãaao liundus~ - Goiás escrevia numa folha tudo que planejava para o grande evento, com os gêmeos às suas costas e Brasília sentado numa cadeira perto da porta.- Foi ficar absolutamente iguais! Nem eu vó sabe bem qual é qual!

- Aaah...Que...Emocionante... - Tentou Mato Grosso do sul

-...Lá vamos nós de novo - Resmungou Mato Grosso recebendo um feio olhar do irmão.

- Ocê sempri tem qui sé du contrá?!

-Pur qui eu tenhu q parecê cum ocê?!

- Por que somos gêmeos! IDENTICOS!

- Ah! Cale a boca, eu num só parecidu cuntigo, sou mais bonitu e menus idiota!

- Fios! Não briguem...

- Pois eu num vó nessi baile coisica nenhuma! - Colocou de uma vez por todas o mais velhos dos irmãos de cabelos castanho.

- M-mas... Ocês ficariam tão lindos... - Goiás observou tristonha os dois.

- VIU! OCÊ DEIXOU ELA TRISTE!

Mato Grosso hesitou por alguns momentos, mas logo respirou fundo, e seguiu com firmeza.

- Eu possu di cê parecidu cum ele, mas num somos iguais! - E sem esperar resposta saiu porta a fora, esbarrando em Brasília.

- ARGH! O QUI DEU NESSE IDIOTA! SEMPRI DU CONTRA!

- ... Ele não concorda nunca com você, não sei por que segue insistindo - Brasília respondeu pensando se poderia ir com um sapato de caveira sem que ninguém notasse.

- ELE QUE É O IDIOTA AQUI! - Revoltou-se saindo da sala também, exaltado. O jovem do centro-oeste respirou fundo, sentando-se no sofá.

- ... Nunca vi gêmeos brigarem tanta quanto esses... - E ao ver a mais velha - Hã...N-não tem nada haver contigo G-go! Eles só...Só...

- Devi di sé pur que foram criados séparadus... Nunca realmenti si entenderam...- Suspirou triste.- Eu criéi só o do sul...

- ... E Mato Grosso...?

- ...Criadu pur Sampa

- ...Aaaaah, acho que achei o problema - Brasília balançou a cabeça compreensivamente.

- Talvez eu divessi di falar com São Paulo...

-.-.-.-.-

Rio de Janeiro observava sua roupa. Um terno branco, calça branca. E em sua mão o antigo chapéu da mesma cor. A vestimenta clássica do malandro carioca.

Sorriu de lado, um sorriso seco e frio.

Esta festa seria memorável.

* * *

><p>Música para o momento RioBah "A mulher que eu amo" de Roberto Carlos, tem tudo haver com eles ^^ Mas esse capítulo já tinha ficado musical demais .<p>

Algo mais a acrescentar? Hmm... Até o capítulo 21 - "Coisas como festas e muuuuuita bebida", talvez eu poste outros dois "Um dia na vida", de Sergipe e...Hmmm, não sei.. Mato Grosso? Vai depender.

Até mais tarde gente! Deixem suas dúvidas e questionamentos no espacinho abaixo! Lembrem-se que a história esta acabando =3


	41. III Um dia na Vida

**Ola pessotas! =D Como estão!**

**Acabei conseguindo escrever só uma vinhetinha... Mas espero que vocês gostem!**

**E O CAPÍTULO 21 SAI AMANHÃ, DIA 1º DE MAIO! Mas deixem um reviewzinho nesse "Um dia na vida" ;X**

**É meu presente para vocês no meu aniversário ;D Pois é, faço niver no dia do trabalho XDD haha**

**E eu gostaria de dedicar isto a Lyssia, a carioquinha de meu coração...Que desapareceu da net a dois meses, e da qual eu sinto verdadeiramente muita falta. Te adoro...**

**Agora! Boa leiturinha ;x **

* * *

><p><strong>Um dia na vida<strong>

**Sergipe.**

- É quase um anju, tão linda, tão inocente ~

_Era um dia como todos os outros, eu suspirava vendo como Pernambuco passava a mão na cabeça dela, elogiando e a tratando como toda uma daminha, e ela sorria. Cobra peçonhenta sorria!_

_Estatura, média.  
>Olhos, safira.<br>Cabelos, caramelo meio cacheados nas pontas.  
>Unidade Federativa, Alagoas<em>

_Rosto fino e brilhante, quando sorria parecia que flores apareciam à suas costas...De acordo com PE..." A anja do nordeste."_

_De acordo comigo..._

_" Todas as minhas dores de cabeça feito gente"_

_Se você pode chamar AQUILO de gente..._

_Você pode estar pensando "Mas ela parece tão inocente!" Pois é..._

_Perna também pensa assim.._

- Qual o seu problema?! - Berrava com seu fiel escudeiro CE a suas costas, consolando AL que choramingava escondida. Aaah! Monstra! - Pur que cê sempre faz a AL chorar?! Essa menina tão doce?!

- M-mas eu! - _Me defendia como podia_

- MAS CÊ NADA! Ela só pediu pra cê passear com ela!

- ELA QUERÍA MI COLÔCÁR UMA COLEIRA!

- Pois devia mesmu! Cê parece um cachorro ladrandu! Sem nenhum respeitu!

- ISSU NUM É JUSTO!

- CALA A BOCA ANTIS QUI EU CORTE TUA LINGUA COM A PEIXEIRA!

- Aaah Nãaao Pezinho~ Snif, snif.. Ele num fez pur mal...

_E PE imediatamente ia abraça-la, e o anjo...Do mal atacava de novo._

_E por baixo do braço do mais velho, ela sorria para mim dizendo com os lábios " Seu língua fica boa ondi esta~"_

_Eu não queria fugir! Só... Seguir com sanidade._

-.-.-.-.-

_Ela era toda tímida e envergonhada quando menores..._

_**- S-se...- Chegava a alagoense timidamente, com o rosto já vermelho - ...V-você trabalha tão bem! E-e...Faz produtos tão b-bem... Queria ser comu cê...**_

_**Mas eu sempre respondia bem, e ainda assim ela saia chorando...**_

_**- Sai daqui, ta atrapalhando. - Deu as costas e seguia com suas coisas**_

_**Ela sempre tentava se declarar.**_

_**- É-é que eu re-realmente...!**_

_**- Fala de uma vez muié! Desembucha!**_

_**E quando ela finalmente falava.**_

_**- Ah não,gostu di mulhéres di atitude, além du que cê é minha irmã, infelizmente né. Ficá pra próxima**_

_Eu sempre fui muito bom com ela...Não sei o que aconteceu..._

_Mas um dia, do nada ela começou a agir assim..._

_Depois de horas ouvindo a bronca do Pernambuco, sai xingando pelos corredores da reunião, ela surgiu por trás de mim, definitivamente um anjo mal por que nem seus passos eu ouvi...Ela tampou meu nariz e boca com clorofórmio, e tudo ficou negro._

_Sim, por que ela era uma mulher, uma belíssima mulher...Mas eu esqueci de um detalhe CRUCIAL._

_É nordestina._

-.-.-.-.-

- Eu te amo SE~ - Deu um suave beijo nos lábios tampados com fita isolante. - Seria tão boum si~ - Sentou no corpo amarrado numa cadeira com tiras de couro - Cê me correspondeu-si~

_Ela tirou com força a fita de minha boca, fazendo-me soltar uma exclamação de dor, e algo de pele, e ainda sorria travessa, e me beijava._

_Mas eu nunca retribuía!_

O sergipano quase imediatamente retribuía os estímulos vindos da língua protegida de ser cortada por seu irmão mais velho, sim, a ela lhe era bem útil ai onde estava...

_E eu sempre tentava me soltar! Jamais ia me render perante ela!_

A jovem fazia movimentos certeiros com seu quadril, e sem titubear, o nordestino retribuía o máximo que seus escassos movimentos lhe permitiam meio que dando pulinhos na cadeira.

_MAS! Eu como bom homem que sou sempre conseguia me soltar!_

Ela então o soltou, deslizando suas suaves mãos em suas costas, e ele envolveu sua delgada cintura respirando entre seus peitos, beijando-a demandante.

_E...Bem...Acima de tudo ela fazia mal a minha sanidade..._

Ambos suspiravam com gosto, e mesmo solto e desamarrado, seguia beijando-a, buscando, buscando, e buscando seus lábios.

_Às vezes quando eu resistia muito, ela me amarrava em algum lugar bem alto que eu jamais conseguiria escapar...I-isso p-por que...Eu era desprivilegiando verticalmente... Mas só um pouco! O que era absolutamente injusto! Só por eu ser o menor Estado do País...Rio de Janeiro era o terceiro menor e um dos mais altos!_

Apenas um metro de cinquenta de altura, que deixavam a Alagoense louca, amava esse homem, por mais que sempre a ignorou, realmente o amava.

_E não adiantava pedir auxílio!_

_De acordo com Ceará, o qual às vezes escutava suas lamentações. "O que era o amor sem alguns ferimentos, hematomas, fraturas e sangue?" Não sabia que tipo de giganta esse cearense costumava sair pra pensar assim!_

Rio Grande do Norte, não estava nem ai.

E Bahia...Ela fazia parte da conspiração feminina nordestina! A temível CFN! – Carinhosamente apelidadas de "**C**i **F**ud*u** N**ego" Sabia bem que essa coisa de usar clorofórmio, ou o que seja para desacordar era coisa dela quando Capital para paralisar e conseguir deter São Paulo. Além de amarra-lo em lugares altos para castiga-lo... Só que a sua diferença, o Bandeirante sempre escapava...

Por sua vez a única solução era lutar, e seguir amarrado, ou ceder...

- Hmmm~ - Suspirou beijando o belíssimo corpo semi nu a sua frente, na cama de algum Estado desavisado, Paraná, que teria uma surpresa ao voltar a seu quarto.

_Até o momento de eu conseguir me libertar e-...E-_

E seguia a distribuir beijos por aquele corpo levemente moreno, com a mente derretida, mas claro, sem jamais deixar de resistir.

Apenas em seus sonhos.

Era um dia normal na sua vida. E a opção que geralmente escolhia...Não é muito difícil de adivinhar.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21 - Coisas como festa e muuuita bebida. <strong>

**"...- Taraatararararaaa~ E nessa novela eu não quero ser teu amigo~ Éeeh~ Que eu preciso dizer que te amo~ Te ganhar ou perder seeem enganoos- Começou a rodopiar e rodopiar... - Eu preciso dizer que te tanto~ Taaaanto~**

**- RIIIIIIO!..." **

**;D Nós vemos em reviews! **


	42. 21º Coisas como festa e muuuita bebida

**Oooooh! Que sooono! Dormi só três horas . Editar esses capítulos acabam comigo .**

Beeeem! Aqui esta o capítulo 21! Meu presente para vocês no meu aniversário ;3

**O capítulo é menor que os outros ( mas não muito...) E como bônus especial !**

Ao fim do capítulo tem "Um dia na vida - Mato Grosso"! Espero que gostem ;D

**Agora aos reviews!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Isabelalina12<strong> - - Review grande ~ Ola! Pois é né XDD Seja bem vinda de volta! ^^  
>Haha! Que bom que te animou! *-* As coisas agora vão se encaminhando. Esse capítulo serviu mesmo para verem o ponto de vista de Sampa das coisas, e o qual controlado e contido que é para isso. Haha! Sim, SP não ficou realmente bolado com isso, já sabia o que sentia quanto a Rio, e já havia estado com Minas, seu caminho gay já estava a meio traçar XDD Hmm...Um dia na vida de São Pedro...Realmente não havia cogitado isso... Aaah, Rio Grande é jovem ainda, e o sangue alemão não lhe ajuda nessas coisa XDDD Embooora~~ E sim, SP é um apaixonado lindo~ (a maior parte das vezes...) E Nokia's são mortais! Ainda mais na mão de paraenses! Hehe Muito obrigado pelo review cariiña *-*~Nos lemos!<p>

**Pamela** - yep! As coisas vão se ajeitando aos poucos! Hmmm, é, acho que vou ter acabar fazendo um de S. Pedro XDD Aah~ Mas ainda tem muita coisa que SP fica remoendo e ocultando, logo descobrirtás ;D O que ES disse é verdade, ele é bem mais sentimental do que parece. Haha! Paraná si que es una monada ;3

**ClaraWN** - Aaah, mas ES ainda tem muito o que fazer. SP fica avontade com BA, e seu filhotito~ Ah, não se preocupe logo terás teu Riozinho de volta ;D Deu sorte! No final do capítulo segue de brinde o "Um dia na vida" do Mat ;D E ele já vai aparecer bem nesse capítulo!

Os demais comentários eu respondo com a próxima postagem! Sabe como é, meu niver e tenho que sair daqui XD~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21 - Coisas como festa e muuuita bebida<strong>

- Então ...É por isso que eu...Te am-am...Mo! E de verdade, não como irmãos o-ou! Tipo sexo mesmo e- Ai desculpe! !

- Não pare! Continue! - Reclamou São Paulo confortavelmente sentado em sua cama com um pratinho de queijo fatiado do lado - Você tem que praticar! Continue. Tipo sexo e...?

Espírito Santo ficou absolutamente vergonhado, praticar uma declaração para Minas...Com seu ex-tutor,São Paulo, era absolutamente bizarro...Sampa era uma sogra muito estranho

O paulista colocou mais um pedaço de queijo Minas na boca para segundo ele, entrar no personagem.

- Eu nun to intendendo u qui ocê ta tentandu falá mais eu Santo

Além do mais a imitação de sotaque estava começando a assustar

- Eu - Respirou fundo - Te amo Minas...M-mas...De uma forma diferente e...Eu...Que-que-que...

- Queijo

- E estou tentando! Não tire sarro!

- Não estou tirando, estou oferecendo , quer? -Indicou o pote

Espírito Santo respirou fundo, resignado. Pegando um pedaço do queijo e sentando-se na ponta da cama.

- Eu sabia... Eu não consigo fazer isso...Q-quero dizer..E...E se ele não gostar de mim...! E...E se...Ele preferir mesmo mulheres...! Ele sai muito com elas e...E...- Suspirou uma vez mais - ... Eu nunca chegaria nem perto de uma mulher...

São Paulo deu uma tossezinha, chamando a atenção do mais baixo.

- ...Essa sua crise de inferioridade me lembra até alguém... - Resmungou baixinho passando os cabelos para trás.

- ...Quem...?

- ...De todos os modos! Não se preocupe tanto com esses detalhezinhos! E quanto a mulheres... Hmmm - O paulistano observou o menor por um tempo, como se cogitasse algo - ...Creio que, ele seja mais... Maleável... Er... Tipo, aquela noite da Vodka! -alegou

- ...É...- Concordou Espi ruborizando-se um pouco - Eu nem imaginava que ...Ele sabia ser tão selvagem ~ Nos beijamos e tudo mais~ Foi tãaao mágico - Falou tãaao gaymente, quase com arco-iris a suas costas

Sampa não sabia se sorria, ou sentia-se perturbado pelo comentário. Mas logo se lembrou que era um cara de pau, e que isso não deveria lhe afetar.

- Vocês chegaram a...?

- Nãaao, ficamos só nos beijos... Qu-quero dizer, ele rasgou minha camisa... Mas não saímos muito além das caricias.

- E a sua participação?

- ...Como...?

- Você tem que ter atitude se quiser conquistá-lo! - Aproximou-se quase engatinhando até o capixaba, que sentiu frio no estomago com essa visão - Iniciativa, tentação, saber abordar, conduzir ~

O paulista tomou o capixaba pelos ombros.

- Onde pegar - Desceu aquelas mãos pelo corpo do menor como se fossem duas cobras escorregadias, sujeitando agora a cintura com força - E atrair para a armadilha - E de um único movimento sutil, porém bem mais forte do que esperava, seu corpo foi trago de uma vez até o tórax do mais velho - Entendeu? Tem que ter pegada

- Aah... - Colocou simplesmente o capixaba

- Agora, levanta - Disse de forma sussurrada, meio rouco, o que deixava o menor cada vez mais e mais nervoso. Mas obedeceu.

E...

- Tsc... Tem esse problema...

De pé no chão um na frente do outro, Espírito Santo chegava apenas um pouco acima da cintura do paulista, não era um dos mais altos daquele país, seu único consolo é que não era o mais baixinho. E Sampa ter empurrado uma caixa de madeira e indicado para que subisse, não ajudou muito a levantar sua moral.

Subiu no caixote, tentando manter algo de sua dignidade.

- Agora me mostre como você geralmente faz

Era sua chance de provar que nesse pequeno frasco alcoólico havia afrodisíaco! Embora já estivesse mais vermelho que uma melancia doce.

Envolveu o pescoço do mais velho, agora ao alcance, e juntou ambos os corpos meio nervoso, Sampa mantinha-se inalterável.

-... Assim eu...Beijo... - Explicou meio tenso, pensando se teria que mostrar isso também.

- Só isso...?

- Não...! Eu... - Desceu agilmente uns dedos pela coluna vertebral do mais alto, fazendo-o franzir as sobrancelhas, bem, já era uma reação.

Era bom no que fazia! Sim que era!...O problema é que Sampa era deveraaaaas intimidante!

Como raios Rio de Janeiro conseguia...?!

...Sendo Rio de Janeiro...Claro. Mas não se daria por vencido, seguiu a movimentar as mãos com maestria por aquela extensa coluna, mas nada, apenas um sorrisinho ladeado! Do mesmo movimento que Minas curvou-se de emoção

Era tão injusto...! Estava brincando com ele!

Estava a cada instante mais tenso, e não tinha certeza se isso o ajudaria ou não...

Seguiu com seus movimentos e toda a reação que conseguiu foi uma expressão de dor por passar os dedos por um pedaço da cicatriz do mais alto

- Ah, desculpe..!

- Não...Tudo bem...- E ao ver a demonstração de sofrimento do menor - Você esta indo bem.

- Hã?! Sério?! - Levantou o rosto surpreso.

- Sim, é bom que você mostra preocupar-se com seu parceiro, com o que sente, e seu envolvimento, muito bem. Além de você parecer ser muito bom com as mãos

- Hmmm...Obrigado...Mas você ...

- Eu não sou muito sensível na coluna, sabe como é.

- Oh...- Desejou que isso não tivesse haver com seus ferimentos - Entendi...

- Só seja mais rápido, e se quiser estar por cima, sim, isso mesmo que você esta pensando, extasie ele o suficiente para ele não saber o que esta acontecendo, assim vai se deixar levar

- Ah, mas eu- E deu um verdadeiro salto de susto quando alguém tocou a campainha.

Perdeu o equilíbrio, e a caixa caiu, SP até tentou segurá-lo, mas por reflexo Espi se agarrou da gola da camisa do maior que cedeu, e acabou por arranhar com pedaço do pescoço paulista, até cair na cama que esquecera completamente que ficava ali, no meio da sala.

E com sua queda cômica, nem notou o grande tremor no corpo do maior

Era como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por todo o seu corpo a partir da firme e visível marca sob sua pele branca, e por um instante fugaz se pegou imaginando como seria...Se fosse o carioca ali, mordendo o lábio inferior contendo um pronunciado gemido.

- Desculpe! Desc! E-eu...!

- Porta, atender, now...

- A-ah! T-ta bom! - Aceitou nervoso imaginando que SP esta muito bravo pelo jeito que falou, e ao tempo que o ex-bandeirante ia para a cozinha, respirar, ES foi atender a porta.

- SURPRESA! ... - Era um homão, com todas as letras, que Espi demorou um pouco para reconhecer, cabelos castanhos até um pouco depois da orelha, absolutamente desarrumados como de alguém que acabara de acordar, olhos verdes escuros, e pequenos indícios de uma barba por fazer - ...Espera...Homi quem é ocê?!

- Ah...Eu...

-... Estranhu...Disculpa eu, foi engan-

- Mato Grosso? - Reconheceu a voz o paulista saindo da cozinha depois de lavar bem o rosto e se acalmar.

- AH! SURPRESA!

- ...É, eu estou surpreso...O porteiro não te viu...? ...Você não me avisou que vinha...

- Isso faz parte da surpresa! I...Eu pedi pru porrrteiru num avisa...

-... Você não ameaçou ele, não é? - Franziu as sobrancelhas, no que o mais novo sorriu inocente - Aaah Mat! Quantas vezes te disse pra não fazer isso!

ES saiu de fininho das dimensões da cena, sua experiência com as outras "crias", já lhe dava um medo prévio do mato-grossense.

- Eu só pidi di outra forma - Cruzou os braços como uma criança que acabara de levar uma bronca

- E isso se chama "ameaçar"

- Bem, então talvez tenha di ameaçadu ele um pouquinhu - Deu de ombros excluindo importância.

São Paulo mostrou uma expressão de desagrado, e o capixaba aproveitou para ir até a cozinha sentindo o cheiro de discussão de família no ar.

- Mat, você não é mais o irmão caçula, e não está agindo como um irmão mais velho, veja Paraná por exemplo, você nã-

- Eu não u que?! Eu num lembru di nenhum momentu ter dito "Paapa! Eu quero ir embora i té um zilhão de irmãos caçulas!"

Sampa não respondeu, suspirando profundamente.

-...Desculpa... - Acrescentou o menor, desviando o olhar - ... Eu só pidi prá eli num avisá...Sò issu, num sabia qui ocê tava namorandu aqui e...

- Não é meu namorado!- Exaltou-se, fazendo ES tirar a cabeça de dentro da cozinha para ver e ouvir melhor - É um Estado!

- ...Idai que é um Estado? Mina-

- POR QUE VOCÊ NÂO SENTA?! - Berrou para sobrepor a voz do mais novo.

-...Também era...Hã? Num tá mais bravu cumigo...? - Tentou fazer sua melhor expressão de coitadinho, Mat praticamente pulou sobre a cama, que o lançou um pouco para cima.- Ah, eu achei qui era. Intão eu num atrapalhéi nada

- Não, eu só estava ...Ensinando dele a...Dançar

Mato Grosso esticou o pescoço para ver o outro Estado.

- ... Mas eli é bem menor qui ocê...Sampa, num precisa mintir não, num vô deixá di gosta di ocê si tiverem namorandu

São Paulo ficou absolutamente rubro, num nível máximo, ao ponto de seus óculos embaçarem.

- N-não t-tem nada haver! E eu não sou gay!

- Aceitá é o priméru pontu

O mais velho seguiu ruborizando-se, balbuciando coisas em idiomas diferentes. O moreno sorriu satisfeito, voltando-se para ES.

-Podi saí dai, eu num mordo não. Forte- Com nada de seguraança, o capixaba retornou a sala – Ocê mi é familiár...

- Espírito Santo...

O irmão mais velho franziu as sobrancelhas como se estivesse pensando, até sua expressão clarear.

- Oooh, o Estado do karaoke! Era ocê né? Espo?

- Espi...Ou melhor! Santo!

- Aaah...Mas "Espi" é mais fácil di alembrar, hmmm - O analisou - Ocê pareci bem diferenti di Rio di Janeiru...

-...O que...?

- Num é du tipo deli, desculpe

- Hã?!

- MAT! - Exaltou-se Sampa tornando a realidade.

- U que? Num é boum dá falsas esperanças prás pessoas

- Não tem nada haveer! Pare de dizer essas coisas! - Exclamou São Paulo ainda envergonhado - E-eu vou cozinhar alguma coisa...Vê-se você se comporta

- Ebaa! - Colocou feliz deitando-se na cama.

O jovem sorriu inocente uma vez mais, até o paulista entrar em seu cômodo culinário.

Assim que a silhueta do mais alto desapareceu trás a porta, Espi sentiu a gola de sua camisa ser puxada com força.

- É sério, ocê num tem chance cum ele - Alegou sério.

- H-hã!? E-eu n-não! - Essas crianças de Sampa! Sabia que devia ter mantido distancia! - Não! Ele esta...Me ajudando a...Falar com Minas! De Minas que eu gosto!

- Aaii! - Sentiu como algo acertava com tudo sua cabeça.

- Eu disse COMPORTE-SE! - Sampa o observava da porta - Se não eu não vou fazer o prato que você gosta!

Mato Grosso contraiu a expressão em desgosto, mas cedeu. Não sem antes.

- ...Mas é mesmo verdadi qui ocês não-

- NÃO! - E tornou à cozinha

Mato Grosso soltou o menor, bufando irritado.

- ... Eu acho melhor eu ir- Começou a levantar-se ES com a ideia de sair de fininho.

- ...Se ocê saí eli vai dizer que a culpá é minha - Reclamou. "Mas é..." pensou o capixaba, mas nada disse -... Fiqué, eu só pensei qui encontrária eli sozinho aqui dessa vez...

- ...Desculpa, eu não queria atrapalhar...

- ...Eli sempra ta tão ocupadu, é difícil té uma chance pra falá cum eli - Cruzou os braços - Num só comu Minas ou Paraná... Às vezis sintu saudadi di ser u caçula da família... Sintu qui todos cresceram i eu fiquei prá trás - Tornou a suspirar triste tampando o rosto com uma almofada.

E antes mesmo que o capixaba pudesse falar algo consolador.

- Eli ta tentando te empurrar prá Minas? Ele seeeempre tenta fazé Minas si arranjar, mas nunca mi ajudô cum Goiá- ...Ah, esqueça - E tornou a cobrir a cabeça.

- ...Sempre tenta arranjar...? - Questionou estranhado.

- ...Minas tem ideias estranhas na cabeça - Colocou simplesmente dando de ombros - Sampa sempri si preocupô mais cum ele pur causa dissu...Não qui eu tenha ciúmes! È muito melhor qui o sul idiota! E Brasília! ARGH! Brasília! Ele é o caçulinha queridinho e blá! - Mais uma vez tampou o rosto

- Mas... Eu acho que...Ele gosta de vocês da mesm-

- Argh nãaaaao! Eu não queru q ele gosti di mim comu Minas nãoo! - Balançou a cabeça com veemência - Seria estranho ... Goiás sim...Mas...Ela criou o idiota do sul...Não me veria dessa forma... Não sei comu Minas conseguiu...

Santo ergueu as sobrancelhas, não entendendo nada.

- Ceerto...

- Por que Sampa vai te ajudar? Ocê fez algo boum pra eli?

- ...Hã...Eu não tenho certeza...

- Tem haver cum Rio...? Vai ajuda-lo cum ele?

- Por que você insiste no nome do Rio...?

- Sampa gosta deli ué, faz séeculos. Quandu era pequenu até pensei qui Rio fossi mulhér

- C-como é? - ES aguentou a vontade de começar a rir e chamar a atenção do paulista - Mas por que? Ele é escandaloso e tal, mas...Parecer mulher?!

- Eu era uma criança - Defendeu-se - I a anterior era Bahia, qui é mulhér...E Sampa cuidava pur dimais dele, e quandu soube qui ia casá! Eli enlouqueceu, ficava planejandu comu deter os casamentus u tempu todo, ele reclamava e Resmungava quando mi colocava pra durmi, ele achava qui não, más eu ouvia tuuudo

- ...Espera, espera , espera...! São Paulo O QUE?!- Questionou Espírito Santo com a boca formando um perfeito "O" em letra maiúscula.

- ...Intão! Era pur issu...Custo muito prá Paraná...Eli qui tevi qui me explicár a diferença...Hehe - Riu baixinho de suas próprias lembranças - Lembru qui ele disse qui Sampa era especial, i qui pur issu gostava di pessoas "especiais"...Ah, mas Minas num gosto dessa explicação não

Espírito Santo ainda o observava de boca aberta, pensando nessa história do casamento.

-...Eu lembru qui fiquei muitu tristi quandu descobri qui era homem...Pensei qui Rio di Janeiru seria nossa mãe...Ridículo num é?

- Aaaaaah, você num ia querer o Rio de mãe - Brincou o capixaba - Mas ele ainda pode ser o pai~

- ...Ocê já viu ele cuidandu di uma criança? E Pai? Sampa já é-

- Sampa é a Mama e Rio o Papa! - Declarou como se fosse uma grande descoberta, com raios de sol imaginários saindo de suas costas.

- Ooooh -O moreno colocou a mão no queixo pensativo - Faz mais sentidu mesmu dessi ângulo ...

São Paulo colocou a cabeça para fora para ver o que os dois estavam fazendo. E ambos rindo cúmplices não lhe cheirava nada bem...Não cheirava nad-

- Que cheiro estranho ...

- Ah! Queimando! - E voltou correndo ao fogão

Ambos voltaram a rir, até o mais novo sentar-se pensativo

- Mas, faz muito que vocês sabem dos sentimentos de Sampa?

-Aaah, muito...Talvez mais que Sampa ...Mas eu duvidu qui ocê consiga qui eli si confessi ou sei lá...Paraná sempri tentava entendé, mas só falava algu quandu SP comentava, Minas sempri foi contra e...

-...Contra...? - Franziu as sobrancelhas estranhado o capixaba - Como contra? Ele sempre...

- Ué pur qué Minas quer-

- Crianças, o almoço esta pronto!

- Rápidu!

São Paulo surgiu com um avental de PucMan que ignorava as cerejinhas e comia pizza.

- Eu fiz comida de fazenda, mas meu apê não esta acostumado com tantas visitas, então se quiserem fazer o prato na cozinha e-

Não foi exatamente necessário falar, por que no instante seguinte MT já estava atacando as panelas

- Espi, é melhor você correr, por que esse sim come - Sorriu - Ah, e eu fiz macarrão para você, esqueci de perguntar o que você preferia

O almoço não era dos mais elaborados que já vira São Paulo fazer, mas era de fato o tempero de fazenda, e macarrão ao molho de queijo, Sampa brincava que não era rico o suficiente para comprar tomates pro molho.

O almoço não era dos mais elaborados que já vira São Paulo fazer, mas era de fato o tempero de fazenda, e macarrão ao molho de queijo, Sampa brincava que não era rico o suficiente para comprar tomates pro molho.

Espírito Santo foi notando algumas peculiaridades... A cozinha de Sampa era ainda maior que a sala, claro, invejosamente equipada se você gostava de cozinhas, onde o moderno e antigo se encontravam, o arroz e o feijão por exemplo, que foram cozinhados em panelas de barro para compor melhor o ar de fazenda.

Seu armário de temperos, sem exageros, dava para o capixaba entrar sem nenhum problema, tal era o tamanho...Temperos de todos os tipo... Até os bizarros que lembravam mais os..."Remédios" de Bahia.

E era tão engraçado...Não havia uma mesinha como na casa do carioca, Sampa alegava que não tinha tempo para ficar comendo sentado em sua cozinha, e os três então acabaram comendo sobre a cama na sala... Ao tempo que Rio de Janeiro, em seu apê, já xiava pelo simples fato de comer no sofá.

Cada instante ficava mais e mais claro como eram absolutamente diferentes... E que talvez...Realmente fosse como Mato Grosso havia dito...

E o mesmo era... Como o oposto à Paraná, tinha senso de humor, embora irritadiço e meio mal-humorado, mas no fundo parecia boa gente.

Embora isso das ameaças ainda lhe preocupava...

- Agora que vocês já comeram meninos~~ Quem vai lavar a louça? - Questionou o paulista com um sorriso tétrico no rosto, apesas do pano de prato no ombro e do avental Geek.

- Espiiii! - Exclamou o Mato Grossense levantando as mãos antes que o maior tivesse oportunidade de falar alguma coisa.

- ...Oi?

- Muito bem Espi~ Obrigada por se oferecer~!

E nesse dia Espírito Santo aprendeu...Entendeu o alto preço a se pagar pela comida desse paulista, e sua pia inacabável de louça...

-.-.-.-l

Brasília observava como Goiás ia, voltava, ia e voltava, ia e voltava... De forma quase hipnótica e engraçada, se ela não estivesse tão preocupada.

- ...GO...

- E-ele pode estar ferido...! Minha nossa! Fio meeu! Como não percebi?!

Sentado não muito distante estava Mato Grosso do Sul, praticamente idêntico a seu irmão, com exceção de seu cabelo um pouco mais alinhado e a falta da barba, mostrava-se cabisbaixo, vendo os próprios pés.

- Bem...Mas ele...Vai...Voltar...? - O brasiliense não estava realmente muito seguro sobre o que dizer, não era ELE que costumava acalmar as pessoas -... Afinal...A festa é...Aqui e...Ele TEM que vir! É lógico que tem se não ele-! - Recebeu um feio olhar do Mato sulista - Q-quero dizer...Ele vai aparecer...Provavelmente.

- Aiii! Por todos os Santos! - Choramingava a jovem tornando a ver pela janela da casa de Brasília.

E o mais novo do país ganhou uma cotovelada.

- Hã?! O que eu fiiiz?!

O do Sul não respondeu, levantando-se e indo até o quarto de visitas da Capital, tentando pela milésima vez ligar para seu gêmeo.

...E mais uma vez, não obteve resposta.

Suspirou...Sentindo seu peito apertar...

- ...Irmão idiota...

-.-.-.-.-

- Saaaaaampaaaa! Meu celular~ - Reclamou o mais velho dos gêmeos.

Espírito Santo voltou da cozinha depois de PELO MENOS umas três horas, cansado e ensopado, encontrando a estranha imagem de São Paulo sentado na cama, e MT com a cabeça em seu colo

- O que vocês...Estão fazendo...? - Franziu as sobrancelhas pensando que pequeno de Sampa daria úlceras de ciúmes em RJ.

- São Paulo me fez fazê a barba!

- Eu disse "faça a barba pra festa", e não triture sua casa! - Defendeu-se o paulista passando uma espécie de pomada no rosto de seu caçula.

Espírito Santo bateu a mão contra a própria testa. Mato Grosso era bem mais infantil do que imaginava, comparando os outros dois Estados que Sampa criou...Pelo menos parecia mais...Tranquilo...

O que era engraçado e contrastante, pois mesmo sem a barba, o do oeste do País tinha toda a fisionomia de um homem feito e maduro...E gostoso, claro.

São Paulo não parecia se preocupar com isso no mais mínimo, passava o produto no rosto do menor, enquanto reclamava com ele que devia cortar o cabelo, o moreno, no entanto, em vez de incomodar-se com esse tratamento, como Minas ou Paraná quando eram tratados como crianças, parecia é... Muito satisfeito.

- ...E esse cabelo! Parece uma mulher! Ou PIOR, um argentino! Bagunçado desse jeito

- HE?! ARGENTINO?! - Exaltou-se - Nãaao pareeece! E as mulheres adooora, si ocê quer saber

Bagunçou ainda mais o cabelo, fazendo Sampa franzir mais o rosto de desgosto.

- Além du quê, o qui ocê podi dizê de cabelu cumpridu? Ocê mesmu usava!

- Eram situações diferentes! - defendia-se - Eu não tinha como ficar cortando no meio da mata! E era bom pra proteger a nuca de insetos, e eu mantinha preso! O contrario do seu matagal ai.

Espi respirou fundo encaminhando-se até o banheiro para lavar o rosto, ato que passou despercebido.

- Mas ocê fazia a barba...! Si ocê pudia fazê a barba pudia fazê o cabelo e..Ai! -

- A barba era questão de honra!

- Pur que ocê ia ficá a cara cuspida di Lisboa num é? Haha! AAI!

- Quieto!

Quando o capixaba voltou, ficou absolutamente impressionado com a imagem do oeste, o paulistano passava gel no cabelo do menor, colocando-o para trás, dando-lhe uma imagem ainda mais masculina, de um homem que Espi definitivamente pegaria, lambeu os lábios só imaginando, o que podia fazer? Tinha uma queda por esse estilo do campo e fazenda.

Mas esse sim tinha certeza que era hétero.

Mat já não parecia tão satisfeito com seu penteado, que verdadeiramente ficavam muito desfocados de sua camisa xadrez azul, e jeans gastos.

- Amanhã à noite iremos para Brasília, é bom que você se acostume com ideia, por que você vai assim. E SIM, você vai, num pense que vindo pra cá vai escapar dessa mocinho!

- Hmm... Desculpa atrapalha-los...Mas...Eu acho que vou para casa... - Tornou o capixaba.

- Hã? Mas é claro que não! - Impôs São Paulo levantando-se - Agora que Mat esta aqui sim que eu posso te ensinar a dançar, a altura dele é mais próxima da sua, e eu posso assessora-los de fora. Mat levanta e tome a posição do homem na valsa.

- ...Pera...OI?! DANÇAR?! - Virou-se do mais velho ao do oeste para ver se era mais uma mentirinha caridosa para manter a coisa de "Não somos amantes", mas o paulista parecia falar sério.

- Sério mesmo...? Eu ainda alembru das lições di quandu era pequenu...

- Claro que sim! Você era muuuito pequeno, ou será que você não pretende impressionar GoiaÍs? - Sorriu de lado.

- ...Impressionar Go...? - Seus olhinhos verdes começaram a brilhar com a ideia

- Claaro, imagine~ - Tomou ambas os braços do mato-grossense pelas costa e as conduziu à frente - Você envolvendo a cintura dela... Respirações quase a colidir, você sussurra em seu ouvido~

- Oooh! Siiim!

- Ela vai ficar impressionada!

- Aaah! Vai!

- E derretida~

- Com certeza!

- Afinal~ Que mulher não gosta de um homem que sabe dançar~?

- Verdade! ... E alguns homi também, ocê adorá vê Rio dançan- AI!

- QUIETO MOLEQUE! Stand up right now!

Sampa deu um chute lançando o menor da cama, com uma veia saltando de sua testa e expressão de poucos amigos. Oh sim, os dois eram bons no que faziam. Provocar, embora, em visões e de formas bem distintas...

O capixaba suspirou, também pensou em impressionar, mas não tinha certeza se Minas aceitaria dançar com ele.

- Só tem um detalhi... - Colocou Mat quando já estava a centímetros do mais velho e par de dança - O quão gay eli é? Pur qui já o vi lançar um olharzinhu suspeitu na minha direção, e eu num queru té qui metér minha bota na cara deli não.

- O-o que?! Eu não-!

- ...Hmmm, tem razão... E ele ainda é meio italiano...Espi me da sua arma.

-... E-eu não vou fazer nada!

- Não é pro caso de você fazer alguma coisa com ela, e sim com ele. Se você tentar se aproveitar de Mat, eu atiro.

- O QUE?! - Deu um salto para trás quase atingindo o teto. - E com essas condições acha mesmo que eu vou dar?!

- Se você não dar a sua, eu uso a minha - Deu de ombros.

Espírito Santo engoliu em seco, mas na dúvida sobre uma possível arma que esse paulistano maníaco podia ter... Vai que era uma bazuca!... Achou melhor entregar, voltando-se para o mais novo dos criados pelo paulista com uma expressão de ódio.

- Cazzo infeliche...

É lógico que não ia fazer nada...! Talvez tirar só uma lasquinha!...Uma lasquinha só! Que falta faria?! Bufou irritado, tinha que aprender a ser mais discreto...

Então o do Oeste tomou a cintura do Sudeste e São Paulo começou a assessorar os movimentos por fora, era difícil numa sala tão pequena, mas era inegável o impecável que era os movimentos dos pés do paulista, uma das vezes que mostrou com Mat como se fazia, mais uma vez desejou que seu fratello estivesse ali... Embora, o mesmo que lhe havia dito que Sampa valsava, por que alguém teve que ser o par de Bahia para ela saber como capital, ela achou engraçado ele ser o par de Rio, só mesmo se recusou a ensinar Brasília, mas Minas, Paraná e Mat não tiveram tanta sorte.

Ou quem sabe, tiveram sorte demais, imaginou o Santo vendo como São Paulo jogava o corpo do menor para trás, num passo mais tango do que valsa, deixando o rosto de ambos a escassos centímetros, e cujo clima fora totalmente tirando quando Mat aproveitou a aproximação para apertar o nariz italianamente árabe de seu ex-tutor.

E levaram a taaarde toda praticando, até o cair da noite, e somente quando chegava à madrugada São Paulo deixou seus alunos, ofegantes e absolutamente exaustos, descansarem um pouco para ele ir cozinhar. Mato Grosso prontamente sugeriu pedirem uma pizza, ideia que Sampa aceitou lindamente.

E tudo acabou em dança, e pizza.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A tarde já chegava, e com ela os Estados para a festa.

Todos se alojaram em hotéis próximos, mas como cada qual veio de sua própria casa, ficaram divididos em regiões, quartos duplos, mas muito melhor do que os mega populosos que estavam acostumados.

Mat não quis se retirar, ou ir ao hotel do Centro-Oeste, e não deixou Sampa dizer a uma preocupadíssima Goiás onde estavam, assim que pegou um quarto com Minas, já que não faziam ideia de onde estava Rio de Janeiro, e SP dividiria a cama com ES, para seu desgosto e pesar não podiam mudar de quarto.

Alguns insistiram em dividir o quarto em três, como o caso de Paraíba, Ceará e Pernambuco, pois certo cearense irritado terminava alguns detalhes da roupa do namorado que acabou rasgando-a com uma peixeira.

E o sul, afinal o hotel da noiva por acidente do gaúcho ficava muito longe, e no final não se importava de dividir a cama com sua família, ainda mais nesses dias que andava "abestado" falando como "o sol brilhava e as borboletas voavam, e era ótimo estar vivo!"

- ...Eu tenho mesmo que ir...? - Seguia insistindo o mato-grossense ao tempo que Sampa estava sentado a sua frente ajustando a sua manga.

- GoiaÍs vai estar lá com um lindo e longo vestido

-...Tudo bem, eu vou...

Mato Grosso usava um terno azul escuro, quase negro, uma gravata celeste, e calça reta, emprestada do paulista por que o menor não teve paciência de ir comprar com seu detalhista tutor, ainda mais na capital do mesmo, foi até lá visita-lo e não vende o rim pelos gostos "da moda".

Espírito Santo seguia no pequeno banheiro, observando de queixo caído a própria roupa.

- Estas listo! - Terminava Sampa satisfeito com seu trabalho, levantando-se. Usava um terno negro que dizia chamar "Príncipe de Gales" com desenhos xadrez negros que só eram perceptíveis ao toque ou a vista bem próxima, e acinturado delineando a delgada cintura paulistana. Em vez de gravata convencional, e que sempre usava, trazia uma borboleta vermelha. Não estava de óculos e também passara o cabelo para trás com gel, embora alguns fiozinhos ainda resistiam em cair para frente de seu rosto.

- Esta...Formal de mais...- Reclamava o do Oeste observando os próprios braços. - ...E por que azul...?

- É claro que é formal, e azul é sofisticado, além do que GoiaÍs me disse que seu gêmeo vai de preto, achei que você não queria ficar igual a ele.

Mato Grosso franziu a expressão em desgosto, mas acabou acatando.

Nesse instante, Espi saiu do banheiro, absolutamente envergonhado.

- N-não..F-ficou...Demais n-não..?

Era comprido, chegava em V até quase seus joelhos, dando-lhe uma aparência mais alta, e sem dúvida imponente. Sua camiseta branca também era reta, mesmo suas golas eram, e uma fina gravata borboleta branca que Sampa havia engomado o deixava com o toque de barão. Havia fechado dois botões de seu frac, o que fazia sua cintura parecer mais perfeitamente reta. Seus finos cabelos castanhos estavam dividi-los um pouco mais para o lado. Apenas de estar vermelho e sem graça, a roupa lhe dava grandes ares de confiança. Tudo contrastava a par com os sutis traços Italo-brasileiro do menor.

- Você é definitivamente alguém que eu contrataria para modelo - Elogiou o paulista satisfeito mais uma vez de seu trabalho, e sacando o celular para tirar uma foto e mandar à Milão.

- ...Modelo com 1,62...? - Colocou desviando o olhar, sabendo que seus sapatos italianos não rendiam mais que dois ou três centímetros a mais.

- Não se importe com seu tamanho, e sim com o que pode fazer com ele - Sorriu maliciosamente, dando-se a entender que não falava apenas de altura em si.

- ...A-ah...O...Obrigado...

- ...Ele parece um pinguim - Colocou Mat com sua sabia opinião.

Os dois se viraram para ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- O que? Num é uma ofensa, pinguins são legais, eu achu... E parecem que usam frac, - Divagou - Bem... Eu só vi pinguin pur televisão... Mas..Ah, vamus embora? Eu estou com fome... Não que queira comer um pinguim e...! Ah...Podi ter um gosto interessante...Hmmm...Sampa sabe fazer Pinguim? Sampa?

E São Paulo deixou seu caçula divagando sozinho enquanto reunia as coisas e pegava os convites para sair.

-.-.-.-

- TO...Estamos atrasadus... Aconteceu alguma coisa cuntigo..? - Piauí batia na porta uma vez mais, preocupado.

- Num vai dá pra esperar pequenu, achu melhor cés irem mais tarde - Rio Grande do Norte terminava de tentar dar um nó em sua gravata, fracasando, observando de canto de olho o irmão.

- ... Tudu bem.. Disculpa, acho qui ela esta passando mal... Eu vó ficar aqui mais ela...

- Tens certeza qui não é melhor ficarmos também? - Maranhão aproximou-se com o cenho franzido, usava um belo vestido bege de camadas, que lembrava as dunas de sua casa, ao tempo que mantinha os cabelos castanhos presos num coque esvoaçante. - Podi di ser algo grave.

- ...Será pior se Brasília vér qui metade do Nordeste num comparécéu - Rio do Norte que até mesmo desenhara a sua barba, e usava um terno xadrez cinza suspirou - Ela estava tensa já há algumás horas...

- É qui é muito tímida e...! E pur favô num precisam ficá, vão. Eu dou conta! - Bateu com força no próprio peito - Si algo acontecé cum ela, eu dou meu jeitu!

Rio Grande do Norte bagunçou um pouco os cabelos pensando, e Maranhão sorriu.

- Bem, intão será tua missão Piauí - Sorriu ela, passando a mão pelos cabelos de seu pequeno que tinham se desarrumado - Máh qualquer coisinha qui vim a passar, cê nós liga, tudo bem?

- Faréi! -Declarou - Más podem ir tranquilus, vou ajuda-la há descansá um pouco!

Sendo assim, os outros dois se encaminharam a saída, não antes o de Natal voltar de esguelha para sussurrar no ouvido de seu irmão.

- Num precisa té juízo não~ A casa é tua~ - E piscando o olho deixou um vermelhíssimo piauiense para trás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Então cê vai mesmu de terno...

- É um terno feminino -Cruzou de braços a paraibana em pose de "Jamais me fará mudar de ideia " era um bonito terno formal, era verdade, mas...

- Tantu de custa colocar um put* vestido?! - Perna vestia um terno preto tradicional, com as mangas um pouquinho tortas por causas acidentais, e por que não parava quieto.

- Pelo menus ela quis o terno femininu - Disse uma vez mais Ceará olhando para o relógio e vendo que isso iria looonge.

- Mas é um ternu!

- O que qui tem?! Num precisu di vestidus pára mostrar a todas que sou mulher! VEJA! -Pegou as duas mãos do mais velho e colocou sobre seu tórax - EU TENHU PEITOS! Num são grandes, mas tenhu! Já num ti é prova o suficiente!?

- H-HÃ?! PARE CUM ISSU! ME SOLTA!

E o cearense suspirou cansado com seu terno cinza escuro, com uma açucena presa ao bolso, cabelos comu sempre penteados para trás, e como sempre caindo para frente.

- EU NÃO PAREÇO MULHÉ PRA CÊ?!

- NÃO É DISSO QUE EU ISTAVA FALANDU! - Escandalizava.

- ... Si cês continuarem a se tocar assim, vô exigi um trio - Alegou CE.

- NÂO!

- Sim!

E os dois irmãos voltaram-se a se encarar e tornaram a discutir, ao tempo que Ceará discutia internamente sobre começar uma cessão de voyerismo e fazê-los parar, ou ir embora sozinho.

Era uma difícil escolha...

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Tem que haver!

- Mas não tens mais vagas! Estamos atrasados por que tu demoras demasiadas horas a arreglar-te! Como pensas que ainda encontraremos uma vaga tche?!

O Sul vinha com um carro alugado devido a serem os últimos a aderirem à festa, embora tenham sido os primeiros a saber dela, isso por que Paraná passou mal todas as vezes que saia para comprar roupas com a catarinense... Misteriosamente claro... E por isso só terem conseguido quarto em um hotel numa das cidades satélites de Brasília.

- Por que raios temos que estacionar NA PORTA do local?! E - Sua frase foi interrompida quando Santa quase colocou seu sapato na cara do irmão caçula.

- Vejas só este salto! São dez centímetros. DEZ. O lugar onde eu estaciono é proporcional ao salto que eu levo, então caro irmão. CALE A BOCA E ESTACIONE!

Paraná escondeu-se ainda mais no banco de trás, para não ser visto por nenhum dos humanos, provavelmente da política e seus parentes, que também iriam à festa.

Usava um terno preto de risca giz, e uma gravata azul clara que fazia jogo com seus olhos. Santa Catarina usava um longo vestido vermelho de costas em X...O mais difícil foi encontrar um sutiã que não aparecesse...Pobre Paraná.

E Rio Grande do Sul...

Usava um terno xadrez azul e cinza extremamente "cheguei", uma blusa salmão e gravata roxa...Era isso o que acontecia quando deixava que uma baiana te vestisse...

- ...Não é melhor nós descermos aqui Santa e Rio Grande estacionar...? - Tentou ser conciliador.

- Ah! E eu sou o que?! Motorista particular agora?!

O paranaense respirou fundo, vendo um carro que manobrava a frente para estacionar numa vaga, tendo a certeza que sua "irmã" não via, deu um grande chute na parte traseira da cadeira do motorista, fazendo RS bater com tudo na buzina, assustando a pobre jovem que manobrava, fazendo-a desistir da vaga.

- Pronto. Agora estacione.

-.-.-.-.-.-

No lado de dentro da festa, que aos poucos já começava, Rio de Janeiro observava desisteresadamente como havia certo tumulto nas mesas do Norte, ocasionados claro, por Amazonas que vestia um longo vestido verde, com flores em sua barra, e uma longa trança decorada com mais flores, provavelmente de plástico levando-se em conta o ecológico que ela costumava ser. E Pará com um terno cinza claro e gravata marrom, não estava nem um pouquinho interessado no tema que discutiam, mas era o mais interessante que estava acontecendo no momento.

Estava numa mesa afastada, por opção própria, atrás de uma cachoeira artificial de vidro, numa mesa de apenas um lugar, não fora difícil consegui-la depois de tudo, era o foco da festa. Suspirou, observando uma taça de vinho a meio encher a sua frente.

Tomou o copo entre as mãos, balançando o conteúdo de forma melancólica, parecia o vinho que tinham bebido em seu encontro...

Usava um terno branco, blusa e calça da mesma cor, com seu velho chapéu branco descansando ao lado de sua cadeira, seus cabelos amarrados para trás num rabo-de-cavalo. Balançou a cabeça tentando sacar esses pensamentos, parar de pensar que de alguma forma tudo isso lembrava o encontro que haviam tido...Embora não tivesse qualquer ligação, ali não era uma pizzaria barulhenta com crianças berrando, com garçons abusados e... O paulista a sua frente com aquele inigualável brilho no olhar...

Estava numa festa chique, fria e triste, e o último que queria ver...Era São Paulo passando por aquela porta principal, que não dava visão para sua mesa, mas que ele sim, conseguia vê-la bem.

...E quem estava tentando enganar?! MORRIA por vê-lo! M-mas...Depois de tudo...Não sabia mais como agir na presença de seu velho amigo.

Abaixou a cabeça vendo como o vinho balançava em sua taça, bebendo-o de uma vez só.

Viu como Goiás entrava junto a Mato Grosso do Sul, terno preto aveludado e cabelo também preso para trás, e GO vestia um vestido tomara-que-caia branco-gelo com um bolero cinza por cima, seus cabelos não muito compridos presos num pequeno coque, pareciam procurar algo...

Logo em seguida chegaram Rio Grande do Norte e Maranhão de mãos dadas, e pareciam bem à vontade.

Depois entraram Bahia, que ficou parada na porta esperando alguém, vestido longo até o chão branco,totalmente rendado – provavelmente feito pela própria - De alças de flores, cabelo preso num rabo alto, com uma flor branca também, e lábios vermelhos para dar foco. Sergipe e Alagoas, a alagoense parecia um anjinho com seus cabelos castanhos meio cacheados, lábios brilhantes e tomará que caia cone, azul turquesa, como seus belíssimos olhos, mas o sergipano não parecia muito animado, com um terno cinza escuro comum e gravata preta, mas bem parecia que iria a um enterro. Talvez o seu.

Rio de Janeiro franziu a expressão em desgosto quando Minas entrou sozinho, usava um terno cinza escuro de risca giz, e calças da mesma cor, e uma gravata marrom que combinava com sua pele, seu cabelo cacheado exatamente igual que sempre, não parecia realmente muito animado para a festa, e também parecia procurar alguém.

Finalmente entraram a região Sul, e Rio tirou os olhos do mineiro para ver estranhado a vestimenta do gaúcho. Bahia os acompanhou para dentro. E Paraná também parecia procurar alguém. Rio também...

Do lado de fora da festa, a pelo menos meia hora, numa escada lateral longe da vista de todos, três Estados se mantinham sentados, observando o céu estrelado.

- Já deveriamus ter entradu... – Começou Mato Grosso.

- ..A maioria já deve estar lá dentro – Seguiu Espírito Santo.

- ... Não vejo nenhum de vocês levantando pra ir lá.

- Cê/ocê também não – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo ao paulista.

E os três suspiraram nervosos, cada um por seu próprio motivo.

São Paulo respirou fundo, era a locomotiva do Brasil não era?! Não podia ficar ali sentado, tinha que ser um exemplo...! Mesmo que isso significasse se ferrar primeiro, levantou-se.

Os outros dois o observaram de pé com a boca aberta, então Espi entrecerrou o olhar decidido e levantou-se também,encarando desafiante o mato-grossense.

- Ta, ta eu vou... – Cortou o clima de comercial de automóvel dramático.

E os três se dirigiram até a entrada.

Espírito Santo foi o primeiro a entrar, por que perdera no "Jô-ken-po" , lê-se SP e MT trapacearam juntos, lembrou-se de erguer a cabeça antes de entrar.

Não foram uma ou duas pessoas que ficaram absolutamente impressionadas com sua roupa, e com seu rosto vermelho a níveis paraenses, buscou o mineiro com o olhar, o que não foi muito difícil, enquanto os Estados conversavam entre si ele estava fazendo um pratinho de comida. O carioca sinceramente demorou para reconhecer o irmão, mas logo em seguida reconheceu não só ele como aqueles trajes, levantou-se num impulso disposto a falar com ele, a pedir desculpas, qualquer coisa, mas dessa vez sua mente reagiu a tempo, fazendo-o tornar a sentar pensando que não seria uma boa ideia fazer isso ali,e não reparou quando Mato Grosso entrou e foi em direção a mesa do Centro- Oeste onde Goiás levantou-se ao vê-lo e correu para abraça-lo chamando a atenção de alguns quantos convidados.

Mas o fluminense estava suficiente atento para ver quando São Paulo entrou por aquela porta, fingindo ver desisteresadamente as horas em um relógio de pulso que nem existia, enquanto esquadrilhava todo o local em busca do carioca. Rio manteve a boca aberta por alguns instantes vendo o paulistano da cabeça aos pés, sentindo um arrepio passar por todo seu corpo, ao tempo que seu coração dava um salto de reconhecimento. Parecia bem! Por TODOS os Santos! ESTAVA BEM! Andava normal, não parecia doente e...Estava bem...! ...E bem em todos os sentidos...Não pode deixar de observar como aquela roupa marcava com exatidão a fina cintura do paulista, ou como seus braços a contornariam sem problema, mordeu o lábio inferior, parando antes que começasse a sangrar. São Paulo ,no entanto, não encontrou o que procurava, e seguindo a fingir desinteresse, foi até onde estavam ES e Minas

- Ehém - Forçou uma tossida o capixaba para chamar a atenção do Mineiro, de nada adiantou enquanto Mih seguia escolhendo sua comida feliz - Eu disse EHÉM - E tocou o ombro do mais novo

Minas que estava distraído, nada o distraia mais que comida, levou um grande susto virando-se repentinamente derrubando um pouco de molho de queijo na roupa do recém-chegado.

- Aaah! Disculpá sinhô eu num vi ocê!

Espírito Santo observou o mais novo com cara de paisagem após isso, sem saber o que fazer.

- Disculpa...!- O moreno tentava limpar o seu desastre – Disculpa! Discupa e-eu!

- ...Minas...Sou eu...

Levantou a cabeça ao ser chamado por Estado, arregalando os olhos como pratos ao reconhecer as feições de seu meio-irmão.

- ...Santo...!

São Paulo que viu a cena, disfarçadamente mudou seu rumo para a mesa do Centro-Oeste.

- ...É eu... – Lambeu os lábios nervoso, levantou o rosto encarando os olhos castanhos escuros do mais novo, que o observava atentamente.

- ...Esta tão...Diferente...

- ...E isso é ruim...?

- ..N-não, não é...É só...Disculpi derrubar isso em ocê...

- Tudu bem...Um sábio me disse uma vez que tudo fica melhor com queijo – Sorriu o mais galante que pode. Mih soltou uma risadinha.

- Desdi quandu Sampa é um sabiu?

- Bem, o entregador de pizza disse que era, mas talvez fosse só bajulação. – Minas tornou a rir, dizendo "com certeza!" e Es sentiu-se mais confiante.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Questionou Brasília assim que São Paulo aproximou-se da mesa em que só havia ele e Mato Grosso do Sul, e puxou uma cadeira. A capital estava vestindo um terno negro clássico, uma gravata azul com o desenho do cruzeiro do sul, extremamente impecável, com seus sapatos de caveira escondidos embaixo da mesa.

- Até onde eu me lembro ainda faço parte desse País – Ironizou São Paulo – Você viu Mato Grosso... E sei lá, Rio – Seguiu tentando fingir estar desinteressado.

- Mat saiu com Go, e Rio...Acho que vi Amapá falando algo de uma cachoeira, talvez se você perguntar para alguém do norte.

- Há, bela capital você, nem sabe onde seus Estados estão – Brasília lançou um olhar fulminante no mais velho, e ignorou observando de lado um cabisbaixo Mato Grosso do Sul. – Esta tudo bem com você?

Mato Grosso do Sul ergueu a cabeça surpreso, lançou um olhar de desgosto ao paulista, e levantou-se sem dizer nada.

- Se você vai me odiar também entra na fila! E olha que a espera é grande! – Exclamou de mal grado levantando-se também, BSB observou a cena confuso – Se você ver o Rio, não diga que eu o estava procurando.

E saiu batendo o pé.

MS quase bateu em Pernambuco, que acabara de chegar algo cansado com CE e PB, e saiu porta a fora.

- Só falta a festa esta nu final – Colocou o cearense irritado, pegando um copo da primeira bebida que passou na sua frente.

- Cê fala como se a culpa fossi minha! – E só de receber um olhar tétrico do namorado, calou-se, e o nordestino multifuncional se enfiou festa a dentro dando as costas – Olha u qui cê fez!

- Eu?! Eu só tava defendendu meus direitus! – Seguia insistente Paraíba, que conseguiu vir com seu terninho.

- Direitus?! Que direitus e...O QUE RIO GRANDE DO SUL ESTA FAZENDO DE BRAÇUS DADOS COM BAHIA?!

O gaúcho que estava próximo sentiu o sangue congelar, havia esquecido completamente que sua "Noiva" tinha alguns irmãozinhos que ainda não sabiam de seu pequeno relacionamento.

Ceará, no entanto, foi mais rápido e puxou a gravata do sulista para diminuir sua altura e falou em voz baixa.

- Eu ti encoberto toda a festa cum uma condição.

- ...E qual seria...? – Disse tentando fazer sua voz não fraquejar.

- Meu peso em carne, bovina mesmu, e da boa.

E Pernambuco aproximava-se a passos pesados, tirando sua peixeira do bolso que o cearense teve que acabar fazendo.

- Si! Eu topo.

- ...Pensando bem, o peso dele em carne, ele é maior e mais pesadu, e mais forti...

- Ja! Si! O peso dos dois...! – Não tinha medo do Pernambucano, claro que não, era mais forte que ele. Mas não queria brigar com o irmão de sua prenda...E com Rio Grande do Norte, e com Sergipe...E Depois Brasília. Oh não..

- Boum fazê negociu cum cê – Sorriu satisfeito o cearense, e foi em direção do pernambucano, parando-o no meio do caminho, sussurrando algumas coisas em seu ouvido, e instantes depois conduzindo o mesmo meio embobado para longe.

- ...Ele é bom... - Impressionou-se Rio Grande, e Bahia que não precisou fazer nada deu uma risadinha cúmplice.

A festa seguiu bem calma para os padrões dos Estados, sem muitas gritarias, e exaltações, São Paulo sentou na bancada de bebidas desanimado, sem muita dificuldade encontrou os gêmeos Mato Grosso, agora juntos, embora meio emburrados, vendo as estrelas junto com Goiás, como Espi e Minas riam distraidamente em sua mesa enquanto bebiam cerveja de qualidade, passar para ES os tópicos que Mih achava engraçado realmente foi uma boa ideia. Podia ver também como Rio Grande do Sul fazia pequenas caricias nas costas de sua namorada achando que ninguém estava vendo, quando na verdade ninguém estava é se importando, pois cada qual ali possuía alguém que lhe roubava a atenção, cada qual ali estava junto dessa pessoa, cada qual ali...Não estava sozinho.

Viu como Brasília pareceu um farol vermelho ambulante quando Montevidéu apareceu, ao ver sua convidada de honra, o paulista escondeu-se um pouquinho atrás da bancada para que ela não o visse. E assim pode notar como num canto escondido do salão, Pernambuco e Ceará trocavam beijos desesperados e sedentos. "Ótimo" pensou o paulista, sentindo-se um grande tio solteirão.

- O que é isso? – Questionou a uma garçonete que serviu-lhe uma bebida sem seu pedido, a jovem loira com um batom vermelho berrante sorriu com algo de sensualidade.

- Whisky senhor. De nossas melhores garrafas. Não gosta?

- ...Gosto...- Franziu as sobrancelhas, tendo um mal pressentimento - Só não costumo beber...

E ignorando isso, virou o copo de uma vez só, imaginando com perfeição e realidade como Rio devia estar quase à arrancar a roupa de uma mulher em algum lugar daquela festa, sua imaginação jogava totalmente a seu contra, a odiava... Sentia-se passado pra trás, triste, rejeitado.

Não queria mais essa solidão.

- Senhoras e senhores, sejam todos bem vindos...

Rio de Janeiro ignorava com todas as palavras o discurso que começava a ser feito, terminando sua quinta taça de vinho, com o rosto já levemente ruborizado, vendo como uma bela mulher loira servia mais e mais bebida ao paulista, que começava a sorrir-lhe de forma... Provocante. Sentiu repentinas vontades de ir até lá e...Dizer umas poucas e boas a essa V*dia, mas continuou parado em seu lugar.

- ... Então peço as senhoras e aos senhores que levantem-se para uma pequena valsa em nome deste evento. Por favor, tomem seus respectivos pares.

Rio Grande do Sul sorriu galante para Bahia. Rio Grande do Norte levantou-se envolvendo Maranhão pela cintura, Paraíba trouxe a força Pernambuco e Ceará de volta – algo desarrumados, vale dizer – Alagoas arrastou Sergipe, que não teve muita escolha, os gêmeos Mato Grosso que haviam acabado de voltar, lançaram olhares de conflito, mas o do sul cedeu, indo sentar-se ao tempo que Mat tomava a mão da confusa Goiás.

Santa Catarina procurava São Paulo com o olhar, mas antes de encontra-lo, um rubro Paraná parou a sua frente.

- D-dan-dan..D-d-dan...

- Dançar? Claaaro! – E tomou feliz a cintura do menor, enfiando sem querer a cabeça dele no meio de seus peitos.

- ...Você dançaria comigo...? – Repetiu Espírito Santo tornando a se sentir um idiota por não obter resposta do mais novo que o observa com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

- ...Mas... Somos homens... –Colocou observando a pista - ...Seremos... Os únicos...

De fato, por que a vista de qualquer um tanto Ceará quando Pernambuco dançariam ao mesmo tempo com Paraíba.

- Eu não me importo com o que as pessoas podem pensar, na verdade, na maior parte do tempo elas nem me veem – Estendeu a mão ao mineiro – Mas você sim me vê, e sempre viu... E isso sim importa. Por que você é a pessoa mais...Importante para mim em todo este mundo.

Minas o observou com a boca ainda mais aberta, sem verdadeiramente saber o que dizer. ES respirou fundo.

- Dançaria comigo Estado de Minas Gerais...?

Minas Gerais sorriu, aceitando a mão e ruborizando-se levemente, que em sua pele morena ficou imperceptível. Sentindo algo que sendo sincero consigo mesmo, não sentia a várias décadas. Um confortável calor em seu coração enferrujado.

Amazonas observou como aos poucos todos, e cada um de seus irmãos se levantavam para dançar, suspirou desamparada, tão linda e-

- ...Me desculpe se tu te ofendeu com o comentário que eu fiz sobre teu cabelo – Comentou Pará sentado ao seu lado com a voz fanha, devido a um papel colocado no nariz para estancar o sangue do golpe da nortista – Ele esta realmente muito bonitu...

- Num foi o que você tinha dito – Cruzou os braços nervosa – Disse que estava pronto para um passarinho fazer um ninho!

- Eu...- Viu que estavam sozinhos - ..Eu só disse aquilu por que um dos convidados estava te observando com cobiça – A jovem lhe lançou um olhar de desconfiança – Me desculpe.

O paraense levantou-se e tentando não ser acertado por uma cotovelada. Sussurrou no ouvido da mais jovem.

- ...Mas tu me darias a oportunidade de dançar com a mulher mais bela dessa festa...?

Amazonas sorriu de lado, sentindo o rosto ruborizar de leve, mas sem perder sua pose sussurrou de volta.

- Que você se sinta privilegiado – E lhe tomou a mão e levantou-se.

Depois de sorrir cinco segundos com seu rosto –literalmente – brilhante, Montevidéu também não teve grandes dificuldade de arrastar o pé de caveira até o salão, com seu vestido de prensa azul esvoaçante, e trança vindas da raiz.

São Paulo observou com desgosto a pista de dança, quase com ódio, ignorando totalmente todos os pedidos de humanas que o chamavam para valsar, sentindo-se enjoado, e mais do que nada...Triste...Além de todos os sintomas da mesma doença que padecia Rio Grande do Sul.

E a música começou a tocar, suave.

_...Ao te abraçar, deixei o mundo pra trás..._

Dançavam, sem se importar se era certo, sem se importar que Brasília estava lá, sem importar-se ...Nem mesmo Brasília parecia lembrar que algum outro Estado estava presente, a proibição de um relacionamento parecia tão fraca, tão desnecessária.

_...A música se faz, só pra nós dois..._

Rio de Janeiro observou com melancolia todos que dançavam..Lembrando-se de seu encontro..De como queria que aquele momento tivesse durado para sempre... Como conseguiu guiar fracamente Sampa naquela pizzaria barulhenta, como o mundo parecia ter desaparecido...

_...Aqui, tão perto...Posso ver você..._

Via o paulista, conseguia ver a tristeza estampada em seu rosto...Por que...? Será que estaria pensando nas mesmas coisas...? Teria esse mesmo vazio no coração...? Sentiria esse mesmo enjoo, essas pernas bambas, essa secura na garganta e nos lábios... Essa...Essa vontade de chorar...?

Desde quando havia tornado-se assim tão fraco?!_  
><em>  
><em>...E assim, me sinto viver...!<em>

São Paulovirou seu sétimo copo de whisky, fechando os olhos ao se sentir mareado.

_...Deixei a vida levar os sonhos meus..  
>...E a eles disse adeus, sem perceber...<em>

Rio preferia assim? Fingir que nada havia acontecido outra vez...? Fingir que esses sentimentos nunca existiram...? Estava cansado disso...Cansado de esquecer tudo, cansado de fingir que nada existia... Cansado a dizer adeus ao que realmente queria, o que há tantos anos ansiava... Queria a verdade de uma vez, por pior que ela fosse...

...Aqui...Tão perto...Posso ver você

Queria vê-lo...

_...E assim, me sinto viver...!_

Poder estar...

...Tudo que eu quero, agora... É estar...

Tampou o rosto com uma das mãos, sorrindo amargamente, surpreendendo o carioca...  
>Sorria...? Como podia...<br>Sentia vontade de chorar_  
><em>  
>Por um momento...<br>Por um momento...  
>Pareciam estar tão perto...<br>Tão perto...De poder...Estar...Definitivamente  
>Definitivamente...<p>

Juntos

Ambos pensavam, ambos se remoíam.  
>Ambos sabiam o que desejavam, o que queriam<p>

_...Aqui, tão perto de um final feliz...  
>...E assim, tão certo...Do que eu sempre quis...<em>

Rio de Janeiro levantou-se, há décadas não se sentia como um humano tão apavorado como agora, tão assustado como agora, o álcool já agindo em seu corpo, buscou São Paulo mais uma vez com o olhar, a mulher do balcão falava com ele, não parecia bem. Ela se inclinava em sua direção.

_...Nós dois chegamos tão longe sem querer...  
>...Então...<br>...Estamos tão...  
>...Perto...<em>

A música repentinamente intensificou-se, e as danças tornaram-se mais rápidas, com alguns pequenos saltos, mas suficientes para tirar o paulista de seu campo de visão.

Rio Grande do Sul mais parecia que dançava Tango com a baiana, que sentia-se encantada, e ambos quase derrubaram o carioca no chão, tentou por outro lado, Pará e Amazonas dançavam sem rumo, de forma atropelada atrás dos pilares traseiros, beijando-se de forma desesperada, desejosa, tampando o caminho, voltou a pista, Montevidéu dançava com maestria, mas Brasília se atrapalhava nas próprias pernas, Rio acabou trombando com Pernambuco e Ceará, que se beijavam as costas da irmã, segurou-se sem querer em Sergipe, que por estar bem grudado com Alagoas conseguiu se segurar, rodavam, giravam, estava começando a se sentir tonto.

Foi difícil desviar de Rio Grande do Norte que levava com Maranhão passos bem rápidos, quase caiu sobre Mato Grosso e uma encantada Goiás de que o outro dançava tão bem, Paraná também levava Santa com maestria, porém ocupando muito espaço e caminho, Espírito Santo e Minas...Estavam como os rostos estranhamente próximos, ao tempo que o mineiro dizia que não dançava assim com alguém desde que São Paulo lhe ensinou a dançar.

E Rio de Janeiro chegou ao outro lado da pista.

Onde São Paulo beijava de forma absolutamente ousada a garçonete que antes lhe servia, puxando-a com possessão para seu colo.

_...Seguir minha vida...É bom saber...Se acaso eu te perder...!_

Rio de Janeiro não se mexeu, seguindo parado onde estava observando a cena, como ela envolvia enlouquecida o pescoço do paulistano, como os demais empregados observavam a cena horrorizados, tentando fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Mas ele não conseguia fingir. _  
><em>  
><em>...Nós aqui, tão perto...De um final feliz...<em>

Sentia o peito arder, as pernas fraquejarem... Por motivos bem diferentes agora...E como humana nunca antes... Havia se sentido tão...Rebaixado, impotente. Notou com a expressão quebrada como o paulista ao mordeu o pescoço da jovem que suspirava satisfeita, viu que era observado, e sorriu. O put* infeliz sorriu, com o whisky nublando-lhe totalmente a cabeça.

- Isso é por todas as mulheres e por todas as vezes que você fez isso na minha frente - Sussurrou venenoso com a clara presença do álcool na voz que nublava seus pensamentos, beijando novamente a jovem de forma predadora, deslizando suas mãos por aquele corpo sem pudor, passando por suas coxas, suas nádegas, Rio sentia seu coração despedaçar.

_...E assim, tão certo, do que eu sempre quis...!  
>...Nós dois chegamos tão longe sem querer...!<em>

São Paulo tornou a fechar os olhos, entregando-se totalmente. E o corpo do fluminense pareceu lembrar-se como fazia para andar, embora, na direção oposto, com a cabeça baixa, sentindo-se tonto, vendo como lentamente a dança parava, tomando mais uma garrafa de vinho de uma das garçonetes de forma brusca, e virando-a direto em sua boca, voltando para o seu respectivo lugar.

Como costumava ser...

..Tão perto...E ainda...  
>...Tão longe estas...<p>

- ...Santo... Podia vir aqui um instantinhu...? – Chamou Bahia – Desculpa Minas, assuntu di mãe e filhu

- ...Ah, não, tudu bem, eu intendu – Levantou-se – Vou pegar mais comida Espi – Sorriu, parecia verdadeiramente feliz,e foi aonde dizia.

-"Espi" –Repetiu Bahia com um sorriso ladeado no rosto.

- Siiiim! Não é o máximo? – Seus olhos brilhavam – Mesmo esse apelido gay que Rio me deu fica liiindo vindo da boca dele~ Mas o que foi mama? – Entrecerrou o olhar preocupado –Aconteceu alguma coisa...?

- ...Eu não sei... Eu só num quis tirar o focu di Minas em cê, mas...São Paulo desapareceu, a última vez que o vi estava na bancada de bebidas, e parece que depois da música saiu com alguém.

- Rio? – Questionou esperançoso, e se o fosse, duvidaria muito que voltariam para a festa.

- Eu num sei...Só mi disseram qui tinha cabelu claro... Mas num tenho certeza...

- Hmmm ... – Espi observou as costas do mineiro que via feliz a mesa de opções e pratos, isso iria demorar... - ...Minas vai demorar... Eu vou ver se o acho. Afinal Sampa me ajudou a tudo isso.

Bahia agradeceu tristonha, e o capixaba observou os arredores da pista, tentando pensar como o carioca - por que como Sampa seria deveeeras complicado - e quem sabe assim saber onde estava

Levando-se em conta que Rio devia estar ainda muito preocupado com tudo o que aconteceu, e com Sampa, seria um lugar que pudesse vê-lo, sem necessariamente ser visto. Mas era beeem difícil o carioca passar desapercebido, então... Observou para as mulheres daquela festa, algum grupinho que estivesse cochichando ou apontando para alguém em especial. E assim viu um pequeno grupo de mulheres, numa mesa afastada de tudo, que mal se via devido a uma cachoeira. Foi até lá.

E ao vê-lo congelou.

- RIO! Was machst du?! (O que você está fazendo?!)

O fluminense, que beijava uma mulher, quando mais parecia que queria alcançar seu esôfago com a língua, enquanto acariciava os peitos de outra, e tinha a orelha mordida por mais uma, numa coordenação pervertidamente invejável, levantou o rosto extremamente ruborizado levemente interessado.

- O que tu quê? – Disse com seu tom de voz completamente bêbado.

- COMO ASSIM O QUE EU QUERO?! O que VOCÊ pensa que esta fazendo?

Rio de Janeiro soltou uma risadinha ébria.

- O que. Você sem-pre quis fa-zê talvez~ - E tornou a beijar a jovem com fogosidade.

- Eu?! Não me compare ao que você esta fazendo agora! E PARE COM ISSO E ME ESCUTE!

- Quaaaalée?! – Tornou a separar-se observando aborrecido seu meio irmão – Issu é uma feeeesta! Estou tentando me diver-tir~

- Mas tem que ser desse jeito?!

As outras duas mulheres se afastaram e se recomporão com o começo da discussão. E sem escutar o meio-irmão, Rio seguiu a beijar a terceira jovem descendo por seu pescoço.

- RIO! NÃO ME IGNORE – Berrou tirando sua arma, e ainda bem que a música tocava alto, junto com a fala das pessoas, por que se não esse ato teria gerado muito pânico.

Como das duas mulheres que exclamaram horrorizadas, e puxaram pelo ombro a jovem que era beijada, que ao ver o revolver tornou-se pálida, e juntou-se as amigas assustada.

Rio de Janeiro observou o mais velho com desgosto, tendo a arma apontada tortamente em sua direção. Levantou-se, e o capixaba fez o que pode para não tremer, mesmo estando armado, Rio era muito mais forte e ainda por cima estava completamente bêbado.

Realmente, antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, o fluminense socou a mesa com força, fazendo-a virar e acertar a mão de seu fratello, e a arma caiu no chão. ES tentou pegá-la antes, mas RJ colocou seu pé sobre ela.

- . . .Mim – Disse entre dentes. As mulheres fugiram, deixando os dois sozinhos perdendo o momento que a ex-capital levantou o pé e pisou com força sobre o revolver, amassando o seu cano.

Espírito Santo deu um passo para trás, assustado.

- T-tu non è mio fratello...

- E quem disse que eu queria sê-lo?

Espírito Santo abaixou sua cabeça, e logo tornou a levanta-la com lágrimas saindo de seus olhos, que fizeram o carioca piscar algumas vezes, onde o mínimo de sua consciência ainda restava.

- ... O que esta acontecendu...? – Aproximou-se Minas que notara a estranha movimentação – Espi ocê ta...AH!

E no instante seguinte o capixaba tinha se jogado nos braços do mineiro, escondendo o rosto em seu peito, que o abraçou confuso voltando-se ao carioca.

Rio o observou com raiva, expressão que Minas logo compartiu simplesmente pelo fato de seguir o jogo, apertando o capixaba ainda mais contra si.

- Ocê fez alguma coisa?!

Rio não teve tempo de responder, mais alguém se aproximava a passos rápidos.

- EEEII! EEEEI! – Ceará parou abruptamente ofegante, tropeçando em Rio Grande do Sul no caminho, chamando a atenção dele e do irmão, que se entreolhavam estranhados. – VOCÊS PRECISAM VIR COMIGU AGORA!

- ...O que aconteceu Ceará...? – Questionou Minas ainda mais confuso.

- SÃO PAULO! Ele enlouqueceu! Estava causando estradalhaçu du outru ladu da festa atrás do balcão, quebrando mesas e tudu! CÊS PRECISAM VIR COMIGU! Pernambuco tá tentando para-lo...! Ele vai machuca-lu!

- ...Do que ocê esta falando, Sampa nunca faria isso sem motivus e-

- Parece estar bêbado! VENHAM CUMIGU ANTES QUE E-

- VOCÊ DISSE BÊBADO?! – Exclamou Paraná assustando e empalidecendo horrorizado. Assustando o cearense que não o tinha visto, e Rio Grande.

- F-foi...

- ME LEVE ATÉ ELE AGORA! – Berrou Paraná pegando o cearense pelo braço – Preciso falar com ele antes que seja tarde!

Ceará não parecia muito satisfeito pela aquisição pequena, mas pela força que o outro exercia em seu braço devia ser o suficiente, e saiu correndo para indicar o caminho.

Rio Grande do Sul observava abobado do irmão que se afastava, ao pequeno grupo ao seu lado, não entendendo absolutamente nada. Sem dizer nada a ninguém, Rio de Janeiro logo também seguiu o cearense.

- ...Será que alguém pode- Tentou o gaúcho.

- Vamos atrás deles também! – Exclamou Espi que tinha escutado tudo, puxando da roupa do mineiro que estava igualmente confuso - Vaamos! Isso vai ser um desastre! – E ambos o seguiram também.

O sulista observou todos se afastarem com a boca entre aberta.

- ...O que houve xamegu? Pur que todus estão correndo...?

- Eu não faço a menor ideia! Ceará chegou gritando algo de São Paulo estar bêbado e...

- Bêbado?! – Exaltou-se Bahia. Algo por si só assustador vindo da Sr. Calmaria – Temos que ir até lá! Vão precisá de ajuda prá seguro-lo!

E mesmo sem entender porcaria nenhuma, o sulista foi arrastado por sua noiva atrás dos demais.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Tsc... Vendu você de um lado pra o outro metido em seus eletrônicos a gente esqueci o quão forti cê é – Comentou Pernambuco limpando o sangue de que escorria de sua boca.

São Paulo não respondeu, observando o mais novo com frieza, antes de dar um passo adiante demonstrando que voltaria a atacar. A jovem loira que antes o beijava fugindo assim que pode começando a ligar para a segurança.

PE colocou-se em defensiva, sentindo seu maxilar doer, amaldiçoando a diferença de forças.

- PERNA! – O nordestino desviou por muito, muito pouco de um chute do mais velho, e antes mesmo que pudesse virar para trás, sentiu os braços do cearense lhe envolverem. – Eu trouxe ajuda!

E no instante seguinte Paraná estava na frente dos outros dois, encarando São Paulo.

- Papa...F-fica calmo...

- Saia da minha frente – Respondeu num tom de voz baixo e gélido, que fez com que CE apertasse PE com mais força lutando contra os movimentos de seu namorado que queria voltar a brigar.

- Não, eu não vou...! P-papa, não sei o que te aconteceu pra você beber tanto...Mas...! – PR desviou de um soco – Paapaa! Por favor!

E realmente, SP parou, observando por cima do ombro do paraense. Rio de Janeiro.

- Ora, ora, ora, veja só o que o esgoto trouxe~

Os três viraram-se para trás, no que o carioca deu um passo a frente.

- E tu entende BEM de esgoto, não é Estado de São Paulo.

- ME SOLTA! – Perna seguia-se debatendo-se.

- Cale a boca! Essa luta não é nossa – Socou o namorando abrindo ainda mais a ferida que o paulista causara – Se não EU que vou te deixar numa cama de hospital!

E meio contrariado, ambos afastaram-se juntando-se a um pequeno grupo de curiosos que observava a cena, em geral bêbados. Paraná seguiu parado no mesmo lugar. Rio tomou a frente.

- Tu tem algo a me dizer paulista? Por que não diz?

Em vez de palavras, São Paulo caminhou em direção à pequena plateia, onde CE praticamente pulou na frente de seu namorado ferido, disposto a quebrar o pescoço do paulistano se fosse preciso. Em vez disso tomou uma jovem que soluçava ebriamente no chão, e a beijou com o mesmo fervor que havia beijado aquela garçonete. Quando a soltou, se não fosse por Pernambuco ela teria sido jogada no chão, ES, MG, RS e BA chegaram ao local, seguidos por MT.

Rio de Janeiro contorceu a expressão em desgosto. São Paulo caminhou em sua direção.

- Se eles se atarem, Rio Grande, Minas, Santo, cês vão seguirá-los... É u qui chega mais pertu...- Colocou Bahia aflita, os três assentiram com a cabeça, observado a cena tensos. Mat observou ao redor, notando que Brasília se aproximava também ao ver que alguns Estados correram para aquela direção, foi rapidamente em sua direção para detê-lo.

São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro estavam frente à frente.

- Dói não é? – Rio de Janeiro franziu as sobrancelhas, o paulista estava a escassos centímetros - ...Sente-se perturbado? Eu senti isso por séculos.

O carioca não respondeu.

- Eu fui um bom amigo para você? Um bom cachorro de estimação? – Envolveu o pescoço do carioca, fazendo os três que observavam atrás darem um passo a frente.

- Se tu era um cão, era um que sempre mordia a mão que te alimentava!

- Oooh, você fala como se não gostasse!

Aproximou ainda mais ambos os rostos.

- Put* desgraçado! Por isso eu almejei à revolução junto a todos as outras ideias, minha independência. Ser um País, e me ver de uma vez por todas livre de um traste como você! MAS NÂO! Você não poderia ficar sem seu cãozinho maltrapilho. – Rio não respondia, sentindo-se cada vez mais tenso e péssimo, com o álcool acumulado começando a diminuir – Você diz se arrepender muito da revolução, diz se arrepender muito DISSO

Tomou a mão do carioca e a colocou sobre seu peito, sua cicatriz, fazendo uma expressão de dor.

- Essa maldita cicatriz é o que tanto te preocupa?! Pois saiba que eu me orgulho MUITO dela! É a prova de que minha população lutou! Lutou por mim! Lutou por NÓS contra aquela put* ditadura de Vargas! Vocês acham que eu perdi por que não consegui a independência. MAS EU GANHEI, por que aquele ser foi obrigado a mudar a constituição! Tivemos que lutar, mas conseguimos isso!

Rio seguia observando perplexo o mais velho.

- Do que me adiantaria te odiar, odiar Minas, odiar Rio Grande depois de tudo que aconteceu?! NADA! Meus ferimentos não fechariam, minhas cidades não seriam reconstruídas. Tomamos lados diferentes, mas SIM, eu odiei os dois, ODIEI VOCÊ! EU TINHA ESSE DIREITO! – Todos que observaram entreouviam algumas palavras que o paulista meio que sussurra ao carioca ficaram chocados ao ver que algumas lágrimas começavam a brotar dos olhos cinzas do paulista – Mas os dois tentaram aproximar-se de mim de novo, eu tentei recomeçar do zero, como sempre fiz quando tudo dava errado, como sempre fiz TODA a minha vida...Mas você... Você ficou trinta anos sem olhar nos meus olhos...

- E-eu...

- Por que você insiste em me ignorar?! Por que insiste em achar que eu vou ficar melhor sozinho?! POR QUE ME DA ÀS COSTAS QUANDO EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ?!

- São Paulo... - O álcool praticamente já havia se dispersado por seu corpo.

- Por ISSO SIM você devia se culpar!

- São Paulo eu-!

- CALE A BOCA! - Berrou – Eu te odeio. Odeio-te com todas as gotas do meu sangue, com todas as minhas forças! Eu quero que você MORRA e tenha um cadáver para ser comido por vermes! – Envolveu o pescoço do carioca com força, fazendo-o tossir de forma forçada – Por que você não chama aquelas mulheres que estava se esfregando para te ajudarem agora?! Todos os seus problemas se resolvem assim não é?!

- SEGUREM ELE! – Ordenou Bahia.

Paraná imediatamente segurou os ombros do paulistano, forçando-os para trás, Espírito Santo sua cintura, Minas tentou afastar o carioca dali, e Rio Grande do Sul na verdade sentiu-se meio perdido, pois até agora ninguém havia se dado o trabalho de lhe explicar nada.

Sem muita dificuldade na verdade, São Paulo lançou tanto PR quanto ES longe, no que RS e PE adiantaram-se a segurá-lo, Rio de Janeiro já tossia sangue.

- ME SOLTEM!

Rio de Janeiro estava prestes a perder a consciência quando SP finalmente parou, respirando de forma descompassada. Deu-lhe um chute no estomago, jogando-o em uma parede de vidro que quebrou com a colisão. O carioca escorregou até o piso, tossindo de forma horrível.

- ...Me soltem... – Pediu muito mais calmo, mas como nenhum dos dois fez caso, SP socou ambos, conseguindo afasta-los. Ajoelhou-se na frente do carioca, que conseguia recobrar a cor, e aos poucos parar de tossir. Tomou-o pelo queixo assim que abrira bem os olhos em sua direção. E o beijou.

Rio Grande e Pernambuco que estavam tacados no chão pelo golpe do mais novo se entreolharam. RS apontou para a cena com cara de "WTF?!", e Perna apenas deu de ombros em plano "Ah, as vezes acontece..."

- ...Isso sim é algo que eu jamais vou perdoar Rio de Janeiro... Quando eu acho que você esta sendo sincero... Você volta atrás, e continua sendo o mesmo cafajeste de sempre... Quantas vezes te disse que não quero ser um brinquedo?! Não quero ser. Me recuso a ser. Até que você entenda isso, eu vou manter a minha distancia. – Levantou-se – A distancia que você pareceu sempre querer ter...

Tomou uma garrafa de vinho jogada, esquecida por algum bêbado, despejando todo o liquido sobre a cabeça do carioca, dando as costas e indo embora simples assim.

Todos observaram do carioca ao paulista, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Paraná foi o primeiro a tomar uma decisão, seguindo o paulista com o receio de que ainda fizesse algo terrível, tinha que convencê-lo a ir para o Hotel, antes que realmente matasse alguém. Minas também seguiu decidido Paraná, lançando um olhar de ódio ao fluminense.

Espírito Santo que havia caminhado lentamente usando de toda a sua habilidade de ser invisível para chegar até Rio, e havia acabado de limpar o sangue dos ferimentos para que o menor não surtasse por isso, e também algo do vinho com um pano que trazia no Frac. Estava meio em transe com tudo o que havia acontecido. Olhou de Rio para Sampa, e de Sampa para Rio. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, e deixou o pano no colo de seu ex-fratello.

- ...Me desculpe...Eu não posso...Eu tenho que manter minha palavra – E com pesar levantou-se, e também correu atrás do paulista, ao tempo que os Estados restantes aproximavam-se de Rio de Janeiro para ver seu estado. Mal fisicamente, mas extremamente pior em seu interior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ...Sampa...? - Minas questionou quando o paulista parou repentinamente, passando as mãos por seu cabelo de forma desesperada.

- Papa, vamos embora...Nós deixa te levar para o hotel...

- ... Pedro, São Pedro, me deixe em paz seu idiota...! - Resmungou tampando seus olhos, com sua respiração descompassada. – Não é minha culpa que não consiga isso...!

Os três trocaram olhares perplexos, e antes que as pernas do maior pudessem ceder, Minas e Paraná tomaram seus ombros.

- Vamos levá-lo... - Porém no mesmo instante o paulista fez um movimento brusco e forte com os braços – Papa!

- E-eu...Estou bem - Respirou fundo - Bem...Só preciso de...Um pouco de ar. - O paranaense adiantou-se então para abrir uma porta, provavelmente de funcionários e indicou ao seu ex-tutor.

Os outros Estados deram espaço para que o paulistano pudesse passar, sem esbarrar ou embestar com ninguém. Mas mal havia colocado o pé para fora, uma mão tomou seu ombro com força.

- Sr. Tenho que pedir que retorne para dentro - Indicou um segurança, com o rádio próximo a sua boca.

Foi tudo muito rápido, antes que o sulista pudesse interferir, antes que Minas pudesse segurar outra vez o mais velho, São Paulo já tomara o braço do segurança forçando-o para trás com um grotesco CRACK deslocando seu ombro sob um grito de dor que encheu o ar, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas no salão principal.

- MATO GROSSO SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE AGORA - Exclamou Brasília que já tinha absoluta certeza de que um Estado tinha haver com essa situação de anomalia.

- M-mas capitaal! Devi di ser só uma discussãozinha, u qui estou te explicandu é mais importante!

- Como se forma o orvalho na manhã NÃO É IMPORTANTE! - E dando-lhe um empurrão conseguiu tirar o mais velho da sua frente, depois de tudo era a Capital, e era forte.

Do outro lado do corredor, Bahia e Ceará adiantaram-se à cena, para o caso de SP ter pego outro Estado. Santa Catarina notou a movimentação e foi atrás de Mato Grosso, e do brasiliense.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO?i - Berrou BSB ao sentir que seus pés já não alcançavam o chão por ter sido levantado com dificuldade pelo mato-grossense.

- CALE A BOCA! - Respondeu assustando o menor - Eu tentei du jeitu boum, e ocê num me ouviu.

- TE OUVIR?! EU QUERO SABER O QUE ESSES PUT*S ESTADOS ESTÃO FAZENDO! EU SOU A CAPITAL! ME DEIXE DESCEEER!

- Antes de tudu ocê é MEU IRMÃO CAÇULA! E EU NUM VÔ PERMITI QUI OCÊ ENTRE NESSA! - Usando de toda a força que tinha, colocou o brasiliense em seu ombro, que debatia-se como uma presa recém capturada, e o levou até onde estava Goiás para ajudar a conte-lo.

- ME SOOOOLTAA!

- NÃO VOU! - Gritou de volta, chamando a atenção de praticamente todos os Estados, com exceção de amazonas e Pará que descobriram o glorioso esconderijo/mesa do carioca, e estavam a se comer à beijos lá.

- Não, não vai!- Uma terceira voz se assomou, segurando a cintura da capital. Mato Grosso do Sul.

- Sul...?

- Num si ingane! Eu anda tô bravu cum ocê ! Mas... AAAH!

- SEGURE A PERNA DELE IDIOTAi SE FÔ AJUDÁ, AJUDÁ CERTU! - E os gêmeos começaram a discutir enquanto tentavam levar Brasília para longe.

Santa observou a cena estranhada, notando que a verdadeira confusão estava mais á frente. Encaminhando-se até lá a passos rápidos ao ter a impressão de ter escutado a voz de Paraná.

Quando chegou a uma porta lateral, viu três seguranças assustados.

- Senhor, não podemos deixar os senhores saírem...- Dizia um deles, o corajoso - Houve uma briga alí atrás, e a vitima-

-E A VÍTIMA O QUE?! - E Santa Catarina abriu os olhos como pratos, vendo que no centro do meio círculo, Paraná, que berrava a plenos pulmões.

- ...E-e a polícia pode q-querer...

- QUERER O QUE?! NÃO ESTÁ VENDO QUE ELE ESTA PASSANDO MAL!? - Apontou para o paulista, que agora mantinha-se de pé graças a MG e ES.

- SENHOR! Ele deslocou o ombro do nosso companheiro!

- Aaah, este é seu problema?! - Questionou caminhando em direção ao homem caído, amparado por outro dois profissionais da festa. Com um movimento rápido afastou-os, tomou o ombro do rapaz.

CRACK

- PRONTO! Agora o ombro esta no lugar! - Exclamou como se isso resolvesse a situação.

Santa Catarina abriu a boca ainda mais, impressionadíssima. Nunca em toda a sua larga vida havia visto Paraná assim...Tão decidido, tão...Forte... Com atitude, sem sua cabeça baixa e vergonha. Sentiu o próprio rosto ruborizar.

- Deixem ele ir embora! - Alarmou-se o homem, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Mas! - Tentou ainda argumentar o corajoso - Isso pode acabar em boletim de ico-

- BOLETIM DE OCORRÊNCIA?! AI se aquele homem OUSAR fazer um! Ai serei EU a taca-lo contra uma parede! - berrou outra vez o sulista, sobressaltando os funcionários da festa, que se entreolharam, foram até o homem caído, ajudaram-no a levantar e saíram do lugar fazendo vista grossa.

- ...Rio... - Resmungou Sampa meio-consciente, apoiando-se cada vez mais nos outros dois.

- ...Melhor chamemos um taxi... - Voltou Paraná com o tom de voz calmo de normalmente, assustando ainda mais a catarinense, a diferença era gritante...

Espírito Santo notou franzindo as sobrancelhas como Minas contorceu o rosto em desgosto com o murmuro, pegando o celular e começando a fazer a ligação, ao tempo que PR adiantava-se para ajudar a segurar o paulista.

Santa seguiu observando a cena alguns instantes, até os Estados desaparecerem entre os carros estacionados do lado de fora, e entrarem em um táxi.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Não era um trabalho bonito, não era um trabalho agradável...Mas alguém tinha que fazê-lo...

Espírito Santo encontrava-se no banheiro do hotel, ajudando Sampa a...Bem, o álcool tinha que sair por algum lugar... Enquanto ouvia a briga de Paraná e Minas no corredor dos quartos que os Estados do Sudeste estavam ocupando.

- ... Eu sempri soubi qui issu podia acontecer!

- E o que tu quer que eu faça?!

- ...Eu tentei, eu juru qui tentei fazê os dois ficá juntos! Pra vir si Sampa estaria melhô assim, se seria felíz assim. ELE PARECI FELIZ PRA OCÊ?!

- Eu nunca apoiei nada! Eu sempre achei melhor deixar ele viver sua vida!

- Mas cum essi idiota?! São sempri us mesmus problemas! A mesma tristeza! Ocê num si importa du quantu isso afeta ele?!

- É CLARO QUE ME IMPORTO!

Já faziam uns vinte minutos que haviam chegado, SP deu sinal de que precisava 'botar os bofes pra fora', e ES correu para ajuda-lo, ao tempo que seus filhos postiços se ocupavam discutindo na sala.

- Quantas i quantas vezis num vimus Sampa voltar pra casa mal..? Voltá tristi?! Eu estou cansado di vê-lu sofrer por isso, por ELE! CANSADO! I eu num consigu ficar paradu sem fazer nada comu ocê! Eu ainda vivu constantemente cum ele o contrario di ti qui si foi pro Sul!

- ELES PRECISAVAM DE MIM! E eu tinha o direito de ser emancipado! As duas situações não tem nada haver!

Espi ajudou Sampa a levantar-se com absurda dificuldade, levando-o dessa vez até o chuveiro. Cogitou a possibilidade de tirar sua roupa para jogar água em sua cabeça e cortar o efeito do álcool, mas só a ideia do paulista seminu a sua frente dava-lhe vergonha demais para continuar, optando em tirar-lhe apenas o terno e a camisa, colocando-o em baixo da água corrente.

- ...Eu não suportava mais...! Eu só num quiria qui Sampa estivesse mal...! E ele era capital! Nunca poderiam estar juntus!

São Paulo começou a escorregar pela parede lisa do banheiro, até cair quase sentado no chão, o capixaba sentou a seu lado, esticando a mão para pegar uma toalha.

- ...Consegue se levantar...? - Desligou o chuveiro e sentiu o coração apertar. A cabeça baixa do paulistano, com as gotas que escorriam por sua pele, uma expressão quebrada e sem esperança.

Não saberia dizer se eram gotas de água ou lágrimas. Lamento de um amor que...Acreditava ser impossível, não correspondido, doloroso.

Sabia. Por que entendia bem esse sentimento.

- ...Vai ficar tudo bem...

Tentou o mais delicado que pode levantar o rosto do mais velho.

-...As coisas vão melhor vocês...Eu sinto muito - Tentava, realmente tentava, mas mesmo ele começava a duvidar da veracidade daquelas palavras ditas pela boca do carioca, aquele dia que lhe mostrou a fita... O dia que ficaram sozinhos no apartamento, em que Rio andava agindo de forma consternada, a ponto de fazer São Paulo pedir sua ajuda para falar com seu fratello...

_" Estou...Assim...Por que o Amo Espi...Eu o amo...A muito e muito tempo...Eu sempre tive muito medo desses sentimentos... E depois da revolução...D-de-decidi que iria enterra-los para sempre..."_

Fez a única coisa talvez chegasse ao coração do paulista naquele instante. Abraçou-lhe, com força, com sinceridade.

_"...Por isso... Me foi tão difícil encarar a realidade...Acreditar no que eu realmente sentia... Pensar no que eu realmente queria... Eram coisas que eu sempre...Tentei evitar..."_

E fracamente, os braços do paulista lhe envolveram em retribuição. Ficaram assim por alguns instantes, até o soltar de forma lenta, conseguindo levantar-se cambaleante.

O capixaba envolveu a toalha no ombro do maior, e mesmo assim o guiou até o quarto, pegando sua mala e colocando-a perto dele para que pudesse se trocar. Notando que o paulistano parecia capaz de realizar essas operações sozinho, deu-lhe as costas por uns instantes. Assomando-se a porta do quarto que levava ao corredor a fim de parar a briga de uma vez.

- ...VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE TER MENTIDO!

- Eli veiu até mim e perguntou...Pur que Rio o estava ignorando...O que tinha feitu di mal...Ele perguntou prá mim! Eli imaginou tudu sozinhu! Que Lisboa por vingança da Independencia havia dito pra Rio u qui São Paulo sentia pur ele! ELE que imagino issu! E pur isso ele tinha se afastadu... EU SÓ DISSE QUE SIM!

- VOCÊ MENTIU!

- Ele estava um trapu! UM TRAPU POR QUE DEPOIS DI TUDO ESTAVA SENDU IGNORADO! Num fui eu qui o fiz ignorar! O QUI OCÊ FARIA NU MEU LUGAR?!

- NADA! Deixava como estava!

- MAS EU O AMAVA!

E Espírito Santo soltou a maçaneta da porta já aberta, sentindo como se uma bata tivesse sido atirada, e alojada em seu coração.

Fez um barulho afogado com a garganta, ao tempo que os fatos se organizavam e tomavam sentido em sua cabeça.

Paraná abriu a boca para argumentar novamente, mas logo tornou a fecha-la mordendo o lábio inferior de forma tensa.

- U qui ocê faria si visse a pessoa qui ocê ama sendu ferida u tempo todo pur alguém qui ocê sabe qui nunca poderá estar cum ela! PIOR! Qui a faz mal!

- E-eu... - Fraquejou pela primeira vez, sentindo suas bochechas colorearem, e uma estranha sensação no estomago.

- Si fosse Santa?! Ocê quebra us braços di engraçadinhus qui se metem cum ela, e mesmo assim diz qui só quer a felicidade dela! HIPÓCRITA!

A insegurança de Paraná desapareceu, dando um passo para frente com expressão intimidante e irritada, MG no entanto não deu o pé atrás, seguindo a encarar o mais velho desafiador. No entanto, quando o capixaba decidiu então tomar uma ação prevendo que ambos começariam uma briga séria e definitivamente corporal, uma voz grossa cortou do outro lado do corredor, assustando os três.

- O QUE OCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?!

Mato Grosso vinha a passos firmes em direção aos dois irmãos de criação, com sua expressão mal-humorada, e os cabelos bagunçados já sem influencia do gel, seguido de perto por sua parte do sul.

- ACHAM QUI SÂO U QUE?! CRIANÇAS?! - Berrava enquanto caminhava, e seu gêmeo questionava silenciosamente na loucura de berrar dessa forma com Estados tão fortes como Minas e Paraná. - OCÊS DIVIAM DI TA CUIDANDU DI SAMPA E NÃO TENTANDU MATÁ UM AO OUTRO!

Os dois Estados não responderam, cada um desviando o olhar para um lado.

- Pois tem mesmu qui ter vergonha! - Disse já um pouco mais baixo a apenas alguns passos...Num parecem nem té a idade que tem!

Paraná lhe lançou um olhar assassino, desses absolutamente bem herdados de São Paulo, Mato Grosso do Sul sentiu a espinha arrepiar, mas não se mexeu, já seu gêmeo levantou mais a cabeça, como um leão que provocava sua presa a contra atacar, já Minas ao desviar o olhar deu de cara com Espírito Santo, que observava a cena com a boca ligeiramente aberta e não sabia em que momento havia começado a chorar.

- Qui eu saibá, ocê tem sua própria região, comu eu também tenhu. Intão temus qui deixá eli com Mih, amanhã, apenas amanhã qui eli estiver melhô ia pôeira tivé baxadu, noís discutimu isso. Será qui eu fui bem claru pra ocê?

O sulista não respondeu, permanecendo na mesma posição, por outro lado, Minas também observava ES com a boca aberta até o instante que o capixaba o notou.

- ...O qui ocê ouviu...? - Questionou num fiozinho de voz o mineiro.

- O suficiente... - Colocou no tom mais seco que o moreno já o vira usar em toda sua vida. E com o olhar ferido fez menção de fechar a porta.

- ...Espera!

- Ocê podi ser forti, mas nóis somus em dois! - Impôs Mat tomando o irmão pela cintura, que virou para ele numa expressão de "FIO DA PUT*! NÂO ME META NESSA!"

TUM

Os três voltaram-se para a porta que fora fechada com um grande baque, e o mineiro com as mãos apoiadas na mesma.

- ...Santo..Abra por favó...

Mas não houve resposta.

-...Aii...Espi... - Resmungou batendo a testa contra a porta, e apertando a região dos olhos com as mãos.

- ...Ocês dois tém qui aprendé a encará a verdadi...Em vez di esconder ela di ocês mesmo e de Sampa... - Suspirou longa e profundamente. Virou de costas para o grupo - Vamus embora Sul, antis que venham nus expulsá daqui pelos berros...I ainda temus qui enfrentar Brasília antis de durmi...Argh

- ...Aaah...Issu vai sé terrível - Seguiu o gêmeo um pouquinho mais tranquilo com o fim dessa confusão.

- Podi deixá que eu voltu amanhã Paraná - Falou em alto e bom som o meio irmão - Ocê já fez muitu, deixá comigu agora. - E seguiu a caminhar, ao tempo que do Sul sentia toda a recém-tranquilidade ir pro ralo.

Paraná soltou um palavrão, provavelmente em ucraniano ou russo, antes de lançar um último olhar a Minas, e declarar que iria embora, e que qualquer coisa que acontecesse podia telefonar e num suspiro deu as costas e saiu também.

Minas Gerais continuou com a cabeça contra a fria madeira, mesmo logo de ouvir o som da tranca sendo passada. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, sentindo o barulho do silencio... E as lágrimas que começavam a correr dos próprios olhos.

Estava ciente... De que estava fazendo tudo errado...Simplesmente por que... Queria que todos ficassem bem, sem pensar em si, depois ao pensar em si...E não em outras pessoas que também poderiam se envolver, e sair feridas.

Soltou um soluço afogado, antes de limpar os olhos com uma das mangas, e ir embora...Para algum lugar.

A verdade é que não sabia mais para onde ir...

Dentro do quarto, Espi chorava de costas para a porta, volto-se para a cama notando como Sampa já havia deitado nela. Arrastando os pés como podia, sentando, e logo deitando.

Suas lágrimas não deixavam de cair, cair, e cair...Sentia-se destroçado, acabado, rejeitado e-

Sentiu um par de braços envolver seu ombro, e antes que pudesse notar São Paulo o trouxe para perto, até chocar contra seu tórax, em meio a um abraço reconfortante. ES viu da expressão meio dormida do paulista até seu peito, e sem dizer nada se ajeitou contra o peito do maior, para enfim conseguir fechar os olhos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O baile ainda seguia para alguns Estados. Montevidéu que nem era parte do País fazia o esforço que podia para acalmar Brasília, o qual estava indo muito bem, por que a bela loira tinha conseguido que Brasília esquece-se de ligar para Brasil, tentando justificar-se para ela sobre a gritaria toda.

Do lado da entrada, Bahia, Pernambuco e Ceará conversavam a respeito do acontecido, ou quase, já que CE observava a mandíbula de seu namorado para saber se estava inteira, o impossibilitando de falar direito.

- Entah ele tav' beando uma muié - Dizia com aboca aberta.

- ...Entendi...Então Rio devi di ter vistu isso... - Suspirou.

Um pouco atrás, no entanto, Rio Grande do Sul observava como a irmã dançava com um ser aleatório, esperando Paraná voltar para poderem conversar, e o sulista tentava digerir tudo que havia acontecido aquela noite..

Voltou-se para PE que seguia tentando explicar o que tinha visto, será que era o único que ficou estupefato com aquele beijo logo depois da tentativa de homicídio?!

- É...I elê AAAAAAAAAAH! - Exclamou o pernambucano depois de um movimento brusco do menor - DOEU!

- Sua mandíbula tava fora du lugar... Não sei comu cê não quebrou nenhum dente...Mas algo ainda podi ta rachadu, intão cê vai comê sopa, prá termus certeza. Nada di torresmu o carne.

- U QUE?! DE FORMA ALGUMA E- Teve o queixo tomado pelo cearense.

- Pur que eu amo meu homi e num quero nada di ruim com ele. Meu homi tão corajoso~ - Quase roçou ambos os lábios - Podi di haver coisas duras por outro lado~

E fugazmente para que ninguém visse, virou o corpo e deu um beijo nos lábios do maior, lambendo os beiços com o pouquinho de sangue que ali havia.

- Ah, i nada mais di beijus também, até eu té certeza qui cê melhoró

- ...Hmm~...Espera...O QUE?!

O gaúcho por sua vez continuava perturbado com a situação...Quer dizer...São Paulo! Beijando Rio de Janeiro! Isso era tão, maaais tãaao bizarro! E ainda por cima agora seu cunhado mais velho estava discutindo com seu outro cunhado sobre não poder ter mais beijos! Logo após de ter beijado-o escondido de todos!

Nada mais fazia sentido!

Respirou fundo, juntando os pontos... Era certo que seu sangue alemão não ajudava em nada sobre essa coisa de sentimentos... Mas...

Afastou-se para que os irmãos de sua noiva por engano não vissem que havia escutado.

As peças começavam a se encaixar, e nunca fora de ficar parado sem tomar uma atitude. Foi assim que São Pedro o ensinara.

-...M-mas...Nem beijinhos?!

- I quandu cê me deixá ti dá só beijinhus Perna?

- Má eu possu di tentar!

- Não é não.

- ...Mas!

Bahia ria baixinho de seus irmãos, resolvendo voltar a seu próprio amor, notando que o mesmo já não estava perto. Levantou as sobrancelhas curiosa ao vê-lo puxar uma cadeira na mesa que Rio de Janeiro estava sentado, até então sozinho observando o horizonte.

- ...Ola...

-...Oi - Respondeu o carioca, e o gaúcho não pode deixar de reparar que estava rouco, além das marcas do pescoço que já começavam a ficar roxas.

- Hmmm...- Não ia perguntar "tudo bem?" por que a resposta era óbvia - ...Creio que...Dentro de uns dois dias tu deve estar melhor...

- ...Normalmente sim, mas como foi Sampa...Vou ficar uma, ou duas semanas assim - Seguiu indiferente, sem saber por que justo o gaúcho veio falar com sua pessoa.

Usava sua camiseta, levemente manchada de vinho, e sua calça já prejudicada. Seu terno provavelmente inutilizado...

- ...Ah...Entendi...Hmmm...Outro dia eu...Estava sabe...Conversando com Sampa...Sabe..? Ele estava na casa de Paraná...

- Hmm...

- ...Ele estava mal...Hã...Com o que...Aconteceu na praia...

Rio não respondeu, desejando que o mais nosso sumisse.

- Bem mal...Mas depois...Parece que Bahia a conversado com ele e...Tche! Parecia novo de novo...Mas eu não sei o que conversaram...Mas...Hmm...Depois ele foi falar comigo e...Hee... Por que eu achei que estava enfermo...Na verdade sim estava...Mas de uma forma boa...Imagino...Hmmm...

- Onde tu quer chegar...? - Falou cansado, sem entender nada.

- O que eu quero dizer...! É que ele...Me a dito algumas coisas que...No momento eu não entendi como ele sabia delas...Mas creio-me que agora as entendo...

- ...E o que ele sabia...- Seguiu Rio desinteressado notando que o gaúcho não iria embora.

- ...Como é estar apaixonado...Não, como é estar amando alguém. De verdade

Rio de Janeiro incorporou-se, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-...Comé...?

-...É...! Eu sempre pensei...Que São Paulo não tinha sentimentos e-

- É claro que ele tem sentimentos! - Colocou irritado o carioca - Agora continua...Como tu sabe disso?

Foi RS deva vez que franziu a expressão, era a segunda vez que testemunhava Rio defendendo SP desse jeito...Então provavelmente estava realmente certo..

- ...Então... Eu estava confuso...E ele me ajudou - O fluminense mostrou-se confuso - ... Eu sei! É estranho, mas... Ele entendeu meus sintomas... Em relação a Bahia...Tu sabes, estamos juntos...E não sabe o quão sou grata de não haver contado isso a ninguém - Respirou fundo - ... Sentir -se sufocado, e fragilizado...Sentir-se perturbado quando esta sozinho, de alguma forma perdido...

O carioca baixou a cabeça alguns instantes...Reconhecendo bem essas sensações, aaah...E como não as reconheceria...? Sentia cada uma delas em sua própria pele.

- E tudo explode por uma pessoa! Borboletas na barriga e...Por culpa de alguém, o mundo muda!... Passar por coisas que nunca achou que passaria...Quando sempre se viveu sozinho e de repente, é e incapaz de seguir só. Sentir suas pernas bambas de nervoso e felicidade, rígidas de ansiedade...Seus lábios secos, a garganta áspera, e pensar..."Como eu queria estar com ela agora"...! Tu sabes o que é isso?

- Amor. É lógico que eu sei. Quem não sabe? - Ironizou.

- P-pois a-algumas pessoas! - Exclamou ruborizando-se um pouco.

- ...Mas o que tem haver isso que tu sente por Bahia com achar que Sampa esta apaixonado? Ele não demonstra nada disso.

- ...Sim...Ele não demonstra...Mas foi ele que me descreveu cada um desses sintomas! E de uma forma tão vivida e presente! Além do mais, ele disse querer estar com um "ele" e não "ela"...Na hora eu creia ter escutado errado..Mas agora tudo faz sentido! Ele estava a falar de tu. Afinal, tu eres a única pessoa no mundo capaz de entender a maioria das vezes o que Sampa faz! E...Ele mesmo que não demonstre sintomas de amor..Mostra de rejeição. Eu sei como são, Paraná demonstra isto o tempo todo para Santa, eles acham que por eu ser caçula eu não sei de nada, há! Lego engano e-

- Ta, ta! - Parou antes que o sulista desembuchasse a falar e não parasse mais -...Tu quer dizer que ele...Não, não pode ser...Mordeu o lábio inferior, Apertou as mãos com força, sentia o ar começar a lhe falhar - Ele não pode...Mas tudo que me disse hoje...Não sei...

- Como não? Tu mesmo disseste que ele tem sentimentos. E tu sente o mesmo, é ainda mais idiota do lado dele, e se não pode ouvir falar mal dele que não seja por sua própria boca, apesar de sempre discutirem como dois casados...Ah, sem ofensa.

- ...Meu Deus...- Sussurrou o carioca, com o coração quase saindo pela boca - MEU DEUS! MON DIEU! – Algo estralou com força na cabeça do carioca, o que o paulista havia dito hoje...Isso de não ser um brinquedo, suas vinganças... Tudo agora soava de outra forma

- ...Isso faz de Sampa um "não-rejeitado" imagino eu.

- ELE ME AMA! ELE REALMENTE!...Meu Pai...! Não pode ser...! Ele realmente - Levantou-se de golpe, com o peito a mil - ... Ele disse sentir tudo isso...E! Sempre pedir pra eu ser diferente com ele, verdadeiro...MEU PAI! Ele me ama!

Bahia que estava alguns passos atrás do sulista, estava com a boca aberta, surpresa.

- Eu fiquei aliviado em parte com tudo o que ele me disse na briga...Mas...Incerto..Ele estava bêbado e não sabia o que falava..E OH! ELE ESTAVA COM CIUMES! Com saudade e...Aiii! Eu fui um idiota!..Achei que..Não sei... Ele tivesse alguma atração... Isso sim era óbvio...Mas amor...Amor...Amor é tão diferente é...! - Tomou com tudo o gaúcho mesmo por cima da mesa e o puxou para um grande abraço - OBRIGADO! OBRIGADO! Eu não sei como te agradecer! ME AMA! - Apertou com ainda mais força - O Meu grande amor me ama! C-como humano hoje é...Sem dúvidas...É..O MELHOR DIA DE TODOS! Aaaaah~

- Su-su-f-focaar - Soltou fino o sulista começando a ficar vermelho.

- Agora eu realmente entendo o que ele sente! Esta tãao clarooo! Oooooh! Eu PRECISO falar com ele! Beijar aquela boca deliciosa e...Oh! Até que enfiiim!

Levantou Rio Grande do chão, e começou a dançar bobamente com ele, cantarolando sobre beijos doces, sobre amor verdadeiro, e sobre sexo claro, se o sulista não estivesse tão preocupado em respirar provavelmente sairia traumatizado. Ainda mais.

- Amoor~Da minha vida daqui até a eteeernidade~ Nossos destinos foram traçaados na maternidadee~ Meu amor~

- Sooooooooooltaa! - Conseguiu exclamar com o último fôlego que possuía.

- Ooooh! Desculpa! - Sorriu como um tremendo idiota, rindo sem motivo - E tu será o padrinho! haha!

- ...Oi...?

- Aaah! E Espi...Oh...Preciso falar com ele também! Caramba...Espero que ele me perdoe...Fui um grosso com ele...Ah, talvez sendo madrinha ele fique mais feliz~~ Hahaha~

- ...Tu estas louco...

- Siiiiiim~Louco de amor~

E seguiu bobamente dançando com o sulista, enjoado, tonto, e começando a se arrepender.

- Taraatararararaaa~ E nessa novela eu não quero ser teu amigo~ Éeeh~ Que eu preciso dizer que te amo~ Te ganhar ou perder seeem enganoos- Começou a rodopiar e rodopiar o sulista - Eu preciso dizer que te tanto~ Taaaanto~

- RIIIIIIO!

- Aaaah~ Eu perco o sooono~ Lembrando em cada riso teu qualquer bandeira~

Alguns quantos Estados perceberam a estranha dança, até mesmo Brasília que observava sem entender absolutamente nada, Bahia afastou-se rindo, voltando ao lado de seus dois irmãos que observavam estupefatos a tentativa de liberdade do gaúcho.

- Quando a gente conversa~ Contando casos besteiras~ Tanta cooisa em comum~ Deixando escapar segredos~Eu não SABIA Que hora dizeeer me DAVA um meeedo~ - Modificava a música a seu bel prazer, sem notar o vitorioso instante que o sulista enfim conseguiu libertar-se daquelas garras de urso marinho, imaginando que só Sampa mesmo para aguentar um abraço desses - Aaah, mas eu preciso dizer que te amoooo Taaanto~

- Melhôr nem perguntá - Sugeriu Perna ao ver Bahia aproximar-se de novo.

- Num precisu perguntá - Respondeu CE com um sorriso - Eu consigu entender bem u qui aconteceu.

- ...Sério...? Hmmm...

E Bahia parava na frente dos dois quando os três voltaram-se a uma discussão que acontecia entre os funcionários, e a loira que fora o pivô de todo o acontecimento. Onde ao ver seu chefe a acusava de seduzir clientes e acarretar em brigas, assim que fecharam a cara na porta dela, no entanto, e mesmo antes de Perna dizer que dela se tratava Bahia já havia ido até e dado um soco na cara da mulher que dessa vez realmente arrancou algum dente além de entortar a mandíbula, às vistas do Pernambucano que aplaudia orgulhoso da irmã.

- Aaaah, ao menos Bahia sim sabe ser tranquila - Resmungou Rio Grande ao lado da irmã expulsando o homem que com ela dançava sem se importar muito realmente, mantendo sua imagem de irmão, e salvar a vida do cara caso PR voltasse e visse a cena - ...Tenho sorte de estar com uma pessoa tãaao tranquila e serena.

- É, tem razão maninho, ainda mais alguém chato como tu. Apesar de daaançar muito bem gaymente com Rio~ O que tu fizeste? O cantou?~ Foi tãaaaaao fofo~ Pensei que teria beijo até! Apesar de Bah ficar triste Haha~

-...Aaargh! Eu estou cercado por loucos! - Resmungou

- O que? - Defendeu-se Bahia antes que CE pudesse alegar algo - Sampa nunca reage a uma cantada di uma mulhé, na verdadi, na maiô parte eli nem percebi o só fica sem graça. A culpa foi dela, e ninguém machuca as pessóa que eu gostu. - Cruzou os braços.

E balançando a cabeça negativamente, embora sorria CE foi ajudar a moça, com um contrariado e ciumento PE. Assim que Bah foi até seu homi, parabeniza-lo.

Bahia limpou disfarçadamente o sangue em um guardanapo antes de parar sorrindo para seu xamego, e Santa saiu para deixa-los a sós.

- ... Eu não sei se devia ter feito isso - Respondeu antes que sua noiva dissesse algo.

- São Paulo fez a todos que sabiam o que ele sentia, prometer com toodas as letra que nunca contariamus nada a Rio... Era um grande pavor dele. E im respeitu, ninguém nunca contou.

- ...Então eu...Fiz mal...? - Questionou receoso - Não foi minha intenção e-

- Cê só fez u qui eu gostária di fazê a mais di trezentus anos!

- TREZENTOS ANOS?! ELE GOSTA A TAN- E foi absolutamente calado ao seu puxado para trás de uma coluna e ter os lábios violentamente roubados pela morena dona de seu coração.

- Más eli nunca ti proibiu a falar nada~ Quem imaginaria! Ocê, logo cê - Sorriu acariciando o rosto de seu atontado noivo - São Pedro ficaria tão orgulhoso~

- ...Pelo que...? Juntar um casal de gays...? Nem sei se ele imaginava que isso existia.

Bahia apenas sorriu.

- ...Mas bem, pelo menos creio que agora Sampa vai deixar de chamar-me de viadu! Afinal ele é o gay! Haha!

- Ooown~ Que bunitinhu~

- ...Obrigado!...Pelo o que...?

- Pur realmente acreditá qui Sampa algum dia vai deixá di té chamar assim, tão inocenti~ - Fez um carinhosinho na cabeça de seu amor rindo da expressão de merd* que fazia.

Apoiado na porta do grande evento, Mato Grosso observava recém-chegado como Rio de Janeiro girava e dançava com o ar, sorrindo de lado, imaginando as possibilidades.

- Esse sim seria um papa estranho...- E logo observou Goiás que envergonhava Brasília dizendo que ele e Monte faziam um belo casalzinho, em Paraná que reclamava que teve que vir de carona com os gêmeos por o proibirem de dirigir, e o Sul que olhava pro irmão pedindo uma ajuda silenciosa para fugir das reclamações - ...Más combinária cum a família.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Desculpe-me...Eu...Tentei dizer-te antes..Mas..

- M-mas...Cê...Comu que...

- Eu sinto muito... - Repetiu Tocantins com a cabeça baixa, e um vestido azul claro na mão, o tórax exposto, deixando a vista um peitoral liso, sem praticamente nenhuma delineação, mas claramente masculino -...E-eu realmente sinto muito Pi...

E mordendo os lábios, tentando segurar o vazio que sentia em seu peito, saiu daquele quarto de hotel, jogando o belo vestido no chão, sem esperar algum retorno do piauiense, que observava a prenda de boca aberta...Sem saber como agir, e o que fazer agora. Colocando a cabeça entre as mãos confuso.

* * *

><p><strong>Um dia na vida<strong>

**Mato Grosso**

- ...Eu realmente sinto muitíssimo...

O pequeno Mato Grosso, cuja aparência não passava de treze anos observava o mais velho com sua vista embaçada e rosto cheio de lágrimas, estava ajoelhado a sua frente, para terem a mesma altura.

- ... Vão a cuidar bem de ti... Posso garantir-te...E te será bom... Aprenderás a ser forte, a defender-te...E...Cuidar aos outros...

São Paulo, em seus últimos instantes como tutor, possuía um dos braços completamente enfaixado, um pouco de sangue na altura de suas mãos, o cabelo preso mostrava-se maltratado e sem vida, e a pele acostumada aos ferimentos do sol também possuía um corte que impossibilitava seu olho direito abrir. Era um dos piores estados que já o havia visto.

- ...M-mas Papa...

- ...Tu...Serás uma Capitania a própria sorte agora...E...Apesar de tudo nunca esqueças o quão grande es tuas terras...Seguirei a observar-te...Mas ao longe... Goiás vá a estar contigo agora e...terás um novo irmão.

- EU NÃO QUERO! – Berrou infantilmente – Num só grande! Você tem qui ajoelhá pra falá comigu eu-!

- ...Tu terás que ser forte...

- Eu num querú! – Chorou vendo seus irmãos maiores, Minas que já mostrava ter seus dezesseis anos, e Paraná dezoito.

- ...Eu não consigo mais estar contigo... – Balançou os cabelos de seu pequeno, bagunçando-os e acalmando-o minimamente. – Ouvi dizer que Goiás é uma bela jovem, te vás a encantar...E lembre-se sempre de que como homem tens que protegê-la...

Podia ver as lágrimas no rosto do duro bandeirante, antes de ter o corpo tomado por um forte abraço.

- B-b-boa sorte...

E foi até ai que durou sua infância. A partir de então, teria que saber agir como um homem, mesmo no corpo de uma criança.

-.-.-.-.-

Era o declínio do bandeirismo, depois de vários conflitos, revoluções e guerras, o mapa do país ia se alterando, principalmente a geografia da Capitania de São Paulo, que ia perdendo espaço, território, importância, e família.

- Ele não disse nada o caminho todo – Informou um dos guardas a um homem de alta estatura e aparência de importância e status.

- Hmm... São Paulo disse que assim seria – Seguiu o homem de olhos azuis, vendo a criança que dormia sobre o lombo de um cavalo – O caminho foi longo, o levarei até minha residência... E tens que estar preparado para conhecer seu gêmeo, creio que não é algo que passas todos os dias...

- ...Senhor.

- Sim, sim, pode retirar-se

O guarda real fez uma breve reverencia retirando-se, e sem nenhuma dificuldade o jovem de elegante roupagem tomou a criança em seu colo e a levou consigo.

-.-.-.-.-

Quando abriu os olhos, estava em uma cama macia. Mas não era a sua...A quarto levemente iluminado pelo sol que entrava pela janela também não...

Silencio... Era uma casa quieta de mais para ser a mesma que vivia com seu Papa e seus irmãos...

Vivia...E as lembranças lhe voltaram a mente, o cansativo caminho, os dias de sol, a saudade que sentia.

Lembrava-se no entanto, do que seu papa havia dito, levantou da cama, e seguiu pela casa conhecer logo essa tal "Goes", e a outra criaturinha que acreditaria que seria seu irmão, há.

Levou um grande susto ao notar, esticando-se de pontinhas de pé que estava num casarão a beira de um lago giganteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesco e sem fim, maior do que todos que já nadara com Minas, era enooorme, e parecia não ter final.

Mato Grosso observava o mal quando uma das escravas viu a cena da pequena criança opiando-se na janela e quase a cair.

- P-pequeno sinhô! Pur favô cuidadu! – Tal exclamação chamou a atenção do dono da casa que correu em direção ao local, no exato momento que a criança começava a perder o equilíbrio. Mas consegui-o segurá-la.

- Que pensa que fazes Mato Grosso?! – Abriu bem os olhos, conhecia essa voz demandante, dos ecos berrados de sua casa, virando-se e vendo ainda no ar o mesmo rosto que encontrava ao esgueirar-se pela casa quando tinha certeza que Paraná já havia ido dormir, e encontrava-o a refazer as deploráveis tentativas de enfeixamento do paraense, enquanto dizia ao seu ...Ex-tutor em um tom mais brando, embora não menos autoritário, que devia se cuidar mais, que preocupava todos, e que tivesse paciência que a situação ia melhorar.

E como seu Papa sempre parecia estar com febre, olhando sempre pro lado oposto quando dizia essas palavras, ou enfaixava outro ferimento com zelo.

Era a capital. Rio de Janeiro.

E a capital teve que apoiar-se num pilar quando o pequeno simplesmente se lançou em sua direção, agarrando-lhe e recusando-se em soltar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ...Bem...Eu prometi a São Paulo que o pequeno poderia ficar em minha casa até que tu viste com Goiás e seu irmão, para que ele não ficasse a choramingar que era uma viagem deverás longa para uma criança...Mas eu não me esperava por isso e... POR QUE ESTAS A RIR?!

Bahia desatava a gargalhar vendo como o atual capital estava sentado o mais certo que podia com uma criança grudada em seu colo, como Mat aprendeu que Minas fazia em São Paulo quando o mesmo tentava ir embora.

- Jamais pensei que tinhas jeito para crianças capital!

- Não tenho! Não sei o que lhe passa! Mal lhe cruzei palavra alguma vez! –Alegou inflando as bochechas, mostrando que apenas de toda o pomposo e posição, seguia sendo juvenil.

Aproveitando a distração do mais velho, Mato vasculhou o mais discretamente que pode o "volume feminino" no tórax do responsável pela colônia, que só notou o que acontecia quando sentiu as mãos geladas tocar seu peitoral, dando um saltinho.

- EI! Que fazes?! Que passa com esta criança?!

E entendeu menos ainda quando a criança levantou seu rosto, claramente desapontada e triste.

Seguindo do som da cadeira indo ao chão, e a Ex-capital gargalhando de rir.

- Bahia! Pare de rir! PARE! EU EXIJO QUE PAAAREEE!

- HAAAAHÁAAAAAAAA! Huuháhaaaá!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rio de Janeiro seguia com o rosto algo vermelho, e expressão de poucos amigos, com pelo menos um metro de distancia do mato-grossense, pensando no muito que odiava São Paulo, e no muito que berraria com ele por essa cena constrangedora e humilhante.

Já o pequeno realmente não tinha mais interesse na capital, agora que fora informado que Bahia estava a trazer os dois membros de sua nova família. Não demorou para ver três silhuetas aproximarem-se do outro lado do casarão, e sentir que seu coração explodiria de ansiedade enquanto batia o pé hiper ativamente

Talvez, finalmente teria uma mãe... E seria uma família quase normal...São Paulo ainda seria seu papa, e agora teria uma mãe! Uma mãe de verdade!...Sorriu bobamente com essa ideia na cabeça, pensando em um colo que não cheirasse sangue, alguém sempre dócil e amorosa, por um lado sentiu-se mal, sabia que seu papa fazia o que podia...Por isso nunca havia lhe dito que queria uma mãe, mas agora, que toda sua vida mudaria. Era a grande oportunidade.

Não sabia, quando estava perto o suficiente para enxerga-los, se o que sentiu foi decepção ou surpresa. São Paulo tinha razão, era uma jovem belíssima, mas antes de tudo era isso. Jovem, não parecia ter muito mais do que a idade de Minas, não era uma mãe.

Sentiu o rosto ruborizar ao receber um sorriso da pequena goiana, mas todos esses pensamentos e incertezas desapareceram, substituídos por uma expressão de horror ao ver uma criança, e-x-a-t-a-m-e-n-t-e igual a ele de mãos dadas com essa bela moça.

- Então Mato Grosso, esses são Goiás e seu irmão...Hmm...Gêmeo... – Colocou sem a menor delicadeza o carioca, vendo a expressão congelada do menor - ...Tu me ouviste...?

E quando estavam frente a frente, Mat fez a única coisa lógica a se fazer nessa situação.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAH!

E depois do berro que ensurdeceu a TODOS, pulou em cima do espírito malvado da floresta socando-o e chutando-o o máximo e melhor que podia.

- PAAAREEEM! – Berrou a capital, que foi absolutamente ignorada, até o instante que levantou ambos gêmeos do chão, cada um como uma mãos pela roupa para afasta-los

E Rio seguiu tentando desviar dos chutes do menor para se defender-se, e dos socos do maior ao tentar infligir o máximo de dano possível em sua contraparte.

E a capital agora entendia a PERFEIÇÃO, o que Lisboa queria dizer quando reclamava sobre ter que parar as brigas de São Pedro e São Paulo quando eram pequenos.

Ainda mais depois dos cortes e hematomas adquiridos nesse exaustivo dia.


	43. Cap 22º Coisas como Promessas e Dívidas

**AATENÇÂAAO! Essa história esta chegando a seu final! Se você ainda não mandou um review a ela, comece agora! ;D Tire sua dúvida, questione, ou faça um pedido! As chances estão acabando! **

Saiu rápido esse capítulo não? Pois eu creio que sim ^^~

Mais informações no fim da fic, por que os reviews já somam muita informação ;D

Até!

* * *

><p><strong>Os review's dos capítulos anteriores que eu ainda não respondi!<strong>

**Carol:** Oooooooooooooooh! QUE EMOÇÂO! REVIEW GIGANTESCO *-* Graaaciiias cariñaaa~  
>Sampa - Oooh sim ele é um gay bem gay XDD Que tem surtos por coisas fofas, ele até que mantem bem a imagem não? XD<br>Bahia - BA tem o jeito mesmo ;3 Ela e SP meio que "cresceram" juntos, ela o entende, e quer o melhor para ele.  
>Rio Grande - Hahá! Esse gaúcho inocente e algo impulsivo ainda vai te surprender XD É jovem mais é todo um homem forte.<br>Paraná - Sim, ele é todo um irmão mega protetor XDD Sempre foi o "irmão mais velho" é difícil evitar. Os Estados de um mesmo país não podem se relacionarem por que grandes emoções somadas afetam diretamente a personificação do País.  
>Santa Catarina - Santa vê Paraná como uma coisinha fofa, não como um homem que por ela tem interesse, ele tem parte (boa parte) da culpa por isso.<br>Minas - Queria muito a Sampa, e vê-lo sofrer lhe era muito duro, estava confuso e, era muito jovem. Nesse cap vc vai ver maid do ponto vai ter problema com esse coraçãozinho maltratado  
>Espírito Santo - Sim, mas ES tem uma grande barreira para quebrar antes de chegar ao coração de seu mineirinho,<br>Rio de Janeiro - Hmm.. Bom sentido...? Quem sabe~Quem sabe~ Não é tão longa, mas de fato é uma grande festa!  
>Tocantins - To esta sofrendo tadinho, e logo mais vai recorrer a sua família de criação para consola-lo e der-lhe uma ajudinha.<br>São Pedro - Vou fazer "Um dia na vida de Sâo Pedro", não tem mais jeito XD  
>Sergipe - SE esta colhendo o que plantou XDD NUnca devia ter subestimado uma mulher nordestina, olha o resultado! XD<br>Ceará - É masoquista ao extremo XD Não tem jeito, e acha isso absolutamente normal, mas PE como namorado dele agora vai tentar aprender a ser "carinhoso" também. Tentar.  
>Obrigado pelos reviews maraaavilhosos! *_*<br>Obrigado pelo review!

**PrincessNebbia** - Hmmm... É...?

**Isabelalina** _ Hmmm~ Se vc esta assim tão ansiosa espere só para ler este capítulo! Hehehe D~ Sergipe agora sim que entende do que uma nordestina é capaz!E Graaacias pelo parabéns

**Pamela** - CFN à luta! o/ Hehehe, por coisas assim o PE é gay XDDD Essas mulheres são fogo! Obrigado pelo parabéns *-*~

ClaraWN - hAHA XD Então, pelas memórias de Sampa. Ele era TERRÍVEL como Bandeirante, TERRÍVEL e incontrolável, sem a ajuda de S. Pedro, BA tinha que recorrer a medidas extremas. Ainda bem que SP melhorou com os séculos XD (sim! vc apostou muuuito alto! Haha!) E Ceará...Pobres er...Acha o masoquismo normal. Mas PE vai tentar melhorar, acreditem.

* * *

><p><strong>Os Reviews mais atuais!<strong>

**Isabelalina** - Calma, eles vão se resolver, você já vai ler o capítulo e entender ;D RS ganhou a medalha de diamante! S. Pedro criou bem ou não esse fofo? XDD  
>Todos os problemas já foram tacados na cara um do outro, agora falta a reconciliação! Não é? Vamos aguardar!<br>To...Vai precisar de ajuda nessa tadinho!  
>Mais uma vez muito obrigado! De verdade *-*~<p>

**ClaraWN** - Siiim! É bom ter o carioca de volta ;D Nordestinas são perigosas D~ Santa gosta de homens de atitude,e PR mostrou que SIM, ele tem...E muita XD Siiim, o Mat é lindíssimo e algo alto, por que a altura dele vem do terrítorio. SP estava muito mal resolvido...Além do que, na falta já a algum tempo XDDD Bem...SP era um Bandeirante, e constantemente voltava ensanguentado ou ferido para casa, além de ameaçar qualquer um que chegasse perto de seus pequenos...É...A criação não dava para ficar perfeita XDD OOoooh! Separar São Pedro e Sampa siiim que era dureza! Mas Lisboa era forte! E na cabeçaa de MT só mulheres eram capitais... Tadinho, teve o sonho frustrado.

São Pedro...Complicado viu...Não tava mesmo programado isso XD

**Carol** - SP é uma sogra boazinha ;D isso QUANDO gosta do pretendente, caso contrário... Mat arrassando corações ;D Ele fala a verdade e ponto, tipo o ES, não fica floreando as coisas. Pois é! Sampa fala como se não gostasse de cabelos compridos ;D A história do pinguim ainda vai longe XDD Bahia não é assiiiim saaaabe, a melhor estilista do País XDD Mas ela fez com amor...Conta...Um pouco XDD Mas melhor não arriscar da próxima. EU sinceramente gostei da cena da dança, achei que ficou engraçada XDD E no final todos teram que agradecer ES heim! E Mih...Pobre...Esta em malz lençõis =/ Realmente! SP não vai esquecer esses gestos do ES. Siiim, ele vai fazer algo, no melhor estilo Rio ;D

Oooown~ Muito obrigado ;-; Séeerio! Isso é tãaao especial TT-TT Vlw! E Inspiração é o que não me falta! XD Ah, e não demorou ;D

**Pamela** - Mais uma vez obrigadoo! *-*~De verdade!  
>Agora a fila anda pro PR! XDD Também tenho uns conhecidos de lá ^^ E Mat esse caçulinha do Sampa ainda vai roubar muitos corações ;D Sim, esse capítulo mostra bem isso, nenhum é o que parece, e SP é o melhor exemplo disso...Várias vezes se mudou a imagem que havia dele, sem mudar a pessoa, faz tudo parte do mesmo serzinho complicado ;D Sim, sim...Ele sentiu-se absolutamente frustrado, e quando bebe fica assim...Meio Bandeirante, então não foram ações realmente pensadas, simplesmente executadas de forma a atingir o maior dano possível. E sim, esse review ficou grandinho! ^^ Me surpreendeu!<p>

Sobre a Revolução de 32, acontece que muitas cidade, algumas que nem eram a favor do levante, sofreram com ataques e bombardeios, então você vê visões diferentes desse conflito, fora do Estado de SP, você pode não estuda-lo muito, passar meio batido, acontece pois é uma lembrança dolorosa e complicada. Em várias cidades do interior também o tema pode ser evitado na escola ou muito pouco comentado. Enquanto a Capital orgulha-se do que aconteceu, que foi uma grande mostra de devoção ao Estado, tanto que ano passado estavam relembrando 80 anos da revolução. Por isso sim, SP não se envergonha da cicatriz, mas também não lhe daria nenhum prazer ficar esfregando ela na cara dos demais. Essa guerra na verdade era uma Anti-Revolução, contra as decisões severas do governo de Getúlio que os paulistas eram absolutamente contras, o ar separatista nasceu pois o Estado- que esperava aliança de outros - acabou sozinho, então uma coisa levou a outra "Se não ajudam, estão contra mim". Paulista é um povo realmente complicado, mas todas essas "grandes regiões" no mundo tem esse orgulho bem particular. Eu trabalhei com biografias de memórias antigas de paulistas,e uma história que muito contavam era do trem que cruzava o interior levando os soldados que acenavam na janela para despedir-se, uma guerra é uma guerra depois de tudo. Quanto ao ouro...Como todas as fronteiras foram fechadas era o meio de conseguirem seguir com o levante, havia cartazes que chamavam a população a doar todo seu ouro. No fim o arrecadado foi realmente mínimo, ainda assim foram atos muito simbólicos, existem centenas de histórias interessantes, é um povo complicado, mas resistente e inventivo, de fato.

**Isa** - ...Oi Isa XD Já chegou no último?

**LuyCastro** - Olaaa! Seja bem viinda *-* Mesmo que no final dessa história ^^ Haha XDD Que bom que você gostou de São-Santo, mas infelizmente Rio não vai deixar acontecer muito mais disso XDD OOOOOOWN ! *_* Sério que vc gosta de RioBah tanto assim?! Aiii~ Que felicidade! ^^ Olha agora vc vai ligar e ter continuação :D Não odeio o miiiih! . Ele tem os motivos dele, e Rio não foi nenhum santo u.ú ENtão...Hmmm~Vc vai gostar dessa capítulo ;D E não odeie mais ninguém! ;-;

* * *

><p>AGORA A FIC! BOA LEITURAAA ;D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22 - Coisas como promessas e dívidas<strong>

- ...Então eu...- Começou o carioca encurtando aos poucos a já curta distancia entre ambos os rostos - ...Acho que...Deveríamos tirar a prova de tudo...Isso...

Estava agora praticamente deitado sobre o corpo do maior, e sentiu seu coração pular quando o mesmo entrecerrou levemente seus olhos.

Foi ai que aproximou-se...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espírito Santo abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo uma grande dor de cabeça ao levantar-se rápido de mais, olhou para os lados não reconhecendo realmente onde estava, até que pouco a pouco, para seu desgosto, as memórias foram voltando

" E quem disse que eu quero ter um?"

" MAS EU O AMAVA!"

Respirou longa e profundamente, passando os cabelos para trás sentindo-se acabado, notando só então que seguia com o frac de barão posto. Suspirou, sentindo uma grande necessidade de voltar a dormir.

Colocou os pés no chão estando ciente que não conseguiria voltar a dormir assim tão fácil, e embebedar-se até perder a consciência tão pouco ajudaria, afinal álcool para ele tinha o mesmo efeito que água em seu organismo. Pensou por um instante em remédio para dormir... Mas sinceramente isso lhe soou muito triste, e fugir da realidade jamais mudaria as coisas.

Muito menos esconder-se das pessoas... Embora...

Nesses quase um ano e meio que convivera com Rio de Janeiro...Pensou que... Era muito bom ser notado. Conviver com outros Estados...São Paulo, Rio Grande do Sul, Ceará, Paraná, Santa Catarina, Mato Grosso...Cada um tinha suas próprias peculiaridades, qualidades e defeitos, teve a chance de conhecer, nem que apenas um pouco, mais de cada um desses seres que por tantos anos compartilhara o País, e mal trocara um "Ola"

Por causa de tudo isso, pode sentia-se verdadeiramente incluído nesse grande País, que fazia parte dessa grande família. Suspirou...

"É...Talvez estivesse enganado" – Pensou.

Lembrou-se então de Sampa e o estado que estava ontem, mas não havia mais ninguém no quarto. Arrumou mais ou menos os cabelos e colocou seus sapatos, ninguém ia imaginar mesmo que a roupa que usava era um pijama, e nem tinha amassado taaaanto assim. Saiu, seria bom para melhorar seus pensamentos, e impedir que Sampa fizesse alguma besteira, não sabia na situação que estava...

Seguiu o som de vozes, na esperança de encontra-lo até o momento que estatelou contra uma parede macia devido a sua falta de atenção no caminho.

- Hey, bati em alguma coisa...

Ouviu uma voz com um sotaque engraçado que mais parecia ser uma batata quente na boca, e ao olhar para cima notou que não bateu em algo, e sim em alguém.

Alguém muito, mas muito e absolutamente, absurdameeeente ALTO!

Um homem de cabelos loiros algo esvoaçados até quase os ombros, uma calça jeans apertada, e uma blusa folgada com a bandeira dos Estados Unidos, por pouco não caiu ao chão.

- ...Bati num pinguim...

- Non mon Cher! Saint Paul disse que o banheiro fica no outro andar~E Ulala~Que temos aqui?~ - Outro homem...Ou mulher apareceu atrás dessa parede humana, era difícil saber.

Era alto também mas nem tanto quanto o loirão, também de cabelos loiros, só que mais curtos e penteados para o lado, tinha feições muito finas que ficariam tão bem em um homem quanto uma mulher...Isso sim era alguém andrógeno...E para pior, era um extremamente bonito.

Ambos tinham olhos azuis escuros.

O menor usava roupas leves, beges com desenho de folhas, e uma calça jeans azul escura...E o mais estranho é que levava um lenço rosa choque no pescoço.

- Eres tan petit cher~ Se esta perdido posso ajudar-te~ - Aproximou-se de forma sedutora com um sorriso ladeado. E maldição, teria que admitir que não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele espécime raro, mesmo com um mal pressentimento no estomago.

- Ei! Que cês estão fazendo ai?! – Ouviu uma conhecida voz, e quase instantaneamente viu o rosto de Sampa surgiu pedindo espaço ao lado esquerdo do gigante – New York, Paris...Que fazem e...Espi! Boa tarde, não sabia que cê já tinha acordado...

- TARDE?! Que horas são?!

- Três da tarde...

- Che cosa è questo? Estão se divertindo sem mim! – Uma outra pessoa se assomou.

O dito Nova Iorque voltou-se outra vez para São Paulo para questionar novamente onde ficava o banheiro, São Paulo suspirou por que o maior nem se quer tentasse ler as placas em português, algo do idioma devia saber! E resolveu conduzi-lo até lá, a ideia do Yanke e suas crises de claustrofobia destrutiva andando sozinho por prédios desconhecidos de seu País não lhe deixava para nada tranquilo. Olhou meio inseguro para Espi decidindo ir e voltar o mais rápido possível.

Como ele não conhecia bem esse hotel de Brasília, preferia não correr o risco de New York dar de cara com um cômodo pequeno e fechado e acabasse levando o prédio a baixo.

Espírito Santo voltou-se ao novo homem, por que esse sim era um homem, que se posicionará no lugar antes ocupado pelo gigante nova-iorquino, era menor que os outros dois mas não menos bonito e interessante, embora bem familiar em alguns traços por algum motivo...

Tinha cabelos castanhos curtos e brilhantes, levava uma blusa branca justa, impecável e com sua marca de grife orgulhosamente exposta, uma calça negra que imitava jeans, e uns cintos vermelhos que destacavam o formato esquio e delicado de seu corpo. Ambos eram absolutamente impressionantes e impecáveis na simpleza, mas elegância de roupas tão leves para este país tão quente o qual não estavam acostumados.

- Veja só Milan~ Sampa nos trouxe um bom espécime ~ Não é como o carioca que imaginei, mas é troi bien~

- Sii, e talvez seja o Ocre que ele se recusa a falar a nós~ Embora seja tãao pequenino...

E o sorriso perverso no rosto de ambos, só fazia o capixaba perceber mais, e mais que estava acurralado.

São Paulo voltou com um animado estadunidense comentando o novo jogo que estava criando e questionando sobre os novos jogos de tablet que o paulista possuía, o paulista dava passos rápidos para voltar novamente à sala, e também por que as pernas do nortista eram maiores que as suas, pois, ele era quase dez centímetros mais altos em estatura tornando difícil acompanha-lo. Sentia um mau pressentimento por ter deixado o capixaba lá sozinho..Se ao menos Mat tivesse ficado

" O QUE?! Esses gringus vão vir aqui...?! Hã...Ah! Acabei de...Lembrar que tenho que...Comprar ração pro meu gado! Voltu mais tarde~"

E antes que pudesse falar algo mais o mais sairá correndo. Suspirou.

- Hey San, acaso esta ouvindo o que te digo? Odeio que me ignorem, além do que Paris tem razão, é estranho te ver calado.

- Hã...? Você falava do novo Call of Duty, eu não gosto muito desses jogos como você... Tiros eu já vejo suficientes na TV, prefiro os de estratégia e-

- MAS É ESTRATÉGIA! E- O mais forte e viciado em jogos de tiros começou a dizer o por que esses jogos eram os melhores do mundo, e nem mesmo Sampa saberia explicar como é que mesmo assim conseguia prestar atenção a tudo, e responder uma ou outra vez ao tempo que se preocupava em tirar as mão de Paris de onde imaginava que elas estavam.

- ... ZUMBIS NÃO!

- Hã?! Mais se os melhoooores jogos são de Zumbi!

- Claro que não!

- Of course!

- Not!

- Por que não?!

- São pessoas mortas que andaaam! –Disse numa expressão como se tivesse levado um balde de água fria na cabeça, tremendo ligeiramente – O que tem isso de legal...?

- Como o que tem de legal?! It's soooo coool! Imagine uma invasão Zumbi na sua casa!

- NãO!

- Why?! Seria divertido! Você reclamou que nunca faço jogo na sua casa! Podemos fazer uma versão com esse futebol ai que vocês gostam, oooh! E Riw de Haneiro! Copakabane de fundo com centeeenas de Zumbis!

- NO, NO, NOO! Absolutely and definitely not!

E os dois se viram metidos numa discussão bem nerd sobre gêneros de vídeo games, quais eram os melhores consoles, entre outras coisas que só mesmo o nova-iorquino, e Tokyo, poderiam realmente entretê-lo.

Isso até ouvirem um gritinho.

- AI MEU PAAI! GODNES! Eu esqueci de Espi!

- Espi?! Haha! Que nome é esse? – E assustou-se ao ver o paulistano disparar desesperado ao andar de cima- Hey! WAIT!

Ao chegar no pequeno espaço de descanso daquele andar, os dois Geek's encontraram Milão quase a gargalhar no chão, ao tempo que Paris sacudia uma de suas mãos e as vezes beijava um de seus dedos.

- Me mordeu!– Indagava-se o francês com a expressão franzida temendo por seus belos dedinhos.

- Tio, você é sexy e tudo mais, e nossa deve ser ótimo na cama pela agilidade dessa sua mãozinha. Mas eu sou propriedade particular, e você não pode me ter simplesmente assim.

- TIO?!

- AHUAHUAhahaaaaaaaaaaahUAHUAhUAHAUHAUAHaaaaaaaa!

- Pare de rir Milão!

- Dude! Que engraçado esse pinguinzinho! Haha – São Paulo suspirou aliviado, e o estadunidense se juntava ao italiano nas risadas.

- É claro, cê deve ter como o que...Mil vezes a minha idade? Posso te chamar de Vovô se quiser...Vovó...

- QUOI?! – Milão não aguentou e foi ao chão, e mesmo o próprio paulista estava se segurando para não rir, aproximando-se do sofá onde os dois estavam sentados.

- Mandou bem mano – Elogiou pulando por cima do corpo retorcido da capital da moda.

- Não demoraram décadas para me colonizar à toa – Respondeu o capixaba com autossuficiência. - Eu sei me cuidar

- É, as vezes esqueço que foi Bahia que te criou – E esticou a mão para bagunçar os cabelos do menor, que franziu as sobrancelhas estranhado com o gesto. – Agora já chega Paris, até parece seu Pai mordendo esse lenço dessa forma

Paris desviou o rosto ofendido, cruzando-se de braços.

Demorou pelo menos uns cinco minutos para Milão conseguir parar de rir, e Nova Iorque deixar de irritar o francês, pegando o celular do paulista para ver os joguinhos novos.

Espi saiu do foco da conversa para voltar ao quarto e trocar suas roupas, para desgosto do estadunidense que gostava da –segundo ele- versão "Pinguim". Antes de voltar observou pela porta alguns instante. São Paulo parecia até que bem, surpreendentemente mais relaxado que já o vira a...Desde que perdeu quase toda a demora, e esquecera até mesmo o que significava a palavra "Estresse". Parecia como se tivesse tirado um graaaande peso dos ombros, mais leve, mais tranquilo.

Era uma visão engraçada...Como seria ao abrir a porta do banheiro e ver Brasília brincando numa banheiro cheia de espuma com um patinho de borracha chamado Sr. Pato, era uma imagem diferente e... Sua mente estava tendo umas divagações muito estranhas, passar tanto tempo com essa família do paulista estava começando a lhe fazer mal.

Continuou ouvindo a conversa por algum tempo, os europeus comentavam sobre várias reuniões que seriam realizadas na Europa, e um pouco na Ásia. E estavam chamando São Paulo para acompanha-los, antes de responder Sampa disse para ES juntar-se a todos em vez de só ficar escondido observando. Envergonhado, o capixaba sentou-se no tapete, já que os sofás estavam lotados, lançou um olhar à Paris que o encarou por alguns instantes até suavizar a expressão e sussurrar que adora "amantes selvagens", fazendo o corpo do menor estremecer mas recebendo uma cotovelada do paulista que frustrou mais uma vez os planos desse francês.

- Então mon petit...Parece mais tranquilo e ainda assim te vês algo triste – Colocou o francês brincando com alguns fios de cabelo do brasileiro - ...O relacionamento de vocês acabou...?

- Isso, é falando sobre isso que você pode sentir-se melhor! – Juntou-se Milão – Tem de ser um idiota se não apreciou minha obra prima!

- Não é esse pequeno non? Quero dizer não o machuca esse corpo tão pequeno com Itu? – Seguiu mais pervertidamente fazendo São Paulo tomar um tom de cor paraense e Milão tornar a rir.

- ...Esses europeus... – Resmungou NY levemente envergonhado também

São Paulo abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- Ele não é...Não é ele...

- Oh! Então porque não posso pegá-lo para mim?! -Exaltou-se Paris injustiçado - Se é solteiro!

- Que egoísta Paris! Nem se quer sabe dividir!

Espírito Santo observava com a sobrancelha erguida sem saber se deveria sentir-se elogiado ou ofendido.

- ...Não podemos...Simplesmente mudar de assunto?

- ISSO! Quantas vezes temos que dizer para vocês europeus não se meterem em assuntos americanos!

- New...Mon petit, estamos falando de sexo, não de política

- E mesmo de política não é como se você tivesse moral para falar nada~

- WHAT?! Pois eu-

- E no quesito sexo você já sequestrou um europeu~ O inverso não tem valor petit~?

E ambos riram malvadamente da expressão envergonhada e contrariado do nova-iorquino. Ao tempo que ES marcava em uma plaquina imaginaria "Europeus 1 X Americanos 0"

Mudaram então de assunto, e começaram a falar da tal reunião, embora...O tema dela em si não parecia realmente importante, pois, não foi citado nenhuma vez... Os dois do velho continente apenas diziam que fazia tempo que Sampa não ia a uma dessas, e seria bom para "reviver os velhos tempos", não fazia ideia do que isso significava, mas não lhe cheirava nada bem.

E falando em nada bem, sentia-se incomodado com a aproximação de Milão para com o paulista, estava com todo o corpo apoiado contra o do americano, a cabeça em seu ombro, e sua mão direito passada por sua cintura até o outro lado.

E sendo sincero consigo mesmo, não sabia por que sentia ciúmes por Rio de Janeiro...Se já não eram mais fratellos...Suspirou, provavelmente por que esses sentimentos demoravam para mudar.

São Paulo, no entanto, explicou que seguia "de castigo" pelo que ele e Paris fizeram com Londres, alguma coisa sobre ervas da Amazônia, temperos estranhos, e afrodisíacos franceses e indianos. Abriu a boca o mais que pode. ERA POR ISSO QUE SAMPA NÃO PODIA IR PARA EUROPA?! E SEU MINEIRO FOI MANDANDO PARA AQUELA TERRA DE EX-SOVIÉTICOS?!

Sentiu-se triste alguns instantes pelo pensamento do mineiro, mas logo recuperou-se para seguir ouvindo a conversa. Pelo que entendeu, Londres havia dito que França, Itália, Espanha e Brasil eram países de pervertidos, Madri começou a rolar no chão com ele, Roma a incentivar a briga, já os outros...Tiveram um plano mais ardiloso, que consistia em dar ao inglês essa mistura...Sexualmente perigosa e fazê-lo agir inapropriadamente em meio a uma reunião internacional. E pela cara vermelha de Nova Iorque...E as expressões maliciosas dos outros três ES pode deduzir que o nova-iorquino deve ter encontrado-o antes da culminação final do maligno plano.

- Aaah! Mas o que importa é que os gemidos ainda foram escutados por todo o prédio! – Colocou venenosamente o paulista, e o norte americano ficava na dúvida sobre xinga-los ou agradecê-los, dessa forma, ruborizado como um canadense optou por ignorar lançando o celular do paulista em seu colo, quase acertando Milão, e indo olhar a janela como quem não quer nada.

E Espi anotava no fundo de sua consciência a nunca, NUNCA, N-U-N-C-A! Irritar o paulista a ponto de merecer uma vingança sua..

Assim que pararam de fazer comentários sobre um tal de "Sobrancelhas" e NY berrar um "SHUT UP" que quase fez estremecer o prédio. Americanos 1 x Europeus 1. Paris se prontificou a conversar com Brasília, como capital, sobre permitir a sua participação ao evento, alegando que precisavam com alguém com vasta experiência internacional.

ES observou o paulistano por algum tempo, realmente... Não podia culpa-lo vendo sua expressão pensativa...Ele próprio...Talvez...Aceitasse a oferta...Dois meses...Poderia esquecer de todos esses problemas com Rio...Minas... Focar-se apenas no trabalho – No qual o paulista já era um especialista – E divertir-se com seus amigos. Porém, surpreendeu-se quando Sampa respondeu apenas que "precisava pensar", enquanto Milão lhe disse que precisavam da resposta até amanhã cedo.

Depois disso os assunto foram bem... Gays... Quem estava namorando com quem, quem estava pegando quem, os novos solteiros de plantão...Essas fofocas no geral...

E quase duas horas depois, os europeus se levantaram, indicando que iriam embora. Espírito Santo levantou-se também por educação.

- San – Chamou o Italiano quando estavam chegando à porta daquele hotel – Você não vai mesmo dizer para gente quem é esse tal de Ocre? Ou o que ele fez para ti?

"Ocre?" –Pensou ES, mas achou melhor não comentar.

- ...Não tudo bem...Já é...Hmmm...Página virada.

- ...As vezes você mente tãaao mal amico –Sorriu, passando a mão pela bochecha do séculos mais novo – Se não quiser falar agora tudo bem, mas como bom italiano que sou vou seguir insistindo até você se cansar e me contar. - Sampa ergueu as sobrancelhas com graça, e o europeu colocou-se a centímetros de seus lábios - ...E aquele pagamento pela dica de suas roupas, eu compra na viagem, va bene?

- Traga o Pinguim da próxima vez! – Exclamou NY distraído com seu PSP, provavelmente sem reparar que ES com frac, e ES sem frac são a mesma pessoa/animal.

Afastou-se dando tapinhas nas costas de seu amigo, Paris lançou um beijo no ar, que Sampa simulou pegar com a mão e encara-la fechada como estivesse cogitando aceitar ou não. Com um sorriso travesso, o francês então se aproximou e deu um rápido selinho no paulista e passou a mão em seus municípios traseiros, saindo depois mancando. NY apenas disse "Good bye, men!" E que depois conversariam pelo X-box. Só então ES notou que SP entregara uma sacola que parecia ter frutas aos europeus. E então os dois brasileiros voltaram a estar às sós.

- ...Você não deu nada envenenado à eles...Não é...? – Vindo de Sampa, não custava perguntar.

- Hã? – Voltou-se assim que os amigos entraram em um taxi – Nãaao! Eram maracujás.

- ...Para que...?

- Paris vai fazer alguma bebida forte para New York beber, ele não consegue entrar mais em um avião a menos que esteja beeeem chapado...Sabe, depois de tudo que aconteceu...E talz...

- ...Oh...- Não sabia necessariamente o que dizer, lembrando-se do ataque de pânico de Rio devido a sua fobia. Suspirou - ...É difícil...

- É incrível que tenham conseguido trazer ele aqui depois do que aconteceu com Boston... Em vez de ficar surtando sozinho em sua casa. Mostra o quanto eles se importam apesar de tudo, podem parecer apenas idiotas a primeira vista, sim eles são, ainda assim, são bons amigos...Podem não ajudar como Estados ou Províncias, mas como pessoas são ótimos.

Espírito Santo sorriu, no final das costas, estava muito enganado na imagem que tinha do paulista.

- ...E que história é essa de Itu? – Questionou ES com um sorriso ladeado, que foi rapidamente ampliado ao ver o rubro subir a face do paulistano.

- Ei! Os gringus já foram? – ES sobressaltou-se ao ver MT aproximando-se lentamente, com um saco de pães na mão – Achei que nunca iriam!

- Aonde que você foi?! – Exaltou-se o paulista desesperado em mudar de assunto com uma das mãos na cintura encarando o recém-chegado.

- ...Pão! – Levantou o saco inocente entregando a sua mama

- ...E a ração...?!

- ...Que ração...?

- VOCÊ FUGIU!

- ...Er...Intão...

Enquanto o paulista brigava com seu ex cuidado, ES observou desinteressadamente a cena encontrando-a estranha se levasse em conta tudo o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior... E como se o mato grossense tivesse entendido a pergunta invisível, assim que Sampa tomara os pais e entrara para ver se no hotel havia algum lugar para corta-los e rechea-los com alguma coisa, Mat respondeu.

- ...Ele não lembra di quase nada.

- O que?!

- Quandu cheguei aqui di manhã, dei um remédinhu caseiru pra eli num fica cum uma ressaca duuu cão! Ele estava meio tontu e...Abraçandu ocê...

- Não aconteceu nada entre nós! – Adiantou-se antes que o do oeste pudesse alegar algo.

- Boum mesmu heim homi. Mas daí eu perguntei "Ocê ta melhô?" e eli mi dissu "Ué, quandu qui eu vim para aqui fio? Eu durmi na festa?!" Claru qui não cum essas palavras. Ele só alembra qui bebeu, bebeu i borrão.

- ...Eu não sei se isso é bom ou ruim – Comentou o capixaba desanimado voltando para dentro.

- Boum! E Rio esteve aqui hoji de manhã

- ELE O QUE?! – Espi congelou onde estava.

- ...Foi difícil di fazê ele î embora sabe, máh disse qui Sampa ainda tava durmindu e qui era melhor eli voltar pela tarde. Devi de está chegandu.

- COMO QUE É?! E...E Você deixou ele...Como ele esta?

- Saltitando comu uma gazela.

-...Oi...? – O capixaba observou com a boca aberta sem conseguir processar as palavras que o do centro-oeste havia dito, ou encontrar sentido nelas. Quando ouviu passos atrás de si que não pertenciam a nenhum dos dois.

Por um instante fugaz pensou no carioca, sem entender como poderia estar feliz depois de tudo que acontecera, lembrando-se como o dispensara na noite passada...Voltou-se com uma expressão de desgosto dando-se de cara com Minas Gerais, de vista baixa e apreensiva.

- ... Boa tardi...

Ambos se encararam por algum tempo sem saber o que dizer ao outro, e a tensão era suficiente para ser cortada com uma faca...De pão.

- Miiinas! Boa tarde! Chegou na hora certa! -São Paulo vinha do lado contrario do corredor com o saco de pães e um sorriso satisfeito no rosto – Me deixaram usar a cozinha e algumas mortadeÍlas! Vem comer conosco!

Mato Grosso deu um empurrãozinho nas costas do meio irmão para fazê-lo andar, mas Espírito Santo seguiu onde estava.

- ...Eu não estou com fome...Eu-

- Aaaaaah! Neeem venha! – São Paulo adiantou-se até ele assustando-o e pegando-o pelo braço – É claro que você vai comer! Acordou tarde e deve estar faminto! Pare de frescura e vamos!

O silencio dos quatro sentados no sofá que antes abrigava as visitas internacionais era quebrado apenas por Mat que contava alguma história aleatória sobre Brasília correndo de pijama pela casa quando pequeno, o que só dava-lhe mais o ar de irmão mais velho babão, Espírito Santo observava o pão com pelo menos um quilo de mortadela dentro com a sobrancelha erguida, vez ou outra olhando por cima dele para observar o mineiro que comia em silencio.

São Paulo notaria o clima tão pesado se não estivesse preocupado demais apreciando seu pão'zinho', sendo assim Mato Grosso repentinamente levantou-se.

- Sampa! Eu vi uma loja di aventais de cozinha cum temas dessis jogus que ocê gosta! Será qui ocê podia ir cumigo lá antes de voltá pra tua casa...? – Pediu com sua melhor expressão de caçulinha.

- Oooh! Sério?! Assim que eu-

- Agora!

- ...Agora?

- Siiim, a moça disse qui às cincu ia fechar – Sorriu amplamente levantando-se e colocando-se as costas do mais velho para cutucá-lo – Vaaamos! Eu quiria comprá um presenta pra ocê! Más num sei u qui escolhê! Vamuu~

- Oooh! – Soltou com ilusão e MT já se posicionava na escada – Ah! Mas Mat coloque um casaco antes de sairmos!

Não foi muito difícil convencê-lo demais desses argumentos, e quase imediatamente Sampa já estava de pé, depois de pegar um casaco, e Mat piscando para os dois "Aproveitarem o momento", e saiu apressado com seu ex-tutor, deixando os outros dois do sudeste a sós.

- Santo eu...Ontem eu... – Abaixou a cabeça realmente envergonhado e sem saber para onde ir. - ...O que...Ocê ouviu...?

- É isso que te preocupa?! O que eu cheguei a escutar? – Disse secamente quase numa voz que não era sua.

- N-não...! E-e-eu só...Só...

Foram-se mais cinco minutos de silencio em que Espírito Santo esperou pacientemente seu velho amor, mas perecia inútil uma vez que Minas estava mais perdido do que um cego em tiroteio...Não sabia o que dizer, ou por onde começar...

- ...Eu ouvi que você mentiu para São Paulo, para que ele desconfiasse ainda mais de Rio de Janeiro e assim pudesse... – Mordeu os lábios com força, desgosto - ...Pudesse ter a chance de ficar com ele para você.

- Mas eu não fiz issu po-

- Tê-lo para tu...?! O que caralh* vocês estão dizendo?!

O corpo dos dois congelou ao ouvir o som da conhecida voz, e nenhum pareceu lembrar como se respirava quando o próprio Rio de Janeiro subiu os últimos degraus que levavam ao corredor em que estavam.

- ...Repita...Agora...O que tu disse Espírito Santo – Exigiu o fluminense num tom de voz e expressão que fez as pernas do capixaba começarem a tremer, lembrou-se da época que o mais novo era capital...Era por coisas assim que o temiam.

- E-eu não... – Voltou-se para Minas que se encontrava absolutamente pálido, como nunca o vira antes em toda a sua vida – D-disse n-nada

- NÃO MINTA PARA MIM! – Deu um passo para frente vendo diretamente o moreno como se realmente quisesse matá-lo.

Espírito Santo levantou-se e posicionou-se na frente do sofá que mais novo estava.

- ...R-rio...Acalme-se...

-NÃO VOU ME ACALMAR! – Deu mais um passo adiante – EXIJO saber o que tu acabou de dizer!

- T-tudo bem...! Eu repito...! M-mas Rio...P-por favor...V-você esta me assustando...!

- Então diga-me. Agora – Colocou demandante com a expressão mais fria que já vira jamais.

- SANTO NÃO! – Ouviu a voz de Minas que acordará atrás de si, tensa, assustada. Engoliu em seco – Pur favô não! Riu di Janeru f-fique calmu! Vamu conversá i...

- CALE A SUA BOCA! EU NÂO QUERO OUVIR A SUA VOZ! – Berrou para a figura ao fundo, voltou-se a ES – Vamos, então diga-me desde o começo o que estavam conversando.

Espírito Santo respirou fundo fechando os olhos por alguns instantes para pensar o que falar, a adrenalina correndo em suas veias.

-...Rio...Por favor... Se você ainda tem alguma consideração por mim...Esqueça isso..._Por favor_ , eu te imploro...Esqueça isso.

- Não posso fazer isso.

- ...Santo

- ...M-minas Fez...Fez o que achava certo ele...- Sentiu o gosto salgado das próprias lágrimas em sua boca - ...E-ele não fez por mal...

- ...Como tu consegue dizer isso...Como consegue defende-lo disso...?!

- POR QUE EU O AMO! – Foi sua vez de gritar, abrindo os olhos e surpreendendo-se de encontrar Minas Gerais a sua frente...Entre si mesmo e o fluminense. – M-minas...

Estava de costas...De costas...Mas dava para ver a tensão em seu ombro, olhando diretamente nos olhos cariocas.

- Riu di Janeiru, com a mudança du Império para a Republica São Paulo estava muitu preocupadu cum ocê... Si ocê ia aguentar essa mudança. Mas ao decorrer dus anos seguintes...Todas as vezes qui ele tentava falá cuntigu...Ocê desaparecia, ocê o evitava...Isso o deixava arrasadu... Até começá a pensar as piores coisas du mundo...Qui ocê estava morrendu...Qui num estava aguentandu a pressão... Eli sempri si preocupo dimais cum tudo...Más ainda assim ocê o siguia evitando...

- Esta pensando em jogar toda a culpa em mim?! – Deu mais um passo a frente intimidante – E-eu...Tinha os meus...Motivos eu...Não imaginei que São Paulo havia percebido que eu...!

- PERCEBIDU!? Ocê é um idiota tão cegu quanto eu...!...Eu...- Baixou ligeiramente a cabeça – E-eu...sabia di seus sentimentos ...Santo...M-mas eu...Tinha medu di ti ferir...C-como...como São Paulo ficou... Odeio esse sentimentu qui chama de amor...Eu realmente o odeiu – Virou-se para o rosto perplexo do capixaba com a própria face manchada de lágrimas, sua voz começava a se quebrar - ...Pur que essi mesmu sentimento me fez mentir para a pessoa que-que na época eu mais mi importava nu mundu...São Paulo começou a imaginar todu u tipo de coisa sobre ocê Rio...Ainda mais ao notar qui cum o tempo ele estava bem...E-eu...Em uma dessas desconfianças e-eu...Disse qui estava certu...Qui Rio descobriu qui São Paulo amava-o...E pur isso começou a evita-lo...E-e mesmu qui isso pudesse quebrar seu coração ainda mais eu...! Tinha a esperança di ele parar de imaginar barbaridades...! E-eu tinha esperança de poder curar seu coração e fazê-lu feliz...! Eu...Só queria uma chance...Santo...Espírito Santo...Por favor me perdoe...E-eu só num quis comete o mesmu erru i... Acabei comentendu um pior...

TUM

Minas Gerais sentiu com dor como suas costas bateram contra o concreto da parede, como seus pés não alcançavam mais o chão, e como sua gola era puxada para cima.

- RIO!

- ...Nessa época...Os olhos de São Paulo...Tomaram a mesma cor dos de São Vicente...Talvez eu sempre tenha sabido que...Eram a mesma pessoa...Ainda assim...São Paulo...Aquele bandeirante maníaco...Mesmo como Barão...Eram tão, mas tão diferentes daquela criança tão doce...Eu acreditava que ela havia morrido, que meu primeiro amor simplesmente tivesse esquecido da promessa que me fez...Por que eramos pequenos...

Minas não fazia realmente muita ideia do que o carioca falava, mas mesmo sentindo o corpo doer-lhe ouvia tudo com atenção.

- ...Procurei por anos...Por tantos e tantos anos no litoral que ele disse que nos encontraríamos...Mas eu nunca...Nunca o encontrei...Quando perdi as esperanças de encontra-lo...Conheci São Paulo...Aquele amargo e incontrolável bandeirante...Eu conseguia ver que ele...Não era totalmente assim, e começamos a conviver...Mais, mais...cada vez mais...Quando dei por mim ele estava sempre lá...Sempre... E...Quando o Bandeirismo começou a entrar em decadência eu tentei ajuda-lo... E cada vez mais juntos e-eu...Com o ciclo do café...Com o fim da republica... Com a imigração europeia...Aqueles olhos...E-eu...

Espírito Santo observava a cena impactado, mesmo que já conhece-se essa história do dia em que conversaram no apartamento do maior, ouvi-lo assim...Era impactante, além do que, temia que nessa posição ainda pudesse ferir o mineiro gravemente.

- ...Eu percebi que...Há- Ria com amargura, passando com desesperação os cabelos para trás com a mão que não segurava o menor – Fui idiota ao ponto. De me apaixonar duas vezes pela mesma pessoa!

Sujeitou Minas com mais força, fazendo o capixaba dar um passo a frente.

- ...Por isso eu me afastei dele...Sabia que...Como Capital não podia relacionar-me com outro de meu País e...Tentava entender o que estava me acontecendo...Nunca imaginei que isso...Tivesse afetado tanto...São Paulo.

- E-então...vê? – Tentou conciliar Espírito Santo – Os dois tiveram seus próprios motivos...E-então não há razão de...

- Não. Por que tu nunca disse a verdade a São Paulo?! Se eu soubesse que ele se martirizava por isso...EU TERIA dito o que realmente aconteceu! Mas eu não sabia, Sampa sabe ser expressivo como uma porta! Eu não imaginaria! Agora Tu! Haha, TU SABIA! – Pressionou com ainda mais força o mineiro contra a parede – E NUNCA LHE CONTOU NADA!

- EU DEMOREI ANOS PARA FAZÊ CUM QUI SAMPA VOLTASSI A CONFIÁ EM MIM! Nunca iria leva tudu a perde pur causa dissu...Ainda mais si ocê num tava disposto a reconciliar us laços com ele...!

- Aaaaaaaah, claro! Mas ai quando tu notou que nós estávamos voltando a ser "amiguinhos" em vez de contar a verdade, achou que simplesmente jogando-me para cima de Sampa tuuuudo seria resolvido e tu poderia viver para sempre na mentira!

Espírito Santo olhava de Minas para Rio, de Rio para Minas...E o mineiro não respondeu a última acusação, mostrando a ambos que o silencio também era uma resposta.

- ...E-eu só...Não queria qui...Eli me odiasse outra vez...J-já foi...Muitu duro tudo isso da revolução...E...Eu não suportaria isso..

- Aah! Mas não tem problema ele ME odiar?!

- ELE NUNCA TE ODIARIA! NUUNCA! Eu tentei juntá ocês pur que eu queria ver Sampa feliz...EU SÓ QUERIA VÊ A FELICIDADE DELI! M-mesmo qui fosse doloroso...E-eu só...! Queria que ele fossi feliz depois di tudo!

Mais força, Minas sentia a respiração falhar.

- Rioo! – Chamava o capixaba – RIO DE JANEIRO! Pare! PARE COM ISSO! Se você machucá-lo Sampa nunca vai te perdoar! EU também NUNCA vou te perdoar! Solte ele! PARA COM ISSO!

O fluminense observava o menor com desgosto, com frustração, com a outra mão a centímetros de sua cara.

- Eu não vou deixar ele sair daqui sem receber pelo menos um soco!

PAF

Dor.

TUM

Sangue.

Ambos observavam estupefatos com o capixaba, Minas novamente com os pés alçando o chão, Rio sentindo-se enjoado devido ao sangue, porém, os dois com uma mão no rosto por terem respectivamente levado um tapa e um soco do Santo.

- E se você tocar mais um DEDINHO da cara desse mineiro eu vou até Sampa e bato nele também mesmo que ele provavelmente me matasse, só pra você ver como é bom ver quem você ama apanhando! Nem que eu tenha que me disfarçar de pinguim para convencer Nova Iorque de bater em Sampa para ai sim fazer estrago, eu dou um jeito! Mas nunca, N-U-N-C-A mais toque num fio desse mineiro!

E absolutamente abismado...A única resposta inteligente que Rio de Janeiro conseguiu dizer foi...

- ...Hã...? Pinguim...?!

E para a surpresa dessa vez de Minas e ES, RJ começou a rir, e rir...Até começar a gargalhar.

- Um pinguim Mermão! Haha! Caramba! Pior que é capaz que funcionasse...Como tu sabe que o cara ama Pinguins?! Haha!

Espi suspirou aliviado, ao tempo que o clima na sala ia amenizando.

- Tudo bem..._Dessa vez_ tu escapou – Colocou mais sério o ex-capital encarando o mineiro que devolveu o olhar – Eu mesmo direi tudo o que realmente aconteceu à ele. Vamos ver se vai ser pior vindo da minha boca. Caso contrario, tu tem até hoje pra falar pra ele...Agora...Espi... Será que...Tu poderia ir lá fora comigo? Queria conversar à sós com tu.

O capixaba observou o menor com certo receio, para não dizer medo. Mas depois de um meio sorriso ES concordou e lançando um último e significativo olhar ao mineiro que devolveu na mesma intensidade agradecendo e desculpando-se como se indicasse que mais tarde falariam também. Antes de saírem de aquele andar Rio pegou a caixa de cigarros de SP esquecidas ao lado do saco de pão.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ...Você vai fumar isso ai...?

- Muito nervosismo acumulado, e eu não trouxe meu narguile Hem hem – Limpou a garganta – aaargh, o gosto é tão amargo...

E ainda assim, aspirou e inspirou o tóxico tentando relaxar um pouco mais.

Os dois haviam se sentado na soleira do hotel, segundo RJ para conversarem enquanto esperava que Sampa voltasse.

- Eu te devo um pedido de desculpa...

- Por quase ter matado Minas Gerais?! – Disse desgostoso mantendo uma certa distancia do menor e sua fumaça.

- ...Não, quanto a isso não vou me desculpar, foi mal.

- "foi mal" já é quase uma desculpa.

- Então tai – Aspirou e inspirou –Na verdade mais de um pedido de desculpas... Pelo baile...Por aquele dia na praia...Tenho sido muito idiota com você.

- Se você for se desculpar por todas as vezes que foi idiota, vamos levar anos.

Rio de Janeiro sorriu de lado, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Tu não tem jeito mesmo...

- E você fala como se fosse ruim.

Um pequeno silêncio.

- ...Pode se desculpar...Tô esperando...

- ...Eu estou pensando em como fazer isso...

- ...Sério cara?

- ...Não sou muito bom para essas coisas...

Espi suspirou, sorrindo de lado.

- Comece com "Espírito Santo... Desculpe-me por ter sido um completo idiota, e não ter dado valor a sua pessoa. ..

- Espírito Santo... Desculpe-me por ter sido um completo idiota, e não ter dado valor a sua pessoa... – Repetiu fielmente, embora envergonhado.

- ...Que cuidou e me aturou muito, e que continuará sendo sempre meu fratello...

- Não sei dizer "fratero".

- Diz outra coisa então!

- ...Ta...Er...Que cuidou e me aturou muito, e que continuará sendo sempre meu brother...

- ...E vou ajuda-lo como ele ajudou a mim...

- ... E vou ajuda-lo como ele ajudou a mim...

- ...E para selar esse pedido de desculpas, eu vou deixar você me dar um put* beijo na boca"

- E para selar esse pedido de desculpas, eu vou deixar t-...O QUE?!

- Você e Sampa me fizeram perder um beijo de Minas ontem! Eu poderia tê-lo beijado até o amanhecer! Vocês me devem essa! Não é a mesma coisa, mas cê é gostoso então vale.

- Eu não vou te beijar!

- Com essa boca de cigarro não mesmo! – E antes que RJ pudesse dizer "Ótimo!" ES já havia levantado e ido até a esquina onde havia um senhor numa pequena barraquinha, comprou um hall's, voltou ao local arrancou o cigarro apagando e jogando no lixo de rua e enfiou a força a bala na boca do quase-loiro.

- Espera! Espera! – Alagou afastando-se do maior – Eu não quero te beijar...!

- Vaaamos! Você ainda não é namorado de Sampa, depois que for eu nunca mais terei essa oportunidade sem levar um tiro na cabeça! Além do que, irmão se beijam – Lembrou-se de SP e BA.

- Mas...

- ...Se não quiser, tudo bem. Eu beijo São Paulo então, ele deve beijar muuuuito melhor e...

- Certo! Certo! Eu beijo! – Engoliu em seco – Mas vamos para outro lugar...Não quero correr o risco que Sampa veja isso e crie outro mal entendido!

- Own~ já esta sendo fiel para ele! Que bunitinhu~~ - Ironizou

Sendo assim eles foram meio que para um cantinho do hotel, e a contragosto o carioca beijou seu irmão...A principio um selinho...Mas...

- ! –ES mordeu sua boca e rapidamente a invadiu com gosto circulando território e saindo antes que fosse empurrado saiu – O QUE?!

- HAha! –Mostrou com sua língua a bala que tinha dado ao fluminense – Certo~ Te perdoei fratello~

- O QUE?! Agora eu que não te perdoo! VOLTA AQUI! – Berrou saindo correndo atrás de seu veloz irmão mais velho – EEII!

-.-.-.-.-

Os dois irmãos estavam jogados na recepção do hotel, ofegantes e cansados, rindo de coisas idiotas, e se xingando.

- Quem te viu e quem te vê heim Rio...A um ano e pouco atrás você fazia escândalos eteeeernos por ter beijado um cara, agora...Beija até mesmo seu meio irmão...Tsc, tsc.

- Vai se f*der filho da p*ta! – Jogou uma almofada na cabeça do maior.

- Eu num queria interrompe essi lindo momentu di irmãos – Ambos sentaram-se e viram Mato Grosso observando ambos – Mas eu quero saber quandu é qui ocê vai atrás de Sampa.

- Aaah! Eu num vi vocês chegando – Levantou-se.

- Naaa verdade, chagamos a uma hora e pouco...Quando eu vi Espi comprando algo cum vendedô na esquina e correndo na sua direção. Daí eu entrei cum Sampa pur outra porta pur que num sabia o que ocês tavam falando.

- Oooh...Que bom...Onde ele esta? – Disse e os outros presentes viram o evidente tom animado e um agitar de pés ansiosos – heim?

- Naaaa verdade...A essa hora eli devi di estar saindu com o avião.

-...Ah!...ESPERA! ELE O QUE?! – Olhou horrorizado de ES para MT – Como assim?!

- Vê só...Quandu chegamus...Minas estava chorando no sofá e machucado nu rostu, e dipois di Sampa fazê um discursu qui ia matá o infeliz qui fez isso – Espi engoliu em seco – Ele contou...Para Sampa uma história cabeluda e...Eli ficou assim bem triste, e disse qui ia sair pra um lugar pra poder pensar...Bem...É issu.

Os irmãos litorâneos observavam de boca aberta o do centro oeste, e gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- E POR QUE TU/CÊ NÃO NÓS AVISOU?!

- Causa'di que eu esqueci – Deu de ombros inocente.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! – Berrou Rio, e ES seguiu observando o sorriso inocente do menor com certa desconfiança – Pra onde ele foi!?

- Ora ...Num sei ondi ele se vai quandu quer pensar...Sabe... Se eu soubesse um lugar assim...Qui ele vai pra pensar... Num sei...Tipo uma cidadezinha distante...Uma praia...No meiu du caminhu tinha uma pedra, tinha uma pedra no meiu do caminho~ - Recitava.

Espírito Santo continuava a observar Mat estranhado, tentando entender onde queria chegar... Não parecia que tinha só esquecido...Estava tramando algo.

- ...P*ta merda! Agora como vou acha-lo e...! – Andava de um lado para outro sem saber o que fazer.

- ...Sabe...Eu achu qui tem jacaré pra comê nessi hotel!

- ...Caramba!...Será que se eu perguntar no aeroporto...Hmmm...Não...Se eu informar o exercíto...? Nãao! Brasil ia ficar sabendo...ARGH!

- ... – Mat suspirou – Idiota – Resmungou.

- ...Mat...Minas ele...

- Olha...Num vou mentir pra ocê não...Ele ta muito mal... Mesmo...Esta tremendu e tudo – ES levantou-se assustado – Mas num sobe lá não.

- Não subir?! M-mas ele...!

- ...E eli ti machucou também...Num foi? Ele disse algo sobre isso...Intão ele num vai consegui "desabafá" cum ocê até resolverem isso...Sabe? I du jeito qui ele ta num da pra ocês se resolverem agora.

- O que cê quer que eu faça então?! – Questionou exasperado.

- Deixa comigu. Ainda sou irmão deli. Ficava muitu cum ele quando pequeno...Posso ser u ombro pra ele chorar, é melhô.

- M-mas eu...- Mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Fica tranquilo...O pior já passô, ocês precisam estar calmos para se entenderem, e não soluçando. Assim qui a poeira baixar ocê podi ficar cum ele o tempo qui quiser.

Mesmo absolutamente frustrado, concordou... Sentindo o coração apertado de imaginar como foi para o mineiro confessar esse mentiar de um século...Não conseguiria dormir essa noite.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! JÁ SEEEEI! – Berrou repentinamente o carioca, assustando todos da recepção – Maaas é claro! Ele já me levou lá! SEI ONDE É! ...Mas...Além do avião ainda tem que pegar ônibus e...Eu vou demorar horas!

-Espera ai!

Antes que pudesse sair correndo para pegar o primeiro avião para São Paulo, sentiu como algo o envolvia e prendia, e quando percebeu tinha uma corda amarrada em seu corpo, tinha sido, literalmente, laçado.

- MAS O QUE?! – os dois irmãos voltaram-se para o do centro-oeste, dono da corda que surgira sabe-se-lá da onde

- Olha...Eu num só dus Estados mais forte aqui do País sabe, nem possu ti parecer um dos mais intimidante...Mas... – Tirou um isqueiro do bolso, de forma que só os dois pudessem ver – Eu encharquei essa corda nu álcool, intão si ocê num quiser virar carvão é melhô me ouvir, num fazer gracinha e mi obedecer.

Os fratellos observaram pálidos e boquiabertos com o sorriso inocente do mais novo em contraste com a chama de seu isqueiro, e Espi decidiu que se algum dia SP e RJ tivessem um filho de alguma forma... Seria um caso de segurança nacional.

E em meio ao silêncio mortal, em que ES não sabia se correr e acertar MT para tentar liberar Rio, ou tentar negociar, e o carioca apenas seguia observando a cena, horrorizado.

E até mesmo algumas pessoas da recepção pararam para olhar.E Mat caiu na gargalhada.

- Hahahahahah!Caraaaamba! Sempre caem nessa! HAHAHAHA! – Quase caia no chão de tanto rir, puxando com sua corda o carioca um pouco mais para frente, quase fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio.

- Q-qual é o teu problema?!

- HAHA! A cara! Haha! A caaara di ocês foi éeeeepica! HAHA – E seguiu rindo até os outros dois sentirem-se completos idiotas e enganados – Era só pra chamar a atenção! Haha! Não tem nada nessa corda não.

Quando finalmente conseguiu respirar normalmente, o do centro oeste notou que sua pobre cordinha padecia no chão estourada pela força do carioca, que ainda assim mantinha-se ali observando-o irritado.

- Antes qui ocê pense em fazê algu cumigo, eu só fiz isso pra ocê não sair correndo idiotamenti antis de me deixá falar, eu queria ti falá duas coisas.

- ...Pois então diga...- Suspirou cansado passando os cabelos para trás...Essas crias de Sampa...

- Escolha bem as palavras quandu for falar cum Sampa... Não estraguem tudo de novo. Não são todos que tem a sorte de ter um amor correspondido e...Tome cuidadu...Eu sei que ele tenta sempre aparentá o contrario, mas ele é muito sensível, inseguro e extremamente preocupadu cum tudo. Imaginu que tenha sido ocê a ter machucado Mih daquele jeito e... – Rio olhou acusatoriamente para ES que apenas assobiou como quem não tem nada haver com o assunto - ...Entendi o seu pur que, mas também u di Minas. Ele sempre foi muito ligadu cum Sampa, e não era nada fácil vê-lo sofrer tantu por-

- Mas eu não fiz de propósito! – Alegou em sua defesa – Eu jamais faria isso de propósito ! E-eu...!

- Eu sei. É pur isso que queru ti pedir duas coisas. I a primeira é justamenti isso. Queru qui ocê cuide dele. Sampa sempre cuidou da gente... Do jeito dele, claro... – "E QUE JEITO!" pensaram ES e RJ – Mas cuidou, então nada mais justu Du qui alguém cuidá deli agora. É issu que eu te peço. E num se assuste quandu ele...Mudar um...Pouco com ocê.

- ...Mudar...?

- Sampa é muito carinhoso, mas eli mostra isso para poucus. Num vó ti dize qui ele vai parar de gritar cuntigo, mas não se assuste si ele começá a ser mais...Hã...Cuidadosu contigo. Pur qui si ocê si apaixono só pela fachada fria e indiferente deli, temus um problema...

E foi a vez do carioca rir, embora bem mais sutilmente que o mais novo.

- E quem conseguiria apaixonar-se por apenas uma faceta desse bipolar louco? – Suspirou lembrando-se de quando estavam morando juntos, e só o pensamento do paulista sorrindo-lhe, ou lhe tratando de forma meramente mais suave...Arrepiava todos os pelos de seu corpo.

Mato Grosso sorriu.

- Qui bom. Então eu só espero que dê tudo certo entre ocês. Papa~

-...Pa...OI?!

- Hãa! – Pulou na frente ES – O que mais cê queria pedir para ele?

- Aaaaah! Di ocê ir num rodeio mais eu e Sampa! – Sorriu emocionado.

- ...Como é...?

- Vai ser divertidu! E ocê conhece o meio dos rodeios! Faz anooos qui num vou num com Sampa!

Rio de Janeiro olhou estranhado para o capixaba, por mais que tentasse não conseguia entender a linha de pensamento desse mato-grossense.

- ...E é tão chato não conseguir dar dois passos sem umas cinco mulhé fica em cima dele e- EU VOU!

Mato Grosso sorriu satisfeito. Teria uma Mãe e um Pai para sair com ele, por mais diferentes que fossem.

- Aaah, se eu fossi ocê saia correndo agora, issu se quiser alcançá-lo até o amanhecer.

- AAAAAAAAH! MALDIÇÂO! É VERDADE! – E Sem dizer mais nada saiu disparado porta hotel a fora sem olhar para fora –Baby~Ai vou eeeu!

- ...Hm...O que você esta pensando...? – Questionou o capixaba com receio se queria ter a resposta ou não.

- ...É bom ser Rio a correr atrás dele também...Só esperu que esteja indo para o lugar certo... Espírito Santo suspirou, tornando a sentar-se no sofá da recepção.

- Sabe...Você tem razão Mat.

- Eu sei...Sobre o que?

- Sobre Sampa...Eu também...Tinha uma imagem bem diferente dele...Antes de conhecer Rio melhor... Do próprio Rio tinha...

- Eu num tinha nenhuma imagem di ocê pur quê numalembru di ti.

Espírito Santo suspirou.

- ... Eu...Fui criado por Bahia, longe de Sampa ou de Rio...E...Fiquei por alguns bons anos como território baiano...E quando tornei-me capitania os dois já eram capitanias formadas e fortes...Acabei fiquei na sombra disso tudo, e o único que realmente me notava era Minas...

- E o que ocê fez a respeitu disso?

- ...Como é? – Voltou-se ao mais novo.

- O que ocê fez quandu percebeu qui passava em branco pelus demais...?

- Hã...Bem...Eu...Na verdade eu não me importava, e não queria realment- Calou-se ao receber um olhar de desagrado e ofensa do homem do centro oeste.

- Aaah, então ocê só ficava escondidu mesmo? Sem nme tenta dar a cara a tapa?

- N-não é isso que eu quis dizer!

- Agora espero qui ocê tenha mudado de vez essa mentalidade! Pur que Sampa nunca qui ia deixá ocê ficar escondidinho num canto cum medu do mundo!

Por um fugaz instante lembrou-se de como SP o chamara para juntar-se a conversa internacional.

- Pois saiba que não é fácil se destacar numa região onde exista São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro!

Mat seguiu observando-o com uma expressão séria em seu rosto. deu alguns passos e sentou-se ao lado do mais velho.

- Sabe, eu vou di dizé umas coisas...Eu só muitu grato cum Sampa... Pur qui apesar di todo o dano qui os dele causava em nossas terras, ele tentava cuida di nóis. Para mim os bandeirantes nunca foram heróis, e nunca o serão. Mas foi assim qui nos apresentaram a esse Brasil... I é um País graaande da porr*! Com Estados diferentes entre si...Comu si fossemos vários países diferentes...Isso é boum, mas é ruim. Sabe di'que...Num somos assiiim muito unidos em muita coisa, mas nunca podému esquecer qui somos um povo só.

O mais novo deitou-se de forma mais relaxa observando distraidamente a decoração da pequena recepção.

- Somos unidos em nossas diferenças, e indiferentes a nossas semelhanças. Por que aprendému a julgar tudo pur fora. Sampa não é só prédio e frieza, Bahia trabalha e muito bem, coisas assim, entende? Se eu sei como é difícil competir cum o eixo Rio – São Paulo? Meu fio! Eu sou de uma região que precisou abrigar uma Capital Federal para ser notado, eu veju comu nós, o norte e até o nordeste ralamos para alcançar ocês em muitas coisas, em algumas somos melhores, outras piores. Eu reviro noites preocupadu cum minhas fronteiros, o contrabando que passa por elas... O danu que tudo ainda causa nus nativos qui ainda tenho em minhas terras, encontrar pessoas dispostas a acreditá qui eu posso ir tão longe quanti ocês, esse é alguns dos meus problemas, mas num é por que eu sei quais são qui eu deixo de lutar para mudar, qui eu me conformo. Mas é uma luta lenta, e acima di tudo precisu qui também confiem em mim nesse caminhu. O mais doloroso de tudo não é eu, ou ocê duvidarmos di nossas capacidades...Todos temos dias de fraquezas que nos sentimus horríveis, mas sempre nus reerguemos. O pior é não termos credibilidade com nosso próprio povo.

- É complicado...

- As vezes vejo São Paulo e...Da até desanimo... Por isso ele é tão inseguro. É o Estado mais rico, e o que mais escuta criticas i reclamações! Ainda mais di seus próprios! Pur issu num gosto di visita-lo! Nunca vi povo mais insatisfeito du qui de sua capital qui é dita a mais prospera! Não acreditam em nós. Então Espi ocê não pode piorar tudo i não acreditar em ocê mesmo! Algum dia talvze os nossus abram os olhos e percebam o País maravilhoso que eles tem e que lutamos para mudar tudo di ruim qui temos, embora muitos pareçam lutar justamenti contra esse progresso, temus que acreditar qui somos esse País maravilhoso, mesmo antes qui eles acreditem em nós. Ocê é forte, é corajoso, tem um bom coração, isso dá pra ver, isso da pra notar. É só ocê não se esconder mais com medo du tamanho dus outros ao seu redor. É issu qui eu penso.

Espírito Santo observou de boca aberta o mato grossense por alguns minutos, até balançar a cabeça afirmativamente e começar a rir.

- Éeee Mat... Você tem tooda a razão – Sorriu de lado – A saída do fundo do poço é só por cima.

- Ah, ocê num ta nu fundo do poço, ta só no meínhu

Espi soltou uma pequena risadinha, sentindo-se nem que apenas um pouco mais tranquilo.

- Agora eu queru saber quando é qui ocê vai começar a atender outros Estados.

-...Como é? Como assim atender...?

- Atendé ué...Consultas, conversas, num sei comu ocê chama. Eu já tenhu um candidatu. Pará. Quando a gente racha um hotel pra todo mundo é uma loooucura dormi cum Pará e Amazonas brigandu a noiti toda! Pra mim isso é falta.

- ...Do que você esta falando...? – Franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Ué! –Levantou-se – Ocê num ajudou São Paulo e Rio? Mais cumplicadu qui esse nu país num tem não, então nada mais justo ajudá us outro sem sorte no amor, ocê tem jeito pra coisa – Sorriu – Fica a dica!

- Aaah... – Não sabia realmente o que dizer a respeito.

- Agora si ocê num si importa, tenhu um irmão mais velho prá cuidá. Tire o dia de folga ES, ocê merece, e amanhã cedinhu venha falar cum Mih, as vezes ele é inconsequente mas tem um bom e graaaande coração, só precisa de alguém para ajudar a monta-lo di novo. Além do que ocê teria a honra de me ter di cunhado! Haha! Sabe, se soubesse que irmãos mais velhos davam tanto trabalho eu não teria hehe.

E saiu pelo corredor resmungando que quando To era pequeno apenas tinha que preocupar-se que não entalasse a cabeça numa árvore, e Brasília de se enfiar nos ferros de construção. Espírito Santo observou como se afastava até sumir de vista, e num meio suspiro levantou-se disposto a sair do lugar, ligar para sua mama e atrapalhar o romance de seu padrasto por todo o resto daquele dia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ...Senhor, senhor...Já chegamos...

- ...hã...? – Abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo-se um pouco tonto com um pouco de baba caindo de sua boca.

- Já chegamos senhor.

Rio de Janeiro demorou alguns segundos para focar aonde estava, um ônibus, e mais alguns para lembrar-se por que estava ali.

- AH! SÃO PAULO!

- ...Hmmm...Senhor...Saímos da cidade de São Paulo há algumas horas...Estamos em Caraguatatuba...

- Aah... Sim, sim...Obrigado!

Estava no meio da madrugada, daqui a não muitas horas iria amanhecer...Dizer que estava exausto era pouco, e dizer que só o amor ainda lhe mantinha em pé era boiolagem demais.

Ainda assim, saiu da rodoviária esticando-se ao tempo que lembrava da velhinha que Sampa quase fizera voar pra fora do ônibus quando o trouxe ali pela primeira vez há quase dois anos, e tinha acabado de acordar de seu pesadelo com ursos marinhos, essa lembrança ainda lhe causava graça, afinal, a senhora não tinha morrido.

Saiu pela cidade em busca de um supermercado 24 horas, sem grandes esperanças de achar levando em conta que era uma cidade pequena a qual não conhecia nada.

Comeu em um lugar absolutamente suspeito, com pessoas totalmente suspeitas. E depois de interrogar, não perguntar interrogar mesmo, achou o caminho para a praia que estava procurando.

Foi a pé mesmo, não acharia um taxi há essa hora, mas foi bom para ajuda-lo a acordar. Um grande prédio quase fechava a entrada para a pequena praiazinha simples e sem ondas, lembrando-o dos grandes contrastes do homem que procurava. A lua iluminava tudo quase como se fosse de manhã, e ao longe conseguia ver duas coisas. A costa de Ilha bela, e um rochedo que lembrava muito a figura de um jacaré.

Caminhou com dificuldade pela trilha-não-apta-para-humanos-a-não-ser-que-seja-de -dia. Estava exausto, novamente com fome, com sono, e suas pernas doíam.

Mas tudo, absolutamente tudo, valeu a pena quando chegou perto daquele rochedo, e perto de sua ponta encontrou o homem que fazia seu coração bater como uma bateria de carnaval, o homem que fazia tudo isso valer a pena.

São Paulo observava a lua com expressão distante e quase sonhadora, a luz refletia em seus óculos dando-lhe um ar quase enigmático.

- Lua bonita, não acha?

Para Rio, foi quase como se o mais velho virasse em câmera lenta, assustado, surpreso, nervoso, impressionado.

E...

- ...Como você me encontrou...? – Disse num tom suave que assustou o carioca que esperava berros e pontapés.

- ...Tu me trouxe aqui uma vez – Subiu ao rochedo caminhando até o paulistano – E me disse que gostava daqui, que vinha quando queria sentir-se sozinho e pensar...Eu até te perguntei o então e por que de ter me trago aqui.

- ...Eu não esperava que você lembrasse... Ou que realmente prestasse atenção no que falo... – Comentou impressionadíssimo. E de alguma forma confortável, como se uma parte dele realmente esperasse por isso.

- ...Mas eu presto! – Sorriu de lado sentando-se ao lado de SP quando este ergueu a sobrancelha - ...B-bem! Eu tento! Mas quase sempre eu escuto!

- ...Idiota... – E até mesmo os palavrões soavam pouco agressivos.

- Ainda mais quando estou com tu

São Paulo o observou detidamente, com o coração ainda dessincronizado devido a repentina chegada, sentindo a boca seca, sentindo-se nervoso e confuso.

Então se lembrou, afiando o olhar.

- ...Minas...

E segundos depois São Paulo estava segurando Rio de Janeiro pela gola do pescoço, tendo aos seus pés o precipício que levava ao mar.

- ESPERA! ESPERA! ESPERA! ME SOLTA! – Olhou para baixo – N-NÃO! NÃO ME SOLTA!

- Decida-se –Colocou secamente.

- Me coloque no rochedo!

- Não...Você feriu Minas, acertou seu rosto...

- M-mas ele te contou...!

- Contou. Mas nada justifica você levantar um único dedo contra ele – Afiou o olhar como um felino ao defender seu filhote.

- M-mas eu não...! – Mordeu o lábio inferior – Desculpe-me! Foi o calor do mo-momento e...! Eu não faço mais!

- ...Não é a mim que você tem que pedir desculpas...

- Mas é claro que é! – SP franziu as sobrancelhas – Por que eu fui idiota o suficiente para fazer tu pensar todas aquelas besteiras! Por ter me afastado de tu tantas vezes, mesmo sem perceber...Ou poder... – Segurou nos braços do paulista para buscar algo de firmeza - ...Desculpas por nunca ter conseguido ver por trás de todas essas fortalezas que tu criou...

- ...Se eu criei essas fortalezas, era justamente para ocultar o que tinha atrás delas, não ser visto...- E ainda assim trouxe o carioca de volta para o chão firme - ...Por que seu pescoço esta roxo...?

- P-pois talvez seja a hora de parar de cria-las! – Respirou fundo ao sentir o chão ao seus pés - ...Roxo? ... – Passou a mão por ele notando as marcas que SP fizera na festa, e lembrou-se que MT disse que SP não lembrava de nada – As vezes o passado bate à porta, e deixa marcas como essas.

- ...É justamente o passado que nos faz criar barreiras para nos proteger - Tornou a sentar-se.

- ...Tu não quer dizer "para esconder-se"? – Voltou a aproximar-se do paulista, dessa vez um pouco mais atrás, ocultando seu rosto perto da nuca do maior.

- Talvez...Essa...História de Minas..Fez-me perder a última fortaleza que tinha para...Esconder-me de tudo isso...Não tenho mais o que alegar contra você, e não sei mais o qu- Suas palavras foram cortadas ao sentir a respiração do fluminense contra sua nuca e todo seu corpo vibrar por esse estimulo em uma parte tão sensível de seu corpo – Qu-que alegar...Contra...Você...

- Talvez já tenha dito todos contras. Em um sonho quem sabe...Isso já não importa...- Respirou profundamente - ...As palavras não importam mais...

Um a um os cabos que ligavam a razão do paulista iam sendo desconectados por aquelas inquietantes respirações pausadas, seu corpo vibrava, sentia-se realmente vivo...Mesmo que sua CPU estivesse sendo resetada pelo embriagante cheiro da maresia vindo do mar, e do corpo desse litorâneo, no formato de um mortal vírus... Que nenhum anti-vírus poderia combater.

Um vírus de formatado como "atração", espalhado como "paixão", e infectando como "amor".

- ...Me disseram que tu me ama...

- hmmm...- Era tudo que sua CPU conseguia produzir enquanto seu sistema reiniciava em modo de segurança, o azul invadia seus olhos e o cinza ia desaparecendo, como se nunca tivesse existido, como uma nuvem que encobre o belo céu claro. Como uma tela de erro sem retorno.

- ...Eu queria ouvir isso de sua boca...

O melhor erro que já cometeu em sua vida. E a emoção tomou pose de seu corpo no exato momento que o carioca conduziu seu corpo para trás.

Já não pensava em mais nada, já não ouvia ou via mais nada além do homem que posicionava-se a sua frente, o homem que desejava roubar para si à séculos demais para contar.

- ...Rio...

- - ...Então eu...- Começou o carioca encurtando aos poucos a já curta distancia entre ambos os rostos - ...Acho que...Deveríamos tirar a prova de tudo...Isso...Por que eu também...

Estava agora praticamente deitado sobre o corpo do maior, e sentiu seu coração pular quando o mesmo entrecerrou levemente seus olhos.

Foi ai que aproximou-se...E uniu definitivamente ambos os lábios que tanto almejavam estar juntos.

Rio de Janeiro apesar das ações conquistadoras originarias de seu instinto de pegador, estava absolutamente nervoso com tudo o que estava acontecendo, e seu cérebro havia entrado em loop infinito e o nervosismo tomado conta. Isso ficou claro depois de três minutos em que os lábios seguiam unidos, sem um único movimento. Estava em pânico, totalmente em pânico. O homem que sempre soube conquistar estava totalmente sem rumo por causa desse geek de mente fundida. E estava tão, mais tão enrolado com seus próprios pensamentos que nem sequer notou como uma das mãos do paulista chegava a sua cintura de forma ardilosa, e como uma cobra dando-lhe um grande beliscão. A mente atrapalhada interpretou isso como uma ordem para afastasse, mas ao abrir a boca para exclamar de dor, sentiu a língua paulistana invadir território carioca e assim, iniciar definitivamente uma guerra pela dominância, e o fim de qualquer pensamento lógico.

* * *

><p>E... - Se protege - ...O capítulo acabou aqui...<p>

M-mas se vocês me machucarem, o próximo demorará mais a sair ó.Ò/

Quanto ao que vem por ai. Vou fazer o "Um dia na vida" de São Pedro, conforme muitas pessoas solicitaram. Maaas, como não estava planejado...Eu vou ter que fazer outro "Um dia na vida" junto para acompanhar e completar.

Então a próxima postagem será!

"Um dia na vida - São Pedro & Um dia na vida - São Paulo" Antes e durantes a época do bandeirismo!

AH! E sobre essa última cena, uma palinha do capítulo 23 que...É O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO MINHA GEENTE! Depois dele só o epílogo! Vão se preparando gente!

"...Tomou pose daquele beijo, usando de toda a sua habilidade e maestria agora que sentira um pouco de como manejava ... Explorando cada pedacinho daquele lugar tão úmido e cheio de sabores,beijando com intensidade, dominância, fazendo o outro Estado esquecer até mesmo seu nome por alguns instantes únicos ..."

Capítulo 23 - Tirar a Prova

Nos lemos ;D

(Podem extravazar nos reviews, lembrando que quantos maiores mais rápido a história segue~)


	44. V Um dia na Vida

Bem... Eu estive fazendo uma greve momentânea por algum motivo (?)  
>Isso por que, para ser sincera... Este "Um dia na vida" esta terminado e editado desde quarta-feita de tarde... - Esconde-se -<p>

Pensem que eu preciso estar inteira para continuar a escrever! XDD''

...É que...Q-quem lê de quarta-feira...? Então eu...Hmm... Adiei ;x...

... M-mas eu tenho boas notícias! ****

**1 ª**

**Vou começar a ouvir os pedidos para o epílogo (cap 24), que situações vocês gostariam de ver? Atualidades (notícias), acontecimentos e momentos.**

**Ex. essa manchete " Os Estados Unidos e o Brasil aceitam o status de casados para parceiros do mesmo sexo apenas em alguns Estados, no Brasil, é aceito no Alagoas, Minas Gerais, Ceará, São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro e Bahia."**

**Coisas assim, isso por que o epílogo vai ter pequenos momentos separados, sem nexo ou contraditórios, como várias vinhetas que formaram um capítulo. Todo um paradoxo. E em seu finalzinho, o último momento que já esta idealizado.**

**Sendo assim, mandem suas sugestões ou mesmo dúvidas o/**

**2ª**

**TERÁ LEMON!**

**Yep, yep, eu sei. A votação esta encerada. Se você não gosta... Pior que eu nem posso dizer q vai ser fluffy por que...Né...SP e RJ...XD''O mesmo estará presente no cap 23. Será contigênte a personalidade dos dois e verdadeiro. Preparem-se, vocês que pediram!**

**3ª **

**Precisarei de uma mente forte e...Mente aberta (húngara) para, digamos, fazer um "review", lendo eu tempo real o lemon enquanto eu escrevo, e ir comentando como se estivesse lendo sozinha. É assim que eu escrevo, mas minha candidata ausentou-se, e estou a deriva. Nada de palpite de técnico de futebol discutindo posições e jogadas XDD Apenas coments relativos. Vantagem? Vc será a primeira a ver o lemon. Interessadas me procurem aqui por MP ou pelo Twitter! ( kimonohitsuki) **

**4 ª **

**Espírito Santo, cúpidos, e ideias românticas na cabeça, São-minense, PECE, e "tentar passar despercebidos" Problemas viram.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Respostas aos reviews!<strong>

**Pamela -**SP tem um relacionamento diferenciado com Minas, de fato ele ficou chatiado, logo veremos o quanto, mas não o odeia por isso. Ooh sim...Depois de tudo, Milão será um problema com esse grude todo, e o ciúmes violento do Rio =x Fratellos sempre XDD Ainda mais de um carioca grudento. Esta ansiosa? Que bom! Então vc vai gostar desse capítulo ;D

Que bom que foi ^^ Uma prova que fiz ano passado até mesmo caiu Revolução de 32, e eu fiquei rindo à toa XDD. Quando você começa a estudar a história do Brasil, vê que houve muitas guerras aqui, civís mesmo, e algumas internacionais. Uma colocação sobre a personalidade de Páh, Mih e Mat por exemplo em comparativo a esse "Um dia na vida", é que os três participaram de suas próprias guerras, isso reforça o fato de não serem "Coisas fofas forever" a vida não foi fácil para ninguém. O Brasil só acalmou há algum tempo, mas talvez seja a hora de acender o fogo novamente, sabendo que sempre existem as consequências.

Sobre a relação de MS, eu não posso comentar muito no momento, em breve você saberá.Muuuito obrigado pelo review! ^^ Siiim, vc esta cooperando! ;D

**LadyCapuccino - **Há quanto tempo! Sumiu heim!  
>Aaah~ Fazer o que as vezes de serem tão noveleiros acaba saindo isso XDD Mas fique pelo review e seja bem vinda de novo ;D<p>

**ClaraWN - **Minas agiu impulsivamente pensando o que seria melhor há se fazer, e enganou-se. Pagou muito caro por isso...Hmm~ Pois é né! Brasil pervo~ Onde isso? ;0 E~Mama!Sampa e Papa!Rio haha XDD São Janeiro de Paulo, que tal? XD O lugar onde tuudo começou, SP também ficou impressionado que Rio lembrasse.  
>Siiim, o final...Estamos quase lá...!Ou...Quem sabe... Obrigado pelo review!<p>

**Isabelalina12 - **Guardar as lágrimas é uma boa ideia ;D E caramba! Olha sua comparação XDD Minas nunca quis que alguém saísse assim machucado, e por isso acabou machucando-se tanto a si mesmo...E infelizmente ferindo os outros também. Aah essa fama de pervos, não vai ser nem SP nem RJ que vão melhorar a situação XD Hmm~ Itu~  
>Capital!Rio arrasa tudo, literalmente, e não podíamos esperar menos de nosso Santinho, hã? XD E...Tinha uma pedra no meio do caminho~ ALELUIA! XDD E no final, tudo regressa ao começo~ Os olhos...Hmmm...Quem sabe...Mas a CPU vai demorar a voltar a pegar XDD Obrigado pelo revieeew! O

**LuyCastro - **Eu cruel? ;x Own~ Obrigada! ;D  
>O ES sabe aproveitar bem a situação, né? ~ E SPxES só para SP fazer um ciuminho em RJ XD~<br>Madri esta pedindo para apanhar do Rio...? Mas ele nem apareceu...(Embora seja citado nessa vinhetinha...) Mas de qualquer jeito se brigassem...Sim, ele apanharia ^^'  
>Ooooh, Minas coitadinho! SP não ia gostar de saber que você odeia o pequeno dele ;-; Não mesmo.<br>E SIM! Acre aparecerá, novamente, como tantas outras aparições despercebidas ;D Obrigado pelo reviiew!

* * *

><p><em>Um dia na vida de São Pedro realmente fugiu do planejado, mas como eu poderia negar um pedido desses? Aqui vós trago primeiro o de São Paulo para que o de seu velho amigo não fique muito "por fora". Tratasse sobre um pouco da personalidade de Sampa, nas lacunas de "De Capitanias à Estados" espero que gostem! <em>

* * *

><p>Espírito Santo observava distante pela janela aquela cidade que se via tão diferente dos moldes de concreto que era Brasília.<p>

Encontrava-se em uma de suas cidades satélites, no hotel de seu padrasto e tios postiços.

- Sente-e um pouquinho melhor Santinho...?

Estava sentado no colo de sua mama, seu padrasto havia sido caridoso o suficiente de abrir mão do calor dos braços de sua nega para dar lugar ao outro Estado que chegou àquele hotel triste e pálido.

- ...Um pouco...

Bahia fazia cafuné em sua cabeça, cantarolando uma canção. Sentia-se uma pequena vila novamente sobre o colo daquela grande mulher...Essas lembranças do passado eram doces...E ao mesmo tempo amargas... Como o passado de todos os seres desse mundo.

- ...Por que tudo tem que ser tão complicado...?

- ...Qui quer dizer Santinhu...?

- ... Eu queria ter...Tentado conhecer São Paulo e...Rio de Janeiro...Antes... Ter me envolvido mais em minha região antes eu...- E ao notar o que dizia, voltou-se aflito para sua mama – N-não que...! Você não tenha cuidado de mim ou...! Eu só...Me sinto por fora...De alguma forma...

- ...Hmm... Se fala pur junta-los antes... Issu era impossível quandu Rio era capital... E mesmo depois disso, tivemus a...Ditadura que preocupar-nos... Não houve tempu para o romance nessa época – Notou como ES suspirou triste – Se houve uma boa época para a coisa entre eles funcioná...É agora.

- Eles têm uma história tão complicada e...! – Ocorreu-lhe uma ideia - ...Mama...Como...Sampa quando pequeno era tão...Q-quero dizer! Eu ouvi falar...Que... – Havia combinado com Paraná que a história da volta de São Vicente ficaria só entre os envolvidos – Bem...

- Diferentes? Mas as pessoas mudam, nós num somus exceção.

- Mas... – Lembrava-se de todas as alegações de Rio de Janeiro, sobre não ter reconhecido São Vicente nele, sobre tantas mudanças – É que...Eu não entendo como...

- Verás... Nós tivemos um começo... Bem complicado... Conheci-te antes mesmu di Sampa...I cê era tão pequenininho~ - Beliscou carinhosamente a bochecha fazendo-o rodar os olhos - Já São Paulo não, quando u conheci... Já aparentava humanamente tê dez anos, vivia sozinhu numa vila afastada de tudo, numa canoazinha à beira de um de seus rios.

- ...Espera...! Ele vivia na...Canoa ?! – Sentou-se direito vendo o rosto da mais velha.

- Não era uma vala muitu grande, e sem muitus colonizadores... E não se dava mais bem com seus nativus pur parecer-se cum esses mesmos colonos...Ele era uma criança assustada e esguia, e – Começou a desenhar sob os lençóis e envergá-los tentando moldar um terreno – Sua vila era repleta de rios, por todos os ladus i direções, escapar de algu assim seria mais fácil. Ainda mais para eli qui conhecia tudo ali.

- E isso tudo não sabendo nadar?! – Levantou-se do colo de sua mama tentando assimilar a informação – Bem, louco pelo visto ele sempre foi!

- Ah sim, creio que sim – Riu a nordestina – Mas a vila apenas sobrevivera pur causa desses rios, afinal...Localizava-se tão, mas tão longe do mar, e os rios que ali passavam ligavam várias regiões. Mesmu assim era a mais miserável vila de nosso País na época. Afinal, tudo girava em tornu du mar num é?

- Hmmm... – Encheu um copa de água com uma jará de vidro sob a cabeceira, mentalizando - ... Essa vila ainda existe?

Bahia sorriu mais, algo enigmática.

- Oooh sim, existi sim...Mesmu qui houvesse regiões dela...Qui nem mesmo us próprios nativos aproximavam-se por dizer ser amaldiçoada... Terra di maus espíritos, e mesmo tão longe e isolada di tudo, ela sobreviveu. Isso pur qui certa Capitania quis continuar a viver, mesmu qui para issu tivesse qui ser u outro ladu da moeda, mesmu qui tivesse qui provar u mais amargo dus gostos...Mas graças a isso a Capitania sobreviveu, graças a issu a vila cresceu, sendo então a capital, cidadela, cidade, até a metrópole que é hoji, ainda cum as centenas di córregus correndu baixo seus pés. É tudu uma questão di escolha Santo... E o que um este disposto a fazé para sobrevivér.

**Um dia na vida**

**São Paulo**

Era uma manhã nublada, uma pequena criança abria a boca cansada observando o correr de um grande rio, sentindo o estomago rugir de fome.

Era um menino baixo, mais baixo do que o próprio para sua idade, magro, cabelos pretos esvoaçantes e desalinhados, mas em sua pequena figura de pele algo pálida, o que chamava mais a atenção eram seus olhos. Grandes e vibrantes olhos azuis, claros como a mais limpa manhã.

A Capitania sentou-se numa canoa coberta de lençóis e galhos, formado uma perfeita cabana que, no entanto, começava a parecer-lhe diminuta. Observava satisfeito uma fogueira na qual dois peixes, pescados com muito trabalho cabem dizer, assavam a espera de sua querida visita.

Não costumava receber visitas, na verdade...Vira seu pai escassas vezes, Lisboa também era raridade... Mas sempre ficava muito feliz com as vindas da Capital, Bahia. Não eram muitas também, mas eram sempre reconfortantes.

-.-.-.-  
>- Por que?<p>

- Fazes demasiadas perguntas...

Duas outras crianças aproximavam-se devagar da cabana improvisada, uma menina, a mais alta, de pele algo parda para branca e cabelos longos castanhos presos em trança, além de um vestido formal de bela costura amarela, ao seu lado um menino de cabelos castanhos desgrenhados e curtos, pele branca e olhos verdes vivos, parecia agitado e muito feliz.

- ...Por que ele só conheceu duas capitanias em sua vida, e quando me conheces-te eu vinha com nosso Pai, não foste tão traumático creio... Mas tu...

- Estou a vir contigo! – Anunciou feliz dando um saltinho.

- Sim...

- Então!

- ...Por isso digo que ele não vais gostar...

- Por que não gostalias?! Isso é tão inclível! Quantos de nós mais há?! Disse que ele conheceu dois. Quem é o outro? Posso conhecê-lo também?!

Bahia suspirou longa e profundamente.

- ...Não...Lamento que não...Tudo que sei dele és que sua região estava envolta em uma guerra com os nossos colonos e uns...Franteses (franceses) creio...Sr. Lisboa não me dizes muito mais...Mas por isso eu...Infelizmente não creio muito que...Sigas com vida...Por isso peço-te que não digas nada a São Paulo...O pequeno lhe era...Muito importante.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto do menor, lembrando-se de seus próprios problemas com os espanhóis, sabia o que era isso em sua pele.

- Bahia...

- ...Que passa São Pedro...? – Notou o tom baixo do menor sempre tão animado - ...Queres voltar?

- ...Não...! Eu só...Hmm...Queria saber se ele é mais...Tu...Ou eu...

- ...Que queres dizer...?

- Com quem ele parece mais...!

- ...Creio que não recordas nenhum de nós... Como eu não pareço contigo.

- De isso falo! Quero dizer... – A criança começou a balançar em seus próprios pés, tentando pensar -...Me refiro se ele tem esferas em baixo também! – Apontou para as próprias pernas.

A jovem capital franziu e inclinou o rosto sem entender, inocente.

- ...O que seriam esferas baixo...?

- Hãaaa... Não sei se posso explicar... disse-me que se falasse essas barbalidades (barbaridades) para uma mulher, ele lavaria mia boca e...Me jogalia à fogueira! – Tremeu ligeiramente – Aaah! Mas... disse para esquecer qualquer besteila que Sr. Madrid então...Eu não sei...Eles me deixam confuso...

- Ooh... – Soltou a jovem passando a mão de forma compreensiva em sua meio-irmão – Serás algo mal? Melhor esquecer... Não me recordo de ter visto alguma vez São Paulo com esferas...

- Aaah, deve de ser como ti então! – Conclui e seguiu a caminhar feliz.  
>- ... – Bahia franziu as sobrancelhas, decidida em perguntar isso a seu Pai ou Lisboa quando tivesse a oportunidade.<p>

Quando São Paulo notou os dois aproximando-se deu um grande salto para trás ao ver o desconhecido, que era uma criança, e estava perto de mais de Bahia.

Entrou em defensiva sem saber se iria atacá-lo, ou se estava fazendo algum mal a sua irmã menor, porém mais alta, pegou uma das madeiras ainda quente de brasa e escondeu atrás das costas tremendo de corpo inteiro.

- Retornei conforme havia te dito São Paulo – Informou calmamente a baiana, tentando mostrar ao mais velho que estava totalmente tenso, que não havia perigo – E aqui estás comigo a surpresa que te havia mencionado. És um de nós!

Não recordava seu Rio, tão pouco Bahia, e isso não lhe deu segurança alguma. Viu nos olhos do menor um brilho de fascínio e admiração, e não pode deixar de lembrar-se da primeira vez que vira seu pequeno... Talvez fosse a primeira vez também que via uma Capitania...Cogitou soltar a madeira, aliviando-se um pouco.

- Eeeei! – Assim que se aproximou deu um pulo parando na frente da Capitania mais velha – Tu tens esferas?!

- AAAAH! – Gritou assustado acertando-o com a madeira quente.

Era oficial, não gostava de esse ser.

- ...Agora acalmem-se! – Colocava a pequena baiana com as mãos na cintura.

- M-mas! F-foste ele que me queimaste...! – Alegava São Pedro segurando um tucho de seu cabelo chamuscado.

- Tu o assustas-te!

- Não és de minha culpa que és assustadiço! – Retrucou, recebendo um feio olhar de sua capital, abaixando então a cabeça, inflando as sobrancelhas.

- ...Pode sair São Paulo... – Incitou a jovem para o mais velho que se encontrava escondido trás sua canoa, desconfiado – Não vás a fazer-te mal algum...É amigo, algo ignóbil, mas amigo...

- Ei!

Sem muita confiança, aproximou-se até ficar de frente com o novo sujeito.

- ...Muito bem – Sorriu – São Pedro, este és São Paulo.

- ...Ya veo...

- ...São Paulo, este és...São Pedro... Ele é nosso...Hmm...Meio irmão? – Pós em dúvida.

- Ah, até Madrid surgir do mar e levar-me por baixo do braço – Deu de ombros, levantando-se – Acontece à volta e meia, mas até isto então, sou teu meio-irmão!

Estendeu a mão para cumprimentar-lhe como lhe havia sido ensinado, mas em vez de estreitá-la, o pequeno apenas escondeu-se atrás de Bahia, que era mais de um palmo mais alta.

O sulista mostrou uma expressão de desapontamento, mas não desistiria assim tão fácil, então assim que os outros dois afastaram-se, tomou o mais velho desprevenido pelos ombros.

- São Pedro!

- Não vou fazer mal! Só quero-te ter como irmão! Acaso nunca desejaste estar com alguém mais?! Além de eu viver mais cerca de ti que Bahia! Podem- Estancou, vendo desesperado como lágrimas começavam a surgir dos olhos que pareciam de vidro – N-não d-desculpe...! E-eu só...!

- Não quero ou-outro irmão! – Alegava com a voz já fanha, e olhos embaçados – Disseste que podes sumir-te a qualquer instante! N-não quero alguém assim...!

-... Não gosta de estar sozinho...? – Questionou o de olhos verdes com triste expressão - ...Tens medo...?

Em vez de palavras, São Paulo optou por proteger-se, tentando soltar-se do agarre do mais alto até ambos caírem e rolarem no chão, dando em algum momento lugar à uma briga envolvendo ponta pés e pequenos socos.

- P-parem! – tentava Bahia – Pa-parem! São Pedro! Não o leve à água! Escutem-me!

E a pequena briga só foi detida quando um homem alto separou ambos, cada qual em um braço, ao tempo que se debatiam incessantemente  
>-.-.-.-.-<p>

- ...Não és possível ficar dois segundos quietos?! – Reclamava com voz autoritária o forte homem. Alto, cabelos castanhos claros bagunçados e curtos, e barba rente ao rosto. Possuía um olhar severo e firme cor mel. – Tu devias de estará cuidá-los!

- S-sinto muito... – A pequena Capital abaixou a cabeça nervosa.

A capital do império bufou irritada, passando uma mãos sobre os cortes adquiridos devidos aos ponta pés e chutes.

- Que não repita-se!

-... Creio ser difícil senhor...

- Que disseste?!

- Só estou a ser sincera – E com um movimento de pescoço, apontou onde estavam os brigados, do lado de fora da pequena estalagem improvisada de madeira, onde mesmo amarrados em troncos, ambos continuavam tentando soltar-se e voltar a seu confronto.

Lisboa suspirou longa e profundamente, ocultando o rosto sob as mãos.

- ... Acalma-te Capital, logo creio que viram a ser grandes amigos!

A capital observou com atenção a pequena que tremeu ligeiramente intimidada. Refletiu por alguns instantes antes de responder.

- ...Não creio que vão vir a ter tempo suficiente a conhecer-se para isto – Levantou-se – De todos dos modos os darei uma semana

- ... E..Depois de esta semana...?

- Isso já não te incube. Apenas garanta-te que se tratem bem, ou ao menos se suportem. Não aceito mais regiões em guerra em minhas terras.  
>E sendo assim, saiu.<p>

- ...Ele era muito pequeno, quando ascendeu ao deseju di Lisboa deli seguir um grupo à uma exploração da regiões oeste do País – Seguia relatando a crescida e ex-capital, agora fazendo cafuné em ES.

- Com os Bandeirantes... – Franziu as sobrancelhas.

- ...Ele era tão pequeno...I recém tinha conhecidu São Pedru...Mas vivia numa região falida, então...Apesar di assustado num titubeou em segui-lo... – Bahia suspirou longa e profundamente numa expressão de melancolia – Foram algumas décadas qui ficou afastadu di nós...Quandu voltou, já era quase um homem feitu.

- ...Então..Vocês não cresceram juntos ? – Questionou o capixaba começando a sentir-se mal imaginando a situação.

- ...Em parte, cum o Bandeirismo ele cresceu rápido, tornou-se forte. E pode sobreviver... Era um trabalhu suju, mas alguém tinha qui fazé...As vezes São Pedro recebia notícias deli, além dus conflitos que u mesmu teve com os bandeirantes devidu as poses da região sul..Eu ...Ia perdendo as esperanças di vér di novo aquele doce i inocente garoto...Jamais teria sobrevividu a tal provação. Nunca nus disse tudo que viu nas Bandeiras... Quandu voltou seus olhos já eram negros como a esperança di liberdadi dus Índios qui os seus vendia.

Espírito Santo abriu e fechou a boca dezenas de vezes, sentindo-se definitivamente -se então de São Vicente, todo seu jeito doce e assustado...E logo a imagem de São Paulo a quase esganar Rio na confraternização.

- ...E-entendo... – E lhe veio àquela impressão que jamais devia ter perguntado.

Mas então se recordou de algo...A forma com que abraçara melosamente Paraná ao ser chamado de Papa, a forma que roçava ao maternal que tratava Mato Grosso, Minas...

_"Eu me apaixonei duas vezes pela mesma pessoa!"__  
><em>  
>- ... É impressionante... Mas...Ele ainda...Hmmm...- Não sabia como explicar.<p>

- Ah, mas nos surpreendemos quandu notámus que ainda havia sobradu algo du antigo Sampa – Concluiu Bahia como se pudesse ler os pensamentos de seu pequeno – Afinal, num foi só lembranças dolorosas qui ele trouxe

- ...Ele trouxe pedras preciosas também...?

Bahia sorriu amplamente

- I um outro tipo si joia, muito mais importante.

- ...Mais importante...?

Antes que pudesse perguntar, no entanto, a porta do quarto do hotel abriu-se, dando passagem a uma animada catarinense com um rubro paranaense em seus braços, peitos, e um entediado gaúcho.

- Ooown~ Paraná~ Por que tão tímido? Eu só perguntei-te o que passou na festa passada! Creio ter ouvido sua voz! Sabe...Como se tu estivesse a gritar~

- E-era t-tua imaginação – Gaguejava duro e nervoso o pobre sulista, lagrimoso e tenso.

- Owwwn ~

E espírito Santo sorriu de volta à baiana, entendo que tipo de tesouros mais importantes que o Bandeirismo trouxe ao paulista, e a si mesmo devia dizer.

E o pequeno filho postiço do paulista de nada sabia enquanto tentava não desmaiar-se no abraço, peitos, de sua "meia-irmã", essas coisas da vida.  
>-.-.-.-.-<p>

- ...Se quiseres chorar, o faça agora. - São Paulo levantou a cabeça encarando os firmes olhos da Capital do império, tremendo ligeiramente - Não vou-te castigar, desta vez. – Colocou desviando o olhar – Mas saiba que assim que ingressar a exploração esta não poderás mais dar-te tais luxos.

A pequena criança olhou para frente, encontrando-se com uma pequena comitiva, onde homens de todos os tipos e estruturas preparavam seus cavalos para partir, portugueses, caboclos, nativos, mamelucos.

O primeiro soluço escapou dos lábios do primogênito.

- ... A partir de então tu não poderás mais mostrar-se fraco perante aos demais. Vás a ter que aparentar ser forte, mesmo que te encontres em pedaços. – SP sentia suas pernas começarem a tremer, estomago a revirar-se.- ... Sempre firme, e expressão indecifrável. Até que sejas suficientemente passível para suportá-las sem temor.

As lágrimas escorriam sem retorno dos olhos vívidos do pequeno, quanto sentiu a ligeira mão da Capital de sua agora Pátria sobre sua cabeça, não era consoladora, não era gentil, era de uma compreensão fria, de uma existência vivida.

- ...Por que não pode-se ser impenetrável todo o tempo, não podes deixar de duvidar alguma vez. E este faz-te a parte mais humana. Seja forte sempre sabendo, o qual fracos podes chegar a ser-te. - E tão sutil como surgiu, a mão afastou-se, ao tempo que passos pequenos e apressados dirigiam-se a entrada da vasta floresta. - E esta suas fraquezas tuas, mostre-as apenas para àqueles mostrem-se à confiança para saber-los.

Afastou-se sem mais recebendo a reverência de uma sem fôlego Capital da colônia, ao tempo que São Pedro caíra ao chão ao tentar imitar o comprimento, revirou os olhos cansado e deixou o lugar.

- Bahia...E tu...- Colocou com voz empapada, tentando limpar-se o rosto e esconder suas lágrimas, a Capital parou sua mão. - T- tens certeza do que vais a fazer? – Questionou tomando seu rosto em suas mãos. – E que dizes de teu pequeno...? Não ias a procurá-lo?

- Não poderias sair à sua procura em esta situação que estou...E tampouco se não seguir vivendo - Recebeu um triste e compreensivo olhar de sua igual - Por isso vou-me, voltarei mais forte, como o suficiente para recorrer muitas das terras além dessas, já verás...

- Preferias que seguisse aqui a nosso lado - Prosseguiu recebendo mal terminava suas palavras um abraço apertado de seu meio-irmão- Ao menos me prometas que vai cuidar-te... E recordar-te não estar só...E seguir sendo o mesmo...

- Não posso prometer-te tantas coisas...- Colocou-se um pouco de ponta-de-pé para poder apoiar sua cabeça em seu ombro - Nem posso garantir que conseguirei escrever-te enquanto lá estiver...Somente... Que...Voltarei, não sei quando, mas definitivamente...O farei

- Hmmm... - Começou a terceira Capitania presente - Não tenho grandes palavras a dizer-te...Conheço-te a pouco de uma semana...Entonces...Hã...Cuida-te! E saibas que quando volver estalei acá! Lo estarei...Mesmo que tenhas que fugir de las manos de Madrid para terminar nossa rixa!

Ambos observavam com graça como o menor emocionava-se fácil com a cena, com o rosto empapado e soluços instantâneos

Em reposta, os dois mais velhos puxaram-no a um forte e apertado abraço, São Paulo apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro de ambos, foram poucos instantes até um futuro Bandeirante aproximar-se impaciente para partirem. Soltaram-se e o mais velho afastou-se com o rosto ainda um pouco vermelho, com as pernas bambas, afastou-se.

E quando estavam já alguns passos de distancia, com sua face à meio cobrir pelas sombras das árvores, sorriu, deu as costas e partiu.

Um sorriso que fez ambos sorrirem também, um sorriso que ambos não voltariam a ver em décadas...E mesmo depois disso, apenas escassas e preciosas vezes.

Aquele belo sorriso de uma criança.

* * *

><p>Essa vinhetinha teve muitos avisos...Eu sei...Me desculpem ;x<br>Nos lemos!


	45. VI - Um dia na vida

**Caraaamba! Quanta demora ;-;**

**A culpa é de S. Pedro u.ú (?!) A vinhetinha dele é muito mais difícil do que eu imaginava...Estou atrasada semanas por causa disso ;-; - E dos estudos também...Mas ok-**

**Mas agora graças a Maaaya~ Eu já sei que rumo vou tomar na história ;D E vocês vão gostar ainda mais do "Um dia na vida" de São Pedro, é só aguardar o/ Vão ter overdose desse Pedrinho ;]**

**Agora em homenagem, atrasada, ao dia dos namorados, eu fiz eu especialzinho (no fim da vinhetinha) e uma listinha! Sabem como essa história é cheeia de música não é? Como já me pediram, eu vou fazer um grande lista com todas as que já passaram por aqui. Mas enquanto isso não acontece, trago à vocês as "Músicas temas brasileiras" de alguns casais! Algumas já aparecidas na fic, outras não o/**

**Para vocês acompanharem enquanto leem sobre seus casais favoritos o/**

**BraUrg - Brasil e Uruguai - "Bésame mucho" (Bom pra essa vinhetinha o/)**

**São-Minas - SP e MG - "Quando o amor era medo"**

**MihSanto - MG e ES - " O nosso amor a gente inventa"**

**BahRio - BA e RS - " Eduardo e Monica"**

**Pázonas - PA e AM - " Por você" **

**PECE - "Homem com H"**

**San-naná - SC e PR - "Um maior abandonado"**

**E claro, a música do casal mais alvoroço dessa fic, música que estrelará o último capítulo.**

**São Minense - SP e RJ - "Por que a gente é assim?"**

**Espero que gostem o/ E divirtam-se ouvindo nossas belas músicas \o/**

**Agora os reviews!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Maya<strong> - Maaayaaa! Esse saiu graças a você!Muito obrigado! DE VERDADE! Eu estava a seeemaaanas querendo escrever ;-;  
>Hmmmmm~ Pois é né! De certo modo a ideia partiu de RJ XDDD E RJ acabou dando-se bem, afinal, tanto convivio acabou por enamorar um paulista ;D Oxi! Como não? ES é das antigas, ele só n é mais velho que SP, BA e olhe lá. Santa sempre foi decidida XD Os olhos de SP~ Um mistério! (ou nãoi =x) Pois, existem Estados mais novos ainda que RS =O Talvez eu até faça uma lista... Muuuuuuito obrigado cariña! Essa vinhetinha eu dedico a ti! Feliz presente de aniversário beeeem atrasado ;D''<p>

**ClaraWN** - Obrigado ;D Amaldiçoado? É o que as histórias antigas contam, e sabe o mais irônico? A atual prefeitura de São Paulo fica nesse região, e o rio segue apenas submerso, bem menor, mas ali. Lisboa não tinha muito o que fazer, mas para o português, aquilo eraam plavras de apoio u.u' São Pedro, pois é =/ Obrigado de novo pelo review o/

**Carol** - ES no fogo cruzado...SEMPRE...Pobrezinho =/ MAt vai ter a família que queria, e Rio um afilhado que não o odeie XD Bah sempre teve que ter mais tato, ainda mais com um Mini!Sampa que sempre se escondia as suas costas. Por coisas assim ele confia tanto nela, até hoje. Aah~A ideia de Mat~ Logo terá mais de S. Pedro ;] Obrigado pelo review!

**2** - Yaaay! Dois reviews o/  
>Os Estados não sentem, por que não foram criados por ele, e estão acostumados em vê-lo pouco. Menos Brasília, esse sim o foi. POis, olha a participação especial aqui ;D<p>

Vamos ter o rodeio!  
>Passeio em família deles...? Hmmm...Vejamos...<br>Ah~Isso de Milão, depois, talvez depois ;D  
>AInda tem uma vinheta dele! Calma gente! XD<br>To e PI, aos pouquinhos~  
>Vai ter o encontro Santo-Minas! o  
>Aqui embaixo você vai ver uma BOA participação dos latinos XD Hmm~ E boa participação de Brasil~<br>Brasília ainda vai passar por muito.

Obrigado pelo duplo review! *-* Espero que gosta da vinhetinha o/

**Isabelalina12** - Que bom XDD Por que será por ai. Poxa Isa, cê não tem nem um tempinhozinho? Numa madrugada, tarde aleatória que seja? Vai mesmo deixar essa oportunidade escapar =x? Eu estou aberta a negociação de horários u.u/ Bahia XDD Sim, por ai. Sâo Pedro roubando corações~ E risadas XDD Ai ai... Ah, terá uma pequena entrevista com os Estados feita por ES no epilogo pode deixar ;D Cariña...AInda vai ter a vinhetinha de S. Pedro ...Mas como espírito, eu sinto muitoi, não dá pq...Ele não é um =/ Obrigado pelo coment! ^^ (E pense na proposta do leemon~)

**LuyCastro** - ...Você possui uma imaginação...Estranha também viu XDDD Bahia coordenava as coisas a medida do possível, SP provavelmente correria longe de ti quando pequeno, assustadiço como era XDD RJ sempre será o pequeno de SP, em algum sentido =3~ EU entendi sua comparação XD E obrigado pelo reviiiew!

**Pamela** - Eles eram inocentes, depois de tudo. AInda haverá mais de S. Pedro o/ Hmmm, eu vou colocar algumas atualidades. Obrigado pelo review cariña ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Um dia na vida - Especial-<strong>

**Brasil**

- ...Estou te dizendo Martin...Esta muito estranho... Tem ataques o tempo todo... Parece transtornado... Até mesmo Rússia disse que ele andava estranho...Rússia!

Uruguay andava de um lado a outro de sua pequena sala, estava ao telefone, e sua preocupação era evidente até mesmo nos brilhos que cercavam seu rosto, luminosos, mas algo tremulantes.

- Che, deve só estar roendo-se de preocupação de ser feita capacho na copa em sua própria casa!

- Argentina! Hablo en serio!

O argentino, que estava num táxi próximo da casa de um "velho amigo" suspirou pesadamente .

- ...Es raro verte así...Tan nervioso... Generalmente eres tan calmado...

- De esto habló ! - Tornou a falar angustiado - Faz meses já... Às vezes parece doente, outro triste...De repente esta irritado...Chegou a responder de má maneira a Estados Unidos! ...Él ! Sabes lo malo que puede suceder al maldecir el gringo?!

- Vaya...Queria ter visto isso!

- Martín!

- ...Che, e quanto tu estas alterado, estas REALMENTE alterado. O que há de mal dele ter sido grosseiro com aquele boludo norte-americano? Que País nunca perdeu a paciência com ele?

- ...Esqueci que estou falando com o senhor "Vou estressar Inglaterra até ele me amaldiçoar"

- Pois eu-!

- Não te liguei para começar uma discussão política! - Logo interrompeu o uruguaio aos resmungos de "Tu começaste" de seu primo. - Digo que ele não é destas atitudes... Tenta sempre ser neutral...E agora...Anda explodindo pelos cantos... E ... Anda me...Observando de uma forma...Estranha...

- Insisto que é medo de ter a cara esfregada na grama num estádio de sua própria casa - Insistiu o latino, não notando o suspiro do outro lado da linha -...Ou medo que o estádio caia no meio do jogo, sei lá... Nem para cair bem em cima do Ingla-

- ...Martin, te lo pido...

- Que queres que haga...? Já tentou ligar para Portugal...?

- ...Não sei se devia...Não me parecem muito ligados...Quero dizer...Não sei...Eu pedi para minha capital passar algum tempo com a capital dele...Mas Montevidéu disse que o pequeno esta normal...

- ...Bem, ouvi dizer que anda tendo algumas manifestações nele, mas me parece que são por direitos, e não necessariamente contra o governo...Então não deve afetá-lo agora, mas deve cansá-lo mais, isso, deve ser só cansaço mesmo, ele não é lá muito organizado, organizar a Copa deve estar deixando-o louco também.

- ...Sim...Louco... - Mordeu o lábio inferior, quase ao ponto de tirar sangue. - ...Protestos né...Acho que não é isso...

- Verás que logo ele vai melhorar, só os jogos começarem você vai ver ele berrando e gritando por ai

- ...Não sei...

- Muy bien! - O Táxi parou e um sorriso maroto escapou dos lábios do argentino - Lo sinto hermano, mas tenho algo muuito importante que fazer. Hasta luego!

E mesmo antes de esperar uma resposta, desligou.

Uruguai suspirou cansado, lançando seu celular no sofá e indo até seu quarto.

E ali, na sua cama, jazia o motivo que levava a esse País tão calmo e tranquilo, a um estado de ansiedade tão intenso. Seu amor platônico de alguns séculos.

O brasileiro havia simplesmente desmaiado no táxi antes de chegaram aeroporto, então com bastante dificuldade Sebs havia optado por trazê-lo a sua.

Foi uma situação estranha... Primeiro parecia distante enquanto conversavam no táxi...Depois...Começou a encara-lo de forma intensa, com aqueles olhos verdes vibrantes... Sentia todo o corpo arrepiar...

E no momento seguinte pareceu enjoado, e desmaiou...

Sua cabeça parecia apagar de vez em quando...E notou que o coração do maior também andava desregulado... Parecia à beira de um ataque no coração...

E mais de uma vez... Sentou se na cama, ao lado do moreno que dormia tranquilamente...Mais de uma vez o brasileiro aproximava-se, aproximava-se enquanto conversava consigo...E por alguns instantes...Observou meio perdido os carnosos e desejosos lábios da outra nação...Mais de uma vez acreditou que enfim poderia sentir o gosto daqueles lábios...

Lastima que se o tentasse enquanto estava dormindo, acordaria...

Uma verdadeira lastima

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Eu sinceramente não sei como vim parar aqui... – Refletia pela centésima vez o brasileiro, comendo um punhado de algo que o uruguaio preparara sem nem ao menos questionar ou prestar atenção no que era.

- ... Você desmaiou e eu te trouxe aqui...

- Hmm... E onde eu estava antes...?

O sulista observou-o tentando ocultar o máximo possível sua expressão de pânico, era verdade que teve absurda dificuldade em carregar o brasileiro até ali...Mas em nenhum momento deixou sua cabeça bater em algum lugar.

- No táxi...Comigo...

- Aaaah... Não lembro disso...

- ...Do que você lembra...?

- ...Hã...De estar vendo uma paisagem... É...Podia ser de dentro de um carro... Então senti um sensação estranha no peito...Como se levasse um soco ...E...Agora estou aqui comendo – Completou simplesmente.

- ...I-isso não faz muito sentido...Você... Como País não pode ter um ataque do coração... – Mordeu o lábio inferior - ... Não poderia...

- Naaão...Parecia mais...Hmmm...Como se fosse uma emoção muito forte – Colocou a mão sobre o próprio peito – Mas foi muito repentina e... Não sei, acho que não consegui processar.

- ... O que te causou uma emoção tão forte? Até onde sei você estava entediado depois de uma reunião... E eu não vi nada demais pela janela...

- Sei lá – Deu de ombros excluindo importância e voltando a comer calmamente – Mas era uma sensação boa.

- Como uma sensação boa?! Algo bom não faria isso contigo... – Colocou falhando em mostrar sua preocupação e sentando-se no sofá ao lado do maior.

- ...É verdade...Sabe...Quando você deseja algo por muito, muito, muito tempo...E PAM! Acontece de repente, sem você poder preparar-se ?! Entãao...

- ...Mas o que de bom aconteceu...?

- Eu não sei... Mas depois eu... Senti como se o tempo tivesse parado... Cazuza que me perdoe. Mas é verdade... Como se ...Minha cabeça tivesse congelado... Da mesma forma como se tivesse sido atingida por uma emoção muito forte.

- Emoção do que! Você estava parado e não estava acontecendo nada! – Exaltou-se o latino, ruborizando-se Paranámente o receber um erguer de sobrancelha do brazuca - Q-quero dizer...

- ...Não acho que seja algo preocupante, não me senti mal, ou tive alguma dor, então qual o problema...?

- Q-qual?! – Estava à beira de um tique nervoso – Você desmaiou do nada! ESSE é o problema!

- Aaah, dá nada, talvez só estivesse cansado.

Uruguay mordeu ainda mais o lábio interior, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com Argentina...Cabróns malditos, não se suportavam mais eram tudo farinha do mesmo saco. Como podia estar despreocupado assim?!

-...Sabe, estou morto de fome...

- ... Este é o terceiro bolo que você come...

- ...Oh...Isso é bolo...

Não sabia se ficava absolutamente ofendido, ou preocupava-se ainda mais pelo comentário.

- ..Sim...É...

- ...Tem mais...?

- ...Posso fazer...

- Obrigado! – Sorriu radiante, esse sorriso de País tropical que fazia o uruguaio perder parte da força das pernas. Mordeu o lábio inferior com ainda mais força, até... - ... Sangue...

- ...Lo siento...? – E instantes depois a mão morena havia tomado seu queixo, e observava o fino sangue que saia de sua boca – A-ah...

- ...Você tem...- Limpou um pouco do sangue com um dos dedos - ...Uns lábios muito bonitos...Finos...- Uruguay abriu os olhos de forma desmesurada vendo como Brasil levava um pouco do sangue ao próprios lábios e saboreava de olhos entrecerrados e expressão ida - ... As vezes me pergunto seu...Gosto

E o resto do líquido carmim retirou com a própria língua, quando afastou-se e recebeu o olhar assombrado do meio-irmão, no entanto, como de um tranco elétrico pareceu voltar a realidade.

- S-sebs!Urge! M-me desculpe e-eu...N-não sei ...Por-por que fiz isso...! Você tem razão...Eu me sinto estranho e...Faminto...N-no bom sentido e...Urge...? URGE!

Mas o sulista não respondeu, estando com o olhar mais perdido que vestibulando a preencher gabarito, e em meio a um sorriso e risadinha idiota, foi sua vez de desmaiar.

- OH NÃAAO! URUGUAI!

-.-.-.-.-

Era plena madrugada quando os olhos do sulista voltaram a abrir-se, perdido e desorientado, notou que estava no seu quarto, pois a luz do corredor estava acessa e entremostrava um ou outro móvel, e não estava sozinho.

-... Brasil... – Viu algo arrepiado o rosto do mais alto em meio à penumbra -...É você...

- ...-

- ...Que horas são...? – Começou a sentar-se

- ...Madrugada, acho que...Umas quatro da manhã... Você hmm...

- E-eu...E-eu lembro o que eu aconteceu... – Explicou ruborizado, por que era melhor do que ouvir o brasileiro tentando explicar, seria embaraçoso demais.

- ...Me desculpa...

- T-tudo bem...Mas...

- ... Depois eu te compro mais farinha...E ovos...E...Tudo mais... – Sussurrou no menor dos tons

- ...Hã...? – Sinceramente não conseguiu entender, o tom era extremamente baixo...O que era muito estranho no brasileiro.

Mas tudo andava estranho com esse brasileiro.

- ...Se...É tão tarde...Por que...Você não esta...Hmm...D-dormindo...? – Não é como se nunca tivessem deitado juntos antes.

- ...Não consigo...

-...Insônia...?

- E-eu não sei...

Quando conseguiu sentar, Uruguai acendeu a luz do abajur, e por alguns instantes observou deslumbrado como a pequena luz refletia sobre o tórax desnudo da grande nação.

- V-você esta com calor é...? – Perguntou idiotamente, acompanhando com o olhar os traços da firme musculatura, nada muito exagerada, mas o suficiente...E um pouco mais...

-...Muito...

-...A-ah...- Tentou mudar de assunto, tentando não assimilar o duplo sentido da situação como bom latino que era, apelando para o seu frio sangue europeu - ...Pode ligar o ventilador se quiser...

Sem responder, Brasil levantou e acionou dito aparelho de teto, meio roboticamente.

- Hmmm... T-talvez se você tomar uma ducha...

- ...Já tentei...

- N-não adiantou...?

- ... Me sinto pior...Me sinto...Estranho – E só então notou que o brasileiro estava com uma expressão cansada, e respiração algo descompassada – Tento dormir e acordo... Meu peito esta começando a dor e...Me sinto sufocado...

Urge levantou-se preocupado e sentou-se ao lado do maior.

- ... Será que...Você não comeu demais...?

- S-sim...M-mas...Ainda me sinto vazio...E...Dói ... – Viu como o maior apertava com força seu peito, ao ponto de marcar as unhas na pele - ...Eu me sinto tonto... Minha cabeça esta pesada... Aaah – Urrou com frustração assustando o menor – É tudo tão...Estranho.

- I-isso já passou dos limites Brasil...A-manhã V-vamos a...Falar com Portugal...P-pode te ajudar...D-depois q-que alguém te examine...T-talvez China o-ou...- Brasil tornou a sentar-se na cama, ao seu lado, olhando-o fixamente – O-ou mesmo Cu-cuba...

- ... Eu ...Já estou melhorando, sua voz...Me acalma..

- Aaah...Ha...ha...- Riu bobamente, passando alguns fios para trás da orelha – Q-que bom...! M-mas...Realmente...S-eria melhor...

- ...Já me sinto melhor – Fechou os olhos alguns instantes - ...Ainda estou cansado...Mas...Tranquilo... De alguma forma.

- A-ainda assim...

- Veja – Tomou a mão do uruguaio e sem questionar ou pedir licença colocou sobre seu peito – Esta sentindo meu coração...? As batidas...Estão mais compassadas...

- ...Éee...Parece um...Coração muito bom...- Respondeu idiotamente sem ouvir a si próprio sentindo seus dedos tocar àquela quente e macia pele contraria.

- ... Me sinto...Bem...Embora esteja...Acelerado ainda.

Tentava concentrar-se apenas na batida, e não no moreno vibrante daquela pele, no suave do toque. Se o que o outro tinha era loucura...Estava prestes a ficar louco também...

- Eu me sinto...Calmo agora... De uma forma...Estranha...- Ia aproximando-se mais, no que o sul-americano ia afastando-se, quase como num tango – Agora me sinto tranquilo, minha cabeça esta calma ... É uma sensação...Quase embriagadora... É quase como poder flutuar

As costas brancas do menor bateram contra seu travesseiro de pé na cabeceira da cama.

- ...E ...Nisso percebo que...Nunca notei como o brilho do teu rosto... Intensifica ainda mais a cor de seus olhos...

- E-eu...

- ...Ou como sua pele é tão _branquecina_ – Disse em espanhol, posicionando seu corpo sobre o sulista, quase tocando-se - ...Eres tan hermoso Urge...Demasiado...Te vés jodidament* bien...

Tomou o queixo com estranha sutileza, erguendo-o e encarando os olhos entrecortados do latino, encontrando nenhuma resistência. Sua mente estava clara agora...Clara como a água de uma praia sem ondas, e em meio a claridade podia ver nitidamente o menor, sua expressão maravilhada...

Como se sua mente houvesse se limpado de repente, seu coração se aberto como nunca antes, e tudo assumindo uma estranha sintonia... Que nunca antes sentira.

- ...Eu quero te beijar...

- ...Entonces...Lo haga – Respondeu o uruguaio a muito longe fora de si, pois mesmo o sangue frio europeu, era quente a sua forma, e desejoso – Bésame mucho...Como nunca antes lo has hecho com nadie( ninguém) más...Bésame mucho, como si fuera esta noche...La última vez

E claro, o sangue espanhol tinha sua parcela de culpa.

Brasil não precisou de outro pedido e tomou com algo de desespero e desejo que nem ao menos sabia que tinha para com o menor, tomou e reclamou aqueles lábios como seus, lambeu sua ferida, deliciou-se com seu alento, tocou seus cabelos, apreciou seus olhos fecharem-se, ouviu um sussurro de aprovação daquela boca deliciosa.

Paladar, olfato, tato, visão, audição, e todas as sensações que a sinestesia presenteava ambos os corpos.

Os cobertores foram lançados longe embora a noite fosse fria, pouco lhes importava, deixavam-se levar. Um por sensações que nem sabia que possuía. Outro com uma paixão que a muito guardava, tudo graças a dois seres que longe, bem longe, beijavam-se de forma desinibida e proibida, despertando sensações a tanto esquecidas, guardadas e lacradas.

O que acontece quando a razão e a emoção entram em um acordo mútuo.

_Bésame, bésame mucho__  
><em>_Como si fuera esta noche__  
><em>_La última vez_

Os corpos tocavam-se, os pelos eriçavam-se entre o frio e o quente da pele de cada um, tudo notava-se tão nítido, tão vivo. Se o mundo acabasse agora, mesmo tão cerca da copa do mundo, Uruguay alegaria que não foi uma vida tão mal assim depois de tudo.

_Bésame, bésame mucho__  
><em>_Que tengo miedo a perderte__  
><em>_Perderte después_

E Brasil...Nunca antes havia sentido-se assim, como se de repente, houvesse encontrado uma peça que a muito lhe faltava, o mesmo vazio que tentava preencher quando antes tomara aquele embaixo de si como colônia.

E agora, ambos como países próprios...Preenchiam-se...

_Bésame, bésame mucho__  
><em>_Como si fuera esta noche__  
><em>_La última vez_

Uruguay quase podia ouvir uma música de fundo nesse beijou que se tornava o mais importante de sua vida.

_Quiero tenerte muy cerca__  
><em>_Mirarme en tus ojos__  
><em>_Verte junto a mi__  
><em>_Piensa que tal ves mañana (Pensa que talvez amanhã eu esteja…)__  
><em>_Yo ya estaré lejos (Eu já estarei longe)__  
><em>_Muy lejos de ti (muito longe de ti)_

Em alguns fugazes instantes que precisavam respirar, encaravam-se, perdiam-se nos olhos contrários, verdes contra azuis... Até que impaciente o uruguaio trazia pela nuca uma vez mais o brasileiro para mais perto.

E outros dois lutavam pela soberania em algum lugar...

_Bésame, bésame mucho__  
><em>_Que tengo miedo a perderte__  
><em>_Perderte después _

Então, de um tranco ambos caíram da cama ao chão.

Uruguai não se importaria de ignorar a queda e seguir beijando como se realmente não houvesse amanhã...Mas... Brasil era um País absolutamente ENORME e PESADO.

- Aaaah! – Exclamou quando o pouco de ar restante escapou de seu pulmão.

Assustado Brasil sentou-se sobre o maior e...Bem...

- ...Aaah~ - Colocou uruguay esta vez ... Mas por uma pressão mais...Prazerosa.

E quando Brasil notou onde sentara, arrepiando-se também ao notar com O QUE chocara, e que o seu não estava menos 'animado'. Levanta-se de um salto.

O brasileiro tropeçando-nos próprios passos bateu com a parede do quarto, colocando ambas as mãos na cabeça em plano de "CÉEEEUS! O QUE EU FIZ?!" ao tempo que Uruguai tentava soltar-se do lençóis que o prendiam por terem rolado cama à fora.

- Me desculpe! Urge! Sebs! Me desculpe! Desculpe, desculpe! E-eu! DESCULPA! Você tem razão, tem algo MUITO errado comigo, vou procurar Portugal e...! Devo estar ficando louco!

Com uma força que só um País de grande desenvolvimento possuía, sentiu um par de braços envolver em sua cintura, firmá-lo e novamente friccionar ambos os corpos desejosos e necessitados, fazendo ambos suspirarem.

- Después... Después... Vamos a seguir con lo nuestro – Juntou ainda mais ambos os corpos. – Me da igual si estas loco. (tanto faz para mim se você esta louco) Bésame una vez más~

O sangue latino era definitivamente um problema, e embora o brasileiro também o possuísse, junto a tantos outros, parecem mais que o alemão ou algum outro não tão apto nessas artes calientes tomou conta. Por que Brasil assustado, nervoso, e com a nítida impressão que fora acertado com um balde de água fria fez a coisa mais... Idiota que podia.

Fugiu, e escondeu-se no primeiro esconderijo que encontrou.

Um armário.

- PUTO BASTARDO! – Berrou o uruguaio quando a porta do seu maldito armário embutido fechou-se com um estralo.

Bésame, bésame mu-

- Alo?

- O que queres put* bastardo?!

- ...Romano? Desculpa, eu estava tentando ligar para Uruguay...Mas ele não atendia...

- Sou eu Argentina idiota!

- ...Uruguay...?

- É!

- ...Certeza...?

- É CLARO QUE TENHO CERTEZA IMBÉCIL! O que queres?!

- ..S-só...S-saber se você...Está bem...E se...já falou com...Brasil...E o que...Aconteceu...

- Eu não tenho nada importante pra te dizer. E a menos que você tenha uma BOMBA para eu explodir meu armário, não volte a me ligar!

E a ligação foi finalizada. E a música no cômodo extinta.

Também longe dali um argentino observava horrorizado seu celular, com sua calça por vestir em uma das mãos.

- Então, o que ele disse? – Perguntou o pequeno de cabelos negros, Chile, que cobria seu corpo desnudo com os lençóis.

- ...Manu do céu, meu primo está louco também! MALDITO BRASIL! Esta contagiando meu primo com sua insanidade de tanto medo de perder para mim na copa! – Saiu correndo, com a calça começando a cair-lhe pelos joelhos. – Eu vou ligar AGORA para Espanha, ele deve ter o telefone de Portugal! Maldito boludo e sua má influência!

- Seu wéon idiota! Ao menos coloque a calça antes de sair para fora. Não quero que os vizinhos te vejam assim. ARGENTINA BASTARDO VOLTE AQUII!

E de volta a 'calmaria' de outros latinos num quarto...

- Quando você estiver com fome, eu estarei aqui, quando precisar usar o banheiro, eu estarei aqui. Quando o calor ai dentro for insuportável, eu estarei aqui. Quando o dia amanhecer, e mesmo pela noite eu continuarei aqui esperando você sair. E se você quiser participar da SUA Copa, você VAI ter que sair daí, e VAI ter que passar por mim, não pense que eu vou te deixar escapar dessa vez Brasil! OU VOCÊ FAZ GOL, OU FAZ! Não vai sair por escanteio dessa vez!

Não houve resposta...

- SAIA DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS DESSE ARMÁRIO!...EM TODOS OS SENTIDOS DA FRASE!

Dentro do armário, em pose semi-fetal, Brasil choramingava quietinho que tudo era um grande pesadelo, e quando acordasse tudo voltaria ser como antes...Sem uruguaios as médias tentando explodi-lo ou ameaçando com perder sua preciosa Copa.

Mas talvez...Um par de brasileiros teria outra trajetória para esta história...Tudo dependia do rumo que a emoção e a razão vão tomar.

E Quem sabe... Uruguay não tenha que esperar muito para tal.

* * *

><p><strong>Mini- especial.<strong>

**Dia dos Namorados.**

**No centro de alguma cidade, no dia 12 de junho...**

- Me explique...De novo...Por que ocê vai dá um presente de...Dia de namorados para São Paulo...

- ...Eu não pude dár nada de dia das mães! - Alegou o mato-grossense franzindo o rosto com desgosto, vendo uma loja de eletrônicos e acessórios nerds.

- ...E por que DIACHO ocê daria algu di dia das mães a São Paulo?! Num divia di dá pra Goiás...?

- Não fale besteiras Sul! Go não é minha mãe!

- São Paulo tampouco...

- Ocê num entende nada Sul! – Reclamou o mais velho dos gêmeos, vendo uma pequena arara de roupas.

Alguns Estados estavam passeando num pequeno shopping muito próximo do hotel onde estavam sendo realizadas as reuniões, Rio Grande de Norte estava comprando um grande buque de rosas vermelhas para Maranhão na loja da frente.

Pará estava tentando não brigar com Amazonas o dia inteiro, ah, e comprar chocolates, sempre funciona.

Rio Grande do Sul havia feito uma serenata para Bahia, e agora ambos estavam em uma churrascaria, que para o gaúcho era algo extremamente romântico, mas tendo comida, Bahia não discordava. Ah, e eles iriam se atrasar para voltar à reunião...

Brasília tampouco reclamaria, por que estava tentando decidir que cor de tiara combinaria com os olhos de Montevidéu, mesmo que...Não namorassem, seria educado, claro, era apenas por educação.

Sergipe não havia fugido de Alagoas...Sabia que as consequências de fazê-lo no dia de hoje seriam terríveis... E pegou uma flor no chão pra dar pra ela...Pisada, mas já era algo.

Paraná andava preocupado demais e não havia visto o calendário ainda, e Santa, embora mal-humorada por seguir solteira num dia dos namorados, estava comprando presentes para todo mundo.

E embora tentasse RN não conseguia convencer Piauí a comprar flores também e dar a Tocantins, andava totalmente depressivo de uns tempos para cá, como To também, mas nenhum dos dois havia dito o porquê a ninguém.

Embora, quando ninguém estava olhando, ambos cruzaram olhares alguns instantes, e logo os desviaram ruborizados e sem graças.

- ...O problema é que eu não entendo dessas coisas nerd's... – Seguia observando os moletons Mat, junto a MS e do outro lado da loja Pernambuco parecia que comprava algumas peças.

- ...Eu acho que ele...Gostaria dessi aqui – Tentou Sul pegando um moletom vermelho escrito "BAZINGA" com fundo amarelo.

- ...E desdi quandu ocê entendi u qui minha mama gosta?

- N-não é sua mama! – Ruborizou-se – E eu...Nãao sei, parece essa coisa di super heróis... Nerds não gostam dessas coisas...?

- ...É...Pode ser... – Concordou desconfiado

- ...Então vai comprar...?

- ...Hmmm...Preciso ver algo pra Goiás também...

-...Mas ocê num dissi qui ela num era sua mãe? – Comentou de mal grado.

- O dela num é pro dia das mais seu tonto! – Tentou dar um croque na cabeça do irmão, que desviou – Agora essa coisa...Num sei si Sampa vai gostár não... Certeza qui é di super herói...?

- ...Bem...

- Na verdade, é uma gíria de um seriado de uns amigos físicos e sua...Vizinha...

Os gêmeos observaram boquiabertos o pernambucano que terminou a frase meio inseguro devido as expressões abismadas que recebeu.

- N-não que eu co-conheça, veja, o-ou já tenha pesquisado sobre só...Ouvi...Hmm...Falar – Seu rosto geralmente mal-humorado tornou-se vermelho num instante – Licença.

E empurrou um dos gêmeos que tampava a porta e saiu disparado.

- ...Eu não sabia que Pernambuco gostava dessas cóisas...

-...Eu também não...

-...

-...

- SEU BURRO! Ocê dissi qui era di super héroi!

- Eu achei qui fossi!

- Naada! Dá aqui seu dinheiru, eu vou comprar os presentes aqui !

- Eeei! Devolve! EI!

-.-.-.-.-

- ...Como ele esta...? - Perguntou o pernambucano ao voltar ao hotel.

- ...Nada bem, continua com febre alta – Informou a paraibana – Não vai ter mesmo como ir à reunião...Mas cê sabi comu ele é, vai tentá di todu jeito...Tentei dize qui cê ia vê-lo, e qui era pra eli esperar, mas sabe...Ele não gosta di se sentir fracu ou deixádu pra trás...

- ...Eu sei... – Suspirou profundamente, arrumando o que estava segurando. - ...Vou dá um jeitu deli num sái da cama

- ...PE...o que é tudo isso? – Apontou para as várias peças eletrônicas nos braços do nordestino – E num machucá eli não! Já num vê que ele tá mal!

- Num vó machuca!

- ...Ocê sempri diz issu, mas quandu tentar dá um chamegu neli, ele volta todo feridu.

O ex-cangaceiro abriu a boca para revidar, mas logo voltou a fecha-la com desagrado. Dando as costas

- ...Num vó machuca. E num me atrapalhe em quantu trabalhu.Não vou voltá a reunião. Digá pra Brasília qui vô ta cuidando dus meus.

-... Assim esperu...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O dia dos namorados já havia acabado, e a manhã de um dia sem festas e regalos iniciava-se. Apenas mais um dia.

Ceará remexia-se em sua cama, desconfortável, sufocado, em épocas de seca sempre sentia-se assim...Sua febre estava alta ainda, mas estava tentando levantar-se, tonto, nem mesmo sabia que a reunião acabará horas e horas atrás.

Mas, muito mais importante que isso... Sentou-se. Quando Paraíba saiu, horas atrás, disse que Pernambuco iria ficar com ele... E não teve nenhum sinal de seu namorado o dia todo.

Suspirou triste, colocando a mão quente sobre a testa, desejando que estivesse gelada... Não sabia por quanto tempo havia dormido, mas sabia que não havia visto PE durante o suposto "dia dos namorados".

Estava pedindo demais...Seria o primeiro São Valentim que estariam juntos...Mas Perna era mais lesado na matéria de amor que um...Ou era a febre, ou não havia nada tão crítico para usar de comparação.

Ainda assim, um simples beijo já o faria feliz... Embora talvez Paraíba tenha proibido PE de beija-lo...Por, segundo ela "ser agressivo e poder machuca-lo". Estupidez! Isso era amor, ao estilo de Perna, mas era.

Quase foi ao chão quando tentou sair da cama, completamente desorientado.

Então a porta abriu.

- O que cê esta fazendo saindo da cama! – E apesar de sua situação, imediatamente reconheceu a voz.

- ...Achei qui cê num vinha bichinho... – Disse num tom de voz fraca e debilitada que sempre fazia o pernambucano arrepiar e sentir-se incapaz.

- ...Mi desculpe – Ajudou o menor a levantar, sem cruzar olhares.

- ... – Ce não respondeu, estava bravo, e PE sabia disso, havia pedido para o pernambucano ficar algum tempo consigo no dia dos namorados...Mas o mesmo nem sequer se apresentou.

- ...Ceará...

- Cale a boca, me coloqui na cama i saia daqui homi – Uma fera...

- ...Eu...

- Num queru ouvi suas desculpas homi! Cê pudia ter vindu me vê ao menos uma vez! Eu fiquei horas esperando cê chegá, ta ouvindo não? Ho...- Parou um pouco para respirar, sentindo-se cansado e voltando a deitar-se na cama - ...ras...

- ...Demorou mais do que eu pensei...

- O que?! A reunião..? Paraíba disse qui ocê num ia...Ou será qui cê tava com alguma quenga e num qué mi dize?!

- U que?! NÃO!

- Qui seja! Eu a frito em olho de dendê – E começou a tossir – Tá avisadu!

- Não, não! Eu só... Demorei pur isso...– Indicou com a cabeça um pacote que havia ficado na porta ao sair para ajudar o cearense.

- ...Qui isso...?

- ...Eu tentei deixá u mais próximu dus grandes qui si vendi por ai...- Buscou o objeto e voltou ao menor - Dai acabou ficandu tardi pur dimais...Me desculpi...

Ceará aceitou a caixa, abrindo-a e arregalando os olhos e a boca surpreso. Era um notebook, um bem mais grosso dos que geralmente se via no mercado, parecia mais rústico também, mas não por isso menos tecnológico.

Em cima, era verde, como a cor da bandeira do Brasil, e do próprio Ceará, porém com três estrelas azuis no centro.

- ...Perna...

- Eu sei qui cê gosta du seu azul que eu fiz a uns anos...Mas eu num consegui conserta-lo... Ia falar cum Sampa para me ajudar, mas cum tudo qui anda acontecendo...Então...Como era uma data especial eu resolvi fazer outro pra'cê...E assim cê consegue fazer algumas di suas coisas mesmu estandu na cama, e não fica si desgastandu tanto!

O cearense passou a mão pelos adesivos de estrela, sem saber direito o que dizer.

- ...Isso...

- ...Brasília vai ficá bravu si souber, ou mesmu Rio, mas...Sabe, é da bandeira da revolução...Mas lembra qui elas significavam...Não é?...Que deu origem a minha bandeira.

- ...Eu...Você...E Paraíba – Respondeu prontamente passando a mão sobre as estrelas.

- ...Sim, era isso qui eu queria passar – Sorriu sem graça – Um coração ia ser muito gay e indiscreto.

Ceará soltou umas risadinhas.

- E...Não diga nada a ela...Mas coloquei nossas estralas mais próximas, i ela mais afastadinha, coisa mínima, má si ela sabe-

Mas antes de terminar sua frase, sentiu os quentes lábios contrários, secos, encontrarem os seus. Hesitou afastando-se

- E-eu não quero te machucar.

- ...Eu num me importo...

- Mais eu sim! – Colocou sentido. Sentiu os dedos quentes tocarem seu rosto, apertou-os com uma das mãos, sem usar força - ...Te amo...

Essas palavras saíram rápidas e sagazes, e quando deu por si, já as havia á sorriu grandemente, e voltou a aproximar-se.

- ...Me deixá ti dar um beiju di presente então, num tive tempu di te faze nada – E então cedeu, entreabrindo a boca, e tomando com o maior cuidado possível a seca contrária, umedecendo seus lábios, garantindo-se de não morder nada.

Afastaram-se. CE ainda de olhos fechados.

- ...Seu abestadu...Num precisava faze tudo isso pra mim não homi... Cê sabe qui não gostu di fica paradu i faz issu prá mi distraí i me manté na cama...– Abriu os olhos, com esse brilho que só enamorados possuíam – Issu é trapáça...Te amu, meu amô.

- Eu sei..E...Eu também, fique bom logu, prá gente fazer aquele amor gostooso qui só noís faz – E sorriu suspicaz, recebendo um olhar ainda mais apaixonado de seu amante.

Talvez, Pernambuco não fosse um esperto na arte do amor... Mas, ninguém podia dizer que não se esforçava.

Sem falar que...Elevava os presentes "feitos a mão" a um novo patamar.

* * *

><p>Com os comprimentos do polo tecnológico de Recife o

Bem! É isso! Espero que vocês tenham gostado ;]

Agora já encaminhado, espero que o "Um dia na vida" de S. Pedro não demore muito o/

Nos lemos entãao!

* * *

><p>Curiosidades dos Estados! - Aqui só chega quem lê até o final!<p>

Quando pequeno, ou melhor, durante a época das Bandeiras, Brasil temia que São Paulo estivesse apresentando sintomas de "Psicopatia" basicamente, a ausência de alguns sentimentos, geralmente o remorso e a pena, e que pode, por exemplo, criar grandes empresários, ou assassinos. Sendo assim, o levou para ser examinado em Londres. O paulista achou que fosse alguma especie de castigo por algo que tinha feito e escapou assim que chegaram às terras inglesas, atacou alguns guardas que tentaram detê-lo, danificou o barco, e quase matou alguns civis. Quando Brasil finalmente o encontrou, estava condenado a ficar preso na Torre de Londres, e estava sendo julgado, e também condenado, à morte.

Alias, São Paulo foi condenado a morte 7 vezes.  
>E preso 327 vezes, até onde RJ contou.<p>

No final, acabaram voltando ao País Tupiniquim, depois de ouvir muitas reclamações. E Brasil decidiu que NUNCA MAIS queria saber se seu primogênito era um psicopata, fazendo vista grossa. Mas não o é, isso está evidente no remorso que sente por ter deixado RJ quando pequeno, e embora mostrado a poucos, SP tem o coração mole como manteiga, e é comum que sinta-se tentado a chorar com filmes água com açúcar.

Mas existe sim um Estado que apresente psicopatia no País.


	46. Capítulo 23 – Tirar a prova

Pois é gente...O momento finalmente chegou, foram quase dois anos...E então... Aqui estamos nós! O último capítulo devia ter saído dia 13 de juNho...É...Eu sei...Estou atrasada...Mas PÔ! Olha o que esta acontecendo no Brasil! E foi justamente por isso que eu demorei...Logo vocês vão entender~ Há uma surpresa no final deste capítulo sobre isso! (Mas leiam primeiro taa!)

Então, o final cronológico dessa fic se passa dia 13/06/2013.

Ao longo desses quase três anos, Coisas de Estados se tornou uma grande, e inesquecível história.

Muitas coisas mudaram enquanto eu escrevi, Estados foram ganhando mais importância no enredo, foram se apegando mais uns com os outros, e a história mudou. E eles fizeram história

23 Capítulos  
>16 "Vinheta dos Estados!" Sendo dividida em 19 partes.<br>E até então 6 "Um dia na vida"

Coisas de Estados se tornou...

A 1ª comentada no Fandom de Hetalia do em português.

A 1ª em seguidores

A 4ª mais favoritada

Tendo Reviews – 254; Followers – 14; Favorites 20; Views 18,057

E recentemente descobri que ela faz parte de uma comunidade! A "100+ Milestone" de Hetalia aqui no , para fanfic com mais de 100 reviews...Embora, não tenho nem ideia de como ela foi parar lá XD

E também uma playlist no Youtube com algumas das músicas presentes na história! Feita por "JojoPleaseNO" que eu tenho uma ideia de quem seja... O link www . youtube playlist? list=PL2hMZSWgwBh7k9BX9YFD1mK0rHdA4KFdt (é só tirar os espaços)

Estou preparando uma Playlist também com todas as músicas ;D Aguardem!

No primeiro capítulo eu disse "Essa será uma historia distinta das outras...Seus capítulos não possuiem um padrão, vão de 500 palavras, Drabbles, a Oneshot's sem ligação, a capítulos de 5000 palavras. narra os momentos e estereótipos dos Estados em situações bizarras e engraçadas de convivência, bem ao estilo Hetalia~"

Sem ligação? 500 PALAVRAS?! ONDE ISSO?! XDDDD E a média dos capítulos ficou em torno de 10.000 palavras XDD Quase o dobro! Enquanto os últimos capítulos ficaram na faixa de 18 mil . Aiii

Como também comentei...

"Sim...Foi muito estranho, mas eu não me apaixonei por uma pessoa, não ... Mas sim de um personagem, um OC... Eu me afeiçoei tanto a ele, e em tãao pouco tempo, que até pareceu magia! Foi uma sensação realmente incrível e única, que acho que todo escritor deve ter, ou passará algum momento da vida. E é no momento que a criação toma posse da historia e começa a conta-la por ela mesma, que você descobre que não tem mais volta ou solução. Por isso, eu estou escrevendo essa historia, não só com simples OC's, mas sim com OC's manipuladores que farão de tudo para conquistar você XD Eles são apaixonantes, e eu perdi essa aposta."

E aqui estamos nós! No último capítulo de Coisas de Estados! E o que eu posso dizer a todos que chegaram até aqui é..."EU AVISEI!" Haha ^^

Citações devidamente corrigidas XD Por que né..Quem já me acompanhou escrevendo sabe que eu digito muito rápido e dificilmente reviso o que escrevi (UI!) Tenho que me desculpar então dos erros grosseiros que acabei cometendo nessa história . Me perdoem...

Para vocês leitores então, que acompanharam esses Estados até aqui...Lhes dedico este texto de minha autoria

**_Sobre os Estados, e outros personagens que tenhas estima..._**

**_"Ele existe. A partir das primeiras frases escritas, das primeiras palavras lidas, dos primeiros a ver seu rosto. Existe, pode não ser aqui conosco, mas em algum lugar, existe e vive graças às letras e as pessoas que lhe deram vida, e a ti parte dessa vida."_**

Boa leitura ^^

* * *

><p>Capítulo 23 – Tirar a prova<p>

Sentia todo o corpo vibrar, como o contrario explorava sua boca com gosto, com desejo, desesperação, movimentou-se com sua própria língua travando uma luta das mais prazerosas, as mãos do paulistano entravam por baixo de sua camisa subindo-a, junto a sua coluna.

Começava a sentir-se incomodo com os óculos do paulistano batendo contra seu rosto, e aguentando de forma inexplicável a vontade de lançar Campinas longe, a tomou e colocou de qualquer jeito no bolso de sua calça, aproveitando para depois então envolver seus dedos nos cabelos negros do mais velho, sentir sua raiz, o ligeiro dos fios, e as mãos contrarias rodeavam sua cintura maravilhadas.

O desespero era o sentimento mais presente ali, a necessidade de beijar-se, de ter o outro, tocar-se, ambos absolutamente sóbrios, ambos absolutamente conscientes de seus atos. Um desejo guardado por séculos.

Embora...O paulista já parecia fora de si quando com força Rio sentiu num arrepio o frio do rochedo contra suas quentes costas e um segundo para respirar desastrosamente foi a distancia necessária para a camiseta do carioca desaparecer do mapa deixando seu tórax descoberto e à mercê do ex-bandeirante.

E as bocas não deixavam de se unir, os paladares a misturar-se, explorarem aquele território tão pouco conhecido, Rio sentia pequenos espasmos decorrentes dos espertos movimentos do homem sobre si. Como delineava cada músculo, como descobria cada curva daquela parte que o carioca sempre que podia deixava exposto, e apesar de várias reclamações paulistanas sobre vulgaridade do ato, que secretamente sempre quis tocar e saber como se sente...Quem desdenha quer comprar.

- Hmm~

Escapou da boca do paulistano quando sentiu o carioca tocar-lhe o pescoço, as marcas de unha que Espírito Santo deixara ao tentar segurar-se, perdendo o foco e sentindo o mundo girar quando Rio de Janeiro estava sobre si, mordendo seu lábio inferior, incitando-o a mais, friccionando aquele invejável tórax contra o seu, fazendo-o desejar que sua própria camisa desaparecesse, sem importar suas cicatrizes, só para sentir sua pele contra a quente contraria.

O fluminense tomou pose daquele beijo, usando de toda a sua habilidade e maestria agora que sentira um pouco de como manejava o paulistano, explorando cada pedacinho daquele lugar tão úmido e cheio de sabores, beijando com intensidade, dominância, fazendo o outro Estado esquecer até mesmo seu nome por alguns instantes únicos.

As duas línguas travavam uma guerra interminável, num beijo demandante para "tirar a prova" algo que já estava óbvio na batida dos corações que se sincronizavam como a bateria do Samba e o próprio pulsar de seus passistas. Como uma única lágrima escorria dos olhos azuis do paulistano ao ter o que almejou por séculos envolta de suas mãos, ao alcance de seus dedos, tão nítido, tão real... Queria que o carioca fosse seu, queria...Agarrá-lo e nunca mais ter que soltar, para não voltar a vê-lo ir-se.

Queria o amor acima de tudo.

Os pensamentos ainda existentes no carioca quando sentiu as costas novamente contra o rochedo não eram assim tão românticos. Sentia-se perturbado. Nunca antes sentira um beijo tão forte,inexplicável ... Nunca...Desde...Aquela noite de carnaval, aquele desconhecido que o fizera descobrir mais sobre si mesmo, mais sobre seus desejos e opções...E pensar naquele homem loiro que quase atirara em sua si enquanto beijava a pessoa que ama...O fazia sentir-se culpado...Sujo...

Tirou isso de sua mente ao virar o jogo e ficar novamente sobre o paulistano, em nenhum momento parando o beijo, respirando sempre desastrosamente sobre a boca do outro quando necessário.O momento de agora era muito mais vivido, sabia quem estava beijando, o amor de sua vida, e nem mesmo aquele beijo insano poderia comparar-se a esse.

Sentia seu corpo vibrar sob as mãos contrarias em seu tórax, subindo, descendo, fazendo círculos, brincando com ele, deixando-o louco, aproximando-se sedutoramente em direção ao seu baixo ventre, e subindo novamente...O confundia, o deixava sem rumo, e sua pele novamente sobre a fria superfície de pedra e o corpo maior sobre si.

A camisa do paulistano começava a lhe parecer incomoda, ao tempo que sentia-la raspar em sua pele com os movimentos do homem sobre si. Ia recordar-se da cicatriz e que poderia acabar machucando-o, mas antes que sua mente pudesse processar essa informação e retroceder, uma mordida do maior fez com que a camisa do paulista também desaparecesse numa fração para a respiração.

Era evidente a diferença de massa entre os dois, Rio era encorpado, não chegava a ser musculoso, mas tinha o corpo bem desenhado sem exageros, por outro lado, Sampa era magro e esguio, embora tivesse suaves músculos aparentes principalmente nos braços e pernas.

Mas, a pele era fria e estremecia ao contato.

A nova necessidade do fluminense, acima de estar novamente sobre o maior, era esquentar aquele corpo imediatamente, dessa forma envolveu o tronco contrário com seus braços, juntando ainda mais ambos os troncos e fazendo específicos municípios em sua anatomia encontrarem-se e estremecerem felizes com o contato.

Um gemido escapou na boca do outro quando Rio de Janeiro tornou a estar por cima pela última vez, até São Paulo não sentir nada contra suas costas, e o beijou foi definitivamente interrompido pelo gosto salgado do mar e a confusão da grande queda do pequeno penhasco em forma de jacaré.

- Ca-raa-aalh* Po-o-rr*! – Berrou Rio de Janeiro assim que conseguiu começar a boiar, com a respiração absolutamente ofegante - S-sam-pa I-isso foi...

Observou ao redor, até ver umas pequenas bolhas de ar saindo do seu lado.

- AI MEU PAI! SAAAAAAAAAMPAAAAAAAAAAA! – E mergulhou com o mínimo que lhe restava de forças para trazê-lo de volta.

Demoraram pelo menos uma hora para conseguirem voltar à areia, com Sampa chutando e debatendo-se por sua vida, e quase matando Rio no processo, ambos os corpos latejando de dor pela queda, embora...As pobres e indefesas pedras aos pés do jacaré vivaram quase pó com a queda simultânea dos dois maiores Estados do País sobre elas, sem chance de defesa, coitadas.

Quando pisaram na areia, nenhum dos dois mal conseguia falar tamanho o cansaço e exaustão, caminharam zumbimente pela cidade até achar a primeira hospedagem, por que mesmo morto Sampa recusava-se a dormir numa praia, e sem saber o que dizer depois do ocorrido, ou ter força para dizê-lo colocaram dinheiro molhado no balcão independente se o valor era superior ou não, entraram no quarto indicado por uma senhorinha que os olhava de expressão torcida. E capotaram dormidos amontoados numa minúscula e velha cama de solteiro.

E quando a bela e romântica manhã apareceu, os dois seguiam em sono profundo.

Ao menos, era o que se esperava.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A reunião de Estados começava calma e tranquila, praticamente todos os Estados presentes, sem tumultos ou brigas, todos apenas sentados divididos em regiões pela longa mesa retangular onde a capital ocupava sua ponta.

- ...Muito bem, quem é o próximo a expor sua opinião...? – Questionou

- Eu! – Levantou-se uma bela e emocionada jovem de rosto redondo.

E a grande porta de madeira quase veio ao chão fazendo todos os presentes saltarem ao menos meio metro da cadeira, vendo como Rio de Janeiro entrava ofegante, desgrenhado, e nervoso na sala.

- EU SABIA! ESTAVA DEMORANDO! – Berrou Brasília jogando todos seus papeis para o alto – ESTAVA DEMORANDO!

O carioca que se encontrava sozinho observou sem fôlego todos os presentes, e nenhum, a exceção de ES, lembrava-o de ver tão desarrumado dessa forma, se pudesse andava sem camisa e chinelo de dedo SEMPRE em todos os lugares, mas desarrumado metrossexualmente nunca.

Então deteve seu olhar sob seu fratello.

- ...Pre-preciso...Falar...Com..Espi... – Tentou dizer

Espírito Santo sentiu o coração parar por alguns instantes ao notar que absolutamente TODOS os olhares da sala estavam nele, engoliu em seco, e o único representante do Sudeste presente naquela sala até então começou a ruborizar-se como um paranaense. TODOS ESTAVAM OLHANDO PARA ELE! E mesmo que por esse apelido gay, sabiam que era ele! ESTAVA SENDO VISTO! ...POR TODOS!

- ...Espi pode retirar-se – Resmungou Brasília massageando os olhos e chutando por baixo da mesa os gêmeos que riam de sua cara - ANDA LOGO!

Sem saber se saia andando, correndo, ou flutuando gaymente sobre um arco-íris chamado "Visibilidade", Espírito Santo saiu da sala, e Rio tornou a fecha-la em um estrondo.

ES mal tinha saído das nuvens quando Rio exclamou desesperado à sua frente.

- SÃO PAULO DESAPARECEU!

-.-.-.-.-

Dentro da sala o pânico havia sido instaurado. Brasília balançava a cabeça negativamente contra as mãos enquanto murmúrios e fofocas espalhavam-se entre os presentes.

- Tu sabe se passou algo...? – Questionou Rio Grande do Sul à Paraná.

- E-eu não sei... – O paranaense estava assustado - ...Não vi São Paulo ou Rio de Janeiro desde...Depois da festa.

Entrecerrou o olhar ameaçadoramente, buscando Mat por entre todos os outros Estados, e antes que o caçula pudesse sugerir que ficasse calmo, Paraná já estava de pé, em frente à Mato Grosso.

- O que TU fez?!

- Eu fiz o que...?

- Você sabe! Reclamou para que ficasse com ele depois da festa, e agora isso! E Minas também não apareceu.

- Eu já te dissi que ele tava cansado, i...

- Me diz o que aconteceu! – Exclamou agora com mais força, chamando a atenção de alguns Estados que buscavam quem havia se exaltado.

- . – Falou entre dentes o mato grossense segurando o braço do irmão mais velho com força.

- ...Vai ficar tudo bem Paraná – Ambos surpreenderam-se, e o sulista não sabia onde esconder o rosto rubro quando notou à suas costas Rio Grande do Sul e Santa Catarina.

- A-a-ah...E-eu...

- Se aconteceu algo com o paulista este, podemos ir atrás dele – Sugeriu Rio Grande do Sul antes mesmo de Bahia juntar-se ao grupo num canto da sala – Mas eu dirijo!

- Aaah, isso vai sé inútil, Sampa já num ta por Brasília mais não.

- ELE O QUE?! – Paraná começava a tremer com um tique nascendo em seus olhos, sabendo que Santa Catarina o observava, com um sorriso no rosto, mas estava completamente difícil controlar-se diante dessa imprudência. – COMO...Você...Deixou..ELE...I-ir...

Mato Grosso observava o meio-irmão com um sorriso brincalhão, esforçando-se para não gargalhar da forma que estava falando.

- I eu mandu neli acaso? Ele quis ir, e foi. Só issu.

- MAS PARA...Onde...?

- Sei não – Sorriu dando de ombros – Devi di ta em algum lugar di sua casa.

Seria óbvio para qualquer um ali, mesmo que não conhecesse o paranaense, que o mesmo estava mentalizando a imagem de Mat sendo esganado.

- Bem...Intão esse devi di ser o motivu do desespero du Rio. Sampa ter desaparecido – Deduziu Bahia.

- Por que...VOCÊ DEIXOU ELE IR MESMO ESTANDO MAL! – E desta vez, todos os Estados presentes pararam assustados buscando no pequeno grupo quem havia soltado berro tão expressivo, a maioria imaginando por Rio Grande do Sul.

Pálido era apelido, o sulista parecia um fantasma observando uma surpreendida Santa Catarina, e até mesmo Bahia, que também nunca o vira exaltar-se, e logo seu rosto tingiu-se de rubro violento e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar.

- E-e-excuse me - E de cabeça baixa saiu desesperado porta à fora, antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer qualquer movimento.

- RIO GRANDE DO SUL! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ PODE EVITAR GRITAR COM MEMBROS DE SUA REGIÃO NESSA DROGA DE REUNIÃO?! – Berrou Brasília que já estava começando a explodir.

- Baaaah claro! – Ironizou o gaúcho com desgosto cruzando de braços – A culpa TINHA que cair em mim. Estava demorando até, daqui a pouco vai ser eu que sumi com o paulista este! Que barbaridade tche!

-.-.-.-.-

- Eu não sei o que fazer! – Choramingou Rio de Janeiro bebendo um gole de seu suco de laranja, por que seu fratello o proibiu de beber álcool nesse estado. – Q-quero dizer... Dormimos juntos...E na manhã seguinte...PUF! Ele havia desaparecido! E ninguém no lugar sequer o viu! Procurei por toda a cidade...E nada...

- ...E o celular dele...?

- Nada! Como eu disse, caímos na água...O celular não deve estar funcionando...O meu não está...

Espírito Santo franziu as sobrancelhas em desagrado, bebendo mais um gole de sua cachaça enquanto tentava pensar.

- ...Eu voltei imediatamente para Brasília...Achei que ele iria a reunião como se nada tivesse acontecido... Não sei...Foi a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça...

- ...E o apartamento dele...?

- ...Liguei para o porteiro e ele disse que ainda não havia voltado...Não sei por que ele fugiu dessa vez! Estávamos resolvidos...! Ao menos... – Abaixou a cabeça desconsolado - ... Eu...achei que estivéssemos

- ...Você disse o que sente para ele...?

-...Ãh... B-bem...Eu...Demostrei e-e

- ... Não perguntei do beijo – Foi severo e taxativo – Sinceramente eu acho o máaaaaximo, que enfim vocês se beijaram como se deve! Certo, tudo legal, mas antes de partir pra festa...Tu disse claramente para ele...?! "São Paulo eu te amo?"

- ...B-bem...E-eu meio que...D-digamos...

- Rio...

- ...Não, eu não disse...

Espírito Santo suspirou batendo contra a própria testa, pedindo por paciência.

- Mas existem muitas formas de mostrar que se ama sem usar simples palavras! – Alegou batendo na mesa do pequeno barzinho com força, quase derrubando o seu copo, e ganhando pequenos aplausos do dono do bar – Nos beijamos intensamente! C-como...Foi um beijo perfeito, ele estava perfeito... – Suspirou – Sua pele pálida reluzia ainda mais com o perolado da lua...O reflexo do mar em seus olhos azuis...Aaah...Quando ele me olhou de forma entrecerrada... Era como se o mundo tivesse parado sabe...? Foi...Fantástico...

Mais uns dois suspiros de bobo apaixonado com suco de laranja, e Espi voltou a falar.

- É, mas ainda assim ele fugiu.

- ENTÃAAO! – Exclamou o carioca voltando a seu estado de perturbação – EU NÃO ENTENDO O PORQUE!

- Estamos falando de São Paulo...Rio, ele _precisa _de palavras, precisa de algo concreto! Precisa ver, ouvir, e sentir para valer, ele é desconfiado! Não digo que isso é razão para ele fugir, mas ...E-...Espera...Olhos azuis? – Arregalou os próprios olhos -–Como assim olhos azuis?! Por acaso ele voltou a ser São Vicente?! Ele bateu a cabeça quando caiu?!

O capixaba pensava no pior, já cogitava ter que enfrentar Paraná outra vez, e ainda...Mato Grosso se bobear... E Minas não ia ficar nem um pouco feliz sabendo disso também...Estavam perdidos!

- ...Não, ele não perdeu

- ...Ah... – E ES sentiu como se tivessem tirado o peso de três Estados de cima de suas costas. Literalmente.

- Também não sei...O que aconteceu...Perguntei vagamente no nosso...Primeiro encontro, sobre isso dos olhar dele... Ele apenas respondeu que...Bahia comentou-lhe uma vez que...Seus olhos são...Meio que o reflexo do seu estado de espírito...

- ...Oh...Ela nunca comentou isso comigo... – Acabou outro copo de cachaça, e já pediu mais - ...Tipo, quando ele esta feliz, e coisas assim...?

- ...Eu espero que não... Significaria que ele é infeliz há mais de oitenta anos... – Disse de cabeça baixa, apertando seu copo vazio – Desde antes da revolução...

- ..A-ah...B-bem! E-então d-deve envolver outra coisa! – Tentou, vendo o péssimo clima que começava a se formar – A-algo... Diferente...Eu só não...Sei...hmm...

- ...Eu...Gosto dos olhos dele assim... – Voltou a navegar pela maré dos apaixonados, apoiando o queixo sobre uma das mãos – Se vê tão bonito... Seu rosto fica iluminado, sua expressão tão vivida...Como o céu da mais clara manhã...Sem pássaros ou avião pedindo autorização para aterrissar...Apenas límpido e belo...

- ...Sabe, este comentário do avião tirou toda a poesia – Deu uma pequena risadinha, e logo parou, duro, com o olhar arregalado e boca entre aberta. Pulou da cadeira de um salto, assuntando o barrista que trazia outra cachaça – AVIÃOO! MINHA NOSSA!

- O- o que?! Tu tinha um voo...? Mas ainda é cedo..Acabamos de sair da reunião...

- NÃO! É TARDE! MUITO TARDEE! – Pegou o carioca, tentando puxa-lo e levanta-lo com toda a força que tinha – Vamos! Vamos! Temos que correr se quisermos pegar ele a tempo!

- Pegar quem?! Sampa?! O que quer dizer? Tu sabe onde ele esta? – Levantou-se.

- ...Vão querer a cachaça ou não...?

- ...NO AEROPORTO! TEMOS QUE CORRER ANTES QUE ELE SAIA DO BRASIL! VAAAMOS!

- SAIR DO PAÍS?! COMO ASSIM?! Estamos às vésperas do início da Copa das Confederações! Ele não sairia do País!

- ...Ao menos paguem antes de sair!

- Um monte de gringada veio no nosso hotel ontem! Ofereceram para Sampa ir passar um tempo lá fora...Eles iam ficar de acertar com Brasília...M-mas...OOOOH! POR ISSO BRASÍLIA NÃO DISSE NADA QUANDO VIU QUE ELE NÃO ESTAVA! Eles já combinaram tudo! Haviam pedido para Sampa dar a resposta de manhã...Devem partir no começo da tarde.

- ...Ei! Vocês! ...

Rio de Janeiro que estava em estado de choque acordou ao ver que horas eram. Quinze para meio dia... De um novo pulo pegou o pulso de Espi com força, lançou um valor qualquer de sua carteira na mesa e saiu em disparada à procura do primeiro ponto de taxi que encontrava.

- Poxa...Eu queria mais clientes assim... – Comentou o dono do boteco vendo a nota de vinte reias, quando a conta não fechava em mais de cinco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-...Tens certeza que vai fazer isso San...? – Milão tinha o rosto de São Paulo entre suas mãos, e uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto – Nós podemos esperar se for necessário...

- ...Não. Esta tudo bem Milão – Sorriu, fazendo o mais velho erguer ainda mais as sobrancelhas, incerto. – Eu nunca tive tanta certeza em minha vida

- ...Certo, nosso voo sai em uma hora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- TAXISTA! !- O carioca conseguiu parar alguns passos antes, mas sem tempo de brecar ES bateu com tudo no carro – Você está livre?

Um senhor, com cara de português observou os dois algo desconfiado.

- Estão fugindo de alguma coisa por acaso? Não dirijo para vândalos.

- Não somos vândalos! – Alegou Rio, mas quando Santo conseguiu se recuperar do trombo e deixou seu novo revolver cair no chão, sua alegação não teve qualquer valor.

- É urgente senhor! Precisamos encontrar alguém!

- Vocês não vão usar meu táxi para fugir! – Alegou, dando alguns passos para trás apreensivo.

- AAARGH! Maldição! – Soltou o fluminense, porém – Ah! Espera!

Começou a mexer em seus bolsos atrapalhadamente, até sacar uma carteira, e de lá tirar uma folha de papel meio amarelada, e uma espécie de cartão.

- ...Rio, o que é isso...?

- Como autoridade diplomática eu EXIJO que ceda esse carro para assuntos de interesse da união. – O chão era pouco para a distancia que o queixo do motorista parecia alcançar. Espi não ficava muito atrás – Mas eu prefiro que você manobre o veículo por que não conheço as ruas dessa droga de lugar! Preciso chegar o MAIS RÁPIDO POSSÍVEL ao aeroporto internacional de Brasília, e devido à urgência diplomática do caso, qualquer infração que possa vir a ser cometida pelo veículo será revogada.

- E-eu...

- EU LEVO! – Um outro rapaz, de um táxi estacionado um pouco à frente simplesmente surgiu entre os três – Eu não pude deixar de ouvir! Eu levo o Sr. Autoridade!

- Ótimo! Espi, vamos! – Tomou o braço do menor e puxou em direção ao outro veículo, ao tempo que o taxista mais velho coçava seus olhos para ter certeza que não estava dormindo, e caído dentro de um filme.

- Você PODE fazer isso?! – Sussurrou o capixaba instantes antes de entrar no carro.

- Em parte. – Ao ver a expressão de indignação do maior – Mas eu dou um jeito depois! Quero dizer, quando o veículo é registrado como diplomático não tem problema, mas depois eu converso com Brasília. - Ambos entraram no carro – O carro de Sampa é, ele me dá carona para os lugares, eu economizo gasolina, e ele ultrapassa todos os limites de velocidade que quiser. Como você acha que São Paulo continua com a carteira de motorista até hoje?

- Vocês são uns filhos da p*ta isso sim! Os dois!

- Eu tenho imunidade diplomática por ser ex-capital! – Defendeu-se logo de dizer aonde queria ir ao motorista – E vá o mais rápido que tu puder, entendeu?!

- Aaaah! Pode deixar senhor! – Até mesmo bateu continência.

O carro deu tranco, e saiu disparado pela rua a fora, colando ambos no banco, que colocaram os cintos às pressas.

O automóvel comeu três calçadas, quase acertou um poste, por pouco não bateu em uma árvore e a velocidade seguia subindo, e ES notou no olhar do motorista o mesmo brilho maníaco de SP quando estavam atrasados para a festa de natal do ano retrasado.

- S-senhor, só p-por curiosidade, de que Estado o Senhor...É...?! – Não muito seguro de querer saber a resposta.

- Sou mineiro.

- Oooh... – Suspirou aliviado.

- Mas sempre fui criado por meus tios paulistas no Paraná! – Anunciou feliz cortando um semáforo fechado e quase batendo num caminhão de gasolina – Por que?

- ...Ah, ta...-Respirou fundo - ..RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIO ME DEIXA SAAAIR DESSEEEEEE CAAAAAAAAARRROOOO!

- Vai dar tudo certo, vamos chegar lá a tempo! Se fosse brasiliense não chegaríamos!

- EU NÃO QUERO MORRER! QUERO CHÃO FIRME ME DEIXA SAAAAAAIR! QUERO MEU MINEIRO!

- Você não pode morrer!

- ELE É UM MINEIRO, PAULISTA E PARANAENSE! ACHA QUE MESMO A NOSSA VIDA RESISTE A ISSO?! – E por centímetros não foram parar na pista contrária – AAAAAAAAH!

Espi amaldiçoou Rio de Janeiro, amaldiçoou São Paulo, e esse p*to amor que insistia em atentar contra sua vida! O carioca por sua vez nem piscava, apenas mordia um dos dedos apreensivo perguntando igual que criança a cada cinco minutos se estavam chegando...

O capixaba assumiu posição fetal no banco traseiro, de olhos fechados, agradecendo que ao menos as ruas de Brasília eram retas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Então né – Começou Mato Grosso com uma das pernas apoiadas contra a parede no corredor do hotel onde estavam – U nossu irmãozinho máis novu esta tendo um acesso di nervos e Goiás esta tentando acalma-lo. Nosso outro irmãozinho, o TO, anda todo depressivu e sem querer voltá para a Região Norte... Meu irmão mais velho deu um berro na frente da paixão secreta deli e saiu chorando da sala e não quer falar com mais ninguém, inquantu o meu irmão du meio esta trancado em sua casa i nem siquê comer quer...Ah, e meu pai esta desaparecidu.

- ...Pois é... – Concordou Mato Grosso do Sul sentado no chão – Goiás esta preocupada...

-...E eu achei que tivesse problemas... – Concordou Rio Grande do Sul observando pela janela.

- ...Eu espero que termini tudo bem... – Desejou MS abraçando as próprias pernas.

- ...Acham que desta vez esses dois se acertam? Refiro-me ao paulista e Rio de Janeiro – Questionou o gaúcho vendo Bahia pela janela tentando ligar para alguém, muito provavelmente o dito paulista.

- Ah sim, Rio estava muito motivadu – seguiu o maior dos gêmeos

- Eu não sei – contradisse Mato sul – Sampa pareci sé alguém difícil prá essas coisas.

- Naaadaaa, ele morre de amores por Rio desde que me lembru!

- Sérioooo? – Riu o gaúcho.

- Claro! É só Rio acertá u ponto certo.

- ...O ponto certo...? – Questionou com certa malícia Rio Grande, e um sorrizinho de deboche – Seeeei.

- Não era isso qui eu queria dize, mas issu também.

- Hmmm...Que história...Quem diria o Sr. São Paulo...Tsc, tsc... Nós poderíamos...

- Fazer uma aposta? – Completou Mat, quase lendo os pensamentos do sulista – Meu caru gaúchu, nós já estamus fazendu um bolão! Quer apostá em quem?

- Sério isso?!

- Pernambuco apostó vinte reais qui eles num vão consegui si acerta, eu apostei cinquenta. – Informou Mato grosso do Sul tirando um bloquinho.

- Já Bahia apostou cem qui eles si acertam até a próxima reunião, eu apostei cem também.

- Mentirosu! Ocê pegô cem da minha carteira!

- Ei!

- Num importa, tá apostado, ninguém mando você ser du contra!

- Ei!

- Olha que fala! Ocê qui sempre discorda de tudo!

- Ei! Meninos!

- O que é?!

- Eu aposto mais vinte que se acertam...Hmm...Não, vou no palpite da minha prenda, vou de cinquenta. E dobro a aposta se for o carioca na mesa, e o paulista a dar as cartas.

- ...Dar as cartas...? – Questionou MS

- Não seja bobo Sul, ele ta dizendu que Rio qui vai dá o c-

- Eu já entendi!...Acho que ninguém apostou issu ainda...

- ...Não...Bahia apostou issu também

- Então fechou!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Espi! Espi! Espi! Levanta Espi!

- ...São Pedro...É você? – Entreabriu os olhos vendo uma luz distante...

- Claro que não idiota! Sou eu! Rio de Janeiro! Chegamos! Saia daí!

- ...Eu ainda estou...Vivo...? – Sentou-se no banco devagar, observando tudo ao redor - ESTOU VIVO! HAHA! – Começou a rir maniacamente enquanto saia do carro, chamando atenção de todos que passavam – VIVO! HAHAHAHA! VIIIIIIVOO~ Aaah~ Ah vida é bela~

- Sr. Autoridade – Chegou o motorista animado, fazendo novamente sentido – Essa foi a experiência MAIS EMOCIONANTE da minha vida!

- É, é certo. ESPI! Pare de dançar e VAMOS! Taxista, hã, peguei a placa do seu carro, me passe o seu telefone, para discutirmos a imunidade, e caso precisarmos voltar-

- Voltar não! Pooor faaavooor!

- O Sr. Quer que eu o acompanhe?! É alguma missão secreta? – Entregou um cartão animado

- Hã? Não, obrigado, eu vou com o Espírito Santo – Respondeu distraidamente puxando o braço do menor.

- Nãaaao!

- Oooh...Então amém para o !

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Cê vai fazer o que?! Sair correndo gritando "PAREM ESSE AVIÃO!", ou-

- Você acha que eu pensei em algum plano?!

- Aaaah, verdade...Esqueci com quem estava falando...

- Tu disse que Nova Iorque estava com eles, é fácil acha-lo, o cara tem quase dois metros.

Pararam frente ao painel de voos.

- Tem um voo saindo para Paris daqui...Ai céus Rio, eles já estão entrando no avião no portão 2- Riiiio! – O carioca já saiu correndo disparado – Não me deixe pra trás! Eu vou me perder!

Agarrou o braço do mais novo, e quase saiu deslizando pelo chão com velocidade, em escassos instantes estavam na frente do portão.

- Onde?! Onde?! Não vejo nenhum gigante!

- Ali! – Apontou para um sujeito moreno. ES afastou-se e Rio foi em direção ao cara, virando-o bruscamente – Sampa!

-...S-sampa?! Quem é você?! – Era um asiático.

- A-ah...Desculpa senhor foi...Engano...

O homem afastou-se irritado e seguiu caminho para embarcar.

- Se Sampa souber que você confundiu ele com um senhor de quarenta, ele te mata.

- Deixa isso de lado e me ajuda a procurar!

Não encontraram nenhum sinal de nenhum gigante estadunidense, então tentaram achar diretamente Sampa, dessa forma pararam...

Três espanhóis, dois árabes, quatro italianos, e outros quatro asiáticos.

- ...Hã...Desculpa moça eu achei que fosse um amig-...a...minha... – A jovem lhe deu um golpe com a bolsa e saiu levantando o pescoço.

- ...Uma mulher Rio...Sério isso...?

- Eu estou desesperado, ta bom?!

- É...Dai percebemos que Sampa não tem assim... Uma fisionomia muito diferente... – Suspirou o capixaba. Ambos observando como a mulher era a última a entrar antes de fecharem as portas.

Voltaram até o painel. Não havia mais nenhum voo com destino aos Estados Unidos, França ou Itália nas próximas duas horas. E já estavam no meio da tarde.

Rio de Janeiro deixou as costas escorregarem contra a parede, tampando o rosto com as mãos.

- ...Rio...Não desiste agora...

-...Eu só queria saber o porquê... Foi por que eu não disse "eu te amo"? Se for...Eu o direi todos os dias daqui pra frente, todas as vezes que ele quiser ouvir e mais... Se for por que ele ainda tem medo... Eu espero todos os anos que forem necessários para que ele acredite realmente em mim, se...for ...Para me evitar, para tentar esquecer tudo que aconteceu entre nós...Eu...Eu...Sinceramente...Não saberia o que fazer...Por que eu nunca conseguiria esquecer, e...Seguir fingindo...

- ...Rio...

- ... Por que ele sumiu?! O que eu fiz de tão errado?! Se fosse possível eu penduraria um cartaz nas nuvens para me desculpar! Mas eu não posso...Como eu também não consigo encontra-lo...Eu só quero...Falar com ele...

- Riiiio, fratello...Não me faça chorar no meio do aeroporto... – Choramingou o mais velho.

Rio ergueu-se repentinamente, tirando as mãos do rosto e abrindo bem os olhos.

- É ISSO BROTHER! "fretrelho!"

-...Oi...?

- Milão! Você disse que ele estava junto, não é?!

- ...Eu disse...Mas por melhor que ele se vista, procurar um italiano aqui será como procurar uma agulha no palheiro...Ele também é moreno...E a estatura é média.

- Ai que você se engana! Não sabemos para que País eles vão...Mas sabemos que é longe, horas de viagem.

- ...Onde quer chegar...?

- Com Sampa seriam como dois italianos, para uma viagem grande, se eles já não partiram... Eles com certeza estão comendo!

- ...Rio! Isso é bem estereotipado! Nem todos os italianos são mortos de fome e maníacos por massa!

- Diga isso por você, por que todos os outros que eu conheço são. – Começou a caminhar na direção que as placas apontavam – Sampa sempre come por hoooras antes de uma viagem longa, e ainda assim é insuficiente para que ele possa reclamar da comida do avião depois! E que continua com fome!

- ...Mas ainda assim, quais as chances?

Foram aproximando-se de algumas lojas, mas o lugar estava meio lotado.

- ...Tem que estar por aqui...

- ...Rio... Eu não quero te desapontar mas...

- Pan of cheese? Mas não faz sentido...Eu não estou vendo queijo...E isso não me parece um pão...

- ...Senhor...Pela quinta vez...A massa é feita com queijo...A massa... E não exatamente um pão...É apenas o nome...

- ...Não fazer sentido para mim...

E conversando com uma moça estava, extremamente alto, de cabelos longos até o ombro presos num pequeno rabo-de-cavalo.

- Nova Iorque!

O mais velho assustou-se, virando-se para trás.

- Oooh! Rio de Haneiro! Hello guy!

- E então Cher, será que você finalmente decidiu o que vai comer...? – De outra loja apareceram Paris, com uma expressão de impaciência, e Milão...

Com um saco de pão-de-queijo.

- Ahá! Eu disse! Eu sabia! - Exclamou o carioca apontando para o italiano, que franziu as sobrancelhas sem entender.

-...O que...?

- Bonjour Mon Amour, que fazes por aqui? - Questionou Paris intrigado.

- ...Mas, eu não vejo São Paulo...

- Onde esta Sampa?

- ...O que é um Sampa? - Perguntou NY agora que a moça que o atendia aproveitou sua distração para fugir e atender outras pessoas. Bocejou - É algum prato de vocês?

- São Paulo! Vocês o viram...? - O francês franziu ainda mais sua expressão, curioso.

- Ele já partir petit

-...P-partir...? M-mas...- Mordeu o lábio inferior - ...Para que País ele foi?! Ele disse onde iria ficar...?!

- Mon petit... - O mais velho deu um passo adiante, ficando frente ao carioca - ...Te vejo cansado, veio correndo até aqui encontrar Saint Paul...?

- Eu só quero saber onde ele esta! - Colocou exasperado - Vocês sabem...?!

Milão fez menção de que iria responder, mas Paris o deteve com um movimento de braço.

- Eu gosto de detalhes mon cher, detalhes. Se você me der detalhes, eu te dou detalhes.

- Oooooh! Já entendi tudo! - Exclamou NY emocionado, chamando a atenção de todos - É tipo aquelas cenas dos meus filmes! O mocinho corre atrás da mocinha, então, ele descobre que ela esta partindo para o aeroporto para nunca mais voltar! Oh! - Pós a mão na testa de forma dramática - Mas ele não desiste! Corre até o aeroporto, e procura por todos os lados, mas não a encontra! Mas então...No horizonte...Ele vê um avião partindo...- Faz gesto com a mão de algo decolando - ...Para longe...Onde nunca voltaram a se ver...E quando o desespero toma conta de si...Ele escuta sua voz. Ele se vira...E lá esta ela sorrindo para ele...Então, ele corre em sua direção...E os dois...Se encaram...E mesmo sem dizer nada, se beijam...Ao sons dos aviões partindo de fundo...- Os sons do verdadeiro aeroporto ajudavam na coreografia - ...Ah sim, um clássico, um clássico.

- ...Que maluco cara... - Comentou ES, percebendo que os gringos não o notaram, agora que não era um pinguim.

- ...Hã... - Rio não sabia o que dizer.

- Oh Nova Iorque! Por favor! Cale a boca e pare com dramas! - Exclamou exasperado o francês chamando a atenção para si - Por sua causa já perdemos três voos! Pare de encenação e durma de uma vez!

- Eu só estava ilustrando a cena - Inflou as bochechas.

- Pois durma e faça isso nos seus sonhos antes que eu pegue uma barra de ferro e bata na sua cabeça até você dormir!

- Não ligue para ele - Milão aproximou-se dos brasileiros - Sabe como são essas Capitais não é? Todas estressadinhas e demandantes, acham que mandam no mundo - RJ deu um sorrisinho amarelo com o comentário, e ES escondeu uma risadinha - São Paulo veio mais cedo avisar-nos que não viria conosco.

- ...ELE O QUE?! – Exaltou-se

- ... Pergunta se ele disse aonde ia...!

- E-ele disse aonde ia...?

- Para sua casa. E deu bastante ênfase em que teria que chegar logo,por que estava atrasado e logo alguém muito especial estaria chegando em sua casa, sinceramente, a muito que não o vejo tão feliz...Creio que desde uma maratona de protótipos de pizzas que fizemos em Nova Iorque. De toda forma, parecia uma visita muito importante...

- Uma visita...

- Oh mon cher, parece que mon petit Saint estava falando de você~

- Eu concordo, se você chegou até aqui pouco antes dele...Provavelmente o esta fazendo você andar em círculos. A ver quanto tempo você insistiria, ou quando cansaria da brincadeira. Mas parece que você foi longe

- ...Ou simplesmente fazer você passar o que ele passou...- Acrescentou ES, Rio voltou-se para trás para vê-lo - ...Minas mesmo o disse "Sampa sempre vai atrás dele"... Então...Ele deve querer que você faça o mesmo...Tentar...Encontra-lo..

- Quer dizer que tudo é um jogo dele?!- Exaltou-se

- Jogo, teste, ou não " é". Você vai seguir atrás dele...? - Questionou Milão com um sorrisinho ladeado.

- Até o fim do mundo se for necessário - Respondeu firme, dando apenas um cumprimento de cabeça como despedida e saiu em direção aos guichês sem dar mais explicações, seguido de perto por Espi.

- Rio de Janeiro...Hmmm

- Oui petit, oui. Nosso pequeno sabe bem fazer uma escolha proibida, non~?

- Ah, eu já suspeitava - Os dois viraram para o nova iorquino - Vocês tem que ver como ele fica bravo quando falo de Rio de Haneiro.

- ...É Paris...Só estão penando muito no fator "discrição"...E numa relação proibida como esta...Isso é un gran pecato...

- ...E será que isso tem alguma coisa haver com Saint Paul estar usando lente de contato? - Comentou NY dando mais alguns bocejos, embora ainda parecesse longe de pegar no sono, para desespero do francês.

- ...Quem sabe...

- ...Rio, preste atenção no que eu vou te dizer... - Espírito Santo e Rio de Janeiro estavam numa fila aguardando a entrada para o voo com destino São Paulo capital - ...Você precisa tomar um banho antes de ir encontrar com Sampa, e...

- Eu sei ... - O metrossexual, agora que sabia o paradeiro de seu paulista, ocupava-se de arrumar o desastre que estava seu cabelo e suas roupas. - ...Tenho um apartamento de SP com algumas roupas, vou passar lá antes.

- Sério?! Perfeito e...CÊ TEM UM APÊ EM SAMPA?!

- Longa, looonga história...Tu tem um espelho?

O capixaba suspirou, observou que não faltava muito até ter que se despedir do carioca.

- Rio...Me escuta...Isso é importante... Vá até esse seu apartamento e tome um banho.

- Seei, isso tu já disse

- E lave o corpo todo...

- Aham

- T-o-d-o...Cada pedacinho.

- Hmm

- ...E buraco.

-...h-hã?! – O carioca engasgou-se com a próprio saliva – Q-que?!

- É por precaução! Você ainda é virgem então eu estou te avisando! Não sei o que pode acontecer com vocês lá!

- ESPI! – Exclamou vendo como umas menininhas na fila riam bestamente olhando para ele.

- O que? Estou falando a verdade! Não acho que você já fez uma 'chuca', sabe, limpeza para esse tipo de evento, e por acaso você sabe como encaminha o jogo? Eu tenho certeza que Sampa é um profissional! Então, se você conseguir comprar algum lubrificante...

- ES! – Exclamou novamente, extremamente ruborizando quando as meninas deixavam de observa-lo com um suspiro decepcionado e um amigo delas virava todo feliz com seus cílios postiços.

- O que?

- Tu precisa MESMO falar isso AGORA?!

- Cê não quer ficar por cima?! Eu estou tentando te ajudar! Mas te precavendo caso cê fique por baixo, sendo sincero as duas posições são ÓTIMAS, e-

- E tu por acaso já ficou por cima...?

- E tambe- ...O que cê esta tentando insinuar?! – Colocou franzindo o rosto – É lógiiico que eu já fiquei por cima! Acha que eu não consigo por que tenho quase meio metro de altura?! Pois saiba que essa garrafinha de álcool aqui é potente!

- ..Ta, ta, desculpa!

- Bom mesmo. Então, se você ficar por cima, tem que preparar ele antes...

- ...Prepa...rar...?

- É, já fez fio-terra alguma vez? Sabe, com os dedos lá no c-

- Já chega ES, não quero ouvir mais - Virou o rosto perturbado.

- Mas eu estou falando de sexo! Como assiiiim Rio de Janeiro não quer ouvir sobre sexo?!

- ...Tu esta começando a me assustar...

- Olha Rio...O importante é o amor, e nesse sentido, pode ser a primeira vez de vocês dois – Rio lançou um olharzinho lateral ao seu fratello – Quando rolar, apenas tente relaxar, lembrar dos sentimentos que os levaram até ali... E se deixe levar. Assim, com certeza dará tudo certo.

Rio de Janeiro sorriu, faltando três pessoas para ele embarcar.

- ...Obrigado...O que tu vai fazer agora?

- ...Vou até Minas, Mat me disse que ele esta muito mal...E não esta comendo direito...Ele!

- E tu vai simplesmente dar o braço a torcer depois de tudo?! – Não pode deixar de exclamar revoltado o fluminense – Depois de tudo que ele fez e aconteceu?!

Espírito Santo olhou seriamente nos olhos do seu meio-irmão, como poucas vezes fizera. Os olhos mel contra os azul-mar.

- E você vai dar o braço a torcer para São Paulo assim?! Depois de tudo que ele fez?!

- E-eu...! É diferente!

- Não, não é. Sabe o porquê Rio? O nome disso é "amor". E por ele fazemos loucuras. Agora vai, sua vez de embarcar. Torça por mim, eu estarei torcendo muito por vocês.

-.-.-.-.-

Minas Gerais observava pela janela, com um semblante triste, distante, suspirando sozinho.

O mineiro havia cometido muitos erros, havia se apaixonado pela pessoa errada, havia tomado as decisões erradas. Mas não o julgava.

Poderia ser que, Rio de Janeiro nunca o perdoa-se, e que Sampa guardasse alguma mágoa. Mas sua pessoa não.

Como poderia? Tudo que tinha feito era por amor, e se o capixaba estivesse em seu lugar, faria as mesmas coisas, tudo por ter uma chance. Por que ele não via diferença entre jogar uma rede de pesca para pegar o amor de sua vida, e tentar afasta-lo de uma pessoa que supostamente não lhe retribuía. As duas ações queriam trazer a pessoa amada, de formas diferentes.

Minas era um apaixonado, e ao mesmo tempo um desiludido pelo amor.

E somente o próprio amor poderia iludi-lo novamente, no bom sentido da ilusão, que na verdade é apenas a realidade melhorada pelos olhos de um apaixonado.

Apaixonar-se novamente, e dessa vez, por alguém que tivesse o óleo para seu coração enferrujado. Alguém que o amasse da mesma forma.

- ...Minas... - Chamou suavemente Espírito Santo, e mesmo assim assuntou o mais novo - ...Ah! ...Me desculpe, não queria te assustar.

- Tudu bem...Eu tava... Distraído... - Desviou o olhar da janela para o chão. - ...Me discupa...Me discupa si eu...Não preparei nada para ti, num sabia qui ocê vinha...Depois de...Dessa história com Rio...

- ...Esta tudo bem...?

- ...Hã?...Sim...Acabó tudo bem...Era a melhô forma mesmo...- Fechou os olhos respirando fundo - ...Agora as coisa vái si ajeitar e...

- ...Estava falando de você

- ...Como?

- ...Esta tudo bem com você, Minas Gerais? Não estou perguntando de Sampa, ou mesmo de Rio...Quero saber se VOCÊ está bem...

- ...E-eu...E-e-eu...-Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos - ...P-por que ocê esta aqui...Santo?...D-depois do que ouviu sobre mim...S-sobre...

- ...Sobre como você tentou afastar Rio de Sampa? ...Depois de ter visto tantas vezes São Paulo sofrer por um amor que nunca seria correspondido por uma Capital? Alguém que só o fazia mal...Minas, eu não sou nenhuma pedra, eu entendi seu lado... Se eu...Tivesse descoberto antes o que você sentia por São Paulo, eu talvez faria o mesmo que cê fez...

Desde a primeira vez que o capixaba chegara aquela fazenda a pouco mais de uma hora, pela primeira vez desde o que acontecera entre ele e Rio de Janeiro, pela primeira vez...Minas Gerais encarou Espírito Santo em seus olhos.

- ..Não...Me doí menos por isso...É verdade, mas eu entendo...Tudo foi muito doloroso para ti também, ainda mais...Depois...Do fim da política do café com leite – Pode ver algumas lágrimas começarem a se formar nos olhos escuros do mais novo - ...Ter que lutar contra São Paulo... O que eu não me conformo...É ...Por que?!

- ...Por que...?

- Por que cê passou por tudo isso sozinho?! Por que sofreu em silêncio?! Eu sei que você tinha medo que Sampa te odiasse...MAS CÊ PODERIA TER SE ABERTO COMIGO! EU ESTAVA ALI O TEMPO TODO, NÃO ESTAVA?!

- ...E-eu...

- Eu pensei que você fosse um dos únicos que me via...Mas acho que eu estava enganado..

- N-não! Eu sempre vi, sempre notei ocê!

- Então por que Minas?! Por que não confiou em mim?! Por que preferiu passar por tudo sozinho?!

- Por que eu tinha medo! – Exclamou também, tampando o rosto com as mãos – Tinha medo de ferir mais alguém! Di envolvê mais alguém nessa história! Que ocê sentisse noju di mim! Eu num queria qui tivesse acabadu como acabo, eu só queria uma chanci! E-e de-depois...E-eu...P-paraná acabou sabendo e...M-mas consegui convencê-lo a não contar nada... Por que na época...São Paulo não olhava mais para nenhum de nós...N-no pós-revolução... Ele não dirigia a palavra a ninguém, nem a Bahia...Ele...Se isolou...E...Contar...Apenas pioraria tudo e...D-depois...Quando finalmente ele voltou a... Ser um pouco como era antes... Não queríamos botar tudo a-a perder...E-então...

- Foram empurrando com a barriga – Suspirou longa e pesadamente - ...E você achou que melhor seria fingir que nada nunca aconteceu...E tentar juntá-los novamente.

- ... Foi...I-isso... Ainda m-mais depois da crise de...2009...Quando ocê me contou que Sampa havia...Tido um sonho perturbador e... Estava sentindo-se inseguro e...Sozinho...

Espírito Santo lembrou-se...Daquela noite que acordara com o paulista colapsando, que tentara desesperado acordar o carioca que havia dopado a si mesmo para conseguir dormir...Se Minas havia tomado a decisão definitiva de uni-los depois de ter escutado sobre o que acontecera aquela noite...Não gostaria nem de imaginar o que teria acontecido...Se tivesse estado presente...Se tivesse visto o soco que São Paulo dera a Rio, e escutado o "Eu não preciso de você" em tom amargo e ferido...Reflexo da desconfiança ainda existente...

Agradecia que havia sido ele estar presente.

- ...Então, de certo modo. Eu tenho minha parcela de culpa em tudo isso. – Acrescentou o capixaba.

- ...P-parcela...?

- ... Se eu tivesse explicado direito o que aconteceu...Talvez...Você tivesse agido com mais cautela...Ou até mesmo me contato naquela época... Você veria o quão Rio estava ferido também...E que seguir o plano..Apenas vendo o lado de São Paulo acabaria nisso... Os dois blindaram seus corações depois de tudo que aconteceu...Não... – Olhou intensamente para o mineiro, dando alguns passos em sua direção - ...Os três fizeram isso...

- ...Espírito Santo...

- ...E Bahia tinha razão... Enquanto eles não resolvessem isso...E não escancarassem seus sentimentos...O que havia entre eles nunca avançaria...- Seguiu caminhando na direção da janela - ...Mas agora...Mesmo que pelo caminho mais longo, pelo mais difícil, o sentimento dos dois foi mais forte. Agora, eu acredito...Eu sei que tudo vai dar certo. Que eles vão se entender, um sendo a chave do coração do outro.

Parou de frente ao mineiro.

- ...Minha preocupação agora é você Minas...Você e só você...

- ...Eu...Estou bem...- Desviou o olhar

- Não, você não está – Tomou as mãos do mineiro com as suas - ...O que você vai fazer quando os dois estiverem juntos? Quando tiver que ver todos os dias suas trocas de carinho? Palavras de afeto? Amor e cumplicidade?

- ...Eu...

Levou as mãos ao rosto, fazendo o mineiro acariciar sua face.

- ...Quando eu era pequeno...Você me deu uma flor...Para você, pode ter sido um ato banal...Mas essa florzinha, suja que você havia escavado...Da mesma forma que Rio para Sampa e o contrário...Ela...Ela foi a chave para meu coração Minas...É por isso que estou aqui agora...E por isso que continuo aqui...

- ..Espírito Santo...E-eu...realmente...

- Eu te amo Minas...Eu te amo, com cada fiozinho do meu ser, com cada partícula do meu corpo. Te amo...A muito tempo, tempo demais...

Minas Gerais parecia estar em choque, totalmente perdido e sem saber o que fazer.

- ... Santo e-eu...e-eu...Realmente te devo...U-um pedido de perdão-

- Eu sei...Não precisa ficar com medo, ou tentar se desculpar...Eu sei que você não sente o mesmo por mim...Eu sei...Por isso nunca te disse isso antes...Embora deixasse claro... E por não querer magoar-me... Você...Meio que...Fingiu...que nunca notou... –Viu que o menor, exasperado começou uma vez mais a tentar se desculpar - ...Minas, eu não quero um pedido de perdão... Eu nunca tentei ter uma conversa franca com você sobre isso...Nenhum de nós nunca falamos nada... Os mal entendidos seriam inevitáveis... – Suspirou – E por isso que quero te pedir...Muito mais que perdão.

- ... O que eu pude-

- Não prometa...Por favor...Não o faça...Mas...Como você lutou uma vez por uma...Eu quero que você me conceda a mesma oportunidade...Me dê uma chance.

Viu refletido nos olhos do mineiro ...A insegurança...

- ...Eu...

- Eu sou bem ciente que você não me ama da mesma forma, mas eu quero tentar...Ser como aquela flor por você...Quero curar suas feridas e saciar sua dor...Quero ser o ombro que você vai chorar, para quem você vai sorrir quando estiver feliz, quem você segurara a mão quando estiver com medo...E quando ver Sampa e Rio juntos...Você saber que tampouco esta sozinho...Quero a chance de tentar fazer com que você se apaixone por mim também.

- ...Mas...E se eu...

- Não ...Não tenha medos dos "Se" Minas...'Se' eu não conseguir, vou ter em mente que ao menos tentei...Que tentamos...Não é? Você nunca pensou que...Ao menos tentou uma relação com São Paulo? Tudo pode ter acabado péssimo...Mas você teve sua chance. Ou você acha que se sentiria melhor se nunca tivesse tentado?

- ...Não... Nunca...Pensei assim... – Desviou o olhar por alguns instantes.

- Então! Como um cantor meu dizia "Se chorei ou e sorri, o importante é que emoções eu vivi!"

Minas soltou uma singela e tímida risada.

- ...Esta me citando Roberto Carlos?

- Sabe como é, uma cantada antiga, mas ainda funciona. E eu sou da velha guarda não é mesmo? – Levou as mãos do mineiro a seu rosto e beijou-as, olhando agora em seus olhos - ...Então, Estado de Minas Gerais...Você...Me daria a oportunidade de ser seu amante?

Minas o encarou por alguns instantes, que pareceram séculos, por que...Talvez o fossem.

- Eu...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Você demorou – Anunciou quase demandante São Paulo.

Esse é o início do fim...Ou talvez, um novo começo...

Rio de Janeiro estava parado na porta do apartamento, respirando descompassado, majoritariamente por nervosismo e tensão.

- Tem noção da dificuldade para chegar aqui exclamou?! – Tentando recobrar a respiração.

Não era uma imagem lá muito romântica para um filme americano... Sampa estava sentado em sua cama, com um pijama azul claro, um travesseiro sobre as pernas em índio, e um pote de pedaços cortados de queijo em cima do mesmo.

- Eu até estava me preparando para dormir aqui – Sorria autossuficiente, embora, encontrava-se extremamente tenso imaginando que o carioca não apareceria...

- P-pois...! Por que tu...Sumiu ...Desapareceu! Eu...Fiquei preocupado!...Desesperado!

- Eu queria saber até onde você iria para tentar me achar – Respondeu sem titubear, encarando seriamente o carioca com seus expressivos olhos.

Ruborizou-se, o fluminense sentiu o rosto esquentar, vendo quase hipnotizado aquele olhar.

- ...T-tu...Fez mesmo isso de propósito então?! - Respirou fundo – P-pois, eu fui até um jacaré de pedra, depois busquei por toda uma cidade, voltei à Brasília, quase paramos o transito até o aeroporto, eu corri desesperado pelos portões de embarque...A-achei...Que tu tivesse partido com esses put* gringos!...Até...Me dizerem que você havia voltado a sua casa.

São Paulo franziu a sobrancelha estranhado.

- Espera...O que você foi fazer em Brasília? – Questionou – Em momento algum disse que voltaria para lá...

- ...Mas! Tu passou por lá! Milão me disse!

- ...Você chegou a falar com Milão?! – Agora o paulista parecia verdadeiramente impressionado - ...Sim, eu fui a Brasília, por que o chato exigiu que eu ali estivesse, expliquei uma falsa doença para o moleque me liberar, então aproveitei para despedir-me de Milão, Paris e Nova Iorque, e voltei para casa... Mas ...Isso não mudaria as instruções que eu deixei no quarto, por lá não indicava que você devia ir para Brasília...

- ...Que instruções...?

- ...Você...Não encontrou...? Eu deixei um bilhete para você...

- Bilhete?! Que bilhete?! Eu fui até lá por que tu sumiu sem deixar rastros! Não estava em sua casa, e eu sabia que teria uma reunião que Brasília exigiu nossa presença! Eu fui imediatamente para lá!

- ...Foi por isso que eu tive que ir lá falar com ele, para o pivete não surtar, mas eu havia dito que nem eu, nem você iríamos...! E o bilhete que eu deixei colado no espelho, pensei que fosse a primeira coisa que você olhava assim que acordava!

- Espelho?! Tu acha mesmo que eu parei para olhar num espelho quando notei que o amor da minha vida simplesmente havia desaparecido?!

Silêncio... Ao tempo que a face do carioca tornava-se rubra a boca do paulista abria-se num pequeno e perfeito "o".

- E-eu... – Hesitou pela primeira vez o paulista - ...Ia fazer apenas...Você dar umas voltas e se perder no meu litoral até... Vir até aqui e... Esperar eu...Chegar...

- A-ah...Eu... E...Depois...Espi disse... E eu...pensei...Hãa...- Tentava explicar o carioca saindo de perto da porta caminhando sem rumo no pequeno apartamento, quase cogitando se jogar pela janela.- Esperar?! ...Eu...Não aguento esperar mais...

São Paulo fechou, e simplesmente jogou longe o pote com queijo, indo em direção à porta mostrando pela primeira vez incerteza e nervosismo.

- ... Eu...pensei que talvez...Tivesse ido muito longe...Mas...Queria sentir mais um pouco...Que você estava ...Hmmm...Correndo atrás de mim... Eu estava...Cansado de ser eu a te buscar... Mas também... Cansado de esperar...Também...Estava cansado...

-... Eu te fiz esperar por muito tempo...? – Rio agora estava de costas, tentando reunir sua coragem. - ...Quem era eu para te fazer esperar...

- ...Mais de trezentos anos... – Anunciou o paulista batendo as costas contra a porta. - ...Uma Capital... Preocupada que seu vizinho Bandeirante não acabasse se matando.

Virou ligeiramente ao maior.

- ...Depois que...São Pedro desapareceu... Eu não conseguia deixar de pensar que seria o próximo...Comecei a empenhar-me mais em minhas missões...Arriscar-me mais...E isso só piorava quando eu via que o bandeirismo estava começando a cair...Eu...Estava muito assustado – Admitiu desviando o olhar – Então você começou a ir encontrar-se comigo...Ajudar nos meus ferimentos... E me repreendia... Pelo modo que estava vivendo... Quando talvez eu estivesse tentando arrumar uma forma de morrer também...

- ...Não diga isso! – Arrepiou-se lembrando do estado que encontrava o paulista. – Tu não iria...Eu não iria permitir

- ... E eu nunca esqueci...Uma vez que te perguntei...O que você faria se eu desaparecesse também... – Sorriu de lado, apesar da lembrança melancólica - ...E você...

-" Eu iria até ao inferno buscar-te" – Repetiu o carioca, como aquela vez que 'ameaçou' o bandeira, séculos atrás- ...Lembro da cara que tu fez...Espantado...

- ...Não foi um comentário muito romântico – Agregou Sampa.

- Ée...Não foi mesmo...

- ...Mas foi o suficiente...Para eu realmente começar a me apaixonar por você...

O carioca voltou-se para o paulistano, o coração desbocado. O mais velho olhava para o chão, ruborizando a um nível não humano, mostrando-se sem graça, mostrando o porquê era o 'pai' de Paraná.

- ...Então...Cada vez que você ajudava a me enfaixar... Toda sua preocupação... Seu toque tornava-se mais nítido, o calor da sua pele... Seu cheiro de maresia... Seus olhos da cor do próprio mar... E quando dei por mim...Eu já estava completamente perdido...Eu...Você sabe...Eu...

- Eu te amo – Sentenciou Rio de Janeiro tomando suave o queixo do paulista, fazendo seus olhos se reencontrarem – Eu sempre te amei.

Tomou os lábios contrários para si, um primeiro toque, uma mordida de permissão, mas quando São Paulo abriu sua boca para dar-lhe passagem, o carioca foi até sua orelha, mordiscou-a, e sussurrou.

- ...Me perdoe por tudo...Eu errei

- N-nós...Dois erramos...Muito – Admitiu com a voz sufocada.

- ...Sim...Sampa...Já me disseram...Mas eu preciso...Eu preciso ouvir você dizer – Mordiscou mais uma vez, e afastou-se, apreciando o olhar entrecortado do paulista, a mesma expressão de quando negara-se com deitar com ele no primeiro encontro, a expressão de um apaixonado, que só abobava mais esse fluminense.

Não suportou e beijou o paulistano, que retribuiu imediatamente, onde o mais velho envolveu uma das mãos no pescoço carioca, enquanto sua cintura era envolvida pelo mesmo.

- Eu... – Tentou dizer sem fôlego – Eu te amo Rio de Janeiro...E eu venho te amado a muito tempo!

TUM

Foi alto o som do corpo paulista contra a porta daquele apartamento, quando o fluminense tomou novamente seus lábios, desesperado, sedento, desejoso. Click, a mão livre de Sampa trancou uma das fechaduras da porta.

Mordiam-se, viravam e viravam o rosto, a mão pálida viajou para os cabelos quase-loiros bagunçando suas madeixas, revirando-as, pareciam que não se tocavam à séculos, como se nunca tivessem sentido o calor do corpo contrário. Click, outra fechadura.

- R-rio...- Sussurrou sem ar – C-campinas esta com você?

O fluminense desnorteou-se com a recente pergunta afastando-se e levando segundos inteiros para que pudesse pensar.

- ...Ãh...Está...

-Coloque-a na cômoda por favor, não quero que ela quebre.

- Hã...Ah...C-certo – Afastou-se, tentando recobrar a linha de pensamento - ...Certo...

Deu as costas ao paulistano, que aproveitou e pegou uma chave do chaveiro, trancou a fechadura principal, e chutou o objeto metálico para baixo de sua cama.

- Pronto – Decretou voltando a aproximar-se do paulistano, e ser atraído por ele pela roupa e levado a um novo beijo demandante – Hmm~

Não demorou para o fluminense sentir a beira da cama bater contra seus joelhos, e junto ao movimento com mais a força de São Paulo fizerem ambos cair sobre o leito

"As vantagens de se ter uma cama na sala" – Pensaram os dois.

Mais uma vez, Sampa foi veloz em arrancar a camiseta do mais novo, rasgando-lhe um pouco, e delineando seus dedos sobre o tórax bem desenhado.

- ...Agora...Você é meu... – Sussurrou o paulistano em sua orelha, fazendo todo o corpo arrepiar baixo o seu - ...Meu...E só meu...

Sentia as digitais tocarem com audácia, com curiosidade, e como às vezes ao afastarem-se para respirar o mais velho observava com desejo àquela pele bronzeada.

E Rio ergueu as sobrancelhas vendo o paulista descer de sua boca e começar a beijar dito tronco.

Morder. Deixando marcas de sua propriedade, empenhando-se para que não saíssem no dia seguinte, foi até os mamilos, sentindo sua espinha arrepiar quando as aquecidas mãos de Copacabana começaram a tirar sua blusa também.

- Eu também quero...Te ver.

Sampa, porém, parecia ainda um tanto inseguro quanto a isso, e intensificou seu trabalho para distrair o carioca alguns instantes. Mordeu o mamilo direito, fazendo-o soltar um gemidinho, e seguiu a incita-lo, entre mordidas e lambidas, brindando o litorâneo com estranhas sensações.

- Mulheres...Nunca fariam isso com você...fariam? – Alegou, voltando a mordiscar, e com a outra mão dar atenção ao mamilo negligenciado. E usou de seu joelho para animar um pouco mais Paraty.

- P-por que...I-isso agora...? – Tentou raciocinar – E-eu...Não quero saber de mulher ago-gora eu..hmm...Quero tu, quero...Tu São Paulo, e t-tu não é uma mulher.

Trouxe-o para si para poder beija-lo novamente, nublando com perfeição os pensamentos inseguros do maior, e reduzindo sua força. Quando tornou a abrir os olhos, Rio estava sobre seu corpo no leito, quase terminado de retirar a parte de cima de suas roupas. Não relutou mais, deixando-se levar.

Observou àquela pele pálida, àquele tronco fino e esguio, sua cintura um pouco mais fina, como num encaixe perfeito para que o braço carioca pudesse envolvê-la. A ausência de grande musculatura como a do mais novo, ainda assim era bela...E então sua cicatriz, como a tinta sobre o papel branco. Hesitou...Mentiria se dissesse que não hesitou por alguns instantes...

Por medo de machucá-lo, por medo daquelas feridas...Mas sabia que se demonstrasse isso...Atingiria o maior ainda mais. Então. Aproximou-se, e fez algo similar. Beijou àquela cicatriz, a parte mais perto do coração.

O corpo abaixo de si contorceu-se ligeiramente ao distribuir uns cinco beijos pela extensão do ferimento, parou, levantando o rosto para ver a expressão de seu amor.

Sampa tinha os olhos fechados com força, numa expressão mais de dor do que satisfação, mas o que mais lhe assustou foram o principio de lágrimas que brotavam daqueles olhos.

- S-sampa...Dói...Tanto assim?

- ...N-não pare...Por favor...C-continue... _Por favor – _Pediu quase num sussurro, sendo desta forma, Rio seguiu com seu labor apesar dos estremecimentos do corpo contrário, preocupado, mas respeitando sua vontade e solicitação.

Seguiu, com beijos mais suaves, pequenos roces, e talvez por isso notou que o SP parava aos poucos de tremer, quando beijou até o último ponto a expressão que encontrou já era mais tranquila, realizada, embora as lágrimas refletiam naqueles olhos azul claríssimos como se fossem um espelho. Dessa vez beijou seus olhos, tirando qualquer rastro de água salgada.

- ...Eu te amo..._De vero_ – Repetiu o paulista, surpreendendo o menor - ...Obrigado...

Voltaram a se beijar, cada qual explorando o corpo contrário. Costelas, clavícula, quadril...

- Aah! –Exclamou dentro de um beijo o carioca quando sentiu as duas mãos paulistas tomarem seus glúteos, como se quisessem arrancar-lhes um pedaço.

- ...São tão firmes – Comentou entre um beijo e outro – Que para mim...Chegava a ser crime você...Ser ...hetero. – Mordeu os próprios lábios lascivamente, incitando ainda mais seu parceiro.

Cada gesto desse homem lhe parecia sensual...

Os beijos tornavam-se quase selvagens, e um barulho afogado, uma tentativa de risada se assomou após o comentário. E São Paulo tornou a estar por cima do carioca num movimento furtivo.

Ainda sem deixar de reivindicar seus municípios de trás.

- Eu quero te comer a beijos São Paulo~ , não acho que isso seja muito hetero.

- Melhor para mim – E quase num sincronismo calculado, as calças de ambos desapareceram de vista.

As pernas do fluminense não eram realmente grande novidade. Afinal, andava sempre de bermuda. As do paulista...Eram quase transparente de tão pouco sol que as acariciava, e longas, e fortes, como seus braços. Neles sim era aparente certa musculatura.

E tanto Paraty como Itu pareciam estar gostando da festa, embaixo dos boxers.

Quando voltaram a deitar-se um sobre o outro, sentiram um estremecimento prazeroso pelo contato, a roupa se fazia muito desnecessária. As mãos vasculhavam tudo, descobriam terras novas, inexploradas, tocando-se como nunca antes tiveram a oportunidade.

Arranhões e investidas contra o outro corpo, aumentando a fricção no máximo possível, como se realmente quisessem fundir o corpo num só.

- Aaah...Samp-

Até o instante que as mãos paulistanas desceram, desceram e desceram. Na cintura...Quadril...Dentro dos boxers...

- E-ei! E-e-espera! E-espera ai! – Anunciou assustado o carioca afastando-se – O-o...Que...Tu ...Estava fa-fazendo?

Sampa, que estava com os olhos fechados abriu-os pesarosamente, demorando alguns instantes para processar e ligar o questionamento.

- ... Como assim o que faço? - ...Que mesmo assim não foi o suficiente para entender, no estado fundido que sua mente estava.

- O que tu ia fazer...!

-...Sexo – Colocou simplesmente.

- I-isso eu sei!...M-mas...M-mas...- Apontou para as mãos paulistas, sem saber como explicar.

- Aaaaaaah...- Mas de alguma forma, parece que a mensagem foi recebida - ...Você quer ir em cima, é isso?

- E-eu...Bem...

- É que eu achei que você fosse...Hmm...Virgem.

- Eu sou!...Q-quero dizer...Atrás...Sim... – Respondeu parecendo realmente desconcertado, quase entrando em pânico, São Paulo apenas o observava com atenção.

- ...Você sabe como isso funciona...?

- SEI!...

- ...Como...? Espi te contou? Via filmes pornô gay escondido?

- ...B-bem...Quase...

- ...Eu sabia...!

- Não o do filme! Do Espi!

- ...Oh...

Agora estava verdadeiramente em PÂNICO, e Paraty não havia gostado da mudança repentina. Rio gaguejava, e gaguejava, realmente sem saber o que fazer.

- ...Rio...Acalma-se...

São Paulo respirou fundo, pedindo paciência, e aproximando-se devagar para poder beijar os lábios cariocais e tentar acalma-lo.

- Não tenha medo...

- N-não tenho...Só...Me assusta um pouco...

- ...Rio...É a mesma coisa – Concedeu-lhe mais um suave beijo - ...O que você quer fazer ...?

- ...Eu...Se eu fosse em cima...Tu...Ficaria... – Tentou questionar desviando o olhar ruborizando-se. - ...Eu...Meio que...

- ...Rio...Olha para mim.

- T-tudo b-bem se n-n-não quiser! Só...

- Eu não me importo. – Rio abriu os olhos como pratos, mas antes que pudesse virar-se, SP foi até ele e lhe roubou mais um beijo – Se você se sente mais seguro estando em cima, eu posso ficar por baixo.

- S-S-SÉRIO ISSO?!

- Bem... - Afastou-se um pouco- Não sou do tipo que...Se entrega fácil, mas...Creio que você é uma exceção – Mais um beijo roubado - Sempre e quando você saiba me manejar.

- ...Te manejar...?

- Claro, preliminares Rio, preparação. ES te explicou essas coisas?

- ...Hã...Claro...- Mentiu, amaldiçoando-se por não ter deixado o capixaba falar.

Ao menos tomou o banho...

- Então não tem problema, por que sem conhecimento _nenhum, _eu não deixaria você enfiar Paraty em mim sem mais nem mesmo.

- Hãaa...C-certo.

- ...Não quer que eu te explique...?

- N-não! Tudo bem! – Respirou fundo – Eu vou saber o que fazer...!

- ...Bem...Então – Sorriu lascivamente - Eu sou todo seu.

Cinco minutos depois...

- ...Eu vou beber água – Anunciou evidentemente irritado o paulista, levantando e indo em direção à cozinha.

Rio de Janeiro deitou na cama, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, envergonhado... Se não havia conseguido? Nem sequer tentou! Nada mais que beijinhos leves e insegurança total... Pareciam crianças, e não adultos querendo fazer sexo!

Mas estava decidido, assim que o paulista voltasse, mudaria esse jogo! Era Rio de Janeiro! Era um esperto no sexo!

E...Estava apaixonado.

_" Talvez seja a primeira vez dos dois, fazendo amor..."_

Ao menos isso lembrava...Pensou amargurado...Precisava de um plano... Uma estratégia...Um...Ponto certo..Mesmo que não soubesse NADA do sexo gay...Sendo hetero a quase quinhentos anos...

- ...Eu nem perguntei se você queria águ- O paulistano não conseguiu terminar a frase, no momento seguinte sentiu o colchão contra suas costas, e o peso do menor sobre si – O que você está faze- Aaaah~

Como não havia pensado isso antes?

Fluminense mordia o pescoço paulista, o qual já entrecerrava o olhar completamente desejoso.

Meteu-se entre o corpo do maior, um joelho entre suas pernas, e outro do lado esquerdo, cercando suas saídas, não que Sampa pensasse em escapar disso, e seguiu espalhando mordidas pelo pescoço e arredores, surpreendendo-se quando teve a nuca tomada e levemente empurrada como se indicasse que queria mordidas mais fortes. Obedeceu, e instantaneamente os suspiros e pequenos gemidos se tornaram mais frequentes, mais pronunciados.

Percebeu duas coisas, primeiro, todo o ombro do paulista estava ficando vermelho e cheio de marcas, suas marcas, e segundo, Sampa era extremamente ruidoso.

E Rio AMAVA as duas coisas.

- Aaaaaaaah~ - Gemeu o paulistano perdendo os dedos entre os fios de cabelo com mechas – Hmm~ R-rio...

Cada vez que ouvia sua voz gemida dessa forma, o carioca se instigava mais, mordendo com mais afinco, quase ao ponto de tirar sangue. Movia seu joelho contra Itu, Sampa começava a arquear as costas pelo ato, jogando sua cabeça para trás, perdido em sensações. Uma visão fantástica para a ex-capital.

- Hmm~R-rio...Por favor –Deixou de atacar achando que o havia machucado – Siga em f-frente.

- ...Em...Frente...?

Sampa o puxou pelo pescoço.

- D-dessa forma eu vou acabar assim... – Levou as mãos do carioca a seus próprios municípios de trás, fazendo-o dar um suave sobressalto – Eu quero sentir mais de vo-você~ - Mordeu o lóbulo e sussurrou - ...D-dentro de mim~

Rio começou a apalpar esta região, não havia muito mistério nisso, e até tirou o boxer de SP, enquanto ele tirava o seu, tudo isso ao tempo que o carioca beijava o paulista o MELHOR que podia.

O que era muito, se levarmos em conta os gemidinhos que este soltava em meio ao beijo.

- Você beija...Bem... - Anunciava sem fôlego Rio – C-como eu consegui viver quas-e quinhentos anos sem te beijar assim?!

São Paulo soltou uma risadinha malvada.

- Você...Muito bem...Beijar...Muito bem – Elogiou também sem qualquer nexo – M-mas...Rio..

Havia uma diferença BEM significativa entre o sexo hetero e o gay... E ISSO o detinha... Certo, tinha que ser anal...Mas... Assim a seco? Não tinha muita ideia de como isso funcionava... O espaço não parecia muito grande... E não havia secreção para ajudar a dar uma empuradinha...

E beijava com ainda mais afinco tentando distrair seu velho companheiro, o que estava conseguindo muito bem... O único problema era...

Quando os beijos roçavam a uma paixão selvagem, ambos os corpos se uniram ainda mais, fazendo que certos municípios se roçassem num gemido compartilhado e...Rio percebeu o quão dura estava a situação.

Em todos os sentidos.

Não pode deixar de afastar-se e dar uma boa olhada na vista. E assim ficou parado por alguns instantes desconcertado...Era grande...Itu era...De fato bem expressiva...Não que Rio tenha visto muitos pênis na sua vida...Mas...Sabia que o seu tinha um bom tamanho, e-então algo maior era...

Desconcertante.

São Paulo sem notar todo o interesse, soltou um suspiro frustrado, pegando três de seus próprios dedos e lambendo-os passando totalmente ignorado pelo menor.

Quando finalmente o fluminense voltou seu olhar para a cabeça de cima do paulista, franziu as sobrancelhas.

- ...O que tu esta... –"!E seja lá o que for, era muito sexy"Pensou vendo como o maior insalivava os próprios dedos...Com o olhar entrecerrado... Olhando incitante para o outro.

- Rio~ - Sussurrou com a voz rouca e baixa, a mais deliciosa que já usou jamais. Não foi difícil fazer o carioca aproximar-se- Suas preliminares são fantásticas – Sussurrava contra os lábios contrários - ...Você beija endemoniadamente BEM – Mordeu seu lábio inferior – Me beija de novo...Com todo essa seu fogo~...

Imediatamente seu pedido foi atendido, e Rio envolveu sua cintura com força, fazendo o paulistano perder o chão e os sentidos, beijando-se de forma desenfreada.

Até... Rio de Janeiro dar um salto em meio ao beijo, e ver estrelas por toda parte.

- ...Mas ainda tem muito o que aprender sobre o sexo gay, eu vou te ensinar como se faz... – Sussurrou na orelha do menor, enquanto girava seu primeiro dedo

- S-seu t-tu me enganou! – Exclamou apertando os olhos e sentindo-se extremamente incomodo com a invasão em seus municípios de trás. Era uma sensação totalmente incomoda.

- Eu te dei uma chance, e você estava totalmente perdido, você também mentiu para mim dizendo que sabia. Estamos quites.

- Drog-Aaai!

- Ssshhh, não se exalte... Você esta comprimindo meu dedo...Relaxe...

- Então tira ele daiiii! Aaah! Como tu quer que eu relaxe?! Com isso no meio do meu c-

- Lembre-se que você esta comigo – Anunciou tornando a beijar seu assustado companheiro – Eu vou ser cuidado contigo, apenas...Acalme-se...

Quando sentiu que a compressão diminuía, inseriu mais um, e Rio voltou a tiritar.

- I-isso é horrível! C-c-como vocês podem pa-passar por algo assim!

- ...Você vai ver...Vai melhorar – Mais beijos, carinhos, caricias com a mão livre. - ...Você vai se sentir muito bem...

- Pois es-tou péssimo! – Escandalizava.

- ...É por que você nunca passou por isso antes ...Confie em mim...Eu estou te preparando, dilatando sua entrada...Vou colocar o terceiro agora...

- N-não precisa narraaar!

- ... Você quer ficar por cima também, não quer? Então é melhor prestar atenção, pois não vai poder treinar com outra pessoa.

Silenciou-se. E teve entrada o terceiro.

Rio de Janeiro estava apavorado, para dizer pouco, esse sensação de invasão era horrível, não doía exatamente...Incomodava, e bastante...Se o sexo gay...Fosse assim...Por isso seu pânico... Seria simplesmente terrível! Nunca mais poderia fazer sexo com o mesmo entusiasmo e desejo! Parte da sua vida ia perder o sentido!

Ia ter que viver como num voto de castidade! Por que se queria estar com Sampa, nunca mais poderia estar com outra mulher...Era isso, ou sofrer com essa sensação horrível todas as vezes que as caricias se animarem!

São Paulo também estava assustado, e nesse quesito, era como a primeira vez dos dois...Estava fazendo o mais sutil que podia, e há décadas desejava poder deitar-se com esse homem...Não queria colocar tudo a perder... E ser o primeiro homem em quase 500 anos em se deitar com este carioca só dificultava sua missão.

...Primeiro homem...

Um sorriso de satisfação coloriu sua face. Distribuiu beijos no rosto contrário, limpou as pequenas lágrimas de seus olhos, bochechas, orelhas, queixo e até a ponta do nariz. Mas as sensações não pareciam melhorar.

- ...Rio...Abra os olhos...Olhe para mim...Rio... – Os abriu, não havia notado como o outro brasileiro estava tão perto, seus troncos estavam colodos um no outro...Podia até mesmo ouvir seu coração acelerado. E os olhos...Aqueles lindos e expressivos olhos azuis...Denotavam preocupação..Ansiedade e...

Carinho... Amor.

- Aaah – Rio soltou o primeiro suspiro sem perceber, perdido naquele olhar, mas tal som não passou despercebido por Sampa – Hmm...

Sacou os dedos, numa expressão de desgosto do fluminense.

- ...É...Agora...?

- ...É.

- ...Acha que...Cabe? – O ex-bandeira não pode deixar de rir quando deitava o corpo contrario na cama, erguendo um pouco suas pernas, apoiando-as em seu tronco. O fluminense não sentiu o mínimo de vergonha pelos movimentos.

- Cabe, fique tranquilo amor

"Amor"...Essa palavra ecoou na cabeça do carioca, tanto, ao ponto de não prestar atenção no que o maior fazia, e deixar seu mantra mental de "NãoDáPraColocarSãoPauloDentroDeRioDe Janeiro!GeograficamenteImpossível!"

...São Paulo o havia chamado de "meu amor"!

- AAAAAI!

- D-desculpa! O começo é sempre mais difícil! – Sampa respirou fundo,e terminou devagar de ligar ambos os corpos. Estremeceu-se por completo, sentindo-se absolutamente extasiado - Aaah~ R-rio...Vo-cê é tão...Estreito...

O carioca não tinha muita certeza se isso era um elogio... Mas a sensação era dolorosa agora, não só incomoda... Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, tentando não exclamar de dor e arruinar tudo, sua respiração começava a ficar descompassada pelo esforço.

E tudo só piorou quando Sampa fez o primeiro movimento, saindo e voltando.

- A-...gh...- Tentou engolir a dor como podia, mas não conseguiu passar despercebido.

- Rio...Esta...Doendo muito...? Tente rela-xar...

- E-eu estou bem! – Anunciou – Só...É...Me chame...Me chame de novo...

- ...Rio...?

- N-não...Me chame...De amor...Outra vez...

- Eu te amo Rio...Demais, se você quiser...Parar... Eu ente-

- Não! Eu não queeero! E-eu... – E mais um movimento...A sensação se tornava estranha...Conseguia sentir tudo nitidamente...Cada movimento - Estou...A-ah...B-bem...

Outro, outro e mais outro...Todos bem lentos. E Rio começava a sentir-se realmente estranho...

Sampa começava a morder a própria ansiedade, enquanto falava palavras de calmaria e carinhosas ao pé da orelha litorânea, ignorando sua vontade e desejo de acelerar e tomar de uma vez por todas o menor.

- Aaah...Aaah...S-sampa...- Nítido, profundo...Era uma experiência nova...Desconcertante.

Como se isso fosse um aviso, o paulista aumentou o ritmo devagar, e logo acelerando, sentando o corpo do carioca para que ficassem frente a frente. A respiração do ex-barão pulada e falha, a ex-capital começava a arquear as costas.

- Co-mo...Co-mo se sente..?

- Aaah...Est-ranh-o é...É...Hmmmm...N-não s-sei...N-nunca aaah! - As novas sensações misturavam-se com a dor,o ritmo ia se desestabilizando...

- V-você Es-esta comigo R-rio..N-não esqu-eça disso – O fluminense conseguiu relaxar um pouco mais, e os movimentos começaram a refluir.

Mais rápido. E beijos fogosos recomeçaram a ser trocados, favorecidos pela posição, cada qual parecendo querer comer a boca do outro.

E intensificavam-se, junto às caricias, e as palavras...

A respiração dos dois era irregular, o suor começava a escorrer por seus corpos. Rio nem sequer lembrava-se da dor, sentia o prazer percorrer seu corpo, como uma corrente elétrica, ainda mais em grandes movimentos em que o tronco do paulista encontrava-se com Paraty.

- M-mais...Mais rápido Sam p-pode s-ser...Oooh...~

E obedecia, com gosto.

Os Gemidos inundavam a sala, um atrás do outro, pronunciados e calorosos.

- AAAh! - Até que Sam acertou um pouco que fez o carioca exclamar diferentemente, e todo seu corpo tremer, quase compulsivamente.

- Par-ece que eu...Aaah...A-achei sua próstata – Riu bobamente. – Q-que a-cha...? T-tão ruim a-assim? Hm~

– I-isso f-foi...D-de novo...A-acerte m-mais uma v-vez! – E outra vez, e de novo, e Rio quase esqueceu como se respirava, e a noção das direções – I-isso é de-deli-cioso...É-é perfeito é-é...Aaaah~

- S-se sente b-bem? – Ronronou o paulista ao pé do ouvido de seu companheiro que já parecia fora de si.

- Beem! I-is-so é m-muito bo-aah~ - Encurvava a coluna para trás, agarrando-se nas costas do paulista, arranhando-o e deixando marcas – Aaah! E-ess-e sexo é ma-rá!

- E vo-cê ai-nda não viu naaah-da~ - Mordeu o lóbulo do menor, deferindo mordidas por seu pescoço e descendo e descendo uma das mãos que mantinha o fluminense em direção ao baixo ventre do mesmo – E-en-tra t-tão bem~ V-você p-parece q-querer m-me engoooh~lir haha~

-P-per-vertido – Foi a última coisa com nexo que conseguiu proferir, recebendo um sussurrado de "Você fala como se fosse ruim", antes de ter Paraty, até então desolada, muito bem atendida.

Não respirava, não pensava...Sentia que seu coração ia explodir em sensações, ia enlouquecer, ficar rouco...Só não sabia o que aconteceria primeiro, mas na verdade, pouco lhe importava, era só gemidos desgarrados e sem nexo, no que era de longe o melhor sexo de sua vida.

E com a pessoa que mais amava nela...

- A-amo~ - Tentou falar com os olhos entrecerrados e lágrimas de prazer a escapar por eles, mas era impossível, o paulista parecia decidido em destruir sua sanidade, hora beijando-o desenfreadamente, hora atendendo novamente seu baixo ventre. Movimentos firmes, carinhosos, mas sem delicadezas, movimentos de um homem.

Seu homem.

- T-tamb-bém t-te am- o Rio de Ja-janeiro~ M-muito~ - Mas para um bom apaixonado, meio gemido basta.

E como golpe fatídico, Sampa começou a...Sussurrar coisinhas indecentes no ouvido do menor, o conhecia bem, e sabia a linha de grosserias que seu vizinho pervertido gostava. E Quando mesmo o fluminense arrematava contra o corpo mais alto, quando envolveu sua cintura com as pernas buscando desesperado mais contato, sentindo como entrava completamente, saía com facilidade... Nenhum dos dois mais era capaz de falar, apenas um coral de gemidos era audível.

Mas, talvez o melhor... Foi quando o carioca abriu os olhos nublados pelo prazer, e viu a sua frente...Em todo o momento a sua frente, e não apenas em cima de si, os cabelos negros colados no rosto suado, e expressão de gozo, aqueles olhos tão límpidos perdidos em sua figura, a pele uma vez pálida quase tingida de vermelho, e o vai e vem da voz, em compasso com a sua...O melhor, era abrir os olhos e ver São Paulo à sua frente.

E este lhe sorriu, vendo os longos cabelos do metrossexual sensualmente bagunçados, seu olhar mar sobre sua pessoa, e o brilho moreno sob a fina camada de suor, talvez pensassem a mesma coisa...São Paulo também sentia tudo muito mais nítido do que nunca antes...E estar neste ato...Com Rio de Janeiro, o homem que amava a quase três séculos... Seu amor... Elevava tudo a um nível não conhecido... Tudo era simplesmente delicioso.

Ainda mais delicioso até que queijo.

Disso tinha certeza o pequeno pote do laticínio abandonado...

E esta era a primeira vez dos dois fazendo amor. E sendo completamente correspondidos.

E talvez fosse por causa daquele sorriso, embora fosse romântico pensar assim... Ou simplesmente pelo arremate mais forte, seja qual for o motivo, Rio de Janeiro começou a sentir um estremecimento em seu baixo ventre.

- S-sam...E-eu...

E pela forma que se comprimia, Sampa entendeu a mensagem, investindo mais rápido e manejando Paraty com mais vontade. O mundo simplesmente virou de cabeça para baixo umas quatro vezes na cabeça do fluminense, tocou o céu quando sentiu algo quente entre os dois, sua própria essência. Não terminaram juntos, as novas emoções eram fortes demais para o carioca, mas Sam não durou muito mais com o estreitamento do orgasmo de seu amor.

- P-posso t-terminar d-dentro d-de t-ti ?– E mesmo pela primeira vez envergonhado pelo questionamento, aderiu...Nunca havia sentido a...Sensação de ser preenchido...

E pouquíssimo depois, Rio sentiu um novo calor invadir-lhe...Num gemido bem pronunciado com o do paulistano.

E no pior de todo o ato, ambos se separaram. Completamente exaustos e bem satisfeitos.

- Haha~ - Soltou São Paulo rindo sozinho, sem nexo ou contexto – Haha~

- Isso foi...- Tentou Rio de Janeiro - ...Noooossa...

- Éee...!

Os dois ficaram quietos por alguns instantes, até recobrar o ritmo cardíaco e de suas respirações. E o fluminense começava a sentir-se um tanto pegajoso...Mas se tentasse levantar para tomar um banho provavelmente toparia com a cara no chão...Não sentia mais suas pernas... E como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, o paulista levantou-se meio cambaleante também, e logo voltou com uma toalha molhada.

- V-ver isso escorrendo da sua perna é simplesmente uma das c-coisas mais sexys que já vi~

- P*to p-pervetido~ -

- Sim, eu sei que sou~ - E agachou-se para ajudar o fluminense a se limpar. – E você também~ - E lhe beijou, suave, quase não correspondendo ao momento de paixão de há pouco.

- Não ten-ta nem escon-der

- Não mudaria o fato de que sou~ - E voltou a deitar-se ao lado do menor, enrolando a toalha e jogando-a em cima de suas próprias roupas.

Permaneceram assim por alguns instantes... Até São Paulo voltar-se uma vez mais ao carioca, beijando seu pescoço, tórax, tudo que encontrava, ao tempo que sua mão fazia pequenos cafunés circulares em sua cabeça.

- ...Tu...Não quer fazer de novo...Quer...? – Perguntou temeroso, certo, a sensação foi perfeita, mas...Não sabia se seu traseirinho, que de 'inho' nada tinha, ia aguentar essa emoção seguida... E estava cansado demais para tentar ficar em cima...

- Nãaao, você está cansado – Beijou sua testa e logo sua boca. – Ainda é...Tudo muito novo. Mas teremos tempo para praticar~

- ...Então...

- ...O que? Nunca distribuiu carinhos simplesmente por fazer depois do ato? – Questionou surpreso, e pela falta de resposta e expressão envergonhada deduziu sua resposta - ... Pois Sr.Só sexo, isso é muito bom...Estamos relaxados... – Mordeu sua orelha – E tudo se sente muito melhor~

Não negou, e se deixou levar, trocando beijos e caricias... Realmente era algo distinto... E nunca deixaria de se surpreender no sutil que podia ser o toque do paulista.

Aninhou-se em seus braços, acomodando-se sem perceber sob sua cicatriz, foi envolvido pelos mesmos, e logo pelas mãos de Morféu, caindo aos poucos e profundamente.

- ...Te amo...Sampa...

E dormiu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acordou assustado, com alguns feixes de luz solar batendo em seu rosto por entre as cortinas não corridas, demorou alguns instantes para lembrar-se onde estava e o que havia acontecido...

Até uma dor latente numa região onde... NÃO deveria doer lhe trouxe num golpe à realidade.

- Aaaaaaaaaah! – Exclamou como se acabasse de ter acordado de um terrível pesadelo, notando sua nudez, aquela cama que não era sua, e uma mão alheia a segurar a sua.

E seus municípios de trás reclamavam ultrajados.

TINHA FICADO POR BAIXO! TINHA SIDO O PASSIVO!

Soltou ao menos mais dois gritinhos incompreensíveis, envergonhado, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, tremendo ligeiramente, sentindo sua masculinidade despedindo-se dele, com a mala em uma mão e um paninho branco balançando na outra...O que já não é muito másculo, cabe dizer...

Balançava e balançava a cabeça negativamente, aos poucos destampando o rosto, pensou em fugir...Sair correndo... Levantou o cobertor, olhou pelo chão, inclinou-se para olhar em baixo da cama...Mas não havia qualquer sinal de seu boxer! ...E só colocar a calça ia ser...Estranho...

Mas seu plano de fuga foi definitivamente minado ao olhar para a porta, lembrando-se que estava na sala, e vendo todas as trancas passadas...

Estava começando a cogitar pular a janela...Claro, não antes de colocar sua calça, não seria o segundo "homem nu". Estava já totalmente em pânico quando notou que o paulista estava acordado, com o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos e o joelho desta sobre o leito, numa expressão quase intrigada, quase com graça.

Até pequenas lágrimas havia nos olhos cariocais.

- ...Bem...Você reagiu melhor do que eu pensei. – Concluiu. O paulistano tirou suas cobertas e levantou-se, estava de calça, embora seguisse sem camisa. - O que? – perguntou ao ver a expressão estranhada do carioca- Não sou que nem você, não costumo dormir totalmente nu.

- E-eu não costumo dormir totalmente nu! – Defendeu-se ruborizando-se, embora fosse parcialmente mentira...

- Seeeei...-

CLECK

A janela em cima da cama foi fechada, e um som similar avisou que a da cozinha também.

- ...O que tu esta fazendo?!

- Me precavendo – Respondeu simplesmente voltando à cama de um pulo, e sentando-se interessado de perna de índio – Então...Acabou os escândalos? Posso esperar mais um pouco.

- E-eu não estou fazendo escândalos! – Exclamou envergonhado escondendo o corpo atrás da coberta.

- Claaro que não...

- Não seja sarcástico!

- Meu bem, isso é impossível – Tomou a coberta e começou a puxá-la iniciando um cabo de guerra –Deixa eu te ver

- Nãaao! – Puxou com mais força.

- Aaah, mas não era o que você dizia ontem a noite ~

O carioca puxou com mais força conseguindo ganhar, e formando uma bolinha com as cobertas, o que não era necessariamente reconfortante, pois elas estavam impregnadas com o cheiro do paulista deixando-o mais nervoso.

- Rio, fique calmo...

- Eu estou ca-calmo!

Sentiu como as cobertas eram envolvidas pelo corpo contrario.

- ..Rio...Eu não sou muito bom em admitir as coisas...Mas... A noite passada foi uma das melhores da minha vida... Mas...Se não foi o mesmo para voc-

- NÃO! – Exaltou-se abrindo um pequeno buraco em sua fortaleza mostrando parcialmente seu rosto, vendo a expressão triste do maior – N-não é isso! É só... Nunca havia passado por isso antes e...

Os olhares se encontraram, e ambos se aproximaram, chocando seus lábios. Rio demandava um beijo algo desesperado, mas Sampa aos poucos foi acalmando, tomando pose daquele beijo, tornando-o leve, e revestido de algo que o fluminense nunca havia sentido por outro alguém.

Quando se afastaram, o menor estava quase completamente descoberto.

- Eu sei como é difícil ficar por baixo. Mas, a primeira é sempre a mais difícil. Sei bem como é.

Rio franziu a sobrancelha incomodo, não estava contando ao paulista as inúmeras vezes que se deitara com mulheres, logo, não queria saber das antigas aventuras do paulistano...Em parte

- Mas eu mantenho o que eu disse você pode ficar por cima também, desde que saiba o que fazer.

- ...Mesmo? – Questionou inseguro.

- Claro – Deu de ombros – Só vai depender da sua atitude, pois não espere que eu pule em cima de você de braços abertos. - Colocou taxativo, sabendo em seu adentro que poderia haver exceções.

- Hmm~ - E de um arrebato a coberta voou longe, e o paulista foi lançado contra o colchão, imobilizado pelo fluminense depois de superado o trauma inicial de ser hmmm...Digamos, gay oficial. – Me parece interessante sua proposta~

De um rápido movimento beijou o maior, e tomou seus municípios de trás com firmeza com uma das mãos, recebendo em troca alguns gemidinhos de satisfação por seu trabalho.

- Pois eu aprendo rápido – Sussurrou e mordeu a orelha do mais velho, com a mão livre acariciando seu peito, mesmo na região da cicatriz.

- Q-que bom para mim – Deixando-se beijar. E logo baixando o olhar, sendo seguido pelo menor, até Paraty, totalmente exposta, vendo-a lascivamente e lambendo os lábios sedento – Não seria uma má experiência~

- Ah, como tu é pervertido! – Anunciou o carioca com graça e fingida indignação, voltando a beija-lo.

Foram váaaarios e loooongos minutos até os dois enfim pararem com esse jogo sensual, que implicava que ambos desempenhariam bem o papel de passivos ou de ativos, e independente de posições, o sentimento que ali havia.

Mas o frio era intenso, e o corpo fluminense começava a senti-lo.

- Sabe Rio...Tem algo que eu ainda não tentei... – Comentou distraidamente Sampa, como quem não quer nada. E aí mora o perigo.

Motivo pelo qual Rio estremeceu pelo comentário,ainda procurando sua maldita roupa de baixo. E São Paulo começou a esgueirar-se como cobra à suas costas.

- ...E o que seria...AAAAAI! – Deu um pulo na cama quando sentiu certa parte de si ser atacada,

- Saber se o Pão de Açúcar é mesmo doce~

- TU MORDEU MINHA BUMDA!

- Hmm~ Interessante...Mas não deu pra sentir bem o gostinho- Tentou tomar o carioca, que pulou pra fora da cama – Volta aqui! Xá eu morder o outro lado! – Colocou as mãos na cintura inconformado, como se alegasse algo sério – Tem que ficar por igual!

- Vai se fud*r filho da p*ta! – Exclamou, protegendo seus glúteos de ataques furtivos.

- Aaah! Se você esta sugerindo f*der outra vez, eu topo~ Só deixe nosso pai fora disso~

Observou inconformado, mas com certa graça, tacando seu travesseira na cara de seu amante.

-Besta! Vou tomar um banho... – Aproximou-se novamente, ainda se precavendo, um beijo - ...Na boa brô... Sabe onde esta meu boxer...? – Outro beijo.

Mais um beijo de cortesia, antes de São Paulo apontar para o teto, onde o boxer encontrava-se pendurado no ventilador.

- Hãa...

- Pode pegar um dos meus.

- ...Hmmm...Brigado... – Aceitou sem graça, indo até o armário.

- Estão na primeira gaveta

- Eu sei

- ...Como você sabe...?

-Hãaa... – Começou em plano de "Não que eu já tenha visto discretamente ES fuçar em suas cuecas" - ...Roupas intimas são sempre na primeira gaveta!

- Hmmm...

Rio foi até o lugar mencionado, enquanto seu vizinho cogitou as possibilidades por alguns instantes, antes de ficar de pé na cama e resgatar a peça fluminense, Sampa decidiu-se. Encaminhando-se então até o banheiro que Rio teve a insensatez de não trancar, não que fizesse alguma diferença, enquanto cantarolava "Pro dia nascer feliz~"

Logo pode-se ouvir gritos de indignação fluminense, e em seguida outros...Não tão indignados assim.

E para os interessados, lá se deu início a segunda vez.

E na cama a terceira...A quarta...

Até que o carioca cair absolutamente esgotado e praticamente dormido, embora...Algo na janela fechada chamou a atenção do paulistano, uma certa balbúrdia, de um contraste um tanto distinto das que estava acostumado presenciar naquela avenida.

Vestiu-se, e saiu para averiguar...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Mas...O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊ?! – Berrava Brasília

Era uma reunião de emergência, marcada absolutamente às pressas, de fato, só onze Estados haviam conseguido chegar a tempo em São Paulo.

O mesmo encontrava-se com cortes no rosto, uma das mãos enfaixada, e o contorno do olho esquerdo roxo. Mas de alguma forma parecia satisfeito.

- ... Eu tirei os olhos dele por apenas alguns minutos... – Balançava negativamente a cabeça o carioca – E ele quase se mataa!

Só Rio Grande, Bahia e Espírito Santo pareceram perceber que isso significava que estava "ocupando o tempo" antes de perdê-lo de vista...

- Papa...Tem certeza que esta bem...? – Questionava preocupadíssimo Paraná, que só veio devido à pauta... E para evitar Santa que não pode vir.

- Barbaridade...Esta parecendo uma múmia Che!

- Depois eu passu uns remédios pra você meu rei...

- Égua! Parece que tu voltaste de uma luta! – Pará que como os outros Estados haviam se aproximado para ver a situação do maior. - ... Parece até surra de mulher...

- Fala "O experiente" – Ironizou Pernambuco recebendo um feio olhar do paraense, sendo que os quartos do norte e nordeste eram sempre próximos, as brigas de casais eram igualmente sempre compartilhadas... Não que os nordestinos fossem silenciosos...

- Pois tu saiba que-

Iria iniciar uma bela discussão, se Alagoas e Bahia não entrassem no meio.

- É, é, é irmão, mais tadinhu dele...Oía só, esta todo ferido – Comentou a alagoense passando a mão sobre alguns enfaixes do paulistano – Eu gosto di homem corajosu assim~ Sergipe cabra froxo devia di aprender com você!

Pelo sorriso e risadinha, Sampa foi coroado com um chute do carioca, o que teve efeito contrario o "AI" serviu para ser ainda mais mimado, pois pensavam que provinha de seus ferimentos.

- Ocê sabe u qui Ceará vai fazer cum você quando descobrir qui cê veio sem ele... – Sussurrou Bahia enquanto fazia cafuné na cabeça de Sampa.

-...É...Eu sei...- Engoliu em seco.

Minas observava um pouco de longe toda a manifestação, inseguro de ir falar com o paulista, mas após a insistência do capixaba, e ao saber da pauta...Resolver comparecer.

- ...Ele não vai te morder – Tentava relaxa-lo ES, passando a mão em seus ombros.

- ...Eu sei...Mas...

- ... E você não quer saber se ele ta bem? Quer sim, sua mão esta tremendo até. Vai lá – Encorajava.

- ...Eu...

- ...Ele não morde, mas Rio sim, vai lá enquanto eu lido com o carioca! – Colocou vendo como a ex-capital aproximava-se cansado de ver os mimos no paulista.

- Pois eu num tenhu medu dele! – Defendeu-se o mineiro.

- Pois eu tenho! Agora VAI! – Exclamou emburrando o mais novo, que cedeu, levantando-se e caminhando na direção do paulistano.

Faíscas voaram quando os dois Estados passaram lado a lado. Mas nenhum disse nada.

- ...Como esta São Paulo? – Questionou assim que Rio sentou no lugar do caçula – Foi cê que o enfaixou mesmo?

- ...Ele não estava sangrando...Ou melhor, já tinha limpado o sangue – Respondeu vendo Minas aproximar-se, e logo uma expressão de surpresa no seu paulista, logo substituída por uma de acolhimento, compreensão – Hunf...!

- Que bom que você estava junto dele – Lançou com duplas intenções, mas o fluminense não notou.

Mas Espi sim, ainda mais com Rio sentando sobre uma das pernas, para evitar que seus municípios traseiros encostassem-se com o assento.

- ...Sim, estava tendo uma manifestação na Paulista...Levei um susto quando acordei, ouvi o barulho pela janela...Mas não havia nada passando pela televisão, sabe, era sobre o aumento da passagem ...Mas havia um movimento estranho... Logo imaginei que ele estava lá...

- Quando acordou né~? Mas espera... Como você conseguiu achá-lo no meio da multidão?! Mal o encontramos no aeroporto! – Surpreendeu-se – Ouvi falarem que havia várias pessoas

- Esta brincando né? Numa confusão Sampa sempre esta na linha de frente... Dando a cara a tapa... A balas de borracha e gás – Bufou - ... A repreensão estava sendo violenta, e ele estava ali. E ainda por cima sozinho...

- Ele ESTAVA sozinho – Apontou para a multidão de Estados que o cercava, questionando-o de todas as formas.

- ...É...- Confirmou, sorrindo de lado.

- E ele não estava sozinho, você estava lá.

- Apesar de ele não me chamar! Devia ter me avisado!

- E todos os outros manifestantes.

- Sim, e tinha bastante gente...A coisa estava feia...Tinha que ver como eles apanhavam.

- Agora, os outros Estados estão do lado dele também.

- É!

- ...Mas ele ainda é seu.

- Mas é claro!

- AHÁ! SABIA! Então vocês se acertaram mesmo! FINALMENTE!

Silêncio, enquanto os olhares se voltavam ao capixaba...As consequências de agora ser visto...E escutado...

Bahia sorriu, Rio Grande do Sul soltou uma risadinha, Minas nada disse ou esboçou, Paraná parecia aflito, e Pernambuco xingou baixinho, tinha perdido a aposta...

Os outros Estados observavam desentendidos. Dentre eles Brasília.

- AAAH! Espi tem razão! – Confirmou Sampa, ALARMANDO Rio, ES e Paraná. Assustando Pernambuco e Rio Grande.

Sampa...O mestre na discrição não poderia...

- Vocês TINHAM que vir o Rio chegou dando a VOADORA nos policiais! Sério! Ele socou um que estava atirando nos manifestantes, e deu-lhe um chute a outro que deve estar procurando de onde veio até agora! HAHA! Foi lindo de ver! Até manifestante exaltado voou longe! Quase foi parar no meu prédio! O povo afastou tudo de medo!

- SEU IDIOTA! – Exclamou a ex-capital recebendo os olhares impressionados dos demais – Tu não devia estar feliz! Eram todos seus!

- Ah, mas foi lindo mesmo assim, e um ótimo jeito de parar o quebra-quebra~

Para os bons observadores, coraçõezinhos saiam da cabeça do paulista, pois para ele este ato era uma grande , e perigosa, demonstração de puro amor. Só Bahia realmente percebeu, bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos sussurrando um "Sapeca" em sua orelha.

- NÃO FOI LINDO! FOI PERIGOSO!

- Justamente! Deu tempo pro povo se afastar ~ ...Pena que não tinha nenhuma mídia por ali... E é legitima defesa! Eu tentei conversar...É sério tentei!...Não olhe assim pra mim, eu tentei mesmo! E não justifica a forma que estavam agindo! Na minha avenida sempre tem dessas reivindicações, mas não acabando assim...

- Então... – Seguiu Brasília – Exatamente por isso eu chamei todos aqui em regime de urgência, discutirmos o que faremos agora...Isso pode alcançar uma grande proporção...Vinte centavos pode ser mais que um fósforo para acender uma vela...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- DESCULPA! DESCULPA! Descuuuulpa! – Repetia ES para o carioca quando tinham acabado de sair da sala quando os Estados começaram a retirar-se para o recesso da reunião – EU não imaginei que iam escutar!

Rio de Janeiro não respondeu de imediato, envergonhado, e andando o mais devagar que podia...E o mais decente que podia também, tentando meio que...Não mancar...

- ...Tudo Bem...

- Mas agora eu quero que você me conte TUDO

- ...Tu...do...?

- Claro! TUDINHO! Tim tim por tim tim!

Engoliu em seco, e começou a sentir-se nervoso...Não era bom mentindo...E não estava se saindo muito bem sobre evitar andar estranho... E sua primeira vez com o sexo gay tinha sido no mínimo...Cômica...Mordeu o lábio inferior e começou a tremer ligeiramente, sem notar que era observado atentamente por SP, que ainda permanecia na sala.

- Então~ Me diz como foi ficar embaixo~ - Colocou com graça, e até ligeira maldade 'capixabense' – Você fez muito escândalo? Tentou se jogar pela janela?!

- E-eu nunca faria isso!- Defendeu-se – É sério! – Reforçou

- Ahaam~ Mas como se sentiu? Doeu muito? Ele foi muito bruto?~ Você é o passivo depois de tudo! Pacou em baixo! Eu devia ter imaginado!

- N-não foi b-b-bem assim...- Seu orgulho tomou pose e falou em seu lugar, estando, como nunca antes em séculos, absolutamente envergonhado sobre falar de sexo assim...Abertamente – F-foi...F-foi só...

"_Por que eu não sabia o que fazer"_

Não importa por que lado olha-se...Isso não parecia menos humilhante...

- Aaah não? – Perguntou o irmão mais velho para nada convencido – Então me diga Rio, quero ouvir você dizer. O que eu, e metade desse País que sabe da 'gaysisse' de vocês vem se perguntando...

- ...Aah...

- ...Quem é o Ativo e o Passivo entre vocês?!

Rápido, suspicaz, nenhum dos dois percebeu quando aproximou-se, São Paulo apoiou sua mão esquerda sob o ombro direito do carioca, com a outra mão, apoiou em sua própria cintura e entrelaçou um pé sobre o outro, de forma despreocupada.

- A gente reveza – Respondeu simplesmente.

O queixo de Espírito Santo quase acertou a cabeça de Tokyo do outro lado do mundo com o ato...vale dizer.

- A-ah...- Foi tudo que Espírito Santo conseguiu responder. Espera receber apenas um tímido, ou talvez exclamado..."Eu fui o passivo!" do carioca, e looongos minutos de escândalo...Mas isso...NUNCA

- ...É...? – Confirmou não muito seguro o fluminense

- Claro! E sabe, eu não tenho do que reclamar – Sorriu pervertidamente, e puxou a mão do carioca envolvendo sua própria cintura – Não há muito o que declarar Espi, apenas que para um iniciante, ele manejou tudo muito bem~

Espírito Santo ficou congelado por alguns instantes, até recobrar os sentidos e encarar interrogante o carioca, como quem dizia "QUERO OS MAIS MINUCIOSOS DETALHES!" Rio apenas engoliu em seco, já Sampa que bem sabia ler o ambiente, apenas prosseguiu.

- Espi logo mais quero falar com você e com Minas, mas antes eu e Rio temos que entregar nossos relatórios atrasados para Brasília, nós vemos logo então – Sorriu simples, e deu um sutil puxão no braço carioca para esse andar a seu lado.

- ...Por que...Tu fez isso? – Questionou quando pararam numa deserta escada lateral que dava a uma área aberta e para outro andar do hotel.

- ...O que? – Perguntou como se nada, encostando-se à parede no último degrau perto de uma das saídas do edifício, sacando seu maço de cigarros – Dizer que você não sabia acertar a porca no parafuso? Como virgem isso era normal, e em parte a culpa foi minha por ter sido meio...Impaciente. E ele iria tirar sarro da sua cara se você dissesse o que aconteceu. Ele é uma boa pessoa...Mas não deixou de ter sido criado por Bahia – E RJ falhou em vez a expressão amarga resultado das inúmeras chacotas recebidas da baiana.

- ...Porca no parafuso é uma analogia estranha...

- Obrigado - Estranho pra ele é elogio.

- E...Não foi sua culpa...Certo talvez sim...Ainda mais nas outras duas vezes! AH! Mas tu não queria que isso acontecesse~ - E Foi Sampa que não percebeu dessa vez o tom cantante da voz do fluminense – Seu lindo~

- N-não que eu estivesse te protegendo! – Apressou-se a dizer o paulista – A-apenas! ...Queria evitar perguntas indecorosas que você não saberia responder, e ia acabar escandalizado pelo prédio, e até em Marte saberiam que dormimos juntos!

- Exagero!Eu não faria isso – Cruzou de braços – E que tão difícil é admitir que tu se preocupa comigo?! Tu já me disse que me ama~

Sorriu vendo o rosto do paulista se colorir de vermelho.

- E-e vai jogar isso n-na minha cara agora?! – Reclamou nervoso.

- Não. – Aproximou-se e tomou sutil os lábios contrários, de uma forma nova, carinhosa, que aos poucos descobria ao seu lado – Só gosto de lembrar, e me relembrar disso~

- ...Eu...Me preocupo um pouco... – Admitiu, desviando o olhar para pegar o isqueiro e sobressaltando-se com um beijo em sua bochecha. – E não espere que eu vá ficar me declarando o tempo todo...!

- O seu "Pouco" paulista á tão pouco quanto o amor que sinto por ti~ - Declarou cantante, e tomou mais uma vez sua boca, num beijo mais envolvente – E não precisa~ Eu digo pelos dois~

Sampa franziu as sobrancelhas com o último.

- Te amo~ Te amo ~ je t'aime~ - Sussurrou à centímetros de seu rosto.

- S-shut up... ! ...Idiota – Porém sorriu

- Seu sorriso desvalida suas palavras~

- Q-que?! I-isso não vale! – Forçou uma expressão fechada sem muito sucesso, acabando por apelar para um cigarro, metendo-o na boca e tampando-a com a mão numa desculpa de "para o vento não apagar a chama" mais uma vez desviando o olhar – E depois você me retribui a ajuda...Nada sai de graça assim

- Aaaaah, claro! Tava demorando seu gesto fofinho sem interesses –Deu de ombros. Porém feliz.

- Depois você me paga Capital~ - Alegou já com o cigarro entre os dentes, e uma expressão sedutora e insinuante.

Rio de Janeiro lambeu os próprios lábios...Esse paulista...Tirava o que de pior, e melhor, possuía em sua pessoa. Notou então que estavam bem sozinhos, do lado de fora do prédio para que o paulistano pudesse fumar.

- ...Tu tem mesmo que fumar?! – Indagava tentando se distrair, e evitar que acabasse atacando o vizinho ali mesmo – Vai ser ruim beijar sua boca com gosto de nicotina...E faz mal pra sua saúde!

- ...Quem é você para me dizer que não fume? Você fuma também, e ainda por cima narguile que é dez vezes pior! – Defendeu-se - ...E...Eu sempre trago bala de menta, o sabor...Não será um problema.

Ia se queixar do comentário de seu narguile, mas calou-se pelo das balas de menta...Nada o convenceria que essa não fosse a forma do paulista dizer que não havia desculpa para que não o beijasse. E então, repassou mentalmente a fala do paulistano

" Depois você me paga Capital~"

Observou Sampa com essas palavras gravadas em fogo na sua mente, sorrindo com graça pela dificuldade deste em acender seu cigarro com todo o vento que fazia

- Maldição!

Sorriu malandro, com uma boa ideia em mente.

- Será que cê não pode me aju- A frase de São Paulo foi interrompida, sentindo como suas costas batiam contra a parede fria, e o cigarro cair ao chão quando seu queixo era tomado com força e guiado um pouco para baixo, nivelando as alturas.

- Não gosto que tu fume - Alegou no tom mais sério que pode.

- E-e quem pensa que é para reclamar?! Cê também fuma! - Sorriu com a minúscula gagueira do paulista - Me solta!

- Me obrigue.

- ...- São Paulo ergueu as sobrancelhas com o último.

Antes que fizesse força para libertar-se Rio intensificou o agarre torcendo para que não o machucasse muito, afinal, estava ferido... Colou ambos os corpos.

- Se eu digo que não gosto que tu fume, é para você não fumar, me entendeu paulista?!- Colocou com força. Sorriu internamente sentindo um arrepio percorrer o corpo contrário, embora mostrasse uma expressão ultrajada e rebelde, a de sempre.

Mas tão perto assim, as reações tinham outra intensidade

- Você não manda em mim.- Alegou aparentando irritando, tentando evitar de entrecerrar os olhos.

RJ forçou-o ainda mais contra o concreto, friccionando ambos os corpos, e tomando os municípios traseiros de Sampa com uma mão que o paulista sinceramente falhou em ver se encaminhar até ali.

Tais movimentos, sincronizados fez com que a coluna do paulista se arqueasse em direção ao carioca, seu corpo rebelando-se totalmente contra a expressão que tentava se manter íntegra.

- Eu posso mandar em tu - Virou o queixo algo brusco para sussurrar autoritário em seu ouvido - Até tu implorar por mais...

E as pernas do paulista que fraquejaram, forçando Rio a seguir colado nele para impedi-lo de cair, numa resposta melhor da que esperava.

Mas logo foi sua pessoa que precisou de apoio para não cair, dando três passos para trás tentando manter o equilíbrio quando sentiu São Paulo envolver seu pescoço com os braços e roubar um beijo desesperado de sua boca. Prensou-o um pouco mais na parede para que não caíssem, pois não aguentava o peso do mais velho, que estava com apenas um pé no chão e cada vez mais apoiado em sua pessoa. Claro, aproveitando-se das posições para melhor explorar as regiões traseiras paulistas

Não era tão expressivo como o de Rio, pois este era incomparável, mas era sim expressivo, e bem formado, como já dissera a Espi, merecia pelo menos uma nota oito. Ah, mas as reações do paulista ao ser tocado mereciam nota superior a dez mil.

Fez o possível até conseguir a supremacia naquele beijo, tomando o controle, levantando a perna do paulistano que não estava tocando o chão para perto do seu quadril, facilitando assim os contatos de Itu e Paraty, e Rio ria internamente sentindo os espasmos de Sampa quando pressionou sob a jeans negra que usava um dedo, como se tentasse invadi-lo.

Diante disso era impossível alegar que o de óculos não gostava de ficar por baixo.

- ..Eu disse- Alegou ainda nesse tom sério, quando pararam para respirara – Que eu...Aprendo rápido.

São Paulo o observou meio ido por alguns instantes tentando processar o que havia dito, em processo lento com a fundição de sua cabeça, mas de fato não teve muito tempo tendo seu queixo novamente e bruscamente tomado pelo carioca.

- Tu é um inconsequente, vândalo, rebelde e sem controle Estado de São Paulo – Seguiu com seu pequeno "teatro" – Com o que eu devo te punir se nem a cadeia e a forca nunca serviram para te endireitar?!

A expressão lasciva de seu companheiro dava a mais clara certeza do nível de masoquismo de seu parceiro.

Porém o fluminense se surpreendeu quando sentiu as próprias costas baterem com força contra a parede.

- Não pense que será tão fácil – Alegou com autossuficiência Sampa agora que conseguira colocar parte de seus pensamentos em ordem, pisando sem querer em seu maço de cigarros – Não vou...Me entregar assim tão fácil.

- Pois, estava bem fácil até agora – Sorriu malandro.

SP ruborizou-se.

- E-eu...Apenas me deixei levar por um instante...Apenas isso!

- Hmm~

- É verdade!...É só que...- Desviou o olhar ruborizado – É tipo...Um desejo a muito g-guardado...Apenas por isso! Cê me pegou desprevenido e eu...B-bem...

- ...Desde quando...Eu dou alguma ordem para tu...E tu se sente...Hã...- Questionou meio inseguro

- ...Você...Quer mesmo saber...? – Respondeu em voz rouca o paulista, numa expressão de luxuria.

- ...Não...– Era o melhor para sua sanidade não ficar repassando em sua cabeça todas as broncas que dera a esse lunático, e o que poderia estar passando na cabeça do mesmo. - Melhor...Não...

- Boa escolha. Agora precisamos...Hã...- Ainda estava com o raciocínio meio lento -...Ah sim, voltar pra sala...Preciso falar com Minas.

À menção do nome "Minas" Rio de Janeiro tornou a tomar os lábios do ex-bandeira, com o mesmo afinco de antes, para nublar-lhe os pensamentos novamente.

- R-rio! Pare! ...Hã...Eh...Isso, a reunião...Ela já vai...Precisamos voltar antes disso, eu já disse que preciso...- Respirou fundo, tentando oxigenar o cérebro - ...Falar com Minas sobre tudo que aconteceu...

Rio fez uma expressão de desgosto, mas separaram-se, e menos de cinco segundos depois foi Sampa que voltou a reclamar a boca carioca.

- M-maldição! P-pare de me beijar! Pre-cisamos ir!

- Mas Sampa, foi tu que me puxou de volta~ - Comentou com graça, tentando não rir.

- Ah... – Passou a mão meio confuso pelos cabelos - ...É...Eu...Me exaltei...Agora vamos pra...Pra...Pra onde temos que ir!

E cruelmente para a mente contrária, o dono de Copacabana o puxou para mais um beijo.

E quando tentou se afastar, Sampa o puxou pela nuca impedindo o ato. Nublar seus pensamentos havia dado cem por cento certo.

- S-se não...Pararmos vamos...Acabar fazendo aqui...Mesmo – Falou entrecortado o paulista, o que não ajuda em nada devolver a conduta à ninguém.

- É um bom lugar – Disparou Rio indo morder o pescoço contrário para que deixa-se de reagir. SP afastou-se.

- N-não! – E tendo o pescoço tomado - Aah~ Sim~ Q-quero dizer. PARE! – E lançou o menor longe, respirando com dificuldade.

Ou quem sabe cinquenta por cento.

Rio de Janeiro estava fazendo um ENORME esforço de não gargalhar pela atitude de seu vizinho, que estava com uma mão pra frente pra se proteger, como se quisesse afastar um vampiro com um crucifixo.

Talvez setenta e cinco por cento...

- F-fique quieto! E pare com isso

- Mas eu estou parado!~ - Levantou os braços – Não estou fazendo nada~

- ...É...Hmm...Vamos de uma vez! – Começou a subir os degraus - VAMOS!

- Certo~ Certo~

Estavam quase no final da escada quando Sampa fraquejou e tomou outra vez a boca do fluminense, que dessa vez não conseguiu suportar e deixou escapar uns risinhos no beijo.

- Fala sério - Ambos sobressaltaram-se deparando-se com o capixaba, que os observava com um sorriso ladeado – Estamos à quase uma hora esperando...Já entregaram os documentos à Brasília foi?

- AAAH! – Exclamou São Paulo enjuriado – Tira esse idiota de perto de mim! - Afastou-se batendo o pé irritado.

- ...O que cê fez...? – Perguntou confuso o capixaba.

- Haha! Praticamente nada!

- VAMOS DE UMA VEZ PORR*!

- ...Eu heim... – Deu de ombros sem entender qual era a desses dois.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Minas eu...Gostaria de falar com você um instante – Chamou o paulistano mal entrou na sala –Será rápido.

Rio de Janeiro, que voltava ao seu lado, e ES que o seguia pararam.

- Rio fique também, quero que todos escutem...

Minas Gerais tremeu da cabeça aos pés, encolhendo o olhar, ES teve a intensa necessidade de correr e abraçá-lo, Sampa não estava muito longe disso.

- T-tudo bem... – São Paulo sentou, Minas puxou uma cadeira e sentou à sua frente. ES ao lado do mineiro, e RJ de Sampa, cruzando o braço intimidante.

- ...Sobre...O que você me contou...Eu não pude dar uma resposta...Não sabia o que dizer na hora...E você estava muito nervoso...

Minas abaixou a cabeça, e Espi tomou sua mão.

- ... Não precisa...

Rio bufou.

- Sim, precisa...Rio, por favor...Pode parecer ridículo para você...Ainda mais depois de todos esses anos...Mas eu não quero que você se culpe...A culpa foi toda minha.

O mineiro levantou a cabeça sem entender, o carioca voltou-se revoltado.

- Como assim a culpa foi sua?! Não foi TU que mentiu! – Alegou encarando o fazendeiro – Vai protegê-lo depois de tud- Parou, com a mão do paulista a centímetros de seu rosto - ...

- ... Rio, me escute, eu sei que isso te incomoda, que te atingiu diretamente...Mas entenda, eu criei Minas desde pequeno, ele é como se fosse um filho, um irmãozinho pequeno para mim – Passou lentamente a mão sobre a bochecha carioca – E minha relação com Minas não vai mudar.

- ...Se tivéssemos um filho... Tu também teria um _relacionamento_ com ele...?

PLAF

E dessa vez um tapa acertou em cheio a face carioca.

E a mesma mão, porém, o afagou, e escondeu o óbvio beijo em seus lábios.

- ... Em primeiro lugar...Eu não posso ter filhos... – Colocou evidentemente amargurado e ferido. -...Em segundo, é justamente por isso que a culpa...É toda minha.

Voltou-se a ES, que estava tampando os olhos com as mãos desde o tapa, e Minas que voltara a ter a cabeça baixa.

- ... Eu estava desesperado... – Seguiu o paulista desviando o olhar dos três - ... Além de difícil acompanhar tudo sempre de..."longe"... Você começou a se afastar de mim...

- E-eu!

- ...Eu sei...Minas ligou para mim enquanto você dormia...ES...Contou o motivo para ele... – passou a mão perto de seus olhos, ao tempo que Rio observava Espi assustado - ...Talvez...Meus olhos reflitam...Minhas esperanças e meus medos...Tudo o que eu não falo...Que tento esconder, talvez seja como os japoneses acreditam...O espelho da alma... –Suspirou - ... Mas eu não imaginava que você estivesse com medo de algo tão simples, muito menos cogitei que seu afastamento era pelos atrelasses da mudança para a Republica...

Rio franziu as sobrancelhas pra ES, que confirmou com a cabeça. Não havia contado toda a verdade para o mineiro...A história de São Vicente

- ...E que você não queria me envolver em toda aquela bagunça...

Espi tampou sigilosamente a boca sussurrando para seu fratello "Cabe a você dizer a verdade à São Vicente" Rio ruborizou-se, confirmando com a cabeça.

Que o verdadeiro motivo pelo afastamento de Rio...Era devido ao olhar de São Vicente, por descobrir, quando Capital, que se apaixonara duas vezes pela mesma pessoa... Que o amor da sua infância, era o mesmo amigo inusitado que inquietava seu coração. E o qual o coração também era inquietado...

Sentimento que tentou ser esquecido e trancafiado pro décadas pelos dois depois da revolução...

Aliviou-se ao saber que Espírito Santo não contou nada ao mineiro sobre a fita azul, e a promessa de São Vicente...Este era...Um assunto pessoal demais.

- ...Enfim... Eu estava...Assustado...Não gosto de admitir...Mas estava...Eu inventava...Todos os tipos de história...Para que pudesse me sentir melhor...Histórias sujas em que você era o pior dos homens... Para que eu pudesse justificar toda minha ansiedade e ...Frustração... Descontar minha raiva nessa imagem que eu estava criando... E Minas e Paraná...Tiveram que presenciar tudo isso...

Voltou-se ao carioca.

- ...E... Você era capital além de tudo... Era um...Sentimento impossível...Eu não sabia mais o que fazer...Até mesmo Lisboa apiedou-se de mim séculos atrás...LISBOA! ...Por isso...No fundo eu...Meio que sabia...Que Lisboa não havia dito a você o que eu sentia como vingança pela independência... Eu sabia que ele não faria isso, não tinha motivos para isso... Tampouco guardava rancor por tanto tempo... Mas entenda...Eu precisava me justificar! ...Precisava descontar de alguma forma...Única coisa que...Minas fez...Foi afirmar uma mentira...Que EU inventei para me proteger...Inventar que Lisboa havia te contado sobre meus sentimentos...E que por sabê-los você se afastou de mim...Eu fui um grande egoísta...Tão cego... Que transformei em verdade uma...Mentira que eu mesmo inventei...E cobrei sua culpa

- ...Sampa... – Sussurrou o mineiro.

- ...Ainda assim...Isso não...Justifica...A relação que vocês...Tiveram – Colocou o carioca evidentemente deslocado, sem olhar nos olhos do paulista, evidentemente ferido com tanto rancor contra sua pessoa...Nunca imaginou que o simples fato de...Ignorá-lo...Fosse afetá-lo assim.

Até que pensou...O que teria feito em seu lugar...

- ...Por isso devo meu perdão a Minas... – O paulistano machucado por não conseguir encarar Rio, voltou-se ao mineiro - ...Embora...Não importa quantas desculpas eu peça...Não serão suficientes... Eu... Te ...Usei Minas... Essa é a verdade...Eu estava perdido, despedaçado...E...Você...Foi...Como a janela que eu vi para poder escapar...Quando...Q-quando você me beijou... Eu pensei ter achado um...Caminho para escapar de tudo... Eu sei que fui egoísta, eu sei... - ...O paulista começava a derramar algumas lágrimas - ...Mas Rio...Se tem que odiar alguém...Odeia à mim...Minas nutria algo por mim...E eu usei esses sentimentos para fugir...De mim mesmo... Eu queria...Alguém pra me reconfortar...Que...Me fizesse te esquecer R-rio...

- ...Eu... – Começou Minas - ...Uma...Pessôa muitu inteligenti me disse... Qui...Apesar di ter acabadu ruim por dimais...Infeliz... Valeu a pena pur quê...Eu tentei. – Levantou o rosto encarando o choroso paulista - Me...Arrependo du qui fiz para conseguir...E ...Ocê diz qui mi usou?...Mas...Si eu ti ajudei a se senti um cadin melhô...Já mi valeu muita sabe...Pur qui essa era parti da...minha intenção...Fazê ocê si senti melhô... Nisso ocê retribuiu meus sentimentos sim sinhô...Intão...Pur mim ta tudo bem...

- OWN! – Exclamou o paulista se jogando contra o mineiro sufocando-o num grande abraço – Kawaii~~~

Vale dizer que Rio quase caiu da cadeira pelo susto da exclamação, gay, do paulistano... Voltou-se meio confuso e desconcertado para Espi.

- Viu? Eu sou uma pessoa muito inteligente~ - Cantarolou o capixaba.

Rio levantou-se, nem saber se devia ir embora... Ou seguir..."admirando o espetáculo". Podia perdoar Minas pela mentira...

Mas por ser Ex de Sampa... Nunca

- Ei, eu ODEIO interromper esse momento família e tudo mais...- Intrometeu-se ES - Mas Sampa...Será que você pode não matar meu namorado?

Silêncio. São Paulo afastou-se encarando um ruborizadíssimo mineiro.

- ...Namorado...?

- ...Hm...É-é...Ele...Me...Pediu...E...Eu aceitei... – Falou quase infantilmente - ...Tem problema...?

- ...Ah...

- Pois é! Agora você é minha sogra!

- ...SogrA...?

- ...Pode ser Sogro também...

- ...

- ...Não adianta negar que você já deu sua benção!

- ...Benção?

- Ah...É uma longa história Mih...

- ...Então...Você seria meu genro...?

- ...É...

- ...OWNT ! VEM CÁ! – E Puxou ES também para seu abraço matador – Eu tenho um genro fofo~

Rio observou a cena, agora definitivamente assustado...

Foram alguns instantes, de exclamações de dor e pedidos de piedade, e só após um CRACK, Rio puxou Sampa pela gola da camisa afastando-o da cena do crime.

- ...Estão todos bem? – Perguntou.

- MINHA COSTEEELA! ELE QUEBROU MINHA COSTEEELA!

- ...Ocê ta bem...?

- Ah, ela remenda – Vetou importância o paulista.

- Costeeela! – Exasperado, Minas tomou o capixaba pelos ombros e saiu correndo com ele porta a fora, atropelando literalmente, meia dúzia de Estados.

- ...Acho que...Exagerei um...Pouquinho

- ..."Pouquinho" - ironizou Rio

- ...Rio... – Voltou-se ao carioca, e o fato de se encontrar sério só piorou seu receio - ...E-eu...Vou entender se...Você me odiar...

- ...É, eu tenho motivos suficientes para te odiar, e por muito tempo...

- ...É...Eu...Sei... – E foi uma das poucas vezes na vida que vira esse orgulhoso paulista abaixar a cabeça repreendida.

E talvez a única que não escondesse uma expressão rebelde de descaso sob o ato...

- ... Eu poderia te odiar...Se eu já não te amasse tanto assim – Tomou o queixo e o beijou, sem precisar levantá-lo, por que assim igualavam as alturas - ...Foi um golpe muito baixo colocar toda a culpa em tu.

São Paulo apenas sorriu, o sorriso que mostrava ao carioca...Que tudo que fizeram, tudo que passaram...Valeu a pena, por este momento. E faria tudo de novo, sem pestanejar.

- ...Aproveitando a ocasião...Já que você não pediu... – Rio afastou-se, franzindo o cenho sem entender - ...Hmm... – Encarou o menor com aqueles olhos azuis vibrantes e límpidos, que faziam o carioca suspirar incontáveis vezes - ...Estado do...Rio de...Janeiro...Você...hmm...Hã...Tipo...

- ...Eu...

- Não atrapalhe idiota!

- Não sou idiota!

- E-então...Eu...

- Tu não fala! – Exclamou ansioso e impaciente.

- Eu falaria se você deixasse!

- Eu não estou te impedindo!

- Cale a boca!

- Tu que esta gaguejando!

- Eu ia perguntar se você queria namorar comigo seu idiota!

Rio o encarou por alguns instantes, com a boca aberta, até sorrir, até quase seu sorriso não caber em seu rosto.

- MAS É CLAAAAROOOOOOO! – E foi sua vez de pular sob o paulista, jogando-o no chão, ferido ou não, e o beijando em todas as partes possíveis, do cabelo, até o nariz, morder-lhe o pescoço marcado, e beija-lo, beijá-lo até desgastar os lábios.

Isso até a porta abrir, e ambos olharem para a mesma assustados, ali parados... Rio Grande do Sul, Bahia...E Brasília...

E vendo a posição...A capital logo deduziu que...

- ESTADO DE SÃO SEBASTIÃO DO RIO DE JANEIRO! ESTADO DE SÃO PAULO DE PIRATININGA! – Ambos arrumaram-se nervosos, ainda mais tensos ameaçados por seus antigos nomes completos... – Numa situação dessas e vocês brigando?! Temos que nos unir agora! E não brigar! Ainda mais com São Paulo ferido! Você devia ter vergonha São Sebastião do Rio de Janeiro!

- ...Hã...?

- É! Você devia ter vergonha! – Emendou Sampa fingindo perfeitamente estar ultrajado, dando um tapa na cara do menor, e levantando-se ofendido.

- HÃ?!

E todos se arrumaram rapidamente em seu lugar vendo como a capital esperneava que deviam ser unidos.

São Paulo ofereceu a mão discretamente para Rio de Janeiro, e esse aceitou apesar da cara feia.

- Não reclama, minha interpretação salvou nossas peles

- Há! Interpretação...

- ...Hehe...Pela forma que Rio de Janeiro esta andando...Acho que ganhamos a aposta prenda~ haha!

- É~ Isso ou ele si machucou na manifestação...

- Que?! Naaada! Olha só como ele esta mancando! Com certeza é isso

- ...Hmm...Rio Grandi du Sur... Você pareci qui entende muito di sexo gay... – Pausa dramática - ...Vamos conversá quandu voltarmus...

- ..HÃ?! QUE?! CHE! Até tu brutos! – E cruzou os braços ofendidos do gargalhar da baiana.

- ...Certeza que não quebrou...?

- Bahia dissi qui não...I num ta vermelho...Mas quando voltarmus, tomi um banhu bem quenti, i eu vô cudá di ocê

- Own~ Eu te amo Minas~

- ...Aah...Eeeh...Brigadu...

Bahia voltou-se a São Paulo.

- ...Intão...Como ele reagiu quandu cê disse pra ele qui o embebeda a vários boons e velhos carnavais pras cês se beijar e agarra gostoso? – Questionou como se nada.

- Sshhhhh! E-eu...Ainda não contei pra ele...

- ...São Paulo!

- E-eu sei...E-eu sei... Só me deixe aproveitar um pouco essa relação antes que ele tenha um infarto!

Espírito Santo para Rio de Janeiro.

- ...Então...Você não contou para ele que sabe que era São Vicente? E que você lembra da promessa E QUE, ainda guarda aquela fita?!

- SHHHHH! E-eu... Sei que não contei pra ele...

- Rio de Janeiro!

- E-eu sei...E-eu sei... Só me deixe aproveitar um pouco essa relação antes que ele tenha um infarto!

Nervosos, sendo pressionados por Bahia e Espírito Santo, o olhar dos dois se encontraram, e como se fosse instantâneo...Sorriram... Rio tocou as costas da mão do paulista, e logo a envolveu por baixo da mesa. Aproximou-se sutilmente, fingindo que ia mostrar um texto para ele...E sussurrou-lhe.

- Apesar de tudo que você disse e acredita, Minas não é seu pequeno.

- Por que?!

- Por que eu sou seu pequeno.

E na expressão de confusão, abaixou-se discretamente e beijou a mão contrária.

- Eu te amo São Paulo e... Um dia te contarei, um dia..- Sorriu, apertando a fita azul em seu bolso.

E foi assim...Que São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro se tornaram namorados, e amantes.

- Então – Começou Brasília ficando de pé, observando todos os Estados presentes - Estamos recomeçando mais uma reunião de Estados...Espera...Cadê Pernambuco?

F-I- M

* * *

><p>Agradecimentos à: Julietta, lunynha, Nina s2, Kiyumi Nakajima, Erc.J s2, Vickyheylinfan, Amanda Bortoletto, Demetria, Abyssus Zero, Maya s2, Marin s2, And K, Pamela, "No oNe Is HeRe AnYmOre", LadyCapuccino, Gabi, Isabela s2, Isa, V. Lovett, , Mandiii-chan s2, Haru Shimizu, Vitoria Yukihime,Os guest's, "c", Hiemi, Chet, Lilly Blanchard, Nana M.U ,Paloma, Julia s2, Princess Nebbia, Amanda, Carol, Sasha, ClaraWN , LuyCastro e...Lyssia...<p>

E a você, que acompanhou esta fic até o final...

Calma! Calma! Não chora!

Ainda tem a "Um dia na vida" de São Pedro, EEEEE de bônus o "UdV" de outros Estado suuuuper especial~E que me questionaram MUUUITO

Além de ter o epílogo, é o "tempos depois", embora este ainda irá demorar um tanto.

Mas se você ficou atualizando esta página, não acreditando que eu, que sempre escrevi com as atualidades do Brasil não escrevi nada sobre a onda de manifestações, é ai que você se engana!

-ATENÇÃO-

Para semana que vem esta para sair uma história sobre as atuais manifestações que o Brasil enfrenta, uma analógia política e humanista da situação, e também, outra forma de acompanharem o que esta acontecendo. Aguardem!

* * *

><p>Curiosidade dos Estados!<p>

- ...Eu...Simplesmente...NÃO...Acredito...Que cê simplesmente foi embora e me deixou para trás! – Ceará havia prendido ele e Pernambuco numa sala afastada da reunião, trazia consigo uma peixeira e um revólver. - ...Nem se quer me avisô! Ocê só disse pra Paraíba! COMO ISSO?!

- ...A-ah...É-é...Q-que...Hem... - Tentou clarear a garganta, olhando para os lados tentando encontrar uma rota de fuga...Mas estava cercado...Preso numa esquina do quarto.- ...Disculpa mas...C-cê andava...M-meio doente e...

- Não! Não! E NÂO! COMO cê acha que pode ir assim?! E quandu eu soubi Sampa tinha si feridu! O que ocê acha qui passou por minha cabeça?!

- ...Você ficou preocupado... – Colocou algo feliz, sem perceber.

- CALE A BOCA! Eu pensei...Qui ocê! Bixinho como pode!

- ...Des- Não terminou, tento a peixeira em seu pescoço.

- Não te desculparei, pur QUASE mi matá de preocupação...Nunca cruzei tão rápidu esse País...E eu quero minha recompensa... – Apontou o revólver para a cabeça do pernambucano, e o facão para seu coração - ...Hoji cê fica pur baixo Perna...Ou fica...Ou morre.

O mais velho observou a arma, logo o facão, e em seguida seu amante. Estremeceu, porém não de medo.

- ...I-isso...I-isso...E-ssa é a situação MAIS EXCITANTE que eu já passei!

- Devido à forma que foi criado, e as situações que viveu. Ceará acabou desenvolvendo psicopatia.-


	47. Capítulo 24 Epílogo - O amanhã - Parte 1

Sim, você não esta lendo errado. Finalmente, depois de um ano e duas semanas de espera...Aqui vós trago o epílogo dessa grande história que se desenvolveu ao longo de três anos.

Graças a ela, conheci muitas pessoas fantásticas, algumas...Que infelizmente perdi o contato total como minha carioquinha Lyssia, e outras por desencontros da vida, como Nina-osp.

Porém em contra-partida, criou também laços de amizades mais sólidos, como o caso de Maya, que apesar de grande distancia entre nossos Estados, eu tive o prazer e o gosto de conhecê-la pessoalmente.

Ao longo desses quatro anos de Coisas de Estados, tenho realmente muitas pessoas a agradecer, por seus belos comentários, apoios, coobranças e presença sempre.

Maaas, como todos vocês já esperaram demais...Vamos ser breves.

Agradecimentos especiais a didihime1, BatatIsa, Clara, Carol, Francine e Pamela que seguiram lendo e comentando essa história mesmo após seu 'final'

Créditos de "Quando você vai postar?" E que me ajudaram nesse ano de 'break', mesmo em dias de pouco tempo, ou através das madrugadas, a essas um obrigado especial! A Julia, Maya, Marin e Isabella!

A Você que continua entrando neste link mesmo um ano depois da postagem do último capítulo.

E a todos que torceram, se emocionaram, riram e choraram com esta história...

Com vocês, o epílogo de Coisas de ítulo 24.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24 Epílogo - O amanhã<strong>

Era uma manhã fria e nebulosa de céu cinzento e poucas esperanças de raios vividos de sol. Porém, mesmo que assim fosse, era um dia especial por mais de uma razão, o sorriso de certo homem -de não mais que trinta anos - Ao despertar naquele pacato e insubstituível amanhecer, era tão vivido e expressivo que dispensaria a luz solar mesmo que fosse um dia chuvoso.

A personificação do Estado do Rio de Janeiro levantou ao primeiro toque do despertador como de costume fazia, um largo sorriso no rosto tanto ou maior do que o fraco o sol daquela manhã . Era o dia que tanto havia esperado, estava extremamente ansioso e mal podia esperar mais para começar. Foi em direção ao seu banheiro e fitou-se frente ao espelho, sorrindo pra ele. Sua aparência agora era diferente daquela de um ano atrás, seus cabelos eram mais longos e presos num rabo de cavalo, isto e o cavanhaque que agora mantinha em seu queixo lhe davam um ar mais formal, e essa era a sua intenção. Como o homem comprometido que era agora,não gostaria de parecer mais aquele jovem solto na vida, malandro e solteirão, por isso que tentou parecer mais sério, afinal não podia revelar a todos os céus e a todos que conhecia sobre o seu atual relacionamento, porém podia parecer uma pessoa comprometida.

Jogou água gelada em seu rosto sentindo-a escorrer por sua face, amanhã completaria um ano que estava namorando seu adorado paulista, exatamente um dia antes do dia dos namorados... Um ano que eles estavam juntos deixando pra trás aquele passado conturbado, e por fim assumir uma paixão histórica tão antiga quanto à própria história do Brasil.

Se fechasse os olhos poderia lembrar de cada momento, cada passo que tiveram que dar para chegarem até ali, lembrava do dia em que o Brasília lhe dera a impossível missão há quase quatro anos atrás de ensinar a São Paulo a deixar de ser esse maluco que sempre foi, dos momentos que passaram, o beijo com gosto da água salgada entrando em sua boca depois de cair do precipício, mas ao mesmo tempo tão quente... Fora lá que eles começaram a reaproximar-se, e ironicamente também onde seu relacionamento começou...Lembrava da reunião que tiveram na praia, lembrava do natal que recebera um simples beijo na testa, e que tivera tanto valor quanto um beijo em sua boca, ainda sentia o coração falhar quando pensava no visgo e nos lábios do paulista tocando sua pele, foi aí que começou a perceber que algo estava errado.

Sentia algo incomum em relação ao paulistano, mas a verdade é que mesmo naquela época estava mentindo para si mesmo...Já o amava muitos e muitos anos antes disso ...Mas estava enganando a si mesmo, só naquele momento em que Brasília lhe deu aquela missão impossível, a partir desse momento as mentiras que dizia para si mesmo começaram a se quebrar, e o amor escondido por trás delas começaram a aparecer. Lembrou-se com um pouco de culpa do beijo que deu no carnaval naquele homem desconhecido...Aquele maldito beijo foi um divisor de águas para descobrir que era gay...Pensando bem, agora toda a sua reação parecia até meio ridícula, mas naquele momento fora para ele a revelação do século, embora Sampa ainda diga que foi a revelação mais óbvia desde que Paris em uma reunião disse a todos que era bissexual, e transformista cabe dizer, porém para ele havia sido um grande choque... Não isso de Paris, mas o fato de ser gay.Não sabia como reagir ou como lidar com essa nova sensação, mas a verdade é que não se tratava de sexo ou opção sexual, muito mais do que ser gay o que ele queria, o que desejava, era aquele homem...

Ele que por tanto tempo esteve ao seu lado, e ao mesmo tempo esteve tão distante... Era estranho que agora numa manhã fria enquanto a água escorria por seu rosto, ele se lembrava desse tipo de coisa...A crise, a vontade ardente que sentia de proteger o paulista quando ele se encontrava tão frágil...Os berros que teve que lhe dar quando buscavam fantasmas no Planalto sobre essa maldita mania de fazer tudo sozinho, a angústia que sentiu quando por castigo ele foi mandado para aquele País ao norte cujo nome não lembrava...O 'beijo' roubado, desesperado...A explosão de sentimentos em sua cabeça e coração, o dia que se reencontraram na fazenda, a vingança deliciosamente perversa do paulistano...Quando _**seu paulista **_perdeu a memória...Naquele dia sentiu como se uma mão atravessasse seu peito e arrancasse seu coração, sentiu sua respiração falhar e faltar quando ele não conseguia reconhecê-lo...E novamente, mesmo estando indefeso lhe roubou outro beijo...Mas o que veio depois era muito melhor do que mil beijos roubados. Um beijo consentido, uma dança sutil, aaah...O primeiro encontro que tiveram...Espi insistia que continuava parecendo um idiota toda vez que falava daquele dia...

Mas como não parecer? Perguntava-se a si mesmo, como não parecer um completo idiota apaixonado se aquele foi um dos melhores dias de sua vida? Sentia seu corpo arrepiar-se toda vez que lembrava daquele olhar...Aquele brilho único nos olhos do paulista quando disse que não se deitaria com ele logo no primeiro encontro...São Paulo o amava também. E mesmo que nesse primeiro ano de namoro, esse olhar fosse mais recorrente...Não deixava-o de fazê-lo sentir-se especial

Aqueles olhos azuis vidrosos pareciam atravessar sua alma...Entre cerrados, carinhosos,devotos... Era um sorriso com o olhar que o fazia perder o fôlego, suspirar sozinho, cantarolar acompanhado, como amava aquele homem!

Foi até o cofre atrás de um quadro na sua sala, enquanto digitava o código recordou-se da senha do computador do paulista...A data que se conheceram...A pasta cheia de fotos suas...O papelzinho que muito envergonhado o paulistano admitiu que colocou seu nome, os primeiros beijos trocados...Os sonhos úmidos...

A primeira, desastrosa, noite que tiveram juntos...

Mas nenhum desses momentos era melhor do que dois em especial...

O cofre abriu-se em um estralo seco, ali havia muitos documentos antiguíssimos da época do Império, poucos da República, livros raros, jóias da antiga coroa e de famílias nobre de outrora, e uma pequena e simples caixinha vermelha...Aquela pequena caixinha de veludo gasto...Dentro dela estava o maio tesouro que possuía.

Uma fita de cetim azul, que seria brilhante e vivida se não fosse por manchas marrons, gotas de seu sangue a muito secas. O dia que vira São Vicente pela primeira vez...A promessa que fizeram de reencontrar-se, quando sequer sabia se aquela figura carinhosa de sua infância era homem ou mulher, quando não tinha idade suficiente para saber a diferença entre os dois...São Vicente fora seu primeiro amor...São Paulo...São Vicente...Essa era a lembrança, como humano, mais importante de sua vida.

Essa, e a lembrança do dia em que Sampa disse que o amava...Eram, como pessoa, os dias mais importantes de sua vida. Guardou com cuidado seu tesouro de volta, perdido em pensamentos...Haviam passado por tantas coisas ao longo desses séculos de convivência...Então como um único e simples ano conseguiu marcá-los tanto...?

Era inevitável que esses pensamentos fizessem brilhar o belo sorriso de seu rosto, todos os bons , e porque não, maus momentos que passaram nesses últimos quatro anos, como o relacionamento deles havia evoluído em menos da metade de uma década, o que não havia progredido em séculos, culminando nesse último ano em que enfim eram um casal de verdade. Riu sozinho passando esses momentos em sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a seu quarto e procurava o que vestir.

Esse dia dos namorados ficaria marcado na história, iria se certificar disso.

E abriu cantarolando o armário de roupas, os momentos de seu namoro dançando em sua mente.

Alguns se valiam mais destaque que outros, embora todos fossem igualmente importantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Especial um ano

Primeira parte -Entre beijos e piões-

● _Há alguns meses atrás, Barretos, interior de São Paulo. _

Rio de Janeiro sentia-se absurdamente estranho...Primeiro que ninguém o vestia desde a época do Império, segundo...Essa roupa não tinha NADA haver com ele, sem contar que não lhe favorecia em nada...Embora a calça jeans até que destacava seu...

Terceiro.. Toda essa terra, lama... Sertanejo... Caminhonetes, cavalos, o cheiro de animais, e essas pessoas...

Sentia-se como um dinamarquês perdido em Salvador... Completamente avulso a esse universo todo. Mas ali estava ele, sujo de terra, descendo da caminhonete de Mato Grosso, que para sua pessoa mais parecia um caminhão, junto de São Paulo indo para um...Rodeio...

Vestia uma blusa azul xadrez...Por todos os Santos...XADREZ! E uma calça jeans meio surrada do paulista que lhe ficava bem...Justa. Sentindo-se absolutamente deslocado.

- Eu me sinto ridículo. ...- Dizia Rio de Janeiro, observando-se da janelinha lateral de uma grande caminhonete. Cabe dizer que as calças do paulista lhe ficavam MUITO justas.

- Impressão sua papa, cê ta bem assim, é só farta de costumi - Mato Grosso saiu do banco do motorista fechando a porta, usava uma camisa também xadrez verde escura e jeans gastadas cinzas, fechando com grandes botas negras e um chapéu vaqueiro marrom que caia de lado sobre seus volumosos cabelos enrolados para trás... O maldito ficava muito bem nessa roupa junto com seus olhos também verdes, enquanto Rio parecia uma espécie de Nerd do campo...

Que seu Sampa não lhe ouvisse, mas Matt era um homão mesmo...Observou de lado como seu "afilhado" tirava o chapéu e ajeitava as madeixas castanhas claras um palmo antes do ombro, este no entanto reparou, dando um sorriso confiante e fazendo um sinal com a cabeça, indicando a figura de alguém. A respiração do carioca morreu em sua garganta.

São Paulo aproximava-se a passo lento, uma calça tão justa quanto a sua, azul desbotada e com alguns rasgos na altura do joelho, camisa preta de gola aberta, longas botas marrons de montaria, e um chapéu branco. Não estava usando seus óculos. Deixou um suspiro escapar de sua boca, ouvindo uma risadinha do mais novo.

- Pois é, eu tenho a quem puxar - Disse com uma risada maliciosa.

O paulistano aproximou-se com um sorriso lateral, expressão que tirava do carioca o que ele tinha de mais galanteador, a fim de ver aquelas bochechas pálidas assumirem algo de cor.

- Amor, o que fazemos agora...? – Mato Grosso caiu na gargalhada, e Sampa ruborizou-se em velocidade paraense.

- Já disse para não me chamar de "Amor"! isso é muito constrangedor!

- ...Mas eu quero te chamar de alguma forma carinhosa!

- O problema é seu! Eu não gosto disso!

- Mas eu gosto!

- Então me chame de "San"!

-Não! A Santa já te chama assim!

- I daí?!

- I daí que tem que ser algo que somente EU te chame. E ponto – Cruzou de braços.

- ARGH! Ta, mas "amor" não...e PARA DE RIR MAT!

- Ai aiiii~ ocês são ótimos! Esse passeio em família vai ser dimais! – Sorriu radiante fazendo os dois pararem imediatamente com a discussão, ambos ficando meio constrangidos... Do jeito que o menor falava era como se eles fossem casados...

- Hmm...V-vamos...vamos comprar umas cervejas... Antes do...Show – Recomeçou São Paulo –I-isso vamos!

Tomou a frente, os outros dois a seu encalço.

- ..Tu também podia pensar num apelidinho assim pra mim..Sabe Sampa...

- Como cê quer que eu abrevie algo que já tem três letras?! A menos que cê queira que eu te chame de RJ

- ...Sem imaginação...

E as risadas recomeçavam... Esse ia ser um dia looongo...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sertanejo era...Estranho...

Para ele se dividia em duas categorias... A música de corno, e a de pegador... A primeira não queria que o representa-se de forma alguma! E mataria QUALQUER infeliz que sequer PENSASSE em tocar em Sampa. E a segunda...Consequentemente, também não podia mais representá-lo... Porque São Paulo igualmente seria capaz de matar alguém por...Aproximar-se demais..

Então..Não era uma música que realmente gostava... Podiam falar o que quiser, preferia seus bons funk e seu Samba.

- "Bom" e "Funk" não deviam enquadrar uma mesma frase... – Contestava o paulista logo após o comentário depreciativo do fluminense - ...Você podia ter prestado mais atenção ao show...Em vez de ficar sentado num canto ...Mexendo no cabelo.

- Mas voou terra nele! – defendeu-se- Sabe o caos que isso faz no cabelo?

- Aaargh, não, e não me importa. – Resmungou arrancando a cerveja da mão da atendente e quase rosnando um obrigado, caminhando para o lado oposto.

- O que deu nele?! – reclamou o carioca pagando a própria bebida também a arrancos.

- ...Obrigado moça – Agradeceu Mato a moça assustada – Ocê num ta indu muitu bem Riu, é issu...

- O que?! Eu só estava tentando me arrumar – Bufou irritado começando a seguir seu amante - ...Qual o problema nisso?!

- ...Ocê ficou de costas para o show o tempo todo... Tirou foto com umas menininhas qui achavam que ocê era gringo, e ainda pur cima reclamou da música.

- Que qui tem?

- ...Sério...?

- Ah! Eu estou me esforçando!

Mat suspirou, passando a mão por seus cabelos e jogando-os para trás...Mania que tinha pego dos tics nervosos de Brasília, enquanto pensava em como ajudar esse desastre em forma de carioca, vendo Sampa aborrecido alguns metros à frente.

Então algumas mulheres aproximaram-se de ambos.

- Olá – A mais velha cumprimentou, seu vestidinho colado era tão curto que Rio podia jurar que quase dava pra ver seu útero. Mas era uma mulher bonita, então... – Queridinhos ocês parecem meio perdidus, e nós estávamos querendo uma companhia - passou seu braço pelo do carioca – Cê nem parece ser daqui queridinho~ Sabi que eu adooro o tipo gringo.

A outra mulher também falava meio sussurrado, agarrando-se ao mato-grossense, não era à toa essa atração...Ambos eram homens feitos e extremamente bonitos... Além do que, o corte engomado da roupa de Rio lhe dava a aparência de um homem de muitos bens, o que não era de todo mentira. Mas Mat realmente não prestava atenção nas mulheres no momento, por mais que lhe parecessem atrativas e interessantes, pois nesse instante procurava assustado Sampa, temendo o que ele seria capaz de fazer...

A mulher mais velha, uma loiraça, agarrou-se ainda mais ao carioca ao vê-lo desconfortável e sem graça.

- Ow~ é tímido ~- Sussurrou quase mordendo a orelha fluminense.

- N-na verdade... - Amaldiçôo a si mesmo por arrepiar-se, mas droga! Continuava sendo um homem! - Eu já...

-Aaaaaaaah! - Uma das mulheres gritou, dando um salto e afastando-se.

- Oh, eu lhe assustei? Sinto muito...- São Paulo praticamente materializou-se atrás dos três. A voz era fria e intimidade, e possuía o mesmo olhar da época das bandeiras.- E sinto também informar que esses dois homens não são para mulheres de sua laia. Então é melhor vocês irem embora...Antes que eu perca a paciência e inflija...- Apertou o pulso da jovem que molestava o carioca, fazendo-a afastar-se dele como se tivesse levado um choque - ...Algumas leis...

As moças deram gritinhos exasperados e fugiram correndo olhando para trás assustadas.

- Sa-sampa eu...!- Como resposta obteve um olhar que o fez calar-se imediatamente, o paulista então voltou-se ao mato grossense.

- Mat! Você consegue coisa melhor do que isso! - Tomou o rosto do menor entre suas mãos - Eu não vou permitir que um dos meus pequenos envolva-se com uma mulher tão baixa assim! Nem pensar! Você é bom demais para isso!

-...Tudo bem Sampa...Desculpah- respondeu mecanicamente o mais novo, como uma criança que era repreendida por uma brincadeira de mal gosto por seu pai .

O paulistano lançou um último olhar de puro ódio ao fluminense, e afastou-se sem dizer a direção para qual iria.

Muito provavelmente fora sua intenção, pois depois disso Rio e Mat perderam o mais velho completamente de vista.

- ...Hmmm. A essa hora ele já deve ter voltado à entrada...Ele não perderia o rodeio...A menos que ... – Fez um sinal apontando o próprio pescoço.

- O QUE?! Tu acha que ele já matou alguém?! – Exaltou-se.

- Nãaao...Quero dizer...É possível...Mas não era isso que eu estava falando – Começou a caminhar de volta para a entrada da arquibancada – Disse prá'cê atacá-lo no pescoço. É o ponto fraco , assim você conseguiria acalmá-lo...

- Aaaah sim...ESPERA! Como tu sabe disso?! ...Co-como Minas..T-tu e e-ele. – Parou em choque.

- Deeeeus o'livri! Num tenho essa crisi di épido di ocês não! Coisa estranha, vixi

- ...Ah...- Aliviou-se o carioca tornando a caminhar – Mas tu gosta da Goiás...

- Mas ela num me criou! Eu já era homem feito quando a conheci – Impôs com suficiência.

- ...Que eu me lembre, tu era apenas um moleque quando foi levado pra ela

- MAAAAAAAS, então, comu eu dizia, ocê tem qui tacá eli no pescoço, me entendeu? Iss vai acalmá a fera...I me dá algum tempo!

- ...Te dar...Um tempo? -O carioca ergueu a sobrancelha desconfiado - O que tu quer dizer com isso?

- Ah, vamos Papa, você viu o quão ciumento a mama podi seh, ele é a pior sogra do mundo! Espi é o único até hoji que vi ele concedê avar para namorá um di noís. Cum eli em minha aba, muíe nenhuma consegui chegah perto, nenhumáh é boa o suficiente pra eli. Agora...Si ele estiveh cum ocê...

-Pera, pera pera! Para o blue ray e volta! Tu então queria mesmo que eu viesse junto apenas pra azarar as minas?!

- Hmm...Sim, e não. Mas na maiô parte sim.

O fluminense xingou resignado, passando a mão pelo rosto.

- Eu estraguei tudo...Não é...?

-Sim, na verdade sim.

- ...Sua sinceridade me lembra a do Espi...- Suspirou - Como encontramos ele agora...?

Quase instantaneamente sua pergunta foi respondida, quando a voz de uma mulher informou pelos alto-falantes que o rodeio iria começar.

- ... O primeiro pião dessa noite será um inscrito de última hora! Um dos patrocinadores do nosso evento vai por a mão na massa! Sr. VICENTE DE PAULO!

Rio de Janeiro sentiu o sangue gelar, como na época do Império quando recebia a notícia de que Sampa havia feito algo particularmente idiota...

- ...E-ele não seria capaz... - Começou, mas ao ver que falava sozinho, pois o menor já correra em direção a arquibancada, não pode deixar de agradecer ao fato e ser imortal, caso contrário teria tido um ataque cardíaco ali mesmo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

São Paulo estava sobre o touro quando a portinhola abriu, Rio havia conseguido chegar até embaixo das arquibancadas, o mais próximo possível da arena, seguido de perto pelo mato grossense.

- Mama é mesmo demais! Faz anooos que não o vejo montar num rodeio!

Esse comentário não estava fazendo-o sentir-se para nada tranquilo. Mordeu o lábio inferior quase ao ponto de rasgá-lo quando o touro saiu à arena chacoalhando e batendo, com seu namorado no lombo.

Se bem lembrava das inúmeras tentativas de Espi para explicar como acontecia um rodeio, o pião teria que manter-se pelo menos um minuto montado...Mas maldição! Os minutos pareciam arrastar-se como horas, e sequer conseguia ouvir a gritaria da platéia, ou as palavras de incentivo de Mat, tudo que conseguia ver e ouvir era Sampa, ele segurava e sacudia, até o instante que seu chapéu voou quando o animal deu uma virada particularmente violenta, podia ver seu rosto, suava, mas sorria.

Conhecia aquele sorriso particular, vitorioso e seguro de si, típico daquele orgulho paulistano que odiava ser passado para trás, sentia seu coração vibrar de preocupação e algo mais, suspirou vendo o tronco do maior erguendo-se para conseguir equilibrar-se, aquele corpo magro, mas definido...Lembrou-se da época do Império, o porte atlético que tinha, tão distinto do visual Geek de hoje em dia, no entanto, Sampa continuava sendo aquele homem selvagem e indomável de outrora, nisso não havia mudado nada.

- Maaaaaaaamaaaaa!

Um grito mudo rasgou sua garganta, o tempo parecia ter parado, e apenas alguns frames seguiam passando. O touro batendo contra o alambrado, sua cabeça baixa, a expressão de dor, uma balançada violenta, o corpo contra a terra, uma patada sobre suas costas, a tensão da platéia, os berros de Mat.

E de repente, o tempo voltou ao normal quando por instinto saiu correndo em direção a arena, batendo e lançando longe dois homens que tentaram pará-lo, Mato Grosso a seu encalço, porém deixou-se ser ultrapassado pelo mais novo, amaldiçoando sua existência, quando a visão do sangue em tosse paralisou seu corpo, e teve que observar inerte como Mat ajudava-o a levantar, como o apoio entrava para parar o touro, como um homem tentava impedir que o mato grossense levanta-se o paulista ferido, e como este por sua vez fazia um sinal de dispensa com a mão e apoiava-se no ombro de seu menino. Seus olhares encontraram-se por um segundo, aquele olhar indecifrável como o amanhecer, então passaram ao seu lado encaminhando-se para baixo das arquibancadas, e tudo que pode fazer foi segui-los alguns segundos depois.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mato Grosso entendeu finalmente o que seu tio postiço quis dizer com a frase " Rio pode falar demais, mas ele quieto é muito pior". Era um silêncio perturbador, sério e inquebrável. A figura do carioca quase roçava a intimidante, e secretamente o Estado do centro oeste desejava que o maior falasse alguma coisa.

Estavam do lado de fora de uma espécie de enfermaria, embora o paulista insistisse que não era para tanto. Há pelo menos quinze minutos esperavam em silêncio absoluto.

Então um jovem de jaleco de não mais que vinte e cinco saiu, com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

- Como ele tá? - O mais novo foi o primeiro a perguntar.

- ... Bem... - Começou incerto o homem - A principio as feridas pareciam piores... Ele parecia ter escoriações, e ter torcido o pé, mas... Ao ver foi apenas no momento, ou eram ferimentos menores do que o esperado...Pois seu pé esta ótimo, e não tem sequer um arranhão na pele...

O menino do interior do Brasil suspirou aliviado, o tempo de recuperação do Estado de São Paulo às vezes realmente o assustava.

- ...Mas ele parece ter fraturado a coluna, por isso vamos chamar a ambulância, é melhor. Vocês podem entrar, eu já volto. - E saiu, deixando os dois a sós.

- Bem... Vam- começou, mas Rio passou a sua frente, abriu a porta e entrou. Segui-o num tropeço.

São Paulo encontrava-se sentado meio torto em uma cama de lata gasta e colchão ralo. Observava interessado seu próprio pulso, onde um pequeno risco que se confundia entre um rabisco e um corte quase curado, sumia devagar.

- Eu me sinto tão Wolverine quando isso acontece - Comentou o nerd com graça.

- ...Sampa...Ocê tá bem? - Questionou Mat com voz e cabeça baixa, ao parecer os três pequenos de Sampa sabiam agir fofamente para ocasiões específicas em que isso se fazia necessário.

E depois de um gritinho bem gay de como Mat era um amor e um fofo, o paulista confirmou que estava..."Inteiro"

-... Quero dizer, realmente quebrei alguma costela, mas acho que daqui meia ou uma hora ela já volta pro lugar tranquilo

- ... Ah... Que...Bom...? - E virou-se para trás procurando alguma ação do mais velho.

Este deu um passo a frente, com expressão séria e grave, Mat já estava preparando-se mentalmente para ouvir um dos famosos sermões capitalescos do carioca, e Sampa também pela expressão rebelde que assumiu, mas o que seguiu-se, nenhum dos dois estava esperando.

Rio de Janeiro aproximou-se, e quase com violência puxou a nuca do mais velho e plantou em sua boca um beijo demandante.

Era um beijo envolvente e duro, firme e ousado, dava para ver a confusão estampada na cara paulistana, que ainda mantinha os olhos abertos, e também algo de vergonha, notando que seu pequeno presenciava toda a cena, mas as tentativas de afastar o fluminense eram inúteis, o carioca seguia sem dar chances de resposta para a língua contraria, dominando todo o terreno dentro daquela cavidade, e quando os olhos de Sampa começavam a virar para cima perdendo-se nos movimentos do menor, conseguiu apenas fazer um fraco movimento com a mão pedindo que o mato grossense saísse, este que observava tudo entre confuso, surpreso e malicioso, entendeu e saiu com uma risadinha, dizendo que os encontraria mais tarde. Com a porta fechada e estando sozinhos, São Paulo deixou-se levar fechando os olhos e retribuindo o carinho.

Depois de bater nos largos ombros do mais novo exigindo ar, os dois enfim separaram-se.

-O que...?- Ia começar a questionar Sampa, mas Rio o interrompeu, deitado a cabeça em seu pescoço.

- Eu fui um idiota... - Começou - Me desculpe...

- Oh... - Foi o que conseguiu dizer tentando não pensar na boca sussurrante próximo a sua garganta, e ponto fraco.

- ... Mas só sendo um idiota para amar alguém tão louco e insano, e bipolar quanto tu! O que tu estava pensando?! Aquilo é perigoso! Tu podia ter se machucado mais!Eu não sei como eu aguento essa sua insanidade e mar de preocupações a mais tempo do que posso me lembrar!

- Ei! -ofendeu-se - Pois saiba que se você não gosta, tem quem queira!

- ... Eu sei... - Outro beijo, este mais lento, romântico - ...É por isso que eu não posso vacilar assim.

São Paulo sorriu de lado, sua forma sutil de dizer "tudo bem, eu te perdôo"

- ... Agora saia de cima de mim, eu não quero deixar o Mat sozinho nesse antro de mulheres de baixo escalão, o pobrezinho deve estar perdido

Rio fez o possível para não rir, seu paulistano podia ser tão idiota também...E cego, a essa hora Mato Grosso já devia ter caído matando em cima da mulherada.

- Quanto a isso...- E rapidamente mordeu o pescoço contrário, recebendo um suspiro do mais velho cujo corpo todo reagiu com um espasmo delicioso. - ... Acho que ele pode muito bem virar- se sozinho, e nós podíamos...Aproveitar o...Momento. -outra bocanhada, mais forte.

- Aaaah~~ Sim...Q - quero dizer não! Ele não...hmmm~~... Ficar sozinho... Aah~

- ...O quê? - Questionou entre lambidas e mordiscadas - O que disse...?

- Hmmm - Observou os olhos nublados de prazer do mais velho, tentando se concentrar - Eu disse...? Hmmmm... I don't sé...Ah! Mat- eu... Droga! Morda mais forte, is - isso. ...Isso é golpe baixo...

- Não é - Desceu a mão pelo quadril do maior, passando por Itu, fazendo o paulista dar um pequeno salto - ISSO é golpe baixo...

Tornaram a beijar-se num duelo de línguas em busca da dominação, disputa a qual o carioca dessa vez foi o vitorioso, então de acordo com as regras que esse insano casal havia criado, isso significava que...

- Minha vez de ficar em cima~ - Cantarolou distribuindo caricias pelo tronco já descoberto do mais velho

- Se você for melhor do que aquela primeira vez...

- Ora vamos! Essa já é qual? A sétima vez? Eu já melhorei muito! Você sabe! – Defendeu se posicionando melhor sobre o paulista, notando então uma expressão de dor...Lembrando-se de um pequeeeeno detalhe - Merda! Sua costela!

Mas ao tentar afastar-se, teve a gola da camisa tomada, junto a um olhar fulminante.

- Não se atreva a parar agora - Ameaçou.

- ... Mas sua costela...

- E o que é uma costela quebrada? Assim cê me ofende! Como se uma coisinha dessas fosse me inibir - Colocou com orgulho- Além do que, dizem que fazer l'amour é o melhor remédio!

- Quem disse isso? - Deu uma risadinha, isso tinha cara de francês

- Paris

- Devia ter imaginado... - E sentiu-se mordido de ciúmes ao imaginar em que situação o parisiense teria dito tal pérola - Então, hoje vou e fazer "l'amu" como nunca! - Tornou a morder o ponto fraco de seu amante.

- E também - Seguiu o paulista entre suspiros - A dor faz tudo mais prazeroso~

Rio de Janeiro afastou-se com o comentário, observando o maior com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-...Seu masoquismo às vezes me assusta... Sabia?

- Você fala como se não gostasse~~

E ambos perderam-se um no outro, entre beijos, caricias e aaaaalgo mais.

O pobre médico que ali atendia ficou traumatizado de por vida quando voltou a enfermaria, mas teve valor suficiente para ligar e cancelar a ambulância para o paciente mais estranho e singular que tivera na vida.

E tanto Rio quanto Sampa levaram broncas quilométricas pela exposição exagerada que tiveram, ainda mais por participarem de um evento aberto, e sem autorização, mas não é como se eles realmente tivessem prestado atenção na bronca...

Quanto a Mat...

- Ah sim, aquele pião era meu pai, sabe... - Contava deitado num sofá de couro numa área vip, cercado de mulheres - Montaria istá nu sangui di nossa família a gerações! Eu diria séculos, i eu também soh muito boum nisso, sem quereh me achar nem nadaa, mas sou bom dimais da porr*

- Nossa~ ocê é tão corajoso~

- E bunito~

- E taaaaão sexy~

-E solteiro meninas, solteiro e desimpedido garotas~ Calma que tem carne da'boa pra todo mundo!

...Bem, tudo está bem quando acaba bem...Não importa para quem.

* * *

><p>Ué? Acabou?<p>

Sim, e não! Como vocês viram no começo do Flashback, o epílogo foi dividido em partes!

Oooooh...

Sim, eu sei...Mas foi um jeito de evitar que essa demora não se estendesse mais...Pois eu devia ter postado isso dia 12 de junho...Então vocês poderiam fazer de conta que é essa a data? =x E também minha tablet, que é o único computador que tenho no momento, não consegue postar no um texto tão grande...

Mas não precisam preocupar-se! A parte dois esta quase completa, e eu dividirei apenas em três partes.

Espero realmente que tenham gostado da leitura, e nós vemos muito em breve com a parte dois! Quanto mais comentários, mais rápido ela sai =x~


	48. Capítulo 24 Epílogo - O amanhã - Parte 2

Sem declarações para a demora de postagem dessa segunda parte...Minha vida continua uma bagunça, e viver sem um computador continua sendo tenso rsrs

Embora, não falta muito para o final do epílogo, e por tal eu já estou preparando uma nova história...Então..Aguardem mais um pouquinho! Vai valer a pena!

Agradeço de coração BatatIsa e Carol pelo comentário 3 Novamente, desculpem a demora ;-;

Esta segunda parte vai dedicada a Isabella! Uma leitora e amiga que tive o prazer de poder conhecer pessoalmente, graças a esta história!

São essas coisas que me fazem agradecer o fato de tê-la escrito! Obrigado meniinas! 

* * *

><p>Capítulo 24 Epílogo - O amanhã – Parte II<p>

Foi apenas no décimos tocar do despertador que o homem levantou-se, assustado e apressado.

Pulou de seu leito bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos negros e desalinhados, entre tropeços foi até sua cozinha buscando um relógio para ver o quão atrasado estava. Era uma manhã clara e calorenta, sem nuvens de ventos suaves.

Seria o primeiro dia da Copa do Mundo, e estava atrasado!

O único pensando em sua cabeça era engolir alguma coisa e trocar-se o mais rápido possível. Os olhos azuis vidrosos corriam pelo seu armário aberto em busca de algo que pudesse engolir...Talvez se comesse algo enquanto tomava banho desse tempo...

A personificação do Estado de São Paulo também havia mudado após este ano de relacionamento com o carioca, muitos Estados haviam comentado nos últimos meses que o paulista andava mais, digamos, de bem com a vida, era menos ignorante até mesmo com o gaúcho. .. Mesmo sua aparência parecia mais informal, as camisas deram lugar à camisetas, as calças sociais à jeans negras, algo justas, porém o que todos mais estavam estranhado era a falta dos óculos.

A cada mês do último ano, ao passar de cada semana, o paulistano usava-se menos de suas lentes, havendo até reuniões inteiras onde elas permaneciam quietas presas a gola de sua roupa, deixando visíveis apenas seus penetrantes olhos.

Estava tão apressado engolindo seu pão que não notou o toque seu celular, a chamada de seu namorado que estava desembarcando agora do avião, não viu a mensagem de amor, tampouco a nota de seu calendário avisando sobre a outra particularidade da data.

Tão preocupado estava com a hora, que esqueceu-se completamente de seu aniversário de namoro...

Como aquela vez...NAQUELA primeira vez...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

11 meses atrás, Copacabana, Rio de Janeiro

Uma madrugada fria e barulhenta, São Paulo encontrava-se sentado no sofá de seu namorado, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, ouvindo ao longe os sons das manifestações. Rojões, gritos e explosões.

Fazia um mês que essas aglomerações estavam tomando e espalhando-se pelo Brasil, e em uma dessas ele o fluminense haviam se envolvido, acabando com o paulista ferido na perna...

O maior problema nem era seu ferimento em si, e sim conseguir conduzir o carioca atordoado com a visão do sangue, e o pânico de que isso pudesse acabar ainda pior.

Respirou fundo passando a mão por seus cabelos, o relógio batia três da manhã... E neste dia, justo nesse dia, que ele e Rio completariam o primeiro mês juntos...

Virou-se e fitou por alguns instantes a porta do quarto de seu amor, cogitando se deveria chamá-lo ou não… Até mesmo havia preparado uma ceiazinha para a meia noite...

Levantou-se e caminhou devagar até o cômodo, ardilosamente o abriu, gatuno caminhou pelo piso tirando os sapatos, delicadamente ajoelhou-se no leito, sensualmente engatinhou por cima do corpo do menor.

A luz da lua batia fracamente em sua face, dando-lhe uma aparência mais pálida, porém suave que destacava seus traços... Suspirou de leve apreciando a beleza de seu amante, mesmo com sua expressão tensa.

Apenas esse suspiro foi suficiente para o fluminense remexer-se em seu sono, inquieto.

-...Rio~~~

Os olhos do menor se apertaram como se estivesse tendo um sonho ruim. Debateu-se um pouco, ainda sem acordar. São Paulo franziu as sobrancelhas e tornou a sussurrar.

- Riiio~~

E dessa vez um grunhido meio resmungo foi sua única contestação, antes da ex-capital virar de lado e dar as costas ao ex-bandeira.

O paulista bufou irritadíssimo. ODIAVA ser ignorado, ora! Era o Estado mais importante daquele País! Modéstia para quê? Ele era o que tinha de mais importante para aquela nação e deveria ter sempre cem pooor cento da atenção e-...

Bateu as mãos contra o rosto, deitando-se à cama do lado que sempre lhe convinha…. Maldição...Estava começando a parecer o carioca nessa carência toda de atenção...

Mas era que... Virou o rosto de lado encarando as amplas costas contrárias. Apesar de terem começado o relacionamento numa época complicada...As manifestações, as incertezas...Os ferimentos...As preocupações constantes... Eles conseguiram se manter juntos, apesar de todas essas situações...

Apesar do medo e da dúvida do que viria... Só o fato de poder olhar para o lado e...Saber que... Não estava sozinho...

Não estava mais sozinho...Nunca mais...

Suspirou pela terceira vez, porém desta, de forma completamente involuntária e natural. Quando começou a ter esse tipo de pensamentos?! Justo ele que sempre foi tão independente e individualista?

Encostou a testa sobre a coluna do carioca, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo o cheiro da maresia que dele emanava.

Sentia um calor reconfortante preencher seu corpo, uma sensação de segurança...De abrigo.

Sentiu uma necessidade quase sufocante de ter os braços do fluminense lhe envolvendo nesse instante, num daqueles reconfortantes abraços em que escondia o rosto em seu peito...Ouvia seu coração.

...Esse put* carioca o estava mal acostumando! Era isso!

Bufou frustrado.

Por tantos e tantos anos...Décadas, até séculos... Tudo que pode fazer era observar de longe...Como o litorâneo se acabava com todas as mulheres que conhecia...Sempre esteve observando, mesmo que da cadeira ao lado, seguia observando apenas... Era apenas o espectador..

A verdade é que estava acostumado a ser...O amigo de discussões, em contentar-se com as raspas, com ao menos a presença deste homem que por tantos anos reprimiu uma paixão de noutroras...

E agora...

Ele era seu, apenas e completamente seu...

Uma ideia difícil para se acostumar...E sinceramente, talvez a sua ficha ainda não tivesse caído completamente nesse um mês de namoro, mas...

O fato de ter o mais novo ali, para ele, pela primeira vez...Era muito mais viciante que qualquer cigarro, ou novo game….Ser o centro da atenção carioquesca...

Mesmo sendo por uma razão ruim como feridas ainda era uma forma de ter a atenção dele, afinal...Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo...Admitiria que muitas vezes na época das bandeiras...Ia ao encontro da Capital todo estrapiado para ganhar uma de suas famosas repreendas, num jeito de chamar sua atenção...

Mesmo que fosse um jeito doentio..

Dessa forma...Ter tanta atenção assim de..."Graça" e tão...frequentemente...Definitivamente o estava mal acostumando.

Claro que nunca diria isso ao fluminense, isso faria com que o ego do homem acabasse com o oxigênio do País... Deslizou a ponta do seu nariz avantajado suavemente pela coluna morena, falhando em notar um leve sobressalto.

Não podia admitir que amava cada instante que passava com esse metrossexual grudento e excessivamente carinhoso...Não admitiria de forma alguma, que ficasse ali...Subentendido, Rio já era expressivo demais naquela relação para os dois

...Mesmo que ele fosse tão bonito...Cheirasse tão bem, tivesse uma pele tão macia... Músculos tão firmes e uma pegada que olhaaaa, nãao deixava a desejaaar...Carioca desgraçado...Nunca que...

- Eu te amo seu besta... - ...E as palavras saíram por conta e vida própria de sua boca

Foram como as palavras mágicas, pois surpreendeu-se quando de um salto o mais novo sentou-se na cama voltando-se assustado para o maior...Bem, não conseguia enxergar muito no escuro, menos ainda sem óculos, mas ele parecia assustado... /

- ...Rio...?

- Meu pai! A pancada foi pior do que eu imaginei!

- ...Oi...? - Teve o rosto tomado entre as mãos contrárias.

- ... Eu sabia que devíamos ter chamado uma ambulância...! Ou ido à um hospital...Apesar desses lugares cheirarem sangue e eu realmente não... Você esta delirando! Está com febre! - Pós a mão em sua testa - Veja! Está até vermelho!

- No estoy roj- ...v-vermelho! - O quase-loiro aproximou bem os rostos.

- ...Sim, você está... Mas seus olhos não parecem estar desfocados...Acho melhor eu ...- Passou os braços por baixo das pernas flexionadas do paulista que também havia sentado-se - Merda esqueci...Eu não consigo te levantar no colo...Então eu-

- RIO! CHEGA! Eu to BEM!

Definitivamente agora estava tão vermelho quanto os detalhes de sua bandeira.

- ...Mas...

- Não! Nada de "mas"! Eu tô bem...Sério! Nem foi tão grave, e cê sabe que eu me recupero rápido! ...Eu estava mais...Preocupado com a sua, sabe, crise...

Esse assunto da fobia realmente incomodava ambos.

- ...Desculpa por isso eu...- Suspirou - ...Desculpa... Eu acabei sendo um inútil e mal consegui te ajudar a andar... Mal cheguei aqui e fui dormir...Argh! Eu fui mesmo um idiota - Bateu contra a própria cabeça. - Tu esta melhor?! De verdade?! ...Ainda esta muito vermelho... - Passou os polegares pelas bochechas rosadas do paulista - ... Embora tu fique muito bonito assim...Corado...Mesmo que eu ame sua pele pálida também. Ah, eu amo tu de todo jeito, tu sabe disso

A facilidade e a naturalidade com que dizia essas coisas era o pior de tudo..

-...É...

- ... Desculpa...

- ...Pode parar de pedir desculpa, eu que me meti naquela manifestação em primeiro lugar...Cê foi atrás de mim...Eu não esperava...Isso.

- Ora! como não?! Eu mais do que ninguém sei as ROUBADAS que tu se mete se entra numa parada dessas sozinho! Como se eu fosse deixar!

- ...

- Eu entendo as razões...Das manifestações... As revindicações...Mas essa violência...Ela...Me preocupa...É tipo uma facada de duas gomas sabe...

- ...Faca de dois gumes...

- ...É, isso, tipo cara... chamam atenção assim, da mídia, do governo...Mas ao mesmo tempo... Espantam a galera, o povo que deveria apoiar, sakas? ...Isso me preocupa...Demais... E que pessoas possam sair feridas...Que TU saia ferido! ...E...Tu disse mesmo que me ama?

A capacidade quase zero do carioca de manter o foco em alguma coisa nunca deixava-o de impressionar.

- ...Não...

- ...Por que tu está mentindo?

- ...I'm not mentindo...

-...Ta, vou perguntar de novo...Por que tu está mentindo tão mal?

- Eh... – Gaguejou desviando o olhar. - ...Por que quer...Saber?

- ... Seria a segunda vez que tu diz isso...Desde que começamos a namorar...

- ...Ah...

- Enquanto isso eu já devo ter dito isso umas...20 vezes...

- 67 vezes...

- Tu...Está contando...? - Impressionou-se

- E-eu n-não!...É quantas eu...hã...acho que foram...

-...Oh...

- ...Mas eu...Bem...Ta, eu disse, e daí?! - Defendeu-se - Qual o problema?!

E para desconcerto maior Rio começou a rir.

- Ora! Problema nenhum! ...Tu pode dizer que me ama...Q-quero dizer...Se tu realmente me ama...Tu me ama né...? -Sampa apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, pensando seriamente em esconder a cara atrás de seu travesseiro, ou colocar a fronha na cabeça... - Então...Se tu ama, tu diz... Mas se tu não gosta de dizer também...Tudo bem...Eu te entendo...Ta, na verdade não entendo não... Mas eu ...Sei lá, me acostumo...Há outras formas de demostrar-se que se ama.

Sorriu vendo como o paulista encarava o travesseiro, provavelmente pensando em usá-lo para bater nele.

- ... E nisso de "outras formas de se demonstrar" ...Tu é muito bom

Os olhares de ambos encontraram-se e São paulo sorriu com o olhar dessa forma que só ele sabia fazer, dessa forma que o fazia perder o chão, encurtaram a distancia sem mais palavras. O beijo começou lento, mas logo foi pegando ritmo, velocidade, e as mãos cariocais não demoraram em tomar sua cintura e unir os dois corpos

Aquelas mãos espertas percorrendo seu quadril...Delineando cada linha, passando os dedos desde as partes mais baixas...Sampa sentiu um suspiro morrer em sua garganta.

Rio estava...Não parecia que ele tinha se tocado no meio do beijo, ou talvez não se importasse…Maaaas, sua perversa mão percorria atroz nada mais nada menos do que as nádegas do mais velho

"Ele não sabe o que esta fazendo" e "Com mulheres ele também devia fazer esse tipo de caricias" e também " Ele não pode estar sugerindo isso... Não..." Era o que passava pela cabeça do paulistano agora que perdia-se completamente no beijo, Rio tomava o controle do mesmo com alegria, estranhando a repentina submissão do maior.

Aquelas malditas mãos o estavam atrapalhando! Não o estavam deixando pensar!

Já que São Paulo não reagia, iria dar tudo de si até ele começar a ver estrelas!

Maldição...O carioca beijava muito bem...Como podia pensar com clareza assim?!

Os focos de cada um eram tão distintos que Sampa acabou perdendo o apoio, e os dois caíram em meio ao beijo...Ficando o fluminense por cima

E pressionado contra o colchão as mãos agarram-se as regiões das Serras paulistas com mais afinco...Isso já era demais para o pobre paulistano aguentar...

-...Ah...Rio... - Suspirou num quase gemido, e agradeceu a tooodos os Deuses que o carioca não pareceu ouvir, pois estava terminando aquele beijo deixando ambos arfantes.

Algo quente corria pelo peito do paulista, uma vontade já há algum tempo esquecida...A última vez em que ele havia... Foi numa viagem a Europa e...Bem, estava bêbado naquela ocasião..Em todas na verdade... Não havia como comparar com esta vez...

Com Rio...

Com aquele que amava...

Com R-I-O.

- R-rio... -Chamou agora que o menor se dedicava em distribuir beijos da boca ao queixo do paulistano, estranhando a inatividade do companheiro...Estaria fazendo algo errado...? Algo que não gostasse?

- ...Hã? - Questionou apenas levantando o olhar.

Oooh! Droga! O carioca lhe observando assim...Enquanto dirigia-se ao seu pescoço...

- ...Rio... -Tornou a chamar fechando os olhos e não dizendo nada mais confundindo o mais novo.

- ...Está tudo bem Sampa...?

Que se dane a paciência.

Usou-se de sua maestria e beijou novamente o carioca, aproveitando a distração para arrancar a camiseta contrária - Não fazia ideia e não se importava se havia rasgado ela ou não - e de quebra dar uma pequena descida em suas próprias calças...Assim, na sugestão...

E enquanto suas mãos deleitavam-se com aquele tórax bronzeado e bem formado, as mãos litorâneas tocaram a pele nunca exporta ao sol com um erguer de sobrancelhas...Mas deixou o questionamento de lado e terminou de descer a prenda a meio vestir.

E...Nada...

E São Paulo oficialmente começava a desesperar-se... Ainda mais quando o fluminense começou a morder seu pescoço...E as mãos...O pescoço...

- ... Tu é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu nessa vida...Sampa...- Sussurrou segundos antes de lamber o caminho que fazia sua cicatriz, sua própria camisa havia desaparecido sem rastros. Nesse mês de namoro e nos anos de convivência havia percebido que São Paulo gostava de palavras bonitas, então isso daria a ele.

... Isso já era apelar. Não suportava mais

Tomou o pulso de uma das mãos do fluminense e levou-a própria boca e...O que fez estupeficou completamente o litorâneo.

Lambeu três dedos quase que com devoção, empapando-os, com o olhar entrecerrado, sugestivo. A respiração de Rio falhou...Petrificado observando a... Sensualidade da cena

Há momentos que existem coisas mais importantes na vida do que a vergonha, o orgulho, e o pudor...E esse é um desses preciosos momentos em que mesmo um sisudo paulista aprende a ceder, e pedir...

- S-sampa isso...

- ...Rio... -Puxou a nuca contraria, virou-lhe o rosto e suspirou - ...Eu...Preciso de você dentro de mim...Now...

A expressão do carioca foi no mínimo...Cômica, se fosse em outra situação Sampa teria se dado o trabalho de tirar uma foto... Nem se você dissesse a Bahia que o carnaval foi cancelado você obteria uma expressão tão boa quanto essa.

Demorou alguns segundos para o carioca sair do choque, ainda podia ver naqueles olhos nublados de prazer algo de nervosismo e...Vergonha, o paulistano não conseguia mais olhar nos olhos de seu amante, porém seguia com sua expressão decidida...

Não é como se mais de uma vez ele não quisesse... Inverter papeis.. Mas nunca imaginou que... Mordeu o lábio inferior imaginando a cena e... Sentiu o corpo todo extremecer

Rio ergueu o próprio tronco com apenas uma mão - a seca - posicionando-se melhor sobre o ex-bandeirante. Observando todo seu corpo, gravando aquela imagem a fogo em sua mente...Deslizou as jeans do paulista por suas pernas finas.

Sua boxer era o único que lhe protegia agora dos ares do mundo, e mesmo assim Itu já se mostrava bastante visível e presente.

E São Paulo ficou ali, parado, deixando-se observar, o único ao que o paulista daria esse privilégio.. De vê-lo assim...Numa situação tão exporta...

- ...Tu é tão perfeito... - Deixou escapar

- ...Eu acho que é você que precisa de óculos aqui...

Deu uma sutil risadinha, balançando a cabeça negativamente com a péssima auto-estima de seu amante... Tinha que elogiar esse cabeça dura mais vezes.

Mas isso ficaria para depois, apoiou-se em seus joelhos e a mão que antes o apoiava foi de encontro à Itu, enquanto a outro subia a Serra e preparava-se para a descida. Estava muito nervoso, mas agora diferente da primeira vez...Tinha noção do que tinha que fazer...Além do que...Se entrasse em pânico agora São Paulo COM CERTEZA o jogaria pela janela e o afogaria nas águas de Copacabana...

Respirou fundo e introduziu o primeiro dedo.

-...Ai!

- ...Ah! D-desculpa! E-eu...- Tentou manter a calma.

- Es-ta bem...Foi só sua ...Unha.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez, mudando de planos...Distrairia a atenção ao máximo do paulista antes de fazer isso, assim seria menos doloroso... Porque para a boa sanidade carioca ele estipulava que fazia ANOS que o paulista não fazia isso...Dessa forma...

Sabee de naaaadaaa inoceente!

Foi até seu pescoço e mordeu.

Deslizou sua mão pelo membro paulista, tortuosamente lento, e aproximou-se o suficiente para o mais velho conseguir reagir. Ele fincou suas unhas nas costas carioca, e não demorou para uma serie de gemidos escapar por aquela boca ao tempo que distribuía dentadas e marcava aquela pele pálida como sua.

As mãos de Sampa estavam por toda parte, mexendo em seu cabelo, passando por sua costela, delineando seu tórax, provocando seu membro dolorido ainda sobre a calça do pijama..

Uma provocação tortuosa, mas válida. Levantou-se um pouco para tirar suas últimas prendas antes que o paulistano as rasgasse também, e desnudou a última pesa contrária.

Itu e Paraty tornaram-se vizinhas, e o contato de carne fazia Sampa gemer mais pronunciadamente, entre vogais sem sentido e seu nome...Seu nome...

-R-rio...Aaah...R-riooo..!

Algo fervia em seu interior... Ter o Estado de São Paulo ali...Gemendo seu nome, deixando-se levar...Deixando-se fazer...Pedindo...

Lambeu os lábios, depois de uma mordida particularmente violenta que deixaria uma marca roxa perto do ombro de Sampa na manhã seguinte.

Sujeitar o imponente São Paulo assim... Tomar o controle da situação o fazia sentir...Poderoso.

Poder... Então algo lhe ocorreu.

Não deixou Sampa terminar, e ao receber um olhar repreensivo deste, sorriu satisfeito e aproximou-se para sussurrar.

-... Eu não autorizei que tu acabasse agora - Deslizou a mão lentamente pelo tronco pálido colorido de dentadas, circulou seu umbigo e apenas provocou Itu, deixando sua mão alguns milímetros de distancia...E ao ver que o paulistano levantava o quadril numa busca desesperada por fricção, afastou-se completamente -...Será que nem mesmo essa ordem tu é capaz de cumprir..?!

- E-eu n-nunca- Tentava dizer o maior com a voz entrecortada - f-fui bom em...Obede-cer...

- Pois eu nunca ti-ve muita paciência com indisciplinados...

-Olha quem fa-la AAAH! - O dedo voltou a ser introduzido, de uma estocada só.

- ...Não se esqueça, paulista, quem está...No comando aqui -Deslizou suavemente as pontas dos dedos por Itu, e depois tornou a se afastar.

Não demorou para Sampa querer resolver esse problema sozinho...Querendo ele mesmo agradar Itu, foi aí que o carioca tomou seus dois braços num assalto, introduzindo o segundo dedo

Rio de Janeiro sabia que o paulista era mais forte, e se realmente tentasse conseguiria soltar-se sem grandes dificuldades... Por isso concentrou-se em desestabilizar o máximo possível o bandeira...Física e psicologicamente

Seguiu provocando Itu, e mordendo próximo ao queixo, aproveitando-se para sussurrar palavras de baixo calão e domínio na orelha de seu amante, antes de mordiscá-la também, sorrindo vitorioso ao perceber que todo o corpo contrário tremia com o ato.

- Tu é meu paulista, e apenas meu...Que fique bem claro... - Sussurrou deslizando segurando as mãos de seu amante com força, que no não esboçava nenhuma reação que indicasse que tentaria soltar-se do aperto - ...E eu não aceito te dividir com...Ninguém...

- Aaah~ Sii~ Sólo tuyo~ - Disse entre esparmos escondendo o rosto sob o tórax carioca, como se estivesse com vergonha - ...E-eu...Preciso, agora...

Sampa deslizou sua mão pela do fluminense, fazendo sinal para que ele saísse. Foi a vez de Rio obedecer, e então seu amor sentou-se meio tonto a sua frente, e simplesmente jogou-se em seus braços exigindo um beijo que lhe foi prontamente concedido. As mãos de ambos sobravam no corpo do outro, vasculhavam cada pedacinho, os dois ainda estavam conhecendo-se nesse âmbito, descobrindo os pontos certos, o jeito certo...

E São Paulo aproveitou a posição e sentou-se no colo da antiga capital, ainda sem cortar aquele beijo incessante.

Rio de Janeiro espantou-se ao sentir como os dedos do paulistano desciam até a necessitada Paraty, a tomou de golpe fazendo-o perder o ritmo do beijo, mas o que veio depois... Lhe tirou ainda mais o fôlego.

Com o membro em mãos, o paulistano simplesmente desceu muuuito literalmente a serra, preenchendo-se num gemido longo e pronunciado.

- Maldito paulista! - Ofegou o carioca arqueando a coluna, sentiu uma onda de prazer invadir seu corpo como uma tsunami. Paraty estava tão comprimida, deliciosamente comprimida...Era uma das melhores sensações que sentira na vida. O corpo tremer, a respiração faltar... Enquanto tomava coragem para ver a situação do paulistano

_-"Está tudo bem" -Ouvia uma voz em suas memórias lhe dizer- "- Tempos melhores viram..."_

- Aaah Rio - Gemeu quando suas línguas separaram-se, agarrando de seus ombros - E-eu não s-sou de vi-dro, pode ... Se mover.

E obedeceu, ouvindo exclamação de dor por parte do maior.

- Ah...Desculpa

E outra vez

- Merd* - Resmungou. Nunca havia feito isso antes, estava nervoso e apreensivo com a ideia de machucar seu paulista

Lembrou-se o quão difícil foi sua primeira vez...Embora, muito infelizmente, essa não fosse -nem de longe- a primeira vez de seu amante sendo o passivo, o pânico começou a inundá-lo.

- Fique calmo... - Sussurrou o mais alto ao pé da orelha contrária, já conhecia-o intimamente nesse mês de relacionamento para saber que esse era um dos pontos fracos do carioca. E agora era sua vez de transmitir confiança ao menor... Rio precisava de apoio, por mais vergonhoso que isso fosse para o orgulho paulistano.

Amar, é saber quando ceder...

- ... Eu sei mui-to bem lidar com a dor, n - não sou f-frágil assim - soprou nas orelhas litorâneas tirando um suspiro daquela boca - ... E-eu quero... Ser inteiramente s-seu...Mesmo que você me parta em dois... Te desejo...

-Hmmmm - E tornou a se mover com força, perdido nas palavras ditas.

O ritmo tornava-se mais frequente e frenético, as investidas ainda erráticas, onde Sampa tentava esconder suas expressões de dor para não voltar a apavorar. Decidiu distrair-se de outra forma... Começando a descer uma de suas mãos entre o tronco dos dois com objetivo seu próprio membro... Porém o toque da mão gelada sobressaltou o fluminense e com isso...

- AAAAAH! - Quase berrou São Paulo arqueando a coluna - Siim~~

Havia acertado o ponto exato, Rio parou confuso, levando um tapa.

- Ei!

-Continue maldito! Mais forte! Mais fun- Oooh~~~ Si-sim~

A cama rangia violentamente sobre o corpo dos amantes, Sampa incapaz de seguir falando decentemente e despedindo-se de toda a sua corduta, entre gemidos gritos, ofensas...

- M-mais...oooh, forte!

Sentia-se desfalecer nos braços da ex-capital, incapaz de pensar em nada que não fosse a mão conduzindo sua cintura, a boca mordiscando seu pescoço, a outra mão que...

- Po*** Rio! - Berrou quando o carioca tomou Itu como seu território, com uma risadinha de suficiência, sua confiança completamente restaurada diante das reações que recebia a seus movimentos.

- Haha! ... - Simulou uma penetração fazendo-o tremer com violência, e agarrar-se aos lençóis com desesperação- Tu é meu~~~

- S-sim, sim SIIIM! MAIS FORTE!

Nesse momento o vizinho de baixo olhou para o teto assustado, e os árabes do mesmo corredor suspeitavam que algo estava acontecendo.

Dentro, fora... Os movimentos daquela mão, cima, baixo... O som da carne contra carne, o cheiro de sexo e suor que invadia o quarto, os gemidos que viravam quase grunhidos, Rio nunca na vida teve um sexo tão selvagem como este, onde por mais forte e fundo que fosse, o mais velho praticamente implorava por mais, este paulista conseguia tirar o que este carioca tinha de pior, e porque não, de melhor.

O paulistano estava vendo mais estrelas do que na bandeira de sua nação, perdendo toda a noção de realidade, tempo e espaço...Sentia que se morresse ali, seria uma morte feliz...Porém bem estranha...

- E-eu te amo put* imbécil ... - Conseguiu finalmente admitir, cruzando suas pernas contra as costas litorâneas.

Rio observou o mais velho com adoração, seus cabelos negros caiam desalinhados e empapados sobre sua face pálida tomada de um vermelho intenso, sua boca entreaberta e olhos vidrosos e nublados de prazer, era das visões mais fascinantes que o mais velho já lhe proporciou.

Tomou os lábios gurmes de outro assalto, e impressionou-se ao não encontrar qualquer resistência por sua parte... Pelo contrário, o mais velho entregou completamente o domínio daquele beijo, deixando-se conduzir com uma submissão que achava que esse rebelde homem era incapaz de ter.

Foi então que entendeu, essa era a maior prova de amor que seu orgulhoso amante poderia lhe dar... As declarações de amor por sua parte não seriam com palavras...E sim gestos...

Deitou-se contra o corpo contrário, sem deixar de movimentar-se ou perder o rumo daquele beijo.

Se for para ser assim, então ele falará pelos dois.

- Eu também te amo meu amor~ ... Me-meu insolente paulista - E terminou em tom capitalesco - Porque apenas eu tenho d-direito de te...Fod*r assim~Apenas eu

- C-como d-deseje p-put* capital...

- É ass-im que eu gos-

Porém os papeis se inverteram, e num furtivo movimento São Paulo ficou por cima de Rio de Janeiro naquela cama.

- Desculpe - Alegou o mais velho com voz embargada e tom petulante - M-mas ainda tenho sérios problemas...Sobre conseguir o-obedecer...- E mordeu a orelha numa última provocação e suspiro- ...E vo-você ainda é muito lento...

Sampa impôs um ritmo frenético, a cama balançando violentamente, e as falas completamente esquecidas e trocadas por exclamações de prazer...E cada vez que Sam movimentava-se com mais intensidade, Itu, abandonada após as mudanças de posições, chocava deliciosamente contra o baixo ventre cariocal, levando o ex-bandeira para um além delírio...Rio se perguntava do que o maldito traseiro desse homem era feito!

Creck

Rio num último afã de condução voltou a estar por cima, sequer pensou em avisar e acabou terminando dentro do maior, que com esta descarga quente em seu interior terminou com um grito no exato momento que a cama cedeu e foi ao chão.

Levando os dois com ela, e fazendo Sampa bater com tudo a cabeça contra a cabeceira partida.

Rio precisou de uns segundos para levantar-se sobre seu pegajoso namorado, após ambos terem chegado ao clímax. Assustou-se ao ver o olhar sem foco do paulistano, mas simplesmente apavorou-se quando ele começou a resmungar num idioma que não conhecia, e logo em seguida começar a gargalhar

- Meu pai! Acho que bateu muito forte... Tu está...Bem? - E como resposta recebeu um beijo, que o deixou ainda mais confuso.

- Estou ótimo! ~ - Cantarolou - Eu tinha esquecido o quão delicioso era ficar por baixo... - E vendo a expressão ciumenta do menor completou - ... Até porque faz... Anos... Desde à última vez

O carioca porém contentou-se com a mentira.

- Mas... - Seguiu o paulista assumindo um tom grave - Se você disser que eu falei isso a alguém, eu te mato.

Rio deu uma risadinha nervosa, perguntando a si mesmo se Espi seria considerado "alguém"

Fez menção de levantar, mas Sampa o puxou de volta para deitar-se de seu lado.

- Mas a cama...

-Fod*-se a cama...

- É, literalmente fudem*s a cama...- Resmungou - ... Eu gostava dela...

- Ah, valeu a pena - Considerou o paulista deitando-se de lado - Embora você ainda precise melhorar...Eu ainda sinto meus quadris!

-... Tu me assusta Sampa, sério...Mas eu achei maravilhoso, obrigado por deixar.. Eu tentar - desviou o olhar constrangido - ...Vou melhorar...Se tu...Deixar...

- Não é como se eu fosse permitir que você praticasse com outra pessoa - Impôs com um deixe de ameaça - ...Façamos assim, quem conseguir conduzir melhor o beijo nas preliminares, fica em cima, que tal...?

- Hmmm... Razoável...

E para sua surpresa, a continuação Sampa deitou mais perto acurruncou-se no peitoral bronzeado.

- ... Tu não prefere um travesseiro?

- ... Com peitorais desses preciso? - Sorriu com malicia, e acomodou-se melhor com um ar de infantilidade - Nãaaaaaao! Eu quero dormir aqui, é meu lugar!

Ali podia ouvir o coração bater, sentir a vibração da respiração... Esse tinha que ser o melhor travesseiro do mundo

- ... Você havia dito que ... Ia me mimar nesse relacionamento... - Sussurrou - Essa é...Uma boa hora para começar...

Rio sorriu com a sutil solicitação, e o quão caprichoso seu namorado também podia chegar a seu. Cobriu-o com os lençóis, e com seus dedos já limpos numa peça de roupa esquecida, embrunhou nos cabelos negros começando um suave cafuné...

- ... Como está...A sua perna...?

- Hmmmm... Que perna? - Replicou sem pensar, perdido em seus próprios devaneios - ...Dói...

Há séculos atrás, quando certo bandeira voltava de expedições mais difíceis, voltava coberto de feridas e más experiências que doíam, doíam muito...Porém havia uma Capital, que sem falta vinha com suas duras palavras lhe repreender...Mas se dava o trabalho de estar ali...

E quando acreditava que o Bandeira se rendera ao sono, depois de horas exaustivas de ajudar a pequena capitania sulista a fazer os curativos... Talvez por piedade, ou por achar...Que aquele explorador podia nao voltar mais da próxima viagem...Aproximava-se e lhe fazia um simples chamego em sua cabeça...

_"- Vai ficar tudo bem...Tempos melhores viram..."_

E quando aproximava-se demais, aquele paulista que fingia dormir podia até ouvir o som do coração...Daquela capital que mostrava algo de clemência, simpatia, ao homem temido por quase todos seus iguais.

Imaginaria, aquela capital, naquela época... Que aos poucos estava chegando ao coração esquecido daquele moribundo assassino...?

-...Como que perna?! Como tu quase me perde ela e pergunta "Que perna"! - Mas foi completamente ignorado, e por isso seguiu -... Essas manifestações...Estão ganhando um rumo mais violento.. Acho que é inevitável...Mas me preocupa... Precisamos ver Brasília mais tarde... - A mão tornou a afagá-lo, e... - ...Mas vai ficar tudo bem, estamos juntos nessa... Tempos melhores viram...

São Paulo levantou o rosto depois dessa última frase.

- ...Que foi? Disse algo errado...?

O ex-bandeira limitou-se a lhe dar um sorriso misterioso, como o de alguém que sabe algo que outra pessoa desconhece, e tornou a deitar-se

...E por acaso, naquela época, aquele desorientado Bandeira imaginaria o quão longe iriam chegar...?

- ... Feliz um mês de namoro Rio...

-... E por outro lado...Quê? Aniver... PUT*QUEPARIU! ERA HOJE?!

* * *

><p>Parte III - 70% concluída...E em breve online...Assim espero ao menos XDD<p>

Até lá! E se puder...Review nela /o/


	49. Capítulo 24 Epílogo - O amanhã - Final

Coisas de Estados

49 postagens. Publicada no dia 14/08/2011, finalizada em 12/06/2013, Epílogo final 18/09/2014

Daqui três dias editarei o texto e responderei os comentários aqui mesmo sobre o capítulo final, e adicionarei os agradecimentos.

Desejo a todos uma boa leitura e despedida desta nossa história!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24 Epílogo - O amanhã - Parte III<strong>

Como havia chegado a essa situação?

Estava esperando há quatro horas e meia, sentado num canteiro lateral no caminho do estádio, com o rosto entre mãos enquanto observava os torcedores animados caminhando até à entrada...

Suspirou, sentindo sua coluna incomodar, o traseiro já quadrado de tanto tempo sentado...Dor de cabeça pelo barulho constante...E sendo sincero consigo mesmo, apesar de amar futebol e gostar de ver as pessoas de seu país felizes, já estava ficando de mal humor com essa bagunça toda...

Rio de Janeiro suspirou cansado, olhando pela milésima vez para seu celular esperando uma resposta de seu namorado... Estava mais que óbvio que ele tinha esquecido completamente do aniversário...Mas ainda por cima tinha esquecido que se encontrariam ali antes do jogo...?!

Sentia-se arrasado, esquecido... E com uma vontade estúpida de pegar uma dessas torcedoras bem gostosas que via passando a sua frente há horas, como vingança.

Tentava tirar essa ideia de sua cabeça, levantando-se e começando a caminhar no meio da multidão...Tirou foto com uns quantos brasileiros que achavam que ele era gringo, e até conseguiu descolar um cigarro que acendeu para distrair-se...

Era uma sensação estranha, ser mais um na multidão...Conseguia esquecer até por alguns instantes que não era um humano como os outros que gritavam, pulavam e comemoravam à caminho do palco daquele evento internacional... Porém nem aquela alegria toda lhe distraía de sua decepção para com o paulistano.

Decepção...

- Ei! - Reclamou ao levar um esbarrada, mas a pessoa que lhe acertou a proposito misturou-se em meio a população

- Ingresso por favor, ticket please - Pediu uma voluntária da Fifa.

Talvez fosse tão difícil aceitar essa falta de São Paulo, porque se fosse sincero consigo mesmo...Ele era aquele que sempre decepcionava nesse um ano de relação..

- Ah, claro eu...Eu..- Pôs a mão no bolso...E não encontrou nada - ...Oh não...

Xingou-se mentalmente, batendo a mão contra a testa...Tinha sido furtado...

Porque geralmente era ele que estragava tudo, e dava dores de cabeça ao seu paulista.

Epílogo, parte I

_Almoço de domingo. _

Minas Gerais, fazenda do mineiro, seis meses atrás.

Se existia uma palavra para definir aquele domingo, era "tensão"

- E-eu hã... Vocês viram o último capítulo da novela...? - Espírito Santo tentou começar depois de dez minutos de silêncio absoluto após São Paulo ir com Mat buscar a comida.

Era um domingo caloroso, de tempo seco e sol forte, todavia... O ar era ainda mais seco, e até gélido dentro daquela sala...

Estavam na fazenda de Minas Gerais, que possuía um cômodo comum espaçoso para todos os presentes, sentados numa grande mesa retangular encontravam-se as personificações do Rio de Janeiro, Espírito Santo, Paraná, o dono da casa, São Paulo e Mato Grosso na cozinha.

Ninguém falava nada, apenas encaravam uns aos outros como se fosse uma competição de caras fechadas, e o mais baixo do sudeste, que ainda não entendia porque havia sido convidado, começava a sentir-se realmente incomodado

Não obteve resposta, e procurou nervoso pela figura de seu fratello, o carioca não despregava o olhar do mineiro que por sua vez mantinha-se firme. Chegava a ser doentio...

- Hmmm... Rio... Pode me passar a cerveja...? - E nada - Hmmm... Rio...?

Suspirou, ao ver tinha voltado a ser o ignorado...

- Está aqui- Ofereceu com educação o paranaense - ...Minas faz tempo que eu não vejo sua casa...Está bonita

- ...Danke...

- Eu não mudei nada nela - afirmou estrito sem sequer olhá-lo, fazendo o mais velho suspirar.

- ...Será que vocês não podem ao menos fingir que se suportam...? ... Por Sampa...

Como se tivesse sido convocado, Sam e Mat entraram pela porta com os pratos em mãos.

- ...Então ele disse "o quê?! Era uma galinha!?" - contava o paulista com graça, e ele e seu caçula riam.

- Mas que cara idiota!

- Sim, eu sei - O de óculos então voltou-se para a mesa.- Meus amores, o almoço está servido!

Parecia muito feliz, e distribuiu a comida na mesa e foi sentar-se ao lado do carioca, que se mordia por ser apenas um dos "amores" do Bandeira nessa sala...

Por isso, assim que sentou-se o carioca envolveu a cintura do maior, trazendo sua cadeira para mais perto e lançando um olhar de vitória ao mineiro.

-... Rio me dá um espacinho, eu preciso cortar a carne...

Minas deu uma risadinha.

- B-bem! - Seguiu Parará levantando-se - Podem deixar que eu sirvo!

- Obrigada Pah, Espi fico feliz que você veio!

Espírito Santo observou o primogênito com um deixe de pena, estava tão radiante ao ter todos ali que sequer notou que estava quase frente a um tiroteio silencioso

- ...Sim, mas porqu-

- Ah não Pah! Pode colocar mais comida pro Mih! Veja só como ele está magrinho! Você não anda cuidando bem dele, heim Espi

- ... Hã. ... - Começou constrangido procurando o olhar do mineiro sem sucesso - ...Desculpa...?

- Pois eu discordo de tu MOR, acho que Minas engordou ...

O capixaba escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, isso era pior do que briga de mulher. ..

- Sério..? Eu acho que não

- Bem Sampa, talvez pro estritu padrãozinho metrosexual deli, eu seja consideradu gordu...

- NOOOSSA! Como esta comeda está deleciosa Papa! - O sulista interrompeu, chamando a atenção.

- Own~~~ Cê acha? Fazia tempo que eu não fazia carne de panela, Rio não gosta muito

- ...Sim, está muito boa...

- ...Ocê sempre cuzinha bem Sampa, qualquer comida, quem tem u mínimu de bom gostu culinário comeria QUALQUER coisa qui ocê faz, sem fica de frescurinhas

- Brigada Mih! Você é muito gentil

- Se a pessoa se preocupa minimamente com sua aparência, tem mesmo que aprender a fechar a boca, não que alguém sempre sujo de terra entenda de boa aparência, é claro. - E fez um sinal apontando para o cabelo.

Minas passou a mão no local indicado notando que havia terra presa num cacho de seu cabelo, o tirou abaixado a vista constrangido. Tanto Espi quanto Pah lançaram olhares de repreenda à ex-capital.

Mato Grosso apenas observava tudo em silêncio

- ... O que tem uma pessoa estar suja de terra haver com não saber se apresentar? - Quis saber o Ex-explorador voltando-se a seu namorado.

- ... Hã... - Olhou para seu amante, lembrando-se de seu passado literalmente lamacento como bandeira. - ...Eu só quis dizer que...

- ... O Rio odeia terra né Sampa, diz que estraga o cabelo dele - Espi apiedou-se de seu fratello, vindo a sua ajuda.

- Haha! Isso e verdade! Mas isso de fechar a boca eu não concordo! Olha pra mim? Devo comer mais que todos vocês e sou magro!

- Haha! Mas mama não é modelu prá compraráh nada - Finalmente entrou na conversa o mato grossense, fazendo Sampa ruborizar com o " apelido maternal"

- MAT! Já disse para deixar de chamá-lo assim! - Repreendeu Paraná - Ele é nosso tutor paterno, e tu sabes de isso!

- ...Não Pah tud-

- Não, Rio é meu papa agora, e Sampa a mama - Sorriu para o carioca, que apenas sorriu em consideração.

- Isso é redículo!

- Pah! Ele só-

- Nunca que Rio ocuparia um lugar desses - Colocou Minas friamente.

- ...Mih...

- Não vejo porque não, si eles estão juntos

- ...É a forma dele ver as coisas Paraná - Tentou outra vez baixar a poeira Espi, mas dessa vez sim foi ignorado.

- ... O importante agora é qui somus uma família a parti - Tentou de novo o caçula.

- ...Não somos uma família...- Colocou Minas na intenção de sussurro, porém o disse num tom de conversa. - Nunca vamos ser...Mesmo que eles estejam juntos

- ...Isso não cabe a tu decidir !- Respondeu venenoso o carioca

- ...Gentee! - Tentava chamar ES notando como Sampa acompanhava o debate de boca aberta. Porém seu lado invisível parecia ter voltado - ...Por favor...!

- ... Bem, eu veju diferente... Se eles estão juntos e felizes, então por que não podemos fazer parte disso...?!

- ...Não seja ingênuo - Paraná parecia realmente irritado agora - Todos sabemos bem que Rio não consegue ficar com uma pessoa só por muito tempo, isso é...- Só então percebeu seu afã, e o que dizia - ...Temporário. ..

TUM

Rio bateu com as duas mãos contra a mesa em cólera, e Minas escondeu uma risadinha.

- Retire o que disse AGORA!

- E por que eu faria isso? É a verdade - Colocou em tom desafiador o controlador sulista - Todos sabemos que tu és um galinha, quantas mulheres você já não _contrabendeou_ para dentro dos hotéis que fazíamos _reuneões_?! Que garantia eu tenho que não continuas a fazer isso?!

- PARANÁ!

- Eu AMO Sampa, JAMAIS faria isso com ele! Que garantia maior tu quer?!

- Hunf, amor, sei...Eu não via amor quando Sampa voltava de uma Bandeira e tu enquanto eu tentava ajudá-lo, apenas o escorraçava!

- ...E-eu era Capital...! Estava...

- Estava sempre reclamando da dor de cabeça que ele dava - Completou Minas com amargura - Enquanto nós tínhamos medo qui ele num voltasse da próxima viagem, ocê só si queixava qui ele ti dava dor de cabeça

- ...Não f-foi assim... Eu... - Perdia o rumo o fluminense.

- Também não é assim que eu lembro! - Defendeu Mat.

- Cale a boca Mat! Tu eras muito novo pra lembrar direito.

- ... Pois se não fosse por mim, ele poderia já ter morrido! E vocês só ficavam observando! ...Eu o ajudava do meu modo. Carregar capitanias como vocês naquela situação SIM poderia tê-lo matado, como aconteceu com São Pedro.

Os dois ficaram boquiabertos com o comentário, mas Pah era incapaz de aceitar uma derrota assim.

- ... Claro, e tu salvas-te muito a vida dele durante a revolução.

- JÁ CHEGAAA - Uma voz firme inundou a sala, e todos surpreenderam-se ao ver que de Mat se tratava - Ocês foram longe demais! ...Esqueceram onde estão...?! ... Com quem estão...?!

O som de tropeços chamou a atenção de todos.

- Pesado, pesado, pesaado! - Espírito Santo tentava manter um paulista notavelmente mareado de pé, uma mão escondendo sua face.

- Não cheguem perto de mim! - São Paulo colocou quando ouviu um coro chamando por ele - ... Minha pressão... Apenas caiu...Podem continuar com o de vocês, eu vou embora...

E lançou um olhar singelo a Espi, que entendeu imediatamente que o maior queria ajuda para chegar até a cozinha, mas seria incapaz de pedir isso com palavras.

- ...Mas Sampa...

- Deixe ele ir! - Impôs Mat uma vez mais - Ocês já fizeram por dimais pra eli numa tarde só.

Todos observaram quietos o tutor e amante deixar o recinto.

- Ocês deviam estar envergonhados ! - Tornou a falar o do centro-oeste num tom de voz bem mais firme do que o infantilizado que costumava usar - Agiram pior que crianças! Ocês num tem a mínima noção de controle?! Paraná! Só porque sua vida amorosa é uma bosta, ocê num tem que agoráh a dos outros! Rio Grandi tem razão di dizê qui ocê é um sistemático controlador. Minas! Ocê e Rio SÃO da mesma região! Por Deus homem! Ocê VAI té que aprendê a convivê cum essa nova realidadi, e Rio...Eu realmente esperava mais di'ocê...

Voltou a sentar-se e a comer, como se tivesse acabado de explicar para uma criança que não pode bater num coleguinha de sala.

- ... E outra coisa Papa, todos sabem qui os homens sujos di terra são os mais sexi, deu até em pesquisa

Todos voltaram a sentar-se em silêncio, e ainda desnorteados

- ... Ocês que vivem com Sampa, ou muito próximos deli...Diviam di saber qui ele num espera qui todos ocês si amem, eli só queria passar um tempo cum as pessoas que ama juntas, ocês só tinham que tentar não se matar. Isso é ser uma família, ao menus funciona comigu, o Sul e Brasília... Agora, me passe o sal favô?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ... Me desculpe... - São Paulo estava apoiado contra seu cavalo Cometa, ocultando o rosto em sua crina - ...Te meter nessa furada...Unir todos eles vai ser...Mais difícil do que o previsto...

- _Magina_...Eu frequento almoço do nordeste com a Mama também, acredite é pior. Mas...Desculpa e não me leve a mal...Por que eu fui convidado...?

- ... Como por quê? - Estranhou o paulistano - Se não fosse por você, eu e Rio nunca teríamos... Apesar dele ser um idiota que só causa problemas... - Suspirou - ... Nunca vou ter...Como te agradecer o suficiente...

Espi apenas o observou em silêncio, surpreso e feliz com essas palavras, e até algo envergonhado com o comentário.

- ... Posso te pedir mais uma coisa...? Não diga a ninguém que ...Me viu...Aqui…Assim…

- Claro... Não direi - Viu como as lágrimas escorriam dos olhos vidrosos e acinzentados, e perdiam-se nos pelos de Cometa que tentava lambê-lo ou entender o que acontecia - ... Afinal, eu sou bom de me fazer de invisível

- ... Obrigado...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

. - Tu teves sorte...

- Sim, eu ouvi dizer que vocês tinham problema de segurança...Mas um Estado deixar-se roubar assim...

- Não anda com muita sorte não é, vocês brasileiros.

Rio suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos longos e o prendendo num coque.

-...Obrigado de toda maneira...

Estava em companhia de duas pessoas bem peculiares, e uma até normal demais para uma partida de futebol. Quando começou a fazer o maior escândalo e chamar a atenção de meio Brasil ao fato de ter tido seu ingresso roubado, três pessoas o reconheceram e com seus próprios passes especiais o levaram para dentro.

Os gêmeos Berlim e Amsterdã. Os gêmeos eram bem diferentes um do outro. Berlim ocidental tinha cabelos curtos e loiros, usava óculos e trajava simplesmente uma roupa preta escrito "Germany" e só. Já Oriental tinha cabelos também loiros, mas até o queixo e bem bagunçados, levava óculos de sol e uma camiseta de sua seleção, seu rosto estava pintado de vermelho, amarelo e preto, apesar de ainda não ser o jogo de seu País.

Já Amsterdã, que era exótico por natureza, dessa vez trazia o cabelo cheio de mechas laranjas e azuis, sem contar que vestia roupas também laranjas berrantes, que o tornariam visíveis mesmo à quilômetros, e para completar ainda levava uma laranja-fruta com uma manivela na cabeça...

Pela primeira vez na vida Rio de janeiro - vestindo simplesmente uma camisa amarela e calça jeans - sentiu-se alguém normal.

...Ou quase né...

- Mas é estranho... - Seguiu o Berlim oriental - Eu achei que tu e _**Sam**_ eram algo como amigos...Por que tu tinhas então um ingresso normal e não um VIP ou algo assim?

"Sam" isso martelou em sua cabeça, iniciando uma pontada de ciúmes...

- ...É uma boa pergunta...- respondeu simplesmente lembrando do discurso do paulistano de "O quão caro está os ingressos" e que o carioca "Tinha suficiente dinheiro como para comprar um ele mesmo"

Maldito pão duro do inferno... Só por causa disso não lhe daria um ingresso para a final...!

...

Certo, mas daria para um lugar bem ruim...Ou talvez não tão ruim...Mas que fosse de seu lado...A verdade era que não queria ver o jogo sozinho.

- ...Ao menos, Sam fala bastante de ti - Seguiu Amsterdã, animando um pouco o fluminense

- ...Tu queres dizer "Reclama muito dele" não é? - Acrescentou Oriental com um meio sorriso.- Mesmo que isso também seja "falar sobre."

- Exatamente

- Então se é isso, é normal que não tenha lhe dado o ingresso - Interveio Ocidental - Evitar brigas, é um evento de diversão afinal de contas. Vejam Roma e Veneza, colocá-los em um estádio juntos é o mesmo que pedir que o evento seja cancelado...

- ...Nunca mais chamo eles ou Madrid para ver a liga dos campeões... - Comentou amargado o holandês

- ...Vamos...Mudar de assunto, sim...? - Pediu o fluminense já sentindo que não deveria ter levantado da cama esta manhã.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mais acima, um paulista deslizava pela rampa que levava ao estádio desesperado olhando para o relógio a todo momento, ouvindo mentalmente a voz de seus chefes reprimindo-o por chegar tarde num evento tão importante... Maldição! Sua presidente também estaria lá...! Ah...Isso seria um escândalo! Brasília ia querer seu fígado para dar aos pássaros! Não havia como essa situação ficar pior!

- ... Eu ainda não sei porque a abertura não foi no Rio de Janeiro, seria mais bonita...

- Você ainda continua com isso Jony...?

São Paulo parou, virando em câmera lenta a tempo de ver um jovem ruivo evidentemente gay subindo também ao estádio junto a um moreno...Um gay muito familiar e...

- MEU DEUS! RIO DE JANEIRO! - Berrou o paulistano usando-se de seu lado italiano, e voltando correndo ladeira abaixo ainda mais desesperado - se possível - com o horário...

Tinha deixado seu amante esperando por mais de quatro horas! MALDIÇÃO!

- Aaaah! Droga, droga, droooooga! - Seguiu correndo quase batendo num mexicano, e desviando por pouco de um indiano, mas conseguindo derrubar um loiro que...

- Put* boludo! Que no miras por onde andas?!

-...Buenos Aires...?!

- Sam?! Que haces tu...

- Ah, não tenho tempo para você agora Argentino - Estendeu a mão de qualquer jeito para ajudar a loira capital, que estava completamente à caráter de azul e branco, e nariz pintado de sol - Estou atrasado!

- Novidad, vocês brasileiros estão sempre atrasados...E nessa copa nós-!

- Ta, ta, um gusto verte, HASTA! - E seguiu na corrida deixando um atordoado argentino para trás

Em meio a sua desesperada corrida ainda encontrou-se com Bruxelas, Washington, Montevidéu e Santigo...Qual era seu problema com as capitais?!

Não brincavam quando chamavam isso de "A copa do mundo", parecia que todas as capitais do mundo tinham decidido passar o dia dos namorados vendo...Fute...Bol...

- PUT* QUE PAR*U! - Berrou a todo pulmão, derrubando um reportar argeliano de susto.

ERA O PUT* DIA DOS NAMORADOS!COMO HAVIA ESQUECIDO DISSO TAMBÉM?!

Parou de correr, e sentou-se perto da cerca na ladeira, tampando o rosto com as mãos...

- Mon amour...Estás bem...? - Levantou o rosto de aspecto choroso, porém sem lágrimas, deparando-se com a face de ninguém mesmo que Paris - Mon ami Sam! Não te havia reconhecido...Aconteceu alguma coisa...?

-...Eu esqueci do dia dos namorados...- Falou sem pensar com voz chorosa.

-...Mas...Foi em Fevereiro...Não...? - E em seguida sorriu malicioso - E por que tão preocupado com...O dia dos namorados...?

- Porque...- E então percebeu, xingando-se baixinho - Porque... Ah Paris...Não me faça perguntas difíceis agora...Estou atrasado...Muito atrasado, e é isso que importa... Você perdoaria alguém que te fizesse esperar por...Quatro...horas...?

-...Quatro?!...Nunca! Que ultraje! - E notando a expressão arrasada do brasileiro - ...Mas...Se fosse alguém que eu amasse mon cher, eu definitivamente o perdoaria... Se isso garantisse que pudessem ter um dia de l'amour com esta pessoa...

- ...Você acha...?

- Claro mon Cher - Estendeu a mão para ajudar seu velho amigo a levantar-se - Afinal, o amor é saber quando ceder, non?

Sampa aceitou o gesto, e de forma bem latina assim que levantou envolveu o parisiense num apertado abraço.

- Merci! Paris, merci!

- ...Ah...É...De nada - E o francês deu uma batidinha nas costas do brasileiro, sabendo que nunca iria se acostumar com esse jeitão latino...Conseguiam ser piores que os italianos.

Rio de Janeiro era alguém muito atrapalhado, escandaloso e absurdamente ciumento, ainda por cima era egocêntrico, impaciente, metrossexual e carente de atenção.

São Paulo sabia de cor cada um dos defeitos do mais novo...Suas manias e seus vícios... Mas também sabia que nunca, nesses quase quinhentos anos de vida, conhecerá alguém de coração tão grande e especial do que esse carioca...Que como sua famosa estátua sempre lhe recebia de braços abertos, apesar das dores de cabeça que sabia que dava...Mesmo que com repreendas e palavras duras...Mesmo quando não podia...

Por isso, tinha para si que...A melhor coisa que conseguiu com esse relacionamento foi...Voltar a confiar...Recobrar aquela confiança quase cega que tinha nele na época que o carioca era capital...

Poder confiar até mesmo sua vida em suas mãos...

E o carioca - do seu jeito- cuidava dele...Há séculos...E pela primeira vez, o podia fazer abertamente...Sem máscaras ou panos para tampar seus maus momentos

Por isso, o carioca valia à pena, porque o paulista também era repleto de defeitos, e a ex-capital também os conhecia...Seus vícios, seus medos...E o suportava igualmente há séculos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Epílogo - parte II

9 de julho, 11 meses atrás, São Paulo.

Era daquelas manhãs cinzentas que faziam a cidade de São Paulo mostrar-se como um mar cinzento, onde o concreto dos prédios se perdia no escuro das nuvens. O clima da reunião dos Estados não podia estar melhor, embora alguns quantos Estados que seguiam na ignorância sobre a data assumiam que a estranha calmaria era devido à ausência do Estado de São Paulo

O dito encontrava-se em sua casa, com portas trancadas e cortinas corridas, encarando o teto sem vê-lo realmente...Tremendo de um frio inexistente, perdido em pensamentos... Era mais um nove de julho... Outra vez nessa data sentia todas as suas forças sumirem, dores estranhas por todo o corpo, como se estivesse novamente naquele dia... Correndo por aquelas ruas devastadas, sentindo o cheiro da pólvora...

... O cheiro do mar...O cheiro do mar...? Recobrou a consciência aos poucos, ainda com uma respiração difícil. O primeiro que viu foi um emaranhado de cabelos cheio de mechas loiros, e o primeiro que sentiu foi o cheiro da maresia. Aos poucos a fraca claridade de uma lanterna chegou a seus olhos de tom acinzentado.

- ...Bom dia...

Sua cabeça não conseguia processar, piscou algumas vezes tentando reconhecer o que identificou sendo uma pessoa.

- ...Não precisa falar...Se não puder...

Abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu... Encarou os olhos azuis escuros...Era um homem...

- Eu...Fiz café... Eu tentei fazer amargo como tu gosta...Mas não tenho certeza se ficou bom...

Não conseguia se mexer...Seguiu vendo aquele rosto...Familiar, meio quadrado, perfeito...

- Eu vou trazer aqui na cama, tu ainda deve estar mal... - O colchão se mexeu.

"Não vá"- quis dizer, mas sua boca não obedeceu

...Não sabia quem era o homem, mas não queria que ele fosse embora... Talvez apiedando-se de sua pessoa seu braço veio a seu auxilio, tomando o pulso a sua frente.

- ...Sampa...- O homem sorriu...E havia algo ali...Naquele sorriso...Ele também sorria com os olhos...

Com ele ali, mesmo sem saber quem era...Lhe dava uma imensa sensação de tranquilidade.

- ...Está tudo bem...A cozinha é aqui do lado...Eu não vou longe meu amor...

Amor...? O soltou...Ele passou a mão na sua cabeça, e saiu pela porta quase ao lado da cama. Olhou ao redor tentando reconhecer onde estava, que dia era, o que fazia ali...Era um quarto...Ou uma sala? Uma grande cama de casal...Da janela dava para ver que era um apartamento... O jovem voltou, com uma bandeja nas mãos.

- Eu trouxe panquecas! - Seguia sorrindo - Tu gosta não é? Trouxe manteiga e mel também mor.

Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, quando o rapaz tropeçou nas cobertas e derrubou o mel em seu cabelo, reclamando em seguida sobre o estado do mesmo.

- ...Maldição...Eu vou ter que lavar...Imagina o mal que isso pode fazer no meu cabelos!

Riu, conseguiu rir.

E o homem também riu, e pegando-o de maneira inesperada aproximou-se e o beijou. O paulistano a principio não sabia como reagir, mas algo em seu interior, seu coração... Lhe dizia que estava tudo bem... fechou os olhos e seguiu os movimentos daquela boca.

Durante aquele beijo perdeu-se completamente, não sabia quem era aquele homem nem como viera a parar ali, mas algo nele lhe dizia que estava tudo bem, sentia como a mão contrária envolvia sua cintura com firmeza e como era trago para mais perto. Mesmo sem ter suas memórias sabia que podia sentir-se realmente seguro, como poucas vezes em sua vida.

"Quem é você?" - Queria pergunta, mas uma voz em sua cabeça insistia que não era preciso.

- ...Sampa...

" Mas, quem é ele? Por que sinto que o conheço?"

Sentiu como o corpo contrário o apertava em um forte abraço, envolvendo-o para mais perto.

_" isso realmente importa?"_

- sampa, eu sempre vou estar do seu lado de agora em diante

"Mas quem é você…Quem sou eu?" - A voz em sua cabeça seguia dizendo que não se importasse com isso.

-_ Rio..._- essa mesma voz tomou sua boca e falou em seu lugar

"Rio? Esse é o seu nome?"

_"-Sim"_

- Sampa, estou tão feliz que você esteja reagindo! - O homem abraçou com mais força - por um momento achei que você sequer me reconhecia

" Por que devo confiar nele?" A voz então riu

_"É uma longa história, eu levaria pelo menos 500 anos para te contar tudo."_

Encarou aqueles olhos azuis escuros e o viu sorrir carinhosamente, passar a mão por seus cabelos como quando se acaricia a cabeça de uma criança para acalma-la depois de um sonho ruim. Não pode evitar de entrecerrar sua vista como este ato.

- _Obrigado por ter ficado comigo esta noite _- a voz falou em seu lugar mais uma vez.

" eu não sei..."

- só posso te pedir perdão pelas noites que não estive ao seu lado...

_"...Rio..."_

_-... Eu te amo..._

"... Eu sei quem ele é..."

Seu coração era capaz de lembrar.

- ...Eu me sinto tonto...- O carioca então lhe ajudou a deitar-se, depositando um beijo em sua testa - ...Rio...Rio...-Repetia seu nome quase como um mantra, como se tivesse medo de voltar a esquecê-lo - ... Rio...

- Está tudo bem...Estou aqui... - O carioca disse, e repetiu diversas vezes aquela noite, entre contorções, devaneios e gemidos de dor, passou toda aquela noite e toda a manhã do dia seguinte ao lado de seu paulistano, lembrando-se do que a baiana lhe divertirá...A única até então que ficara ao seu lado nessa data...

Todas as lembranças daquela guerra de caráter separatista o confundia, transtornava sua personalidade e podia até dividi-la...Por mais que não o deixa-se sozinho, não haveria garantias de que ele se lembraria disso... Ou mesmo que ele fosse reconhecê-lo... E assim o foi...

Mas mesmo que cansado, e com olheiras bem marcadas destroçando sua bela aparência, quando viu São Paulo acordar e lhe sorrir como se absolutamente nada da noite anterior tivesse passado, sabia que tudo valeu a pena.

Porque ele valia a pena.

- ...Por que essa cara? Parece que um caminhão passou por cima de você Rio!

- ...Eu também te amo seu problemático... - E se permitiu dormir no colo de seu amante, sem dar mais explicações.

Tudo bem, porque valia a pena...

Já passava do segundo tempo e o jogo estava... Miserável...

Sim, claro, estavam ganhando... Mas logo o primeiro gol sendo contra?! Esperava uma goleada ao favor de sua seleção e só isso que recebia...? Sem falar nos comentários provocativos de Amsterdã sobre o juiz japonês estar roubando a seu favor.

E NENHUM sinal de seu Paulista... Se não fosse pelo alto valor que pagara o ingresso, já teria ido embora...

Depois de cruzar olhares com um irritante Buenos Aires deu a desculpa que iria ao banheiro e desceu as escadas da área VIP até a entrada das arquibancadas, lugar de onde conseguia ter uma vista ampla de todo o estádio.

- ...Parece uma impressora gigante... -Comentou para si mesmo.

Colocou a mão no bolso interno de sua jaqueta, e de lá tirou uma fita brilhante azul de seda ou cetim.

Justamente hoje que tinha pensado em contar-lhe...

- Ele é alto, bem... Porém menor do que eu, e tem um cabelão... Assim com umas partes loiras...Ah! E um cavanhaque...

- Senhor, tem milhares de pessoas nesse estádio... Não quer simplesmente anunciar o nome dele...?

- ...O nome...Não, não é tão simples assim... Digamos que hããaa... Ele não tem um nome... Comum...

Virou-se deparando-se com um voluntário da Fifa que parecia prestes a perder a paciência, e um familiar homem alto de negros cabelos. ...

- ...Podemos chamar em seu nome então...?

- ...É que meu nome também não é...Hmmmm...Eu tenho uma foto dele! Será que não poderiam colocar no telão?!

- Senhor! Não existe a menor possibilidade de colocarmos a foto de seu namorado no telão!

-P-pera aê! Q-quem disse que é meu n-namorado?!

- ...O senhor quer anunciar ou não?!

-Calma mon senhor, ele está apenas desesperado atrás de seu, ho ho, "amigo", tenha algo de paciência, oui?

O fluminense franziu a sobrancelha ao reconhecer o sotaque e aqueles cabelos loiros oleosos e nada bonitos pertencentes a Paris.

- Por que não o chama de Sebastiam mesmo Sam? Creio que ele deduzirá que eres tu.

- ... É que ele odeia ser chamado por esse nome...

O parisiense deu uma risadinha.

- E isso importa por quê...?

- Vejam só quem resolveu aparecer, e MUITO BEM acompanhado devo dizer - Rio de janeiro aproximou-se fazendo a dupla sobressaltar-se, carregando suas palavras com um sarcasmo capitalesco.

- RIIIO! - Exclamou o paulista sem pensar, fazendo o voluntário entender isso de nome incomum, quem daria o nome de "Rio" a uma pessoa?! - Eu te acheiiii!

- Tecnicamente ele que te achou mon ami

- ... Paris - Cumprimentou de má vontade o carioca.

- Rio -Seguiu cortes o europeu.

A ex-capital então voltou-se ao seu amante, cruzando de braços como alguém que espera uma excelente explicação.

- Hmmmmm ~~~ Devo deixá-los a sós Cheres?~

- Sim - Disse Rio.

- Não! - Disse São Paulo.

E mesmo o voluntário foi capaz de perceber o clima, usando dessa oportunidade para escapulir dessa confusão

O francês deu mais uma risadinha com graça, irritando ainda mais o carioca que parecia prestes a cometer um homicídio, o europeu parecia não se importar com o perigo.

- Eu estava acompanhado mon cher Sam numa busca incansável a sua pessoa, penso que devem ter assuntos muito importantes pendentes, non?

- Temo que isso não é da sua conta - Lhe concedeu um sorrisinho falsamente diplomático - É um problema que envolve nossas regiões exclusivamente, e não um problema internacional. Então sugiro que você saia daqui antes que eu te acuse formalmente à Bruxelas sobre ameaça à soberania.

Os dois observaram a ex- capital estupefatos, e além disso o gaulês parecia extremamente ofendido. Porém antes que o sangue quente do europeu começasse aflorar, São Paulo pulou na sua frente.

- Desculpe Paris, obrigado, mas... Você poderia ir embora? - O francês franziu as sobrancelhas ainda mais ofendido - ...Por favor...

As capitais então suspiraram, Sampa estava usando-se de sua manobra mais baixa, a mais terrível e infalível... Olhos chorosos e brilhantes, uma mão no queixo, uma expressão aflita, necessitada...Simplesmente impossível de negar-se algo a aqueles vidrosos olhos. O maior As na manga do paulistano, impecavelmente aprendido pelo paranaense, a cara de cachorrinho.

- ... Tudo bem, me vou mon amour, depois... Voltamos a nos ver - Anunciou o estrangeiro mordendo seu dedo gaymente maravilhado com a expressão - Não precisa ficar assim~

Deu uma de americano e abraçou o brasileiro sob o grunhido do carioca, despediu do segundo com um simples aceno e foi-se

-...Não faça essa cara pra mim- Exclamou o mais novo desviando o olhar, cruzando de braços - Eu não penso te perdoar assim fácil.

- ... M-mas...

A expressão que recebeu não podia ser mais oposta a sua, era fria, rígida e severa, a mesma que Rio usava em sua época de capital quando ele ou alguma outra infeliz capitania havia feito algo que conseguisse realmente irritá-lo.

Ah...Essa postura, a resposta à Paris, essa expressão, as pernas do paulistano até começavam a tremer.

- Você fica tão sexy quando está bravo comigo~ - Comentou bobo, assustando algumas pessoas que passavam indo comprar bebidas, o fluminense desconcertou-se ainda irritado

- Cale a boca idiota- E começou a caminhar sendo seguido de perto pelo seu amante- Sequer vai tentar inventar uma desculpa?

- ...Eu me esqueci...

- Isso eu notei...

- ...Eu, bem... Estava nervoso com esta estreia...Não sabia se ia dar certo, então...Dormi demais... Meu chefe deve querer me matar! E nem vi Brasília ainda...Quando me lembrei...Eu só queria ver você, me desculpa...Sei que não mereço- Começou a irritar-se ao notar que o carioca parecia estar lhe ignorando -... Mas...Eu te disse que podia me atrasar, é um evento de grande porte oras! Eu tinha preocupações maiores porr*! Foi só um encontro, não é para tanto!

Rio virou-se e atingiu um soco em cheio na cara do maior, que o levou ao chão sem reagir.

- Q-qual é o seu problema?!

- Só um encontro?! Preocupações maiores?! EU, EU, EU?! E NÓS SEU IMBÉCIL?! E o nosso dia?!

- ...Nosso...- E então lembrou-se, ficando instantaneamente pálido de forma quase doentia - Ah não...

O carioca lhe observou com tristeza, suspirou resignado passando a mão pela nuca, parecia que haviam voltado séculos atrás... Onde a Capital estressava-se com o bandeirante que tinha por vizinho.

Mas havia algo de diferente e pior...Muito pior... Desapontamento.

- ...Eu... Também te fiz esperar muito São Paulo - Começou o carioca, e o Paulista engoliu seco ouvindo seu nome sem apelidos saindo da boca de seu namorado

-... Eu...

- ... Mas eu também te fiz esperar...Por séculos...E quem era eu para te fazer esperar? - Para sua surpresa estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar, aceitou.

Rio de Janeiro não conseguiu deixar de sorrir apesar de nervoso.

- ...A verdade é que nós dois somos um desastre...Por que então acha que daríamos certo jun-...!?

Sobressaltou-se ao sentir os lábios desesperados contra os seus, estavam no corredor que levava à saída, preenchido apenas com as pessoas na fila esperando para comprar suas bebidas, sentiu o corpo ser arrastado então para trás de um pilar.

- ...Não desista de mim, por favor.. – Ouviu o sussurro da cabeça apoiada em seu ombro - Não agora, não hoje...Eu sei que não somos perfeitos, que parecemos completamente opostos...Mas...Eu t-te amo...Como eu nunca...Ninguém, e mesmo que eu viva mais mil anos, sei que nunca vou...A-amar mais ninguém assim...- O gaguejar em sua fala evidenciava o quão constrangido estava, e quanto lhe custava dizer tais coisas - Eu realmente não lembrei de nosso aniversário...M-mas!Isso não significa que eu penso que não seja importante!...Eu só...Eu só...

Levantou o rosto aflito, encarando o olhar azul-mar indecifrável do menor, olhos de ressaca...

- ...Isso porque...Você sempre esteve no meu coração, desde que te conheci...Sempre...Eu...Realmente cansei de... – Desviou o olhar envergonhado - ...De viver atrás de muralhas... Eu as destruí, porque era incapaz de ver...O que elas escondiam...Eu queria poder ver o mar... O que sempre quis... Poder te abraçar quando quiser... Permitir ser abraçado...Eu queria ser livre de mim mesmo, me permitir...Sentir...Como quando era criança... E o mundo parecia tão menor...Quando éramos pequenos...

-...Sampa...

As memórias ferviam em sua cabeça.

_**"...-... Nos meus braços poderás ficar quando queiras... Estou aqui... E ninguém nos pode separar já, não chores, não estás só... Estou aqui p'ra ti..."**_

E o fez, ainda algo curvado deu fim a distancia que os separavam, prendendo o mais novo em um forte abraço cheio de significado.

Os olhos do carioca se estreitaram enquanto sentia o cheiro do paulistano invadir suas narinas, suave e doce...Como amava aquela fragrância.. Muitos Estados mais distantes imaginariam que ele provavelmente cheiraria fumaça, poluição...Ele mesmo antes de começarem a ter contatos mais...er..Íntimos, pensava o mesmo.

Mas não...Muito diferente disso...

O paulista ainda lhe abraçava enquanto balbuciava desculpas sem sentido em idiomas dispersos. Estava curvado, então seus cabelos roçavam suavemente o pescoço carioca, e colocou o rosto escondido no vão de seu ombro...Era difícil ignorar a raiva, frustração e abandono que sentia contra o paulista nesse instante...Mas esse odor tão reconfortante e o corpo contrário contra o seu depois de tantas horas de espera... Esses detalhes eram golpes baixos contra seu desejo de seguir bravo com seu amante.

Respirou fundo a fragrância que demorou quase um ano juntos para identificar... Caqui.  
>O paulistano possuía o mesmo aroma desta fruta, embora as vezes também tinha a impressão de sentir o cheiro de uvas emanando dele. ..Era tão engraçado..<em>.Tão doce<em>

_"- Tantos cheiros que existem nesse mundo...Por que justo caqui?" – Lembrou de ter questionado uma vez Espírito Santo "- Quero dizer, isso não faz sentido..!"_

_"-...Ora, não será porque ele é o maior produtor de Caqui de nosso País...?"_

_" – O QUE?! ISSO É SÉRIO?!Eu nem sabia que ele ainda tinha plantações nas terras dele!"_

" _-...Fratello, você já devia conhecê-lo a tempo suficiente como para saber que ele não é só suas cidade...Não é?"_

Era impressionante... Era fascinante... Parecia que quanto mais o conhecia, convivia com este homem... Apareciam mais e mais coisas que desconhecia sobre ele...

- ...I'm so desculpa, de vero... – E o abraçou com mais força, seu arrependimento era tão sólido que chegava quase a ser palpável. - ... Eu prometo que...

_**Uma promessa...**_

"_**- Rio de Janeiro... Levanta-te o rosto... Tenho algo que dar-te..".**_

- Sampa... – Afastou-se e sem encontrar resistência levantou sutilmente seu rosto, e no processo São Paulo pode ver que ele tirava algo de dentro de sua roupa.

_**"– Não és muito, sinto dizer-te, e não és como se fora dar-te por sempre...Quero que me devolvas!"**_

O mais velho observava confuso, ainda sem entender a mão ainda fechada a sua frente.

- ...O que... ?

O fluminense sorriu amplamente pela pergunta, abrindo as mãos, mostrando o que parecia ser um pedaço de fita azul

- ... Q-que...?

"_**- Que és? – Terminou a inacabada pergunta, passando o objeto para as mãos menores - És minha...E, És tua..."**_

Separou com as duas mãos, e cada uma possuía sua própria fitinha. Uma delas ofereceu à São Paulo, que ainda via o pedacinho de pano de forma catatônica.

"_**- Essa és tua... Sabes, quando nascemos, trazemos em nossa roupa uma fita azul, essa és tua, estava contigo... E esta... – Apontou com o rosto a outra mão – És minha... Vês como são iguais?**_

_**- ... Sim... – Disse, vendo ambas.**_

_**- São...Como nossas costas, nosso mar Rio... – Porém o menor parecia não entender, dessa forma, o vicentino ajoelhou-se e colocou sua própria fita no chão de uma forma ondulada. – Agora Rio, que te recordas?**_

_**- ...Ah! Rio!**_

_**- Isso...Recorda um rio, como também as ondas do mar... – Sujou a parte de cima da fita, como se fosse espuma das ondas.- ... Mesmo que estejamos longe, estamos juntos pela mesma costa, o mesmo mar... – Deu um passo adiante, envolvendo o pescoço do mais baixo com o objeto, e fazendo um laço em sua frente, mal feito, mas um laço – Enquanto tenhas isto, saberás que não estou tão longe... Saberás que não estará sozinho... Estou perto de ti, mesmo que não me vejas lá...**_

_**...Porque eu te amo Rio..."**_

Quantos séculos...

- I-isso n-não... – Tentava falar o paulista sem mover-se, sem conseguir acreditar, com o choque estampada em seu olhar como um outdoor

Rio de Janeiro então deu um passo adiante, envolvendo o pescoço do mais alto com o objeto e nele fazendo um laço, mal feito, mas um laço.

"_**- ...Então... Q-quando voltais a ver-me...V-vas a ...A.. A Devolver-me... – Mordia com força o lábio inferior, dando o máximo de si para não chorar, não na frente de seu pequeno - Vás a devolver-me.. .És...És uma promessa..."**_

- Eu te perdoo por me fazer esperar.._**.**_Porque...Eu te fiz esperar...Muito, mas muito tempo também...Foram séculos de atraso para devolver-te isso São Vicente...Não, São Paulo...É a minha fita, e a sua...Embora a sua esteja... Algo manchada... Devido ao passar dos anos... Ela sempre andava comigo...Enquanto a minha eu mantinha protegida... Então eu te proponho fazer uma troca, eu te devolvo esta... A minha, e peço que...Por favor me deixe ficar com a sua...Me apeguei a ela depois de tantos séculos juntos...Sabe...

E então foi a vez do carioca confundir-se e entrar em choque, seu amante simplesmente caiu em prantos...E o esforço de morder o lábio inferior para conseguir conter o choro era completamente inútil. Tremia. Soluçava. Parecia efetivamente uma criança...

E então levantou o rosto e praticamente se jogou nos braços de seu namorado, em outro de seus 'baços' , fazendo-o, outra vez, cair com tudo no chão.

- Vocês não podem brigar aqui! Afastem-se já! – Gritava um dos guardas do estádio que fora atraído devido ao som estridente do choro paulista.

E ainda no abraço, São Paulo aproximou e sussurrou algo na orelha do menor, embora sua voz estivesse embargada, e difícil de compreender.

- Sa-be q-que mais R-rio d'aneiro?

- ...Diga...- tentou limpar inutilmente as lágrimas que borravam aqueles olhos claros como a manhã, os olhos de São Vicente.

- V'cê ta'bém ...- Fungou dando um coice no guarda que tentava separá-los, e tentando sentar-se e recompor-se o melhor que podia - foi parte das minhas terras, sabia?

- ... Sim...

- Entã-ao, vo'te cont'algo... Um dia foi um segr-gredo, que eu guardei muito bem es-escondido... Mas...N-não importa o que digam...V'cê ainda fa-faz parte d'mim, sabe o-onde?

Pegou sua própria mão e pós sobre o coração do amor de sua vida, enquanto observava e lhe sorria abertamente em meio as lágrimas, como um dia de sol salpicado com gotas de chuva, sorriu com gosto, com alegria, com emoção, um sorriso, um olhar, que nenhum dos dois jamais esqueceria.

- Eu tenho um palpite.

"_- ... É uma promessa...Não se esqueça..."_

- ...E eu nunca esqueci...Me perdoe por te fazer esperar...

E então o corpo do paulista finalmente voltou a obedece-lo, tocando instintivamente a fita... Percebendo que havia algo mais preso a ela. Um broche.

- Hãaa...Sampa, eu realmente, REALMENTE, odeio estragar o momento... Mas como geralmente sou eu que estrago as coisas mesmo...Hãa...Melhor sairmos daqui...Eles estão chamando os tiras...

O vicentinho porém seguiu imóvel, observando o objeto... Conseguiu identificá-lo. Parecia muitíssimo com uma condecoração...Nem sequer notou quando com absurda dificuldade Rio tentou erguê-lo do chão. Levantou-se então e o seguiu apenas por osmose, enquanto lágrimas mais silenciosas escorriam de seus olhos.

Saíram do estádio, e a essa altura pouco lhes importavam se o adversário ganharia de 3 à zero só de gol contra, na verdade, mal lembravam quem era o adversário à essas alturas. Às suas costas agora estava o grande telão com a imagem da Fifa e o estádio, e a sua frente a grande e extensa rampa que levava até um pequeno terminal, e muuuito à frente a estação de metro mais próxima...Definitivamente, pensava o carioca, os paulistas não pareciam ter noção de distancia ao fazer um estádio num lugar assim.

Em parte também, porque esse fluminense é chato e não gosta de caminhar em lugares que não haja vista para o mar, mas andar com o maior Estado do seu País, e o mesmo mal se mexer, não é uma tarefa naaada fácil.

O objeto era uma condecoração, mas nunca tinha visto ela antes...Embora parecia ter alguns bons anoes de existência por se julgar a aparência do bronze.

- ...Eu imagino que estamos muito longe do mar, não é...? Eu sabia que devia ter trago meu carro...Mas odeio vir dirigindo até sua casa...É muita estrada!

- ...Eu vim voando...- Comentou divagante o paulista, ainda observando o item em mãos.

Ao julgar pela forma desligada que estava, e que depois de um momento sentimentalista demorava um pouco para o paulista pensar direito, o carioca não deu muita importância ao que disse. Até que ele seguiu

- ...Sabe...Vim de helicóptero...

-...COMO ASSIM HELICÓPTERO?! - Exaltou-se, assustando alguns voluntários.- Mas...COMO?! O Tráfico aéreo estava proibido aqui!

- ...É que eu estava atrasado...Eu sei que proibiram, mas fod*-se, eu não respeito quando vocês me proíbem algo, até parece que eu ia ouvir uma empresa, além do que, dizia que representantes de Estado podiam entrar...E o que eu sou afinal...?

- ...Tu é muito FDP brô, sério...- Riu o carioca - Mas é perfeito! Não demoraremos muito então! Por isso gosto de tu, é prático, FdP, mas prático...Só me diga POR FAVOR que tu não veio pilotando...

- Não vim...

- Ótimo, podemos chegar com vida, pra que lado é?

Os dois seguiram caminhando, chamando a atenção tanto para suas belezas, como para o fato de que Sampa ainda estava fungando, e que estavam abandonando o estádio antes do termino da partida. As pernas do paulista o levavam sem ele saber ao certo para onde ia, questionou mais de uma vez ao carioca o que vinha a ser aquele broche... Mas o fluminense apenas sorriu e disse que lhe contaria assim que chegassem à costa. O paulista estava distraído demais para discutir.

O piloto do helicóptero quase teve um ataque quando soube que teria que viajar até o litoral, e por mais que tentasse e tentasse explicar que não tinham condições ou planejamentos, não conseguiu convencer. E finalmente entendeu o porquê nenhum dos outros pilotos quis levar este político, no caso São Paulo, ao estádio... Era um completo maluco, ele e o namorado.

A viagem não demorou muito, e quase caíram mais de uma vez, a cabine era pequena e por vezes o carioca chutava sua poltrona, mas Guilherme o piloto não atreveu-se a olhar para trás sequer UMA VEZ, realmente NÃO QUERIA SABER o que os dois estavam fazendo que necessitava de tanto movimento... E agradeceu a todos os Santos que conhecia pelos fones de ouvido que usava para falar com as centrais de voo...Aaaah, se não fossem eles...

Quando enfim chegaram, Guilherme esperou, mas ainda assim conseguiu ver o momento que São Paulo recolocava as calças e se limpava de algo que para seu bem mental imaginou ser álcool gel, e o outro homem sorria triunfante, até que notou que o jovem paranaense viu seu namorado seminu, o qual teve que fingir procurar alguma coisa para evitar uma boa briga sobre ciúmes.

Depois de aterrissarem Guilherme simplesmente desapareceu - Lê-se escondeu-se embaixo do helicóptero - não que nenhum dos dois ligassem realmente.

- Para onde v-vamos...? - Perguntou o paulista com a respiração ainda descompassada.

- Ué...Tu não reconhece sua cidade natal é?

Logo chegaram a costa. Mesmo que Rio não soubesse a geografia do lugar tão bem depois de tantos anos que não a visitava, sempre sabia chegar até o mar...Afinal, esperou naquele mar por anos a fio...

Ali, naquela praia branca, sobre um pequeno rochedinho, ali...A primeira vila oficial que o Brasil tivera, naquele lugar...Onde conheceu São Paulo...O viu pela primeira vez...

A hoje cidade, São Vicente.

- ...Seus olhos...Tem a mesma cor do céu deste lugar...

- ...E-eu...Ainda não consigo acreditar que...Depois de tanto tempo...Por que nunca me contou? - Rio sentou na areia, Sampa sentou sobre o rochedo.

- ...Pode parecer estúpido... Mas... Eu...pensei que...Sabe...São Vicente havia morrido... Eu voltei por muitas vezes nesse lugar...E sentei nesta mesma pedra que você está hoje... Depois de procurar por toda vila...Cidade...E nunca voltar a te encontrar por aqui...Tu disse que nós encontraríamos na costa... Eu...Desculpa...realmente não lembrava bem de seu rosto...Nem...hmm.. Sabia se tu era mulher ou homem... Eu era muito novo! Mas lembrava daqui, da cor dos seus olhos, e da promessa...

-...Entendo...Eu não cumpri com minha parte também... - Sorriu amargurado - ... Nunca me encontraria na costa...Justamente porque na época que você deve ter começado a me procurar...Eu estava indo para o lado oposto...Com as Bandeiras...E também mudei de nome...

- ...Não só de nome...! Vocês realmente pareciam pessoas diferentes! Quero dizer...São Vicente era carinhoso e...Como eu ia saber que aquele Bandeira mal encarado e com tendências assassinas também o era? Eu só percebi isso quando te vi com Paraná... Mas ainda assim eram muito diferentes!

- ...São Pedro dizia o mesmo...Que eu tinha mudado muito... - Fechou os olhos, deitando-se naquela pedra...Imaginando com dor a figura do pequeno fluminense ali...Esperando por dias e noites - ...Bahia não...Esta dizia que eu...Apenas...Sei lá, tinha interiorizado...São Vicente...Para me proteger...

- Bahia é muito esperta, pois ela tem razão...Embora demorei demais para perceber isso...

São Paulo sorriu, porém algo melancólico.

- ...Você nunca chegou a encontrar-se com São Pedro na costa...?

-...Ele...?...Não...Acho que não...Por quê? - Estranhou a pergunta repentina, e fora de contexto.

- ...Ele era mesmo um idiota... Disse que procuraria você por mim...

- SÉRIO?! - Impressionou-se - ...Ele nunca me disse nada...Mas também, só o vi uma par de vezes...Mas tu sempre estava junto...

- Sim, também pedi para ele não dizer... Mas ele até chegou a mapear parte da costa...- Riu amargo - Mas acho que ele estava ocupado demais brigando com os espanhóis, ou protegendo Bahia para te procurar direito... Mas sempre me dizia para não perder as esperanças...Que você estava vivo...Ele era um idiota...Mas...Merda...Nunca consigo lembrar dessa época sem recordar dele...O País parecia tão grande naqueles tempos...Isso que fizemos hoje...Chegar tão rápido a esse mar separado pela Serra... Me sinto tão mal em pensar...Que ele não viveu para ter essa sensação...

- ...Tu...Gostava dele...Er...Tu sabe... - Tentava não parecer estar com ciúmes, falhando de leve.

- ...Ele era para mim... O que acredito que Espi é para você hoje em dia... - Suspirou, e riu mais feliz - Ele dizia que alguém, algum dia... Me faria voltar a rir como quando éramos crianças... - Abriu os olhos sorriu docemente para seu amante - ... Será que ele pode nós ver agora...?

- Hã bem, levando-se em conta a falta de chuvas que vemos enfrentando, acho que São Pedro anda meio dormido ultimamente - Fez piada, porque realmente não sabia o que dizer.

Porém sentiu como se uma tonelada saísse de seus ombros quando o mais velho concordou e riu com o trocadilho de nomes.

- Como eu disse, ele era um idiota... Nunca fez nada direito ... Talvez só soube mesmo foi criar Santa e Rio Grande do Sul...Mas se algum dia você dizer isso para ele, eu te mato.

Foi a vez do carioca rir.

- Ok, guardo o seu segredinho.

Agradeceu internamente a São Pedro, onde quer que estivesse. Uma vez...Quando ele e Sampa começaram a se tornar amigos...Bahia disse que Sampa talvez estivesse buscando em sua companhia algum conforto pela perda de seu melhor amigo... De certa forma... Fora mesmo São Pedro que conseguiu o verdadeiro reencontro... Queria ter podido conhecê-lo melhor...E agradecer...

-... Então...Você vai me dizer o que é esse broche?

- ... Já tentou abrir...?

-...Abrir...? - E para sua surpresa o broche abria, e dentro havia alguns dizeres em letra finíssima, e uma assinatura. Era uma condecoração agradecendo serviços prestados numa Guerra...

Seu coração parou pela segunda vez aquela noite. Reconheceu a letra de imediato como a do próprio Rio, só ele tinha aquela caligrafia caprichosa e formal como resquício de seus anos de capital, mas a assinatura não era dele, era uma bem mais garranchada, onde sua própria experiência em letras garranchadas lhe dizia que o nome assinado era "Oscar", o nome humano de Brasília...

Mas os dizeres eram o que lhe chamava mais a atenção...

_" Por meio desta condecoração, agradeço Vicente de Paulo por seus serviços prestados em nome da Pátria Mãe relativos ao ano de 1932, por sua contribuição indireta para a elaboração de uma constituinte em detrimento a ditadura vigente." 09 de julho de 2013. _

_- _Eu fiz ano passado... Depois que passei aquele 9 de julho com tu... Eu sei que estou mais de 80 anos atrasado... Eu sei que eu não te apoiei...Na revolução... E que...Todos os...Outros podem ter te visto como traidor da Pátria... Não quero discutir se Vargas foi ou não bom para nosso País, mas... Independente do resultado da Guerra...Se vocês...Se você...Foi a pressão da revolução que...Fez ele fazer a constituinte, isso nos deu uma nova constituição e segurança... Eu...Sei que... Tu sabe disso, mas... Acho que ninguém...Nunca...Te agradeceu realmente por isso...Então...Hã... Eu queria realmente que pudesse ter sido de outra forma, mas...Obrigado...De verdade...E...Cara, ta chorando de novo...?

- C-c-cê quer me d-deixar s-seeecoooo! - levantou-se e abraçou seu sentimental amor, tentando inutilmente consola-lo. Dessa vez chorou muito mais, a ponto de começar a tremer, soluçar, e gemer baixinho.

Parecia uma criancinha que se havia perdido dos pais, tão frágil estava. O abraçou e o beijou incontáveis vezes, esperando pacientemente que acabasse os prantos.

Rio tinha razão, ele era consciente da contribuição que havia feito, mas uma coisa é ter esse fato escrito em livros de história... E outra coisa realmente diferente, era receber um agradecimento formal... E pessoalmente.

Naquela noite, São Paulo beijou Rio de Janeiro mais vezes do que o número de anos que o segundo fora capital.

Naquela noite, São Paulo disse que amava Rio de Janeiro mais vezes do que o número de anos que o primeiro tinha de idade.

Naquela noite, a cicatriz em seu peito tornou-se um simples arranhão.

Daquela noite em diante, São Paulo não precisou usar mais óculos, e o tom azul de seus olhos eram mais vivos que nunca.

Sentiu-se pela primeira vez em 82 anos, livre...De um passado que jamais poderia esquecer, mas que pode tornar-se menos doloroso.

- ...Aproposito Rio... - Começou São Paulo deitado sobre o tórax de seu amante, desenhando círculos imaginários em seu coração depois de verdadeiras horas de choro - ...Também tenho algo que te confessar... Algo que andei fazendo nesses anos que você me fez esperar...

- ...Algo nesses anos...? - Questionou o carioca inclinando a cabeça sem entender.

- Então... - Sentou-se - ...Vou dizer só uma vez...E Rápido...Ok? Só uma vez!...Está pronto?

- ...Hã...Não...

- Ta, vou dizer mesmo assim... Ufa... EuVenhoArruinandoSuaVidaAmorosaHáPeloMenos300Anos,EuAmeaçavaQualquerUmaQueSeAproximasseDemaisPorIssoVocêNuncaConseguiuManterUmRelacionamenteSérioÉMinhaCulpaDESCULPA...MasEuFariaDeNovoFicaDeAviso...- Levantou-se e se afastou por segurança ao ver a expressão de choque, descrença e raiva no rosto do mais novo - E...EuQueTePegueiNoCarnavalEQueFezVocêPerceberQueEraGay...MasNaVerdadeEuVenhoTeAtacandoAssimHáAnos...APrimeiraVezQueTeBeijeiVocêAindaEraCapitalEEstavaInsconciente... É isso! Só para você saber mesmo...hehe

A esta altura Sampa já estava beeem distante.

- Mas o engraçado, é que tudo isso é teoricamente culpa sua, porque me fez esperar tanto tempo. Então ficamos quites...Né?

- S-s-seu... - Levantou em pura cólera, esquecendo completamente todo o momento romântico que tiveram a pouco - SEU FILHO DA PUT*! TU ARRUINOU MINHA VIDA AMOROSA POR SÉCULOS! ME FEZ ACREDITAR QUE EU ERA UM PÉSSIMO PARTIDO! TU ME FEZ GAY!

- Ah, fala sério, cê sempre foi gay, só custou pra notar... Nenhum hétero faz escândalos como você.

- SEEEU!

- E eu fiz um favor te afastando daquelas put*s interesseiras! Sério, quem escolheu aquelas moças tinha um péssimo gosto! Mas olha... - fez um coraçãozinho com as mãos - ...Foi por amor...Ta?

- ...Ah, claro...Claro... -Respirou fundo - COMO SE EU FOSSE PERDOAR TÃO FÁCIL SEU FILHO DA PUT*! VEM AQUI AGOOORA PARA EU TE MATAR SEU INFELIZ! EU TE ODEIO MALDITO DESGRAÇADO!

- Ah, por que tanto ódio nesse coraçãozinho? Veja o lado positivo da coisa

- LADO POSITIVO TEU C*!

- ...É, o c* seria um lado positivo se você pensar bem... Porque olha...Você me mandar tomar no c* não seria uma ofensa, uma vez que eu e você gostamos disso...Ou seja ofensa a menos que se preocupar - E o carioca começava a se aproximar perigosamente - - Hmmm...Acho que eu devia correr agora né?... Só uma última revelação...Eu comprei seu presente de aniversário de namoro mês passado, mas é só um par de meias...Pra ajudar seu pé frio...Então...Feliz aniversário de um ano Rio!

E começou a correr.

- FIQUE PARADO PARA EU TE MATAR MALDITO! EU DEVIA TER TE DEGOLADO QUANDO AINDA ERA CAPITAAAAL!

- Nunca vi ninguém parar para esse argumento! E Outra, cê esqueceu que eu tenho sangue italiano! Cê vai me alcançar...É NUNCA!

E os dois correram pela praia até o amanhecer... De uma forma bem diferente da original ou esperada...

Rio de Janeiro realmente não o alcançou, e só pararam de correr quando o carioca caiu de cara na areia tropeçando nos próprios pés... Depois de prometer que não ia degolá-lo, arrancar suas tripas, cortar suas pernas, ou afogá-lo...O Paulista concordou em se aproximar. Como consequência foi a reunião do dia seguinte com um olho roxo... Quando lhe perguntaram o porquê, apenas contestou o que o povo já sabia.

O amor dói.

Então, tenha cuidado se você pensa em namorar um carioca escandaloso e ciumento, um paulista psicótico e bipolar, um sulista com senso de responsabilidade exagerado, uma baiana alto-suficiente muito esperta e maníaca, um orgulhoso pernambucano agressivo, ou um cearense sadomasoquista e psicopata.

Pois é, são coisa do amor, são Coisas de Estados.

- FIM-

* * *

><p>"O autor escreve apenas metade de um livro. A outra metade fica por conta do leitor."<p>

- Joseph Conrad "Uma das razões porque escrevo é para descobrir como termina a história."

- José Eduardo Agualusa "O autor escreve apenas metade de um livro. A outra metade fica por conta do leitor."

- Joseph Conrad

- _L'amour? Des grands mots avant, des petits mots pendant... et des gros mots après!_ - _Petite pluie _  
>(O amor? Começa com grandes palavras, continua com palavrinhas, termina com palavrões)<p> 


End file.
